Friendship is Epic - Book 2: Dat Mareami Heat
by Mega Sean 45
Summary: The adventures of Flare Gun continues. Last left off on Book 1 of My Big Flare: Friendship is Epic. New adventures, new friends, new enemies, new locations, new epicness, new LULZ!
1. Fonz Be Praised - Part 1

Sup brahs? My name is Crimson Flare Gun. But you can call me, Flare Gun for short. Except without the 'for short'. Heh! Nopony knows my first name is Crimson though, it's a secret. Anyways, I'm a red unicorn pony with blue eyes, a round brown mane, a blue vest, some black shoes on each of my hooves because I don't like getting my hooves dirty, unless it's really necesarry, and I have a computer mouse cutie mark. I live in Equestria, and I was born and raised in south Mareami Beach. All my life I was pushed around and I suffered from anger, hate, suffering, there was too much of that, brah! So I packed my things and moved to Ponyville, where it was much safer, along with my trailer full of my personal stuff, clothes, video game systems, and my pet fish. Down at Ponyville it was so peaceful. I made alot of new friends, and I opened up a pizza shop known as Flare's Pizza Parlor. The princesses tried it out, and they said it was the best pizza in Equestria! I also came down to spread the lulz! Yeah, I do leet speak, but not as much as I used to. Back in the first story of Friendship is Epic, I had lots of adventures! I competed in the Ponyville Unicorn games, I became a model for a short time, I went to a royal wedding, I went to the gala, and I even helped stop a plot and saved the kingdom! But all that was just the beginning, time for things to get a little more... how would I say it... EPIC! Enjoy the story! Happy face!

It was three months since we stopped Discord, and this so called 'Doctor'. It all started when Spike the dragon, you know him right? Well if you're too stupid to realize. No I'm kidding, none of you are stupid! Ex dee! But if you need a friendly reminder, he's a purple dragon that lives with Twilight Sparkle. Now Spike is my bro. Not biological bro, but like a brutha from another mutha. We played video games together, we did pranks together, we even sang together. Now it's because of me that Spike gets a little more attention. The Mane Six kinda lives him out of certain events that they have. It made me feel bad, so I let him hang with me. So Spike was walking through Ponyville, right? He was humming a little tune, and walking past the citizens of Ponyville. Derpy knocked into Carrot Top and made her spill her groceries, even her milk. Good thing nopony cried. Anywho, let's just skip to the point. Spike was walking through the park, then while he passed a tree a pizza slice was thrown on his face.

"WHOA! What the?" he cried. He grabbed the pizza out of his face and looked at it with a confused look on his face. "Is this... pizza?" He looks up in the tree and sees me. "Flare?!"

"Sup brah? Smiley face." I said.

"Somehow I knew this was your bidding." he said.

"LOL!" I said. "Yeah feel dat Mareami heat, brah! Flare's the name, and making the best pizza is my game! Praise the Wizards!"

All the time I talk about these so-called 'Wizards', right? Wizards of Hope, Strength, and Feelings. It's part of this thing that Shroom Films has. The characters usually say it. Watch the Combine Rampage series on YouTube and you'll see what I mean.

"What exactly are you doing anyway?" Spike asked me.

"Take a wild guest." I said.

"A wild 'guest'?" he said confusingly. "You talking about Pinkie, right?" he laughed.

"That poor excuse for a chef Lyra has been undercooking, overcooking, and spoiling my inventory, Spike. It's pretty disgusting!" I said. "I may do it sometimes, but Lyra is certainly losing it big time!"

"How would you know it's not Bon Bon?" Spike asked.

"I don't. But Bonnie seems to be a better chef then Lyra. Besides, Lyra usually takes over the kitchen while I'm on break. They're really waitresses, or watch over the cash reigster." I said. B-T-W, Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon are my employees. They work with me at my shop.

"Maybe you should give her some pointers." Spike said.

"LOL Spike you're so silly! Silly Billy!" I trolled him. "I can't give her pointers! I don't have any fingers! L-O-L!"

Spike chuckled. "Please fall off that tree." he said, but he was kidding.

"Kay, when I'm done here. Kay? Kay" I said.

"Oh careful, Flare! You shouldn't be saying three kays." he said.

"Oops!" I was embarrassed. My face was turning red. You may not see it, since I am red.

"What is it exactly that you're doing anyway?" he asked.

"It's been a while since I had given Blaze a good prank. I've been trying to get him all week, but he just keeps dodging them." I said.

"Blaze is a wonderbolt, dude." he said.

"So?" I asked.

"So, of course he's gonna dodge them." he said.

"How are you so certain? I was able to get Rainbow Dash, and she did a Sonic Rainboom. Can other ponies do that?" I asked.

"Not that I know of. But perhaps the reason you got Rainbow Dash is because she's a mare." he said and laughed.

"Seriously? That's the best joke you can come up with? Like seriously actually?" I asked.

"You got a better one?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why did the chicken cross the road?" I asked.

"This better not be another Scootaloo joke, bro!" he yelled. "Because that joke was dead for a long..." Before he can finish that sentence, I already threw a pizza on his face.

"To become flat like pizza 30 minutes or less!" I said and laughed, and said 'LOL' a bunch of times.

"That didn't make any sense!" he said.

"Didn't make any dollars either girly boy. Winky face." I said with a wink.

"Don't ever compare me to Justin Bieber again!" he said after I called him a 'girly boy'.

"Kay, I won't... manly girl." I trolled him again, and laughed. For everytime I laugh, I say 'LOL', but it gets annoying to see all the time, so I'll just say I laughed, but think of it as me saying 'LOL', alright readers? Good.

"DUDE!" Spike cried.

"Don't worry, I'm complementing you, bro!" I said. Spike groans at me. "Hey Spike, you wanna play some Fable when I'm done here?"

"I'd say yes if I didn't accidently throw your X-BUCKS down the toilet." he said.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. "WHOA!" I fell off the tree and landed in the bushes. "OUCH!"

"Trolled!" he said and laughed.

"Sad face." I said. Spike layed on the ground and continued laughing. I just glared at him. "Shut up!"

"Look at your mane! You should see your mane right now!" he said, and continued laughing. There were two branches on my mane like raindeer antlers. I used my unicorn magic to split the branches in half, and I threw them at Spike. "Alright, you asked for it now, bro!"

"Bring it on!" he said. I started throwing pizzas at him. "Ha! Missed me!" I kept missing him. "You wouldn't hit a dragon!" I threw another slice at him. "You couldn't hit a dragon!" I threw another one. "In faqct you couldn't hit a barn door!"

"Hold still!" I yelled.

All the slices I threw went on another tree, a market stall, Derpy's face (except she seemed happy about it), some building walls, and many other places. Twilight was writing a letter to Celestia.

"Dear Princess Celestia. Today I learned..." A pizza went in her mouth before she could continue. Zecora was making a potion, and while her back was turned a pizza fell in her recipe. She puts some ingrediants in there, stirs it, and gives it a taste.

"Mmm, a delightful taste sensation!" she said. But then she grows pimples all over her body. "But perhaps it's time I needed a vacation."

AppleJack and her brother Big Macintosh were playing with horseshoes. "Alright, brother. You can do it!" AppleJack said. Big Mac was aiming for the horseshoe stick thingy, and he throws two of his horseshoes, but misses. "That's alright, Big Macintosh. Ya got one more!" Then suddenly a pizza was thrown near AppleJack, but it hit her barn door. "Now what was that for? Throwin pizzas at yer sister, while ah was just tryin to help!"

"Eeenope, that whu'nt me." Big Mac said.

Fluttershy just finished bathing her bunny Angel. "There we go. All done!" Fluttershy said. Angel wipped his forehead, relieved that his bath was over. Then one of the pizzas fell on him. "Oh my. I guess... another bath?" Fluttershy said embarrassed, and let out a little squee at Angel.

Mr. and Mrs. Cakes was getting a giant wedding cake done, and Pinkie Pie was in there helping. The babies were crying upstairs.

"Oh dear." Mr. Cakes said.

"Don't worry Mr. Cakes! I'll take care of this!" Pinkie said.

"Actually... mind if we do it? Just watch over the cake, and make sure it doesn't get ruined, will ya please?" Mrs. Cakes asked.

"I can do that too!" Pinkie said with a squee. Worse choice ever if you ask me! The Cakes walk upstairs, and Pinkie turns to the cake. "Nope, you ain't fooling me this time, pal! I am not eating you! So I'm just gonna turn around, and when I turn back, you'll be exactly the same!" Pinkie turns around, but as she turns, a pizza goes on the cake and the cake falls and splatters all over the place. Pinkie turns around. "There! Just as I left-" Pinkie gasped. The Cakes walk back downstairs.

"Thank you, dear! We knew we can count on-" Mrs. Cake said but got stopped after they saw the cake ruined. Pinkie gave them an embarrasing smile, and a squee.

Then the last slice of pizza landed on Blaze's face. "HEY!" he cried.

Spike and I looked at Blaze, then I gave Spike a smirk. "Well, well, well! I believe my work here is done! Blaze, and I hit a barn door. So I LOL at your face!" I said poking his nose. He slapped my hoof away. "Spike my friend, someday you'll understand the wonderful nature of pranking."

"Trust me dude, I experience it with Pinkie and Rainbow Dash, and you all the time." he said.

Blaze marched towards us with pizza sauce and cheese all over his face. "Flare? Is this your work?" he asked holding a pizza on his hoof.

"No, that's Lyra's work. I don't spoil my pizzas. I'm well experienced in the fine art of this particular culinary." I said.

"I see." Blaze said. "What's going on guys?"

"I was just mailing this letter for Princess Cadance when I just ran into Flare, that started throwing pizzas at me." Spike said.

"These pizzas weren't met for you at first. They were for Blaze." I said.

"You made all these pizzas for me?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah to throw on your face." I said with a laugh.

"Oh. I see." he said.

"So what's going on, brah?" I asked him.

"Nothing much. I just came back from Wonderbolt training." he said.

Alright, before I go on, let me tell you a bit about my bestest buddy! Blaze Goldheart. He's a gray pegaus pony with a red and yellow mane, and he's half-pony, half-dragon. I didn't know at first, and certain ponies avoid him. But I'm always there for my bros. Seriously, he's like family to me. He's also a member of the Wonderbolts, and he's married to Rainbow Dash. It's too bad she's gonna cheat on him when MLP: Season 3 comes out, if whatever Faust said about her having a boyfriend is canon or not.

"What's going on with you, Flare?" Blaze asked me.

"I was throwing pizzas at Spike until you showed up." I said.

"And you missed me completely." Spike said with a smirk. Then I threw a pizza on his face.

"The power of the Wizards compels you!" I cried at Spike.

Blaze started to chuckle.

"What you LOLing at, bro?" I asked him.

"You're funny man!" he said at me.

"No I'm not, I'm Flare." I said.

"Hey, you guys want to see this new trick I learned?" Blaze asked us both.

"No thanks Blaze, I gotta deliever this letter." Spike said. "How about you Flare?"

"I gotta head back to work. But I'll catch you all on the flipside! But the question is, where is the flipside? That the other side of Equestria or something?" I asked wisely.

"Alright, it's cool bro. I'll see ya around!" Blaze said.

"Cya dude!" Spike said.

"Oh, one more thing." I said. Then I shoved some garlic rolls in their mouths, because I like doing that. "Bye!" So I started trotting across down, looking at all the ponies doing their jobs or playing. I see ponies buying off of stalls, I see the Cutie Mark Crusaders that are jumping rope, and eventually I see two of my friends, Aquatic Armor and Crystal Iceblast playing chess.

"King me!" Crystal cried after putting one of her pawns at the end of the chess board.

"This isn't even checkers, Crystal." Aqua said to her.

"King me! So give me back my queen!" Crystal yelled.

"You guys playing chess?" I asked and laughed. "Chess is for nerds!"

"So? What's wrong with being a nerd?" Crystal asked.

"I see you play chess sometimes, Flare." Aqua said to me.

"Yeah, but I suck at it. You're a nerd if you are winning." I said.

"So that makes you the nerd, Aqua!" Crystal yelled while standing on her chair and pointing to Aqua's face.

My friends Crystal and Aquatic are really good friends of mine. Those two, and Blaze are part of this clan I made known as the Noble Six. Yeah, I named it after the Halo: Reach protagonist. We're like the Mane Six, except we don't hold the Elements of Harmony. We're backup for the Mane Six. In case the Mane Six ain't around to save the day, we take over until they come back. We hold the power of friendship in us as well. Now Crystal Iceblast looks alot like Rainbow Dash, except she has an icy blue and white mane and tail, and she has green eyes, and her cutie mark is a snowflake. She's a silly one, like me. Aquatic Armor is a brown unicorn, with a green and dark blue mane, a water drop for a cutie mark, and he wears blue armor. He knows great water magics.

"So what's up brahs?" I asked.

"We're playing chess." Crystal said.

"Besides that." I said.

"Well I did fix a water leak at the water plant today. Other than that, it's just an ordinary day." Aqua said.

"Yeah a little too ordinary. I wonder when we'll have another epic adventure?" Crystal asked.

Aqua gave himself a facehoof. "Oh dear Celestia, not another adventure. That last one we had was good enough for me. I think everypony is well aware of the Noble Six now." he said.

"Yeah I'm still lovin this Noble Six thing, Flare!" Crystal said.

"I'm glad you are, Crystal! I'm glad you are!" I said. "See? I told you the Noble Six would be in control. I told you they'd be known!"

"I never denied it in the first place." Aqua said.

"Really? I thought it was you that thought the Noble Six wouldn't be known nationally?" Crystal asked him.

"No that was Psyche." he said.

"Oh yeah, that's right?" Crystal said.

"Well you two enjoy your little chess game. I'm heading back to work. Kay thanks bye!" I said, and trotted away.

"Cya, Flare!" Aqua said.

"Wait, he didn't even wait to hear our goodbyes." Crystal said to Aqua.

"Oh wait, B-T-W..." I said, walking back to them. "GARLIC ROLLS!" I shoved more garlic rolls in their mouths and trotted off again.

So I trotted around until I finally reached my shop. I went inside, put on my apron that says 'SHOOP DA COOK' on it, and my hair net. Two friends of mine were walking in my store, Red Engineer and Woodenshy. Red Engineer is exactly who you think it is. He's just like the Engineer from TF2. He makes machines, and he has a western accent. He's also one of the members of my Noble Six clan. Woodenshy is a green pony with a lime green mane. This is actually his debut in this series. Engineer was blabbering on how to get rust off pipes, and Woodenshy was holding his ears while he wasn't looking.

"And that's why the rust is a chemical change not a physical." Engineer said to him. Woodenshy put his hoof on his head like he was holding and gun, and made a shooting sound. "Ah mean ah know while ya'll trying to put the rust off using windex might help..." Woodenshy kept making suicidal hoof gestures. "... but ah can let ya borrow this information, if ya'll promise not to get food on it and stuff."

"No thanks, I'm good." Woodenshy said to him.

"Hey Engineer! Hey Woodenshy!" I said to them.

"Howdy Flare! Ya'll wanna hear this info on how ta clean rust off of pipes?" Engineer asked me.

"No!" Woodenshy whispered at me, shaking his head and hooves real fast.

"No thanks, Engie. I got stuff to do right now." I said. So I trotted into the kitchen.

"Hey Wood, ya'll wanna hear how ta remove bubble gum off of skunks?" Engineer asked him. Wood just sighed and gave himself a facehoof.

So I trotted into the kitchen (I know I said it, but I wanted to say it again) and I saw Lyra cooking.

"There you are, boss!" she said.

"Hey Lyra! Just threw out those spoiled pizzas for ya! Winky face." I said to her.

"Thanks! So I can go back to the tables now?" she asked me.

"No. I want you to clean out the dumpster." I said to her.

Lyra frowned. "You're joking right?" she asked me in an annoyed tone.

"Of course I am. Go back to those tables, underling!" I said to her with a laugh.

"Yippie!" she yelled and ran outside.

So I went back to making pizzas. A half hour went by, and Bon Bon came in the kitchen with an order.

"Order up!" Bon Bon said to me handing me the order.

"Thanks, Bonnie!" I said. I read the order, and it was a space dessert pizza with extra moon cookies and a coffee for a drink. "This order can only mean one thing... PSYCHE!" I cried. So I made the pizza, got the coffee, and went over to find my buddy Psyche at a table. "I had the feeling you were here, bro!"

"How did you know?" Psyche asked. "Bon Bon tell you?"

"Nope. I just know everything, brah! Everything... everything... everything... everything..." I kept echoing in his ear.

He chuckled. "Alright, Flare. I get your point." he said to me.

Psyche is a purple pegasus with a pink and black mane, and three stars as a cutie mark. He studies space for a living. He even rented an observatory from Princess Luna so he can study the stars. Psyche is the more serious one in the group. He gets annoyed by me sometimes, but that's how bros are right? And he's also a member of the Noble Six. So as a reminder, the Noble Six includes: me, Crystal Iceblast, Red Engineer, Aquatic Armor, Blaze Goldheart, and Psyche.

"So what's going on, Psyche?" I asked him.

"Well I started my day with waffles." he said.

"For breakfast right?" I asked.

"No for dinner." he said sarcasticly.

"Really? But it's only 1:30." I said.

"I was being sarcastic, dude." he said.

"So was your face." I said and LOL'd.

He sighed. "Sometimes I still wonder why I hang out with you."

"Cause I'm so awesome, and you less then three me, baby!" I said and flexed. "I mean who can outmatch Flare Gun's good looks? Check out these guns! BOOM BOOM, BABY! Headshot! Mischevious face!"

Psyche chuckled. "Yeah, that's totally the reason why I still hang with you." he said sarcasticly.

"Sarcasium for the win!" I said.

"Oh congratulations, you just found out what sarcasium means. Have a cookie." I said.

"Alright! Achievement unlocked: Sarcasium F-T-W; 50G." I said.

"So Flare?" he said. "Have you considered..."

"Where's my cookie?" I asked him, cutting him off.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Where's my cookie? You said I can have a cookie." I said.

"Oh so you just found out what sarcasum means, and now you just forgot that fast?" I asked.

"Of course I know what sarcasum means! I just want my cookie! As long as it's not peanut butter. I don't like peanut butter." I said. "I mean, I like peanuts, and I like butter, but I don't like peanut butter."

"Peanut butter isn't even made of butter." he said.

"No shiz sherlock!" I said. "I gotta get back to work. I'll talk to you later, buddy!"

"Cya, brah!" he said, giving me a bro-hoof.

Alright, so you readers met the main characters of this series, and my relationship with them. Well, not the Mane Six yet. Oh yeah! I didn't add the Mane Six yet, my bad. Here I'll add them now. So I went back to work for a while, and the Mane Six comes in and sits down at a table for six. I smiled and walked over to them. "Well, well, well! If it isn't the tree, the egghead, the marshmallow, and... wait, why do they call you a marshmallow Rarity? You don't look like one." I said to them.

Rarity sighed. "I dunno, dear. Probably 'cause I'm white."

Pinkie giggled. "It's so true!" she said. "I want a dessert pizza, Flare!" she cried in excitement and hopped on her chair.

"Alright Pinks, calm down!" I said with a chuckle. "So what's going on with you girls?"

"Oh, Princess Celestia gave us an important task." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, it seems Princess Cadance needs our help over at da Crystal Kingdom. So we decided to get lunch before we head off." AppleJack said.

"She needs help with a certain job she assigned Twilight over there. It's gonna be so awesome!" Rainbow Dash said.

"The Crystal Kingdom, huh? Never been there actually. Are they considered Canadians to us?" I asked.

"What's a Canadian? I mean, if you don't mind me asking." Fluttershy said.

"Canadians is a type of nationality in the human world." Twilight said. "They live in this country called Canada which is on top of North America, but it's all an urban legend. Humans are a myth. I mean, just think of..."

"WORDS WORDS WORDS WORDS WORDS, Twilight. That's all I hear coming outta your mouth!" I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Flare." Twilight said to me. "I was just explaining the girls about the different types of..."

"There you go again, sista!" I said. "Look, it's lunch time. Just calm down for a bit. Put that brain of yours to rest for just one second, kay?"

"Alright Flare, I understand completely." Twilight said with a smile.

"You do know I'm joking, right?" I asked her.

"Of course I do, Flare! I've known you for over six months. Nopony can ever take you seriously." she said and giggled.

"Yeah, I mean... why so serious?" I said in the Joker's voice.

"Hey Flare, have you seen Blaze's new trick yet?" Rainbow asked me.

"Oh I didn't have time, Dashie. I had to get back to work. But I told him I wanted to see it later though." I said.

"Alright. It sure is awesome though!" she said.

"Hey, where's Spike?" I asked.

"Right here." he said beside me.

"When did you get there?" I asked him.

"Ever since you said the Joker phrase." he said.

"You going to the Crystal Kingdom with them?" I asked.

"Yep!" he said.

"Alright good. I grown tired of Spike getting left out of your adventures, Twilight." I said.

"Don't worry, I'm taking your advise, Flare." Twilight said.

"Ooo, Flare! You wanna come to the Crystal Kingdom with us?" Pinkie asked me.

"Sure! I love to!" I said. "Can the other Noble Six go too?"

"Of course, silly!" Pinkie said.

"Then it's settled! I just need to do a few things, and we'll head on out." I said.

"We still need our food though, sugarcube." AppleJack said.

"Ah right! Don't worry, Jackie! I'll get right on it." I said. Then suddenly a blue unicorn with a red vest, a brown puffy mane, a briefcase cutie mark, a red bow, and black boots on walks inside the shop, looking around.

"Hey who's that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Hmm... with that fashion, she kinda looks like Flare." Rarity said.

"Who looks like Flare?" I asked.

"Her. You know who she is, darling?" Rarity asked.

I looked over and saw the pony. "Oh that's just another customer." I said, but then I realized who she really was. My eyes grew, and my pupils shrunk. "Surprise Face! WATER!" I ran over to the pony. She looked at me with a confused look.

"Huh? Do I know you from somewhere?" the pony asked.

I followed along with her. "Maybe, I dunno." I said with a shrug. "You just kinda looked like a pony I knew from the past."

"Oh really? You talking about your sister, right?" she asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. Maybe I'm talking about my sister's identical twin. Lion face." I said. We both looked away from eachother, but then smiled and she tacklehugs me.

"FLAAAAAARE!" she cried.

"WAAAAATER!" I cried, hugging her, and spinning her around.

"Awww! What a sweet reunion, don't you girls agree?" Fluttershy commented.

"So you know her, Flare?" AppleJack asked.

"Know her? KNOW HER?! I am disappointed that would actually think that, AJ. Like seriously actually." I said. Then I laughed. "I'm kidding. This is my older sister, Water Gun."

"Yeah, I'm his older sister, Water Gun." Water repeated.

"Nice to meet you Water Gun!" Twilight said walking towards her. But then Pinkie jumped in front of her and started shaking her hoof.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie! I'm a friend of Flare's!" she said in a fast tone. "Any friend of Flare's is a friend of mine! I love making friends! Love, love, love! Flare is super-dooper fun! And since you're related to him, you must be so super dooper fun too!"

"Yes, I suppose you can say that." Water said to her. Pinkie was still shaking her hoof really fast.

I chuckled. "Alright Pinkie, that's enough, sista!"

Pinkie let go. "Okay, Flare!" Then she sat down. "Now where's the food?" she asked.

"We didn't order yet, Pinkie." Rainbow Dash said.

"Here, how about getting aquainted with my other friends?" I said to her. "This is Twilight Sparkle, the magical reading machine, the kind and animal lovin Fluttershy, the passion for fashion Rarity, gonna buck dem apples AppleJack, party all night Pinkie Pie, the sonic rainbow explosion Rainbow Dash, and... Spike"

"Oh real smooth, bro. Couldn't think of anything for me, huh?" Spike complained.

"And my bro Spike. Happy face now?" I asked him.

"Yes." he said.

"Wow! You're friends with a dragon?" Water asked me.

"Affermative!" I said.

"Cool!" She said.

"Yes I am! Nice to meet you Water!" Spike said. Water starts hugging him, but too hard.

"He is so adorable! I've always wanted to socialize with a real dragon. I mean, dragons are so awesome, you know?" Water said. Spike's face started turning dark blue from the tight squeezing.

"Whoa! Careful Water, you're squeezing him!" Twilight said.

"Oh, sorry." Water said, letting go of him. Spike started coughing.

"Your sister is strong, Flare." Spike said.

"Nice place you got here, bro!" Water said.

"Like it? Best pizza parlor in Equestria! Over there is Lyra and Bonnie. They work for me." I said to her.

"I see." Water said.

"So what brings ya'll into Ponyville, Water?" AppleJack asked her.

"Well I was traveling around the world. But I traveled through all of it already, so now I decided to come see my brother in Ponyville." Water said.

"Aw, that's so sweet, Water!" Fluttershy said.

"So what do you do for a living, darling?" Rarity asked.

"Travel. See my briefcase plot tattoo?" Water asked pointing to her cutie mark.

"That's her special talent. But she does know a few great water spells, like Aqua!" I said.

"Well I'm sure you'll love it here, Water. It is always so peaceful around these parts. Just ask your brother." Twilight said to her. "He says the ponies here are alot nicer than where you two are from."

"Oh, that's Mareami right?" Water asked me.

"Of course!" I said to her, and we both laughed.

"Hey, Flare? Um, not too much trouble, but... I'm kinda hungry. Can we have our food, please?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh right. Sorry." I said to them. So I took their order. "Hey why don't you girls get to know my sister for a little bit while I get your food ready?" I asked them.

"Sure, no problem!" Rainbow Dash said to me.

"Leet! B-R-B." I said to them, and I trotted into the kitchen so I can make their order.

"So tell us a little bit about yourself, Water." Rainbow Dash said to her.

"Well I'm four years older than Flare. But we were like the best of friends when we were younger. We did everything together!" Water explained. "We ate together, we bathed together, we even shared the same piece of mint flavored dental floss. We both had the same problem when we were younger. It was him and me against the world."

"Oh, we're sorry to hear that, Water." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah I started traveling a couple of years before Flare moved here. Flare was alone. But I kept in touch with him. I loved traveling around the world with my coltfriend!" Water said.

"Your coltfriend, huh?" AppleJack asked.

"Yeah. He had some errends to do." Water said.

"So what about you guys? Tell me a bit about yourselves." Water said.

"Well..." Rainbow Dash started, but then Water's cell phone started ringing.

"Hang on a sec." Water said and picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh hey, bro!"

"Is she talking to Flare?" Rainbow Dash whispered to her friends.

"Yeah I see you." Water said, waving to me who's in the kitchen. "Yeah I saw you wave, you saw me? Awesome!" The Mane Six just looked at eachother, confused, except for Pinkie.

"Ooo! Tell Flare I said hi!" Pinkie asked Water.

"What's her face said hi." Water said to me on the phone.

"What's her face? My name is Pinkie." she said to her.

"I know, right?" Water said to me. "You use purple onions? Not green? Purple onions are pretty spicy, bro, and you have more of a chance of crying. Yes I seen you cry before. So what that I cry more than you? Well fine, be that way! WAAH WAAH WAHH!" Water laughed. "Alright, love you too, bro. Bye." Water hung up. "That was my brother on the phone." She said to the Mane Six.

"You don't say?" Rainbow Dash said to her sarcasticly.

"I do say! I remember that one time I talked to Flare at school, and we never hung up! The call was still on for the entire day. So we used up all our minutes. Pretty crazy, huh?" Water explained.

"WOW!" Pinkie cried in shock. "That really is crazy! Like oatmeal!" The other Mane Six were just confused on what Water was talking about.

"Oooookay. I wonder where our food is?" Rarity asked.

"Ya'll can't rush perfection, Rarity. Flare likes to make his food perfect." AppleJack said.

"Tis true. Like all fashion must be perfect, I believe I understand why Flare's trying so hard and so slow to get our meals ready." Rarity said. "Then again, he could be slacking off."

"Oh, I don't think so. I think the first thing you said is true." Fluttershy said.

Eventually, I came back with the food for the Mane Six. They thanked me, and they ate up their meals. Right after they paid, AppleJack asked me, "So sugarcube, ya'll ready to go?"

"Where?" I asked.

"To the Crystal Kingdom." AppleJack said to me.

"Oh, right. Well since my sister is in town, I might as well show her around. OH! I rhymed!" I said.

"Awww." Pinkie said upsettingly.

"It's okay, Flare." Twilight said.

"If I can, maybe I'll catch up later. But I'll catch up, only if you mustard." I said. Then the Mane Six and Water all laughed.

"Well darling, I hope your sister enjoys her stay." Rarity said.

"I will!" Water said to her.

"Tell Cadance I said hi." I said.

"Will do!" Twilight said to me. So we all said good-bye, and the Mane Six and Spike all left for the Crystal Kingdom.

"So Flare, how about showing me around town?" Water asked me.

"Wait, we should wait for my break to start." I said to her.

"Kay." she said to me. Then we both were silent for 5 seconds.

"Alright, break time! Let's go." I said to her. Then we both went outside and started trotting around town.

"So what happened since you moved to Ponyville?" Water asked me while we were trotting.

"I opened up a pizza shop, I befriended the Helmets of Armory, and I even had my own adventures!" I said to her.

"Oh yeah?" she asked to me.

"Aww yeah!" I said to her. "You should've seen me fighting those Changelings at the royal wedding." I started doing certain karate moves. "The changelings were no match for the fierce power of my hornsaber, flare, and especially not mah lazor. AH HA!" I accidently kicked a market stall and it toppled over. The pony watching the stall glared at me, and I just did an embarrassing smile, with a squee. Then Water and I continued trotting. "Oh and I also went back in time with Spike. We were wearing cardboard boxes like we were Solid Snake or something."

"Interesting!" Water said to me. "I had lots of adventures myself around Equestria. Like when I saw those ancient ruins, been through museum robberies, and I did it all with my coltfriend!"

"Oh really?" I asked her.

"Really really!" she said.

"Well, I didn't know you had a coltfriend. When and how did you meet?" I asked.

"We met in Manehatten. His name is Fonz Punkskull, and he's been very sweet to me!" she said.

"He's been taking good care of you, huh?" I asked.

"Yep! He protects me, and makes sure I still happy and healthy." she said.

"Well, let me tell you a bit about this town. It's very nice. And the pony folk are nice too." I said. "The only problem is, everything looks like it's still in the 1700s. And the technology here isn't very 21st century."

"That's why South Equestria can be cooler in some ways than North Equestria." Water said.

"But I'll tell you a little bit of what goes on around here." I said to her. Since this is Equestria, ponies sing at random times. So I decided to sing a song for Water. Since I'm not that good at making up songs, I just made an edit of Jimmy Buffet's song: 'The Weather is Here, I Wish You Were Beautiful', but I changed the lyrics, to make it more, related to what I'm talking about, and make it more... of my style. So we both continued to trot through town, and I started singing.

"I got worked up all my life, just wanted a few months alone." Then I was holding some lettuce and tomato. "But here's the lettuce and tomato, makes ponies just work up their fome. But Shoeshine complains of her diet. Trying to lay off the Holiday nog. Bon Bon's phone never stops ringing, she just keeps on texting her dog. Well Cherry Berry is on strike before she got her first pay day. And hear Parasol's mumbling makes me feel ponies just say neigh. Sea Whirl spends to much time on vacation, and Lemon Hearts is late to every town meeting. Dizzy Twister's mane makes me puke, just sayin that can make me sound mean. The happy is here, even though it's nudiful, nopony wears clothes, but don't run away. I mean Derpy's a klutz, but so very boldiful. I mean, everypony's special in our own special way. I feel idiotic today." So while I was singing, the ponies I was talking about were doing random stuff, but they were seen. I was just too lazy to say what they were doing. Problem? Well, anywho, Water and I were on a hot air balloon, floating around the city, as I continued singing. "Well now that's just the start of a well-deserved afternoon best. Meanwhile back in Mareami, certain ponies are starting to care less. My lawyers are calling some parents, of the Cutie Mark Crusaders attempts. I envy them for not giving up. But I know they'll never get its. The happy is here, It's never ever moldiful, the skies are are partly cloudy with a chance of friendship. The ponies aren't cold, they make public funable, there's no place like home, so forget about that place! I'll go scream IN YOUR FACE! AH HA!" I yelled. So we ended our balloon ride, and then we started riding a Taxi carriage around town. Water was sticking her head out the window with her tongue out like a dog. I was in the carriage, relaxing, and continued singing. "If I ever go back, I'll let them learn all that I had. Because this town is old, but I don't think it's really half-bad." I went to the other window and looked at the sky. "Even if I miss my life with the palm trees, even if my life was insane." Water went over to me and put her hoof on my shoulder. I just looked at her. "And if it doesn't work out, I'll never have any doubt, that this plessure is worth all the PAIN! RAH!" Water was startled when I yelled 'RAH'. We standed in the town square as I was concluding the song. "The happy is here, it's so very beautiful, the skies are so clear, life's so easy today. My emotions have no mold, even if I am angerful, there's still no place like home when I have it so easy today. So you understand kay? So you understand kay? So you understand kay? Even though I don't like soy hay. I need some time to pay. I need time to..." I stopped my singing after I was interupted by an orange pony with black spikey mane, red eyes, and wore a black leather jacket, and blue jeans, with a skull as a cutie mark.

"Water!" the pony yelled. He went over to my sister and yelled at her. "How many times do I have to tell you not to hang with strangers? Especially other stallions. YOU TRYING TO CHEAT ON ME OR SOMETHING?!"

"Well... uhh..." Water studdered. I walked over to that pony with an angry look on my face.

"Hey! Who do you think you are, brah?" I asked him. "You can't talk to my sister that way! Angry face!"

"You know this wimp?" he asked water.

"No, I don't know this wimp. But I do know this pony happens to be my brother, Flare." she said to him.

"Smiley face. Nice to meet you, brah!" I said to him and my hoof out.

"Likewise." he said, he took my hoof and crushed it with his hoof. I just continued smiling, holding in the pain.

"Flare, this is my coltfriend, Fonz Punkskull." she said to me.

"Praise the Fonz!" I said. "1, 2, 3:00, 4:00 rock. 5, 6, 7:00, 8:00 rock. 9, 10, 11, 12, 12:00 rock. We gonna rock around the clock tonight!"

"Don't start singing that song." he said to me rudely.

"Well for Luna's sake. Woke up on the wrong side of the bed? You're always suppose to wake up facing something that you love the most, not the side that has that annoying alarm clock. That'll really ruin your day." I said to him.

"Fonz has been really sweet to me. We met in Manehatten." she said to me.

"So I heard." I said.

"Hey, if you both are done talking about something I could care less about, how about showing us where we're staying?" he asked rudely.

"Right. I'm sure there's a Holiday Inn around here somewhere." I said. But I knew Ponyville didn't have a Holiday Inn.

"Oh actually, we were thinking of staying with you." Water said to me with a smile.

"Oh that's good, I know you'd be better off-WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" I cried. "Uh, Water can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure!" Water said to me.

"No." Fonz said.

"Please, baby? He's my brother, I haven't seen him in ages!" she said to him.

Fonz sighed. "You got two minutes." he said. So Water and went close together so Fonz couldn't hear.

"Water are you crazy?" I asked her.

"Yes I am." she said to me.

"I'm glad you figured it out." I said.

"Crazy for Fonz! Eeeeee!" she screeched.

"I'm not letting that maniac in my trailer!" I said. "He looks like somepony who can mess things up!"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"To be honest, so far, I don't really like him. I mean, I can't really judge yet, but it's off to a poor start." I said.

"Look, Fonz is such a sweet pony, you just need to get to know him a little bit." she said.

"I'll give him a chance. But I-D-K if I really should let him sleep in my house. He might murder me in my sleep, or try to steal something." I said.

"He won't steal anything, I promise." she said.

"Pinkie promise?" I asked.

"We don't have pinkys." she said.

"No, a Pinkie promise is something Pinkie made up. Cross your heart, hope to fly, stick a moose cake in your eye. Or, wait... I think it was sponge cake." I said. "Wait, how can you eat a sponge cake? I tried the sponge in my kitchen, and it wasn't really bad, but... I don't get what the big deal is. How can you make a cake outta sponge?"

"Look, Flare. I trust him. He's my coltfriend. I'm sure some day you might be the best of friends! You'll see!" she said.

"I'm activating security in my house just in case." I said. My trailer is actually pretty secured. I have a pretty tight security system.

"Alright time's up!" Fonz said to us.

"Alright, I'll let you stay. But don't steal anything, don't break anything, don't go in my bedroom, and don't even 'borrow' anything, because trust me I had that problem before." I said.

"Don't worry, I'm assuming your stuff is too useless for me anyway." he said.

"How charming." I said. So we all walked over to my trailer. I put in a security code, put my hoof on a scanner, then my eye, and then my voice-activated password.

"Mashed potatoes and gravy." the security system said.

"Mac and cheese." I said.

"Access granted." the security system said, and the door was unlocked.

"Oh, you upgraded your security system, bro! Nice!" Water said.

"Secrutiy system? What are you a nerd?" Fonz asked me.

"I take that as a complement. Because nerds are smart. So you're calling me smart." I said to him.

"But dorky." he said.

"But... smart. Winky face." I said. We all stepped inside.

"Wow Flare, nice place you got here!" Water said.

"You'll love it! My house is your house, Water." I said.

"What? Not me?" Fonz asked.

"I don't know you that well yet. You gotta earn Flare's trust first, my friend. That's how things work." I said.

"Whatever. Who says I need your trust?" he asked angerly.

"Fonzie, calm down, please?" Water asked. So I showed them around my trailer. I showed them my Lounge with my video games, computers, snack machines, and such. My kitchen, my bathroom, my living room, and we finally went into the exercise room.

"I better have permission to use these weights!" Fonz ordered.

"Go ahead. Nopony's stopping you. I don't even use them anyway. They came with the trailer, and I thought of keeping them because it would make everypony think I actually work out." I said.

"Why would you make everypony think that?" Water asked.

"Isn't it how I got AppleJack and Rainbow Dash's respect?" I asked.

"I doubt it." she said.

"You're weak, Flare." Fonz said.

"And you're month, and Water is year." I said wisely.

"Quit being such a wisepony. It sickens me." he said.

"LOL sorry." I said.

"Hey Flare, do you still have the fish?" Water asked.

"Sure do!" I said. "C'mon, follow me!" I took Water's hoof and we both went into my bedroom. My room is where I sleep in, of course, why would I say that? But there's also a closet full of my blue vests and shoes, there's also my personal chest full of my personal stuff that's password protected. Nopony except me can get inside. There's also my fish tank in my room. I have six pet fish. They really mean alot to me, more than anything in this world. Trust me, have you ever had something that you smile every time you look at? When I'm angry, my fish calm me down. It happened to some of my friends, and my fish did the job! I got a black molly named Darrel, he's the happiest in the tank, and loves to have fun, and he swims to anypony that comes near the tank. I have a white molly named Pearl, who's like Rarity, likes to keep everything perfect. I also have a rainbow fish named Rainbow who's the leader of the tank. He's very smart, and makes sure everything in the tank is ship-shape, or at least tank-shape, which is rectangular. I also have another rainbow fish named Dorthey, who is slightly smaller than Rainbow, and she's trying to follow Rainbow's footsteps (or fin steps). Next is my yoyo loach named Yoyo. Yeah I know what you're thinking, couldn't figure out a more original name? Well Yoyo is one that loves to eat, he can't stop. And finally, there's my albino catfish named Piddles. He sleeps alot, and thinks his reflection is another fish. Now, let me tell you all something, in this story, my fish talk, but nopony can understand them. My fish can only talk to eachother, or other animals, but they can only understand what we say.

"Hey fishies!" Water said to them.

"Hey look, it's Water." Dorthey said.

"WATER!? WATER'S HERE!" Darrel cried. "RAINBOW! RAINBOW! WATER'S HERE! WATER'S HERE!" Darrel was pushing Rainbow with his nose while he was crying with glee.

"Okay, Darrel! Okay! I heard you the first time." Rainbow said.

"Who's Water again?" Pearl asked.

"Flare's sister. Hopefully she bought us treats!" Yoyo said.

"Oh Yoyo, you and your will to eat." Piddles said to him, but then he saw his reflection. "No, I'm not gonna chase you again. You're not worth my time." he said to his reflection. "Go ahead, mock everything I do, it ain't happin."

"There's my little babies!" Water said to the fish. "There's Darrel, Pearlie, Rainbow, Dorthey, Yoyo, and Piddles!"

"Who's she callin a baby?" Dorthey said. Water hugged the fish tank.

"I missed them so much!" she said.

"Well I needed some friends with me when I moved to Ponyville, so I took the fish." I said.

"But why though? They're all our fish." she said.

"So? I clean out the fish tank more then mom and dad, I spend alot of time with them. I mean, you had Fonz with you. Me, I'm still single." I said.

"Oh really? I'm so sorry, bro." she said.

"Forever alone." Rainbow said with the 'Forever Alone' meme mask on his face.

"Well I was kinda in a relationship with Fluttershy, but she said she wasn't ready. So don't think these lips are that dry, sista." I said.

"See? Flare can't even stay in a simple relationship with a simple pony." Dorthey said.

"Now don't be that way, Dorthey. I'm sure Flare is still friends with her." Pearl said.

"I bet ya 5 bits he's not." Dorthey said.

"But of course Flutters and I will always be the best of friends." I said to Water.

"OOOOOOH! Pay up, sista! Pay up!" Pearl cried at Dorthey. Dorthey sighed and handed her 5 bits.

"I wonder where you got the money from, Dorthey?" Piddles asked. "HEY! Don't give me that look!" he said to his reflection.

"Well I'm proud of you Flare. You moved into a new town, and you finally got all the friends you need. Congratulations, brother!" Water said to me giving me a hug.

"I have some other friends that you might wanna meet." I said. "There's Engine, Crystal, Blaze, Psyche, Aqua, and many others! You gotta go meet them!"

"Alright! Sounds like a plan!" she said.

"Not so fast, Water. Unpack our stuff first." Fonz ordered.

"But Fonz, can I meet Flare's friends first?" Water asked nicely.

"Sure, if you want full of hoof in your face!" Fonz threatened her.

"Okay, honey. Okay. No problem." Water said. She ran into the guest bedroom to unpack their stuff. I was a little worried. Fonz doesn't seem like a cool stallion for Water to have a relationship with. I mean, he just threatened her if she didn't do anything he said. I got a pretty upset with Fonz, but everypony deserves a second chance right? Maybe he was just in a bad mood. I'll be keeping my eye on him though. Eventually, Water finished unpacking.

"Alright, Fonzie! I'm going out with Flare!" Water said.

"Going out? You want to start a relationship with your brother? Your sick!" I joked. Water laughed.

"Nuh uh. Water get in here, and give me a hoof message!" Fonz ordered.

"But Fonzie you promised!" Water said.

"No I didn't. I said I'd think about it." Fonz said.

"Fonz you ain't the boss of her, brah." I said.

"Oh yeah?" Fonz stood up and tried towering me, but we were actually the same size. "I do all I could to protect your sister, you know that? I sometimes need something in return for protecting her. So how about you bugger off, and leave your sister to me?"

"Bro, seriously, you're being a little strict to her." I said.

"So? Your sister wanted me as her coltfriend." he explained. "I mean, it's not easy getting into a relationship these days. You should be lucky I'm here to protect her."

"He's got a point, Flare." Water said. To be honest, I kinda agree. I mean, Water has been through alot when she was gone, but this was Water's choice, and I couldn't just put down her decision. I'm not her boss. But still, I couldn't trust Fonz. So Water started messaging his hooves, but his hooves really looked dry and dirty, looks like he didn't wash them in weeks. You see? This is why I wear shoes. But I had to talk this over with my friends. So I met up with them at Porker's BBQ, which was right across the street from my shop.

"Ah wonder where our food is?" Engineer asked.

"It'll be here Engie, just wait." Aqua said.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what ya'll said 30 minutes ago." Engineer said to him.

"Well, still, be patient, Engie." Aqua said.

"What's the battle Aqua? Still jealous that I beat you at chess?" Crystal teased.

"Crystal, it was just a game. Why would I be jealous of something stupid like that?" Aqua asked.

"Because you know I'm smarter than you." Crystal said.

"Beating a pony at chess doesn't make a pony smarter, you know." Psyche said.

"Oh yeah? Ever beat a pony in chess before?" Crystal asked.

"I don't normally play chess." Psyche said.

"Cause you know you'll lose, right?" Crystal teased.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Psyche said.

"Flare, are you alright?" Blaze asked. "You seem a little... quiet."

"Oh it's just my sister's coltfriend, Blaze." I said.

"Yer sister's coltfriend is named Blaze?" Engineer joked. "Hey, he's got the same name as ya'll, Blaze!"

"I don't really think his name was actually Blaze, Engine." he said. "Is it?"

"Now whah would his name be Blaze Engine? Dat's a stupid name." Engineer said.

"No, his name is Fonz Punkskull." I said.

"Punkskull? Yeah, that name doesn't sound too promising, Flare." Psyche said.

"No kidding. He keeps bossing my sister around and such." I said. "I wanted Water to come and meet you all, but Fonz ordered her stay behind and message him."

"That doesn't sound like a good coltfriend to me, Flare." Aqua said.

"Oh, and you know what's it like to have a coltfriend, Aqua? Do you have one?" Crystal joked and laughed.

"No, but I suppose you'd know." Aqua said.

"My Thunder-Wunder is perfect the way he is." Crystal said. Crystal has a coltfriend named Black Thunder. He's also a friend of mine. But I suppose you don't really need to know that, do you?

"I'm serious, brahs. Fonz looks like bad business." I said.

"You wanna try getting Water to break up with him?" Aqua asked.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea, Aqua. It wouldn't end well." Psyche said.

"Flare, my brother. What you need, is to keep a close eye on Fonz, but without him noticing you." Blaze said.

"You mean like... spying?" I asked.

"SPAI?!" Engineer yelled.

"Don't worry, Engie. There's no spy here." Psyche said.

"How would ya'll know, Psyche? Are YOU a spy?" Engineer asked.

"Now you're just talking nonsense, dude." Psyche said.

"Yeah, Flare. Spying." Blaze said.

"But spying is wrong, brah." I said.

"I know. But your sister might be getting pushed around too much. And it's time to do what brothers to do their sisters. Protect them." Blaze said.

"I thought they always argue and fight?" I asked.

"She's a member of your family, and you need to do what's right, Flare!" Blaze said.

"But, Blaze? I dunno, man." I said.

"Don't force him, Blaze." Psyche said.

"But Psyche, don't you see? His sister might be getting abused by him. I mean, just think about it." Blaze said.

I knew what Blaze was saying, but I wasn't too sure if I could do it. You think it's right to be spying on your sister's special somepony? It's a pretty big decision to make. I really had to think this over, but over a meal. I was starving! So our meals arrived and we ate them. Blaze kept telling me to think about it, so I did. When I got home Water and Fonz were in the guest bedroom. Fonz had the TV on, but Water was trying to sleep. I listened to their chatter from the other side of the door.

"Fonzie, can ya please turn off the TV?" Water asked.

"Just shut it, and go to sleep!" Fonz ordered.

"You want me to shut off the TV? You have the remote." Water said.

"YOU'RE BEING SMART WITH ME?!" Fonz yelled.

"No, I'm just saying... when I have the TV on you order me to turn it off. But now you're not doing me this little favor. You can watch in the Lounge." Water suggested.

"I'm in charge here! Stop being a whinny little foal, and behave for once!" Fonz ordered.

"I always behave though." Water said.

"GO TO SLEEP!" Fonz ordered.

"I'm sleeping in the other room." Water said.

"Fine then, sleep in the other room. Do I even care? NO! So get lost!" Fonz said to her.

"FINE!" Water yelled.

"Don't raise your voice at me! Or I'll knock dem teeth out!" Fonz threatened her. I didn't want them to know I was there so I sneaked into my bedroom. Water angerly marched out of the room with a blanket, and a pillow, and went into the Lounge, and slammed the door shut.

"Well, so much for playing video games tonight." I said. Water didn't seem to be too happy with Fonz, so I went to go talk to her. I knocked on the door first.

"Go away, Fonz! I'm not talking to you tonight!" Water said.

"No, it's me." I said.

"Who's me?" Water asked.

"Flare." I answered.

"Flare who?" she asked.

"Flare Gun." I said.

Water was silenced for a second. "That wasn't really much of a knock-knock joke, bro." she said.

I chuckled. "Can I come in?" I asked.

"I dunno, CAN you?" she asked.

"Kay, now you're using my own jokes on me. I heard it all before, sis." I said.

"Come in, bro." she said. So I opened the door and went inside. She was putting on her eye-liner.

"Why are you putting on make-up? Aren't you going to sleep?" I asked.

"They don't call it beauty sleep for nothing, bro." she said.

"You and Rarity and so alike. LOL!" I said.

"What do you need, Flarey?" she asked.

"I just... how do you feel about going on with Fonz? You don't seem to be very happy with him." I asked.

"Oh, so you heard the fight? Don't worry, bro. We go through that all the time. He always apologizes in the morning." she said.

"Yeah, about that. I don't think it's such a good idea for you to go out with him anymore." I said.

"Why would you say that, Flarey? Aren't you proud of me having a coltfriend?" she asked.

"I am, very much! It's just... it looks like he's abusing you though." I said.

"Don't worry, Flarey. He's not abusing me. He just has a temper. Don't worry, he loves me very much!" she said.

"But Water? He bosses you around and everything. And I don't like him." I said.

"You don't have to like him, Flarey. But I'm still going out with him, and there's nothing you can do. I'm sorry, brother." she said.

"But sis?" I said.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. Now if you please, I need to get some beauty sleep." she said.

"But..." I said.

"Good night, Flare." she said. She gives me a kiss on the cheek, and lays down. I just look at her, then after a few seconds I turn off the light and leave the room, and closed the door behind her. Then I started talking to myself. Yeah, I sometimes do that from time to time, but all ponies have their silly moments sometimes, even Twilight, and she's one of the smartest in Ponyville. I even seen Mayor Mare spaz out one time. But that's not the point. I went into my room and saw my fish, and talked to them. Yes, I did talk to myself at first, but then I talked to the fish when I got to my room.

"I don't understand. I really don't understand. I mean, Water seems very happy with him. And yet, I feel that on the inside, she's sad. It's like she's imprisoned by this Fonz Punkskull. I mean, fishies, have you ever feel like you're being abused?"

"Yes, all the time." Piddles said.

"By who?" Yoyo asked.

"That fish that looks like me, and mimics everything I do. It sickens me, Yoyo." Piddles said.

"How would you know if that's not your reflection, Piddles?" Pearl asked.

"I doubt it." Piddles said.

"Psyche did have a point in saying with that name he has, he can't be trusted." I said. "But names aren't everything you know. But Blaze might be right. Maybe I should keep a close eye on Fonz. But... I have the shop to look after. The Mane Six, nor Spike ain't in town right now. And since tomorrow's Saturday, it would be Nashorse Nationwide Race, and the Wonderbolts preform at the Nashorse races all the time, so Blaze won't be available. But I also think they might suspect my friends. Hmm..."

So I thought it over, and so- wait. Is it that time already? Sorry, readers. I've reached my limit for now. I have to at least try to make this chapter even with Part 2, so I guess we'll continue there.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Fonz Be Praised - Part 2

If you were too lazy to read Part 1, you sure missed out alot. For example: You skipped the description on me, so you're gonna have a hard time figuring out about me. My name is Flare Gun, if you forgot, and I run a pizza parlor, that's the short summary. My sister Water Gun recently came to visit town with his coltfriend Fonz Punkskull. From my point of view, it looks like he's abusing her. But Water doesn't seem to think so. So, my friend Blaze Goldheart suggested that I should do a little spying. But since I have to watch over my shop, I needed somepony's help. My friends were all unavailable. The Mane Six and Spike were out of town, and my friends in my Noble Six clan were also unavailable at this time, so I had no other choice. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were the only ones who could help me. So I called them over to my shop, and told them what they needed to do.

"So, let me get this straight. You want us to spy on a suspecious looking pony that's the special somepony of your sister?" Scootaloo asked.

"Affermative." I said.

"Don't ya think that's a bit... sneaky?" Apple Bloom asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It doesn't really feel right spying on a pony we don't know." Apple Bloom answered.

"But you might earn your plot tattoos then! Think of it like that." I said.

"Getting a cutie mark for spying?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Exactly!" I answered.

The CMCs all looked at eachother in a weird way, then they all smiled at me. "Alright! We'll do it!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Praise the Wizards!" I cried. I gave them a picture of Fonz and Water, so they would know what they look like.

"Wow, yer sister looks pretty, Flare!" Apple Bloom said.

"This Fonz guy looks pretty creppy." Scootaloo said. "I like it."

"And here are some walkie talkies, so you can communicate with me." I said, giving them walkie talkies.

"Oh, so it's like we're gonna be secret agents right?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Being a secret agent would be so awesome! Can we have some secret agent suits?" Scootaloo asked. They all smiled at me and gave out a squee.

"Look, I'd love to give you special suits, but I don't have any." I said.

"Buy them then." Sweetie Belle suggested.

"I don't have time, I'm wasting time as it is talking to you." I said. "Oh... no offense though."

"None taken." Apple Bloom said.

"Can we at least have cool secret agent music?" Scootaloo asked.

"Here, I have the Secret Agent Pony song on my Ipod. Just use this." I said, giving my Ipod to them.

"Ah, cool!" Scootaloo cried.

"Don't lose it, alright? And don't break it either." I said.

"We promise." the CMCs said at the same time.

"Let's hope we don't accidently drop the Ipod into the sewer by accident though." Apple Bloom said.

"Don't jinx it, Bloomie." I said. "Move out agents!"

"Aye, aye, Captain Flare!" The CMCs said at the same time. "Cutie Mark Crusaders, away!" They all ran out of the shop.

"What are they? Secret agents, pirates, or super heroes?" I asked myself. "Because with the secret agent idea, and them saying 'Aye aye, Captain Flare', and let's not forget the 'Cutie Mark Crusaders away' part. Maybe they're super pirate agents. No, pirate agent heroes! Yeah, that sounds leet!" I talk nonsense, don't I? "Hey, narrator, I can here you!" I said to myself, like I'm crazy. But I just broke the fourth wall it seems. Yeah, I'm pretty good at that, aren't I? Well then, I continued working while the CMCs were spying on my sister and Fonz. Scootaloo climbs a pipe on a house and goes to the roof, and she spots Water and Fonz walking around town.

"Targets sighted." Scootaloo said on the walkie talkie.

"Copy that." Sweetie Belle said on her's while she was hiding behind the bushes. "Apple Bloom, where are you?"

Apple Bloom was behind the bushes with her. "I'm behind the bushes on Trotting Drive." she said on her walkie talkie.

"Hey, this is my hiding spot!" Sweetie Belle said to her on the walkie talkie, even though she was right next to her.

"No, I was here first." Apple Bloom said on the walkie talkie.

"No you weren't. I was!" Sweetie Belle said on her walkie talkie.

"If you two are right next to eachother, why are you talking on the walkie talkies then?" Scootaloo asked.

Apple Bloom and Sweetie just looked at eachother and chuckled. "Wait, shhh." Sweetie Belle said while Water and Fonz were walking past them.

"Targets seen green, no abuse yet." Apple Bloom said.

"Or more like targets seem blue and orange." Sweetie Belle said. Apple Bloom just looked at her. "It's true. Look at them!"

Water looked at a stand full of bananas, and she smiled and tried to take one, but then Fonz slapped her hoof away.

"AH! The target just took the first shot!" Sweetie Belle said on the walkie talkie.

"Roger that. On my way to get a closer look." Scootaloo said.

"Who's roger?" Apple Bloom asked. Scootaloo glided off the roof and went behind a trash can near the stall.

"Hey! I think I just flew!" Scootaloo said in the walkie talkie, excited.

"That wasn't flying. That was gliding. That's different. You're still a dodo, Scootaloo." Sweetie Belle said and laughed. Scootaloo groaned. Water and Fonz continued walking. Fonz went to get a lime from a stall, and Water slapped the lime out of his hoof, just to be funny. But then Fonz paid for the lime, and just pushed the lime into her mouth, which hurt her a bit. Lime spit lime out of her mouth and coughed.

"Yeah, that's what you get for being a smart-plot!" Fonz said rudely to her.

"I was joking, for Luna's sake!" Water cried.

"Don't raise your voice at me! I'll give you another lime, and it'll hurt more!" Fonz threatened her.

"Please don't." Water said to him in a squeaky voice.

"Wow. This pony is such a jerk!" Scootaloo said.

"Why is Water going out with him anyway?" Sweetie asked.

"We need more info." Apple Bloom said.

"Right, let's go." Scootaloo said. Water and Fonz were walking, and the CMCs kept on spying.

"I'm tired, we should sit down." Fonz said.

"You go ahead, I wanna see my brother." Water said.

"SIT DOWN!" Fonz ordered.

"Fine, fine, jeez!" Water said, sitting down next to Fonz on a bench.

"Pretty bossy the target is. Wouldn't ya'll agree, Sweetie Belle?" Apple Bloom asked.

"He sure is. He's kinda like Gilda a bit," Sweetie Belle said.

"Wouldn't be surprised if those two were a couple." Scootaloo said.

"Be neither." Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle said at the same time.

"Oh, jinx!" Sweetie Belle said, and they both giggled.

"Apple Bloom, Sweetie! Stay focused." Scootaloo said.

"Right." Apple Bloom said.

"So Fonz, how you liking Ponyville so far?" Water asked.

"It's alright, I guess." Fonz said.

"I'm hungry for lunch, how about Flare's?" Water asked.

"How about no?" Fonz answered.

"C'mon, please! I wanna try some of Flare's delicious pizza. The princesses say it's the best pizza in Equestria. It wouldn't hurt." Water said.

Fonz sighed. "Alright, fine. But you're the only one eating, and I'm not paying for you."

"Not a problem, hun! Let's go!" Water said, grabbing Fonz's hoof, and they both started walking over to my shop.

"Flare? It seems the 'lovely couple' is heading towards your position." Scootaloo said on the walkie talkie.

"Where? The bathroom? Over?" I asked through the walkie talkie.

"No. I mean your shop." Scootaloo answered.

"There's a bathroom in my shop though. Over." I said.

"I mean, they're on their way to eat." Scootaloo said. I didn't say anything though. "Flare?"

"Scoots, please say 'over' when you end a conversation." I said.

Scootaloo groaned. "They're on their way to your shop to eat... over." Scootaloo said.

"Roger that, Scoots, over!" I said.

So Water and Fonz were walking, but they completely past my shop. "Fonzie? Where we going? We just missed Flare's shop." Water said.

"Here, I wanna show you how sorry I am for putting you down, so I'll take you over to Taco Shack, my treat, babe." Fonz said.

"But... I wanna see Flare." Water said.

"C'mon Water, please?" Fonz asked nicely.

"Huh? When did he start being so kind?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Alright, hun. For you!" Water said giving him a nuzzle.

"Anything for you, babe!" Fonz said, while they both started walking towards Taco Shack.

"Taco Shack?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yeah, they serve tacos." Sweetie Belle said.

"I know that." Apple Bloom said with a sarcastic tone. "I'm talking about, why are they heading there instead of Flare's?"

"Flare, change of plans." Scootaloo said on the walkie talkie. "It seems the perfect coltfriend decided to be so kind to her, and treat her to Taco Shack." I didn't say anything. "Flare?"

"I'm sorry, Scoots. I can't understand what you're saying, there's a pacific word you need to say." I said through the walkie talkie.

Scootaloo sighed. "Fonz is taking Water is Taco Shack instead, and he's being kind to her all the sudden, over." she said with an annoyed look.

Fonz used his unicorn magic to take a remote control out of his pocket a little bit, and pressed a button on it without Water noticing.

"Wait, Flare. I think I saw Fonz just push a button on some sort of remote control." Scootaloo said to me, but of course I didn't say anything, because she didn't say over, but I didn't need to remind her, because eventually she said, "Over."

"Really? That doesn't sound good. over." I said.

"No kidding, over." Scootaloo said. "So what are you orders?" I didn't say anything, because she didn't say over again. "Oh c'mon, I said over!"

"But you didn't say over at the end of the sentence, over." I said.

Scootaloo sighed. "C'mon, we should catch up to them, see what's going on." Sweetie Belle said. So the CMCs continued to follow Water and Fonz. Meanwhile, back at the shop, I just made a pizza for a pony named Shy Blaze who was at my shop.

"Here ya go, Shy! You have a great day now." I said.

"You too." he said. So he took the pizza box and walked towards the door and opened it. But then four robots bursted inside the shop.

"Oh, thank you." one of the robots said to Shy Blaze who was holding the door for them. Shy didn't say anything, in fact he was a bit nervous.

"Flare Gun? You're coming with us." one of the robots said to me.

"I can't right now, I'm working." I said. Then I took out a notepad and checked it. "But I think I might be available on my next break, which is in 40 minutes. Can ya wait till then?"

"No." the second robot said.

"Well maybe you can order yourselves a pizza while you wait. How 'bout that?" I asked.

"How about you come with us instead?" the robot asked.

"You're really missing out, brah! The pizza, awesome!" I said, but when I said 'awesome' I said it in a high-pitched voice.

"What is going on here?!" Shy Blaze cried.

"Look, we're robots, we can't eat. We just do what our masters tell us to." the robot said.

"Why? This is your chance to be free!" I said.

"But we don't want to be free. We want you to come with us." the robot said.

"Where we going?" I asked.

"To a place." the robot said.

"Can ya give me a little more detail?" I asked.

"No. Now COME ON, NOW!" the robot ordered.

"And what if I don't?" I asked.

"Then we'll make you!" the robot said. He aimed his blaster at me.

"Nice blaster. Where did you get it, Toys 'R' Us?" I joked, and laughed.

"Forget it, let's just shoot him." another robot said. They all aimed their blasters at me and starting shooting plasma rays at me. I dodged out of the way.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Bon Bon cried.

"Everypony, LEAVE!" I cried.

"No, I'm enjoying this." Lyra said.

"C'mon, Lyra!" Bon Bon said taking Lyra's hoof. Everypony evacuates the stop, strampling on Shy Blaze on the way out.

The robots continued shooting me, but I wasn't defenseless, I know magic since I'm a unicorn afterall. My plot-tattoo is a computer mouse, so my special talents have anything to do with the computer. There are cooking games on the computer, so that's why I'm such a good cook. I also know pretty good magics from other video games like Halo. The magic spells I usually use are Water Squirter, I can shoot a flare out of my horn, I can use the force if you know what I mean, I have hornsaber, there are Star Wars video games. I also know how to use Bubble Shield spell, and I can shoot a blast out of my horn like a blaster. I also know a rail-blast spell, which is like the railgun from Quake except it doesn't gib, it just pushes something real hard, so it's a railgun-like blast. And you know Armor Lock right? That's a Halo: Reach armor power up. Princess Luna taught me that spell. If you don't know what Armor Lock is, it makes me completely invulnerable, but only for a short time, and I can't move. And my most favorite spell: SHOOP DA WHOOP. Have you seen the laser collection on YouTube? That video is on the computer, so it makes sense that I have it. SHOOP DA WHOOP is a giant laser I have that charges and fires, and it can completely stun somepony for a short amount of time, it hurts but not too much. I'm not a Mary-Sue, I have my limits. I know a few other spells too, but they're not important. I'm just talking about the ones I normally use, or I like the best. So the robots were shooting their blasters at me, and I fired back using my laser blast spell. I hid behind a stove and fired at them, and I ducked a few times. The robots bursted into the kitchen, and I continued firing, but I backed up to the back door. I opened the back door and bursted outside.

"GET HIM!" a robot cried. I ran around back to the front of the shop, and went outside. A couple of the robots stayed behind. I fired at the robots and I shot one of them, and it deactivated. None of my spells are deadly, but my laser blast also has an EMP burst if you didn't know that. It completely deactivates machinery, but it only shocks a pony.

"Hey, don't fall behind." I joked after I shot that robot in the back. The other robot called for his friends back.

"He's back inside! SURROUND HIM!" The robot cried. The other robots started running towards the front door so they can surround me, but like my trailer, my shop also has a security system. Once the rest of the robots went inside, I pushed a button and an alarm went off. All the doors and windows sealed up, and all the lights in the room went red.

"There's no use fighting. If you really want me, here I am, but none of us can escape." I said. Although that's not true. There's a mainframe in my office, if I push the code, the lockdown will deactivate, but they don't know that, unless they can hear my narration. The robots didn't stop though, they started firing at me again, but I just dodged, and I started using my magic to throw chairs at them. Yeah, I can do better, but I didn't wanna waste my awesome powers for just some stupid robots.

"This is your last chance! SURRENDER!" one of the robots said.

"And this is your last chance to just stop fighting, so we can just get along." I said.

"But we're programed to hate you." a robot said.

"And I'm programed to not be bossed around. I'm my own boss. BOSS BOSS BOSS BOSS!" I said.

"Then you will meet your destiny!" the robot said.

"My destiny, huh? Is she pretty?" I asked.

"What?" a robot asked in confusion. "Nevermind." The robots started shooting at me again, but I activated my Armor Lock spell so they couldn't hurt me.

"Oops! Did you know I know the Armor Lock spell?" I asked.

"Actually we the Doctor did mention something about that." a robot said.

"The Doctor, huh? I knew those logos on your stomach looked familar." I said. They had logos on their chest, which is a black dot with a red S on it. I saw that logo a few times before. A fake Trixie was in town one time for the Unicorn Games with that logo on her. Boorliee, a pony that tried to destroy my business had that logo on him, and I saw that logo many times when I was at Chaos Mountains. The robots continued firing at me, even though I still had armor lock on. Eventually they stopped firing, because their blasters over heated.

"Wait, hold on our blasters over heated. Gotta wait for them to cool off." a robot said.

"Forget about cool." I said. "Because feel dat Mareami heat!" I deactivated Armor Lock and activated my hornsaber, and I whacked two of the robots and eventually they deactivated, even though my hornsaber spell wasn't really much more than a baseball bat with a pointy end. The robot picked me up and threw me across the shop, and I landed on the picture of Princess Luna I had on the wall.

"LUNA!" I cried. "Angry face!" I angerly marched towards the robot, and it started getting a little nervous. "Let me tell you something, brah! Nopony, and I mean NOPONY MESSES WITH PRINCESS LUNA! She's the best princess ever, and you're gonna pay!"

"Ooooooh, poo." the robot said. Then the robot looked down after we heard something liquid get on the floor. You may think the robot oiled itself, but actually it was just Shy Blaze at the soda machine, some soda was pouring out non-stop.

"Uh, Flare? I think your soda machine is broken." Shy Blaze said. That distracted me for a sec, but then I continued angerly walking towards the robot, and the robot tried walking backwards, but he had nowhere to run.

Meanwhile at Taco Shack, Water and Fonz were just about to take their order. Fonz wanted them both to have a Homewrecker, which was a type of burrito, but Water wanted Taco Salad, but then Fonz ordered her to order what he's having, so she did.

"Wow, Water has bad coltfriend." Apple Bloom said. The CMCs were on top of eachother, wearing a long trench coat. Apple Bloom was on top with a mustashe and hat, Sweetie Belle was in the middle and had her hooves out from the sleeves, and Scootaloo was on the bottom.

"Tell me something I don't know." Sweetie Belle said, opening a part of the trench coat so she can see what's going on outside.

"Why do I have to be on the bottom?" Scootaloo asked, opening the bottom part of the trench coat, sticking her head out. "I look more of a stallion than both of you combined."

"We did rock, paper, sissors, and ah won." Apple Bloom said.

"We don't even have any fingers. How can we do rock, paper, sissors?" Scootaloo asked.

"We drew them, remember?" Sweetie Belle reminded her.

"Oh yeah." Scootaloo said.

"Oh, somepony's coming!" Sweetie Belle whispered, and her and Scootaloo closed the trench coat to hide their faces.

"Hola, amigo! Welcome to Taco Shack! How may I help you?" the mexican pony waitor asked the disguised CMCs.

"Heh, he sounds like Speedy Gonzalez." Sweetie Belle whispered.

"Shhhh!" Scootaloo shushed at Sweetie.

Apple Bloom clears her throat, and speaks to the pony in a manlier voice. "Ahola. Ah will just take the nachos, please?" she asks.

"Coming right up!" the waitor said, walking away.

"Aww, but I wanted to try their refried bean dip." Sweetie Belle said.

"Quiet. We're here to spy on Water and Fonz." Apple Bloom said.

"So Fonz, how you liking Ponyville?" Water asked him.

"Didn't you just ask me that?" Fonz asked her.

"Oh, right. I forgot. Sorry." Water said.

"If you ever ask me a stupid question again, I'll make you stare into the TV all night." he said.

"Alright, Fonzie!" Water said with a smile. "You know something? I haven't heard from Flare all day."

"He must be busy." Fonz said.

"Yeah, but he said he'd call me." Water said.

"Maybe he doesn't care about you anymore." Fonz said.

"Oh Fonzie, you're so silly!" Water said and giggled. "Flare would never."

"How would you know that? How many times did Flare call you while he was living in Ponyville?" Fonz asked.

"Well... a few. Probably 4 or 6." Water said.

"Water, my love. Flare has alot of friends here now. He doesn't have time for his family anymore, he's moved on, babe." Fonz said with his hoof on her shoulder. "Have you seen all the friends he had?"

"Well not all of them." Water said.

"He's had tons of fun adventures here, so I heard. He's spending lots of time with his new friends, and he has the shop, he doesn't seem to have time for you anymore." Fonz said. Water frowned and looked down. "But me, I'll always be there to protect you, and be there for you, in any way's possible." Fonz hugged her and gave her a kiss. "Who's my baby girl?"

"I am." Water said sadly.

"C'mon you can do better than that. Who's my baby girl?" Fonz asked.

"I am." Water said in a happier tone.

"Who's my baby girl?" Fonz asked her again a little louder.

"I AM, FONZIE! I AM!" Water cried and gave him a big hug.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about. I love you, Water Gun." he said.

"I love you too, Fonz Punkskull." she said. While they were hugging, Fonz gave out an evil smirk. After they all ate, Fonz paid the bill and the couple walked out of the shop.

"Alright, let's go." Apple Bloom said. But before they could get up, the waitor came back with the check.

"Excuse me, sir? I believe you have a bill to pay first." the waitor said.

"Alright, give us a second, sir." Apple Bloom said to him. The waitor walked off. "You girls got any change?" she asked the other crusaders inside the trenchcoat.

"How much is it?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Uhh... 10 bits." Apple Bloom said.

"10 bits? For nachos? What a rip-off!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Oh Celestia, I think I left my pocket book at home." Scootaloo said.

"All I have is 2 bits." Sweetie Belle said. "How much do you have?"

"Ah spent all mah bits on this disguise." Apple Bloom said.

"What are we gonna do?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I think we should just make a break for it." Scootaloo said.

"But that's stealin." Apple Bloom said.

"How are we gonna explain this to the waitor?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Uhh, Flare? Flare do you read?" Scootaloo asked me through the walkie talkie.

"Do I read what, Scoots, over?" I asked.

"DO YOU READ, OVER?!" Scootaloo yelled.

"Nah, I don't like reading, over" I said.

"Look, we bought some nachos at Taco Shack and we don't have enough bits, can you come over?" Scootaloo asked.

"Didn't copy that, over." I said.

"That's it, my sentence is over." Scootaloo said.

"Your sentence is what, over?" I asked.

"My sentence is- wait, I have to say over, even though my sentence ends with the word 'over'?" Scootaloo asked.

"Before your sentence is what, Scoots?" I asked.

"FORGET IT!" Scootaloo cried. "We're quitting! You're on your own!"

"You're on your what-" I asked, but she turned off her walkie talkie before I could finish the sentence.

Meanwhile, Water and Fonz were walking towards my shop, they went inside. "Flarey, we're here!" Water said. But then she noticed the shop was a mess, there are three destroyed robots on the ground, and one robot cuddled itself in a ball in the corner, crying, and saying, "I'll never mess with Luna. I'll never mess with Luna. I'll never mess with Luna."

"Flarey, what happened here?" Water asked.

"Oh, nothing really. Except four maniac robots just bursted into my shop and started threatening me, and shooting at me!" I cried.

"Seriously?" Water asked.

"Like seriously actually. Serious face." I said.

"Are you okay?" Water asked while she hugged me.

"Don't worry, I'm kay." I said.

"Sheesh, Flare. You really know how to take care of yourself it seems." Fonz said.

"I know, but I don't wish to do violance. These robots attacked me first. I was only trying to protect myself. Now my shop is a mess!" I said.

"What's wrong with that robot?" Water asked, pointing to the crying robot.

"Let's just say, it won't be messing with anypony anytime soon." I said.

Fonz went over to the destroyed robots and looked at them with an angry look on his face. "Looks like Flare is too strong, I might have to deal with him myself." Fonz said to himself.

"What was that, brah?" I asked.

"Oh, it's just... I'm really sorry of what happened here, buddy." Fonz said.

"No problemo, brah." I said. "I could get this mess cleaned up in no time."

"Want me to help?" Water asked.

"Actually Water, we have to get going." Fonz said, grabbing her hoof.

"No, it's cool, Fonzie. I really wanna spend some time with my brother." Water said.

"Flare has things under control, right bro?" Fonz asked me with a smile.

"Actually, if Water wants to help she can, it's up to her." I said.

"I want to help." Water said.

"No, we're going home." Fonz ordered.

"No, I wanna stay." Water argued with him.

"Don't talk back to me!" Fonz yelled at her.

"Fonz, relax bro." I said.

"Fonzie, what's your problem?" Water asked.

"You not doing what you're told! NOW LET'S GO!" Fonz ordered.

"You mad bro?" I asked.

"Yeah, you mad?" Water asked him.

"SHUT UP!" Fonz yelled at her, and slapped her face.

"OW!" Water cried.

"SURPRISE FACE!" I cried.

"That's what you get for not doing what you're told." Fonz said.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'll make it up to you." Water begged.

"It's okay, let's just go, and we'll forget about this." Fonz said, kissing her in the cheek. They both walk out of the shop.

"Yeah, leave without saying goodbye." I complained. "Kay, Fonz just crossed the line! Bossing Water around is one thing, but slapping her across the face just crosses the line! My sister is not a toy, she's a pony! He doesn't own her! Fonz is a terrible coltfriend, and tonight I'm gonna make Water break up with him."

"Yeah, you do that." Shy Blaze said.

"Oh, you're still here?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said.

"Sorry you had to see that." I said.

"No problem, you just teach that punk a lesson!" he said.

"Don't worry, I will! Mischevious face!" I said.

A few hours later, I closed up shop and went back home. Water was talking to my fish.

"I dunno guys. What you think?" Water asked.

"Yes, we think Fonz is a bad coltfriend and you should break up with him." Pearl said. But of course, if you didn't read the first part, you'd know that ponies don't understand what the fish are saying.

"I mean, I like tacos, but I like pizza better." Water said.

"Oh she's talking about food." Rainbow said.

"I like this subject!" Yoyo said.

"You understand me, right Darrel?" Water asked him, who was swimming around the front of the tank.

"Yeah, of course! I agree with everypony! Everypony is right!" Darrel said.

"Water, what are you doing?" Fonz asked her.

"I'm talking to Flare's fish." she answered.

"Well stop that, it's stupid." he said.

"Flare does it all the time." she said.

"Yeah, well Flare is stupid." he said.

"Hey, don't talk to him that way." she said.

"You wanna get slapped again?" he asked.

"No." she said.

"Then watch what you say." he said.

"What do you think, Piddles? What do you think I should do?" Water asked Piddles.

"How should I know? But if you really want to impress Flare, you should stick to the pizza." Piddles said to her.

"I don't care either way. Any food is good food for me." Yoyo said, and burped.

"Oh Yoyo, you can at least say excuse me or something." Pearl said.

"Something." Yoyo said.

"Really, Yoyo?" Pearl asked.

"Really really, Pearl." Yoyo said.

Water giggles. "You fish crack me up sometimes. Especially you Rainbow."

"How?" Rainbow asked.

"I think she was pointing at me." Dorthey said.

"No she wasn't, Dorthey. Besides, she said my name." Rainbow said.

"We're the same kind of fish, how can she tell the difference?" Dorthey asked.

"Water! Quit talking to those fish!" Fonz said.

"But these fish are very special to Flare and I." Water said.

"Yeah, why don't you pick on someone you own size?" Dorthey taunted at him.

"I could care less. They're just a bunch of stupid fish!" Fonz said.

He didn't realize it, but I was standing there outside my bedroom door. "HEY! Don't ever talk about my fish that way!" I cried.

"Oh, Flare's here. Now he's in trouble." Piddles said with an evil smirk.

"Nopony messes with us while Flare's around!" Darrel said. "WOO! Go Flare!"

"Why do you care about those little fish? They have no feelings." Fonz said to me. All the fish gasped.

"Oh, he's asking for it now." Yoyo said.

"Excuse me? EXCUSE ME?!" I yelled at him. "These fish are very special! Don't ever talk about them that way!"

"Oh yeah, what you gonna do about it shrimp?" Fonz asked, really trying me.

"That's not all, you're abusing my sister!" I said.

"He is not!" Water said.

"I am not!" he said.

"Yes he is! Water, don't you see what he's doing to you?" I asked her. "He's being a jerk to you! He thinks he's better than you!"

"But he is." Water said.

"No he's not! Him slapping you across the face just pushed it to the limit! And I'm not gonna bother singing that song, because he's not worth my time!" I yelled. "Fonz Punkskull is just some punk from Manehatten. He's not nice. He's not a good coltfriend. And I hope you break up with him! He's not good enough for you, and he never will. So how about you stay away from my sister, you dog! Ponyville is not a town for your kind! This is a peaceful community, and I want you out of our lives!"

Fonz gave me a very angry look. "Well... you know what?" he said, but then he started to tear up, and he ran away crying.

"That's right, you better run! I'm only here to protect my family!" I yelled. "Well that took care of him." Water was standing behind me, looking very angry. I looked back at her. "Don't worry, Water. I saved you. He won't be bothering you anymore. Next time he'll think twice before he talks smack about my fish." She just stared at me, not saying anything, still looking angry. "Oh, I apologize, I mean he'll think twice before bullying you around. Happy face?" Water still didn't say anything. "What's wrong, sis? You look butthurt."

"Flare, you don't even know Fonz. Yes, he does smack me from time to time, he does order me around, but he only does it because he loves me." she explained. "What I do with my life is none of your business! I thought of coming to see you would be a fun thing, but it seems you've turned into a big jerk yourself."

"Me jerk? LOL yeah that's a good one." I said.

"I'm serious, Flare. What you did was wrong. I can take care of myself, he can take care of me." she said.

"But, sis?" I said.

"No, buts. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning." she said. Then she started walking to her bedroom.

"But Water, I'm only trying to protect you! You were one of the only ones that understood me before I moved here! Water! Water!" I said. But she went into her room and slammed the door, and locked it.

"There's Water over here if you need it." Dorthey said. Then Rainbow smacked her in the back.

"Sad face." I said. So I sadly walked into my room, and layed down on my bed.

"Hey, you did what you thought was right." Pearl said. "Yeah, she might be mad at you now, but she'll get over it."

"Pearl? It's no use." Rainbow said, putting his fin on her shoulder. "He can't understand us. Soon he will find out who is actually the true enemy here.

"You?" Darrel asked.

"No, but- Shut up, Darrel!" Rainbow said, and Darrel giggled. "As I was saying. Flare will be able to make Water believe that she's actually being abused. She just needs a little push. And I think tomorrow will be the day it'll all happen."

I was still laying down, face first on my bed, but then the lights went off in the house.

"Oh great, the generator's out." Yoyo said.

"LOL what?" I said.

"What's going on?" Darrel asked.

"Hey, let go of me! You can't do that!" I yelled.

"What's going on out there?" Dorthey asked.

"I dunno, I can't see a thing!" Piddles said. "Luckily, I don't even see that fish that mocks me."

"HELP! HELP! Oh mighty Wizards, help!" I cried. I was shooting flares all around my room with my horn, and the fish were able to see Fonz ponynapping me. "FISHIES! CALL FOR..." Fonz pinched my neck (I dunno how), and then I was knocked out.

"Your owner is coming with me!" Fonz said to the fish. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me! I never loved Water. I used her to get to Flare. The Doctor will love my achievement! I'll be off now." Fonz laughed evily. "Wait, did I just talk to those stupid fish? What is wrong with me?" Fonz walked out of the trailer carrying Flare.

"Oh no!" Yoyo cried.

"Oh no!" Dorthey cried.

"Oh no!" Pearl cried.

"OH YEAH!" Darrel cried wearing a kool-aid costume.

"There's no time for this! We gotta help Flare!" Rainbow said.

"How are we gonna do that?" Piddles asked.

Rainbow whistles out, and a phoenix flies towards the trailer, but hits the window, and falls over. Rainbow gave himself a facefin, and he jumped out of the tank and opened the window. The phoenix came inside.

"You called?" the phoenix asked.

"Who's that?" Piddles asked.

"This is Apollo, Blaze's pet phoenix." Rainbow said.

"Blaze has a phoenix?" Piddles asked.

"Yeah, you don't remember him?" Rainbow asked.

"I was probably sleeping." Piddles said.

"You always sleep, Piddles." Yoyo said.

"Hey, Apollo!" Rainbow said to the phoenix.

"Hello, Rainbow! What is the nature of your call?" Apollo asked.

"This pony named Fonz Punkskull who is the coltfriend of Flare's sister Water has fillynapped Flare." Rainbow said.

"No way!" Apollo said in shock.

"Yes way! We saw it!" Dorthey said.

"That would explain the flares fired all around the room." Apollo said.

"You need to get Flare's friends so they can rescue him!" Rainbow said.

"Thank you for telling me this, Rainbow." Apollo said.

"Hey Apollo, you're so cool!" Darrel said to him.

"Thank you, Darrel. Alright, I'll be off now." Apollo said. Apollo flies off into the night sky. He flies over to Blaze's house, and wakes him up.

"Huh? What?" Blaze asked. "What is it Apollo?" I dunno why, but Blaze can actually communicate with that phoenix. Apollo explains to Blaze what happened, then he springs into action. "Flare's in trouble? Thanks for telling me this, boy. I gotta warn the others." Blaze takes out his phone and calls the other Noble Six members. They all meet up at the town square.

"So let me get this straight, Flare has been fillynapped by Fonz?" Aquatic Armor asked.

"That's what Apollo said," Blaze said.

"I can't believe you can actually communicate with that thing." Crystal Iceblast said.

"Me neither." Red Engineer said.

"What are we gonna do?" Aqua asked.

"We gotta rescue him, duh!" Crystal said.

"Obviously. But why would Fonz want to fillynap Flare anyway?" Psyche asked.

"Well Apollo did say something about the fish saying that Flare yelled at Fonz, Water became angry at him, and then Fonz might have wanted revenge." Blaze said.

"But Blaze, don't you see? There is something weird going on with that stallion. Flare said his shop was attacked by robots earilier today." Psyche said. "I think Fonz may have something to do with them."

"Flare also said that they worked for the Doctor." Engineer said.

"Wait, hold on a sec. You mean that same doctor that fillynapped the Mane Six, and turned Flare evil back at Chaos Mountains?" Psyche asked.

"That's what he said." Engineer said.

"So, this is starting to make sense. It appears Flare's sister has a coltfriend that actually works for the pony that almost freed Discord and nearly doomed Equestria." Psyche said.

"Psyche, you're a genius!" Aqua said.

"Well I wouldn't say a genius, that's a pretty strong word, Aqua. But thanks!" Psyche said.

"Ya'll have any idea where he might have taken Flare?" Engineer asked.

"Flare's one of my closest friends." Blaze said. "I think I might be able to feel his presents."

"His presents? I didn't know it was his birthday. I could've gave him a present." Crystal said.

"Uhhh... yeah." Aqua said.

"Well why we still standin here fer? Let's go rescue our partner!" Engineer yelled.

"Where is he Blaze?" Aqua asked.

Blaze closed his eyes and put his hoof on the side of his head. "That way." He said, pointing to the south-west.

"Lead the way, partner!" Engineer said.

So the Noble Six followed Blaze, because somehow, Blaze has the power to look for those who are dear to him. I have no idea why though, and to be honest, I didn't even know they were going after me, because I was with Fonz at the Ponyville Warehouse. I was tied onto a chair, and there was a little ring on my horn to prevent me from using magic, then I suddenly woke up. The room was completely dark, except for the light that's shining on top of me.

"Ugggh, what happened?" I asked. "This isn't my house." I looked up and saw the spotlight that was facing down towards me. "Oh, this must be a play, I guess I have to sing. What's my part?"

"Your part is to sit there quietly, and tell us what we need to know." a voice that sounded like Fonz said.

"Well how can I sit here quietly, AND tell you what you need to know, dum dum?" I asked.

"Keep making smart-plot comments like that, and it'll be the last thing you'll do." Fonz said, but he was in the darkness, I couldn't see him.

"Well there's still so much I have to do, so fine." I said. "Fonz is that you?"

"No, it's your mom." he said.

"You don't sound like her. Whatever. Hi mom!" I said.

"You're really stupid, aren't you?" he asked.

"No, I'm just spreading the lulz. I can stop if I want to, I just choose to keep doing this." I said.

"Well, so far, I'm not laughing." he said.

"Well who said you needed to be the one to lul? I could be amusing myself, or anypony else that's in this room." I said.

"Well you had, you had your fun. Now tell me what I need to know, and your sister will be fine." he said.

"Well... wait a sec, that was fourth time we started a sentence with the word 'well'." I said.

"Well... wait, what? SHUT UP!" he yelled.

"Sigh. I apologize for saying that stuff to you last night. I just didn't want to see my sister be tortured and pushed around anymore. No offense, right?" I asked.

"This isn't about that." he said.

"Well, then what is this about?" I asked.

"I was never really in love with your sister. I just used her, to get to you." he said.

"Well you can just visit my shop, you don't need to date my sister to see me." I said. "Wait, you never loved my sister? YOU USED HER?!"

Fonz laughed evily. "Of course I did! Who cares? I'm only loyal to my boss, the Doctor."

"The Doctor? Did you send those robots to attack my shop?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I did." he said.

"You know, it's not easy running a shop. Making a complete mess didn't help either." I said.

"We're trying to ruin you, you know." he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because the Doctor knew you before you moved here, so he wants his revenge." he said.

"Revenge for what? What did I do? I don't even know anypony by the name Doctor. Except for Doctor Who." I said. "Wait, I don't work for the Master, I swear!"

"We know you don't. This isn't a television series you know." Fonz said.

"Or is it?" I asked snarkly.

"No, it's not." he said.

"Oh. Sad face." I said. "Well, who's this Doctor I keep hearing about anyway?"

"That's none of your concern." he said.

"Actually it is. Since I moved into Ponyville, he tried to destroy my business, and my life." I said.

"Well you ruined his life. Now he wants something back." Fonz said.

"Ruined his life? Bro, I didn't ruin any lives back in Mareami! Ponies were ruining MINE!" I cried.

"You may not realize it. But you ruined alot of lives back in Mareami, so he said." Fonz said.

"Like you're ruining my sister's life?" I asked.

"I'll make you eat those words!" he cried.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry for breakfast." I said. Then Fonz walked towards me, and went into the light so I can see him. He was taking off his jacket and his shirt. "HOLY WIZARD OF HOPE! NO! I'm not interesting in stallions!" After he took off his jacket and shirt, it showed a big red S on his stomach. "Oh... you were just gonna show me the S. I'm still wondering what that S means."

"Now, show me that belly button." he said.

"What? What are you gonna do with it?" I asked.

"I'm gonna poke it many times." he said.

"For Wizard of Feeling's sake! NO! Not my belly button! Everypony who knows me knows not to touch my belly button! I don't like anypony touching my belly button!" I yelled.

"That's what the Doctor said." Fonz said with an evil smile, then he chuckled. I started screaming as he was poking my belly button. The Noble Six were at the Warehouse District.

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" Aqua asked.

"I heard screamming." Psyche said.

"That must be Flare!" Crystal yelled.

"C'mon!" Blaze yelled. The Noble Six reached the warehouse, and tried to open the garage door, but couldn't get it opened.

"It's locked." Aqua said.

"No duh." Engineer said.

"We gotta find a way inside. Flare is counting on us!" Crystal said.

"Watch and learn, guys." Psyche said. He flew to the top of the warehouse, near an air vent. "Well what do you know! An air vent. What a surprise." he said sarcasticly.

"How did you know there was a vent up there, Psyche?" Aqua asked.

"For every locked building, there is always an air vent somewhere. There is always a way inside." Psyche said. Blaze and Crystal flew up with Psyche onto the roof.

"Hey what about us?" Engineer asked.

"Yeah, we don't have wings like you guys." Aqua said.

"Just wait up here, we'll get the door opened." Crystal said.

"Dunt take too long." Engineer said.

Blaze opened the air vent, and the three pegasus ponies sneaked inside, and saw me being tortured by Fonz.

"Stop touching my belly button!" I yelled.

"Sure, sure. I have some unfinished business with your sister anyway. The Doctor will take care of you." Fonz said.

"What are you gonna do to Water?" I asked him angerly.

"Oh nothing really, just... gonna get married." he said and chuckled. I just looked at him with an annoyed look. "What? You not scared?"

"She's not gonna accept." I said.

"What? Fool. She already accepted." he said.

"When?" I asked.

"Last night." he said.

I didn't say anything, but I was left with a shocking look in my face. "No. She didn't." I said.

"Yes she did. I'm gonna go pick her up, and we'll be heading somewhere to get married." he said.

"Where?" I asked.

"Not saying. If I told you then you might have a chance to save her. Which you won't anyway, not with you stuck here." Fonz said. He chuckles again. "Farewell! The Doctor will be here to pick you up soon." Fonz continued chuckling and left the warehouse. I just sat there, not saying or doing anything. Psyche, Blaze, and Crystal walked up to me.

"Wow, I never thought I would see you this quiet." Psyche said. "This must be some serious business."

"Nah, I just knew you were there. Winky face." I said.

"How did you know?" Crystal asked.

"Only Blaze would breathe smoke from his nose. I smelled the smoke." I said.

"It's true." Blaze said. "Unless it's Spike."

"But Spike left for the Crystal Kingdom." I said. "Now untie me, and get this anti-magic thing off my horn, please?" Blaze untied me, and Psyche took the anti-magic ring off my horn, but do I have to say that? I guess so.

"You alright, buddy?" Blaze asked.

"Don't worry, it's kay." I said.

"So you heard, huh?" Blaze asked.

"Heard what?" I asked.

"That Fonz was only using Water?" Blaze asked.

"Uh huh." I said.

"You don't seem to feel that angry." Psyche said.

"Because I'm not that surprised face, Psyche. I kinda figured that something like this was gonna happen." I said. "I didn't trust that dude one bit."

"So what's the plan now?" Crystal asked.

"Well first I want some breakfast." I said.

"You're not gonna want to rescue your sister?" Blaze asked.

"But I'm gonna need the energy to rescue her. Breakfast, the most important meal of the day! Serve it up, Noble Six way! Praise the Wizards!" I yelled.

"Okay, fine. Where do you wanna go?" Blaze asked. So we all ended up eating at the Ponyville Cafe.

"Oh thanks for not opening the garage door for us, and missing all the action." Aqua said.

"Fonz was still in the room. We couldn't summon you without him noticing." Blaze said.

"And what action? All we did is see Fonz torture Flare." Crystal said.

"That was a torture ah wanted to see." Engineer said.

"So how did you guys know where I was?" I asked.

"Well Apollo said your fish said you were fillynapped." Blaze said. "So..."

"Apollo is your phoenix right?" I asked, interupting him.

"Yeah." Blaze said.

"Awww. I knew my fish would come to save the day! I should thank them when I get home." I said.

"Wait, what about us? You didn't thank us for the rescue." Crystal said.

"Oh you're my friends, you don't need a thanks from me. Just a group hug!" I said.

"I think I'd rather go with a thank you, if you don't mind?" Psyche asked.

"How about both?" I asked.

"Fine." Psyche said.

"Come here, boys!" Crystal said with her hooves out. The Noble Six all hugged eachother.

"I less then three you guys." I said.

"We less then three you too, Flare." Blaze said.

"Breakfast is on me!" I said.

"No it's not, the breakfast is on the table." Blaze said. Then I pushed him. "Leave the wise comments to me, brah."

Blaze chuckles. "Of course. You ready to go rescue your sister, Flare?"

"My sister is not named Flare, her name is Water." I said.

"You know what I mean." Blaze said.

"Sure! Let's go!" I said. So we all walked to my trailer. I saw the security system wasn't completely online, because Water knows to secure my trailer when she leaves, that's what I do. "It doesn't look like the security system is completely online. They must still be here."

"So we ready to kick this user's plot?" Crystal asked.

"Actually... I'm gonna go in by myself. This is my personal issue, my family is at steak here. I'll take care of Fonz alone." I said.

"But Flare, you can't do this alone! He looks like he's stronger than you. You'll need the help!" Blaze said.

Aqua put his hoof on Blaze's shouder. "Blaze, let Flare handle this on his own."

"Can we at least record it, and put it on YouTube?" Engineer asked, holding a video camera.

"Sure! No problemo, brah! Everypony loves a good fight." I said.

"Try not to fight right away, Flare. Try reasonin with him first." Aqua said.

"That's what I'm planning to do!" I said.

"Good luck, partner!" Engineer said.

"If you need us, we'll be out here waiting." Blaze said. I nodded, and went inside my trailer. There was panting and grunting coming from my room.

"Oh yeah, you like that don't you babe?" Fonz asked.

"Oh don't tell me they're doing it already!" I said. I bursted into my room. "ALRIGHT, don't get any stains on my bed!"

"Flare, HELP!" Water cried. Fonz was holding on to Water tight, as Water attempts to break free.

"LOL what?" I said.

"Well, well, well! I didn't think you'd be able to get free so quickly." Fonz said. "You're just in time to see us off."

"You mean to see YOU off? Because Water is staying right here with me. You on the other hoof, better hit the road jack, and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more." I said.

"I ain't leaving without my prize!" Fonz said.

"Flare! You were right! You were right all along!" Water cried.

"Shut it! You're gonna be my new bride, Water Punkskull!" he said, and chuckled.

"Seriously?" I asked. "Water Punkskull? Doesn't seem to be a good combination."

"Step out of my way, Flare Gun!" he yelled.

"Sure thing, just let go of Water." I said.

"How about, if you don't move away, I'll pour clorine into your fish tank." he said holding a bottle of clorine water.

"But that stuff will kill them!" I cried.

"No Flare, don't!" Piddles yelled. "We have so much to live for!"

"We've been living with him for years. Who knows how long we'll be alive for?" Rainbow said.

"What do you doing, Fonz? Those are my fish! You can't kill poor defenseless fish!" I yelled.

"Do you love your fish more than me, Flare?" Water asked.

"I love you both equal. But at least clourine can't kill you." I said.

"If you know what's best for you and your fish, you'd better step out of my way!" Fonz ordered.

"Flare, don't let him take me!" Water yelled.

"Don't worry, I won't." I said, winking to Rainbow.

"Why's he winking at you, Rainbow?" Dorthey asked. Then Rainbow gives out a whistle.

"Then say good-night to your fish." Fonz said evily, almost pouring the clourine into the tank.

"FLARE NO!" Darrel cried.

"Did he completly lose his mind?" Yoyo yelled. "Flare would never throw our lives away like that!"

Then Apollo (Blaze's phoenix if you don't remember) flies into my room and takes the clourine and dumps it on the room.

"Oh wait to go Apollo! Now I have to clean that up!" I yelled at him. Then Apollo shrugs. Fonz gets really angry at me, and even blows out steam.

"Alright Flare Gun, it seems you can't take a hint. It looks like I'll have to finish you personally!" Fonz yelled.

"Come at me bro! My body is ready!" I yelled.

"You're gonna regret saying that." Fonz said.

"Fonz, don't do this!" Water yelled.

"Shut it, you're no better!" he yelled at her, then punched her in the face. Water's nose was bleeding, and she started crying on my bed.

"Oh great, I have to clean up that mess too?" I asked. "Wait a sec, Water are you bleeding?" I glared at Fonz. "Very angry face! If you mess with my sister... you mess with ME!"

"Sure no problem. Bring it on!" he said. I started doing karate poses, and making karate sounds, but then Fonz shoots a big laser blast from his horn, then I start flying threw my hallway then I fly out my trailer and hit a pile of trash cans. The cats song was playing in the background while I was laying on the pile of trash, with my eyes rolling around my socket. I shook my head, and saw Crystal playing Catsgroove by Parov Stelar on her radio while my eye pupils were rolling around my sockets.

"Thanks for the music, Crystal." I said.

"Sorry, I thought it was perfect for the timing." Crystal said.

"Yes it was. Now play... Everyone was Kung Fu Fighting." I said.

"Oh I don't have that song. But I do have Eye of the Tiger." Crystal said.

"That'll do." I said.

"Okay." she said, and turns the song on in the radio. Fonz bursts outside and sees me.

"GET UP!" he ordered me.

"Oh I'll teach that punk a lesson!" Blaze yelled. Then Aqua put his hoof in front of Blaze, blocking him.

"No. This is between brother and coltfriend." Aqua said.

"This is gonna be darn tootin!" Engineer said, recording all that's going on.

I stood up with my horn glowing. "Three hits, that's all I need. Game over. Just telling you now." I said. "Me hitting you, you hitting the floor, and me kicking your flank out of town!"

"Kicks and hits aren't the same thing, partner." Engineer said.

"Hush!" Psyche said to him.

I activate my hornsaber, which is one of my magic spells. It's really just a baseball bat, but it glows and it looks like a lightsaber, and it's on my horn. Did I tell you that? I forgot. I keep taking breaks while I type this story down, I have a life you know.

"It's gonna be like that, huh?" Fonz asked. He activates his hornsaber too, which is red, mine is blue.

"What's your special talent?" I asked.

"My cutie mark is a skull, which means death, and I can do any magic spells that mean hurting you really bad!" he said.

"Let's bring it around town, Fonzie! Bring it around town!" I said. Fonz charges to me and we start having a hornsaber battle. Every time I hit his hornsaber, I go: "Then we do this... and this... and this... and this, and that, and this, and that, and this, and that, and then..." I knocked Fonz over, and I was about to whack him with my saber, but then I said, "Oh poo, I don't have any bubbles to blow." If you haven't realized, the bring it around town, and this and that I did was actually a SpongeBob reference. Fonz kicked me, which pushed me out of his way, and he stood up and we continued to use our hornsabers against eachother. It's pretty much of an even fight. But then shortly after, he poked me in the belly button. "Ow! I told you, not the belly button!" Then Fonz whacked his saber across my face. Yeah he caught me off guard. He kept whacking me, and I fell on the ground with a bruised face, and I even had a black eye.

Fonz starts to chuckle again. "Give up, and I'll take you to the Doctor, not in a full body cast." he said.

I weakly, stood up. "Hey Fonz, guess what?" I asked.

"What?" he asked.

"RAIL BLAST!" I yelled. Then I used my rail blast spell to push him real far, and he hit a building wall, which even cracked.

"OW!" he cried.

"And for my grand finale..." I said, while my horn starts glowing, attempting to use my SHOOP DA WHOOP spell on him. "IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZ..." But before I could finish, he fires another laser blast from his horn, and it pushes me towards another building wall, and my spell fails.

"The Doctor did say something about your laser spell. Yeah, not gonna work, buddy." he said. I was sitting against the wall, all bruised up, and stars were floating on top of my head, like really, since I'm in a cartoon universe. "Time to finish you off!"

"FLARE! USE YOUR ARMOR LOCK!" Aqua yelled.

"What am I, a Pokemon? Don't tell me what to do!" I said.

Fonz starts to chuckle. "Now can I help him?" Blaze asked.

"I suppose so." Aqua said.

"Not so fast!" Water yelled, exiting my trailer, wiping the blood and tears off her face. "I think it's time we finally broke up!" she yelled at him. Then then the Noble Six started cheering.

"Woo hoo! Way to stick it up to him, Water!" Psyche yelled.

"You go girl!" Crystal yelled.

"I'm sorry, babe. I didn't hear what you said. I dare you to say it to me again!" Fonz threatened her, while walking towards her.

"You and I... are breaking up!" she yelled.

"That's what I thought you said." Fonz said. "Well if you don't want to marry me, then I guess I'll have to force you!" he yelled.

"Over Psyche's dead body!" Crystal yelled.

Psyche gave Crystal a concerned look. "Really, Crystal? Really?"

"You must be Flare's friends." Water said to the Noble Six. "Nice to meet you. But let me handle this on my own. I've been waiting for this day for a very, very long time!"

"So why didn't she break up with him before?" Engineer asked.

"Take back what you said, Water! NOW!" Fonz ordered.

"No! I'm tired of you telling me what to do! I'm not your toy! I'm not your slave! I was your marefriend! Not anymore though. I should've known better then to listen to you!" Water yelled at him. "And I should've listened to my brother!"

"Yeah, you should've." I said, still hurt on the ground.

"If that's how it's gonna be, then so be it!" Fonz yelled at her. Then Fonz fired a laser blast at her, but then Water activated her horn and used a shield made of Water to protect herself. Water started walking towards Fonz, glaring at him. Fonz continued firing at her, but started to get nervous.

"Wow... that mare... is amazing!" Aqua said, staring at Water. Fonz stopped firing as he reached the wall, and got really nervous. Then Water's horn started to glow. "Time to put out the fire!" she said, then water bursted out of her horn and was getting all over Fonz. Fonz started coughing, and spitting. Water continued to fire water at him for a few seconds, and then she gave it a rest. Fonz was laying on the ground, all wet, and continued coughing and spitting water out of his mouth. Water walked towards me, and gave me her hoof. I smiled and let her take it, and she helped me up. We both walked towards Fonz with angry looks on our faces.

"You're all wet. LOL!" I said to Fonz.

"Listen, buddy!" Water said, putting her hoof on Fonz's chest. "This is our town! Ponyville is not a town for jerks. This is a peaceful town, filled with peaceful ponies, that wish to be in peace!"

"Try saying that, 3x fast!" I said, and laughed.

"So if you know what's good for you, you'd leave town, and... never come back." Water said to him.

"And tell your friend the Doctor that if he ever sends others to do his biddings, we'd be willing to challenge them. Until then, he's such a chicken, for not just facing me himself." I said.

"Do we make ourselves clear?" Water asked him. "Because, if you ever come back. You'll be dealing with all of us. Not just Flare, and I." Fonz remained silent. "DO WE MAKE OURSELVES CLEAR?!" she yelled at him.

"Yes, ma'am! I hear you loud and clear. I'm sorry for the trouble, and I promise I'll never come back!" Fonz said, as he stood up in fear.

"Now this is the part where you run away." I whispered at him. Fonz ran into my trailer, got his bags, and ran out of town, screaming like a little girl.

"Wow Water, that was amazing!" Aqua said to her.

"Yeah, I'll say! Way to stand up to that jerk!" Psyche said.

"Thanks!" Water said to them.

"Ah got the whole thing." Engineer said, turning off his video camera.

"You can edit that right?" Crystal asked him.

"Sure can!" Engineer said.

"Yeah, I agree. Well done, Water. Well done!" Blaze said.

"Thank you!" Water said. Then she turned towards me.

"Look Water, I have ketchup coming out of my nose!" I said and laughed.

Water chuckled. "I see, bro. I see." Then Water had a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong, sis?" I asked.

"Flarey, I'm so sorry. I didn't know Fonz was such a jerk. I thought he just had a bad temper, but it turned out he was only using me." she said. She looked down, and started to cry.

"Hey, Water. It's not your fault." I said holding her chin. "I should've been there for you when you needed me most. I should've called you more, and gave you advise before you started a relationship. I was so caught up in my shop, and the Noble Six, I just seem to forget who was there for me back at home. That one pony who knew how I felt. That one pony that always cuddled me every time I was sad. You're my sister, and I less then three you so much, Water. You'll always be my sister." Water smiled, then she gave me a big hug. I hugged her back.

"Awwww." the Noble Six said.

"Shut up! I don't like it when ponies say 'awww' while I'm having a moment." I said.

"Sorry." they said.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" I asked Water.

"Well, my traveling is done. I seem to have a little money left." she said.

"Stay with me, Water. You can work with me at my expansion shop at Canterlot when it opens." I said.

"You're opening another shop in Canterlot?" Water asked.

"Yep! I-D-K when, but soon. I have it bought. Things are just getting set up over there. You'll be my manager." I said.

"Bro, you're the best!" she said, and hugged me again. Suddenly, my walkie talkie started ringining.

"This is Flare, over." I said in the walkie talkie.

"What the hay, Flare?!" Scootaloo yelled.

"What the hay what, over?" I asked.

"Shut up! We've been washing dishes for Taco Shack, all because of your personal problem!" she yelled.

"Because of what, over?" I asked.

"You owe us big time! I hope you're happy!" Scootaloo yelled in the walkie talkie.

"Hope you're happy what, Scoots, over?" I asked. Then Scootaloo was standing right there, and she threw the walkie talkie on my head.

"OVER!" she yelled.

Crystal was playing Catsgroove again on her radio while my eye lids were rolling around my sockets again. "Hey, I see colorful rainbows." I said.

"Oh dear Celestia, he's delusional!" Aqua said.

"I don't think he is. Look!" Blaze said looking at aurora borealis from the Crystal Empire, after Spike and Cadance saved the day over there, since this takes place about the same time as then. We all looked and saw the pretty colors. I put my arm around Water, just watching the show. When the Mane Six and Spike got back, they told me all about their adventure, and I told them about mine. But of course they couldn't stay along, because of Twilight's test.


	3. With Creme On Top

So it's been a week since the last chapter, so the Mane Six and Spike are back from their trip at Crystal Kingdom. I was at home, and I just got up, and ate breakfast.

"Well... it's the worse time of the day once again." I said. Then I took out a briefcase, and opened it. The combination for the case is- "Shut it, narrator!" Right, I'm keeping it a secret. In the case was a head band. I put it on my head, and I was wearing an exercise outfit. "Excersing." I said and groaned. So I was doing some stretches, jumping jacks, and other boring and tough exercises. I can do sit-ups, but I can't do push ups, unless they're girly push ups. I mean, I'm a unicorn, not an earth pony. The earth ponies are the strong ones. But I wanna keep myself healthy. If only there was another way. Oh wait! I could've used the XBOX Connect, or the Wii! Well, I didn't know then, so I guess I'm sticking with this for now. My fish were watching me exercise.

"Does he know he could've used his video game systems to exercise instead?" Dorthey asked.

"He'll find out soon enough, Dorthey. He'll find out soon enough." Yoyo said.

So I finished my body exercises, and I then I started doing my emotion exercises. "Happy face. Sad face." I said, doing the impressions at the same time. "Angry face. Surprised face. Forty Five degree angle mouth face. Lion face. Confused face. Smiley face. Scared face."

"How about 'feed me' face?" Yoyo asked.

"That's your face, Yoyo." Piddles said.

"No, this is my face, see? Whiskers." Yoyo said.

Meanwhile, Spike comes inside my room. "What's up, man?" he asked.

"Sup brah?" I asked, giving him a bro-hoof.

"Not much, what's going on with you?" he asked.

"Just doing my daily exercises." I said. "I'm about to do my spell tests, I'll need some help on it."

"Oh, I don't like spelling tests, man." he said.

"No, not spelling tests. I need to test out my magic spells to see if they're working good still." I said.

"Oh, alright. How can I help?" Spike asked.

"You can help by sticking in your head in the toilet." I said.

"Very funny." Spike said.

"Who said I was joking?" I asked. Spike just looked at me, confused.

"Really, what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Get me a glass, a target, a poster of Nickleback, and put a trampoline on the door." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Get me a glass, a target, a..." I said, but Spike interupted me.

"I heard what you said, but why?" he asked.

"For my tests, now go get 'em." I said.

"Okay, okay." he said with an attitude. He put a trampoline on the door, got me the glass, the target, and the Nickleback poster.

"Great! Where did you get the Nickleback poster?" I asked.

"In Berry Punch's trash can." he said.

"Alright. First the glass." I said.

"What?" Spike asked.

"Just put the glass up." I said. Spike put up the glass, then I used my water squirted spell, but I actually squirted all over Spike's face.

"Hey, hey... Flare!" he cried, and started spitting. I stopped my spell before he could drown, if he even could. "What was that?"

"My water squirter spell." I said.

"I thought you were gonna put the water in this glass?" he asked.

"You thought, but that glass is actually for..." I shot a flare inside the glass. "Ooooooooo!" I cried out, like they do in Regular Show. "3 points!"

"Oh that's what you wanted the glass for? For your flares?" Spike asked.

"Yo dawg! I heard you like flares! So we have Flare, firing flares. LOL!" I said.

"Nice one." Spike said.

"Alright Spike, now the target." I said. Spike puts the target over his head. "No, aim it towards your stomach."

"Why my stomach?" he asked.

"Just do it." I said.

"I don't see what the big deal is." he said.

"DO IT FILLY!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh!" he said, and put the target on his stomach.

"You better not be firin your big laser." he said.

"RAIL BLAST!" I yelled, and used the rail blast spell on him, and he went flying towards the door, and hit the trampoline, and I caught him using my anti-gravity spell.

"Nice catch." he said. "You could've at least told me what spell you were doing. I could've sworn you were gonna do the laser blast spell." Then I fired my laser blast spell on a mirror, and it came back for us. Spike screamed and ducked down, then I activated my Bubble Shield spell, which protected us from the blast. "Wow, dude. Really? You gotta stop doing that." Then I activated my hornsaber, and hit Spike on the back of the head with it.

"You just gotta be prepared for anything that goes in your way, bro. You don't know what'll happen." I said, hitting him with the saber again.

"Alright, alright, I get it." Spike said.

"Beeeeee preeepared!" I sang, like Scar did in Lion King.

"So what about the Nickleback poster?" he asked.

"Oh just throw it in the trash." I said.

"But it was already in the trash!" Spike complained.

"Now put it back." I said.

"Sweet Celestia, Flare!" he complained.

"Sweet Luna, Spike!" I teased. So we both went outside, and Spike put the poster back in the trash can. Then my horn started to glow.

"SHOOP DA WHOO-WOO-WOO-WOO-WOO-WOO-WOO!" I yelled, and I fired my laser at the trash cans. "And that is how you do it!"

"You're crazy, dude!" Spike said and chuckled.

"Hey Spike? You wanna go for a ride?" I asked.

"Sure!" he said.

"Well hop on!" I said. Spike runs towards me and jumps up towards my back, but by the time he hit my back, I activated my Armor Lock. "ARMOR LOCK!" I yelled. Then Spike bounced off and flew towards a bush. I am such a troll! Spike craweled out of the bush and shook the leaves off of him.

"I gotta stop falling for that." he said.

"Yes you do, brah. Yes you do." I said.

"So what was I gonna say to you?" Spike asked.

"You were gonna ask me to take all your money." I said.

"Yes-wait, no!" he said. Then I laughed. "Yeah, keep laughing."

"With plessure!" I said and continued.

"I was gonna tell you that I got this new game in the mail." he said. I wasn't really paying attention, because I saw a shadow, but once I looked at it, it disappeared. Spike was blabering on about this new game he got, but I was only thinking about that shadow. I wasn't even interested in what he had to say anyway. "Bro, are you listening to me?" he asked.

"Sure, Spike." I said, looking back at him. "That sounds like an interesting game. I might wanna try it myself one day."

Spike gave me a confused look. "B-but... this is Oblivian, you have this game."

"LOL right, I remember. How silly of me." I said.

"You weren't paying attention to me, were you?" he asked.

"Why would I pay my hard-earned money for attention?" I asked.

"You're hopeless." Spike said, giving himself a facehoof. A couple of hours went by, and it was time for work. So I trotted on down to my shop, and started... how you say it? WOOOOORKING! Duh! I made some pizzas for a couple of friends of mine .My friends Stereo, Drift, Startrot, and Roller Rush can him and ordered a few pizzas, I had a chat with them, but while I was talking to them, I saw that shadow again.

"Whatcha lookin at?" Stereo asked.

"I saw some weird shadow outside." I answered. "But I think I saw that shadow before."

"Don't get us wrong, Flare. I think you're being watched." Drift said.

"Oooooo. Flare you have a stalker!" Starnote said.

"Yeah, you're probably right, Starnote. I gotta find out what's going on." I said.

"Hey, I feel like I'm being watched all the time." Roller Rush said. He looks at one of the tables, and sees a pile of money with googly eye-balls, much like the Gieco money.

"Dude, Roller, that money hasn't been seen in the commericals in years." Stereo said.

"I know. That's why I'm afraid of it." Roller said. Hey Roller, if you're reading this, it's just a joke, I don't think you're afraid of the money, brah. Or are you? Ooooo!

All day I've been working, I keep seeing that shadow, but I can't leave my post until my lunch break. I was distracted in my lunch break, however. Aquatic Armor came in my shop, and told me about this Nightmare Night update on TF2. We've been talking so much, that I didn't have time to find that shadow, and it was work time again. By the time I closed my shop, I didn't see the shadow anywhere. It wasn't night time yet, it was dusk. All the time I was walking home, I kept thinking of that shadow, but that shape was so familiar to me. Just because I'm so silly, I was talking to myself while I was walking home.

"This is weird, I never seen anything like this before." I said to myself. "Aqua says the boss in TF2 is actually an NPC? Wow, I didn't know TF2 had NPCs in them." I whistled. "Now that's something you don't see every day. Valve really knows how to make their fans happy. Except they can't count to 3. Now, what was I saying? Oh right, Drift and Starnote might be right, I'm being watched." I looked behind me, but there was nopony there. I continued walking. "I have the feeling this Doctor character might be responsible for this. On the other hoof, maybe a shy fan. LOL! That would be possum grade awesome, wouldn't it? But I can't take any chances. If they wanna see me, they're going to have to bump into me themselves." Then out of nowhere, I jinxed it. I bumped into a bright pink pony, with a white mane. She looked excactly like Fluttershy, but different colors. We were both laying on the ground across from eachother. Once she came to her senses, she stood up and walked towards me.

"Oh, sorry about that." she said.

"No problemo." I said. Once I started coming back to my senses, I had a better look at her. "Fluttershy?" I asked.

"Pardon me?" the pony asked.

"Fluttershy, is that you?" I asked.

"No, who's Fluttershy?" she asked me.

"Nevermind. She wouldn't say it like that. There would be lots of 'sorrys', or 'if you don't minds', or something like that." I said.

"Need a hand?" she asked me with her hoof out.

"Yes, actually. All I have is hooves, I need hands. LOL." I joked.

"LOL! That was funny!" she said.

"Wait... what did you say?" I asked with a shocking look on my face.

"I said, LOL that was funny!" she said.

"Holy Wizard of Feelings! You say leet speak just like me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I less then three leet speak!" she said.

"And I bumped into you. You must be my future wife. LOL!" I said.

"LOL, yeah." she said. I took her hoof and she helped me off the ground.

"Thanks, sista." I said. "So, you were that shadow I keep seeing?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry." she said.

"No problemo." I said. "The name's Flare. The Flare to the Gun!"

She giggles. "Well hello, Flare to the Gun!"

I laughed. "You're funny!"

"You're funny looking." she said.

"You stole my joke! Angry face." I said.

"Sorry." she said with a giggle.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Creme Pop." she said.

"Nice to be aquainted to you, Creme Pop." I said.

"And to you as well, Flare Gun!" Creme said.

"You look like somepony I should get to know. How about we have some dinner?" I asked.

"Sure!" she said. So I took her to the Soup 'n' Salads, which is a bit like Olive Garden. We sat down, and we were looking in our menus.

"Got any idea what you're gonna have?" I asked.

"Probably a soup and some salad." Creme said.

"Really? What a coincidence! Me too!" I said.

"Well, why else did this place get it's name?" she asked.

"Good point." I said. "So tell me, where you from Creme?"

"Mareami." she said.

"No way! I'm also from Mareami!" I said.

"Get out!" she said.

"Oh... alright." I said, sadly walking out towards the door.

She giggles. "No, I didn't mean it like that." she said.

"I know." I said, sitting back down. "So, how was life?"

"Oh, um... terrible." she said.

"Aww, I'm sorry to hear that." I said.

"Yeah. I was living alone... in a box... in Mareami... with no friends." she said sadly.

"Oh... ummm." I didn't know what to say, I felt so bad. "Do you have any friends now?"

"N-no." she said. "Nopony would wanna be friends with a blank flank like me!"

"Wait, you're a blank flank?" I asked.

"That a problem?" she asked sadly.

"No, not at all!" I said. "So far, I like you. And I'm pretty sure you have one friend right now."

"Really? Aww, thanks Flare." she said with a smile.

"Not me, I'm talking about this salt shaker." I said, holding up the salt shaker on the table.

Creme giggled. "It's good to see a positive pony."

"Of course. Welcome to Ponyville, sista!" I said. "Ever since I moved here, stuff has been going great for me! Life in Mareami wasn't so good for me neither."

"Oh." she said.

"Yeah. But I wasn't living in a box though, don't get me wrong." I said.

"Yeah, I know." Creme said and giggled.

"How about work?" I asked.

"Nope, I don't have a job. I'm poor." she said.

"So you moved to Ponyville just to live in a box again?" I asked.

"I live in a house, but it's empty and dusty. No electricity, or running water." Creme said.

"What made you wanna live in-" But before I could finish, the waitress came to take our orders, so we ordered our meals. "So what made you to wanna live in Ponyville?" I asked.

"To be honest, I've been watching you for quite some time." Creme said.

"GET OUT OF HERE STALKER!" I said. Creme giggled. "Wow, I didn't know you'd take that as a joke."

"I know how you are, Flare. I've been watching over you, since before you even moved here." Creme said.

"How long was that?" I asked.

"How long were you living here?" Creme asked.

"Since March." I said. "So almost a year, right?"

"Yep!" Creme said.

"So you heard about all my stories?" I asked.

"Like the time you opened your shop?" Creme asked.

"Yeah, like that." I said.

"And when you won at the Unicorn Games?" Creme asked.

"Affermative!" I said.

"And the time you were acting like a child?" she asked and giggled.

"Those Canterlot ponies had it coming!" I cried. "They kept calling me a child, so I had to show them what being a child really meant!"

"I found it quite funny." Creme said.

"So did I, Creme. So did I." I said.

"Yep!" she said.

"But one of my favorite adventures is when I went to my friend Twilight's high school reunion, but she was too sick, so she sent me." I said.

"Oh really?" Creme asked.

"Really really!" I said. "And Twilight sure had some bullies over there too. Not as much as me, but still. But I was able to troll them, and beat them at a rapping contest."

"I didn't know you rap." Creme said.

"I didn't know either. That night was the first time I rapped... well." I said. "I suppose it was Twilight's voice. My creativity was always awesome though."

"And those ponies all still believed you were her?" Creme asked.

"Canterlot ponies are so gulliable!" I said. "Like the time I was helping Vinyl Scratch save her friendship with Octavia."

"How many times have you been at Canterlot?" Creme asked.

"My first time was after the Unicorn Games." I explained. "Second was at the royal wedding, third was finding my expansion for my shop, fourth was when I went to Twilight's reunion, fifth was with Vinyl to save Octavia, sixth was at the Grand Galloping Gala, and seventh was when I went to see the princesses with my friends the Noble Six, so they can give us the message that the Mane Six was captured, and we went to go save them. So yeah, I went to Canterlot seven times."

"What about that time you went to space with your purple friend?" Creme asked.

"Oh, Psyche? Right, I forgot about that." I said.

"Tell me a little bit about him." Creme said.

"He's one of my bros! I met him at the Royal Wedding when we were helping to get Pinkie Pie off of Aquatic Armor. It was really fun!" I said.

"How about your other Noble Six members?" Creme asked.

"Well, there's Blaze Goldheart, he's a wonderbolt. Crystal Iceblast, and Red Engineer, and Aqua's also a member." I said.

"Were you ever in a relationship?" Creme asked.

"I was in a relationship with Fluttershy for a little while, but it didn't last long. But we agreed to be the best friends." I said.

"I see. How about your sister?" Creme asked.

"Water? She's living with me. I'm thinking of making her the manager of my expansion in Canterlot." I said.

"Wow, seems interesting!" Creme said.

"You got that right, marefriend!" I said in a teenage filly voice. By that time our food came. So the two of us continued talking as we ate, and after a half hour, I paid the check, and we left. I gave out a burp, but said excuse me of course. I mean, I ain't rude. I've been thinking about what Creme said about her not having anything, so I decided to take action. "Creme?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Flare?" she asked.

"I've been thinking of all that you said, and... I wanna help you out." I said.

"Help me? How?" Creme asked.

"Well first off, you need money." I said.

"So you gonna let me have some money?" Creme asked.

"Yes, but everypony has to earn their money of course. Unless it's their birthday, or they won a contest or a game show, and stuff like that." I said. "So, how about I give you a job application, and you can come work with me?"

"But... I can't do anything." Creme said.

"You can talk, you can breathe, you can blink of course." I said.

"Even a foal can do those things." Creme said.

"You can always learn." I said. "I happen to have a couple of job applications with me, just in case." I took a job application out of my satchel and gave it to her. "Fill this in, and meet me at my shop tomorrow. You know where I am right?"

"Yep!" Creme said.

"Cool!" I said. "Oh, and one more thing."

"What is it?" Creme asked.

I shoved a garlic roll in her mouth. "GARLIC ROLL!" I yelled. She chuckled as I trotted away. I went inside my trailer, and went to my fish tank to talk to my fish. "Guys! You'll never guess what happened today!"

"Did you finally get a marefriend?" Dorthey asked. Then Rainbow smacked her in the back of the head. "Ow, Rainbow!"

"I met this mare today, and took her out to dinner." I said.

"HA! I was right!" Dorthey yelled in Rainbow's face.

"Her name is Creme Pop." I said. "She was from Mareami like we were."

"Actually, I think Piddles here is from the swamps." Yoyo said.

"Really?" Piddles said to him in an annoyed tone.

"But it seems she had a bad past like me too, except her's was far more worse. She doesn't even have a plot tattoo!" I cried.

"A plot tattoo?" Darrel asked.

"Cutie mark." Pearl said. I sometimes call cutie marks plot tattoos. I mean, cutie mark is kinda a girly name, wouldn't you think? But wait, if I call it a plot tattoo, I might be calling a pony a punk, or something. Whatever, I'm just sticking to the personality I already have. Nopony can change me, no matter what. I'd like to see ya try filly!

"So I'm thinking I should go help this poor mare out in getting her life into shape. What would you say?" I asked my fish.

"IT'S A TRAP!" Piddles yelled.

"Alright, I'll go help her out. I just hope she knows how to fill out a job application." I said. "I doubt she has a social security number though, but I can help her set one up. Maybe she needs some house insurance too. I know she's broke, but her looks. She looks alot like Fluttershy, but pink with a white mane, and personality is different too."

"You dating her?" Pearl asked.

"Well, it'll just have to take some patience. She needs patience, because she's a doctor!" I said and laughed.

Yoyo laughed along. "Oh ho ho, he made a funny!"

"So first thing tomorrow morning, I'll get her settled in at work, then later on I can help her to get her destiny tattooed on her bum. It wouldn't hurt." I said. So the next day came. Yeah, the next day came just a few seconds later (sarcastic). I was just walking towards my shop and I saw Creme just standing there waiting. "Sup sista?" I said to her.

"Hey Flare!" she said. "I got my application done."

"Alright, let's see it." I said, taking her application. All she wrote down on it was 'May I have a job?' "Close enough. You're hired." I said.

Creme squeed and gave me a big hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Flare!" she cried, but she let go quickly. "Um, I mean, boss."

"It's kay. I treat my employees as friends of mine." I said. "Let me introduce you to your co-workers." I opened the door, and Lyra and Bon Bon were in there, getting the shop ready. "The green unicorn over there is Lyra Heartstrings, and that one is Bon Bon, but I like to call her Bonnie."

"Plessure to meet you two!" Creme said, sticking out her hoof.

"Plessure to meet you t-" Bon Bon said with her hoof out, walking towards Creme, but Lyra just jumped in front of her to shake her hoof first.

"Likewise! I'm Lyra! It's great having another pony coming to help us out!" Lyra said. Bon Bon had a confused look on her face.

"Well then." Bon Bon said. "Anyways, welcome to the team. You'll love it here! The pay is good, the work is good..." But then she towards Creme's ear and whispers. "But Flare goes out too much leaving us in charge."

"Really? Wow." Creme said.

"Now Creme, let me show you how things work around here." I said, taking her into the kitchen. To shorten things out, we'll skip a couple of hours, and we're in our lunch break. I was just about to leave, when Creme catches up to me.

"Hey Flare, can I go to lunch with you?" she asked.

"Oh sorry, sista. I already promised my friends I'd meet with them. But this will be your chance to get to know Lyra and Bonnie a little more. Why don't you do that? I'll be back in an hour, don't worry." I said

"Okay." she said. So I trotted out of the shop. Creme just looks down, turns around, and sees Lyra and Bon Bon looking at her with evil smiles. "What?" Creme asked. Lyra and Bonnie both chuckled and locked the front door. "Why are you chuckling? Why do you lock the front door?" she asked.

"Oh there's just something we wanted to show you." Lyra said mischieviously.

"Yeah, there's something about us that Flare don't know about." Bon Bon said.

Creme started to get nervous. "W-what do you mean?"

"A little something that involves... something... nasty." Bon Bon said in her ear.

Creme's heart was pounding. "S-something... nasty?" Creme asked.

"Yeah, we like doing naughty things." Lyra said.

"Oh no! You don't mean..." Creme said.

"Oh we mean." Lyra and Bonnie both said and gave out a little chuckle.

"Oh no." Creme said. Bonnie and Lyra took Creme to my office, and went through my drawers on my desk.

"All clear, Bonnie?" Lyra asked her, who was guarding the door.

"All clear." Bon Bon said.

"Alright, Creme. Here's this nasty naughty thing we were talking about." Lyra said. She goes through my drawer, and takes out a jar full of toe-nails.

"Eww! What is that?" Creme asked.

"Flare's hoof-nail clippings!" Lyra said.

"Flare collects his hoof-nail clippings?" Creme asked.

"Yeah, pretty nasty stuff, huh? See, we told you we were gonna show you something nasty. It ain't normal collecting hoof-nail clippings, you know." Lyra said. Creme didn't say a thing. "And yes, we like to do naughty stuff, like going through our boss's stuff for his personal things."

"Wow." Creme said.

"Wanna see some more of Flare's personal things he keeps unsecured in his office?" Lyra asked.

"Sure!" Creme said, giggling.

Meanwhile, while she was snooping into my stuff while I didn't know, I was at the Ponyville Cafe with my friends Aquatic Armor, Crystal Iceblast, and Red Engineer.

"And that's how ah defeated the boss in that match." Engineer said, telling his story.

"Wow, interesting. I didn't know boss enemies were suppose to be in your matches, Engie." Crystal asked.

"They're not. Ah dunno why they were there in da first place." Engineer said.

"So Flare, word on the street is you met a new mare." Aqua said, winking at me.

"What street told you?" I asked. "The streets should just mind their own businesses!"

"Is it true Flare? You have a marefriend?" Crystal asked.

"No, I don't have a marefriend." I said. "I'm just helping this pony out, because her life has been terrible. I'm trying to get her life into shape." I said.

"Flare, mah friend." Engineer said, putting his hoof on me. "Ya'll don't have to keep yer personal feelins a secret. Ya'll can trust us."

"But I'm serious, I don't like her in that way. Like seriously actually!" I said.

"Alright, Flare. Alright, whatever you say." Aqua said.

"Yeah, whatever I say." I repeated.

"What is this mare's problem anyway?" Crystal asked.

"Well she doesn't have a destiny tattooed on her bum." I said.

"You mean a cutie mark right?" Aqua asked.

"I know what it's called! Don't correct me, Aqua!" I said.

"Alright, relax." Aqua said.

"Yeah, so later on I'm gonna help her find her destiny, so she won't have to be a blank flank anymore, and she won't be teased." I said.

"Ya know, they say when ya don't get yer cutie mark when yer still a child, then you may never get it." Engineer said.

"Don't say that, Engie. She still might get it." I said.

"Ah'm just sayin, partner. Just sayin." Engineer said.

"I'm gonna help Creme out, and I ain't gonna stop until she gets her flank tattooed!" I cried.

"That's the spirit, Flare!" Aqua said.

"Hey, I've been wondering. In the Super Mario games, where did the Koopalings or Bowser Jr. come from?" Crystal asked.

"Bowser and Princess Peach, duh! Whah else did he keep capturin her." Engineer said.

"Good point." Crystal said. So I went back to my shop, but by the time I was back, they were working, they weren't looking through my desk anymore. How did I know that? Since I, Flare is the narrator. Remember when I said I have a tight security in my shop and trailer? LOL remember readers? Well I had a camera in my office, so I saw what they did, but I didn't tell them that yet. I'll wait until the right time. So I got back to work, and by the end of the day, I was just finishing cleaning up the shop with Creme. Lyra and Bonnie were just about to leave.

"Bye Creme! That was a fun first day, wasn't it?" Bon Bon asked.

"Sure was, Bonnie!" Creme said.

"Cya tomorrow!" Bon Bon said.

"Cya, Creme!" Lyra said.

"Bye!" Creme said, waving at them. The two of them leave.

"So Creme, I see you befriended Bonnie and Lyra." I said.

"Yep!" Creme said.

"See? Your life is getting into shape! See how awesome possum Ponyville is compared to Mareami?" I asked.

"I see, so the rumors were true then." Creme said.

"What rumors?" I asked.

"About Ponyville being the most peaceful town in Equestria." Creme said.

"Oh yeah right." I said.

"So you wanna help me in getting my cutie mark?" Creme asked.

"Of course! I got nothing better to do." I said. "Except play X-BUCKS, but that can wait."

"Thanks, Flare! I promise I'll try my best." Creme said.

"No try. Do or do not, there is no try." I said.

"Star Wars reference. I get it!" Creme said.

"So Creme, you ready? Ready as spaghetti?" I asked.

"With shrooms!" she said.

"I like your style, sista! I really do!" I said. So I locked up my shop, and we went outside where I trained her. "So if cooking or cleaning at the shop isn't your destiny, we'll try something else." I said. "Now, what do you like?"

"I dunno." Creme said.

"Alright, how about I throw this stick, and you get it?" I asked.

"I'm not a dog." she said.

"Sometimes you might act like one." I said and laughed. She laughed along.

"Wow, that was a terrible joke I said. You still laughed?" I asked.

"Of course!" she said. "You're funny!"

"Thanks!" I said. "I'll be here all week! I will, that's my schedule."

"C'mon Flare, teach me something good!" Creme said.

"You know how to fly?" I asked.

"Yeah, kinda." Creme said.

"How about showing me some moves?" I asked.

"Like tricks?" Creme asked.

"Nooo! Tricks are for kids!" I said. "Just do some flips, and spins, and such.

"Okay." Creme said. So she glided around in the air, spinning around slowly.

"No, Creme. No. Something better than that!" I said.

"Okay." she said. She spun around some more and did a few tricks. "Hey, I think I'm getting the hang of this! I'm Creme of the air!" She continued flying around doing tricks.

"Yeah, that's right! Creme, Creme, Creme of the sky!" I sang in the style of George of the Jungle. But I jinxed it, she was just about to crash into a building. "Watch out for that building!" I yelled.

"What?" she asked, looking at me, but when she looked forward she crashed on a building and fell into a cardboard box.

"Oooo!" I said. "That's gotta hurt."

"It did." she said.

"You alright?" I asked, helping her out.

"Perhaps living in a box is my destiny. I can't do anything right." Creme said.

"Of course you'll get it right. Just be patient, and I'll be the doctor." I joked. "But seriously, you can do this! I have faith in you!"

"You do?" she asked.

"No." I said. "Of course I do. You remember right? LOL remember Creme?"

"LOL I remember." she said.

"Look, how about we call it a night?" I asked.

"I wanna keep practicing as much as I could. You know what you did Flare?" she asked.

"I got you a job." I said.

"Yes, but other than that." she said.

"You made new friends?" I asked.

"Yes, but other than that." she said.

"Because you enjoyed the experience of going through my stuff?" I asked.

"Yes, but other then- Wait, how did you know?" she asked.

"My trailer and shop has an advanced security system, if you haven't noticed. I saw through the security camera it my office." I said. "I would've just fired the three of you, but I'm not that kind of stallion."

"But no that wasn't the reason either." Creme said. "You have faith in me, and you did your best to put my life on track. Now I believe I can do anything!"

"But you just said you couldn't do anything right. Forty-Five degree angle mouth face." I said.

"Yes I said that, but you showed me that you really cared for me. You're a true friend, Flare Gun. I'll never forget that. Smiley face." she said. But I wasn't paying attention, because I got text message from Spike.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked.

She giggles. "Thank you, Flare."

"So, see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"See you tomorrow!" she said.

"Kay." I said. "Quick to the TARDIS!" I ran into the TARDIS, which is a time device from Doctor Who, and the TARDIS disappeared. Why? Because forget about logic, it doesn't exist in this universe. What are you to judge? Days went by, and I kept on trying to help her find her destiny. We did video games next, but it turned out she couldn't press the buttons on the controller. I'm a unicorn, so I can use my magic to use the controller. Next we tried cart surfing. If you read the chapter: Child's Play, you'd know I go and visit a gem mine, and go cart surfing. It's also where I get my gems for Spike, and I give some to Rarity sometimes. Normally, I'd give them to her for free, but because of her generousity, she pays me anyway, like the time I gave her that couch I found. Next Creme and I tried fishing, but instead of a fishing pole, she was gonna try a bug lantern to shock the water, but I stopped her. We even went to Sugarcube Corner to try baking sweets, but she isn't much of a cook neither. I was about to think that there was no hope from her, but one sunny day, spreading the clouds away, can you tell me how to get, how to get to Seseme Street? Wait, what did I say? I meant to say that one day, I was doing some errends. In town square I found Creme so happy, and in joy. She flew over to me.

"Flare! You'll never guess what happened!" Creme cried.

"You got your flank tattooed right?" I asked.

"Darn, I wanted to be the one to tell you." Creme said.

"Never say never, sista! I maybe weird, but I'm smart." I said. "So what does it look like?" She showed me her cutie mark which was a couple of blue butterflies. What a coincidence! She looks like Fluttershy, and they have the same cutie marks! Don't worry, they're not the same pony. We went to go meet Fluttershy, I saw them both at the same time, so they're two seperate ponies. "How did you get it?"

"I dunno, I was just being myself." she said. "I was skipping around, being happy, skipiing in a field full of butterflies- Oooooh. I guess I get how I got it!"

"Congrats Creme Pop!" I said. "I knew you could do it!"

"I wouldn've done it without you, Flare Gun!" she said, giving me a hug, And so, my heart grew three sizes that day. No, it didn't really, but I wanted to say that. Am I in love with her? No, but I might one day. I'm right now having feelings for another pony, which whom I'll mention in a later chapter.

"Hey it wasn't any trouble at all, Cremey." I said. "I was just glad I could help. Smiley face."

"Thank you Flare for fixing my life." Creme said.

"So what are you gonna do now?" I asked.

"I'm still gonna work for you, and be friends with you. But I really like hanging with Bon Bon and Lyra. But that doesn't mean I won't hang with you." Creme said.

"No problemo, sista!" I said. "I have the Noble Six anyway."

"That's good. I'll keep in touch with you." Creme said with a wink.

"So, talk to you later?" I asked.

"Talk to you later!" she said. I walked away, and she just stared at me, sighing, and smiling. So it turned out she was in love with me, but I didn't know then. I'll figure it out over time, but for now we're just friends. So I went home, and took out some paper and a pen. You know Twilight Sparkle writes messages to Princess Celestia right? Well, I felt bad, because Celestia takes all the glory, and fanmail, and she has all the attention, but Luna hardly got any attention. So I decided to write friendship letters to Princess Luna. Luna and I are great friends. I was one of the ponies that helped restore her popularity, and respect. But don't think I'll take all the glory, because Twilight and Psyche, and a few others helped too. So here's my letter:

"Dear Princess Luna, I met a new friend. But she looks like Fluttershy kinda. Can you imagine that? It's a small world after all. Hey, a Disney reference! So, I kinda new this, but what I learned about friendship is that, some ponies really need your help, and you should always help them out, even if everyone else thinks they're a loser. If you see somepony getting picked on, stand up to them. If they need help, they'll ask for it. But if you ask to help them, don't think that they'll always say yes. Don't get mad. I'm sure they'd be very pleased that you at least tried to help. Effort is effort. Hope to see you again soon, because you have yet to appear in this new season of this story. Your friend, Flare Gun."

I gave the letter to Spike, and he send it to... I guess Celestia, because that's where all his letters get forwarded to. I hope Celestia doesn't read the letters, because they're for Luna. If Luna wants to share them, she can. Celestia shouldn't be superior. I mean, I like her, but she's taking all the credit for everything. They're equal! All princesses are equal, but some princesses are more equal than others.


	4. The Gak Attack

BOO! Happy Nightmare Night, everypony! It's our version of Halloween, if you haven't watched the Luna Eclipse episode. Nightmare Night is a great time to get candy! But as Pinkie says, you're never too old for free candy! I got my trailer all decorated for the trick or treaters that'll be coming soon. Lots of spooky stuff around my place. I even decorated the fish tank. In fact, I'm just doing the finishing touches on it. Darrel was afraid of the skull I put in it.

"AAAH!" Darrel cried. He swam away from the skull, but unaware that he was swimming to a scary looking pumpkin. He screamed again. Everywhere he swam to there was something scaring him. Eventually, he hid behind Rainbow.

"You okay, Darrel?" Rainbow asked.

"Rainbow, where are we? Everything looks scary!" Darrel said.

"That's because Flare decorated the tank for Nightmare Night." Yoyo said.

"Huh?" Darrel asked.

"Do we have to go through this every year, Darrel?" Dorthey asked.

"I keep forgetting." Darrel said.

"So, where's Pearl and Piddles?" Yoyo asked.

"Getting dressed." Dorthey said. Then they both show up. Pearl was wearing a princess outfit, and Piddles was dressed in an apron and hair net.

"What are you guys suppose to be?" Yoyo asked.

"I'm Princess Cadance. I spread the love all around. When two ponies are fighting, I make them fall in love." Pearl said.

"Like the time Cadance accidently made a brother and a sister fall in love?" Piddles asked and giggled.

"What about you, Piddles? What are you suppose to be? A bus colt?" Pearl asked.

"No. A Burger Shot cashier." Piddles said.

"Thanks Piddles, you made a hungry." Yoyo said.

"What doesn't make you hungry?" Piddles asked.

"Hey fishies!" I said to them in an evil tone. Darrel screamed like a little girl, and fainted on Rainbow. I was wearing a black outfit, with a necklace with buttons on it, a black cape, and I was painting a big red 'S' on my right eye, while holding a mirror so I can see where I'm painting, so I don't get any paint inside my eye. Ouch. That happened to me before, and it wasn't pretty.

"Wow, what kind of outfit is that?" Dorthey asked, but I can't hear what she's saying, but a coincidence, I answered anyway.

"Look at me, I'm evil Flare! Darth Flare!" I said.

"Darth who?" Rainbow asked.

"I never heard of a character by that name." Dorthey said.

"I'm going out to do a little trick or treating. And in every house I go to, I'll do a little jingle." I said. "Trick or treat, smell my feet, that I put in a tub full of garlic and purple onions. Except, I don't have feet, I have hooves."

"That doesn't even rhyme." Pearl said.

"Well I'm off. I'll see you when I get back!" I said to the fish, and when I opened the door, Spike and Twilight were waiting for me outside.

"Trick or treat!" Spike said.

"Hi Flare!" Twilight said.

"Hey Spike! Hey Twilight! I was just about to go out trick or treating myself!" I said.

"Well first this dragon needs his yearly Nightmare candy!" Spike said.

"Of course, bro! Of course!" I said, putting a few candies in his bucket.

"Is chocolate all you have? Where are the gems?" Spike asked.

"Bro, I can't provide gems for you ALL the time. You know how expensive they are?" I asked.

"That's fine, I can get some from Rarity." Spike said.

"Spike, don't be so selfish. Thank Flare for the chocolate." Twilight ordered him.

"Thank you, Flare." Spike said.

"No problemo!" I said. "I'm saving most of the Milky Ways for me though. Milky Ways are my favorite chocolate."

Twilight look at my costume, weirdly. "Why are you wearing that?" she asked.

"What? My Darth Flare outfit? It's my Nightmare Night costume." I said. "Didn't it scare you when I first used it?"

"Yes, very." Twilight said.

"Oooo Twilight, you betrayed me, I'm gonna sing a song about ruling the world." I said sarcasticly, teasing her.  
She giggles.

"Oh no, Flare. This isn't like you, you're being tricked." Twilight said, joining along.

"But you all betrayed me, and now you're gonna have to pay!" I teased. We both laughed.

"I... I don't get it." Spike said.

"Oh you were probably being worked on by that time, becoming that dragon beast." I said. If you wanna know the story about what we're talking about, read

Sweet and Sour Flare in my first story.

"So Flare. I guess you and Pinkie aren't so different." Twilight said.

"Whatcha talkin about?" I asked.

"With the trick or treating. How old are you?" Twilight asked.

"25." I said.

"Oh, really?" Twilight asked.

"Times 1. What's 25 times 1?" I asked.

"Uhh, 25?" Twilight asked.

"Yep! That's how old I am!" I said. "How about you Twilight? What's your age?"

"Well, my age is..." Twilight said, but Spike interrupted her.

"Uhh, Twilight? Can we continue trick or treating?" he asked.

"Of course, Spike!" Twilight said. "Flare, you coming?"

"Why else you think I'm out here wearing this costume, and holding this bucket?" I asked, holding an orange bucket with a jack-o-lantern face on it.

"I see what you mean." Twilight said.

"C'mon, I wanna go to Ultrasonic's house." Spike said. So we all went trick or treating. We started off at Ultrasonic's house. We rang his doorbell, and he

opened it. I said my trick or treat jingle. "Trick or treat, I feel leet, time to feel dat Mareami heat!"

"Hey!" Ultrasonic said, giving us the candies. "Here you go!"

"Thanks, brah!" I said.

"Yeah, thanks!" Spike said.

"You going trick or treating too?" I asked.

"Isn't that a thing for children?" Ultrasonic asked.

"You're never too old for free candy, my friend!" I said.

"Hmm... alright sure. Just let me get a costume." he said, closing the door.

"Where to next?" Spike asked. So we went from house to house, getting more and more candies. Of course, my jingles weren't all the same. We went to Badd Traxx's house next.

"Sup?" he asked.

"Trick or treat, I don't like meat. Give me candy to rot my teeth." I sang.

"Sure thing!" Badd said giving us candy.

"Thanks!" Spike said.

We went to many other houses, and got more stuff. The three of us met in the town square and told eachother what we got.

"Cool, I got some 3 Musketeers." Spike said.

"I got some laffy taffy." Twilight said.

"I got a rock." I said.

We went to more houses and met in the town square again.

"I got some bottle caps." Spike said.

"I got some milky ways." Twilight said.

"I got a rock." I said.

We met at the town square again after a few more houses.

"I got some nerds." Spike said.

"I got some chocolate bits." Twilight said.

"I got a rock... soundtrack." I said, holding a music soundtrack case.

"Oh... well, that's good." Spike said.

"No. It's Nickleback." I said.

"Nevermind then." Spike said.

"I haven't been so lucky tonight." I said.

"It's okay, Flare." Twilight said.

"Well at least I'm not gonna rot my teeth, unlike you guys." I said.

Twilight giggled. "I guess that's one way of putting it."

"Well I had enough trick or treating for one night. I've been to Badd Traxx's house, Starnote's, Starshine Trot's, Stereo's, Drift's, Roller Rush's, Twisted Spectre's, Shadow Flash's, Shadow Hoove's, Skyblaze's, Grass Mark's, Woodenshy's, and... pretty much everypony's. Well, whatever." I said. Then suddenly, I heard a familar giggle, and Pinkie was hopping towards us. She was wearing a gypsy costume.

"Hey Pinkie!" Spike said.

"Hey guys!" Pinkie said. "You all ready to party?"

"Of course, always!" Twilight said.

"Because there's a Nightmare Night party being hosted in that abandoned old mansion up in the hills in the Everfree Forest. Isn't that great? This is gonna

be fun!" Pinkie cried.

"Nightmare Night party, in an abandoned old mansion on the hills in the Everfree Forest?" I asked. "Yeah, nothing suspicious there." I chuckled.

"Are you crazy, bro?" Spike asked. "An abandoned house in the hills of the Everfree Forest? You say nothing suspicious?"

"Nothing suspicious." I said.

Spike gave me a look. "Alright seems legit." he said, and nodded. Twilight looked at the three of us, and she shook her head and gave herself a facehoof. So

Spike, Twilight, Pinkie, and I all walked through the Everfree Forest. On the way, we were playing a guessing game.

"Alright, so I'm thinking of pony that's dark blue, has a wavy mane that reflects on the night sky, and her cutie mark is a moon. Who is this pony?" I asked.

"Let me guess... Luna?" Spike asked, with an annoyed tone, while riding on my back.

"Right!" I said. "Now I'm thinking of an alicorn, which her sister shows off too much, but she doesn't have enough appearances. Who is this pony?"

"It's Luna, right?" Spike asked.

"Right! Now I'm thinking of a..." I said, but Spike interrupted me.

"Luna, and the next guess: Luna." Spike said.

"Alright now that's just creepy." I said. "How do you know?"

"That's been the same answer for the past half-hour." Spike said.

"Are you a gypsy?" I asked him.

"No, I'm the gypsy, silly!" Pinkie said. "I am the wise-ol madam Pinkie." She said in her gypsy voice.

"Oh really? Can you tell me my future?" I asked.

"I would, but I left my crystal ball back in my tent. But I can try." Pinkie said. She closes her eyes, and puts her hooves on her head. "I'm seeing...

Princess Celestia. She's ordering for a big feast. She's ordering your pizzas for her feast!"

"Surprise face! No way!" I cried.

"Yes way!" she said.

"Wow, I can't wait!" I cried. Twilight chuckled.

"Oh, we're here!" Twilight said, pointing the the house on the hill. Lightning strikes in the cloudy night sky on top of the house.

"Woooo, spooky!" Pinkie said.

"What a perfect place to host a Nightmare Night party. Wouldn't you agree, Spike?" I asked.

"I just hope there would be gems there." Spike said. So we walked up to the mansion, and we were just about to walk onto the porch, but then we heard some

voices behind us. We looked behind us and saw a ghost, but of course it wasn't really a ghost, it was a bed sheet. Sweet Luna, couldn't be more original,

huh?

"AAH ghost!" Spike cried.

"No sillies, it's me." Derpy said, lifting the sheet, revealing her face.

"Hey Derpy! You came for the party too?" I asked.

"Of course!" she said. "Check out my ghost costume. Isn't it great?"

"It looks... awesome possum." I said, not really knowing what to say.

"Couldn't be more original, Derpy?" Spike asked.

"Huh?" Derpy asked surprised.

"Spike don't be rude." I said to him. "It looks great Derpy. You made it yourself, huh?"

"Yeah, and yes I was original." Derpy said. She turned around and revealed all the holes on the sheet on her back.

"Ah the ghost with many eyes on it's back. Way to go Derpy!" I said. To be honest, I didn't completely like it, but I didn't want to tell her that.

"It was actually an accident though. I forgot where the eyes went." Derpy said and giggled.

"Oh Derpy dear, you could've asked for help." Rarity said, wearing a sleeping beauty outfit.

"Hey Rarity! What's your costume suppose to be?" Twilight asked.

"Sleeping beauty. Awaiting my kiss from my prince charming." Rarity said. Spike puts a Tic-Tac in his mouth, freshening his breath.

"C'mon Flutters, it's just a party." AppleJack said, wearing a Frankenstein outfit.

"No, I-I can't. This place looks t-too scary. I'm sorry, AppleJack." Fluttershy said, wearing a bunny outfit.

"Don't worry. We already passed through the scary part, the Everfree forest." AppleJack said. "Ah'm sure the house is completley safe." The stair on the

porch that Derpy was on collapsed, and she fell down.

"Wow. Way to jinx it, AppleJack." Rainbow Dash said, flying in, wearing a Shadow Bolts outfit.

"Well that was a coincidence. Ah doubt it would happen again." AppleJack said. One of the tiles from the roof falls on Derpy and she gets knocked out.

Fluttershy gets scared and was about to fly away, but AppleJack grabs onto her tail.

"Whoa nelly!" AppleJack said.

"No I don't want to go in there!" Fluttershy cried.

AppleJack let's go of her tail. "Alright. Alright. Ah won't force ya. Good luck gettin home by yerself though, because ah was promised apple treats here."

she said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Fluttershy said. She flies to the skies and was on her way home, but then she her howls and growls in the forest, which spooked

her, then her wings locked tight and she fell down. Rainbow Dash catches her just in time.

"Maybe it's best you stay with us." Rainbow Dash said.

"M-maybe you're right." Fluttershy said.

"That's my wife!" Blaze said, wearing the 11th Doctor outfit.

"Doctor Who?" Crystal asked.

"I didn't even say 'Doctor'." Blaze said.

"But you are wearing the Doctor Whooves outfit." Crystal said.

"What a rip-off. That is certainly not the kind of tie I wear, my good sir." Doctor Whooves said to Blaze, wearing the Master's outfit.

"You're dressed as your worse enemy?" Blaze asked.

"He is pretty scary, if I do say so myself." Doctor said.

"Is he as bad as Undead Lich ?" Psyche asked, in that particular outfit.

"Perhaps." Engineer said.

"Engie, why aren't you wearing a costume?" Aqua asked, wearing a pile of sea weed.

"Ah'm the Engineer from TF2." Engineer said.

"I thought you were you already the Engineer from TF2?" Psyche asked.

"No, I'm the pony Engineer. Ah'm talkin about the outfit the human version of him wears." Engineer said.

"Wow, is there anypony else coming to this party?" Twilight asked.

"Hey bro!" My sister Water said, wearing a black jacket, blue jeans, and painted orange.

"Hey Water!" I said, waving at her.

"What's your costume suppose to be?" Spike asked.

"I'm my ex-coltfriend, Fonz. The scariest pony alive." Water said.

"Nice!" I said to her, giving her a bro-hoof.

"Who?" Spike asked.

"Yeah you already left for the Crystal Kingdom by this time." I said.

"So, is anypony else coming?" Aqua asked.

"Looks like more guests are coming." Fluttershy said, pointing to a carriage that's flying in the sky. The carriage lands beside us. The carriage door opens,

and- Okay this is starting to get boring right? Tell me readers, you getting bored? Alright, I gotta move things along instead of showing which characters

are gonna be guesting in this party, so these are the last two. The carriage opens, and out goes Shining Armor and Princess Cadance. Twilight was pretty

happy. She runs over to Shining and gives him a hug.

"Hey Shining Armor! So you had time to go to this party too?" Twilight asked him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Twilight." Shining said in Cadance's voice. "We're actually eachother for Nightmare Night. My costume is Shining Armor."

"And I'm going as Cadance." Shining said in the Cadance outfit.

"Oh. I see." Twilight said. "Well this is awkward, but hey Shining!" She gives Shining a hug, who is obviously in the Cadance costume, but do I have to keep

saying that?

"Uh Twilight. Aren't you forgetting something?" Cadance asked.

"Oh, right." she said and giggled. They did their sunshine sunshine song, but I don't need to repeat it, because you know it. But... if you insist, I'll

give you the script. 'Moonlight, moonlight, Manbugs sleep. Clop your eye brows, and make a chocolate shake', at least I think that's how it goes. I don't

have a good memory of stuff I'd rather not think about. I didn't think I'd need to remember.

"Well I guess that's all of us." Twilight said.

"Wait, ya'll forgot about me." Big Macintosh said, running towards us.

"Yep, that's it." Spike said.

"Alright, let's head inside then." Aqua said. The Mane, Noble Six, Spike, Derpy, Doctor Whooves, Shining Armor, and Cadance all went inside the abandoned

house, and closed the door on the Big Macintosh, unaware that he was even there. He slammed on the door as we closed it on him. He tried to open the door,

but it was locked.

"Eeenope. Ah guess ah missed another party. Eeeyup." he said. So... wait how many of us are there? Let's see... 6 plus 6... umm... 17 of us right? We were in

the lobby of the mansion, and we looked around. There were spider webs everywhere, the only light source was candles, and there were scary pictures on the

wall, and it looked like they were staring at us. Were they?

"Wow this place looks awesome!" Rainbow Dash said.

"I-I dunno." Fluttershy said, shivering.

"This place could use a little more... pizzazz." Rarity said. "Maybe marble for these support beams, and some beige plaster walls, and perhaps a pot of

flowers, with flowers that are alive."

"Ew." Crystal said.

"Hey Cadance, can you use your magic to bring those flowers back to life?" Aqua asked.

"I can't do reviving magics, only happiness and love magics." Cadance said. "I'm sorry, dear."

"So where's the party?" Pinkie asked. "Ooo, I think I found some cotton candy!" She takes a stick, and twirls it around a spider web and eats it.

"Uh Pinkie?" AppleJack said.

"Hmmm yummy!" Pinkie said, licking her lips. Doctor Whoove's mouth gets buffed up, and he holds mouth, trying to hold his vomit in, but then he swallows it.

"Ouch my throat." the Doctor said.

"Where's the music? Where's the games? I was told the Wonderbolts were gonna be here." Rainbow Dash said. "BLAZE!" She said to him sarcastically.

"Don't look at me. I would've thought the Wonderbolts attend all major parties." Blaze said.

"Is there any food here?" Crystal asked.

"I dunno, did you check the kitchen?" Psyche asked her sarcastically.

"Oh right. Thanks, Psyche!" Crystal said, running to the kitchen. She opens the fridge which is full of rotten food. "Eww, everything's rotten."

"Who's idea was it to host a party here? Who invited us anyway?" Derpy asked.

"Hmm, maybe we got the wrong address." Shining said.

"I dunno, we're all here. Is it a coincidence that we all made the same locational mistake?" Twilight asked.

"Wait, maybe this is a plot." Doctor Whooves said.

"Eww a plot?" Derpy asked, referring to their flanks obviously.

"What? No, not that plot. Maybe this is all a trick. No one touch anything. Maybe we should just leave." Doctor said.

"Yeah good idea, let's leave." Fluttershy said, running towards the door. She tried opening it, but the door was locked. "IT'S LOCKED!" she yelled. She ran

to AppleJack and cried on her. "I'm scared."

"There there, sugarcube." AppleJack said. "Everythin will be fine. We just gotta find a way out."

"It's always something, you know?" Crystal complained. "It's Nightmare Night, and we're stuck in a haunted house."

"What makes you so sure that this place is haunted?" Twilight asked.

"Did any of us lock that door?" Crystal asked. We all shook our heads. "So this place is haunted then."

"Yeah I'm not believing this is a haunted house until I see proof." Psyche said.

"Careful partner! Don't jinx it." Engineer said.

"What is there to jinx?" Psyche asked.

"Psyche, be quiet!" Engineer ordered.

"Would you relax, Engie? There is no such thing as curses." Psyche said.

"Engine's right, Psyche. I think the best thing to do is not talk about curses, or ghosts, or any of that until we finally find our way outta here." I said.

"Ooooo, look at this stuff!" Pinkie said, touching a certain type of green goo.

"Huh? Where did you get that stuff?" Doctor asked.

"From that box over there that said 'radioactive'. It's funny, because it has nothing to do with radios, or activities. Or maybe it does." Pinkie said.

"Pinkie, don't touch that!" Rainbow Dash ordered.

"Too late, I already did." Pinkie said, sticking her tongue out at Rainbow and giggling.

"You should wash your hooves right away, Pinkie. Do you have any idea what that stuff is?" Twilight asked.

"No. Do you?" Pinkie asked her.

"Not a clue, but nopony should have any physical contact with any unidentified objects." Twilight said.

"That stuff kinda looks like Gak." Derpy said.

"Oh shut it with the Gak already! Ever since the Mane Six and Spike came back from the Crystal Kingdom, all I hear is Gak this, Gak that, this is really

getting annoying." I said.

"Ditto." AppleJack said. Doctor Whooves takes some of that gooey stuff and takes a look at it.

"Just as I thought." Doctor said.

"What did you just thought?" Blaze asked.

"This stuff is Gak." Doctor said.

"Oooooooh!" I cried, then I started singing and dancing. "I am so smart! I am so smart! I am so smart! I am so smart! S-M-R-T- I mean S-M-A-R-T! In your faces!" Pinkie through some of the goo at me, but missed and it landed on Psyche's face. "HA! You missed me!"

"Well you got me, watch where you're throwing Pinkie." Psyche said, wiping the Gak off his face.

"Sorry Psyche." Pinkie said and giggled.

"Wait a sec, there seems to be some sort of substance in this Gak." Doctor said.

"What makes you say that?" Derpy asked.

"I'm getting itchy." Doctor said and started scratching himself.

"Hey, me too!" Pinkie said and she started scratching.

"So am I." Psyche said and started scratching as well.

"I recommend we should all go take a shower." Doctor said.

"Together." Crystal said making a snarly face.

"Wow, nice one Crystal!" Spike said, giving her a bro hoof. Even though Crystal is a mare, and Spike doesn't have hooves, he has claws.

"I dunno about this, Shining. This is starting to get spooky." Cadance said.

"Relax Cadance, we should be fine." Shining said.

"What makes you so sure of that?" Derpy asked.

"Because we always go through in tough situations." Shining said.

"I nearly destroyed Ponyville Town Hall one time, and since AppleJack lost the rodeo, we didn't have enough money to fix it so..." Derpy gets distracted by

the spider that went on Shining's nose. "Oh Cadance, you have a spider on your nose."

"I'm Shining actually." Shining said. "I'm just wearing a Cadance costume for Nightmare Night."

"Wow, so original!" Derpy said.

"Actually, I think Fairly Odd Parents already took that gag, Ditzy." I said.

"They did?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Uh, guys. I... I think I'm gonna be..." Pinkie said, but her face turns green, and she runs upstairs.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a little sick too." Doctor said, following Pinkie.

"Be right back, guys." Psyche said, following them.

"Looks like someponies have been eating too much candy." AppleJack said.

"I don't think the candy was responsible for this." Twilight said.

"Yeah, I'm assuming it's the Gak." Aqua said.

"Seriously, this Gak gag has gotta stop. I keep seeing this Gak nonsense all over Facebook." I said. "Psyche said he'd ban anypony that says that word on his page."

"No kidding. Where did that gag even come from?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Ew, that stuff looks really disgusting. Even the same sounds disgusting." Rarity said. "Gak sounds like something you'd say if you were barfing. Ugh!"

AppleJack takes the gak and puts it near Rarity.

"Ooo watch out, Rarity. The disgusting gak is gonna get you!" AppleJack teased.

"Ew! Get that stuff away from my face, AppleJack!" Rarity said.

"Then you better run before it gets ya!" AppleJack said. Rarity started running and AppleJack started chasing her.

"Girls? Girls? GIRLS?!" Twilight tried to get their attention, but they couldn't stop.

"SHUT UUUUUUUP!" I yelled, like in the Kindergarten Cop movie. Rarity stopped running, then AppleJack crashed into her.

"Did you girls see what happened to Pinkie, Whooves, and Psyche after they touched that stuff?" Twilight asked.

"Woops, ah guess ah forgot about that." AppleJack said.

"I tried to tell her, but did she listen? Oh noooo, AppleJack just wants to play dirty it seems." Rarity said in a sarcastic voice.

"Ya'll know ah forget stuff alot. Ah'm strong in the hooves, but weak in the mind it seems." AppleJack said.

"Hmm, I wonder what's keeping the others?" Cadance asked. "Maybe I should go check on them."

"No, please. Allow me." Blaze said and bowed. "I'll be able to take care of myself. Don't you worry, your highness."

Cadance giggled. "Thank you, Blaze. You're a true gentlecolt."

"Hey, what about me?" Shining asked.

"You're my husband, you need to protect me against the scary monsters." Cadance said and giggled.

Shining giggled along. "Right."

"Don't take too long, Blaze." Rainbow said.

"Don't worry, babe, I'll be fine." Blaze said, walking upstairs.

"Yeah, he's dead." Engineer said.

"Dude, shut up. He'll be fine, I believe in Blaze." I said.

"Hey what's with ya tonight, Flare?" Engineer asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Ya haven't said any gags, or done your leet speak at all." Engineer said.

"I feel I should give it a break. Leet speak is funny, but it gets annoying if used too much. Lion face." I said.

"Ah there's one!" Engineer said.

"Whoops, that kinda slipped out. Ex-dee." I said and chuckled.

"Hey Water, ya alright? Ya've been quiet tonight." Aqua said to her.

"I'm fine, Aqua. I'm just thinking about what's taking the others so long." Water said.

"Yeah, I'm getting bored. Let's go exploring!" Crystal said.

"Yeah, exploring sounds fun. Wouldn't you agree Shining?" Cadance asked.

"Of course!" Shining said.

"But what about Blaze and the others?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Let's go." Water said. As we all walked into the Living Room, Rainbow looked up at the stairs, but saw nothing.

"Hey Rainbow?" I said, going back to her.

"What?" she asked.

I pointed to the stairs, and yelled; "SHTAIRS! SHTAIRS! SHTAIRS! SHTAIRS! SHTAIRS!"

"What?" she asked and chuckled.

"SHTAIRS! SHTAIRS! SHTAIRS!" I yelled.

She giggled again. "I heard you the first time." She gave me a noogie. "You silly Flare you!"

"That's me! Happy face." I said.

"Hey where's Fluttershy?" Crystal asked from the other room.

"I thought she was in there with you?" I asked.

"She's not in here." Crystal said.

"Fluttershy, where did you go?" Rainbow Dash asked yelling out.

"Hey Flutters, there's a bunny on fire out here." I said.

"A BUNNY?!" Fluttershy yelled, from behind the knights armor.

"Ah, I gotcha Flutters!" I said and chuckled. "There's no fire bunny out here."

"Flare, don't do that!" Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, get out from behind the armor." Rainbow said, as Water came in to catch things out.

"No!" Fluttershy yelled. "This place is too scary!"

"Look, if we stick together, we'll be fine." Rainbow said.

"No!" Fluttershy yelled.

"You know, there could be spiders in there." Water said.

"EEP!" Fluttershy bursted out of the knight's armor and landed on Rainbow.

"Wow, she's easy to trick." Water said.

"You have no idea, sis." I said to her.

"Well, I actually do now." she said.

Fluttershy hopped off of Rainbow. "Oh Rainbow Dash, I'm so sorry!" she said.

"Don't worry about it, it's cool." Rainbow said. Flutters helped her up.

"Are you sure we'll be alright?" Flutters asked.

"Of course. Just stick with me, and you'll be fine." Rainbow said, putting her hoof on her shoulder.

"Oh, um, okay." Flutters said.

"You know what else?" I asked. "SHTAIRS! SHTAIRS! SHTAIRS! SHTAIRS!" I yelled, pointing to the stairs again.

"Alright funny guy, let's meet up with the others." Water said.

"MOVE OVER!" AppleJack yelled, passing us, running upstairs.

"Wow, what's her problem?" Rainbow asked.

"It's the Gak!" Flutters cried. "EEEK!" She ran back into the armor.

"Hey, Flutters?" Water asked. "Spiders!"

"EEEK!" Flutters yelled, and jumped back out of the armor and landed on Rainbow again.

"Works every time." Water said and giggled.

"That's my sister. Mischievous face." I said, giving her a bro-hoof. My sister and I trotted on back with the others. Rainbow came back to her senses then glared at Flutters, then Flutters gave her an embarrassing smile, which gave out a little squee. Everypony in the other room was looking at the spooky looking living room.

"This place is so dusty!" Rarity said, scratching her flank. "Even though it's abandoned, it wouldn't hurt cleaning it from time to time."

"Ugh! What's taking the other's so long?" Shining asked.

"Yeah, it's really making us a bit worried." Cadance said.

"I dunno why it would take this long for them to do number 4." I said. "Psyche's too skinny to be doing number 4 this much. Or maybe that's what makes him skinny."

"What does number 4 mean?" Twilight asked.

"It means... BLEH!" Water said.

Twilight was silent for a moment. "... Okay." she said. She continued looking through books to find any clues. Crystal was looking around, and she went into the dining room alone.

"Whoa, nice dining room. Pretty fancy." Crystal said. She looked around the dining room for a little while, checking out the plates, silverware, and even the china cabinet. "Hmm." she said to herself, then she took out a satchel bag and started stealing all the expensive looking dining room supplies. She chuckled, and just as she was about to get out, Pinkie was standing right outside the door. "Oh, hey Pinkie! What's up?" Pinkie was only shadow though, Crystal couldn't see her face. Pinkie giggled, but more like a girly giggle. "Uh, Pinks, you alright?" Crystal asked.

"Let's have some fun!" Pinkie said.

"Wait a sec, what's wrong with your face?" Crystal asked, as Pinkie stepped inside. "Wait, is that... AAAAAAH!" Crystal yelled. From the other room, we heard her scream.

"That sounds like Crystal!" Aqua said.

"Sounds like she's having a blast in there!" Derpy said and chuckled.

"That doesn't sound like a fun scream." Engineer said. We all ran into the dining room, and Crystal wasn't there, neither was Pinkie.

"She's gone!" Water yelled.

"But look, there's a pile of Gak lying on the floor." Engineer said. We heard a giggle coming from the other room.

"That giggle kinda sounds like Whooves." Aqua said.

"What is this nonsense? Whooves doesn't giggle." Derpy said. We opened the door, Whooves was there, but we couldn't see his face.

"You wanna have some fun?" Whooves asked.

"Excuse me?" Twilight asked.

"The Doctor would never say anything like that. Who is this?" Derpy asked.

"It's me, the Doctor, and I need your help to brush my mane!" the Doctor said, coming in, revealing his face, which looks like a Generation 3 pony face. We all screamed after we saw it.

"Surprise face! What in the Wizard of Strength is this? A G3 pony? That's the scariest thing I've ever seen in my entire life!" I yelled.

"You think that's bad? Look at past generation Spikes." Spike said. "If you think I'm bad, just listen to Generation 1 Spike's voice. Eww!"

"Doctor! What happened to you?" Derpy yelled.

"I'm so glad nopony made a past generation of me." Shining said.

"Not even my magic can make a pony fall in love with that!" Cadance said.

Pinkie popped up, from behind Shining and Cadance, with a G3 face as well. "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie! Let's party!" she said.

"Well, Pinkie always says that." Rainbow said.

"Hi Rainbow!" Blaze said to her and giggled. "You like a tomboy. Let's make you look more girly."

Rainbow screamed. "Blaze! What happened to you?!"

"I feel like rainbows and cotton candy and..." Blaze said, but Rainbow cut him off.

"That is not the Blaze I know and love! Twilight, what's going on?!" Rainbow screamed.

Psyche giggled. "But we love you. How about we have some fun?"

"That is NOT Psyche. He would never say that. Unless it was Okiku, or any mare. He would never say that to a stallion." I said.

"C'mon Flare. How about we play a little pony ball?" Psyche asked.

"Eww! Alright, Psyche, that G3 face looks ugly on you, and we need to take that off." I said.

"But I love my face." Psyche said.

"Oooookay, this is getting creepy." Water said.

"No doubt." Rarity said.

"Hey girls. Let's put on make up and write in our diaries." AppleJack said with a G3 face, and giggled.

"Twilight, what is going on?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm assuming the Gak might be responsible for changing their faces and personality." Twilight said.

"Well we gotta fix this, and fast! Looking at Blaze right now is gonna make me want to divorce him." Rainbow said, with Blaze brushing her mane.

"RAINBOW?!" I yelled.

"I'm kidding, gosh. You'd think I'd do such a thing?" Rainbow asked.

"Wait a minute, what about Crystal?" Aqua asked. Crystal pounces on Rainbow Dash, and giggles.

"Hi Rainbow Dash! You want me to put on some make up on you?" Crystal asked, with the G3 face on her, as she dumps some Gak on her face.

"Rainbow!" Fluttershy yelled.

"We have to get out of here!" Shining yelled. "Let's barricade ourselves upstairs. Run!"

"SHTAIRS!" I yelled. So it was just me, Water, Twilight, Flutters, Rarity, Engineer, Aqua, Shining, Cadance, Spike, and Derpy left. We all ran back to the

lobby and ran upstairs, but G3 Pinkie, AJ, and Psyche blocked our path to the upper floors.

"You wanna make some cupcakes?" the three of them said at the same time. "They're really good. It's time to have alot of fun!"

"Ew, they're talking at the same time. Reminds me of the delightful children from down the lane." I said.

"Oh, Kids Next Door! I miss that show." Water said.

"Fun. Fun. Fun." All the infested ponies said at the same time.

"Move over!" I yelled, charinging up my horn. "Woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-ooooooooooooo!" I was about to fire my giant laser at the infested ponies that were in the way, but they threw Gak at my horn, my horn backfired, and I started falling down the stairs. "OW, OW, SHTAIRS, SHTAIRS, OW, OW, SHTAIRS!" I landed on a table with a vase, the vase falls on my head and breaks, and I pass out.

"BRO!" Water yelled. "We gotta go get him!"

"No time, Water! Let's go!" Aqua yelled, grabbing her hoof. Water released her hoof quickly.

"No, I can't leave my bro behind, not after all he's done for me!" she yelled.

"Water, listen to me." Shining said, holding her shoulders. "I'm sure there will be a cure. Just leave him there, he'll be fine." Water looked down, very upsettingly.

"C'mon!" Aqua said, holding Water's hoof. They all ran upstairs, leaving me down there, right after I saved their lives. So selfish! Just wait until I wake

up again. So they ran upstairs to the attic and barricaded the door.

"Alright, I think we're safe. For now." Shining said.

"What are we gonna do now?" Fluttershy asked.

"Look for a cure a of course. Twilight? I believe this is your part." Cadance said.

"Right. I'm not really sure how to cure this infection." Twilight said. "Nor have I ever seen anything like this. This Gak, and G3. I'm not really sure what a G3 is."

"Well, how could we find any info. Ah'm sure if this gak stuff was here, whoever left it might've been researchin it. Either that or wastin it." Engineer said.

"Well this is a mansion, I'm sure there's library somewhere." Cadance said.

Twilight bucked herself in the head. "Of course. Why didn't I think of that? It's so obvious." she laughed.

"Ya think we were followed?" Engineer asked.

"Maybe we should find away around." Cadance said. Water was just standing in the other side of the room, glaring at them.

"Uhh, you alright Water?" Twilight asked.

"Nopony talk to me." she said, angrily.

"What's her problem?" Derpy asked.

"She's upset because we left Flare behind." Spike said.

"Actually I was mad, because how could we all be so stupid in going to a Nightmare Night party in an abandoned mansion in the Everfree Forest." Water said.

"But now that you reminded me, I'm even more angry now! Angry face!"

"You're doing the leet speak now?" Rarity asked, scratching her flank.

"I always have. It runs in the family." Water said. "What's wrong with you Rarity? You've been scratching your flank ever since AppleJack was messing with you."

"I don't know, darling. But I certainly feel a little..." Rarity's face turned green, and she ran unbarricaded the door real quick so she can do her business, but the infested ponies were waiting on the other side. They saw Rarity's plot, and there was some gak on it. Oh yeah, after AJ ran into Rarity before, some of the gak got on her. But it turns out it didn't infect her too fast since it wasn't on her face like the others.

"Oh Winnie the Pooh Bear in the Big Blue House of Mouse Detectives." Water said, talking like they were doomed.

"I'll distract them, you all take the vent shafts outta here." Shining said.

"Shining, no!" Cadance yelled.

"I'll be fine. Just take Twilie to the Library so she can find a cure. GO!" Shining yelled. Rarity collapsed on the floor, yelling.

"What is this disgusting crude stuff doing to my face!?" Rarity yelled. "My beautiful face!"

"C'mon! This way!" Spike yelled, opening the vent shaft. "Alright, so one of you go first."

"Why we go first?" Water asked.

"Saves the best for last. Besides I'm the short one. If one of falls on me, I'll be squished." he said.

"Move over, I wanna go first. The first is always the best!" Derpy said. "Cannonball!" She jumped into the vent shaft, but the vent shaft only went down,

because as a coincidence, and because of the lack of time in this story, the ducts just lead right to the library. Derpy went head first, then... I don't

wanna say who went in order, so I'll say everypony else went next. Twilight and Spike were about to jump down after, but Rarity stopped screaming, and revealed her G3 face.

"Hello darlings. How about a slumber party after shopping in the mall?" G3 Rarity asked.

"Ew, too girly." Spike said.

"I dunno, I might get used to this." Twilight said.

"Twilight!" Spike yelled.

"Sorry, sorry." Twilight said embarrassingly. She jumped into the vent with Spike behind her. After they got to the bottom, Twilight blocked the vent with one of the book shelves. "There, that should keep them for now."

"So ya think we'll find what were lookin fer in here?" Engineer asked.

"Perhaps. It's only a hunch though, Engineer. But I'm assuming that whatever we're dealing with, might have clues around somewhere." Twilight said. "So split up, and see if you can find anything."

"I found a paper clip." Derpy said.

"I mean info for whatever we're dealing with, Ditzy." Twilight said.

"Actually, I am having a little conflict with paper clips, you see." Derpy said.

"Why's that?" Cadance asked. Derpy was having a flashback of her in her kitchen. She was seasoning her muffins that she baked, and was filing a couple of mail letters together. Her daughter Dinky came into the room and wanted help with her homework. Ditzy's a good mom, so she helped her out, although she didn't stop filing or seasoning, but out of her confusion, she was seasoning the files, and putting the paper clips on the muffins. After she baked them, she wanted to eat one, but she started choking on a paper clip that was inside. Then of course, all flashbacks must end. Sad really. She's lucky to be alive right now. But everypony loves her, she can't die yet.

"Why did you continue filing and seasoning? Why didn't you know that happened, let alone know that there were paper clips inside?" Spike asked.

"I'm not a perfect pony." Derpy said.

"We figured." Water said. They heard a beating on the library door.

"We better hurry. It won't be long until they get inside." Aqua said.

"Twilight, ah think ah found something that might help." Engineer said.

"What did you find?" Twilight asked. She takes the book and takes a look at it. "Deal With Corrupted Office Supplies, For Dummies?"

"Ooo, I might need that one." Derpy said. "I mean, I'm no dummy, but this might solve my paper clip problem."

"Engie, I'm looking for something to cure Gak." Twilight said.

"Um, Twilight?" Fluttershy said.

"Hang on, Fluttershy." Twilight said. "Aqua, did you find anything?"

"Only alot of books that won't really help our current problem." he said. The pound on the door continued, and really fast too. Did I just rhyme? I have no idea.

"We don't have much time, Twilight." Cadance said.

"Hey Twilight, I don't think you're looking for 'Cure to Gak' right?" Water asked, carrying that particular book.

"Actually, that is what I'm looking for. Thank you, Water!" she said, taking the book. The door was almost broken opened, so Twilight quickly looked through the book to find the cure, but before she can find the cure, the door was kicked opened, and there was a shadow there. They all screamed, but they didn't even know it was me. HA! I got 'em! What a twist!

"Flare?!" Fluttershy yelled.

"Oh hey bro! You're safe!" Water said, as she hugged me. "We thought you were in infected?"

"Seriously, I saved your lives and you left me down there?" I asked. "Like seriously actually? I find this a big disappointment."

"Sorry Flare. We had no choice. We were come back for you eventually." Twilight said.

"Yeah, that's what they all say." I said.

"Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"What is it, Fluttershy?" she asked.

"I-I think I'm infected." Fluttershy said.

"What? I don't see any infection on you?" Spike said.

"Uh oh. Ah think ah'm infected as well." Engineer said.

"Why am I feeling all itchy?" Aqua asked.

"Oh no! It's the books! They all have gak in them!" Cadance yelled.

"Not just that. This carpet. It's... dried up gak!" Twilight cried.

"We're all infected!" Derpy yelled. Then everypony starting screaming.

"Wait a sec. Time out. Time out." Engineer said, then we all stopped screaming. "Flare had gak on his horn. Why isn't he infected?"

"Oh, I-D-K." I said. Then the gak that was on Engineer's hoof fell off. Why? Well do I have to rush? You'll find out.

"The gak fell out of mah hoof." Engineer said.

"No, you don't say? LOL!" I said. "Oops, I'm sorry, I promised I wouldn't use leet speak. It won't happen again." Then the gak that was on everypony else fell off.

"Hey, I'm not feeling itchy anymore." Aqua said.

"Wonder why's that. LOL I guess it doesn't like you." Water said.

"I'm sorry, but may I say this?" Fluttershy asked.

"You just did, ROFLMAO!" I said.

"I was felt like I was about to be sick, but... suddenly I don't." Fluttershy said.

"Hmm, I wonder why's that?" Spike asked.

"Hmm." Twilight looked at the gak on her hoof. "LOL." she said, then the gak fell out. "Flare! It's your leet speak! The gak don't like it."

"Huh? I'm sorry, I said I was gonna stop!" I cried.

"No, it's a good thing, Flare!" Twilight said.

"How is it good? I just offended the gak." I said.

"But they're falling off. I think we found our cure." she said.

"I wonder if it helps with the ponies that are already infected." Spike suggested.

"There's only one way to find out." Aqua said. Then Shining came into the room, with his G3 face. He giggled.

"Hi everypony. You want some tea? How much sugar? One scoop or two?" he asked.

"I-D-K, what you think?" I asked. Shining's nose went back to normal.

"I love you, Twilight Sparkle. We should totally paint our nails!" Shining said.

"For one, he never calls me by my full name, he calls me Twiley. Second, do these hooves have nails to you?" Twilight asked, holding her hoof in front of him.

"Leet speak, Twilight. Leet speak!" Spike said.

"Oh, um... LOL?" Twilight was confused, because she doesn't really know much about it. Regardless, his eyes turned back to normal.

"Hey Twilight, how about making those leet speaks a little more interesting? Say a sentence." I suggested.

"Okay." she said.

"Not O-K. Just Kay." I said.

"Okay-oops I mean, kay." she said and giggled.

"No giggling. Only lulz." I said.

"I don't know if I could do this, Flare." Fluttershy said.

"Of course you can, Flutters. It's nothing to worry about! Just say what I said." I told her. She smiled at me and nodded. So we all splitted up. Wait, is 'splitted' the word I'm looking for? Whatever, you catch my drift. So Twilight and Spike were together, and they found AppleJack and Doctor.

"LOL, hey Twilight? Did you catch that episode of Walking Dead last night?" Spike asked.

"LOL, yes I did! B-T-W, the fighting scenes were pretty bloody. ROFL." she said.

"Kay, Twilight, seriously. It just doesn't sound right when you do it, I'm sorry." Spike said.

"Don't worry about it, Spike." Twilight said to him with a smile. AppleJack's and Doctor's face both went back to normal.

"Uhh? What just happened?" AppleJack asked.

"Somehow I felt all... last generation, and I don't mean that in the possible way that I normally use the meaning of 'last generation'." Doctor said.

"Sugarcube, ah have no idea what yer talkin about." AppleJack said.

Derpy and Cadance find Rarity and Rainbow Dash, and cure them. Fluttershy finds Pinkie, but was really nervous, because she didn't know what to do. Pinkie giggles at her.

"C'mon Fluttershy, let's go pet cute animals." she said.

"I-um, don't really see how her personality is a problem." Flutters said, but her mind was changed quickly after she looked at her face. "Ooo! But that face.

I'm sorry, Pinkie. But that face has gotta... go. Right? So, um, L-O-L? If that's alright with you?"

"Cupcakes! Yay!" Pinkie cried in her G3 face, but her face suddenly goes back to normal. "Cupcakes! Yay!" she said with her normal face.

I don't feel like saying what everypony else did, but I'll skip to the part where we all met back in the lobby. Everypony was saved.

"Phew! Blaze, are you back to normal?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't know. What do you think?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, you're back!" she said and hugged him.

"Don't ever get me near that gak stuff again. We certainly need to get this place quarinated." Psyche said.

"Oh, it's so good having my old face back." Rarity said.

"I never thought having a G3 face was so terrible! Did I really look that bad?" Crystal asked.

"I'm afraid so." Crystal said.

"Alright, the only thing left we need to do is find a way out." Shining said. Big Macintosh suddenly kicked the door opened.

"Wow, whah haven't ah thought of that before? This party still goin on?" Big Mac asked.

"Nope, sorry big brother. Ya'll just missed the fun!" AppleJack teased him.

"What is this? Did you not read the sign at the gate? Do not enter, for Celestia's sake!" Zecora said, walking inside giggling.

"Zecora? What are you doing here?" Blaze asked.

"I came to see what the fuss is about. You seem to have touched that stuff that would make you look worse than a trout." Zecora said. "It appears I was

right, that stuff was bad. But you've past the test, it's what you had."

"You knew about the gak all along?" Water asked.

"Ya'll were testin us?" AppleJack asked.

"I need to find out what this stuff really was. But I couldn't remember after the results I caused." Zecora said. "It seems after when this stuff infects

you, you can't remember a thing right through."

"Yeah, I don't really remember anything when I was infected." Psyche said.

"You tested us? Normally, I would be the one hosting all the tests." I said.

"Well I'm glad I found out what that stuff was really about. I found them over at the east side of the swamp." Zecora said.

"So who gave us the party invitations?" Pinkie asked.

"Who do you think, Pinkie?" Rainbow asked.

"I didn't do it." Pinkie said. Rainbow gave herself a facehoof. "I kinda liked having that kind of face. Maybe I'll do it again!"

"Yes I gave you the invitation for this false party, so you can test out this stuff, but it wasn't too bad really." Zecora said.

"Well... you lied to us. Soooooo, is there a real party you can host?" I asked.

"Well... no. But you I thought you wouldn't mind so." Zecora said. I just glared at Zecora. A couple of hours later, we were back in Ponyville, and having a real Nightmare Night party, and there was even a dunk tank there, which we used to dump Zecora in a puddle of gak. We went to see how she felt about being a

G3 Zebra. It's best that you don't know what she looked like. Eww! Well, this wasn't much of a Nightmare Night story, it could've gone better. But... we

didn't learn a thing about friendship, so I couldn't put any of that in my letter to Luna. Soooooo... BOO! Did I scare you? Happy Nightmare Night, brahs! Or... Happy Halloween, whatever you call it.


	5. The Sisters Dash

Can I have mustard on that? Sweet, thanks! Oh, wait, did I just say that? My apologies, my friends, let us continue the story. It's been 4 weeks since the last chapter, it's near Thanksgiving. Yes, we ponies celebrate Thanksgiving too. You see, long ago, around 1200 B.C. (before Celestia), Equestria used to be an Earth pony land. There was no pegasi, or unicorns, and at this time, the weather and time was controlled by our goddess, Queen Faust. The earth ponies pretty much had just an average life style, and the number one reason of their existence was to survive. All they had to do was gather food for their people, and school the children, raising them right, and there was building, but building wasn't easy for the earth ponies, they had to take care of themselves. Their lives were like medieval times, more medieval than now. Meanwhile, in another land, the unicorns and pegasi had their own lands, but their leaders were abusing their powers. The unicorns had to serve under their leaders, so did the pegasi, but their own leaders. Sometimes, they even felt like being in war with one another, just battle for no real reason. So groups of unicorn and pegasi rebels decided to truce, gather as many ponies as they could, and sail out to find new lands. It wasn't easy escaping, but when they worked together, they managed to survive, and were able to escape the wrath of their abusing overlords. They found the earth pony land, and begged for food and shelter. So the earth ponies agreed to help the unicorns and pegasi, and allow them to stay at their home, in return for helping them build, and move the clouds for them, and such. That's how the unicorns and pegasi came to Equestria, and out of all the pony species helping eachother out, they each gave thanks, and that's how Equestria Thanksgiving was made. In our time, we use that time to give thanks to one another, like you humans do. A day we each help eachother out. But you know what? Everyday should be Thanksgiving! But this one particular day can be great for families and friends to come together to have a feast, and party. A time for peace and harmony. So you guys know about our Thanksgiving now? Alright, so you ready to continue the story? Awesome! Our story starts off at the Wonderbolt Training Camp. My buddy Blaze Goldheart was doing a few test runs, and practicing for their next air show. Rainbow Dash was his training coach. Blaze flew through the obstacle course one time, and Dashie was timing it, seeing if he can make a record.

"Wow, 14 seconds! Not exactly 10 seconds, but it'll do." Dash said, looking at the stop watch.

"Thanks! I really need to get ready for our next show." Blaze said flying down to her.

"Even though your next show isn't for a couple of weeks now. Going to the extreme is awesome, but sometimes you need to relax once and a while." Dash said, squirting water in Blaze's mouth. He swished the water, and spit it out in the ground.

"I know, but I can't lose my touch. I gotta train hard. If I relax, I might go soft." Blaze said.

"Blaze, I love you, but you won't go soft, I know it." Rainbow said, putting her hoof around him. "You have to relax. It's almost Thanksgiving, a time for relaxation. Don't worry, you'll be back on your hooves in no time after that. Trust me."

"Well, if you say so, babe." Blaze said.

"That's my stallion!" Rainbow said giving Blaze a nuzzle.

"Hey, you got any family that's coming down?" Blaze asked.

"I dunno. My parents said they'd be busy all weekend. I'm probably on my own." Rainbow said.

Blaze chuckled. "Nonsense, you'll have me!" Rainbow giggled along. "Besides you, Blaze. I mean, they used to always have the time for me. Ever since I started living on my own, they just don't have time for me anymore, in fact, they don't tell me anything anymore.

"Rainbow, I'm sure your parents are thinking about you all the time, I bet they feel sorry for not telling you, but they might be going through personal issues right now too." Blaze said.

"I dunno Blaze. It's just not like them." Rainbow said.

"Rainbow, you listen to me." Blaze said, putting his hooves on her shoulders. "You are the most inspiring and loyal pony I know, and they probably don't wanna go through risking their lives to see their little filly as an Equestrian hero. You hold the Element of Loyalty, and hey, there might be ponies after you. But don't worry, Dashie. I'll be here to make sure nopony lays a hoof on you."

"Thanks, Blaze. You're awesome!" Rainbow said to him.

"Sooooo, race ya home?" Blaze asked.

"I dunno, I'm feeling a little beat." Rainbow said with a yawn.

"But I was the one doing all the fast flying and working out. How are you beat?" Blaze asked.

"Watching you and keeping up the time can take alot out of ya. If you were one that doesn't usually like to count, you'd understand." Rainbow said with a smile.

"Alright, well then, mares first." Blaze said, moving out of the way, letting Rainbow lead the way to home.

"If you insist. Race ya!" Rainbow laughed, and flew out in a sonic speed.

Blaze laughed along. "Oh Rainbow Dash, you're such the trickster sometimes!" He followed her home. Time went by, Rainbow beat Blaze at her house. She landed softly on the cloud, laying on it, and a few seconds later, Blaze caught up with her.

"Oh there you are, Blaze! What took you so long?" Rainbow asked and giggled.

"Now I would expect Pinkie or Flare to do a trick like that, I didn't think you had it in you." Blaze said, catching his breath.

"If you haven't noticed, Pinkie taught me to be an awesome prankster. The one way to win a race, is to catch your opponant unguarded. Make them think that you don't wanna race, but then you just start it when they least expect it." Rainbow said.

Blaze chuckled. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"So, what are we going to do for Thanksgiving?" Rainbow asked.

"I dunno, probably spend it with Flare and Water, unless his family is coming down." Blaze said. "It's too bad your family ain't."

"It's alright, it doesn't really bother me. Maybe I'll go spend it with my friends. I hear AppleJack is gonna whip us up something really good!" Rainbow said.

"Excellent! I can't wait!" Blaze said.

"I know right? Oh, maybe we can show them our new duet trick!" Rainbow said.

"Oh the sonic rain-of-fire? Yes, I've been wanting to show them that for a long time!" Blaze said. They both laughed.

"Ah Blaze, I'm glad I married you!" Rainbow said. "And so far, nopony seems to be upset about it."

"Except me." a voice said.

Blaze and Rainbow were concerned of where that voice came from. "Uhh, what was that?" Rainbow asked.

"I can't believe you wouldn't even know the voice of your own sister." the voice said.

"Sister?" Rainbow asked.

"You never told me you had a sister, Rainbow." Blaze said to her.

"I never knew I did. Like I said, my parents don't tell me anything anymore." Rainbow said.

"Of course they have! You just never bothered listening!" the voice said angrily.

"Alright, whoever is out there, reveal yourself!" Blaze said. The voice came from a little pink pegasis pony with a  
light blue mane. She looked like Rainbow Dash as a filly, but only with those two colors. She doesn't have a cutie mark, and one of her eyes were dark blue, while the other was red.

"Who-who are you?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm Candy Cotton, your sister." she said.

"Mom and dad never said I had a sister." Rainbow said.

"Yes they did. You never listen! You never even bother calling them! You don't ask about me!" Candy yelled.

"Hey, whoa. What's your problem?" Blaze asked.

"Shut your mouth, you freak!" Candy yelled at Blaze.

"Freak?" Blaze asked.

"Hey Candy, you can't talk to your uncle that way!" Rainbow said.

"He ain't my uncle, he's just a freak! A half-pony, half-dragon freak!" Candy said.

"Wow, that hurts, that really hurts." Blaze said.

"Yes he is your uncle, I married him." Rainbow said.

"Oh really? Do you have any proof of your marriage?" Candy asked.

"Um, our rings, duh! They're under our wings, see?" Rainbow said, lifting her wing revealing the ring. Oh I rhymed!

"Those could be fake. I can't see any proof, since I wasn't there." Candy said.

"How old are you anyway, Candy?" Rainbow asked.

"Five." Candy said.

"Five years old?" Blaze asked.

"Shut your big Barbque mouth, I wasn't talking to you!" Candy yelled at him. "You're different! You're part dragon, and nopony likes you!"

"That is not true! I have alot of friends!" Blaze raised his voice at her.

"Why didn't mom or dad say anything about you coming?" Rainbow asked.

"They did. You never listen! They wanted me to come here to see you. My life felt like there was something missing, my big sister Rainbow Dash. But instead, I see a selfish rainbow pegasis that's married to a freak of nautre!" Candy yelled.

"Candy, please..." Blaze tried to get her attention in the most friendly way possible.

"SHUT UP!" Candy yelled at him. "I don't believe you Rainbow. Mom and dad were right, you're selfish and you're a liar." Candy said.

"How do I even know if you're my sister, huh?" Rainbow yelled at her. "Mom and dad never said anything about this!

As far as I'm concerned, I HAVE NO SISTER!"

"Oh yeah?!" Candy yelled.

"YEAH, SO ABOUT YOU GET LOST KID!" Rainbow yelled.

"I WILL!" Candy yelled with tears in her eyes. She flew away faster than Rainbow when she was still racing.

"Rainbow, I can't believe you just let your sister go like that." Blaze said.

"What are you talking about? She's not my sister. I have no sister." Rainbow said.

"What if she actually is? How would you feel then?" Blaze asked.

"My parents never said anything to me about her." Rainbow said.

"But she said you just don't listen to your parents." Blaze said.

"Blaze... I really didn't get any messages from them. Trust me, I'd know." Rainbow said. Blaze was confused.

"But... Rainbow?" Blaze asked. Rainbow started gliding inside her house, covering her eyes.

"Just leave me alone." she said. She closed the door behind him. Blaze felt bad about the fight, and since Rainbow needed to calm down, Blaze decided to look for Candy. Blaze asked a few pony folk in town to see if they seen a pink filly go by, they pointed to the direction of where she flew to. Eventually, Blaze found her alone in the Ponyville playground. Since it was dusk, the sun was almost set, there were no kids there. He found her alone on the swing, crying. Blaze glided over the her.

"Uhh, hello Candy?" Blaze tried to get her attention.

"What do you want?" Candy asked angerly.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what Rainbow said earilier. She's just not used to having a sister, this is a totally new experience for her." Blaze said.

"And?" Candy said.

"And I'm sure if you two just gave eachother a chance, maybe you two will get along fine." Blaze said.

"I don't think so, Blaze. Rainbow doesn't talk to our parents at all, and it looked like she hated me." Candy said.

"But Candy, don't you see? Rainbow Dash is the element of Loyality." Blaze said.

"Never heard of it." Candy said.

"Well, long ago, Princess Celestia created the Elements of Harmony, which contains the power of friendship in them, to take on all the ancient evils that bring threat to the kingdom. They contain the Elements of Honestly, Loyalty, Laughter, Kindness, Generosity, and Magic. Rainbow contains the Element of Loyalty in her, and she had it ever since she defeated Nightmare Moon." Blaze said.

"Uh huh, so I guess Rainbow thinks being a hero is more important than her own family." Candy said.

"No, that is not true! She told me she really hasn't heard from her parents." Blaze said.

"Lies! All lies!" Candy yelled.

"Look, just give Rainbow one chance, just one!" Blaze begged. "Please, Candy? Rainbow just went through alot. I'm sure maybe you both had a bite to eat, maybe you can talk this over with her."

"Alright, one chance. Where should I meet her?" Candy asked.

"Meet us over at Flare's Pizza Parlor in a half-hour. I promise, you won't regret this, Candy." Blaze swore.

Candy sighed. "Fine."

"Alright, so I'll see there!" Blaze said and flew off.

"Wait! Where is... oh nevermind." Candy said, but he was too far away. A half hour went by, Rainbow and Blaze were waiting for Candy over at my shop, but she was taking a while to show up.

"Blaze, why did you talk me into coming here?" Rainbow asked.

"So you can make peace with your sister." Blaze said.

"I told you, Blaze. She's not my sister." Rainbow said.

"Look, just give her a chance, one chance, maybe you two can talk this out." Blaze said.

"Well she probably changed her mind, because I don't see her." Rainbow said. Then just as she finished her sentence, Candy came through the door. She walks over to Spike who was watching the front.

"Good evening, welcome to Flare's Pizza Parlor. How many?" Spike asked.

"I'm here to see my poor excuse for a sister." Candy said.

Spike takes out a notepad. "Alright, well there is a 5 minute wait..." But before Spike could finish that sentence, Candy growled at him. Spike was a little nervous. "She's right over at that table over there." He said, pointing to Rainbow's table. Candy angerly marches over to where Rainbow is sitting. "Sheesh, take a chill pill!"

Spike said. Candy hops on the booth, and looks in the menu.

"Hi Candy." Rainbow said.

"Hi Rainbow." Candy said.

"Soooo... um, tell me a bit about yourself." Rainbow said.

"Well... I like to draw, I like to fly in high speeds, and... umm... I dunno." Candy said. "What do you do?"

"Well, like you I like to fly in high speeds, I can do a sonic rainboom, and be 20% awesome in..." Rainbow said, but I interupted her.

"10 seconds flat, right?" I asked.

"Yes, exactly!" Rainbow said. "So about mom and dad? How are they doing?"

"Umm... fine I guess." Candy said.

"Do they you're here?" Rainbow asked.

"Not really." Candy said.

"Then why are you here? Mom and dad are probably worried sick!" Rainbow said.

"Hey I can take care of myself! I'm just as awesome as you, if not more!" Candy said.

"Wait, didn't your parents say that you two need to hang more?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, but they didn't say I had to come down. I decided to do it myself. I traveled across Equestria just to see you Rainbow, and this is the thanks you give me?" Candy asked.

"You didn't travel across Equestria. Mom and dad live in Cloudsdale." Rainbow said.

"So? I broke the rules just so I can see you, and so far you're not being nice to me!" Candy said.

"Me? You're not being nice to me! I'm your older sister! You're my responsibly!" Rainbow said.

"You're starting to get on my nerves Rainbow Dash!" Candy yelled.

"Hey, hey! This shop has a no hate policy!" I said. "Now if you want some delicious food, you're going to have to be nice to one another, like seriously actually!"

"Flare, do I have to explain this situation to you again?" Blaze asked.

"Probably, I stopped listening to you after you started talking about it." I said.

"Flare, you're not helping!" Blaze said.

"Yes I am." I said. I came out of the kitchen, and using my magic to take the pizza to Rainbow's table. "Dinner is-a served! Cooked with extra love, and friendship, and even less then threes. Enjoy!"

"Thanks Flare." Rainbow said.

"What is this?" Candy asked.

"Pizza, Flare's famous pizza. Try it, you'll love it!" Rainbow said.

"I can't, I'm lactose intolerance." Candy said. "I can't eat cheese."

"No problemo, sista!" I said. "Allow me fix this problem, it's quite simple." I used my magic to remove the cheese from the pizza. "Ta da! All you have to do is remove the cheese, and walla, no milky gas."

"Ehh, I'm not really hungry right now." Candy said.

"C'mon Candy, try the pizza, you'll love it!" Rainbow said.

"No. I don't want to." Candy said.

"You won't regret it, sista! This pizza is full of love, friendship, and less then three!" I said.

"Yeah, I heard you the first time." Candy said.

"Candy, eat your pizza, now!" Rainbow ordered her.

"NO!" Candy yelled, and flipped the pizza tray over on Rainbow's face.

"THAT'S IT, TIME OUT!" Rainbow yelled.

"YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!" Candy yelled.

"Like a boss!" I said.

"Shut it!" Rainbow and Candy both said to me.

"I don't like your attitude, young mare." Rainbow said.

"I don't like your face!" Candy yelled.

"You're being such a little brat right now!" Rainbow yelled.

"You're being such a nosy fatso right now!" Candy yelled.

"WHAT?!" Rainbow yelled.

"Guys, c'mon!" Blaze said.

"You should go back to mom and dad!" Rainbow ordered.

"NO! I hate them!" Candy yelled.

"CANDY, GO!" Rainbow ordered.

"NO! THEY MADE MY LIFE MISERABLE! I thought if I came to live with you it might chance that, but I was wrong! You're no different than them! I HATE YOU!" Candy yelled. She started crying.

"Candy?" Blaze asked.

"SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Candy yelled. She starting fly, and charged out my window, breaking it, and she flew faster than ever, far away. Rainbow had a shocking look on her face.

"Rainbow?" Blaze asked.

"My parents... made her life miserable?" Rainbow asked. "Wait..." Rainbow started having a flashback with her parents. They never gave Rainbow what she wanted, and they ignored her. When her flashback ended she started tearing up and cried on my table.

"Rainbow?" Blaze asked, putting his hoof on her.

"What the Wizard of Hope is her problem?" I asked.

"I think Rainbow found out what Candy's real problem was." Blaze said. "You see, Rainbow's parents ignored her too, and it seems Candy is going through the same experience."

"Well how about my window? Who's gonna pay that?" I asked.

"Flare, listen! Rainbow's sister is going through a big problem right now, and we have to solve it!" Blaze said.

"We?" I asked.

"Yeah 'we', can you please help me out?" Blaze asked.

"Look this is your family issue. I don't think I'll be much of help. I'm sorry dude. But what can I do?" I said, then I started walking in the kitchen, but Blaze stopped me.

"Please help me, man! I don't think she'll listen to me, or Rainbow. But..." he didn't know what to say next.

"But you think she'll listen to me?" I asked.

"I thought so at first, but now that I think of it..." he said.

"Exactly. I'm not the best pony to help solve problems, trust me I tired. I don't want to offend anypony else." I said.

"Please man, please?" he asked. "You're my best friend, and I can't do this on my own."

I thought it out for a sec. "50 bits." I said.

"30." he said.

"20!" I said.

"Deal!" he said.

"Awesome! Awesome possum!" I said. "So what's the plan?"

"Well first we need to find her." Blaze said.

"Well that ain't gonna be so easy, is it?" I asked.

"I can use my phoenix sense to track her." Blaze said.

"You mean you're gonna use your phoenix's sense to track her. You forgot the 's' at the end of phoenix." I said.

"No, my phoenix sense." Blaze said.

"You're not making any sense, brah." I said.

"I have phoenix powers." Blaze said.

"Really? Oh look out we have a mary-sue in the house!" I said.

"I'm not a mary-sue. When I was a foal, a phoenix touched me with his feathers, and that's how I got my cutie mark, and my powers.

"Wow you were a stupid foal." I said and laughed. "So you're a half-pegasus, half-dragon with phoenix powers?"

"Yes." he said.

"Yeah, you're pretty much a mary-sue." I said.

"C'mon man, don't be like that. I play fair. I'm not invulnerable." Blaze said.

"Alright, well how about Candy?" I asked.

"Well I found her at the playground last time, so she shouldn't be there." Blaze said.

"No, I'm asking if she's invulnerable." I said.

"I don't know! Rainbow, is she?" Blaze asked.

"How am I suppose to know? I just met her today!" Rainbow said.

"See? Even she doesn't know." Blaze said.

"Look, if I know anything about who's invulnerable or not, it's not easy to break a window in my shop." I said.

"Flare, Blaze? My sister is out there, lost and confused, and we need to get her back!" Rainbow said.

"Right!" Blaze said.

"So how do you suppose we do that?" I asked.

"Well, like I said, I can use my phoenix powers to track her." Blaze said.

"You mean your phoenix's powers?" I asked.

"Uuugh!" Blaze groaned.

"Spike, we're going to go look for Candy Cotton, brah. Can you clean up? Kay thanks bye!" I said. Rainbow, Blaze, and I exited the shop. Spike looked at the mess, then shook his head.

"Yeah, forget this, I'm going home." he said.

So Rainbow and Blaze were flying around, looking for Candy. Blaze was leading, and I was flying on Rainbow's back.

"Ugh! Flare you're too heavy!" she said.

"Onward! Go! Go! Go!" I yelled. "C'mon, Rainbow, faster, faster!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, but your weight is slowing me down!" Rainbow said.

"Down there! I see her!" Blaze said. Candy was in somepony's backyard, and Blaze hid behind a wooden fence, and Rainbow followed.

"Why did we land? C'mon, onward Rainbow!" I yelled. Then Rainbow pushed me off her by lowering her body. The three of us looked over the fence, and saw her eating out of a dog dish.

"So, how can we catch her?" Rainbow asked.

"Leave that to me." I said. I hopped over the fence, holding a shovel. "Alright, Candy. Time to die!" I said in a squeaky voice. Then Candy started running away.

"Flare, you scared her away!" Blaze yelled, hoping over the fence with Rainbow, chasing her.

"Dirty little shovel!" I yelled at the shovel, knocking it over, but after a second, it came back up to me and I was holding it. "I'm sorry baby, I love you." I started making smoothie faces at the shovel, and was about to kiss it.

"C'mon, Flare!" Blaze said, so I caught up with him, and we found Candy flying to the interstate.

"Great!" Rainbow Dash cried.

"What's great?" I asked.

"Candy is on the interstate, and she's gonna hurt herself!" Rainbow said.

"How is that great?" I asked.

"We have to get her back!" Rainbow cried, as she starts flying towards the interstate to rescue her, but Blaze

bites on her wing to stop her.

"Is it gonna be safe to just fly through?" Blaze asked. "Look, I think it would be easier if we drove by her, and

catch her with a big butterfly net.

"How's that gonna work?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm sure Fluttershy has a giant butterfly net we can borrow." Blaze said.

"But... none of us have a carriage to drive." Rainbow said.

"Why don't we take my carriage?" I asked.

"You have a carriage?" Blaze asked.

"You have a carriage?" I mimiced, teasing Blaze. "Of course I have a carriage!"

"I'll believe it when I see it." Blaze said.

"Then eat your eyes on this!" I said, taking out the keys for the carriage.

"You mean 'feast' your eyes?" Blaze asked, correcting me.

"I don't see much of a difference." I said. So I took Blaze and Rainbow to my lockup, and there was an old junky

carriage inside, that looked like it was in the need of repair.

"Uhh, that's your carriage, Flare?" Blaze asked.

"Yep yep yep!" I said.

"What a wreck! Forget about rescuing Candy. We'll be lucky if we make it to the end of the block." Rainbow said.

"What? Oh, this? This is just the dust cover." The junky car decoration was only part of the dust cover cloth. I

removed it, and it looked like a fast sports carriage. "What do you think?" Rainbow and Blaze were in shock when

they saw my carriage, even their mouths lowered fast and hard like a weight. "You like it?"

"Seriously dude, this is pretty extreme, don't you think?" Blaze asked.

"Well, actually, I'm not into sports carriages, but Fonz left it behind after he fled, so it's mine now.

Mischievous face." I said with a smile.

"Nice man!" Blaze said.

"I call shotty!" I yelled.

"I can't drive that thing, I don't have a carriage licence." Rainbow said.

"Me neither, so I guess you're driving Flare." Blaze said.

"But I'm not that much of a runner. I get tired pretty fast." I said.

"We'll try to give you energy, but for now you'll need to drive this thing in order for us to get Candy." Blaze said.

"Kay, hop in." I said. So Rainbow and Blaze went into the carriage as I attached myself onto the carriage.

"Go, Flare! GO!" Rainbow yelled.

"I'm not going anywhere until you both buckle up." I ordered.

"Does it really matter?" Rainbow asked.

"Actually, it does. Sorry babe." Blaze said. Rainbow sighed and buckled her seat belt.

"Time to find Miss Candy Cotton, search and destroy!" I said.

"NO! Search and rescue!" Blaze yelled.

"Search and rescue, I meant search and rescue, of course!" I said. "Hooves to power, turbines to speed, aaaand... kick it homie!"

"Say it right." Blaze said.

"Fine, lift off." I said. So I started pulling the carriage onto the interstate. Rainbow and Blaze were keeping a close eye out for Candy Cotton.

"Can you go a little faster, Flare?" Rainbow asked.

"I can't." I said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"One: I have to obey the speed limit, two: I can't run that fast. I'm a unicorn, not an earth ponies. Earth ponies have stronger hooves." I said.

"GO... FASTER!" Rainbow yelled, my flank, making me go faster. I did go faster, but I wasn't happy about it.

"Ow! That smarks!" I yelled. So I was pulling the carriage really fast, trying to avoid the traffic. It wasn't really safe, and I was afraid to be pulled over. Rainbow Dash might know the rules of the air, but she has no idea about the rules of the road. But still, not many ponies in Ponyville drive, because everything is walking distance. When I was living in Mareami, it was a big city, so sometimes you gotta use carriages to go from place to place. I've been running for a few miles, and soon we saw Candy sitting on the back of a pick-up carriage.

"There she is, I see her!" Blaze yelled. "On the back of that pick-up carriage." Why do the characters have to keep mimicing me?

"So what's the plan, Blaze?" Rainbow asked.

"One of us needs to go over and get her, and one of us needs to stay and catch her." Blaze said.

"I'll go get her." I said.

"No, Flare. You need to keep this carriage rolling." Blaze said.

"Roll the carriage? Isn't that dangerous?" I asked.

"No, just keep pulling the carriage and keep it near the carriage wherever Candy's at. I'll go get her." Blaze said.

"No, Blaze. She's my sister, I gotta be the one to get her." Rainbow said.

"Alright, well be careful." Blaze said. Rainbow climbs out of the carriage. "Be careful, Rainbow!"

"Thanks for the obvious tip, sherlock!" Rainbow said to him. She gets herself ready to jump onto the pickup carriage where Candy is. I know she could've flown, but it seems more epic if she jumps, because Friendship is Epic! Hey, I said the title of the story, I think I hear Peter Griffin in the audence saying, "He said it! He said it!" Rainbow jumps onto the carriage and climbs inside.

"You! Why did you follow me?" Candy asked her.

"I'm here to take you home, Candy Cotton." Rainbow said.

"NEVER! I'm never going back!" Candy yelled. She jumped onto the hood of the carriage, and jumps onto a delivery

truck, and Rainbow follows her.

"Flare, pull the carriage near the delievery truck!" Blaze told me.

"How about you quit telling me what to do? I know what to do!" I said, pulling the carriage near the truck. Rainbow jumps onto the truck, and Candy gives her a glare.

"Leave me alone, Rainbow! I can do what I want, and you can't stop me!" Candy yelled. Candy was jumping from truck to truck, and Rainbow chases her. I had a hard time keeping up though, counting there was alot of traffic on the interstate.

"Candy, this isn't what it looks like at all!" Rainbow yelled.

"I'm not going back home, Rainbow! So stop chasing me!" Candy yelled back.

"I'm not taking you 'home'. I'm taking you... HOME!" Rainbow said.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Candy yelled, still getting chased by her sister.

"What I'm saying is, I'm not taking you back to mom and dad, I'm taking you to live with me! Blaze and I will take good care of you! I promise!" Rainbow swore.

"But... you don't care about me!" Candy yelled with tears in her eyes.

"If I didn't care about you, I wouldn't be coming after you! I'm doing this because I love you, Candy Cotton! You're my sister, and you always will!" Rainbow yelled, tears started falling from her eyes. "Please... believe me! I want you back! I'm sorry!" Candy stopped running from Rainbow after she hopped on an SUV. She looked back at Rainbow and saw the tears in her eyes, so Candy knew she was serious. She smiled and ran back to Rainbow Dash. She jumped on her and gave her a big hug.

"I'm sorry, Dashie! I believe you!" Candy said, crying on her. "I love you too, big sis. I don't know what I was

thinking? I'm a terrible sister!"

"No you're not, Candy. You're the best sister an awesome mare can ever ask for." Rainbow said, hugging her back.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment, but you're hugging on top of a truck, and a tunnel is just up ahead!" Blaze yelled.

Rainbow and Candy looked up ahead, and saw the tunnel. The tunnel was too short, so with Rainbow and Candy on top of the truck, they'd bump their heads on the tunnel and fall onto the road, and probably get runned over.

"Blaze, I'm starting to get tired!" I yelled.

"Keep going, Rainbow and Candy need to get inside the carriage." Blaze said to me. He stuck his head and hooves out of the carriage window. "C'mon, jump! I'll catch you!"

"Candy, you go first." Rainbow said.

"I dunno, Rainbow. He's different." Candy said.

"Yes, he is. But we're all different. You just need to accept it. You can trust him. He's the most loyalist pony you can ever meet. Probably even more loyal then me. Actually... maybe not. But still, you can trust him." Rainbow said. Candy was silent for a moment. She looked at Blaze, then looked at the incoming tunnel. The tunnel was awfully close.

"C'mon, hurry!" Blaze cried. Candy looked at Blaze, then she smiled and jumped onto Blaze's hooves.

"Gotcha!" Blaze said.

"Yay!" Candy yelled. She gave Blaze a hug. "I'm sorry, Blaze. I guess I can trust you."

"That... means alot, really." Blaze said with tears in his eyes.

"C'mon, big sis!" Candy yelled.

"Okay, here I come!" Rainbow said, getting ready to jump. "One... two..." But before she could say three, she got hit by the tunnel and fell.

"RAINBOW!" Candy and Blaze yelled at the same time.

"Flare! Pull over!" Blaze yelled. I pulled the carriage over to the side. Before Rainbow could get runned over by a

carriage, I used my unicorn magic to pull her closer to us. I put her in the carriage, I detached myself from the

carriage and went inside with them. Rainbow was knocked out.

"Oh Rainbow, this is all my fault!" Candy said, crying on her.

"Oh will you relax? She's not dead." I said to her. "She just bumped her head. Rhyme!"

"I dunno, the bump seems serious." Blaze said.

"Well... we gotta take her to the hospital then!" Candy yelled.

"No time. We're losing her." Blaze said.

"Oh c'mon! What happened to the floating stars on her head? She hit a mountain, hard before, and she was alright."

I said. "This can't be possible!" Candy continued crying on Rainbow. Blaze closed his eyes, and he started glowing.

He touched Rainbow in the chest area where her heart is, and then Rainbow started glowing. After a little while,

Rainbow woke up.

"Ugh, what happened? Where am I?" Rainbow asked coming back to her senses.

"RAINBOW, you're alright!" Candy cried, and hugged her. Rainbow smiled and hugged Candy back. "Oh sis, I'll never leave you again!"

"And I'll take good care of you, as if you were my own." Rainbow said. Candy looked at Blaze and gave him a hug.

"And you Blaze, I couldn't ask for a better in-law!" Candy said. "How did you heal, Rainbow?"

"My... phoenix powers of course!" Blaze said, hugging her back, but feeling exhausted. "Phew! Healing sure takes alot outta ya!" I was standing there, clearing my throat.

"What's wrong, man?" Blaze asked.

"I didn't get a hug." I said, grouchy. Candy giggled, and ran over to give me a hug.

"And of course you, Flare. If it weren't for your safe driving, maybe I would've still been on the truck, and got bumped myself!" Candy said.

"Yeah, you played a major part too, Flare!" Rainbow said.

"Alright well, I don't feel safe on the side of the road. We'll continue this when we get back to town." I said.

"Right." Blaze said. "Good job, man!" So I attached myself onto the carriage again, I made a U-turn, and pulled us out of the tunnel. I looked back at the traffic sign on top of the tunnel that Rainbow hit, and it was marked with a black circle with a red 'S'.

"Of course, I should've known!" I said, rolling my eyes. "If it wasn't for the Doctor's trap, then maybe Rainbow would've hit her head on a wall with nothing but flying stars on her head, instead critical damage." So I continued riding us back to Ponyville, and we made it back safely. The next day was Thanksgiving. Rainbow, Candy, and Blaze were having their Thanksgiving at their house. They were nice enough to invite me and Water over for dinner, because they said we were like family to them. It really meant alot to me after they said that. Before dinner started, I wrote a letter to Princess Luna.

"Dear Princess Luna, Have you ever heard of John Wayne at the first Thanksgiving? Well... I haven't. Anyways, my friends Rainbow Dash, Blaze Goldheart, and my new friend Candy Cotton sure learned something about friendship yesterday. Rainbow learned to keep in touch with those who actually care about her, and even listen to what they have to say, it could be important. And Candy learned that she shouldn't take another pony's opinion about another pony. It would be unfair to the other pony, that he or she didn't have a fair chance to even try to be friends. And what I learned is... Blaze has phoenix powers, isn't that awesome? Happy Thanksgiving, Moon! Your friend, Flare Gun."

"C'mon, Flare! Dinner's ready!" Candy said, pulling me into the dinning room.

"Alright, alright, calm down." I said, , that was the chapter, but I feel that it wasn't long enough. So here's a small bonus chapter, taking place at the same time as the Too Many Pinkies episode.

BONUS CHAPTER: Pinkie's Too Many

I was at my shop, and I was just paying the builder some bits after he fixed my window that Candy broke after she flew away.

"Thanks for fixing my window, brah! I seriously have no idea how it would break. Usually it's unbreakable." I said.

"Well, it wasn't easy fixing an 'unbreakable' window, but it wasn't much of a problem." the builder said.

"As long as there are no more interruptions today, this day will be a piece of cake!" I said. Then suddenly, Pinkie bursted through the window carrying a jet pack. She crashed on one of the tables.

"Did somepony say cake?" Pinkie said happily hoping over to me.

"I'm gonna have to charge double for the new, new replacement." the builder said.

"PINKIE!" I yelled.

"Yeah, Flare?" Pinkie asked with a smile.

"Be careful! I just fixed this window!" I said.

"You mean, I fixed this window." the builder said.

"Yeah, that's what I said." I said. The builder gave himself a facehoof and walked out.

"So where's the cake?" Pinkie asked me.

"There's no cake." I said. "So before you cause anymore trouble... wait, that's MY jetpack."

"Really? I just found it in your office, all alone, I thought it would need to be used." Pinkie said.

"Um, Pinks, that jetpack is the only way I can deliever pizzas to Cloudsdale. So please, give that jet pack back." I asked her.

"You're gonna have to catch me first!" Pinkie giggled and ran into my kitchen.

"Come back here!" I yelled, chasing her. I ran into the kitchen and she was nowhere to be found. "Where are you, Pinkie?"

"Up here!" she said. She was on the ceiling with a bucket of water, but not my jetpack. She dumped the water on me, and I was soaked! She giggled, and I had an annoyed look on my face, and I squirted out water that was in my mouth.

"Serious face. Alright Pinkie, where's my jetpack?" I asked.

"Oh, other me as it." Pinkie said.

"Other me? Who's other me?" I asked.

"Other MEEEEEEEEE!" Pinkie said.

"Pinkie I less then three you, but I need that jetpack." I told her.

"I don't have it. I told you, other me has it." Pinkie said.

"Whatever, I have no time for this! I gotta get back to work!" I said. I opened the door back to the dining room, and Pinkie was standing out there, eating a slice of pizza.

"Hi Flare!" that Pinkie in front of me said.

"Hi Pinkie." I said to her in a calm way, but I then I was startled by the Pinkie in front of me, thinking where did she come from? She gave me a kiss on the nose. I looked back up and the Pinkie on the ceiling was gone. "You're scaring me, Pinks."

Pinkie giggled. "Boo!" I awkwardly started walking into my office.

"Allow me!" Pinkie said, holding the door opened for me.

"Thank you, Pinkie." I said. But then I was startled, wondering how Pinkie got in front of me so quick. I just stared at her, then she also kissed me on the nose. I kinda figured that I was going insane, well more insane than usual. So I just walked into my office, and wanted to sit down. Pinkie pulled out my office chair for me.

"Here, Flare. You had a hard day. You should sit down." she said.

"Thank you, Pinkie number 5." I said, sitting down.

"Actually, I'm Pinkie number 12." she said and giggled.

"Whatever." I said, putting my head down. "I am so confused right now. How can Pinkie be in five places at once?"

"Because we're Pinkie Pie!" five Pinkies beside me said at the same time. "We can do anything!" they all kissed me on the nose at the same time.


	6. I'm On A Float!

Yeah it's been chillin these last couple of weeks. It's great that Candy and her sister made their peace. So far they're doing okay together. What next? Well, I bet you're probably wondering, what was I doing while the One Bad Apple episode was going on. No? Well you should've. I got a short story to tell you about what I was doing during that time. The first thing that happened (as I remembered), I was at my home, I lost my name tag. Seem like a familiar plot to you? Well, this isn't what the story is about, I'll get to that, be patient. So I was looking for my name tag, because I can't work at the shop without it. I looked inside my trunk, even threw all the worthless junk in there out, which caused a mess in the room, but I'll take care of it later. It wasn't in the trunk, so I looked in the closet. I threw all of the blue armors that were in there out, and even checked all the pockets. I didn't find my name tag, but I did find a few bits, and I put them in my vest pocket. I next looked in the dresser, then under the bed, the room was a complete mess, but I couldn't find my name tag.  
"Oh for Wizard of Feeling's sake! Where is Flare's name tag?" I yelled, speaking in third-person. A few seconds later, while I was still running around the room, my buddy Aquatic Armor came in and saw me.  
"Uh Flare, what ya doin?" he asked.  
"Flare's looking for his name tag." I said.  
"Flare's lookin for his name tag?" he repeated.  
"Nooo! Does Flare have to spell it out for you?" I said to him sarcastically.  
"Are ya speakin in third-person?" Aqua asked.  
"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" I asked him grouchy.  
"Why are ya mad at me? What did ah do?" Aqua asked.  
I took a deep breath and sat down on the bed. "Sorry, Aqua." I said to him. "I guess Flare's just in a bad mood right now, because he lost his name tag. He can't work without it. Flare's been looking high and low for it, but he couldn't find it anywhere."  
"So ya decided to look in MY room?" Aqua asked. Oh right, of course. I forgot, I was in his house, sorry for the confusion readers. Hee hee!  
"Wait, this is your room?" I asked.  
"Yeah, you forgot?" he asked.  
"Then why did Flare wake up here?" I asked.  
"Remember, the sleep over?" Aqua asked.  
"Flare remembers." I said.  
"What's with the third-person?" he asked.  
"Everypony's getting tired of the leet speek, including I, so I decided to do something different." I said.  
"Ya gettin tired of the leet speak?" Aqua asked.  
"I've been living in Ponyville for nearly a year. I've been on the computer and XBUCKS a lot less. I'm starting to act like everypony else, and look at me, I'm starting to say 'every-PONY'!" I yelled.  
"Ya always have though." Aqua said.  
"Your point?" I asked.  
"That was mah point." He said. "Look, Flare." He put his arm around me. "It's all a part of life, it's changin. Ponies change sometimes, but only because they choose to. This is your choice and yours alone."  
"I know, but…. You know what? Nevermind." I said.  
"Alright." He said.  
"So do you have any idea where my name tag is?" I asked.  
"Let me answer that question with a question. Why is your vest on backwards?" he asked. I looked at my vest, and it was on backwards. Wow, that is a pretty big thing to miss. I guess I wasn't paying attention, I went to sleep late last night. Aqua and I sure had fun in this sleep over! Yes, my name tag was on my vest the whole time, and I didn't see it because it was on backwards. Well, anypony could've made that mistake, right? So Aqua and I had breakfast, left his house, and we started walking over to my shop.  
"Hey Aqua? Why is six afraid of seven?" I asked.  
"Ah already know this joke." Aqua said.  
"The answer is: Six is a number, and therefore doesn't have feelings, and can't be afraid of another number." I said.  
"Ah see." He said, with an attitude that sounds like he's saying 'What did he say?'  
Up ahead we saw our friend Pinkie Pie, making some sort of….. parade float? I didn't really know there was a parade going on until he told me.  
"Hey look, it's Pinkie!" I cried. "Hey sista!"  
"Hi!" Pinkie yelled from her float.  
"How's it going on?" I asked, but still yelling because he's all the way over there, and I'm all the way over here.  
"I'm making a parade float!" she answered.  
"Oh really? What's it for, advertising?" I asked.  
"Yes! Ponyville is having a parade tomorrow, and I signed up for it!" she answered.  
"A parade?! That sounds cool! But why did you make one made with veggies?! Sugarcube Corner doesn't sell any of that!" I yelled.  
"I know, but…. Veggie salad!" she yelled.  
"Veggie salad! YEAH!" I yelled.  
"Why are ya two yelling?" Aqua asked.  
"Because she's all the way over there, and I'm all the way over here!" I yelled in Aqua's face, even though he was right next to me.  
"Ow, ya don't have to yell at me." Aqua said.  
"Sorry, brah." I said.  
"Just walk over to her." He said.  
"Nah, too lazy. But still…. A parade!" I jumped.  
"Yeah, that sounds pretty cool." He said.  
"I might want to enter, but first, I need a flyer." I said.  
"Somepony call for a flyer?" My friend Crystal Iceblast asked, that flew to us really fast.  
"Yeah, a parade flyer." I said.  
"Oh, I thought you were asking for a flyer as in: Pegasus." She said. "But still, there's a parade?"  
"Yeah, I just need a parade flyer." I said.  
"The parade's gonna fly?" Crystal asked.  
I chuckled. "Crystal Iceblast, you dog."  
"Dog? Did you just call me a dog?" she asked me feeling insulted.  
"What? Is that offensive?" I asked.  
"YES!" she yelled.  
"Flare's sorry, Crystal." I said. "Please forgive Flare!"  
"Oh I'll forgive Flare, but should I forgive you? Hmmm?" she asked.  
"You'll forgive Flare, but you won't forgive me? WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO?!" I yelled. But then I calmed down quickly, because it hit me. "Wait a sec…. I'm Flare. Which means you already forgiven me."  
"Yay!" Crystal yelled.  
"I got a big grin on my face see? See the grin, Crystal? Aqua you see this grin on my face?" I asked.  
"Yeah, ah see it." Aqua said. I bet Aqua was thinking I was crazy, but I was only being myself. At least the pony folk in this town respect me for who I am, that's what I really wanted. If only some of you readers thought so if you got the moral of this story. I'M TALKING TO YOU FIMFICTION! I can see you! Pinkie's told me all about you. I'm watching you. If you knew exactly who I was then maybe you'd think me a better pony. Well enough of that, let's continue.  
"Hey, uhh, Flare? Is it alright if ah go down to work now? It's gettin late for me." Aqua asked.  
"No problemo, brah! Flare will see you when his shift ends." I said.  
"Thanks." He said. "You two have a great day."  
"You too." Crystal said. Aqua trotted away. "I like him." She said.  
"Me too, me too." I said. "Now about that parade."  
You don't need to worry about what I was telling Crystal about the parade, because this chapter mainly focused on Aqua. Wow, listen to me breaking the 4th wall, I sound like Pinkie. HA HA HA HA! Anywho, Aqua was trotting across town, and was just about to turn to the corner, when suddenly he bumped into my sister Water Gun. Not like what Crème and I did when I met her, more like just stood close to eachother, unaware of their actions. They both gasped at eachother.  
"Whoa! Oh hey, Aqua!" Water said to him.  
"Uhh… hey Water, what's up?" Aqua asked.  
"Nothing much, I was just about to run a few errands for Flare." She said.  
"Why are ya running the errands? Shouldn't Flare do them himself?" Aqua asked.  
"Well, him and I were talking last night, and he thought it would save more time if I did the errands for him while he's running the shop." Water answered.  
"Well…. He's not making you pay for it, is he?" Aqua asked.  
"Of course not!" Water laughed. "He gives me the money, silly! Silly Billy!"  
"Listen to ya and the 'silly billies', ya and yer brother are alike in so many ways!" Aqua laughed.  
Water laughed along. "Yep! Feel dat Mareami heat, brah!"  
"Wow, listen to ya. It's like ah'm speaking to Flare!" Aqua said.  
"Well, why all this talk about my brother? I never really got the chance to get to know you." Water said.  
"Ah know. Well….. I should get going now." Aqua said, feeling nervous.  
"Okie dokey then. I'll see ya around, Aqua!" Water said, trotting away.  
"Bye." Aqua said. Aqua's heart was beating fast. No doubt he had a crush on her. I wouldn't be surprised though. Water and Aqua are alike in so many ways you know. I mean, they both know badplot water spells, and they're both unicorns, and both ponies for that matter. Lawl! Meanwhile at my shop, I was sitting with my friends Red Engineer, Crystal, Psyche, and Blaze Goldheart. We were discussing what to do in the parade.  
"So ya'll wanna compete in the parade, partner?" Engineer asked.  
"Yeah, it'll be a great way to show our stuff. Isn't that right, Crystal?" I asked her.  
"Righteyo!" Crystal said. "But the question is: What kind of float should we use?"  
"I thought the question was: To be, or not to be?" I joked.  
"Wow, this is a tough decision to make." Psyche said. "But first I need to know if we're going to be making separate floats, or just one float?"  
"One float of course, to represent the Noble Six!" Crystal said.  
"Right, but what kind of theme?" Psyche asked.  
"The flyer says that the theme of this parade is….. food." Blaze said, reading the flyer. Well, duh, of course he read the flyer! Why would I say that? HA HA HA!  
"A food parade, huh? How about making a veggie salad float?" Crystal asked.  
"I didn't know veggie salads could float. Lawl!" I joked.  
"Pinkie already made a float like that, Crystal. It doesn't seem fair to her if we stole her idea." Psyche said.  
"Apple float then!" Crystal said.  
"I'm pretty sure AppleJack made a float like that." Psyche said.  
"Nope, Apple Bloom did." Engineer said. Aqua bursted into my shop and ran towards us.  
"What's the rush, man?" Blaze asked. Aqua was breathing heavily.  
"Flare, can I talk to ya for a sec…. in private?" Aqua asked.  
"There's nopony in the shop right now, ya two can talk right here." Engineer said.  
"There's nopony in the shop right now? DANG IT!" I yelled. "Why must my store be empty? It must be Porker's stealing my business again! CURSE YOU PORKER'S!"  
"Actually Flare, I just want to talk to ya." Aqua said. "You guys don't mind right?"  
"Not at all! Go ahead." Blaze said.  
"Why must ya talk for all of us, Blaze?" Engineer asked. I jumped out of the booth, literary, and we walked into my office. I sat down on my desk.  
"So Flare, there's something ya might need to know." He said to me.  
"Hold that thought, brah." I said as I took out a drawing of a kid with a pair of glasses. "Does this look like Harry Potter to you, or Arthur? "  
"Ah dunno, Flare I might have a little problem." He said.  
"C'mon tell me! I can't really tell because of the clothing, and the ears. If the glasses weren't there, it might be less confusing." I said.  
"Ah'm sorry, Flare. But can you please listen to me?" he asked.  
"What seems to be the problem, brah?" I asked.  
"I-I met yer sister…. On the way to work today." He said.  
"You met my sister today? I thought you known her since I saved her from her abusing coltfriend?" I asked.  
"Technically, she saved ya." Aqua said.  
"Your point?" I asked. "Oh wait, you don't have fingers, how can you point? Lawl lawl lawl!" I laughed.  
"Well…. Mah point is….." he started, but I interrupted.  
"I told you, you don't have fingers. You can't point." I said. Aqua made a face at me.  
"Ah think ah have a crush on your sister." Aqua said. I gasped. I jumped out of my chair, and and held him on the ground.  
"IF YOU DARE CRUSH MY SISTER, YOU'LL BE CRUSHED, BUDDY!" I yelled.  
"OW! DUDE, I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT-OW!" he was screaming as I held him on the ground.  
"WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST MY SISTER THAT MAKES YOU WANNA CRUSH HER?!" I yelled at him.  
"OW! I MEANT AH'M IN LOVE WITH HER!" Aqua yelled. I realized what he said, then I stopped and helped him up.  
"Oh. Sorry about that, dude. I didn't mean it. Like seriously actually!" I said.  
He was choking. "Ah guess ah gotta be more pacific of what ah'm talking about."  
"I'd rather you be more Atlantic than Pacific, the waters are much warmer." I said.  
"What?" he asked, confusingly. "Nevermind, don't worry about it. Ah know you're overprotected of your sister, and ah might've done the same thing."  
"Really?" I asked.  
Aqua was silent for a second. "No."  
"Oh, I was gonna say, you're too nice to do something like that. But what if I was in love with Wind Racer? Would you have a problem with it?" I asked.  
"No, of course not." He said. "But ya wouldn't have a problem if ah went out with Water, yes?" Aqua asked.  
"Of course not, we're bros. But Water just went out of a relationship not too long ago." I said.  
"Well…. Yeah, that's mah problem. Ah can't ask her out. Ah just met her not too long ago anyway." He said.  
"Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so GET TO DA CHOPPA maybe." I sang.  
"So, yeah, can ya do meh a favor and talk to her for meh?" I asked.  
"Hmm…." I was thinking about it, but I had a better idea. "I'm her brother, she'd always listen to me. But you know what would be a better idea?"  
"What's that?" he asked.  
"If I was vacationing back at home during Winter Wrap Up so I wouldn't have to do it." I said.  
"But, what's that got to do with me and Water?" he asked.  
"Oh I just got another idea, and this one does have something to do with you both." I said.  
"And?" he asked.  
"You two should help us build our parade floats." I said.  
"Alright, but ah'm talking about 'relationships' in that respect." Aqua said.  
"Right, so my idea is: You should be the one to talk to Water, earn her respect. Trust me, it should be much easier to win her than asking me to do it. Show her how much of a great friend you can be!" I said.  
"Hmm, well she's not too different from ya, it might not be so hard earning her respect." Aqua said.  
"Exactly! So first, ask her to dinner, then go somewhere private, like the Ponyville lake, that should be a romantic spot, especially at night! That's where you can talk to her about her problems." I said.  
"Good idea, Flare." Aqua said. "Ya know somethin?"  
"I know a lot of stuff." I said.  
"Ah know, but those ponies in Mareami that picked on ya don't have the right to. Ya maybe different with your leet speak and such, and your awkwardness, but that's what makes ya unique, and ya helped meh out a lot. Thank ya, Flare Gun!" Aqua said.  
"No problem, brah. If only more ponies would understand me more. But I'm glad those ponies picked on me, because if they didn't, I wouldn've moved here in the first place." I said.  
"Yeah, that's true." Aqua said.  
"Anyways, you go ahead and ask my sister out, but take things slow. If you abuse her, I'm kicking you out of the Noble Six, and you can kiss our friendship goodbye." I said.  
"Ah have no plans of abusin yer sister, don't worry." Aqua said.  
"Good colt. Now if you excuse me, I have to plan out my parade float." I said.  
"Yer parade float?" Engineer asked.  
"Yeah, MY parade float." I said.  
"Who said it was yers?" Engineer asked.  
"I did." I said.  
"Excuse me, but I'm the one who mentioned there was parade in the first place." Crystal said. The three of us started arguing, but Aqua didn't want to be a part of it, so he just awkwardly trotted away from the scene. He went to go see Water, whom was drinking a chocolate milkshake on a park bench. She looked a little upset about something though, and Aqua was concerned, so he trotted over to her and sat down next to her.  
"Heya, Water!" Aqua greeted.  
"Sup, Aqua?" Water asked.  
"Nothin much, just around the neighborhood, and thought ah would drop by to hang with ya for a little while." Aqua said.  
"Thanks, but at times like these, I'd rather be alone." Water said.  
"Ah agree with ya completely. There are lots of ponies that could be not what ya expect." Aqua said.  
"Who said this was something to do with a pony?" Water asked.  
"Oh, well ya looked upset, thinkin it was probably something to do with another pony." Aqua said.  
"Flare got you to do this, didn't he?" Water asked.  
"Absoluteleh not!" Aqua said. "Ah just came to him for advise, ah swear it was mah idea who wanted to come hang with ya. Honest." Water gave Aqua a look, while he just smiled at her.  
"Alright, I trust you." Water said.  
"Ya do?" Aqua asked.  
"Of course! Any friend of Flare's is a friend of mine. When I first saw you, you seemed like a nice stallion." Water said.  
"Ah see. Ah found ya pretty inspirin. Ah loved when ya used yer water spells to take out Fonz!" Aqua said. Water sadly looked down, didn't say a thing. "Oh, ah'm sorry, Water. Ah didn't mean to mention him."  
"No, it's not that." Water said.  
"Then…. What is it?" Aqua asked.  
"Just the fact that…. Well… look, I'm upset because this is a new town for me, and I hardly know anypony. I feel….. like I don't have any friends. Flare's pretty much the only one I hang with these days." Water said.  
"Don't feel like yer left out. When mah sister and ah moved here, it was different for us too. Gettin used to the new home, and we didn't have any friends until later on." Aqua said.  
"Flare seemed to make friends quickly." Water said.  
"Have ya tried talkin to anypony?" Aqua asked.  
"Well….. yeah a few, but I'm a little shy sometimes." Water said.  
"So was Fluttershy. Ya think she had friends at first with her bein so darn shy all the time? Hmm?" Aqua asked. "Look Water, being somewhere new can be pretty tough sometimes, but ya'll fit right in just fine, ah guarantee it."  
"Can you guarantee it that you can guarantee it?" Water asked.  
"What?" Aqua said confusingly.  
"Exactly, some ponies don't know what they're saying sometimes." Water said. "Well Flare and I lived in Mareami, some ponies told us they'd guarantee sometimes, and guess what? It doesn't happen. The world is full of big fat liars, big fat bullies, and big fat Greek weddings!"  
"Ah can understand that…. Except for the greek weddins part." Aqua said. "But ah'm a pony ya can trust. Yer brother is like one of mah best friends, he trusts meh. Why don't ya?"  
"I trust you. But what if you stab me or my brother in the back?" Water asked.  
"Ah'm a loyal pony, pretty generous too. Ya want me to buy ya something?" Aqua asked.  
"Yes, you can buy me an RV with a hot tub, and a satellite dish." Water said.  
"Alright." Aqua said.  
"Wait, you really will?" Water asked.  
"Seriously." Aqua said.  
"Cereally?" Water asked.  
"Cereally- I mean seriously." Aqua said.  
"Cause, I was only kidding. I mean, it would be nice having an RV with all that stuff." Water said.  
"Well, they don't sell those 'round here, but when ah do see one, ah'd buy one for ya." Aqua said.  
"You will?" Water asked.  
"Didn't ah just say yes?" Aqua asked. Water smiled at him.  
"Smiley face. You know something? Maybe I should get to know you a little bit." Water said.  
"How about ya get to know meh over a little dinner?" Aqua asked.  
"Okey dokey smokey!" Water said.  
"8:00 tonight good?" Aqua asked.  
"Oooo, sorry Aqua. I have plans at 8:00." Water said.  
"Oh, okay." Aqua said.  
"I'm available at 8:01 though!" Water said.  
"Ooookay, 8:01 it is then!" Aqua said.  
"Awesome! Cya there!" Water said.  
"Cya there!" Aqua said, trotting away. "Yes, she said yes!" he said to himself. Meanwhile, the Noble Six and I were still discussing our parade floats over at my shop. Well, they were discussing it with eachother, I had a couple of orders to fill out.  
"Alright, back to our theme. Ah say we should do a Taco float." Engineer said.  
"Wow, you should listen to yourself when you say 'ah say', Engie. Makes you sound like Foghorn Leghorn." Crystal said to him and giggled.  
"Yeeeah, so tacos?" Engineer asked.  
"Tacos? No way, man. Barbeque Tree Ribs for sure!" Blaze said.  
"Yuck, I hate ribs!" Psyche said.  
"Do you really have to make a scene about it, Psyche?" Crystal asked.  
"Well, do ya have a better idea, Psyche?" Engineer asked.  
"Yes, I was thinking of some delicious minestrone soup, but then it hit me! We should make a bread float!" Psyche said.  
"Okay, so first you say minestrone soup, and then you thought of bread?" Crystal asked.  
"Yeah, they kinda go together. C'mon think about it, a French bread parade float. What could me more cooler than that?" Psyche asked.  
"I'll tell you what would be more cooler: ME! But a cooler parade float would be me as a parade float!" Crystal said.  
"Again, this is a food theme, Crystal. You can't make yourself as a float." Crystal said.  
"Or can I?" Crystal teased, looking back and forth.  
"Mind if I make a suggestion?" Blaze asked. "Barbeque tree ribs are really good. They have no meat on it, but eating those ribs from chewy tree barks, it's like you're eating those type of ribs that dragons eat, except this is good for vegetarians!"  
"Yeah, well, I'm still going with my bread theme." Psyche said.  
"Nope, taco theme." Engineer said.  
"How about me as a princess?" Crystal asked. The four of them continued arguing until I trotted over to them while singing the Babs Seed song. You know that song right? It's from the One Bad Apple episode, the CMCs were singing it. I don't wanna spoil it for you though.  
"What are ya singin, Flare?" Engineer asked.  
"Babs Seed, Babs Seed, what we gonna do? Gotta bully on our tail, gotta hurry, gotta bail. Babs Seed, Babs Seed, she's just a bad bad seed." I sang.  
"Cool song, Flare. Make it up yourself?" Blaze asked.  
"No, I heard the Cutie Mark Crusaders singing it when they were hiding inside the shop. They said they were hiding by Apple Bloom's cousin, Babs Seed. I don't think she's a bully, she seemed nice to me." I said.  
"That's because you're an adult, of course she's nice to you, including Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara." Blaze said.  
"What about Expensive Headpiece and Dull Tableware?" I asked. Ever since I met Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon I've been calling them something similar to what their actual names are. For example: Crystal Hat and Gray Shovel. Pretty silly of me, huh?  
"Ugh, forget it." Blaze said.  
"Forget what?" I asked.  
"C'mon guys, taco theme!" Engineer said.  
"French bread." Psyche said.  
"Ribs!" Blaze said.  
"Gems!" Crystal said.  
"Gems isn't a food either." Psyche said.  
"Yeah it is, Spike eats it all the time." Crystal said.  
"That I do." Spike said at the other side of the room.  
"I don't think that counts." Psyche said.  
"I disagree with all of you, the theme we should do is quite obvious." I said.  
"Let meh guess: pizza?" Engineer guessed.  
"AAAAAH! MIND READER! MIND READER!" I yelled. "Quick, Engie, what am I thinking about now?"  
"Why am ah doin this?" Engineer asked.  
"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" I yelled, slamming my hoof on the table.  
"Uhh…. Yer fish?" Engineer asked.  
"Holy Wizard of Strength, Engine is psychic!" I yelled.  
"What am I thinking of right now?" Crystal asked him.  
"Makin yerself as a parade float?" Engineer asked.  
"Whoa! You're right Flare, he is psychic!" Crystal said.  
"All hail psychic Engineer." Crystal and I said at the same time while bowing to him.  
"Psychic? Those were so obvious." Psyche said.  
"Your requests is our command." Crystal said.  
"Oh really? Then ah want to build a taco float for the parade." Engineer said.  
"Alright, besides that." Crystal said.  
"Look guys, this is really going nowhere. We should make our decision soon, the parade's in two days!" Blaze said.  
"I agree, that's why we should act now." Psyche said. "So we are agreed to a bread theme."  
"Yeeeeeeah no." Engineer said. "TACOS!"  
"RIBS!" Blaze yelled.  
"PIZZA!" I yelled.  
"GEMS!" Crystal yelled.  
"I actually agree with Crystal on this one." Spike said.  
"Shut up, Spike!" we all said at the same time.  
"Whoa, alright, sweet Celestia. I'm going home." Spike said, walking out of the shop. The five of us continued arguing of what theme we should use.  
So we just continued arguing of course, what else is new? 8:01 came, and Aqua was waiting for Water outside the Soup 'n' Salads restaurant. He was pretty nervous, because he wanted to impress Water.  
"Oh stallion, where is she?" Aqua asked nervously to himself. "Ah hope ah look good. Hey, mate? Do I look good?" he asked a pony named Caramel.  
"Uhh, sure." Caramel said to him confused, then he walked away.  
"Ah don't wanna screw this up. Ah never been on a real date before." Aqua said to himself. "Ah mean, I've been out with mah sister a couple of times, well not in that way though, ah mean... wow, is it gettin hot in here, or it just me?"  
"It's just you, and the correct grammar is 'out here', not 'in here'." Badd Traxx said to him, sitting next him on the outside bench, reading a newspaper.  
"Oh what do ya know." Aqua said to Badd. So Aqua continued sitting there, waiting for my sister to show up. He started grabbing his hind legs while sitting down, and rocking back and fourth, back and fourth, and he started to sweat.  
"How can you be sweating? It's 40 degrees out here." Badd said to him.  
"40 degrees Celsius?! Wow, it sure is hot!" Aqua said nervously. "Ah need some water, ah need some water bad!"  
"Dude, calm down. What's your problem?" Badd asked.  
"Date's comin, date's comin, ah'm so nervous right now, mate!" Aqua said.  
"Look, it'll all be fine, just calm down. Your only problem is your nerves. You'll be fine if you relaxed." Badd said.  
"Right, right. Thanks." Aqua said, wiping his sweat. "Phew. There's nothing to be nervous about. Ah'll be just fine."  
"HEY, AQUA!" Water screamed in his ear.  
"WHAAAA!" Aqua yelled, and tumbled over. "Oh... hey, Water."  
"So did you get me flowers?" Water asked.  
Aqua's heart starting pounding. "Alright, now ah'm nervous." he said in his head.  
"Where's my flowers, Aqua?" Water asked.  
"F-flowers?" Aqua asked.  
"YES, flowers!" Water said. "You didn't forget them, did you?"  
"Well... ah..." Aqua was really nervous again, but then he saw some flowers on some bushes near the restuaunt, and he used his unicorn magic to give them to her. "Here they are!"  
"Yay! Flowers!" Water cried in happiness, then she ate the flowers, and gave out a big burp. "Oh, excuse me. Thank you, Aqua. Need some help?" Water gave Aqua her hoof, so she can help him off the floor.  
"Oh, alright. You're welcome." Aqua said, getting up.  
"Soup 'n' Salads, huh?" Water asked. "Never been here before."  
"Come to think, meh neither." Aqua said.  
"Surprise face! Why not? You've been in Ponyville for a long time!" Water said.  
"Yeah, well... ah can't afford it." Aqua said.  
"Ah, I see!" Water said. "Well, I can't afford it either!"  
"Then how are we gonna pay for dinner?" Aqua asked.  
"Don't tell Flare, but I took his wallet." Water whispered to him, showing him the wallet.  
"But, Water, that's stealing." Aqua said.  
"No, I'm borrowing. There's a difference." Water said.  
"Alright, sure, ah can live with that." Aqua said.  
"Oh you're not gonna slap me and correct me?" Water asked.  
"Why would ah do that?" Aqua asked.  
"That's what Fonz did." Water said.  
"Well, I'm not Fonz, so time's have changed." Aqua said.  
"Well, I'm starving. Let's go in already!" Water said, taking Aqua's hoof, and running inside the resturaunt. Water ordered them a table, and they sat down and looked at the menus. Water ordered a bark Cesar salad, and Aqua ordered Coral-Noodle Soup, then Water changed her order to the same thing Aqua had.  
"Why did you change your mind?" Aqua asked her.  
"Oh, umm... when I dated Fonz, he ordered me to get the same thing he's getting.  
"You can get whatever you want! I don't care." Aqua said. Aqua was still a little nervous, but he kinda had the feeling that he'll do alright in this date. "So Water, how was yer day?"  
"It was great! Your sister is so much fun, Aqua!" Water said.  
"Oh really? Ya and Wind Racer seem to get along fine, huh?" Aqua asked.  
"You betcha!" Water said.  
"So what do ya do for a job?" Aqua asked.  
"Oh, I don't have a job yet." Water said.  
"Oh, ah could've sworn that Flare would've hired ya at his shop." Aqua said.  
"Well, I did ask, but he said he's pretty full there." Water said.  
"What? Ah could've sworn he'd hire his own sister." Aqua said.  
"Well, he did say the only position available was janitor." Water said, having a vision of all the mistakes and gross stuff she has to do if she was janitor. "But then I figured, that's not the job for me."  
"Ya won't have any argument from meh. Nopony wants to be janitor." Aqua said, sticking out his tongue.  
"I know right?" Water said. "You gotta take my word on it. You know how disgusting it is cleaning bathrooms? Try cleaning Flare's bathroom when he's sick. Blah!"  
"When Wind Racer was sick, ah had to clean up the bathroom as well. It wasn't an easy task, ya know." Aqua said.  
"I hear ya, buddy." Water said.  
"Man, our siblings." Water and Aqua said at the same time. Aqua smiled at Water, and she smiled at him back.  
"I should've got to know you earlier, dude. You're really fun!" Water said.  
"Ah feel the same way, Water." Aqua said. So, the two stared at eachother for a while, but then Water snapped.  
"Where's our food? I'm so hungry right now!" she complained.  
"It'll come, don't worry." Aqua said. We'll continue with these love birds later. Right now, things are getting interesting with us. We were still arguing after all these hours! Isn't that funny?  
"Look, tacos are really crunchy and munchy. Perfect for any balance diet." Engineer said.  
"This isn't about diet, Engie. This is about the looks, and the way the food tastes." Psyche said. "That's why we should do french bread."  
"Ya call french breads to be delicious?" Engineer asked. "Ah mean, if there was stuff in the bread, like lettuce, or tamato, or something, then that would be a different story. But plain bread by itself? Ah'm sorry, but it's not quite that excitin."  
"If you guys want exciting, I'm still opened with the ribs idea." Blaze said.  
"Look, this is my shop, and I say what float we're doing! Pizza!" I cried.  
"Oh, so if we're in my house, would that mean we'll do my float?" Psyche asked.  
"I swear, you dudes and dudet won't know quality food if it bit you in the flank!" I said.  
"This isn't about great food though, Flare. It's about making our float look the best." Psyche said.  
"But tacos, pizza, ribs, and bread could all be taken. I promise you this, nopony's making a gems float. I don't want to make an awkward scene showing two of the same floats in the same parade." Crystal said.  
"Crystal's got a point there." Blaze said.  
"Look, this argument isn't going anywhere. I don't want to ruin our friendship by fighting over a stupid parade float. I say we should all build our own parade floats, and may the best stallion and mare win!" I said.  
"But Flare..." Blaze said.  
"BUT FLARE, NOTHING!" I yelled, and slammed on the table.  
"But Flare..." Blaze repeated.  
"BUT FLARE, NOTHING!" I repeated, and slammed again.  
"Flare, would you just..." Blaze said.  
"BUT FLARE, NOTHING!" I repeated, and slammed again. We were all quiet for a second. "Keep going, I'm just gonna keep saying it."  
"Then it's settled. We make our own floats." Engineer said.  
"Agreed." Psyche said.  
"Ditto!" Crystal said.  
"Sounds possum grade awesome to me." I said.  
"But guys!" Blaze complained.  
"BUT FLARE, NOTHING!" I yelled and slammed again. Engie, Crystal, and Psyche all walked out of my shop, and I walked into my office, leaving Blaze all alone.  
"Why doesn't anypony listen to me?" Blaze asked, giving himself a facehoof. So, Aqua's and Water's date ended. They trotted outside.  
"That was delicious, wasn't it, dude?" Water asked.  
"Yes it was!" Aqua said. "Maybe ah should've had what ya had, it looked good."  
"It was! Yours looked better. Maybe we should've switched meals." Water said.  
"Yeah. So what ya wanna do now?" Aqua asked.  
"I was thinking about the park." Water suggested.  
"The park? At night?" Aqua asked.  
"Yeah, pretty spooky, huh?" Water asked, holding his hoof.  
"Umm, not really." he said and chuckled. "Pretty though."  
"Yeah, pretty. That's what I meant." Water lied, and giggled.  
"Yer just sayin that, because yer agreeing with meh!" Aqua laughed, and pushed her.  
"No, I'm not! You are!" Water did the same. And so they trotted to the park, and that started a Montague! Aqua and Water were having a great time, playing in the sprinklers in the park, throwing rocks in the pond, scaring a couple of pigeons that were there, but the pigeons were ranting at them and started flying over them, spraying bird doo on them. So the two started running, but reached a dead end. They were about to launch a full-scale bird doo attack, so Aqua jumped in front of Water, saving her from the doo. Then Water started squirting the pigeons with her water magic, which got them all wet (well, duh!) and they flew away. Aqua chuckled, and Water glared at him, and threw him in a pond, which cleaned him up, but he was all wet. Aqua glared at Water, then they both laughed. The Montague also showed my friends and I, making our parade floats, alone. We wanted to show eachother that we can make better floats than the other. It took us all night to try to get them done. Blaze tried to get us to work together again, but here were our responses:  
"Look, partner. If nopony can agree on what to do then ah'm goin solo." Engineer's answer was.  
Crystal's answer was: "And work with them? Dem fools, Blaze. Dem fools!"  
Psyche's answer was: "I tried to reason with them, but no such luck. Sorry, Blaze, I do love a good fight, but I don't have time right now. The parade starts tomorrow!"  
And of course my answer: "Well, Flare wishes he can help ya, brah. But Flare doesn't work with those who can't agree on anything. Flare can handle this himself, no worries!"  
"Ugh! Why do I even bother?" Blaze asked.  
"Look if you got nothing better to do, you should go help me find my wallet. I've seem to misplace it, or I'll need to go to the bank first thing in the morning to cancel my credit cards." I said. So all night I've been building my float, not getting my required 8 hours of sleep, but hey I wasn't alone. My friends did the same thing, and so did the CMCs, so I heard. Aqua and Water were just finishing their date, and Aqua was dropping her off back in my place.  
"Well, here we are." Aqua said.  
"Yep! I really had a good time, Aqua." Water said.  
"Same here, Water." Aqua said.  
"Hey, maybe we can have fun again tomorrow! What do you say we go to the parade tomorrow?" Water asked.  
"Of course! Ah'd love to!" Aqua said happily.  
"Great! See ya tomorrow then!" Water said. "I'm just gonna do this and walk away." My sister goes up to Aqua and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "And I regret nothing! BYE!" Water skips and sings 'La la la', and heads inside my trailer. Aqua blushes.  
"Aqua ol boy, ya did well tonight. Ya did really good." he said to himself, as he hums and trots back to his place.  
The next day came, parade day. Engie was fast asleep on his parade float which wasn't even half-finished. A rooster came into his workshop and 'cock-a-doodle-dooed'. Engie threw an alarm clock on the rooster and it fells off the window.  
"Goodnight everypony!" the rooster said. Yay! Family Guy reference!  
"Ugh, can this wait until morning?" Engine asked, still half-asleep. But then his eyes opened very quickly, all blood-shot, and he started to freak out. "Hold yer horses! IT IS THE MORNING!" he cried. He looked at his parade float, and saw it wasn't even close to finished. "Drat! I dozed off! Well looks like mah parade float plan ended up in failure. Or maybe not. Maybe they can still accept this! Ah can make sentries and dispensers in 10 seconds flat, this baby shouldn't be a problem as ah have mah lucky wrench."  
"Did you just say my catch-phrase?" Rainbow Dash asked next to him. How did she get into Engie's house? No idea, forget logic. So Engie took his parade float, and ran up to the sign-up booth, as he was breathing heavily for running all the way there with his parade float. "Ah'd like to sign up for the parade."  
The sign-up guy laughed. "You kidding? With that thing? Forget the parade. You'd be lucky if it makes it by the end of the block." he teased.  
"Drat." Engine said, upsettingly.  
"Don't feel left out, Engie. We got put down too." Crystal said.  
"What happened?" Engie asked.  
"I didn't finish my float it seems." Crystal said.  
"Yeah, I only got the driver's part done." Psyche said.  
"I have the back done. Of course I got the back done, silly me, I have to be the back." I said.  
"All I have is the wheels and part of the gem done." Crystal said.  
"And all ah did was the roof." Engineer said.  
"Lawl! You started with the roof? Fail!" I said and laughed.  
"Hey ah was tired!" Engie complained.  
"Well so much for this parade." Crystal said.  
Psyche sighed. "Our foolishness just costed us our part in the parade. We had to argue about what theme we should do, but all we did was work by ourselves for one little night, and everything was ruined. Just face it."  
"Guys, I'm sorry for not agreeing to one of your ideas. Ribs, pizza, or tacos would've been pretty good." Crystal said.  
"Hey, what about bread?" Psyche asked.  
"Nah, Engie's right. Bread by itself isn't too exciting." Crystal said. Psyche growled.  
"Hey, ah'm sorry too. Was the arugin actually worth it?" Engie asked.  
"Sigh. I guess we got the parade thing in our heads, but we missed what was really important to us." I said.  
"Just being in the parade itself?" Crystal asked.  
"No. That you should mainly focus on making sure your personal things are safe, like your wallets!" I said.  
"Sorry to hear about your wallet, Flare." Psyche said.  
"Good thing I cancelled those credit cards though." I said. "That's using the ol noggin! The egg noggin! I heard they're selling them in the stores again. Remind me to get some after the parade."  
"No problem." Psyche said. Then as we were talking, Blaze showed up.  
"Oh there you guys are! I was looking all over for you!" he said.  
"Where did you think we were? Rooms to Go?" Crystal asked sarcastically.  
"I checked your places and nopony was home." Blaze said.  
"Well here we are, and we can't use our floats, 'cause they ain't finished." Engie said.  
"You know what? I actually have an idea!" Blaze said.  
"Oh? Do tell!" Crystal listened.  
Meanwhile at Aqua's house, Aqua was walking down to his kitchen to make some breakfast, so he sits down at his table, and starts eating the pancakes that were in front of him. But wait, how did those pancakes get there? Aqua was staring at the pancakes, and how they got there, because he didn't make them.  
"Windy? Is this mah breakfast on the table?" Aqua yelled from across the house.  
"Ah don't know what yer talkin about, brother! The table was empty last ah checked." Wind responded from the Living Room.  
"Hmm." Aqua was really concerned about how the food got there, when suddenly, Water walked into the kitchen carrying Aqua's laundry.  
"Morning Aqua!" Water said.  
"Mornin Water." Aqua said. But then Aqua was surprised. "Water? What are ya doin here this early?"  
"I came to make you breakfast, and do your chores." Water said.  
"Why? I mean, it's nice of ya to do this, but why?" Aqua asked.  
"Well, that's what marefriends do to the coltfriend's, right? Right, Aqua? Right?" Water asked.  
"Oh, we're in a relationship now?" Aqua asked.  
"Aren't we?" Water asked.  
Aqua was confused. "Well, ah'd like to, but aren't ya takin this relationship up a little too fast?"  
"I started my relationship with Fonz like right away!" Water said. Aqua was really feeling confused right now, and felt a little awkward too.  
"Uhh, Water? Ya don't really have to do this." Aqua said.  
"Yes I do." Water said.  
"Well, umm, alright." Aqua said, just going on with it. "Hey, ya wanna go... see the parade?"  
"Sure! No problem!" Water said. "You're the boss! BOSS BOSS BOSS!"  
"Unless ya wanna go somewhere else. Ah don't wanna control yer life." Aqua said.  
"No, actually, I really wanna see the parade." Water said.  
"Oh, alright." Aqua said to Water, then he turned to yell across the wall to Wind Racer. "Wind? Ya wanna go to the parade?"  
"No thanks, bro. But if they start throwing candy in the air, be sure to get some more me." Wind said.  
"Sure thing!" Aqua said. "Let's go!"  
Meanwhile; Crystal, Engie, Psyche, Blaze, and I were ready to get our float ready. We walked over to Engie's workshop, and our plan is to put the floats together.  
"Alright, let's put these floats together and get in that parade!" Engie yelled. We all cheered, and we all started singing Beat It by Michael Jackson, but in our own lyrics. We were working together to get the parade done, so we decided to sing it off, and do a few little dances here and there, including the thriller dance since this is a Michael Jackson song. The song goes like this:  
Me: "First we argued and we fought and we went out separate ways  
But then we found out there's a price to pay  
That if you walk go alone, you'll lose all that you done  
So work it! Just work it! (Work it out, work it out, work it out!)"  
Psyche smacked me in the back of the head after I said that last part, since it wasn't really part of the song.  
Engineer: "We better work, we better do all that we can  
We don't wanna put our work in the trash mister man  
But if we work together we can get it all done  
So work it! But we go for the win!"  
All of us: "So work it, work it, work it, work it!"  
Crystal: "Hold your nose 'cause someone farted."  
All of us: "Ewww!  
Showin how we rockin, show them our beat  
We stick together, then we'll be leet.  
Just work it, work it  
Just work it, work it  
Just work it, work it  
Just work it, work it."  
Crystal interrupted though, "Wait, why do we always have to go with your lyrics? Withe words 'leet' and such?" she asked.  
"This is my story. You wanna do the lyrics? See if you can do better? Be my guest." I said. So we continued the song:  
Psyche: "So we're gonna win, so better give up while you can  
Don't wanna be brainless, or a heartless piece of tin  
If we trot alone it's gonna be like that again  
So work it, just work it!"  
Blaze: "We have to show them that we're not to be scared  
So they better run on home to their teddy bears  
Partnership will win, it always does win  
So work it. We won't go down so sad!"  
All: "So work it, work it, work it, work it!"  
Crystal: "Wanna try my tasty onion dip?"  
All: "Showin we rockin, rockin your sockin.  
We get this float done, it would be coolin  
So work it, work it, work it, work it!"  
Crystal: "So you better put a sock in it!" (And that's when Crystal stuffed a sock into Psyche's mouth)  
All: "Showin the topin, where we will be!"  
Engie: "Oh no partners, I seem to lost the key."  
Psyche: "Oh forget it, just forget it!"  
And the song just ends there with Psyche giving up on the float, all because Engie lost the key.  
"Nah ah'm kiddin, it's right here!" Engie teased.  
"Dude, really?" Psyche said to him annoyed.  
Engie chuckled. "Let's get this show on the road!"  
So then we signed up for the parade. Aqua and Water were walking towards the parade.  
"Oh Aqua, let's get some popcorn!" Water said.  
"Nah, ah don't feel like it, but thanks." Aqua said.  
"You're right, I don't want any either." Water said.  
"Ya can get popcorn if ya want." Aqua said.  
"No, really, it's okay Aqua. I don't need any." Water said.  
"Water, really, this is making me feel a little uncomfortable." Aqua said.  
"What is?" Water asked.  
"Look, ah'm not Fonz! Ya don't have to do everythin ah say or do. Just because we're on the verge of a relationship, doesn't mean ya have to do everythin for me." Aqua said.  
"But it shows our love!" Water said. Aqua groaned at Water, as Water was peeking over at the parade floats that are just about to get ready.  
"Wow, is that the Doctor in a pear outfit?" Aqua asked, looking at Doctor Whooves in a pear costume. "Wow, he must've lost a bet."  
"I don't see Flare and the others." Water said.  
"Ah see the Crusaders, with a golden apple float." Aqua said, peeking over.  
"Oh I see them too." Water said.  
"Ya really do, or ya just agreein with me?" Aqua asked.  
"Both." Water said.  
"Ah also see Amethyst Star with a tamato float." Aqua said.  
"You say tomato weird." Water said with a chuckle, but then she covered her mouth. "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that! Please don't hit me!"  
"Ah'm not gonna hit ya!" Aqua said giving himself a facehoof. "Ya gotta stop with that!"  
"Sorry, sorry." Water said. Aqua groaned at her again, then peeks over. "What the hay?"  
"What happened?" Water asked.  
"Ah see Flare and the other Noble Six, but... what kind of float is that?" Aqua asked.  
"I have no idea." Water said. "Wanna go see them?"  
"Ah'll see them after the parade. Ya can go ahead." Aqua said.  
"No, no. I'd rather stay here. It makes you happy." Water said.  
"Umm, ah have to go to the restroom." Aqua said.  
"Me too! Let's go together!" Water cried.  
"Uhhh, no thank you. Ya stay here and protect our spot." Aqua said.  
"Are you sure? You think I'll behave myself?" Water asked.  
"Ah know for sure." Aqua said, then trotted off. Water looked around, then she started tip-towing over to our float. We were just getting the float ready for the parade.  
"Ah, this looks like a fantastic float! I love it!" Crystal yelled.  
"Yeah, I gotta say, we did good, we did good." Blaze said.  
"Eeyup." Engie said.  
"Hey bro, hey guys!" Water said, trotting over to us.  
"Hey Water! How are things with Aqua?" I asked.  
"It's going great, Flarey!" Water yelled. "I think he's a keeper."  
"That's awesome, Water!" I said.  
"Awesome possum?" Water asked.  
"Yes, of course! But I don't want to say that all the time, that's what everypony expects." I said.  
"This float is gonna rock everypony's socks off, Water!" Crystal said.  
"What kind of float is that anyway?" Water asked.  
"It's a rib-gem-pizza-taco in between two halves of french bread." Psyche said. "You see, Water, we couldn't agree on what theme float we'd do, so we decided to put all of our ideas in one."  
"And we'll win the contest for sure!" Crystal cried.  
"Wait, this was a contest?" Blaze asked.  
"Duh, it's a contest! Where have ya'll been in the past few days, Blaze?" Engie asked.  
"Nopony told me it was a contest." Blaze said.  
"OF COURSE IT'S A CONTEST, BLAZE!" Pinkie yelled in his face, and started hoping towards her float.  
"Ow! Say that louder why don't ya?" Blaze said, holding his ears. Pinkie comes back with a megaphone.  
"OF COURSE IT'S A CONTEST, BLAZE!" Pinkie yelled in a megaphone at his face. Blaze started shaking, and heard nothing but ringing in his ears. His ear drums just bursted out. Seriously, there were drums in his ears. Why? Cartoon logic.  
"Wow, sorry 'bout that, Blaze." AppleJack said, walking towards Blaze, helping him up.  
"What?" Blaze asked.  
"Ah said, sorry 'bout that, Blaze!" AppleJack said a little louder.  
"What was that?" Blaze asked.  
"Pinkie's megaphone might've been too loud, it might've made him deaf." Psyche said to her.  
"Oh." AppleJack said, then she looked at our float in confusion. "What in tarnation is that? Ah know food, and that there don't look like any food ah seen."  
"Oh we didn't know which theme float to use. I wanted pizza, Engie wanted tacos, Psyche wanted french bread, Blaze wanted ribs, and Crystal wanted gems." I explained. "So we combined our ideas.  
"Are gems really a food?" AppleJack asked.  
"Spike and Blaze eat them all the time." Crystal said.  
"What?" Blaze said, still deaf.  
"Ah, ah see that." AppleJack said.  
"Ya'll in the parade, AJ?" Engie asked.  
"No, but Apple Bloom at her friends are. Well, actually they were, but they given their float to my and Apple Bloom's cousin, Babs Seed." AppleJack explained.  
"Oh, cool! Which one is their float? I bet it's the squash one!" I guessed.  
"Flare, you obviously don't know the apple family." Psyche said.  
"Of course I do, I known them longer than you have!" I said to him.  
"See that golden apple leading the parade?" Psyche asked me, pointing to it.  
"Yeah, I bet it's pretty expensive." I said.  
"They're riding that." Psyche said.  
"How is that possible? The Apple family ain't that rich." I said.  
"They used gold glitter, Flare." AppleJack said.  
"You know what would be really cool? If I saw Sweetie Belle with gold glitter all over her." I said.  
"Ya'll jinxed it, sugarcube." AppleJack said. "She actually was covered in that stuff last night."  
"You know what would be really cool? If we put that golden glitter on chocolate ice cream!" Crystal said.  
"Why?" Psyche asked.  
"Because then it would be rich!" Crystal teased and laughed. We all laughed along, except for Blaze.  
"What?" he said. "What, why are we all laughing?"  
"Oh there you are, Water!" Aqua said, walking towards her.  
"AQUA! Oh I'm so sorry! Please don't hit me! I should've stayed there!" Water cried.  
"Oh sweet Celestia, Water." Aqua said with a facehoof. "Water, I'm sorry, but I've been thinking."  
"You were thinking? That's a first." Crystal teased.  
"Ah'm sorry, Water. Ah like you, ah really do. But ah don't think yer ready for another relationship." Aqua said sadly, with his hoof on her shoulder.  
"I AM READY! YOU'LL SEE HOW MUCH I'M READY!" Water yelled.  
"Water, please, don't make this too hard than it already is!" Aqua said.  
"You don't want me, huh? Well, we'll see about that!" Water threatened him, and stomped off.  
"Water!" I called out. She ignored me. "Aqua what did you do to her?"  
"Ah broke up with her. She's really gettin annoyin." Aqua told me.  
"I don't believe you, brah! She was only doing what she thought was right! I thought you were my friend!" I said angerly at him.  
"Ah am. It's just... Water... she's gettin on mah nerves!" Aqua said.  
"You talk that way to my sister, you're talking that way to me!" I said. "She just broke up with somepony, and then you just broke up with her just like that! You know how heartbroken she must feel right now!"  
"Flare, ah'm sorry. At least she didn't cry." Aqua said.  
"She might be crying on the inside though." I said, walking towards the float.  
"But Flare!" Aqua tried to get my attention.  
"Don't even talk to me, please!" I said, as I went inside the float. The other Noble Six just looked at Aqua, and they walked inside the float along.  
"Yeah, ah think ah'll just go. Mah friends are probably wonderin where ah am." AppleJack said, trotting away. Our float joined in with the parade, and Aqua just looked down and trotted back to watch it. Psyche, Blaze, Engie, and Crystal were up front, waving to the pony folk who are watching the parade.  
"HEY, WE LOVE YOUR FLOAT!" Roseluck yelled at us.  
"What was that?" Blaze asked. "I can't hear you, Pinkie got me deaf!"  
"YOUR FLOAT LOOKS EXTRA ORDINARY! I LOVE IT!" Doctor Whooves yelled at us.  
"DON'T EVEN TALK TO US, DOCTOR! YOU CHEATED ON DERPY FOR CLOUD KICKER!" Psyche yelled at him.  
"NO I DIDN'T, I JUST WENT TO THE MOVIES WITH HER, AS A FRIEND!" the Doctor yelled back.  
"LIKE I CAN BELIEVE THAT! AND WHY ARE YOU WEARING A PEAR COSTUME! YOU HATE PEARS!" Psyche responded.  
"What did he say, Doctor?" Derpy asked the Doctor.  
"Oh... n-nothing... dear." the Doctor said, embarrassed.  
"Hey look at that racket over there!" Engie said, looking at the Cutie Mark Crusaders cutting through the crowd to catch up with Babs.  
"Is that Amethyst Star in the audience?" Crystal asked.  
"Ah believe so." Engie said.  
"If she's there, then who's in that tomato float?" Crystal asked.  
"CHANGELING!" Engie yelled. Crystal turned around and saw me sitting in the corner of the float.  
"C'mon, Flare! You're missing out!" she said to me.  
"No thanks. I'll pass." I said, still mad at Aqua for dumping my sister.  
"Speakin of changelings, look at all the Lyra's ah see in the audience." Engie said. "And look at all the Bons Bons, and Amethyst Stars, and Caramels, and Rain Drops, and Carrot Tops, and Cherry Berries, how is this possible?"  
"Hey what's with all the racket over there?" Psyche asked, looking at Pinkie's float, and the Crusader float hitting eachother.  
"Woooo! Bumper cards!" Crystal yelled.  
"Hey get outta the way ya crazy drivers!" Engie yelled at them. Then they see Pinkie's float crashed in the grass.  
"Ooooo!" we all said at the same time.  
"You think we should help her out?" Psyche asked. Then they see Pinkie eating the leaves of the remains of her float, and the Crusaders chase after their float.  
"Nah, ah think she's fine." Engie said. A little while went by, and the float started riding down the hill.  
"WHOA! Ya seein this?!" Engie yelled.  
"Yes, Engie, I see it. Who can't?" Psyche said.  
"Whoa! You guys seeing this?" Blaze yelled.  
"Didn't ah just say that?" Engie asked.  
"What?" Blaze said.  
"Oh right." Engie said, realizing Blaze is still deaf. Ponies gather around to see the damage that was done, including Aqua. All the floats pull over to the side to also see what went down.  
"Engie, I think we should pull over." Psyche said.  
"Good idea." Engie said, trying to hit the breaks, but the float didn't stop.  
"Engie, are you pulling over?" Psyche asked.  
"Yes!" Engie yelled.  
"Then do it!" Psyche yelled back.  
"Ah'm tryin! The breaks are out!" Engie yelled.  
"Oh move over!" Psyche pushed him to the side and tried hitting the breaks, but it didn't stop. "Yeah the breaks are out."  
"No they're not, the breaks are right there, I see them." Crystal said.  
"Crystal, somehow your jokes just ain't helping." Psyche said.  
"Alright what's going on here? I'm really confused, and still can't hear anything." Blaze said.  
"Flare, a little help please?" Engie asked.  
"Sigh, alright, alright." I said, then I tried to use my magic to stop the float, but it still didn't stop.  
"Alright, it seems Flare's magic ain't helping either." Psyche said.  
"NO KIDDING, BRAH!" I yelled.  
"WHY ISN'T YOUR MAGIC WORKING!" Psyche yelled at me.  
"I HAVE NO CLUE! STOP YELLING!" I yelled at him.  
"WATCH OUT!" Crystal yelled at the group of ponies that were near the cliff. All the ponies turn around to see the float coming, and they all run out of the way, except for Aqua, which his hoof is stuck on a pile of gum.  
"AQUA, MOVE!" Psyche yelled.  
"AH CAN'T! AH'M STUCK!" Aqua yelled. He was trying to get free with all his strength, but couldn't do anything about it. "HOW ABOUT YA TRY STOPPIN?!"  
"WE CAN'T! THE BREAKS ARE OUT!" Crystal yelled. The float started moving closer and closer towards Aqua. Aqua was really scared.  
"Where's Big Mac?" I asked. "BIG MAC!"  
"How can he help?" Engie asked.  
"He's strong, he might be able to help stop this thing." I said. "BIG MAC! BIG MAC! I WANT AN ORDER OF BIG MAC!"  
"Seriously, Flare, that joke is really old." Psyche said.  
"Your face is old!" I said to him.  
"How about you try steering?" Crystal asked.  
"Oh very funny, Crystal. Steering, huh? Yeah, a cow joke, very funny." I said.  
"No, just steer the float!" Enige yelled.  
"WHAT THE HAY IS GOING ON?!" Blaze yelled.  
"Flare, you're really in no help!" Psyche yelled at me.  
"How about you quit throwing insults at me, and help me stop this thing!" I yelled at him.  
"STEER IT!" Psyche yelled.  
"ALRIGHT, YOU MAD BRO?!" I yelled, and tried steering the float, but the steering wheel fell off.  
"Oh real nice, Flare." Psyche said.  
"Aw c'mon, you can't blame me, I can't be that strong! Engie was steering this thing the whole time!" I said.  
"Oh so yer gonna blame me?" Engie complained.  
"HELP! HELP ME!" Aqua yelled, still stuck in the gum.  
"Look it's no use arguing!" Crystal yelled.  
"Yeah Crystal's right. Maybe if we threw out some of the heavy weight, we'll slow down and give him more time." I said. So I picked up Psyche and was just about to throw him out of the float.  
"DUDE! PUT ME DOWN!" Psyche yelled. "THAT'LL JUST MAKE THIS THING GO FASTER!"  
"Quick and painless is the best way to go right?" I asked.  
"HEEEEEEEEEELP!" Aqua yelled.  
"Blaze, it's up to you!" Crystal said.  
"What? You wanna make some bean stew?" Blaze asked, still deaf.  
"You're still deaf? Seriously?" Crystal asked.  
"Who's going closer to their death? Aqua? Well it sure looks like it." Blaze said. "WAIT A SEC! I'm a wonderbolt, I can rescue him!"  
"Why didn't he think of that before?" Engie asked with a facehoof. Blaze bursted out of the parade float and flew towards Aqua, trying to rescue him, but the gum was way too sticky. The float was getting closer and closer, and since Blaze is out of the float, it just made it go faster and faster, until it was so close to running him over. We all screamed, but then suddenly, some water bursted on our float, which caused it to turn and fall of the cliff, missing Aqua. We all fell down, and landed in the mud. The CMCs and AppleJack were also down there.  
"Aww yuck!" Crystal said.  
"Yer tellin me. So much for our parade float." Engie said.  
"Ugh! Just as I thought this day couldn't get any worse!" Psyche said.  
"Ya'll alright?" AppleJack asked.  
"What happened?" Apple Bloom asked.  
"Did you have the same problem as us when we were rescuing a friend from certain disaster?" Scootaloo asked.  
"No, it just turned out... we never bothered testing this float out, and there were a few tiny flaws." I said.  
"A few tiny?" Engie asked.  
"Alright several big flaws." I said.  
"Well, ah'm glad ya'll are alright." AppleJack said. Back at the top of the cliff, Aqua and Blaze were cuddling towards eachother, because they thought they were gonna get ran over, but then they didn't, then they looked at eachother awkwardly and released.  
"Well, count yourself lucky, Aqua." Blaze said.  
"Yeah for real!" Aqua said.  
"What?" Blaze asked.  
"AQUA! You alright?" Water asked, running towards him.  
"Yeah, ah'm fine." Aqua said.  
"Alright, well... I'll just leave you now." Water said, starting to walk away sadly.  
"Water, wait!" Aqua called out. Water turned over to him. "A little help please?" So Water walked up to him, and used her horn to remove Aqua's hoof from the gum. "Thanks, Water."  
"Heh, no problem." Water said with a light chuckle.  
"Water, ah'm so sorry ah snapped at ya. Ah guess ah was just too annoyed by ya bein such a servent that ah got carried away." Aqua said.  
"No, it was my fault, Aqua." Water said. "Look, Fonz was a terrible coltfriend, and I had him as one for a long time, I got used to being a servant."  
"Yer not a servant, Aqua. Yer a pony." Aqua said. "And if ya wanna be together again, ah'd be willin to accept it, as long as we be equal."  
"Thanks, Aqua. But I can't accept." Water said.  
"What? Why not?" Aqua asked.  
"I started a relationship waaaay too quickly, and maybe it's best I take a little break before I start going out with stallions again. It's for the best." Water said.  
"Oh... alright, ah see. It's alright. But we can be friends right?" Aqua asked.  
"Aww, of course we can!" Water said. "And besides, being in a relationship with you got carried away, and by the way... your mane looks terrible, not the mane I'm looking for." Aqua just glared at Water, and they both laughed. Later that afternoon, we all washed up at Sweet Apple Acres, and we met AppleJack's and Apple Bloom's cousin, Babs Seeds.  
"So, ya run a pizza parlor, huh?" Babs asked me.  
"Affirmative!" I said.  
"That's pretty sick, I've been waiting for somepony to open up one 'round here." Babs said.  
"So you visited here to get away from bullies back home in Manehatten?" I asked.  
"Yeah, 'cause I'm a blank flank. Couldn't take that garbage anymore, man!" Babs said.  
"Hey, you and I are alike, you know that? I moved to Ponyville to get away from bullies back in Mareami. I couldn't take the heat." I said.  
"Heh, I guess so." Babs said.  
"Hey, I was wondering. What's does a bab seed have to do with an apple?" Crystal asked her.  
"Well, ah bet we've all learned something today." Engie said. "Flare? What was the friendship lesson today that you'll send to Luna?"  
"Oh I won't be just sending to Luna, I'll be sending to Celestia too." I said.  
"Say what?" everypony said at the same time.  
"Whah ya'll sendin to Celestia too? Ah thought ya only send to Luna, 'cause she needs the attention?" AppleJack asked.  
"None of you have been sending any messages to her lately." I said.  
"Oh. Ah see." AppleJack said. "Ah completely forgot."  
"Well my friendship lesson, is that we need to work together to get things done right, not go solo." I said.  
"Really? That's a pretty obvious lesson, partner." Engie said.  
"I got a better one!" Water said. "Just because you're with somepony, doesn't mean you have to always keep them happy. He can't control you, and you can't control him. Relationship wise. If somepony doesn't want to do something, they shouldn't do that. No special somepony is ever a servent. Right, Aqua?"  
"Ah just shut up, ah control ya!" Aqua said. Everypony just stares at Aqua in shock. "What? Ah was kiddin." We all started to laugh, except for Blaze.  
"What? I still can't hear a word you're saying! Why are we laughing? Guys? GUYS?!" Blaze yelled.


	7. Flare's Backstory - Part 1

Now this chapter is an important chapter you should all see. There's a side of me you all haven't seen before. So I think the time has come to discuss my backstory. What have I done before I moved to Ponyville? Well, before I get started on the story, there was a time that I told my friends about it. Nopony knew about my backstory until I told it today. It all started at my pizza shop. I was working at the take-out counter, and I just finished making a pizza for my friend Woodenshy.

"Thank you, come again!" I told him.

"Hmm, well there are only 8 restaurants in town. I dunno, I'll have to think about it." Wood teased me.

"Lawl! Have a great day, brah!" I said, then he walked out.

"Hey, boss? We're going on our lunch break." Lyra said to me.

"No problemo, my friends! Just be back on time. OR YOUR FIRED! Nah, I'm kiddin, take your time." I teased.

"Thanks! You're the best boss ever!" Bon Bon said.

"Oh don't call me your boss." I blushed. "This is an equal business. This ain't no business empire, it's a business republic!"

"Shouldn't it be a pub to be a republic?" Lyra teased.

"HA! Nice one, Lyra!" I laughed. "Wait, I'm suppose to make the jokes. YOU STOLE MY JOB!"

"Oh, sorry." Lyra said.

"Nah it's no problem." I said.

"You're so funny, Flare!" Bonnie said.

"Are you just gonna stand there talking to me, or you going on your lunch break?" I asked.

"Oh right. See ya!" Bonnie said, then they both walked out, and them the Cutie Mark Crusaders walked in, just as I was cleaning a glass.

"Hey Flare!" the Crusaders all said at the same time.

"What are you? The Delightful Fillies from down the lane? It sounds like it with you three talking at the same time." I said.

"May we have one medium cheese pizza?" Scootaloo asked.

"Sure thing, Scoots! Anything on it?" I asked.

"I said, 'cheese' pizza." Scoots said.

"And what size you want it?" I asked.

"Medium!" Scoots yelled.

"And what you want on it?" I asked.

"CHEESE!" Scoots yelled, then I took a picture of her.

"I am so funny! Ex dee!" I said.

"Alright, ah'll give him points for bein original." Apple Bloom chuckled.

"One large pepper pizza coming right up!" I said.

"Medium cheese I said!" Scoots yelled.

"Yeah, that's what I said. You mad sis? You need a chill pill?" I asked. Scoots sighed as I made their pizza and put it in the oven.

"Hey Flare?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"What can I do for ya, Sweets?" I asked.

"We've known you for a long time, and yet we never asked you how you got your cutie mark." Sweets said.

"Yeah, maybe it can give us ideas of how to get ours." Bloom said.

"Wow, nopony ever asked me for my backstory before. So you youngsters wanna know this leet unicorn's backstory?" I asked.

"Well just the cutie mark story." Sweets said.

"Okee dokee smokey! It all started when I was three years old, in human years though." I started the story, and started a flash back. So maybe I the narrator can take it from here. I was in the den of my apartment. I lived in South Mareami beach, at the eastern part of the beach, I was looking for my Barney doll. When I was a child, I liked Barney.

"HA HA!" Scoots said to me, ruining the flashback.

"I was three then!" I yelled.

"Don't ruin the story, Scootaloo. Let him finish." Bloom ordered.

"Fine." Scoots said and sighed.

As I was saying... I was looking for my Barney toy in the den, I saw my dad Sub-Machine Gun, playing Wolfenparty 3D on his computer. I stood there and watched him play.

"Hey daddy? What are you doing?" colt me asked him

"I'm playing a shooting game, Flarey." my dad said.

"Well, duh! I can see that. I'm not stupid." I said. Yeah, even back then I still teased. I watched my dad for a while, and I kept asking him questions. "Why are you squirting paint on those Germane ponies?"

"This game was based on World Party II." my dad said. "Adoof Bitter was upset and wanted to take over, until we raised his spirits up by launching cupcakes, and water balloons at him and his troops."

"Lawl! Adoof. That's gotta be the dumbest name I've ever heard! Ex dee." I said.

"Well, son. Everypony thought so at first, but it made him so angry, that's why he wanted to take over." my dad said. "It was because he had no friends that made him like that. Son, you have to understand that having friends is important, otherwise you'd go mad and want revenge."

"I'm not worried, daddy! I'm gonna have lots of friends! Everypony! Everypony's my friend! Friend, friend, friend! Happy face!" I cried.

My dad chuckled, and picked me up. "Oh of course you will, Flare! I know you will!" He gave me a big hug. We were both laughing. Everyday I saw my dad play his game, and after the fifth time I watched, I finally asked him the big question:

"Daddy? Will you marry me?" HA! No I didn't ask him that, but when I say 'the big question', some might say that's considered it, but what I really asked was quite obvious: "Daddy? Where do babies come from?" Yeah, I did ask him that, but not at that time. Seriously, what I asked him was: "Can I play, daddy?"

"Of course, son! Go ahead!" my dad said. He helped me on the chair, and I started a new game. I started on chapter 1, and... wow, I jinxed it! The easiest difficulty was called 'Can I play, daddy?' I started lawling so hard, that my spleen bursted out! That was a figure of speech by the way, my spleen was fine. At first I sucked at the game, I kept getting full of paint or frosting, and losing the game. I kept melting down, screamed, and whinned of why I can't win. My dad saw me weeping on the carpet, and he said to me:

"Son, you shouldn't let the small things in life bother you. It's only a game. If you just keep practicing, you'll win. You'll be the most epic Wolfenparty player ever someday. I guarantee it." he said to me. I smiled at him, and gave him a hug. Everyday I practiced at that game. Everytime I lost, I didn't worry, I started over, and did better everytime, and got a couple of laughs here and there. Some of the deaths were funny. After a couple of weeks, I finally beat the game, and I was really happy about it.

"DADDY! I DID IT! I DID IT! I BEAT THE GAME!" I cried.

"That's great, Flare!" my dad said. "How about trying the game on a harder mode?"

"Why? I already beat it in Nightmare. OOOOOOOOOOH!" I cried.

My dad chuckled. "So what are you gonna do now?"

I put my hoof on my chin, figuring out what to do next, then I got an idea. "I wanna play more games!"

"Ah that's my colt!" he said, giving me a bro-hoof. I started playing other games, like Pac-Clam, and certain space games, and Jackie Kong, and Super Spaghetti-O Bros, and... and... umm... I don't remember ALL the games I played. My mom Bow Gun came inside the den as my dad was watching me play.

"Bowie dear, I think our son is gonna be quite successful someday." my dad said to her.

"I couldn't agree more, dear." my mom said. Then at that same night, my flank started glowing. My parents were so surprised.

"Son! It's your cutie mark!" he cried in excitement.

"Uh huh, that's nice." I said, continuing to play the game.

"It's a computer mouse cutie mark!" my mom said. "What can that mean?"

"Then I guess it must mean something, video game, or computer related." my dad said.

"Flarey? Don't you wanna see your cutie mark?" my mom asked me.

"So what? It's just a little marking on my flank, doesn't really mean anything. You think it could mean puberty? Hmmm?" I asked.

"Well... I dunno about that." my mom said.

"Please leave me to my game, mommy. I'll get to it later." I said. Then the flashback ends.

"And so that's how I got my flank tattooed." I said to the Crusaders.

"So all you had to do was sit around playing games? That's how you got your cutie mark?" Sweetie asked.

"Whah haven't we thought of that?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Ah Apple Bloom, ya'll don't need to sit around all day playing games." Applejack said to her.

"But it sounds so easy." Apple Bloom complained.

"Trust me, sugarcube. Havin' a computer mouse cutie mark ain't worth it. No offense, Flare." AppleJack said.

"None taken, Jackie." I said.

"But how did ya'll get in the food business? If yer destiny was something out of a fancy piece of technology, how did ya end up makin pizzas?" AppleJack asked.

"Ah, that started when I was five (human years). I went to visit my grandma Carbine Gun's house." Another flashback started. I was at my grandma's house in Cape Canville, which was in the mid-north-east part of Mareami. I was playing with a button which belonged to one of my dad's shirts, but I didn't know it then. I threw the button in the kitchen, and I ran over there to go get it, and I saw my grandma cooking some delicious brownies in there. My grandma's a baker, and she sells this stuff in her bakery which was in the bottom floor of this building. Yeah, my grandma lives in a building with a store in the bottom, and a living quarters on the top floor.

"Hey grandma! Cooking brownies again I see?" I asked.

"Righteyo Flareyo!" my grandma said. "You should try one, it's really good."

"I tasted them before, I know how they taste." I said.

"Oh, okay." she said. Then she looked at her plate and saw all the brownies on it were gone, except for the one in her hoof that she was gonna give to me. "Hey, where did the brownies go?"

"I hash no idea." I said with my mouth full of brownies.

"Well poo then. Looks like I'll have to make another batch. Just wait until I get my hooves on the wipper snapper that took the brownies." she said.

"Sure thing, grandma! Winky face." I said to her, swallowing the last of the brownies that were in my mouth. Every Monday, my grandma cooks us a few dinners, and we take them home. I love her pot-pies, and her stews, and baked goods, and pastas, and even pizza! I loved my grandma's food! She was the best cook I've ever met! All her food was delicious! I ate them all up! When I was eleven, I was interested in wanting to cook just like her. So my grandma gave me the basics. First she wanted me to make a daisy sandwich, which was easy. The only problems I have in those sandwiches is accidentally putting too much mayo, and it took until then to figure out that, my grandma doesn't like mayo, she likes mustard. Woospy daisy! But I did good. We cooked pastas, lasagnas, tacos, tree-burgers, then I started making my first pizza with her. I had to go carefully. I was really nervous my first time. Gotta get the correct amount of dough, make sure the sauce is in good shape, and the cheese, and cooking it just the right time. Then, when it was complete, it looked like heaven when I first saw that first pizza I first made first. I took my first bite, I chewed it very slowly. At first I thought I wasn't gonna like it, but my taste buds went to heaven after I had that first bite in that first pizza first. Heh, try saying that 3x fast! Ever since, I've been interested in cooking. Some of you might say, 'How are you a cook when your destiny is something compute related?' Well, it's probably because there are certain cooking games on the computer, as well as information about cooking, so that's pretty much why. I helped bake stuff with my grandma all the time.

"Did you ever burnt your pizzas?" Scoots asked.

"Sometimes I overcooked and undercooked, but most of the time, I did good." I said, as the flashback ended.

"Well this must be one of the the times you burnt your pizzas." Scoots said.

"Oh? Why's that?" I asked.

"Your oven is on fire." Sweets said.

"Surprised face! OH SHOOT!" I cried, as the smoke detector went off. The pizza that I cooked for the Crusaders was in the oven too long, and how did the oven catch on fire? I have no idea, is that suppose to happen if you overcook foods? So I took a fire extinguisher and put out the fire.

"Phew. That was a close call." I said wiping my sweat.

"Ya'll couldn't use yer water squirter spell?" AppleJack asked.

"Oh right, my water squirter. Well I wasn't thinking, I had to put this fire out." I said. I took the burnt pizza and gave it to the Crusaders. I rung the bell on the counter and yelled. "Order up!"

"This is too burnt, I want a refund!" Sweetie ordered.

"You didn't even pay for this yet." I said.

"Speaking of spells, Flare, what was your first spell?" Twilight asked me.

"My first spell, Twilight? Well, there was also a reason why they call me Flare Gun." I said, as another flashback started. When my mom was pregnant to me her stomach was glowing all the time, it even kept her awake all night.

"Heh, of course it's a colt. He's our son. Sons are suppose to be bright." my dad teased her. Then here's the time I was finally born. The doctor was shouting at my mom to keep pushing me out.

"PUSH! PUSH!" the doctor ordered.

And my dad was trying to push me back in, because he was confused. "I am! It won't go back in!" he cried.

"Not you Sub-Machine! Bow push! You pull!" the doctor ordered. Then I finally came out of my mom, and wow that did not sound right. The way I said it sounded like she ate me. I thought that at first when I was in mom's stomach. Even my sister Water thought she ate me when she found out. Every day my sister tried to get my mom sick so she can throw me back up. Even though she had morning sickness, my sister still tried to get me out of there herself. Yeah, my sister's not the brightest pony ever. Hey, I'm the son, I'm suppose to be brighter anyway. Buh-boom-boom pssssh! Oh wait, my dad made that joke already. When the doctor started patting my back, so I can breathe good, I burped, and I started shooting flares all around the room, destroying all the technology in there. I just giggled, and I said my first word: 'Lawl.' My parents were so proud of me. My mom was crying tears of joy when she saw me, but then she started crying in sadness because the hospital bill was high, and she had to pay for the damage I made to the room using my flares, and that's how I got my name Flare Gun; and that was how I did my first spell: the flare. Flashback ends.

"Well, even though we call you Flare, Flare's just your middle name." my sister Water said.

"Uhh, what are you talking about, Water? Of course it's my first name." I nervously said.

"No, your first name is Crimson, that's what our parents named you." she said,

"Uhh, no, no, my first name is Flare. Not Crimson. Crimson's a dumb name." I said.

"No, you just say Crimson's not your first name, because everypony at school teased you about it." Water said.

"Sis, shut up!" I whispered to her.

"What? Flare it's no problem. Crimson is a very interesting first name." Twilight said.

"It is?" I asked.

"Look, sug, if ya'll don't want us to call ya it then fine. But just to let ya know, that name isn't stupid." AppleJack said.

"Yeah, we have a few friends with the name Crimson. Not to worry darling, it's no problem at all." Rarity said.

"Where are you all coming from? You all are cerealy interested in my story?" I asked.

"Cerealy?" Rarity asked in confusion.

"He means seriously. That's his way of sayin it." AppleJack said.

"Flare, darling? You don't need to hide your name from your friends now." Rarity said.

"Flare, umm, if you don't mind me asking... how did you end up here? Wait, maybe I shouldn've asked that." Fluttershy asked.

"No, it's alright Flutters. I was just about to get to that. This is when things start to get interesting. This was when my life didn't have meaning, but I didn't know at first." I continued. "My life was good at first though, but it went downhill when I was at school. You see, it all started in Elementary School." Yet another flashback starts.

I was in Elementary School. School wasn't so hard for me, I did well. A's, B's, and C's, I'm pretty avarage, not smart nor dumb, but I did slack off in class, by drawing pictures of some of my favorite games and TV shows, but the one thing I drew the most was SpongeBob. I was obsessed with SpongeBob back then. A kid takes my pictures and say: "Hey everypony, I'm Crimson Flare! I like to draw kitchenware that lives in a fruit under the sea." Everypony started laughing at me, but it didn't really bother me, I just laughed along.

"Why are you laughing?" the pony asked.

"I thought it was funny. L-O-L! C'mon lawl with me!" I said.

"Uhh, no." he said.

"Suit yourself!" I said, and started singing. I liked to sing when I was a kid. I singed during class, during lunch, during recess, and even during gym. I tried to get to know other ponies, but... didn't always work out. So I walk to groups of ponies, and say hi 'Wanna be my friend?' but it doesn't always work out well, but at least I try.

"Sup brahs? The name's Flare! What's yours?" I asked a group of ponies.

"Get lost freak!" one of the ponies in the group say, and they walk away (oo rhyme!).

"What? Was it something I said?" I asked myself. Then I go to a group of fillies to say hello to them. "Heeeeeeey ladies! Winky face. I'm in the need of some friends. Don't worry, I don't care how you look, or if you're taken, because Friendship is Epic! Ah, I said it! I said it! Did you hear me?" I said to them, as my eye twitches.

"Uhh, yeah, that's nice." one of the fillies say and they walk away (rhymed again!).

"Sup brahs?" I said to another group of colts.

"We're not mare's clothing." one of them said and they trotted away.

"Oh hi! Lion face." I said to another group of ponies, and they just ignored me and walked past me. There was yet another group of ponies that walked by, and gave them the look. My eye-pupils were huge, and gave them a cute look.

"Ewww." the group of mares said, then they all slapped me and walked away.

"What is everypony's problem?" I asked myself. I bursted into the bathroom with an angry look on my face. I started looking in the mirror. "What's wrong with me? Am I ugly? No, if I was ugly the mirror would've broke." Then the colt next to me smashed the mirror with a hammer and ran away laughing. "Lawl! That was funny!" I said to him. "So, why are ponies ignoring me? Maybe they're jealous, because I got good grades." Then I saw ponies cheering for the smartest pony in school, even the ones I thought were jealous of me. "Well, I guess it's not that either. Don't worry, I'll be patient, and you'll be the doctor." I joked and chuckled. "I'll get to the bottom of this, or the top. Wow, I'm so funny!"

"No you're not." a pony in the stalls said. "You're weird."

"Your face is weird." I said to the pony, and walked out. So I went back to my apartment, and my dad was cooking dinner.

"Hey son! How was your day?" he asked.

"Pretty confusing face, dad." I said.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well, ever since I started school, ponies were ignoring me. I'm in fourth grade now, and I still don't know why." I said.

"Flare, you're a very inspiring pony. You know that? The other ponies just need to get to know you a little more, and give you a fair chance." he said.

"I know dad, I know." I said to him.

"Yes I know dad, he's a swell stallion." he joked, and we both laughed.

"Hey Flarey, you wanna look at some old videos of when we were foals?" Water asked me.

"Sure!" I said. So we both went into the living room and started watching videos of us as foals. Like when Water was first born, her first words, her first meals, her first bath times, her first bike, it was really interesting. Then we all saw my first stuff, including when I was dancing on a stool in the bathroom wearing my diaper when I was a couple of months old. I was even singing a song that went like this:

"I'm a tough tootin foal, I can dance like a stallion. I can shake-a my fanny, I can shake-a my cannon. I'm a tough tootin foal, I can punch-a yo buns! Puncha yo buns! I can punch all your buns! If you're an evil meanie I can punch you for fun!" Water was recording the whole thing from outside the bathroom door, and was laughing so hard.

"HA! I remember that!" I said, watching the video.

"HA, you remember, bro?" Water asked.

"HA, I remember, sis!" I said.

"Those were the days, huh? But still seems that way now. It's just us against the world, sista." I said.

"I know, right?" Water said. "Hey, I have the same problem at school as you."

"I see. I just wish there was some way to make friends." I said.

"Just you wait, Flarey. Just wait a little while, and friends will start coming to you." Water said with a smile.

"You think so?" I asked.

"I know so!" Water said.

"Smiley face. Thanks, sis!" I said, and gave her a hug.

"No problem, lil bro. Not a problem at all." she said, hugging me back. After a little while, I was brushing my teeth, and I went into my bedroom to see my fish. Now, this was 14 years ago, so I had different fish then. The leader of the tank was a black catfish named Spot, and I had two little orange fish named O.J. and Mickey, those two had tails that looked like Mickey Mouse, they seriously did; and I had another black molly named Darrel. I had alot of Darrels before the one I have now; and finally I had another catfish, but smaller, and his name was Chuck, he was a mean one. So I went over to the tank as I was brushing my teeth, and I decided to talk to them, but of course my voice sounded weird.

"Hey bisies!" I said with the tooth brush in my mouth.

"What did he say?" Mickey asked.

"Hey fishies, but we can't understand what he's saying with that tooth brush in his mouth." OJ said.

"Fo, I had a wuff day foday, bu' no worrpies. Sids are lie pat all bu' time." I said.

"I didn't understand that either." Mickey said.

"He said: So I had a rough day today, but wo worries. Kids are like that all the time." OJ said.

"How do you know this stuff, Juice?" Mickey asked.

"I can understand jibberish translation, Mickey; and please don't call me Juice, call me OJ." OJ said.

"I wonder why kids are giving our master a hard time." Spot asked.

"Eh, he deserves it, he's a weirdo." Chuck said.

"Don't say that, Chuck! Flare's the best master ever!" Darrel said.

"You and him are so alike, Darrel." Chuck said.

"What's your problem, Chuck? Somepony abuse you when you were young?" Spot asked.

"No. and Spot, I don't understand why Flare made you leader of the tank instead of me." Chuck said.

"Now let's not be like that. There's no 'leader' of the tank. We're all equal!" Spot said.

"But some of us are more equal than others." Mickey said.

"Just watch yourself, Spot. Someday I'll be the one taking over." Chuck said.

"I'd like to see you try!" Spot said angerly.

"Just you wait, until the time comes!" Chuck threatened him.

So I went back to Elementary School, and things weren't better at all, in fact, things got worse. Every lunch, ponies were steal or ruin my lunch in some way. I'd get mad, but the worse I'd do is troll them. They tease me, I tease them back. Here's an example:

"Aww, did I ruin your lunch, Crimson? Don't worry, I'll pay you back." a bully said.

"Alright, that costed me 3 bits." I said, having my hoof out. Then he spit on my hoof. "Uhh, that's not bits, unless this saliva is actually worth something."

"That saliva is worth three punches in the stomach!" the bully said, and punched my stomach three times. "One! Two! Three!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" I said.

"That was four ows, one too many. Here I'll add an extra one so we can be even." the bully said, and punched me again.

"Ow!" I cried. "You think you're trollin me bro? Do you even lift?"

"Of course I do!" the bully said. He picked me up, and threw me in the trash can, then the whole school started laughing at me. I saw everypony laughing at me, and I had tears in my eyes, but then I remembered what my mom said to me once: "Ponies laugh at you, just laugh along." So then I started laughing along with the rest of the school, and after a few moments, everypony else stopped laughing, and gave me ugly looks.

"Why are you laughing?" a pony asked.

"Because this was funny! I'm not worried about a little trash. I can shower it off. As long as my vest doesn't get stained, I'll be fine." I said. Then the bully squirted mustard on my vest and rubbed it around. "AAAAAAAH! Surprise face! MY VEST! How could you, Herb?" That bully's name was Herb Leafhorn, he bullied me ever since I started school. Everypony else started laughing at me again, then Herb knocked over the trash can and rolled it down the stairs. "AAAAAAAAH! TEACHER! TEACHER! TEACHER!" I yelled.

"The principle is my father you little twerp!" Herb yelled.

"Hey! I'm not a little twerp! I'm a big twerp! I don't like to be called little!" I cried after the trash can stopped rollin. I had a black eye, I had a few bruises on my face and arms, and had a banana peel on my head.

"Little! LITTLE! LITTLE, LITTLE!" Herb said.

"Yeah, I bet you like little things don't you?" I teased.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME, SON!" Herb yelled at me.

"I'm not your son, and even if I was, you'd be the worse mom ever. HA!" I teased and laughed.

Herb grabbed me in the vest, and smashed me onto the lockers. "You do not want to be a smart flank with me! Because if you're gonna be smart with me, then somepony's gonna have their face stuck in the toilet!"

"Who? Yours? LAWL!" I teased. Then Herb punched me in the nose. "OW! You know, the teachers will find out about this!"

"That's why I won't pound you here. When you leave school today, that's when I'll turn your face upside down!" Herb threatened me.

"I thought you said you were gonna stuff somepony's face in the toilet?" I asked. Herb threw me to the lockers on the other side of the hall.

"You'll be eating those words, Crimson!" Herb threatened me, and walked away. I was just laying there, bleeding and brused. I was moaning in pain, then a tooth fell out of my mouth, and I smiled. "Yay! The tooth fairy's coming tonight!" Then Herb came back, took my tooth, and swallowed it. "Ew, you're sick, brah." Flashback ends.

"Wow, you were really beaten up when you were a colt, Flare?" Fluttershy asked.

"Affirmative." I said. "My younger years weren't so well. Luckily my mom picked me up just in time that day, I didn't recieve that beating from Herb."

"But Flare, why couldn't you use your awesome spells? Like that hornsaber, or your armor lock, or SHOOP DA WHOOP?" Spike asked.

"Ok, first of all, I learned armor lock just a few months ago, you know that. Second, I didn't really know how to use my spells until later on. Except for the flare spell, and the spell which makes me pick up things, like using the force." I said.

"So when did you learn your new spells, Flare?" Twilight asked.

"Just a little while after. I was being beat up in school so much that I needed to take action." I said. Another flashback starts, I was with my sister Water.

"Flare, if you're gonna keep letting these ponies beat you like up this, then you must be stupid." Water said.

"I thought if I didn't let it bother me he'd leave me alone, so I did what I could do best." I said.

"And that is..." Water started.

"Trollin." I said.

"No, no. Flarey trollin or teasing won't solve your problems. What you really need to do is actually use that horn of yours." Water said.

"What you want me to do? Shoot flares at everypony?" I asked.

"You can try that, or try some new spells." Water said.

"What kind of spells are like my destiny?" I asked. "Look, Water, it's a computer mouse. What kind of leet spells can I do when my destiny is video games, or computer related poop?"

"Well, I can teach you my water squirter spell. It's quite easy." Water said.

"Oh, yeah, and how can water defend me against my enemies?" I asked. "You're crazy, sis!"

"No, you're crazy!" Water said back to me.

"No you!" I said back to her.

"No you!" she copied me.

"No you!" I said again.

"No you!" she copied me again. We kept saying 'no you' to eachother until I got really angry. My horn started glowing, and water bursted out of my horn, which pushed her against the wall. "Holy Wizard of Strength! Water, I'm so sorry, sis!" I ran to her and helped her up.

"You did it, Flare! You did it!" Water cried in excitement and hugged me.

"I did? Oh right I did! I knew I could do it! But how?" I asked.

"I was trying to annoy you, so you'd get angry. Anger really gets your magic going, Flarey." Water said.

"I don't know how I got annoyed, it usually takes alot to annoy me." I said.

"Probably because you had a rough day." Water said.

"Yeah that is true. Herb did really annoy me today. I really dislike jerks very very much!" I said.

"Then you should teach those jerks a lesson they shall never forget!" Water said.

"You're right, Water! You're right!" I said.

"I know I'm right, I'm your big sister, and I'll do anything to make sure you're safe." Water said.

"Likewise, sis! Likewise!" I said, and gave her a hug.

"Now kiss!" Darrel said.

"Eww, Darrel, they're brother and sister!" OJ said.

So I went back to school with a smile, and a brave look on my face. I just trotted across the halls to my first class, but Herb was blocking the way, and I just stood there and gave him a look. "You were lucky yesterday, Crimson. I decided it was no problem to give you a break yesterday, because I think yesterday you had enough. Now today is a new day, but don't worry, this will only hurt for a second." he said to me.

"Ah, reference reference!" I said. "Wait, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends wasn't around during the 1990s."

"You're a weirdo. Luckily I'd be doing them a favor by doing this." Herb said to me, and grabbed my vest.

"I got a better idea, how about you do us a both a favor, and put me down, and leave me alone. Or we can be friends." I said.

"No thank you, I have enough friends, and besides nopony would want to be friends with you anyway." Herb said.

"Wow, that was harsh. You could've just said 'no thank you' and left it at that. Now please put me down." I said.

"Sure. Right after I pound ya!" Herb said.

"I'm warming you, brah! You'll regret this. Put me down!" I ordered.

"Was that a threat? Were you threatening me, Crimson?" Herb asked.

"I'm giving you one last chance. Put... me... down!" I ordered.

"You'll regret saying that." Herb said angerly.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn ya. I hope you brought an extra pair of pants." I said. Then I squirted him with my water squirter real hard. He was all wet, and he dropped me. It was hurting him, and he even slipped and fell on the floor. "Now this is mah neighborhood fool! LAWL LAWL LAWL LAWL LAWL LAWL LAWL!" I said really fast. Herb was scared, and he ran away. "Woo! I did it! I did it! NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH!" I sang. All the other ponies in the school just glared at me. "I would've thought that I'd be cheered at right now. It's always like that."

"CRIMSON GUN! IN MY OFFICE! NOW!" the principle said on the intercom.

"Ah, he's probably gonna award me for my actions. This is turning out to be a good day." I said. So I walked into Princible Leafhorn's office. I took a seat, and said: "How ya doin, Principle Leafhorn?"

"Don't speak until spoken to." he said to me angerly.

"Well you spoke to me now." I said. "So what's my..."

"SHUT UP!" he yelled at me. I was quiet real fast. "So it comes to my attention that you were being a bully."

"Lul what?" I was surprised.

"Don't you deny it, Mr. Gun!" he yelled at me.

"For all due respect, sir, the info that you had on me being a bully isn't true. I'm the one that's being bullied." I said.

"Oh yeah? TELL THAT TO MY SON!" he yelled at me. His son was crying in the corner of his office.

"H-he... he made me all wet!" Herb lied, and continued weeping.

"I was only trying to defend myself!" I said.

The principle smashed his hoof on the table. "I don't wanna hear another word from your mouth mister!" he yelled.

"But, sir, I get bullied by Herb, ALL THE TIME! He stuffed me into a trash can yesterday, and made a fool out of me!" I cried.

"But I was only playing." Herb said in a squeaky voice.

"That's a lie!" I cried.

"I had enough of you Crimson! YOU'RE EXSPELLED!" the princible yelled.

"Uhh... who cares? I past the final exams, and there was only a few days left of school, soooooo... SO LONG SUCKERS!" I yelled.

"GET OUT!" the principle yelled.

"With pleasure!" I said happily. "Happy face! I'M FREE! FREEEEEEEEEEE!" I jumped out of the window, and sang: "And I'm freeeeeeeee... free falling!" Then I landed on the ground real hard. "Ouch." Flashback ends.

"So it was a happy ending after all!" Pinkie said.

"Hang on, Pinkie. Ah don't think the story's over yet." AppleJack said.

"So what happened next, Flare? If you don't mind me asking." Fluttershy asked.

"Well, I past Elementary School, but water squirter couldn't protect me forever. So over the summer, my mom wanted to help me defend myself more." I said, as another flashback starts. I was at the library with my mom, and I was bored as all hay!

"Ugh! Sigh! Why are we here, mom?" I asked.

"I want to give you a book." my mom said.

"But mom, reading so boring!" I whined.

"Trust me, Flarey. This book will have everything you need to defend yourself against bullies." my mom said.

"But I'm done with school. How is this a problem?" I asked.

"You still have middle school, remember?" my mom asked.

"...Oh... right." I said. So my mom checked out the Spells For Beginners book for me, and we went home so I can read it. Even though I wanted to play video games, my mom actually took all my electronics away until I read at least some of it.

"Sorry, Flarey. But I'm not letting you play any video games until you've learned something from that book." my mom said.

"Hey mom, I learned something from this book." I said.

"That fast?" she asked.

"I learned that even books with spells are boring." I said. "So can I have my stuff back now?"

"Not until you learned a magic spell from that book." So my mom walked out, leaving me alone in my room with the book of spells, and my fish.

"Yeah I doubt he'll learn anything." Chuck said.

"Shut it, Chuck." Spot said.

"One day, Spot. One day." Chuck swore. So I opened the book and started to read.

"Alrighty then. Chapter 1: Spell-a-Lot." I read, then I fell asleep almost instantly.

"Told ya." Chuck said. A few hours went by, and my mom came into my room to check up on me.

"Hey pook, I decided to come in and see what's..." my mom was surprised. "Oh my Celestia. Flare, wake up! Now!"

"Ugh. I don't wanna go to work. Five more minutes." I said.

"Flare! Wake up!" my mom said and began shaking me.

"Whoa! Whoa! I'm awake ma, I'm awake!" I said. "Look, I'm sorry, but this book is way too boring. I don't wanna learn any magic."

"Oh is that so?" my mom asked. "Then how do you explain this?" She points to most of the objects in my room, and they were all cut in half. "You know, I really have no idea how that happened."

"You must've learned some sort of magic." my mom said.

"Ma, I really don't remember doing anything other than resting." I said.

"Hmmm." my mom was confused to how everything in my room got cut in half. The next morning came, my mom just woke up, but then was shocked after she went into the living room, as she saw everything was cut in half. "FLARE!" she yelled.

"I'm in the bathroom!" I yelled back.

"Get out here! Now!" my mom ordered.

"I said I'm in the bathroom!" I yelled.

"I don't care!" my mom yelled and started knocking on the bathroom door.

"But mom!" I yelled.

"Flare, I strongly respect your privacy by knocking, but I have the authority as your mother by coming in anyway!" My mom used a giant column by breaking down the bathroom door. I flushed the toilet as soon as she broke it.

"You're so lucky I finished just in time." I said.

"I want you to see something." my mom said. She took me into the living room to see everything cut in half. "I swear this is you."

"How can that be me, when I'm standing right here?" I asked.

"No, you did this in the middle of the night, didn't you?" my mom asked.

"You automatically assumed it was me?" I asked.

"You're the one that's studying spells." my mom said.

"Hey look on the bright side, ma, now we got furniture half-price!" I teased and laughed.

"Flarey this is serious. Like seriously actually. I wanna know that you're the one who did this, and I'm gonna prove it!" my mom said.

"Oh can you repeat that? I lost you when you said 'prove it'." I said. Later that night, my mom was hiding behind the couch with a video camera.

"Bow? Honey, are you coming to bed?" my dad asked.

"Later, Subby. I'm researching." my mom said.

"When did you turn into a scientist?" my dad asked.

"Just go to bed, dear. I'll join you once I get to the bottom of this." my mom said.

"If you want to get into the bottom of the couch, just crawl under." my dad teased.

My mom gave him a look. "Good night, Sub." My dad walked into bed, and my mom turned off the lights in the living room. She was hiding for four hours already, with the video camera, just waiting for me. She waited, and waited, and waited, until the camera's battery was dead. She went into the kitchen to get batteries, but as she finished, she heard footsteps coming from the hallway. She turned on the video camera again, and saw my bedroom door opened. "Where did he go?" my mom asked herself, then she heard a spark coming from the Den. When she looked in the den, she saw something glowing, like a blue glow-stick. She turned on the video camera, and then the flashlight, and there was me, with my horn glowing like a lightsaber, although I wasn't awake. I started cutting stuff in half in the den, then she turned on the lights and yelled; "FLARE! WAKE UP!" I woke up all the sudden just before I attempted to destroy the computer, with my hornsaber still active.

"WHOA! What?!" I yelled. "Mom? How did I get here?"

"So that explains everything." my mom said. "You were sleep spelling."

"Sleep spelling?" I asked.

"So you did learn from that book, but the only problem is, you can't control your magic." my mom said.

"What's this on my head?" I asked as I was looking at my hornsaber. I touched it, and it felt like a baseball bat. I looked in the mirror, and saw it. "Whoa, awesome! Ma, I learned to use Hornsaber from Space Ponies!"

"Really? How is that possible? Your cutie mark is a computer mouse." my mom said.

"Space Ponies can be a video game too." I said. "Wow, I can't believe this! I learned something from that book!"

"But you need to learn to control it." my mom said.

"You're right. Maybe I should learn some more new spells." I said.

"That's the spirit, Flarey! I knew you could do it!" my mom said, hugging me.

"Really? Then you must be psychic." I said. From that day forward, I tried to learn new spells. Most of the summer I've been practicing the spells I learned, and eventually I learned to control them. For most of the summer, I've also tried to play new video games, like Half-Life 1, and Unreal Tournament, and even Goldeneye! Near the end of the summer, my water squirter spell was upgraded, with more water power, and my flares spell has been upgraded so my flares can get launched up into the sky; and the last new spell I learned was to put random objects together to make something really cool. I used my magic to create a Spyro sculpture made with toothpicks. The last day of summer came, and it was 8:45 PM, it was dark out, except for the neon lights seen in the streets of Ocean Drive, and from the tall buildings Downtown. I walked on over near the shoreline, and sat on a rock. I looked up into the moon and saw the Mare in the Moon.

"Sup Princess Luna?" I said to the moon. "I've been coming to see you almost every night now, so you don't feel lonely like I've been." I come to the beach almost every night to talk to the Mare in the Moon. Other than my family, and my fish, the Mare in the Moon was my only friend. "So, how are things up there? Things down here have been better for me. I just wish I could meet you face to face instead of me talking to you from down here, and you all the way up there. So I finished Spyro: Year of the Dragon today, and of course I suck at GTA 2. If only they can make that game more 3-D, and more places to save your game, and maybe even cooler missions. Just wait until GTA 3 comes out. So, middle school starts tomorrow, sista. I'm assuming I might be bullied again, but I'm not worried, because I learned some possum grade awesome new spells to defend myself against anything! I also hope one day I'll finally make a friend. Hey, at least I have you. You got nopony, but you got nopony at all. Well, you have me, Luna. You have me. Smiley face, and I hope one day you'll return from your prison, and we can be closer friends. I mean, Princess Celestia is ok, but I'm assuming she's lonely without you. I hope one day, you'll understand that, and you can rule by her side again. Having forever night isn't so bad. I think that'll mean no school, and it won't be so hot. You know how hot it is down here in Mareami? Well, I hope it all goes well for you. Because nothing will go wrong, as long as you believe in yourself. I know I am." So I just laid there in the sand, looking at the Mare in the Moon, then suddenly I saw the mare wink at me. I was so excited to see that! It proves that there's somepony at there who truly cares for me. The next day came, and school started. We had a nice principle, and Herb was still bothering me here and there, but I was able to defend myself, and later on, I was finally left alone by that bully. Everypony in school was still ignoring me, and didn't wanna be friends, but no matter, it didn't bother me that much. But all that's about to change, because I saw a kid getting bullied by Herb and his friends. This kid was actually a pig, not a pony. I've seen him in school, and he was the smartest kid in class. I saw the bullies picking on him, and I didn't want just stand here and let them do it.

"Swinebutt! Swinebutt! Swinebutt!" the bullies said.

"SHUT UP!" the pig cried.

"Nopony tells us to shut up!" one of the bullies said.

"Or no pig." the other bully said, and they all laughed, and started pushing him around. The pig was crying as he was getting beat up by the bullies.

"HEY, brahs! You think it's kay kay to bully other kids? Even the smartest ones?" I asked.

"Oh look who it is! It's Crimson! The one that got rolled down the stairs in a trash can!" Herb said.

"And the one that got the flagpole wedgie!" one of his friends said.

"And the one that got mustard stains on his shirt!" the other one said.

"Wait a sec, how did he get a wedgie? He has no underwear." Herb said to the first bully.

"Look, I'm asking you very nicely, Herb. Please leave the poor piggie alone." I said.

"Not by the hair of our chinny chin chins." Herb teased and laughed, then he shoved the pig on a locker, and punched him. I started having a flashback with Herb doing that to me in Elementary School. I got really really angry, and my ears started steaming, and my face turned red! Oh wait, my face was always red. Well, redder than usual.

"Oh look, Crimson's steaming. I'm so scared. Somepony save me!" Herb teased.

"What are you gonnna do, Crimson? There's three of us and one of you!" one of the bullies said.

"Boys, deal with him." Herb said to his friends. His friends started marching towards me, and wanted to beat me up.

"Oh I don't think so, my friends. I don't think so." I said, activating my hornsaber.

"We're not your friends, buddy." the bullies said.

"I'm not your buddy, guy." I said.

"I'm not your guy, friend." one of the bullies said.

"I'm not your friend, buddy." I said.

"I'm not your bud... wait, what are we doing? GET HIM!" one of the bullies said, and they started charging at me. They were able to grab me and beat me up, but then I used my hornsaber to beat them up. My hornsaber was nothing more than a glowing baseball bat, but regardless I knocked the bullies out. Herb was scared. "Your turn, brah! Mischievous face!" I said to him. He let go of the pig kid and ran away. I helped the kid up, and gave him a tissue for his bleeding nose. "Hey, brah. You alright?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for saving me, man." he said.

"No problemo! I less then three helping others." I said.

"You know, everypony says you're a weirdo, but you just saved my life regardless, and... maybe they were wrong about you." he said.

"Thanks, dude! That really means alot. It really does." I said, smiling at him. "The name's Flare, Flare Gun."

"I thought your name was Crimson?" the pig asked.

"It is, but I hate that name, and they know it." I said.

"No worries, Flare." he said. "I'm Porker Swinebutt. Please don't tease my last name."

"Now I admit, your last name is funny, but I'll laugh at it where you can't hear it." I said to him smiling.

"Thanks, bro." Porker said. So I took him to the nurse's office so he could get patched up. So Porker became my new best friend. We hung out everyday after school, and I trusted him completely, and he trusted me. One day, when we were hanging in my room, I was talking to my fish, and then he asked me a question.

"Hey Flare?" he asked getting my attention.

"Yeah, Porky?" I asked.

"Look, you're pretty much the only one I can trust." he said.

"Thanks brah, that means alot!" I said.

"So I want to take you somewhere, that nopony but me goes. I trust you, man. Don't tell anypony." Porker said.

"I won't." I said.

"You have to swear on it!" he said.

"But swearing is bad, I got in trouble for cussing once." I said.

He laughed. "You're funny. No, I mean you have to promise."

"I promise, brah." I said.

"You have to piggie promise." he said. So we both did our secret hoofshake, which is: Shaking our hooves, rolling around, and putting our heads up and down, and it goes like this: "Piggie cake, piggie cake, roll in the mud. Pew pew pew!" So after I made my promise, we went over to the junkyard, to his hideout.

"So where is this hideout of yours?" I asked.

"Over here, follow me." he said.

"Can't think of a cleaner place to put your hideout, Porky?" I asked.

"Trust me, you won't regret seeing this." he said. "Here we are!"

"Where is it?" I asked.

"It's that small trailer right there." he said.

"Yuck! As I expected, you couldn't clean it up well, and it's tiny." I said. "It's not worth telling the world about anyway. LAWL!"

"Trust me, when we get inside, you'll be amazed!" he said. He put his hoof on the scanner, then his eye, then types in a code, and says his secret password.

"Password, please?" the scanner said.

"I am the Doctor. To the TARDIS!" he said to the scanner.

"Access granted." the scanner said, and the door unlocked.

"Welcome to my hideout!" he said.

"WHOA! Surprised face!" I said in shock. His trailer was bigger on the inside, and it was beautiful! And yes, this trailer was actually my trailer before it became mine, but everything was different. The kitchen is actually a bio-lab, the lounge was the break room, my bedroom used to be his lab, the living room was his storage room, the guest bedroom was another storage room, the weights room was a research room, and the bathroom is still a bathroom but looks different, and his trailer was highly secured, nopony can break in. So the two of us hung in his trailer for a long time. I helped him on inventions, and we became lab partners. Not much happened during middle school, until 8th grade, the school play. We were playing the Wizard of Oz, and I was Scare Crow. I did really good in the play, and I was funny, I did a few teasing scenes, and the audience laughed. This is my one chance to shine out, to prove that I'm not the loser everypony thinks I am. Porky was playing as Tin Stallion, and he did really good too. I was smiled at by the fillies that ignored me in the past. I really thought I was gonna be popular, until it all changed during the end. I was kissed by a very pretty pony by the name of Blueberry Pie who was playing as Dorthey.

"And I think I'll miss you most of all, Scarecrow." Blueberry said to me. I smiled.

"Less then three." I said. She smiled at me.

"Now I know I have a heart, because it's failing." Porky said, and he played dead. The audience were laughing. He got back up, laughing along.

"Well, goodbye Dorthey. Hope the door don't hit you on the way out." I teased.

"Ewww!" Blueberry said.

"Eww? How is that disgusting?" I asked.

"Eww! Flare you leaked!" Porky said. I looked down and saw something liquid on the ground.

"Holy Wizard of Feelings! My water broke!" I cried. Everypony in the audience was laughing.

"That's not water, that's... ewww. Forget that I'll miss you most of all, I won't miss you at all!" Blueberry said, and ran away.

"But... I never leak." I said. "Lawl! A first time for everything, huh?" Then the audience started booing at me. "Boo? Why is the audience saying boo? They're not scary." I said. Then they all started throwing tomatoes at me. "Yay! Free food!" I cried in joy.

"You are the worst thing that ever hit stage!" a member of the audience said.

"You make culture a bad name!" another member of the audience said to me.

"You ruined Wizard of Oz for me, and Scarecrows, and tomatoes, and lemonade!" another member of the audience called to me. I tried laughing along, but it was really insulting, then the laugh turned into tears.

"Crying face." I said. I started crying and ran out of stage. Porky had a sorry look on his face, and looked down.

"Oh Flare, please forgive me. I couldn't be the blame for my accident. I had nowhere else to go. I was only trying to save myself." he said to himself. Back then I didn't know he said that, I didn't find out until later on, I'll let you know when. But to tell the truth, I would've taken the blame if I knew it was him anyway after all he's done for me. The rest of my time at middle school was the worst yet! Ponies kept spilling lemonade on the floor. It made me really angry. But at least Porky was there for me. So I graduated middle school, and I went to high school I kept getting picked on, but I expected it in my freshman year. There were projects that were really hard for me to get done, but I had Porky there to help me out. If it weren't for him, I wouldn've passed school. But there was something that I had that Porky didn't. He didn't know how to drive. Now, I know these ponyfolk in Ponyville don't drive carriages, but here in Mareami, and other cities like Manehatten, Los Pegasus, and Hoofington, ponies did drive, and to pull carriages, you needed a license, and I pretty much had it, and he didn't. Flashback ends.

"Wow, ya drove?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yeah he drives us all crazy." Scootaloo teased, then everypony laughed.

"Let me tell you one thing! I was never in a carriage accident." I said.

"But you did get your license suspended one time while talking on the phone." Water said.

"And that's suppose to help how?" I asked.

"C'mon bro, don't you deny it!" Water said to me, play punching me in the shoulder.

"Yeah it was true, I did get my license suspended one time, so Water had to drive me places. It was either her or a donkey that says jokes. Mom thought I wouldn't like the donkey, but she picked the opposite of what I would've picked!" I complained. "I mean c'mon! A donkey that tells jokes? That's the most epicist thing ever!"

"Flare, I don't think 'epicist' is a word." Twilight said.

"No, but BIRD'S THE WORD!" I yelled. "Anywho, I'm just about to reach the conclusion of my life at school. I was at senior year, and I couldn't find a date for the prom." Flashback starts again, it was prom night, everypony in school had a date for the prom, except for Porky and I. Now it would be really weird if we took eachother, but we still went, and who cares if we didn't have any dates? So, I brought floor lamp with me. Yep, forever alone, but it was better than nothing. The prom was fun! We ate, we danced, and we had a great time, and we didn't care that everypony was ignoring us. We still had a great time!

"Hey look, Crimson is dancing with a floor lamp!" Herb teased. "Who's the lucky gal?"

"Nah, I think that lamp was forced here against her will." Herb's friend teased and they both laughed.

"Ugh, don't listen to them, babe!" I said to the floor lamp. "They're obviously just jealous."

"Jealous? HA! Wow, that's rich." Herb said.

"Hey at least I amused you!" I said with a smile.

"Amuse? You just made me barf a bit in my mouth!" Herb said, and took my floor lamp.

"HEY! Let go of her!" I yelled.

"Her? You know how stupid you're sounding right now?" Herb asked. "It's not a 'her', it's an 'it'."

"Porky! Help me out please?" I asked.

"Sorry, bro. There's one more eggplant in the buffet, and I cannot miss this opportunity!" Porky said and ran off.

"PORKER!?" I yelled.

Herb and his friends laughed. "Wow, even the poor nerd cannot help you out, Crimson!" he said.

"Take your stinkin hooves off my lamp! You know how expensive that was?" I yelled at him.

"Oh, gosh. I didn't know that. I'm sorry, Crimson. Here, you can have it back." Herb said, giving me back my lamp.

"Oh thanks, brah!" I said. But then he smashed the lamp against a pole, and it broke into a buncha pieces.

"Oops. It slipped." Herb teased. I was so shocked right now, that my mouth just collapsed so far, it touched the ground. Herb started laughing at me. "Pathetic!" I got really angry, so angry I was steaming, my horn started glowing. It glowed so bright, it was never that bright. I turned to Herb and growled at him. Herb stopped laughing and looked at me in confusion.

"I HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOU!" I screamed at him. Then a giant laser swooshed out of my horn, and pushed Herb across the gym where the prom was taking place, and he went through a bunch of walls until he reached the janitor's closet. He was froze in there, he couldn't move. Everypony looked at me, surprised. "WHOA! THAT... WAS... AWESOME! AWESOME POSSUM!" I yelled. "That was the best spell I've ever done! I was firing that giant laser, and it pushed him across the room and into the janitor's closet! Man that was pretty sick, brah! I wonder what I should call it?" A couple of security guards appeared behind me, I looked back and saw them. "And that's my que to leave. Kay thanks bye!" So before the security guards could grab me, I ran off. Porker just watched everything, and was really confused. For the rest of the year at high school, everypony was avoiding me, but this time, they were afraid of me and my new SHOOP DA WHOOP trick. It didn't take long for me to name that spell that. I watched YouTube videos when I got home and found the LAZOR COLLECTION, and that's when I named it SHOOP DA WHOOP. Luckily, Herb didn't pick on me anymore, and high school was complete! I graduated! But there was one more thing left to do: College. But I didn't want to be seen, so I disguised myself as an exchanged student from Manehatten by the name of Fire Bolt. I was found out by ponies during the years, so it wasn't easy. The type of college I went to was a cooking college, and I was a success! I graduated college, so all there's left is to find myself a job. So I worked at my grandma's bakery until I had enough money to open my own restaurant. I was 22 years old, this is when things started to become the worse. I went to Porker's hideout to go hang out with him, because I was really in a bad mood that day, because I met ponies online that were jerks to me, so I needed a friend to calm me down. But just as I went to his hideout, I saw him talking to Herb and his friends.

"Porky?" I asked. Porker turned around and saw me.

"Oh, Flare! Uhh... hi!" he said nervously.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"Well... uhh..." Porky didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry, Swinebutt. It's time we told him anyway." Herb said to him.

"Tell me what? Porky, why am I so forty-five degree angle mouth face right now? What is Herb talking about? Is it about information on Halo: Reach? Please tell me it's information on Halo: Reach! I so want to play that game when it comes out!" I cried.

"Well... Flare... I... I can explain." Porky said. "Umm... actually... I really can't."

"He never wanted to hang out with you in the first place, Crimson. He was our friend first. We figured if you were friends with our friend Swinebutt here, you'd tell him your secrets, so we can ruin you with them!" Herb explained.

"THAT'S A LIE! A BIG FAT LIE! A BIG FAT GREEK LIE!" I cried.

"It's no lie. Tell him Swinebutt." Herb said to him.

"Porky... is it... is this true?" I asked. Porker didn't say anything. He just looked down, but then his hate got to him. "Yes. Yes it is!"

"But why?" I asked.

"To be honest, Crimson, you annoyed me half the time, and also you kept getting all the attention, because you're so amusing." Porker said.

"But everypony was avoiding me!" I yelled.

"Only because I changed everypony's memories using my Hippno-Ray." Porker said carrying a little ray gun. "I can use it to control anypony's mind. Everypony wanted to be your friend, Crimson. So I made them change their minds. Like, literary!"

"So... you... you used me! You betrayed me!" I cried.

"So I did." he said, then they all laughed. I was shocked! So surprised! If you saw my heart it just shrunk 2 sizes that day. The color my coat just turned darker, my horn deflated like a balloon, and my eye pupils shrunk. That was the day my anger got to me, I couldn't hold it any longer! I was really, really angry! More angry than I ever been! They continued to laugh at me, and the anger caused my horn to glow, and all the garbage in the junkyard started to float, some went on fire, and the sky started turning dark, and it started thundering and it was really windy. Porker, Herb, and the others stopped laughing and they were confused.

"Uh oh. Maybe we went a little too far." Herb said, feeling a little scared. My eyes went blood-shot, and my horn glowed bright again. I fired my SHOOP DA WHOOP at each of them, and it was bigger than ever! They all were stunned by my laser, and they collapsed on the floor.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, SWINEBUTT!" I yelled at him. "I TRUSTED YOU! I DID EVERYTHING FOR YOU! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?! I TOOK BLAMES FOR YOU! I KNEW YOU WERE THE ONE THAT DID THAT ACCIDENT ON THE FLOOR AT THAT PLAY, AND I JUST TOOK THE BLAME, BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS DO! BUT NOW THAT YOU BETRAYED ME, YOU RUINED ME, NOW I'M GONNA RUIN YOU!" I bursted inside his trailer, I activated my hornsaber and I destroyed everything inside. I destroyed his lab, his supplies, his years of research, his projects, EVERYTHING! His security system did not stop me. I hacked into his security system using his PDA, and I turned his own trailer against him. Porker was really angry at me.

"YOU... YOU DESTROYED MY YEARS OF RESEARCH!" he yelled at me.

"WELL YOU BETRAYED ME! YOU DESERVED IT, BUDDY!" I yelled back at him.

"I'M NOT YOUR BUDDY, FRIEND!" he yelled at me.

"I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND, GUY!" I yelled back at him.

"I'M NOT YOUR GUY, BUDDY!" he yelled back at me.

"I'M NOT YOUR BUDDY, FRIEND!" I yelled back at him.

"WELL I GUESS THIS MEANS WAR!" he yelled. "I SWEAR, WITH CELESTIA AS MY WITNESS, I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL YOUR LIFE STAYS RUINED! YOU CAN'T RUN FROM IT! I'LL NEVER MAKE YOU REDEEM YOURSELF! IF YOU DO, I'LL TAKE IT AWAY FROM YOU! YOU JUST WAIT! I LOATHE YOU, CRIMSON FLARE GUN!" Those were the last words I heard from him. I never seen him again after that. It ends like this. My anger got to me, and my friend betrayed me. My heart was broken, and I didn't have the will to go on. Friendship... is... DEAD!

To be continued... 


	8. Flare's Backstory - Part 2

Continuing from Part 1. I was telling my friends my backstory of how my life in Mareami was terrible, and I moved to Ponyville. Last chapter, I explained how my life was terrible, now all that's left is how and why did I move to Ponyville. The answers are here in part 2! I was in my pizza shop with my friends, telling my backstory, but they had a few questions first.

"Whoa, nelly!" AppleJack cried. "So that's how yer life got ruined."

"Flare, how could you live with yourself?" Fluttershy asked.

"I couldn't live with myself." I said. "After Porky betrayed me, he was my only friend, and I didn't have the will to go on."

"Flare, we never realized how much your life was..." Twilight said, but I interrupted her.

"Alright, alright, you all are saying the same thing, just let me finish!" I yelled. "Now where was I? Ah, right! So for 2 years I just stayed inside my home not caring for life regardless. I just stayed in, playing videos, posting videos on YouTube, and having no life what so ever, just like poor sap that created this story." The flashback continued. I was just sitting on one of my bean bag chairs, playing Fallout 3 on my XBUCKS.

"Poor fool." my fish OJ said.

"If only there was some way we could help him." Mickey said.

"Yeah, well we don't have time to grieve. Spot's dying." one of my newer fish Hoops said.

"YES! That means I'm in baby! WOO!" Chuck cried.

"Yeah, sure, sure." Hoops said. "C'mon, you think you're mature enough to handle it, Chuck?"

"I'll show you, Hoops! I'll show you all!" Chuck cried.

"Ooo! Ooo! I like shows!" Darrel cried. "What kind of show is it?"

"Wow, I missed old Darrel." OJ said. "It's too bad he passed away and now Flare got another one."

"What's so special about Darrel anyway? This is Flare's third Darrel!" Mickey yelled.

"Aww. Jealous much?" Darrel teased.

"You just wait! Now that I'm gonna in charge of the tank now that Spot's almost gone, Flare's gonna be getting more Chucks! You'll see!" Chuck yelled.

"Yeah, I strongly doubt that." Hoops said. Meanwhile, my sister started knocking on my bedroom door.

"Flarey? Flarey, can you open please?" Water asked.

"Go away! My life is as bad enough as it is!" I yelled.

"Flarey, I strongly respect your privacy by knocking, but I have the authority as your older sister by coming in anyway!" she said, and knocked my door down with a giant column.

"Like mother like daughter." I said.

"Flarey, I know you're going through alot right now, and I was thinking of not telling you this, because then I'd be a bad sister." she said.

I wasn't really paying attention, I was playing my game. "Mmhmm." I said.

"Look bro, I bet you're aware that I had a tough life too. I mean you and I aren't so different, you know?" she said.

"Yep." I said, still not paying attention.

"So there's really no easy way for saying this, but... I'm... gonna go traveling around the world." she said.

"Mmhmm." I said.

"Oh, and also grandma's in the hospital." she said.

"Uh huh... WAIT! GRANDMA'S IN THE HOSPITAL?!" I yelled.

"Oh good I got your attention." she said to me with a smile.

"Oh great! I was in the middle of fighting some monsters and you made me die!" I complained.

"Well there's something important I need to tell you, but you weren't listening!" she said.

"I heard, Grandma's in the hospital. Well, I'll go get my ski mask, and we can go visit her." I said.

"Flarey, don't worry, she's not in the hospital. I just said that to get your attention." she said. "Wait, why do you need a ski mask?"

"To hide my face." I said sadly.

"Look, I just wanted to say that I'm traveling around the world." she said.

"And why would you do that?" I asked.

"I just wanna see all the cool things that Mareami doesn't have. Travel around and see new things. It would totally take my mind off all the suffering that we've encountered here." she said.

"Oh, so we're going on a world trip, huh? I guess I might need that." I said.

"Oh... ummm... sorry, bro. But... mom and dad need you here, and... I wanted this to be an alone thing." she said.

"Oh don't be ridiculous, Water! There's room for both of us! Wait, how we traveling?" I asked.

"RV, but I'm sorry, Flarey, I just... it's complicated. Don't make this harder than it already is." she said.

"No, no, don't worry, it's kay. I knew you weren't gonna let me go anyway." I said angerly.

"Well, not just that, there's no internet." she said.

"Oh... well, I'm not upset then, I'm actually glad I'm not going then." I said.

"Alright, but before I go, let me tell you a little story." she said, sitting down on my bed. "C'mon, sit with me."

"Who are you? Santa Paws? I ain't sitting on your lap." I complained.

"Did I say my lap? Did I say anything about my lap?" Water asked.

"Maybe you did, maybe you didn't. How am I suppose to know, my mind is somewhere else right now." I said.

"Just come over here." she ordered.

"Fine Ms. Boss Mare. BOSS BOSS BOSS!" I said, sitting down next to her on my bed.

"Flarey, I was just like you. I had no friends either. But you know what? I didn't let it bother me, I just let swoosh by like a fly." she explained.

"Hey you rhymed!" I said.

"Yeah, yeah I did." she said. "Anyways, I also did some things I regret, but you know what? You're better than them. You're better than anypony else that lives around here. Those kids at your school can go stuff it, because you're better than them! You're better than that trader Swinebutt!"

I just looked down sadly. "Sad face. Yeah, I guess."

"Flarey, listen to me! Look at me! Look at me, right now!" she ordered me.

"Don't look at me, I'm... I'm a little teary eyed r-right now." I said.

"Flarey, look at me!" she ordered.

"I don't feel like it." I said.

"Look at me or I'll break your XBUCKS." she threatened.

I looked at her in surprise. "You wouldn't dare!"

"No, I wouldn't. I just said that so you can look at me." she teased me. My mind was full of WHAT right now after she said that! "Bro, understand this, your bad luck won't stay with you forever, capeesh? I'm sure it'll all blow by soon. Maybe your destiny is not here, maybe it's somewhere else."

"What are you physic? Do you know if I'm going somewhere or not?" I asked.

"Uhh, what was that?" she asked.

"Nevermind, N-V-M." I said.

"But you get what I'm saying, right?" she asked.

"I sure do, sis! I sure do!" I said, and I hugged her. "But please, don't leave me here alone."

"I can't afford us both, bro. I only have enough money for me." she said.

"Alright, quit changing the reasons why I can't go." I said.

"Please don't be mad." she said.

"I'm... I'm not mad." I said. "I'll be fine."

"I'm glad you understand." she said and smiled at me. I smiled back at her.

"Hey, I'm gonna go take a walk, alright?" I asked her.

"No problemo! Your sister will be here waiting." she said. So, I went outside to go for a little walk. I was a bit confused after I went outside, because it was 2 in the afternoon, and it was dark outside.

"Why is it so dark out? It's only 2 PM." I asked myself. "Hmm, must be daylight savings time." But of course, this takes place during the same day when Nightmare Moon returned to spoil the Summersun Celebration, but I didn't know it then. I saw my ex-friend Swinebutt, having a great time with Herb and the guys, and was even having fun with that filly I liked back at school, Blueberry Pie. I started to cry, and I ran down to the beach crying my eyes out. I tripped on a rock and fell in the sand. I cried on the beach for a very long time, then eventually I looked up in the moon and saw the Mare. "Luna... I tried. I tried all I could! I did my best! All I got was misery. My whole life is a lie, just like the cake, and Swinebutt's friendship, and friendship in general, and Lindsay Lohan! It's no use, Luna! I have nothing. I don't know what to do, my life has no purpose! But whatever my sister said, I think it's all fake, but... it could be true. Is my destiny somewhere else? Maybe Mareami is not my home. I mean, this city is awesome! Mareami: The neon lights, the beautiful beaches, the fine dining, all the shops with the cool clothes, and let's not forget about Seastar Island, where all the rich pony folk live; and what other cities have the Lunar Space Center in the Cape Canville district, and the best part: Mareami has three theme parks! Candy Kingdom, Magic World, and Galactic Studios! Mareami is the best city in Equestria! But... the only thing missing... is friendship, and respect, and treating other ponies for who they are! I can't find any of that here, most pony folk I met here are big fat jerks, and the rest are just jerks! Yeah, lots of ponies around here are fat. But that's not my problem, it's friendship I'm looking for. But... I can't find friendship around here. It's like friendship is... dead." So, for the moment, I started singing 'You're the Inspiration' by Chicago, but in my own words. I was just walking around the beach, singing the song, looking in the ocean, and the moon, etc. It went like this:

"You know friendship was meant to be The kind of friendship that lasts forever.  
And I want somepony with me From tonight until the end of time.  
You should know, everywhere I go, I always get betrayed, and put down, and teased, baby!  
It's the feeling in my life, my depressionation.  
It brought sadness in my life, my depressionation.  
Wanna have somepony, wanna have somepony with me.  
Nopony had been pushed around, like my emotions had."

So I just kept singing, as I was imagining I was being used, showing Swinebutt dropping my heart on the ground and breaking it, and me smashing a hotel room, and you know, certain stuff like that. Think of it like Stewie's music video when he sang 'Everything I Do' from Family Guy. So I continued my sad song:

"And I know Yes I know that's a plane I see:  
Up there in the sky where it's free to roam!  
But is there... is there a Rome in Equestria?  
If there is maybe it's full of grease!" I laughed after I said that!

"But you should know Everywhere I go I always get picked on, and beat up, and bro-hooved, but not that last one.  
It's the feeling in my life, my depressionation Is that even a word that exists? My depressionation.  
Wanna have a buddy, I wanna have a trusting thunder buddy Maybe a teddy bear that comes alive after a wish!"

So then there was the instrumental solo in the middle there, as I was thinking of my happiness packing up it's suitcase and taking a cab to the airport and flying away. Seriously I was thinking that. Anywho, let's continue, oh I rhymed!

"Wanna have a broski, I wanna have trustworthy broham.  
Because if I don't, I will certainly SPAZ-OUT!  
It's the feeling in my life, my depressionation It brought sad facial expression on my face, my depressionation.  
If I befriend somepony, they let me go.  
If I befriend somepony, they'll just say HAY NO! (I need you more then I...)  
If I befriend somepony, till the end of time.  
If I befriend somepony, they go hating next time. (I need you more than I...)

So I just ended the song there, I laid down on the sand, and I continued to cry. After a while, I went home and went to bed, thinking a little sleep might help. I know it was the afternoon, but it still looked dark out. I woke up after my nappy, and it was daylight outside. I decided to watch a little TV, so I turned it on, and watched the news.

"Live from Cloudsdale, this is E.P.N.N. Equestrian Public News Network, with Grass Marks and Golden Dusk." the host said on TV.

"Good afternoon, Equestria! I'm Grass Marks!" the green pegasus pony said.

"And I'm Golden Dusk, thanks for joining us!" the yellow pegasus said. "It's been quite a long night, hasn't it Grass?"

"Yes it has Gold, and colt you wouldn't believe it, but our Long Night Alert is finally over." Grass said.

"Yeah it seems our ruler of Equestria, Princess Celestia, has made piece with her banished sister, Princess Luna!" Gold said.

"Wait, Luna's back?" I asked.

"You betcha! Luna is back!" Grass said.

"Hey how did he hear what I said? He's on the TV!" I asked.

"Technically, I'm in the TV, not ON it." he said.

"Oh whatever! How can he hear me anyway?" I asked.

"With our Princess Luna back, it would seem that Princess Celestia won't be ruling Equestria alone anymore." Gold said.

"But it wasn't Celestia that saved Princess Luna from Nightmare Moon." Grass said.

"Nope, it was six brave ponies who now hold the Elements of Harmony that saved her." Gold said.

"It looks like friendship is in the air in Ponyville!" Grass said. "I sure feel sorry for the poor saps that go through haterd all the time, that never learned the value of friendship."

"Swinebutt... Herb... I know alot." I said.

"  
In a half hour, I'll be giving an interview of the six brave ponies who saved Equestria." Grass said. "E.P.N.N. is brought to you in part by Tasty Juice! Drink it and convert it to pee!"

"Wait, Princess Luna? Friendship? Wow, I must've hit my head on the rock in the beach harder than I thought." I said, rubbing my head. "I would've thought friendship is dead?"

So I watched the interviews. I saw each of the interviews with each of the Mane Six.

"So, AppleJack? You represent the Element of Honesty right?" Grass Marks asked.

"If ah'm lyin, ah'm cryin." AppleJack said, and they both laughed. "Ya see, friendship is something that everypony needs to be happy. If there's a pony that doesn't have friends, well... ah'd do all ah could to get them as much friends as possible! Ya know what ah mean?"

"I sure do, AppleJack! I sure do!" Grass said.

"And the thing is, honesty is a key to friendship. If somepony is yer friend, and they've been lyin to ya from the start, then... they ain't yer friend, they're usin ya'll!" AppleJack said.

"That is so true!" I yelled. "For Wizard of Feeling's sake, I less then three you, AppleJack! Why can't other ponies be like you?"

"So Rarity, you represent the Element of Generosity, right?" Grass asked.

"Of course I do, darling!" Rarity said. "How else do ponies always buy things at my shop? I offer cheap prices!" she giggled.

"Of course!" Grass said.

"Well then, I have a few things to say to the audience: You can't have friendship unless you look divine! Come down to my shop in Ponyville, and I'll give you outfits that'll make everypony like you!"

"You talk about outfits, and yet you don't wear anything." I said. "Well, I guess I could use a different look, other than my vest or shoes. Maybe I could use a new mane style too, maybe it's a little too round."

"So Rainbow Dash, I overheard that you hold the Element of..." Grass said, but got interrupted by Rainbow.

"LOYALTY! Yeah that's right! I Rainbow Dash hold the Element of Loyalty!" Rainbow said loudly, moving around, and even getting close to Grass Marks, invading his personal space. "You should've seen me and my friends, we saved Equestria from eternal night, and maybe even the Wonderbolts would accept me! You hear me Wonderbolts?" Rainbow moved close to the camera. "I just saved your butts! Now I would love to be accepted in your group! I've always wanted to do that!"

"Element of Loyalty, huh? Well looks ain't everything, sista." I said. "But I can't judge, I haven't met you yet. Unlike some ponies around here. Angry face!"

"Miss Pinkie Pie, you hold the Element of Laughter I see." Grass said.

Pinkie gasped. "AM I ON TV?!" Pinkie ran to the camera. "HI, MOM! HI, DAD! HEY, INKIE! HEY, BLINKIE! I'M ON TV! HEY EVERYPONY WHO'S WATCHING, PARTY AT SUGARCUBE CORNER TONIGHT!"

"Ow! Do you have to scream?" the camera pony asked. Pinkie gave him an embarrassing smile and gave out a little squee.

"Her, I like! She's random like me, and they accept her! WHY DO PONIES ACCEPT OTHERS, BUT NOT ME?!" I yelled.

"Unforchantly, Fluttershy, the Element of Kindness couldn't make it to this interview, counting she's a little... camera shy. So finally, we have Twilight Sparkle! The Element of Magic!" Grass said.

"A pleasure to be here, Grass Marks!" Twilight said.

"  
So tell us, how did you defeat Nightmare Moon?" Grass asked.

"Oh we didn't defeat her, we taught her the true meaning of friendship, which caused her anger to go away and go back to normal." Twilight said. "It wasn't easy, but now that Luna was taught the true meaning of friendship, it just turns out that... anything is possible! You need friendship in your life, otherwise you'd be like her. Angry, sad, alone, wanting to rule with an iron hoof. You know what I'm saying?"

"Yes, Miss Sparkle. I actually do!" Grass said.

"All the ponies in Ponyville are really nice! Much more friendlier than when I was in Canterlot. If you need friendship, come down to Ponyville, and we'll teach you all about it! The power of friendship comes from within." Twilight said.

"Well you heard it hear folks! The Elements of Harmony! Friendship is Magic!" Grass said.

My eyelids grew back to normal, and I was really surprised, and I had a feeling I never felt before. "Twilight is right!" I said. "They all are right. The power of friendship comes from in here, in my kidney! It's all cleat to me now. I know what I must do! Oh wait, I just lost it. Oh, it's back again! Oh great I lost it again! Oh I remember! But I should write it down, in case I forget about it again!" So I go into my cabinet and get a piece of paper and a pen to write down my idea. "Oh I forgot my idea again. BLAST!" So I've been thinking for a couple of weeks, and I knew exactly what to do! I finally exited my room. It wasn't easy to let my sister go on her road trip, but my parents saw me exit my room, and smiled.

"Hey buddy! You feeling better?" my dad asked.

"Actually, I do!" I said with a smile.

"Wow, you seemed to be in a good mood!" my mom said.

"I know it's come to this, but I found a plan!" I said.

"What's your plan?" my dad asked.

"Nuh uh uh! Winky face." I said.

"Huh?" they both asked.

"I ain't telling you jack-squat!" I said mischievously. "Not yet that is. Just hang on." My parents were concerned of what I was planning, and actually, I was planning opportunity! I went into the junkyard and found Swinebutt's old trailer. He wasn't using it anymore, so it's all mine! You see, after I saw the interview with the Mane Six, I figured I should move to Ponyville and finally experience the true meaning of friendship! But I couldn't go there like this, I thought it was an opportunity to change Porky's old trailer which was a lab, into a home! So I got started in cleaning up the mess I caused after I destroyed it. I made sure it was secured, because the security system was the only thing that was still working. So I took control of the security system, changing the password every few weeks. Soon enough, I finished cleaning the trailer. Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. I made the kitchen first. Really, all I did was use some of the old junk from the junkyard, cleaned them with my water squirter, and I installed them. Can you believe it? My water squirter can make junk not look like junk anymore! The kitchen looked perfect! I did the bedroom next, then I made the bathroom look better, then I did the Lounge. I connected my XBUCKS and installed some computers, and I also found some old venting machines and soda machines in the junkyard, and I was like: "Eh, what the hay?" No use having this stuff go to waste. I made the Living Room next, then the Guest Bedroom. I had an extra room, but I didn't know what to use it for. So I turned it into an exercise room when I found some weights in the junkyard. I thought it would be nice if ponies thought I was in shape. It took me a couple of years to get the trailer complete. During the years, I lost some old fish, and got new fish. It's too bad. Mickey, OJ, Chuck, Spot, and this Darrel passed away, but this was the time for new fish! I got the Darrel you know now, Rainbow, Dorthey, Yoyo, Pearl, and Piddles! I got to know them really well! I got to know them for a year, so I rather got attached to them. During the make-over of my new trailer, I saw another interview of the Mane Six after they defeated Discord. That's what kept persuading me to continue my mission to get the trailer done. But also, before I got the trailer done, I wanted to get Swinebutt back for what he's done to me! So I snuck into his house and stole one of his blueprints. The blueprint was actually plans that gave me the idea of building Flare's Pizza Parlor. Finally, the day has come, the last day I was in Mareami. It was my 25th birthday. I told my parents what was going down, and they were pretty upset at first.

"Flarey! Please don't leave us!" my mom begged in tears.

"I have to, ma. In order for me to go anywhere in life, I have to go." I said.

"I... I just wish you could stay with me forever." my mom said, giving me a hug and crying on me.

"That means alot to me, ma, really. But if it's my destiny to move to Ponyville, then for Wizard of Hope's sake, I'M GONNA DO IT, and nopony is gonna stop me!"

"Son. Just... just be careful." my dad said.

"I will, dad. I will. I'll be fine." I said. "I'll call you guys every day, and I promise someday I'll come back and visit. I just... I just need friends, and Ponyville is the only way I can do that. I'm gonna move to Ponyville, and I'm gonna open a pizza parlor, the best pizza in Equestria, and I'll make lots and lots of friends! You'll see!"

"I know you will, son. I know you will." my dad said. I hugged them both.

"Aww. It's gonna be sad. I'm gonna miss that pony. I was growing attached to him." Yoyo said.

"Uhh, Yoyo? We're actually going with him." Rainbow said.

"We are?" Yoyo asked.

"Yeah, of course!" Rainbow said.

"YIPPIE!" Darrel cried. "RAINBOW, RAINBOW! WE'RE GOING WITH FLARE! YAY!" He started pushing Rainbow up.

"HEY, HEY! Darrel! Quit it!" Rainbow said. "Seriously, why did Flare bother getting a fourth Darrel?"

"I'm sure Ponyville will be very nice!" Pearl said.

"I hope so. I met a weird figure last night that looked alot like me, Pearl. Can you believe that?" Piddles said.

"Uhh, Piddles, I think that was your reflection." Pearl said.

"No! It was another fish! I saw it stick it's tongue out at me, and I didn't even do it!" Piddles said.

"How about we stop arguing? Flare's doing himself a favor by moving out. Let's show him how respectful we can be while he's moving." Hoops said.

"Wow, one thing's for sure. It's gonna be some job when he moves the fish tank over to junk trailer he has." Dorthey said.

"How do you know it's junky? Have you seen it before, Dorthey?" Pearl asked.

"No, but I heard Flare talking about it." Dorthey said.

"So what are your orders, oh great Hoops?" Darrel asked.

"Orders? Wow, I told you, I don't wanna be a leader. Trust me, Chuck was some leader." Hoops said.

"You and Rainbow are the only ones that ever met him!" Yoyo said.

"I know, but seeing his leader skills, and the way OJ and Mickey hated him, it was just... wow. I really don't know what to say right now." Hoops said.

"Well, one thing's for sure, we gotta get ourselves prepare for the move. Because one thing's for sure, it's gonna be a bumpy ride." Rainbow said.

"Oh go ahead, Rainbow, sound like one of those talking heads from Harry Potter 3." Dorthey said.

"Alright, so before I go, I need to know, how to move the fish tank all the way down the street to the junkyard without harming them?" I asked.

"Alright let me handle this." my dad said, trying to pick up the fish tank, but it's too heavy for him.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, dad?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, hang on." he said, still trying to pick it up, then all the sudden, he cracked his back. "Ow! My back! OW!"

"Honey, you're a unicorn, you don't have to use your hooves." my mom said to him awkwardly.

"Well excuse me, but we won't have this magic all the time you know!" my dad said to her.

"Yeeeah, I'll take care of this." I said awkwardly.

So I moved the fish tank into my trailer, and my trailer was finally ready. I'm ready to travel to Ponyville and make new friends, and I won't give up until I do! Goodbye Herb, goodbye Swinebutt, goodbye hatred, goodbye suffering! Hello friendship, hello love, hello happiness! So I attached myself to the trailer, but... it was tough to pull at first.

"DOH! Why did I have to make an exercise room?" I said to myself. I kept pulling, and pulling, and pulling, like somepony giving birth, no wait that's pushing. I couldn't do it, I've been pulling for 20 minutes, and it hasn't moved. But suddenly I saw, the parking boots that were holding the wheels were still on. I just facehoofed myself, detached myself, and I removed them. Oh that's better! It's much easier to pull now. It wasn't easy, but my parents just saw me walk out of the city. My mom was crying all over my dad, but they knew it was what I had to do to be happy. I walked out of Mareami, and after a mile or two away, I looked back and saw the lights in the Downtown area.

"Look, Mareami. It's not you, it's the ponies that live in you. I love you, you're the best city ever! You have everything! But the only thing you don't have is friendly ponies, and well... I can't live with it anymore." I said to the city. "But no matter how far I go, you will always be home to me! I promise I'll come back and visit. Goodbye, Mareami." So I turned around, and walked onto the highway. It was an upsetting ride, and it wasn't easy. I was tired most of the way, but luckily I had my iced tea drinking hat on to take care of my thirst, and I had some Fiber One bars in my vest pocket. I had to avoid traffic on the highway, and ranting, and I could've been in carriage accidents if I wasn't so careful. Nightfall came, I was feeling really tired, but there was no rest stop nearby, so I kept going. I looked up into the moon so I could talk to Luna again.

"Mare in the Moon. I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" I cried. "I'm finally doing it! I'm going to Ponyville to make new friends! You live nearby, maybe I can meet you finally! But Ponyville is just another..." I looked at a sign that said Ponyville 400 miles away. "400 miles away. DANG IT! It's gonna take forever to get there! Maybe I should've taken a plane. No, no, it'll all be worth it when I get there. Waiting is just the challenge! But... I really need to find a place to rest."

"Who you talking to?" a pony in a carriage next to me asked.

"Mare in the Moon." I said.

"Well if you need a place to rest, how about your trailer?" he asked me.

"Well I know where I'm sleeping, I just need a safe place to settle." I said.

"Oh, well the next rest stop shouldn't be too far." the pony said.

"Thanks, brah! That was pretty friendly of you!" I said.

"Everypony needs it." the pony said. I smiled really big. That was a friendly pony, maybe he's from Ponyville. I have no idea though, but I don't wish to find out yet, because I'm so tired right now! So I stopped by at the next rest stop so I can turn in for the night. I detached myself from the trailer and went inside. I made myself some dinner, but I was too tired to play any XBUCKs so I just turned in for the night, well after I brushed my teeth, showered, and fed the fish.

"Hey fishies!" I said to them. "Wow, some trip this is so far!"

"You're telling me! You've been shaking the trailer too much, it's making me tank sick!" Yoyo said.

"Same here." Dorthey said.

"So we at our new home yet?" Piddles asked.

"Hmm, let me check." Pearl said, jumping out of the tank, looking through the window then jumping back in. "No, it looks like a rest stop."

"Eh, I didn't expect us to get there right away anyway." Dorthey said. I laid down on my bed, turned off the lights and fells asleep. I was dreaming of how fun Ponyville would be, how much LULZ I would spread, and how much hugs I'd get! It's gonna be so fun, brah! Almost as fun as when I went to Candy Kingdom with Swinebutt, and after we went on that rollercoaster he was sick the whole time! It wasn't funny then, but now it just makes me laugh, because he deserves it! I woke up the next morning in a happier mood than I have before.

"MORNING FISHIES!" I yelled. They were startled by my yelling.

"Wow! You're high spirited today, Flare." Dorthey said.

"WOOO! YEAH FLARE! I KNEW YOU'D BE IN THE SPIRIT, I KNEW YOU WOULD!" Darrel yelled, leaning against Rainbow.

"Hey, hey! Darrel, what did I tell you about leaning on me?" Rainbow complained.

So I ate some breakfast, and got myself some gum, attached myself onto the trailer again, and I went back on the road. I've been walking along the highway for a couple days already, I'm already in the desert region. I kinda got myself lost, maybe I took a wrong turn. I was using my GPS to take me to Ponyville, and once I got to a cliff edge, the cliff was in front of me, and my GPS told me to go straight! What is wrong with this thing? Trying to get me killed or something? So I wanted to settle down somewhere for a while, I needed to take a break. So I took my trailer to the nearest town, Applelossa. I didn't know much about this place, but it seemed to be like Ponyville. I didn't wanna live here, because it seems a little too western for me, so I decided just to take a break here. I walked into town and saw all these southwestern ponies yee hawing, and doing whatever dem western folk do, but one thing that puzzled me was, there was so many apple related stuff here! I didn't know what the occasion was, is this some sort of apple holiday I don't know about? I didn't feel like pulling my trailer anymore, so I parked it near a well, and I thought I could use a drink over at the salt saloon. I walked inside the saloon, bursted the doors opened, and there were ponies playing cards, some were dancing, some were drinking, some were eating salt, I don't know why, high blood pressure; and one was playing the piano. I walked inside, I looked around, and I walked to the bar and sat on a stool.

"Howdy! Welcome to Applelossa, fellow traveler!" the bartender said. "What can ah get ya?"

"You got any strawberry daiquiri?" I asked. Everypony in the saloon was silent, and they looked at me. "Lion face." I said.

The bartender laughed. "Yer funny, partner! You're in APPLEloosa, we don't have none of dem strawberries here!" They all bar laughed, and me, I just laughed along. I was kinda liking this place, they didn't give me a funny look because I was laughing. Maybe I could get used to this! So I stayed for a while to hang. I was playing cards for some of the pony folk, and how did I do? Decent, but it was fun regardless! After a couple of hours, I had enough of cards, so I went outside for some fresh air, when suddenly, I saw a pony by the name of Braenburn pulling a cart full of apples across town.

"Oh, sup brah?" I said to him.

"Howdy there!" he greeted me. "Ya'll must be that newcomer from afar."

"Yeah, I'm from Mareami. I'm actually not moving here. I'm just staying here to rest for a little bit. My destination is Ponyville." I said.

"Well darn tootin!" Braeburn said. "Ah have cousins that live over there in Ponyville. Trust me, partner, ya'll won't regret moving over there. Happiest place in Equestria, like here!"

"Here's pretty happy face too, huh?" I asked.

"Eeyup!" he said.

"This place looks pretty interesting. I've always wanted to do a little western duel!" I said. "I just stand over here looking badplot, just staring at my opponent while the Good, the Bad, and the Ugly theme song plays in the background, then like what Heavy Weapons Guy does... POW, HA HA!" I startled Braeburn after I said that.

"Well, ya'll won't find anything like that here." he said.

"Aww. I wanna do a duel! "I whined.

"Well sorry, partner. Ah'd love to help ya out, but ah have work to do." Braeburn said.

"Oh I can help you with your work!" I said.

"Aw, shucks. That's very kind of you, but... ah couldn't." he said.

"Oh it's no big deal. You were pretty friendly to me just now. Nopony is ever nice to me." I said.

"Awww. Well... okay then." he said.

"Aww, do I have to?" I complained.

"What? But... ya'll just asked to help meh out." he said.

"Help you out with what?" I asked. We both were silent for a second.

"What are ya'll talkin about again?" Braeburn asked eventually.

"What are YOU talking about?" I asked. He was silent again, but then he chuckled.

"Yer funny, partner. So ya'll wanna help a fella out, huh?" he asked.

"Affirmative!" I said.

"Uhh, what does that mean?" he asked after I said that.

"It means 'sure', but in army talk." I said.

"Ooooooh!" he nodded. "Ah had no idea ya were in the army!"

"I'm not. I played alot of army games though." I said.

"Ah see." he nodded.

"So do ya'll need help with partner?" I asked.

"Nice accent." he said. "Ah just need to deliver these apples to the delivery truck on the other side of town."

"Good idea, but why bother?" I asked.

"Beg yer pardon?" he asked.

"Why deliever these apples to a truck? Why can't the truck just come to the apples so we don't have to carry a bunch of them all the way across town?" I asked.

"We have a no advanced technology policy here." he said.

"What? How is that fair?" I asked.

"Don't ask meh, ask our Sheriff of our town. He likes everything to be the same as the old west." he said.

"Lawl! Your mayor has no way to live." I laughed. Braeburn laughed along.

"Ah wish I had seen some of dem fancy new-age technology." Braeburn said.

"Hey, bro, can you keep a secret?" I whispered.

"Ah can try." he said, putting his ear towards my mouth.

"I have a trailer full of advanced technology parked near the saloon." I whispered.

"No way!" he said.

"Yes way!" I said.

"Are ya'll sure ya won't get trouble?" he asked in worry.

"I'm not worried. Nopony's gonna touch my trailer." I said. "Of course I might've jinxed it. B-R-B." I ran off towards the saloon is my trailer was still there, and I was wrong, it was still there. But the only problem was, somepony threw a pie at it. It was an accident really, because I saw a pony playing a prank, and he was about to throw that apple pie on another pony's face, but it missed and hit my trailer. Ehh, I'll worry about that later. I still need to help Braeburn out, so I walked back to him.

"Sorry about that dude." I said.

"No worries, partner! By the way, the name's Braeburn!" he said. "What's yer name?"

"Puttin pain. Ask me again and I'll tell ya the same." I said.

"Well pleasure to meet ya, Puttin." he said.

"That was a joke, it's Flare." I said.

"Oh, that sounds much easier to remember, and say." he said.

"You're having a problem with tough names? You know how tough it is to remember a name like Rimmington Rig-Rig?" I asked.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Rimmington Rig-Rig, a pony I used to go to school with. Richest kid in school, and he thought he was better than everypony else." I said. "I hate ponies that are like that!"

"Oh, ya'll should've seen a magician that came here quite some time ago. Great and Powerful Trixie her name was." he said.

"Never heard of her." I said, helping Braeburn push the cart towards the delievery tuck.

"Well she was a bit of a show-off." he said.

"Eww, you mean she's one of those mares from the adult clubs?" I asked.

"Beg yer pardon? What's an adult club?" he asked.

"Forget what I said. She's a supermodel?" I asked.

"Oh hay no!" he said. "She was a unicorn magician."

"Oh that doesn't sound so bad." I said.

"But she thinks her magic is better than everypony else's." he said.

"Oh I don't go to far. I show-off my magic, but only for the lulz." I said.

"Where are ya'll from? Yer tellin me garbage ah never heard of before." he said. We were still pushing the apple cart.

"I told you, I'm from Mareami." I said.

"Mareami, right right!" he said at the same time I said Mareami.

"No, no, don't do that. Don't say the last word of my sentence pretending you knew what I was talking about, because you have no clue." I said.

"Ah just remembered, sorry!" he said.

"It's alright." I said. So we arrived at the delivery truck with the cart of apples, and we put the crates inside.

"Phew! Thanks for the help, Flare!" Braeburn said to me, giving me an apple.

"No problemo, Braeburn! This apple looks good, thanks!" I said, about to put it in my mouth.

"Ah know! It's big, juicy, nice delicious liquid inside that'll go in your mouth and make it wet!" he said.

"Eww, now I don't want it!" I said giving it back to him.

"Oh, alright." he said, eating the apple. I gave him a disgusting look after he ate it.

"What? Why ya givin me that look?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing. I just saw a little apple crum on lip right there." I said pointing to it.

"Huh? Oh thank ya." he said, wiping his face.

"Hey, mind showing me around this town? Telling me a bit about it?" I asked.

"Well darn tootin!" Braeburn cried. "This is AAAAAAPLELOOSA, the happiest western town in Equestria! You'd love it here, youngster!"

"Youngster? How old are you?" I asked.

"Is that important? Not polite to ask a pony their age." he teased me.

"That only works on mares. LAWL you're so silly, Braeburn! Silly little pooh bear!" I said. So he showed me around Applelossa, or AAAAAPLELOOSA he calls it, and he told me the history of the town, like the battle when the buffulos attacked the town, because their apple orchard was in the way, but they made their peace. After a few hours, during dusk, we were on the cliff edge on one of the canyons, and saw the great view of the apple orchard. I was pretty impressed with the view.

"Well I'll be a piece of mouse gathering cheese from a mouse trap after he was starving from hunger because the owners of the house hated mice but were allergic to cats so they could only get mouse traps and the cheese that was on the trap was rotten and was actually radishes that looked and smelled like cheese and the radish came from a market that served mostly carrots and shrooms and lawn mowers, and..." I said, but then Braeburn chuckled which cut me off.

"Wow, that's the longest 'well i'll be' phrase ah ever heard!" he said.

"Well I was pretty surprised of this view." I said. "I never seen a view like this. The only views I ever seen was the beach, the streets, and the tall buildings from Downtown. If I'm lucky, I get to see the ferris wheel or the castle from the Candy Kingdom theme park, or the Terror Tower from the Galatic Studios theme park."

"Mareami seems to be a nice place, Flare." Braeburn said.

"It is. The only problem is, all the ponies there are jerks to me. Talking garbage and making me sad face." I said.

"Ah'm sorry to hear that, partner." he said, patting me in the back.

"You know, this seemed to be a very nice town, I really enjoyed it!" I said.

"Why don't ya'll stay here?" he asked. "It's a great place to live!"

"Well don't get me wrong, Bernie. I less then threed it here! I really did!" I said.

"Uhh, less then three. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he asked.

"It's a good thing. Less then three. If you use the less then symbol, then a three, it'll look like a heart, which means I hearted this place!" I said.

"Okee dokee! But why can't ya stay?" he asked.

"Remember when I told you my trailer was full of advanced technology that your sheriff can't accept? LAWL remember Braeburn?" I asked.

"Yes, ah do actually." he said.

"I can stay here for the night, but my destiny is over at Ponyville. Wait, they accept advanced technology, right?" I asked.

"Well they don't have it, but they can accept it." he said.

"Possum grade awesome! I can't wait to finally be in Ponyville, and get the respect I finally deserve!" I said.

"Hey, remember when ya'll said about that duel ya wanted?" he asked.

"Yeah, why? You wanna do it?" I asked.

"Sure, why not?" he nodded.

"Cooleyo!" I cried. "I'll go to my trailer, go get my cowcolt outfit, and we can go duel!" So I went home to go find my cowcolt outfit. Bad news is, I couldn't find it, I have a pile of clothes in my closet, all I can find is my dancing tuxedo, hat, and cane. So I decided to wear that for the duel. Braeburn was waiting for me at the town square, along with the rest of the town who wanted to watch.

"Alrighty, Flare! Where are ya? Ah'm ready for ya!" Braeburn yelled.

"I'm right here, Braeburn!" I said, standing across from him, probably 70 feet from him.

He laughed when he saw my tux. "What's goin on, partner? Goin to a dance? That's not yer cowcolt outfit!"

"No, I couldn't find it. I can only find this. But I did find my radio I can plug my Ipod to." I said, taking it out, and turning on the French Mistake song from the movie Blazing Saddles, I danced to the song and sang it. "Throw out your hooves, stick out your toushe, hooves on your hips, get on a bush, you'll be surprised you're doing the French mistake, WA-LA!"

"So what we gonna do, partner? We gonna duel, or we gonna dance?" Braeburn asked.

I gave him a mischievous look. "BOTH!" I said. So then I changed the music to the Good, The Bad, and The Ugly theme song. I got in position, and I just stared at Braeburn mischievously, he did the same to me. The ponies in town just watched us as we were prepared to duel. I was just about to give Braeburn my first move, my SHOOP DA WHOOP. "IMMA FIRIN MAH..." But before I could finish, the duel was interrupted by Sheriff Silverstar.

"Hold yer horses there! Ah'm cancellin this duel!" the sheriff said.

"Aww what?" I complained.

"Sheriff, it's just a play duel. Nopony was gonna get hurt. He was gonna use his magic, and I was gonna use this water, and a couple of apple pies." Braeburn said.

"Sorry Braeburn, but that pony is no longer welcomed here!" he said, pointing to me.

"Didn't your parents tell you it wasn't polite to point, Sheriff? LAWL!" I teased.

"Don't back talk me mister! Ya've broken the number one law in this town. NO ADVANCED TECHNOLOGY!" he yelled.

"Look, Sheriff. It-it's not his fault! He was just gonna stay here for the night and leave tomorrow mornin!" Braeburn said, defending me.

"I did not say tomorrow morning, I just said tomorrow, I didn't say when." I said.

"Well ah'm sorry, but nopony is breakin the law on mah watch! And besides, ah seen him, he kinda annoyed me." he said. After he said 'annoyed me', those two words echoed in my head, and my eyes started tearing up again.

"Look, Sheriff, go easy on the fella. He's been through alot." Braeburn said.

"Get outta mah town you!" Silverstar ordered me.

I was silent for a sec with the tears in my eyes. "FINE!" I yelled. "YOU KNOW WHAT?! WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER?! I LEFT MAREAMI FOR A REASON: TO MAKE FRIENDS! AND EVERYWHERE I GO, ALL I GET IS GARBAGE TALK FROM EVERYPONY I MEET! MAYBE I SHOULDN'T EVEN MOVE TO PONYVILLE! WILL THEY ACCEPT ME?! NO OF COURSE NOT! MAYBE I SHOULD MOVE MY TRAILER SOMEWHERE WHERE I COULD BE ALONE! WOULD YOU LIKE THAT?! HUH?!" The townfolk just stared at me in shock. I just started to cry again, then I attached myself to my trailer, and I started running as fast I could, my trailer was going pretty slow as I continued crying and running. After a while, I left town, and I never looked back. Back in town, Braeburn glared at the sheriff.

"Satisfied with yerself?" Braeburn asked him.

"It was for the best, Braeburn. We needed to keep our code." the Sheriff said.

"So that means ya have to break the code of makin this the happiest place on Earth? Ya'll know nothin about friendship!" Braeburn said.

"What about dem buffilos that were here earilier?" the sheriff asked.

"Besides then, ya'll know nothin about accepting others. Ah feel sorry for that pony, and ah'm gonna do something about this, so when he gets to Ponyville, he'll be the happiest stallion ever." Braeburn said, walking away. The town folk just glared at the sheriff for what he did, and they all went back inside their homes. The Sheriff just stood there angry, but then after a few, he realized what he did, so he sadly looked down, then back up at a blinking traffic light. Yep, that there was a Cars reference. Remember when the whole town was mad at Doc Hudson for getting Lightning McQueen get taken away by his fans and news cast and such? Yeah, this felt alot like that. So, I ran miles away from Applelossa with my trailer. I just kept running, not looking where I was going, so yeah I ran into a couple of cacti, then suddenly I ended up on the top of a canyon. It was a dead end once I reached the cliff edge. I detached myself from my trailer, and I layed near the cliff edge, where I continued to sob. After a little while, I looked up into the moon.

"Hey, at least you're happy!" I yelled at the moon. "Me? I can never find happiness, or friendship. Happiest town on Earth, my flank!" I threw a rock down the cliff, and I screamed. "HOW?! HOW CAN I FIND THE RESPECT I DESERVE!? I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS! I NEVER ASKED TO BE THIS WAY! Why can't ponies ever accept me for who I am? Ponies these days are a bunch of jerks! I mean, the only friendly ponies I've ever met were Braeburn from Apploelossa, a couple of ponies from Mareami that ran shop and resturaunts, but I don't think they count, and Spitfire from the Wonderbolts after I saw her preform at that Nashorse race! But I can never find that one friend that'll be by my side forever and ever and ever and ever! I give up! I'm just gonna move in exile, and I won't have to worry about friendship ever again! No more suffering!" For a few minutes, I just layed there, weeping some more, but then I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't care, they can steal everything, kill me for that matter! End my misery.

"If you're gonna kill me then just do it! I have no reason left to go on!" I said.

"You know, Flare Gun, I was just like you once." a familiar voice said.

"Huh? How did you know my name? Who in the Wizard of Feelings are you?" I asked. But then I looked, and I saw it was Princess Luna behind me. "Oh, your highness!" I bowed to her. "Princess Luna! My aplogies! I didn't see you!"

"It's okay, Flare Gun, it's okay." she said.

"It is?" I asked.

"Of course!" she said.

"Why are you here?" I asked. "It's my destiny to be forever alone. I'm gonna make up a forever alone meme mask to wear on my face."

"Flare Gun, please sit down, and listen to me." Luna said.

"I'm already sitting." I said.

"Then just listen." she said, and put her arm around me, and put me close to her. "I've been through where you are today. When I was Nightmare Moon, nopony liked me, everypony ignored me, everypony thought I was evil. When I was banished in the moon, everypony either forgotten about me, or thought I was evil. But there was one pony that didn't think I was evil. One pony thought I was their best friend, even at a time I didn't deserve it. You know who that particular pony was?"

"Celestia?" I asked.

"No." she said.

"The Wonderbolts?" I asked.

"Try again." she said.

"John Williams?" I asked.

"Who?" she asked.

"The pony who makes the Star Wars music." I said.

"Oh. No. Give up?" she asked.

"Sigh. Fine, who?" I asked.

"It was you!" she said, poking me in the nose.

"Me? How can it be me? I never met you!" I asked.

"I thought I was alone for all time, thought I didn't have everypony." Luna said. "I look down in the ponies in Equestria, so jealous, seeing they all get along down there, leaving me alone up here. I cried myself to sleep every night because of that. But then I saw one pony down at Mareami beach, one that was... actually talking to me!" Luna started tearing up a bit. "It really made me happy to see that one pony actually cares about me, one that actually felt how I felt. It wasn't easy being alone, Flare Gun. You and I share this common matter, and I'll never forget it."

"Are you just saying this because you feel sorry for me?" I asked.

"No, not just that! I actually enjoyed you talking to me. You're telling me all these interesting stories, and walkthroughs of your video games, and... umm... cooking with your grandmother!" Luna said.

"Yeah... that's true." I said.

"Flare Gun, you've made me happy these last couple of decades I was gone, and I really want to return the favor." Luna said.

"Oh?" I said.

"Indeed. I'll change your luck. You'll see! You're going to Ponyville, and everypony will welcome you there, and be your friend!" Luna said.

"Perhaps. I don't know how that's gonna work, Luna." I said.

"Trust me, Flare Gun. I know what I'm doing." she said, smiling at me. Then she started singing to me, Hard For Me To Say I'm Sorry by Chicago, but in her own words. I sang along with her in a few parts too.

Luna: "Everypony needs a little time away We all may say, from the saddness.  
Even friendship needs a chance a day"

Both of us:  
"Far away from the hatefulness!"

Me:  
"Hold me now I really need a chance for moaning."

Luna:  
"But Flare, there's one thing you should know.  
After all that you've been through I will make it up to you I promise you.  
And after all that you've said to me..."

Both of us:  
"You're just a pony I need for me to go on."

Me:  
"Never get a chance to be kept away Just one full day..."

Both of us:  
"From my suffering!"

Me:  
"Wouldn't want to be hated in the way Even the way I may be trooooollin.  
Hold me now It's hard for me go on with life."

Luna:  
"But my friend, there's one thing you should know."

Me:  
"Hold me now!  
Jawbreakers are to tough for breaking."

Luna:  
"But Flare, you really need to know...  
After all that you've been through I will make it up to you I promise you!  
And after all that you've said to me..."

Both of us:  
"You're just a pony I need for me to go on.  
And after all that we've been through I will make it up to you I promise you!  
You're gonna be the lucky one!"

So then during the guitar solo of the song, Luna said something to me. "Flare Gun? I want to give you a little shortcut to Ponyville."

"A shortcut?" I asked.

"You don't know what a shortcut is?" Luna asked.

"No duh! Tongue face! Of course I do!" I said.

"I'm going into Ponyville and spread the word of your arrival. When morning comes, exit the Everfree Forest, and walk into town." she said.

"Wait, time out for a sec! Why you taking me to the Everfree Forst?" I asked.

"I thought it would be a good way for you to enter town from that way. I'll show you my shortcut!" she said, then her horn started glowing. She teleports me, herself, and my trailer through a vortex, just as the music started to get more upbeat. We sang this last part together:

"When we get Gonna jump in there No one'll see us Cause there's nopony there After all, you know We really don't care Hold on, I'm gonna take you there!"

After a little while, we both teleported into the Everfree Forest, just outside Ponyville.

"Woo! That was a fun ride, Luna! Is there anywhere I can find the snapshot of my face?" I asked.

"It wasn't a theme park ride, Flare Gun, it was a spell." Luna said.

"I know, but it wouldn't hurt to have a picture." I said and shrugged. "Oh well. Thanks for everything Luna!"

"Don't just thank me, thank Braeburn of Applelossa. He notified me." she said.

"Oh... well then. I guess I do have some trusted friends after all! You can't imagine how happy I am now." I said.

"You'll do great, Flare! Ponyville will be your new home now. You will make lots of new friends, build your new business here, and you'll even... spread your dolls!" Luna said.

"Yes! Wait, spread your dolls?" I asked.

"Don't you say that all the time? Spread your dolls?" she asked.

"It's spread the LULZ, not spread your dolls. I don't own dolls." I said.

"You sleep teddy bears every night." she said.

"They're not dolls, they're action figures!" I yelled.

Luna giggled. "Of course, how silly of me! So I'll go get the ponies in town ready for you, then head on in tomorrow morning!" And so, I was happy. After this, this leads to chapter 1 of Friendship is Epic in Book 1, which explains what happens next. Flashback ends.

"And that's the story of how my life sucked in Mareami, and I moved to Ponyville." I said.

"That was certainly something, Flare! Ah didn't know ya knew mah cousin before ya moved here." AppleJack said.

The CMCs laughed. "Ah liked the story, it made me laugh a couple of times!" Apple Bloom said.

"Your bullies looked like they were far worse than ours!" Scootaloo said.

"Who are your bullies?" I asked them.

"Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon." Scootaloo said.

"Seriously? They seemed pretty nice to me." I said.

"Wow, that was a great story Flare! Maybe I should tell it as a bedtime story for my animals." Fluttershy said. "Well, if that's..."

"You don't even need to ask, Flutters. I didn't make the story copyrighted." I said.

"Oh good!" Fluttershy said.

I looked at my phone to see the time. "Whoa, is that time already? Well, closing time!" I said. "EVERYPONY OUT!"

"Aww." the CMCs said.

"Hey, come back tomorrow, I'll tell ya the story of what happened when I moved to Ponyville!" I said. The CMCs all cheered and ran out of the shop. Later the night, I walked into my trailer and looked at all my pictures about my time in Ponyville. I saw some pictures of me with the Noble Six, partying with Pinkie Pie, playing games with Spike, me pranking Rarity by wrinkling all her dresses, and even a silly group picture with me and all my friends. Suddenly, I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Flare? You home?" Twilight asked on the other side.

"Ehh, no, no, Miser Flare no home." I said in Consuela's voice.

"Flare, I strongly respect your privacy by knocking, but I have the authority as your friend by coming in anyway!" Twilight knocks down my bedroom door with a giant colum.

"Aw c'mon Twilight, you're the least I would expect that from!" I said to her.

"Sorry, Flare!" she said and giggled. "But I thought it might amuse you."

"Well it did, but you have to pay for a new door." I said.

"It's a good thing I came prepared!" Twilight said, using her magic to fix the door.

"How did you get in anyway? I didn't add you to my security system." I said.

"Spike helped me in." Twilight said.

"Hi!" Spike said, riding on Twilight's back.

"Sup bro?" I said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, when you told your story to us earilier today, it really taught me a valuable lesson about friendship." she said.

"Oh it did, did it?" I said.

"Yes it did. I learned that even though a pony maybe annoying, or somewhat random, and you may think they could be a jerk, it doesn't really mean they are. You should get to know a pony before you judge them, maybe you thought wrong of them." Twilight said.

"Yeah try saying that to ponies back home, they know nothing about friendship. Just because you may not think a pony is cool, just give them a fair chance, I mean like seriously actually." I said.

"You're a good friend, Flare, and don't you forget it." Twilight said, giving me a hug.

"That really means alot, Twilight, it really does." I said. "You know, maybe I should take you out to dinner, my treat!"

"That sounds wonderful, Flare! Thank you!" she said.

"No problemo, sista!" I said. Twilight turns around and is just about to walk out, but then there's a note on her back that says 'Make scrambled eggs with my head'. "LAWL LAWL LAWL LAWL LAWL LAWL!" I said. "They never see it coming, brah! They never do!"

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Spike said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." he said.

"Kay kay." I said. "Life in Ponyville is so awesome possum!" Spike started laughing, because he saw a note that Twilight put on my back too that says 'Computer nerd', and it has tongue facical expression on it.

And so that's my backstory, and my life. This chapter of Friendship is Epic should teach you readers a thing or two about this story, because that there is the moral of this story. I'm not perfect, I maybe annoying, but at least I'm not a jerk, I just wanna make friends. After I moved to Ponyville, I got that, and they respect me for who I am. I always respect others for who they are, as long as they're not jerks. Why can't you readers do the same? You think whoever you're calling 'stupid' or 'annoying' to, you think it's not hurting their feelings? You think they annoy you on purpose? That's not always true, some people just want friendship, and nopony's perfect. How would you feel if people called you annoying or stupid, or even something worse than that? Just think about it, then read this story again, and maybe you'll enjoy it more. 


	9. Cell Buddies

Today I decided to take the day off from work, so I went with my friends to the Ponyville spa. We were having such a relaxing time. Wait, where we? Noooo, we were having a rough time, no relaxing, EXTREME! Sarcasm for the win! Crystal and Blaze were in the hot tub, Aqua was laying down with paste on his face and cucumbers on his eyes, and Engineer was in the tanning salon. What's the deal with the tanning salon anyway? Is sweating that good? Is it healthy? Oh, and me? I was in the mud baths. While we were relaxing, we talked.

"Ah, so relaxing! Can't think of a better relaxation than this!" Blaze said. "Hey Aqua, it was a good idea having a day at the spa."

"Hey you know me. All work and no play makes Aquatic a very dry pony, and trust me, I don't like to be dry." Aqua said.

"Amen to that." Crystal said.

"Here's your strawberry daiquiri, Miss Iceblast." the blue spa pony said to Crystal.

"Thank you." Crystal said. She drank it, but then spit it out. "This drink is too cold!"

"Umm, it's suppose to be cold." the spa pony said.

"Oh really? I thought it was suppose to be chocolatey?" Crystal asked.

"If she don't want it, ah'll have it." Engineer said.

"Oh yeah right, Engie, it's gonna melt the same second it goes inside that room." Blaze said.

"Ah shoot, of course not!" Engie said. "C'mon sweetheart, gimmie dat daiquiri!" the spa pony brings the drink into the salon where he is.

"Here you go, Mr. Engineer." the spa pony said to him.

"Much obliged, partner." Engie said, taking the drink and sipping it. "Nope, it's still cold."

"How could it still be cold? That room is as hot as the sun!" Blaze said.

"Actually, ah had them lower the temperature in this room. It was too much heat, so ah decided to cool down the room a bit." Engineer said.

"Oh yeah right. Let me feel that room." Blaze said. He flew out of the hot tub and went inside the sahna. "What in Celestia's name? It's freezing in here!"

"Ya'll were just in water, of course it would be freezin for ya'll." Engie said.

"This is a tanning salon, it's suppose to be hot, not cold!" Blaze complained.

"Actually, this isn't the tanning salon, this is the freezer." the spa pony said. "That's the tanning salon!" She pointed to the room next to the freezer.

"Why are you in the freezer?" Blaze asked.

"To cool down, it's hot outside!" Engie said.

"But it's 50 degrees outside! It's November!" Blaze said. "Rainbow said we're expecting snowfall in a few days."

"Look, why don't ya'll relax." Aqua said. "Trust me, ya won't regret it."

"That's what you said when you got me to eat that hot dog in the trash can." Crystal said.

"No, ah said NOT to eat that hot dog in that trash can." Aqua said.

"Still, you said 'you won't regret it'." Crystal said.

"Ah meant that in NOT eating it. Then that night ya got sick." Aqua said.

"Well who's fault is that?" Crystal asked.

"Yer fault." Aqua said.

"No, it's the fault of the pony who threw out that hot dog in the first place! Who would throw away a nice juicy seaweed wiener?" Crystal asked. "And why are our hot dogs made out of sea weed?"

Suddenly, my friend Psyche just bursted inside the spa. "Where have you been?" Crystal asked.

"Sorry I'm late, my boss really wanted me to get this report done. It wasn't easy, but I'm finally finished." Psyche said.

"It's a good thing too. Relax, mate. Lay down, let the spa ponies take care of ya." Aqua said. The blue and the pink spa ponies help Psyche down on a massage table so they can massage him.

"Oh yeah, I really needed this!" he said.

"We all day, Psyche. We all did." Engie said.

"Hey where's Flare?" Psyche asked.

"Here I am!" I said, sticking my head out of the mud bath, with my face covered in mud, and I was wearing goggles.

"Oh there you are!" Psyche said.

"Yeah here I am!" I said. "Rarity confused me the first time she was in a mud bath. She hates mud outside, but she likes the mud here. It doesn't really add up."

"It's because of the formula and temperature that's inside the mud, which is good for yer body." Aqua said.

"Ah saw Rarity the other day, and she said she has a giant rat livin under her sink." Engineer said.

"Whoa, really?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, she wanted me to use my repellent to kill the rat." Engie said.

"Awww, that's not nice. That's killing a living thing!" I said. "I wouldn't even kill a fly, or an ant."

"Good job, Flare! You know what you're doing!" Crystal said.

"What are you crazy? You know how annoying those fly's are? And don't get me started on the ants!" Blaze said. "I had a picnic with Rainbow, and after we went kite flying, the ants just ate up all our food! Just like that! All our food!"

"Teaches ya to cover your food, eh Blaze?" Crystal teased him and giggled.

"Yeah it sure does." Blaze said.

"Eh Psyche, so what was yer report about?" Engie asked him.

"Well my boss needed the report on-OW! Careful!" Psyche said to the pony who was massaging him.

"Sorry about that!" the pink spa pony said with a smile.

"So my report is about the-oh lower-I saw a new type of star pattern that made the shape of an office plant, so- not that low, a little higher- so my boss needed the report on that new star pattern, it needs a name, and I have to fill out the cordinance for that pattern. Plus I need to-Oooh right there, thanks- plus I need to get better telescope, because by the looks of those stars, it may be something else." Psyche explained.

"Maybe they're airplanes." Crystal said.

"No they weren't planes, I know that for a fact." Psyche said. "If they were planes then my telescoped would've had a visual on them, and the computer didn't really have any readings of there being planes in space."

"Oh that should totally be a movie: Planes in Space!" I said.

"Sounds like an awesome movie, Flare!" Aqua said.

"Yeah for sure! It should be about two ponies who got hitched, and were about to go on their honeymoon in Germaney." I explained. "So the new newly wedded couple take a plane over there with a bunch of other passengers, but the pilot was actually an alien, and the plane gets caught in a UFO trapper beam, so the passengers invade the UFO, but most of the passengers get captured. But some passengers, including the couple take the plane out into space so they can escape the aliens. But they know that some passengers were left behind, and the husband's nightmares get them to go back. But what they didn't know is that there was an alien already on their plane, there's a bomb on the plane, they defuse it of course, then they go back to the UFO, rescue the rest of the passengers, take over the UFO, but then they can't control it so they go to the alien's homeworld. They get captured, and after they think all hope is lost, they escape, defeat their leader, and before they take the plane back to Earth, the couple decide to honeymoon in that alien world instead, the end."

"Wow, you just thought of that just now?" Blaze asked. Suddenly, they hear a pager ringtone go off.

"Uh, what's that noise?" Engie asked.

"My pager." Psyche said, taking out his pager. "Oh you're kidding right? Sorry guys, my boss wants me to go back to the observatory and write a report on an asteroid that hit..."

"Uranus? Did the asteroid hit Uranus?" Crystal asked and giggled.

Psyche gave Crystal a face. "No. It hit Pluto."

"Oh it hit Mickey Mouse's dog? Aw poor dear." Crystal said.

"Sorry I have to cut this short. My boss really can't give me a break. I've been working for weeks without a break!" Psyche said.

"Then tell yer boss ya don't wanna do it, you'll do it later. Simple is that." Engie said.

"I don't think so, Engie. My boss is a very strict pony. One tardy got me on probation! If this is tardy, I might get fired!" Psyche said. "And you know much I need the money."

"No, but we know how much you need to relax, man." Blaze said.

"Sorry, but relaxing is just gonna have to wait. Cya later." Psyche said and walked out of the spa, but he hit the wall on the way out.

"See? Look how tired you are, brah!" I said.

"I'm not tired!" Psyche yelled, and was about to walk out, but hit the wall on the other side of the door.

"Yep, tired." I said

"Shut up!" Psyche yelled, and was about to walk out again.

"LOOK OUT! WALL!" I yelled, and the door shut on Psyche's face. I just lawled so hard after that! Psyche glared at me, then he trotted away.

"You know? It would always seem that Psyche never has time for fun." Crystal said.

"Oh ya know how busy he could be." Aqua said.

"Everypony needs a chance to relax, brahs, even Psyche." I said.

"But instead, he has to write reports about giant rocks that hit Uranus." Crystal said.

"Pluto, Crystal, not Uranus." Blaze said.

Crystal started to laugh. "HA! I got you to say it!" Blaze gave himself a facehoof.

"I'm gonna give Psyche's boss a call, and Psyche's going on vacation." I said.

"Ya heard 'em. His boss is strict!" Engie said.

"I think Twilight can help me out. She knows a memory control spell, but she never uses it since it's dark magic, but she's been studying dark

magic ever since she got back from the Crystal Empire." I said.

"Are ya sure that Twilight will help ya out here?" Engie asked.

"No, of course not." Blaze said. "Flare, Twilight knows better than to do something like that."

"But this is a friendship situation!" I said. "If she knows that this is a friendship situation, of course she'll help me out!"

"Well, he does have a point there, Blaze." Aqua said.

"Of course I do! Flare: 1, Blaze: 0! In your face, brah!" I teased him.

So Psyche was writing his report in his observatory, and he looked really tired. He sighed and said, "Oh Luna, why does my boss have to give me so much work? Also... I wish my mom were here." He takes out his necklice that was in his pocket, and held in close to him "Oh mom. It's not easy not having you around. I hope you're happy. But I know you'll always be in my heart." Suddenly, Psyche's phone started ringing, so he answered it.

"Talk to me. Oh boss, uhh... I'm doing the report right now! Huh? You changed your mind? You want me to go on vacation? I dunno. Are you sure? Ok if you say so. Wait, and you want me to eat at Flare's Pizza Parlor and order 2 large pizzas for 16 bits? Is Flare paying you to advertise for him? Wait, time out. You want me to say what? I'm not gonna say: 'Flare is the most awesomest pony in Equestria.' I already know Pinkie is. Why are you laughing? Alright, alright quit yelling, I'll go on vacation!" Psyche hangs up his phone. "What was that all about? My boss said he wants to give me a vacation, but why does he keep mentioning Flare? Wow, I guess Flare would do anything to advertise." then he smiled. "But who cares? I get to finally have some relaxation!"

The next day came, I was inside a taxi wagon on my way to Psyche's house so I can drop him off at the airport for his vacation, and Spike was with me. "Isn't this great, Spike? Psyche's finally gonna get the relaxation he deserves!" I said.

"So you have any idea where he's going?" Spike asked.

"No. As a matter of fact, I haven't even called him. But one thing's for sure, I got him a cab, so he can ride on down to the Airport and go to... well... wherever he wants to go." I said.

"What if he already has a cab, let alone a ride? How do you even know if he's taking a plane? He could be taking a train, or a wagon, or a boat." Spike said.

"I'M ON A BOAT!" I yelled.

"Actually, you're on a cab." he said.

"Oh pull over at that house right there." I said to the pony pulling the taxi wagon. The pony stops near Psyche's house, so Spike and I jump out of the wagon, I go up to the door and ring his doorbell. He opens the door.

"What's up, Flare? What's up, Spike?" Psyche said.

"Hey Psyche!" Spike said.

"Hey dude! We're here to drop you off at the airport!" I said.

"Uhh, why?" he asked.

"So you can go on vacation." I said.

"I told you, he might not be taking a plane." Spike said.

"He's right, I'm not, but I'm not going anywhere either." Psyche said.

"Why not? Your boss told you to go on vacation, so we're gonna help you out." I said.

"I know, but I can't afford a trip." Psyche said. "Hang on. How did you know my boss said I should go on vacation?"

"Is that important?" I asked.

"Yeah it is, actually." he said.

"Well too bad. What do you mean you can't afford a trip?" I asked.

"My job don't pay well. I'm lucky to have enough money for food and shelter." he said.

"Twilight doesn't have a job, and she gets a good amount of food and shelter, and she goes on trips. Same thing goes with Fluttershy." I said.

"First of all, Fluttershy does have a job. She gets paid to tend the animals. Second, all of Twilight's trips are actually for business, the princess pays for it." Psyche said.

"Except for when we went to Appleloosa, AppleJack paid for that." Spike explained. "Also, the Cakes paid for the trip to Canterlot for the dessert contest."

"Yeah, so sorry Flare. I guess I'm having a staycation." Psyche said.

"Stuff your socks, Psyche. You're going on vacation." I said.

"Oh yeah? How am I suppose to get enough money to go?" Psyche asked.

"I'll pay for your trip." I said.

"Oh, Flare, you don't have to do that." Psyche said, feeling bad.

"It's no problemo, brah! You know how big Flare's Pizza Parlor is? I got more money then all the gems in Rarity's trunk!" I said

"Well... if you insist." Psyche said.

"Only if I can go with you though." I said.

"And me!" Spike said.

"No!" Psyche and I said it at the same time.

"Well excuse me!" Spike said, feeling insulted.

"Oh don't take it that way, brah. Twilight needs you, and besides, Rarity invited you for a tea party at her house!" I said.

"What? No way!" he said.

"Yes way!" I said.

"Alright, it's no problem." Spike said.

"Isn't this great, brah? We're going on vacation together!" I said to Psyche excitingly.

"Well, I don't think this is gonna end well. But you're right, I do need a vacation, and if you going is the only way, then I guess I can live with that." Psyche said.

"PRAISE THE WIZARDS!" I yelled, giving Psyche a hug.

"Hey whoa, man!" he said.

"Oh sorry." I said, letting go of him quickly. "So where you wanna go? Please say cruise! Please say cruise! Please say cruise!"

"Well a cruise is nice, but... if this is my only chance of going on vacation for a long time, then I guess it's a good time to go back to my hometown of Trottingham." Psyche said.

"Trottingham? Oh gross! That town is disgusting, and vial, and there are thugs there!" I complained. "Oh, no offense, brah."

"None taken, I tend to agree." he said.

"So why you wanna go there?" I asked.

"My mom's there, and I really haven't seen her for a long time." Psyche said.

"That seems like a good enough excuse for me." I said.

"Excuse?" Psyche asked.

"Yea, excuse." I said.

"That ain't no excuse, it's a fact." he said.

"Hey whatever you say, brah." I said.

"Okay, why am I here again?" Spike asked.

"To help with the luggage, duh!" I said.

"Oh right." he said. So Psyche packed his bags, and Spike struggled trying to put them on the cab.

"What's in these bags rocks?" Spike asked.

"No my bags have the ones with the rocks in them." I said.

"You packed rocks?" Psyche asked me.

"We are going to Trottingham after all, so I'll need a way to defend myself." I said.

"Why can't you use your magic?" Psyche asked.

"Some of my magic hasn't been working lately, it just gives out a little spark." I said, as my horn sparked. "See? I just tried doing armor lock, and it just gave out that spark."

"Well thank goodness that's one less thing to worry about." he said.

"Twilight says I should just rest my horn for a while." I said.

"Your dumb." he said.

"Why would you say that?" I asked.

"You... just are." Psyche said.

"That's not very nice." I said.

"I never said anything about me being nice." Psyche said and gave me an evil smile. We both laughed. So the cab takes us over to the Airport. We took our stuff, Spike waves goodbye to us, and he heads back to Ponyville. We went to the line where we had to drop our luggage off.

"Man, I really don't like waiting in these lines." I complained.

"Here I go a tip for you, Flare." Psyche said, then I started tipping over and I fell on the floor. "Uhh, what are you doing?"

"You said you had a tip for me." I said.

"Yeah, ha ha, very funny." Psyche said sarcastically.

"Hey Psyche, looks like I've 'fallen' for you." I teased and laughed.

Psyche sighed. "Get up, man. You're making a fool outta yourself."

"Pinkie makes a fool out of herself too all the time." I said, getting up.

"Pinkie is a happy, hyper mare that loves to party. You on the other hoof just do it to be funny." he said.

"I don't see the difference." I said and shrugged.

He facehoofed himself. "How can you not see the difference between you and Pinkie?"

"How can you not see the difference between you and the mysterious doctor?" I asked.

"Don't compare me to him. I'm just annoyed, but I never tried to ruin your life." Psyche said.

"No, but you both annoy me." I said to him and laughed.

"You think I'm more annoying than you?" he asked.

"I never said that. I just said you annoy me in general, but I'm more annoyed at myself then you." I said.

"Hmm... seems to make sense to me, but why do you keep doing it?" he asked.

"Have you heard my backstory yet? Were you not at my shop during that time?" I asked.

"Yes I was there. You say you can't help it, but you could if you tried." he said.

"I do try." I said.

"You don't seem to try hard enough, bro." he said.

"You know my sister, she acts just like me." I said.

"Yeah, same thing goes to her." he said. So we dropped off our luggage, and went to the security station. We both have embarrassed looks on our faces when we reached there.

"You alright, brah?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." he said.

"You hate these airport security stations, don't you?" I asked.

"Look, if it was mares I wouldn't mind, but stallions touching my sides, searching for anything suspecious, it makes me feel uncomfortable." he said.

"Oh that doesn't bother me. I just hate taking off my shoes." I said. "You know what, dude? You're lucky you don't wear any shoes."

"It's a good thing I don't." he said. So we went to the security station, got ourselves checked, and we went to the line where we go inside our plane.

"For Wizard of Hope's sake, I'm tired of these lines!" I complained.

"Get used to it." Psyche said.

"Where's the fast pass?" I asked.

"This isn't a theme park, dude." he said.

"I know, but I'm used to getting fast passes so I don't have to wait in line." I said. We turned in our tickets, and we went inside the plane.

Psyche counted the numbers above the seats, so we can find ours.

"14... 15... 16... 17..." Psyche counted, but after he counted from 17, I tried to mess him up.

"22... 99... 45... 45... 45... 69... 45..." I said, trying to mess him up.

"Dude, quit it with that." he ordered me.

"Okee dokee smokey!" I said. He continued to count, but when he got to 23, I attempted to mess him up again, and most of the numbers in that list was 45.

"Flare, quit it!" he ordered me.

"Okee dokee smokey!" I said. He continued counting, and I started messing him up again. Psyche groaned. "What do I have to do to get you to shut up?" he asked.

"You have to buy me lunch." I said.

"Fine." he said. He sighed and he counted again. I didn't interrupt him again, but I gave a mischievous look behind his back and chuckled, because I sure tricked him into buying me lunch today. So we found our seats. He sat down near the window, and I sat down after him.

"Mmm, comfee!" I said.

"Hey I might need to go use the restroom in the middle of the flight, you don't mind moving right?" Psyche asked me.

"I'm not a cow, how can I moooove?" I asked.

"You're an idiot." he said.

"No I'm not, I'm a pony." I said. So the pilot speaks on the intercom saying they'll start flying soon. They were attaching the pegasi around the plane, because in Equestria, planes are powered by pegasi. Well, not Rainbow Factory speaking, more like them attached to the plane. They're pretty strong pegasi, I'm surprised Rainbow Dash didn't take this job. So the pilot was giving out safety lessons on the intercom while some of the flight crew were showing examples.

After they were finished with the lessons, I complained to Psyche. "Wow, do they think we're stupid? Everypony knows how to put on a seat belt."

"Well it's in their policy, they have to do it." Psyche said.

"Like it's Hasbro's policy for not making OCs canon?" I asked, taking out a bag of potato chips.

"Well something like that." Psyche said. Then he saw me eating the chips and gave me a look.

"What?" I asked.

"Every time you eat potato chips it gives us bad luck." Psyche said.

"Bro, that only happened once." I said.

"It could happen again." he said.

"You over worry." I said. The plane was just about to lift off, so I took out some gum, and I gave some to Psyche. "Gum?" I asked.

"Oh good idea." he said.

"Yeah, the gum will protect our ears from all the momentum." I said.

"Uhh, yeah thanks, I already knew that." he said. So we chewed the gum, and the plane started to lift off into the sky.

"Hey Psyche I dare you to stick your head out the window." I said to him.

"NO I won't do that!" he said.

"Oh quit being a baby, it won't hurt you." I said.

"Yeah it will." he said.

"Sure whatever you say... baby." I teased.

"Shut up." he said. After a few minutes, a foal started crying behind us.

"Oh holy Wizard of Feelings. Every plane has to have a crying foal. EVERY PLANE!" I complained.

"Owie! Owie my ears hurt!" the foal behind us cried.

"Sigh." I said.

"WAAAAAAAAAH WAAAAAAAAAH! MY EARS! MY EARS!" the foal yelled in my ear.

"I HEAR YOU LOUD AND CLEAR, THANK YOU!" I yelled at the baby.

"WAAAAAAAH WAAAAAAAAH! That pony yelled at me!" the baby cried.

"Oh did he now?" the mom behind me said, then she hit me with her umbrella.

"OW!" I yelled. "Angry face!"

"Calm down, dude. Calm down." Psyche said, holding me down. It was quiet for a few seconds, then the baby started crying again which got me upset.

"Oh this can't get any worse!" I said.

"And the movie we'll be featuring in this flight: The Twilight Saga: New Moon." the intercom said. Then alot of the ponies on the plane started crying.

I growled. "Of course I had to say that, I'm such an idiot!"

"I tried telling you." Psyche said.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" I yelled at him. The plane ride was a disaster, but I made the best of it. I'd rather go on Virgin airlines, so each passanger can have their own TV. It's been 3 hours, and we finally landed in Trottingham. We walked out of the plane, and I felt so relived. I was about to get out of the plane, but Psyche stopped me.

"Hold on, Flare." he said, holding my shoulder.

"Aw c'mon! The flight's over, I wanna get outta here!" I whinned.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I need to put on this outfit." he said, holding a bag of clothes.

"Why? This place got a dress code or something?" I asked.

"No, it's just... I can't explain." he said nervously.

"Can I wear something else too?" I asked.

"Uhh, sure. If you want." he said, then he went inside the lavatory to put on his outfit. When we came back out, I was already wearing my outfit.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I'm an AppleJack!" I said.

"It's Lumberjack, not AppleJack." Psyche corrected me. Yeah, I was wearing a lumberjack outfit. A shirt, some overalls, a hat, and I even was wearing a lumberjack beard.

"Lumberjack, Applejack, same thing." I said.

"Not really. Why did you choose that as your outfit?" he asked.

"Isn't Trottingham a redwood forest?" I asked.

"Not even close." he said.

"What are you suppose to be, a hobo?" I asked. Psyche kinda looked like he was a hobo, with that dirty brown jacket, that beanie hat, and that scarf.

"No, it's a disguise!" he said, but then he looked down to see his outfit. "Actually, I kinda do look like a hobo, don't I?"

"Maybe if you would've putten on a mustache, I wouldn've recognized you. Why are you disguising yourself anyway?" I asked.

"I'll explain later, but for the time being, while we're in public, you'll call me Star Chaser." Psyche said.

"Ooo, ooo, I want a made up name too!" I shouted.

"Oooookay." he said. "Like what?"

"Hey I just figured we were gonna live under disguised names, you think I think of a name that quick?" I asked.

"How about Firebolt?" he asked.

"Firebolt? Firebolt's a pegasus name." I said.

Psyche gave himself a facehoof. "Look we don't have time for this. Let's just get to our hotel, quickly, and quietly."

"Okee-dokee-smokey!" I whispered fast. So the two of us walked out of the plane, and into the Trottingham Airport Terminal. Psyche was feeling a little nervous, and kept looking around. I was pretty sure Psyche is keeping something from me. I didn't wanna tell him now though, because it seemed he was pretty serious on hiding his identity, so I wanted to wait until we got to the hotel. We went down to the floor where we retrieve our luggage, and Psyche was feeling a little impatient. He kept mumbling to himself, saying where the luggage is. Perhaps he was in a hurry.

"Brah, ya feelin alright, eh?" I asked in a Canadian accent.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm just askin if ya feelin alright." I asked.

"Why are you talking like that?" he asked.

"Uhh, Applejack suit, I need a Canadian accent." I said.

"Lumberjack." he said.

"Lumberjack, whatever!" I yelled.

"Shhh! Stay quiet!" he whispered angerly to me, covering my mouth. In case you didn't notice, whoever puts their hooves near my mouth, I lick them, because I don't like ponies invading my personal space.

"Ewww!" Psyche said, removing his hoof from my mouth, and wiping it.

"I keep telling you not to cover my mouth." I said.

"Look, just keep an eye on our luggage." Psyche said. So we waited for our luggage, and to Psyche's bad luck, our's came last. "Finally!" he said, taking his last bag.

"Well, I'm bored, can we go now?" I asked.

"Certainly." he said. We both went outside, and stood near the edge of the sidewalk.

"We waiting for a cab?" I asked.

"No, we're waiting for the ice cream stallion." Psyche said sarcastically.

"Isn't it a little early for ice cream?" I asked.

"We left Ponyville at 10 AM, and it was a 3 hour flight." he said.

"But it's still 10 AM. How is that possible?" I asked.

"West coast standard time." Psyche said.

"Ya sure are smart, eh?" I said.

"And quit it with that Canadian accent, this is Trottingham." Psyche said.

"Hey, Star?" I said to Psyche getting his attention.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Do you even know what hotel we're staying at?" I asked.

"The one closest to the cemetery." Psyche said.

"Why? It sounds a little creepy, eh." I asked, still in that Canadian accent.

"I'll explain when we get there." Psyche said, waving for a cab that's nearby. The cab stops for us, and the one pulling the cab carriage looked like a pony that used to be a construction worker, and he looked pretty mean.

"Yeah, yeah, get in." the cab pony said.

"Wuss up, eh?" I asked.

"Look, bub, I don't have all day!" the cab pony shouted at me.

"Ooo, somepony needs to take a chill pill." I said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME, TOUGH GUY?!" he yelled at me.

"Flare, get inside." Psyche said.

"My name's not Flare, whatcha talkin about, boy?" I said to him, climbing inside.

"Cemetery Inn, please." Psyche said to the cab driver.

"I'm so not gonna enjoy the drive." the cab pony complained, and started carrying the carriage into the Trottingham streets. While we were on the road, I looked around the city, it didn't look that different to Manehatten, but everything seemed to be a little dirtier. I saw some ponies getting robbed, some getting beat up, and some that drank too much cider, and still drive.

"What do you think of the city?" Psyche asked me.

"Well, all the robberys, all the beatings I see going on, what I have to say is... THIS CITY IS GREAT! It has everything! I love it!" I yelled in happiness.

"Really?" he asked.

"No not really, it sucks." I complained, crossing my hooves. Psyche takes out his necklace again, and holds it close to his chest. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you brought your marefriend with you." I teased him and lawled.

"What?" he said.

"You're holding that necklace close to you, so I was calling it your marefriend." I said.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled at me. "This necklace used to belong to my mother!"

"Oh so it was your mom's marefriend too?" I teased. Psyche grabbed my lumberjack shirt, and gave me an angery stare.

"I'm warning you, Crimson! This necklace is all I have left of my mom. She passed away when I was very young! I had no family, I had no friends, my life was worse than yours! All of those who teased about my mother are right now headless! If you wanna live the rest of your life WITH a head, you must NEVER tease about my mother again! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Psyche threatened me.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, keep my head on at all times." I said with a nervous smile, then I squeed.

"You are so lucky you're my friend. I never gave them second chances." Psyche said. Wow, I never seen Psyche so angery before. I did make him mad a few times, but whatever I said seemed to really offend him. Teaches me to think before I say, but he never told me that necklace used to be his mom's. Then again, he never told me his mom passed away when he was young, or he'd be offended. Teaches him to tell me stuff. But yeah, it was mostly my fault. So finally, the cab stopped at the hotel, Psyche paid the angery driver, and we checked into our room. But of course, the check-in counter had a long line. I was so tired of long lines today. So we finally found our room. Psyche was about to put the keycard into the slot, but I kept saying that I wanted to do it, but he didn't offer, and it made me mad, but playfully mad, not that mad that I witnessed with Psyche in the cab.

"Well, here we are." he said.

"Nice room. Can we stay in here the rest of the vacation? It beats the dump of a city." I asked.

"Sure! But first I wanna go visit my mom." Psyche said.

"I thought your mom was..." before I could finish that sentence, I decided to stop myself, because he gave me a glare. "Sorry 'bout dat, eh." I said in the Canadian accent.

"Consider yourself lucky." he said.

"I still wish you'd put on a mustache. It would've made your disguise more likely to work." I said. So we both walked over to the foggy cemetery nearby. It was so foggy out in the Trottingham streets. All I heard in the background were carriage horns, and police sirens. When I looked up into the sky, it looked like was gonna snow, and come to think of it, it was freezing outside. We walked across the cemetery to find Psyche's mom's grave.

"Wow, so many lives. It's pretty sad really. This is the biggest cemetery I've ever seen. The cemetery in Mareami has 90 graves, this one looks like it has 700. I wonder how Pipsqueak survived living here? I wonder how the economy is around here. By the looks of all the hobos in the streets, not that good." I explained. Psyche got separated from me while I was talking about how much of a dump Trottingham is. "Psyche? Psyche where are you? Oops, I mean Star Chaser, where are you Star? Come to think of it, Star Chaser is also the name of my friend Rainer's wife." I saw

Psyche standing over a grave stone nearby. I walked over to him, and I saw tears rolling down his cheeks. I looked on the grave stone which had no name, but by the looks of it, it was Psyche's mom. I put my hooves near my mouth like a trumpet, and I was singing Tapps. By the time I got to the second verse, Psyche told me to shut up.

"Dude, Star, I am so sorry about this." I said.

"Here, you can call me Psyche." he said.

"I never knew your mother, but by the looks of things, she was a great mare." I said.

"Nopony else seemed to think that." Psyche said. "She was a lonely mare, dude. I was the only one to keep her happy, and she was the only one... to keep... me happy." I put my hoof over Psyche, trying to comfort him. "I was just a colt since she passed. I wasn't living an easy life after that. I decided to move to Ponyville to get away from it all."

"You and me both, brah. You and me both." I said.

"At least you have a family." he said.

"You have a family too." I said.

"No I don't. My mom was my only family." he said very sadly.

"But Psyche, don't you see? Pinkie, Derpy, Octavia, Aqua, even me! We ARE your family!" I said. Psyche looked up at me, and I was giving him a silly face, derpy-eyes, with my tongue sticking out. Psyche didn't say anything, and he looked back down at his mom's tombstone. While we were looking down, we saw some shadows on the tombstone. "Hey why didn't the stone get dark?"

"Well, well, well." the pony behind us said. We both turned around and saw a couple of cops.

"Heya officers! Dis mare a friend of yours, eh?" I asked in a Canadian accent.

"Psyche, it's so good to see you again!" one of the cops said.

"Officer Penny Nickels. You haven't changed a bit." Psyche said.  
"HA! I see what you did there, Psyche! With the name, and 'you haven't changed a bit'." I teased. "And please officer, this stallion is named Star Chaser, not Psyche."

"Yeah, yeah, maybe if he would've gotten a mustache, maybe we would've fallen for it." Officer Nickels said.

"Told you so." I said to Psyche.

"Now you both are coming with us." the other officer said.

"Oh my Celestia." Psyche said, feeling nervous.

"Cool! Where we going? A party?" I asked.

"Flare, use your magic. Now!" Psyche said.

"What am I, a Pokemon? Besides, I can't. I told you, my horn needs rest, all I can do is spark." I said while a spark came out of my horn. "Besides, we didn't do anything wrong. What's the worse they can do? Give us a ticket?" Then all the sudden, we wounded up in a jail cell. "Soooo, I guess this means we're at a rusted daycare center, with big ol iron bars?"

"Oh Celestia, oh Celestia, oh Luna, this is not good! This is not good at all!" Psyche said to himself.

"Will you quit talking to yourself? You've been doing that for a half-hour already!" I said.

"Shut up! Just shut up, man!" Psyche yelled.

"What? Did I screw up again?" I asked.

"No, no, it was my fault this time. We were at the wrong place at the wrong time." Psyche said.

"I am so confused. Why are we in jail?" I asked.

"Because, I wasn't suppose to be here." Psyche said.

"Of course we're not suppose to be here, this is jail." I said.

"No, I mean we're not suppose to be in Trottingham." Psyche said.

"Oh, okay. Let me ask you a question, umm, why did you say we should vacation here then, dum dum?" I asked.

"We weren't suppose to be here on vacation, alright? This was royal business." Psyche said.

"Royal business?" I asked.

"When my boss said I should take the week off, Princess Luna called me and said that I need to retrieve something." Psyche said.

"Retrieve what?" I asked. Psyche was silent for a sec. "Well?"

"I can't tell you." he said.

"Why not? You can trust me!" I said.

"I can... but I choose not to." he said.

"C'mon, bro!" I said.

"No." he said.

"Please? I promise I won't tell anypony!" I swore.

"I never told a pony about this. This is between me, my family, and the princesses." Psyche said.

I put on Celestia wig, and I started talking in her voice. "Hi, Psyche, I'm Princess Celestia. Will you tell me what you need to retrieve?"

"Sure, when pig's fly." he said. I took out my pig action figure, and put it on the floor. "That can be arranged."

"Dude, don't even try it." he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"First of all, it was a figure of speech, even if pigs can fly I wouldn't tell you." Psyche said. "Second of all..."

"Oh good you said second of all. I was gonna say. Ponies say 'first of all' sometimes, but they don't have a 'second of all'. It just doesn't make any sense."

"Second of all, you're wearing a ring on your horn that's forbidding you to use magic while under police cussidy." Psyche explained. "Third of all, your magic doesn't work, remember?"

"Yeah I'm not stupid. Tongue face. You always talk to me like I'm an idiot." I said.

"Because you are an idiot." he said.

"Well I don't like your tone young stallion, I'm outta here." I said, and started walking out, but then I started pulling on the jail door, but it wouldn't open.

"Good luck getting that door open." he said.

"Thanks." I said. So I continued to pull the door opened, but it wouldn't come off.

"Stop, stop. Flare, you're being stupid right now." he said.

"Hey don't call me stupid, eh." I said in a canadian accent.

"AND QUIT IT WITH THAT CANADIAN ACCENT!" he yelled.

"It's part of the disguise, bro." I said.

"Look, the disguise is useless now, take off that beard." he said.

"No, I like the beard." I said, rubbing my fake lumberjack beard.

"Take off the beard!" he ordered me.

"I like being an applejack though." I said.

"LUM-BER-JACK!" he yelled.

"WHAT-EV-ER!" I yelled. Then suddenly, the cops came back and opened the door. "Oh good, I was getting bored in here. Well, time to go, Psyche."

"Yeah, time to go... to court!" Officer Nickels said.

"Oh no." Psyche said, feeling nervous.

"Psyche, relax dude. It's only a trial." I said.

"But we're doomed, man! We're going to prison!" Psyche yelled. "HOW CAN YOU BE OKAY WITH THIS?!"

"Psyche, calm down! I still have my one phone call! I'll call up something that'll be useful." I said.

"Oh... good." Psyche said.

"Officers, I'll like to take my one phone call." I said to them.

"Alright, but make it quick." Officer Nickel said. I walked up to the phone, and dialed a number in.

"Maybe we still have a chance after all." Psyche said. "Maybe Flare has a good lawyer."

"Hello? Mrs. Cake? Hey, it's Flare, how ya doing?" I said.

"WHAT?!" Psyche yelled.

"I need that emergancy cake, prontow!" I said. "Trottingham prison. One week? Sounds alright to me. I'll need that cake. Kay thanks, Mrs. Cake! Chow!" I hung up the phone, and walked back towards my jail cell. "Not to worry, Psyche! Our problems will be solved!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Psyche yelled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"YOU JUST USED YOUR ONLY PHONE CALL, TO ORDER A CAKE?!" he asked.

"Yes I did! I figured it would come in handy." I said.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO CALL A LAWYER OR SOMETHING!" Psyche yelled.

"Look, you have your phone call still. You call a lawyer." I said.

"I don't have a lawyer!" he yelled.

"Don't worry, I know of a good lawyer, brah." I said. So Psyche called up the lawyer I requested, and then we went to our trial. We did our case, and the jury came with their answer.

"We the jury find the defended, guilty of all charges." a pony in the jury said.

"I knew this was gonna be a failure." Psyche said, giving himself a facehoof.

"I can't believe you failed us! YOU'RE FIRED!" I yelled to my lawyer, who was actually Tom the Rock. "You call yourself a lawyer? I thought you rocked!"

"Psyche, I hope you can understand that after you caused your crimes last time you were here, you were suppose to be banished from this city and never to come back. Since you disobeyed that rule, I sentence you to 12 years in prison!" the judge said, and slammed the hammer.

"OH NO!" Psyche yelled.

"OH YEAH!" I yelled like the cool-aid guy.

"Flare, I ain't gonna make it out of that prison alive!" Psyche yelled.

"Look, it's only prison, how bad can it be?" I asked.

"I heard rumors about Trottingham prison. All the baddest criminals are there. Ones that rob banks, ones that beat up, ones that steal candy from babies!" Psyche said.

"STEAL CANDY FROM BABIES?! That's terrible!" I yelled.

"It's gonna be the worst years of my life!" Psyche said.

"Don't worry, bro. I'll figure out a way to bail you out. Don't worry." I said.

"No you won't." the judge said. "Didn't you understand YOUR crimes?"

"What crimes?" I asked.

"Did you not listen?" the judge asked. "First of all, you yelled at a baby on the plane on the way here."

"That baby was annoying me, he had it coming!" I said. "I hope you have a 'second of all'."

"Second of all, you littered your gum, and a potato chip bag." the judge said.

"I accidentally missed the trash can it seems. Nothing to be sent to prison for, that's a community service punishment." I said.

"Let's not forget about your crimes in Mareami. You stole a trailer that belonged to Porker Swinebutt." the judge said.

"Well, he stole my dignity, and my trust! He had it coming!" I said.

"Stealing a dignity, and trust is not against the law, Crimson." the judge said.

"Don't call me Crimson!" I yelled.

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME!" the judge yelled at me.

"Well you're yelling at me." I said.

"I SENTENCE YOU BOTH TO 12 YEARS IN PRISON! GET THOSE TWO OUT OF MY SIGHT!" the judge ordered and slammed his hammer on his table.

"Oh no!" Psyche yelled. The cops held on to us, and escorted us out.

"Hey, don't touch me! I can escort myself out!" I yelled. "HEY! I'M FRIENDS WITH PRINCESS LUNA! EVERYPONY'S MY FRIEND! EVERYPONY HELP! YOU'RE ALL MY FRIEND! FRIEND FRIEND FRIEND FRIEND..." as I was spazing out, one of the officers tazed me. "Ow! Don't taze me bro!" the officer tazed me again, then I passed out.

"Phew! Finally, peace and quiet!" Psyche said, feeling releaved. After some time went by, we were sent to the Trottingham prison. First we went to the room where they take the pretty pictures of us holding numbers, Psyche was first.

"Name." the officer behind the camera said.

"Psyche." Psyche said feeling nervous, as the officer took a picture of him holding a number.

"Turn to the side." the officer said, and Psyche did so. "Crime."

"Banish disobedient." Psyche said, as the officer took a picture of his side. I was after him. I stood in front of the camera, smiling, and looking pretty, holding the number.

"Name." the officer said.

"Flare Gun." I said, as he took the picture.

"Turn around." the officer said, and I did so. "Crime."

"For being too awesome! Ooooooh!" I teased. "LAWL! J-K, trailer theft." then the officer took the picture of my side. After the pictures, we had to put on our prison uniforns.

"I can't believe this! Stuck at the worst, most dangerous prison in all of Equestria!" Psyche said.

"Hey it could be worse." I said.

"How so?" Psyche asked.

"At least your prison uniform fits you, all I have is a size large." I said.

"So?" Psyche said. "It fits you alright."

"No it doesn't, it's tight around the waist area. That's why I order an extra large!"

"Teaches you not to eat so much." Psyche said.

"Hey, I just thought of a positive side for being in prison! I'll be losing weight!" I said.

"Yeah, I guess you can look at it like that." Psyche said. Afterwards, we were transfered to our prison cell. Psyche sat down on the bed, while I leaned against the wall.

"You know what, Psyche? Maybe prison won't be so bad." I said.

"Flare, you never even been here!" Psyche said.

"Neither have you, cell buddy!" I said.

"I know ponies that were here, I read books. This prison is the worst! We're not gonna survive 12 years in here!" Psyche said.

"Sure we can! Look at the positives!" I said.

"I bet you 50 bits you can't even think of three." Psyche said.

"I can think of seven!" I said.

"Go for it." Psyche dared me.

"Free food, no taxes, no responsibilities, free health care, it'll help us lose weight, all the basketball we want, and we're here together." I said. "Seven positives."

"I'm not sure that last one is a positive." Psyche said.

"Look, Psyche, if we stick together, we just might make it out of this! We're cell buddies now!" I said.

"Trust me, I'd be dead by your voice long before you die by the criminals around here." Psyche said.

"My voice can't kill you." I said.

"Trust me, it nearly stranded us in space forever." Psyche said

"That wasn't my voice, that was the potato chips!" I said.

"Flare, you don't understand, alright? I'm gonna get this off my chest right now." Psyche said.

"I know what you're gonna say, and I know you don't believe that." I said.

"That you're annoying?" Psyche asked.

"Oh that. I thought you were gonna say that you were in love with my sister?" I said.

"No." Psyche said.

"Don't worry, cell buddy. Once our cake comes, everything will be fine!" I said.

"And how is one cake gonna help us out?" Psyche asked.

"The taste will make us feel free!" I said.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait. I can taste it now." Psyche said sarcasticly.

"If you don't believe me, you can just fly outta here yourself." I said.

"I can't. Pegasi have their wings clipped when they go to prison, and unicorns get those rings on their horns like the one you have now. There's no way we can get out." Psyche said.

"Not yet. But don't worry, I have a plan." I said.

"Well you can leave me out of it." Psyche said.

"Look, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, let's just enjoy prison while it lasts." I said.

"Well, if I'm gonna be stuck here, might as well enjoy it." Psyche said.

"That's the spirit, brah!" I said. After a few minutes we went underground to the coal mine. The prison guards escourted us over there so we can mine for them.

"Oh Celestia, not mining!" Psyche complained. "It's dark and cold in here!"

"If it's cold in here, then maybe in mining you can work up a little sweat, cell buddy! Winky face." I said.

"You know I'm not that strong. I can hardly hold this pickaxe as it is." Psyche said.

"You should've worked out. You're too skinny." I said.

"Yeah thanks." Psyche said.

"GET TO WORK!" one of the prison guards ordered, whiping Psyche.

"OW!" Psyche yelled.

"What is this, Indiana Jones?" I asked.

"GET TO WORK!" the guard yelled. So we started mining those rocks, as we were mining, I started singing 'Good Morning Judge' by 10cc.

"Well good morning judge, how are you today?  
I'm in trouble please put me away!  
An evil pig took a betrayal at me Earned my trust and threw it away!"

The other prisoners sang this next part:

"Earned my trust and threw it away Earned my trust and threw it away Earned my trust and threw it away!"

One of the prisoners were playing an electric guitar, and the prisoners continued singing:

"He didn't do it!  
He wasn't there!  
He didn't want it!  
He wouldn't dare!"

Later on, Psyche and I moved to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. "Ah, lunch time!" I said. "You know, you still owe me lunch."

"Well, now's the time." Psyche said.

"But this doesn't count, because this isn't a lunch that you pay for, cell buddy!" I said.

"Does it really matter? By the time we're out of here, IF we make it out of here, we'll forget all about it." Psyche said, as we grabbed trays.

"I-D-K, buddy ol pal. I tend to remember this stuff." I said.

"Well, I wouldn't hold my breath." Psyche said. The lunch dude put some brown mushy stuff with weird spikey plant spice on it. "Eww. This food is gross!" The lunch dude did the same to mine.

"You sure? This food looks delicious to me!" I said.

"Why would you think this pile of trash is delicious?" Psyche asked, as we both sat down at a table.

"If this food is considered free, it's good to me! Oh I rhymed!" I said.

"Don't you have any negativity about this place?" Psyche asked.

"Well, they took my cell phone, and there's no interwebs here, and I miss my friends back home." I said.

"Well sorry to hear that." Psyche said, struggling to eat his lunch, as I was gobbling up mine. "Yuck!" he said.

"Yum!" I said.

"You actually like that?" Psyche asked.

"I can eat anything, even my own hair if I want." I said.

"Eww!" he said. "I think I lost my appetite."

"Oh, so can I eat yours?" I asked.

"My hair? NO WAY!" he yelled.

"No, your lunch I mean." I said.

"Oh... sure." he said, giving me his food. "Bon appetite."

"Thank you, cell buddy!" I said, gobbling up his food.

"Have you ever heard of table manners, Flare?" Psyche asked.

"This is prison. Manners don't exist here." I said. Psyche sighed, and held his necklace again. "At least you're here with me, mom." We went outside, and we started to lift weights. As we were lifting weights, I continued singing.

"Well good morning judge! Yes I'm back again!  
I'm in trouble so it's back to the pen!  
I littered gum and it got back at me Didn't notice, so I let it be."

The prisoners continued singing:

"Didn't notice, so I let it be.  
Didn't notice, so I let it be.  
Didn't notice, so I let it be."

That prisoner with the guitar played his guitar again, but suddenly he was hit in the head by a basket ball.

"He didn't do it He wasn't there He didn't want it He wouldn't dare!" the prisoners sang, then I sang next:

"I didn't do it!  
I wasn't there!  
I didn't want it!  
I wouldn't dare!"

The guitar pony got back up again, and started playing his solo, even when he was hit by the basketball again.

Psyche was sitting down on the bleachers near the basketball court along side me. Psyche just kept on holding on to his necklace, while I was just leaning there, relaxing.

"So cell buddy, you enjoying your vacation so far?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm having a blast." Psyche said sarcastically.

"I have the feeling this week's going by fast." I said.

"But we were just here for three hours." Psyche said.

"And that my friend, was a fast three hours!" I said.

"Whatever you say, Flare." Psyche said.

"Call me cell buddy." I said to him.

"Ummm, no." he said, still looking at his necklace.

"You've been staring at the necklace for a while, man. What's up?" I asked.

"This necklace is the only reason why I'm not spazing out right now." Psyche said.

"Thank Celestia for that." I said.

"Thank Celestia? Wow that's a first!" Psyche said.

"I'm giving Celestia a break. This doesn't mean I'm giving up on Luna." I said. Afterwards, I decided to conclude my song:

"Trottingham pen's like a home sweet home There's no taxes, and I'm never alone!  
Being happy is the way to be So happy I don't wanna be free!"

Then the prisoners sang again:

"So happy I don't wanna be free.  
So happy I don't wanna be free.  
So happy I don't wanna be free."

The guitar prisoner concluded the song with his last few notes. He bowed, and as he was walking away, he was hit by the basketball yet again. As the two of us were relaxing on the bleachers, three tough-looking prisoners walked towards us.

"Hey look, fresh meat!" one of them said.

"Fresh meat? Where? I'm starving!" I said, looking around. "Wait a sec, ponies don't eat meat."

"No, but we do." one of prisoners said, and they all chuckled.

"You guys sound like you're bouncers in a nightclub." I said.

"Yeah, we bounce on your gut." one of the prisoners said.

"Sounds like fun! Your gut looks pretty bouncy!" I said.

"No, we mean... YOUR GUT!" one of the prisoners said, and threw me on the ground and started bouncing on my stomach. As he was bouncing on me, I kept making a squeaky toy noise.

"Oh nice necklice, pretty mare!" one of the prisoners said to Psyche.

"Excuse me? I'm a stallion, and my necklice is none of your concern." Psyche said, holding his necklice away from them.

"Can I take a look at it?" one of the prisoners asked, and took the necklace right off his neck.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" Psyche yelled.

"Aww. Hey red unicorn? Can you tell your marefriend to calm down?" the prisoner with the necklace asked me.

"Psyche, you never told me you were a mare." I said in concern.

"I'm not. As for you jerks, you should leave us alone if you know what's good for you!" Psyche threatened them.

"Look at this little necklice!" the prisoner with the necklace said.

"Maybe it used to belong to his mom." the other prisoner said.

"It did. And she's dead." Psyche said angerly.

"Aww. Well let's pay our respect to this poor ol filly's momma." the prisoner said.

"I'M WARNING YOU, PAL! DON'T TALK LIKE THAT ABOUT MY MOTHER!" Psyche yelled.

"Cereally, dudes. He doesn't like that." I said.

"These two certainly make a good couple!" one of the prisoners said, he put me up, and Psyche close together and bonked our faces together. "YOU MAY KISS THE BRIDE!"

"Eww! No offense, Psyche. You're not really my type." I said.

"Likewise, Flare." Psyche said. "AS FOR YOU! LEAVE US ALONE, AND GIVE ME BACK MY NECKLACE!"

"Please, dudes?" I asked nicely.

"You want it back?" the prisoner with the necklace asked.

"YES!" Psyche yelled.

"Then good luck getting it!" the prisoner said and threw his necklace down a sewage drain. Psyche gasped.

"Oops, it slipped." the prisoner that had the necklace teased, then the three of them laughed.

"What a couple of weaklings!" one of the prisoners said, then he grabbed me, and threw me on Psyche. They continued to laugh and walk away. I got off Psyche, rubbing my head, then Psyche shook his head real fast, and he quickly crawled towards the sewage drain, and put his hoof inside.

"No! NO NO NO NO!" Psyche cried.

"What happened?" I asked.

"THOSE JERKS THREW MY MOM'S NECKLACE DOWN THE SEWAGE DRAIN!" Psyche yelled.

"Hey you're not the first who lost something in the sewers." I said.

"NO! That necklace was all I had left of my mom, AND IT'S GONE!" Psyche yelled. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Psyche started to tear up, but held it in. I put my hoof on his shoulder.

"Psyche..." I said, but then he pushed my hoof off him, and ran off. After a little while, I met Psyche back at our prison cell, he was laying down

on one of the beds, faceplanted on the pillow. "You're gonna take the bottom bunk? Okee dokee!" I said, jumping on the top bunk. "Ah, comfee! So you feeling alright, cell buddy?"

"Forget you! I ain't talking to you!" Psyche said, while his face was still in the pillow.

"Sorry, can't hear you. You'll have to put your face off that pillow if you want me to hear." I said. Psyche got up, grabbed me, then he started smashing me with his pillow, while tears were bursting out of his eyes. He stopped after 14 smashes, and he threw the pillow back on his bunk. "Cell buddy?"

"STOP CALLING ME CELL BUDDY! I LOST SOMETHING THAT REALLY MEANT ALOT TO ME, AND NOW IT'S GONE!" Psyche yelled.

"DON'T BLAME ME! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" I yelled.

"NO, BUT I CAN'T STAND YOU SOMETIMES! THE ONE THING WORSE THAN SPENDING LIFE IN PRISON, IS SPENDING LIFE IN PRISON WITH A PONY LIKE YOURSELF!" Psyche yelled.

"A pony 'like' myself? You're talking about my sister, right?" I asked.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Psyche yelled.

"B-T-W, this isn't life in prison, it's 12 years. But right now, it seems to be 11 years, and 364 days." I said.

"Why can't you ever leave me alone?" Psyche asked.

"Because I'm your friend, and I'm gonna do all I can to get us outta here! Just wait until next week, and we'll be out!" I explained.

"YOU THINK A STUPID CAKE IS GONNA GET US OUT?!" Psyche asked.

"Psyche, if you just listen to me!" I said.

"Flare, I'm sorry. I do like you, I'm lucky to have you as a friend, but I'm going through a tough time right now. So can you just be quiet for the rest of the night? Can you give me the rest of the night's peace? Please, Flare?" Psyche asked. I didn't say a thing. "Well?" he said. I still didn't say anything. "You know what? Good job, Flare. Good night." Psyche went back to the bunk, and laid down on it. I also went on the top bunk, and I just laid there with my eyes opened. I thought about all that Psyche said. I know he didn't mean it, but that necklace meant everything to him. I don't know what to do to make him feel better, but when next week comes, everything will be fine. The next day came, I didn't say a word at all. We were at the cafeteria to grab breakfast, and he was talking to me.

"Flare I'm sorry for all I said to you last night. I didn't mean it." he said to me. I didn't say a thing back to him though, I just stared at my food. "You're not that annoying, I know there's worse ponies out there. At least you never tried to offend me, and mess with my mom. Thanks for sticking up to me though." Psyche looked at me closely. "Umm, Flare? Are you okay?" I didn't say anything. "You can talk now." I still didn't say anything. "Fine, don't talk. But you're right, I should think of the positives while we're here, and as long as we're together, nothing can really harm us. To be honest, if it was just me 12 years in here alone, then I probably wouldn't survive. But with you here, I think we might just have a chance!" Psyche frowned. "It's okay, brah. Talk when you feel like talking." Days went by, I still didn't say a word, but Psyche wasn't taking it easy ever since he lost his necklace, but he's slowly getting over it. Finally, it was the seventh day, Psyche was taking a nap. I came back to the cell with a big chocolate cake. Psyche woke up and saw the cake.

"Oh, cake's here already?" Psyche asked.

"Yep!" I said.

"Oh, you're finally talking again!" Psyche said.

"Affirmative!" I said.

"That's good." Psyche said.

"Want some cake?" I asked.

"I WANT IT!" Psyche yelled, but then he chuckled. "Sure, I'd like to have some. Beats the garbage I've been eating for the past several days." So we both cut up a slice of the cake. As Psyche was eating it, he knew there was something not right, so he spit out a piece of the cake, and there was pill inside. "What's this?"

"Just take it." I whispered.

"Take this pill?" he asked.

"Shhhh!" I shushed him. "Trust me." So Psyche swallowed the pill.

"Alright, now what?" he asked.

"Go outside and find a place to hide. Stay there until I show up." I whispered.

"I dunno, what's going on here, Flare?" he asked.

"Trust me, I know what to do. Just do it!" I whispered. So Psyche nodded, and he went outside and hid below the bleachers. He hid in there for a few hours, and of course he was bored, but he had to trust me. Suddenly I showed up with a sack.

"There you are! Where have you been?" he asked.

"Just getting our belongings. I couldn't leave without my cell phone. Lion face." I said. Then I took out a little magic-blocker key, and removed the ring from my horn.

"Oh I get it! That stuff in the cake actually held supplies for us to escape!" Psyche said.

"Wow, took you that long to figure it out?" I teased.

"What do we do now?" Psyche asked.

"Now we wait." I said.

"But I've been waiting for a while." Psyche complained.

"Just wait." I said. We waited for several minutes, and the voice on the intercom said that it was time to lockdown. All the prisoners went back into their cellblocks.

"Wait, what will they think if we're not in our cells?" Psyche asked.

"I'm way ahead of you, buddy! See, there were also inflatable replicas of us in the cells, that won't know the difference!" I said.

"Now what?" Psyche asked.

"We wait until nightfall." I said.

"Wow, and I thought you were the one that didn't like waiting?" Psyche asked.

"I don't, but this is actually important." I said. So we waited until nightfall to come so we can plan our escape, but while we were waiting, we played some Uno. "DRAW FOUR, BLUE!" I said, putting down a draw four card.

"Seriously?" Psyche asked, feeling annoyed that he's losing.

"King me!" I yelled.

"Wait, is it nightfall?" Psyche asked.

"Yeah, but do we have to leave now? We're in the middle of a game." I asked.

"Let's go!" he said. So we all tip-towed towards the gate, avoiding any of the search lights in the guard towers. "So how we gonna get out?"

"You can fly over the fence, I doubt you can carry me, so I'm gonna have to dig." I said.

"But my wings are clipped remember?" Psyche asked.

"Uhh, Earth to Psyche? What did you think that pill from the cake was? You can fly again." I said.

"Oh, why didn't you tell me?" Psyche asked.

"I thought you would've known." I said. I activated my hornsaber, and used that, combined with my rail-blast spell so I can make a hole through the ground so I can get under the fence. We both got throug the fence, and we were right outside the prison. "Easy cheesy!" I said. Then a spotlight shined on us, and the prison alarms turned on.

"FREEZE!" the watchtower guard yelled.

"RUN!" I yelled. Then we both started running away from the prison as fast as we could. When they figured out that we were escaping, they sent a

Cerberus to hunt for us and take us back. In case you forgot what a Cerberus was, it's that three-headed dog seen in the It's About Time episode, and it's also seen in the first Harry Potter. We continued to run back towards the city, but I started to get tired, so I slowed down.

"Flare? Come on!" Psyche yelled. He went back to pull my hoof so I can keep going.

"Go on without me, brah. I need to rest." I said.

"You can't rest yet! We have to find that crest in my mom's grave, then we can go to the princesses, and they can fix this!" Psyche said.

"Dude, this is your mission, I'm just slowing you down." I said.

"No!" Psyche yelled. Then he started pushing me, and made sure I kept going.

"I don't wanna run anymore!" I whinned. "I'm so tired!"

"TOO BAD! GO, FLARE!" Psyche yelled at me, and kept pushing me. Then suddenly, a giant shadowed covered us, Psyche turned around and saw the

Cerberus behind us. "Uhh, Flare? Now would be a good time to go."

"Why?" I asked. I turned around and saw Cerberus growling at us. One of them even drolled on us. I was as scared as hay! Not because it was big and it looked like it was gonna eat us, but it's a dog, and I REALLY DON'T LIKE DOGS!

"AAAAAAH DOG!" I screamed like a little girl.

"It's not just a dog! It's a Cerberus!" Psyche said.

"FORGET WHAT IT IS! IT'S A DOG! I REALLY DON'T LIKE DOGS! RUN!" I yelled. We both started running away as fast as we could.

"Wow that got your energy back quickly." Psyche said. We continued running until it jumped in front of us, then Psyche stopped like a hand break, and I knocked into him, then we started running to the opposite direction. The Cerebus kept chasing us and jumping in front of us, but then I couldn't take it anymore.

"I can't run anymore, Psyche! It's just gonna keep chasing us!" I yelled. Psyche looked down on the ground, and he saw a stick. He picked it up and started waving it at the Cerberus.

"Hey, hey boy!" Psyche said, making kissing noises at the Cerberus.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What you want, huh? Want you boy?" Psyche said to the Cerberus, waving the stick. "You want the stick boy? Huh? Want the stick?" The Cerberus was happy, and was looking at the stick, moving around. "Want the stick boy? GO GET IT!" Psyche throws the stick far away, then the Cerberus chases it.

"Nice work, brah!" I said.

"Not nice work yet. We gotta get back into town." Psyche said. So we started running back towards Trottingham. The Cerberus lost track of us, and eventually we made it back to Trottingham. We snuck through the streets, ditched our prison outfits and chains, and went back to our hotel room, safe and sound. Psyche and I layed down on the bed, catching our breath.

"We... we made it!" I said.

"Yeah, well, we're not in the clear yet. Time to find new disguises before we head back into the streets." Psyche said.

"Don't forget about the mustache this time." I said.

"And I won't forget about the mustache, Flare." he said.

"So... now what?" I asked.

"Well, I still have a job to do. Gotta find my family crest, and give it to Princess Luna." he said.

"Family crest?" I asked. "What do you need a family crest for?"

"Well... I didn't wanna tell you, but I will since you got us to escape." Psyche went on. "After my mother passed away, she holds a family crest, which is an ancient Equestrian artifact. That artifact can be used as a power source, because it has 100,000 tons of magical energy. It can be used to power a bomb, or a super weapon, and it must not fall into the wrong hooves. I thought if we left it in my mom's grave, it would be safe, I was wrong. Princess Celestia says that criminals are out to get it, so I have to get it, and bring it to the castle where it can be safe."

"Cool! Also, how we gonna get back home?" I asked. "The airport is full of security. They'll no doubt arrest us."

"I'll trade in our plane tickets for train tickets. I'll explain everything to Luna when we get back, and she'll take care of everything for us." he said.

"Sure thing! Let's go!" I said.

"You stay here, Flare. You've done enough." he said.

"C'mon, man! You'll be in trouble alone! Let me come!" I said.

Psyche sighed and said, "If you stay quiet, maybe we won't be spotted." I nodded in agreement, so the two of us went back to the cemetery, but before we went back to his mom's grave, we saw Officer Nickels standing on top of the grave, digging. "What the?" Psyche saw the officer, and he has the crest.

"YOU!" Psyche yelled.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here! Escaped from prison? Very clever!" Officer Nickels said.

"Nickels, that doesn't belong to you! Give it here!" Psyche ordered him.

"I know it doesn't belong to me. It belongs to my boss." Nickels said.

"Who's your boss?" I asked.

"None of your concern." he said.

"GIVE ME THAT CREST, NICKELS!" Psyche ordered him.

"You want it? You gotta catch me first!" he chuckled evilly, then he shot me in the leg with a bee-bee gun, and started running away.

"FLARE!" Psyche called out at me, as I laid down on the ground, holding onto my leg, saying: "Sssssss! AAAAAAH!" like Peter Griffin does.

"I'll be fine! Go get him!" I yelled at Psyche. He nodded, then he started chasing after Nickels. Nickels attached himself to his police carriage, and ran away. Psyche grabbed a pony carrying another carriage, and detached him from it.

"Sorry, I need this." he said, attaching himself to the carriage, and chasing after the cop.

"YOU THIEF!" the pony that owned the carriage that Psyche stole cried. I dunno why Psyche had to get a carriage to chase after a cop, I mean it doesn't really make much of a difference, he's running regardless, the carriage is just dead weight. It was pretty funny seeing Psyche chase after a cop. Usually the cop is the chaser, not the chased. While Psyche was chasing him, I found the officer's wallet on the ground, and I couldn't believe what I saw in there. Meanwhile, Psyche was chasing the officer through the Trottingham streets (okay, how many times do I have to say Psyche is chasing after the cop?). The cop tried knocking over other carriages, and carts, so he can lose Psyche, but Psyche was able to avoid all of them. The officer ran through a park, trying to lose Psyche, but he wasn't able to lose him, but Psyche was doing his best not to run anypony over. When the officer exited the park, Psyche followed, and he accidentally knocked over an ice cream carriage, and all the ice cream came out, and all the fillies and colts ran over to the tipped over carriage to collect all the ice cream.

"Hey everypony! Free ice cream!" a fat colt cried out.

Officer Nickels knew he couldn't lose Psyche, so he detached himself from the carriage, and climbed on top of a truck. The police carriage was spinning out of control towards Psyche, then he detached himself from the carriage, hopped on top of the police carriage, and jumped on the truck along with Nickels.

"You won't stop me, Psyche! My boss needs this in order to take over Equestria!" Officer Nickels said to him.

"What you're doing is wrong, Nickels. You're a police officer! How can you do this?" Psyche asked.

"My boss is paying me big for this, I can quit the force for good, and you and your idiot friend won't do a thing to stop me!" he said.

"We'll see about that!" Psyche said. Then the two of them started fighting. After a little punching, and bucking, the officer pushed Psyche over the edge, and he fell. He held on the truck with one of his hooves, and Nickels tried to step on his hoof, so he would let go.

"Well Psyche, it's true! You're just as weak as your mother was!" Nickels said.

Psyche got really angry after he said that. "DON'T... INSULT... MY... MOTHER!" Psyche grabbed Nickel's leg, and pulled him off the truck. Nickels let go of the crest, and it fell on top of the truck as he himself fell off the truck, then Psyche pulled back on the truck and grabbed his crest.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS PSYCHE!" he yelled.

"Yeah, I strongly doubt that." Psyche said and chuckled. We rode the truck, then he hopped off as it passed the hotel. He went back up to the room, and heard water running in the bathroom.

"Flare?" Psyche said as he knocked on the door.

"I'm in the shower, I'll be out in a sec." I said. Psyche sat down on the bed, because he was exhausted, but before he laid down, he saw something familiar on the table. He went up to the table, and he saw it was his mom's necklace. Psyche was surprised, then he smiled. I got out of the shower, and went out to see Psyche. "Sup brah? Did you get the crest back?"

"I did." he said.

"Well, mission accomplished, cell buddy! We'll be heading back to Canterlot tomorrow, so we can give the princesses your crest!" I said. Then Psyche walked over to me and gave me a big hug.

"Tell anypony about this, and I'll kill you." he said.

"Uhhh, about what?" I asked in confusion.

"The hug. I normally don't hug stallions, but... thank you." he said.

"For what?" I asked.

"You brought back my mom's necklace!" he said.

"You don't have any proof that it was me." I said. Then Psyche smirked at me, then punched me in the shoulder and chuckled. "Alright, alright, it was me. I know how much that necklace meant to you, so I went down into the sewers and found it."

"But how? How did you get it so fast?" he asked.

"Just lucky I guess." I said and shrugged.

"You what, Flare? I was wrong about you." Psyche said with a smile. "When I first met you, I knew you were a nice pony, but I never thought you'd be in much help in... well... anything. But after your actions today, you've sure proved me wrong!"

"I know, brah, and maybe there is a time for jokes, and sometimes not. I shouldn't take my jokes to far. I didn't know you'd be that offended if I joked about your mom." I said.

"Well, you redeemed yourself, as long as you don't do it again." he said.

"Looks like I get to have my head on another day!" I said. "Oh wait, I have something else."

"What is it?" Psyche asked. I took out Officer Nickel's wallet, and inside was a badge that showed a black circle with a red S. "Is that Nickel's wallet?"

"No, it's Queen Faust's wallet. Who do you think?" I asked him sarcasticly.

"What does that logo mean?" he asked.

"You don't remember this logo? It belonged to that Mysterious Doctor, the same one from Chaos Mountains, and who hired Fonz." I said.

"So, he struck again. How come I'm not surpised?" Psyche commented.

"Looks like he has a plan to use that crest as a power source. We better keep it safe until we get back to Canterlot." I said.

"Agreed." he said.

"Then after all this, you can get back to researching Uranus!" I said.

"PLUTO! I'M RESEARCHING PLUTO! How many times do I have to say it?" he asked. And so we went back to Canterlot, and brought the crest to Princess

Luna, but guess what? We had to wait in line at the trainstation, three times, and we had to wait in line to request audience with the princesses! Holy Wizard of Feelings, some vacation this was! 


	10. Magic Laws

This chapter takes place during the Magic Duel episode, but I don't need to tell you that 'cause you'll find out. I was at Twilight's library with Crystal, Blaze, and Engineer. I wanted to learn new magic spells, I was a bit tired of the same ol armor lock, and laser spells, time to find something a little more badplot! For most of the time, I've just been yelling: "MAGIC LAWS! MAGIC LAWS! MAGIC LAWS! MAGIC LAWS!" While running around the room, saying them in random places, like through book shelves, under Twilight's bed, and I even said it in Owlicious's face.

"Flare?! What in tarnation are ya doin?" Engie asked.

"I'm yelling 'Magic laws' all around the room!" I said.

"Why though?" Engie asked.

"I dunno, I feel like it." I said and shrugged.

"You and Pinkie are alike in so many ways, man." Blaze said.

"I think you two would make a great couple!" Crystal said.

"Whoa, let's not take things too far, sista! I'm not ready for a special somepony yet. I'd rather wait until the right MAGIC LAWS comes." I said.

"What?" Blaze asked.

"I said I'd rather wait until the right time comes." I said.

Blaze was confused about what I said. "But... you just said..."

"Aaaaaaaaand moving on." I said interupting him. "C'mon, brahs! This spell won't learn itself! Seriously it won't, it's scienticilly impossible!"

"Listen to you, Flare! You're sounding like Twilight!" Crystal said.

"No, if I was sounding like Twilight, I'd just say 'WORDS WORDS WORDS WORDS WORDS WORDS WORDS'!" I said.

"But you're saying that now." Crystal said and winked at me.

I just looked back and fourth and said, "D'OH!"

"C'mon Flare, ya wanna learn this new spell or not?" Engie asked.

"I dunno, brah. A 'changing an object into something else' spell? Sounds tough." I said.

"But you just used that spell before the Gala!" Blaze said.

"That was a one time thing, Twilight ticked me off. Besides, I think she helped me out, it wasn't on my own. You think I could do it again?" I was pretty much in denial outta this new spell. You think it was easy for me to use these spells? It took me my whole life to get SHOOP DA WHOOP working. My first hundred tries of using that spell, I either put something on fire, burned myself, pushed myself back, or... well there's so much I can't explain it all! What I'm saying is, it's not easy being a unicorn. You may think it looks easy, but it really isn't. Even hornsaber was hard for me! You know how long it took for Water to teach me water squirter? Holy Wizard of Hope, brah, magic spells aren't easy! Everytime I see Twilight do it, she makes it look simple. Armor lock and rail-blast was easy for me because SHOOP DA WHOOP is a pretty hard spell, it makes these spells look simple! Hey, proves you I ain't mary-sue, so shut up! So I looked in the book to check out that 'Change any object into anything' spell, and I probably can only change objects into something from a video game since all my spells are like that.

"C'mon, Flare! Ya can do it!" Engie said, cheering me on.

"You really think I can do this?" I asked.

"Ah found no doubt for a second." Engie said.

"Crystal, Blaze, what do you say?" I asked.

"Quit talking and start sparking!" Crystal said.

"Kay kay." I said. I looked around to see which object to change, and I took a look at the trash bin near Twilight's desk, I aimed my horn towards it, and it start glowing. My friends just watched as I was struggling to change that trash bin into something, but then my rail-blast spell activated and it just punted the bin. "See? See? I can't do it!"

"Yes you can, Flare! It's a simple spell!" Blaze said.

"How do you know? You're not a unicorn like me." I said, as I looked down and frowned. "When I see Twilight do it, it looks so easy!"

"Believe me, before I started the Wonderbolts, when I watched my dad preform, it looked so easy when he did it, but when I did it, I just keep failing. Now look at me, I'm a wonderbolt myself, and I can do a sonic fireboom, just like Spitfire!" Blaze said.

"Besides, look at all the spells yer doin. Ya'll got more spells in that horn of yours than Aqua, or Rarity!" Engie said.

"I sometimes wish I didn't. Makes me feel superior." I said.

"We all have those days, Flare. Including me, because I am superior!" Crystal yelled. Engie and Blaze glared at her, and Crystal just squeed, and let out an embarrassing smile.

"Now try the spell again, Flare. Ya can do it!" Engie said.

"Hmm, I guess it's worth a shot." I said and shrugged. So I looked at the jar of ink that was on Twilight's desk, I aimed my horn towards it, and my horn started to glow as I attempted to turn that ink into something. I've been attempting for at least 45 seconds, and my friends just kept watching, but suddenly to our surprise, I was able to turn the jar of ink into a butterfly knife, the Spy's from TF2.

"YOU DID IT, MAN!" Blaze yelled, running up to me. "I knew you could do it!"

"Do what?" I asked.

"You changed that ink into… wait, what did he change it into?" Blaze asked.

"Ah recognize this knife anywhere. It's the spy's." Engie said.

"Way to go Flare!" Crystal yelled.

"Why are you way to going me? That's nothing!" I said.

"Ya'll were able to change an object into something else! Ya did it!" Engie said.

"That's nothing! That's just a knife!" I complained.

"That's not just a knife, it's a knife you made!" Blaze said, giving it to me. I touched the end of the knife, and it wasn't sharp at all.

"It's not even sharp." I said.

"It doesn't matter. You were able to master this spell! Congratulations, man! Up high!" Blaze said, holding his hoof up. I didn't give him a high-hoof though, I just gave him an annoyed look. "Don't be upset, man! Practice makes perfect right?"

"I practiced! That's why I'm perfect! I'm the master of perfection!" Crystal said.

"Ah'd say Rarity is." Engie said.

"But I'm probably only able to make small objects from games! I wanna make something big, like the Big Daddies from Bioshock, the Scarab from Halo, the Strider from Half-Life, the Makron from Quake, or even the Iron Maiden from Gears of War! I wanna make cool stuff like that!" I said.

"Spells like that take time, bro." Blaze said, putting his arm around me. "Look, let's try this again. How about something bigger than a knife, but still small?"

"Well, Psyche likes the Earthbound game. He's been wanting that game for ages, but we can't find it anywhere." I said.

"Alright! Well, what kind of object from that game do you want to use?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know that game well, but the only small enemy I can remember is the coil snake. I'm not sure what it does, but with me as a beginner in this spell, it probably won't be alive." I said.

"Coil snake it is then!" Blaze said. So I looked around to see what other useless stuff I can use a spell on, and I found a crumbled up piece of paper near Twilight's telescope. I aimed my horn towards it, and my horn started glowing. I did my best to change that paper into a coil snake, but then Twilight's library turned upside down and started shaking. The four of us fell down onto the ceiling, which probably doesn't make sense, but it does in this case since the tree is upside down. Owlicious flew out of the house to catch any of the falling books, and the four of us just flew all over the library as it was shaking. But then finally, the house went back to normal, but it was a mess in there! Crystal had her head in the toilet in the bathroom, Blaze was under a pile of books, Engie landed on Spike's bed with Spike's pet phoenix PeeWee on his nose, and I landed on Twilight's desk.

"Ooooh. Is everypony alright?" Blaze asked, rubbing his head.

"Fine." Crystal said, spitting out toilet water from her mouth. "I guess this is what you call toilet humor." The punch-line drum beat played in the background after she said that. Engie flicked PeeWee off his nose, and went back downstairs to meet with us.

"What in Luna's name was that all about?" Engie asked.

"Flare, why did you just put the library upside down and shook it?" Crystal asked.

"Why are you blaming me? I didn't do it!" I said, getting up from the desk, and the butterfly knife was jabbed into my vest pocket. The other's screamed after they saw the knife there, thinking I was stabbed in the chest. "What's wrong?"

"The knife!" Crystal yelled, then Engie screamed like a little girl and fainted.

"Oh this?" I asked, taking the knife out. "Thank the Wizards that it didn't kill me. Luckily for me, my wallet in my vest pocket saved my life. Thank you, wallet." I said to it, patting it. Crystal goes into my pocket, takes it, and tears up.

"Oh you poor wallet. It was so young, and so not ready. It looked brand new, and now… it sacarficed it's life to save yours. This wallet will never be forgotten. But….. why? WHY?! WHHHHHYYYYY?!" Crystal yelled, and started crying all over it. Blaze and Engie looked at eachother, confused.

"Crystal, relax!" Blaze said. "It's only an object, it wasn't alive in the first place!"

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!" Crystal yelled in his face.

"Blaze don't be rude to my wallet." I ordered him.

"But it's not alive, how can it die?" Blaze asked.

"I'll let you know, brah, that that wallet saved my life, I owe it a debt of gratitude!" I said. I took my wallet from Crystal and held it up high. "Three cheers for my wallet! HIP-HIP…."

"Hurray!" Crystal yelled.

"Hip-hip…" I said.

"Hurray!" Crystal yelled.

"Hip-hip…." I said. "C'mon Blaze and Engie, join in!"

They both sighed and said, "Hurray." But with an annoyed tone.

"Wow, you two need to learn some gratitude, even to objects!" I said. Suddenly after that, Psyche and Aqua came into the library.

"Flare, Crystal, guys!" Aqua said. "Ya guys alright? We saw Trixie turning the tree upside down, and we wanted to check up on ya."

"Yeah we're fine." Engie said.

"Wait, who's Trixie?" Crystal asked.

"Trixie? You mean that same Trixie from the Unicorn Games?" I asked.

"Exactly!" Aqua said.

"But that Trixie was just a robot made by the Mysterious Doctor." I said.

"Really? You never told us that." Psyche said.

"Yeah, I kinda just remembered. The way she walked then isn't how a pony walks, she couldn't drink, I saw her studder a few times, she sparked a couple of times from liquid in one of the competitions, and I saw that black circle with the red S on her cape, so I kinda figured." I said.

"I wasn't around during the Unicorn Games, what happened?" Psyche asked.

"Flare, Twilight, Rarity, and ah entered the Unicorn Games last year, until Trixie came around. After cheated and harmed Lyra, Flare threatened Trixie and told her never to come back." Aqua said.

"And let's not forget the first time she was here." Enige said.

"Looks like she came back for a little payback!" Blaze said.

"MAGIC LAWS! MAGIC LAWS!" I yelled.

"What?" Psyche asked.

"He's been sayin that all mornin." Engie said.

"Ah." Psyche said.

"So, Trixie came back, huh? The real Trixie, or a robot?" I asked.

"This one looked pretty real, and ah did not see any of the Doctor's logos on her." Aqua said. "Though she was wearing a strange necklace.

"What kind of necklace?" Blaze asked.

"Is it pretty?" Crystal asked.

"Ah'm not sure." Aqua said.

"You're not sure if it's pretty?" Crystal asked.

"No, ah wasn't sure what that necklace was. Was it pretty? Ah guess, but something about Trixie doesn't seem right." Aqua said.

"I think we should go check it out." Psyche said.

"Agreed! Let's go!" Enige said. So we all ran outside to check out the duel that was going on between Trixie and Twilight. We arrived at the part when Trixie turned Snips into a foal, and Snails into an old stallion. Twilight was shocked to see that happen, and she knew she lost. So Trixie pushed her out of town and created that giant bubble that blocked Ponyville from the outside world.

"Lawl what?" I said. "The way Trixie didn't that spell looked so easy! When Shining Armor did that spell in Canterlot it was tough for him."

"This is terrible! I have no idea what's going on, and I'm not liking it that much!" Crystal yelled, but then she saw Pinkie with her missing mouth. "Also, what happened to your mouth, Pinkie?"

"Trixie took it, we saw the whole thing. That monster ruined my mane!" Rarity complained.

"And my wing!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"And our age." Snips said. "But we didn't mind all that much."

"Ehh, my spine ached." Snails said.

"But how?" Blaze asked.

"Allow me to explain." Psyche said.

"Yeah nopony cares, Psyche." I said to him.

"Ah think ah can explain this whole tragic error." AppleJack said.

"Let's hear it, Jackie!" I said. Psyche just glared at me and mumbled to himself. So AppleJack explained all that went on, about with Trixie returning, and such, and all about that duel, and how Trixie bullied everypony. Pinkie angrily mumbled, because she had no mouth.

"Pinkie's right. That mare has gone too far this time!" Rainbow yelled. Pinkie mumbled again, and held up a piece of pie.

"Uhh, what?" Rainbow said.

"Can't you speak mumble, Dashie?" Crystal asked.

"Not….. really." Rainbow said.

"Well, the time has come to try a few things. We gotta find a way to stop Trixie!" AppleJack said.

"Well, maybe we don't have to be so hasty about it." Fluttershy said nervously.

"Are you kidding?" Rainbow yelled in Flutter's face. "One of our enemy's from our past has taken over the town, and she's gonna make us suffer if we don't do something about it!"

"But…. Maybe she might be a little too powerful to handle." Flutters said.

"Sugarcube, what about yer animal friends? They'll be trapped under this bubble forever if we don't do something, and fast." AppleJack said, trying to comfort Fluttershy.

"So are we gonna take that mare down or what?" Rainbow asked, putting her hoof in.

"Oh, it is on!" Rarity said mischievously, putting her hoof on top of Rainbow's.

"Let's do it!" AppleJack yelled, putting her hoof on top of Rarity's.

"Mmhm!" Pinkie mumbled, putting her hoof on top of AJ's.

"You Nobles gonna help us or not?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeeeeah, about that. I have flight training today." Blaze said.

"Yeah, and I have a project that's due." Psyche said.

"Somepony's gotta make sure the water's still running 'round here." Aqua said.

"Not to mention electricity." Engie said.

"And I have to head back to the shop." I said.

"I just don't wanna help." Crystal said.

"Fine, we can handle things on our own." AppleJack said.

"Yeah, at least we're not lazy or scared like you." Rarity teased and giggled.

"Heeeeey!" Crystal complained.

"Let's go kick some magic mare plot!" Rainbow yelled, then her, Rarity, AppleJack, and Pinkie ran off, but Flutters just covered her face, and walked really slowly.

"Don't be afraid, Flutters! You can do it!" I cheered on for her.

"T-thanks, F-Flare." She said, but still walked really slow towards Twilight's house. We just stood there, and Psyche just looked at his watch, and we just watched her.

"What are we waitin for?" Engie asked.

"Ah have no idea." Aqua said. So I walked alone towards my shop, and saw Trixie picking on the other ponies. I saw my friend, and Crystal's coltfriend, Black Thunder, skateboarding on some bike railings and market stands. Trixie came by, and used her magic to add rockets on his skateboard, then he was riding real fast and crashed into another market stand. Trixie laughed.

"You call that skateboarding? Please!" Trixie said.

"THUNDER!" I yelled, and ran to him. "You alright, brah?"

"Hey, I've been through worse." Thunder said, rubbing his head.

"Now that wasn't very nice!" I said to Trixie. "Apologize to my bro."

"Oh okay, Trixie's sorry." Trixie said to Thunder. "That you're gonna see how that skateboard feels about getting rode on and crashed all the time." Trixie chuckled, then put the skateboard to life. Thunder ran away as his own skateboard was chasing him.

"Wow, a bring to life spell. Maybe you can teach me a thing or two." I said.

"Hmm, maybe, maybe not." Trixie said. "What can you do?" I pushed her back using my rail-blast spell.

"I call that, Rail-blast! You like?" I asked.

"Oh please! Whatever anypony can do, Trixie can do better." she said, using the rail-blast spell to push me further back, but then dragging me forward then up and down. As she let go of me, stars were spinning around my head, but when I finally came back to my senses, I noticed her amulet.

"Hey I like you're necklace! Can I try it on?" I asked, about to grab her necklace, then she used her magic to use my own hoof to slap away my other hoof trying to grab her amulet.

"DON'T TOUCH!" she ordered. "This is not a necklace, this is an amulet."

"Necklace, amulet, same thing." I said.

"Hmm, what do you do for a living?" Trixie asked me.

"I make pizzas!" I said.

"Make me 500 pizzas, with pineapple on it." Trixie said.

"500 PIZZAS?!" I yelled in excitement. "YES, MA'AM! I'LL MAKE THEM RIGHT AWAY!"

"Flare, you're not actually gonna believe her, are you?" Blaze asked.

"You, quiet!" Trixie said to Blaze, changing the color on his wonderbolt outfit.

"HEY!" Blaze yelled.

"You're a draconian right? Pfft! Worthless, weak, and should be extinct." Trxie said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Blaze yelled, then flew fast towards Trixie's face. "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY RACE?! THEY HAVE FEELINGS TOO YOU KNOW!" Then suddenly, Trixie turned Blaze into a snail.

"Whatever Trixie says, is what goes." Trixie said, and chuckled. I wasn't really there to see Blaze's transformation, I was too busy making the pizzas for her. Took me a long time to get these pizzas done, I didn't have time for the other customers. Well, while we're waiting for me to get done, let's see what the other Nobles did with Trixie. Well, Trixie made Aqua become her personal water fountain at the town pool, along with my sister, and a few other unicorns, as she relaxes on a infladable tube, drinking lemonade with a little umbaralla on it. She's making Crystal and Psyche use their wings to cool her off, even though the sun isn't really shining after she added that big bubble around Ponyville, and she's even making Engineer build giant transformer-like robots to fight while she relaxes. I dunno why she made him do it all, she can use her magic well, she can build them herself. After many hours, I finally got all the pizzas done. So I went over to town hall, where Trixie's making the poor ponies in Ponyville make them do riculous stuff.

"Here you are Trixie! 500 pineapple pizzas!" I smiled and squeed at her.

"Well done!" Trixie said, then she used her magic to maker herself huge. She grew to the size of king-kong, then she smashed all my pizzas that I worked so hard for. I gasped, fell on me knees, and studdered. "What's wrong? Did Trixe ruin your pizzas?" Then she shrunk back to her original size. I continued studdering.

"But... I... Eh... Ah... You just... Eh... Ooo... Eeee... Ooo-ah-ah... ding... dang... wala-bing-bang... But... I... O... M... G... B... B... Q... AAAAAAAAH!"

"Trixie would like 500 more pizzas please?" Trixe asked me.

"MY PIZZAS AIN'T TOYS! They're meant to be eaten!" I yelled.

"Snips and Snails will eat them after I crush them." Trixie said, then she took out a bell and ringed it. "Feeding time!" Then Snips and Snails came over and started eating all the crushed pizzas.

"Whatever. Before I make the pizzas, I'll need a little something in return." I said, taking out a calculator, pressing the buttons on it.

"What could Trixie possibly owe a weak little unicorn like yourself?" she asked.

"4,000 bits." I said.

"Excuse me?" Trixie asked feeling insulted.

"4,000 bits, pay up, sista!" I said, holding out my hoof. "I can accept checks or credit too."

"Trxie is not paying a single bit." she said.

"I worked hard to make those pizzas! Gimmie me money, arrrgh!" I said, speaking like a pirate.

"Flare, no. You don't know what you're getting yourself into!" Psyche yelled.

"Trixie rules Ponyville now!" Crystal yelled.

"I could care less. Pay up, Trixie." I ordered her.

"You dare vile the Great and Powerful Trixie?" she yelled at my face, as she used her magic to make her neck longer so she could reach my face.

"Look, sista, I have policy, and I make a living." I said giving her a look.

"HEY! You think Flare isn't as strong as you, if not stronger? How about a magic duel? Right here, right now!" Crystal yelled.

"Crystal what are you doing?" Psyche asked.

"Yeah Crystal, you're not a unicorn!" I said.

"No Flare, you!" Crystal said.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Challenge Trixie to a magic duel!" Crystal said.

"Don't do it Flare! She beat Twilight!" Aqua yelled.

"So? Does Trixie have any of the spells I have? Does she have flare, water squirter, horn saber, bubble shield, or even armor locK?" I asked.

"Ah assume so." Aqua said.

"Well we'll see about that! Ready to get it on, sista?" I asked her.

"Very well. Let's see who's the more powerful unicorn." Trixie said mischeviously.

"I already know the answer to that, and it's Rarity!" I yelled.

"Aww, thank you, darling." Rarity said, and blushed.

"But I'm better than you, Trixie, that's for sure! I bet you don't even lift! Ooooooooh!" I said.

"Actually Trixie does." Trixie said, using her magic to move around Blaze, still in his snail form.

"Hey! You can't do that to snail Blaze!" I said.

"Oh yeah?" Trixie asked.

"Not without salt!" I said.

"Don't encourage her!" Blaze yelled.

"Good idea." Trixie said, looking mischeviously at Blaze.

"Uhh, aren't ya'll gonna duel or what?" Engie asked.

"Flare's doomed, that's for sure." Aqua said.

"You may say that now Aqua, but you'll be eating those words, 'cause the good pony always wins!" I said. "And now, feel the wrath of my..." But before I could finish, Trixie used her magic to turn me into a frog. "Ribbit ribbit ribbit ribbit!" I kept saying, but then I saw a fly, and caught it with my tongue and continued ribbiting at Trixie. But Trixie just rolled her eyes and turned me back to normal, 'cause she was annoyed by all the ribbiting. "... and another thing, ribbit ribbit ribbit ribbit, and ribbit!" I said.

"Why are you still ribbiting? Trixie turned you back to normal!" Trixie said.

"It's Flare, what can you expect?" Psyche commented.

"Well Trixie, you still think you're one of the popular fillies in Dimmsdale Elementary?" I asked.

"What?" Trixie asked confused.

"I never liked you popular kids! Going on, thinking you're better than everypony else, and your friend Veronica is crazy!" I said.

"What are you talking about?" Trixie asked.

"I'm talking about, PEW!" I yelled, shooting my laser blast spell at Trixie, and it hit her mane. Trixie gasped.

"NOPONY MESSES WITH THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE!" she yelled.

"Wow, it's a good thing I decided not to speak in third-person, it really does sound weird." I said. So Trixie glared at me, then she used a spell that turned me into a chicken.

"Wow, nice job Trixie, for turning me into a cock-a-doole-doo." I said.

"You're a chicken, not a rooster." snail Blaze said.

"Let's try this!" I said, then I activated my hornsaber, and I charged towards Trixie. "CHICKEN CHARGE!" I yelled, but before I could hit her with hornsaber, she used some sort of shield spell, and I slammed towards it like it was a wall, so I laid on the ground with chicken wings flying over my head, making a chicken sound. Trixie laughed.

"You fool, you think you could mess with Trixie's magic? I think we're about finished here." she said.

"No! We're just getting started!" I yelled. "Let me teach you a little bit about what the seaponies say: SHOOP SHOOP DA WHOOP!" I said, charging my lazor at Trixie, but then she used a spell to turn my shoop spell into a cream soda spell, so cream soda poured out of my horn, and Trixie opened her mouth and drank it.

"Mmm mmm mmm!" she said, licking her lips. "Trixie does enjoy a little cream soda fountain.

"GO FLARE!" Crystal yelled. "You still have one more spell that'll show her!"

"Huh? Oh right!" I said. "You think you could defeat me that fast, great and powerful pixie dust?"

"It's not pixie dust, it's Trixie, and to be honest, not many ponies are still in the game after this long, so Trixie will give you that." she said. I looked at AppleJack mushing all the apples in that barrel to make apple sauce, and I knew what to do now.

"Hey Jackie? Ya think I could use one of your apples?" I asked.

"If ya think it'll help." AJ said, throwing me one of her apples. I put the apple on the ground, and stared at it.

"Well let's see how you like dem apples!" I yelled.

"Oh please, that phrase is old." Trixie said.

"I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to the apple!" I said, then I looked at the apple again. "You won't be an apple for much longer, my friend, because you're gonna be turned into... the masamune from Chrono Trigger!"

"The what?" Aqua asked.

"The masamune from Chono Trigger." Psyche said to him. "It's a sword."

"Ah know what it is, ah just don't think it's gonna be much help." Aqua said. So I aimed my horn at the apple, my horn started to glow, and I was gonna turn it into the masamume. The spell worked, well kinda, the apple actually turned into a baseball bat, like the ones used on GTA. Trixie laughed.

"Is that the best you got?" Trixie asked. Then she grabbed another apple from AJ's barrel, put it on the ground, and got herself in position. "Trixie doesn't really play video games, but Trixie is still better in every way possible!" So she used her magic to turn the apple into Bowser!

"LAWL WHAT?!" I yelled.

"WHOA!" Crystal yelled. Everypony in the room was in shock.

"Looks like Trixie beat you in your game!" Trixie said and laughed. I just stood there in shock, and my jaw just fell on the floor, that's how shocked I was. Trixie continued laughing, then she said; "Now, how about the next batch of 500 FREE pizzas!" She continued to laugh, then I just sadly looked down and walked out of town hall. Everypony felt bad, but then Trixie ordered everypony to get back to work. I went back to the shop to make those pizzas, but I wasn't happy about it. Look, I knew Trixie had better magic than me, and even Twilight does! But I never thought she could beat me at a video game related magic, it's just not possible! I'm the one that does all dem video game magics 'round here! Trixie just came back to the shop, teasing me by using my own magics just to make me angry. She even knows armor lock and shoop! Someday, I'll get her back, I know it! A few more hours went by, and I finished making the pizzas. When I got back outside, I saw everypony congratulating Twilight, and the town wasn't covered in a big fish bowl anymore. What just happened? I have no idea! I was as confused as a rabbit in a bull trail. Wow, listen to me, I'm sounding like AppleJack! So I went over to see what all the fuss was about, Twilight said the whole story to me, and how her magic came from the alicorn amulet, the one Trixie was wearing.

"So let me get this straight. Whichever unicorn wears this amulet would gain badplot magical powers?" I asked.

"That's right, Flare, and somepony's going to have to take this amulet somewhere where nopony can get it." Twilight said.

"May I wear it?" I asked with a cute smile.

"Nope, sorry Flare. This amulet is way too dangerous. It'll corrupt your mind." she said.

"Oh it can't be that bad!" I said.

"It is! Did you see how Trixie was acting?" Rainbow asked.

"Not really." I said.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" snail Blaze asked. So Twilight turned Blaze back to his original self. But since snail Blaze was on Rainbow Dash, he kinda crushed her when he turned back. "Wow, one thing's for sure, I'll never want to be a snail again!" I just kept staring at Alicorn amulet, of it's beauty and power, I had to have it! It must be the answer to my magic problems! I must have it, I kept to myself, I must have... the precious! So I watched as Twilight gave the alicorn amulet to a couple of royal guards, and they put it in a magical chest.

I kept wanting... the precious, but I couldn't get it alone. Time went by, and the royal guards were about to put the amulet at the Canterlot musiem.

"Ah, our precious treasure is finally here!" a historian said.

"Where do you want this, sir?" a guard asked.

"Over there, I got a display ready to go." the historian said, pointing to an empty display case. So the guards unlocked the chest, and it was hard to unlock since the chest had three locks, which required 3 different keys. So they opened the chest, brought out the amulet and put it in the display.

"Wait!" the historian cried. "Something's not right about this amulet." The historian took the amulet, and observed it.

"Uh, is there a problem, sir?" a guard asked.

"Yes, indeed there is!" the historian said. "As I recall, this amulet wasn't made in Chimpa." Chimpa is where all the toys and special nic-nacs were made, and it's runned by chimps, over at a kingdom in the other side of the world known as Aperica.

"So, what it's made in Chimpa?" a guard asked.

"You idiot!" the other guard said, smacking the other one in the back of the head. "It's a fake! Somepony made off with the real one, and left this decoy! But the question is: Who?" Then the other guard smacked the other guard in the back of the head as payback after he smacked him. Back in Ponyville, Snips and Snails were sneaking through town with a mysterious case. They hid behind bushes and market stalls, trying to avoid anyponies, and to avoid doing anything suspecious. But of course, it's Snails and Snips, they're weirdos. So they snuck over to my trailer, and knocked on the door. I activated my little eyeball camera near the door, and spoke through the microphone.

"Si?" I asked.

"We brought the alicor..." Snails was trying to say, but then Snips shushed him.

"We brought the 'thing' for you, Flare." Snips said.

"What? There's no Flare here, what are you talking about? Just leave it at the door." I said.

"Aaaaand." Snips said, sounding like he wanted something in return.

"Yeah, aaaaaaaand." Snails said, copying him.

"Come by my shop first thing tomorrow morning, and I'll give you an all you can eat buffet for free." I said.

"YES!" the colts said at the same time giving eachother a high-hoof. They ran off by the time I opened the door, and brought in the case they retreved for me. I brought the case into my lounge while chuckling, and I put it on the floor.

"At last! This is what I was looking for! I finally have... the precious!" I said in the voice of that little dorky elf from Lord of the Rings. I chuckled, then I tried opening the case, but it was stuck. I couldn't get it opened. Jammed! Which all meant the same thing of course. Did it? I have no idea. So I tried to get the case opened with my magic, and I tried smashing it with a chair, some other furnatures in my trailer, nearly my XBUCKS but I stopped myself, then I put in the microwave but it didn't work, I tried smashing it with my weights that I don't even use and that didn't work, I tried the garden hose outside and it didn't work, I tried the baseball bat that I made during the duel it didn't work, I even tried asking it nicely, then threatning it, then begging i, and even tried bribbing it. Suddenly, I was out of ideas.

"UGH! Nothing's working!" I yelled. "Wait! I'm not a caveman, why am I using all of this? I have technology!" I walked on over to my computer with the breifcase, and turned it on. Then I took the computer monitor and started smashing the case with it. Of course, how stupid of me, it didn't open. That's when I knew that I couldn't do this alone. I needed help from a genius! So I gave Spike a call. He came over to my trailer so he could help me out.

"So, brah, you think you can help me out?" I asked.

"I dunno, I'm pretty shaken up after Trixie came over. I've been having that feeling that she hasn't really changed, and she might come back." Spike said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not interested." I said. "I just need you to help me open this case."

"Oh this? This is simple!" he said.

"Doesn't look simple, I tried everything to open it! The garden hose, my furnature, the weights, everything! Nothing seems to be working!" I said.

"Did you try putting in the combination?" Spike asked, giving me a look.

"No, but you think I'll know? That case belonged to Snips and Snails. I would ask them, but I don't have their phone numbers." I said.

"It's Snips and Snails, dude. The combination is quite obvious." he said.

"Don't be silly, brah! There's like millions and millions of possible combination!" I said. Just then, Spike was able to open the case.

"You were saying?" he said.

"Huh? How did you open it?" I asked.

"Snips and Snails, they're dimwitted, the combination is obviously zero, zero, zero, zero, zero, zero." he said.

"Wow Spike, you're smart man!" I said.

"Why else am I Twilight's number 1 assistant?" Spike asked, giving me a cool smile.

"Alright!" I said.

"What's in here anyway?" he asked, nearly opening the case.

"DON'T OPEN IT!" I yelled, holding the case closed.

"OKAY, OKAY!" he said. "Why so jumpy?"

"Secrets in this case, secrets!" I said. "It could be anything! It could be a treasure, it could be money, it could be my grandma's robes, it could be a pizza, maybe even a piece of string, or maybe even an embarrassing snapshot of YOU from the Hearth's Warming party!" Spike started screaming.

"Please don't tell me it's that picture! It was really hard for me get over my nerves after that day!" Spike freaked out.

"Then you'll keep all that happened tonight between us, capiche?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sure... no problem." he said with a nervous smile, and started sweating.

"Good. So you got any plans today, brah?" I asked.

"Oh, um... I have to go with Twilight to bring Peewee back to his parents." he said sadly. "I was allowed to keep him until he gets his senses, but... I can't stand good-byes, you know what I'm saying, Flare?"

"I understand completely, brah." I said. "Go on and bring Peewee back to his family. Say goodbye to him for me, si?"

"Sure thing! See ya!" he said, and started walking towards the door, but then he stopped and begged; "Oh, and don't you dare show anypony that picture!"

"I promise." I said to him, then he walked out. Of course I wasn't gonna break this promise, I don't even have a picture of him from the Hearth's Warming party. Though I did get an embarrassing snapshot of him from the royal wedding. So I opened the case slowly, and saw the precious. Yes the precious! The alicorn amulet! I knew what I had to do! I knew that this object would help me be victorious! Ew, Victorious? All the Nickeloden shows these days stink, I miss Amanda Show, and Drake and Josh. Oh, but my point is... I don't have fingers so I couldn't point, but seriously I knew this amulet would help me reach my goal of having my magic be the best in all the land! Morning came, and Engie was walking across town. He thought it was his lucky day because he saw a bit on the ground.

"Well I'll be! It's mah lucky day!" Engie said, taking the bit. But it was tails, so he's gonna get bad luck it seems. Yeah it was, because in about that time, he encountered a Krogan from Mass Effect who beat him with the back of his gun, then walked away.. "OW! What in tarnation?" he yelled. "Wait, was that what ah think it was?" Next was Psyche, he encounted a New Age Retro Hippie from Earthbound.

"Oh my gosh! Is that a New Age Retro Hippie from Earthbound? Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh!" Psyche said with excitement.

"Yo man. What up with space man? It's like a big buncha nothin man!" the Hippie said.

"And now I hate you." Psyche said feeling annoyed. Also, Aqua was sitting on a park bench, feeling depressed.

"Ugh! Ah had a rough mornin! Trixie is such a dog! Ah can't believe she made me her personal fountain." he said and sighed. "This day can't possibly..." Then a Little Sister from Bioshock (pony formed of course) trots over to Aqua. "Oh hey there, little filly! Ya lost?" Then the sister screams. "Whoa, whoa what did ah do?" Then the Big Daddy shows up, grabs him and throws him in the dumpster. "Wow, I was about to say, "Things can't possibly get worse." But even if ah don't say it, it still happens! GOSH! Ewww! Why is there moldy cheese in here?" Crystal was eating ice cream while leaning against the wall outside Sugarcube Corner, until Pac-Man showed up, and ate her ice cream when Crystal was just about to take a big bite, so she just bit the air.

"Huh? Where did my ice cream go?" Crystal asked worried, looking insde, under, and over her cone, then inside the bushes. "Ice cream? Ice cream? Don't run away. Please don't go!" And finally, Blaze was flying in the skies on the way to the Wonderbolts camp, but then an X-Wing from Star Wars flew by really fast, and it spun Blaze around in the air, and a TIE fighter was following the X-Wing, and Blaze spun again. After all that spinning he felt dizzy.

"Ugh! Where did those things come from?" he asked himself, rubbing his head. Meanwhile, Twilight was reading a book, and writing down a research paper, and Spike was sitting near the book shelves, eating a gem. He praised the gem before he tried to eat it.

"Oh beautiful sapphire! You're as colorful as the rainbow, you're as shinny as the sun, you're as sparkly as... a gem, and you'll taste as good as ice cream, cake, and brownies combined!" Spike said to the sapphire, then he opened his mouth and was about to eat it, but the gem was already eaten by Pac-Man, but Spike didn't know, he just bit the air and chewed it, then he was shocked. "AAAAAH! Where did my gem go?"

"Spike, can ya keep it down? Celestia wants to finish this research paper." Twilight said.

"But Twilight, I just had a gem in my hand, then when I was about to eat it, it was gone!" Spike said feeling worried.

"You probably ate it already, and just didn't notice. Happens every time." Twilight said, continuing her paper.

"I don't think so, Twilight. It was right here!" Spike said. Twilight turns to Spike.

"Spike, I don't have time for this! If you think you didn't eat it, just go to Rarity's and ask for one from her." Twilight said, just as a goblin from Runescape comes by, eats her research paper, and walks out. "I'm sure she'd be generous enough to let you home. I mean, you do help her alot. Or just dig for some in the gem fields. I don't care, I just gotta get back to my research paper." Twilight turns back to her desk, and finds her research paper not there. "Hey, where did my research paper go?"

"That's what I'm saying! Something strange is going on here!" Spike said.

"Nah, maybe it's just the wind, I did leave the window opened." Twilight said, as a puffle from Club Penguin pops up near Owlicious while he wasn't looking, and takes his squeaky mouse toy, and hops away. Owlicious looks to the side of him, but sees there's nothing there, not even his toy. "Well now it looks like I'll have to start this research paper again, but this time I'll have to keep a close eye on it."

"Who?" Owlicious said.

"What's wrong, Owlicious?" Twilight asked.

"Who! Who!" Owlicious said, pointing to where his squeaky toy used to be.

"Why is he pointing towards the floor?" Spike asked.

"Wait a minute, Owlicious's squeaky toy used to be there, now it's gone!" Twilight said.

"How do you know this stuff?" Spike asked.

"Sometimes I pay attention to these small details." Twilight said. "And where did this butterfly knife come from?" Twilight takes the knife, and observes it. Yeah, that's the same knife as I made before. So Twilight started her paper over, and wrote a few sentences, but her quill broke. "Ugh. Spike, I need another quill!"

"Sure thing!" he said, walking to the drawer where the quills were, but there were no quills there. "That's strange, there were at least 10 quills in here. I know it!"

"Really? Let me see." Twilight said, walking towards the drawers, and looked inside. "Hmm, that's weird. Are you sure there were at least 10 quills in here?"

"I know it! There were, we just brought them yesturday!" Spike said, as a blue imp from Chrono Trigger came, took a quill and wrote random stuff her paper, then disappeared before Twilight came back. "Well, maybe Owlicious can let me use one of his feathers again. I gotta get this paper done." Twilight walks back to her desk, and sees her paper got added. "What is this? May do you stare, mighty Lord Magus is watching? What is this?"

"What's wrong?" Spike asked.

"Somepony wrote something on my paper!" Twilight said. Spike looks over.

"Lord Magus? Isn't that a character from Chrono Trigger?" Spike asked.

"How should I know? I don't play video games." Twilight said. Spike thought it over, but then he had that strange feeling.

"Oh no!" Spike said.

"What's wrong, Spike?" Twilight asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Spike said.

Twilight glared at Spike. "Are you sure it's nothing, or are you hiding something from me?" Twilight asked, walking towards Spike, leaning her head in front of him, and Spike started to get nervous.

"Hiding? I ain't hiding anything!" Spike said.

"Spit it out, Spike!" Twilight ordered him. Then he spit on the floor. "Eww, Spike! Clean that up!"

"You told me to spit it out." Spike said. Twilight groaned and facehoofed.

"I don't have time for this! I'm gonna go for a walk." she said. So Twilight walks outside to keep her mind off things, but on the way she sees a Scout from the Crysis game fly by, then she sees a Guardian Drone from Fallout 3 shooting pink icing at ponies.

"Yippie! Pink icing!" Pinkie cried, leaving her mouth opened for the icing, but then the drone shot her in the eye. But she just licked it off. "Tasty!"

"What is going on here?" Twilight asked herself. Then a Sentenal from Halo started chasing a pony named Starshine Trot around, and a Combine Gunship from Half-Life 2 was chasing Skyblaze through the skies, and Ocean Wing was driving a Crusader Tank from Call of Duty.

"Weeee!" Ocean cried in the tank.

"What is this?" Twilight asked herself. "You see anything suspecious going on, Pinkie?"

"Hmmm, well... only that how that drone up there got that pink icing from. Other than that, it all seems normal to me!" Pinkie said, and trotted away while singing. Twilight walked around town and kept seeing more stuff from video games, then again, she doesn't play video games, so she doesn't really know what most of them are. Twilight was walking passed my shop, and she saw me trot by.

"Hey, Flare!" she said.

"Oh sup, sista?" I said.

"Well, I've seen a bunch of strange characters around town this morning." she responded.

"You saw Pinkie, right?" I asked.

"Yes." she answered. "But different characters. Like, they're not from around here."

"Must be ponies from Trottingham. They're always the strange bunch." I said.

"I heard that!" Psyche yelled at me from the distance.

"So Flare, you know anything about these strange figures I've been seeing? It's been a strange morning for me." Twilight asked.

"MAGIC LAWS! MAGIC LAWS!" I yelled.

"Uhh, what?" she asked.

"That's my answer: MAGIC LAWS." I said. I bet you're wondering why Twilight hasn't noticed by Alicorn Amulet. It was cold out, so it was under the jacket I was wearing.

"Why are you wearing a jacket? It's only 70 degrees out here." Twilight said.

"Compared to Mareami's heat, I'm not used to coldness." I said, then I jumped, because I hada freeze attack. "Whoo! I felt a chill!"

"Well I'm sure you'll get used to it, Flare." she said to me with a smile.

"I know I will, Twilight! I gotta open up my shop now." I said.

"That's alright! Hey, mind if I order a little lemonade for my walk?" she asked.

"Sure thing, Twilight! Just let me go inside and shut off my alarm, then when everything is settled in there, I'll get ya your lemonade! Kay kay?" I asked.

"Sure, take your time!" she said. I unlocked my shop door, and went inside to shut off my alarm. Twilight stands outside waiting, and watches the video game chaos that goes on outside. The original SHOOP DA WHOOP face comes by shouting, "IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR!" and shoots a laser at a wall, with a pony sitting in the toilet, reading a newspaper. "FLARE!" Twilight yelled. She bursted inside, and saw more of the video game chaos go on in my shop.

"Twilight, I told you not to come in yet." I said.

"So it was you doing this!" she said to me angerly.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"You're the one who made all these strange figures!" Twilight said.

"Uhh, yeah. Duh! I wasn't keeping it a secret." I said.

"So you lied to me!" she said.

"Uhh, no I didn't." I said.

"Yes you did, you told me you didn't do it." she said, smirking at me.

"When did I say anything like that?" I asked, giving her a bored look.

"I asked you if you knew anything about this chaos going on!" she said.

"And I said: MAGIC LAWS, MAGIC LAWS, MAGIC LAWS!" I said. "So technicially, I didn't lie to you, I just said something random."

"Oh... well... that's true, but..." she studdered.

"I'M SMARTER THAN TWILIGHT! I'M SMARTER THAN TWILIGHT!" I teased her.

"No offense, Flare, but you are NOT smarter than me." she said.

"Yeah I am." I said mischieviously, while refilling my soda machine with ice.

"No you're not." she said.

"Yeah I am." I said.

"No you're not!" she said.

"Yes I am!" I said.

"No you're not!" she said.

"No I'm not!" I said.

"Yes you are!" she said.

"Okee dokee, sista! Whatever you say." I teased, and chuckled.

"What?" she said feeling confused, then she groaned.

"Lawl! I less then three messing with ya, Twilight! Seeing your reactions crack me up! Ex dee! Ex dee!" I laughed. She sighs again. Then I took off my jacket, and hung it in my office, but when I turned around, she saw my amulet.

"What the?" Twilight cried.

"What's wrong? Confused about me being more smarter?" I teased.

"No, I... wait. 'More smarter' doesn't make any sense." she told me.

"Doesn't make any dollars either." I said, leaning on the counter.

"Where did you get that?" she asked, pointing to my amulet.

"Oh this? I got this blue vest from Wal-Mart. This one is one of my favorites! Then again, I wear the same thing everyday. Well, except this vest is a little more darker blue then the one I wore yesturday." I explained.

"NO! Not your vest! The amulet!" she yelled, feeling annoyed.

"Oh the amulet?" I asked.

"No your vest." she said sarcasticly. "Of course the amulet!"

"Well, I told you where I got my vest from!" I said.

"No, I..." she said, then she groaned loudly. "Nevermind."

"Kay kay." I said. Then I activated my hornsaber, which was bigger than ever before, and I cut one of my tables in half. "There. That table needed to be a little smaller than that." Then I tripped and fell on the floor, and my saber went right through the floor. "Whoa! My hornsaber went right through the floor! That's never happened to me before. Oh rhyme!"

"It's the amulet, Flare! It's making all your magic spells stronger!" she said, as I was trying to get myself out of the floor, but it was stuck.

"I guess that explains why Pinkie was eating cake frosting all morning." I said.

"Not just that, everything!" Twilight said.

"You mean it's responsible for the creation of Equestia?" I asked.

"The what? NO! All the video game figures that are wrecking the town!" Twilight said.

"I don't think they're wrecking the town, I think they're making the town quite peaceful." I said, still trying to get unstuck from the floor.

"Why would you think that?" Twilight asked.

"Because they surely made my morning! They might've made Pinkie's morning too, and some others." I said.

"And what about everypony else?" she asked.

"Are you just gonna stand there asking questions, or are you gonna help me get unstuck?" I asked. Twilight rolled her eyes and pulled me out of the floor, and I deactivated my hornsaber. "Phew! Thanks, sista!"

"Flare, that amulet is dangerous! You have to take that off!" she said.

"And what if I say no?" I asked.

"Tell him, Lyra!" Bon Bon said over the counter.

"Or else pizza... gets sent out for YOU!" Lyra said, and they both laughed.

"Uhh, what did they say?" Twilight asked, confused.

"Nothing, it's from a movie I showed them last weekend." I told her.

"Whatever. Give me the amulet, Flare." Twilight ordered.

"And let you make all dem willy nilly fancy magic tricks that you can already do but better? Negetory, Miss Speaks-Alot. It's my turn... TO SHINE!" I said, with my horn glowing really bright, and Twilight blocked her eyes because it was so bright.

"Wow, Flare! When did you learn to make a spell like that?" she asked.

I chuckled. "I have no idea!"

"Flare! You have to listen to me!" Twilight yelled, as I turned off my horn.

"Flare! You have to listen to me!" I mimiced in a teasing voice.

"Don't talk to me that way, Flare Gun!" Twilight ordered.

"Don't talk to me that way, Flare Gun!" I mimiced.

"What're ya'll bladderin about?" Engie asked.

"Whoa! Is that the alicorn amulet? That's awesome!" Crystal said, looking at it.

"Did somepony say alicorn amulet?" Blaze asked.

"Oh please don't tell me you all are taking his side on this!" Twilight said, feeling annoyed.

"Nah, ah kinda agree. That thing is dangerous!" Aqua said.

"Oh, and like you know what that thing even does!" Crystal corrected Aqua.

"Actually, ah kinda do." Aqua said. "Take that thing off, Flare."

"Oh give him a chance, Aqua! He hasn't done anything to harm anypony." Blaze said.

"Did he now, Blaze? Did he?" Aqua asked, smirking at Blaze.

"Ah didn't see him do anything wrong." Engie said.

"Me neither." Crystal said.

"I was actually expecting Flare to mess things up around town, but all he did was to bring harmless video game characters to life. I don't think they did any real damage." Psyche said. "Pinkie seems to be liking it." We saw Pinkie outside, making icing angels on the icing that was squirted all over the streets, and the colts and fillies seem to be enjoying it too.

"See Aqua? See Twilight? No harm done!" Engie said.

"Well... ah suppose it wouldn't hurt havin Flare leavin it on, just for a little while." Aqua said.

"Just gimmie me the day with it. I might take it off at the end of the day." I said.

"Sounds fair to me." Blaze said.

"I dunno, guys. Do you think this might be a little... weird? I mean, whoever possesses the alicorn amulet is guarenteed to bring the user mad with power! I just don't think it's quite safe for Flare to be using it." Twilight said.

"WORDS WORDS WORDS WORDS WORDS WORDS!" I said. "Holy Wizard of Hope, Twilight! You're really boring me with your chatter."

"Yeah me too." Crystal said.

"Ya probably replace Psyche." Engie teased Twilight, then they all laughed, except for her.

"Hey everypony, Twilight's the new Psyche!" Blaze teased, and they continued laughing, as I changed Twilight's mane style to look like Psyche's, and Twilight just stood there, feeling annoyed.

"Twilight's the new Psyche! Twilight's the new Psyche!" Crystal sang and teased.

"Yeah, Twilight! You're the new me!" Psyche teased.

"Shut up, Psyche." I said to him with a glare. Twilight groaned and walked out of my shop. I spent most of the day using my new and improved magics to make all the pizzas in my inventory. I never made pizzas or any of my meals so fast before. I made so many meals that there were more meals than customers. So I just left all the meals in the oven, and I told Bonnie and Lyra to just give it to them if they want it, so I can take the rest of the day off, and as Lyra was gonna give some food to a customer, Pac-Man eats it before it reaches the table. So as my two best employees were in charge of things, I ran outside, and I started thinking. Oh, I wasn't thinking before? Wow, that's interesting! So after a little thinking, what I wanted to do was make the biggest baddest enemies in video games. I had a mischevious look on my face, because I knew it was bound to work, but it seemed a little EEEEEEEVIL! But the alicorn amulet was corrupting my mind then, so how was I suppose to know what was evil or not? MAGIC LAWS! So went into my trailer real quick to get my game informer magazine, and I took a look inside to see what kind of monsters should I summon? I looked in the magazine to see which ones I should do, MAGIC LAWS, and I knew which- MAGIC LAWS- enemy I should summon. I looked at a tree, but first I turned the squiral on that tree into Cronker from Cronker's Bad Fur Day, so it can get out of the way (oh rhyme!). I aimed my horn on the tree, and it started glowing... the horn not the tree, and I was really trying my best to turn that tree into something I really wanted to change something into for days. I knew it wasn't easy, I was sweating and grunting, but eventually I was able to use my magic to turn the tree into a Scarab from Halo.

"GASP! HAPPY FACE! PRASIE THE WIZARDS!" I yelled. "I did it! I finally turned something into something I really wanted to turn something into something!"

"Oh, and I wasn't good enough?" Cronker asked.

"What should I turn something into next?" I asked myself. So I looked at the game informer, and looked a daisy. I aimed my horn towards it, and used my magic to turn the daisy into a Strider from Half-Life. "MAGIC LAWS! MAGIC LAWS! MAGIC LAWS!" I yelled. "What else?" I looked at the game informer again. "AH HA!" I looked at a market stall, Caramel was looking after it, as one of my bros Mynx was buying something from the stall. The amulet corrupted my brain, so I didn't wanna wait for them, so I used my magic to turn the stall into the Iron Maiden from Gears of War. Everything from the stall fell on the ground, and Caramel was scared, so he ran away, but Mynx wasn't scared. He just took everything, and ran away giggling, but Pac-Man ate all the stuff Mynx took before he ran far enough, and he sadly said; "Awww, how disappointing."

"AWESOME POSSUM!" I yelled after creating the Iron Maiden. "Kay, one more thing! One more, and I'll be satsified! I don't need the game informer for this one! I know exactly what to do now!" I looked a big rock, aimed my horn towards it, and I started sweating, my horn was glowing, and I was grunting because this enemy seemed to be really tough to make. Eventually I shot the spell at the rock, and the rock started glowing and shaking. Just as I was really expecting something big, it broke into a million pieces. "Huh?" I said to myself. I looked around and I saw the Makron from Quake, but it was really tiny, no bigger than a muffin. Oh after I thought of that, that's what made me think of Derpy! But seriously, what a rip-off seeing the Makron so small.

"HA HA! YOU ARE SOOO SMALL!" Heavy Weapons Guy said (one of my creations). Then the Makron growled, and turned into a giant, then he crushed Heavy.

"Aww, he crushed mah buddeh." Engie said. "Mind if ah take his sandvich?"

"SUPER DE DOOPER HAPPY FACE!" I yelled. "WOO! I MADE MY FAVORITE GAME ENEMIES COME TO LIFE! I AM SO PROUD! I LESS THEN THREE THIS NECKLACE!" I took the amulet and kissed it.

"HA HA, Flare's in love with his amulet!" Crystal teased.

"Yes, yes I am, sista! But there's no need to... tease about it." I said, but when I said the word 'tease', my eyes glowed red.

"Uhh, Flare? Ya alright?" Aqua asked.

"Flare's doing very great! Very, very great!" I said.

"Are ya sure?" Aqua asked, walking towards me, touching my shoulder. "Ya seem to be actin a little... different." I glared at him with red glowing eyes.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" I yelled, then I turned Aqua into a Dwarven Spider from Skyrim.

"Flare, you change Aqua back this instant!" Psyche ordered.

"As you wish." I turned Aqua back to his old self, but still golden like the Dwarven Spider.

"That is not what I meant!" Psyche said.

"Aw c'mon, he's better this way! He's gold, and he makes me laugh because this guy's rich. Ba boom boom psssh!" I teased. "He's probably rich like chocolate ice cream too. LAWL!"

"Enough rich jokes!" Psyche yelled. "Take that amulet off, Flare!"

"Make me!" I yelled back. Then he tried to grab my amulet off, but then I used my magic to lift Aqua and Psyche, and I pushed them into the dumpster, closed it, and placed a Hell Knight from Doom sitting on top of it, blocking their escape.

"Wow is he serious? He dumped us into a dumpster?" Aqua asked.

"Let's get outta here." Psyche said, trying to lift the dumpster door, but the Knight was holding it down by sitting on it. "It's no use, Flare's blocking our way out."

"Well ah can't stay here any longer. It smells 'ike rotten cheese in 'ere." Aqua said.

"What's this? Who throws out a whole bag of brownies?" Psyche asked.

"Ah wouldn't eat those if ah were ya." Aqua said.

"Why not?" Psyche asked.

"The Cakes made 'ose brownies sometime before the Royal Weddin, and nearly the whole town was in a coma because of 'em." Aqua said.

"Well how was I know suppose to know? I wasn't in town yet." Psyche said.

"Eww ah found the rotten cheese." Aqua said.

"Wait, how can somepony fit a big lawn mower inside a dumpster like this?" Psyche asked.

"Forget that! How can a 'hole pie truck fit in 'ere?" Aqua asked.

"FLARE GUN!" Twilight yelled, and angerly trotted towards me.

"Wow the way you said it, you sound like my mom! LAWL!" I teased.

"What is the meaning of this, Flare?" Twilight asked.

"What's the meaning of what?" I asked.

"All this?" Twilight asked.

"Ponyville was founded by Apple family. So if you have anypony to yell about, go yell at Grandma Smith." I said to her.

"Her name's Granny Smith, Flare." Blaze corrected me.

"Whatever! I don't care if her name is 'Granny Smith Flare', I have no idea what Twilight's talking about." I said.

"You've summoned all these video game enemies, Flare! You have to take off the amulet!" Twilight said.

"No." I said.

"What?" Twilight said.

"I said... 'No'." I said.

"No?" Twilight asked.

"Does he have to spell it out for you, Twilight?" Crystal asked.

"DON'T FIGHT MY BATTLES FOR ME, CRYSTAL! I CAN DO IT MYSELF!" I yelled at her, and turned her into the Brickster from Lego Island.

"Wow I'm robber!" Crystal said in happiness. "GIVE ME ALL YO MONEY!"

"Yer made of legos, which means ah can do this!" Engie said, and took her arm.

"Hey give that back!" Crystal ordered him, and tried to grab it, but Engie just held her lego arm up high, making it hard to get it.

"Ya want it? Ya gotta get it!" Engie teased.

"I'm soooo not sharing my bank robbery money with you, Engie!" Crystal said.

"Brah, you gotta take off that amulet!" Blaze said.

"Brah? BRAH'S MY WORD! Like the bird! The bird's the word too!" I said.

"Just take off the amulet." Blaze said, giving himself a facehoof.

"No way! Look how badplot my magics are!" I turned to the Everfree Forest, and I was about to fire my SHOOP DA WHOOP at it. "WoowoowoowoowoowooWOOWOOWOO!" But my laser was bigger than ever before. It split right through the Everfree Forest, making a clear path to the desert towns on the other side. "WHOA! THAT WAS AWESOME! I DIDN'T KNOW I COULD DO THAT!" Twilight, Blaze, Crystal, and Engie's jaws all dropped to the ground in shockness.

"Flare! You just cut the Everfree Forest in HALF!" Twilight yelled.

"Uhh, duh! You just saw it." I said.

"Flare, you've gone too far this time!" Twilight said.

"No I didn't. Watch me walk through the entire Everfree Forest. Then I'll go too far." I said.

"THAT'S IT!" Blaze yelled. He tackled me, and grabbed the amulet, but before he could take it off, I used rail-blast on him, which flew him up in the air real high, real far.

"AWWW YEAH!" I said.

"Flare, you've changed you're not the pony we known before." Twilight said sadly. "We seem to... have lost... a dear friend."

"What you mean?" I asked sadly. Then my eyes glowed again. "Yes, I'm more powerful than ever now!"

"Uhh what was that?" Engie asked.

"Look, if we act like Flare's not our friend anymore, and if we act all sad, we might have the old Flare back." Twilight whispered to Engie and Crystal.

"Oooooh, I get it!" Crystal said. "Hey, Flare! I smashed your XBUCKS!"

"WHAT?! GRRRRRRR!" I got really angry at Crystal, as my horn and eyes were glowing red.

"No, Crystal, not like that!" Twilight whispered. "Try to make him sad, not mad."

"Oooooh, gotcha Twilight!" Crystal said with a wink, then she poked her. "Tag, you're it!"

"What?" Twilight said.

"I said gotcha, then I said 'tag you're it'." Crystal said.

"Oooook." Twilight said, feeling confused.

"Flare, you're really hurting me! Ow, ow!" Twilight faked it, but I didn't know that.

"Like I care!" I said, rolling my eyes, then I shook my head and my eyes stopped glowing. "TWILIGHT! No, I didn't mean to..." Then my head shook again and my eyes glowed. "Quiet you! Her pain is my enjoyment! LAWL LAWL LAWL LAWL LAWL LAWL!" Then my eyes stopped glowing again. "Stop! You're hurting her!" Then my eyes glowed again. "Excuse me? I am you, and you are me! LAWL LAWL LAWL LAWL! MAGIC LAWS! MAGIC LAWS!"

"He's starting to fight it! You guys take it from here." Twilight whispered to Crystal and Engie.

"Gotcha!" Crystal whispered, then she went over and poked me in the eyes with her lego hands.

"OW! What was that for?" I asked, covering my eyes. Then Twilight facehoofed.

"This is fun!" Crystal said in excitement.

"Step aside, ladies! Let a real stallion show ya'll how it's done!" Engie said.

"Show what how it's done? You back off, or I'll turn you into a blue spy!" I threatened Engie.

"Whoa! Ah don't want that." Engie said. "But ah have to do what ah have to do! Flare..."

"You're gonna sap your own sentry if you don't back away!" I threatened him, aiming my horn at him.

"Flare... you are... ANNOYING!" Engie yelled.

Then I stuck my tongue out and did a rhaspberry at him. "Tongue face. Oh pa-lease! Like I haven't heard that one before." I said and laughed, but then my eyes stopped glowing, and Crystal turned back to normal.

"Hey, I'm a pony again!" Crystal yelled in excitement. "But... where's my arm?" Engie looked on his hoof and saw Crystal's arm, wiggling around like a worm. Engie screamed like a little girl and dropped the arm on the ground. "Wow, cool! I've always wanted to know what it's like being a three-legged pony!"

"I'll... have to fix that later." Twilight said, feeling a little freaked out about Crystal's arm. I started struggling and grunting.

"You... find me... annoying?" I asked Engie in a squeaky voice, and big eyes.

"Yes." he said, giving me a mischevious look.

"Noooooooo!" I screamed.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeees!" Engie screamed back. Then I fell on the ground and started wiggling, and grunting, then I used all my strength to rip off my alicorn amulet, and threw it on the ground. I started screaming as all the magic from the amulet started to get out of me.

"It did it! It worked!" Twilight said. "Now all we have to do is..." I just laid there on the ground and continued screaming, but nothing was going on, the magic was already sucked out of me.

"Flare?" Twilight tried to get my attention. "Flare?!" I just continued screaming. "FLAAAAAAAAAAAARE!?" I was still screaming on the ground.

"Don't worry, I know just what to do!" Crystal said. She ran to my shop, and went into my office, and there was a case on the wall with a pizza inside, and a sign that said; 'In case of emergancy: Break glass', and there was a little hammer on the emergancy case. "Oh, how do I break this case?" She looked at my desk to see a glass-cutting knife, a bowling ball, a hammer, and little Jeff Gorspeed bobble head. She takes the bobble-head from my desk, and starts banging it on the glass until it broke. "Yay!" she yelled, but my bobble-head was messed up. She takes the pizza from the case, and runs back to where I'm screaming, and she rubs the pizza against my nose. I stopped screaming, and I sniffed the pizza.

"Is that garlic-daisy?" I asked, then I ate it like a pig, and burped. "Ahhh, much better! Thanks, Crystal!"

"No probs!" Crystal said.

"How you feeling, Flare?" Twilight asked.

"Like a jerk." I said sadly. Then Blaze flew on back, covered in mud.

"Where have ya been, Blaze?" Engie asked.

"Flare used his blast to throw me into a hydra bit. It wasn't easy avoiding that beast." Blaze said.

"You mean a hydra?" Crystal asked.

"No, I mean a timber-wolf." Blaze said sarcasticly.

"Wow! You went face to face with a timberwolf! Very awesome, Blaze!" Crystal said.

"So what happened? Is Flare better?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Twilight said.

"Hey, big-talker? He was talking to me!" I said to Twilight.

"Oh, sorry." she said and sighed.

"No, I'm not feeling better. In fact I feel corrupted." I said.

"What makes ya say that?" Engie asked.

"Look what I did! I was no better than Trixie! I was just skipping around town, playing God, thinking I'm better than everypony else. I guess there was reason why the princess wanted this necklace to be locked away." I said.

"Well, Flare. Sometimes you have to make a few mistakes so you can learn from them." Twilight said.

"I make too many of them though." I said.

"We all do, Flare." Twilight said. "We all..." Then I shoved a garlic roll in her mouth, and she swallowed it. "What was that for?"

"I-D-K, I needed something to amuse me." I said.

"Ooook." Twilight said.

"Well, I believe we're done here." Blaze said.

"I'm sorry for acting such a jerk, brahs. I was just so tired of sticking to low-level magics. I wanted to change something into something big! Not something small like a knife. Something big like a super-weapon!" I said.

"It's cool, man. This amulet corrupted you. It was made to do that." Blaze said.

"It was made to corrupt me? Just me?" I asked.

"TWIIIIIIIIIIILIIIIIIIIIIIGHT !" Spike yelled running towards us, screaming.

"Spike?! Spike what's wrong?" Twilight asked. Spike just stood there and continued screaming. "Spike?!" Twilight tried to get Spike's attention, but he continued screaming. "SPIIIIIIIKE?!"

"Is that really what I sounded like a couple of minutes ago?" I asked.

"I know just what to do!" Crystal said. She ran to Twilight's house, and saw a case with a gem inside, and a sign that said, 'In case of emergancy: Break glass'. There was a small hammer next to the glass, but of course Crystal didn't use it. Crystal grabbed Twilight's Princess Celestia bobble-head and started banging it on the glass until it broke. She grabbed the gem, and went back to Spike, and rubbed the gem against his nose. Spike stopped screaming, and he sniffed it.

"Is that a fire ruby?" he asked, then he ate it like a pig and burped. "Ahhh, much better. Thanks, Crystal!"

"Not a problem, Spike!" Crystal said.

"TWILIGHT!" Spike got up and yelled.

"What happened?" Twilight asked.

"I got this message from Princess Celestia!" he said, giving her the scroll.

Twilight, opened the scroll and read it. "Dear Twilight, The Alicorn Amulet has come missing. My guards are on their way to Ponyville to look for it, and arrest the pony responsible."

"LAWL! I feel bad for that pony." I said.

"Dude? That's you!" Blaze said.

"What's me?" I asked.

"You were the one that stole the amulet!" Blaze said.

"Correction: I was the one that USED the amulet, I did not take it. Snips and Snails took it, and gave it to me. That's totally different." I said.

Twilight continued reading the message. "I need you and your friend's help though. Whoever was responsible created giant monsters that are wrecking Equestria. One is a giant red bug-like thing with big beam cannon, and it's attacking Manehatten."

"Oh that must be the Scarab I made." I said.

"Another is a giant three-legged baiche monster that has similar attacks to the first monster, and it's attacking Fillydelphia." Twilight continued reading.

"That has gotta to be the Strider." I said.

"This monster seems to be blind, and whoever it can sense, it charges at them real fast, and it's attacking Los Pegasus." Twilight read in the message.

"Iron Maiden." I said.

"And finally, a big robotic monster that's attacking here in Canterlot." Twilight read.

"The Makron, of course!" I said.

"Please do all you can to bring an end to this. We're counting on you, Twilight. Your faithful teacher, Princess Celestia." the message concluded.

"Way to go, Flare! You put your magic to way too far this time! Now Equestria is doomed!" Spike blamed me.

"Hey, how was I suppose to know they'd get loose all wild around Equestria? I thought they'd go away after I took off this stupid amulet!" I complained.

"We have to take care of these monsters!" Twilight said.

"But how? How are we suppose to know how to defeat them?" Crystal asked.

"Flare plays video games all the time, he should know." Spike said.

"You should know just as much as I do!" I said.

"Yeah, but you're better at explaining." Spike said. Then they all looked at me.

"Well... I dunno brahs." I said.

"Flare, their these monsters are from video games, and ya'll made them! Ya should know how they can get defeated! If they work the same as from the games, they should be defeated the same way!" Engie said.

"Umm..." I thought for a second. "Well, it's not gonna be easy."

"Who said it was gonna be easy? I'm ready for anything, Flare! Just give me the good word!" Blaze yelled.

"Time to kick some flank, and chew bubble gum, Flare!" Crystal said. "And I'm all out of flank!"

"No, no, this is my mess, and I'll be the one to clean it up." I said.

"You don't want our help?" Twilight asked.

"You weren't the one that caused this, I did, so I'll be the one to take of it all." I said. "But, you can come and watch!"

"That sounds like fun!" Crystal said.

"Watchin sounds cool." Engie said.

"Cool! I'll show you all how it's done. How gamer fights in real life." I said with a smirk. And so, I fought the enemies I summoned. First I defeated the Scarab by using my hornsaber on it's legs, then I went up to it's core to destroy it. Next I went to the Strider, and used my SHOOP on it. I didn't know how to defeat the Iron Maiden, because I didn't have the Hammer of Dawn. So I lured the Maiden to a cliff edge, and since it was blind, it didn't notice the edge so it fell, and on the bottom was a swamp pit, and there was a hydra in it, but the hydra fell in love with it. Next was the Makron, it roared at me, and I really didn't know what to do to defeat that, so I just threw a bobble head at it's head, and it got knocked out. I shoved a garlic roll in it's mouth, and walked away. I went back to Ponyville, but COMPLETELY out of breath. Twilight, Spike, Engie, Crystal, and Blaze waited for me at the library.

"Ah! How was your trip, Flare?" Crystal asked.

"It was fun, and I still have full of energy!" I said, still catching my breath.

"But it looks like yer out breath." Engie said confusingly.

"He's being sarcastic, Engie." Blaze said to him.

"Yeah I'm being sarcastic, Engie." I said.

"Yeah he's being sarcastic, Engie." Crystal said.

"Ah know, ah know! Ah heard!" Engie said.

"Well... I'm glad things are back to normal. Great job, Flare! You do well, you did very well!" Twilight said.

"But I'm still feeling upset about this whole... amulet, and spawning game." I said.

"It's okay, Flare. We all learn from our mistakes." Twilight smiled at me and said. "Anyways, I got some research to do."

"Wait, what happened to the amulet?" Blaze asked.

"Oh, I gave it back to the princess." Twilight said. "And she's gonna make sure that amulet never falls into the wrong hooves again."

"Hey, it could've been worse right?" Spike asked. "But at least we won't be seeing that amulet again."

"Well, I got some research to do. You four run along now! I'll see you all later." Twilight said.

"Okee dokee, Twilight!" Crystal said.

"Catch ya later, alligator!" Engie said.

"Thanks for all your help, Light! I won't forget all you've done for me!" I said.

"Not a problem, Flare!" Twilight smiled. So me, Engie, Crystal, and Blaze all walked out of Twilight's house, but then Snips and Snails started running in with a box.

"Twilight, we've got the item you seek!" Snips said.

"Yeah, the item you seek!" Snails said.

"What the hay is this?" Spike asked.

"It's a box." Snails said.

"I know, but what's in the box?" Spike asked.

"Thank you, Snips and Snails! You've done well! I'll be sure to do your homework all next week." Twilight promised.

"Thanks, Twilight!" they both said and ran off.

"Twilight, what is this?" Spike asked, feeling nervous.

"Spike, I'll give you all the gems you want if you can keep a secret." Twilight said mischeviously, taking the alicorn amulet out of the box and putting it on.

"Twilight, what are you doing?" Spike asked nervously.

"Just a little research." Twilight said, and did an evil chuckle. Meanwhile, at our shop. I made a batch of garlic rolls for my friends. Crystal grabbed one first.

"Ah! Hello, delicious! Come to mama!" Crystal said, but before she attempted to eat it, Pac-Man came and ate it, and Crystal bit her hoof. "OW! Hey, where did my roll go?"

"Hey Flare, you missed one." Blaze said to me.

"Ehhh, don't worry about Pac-Man. Once the ghosts come, he'll be gone." I said. But then blue ghosts just crawled by, and Pac-Man was chasing them. "I stand corrected." I said.

"When did ya ever stand wrong, Flare?" Engie asked.

"Hey, brahs? Don't you have the feeling that we're forgetting something?" I asked.

"Right, it's always the same. Whoever says that means we actually did forget something." Blaze said.

"But perhaps it's nothing! MAGIC LAWS!" I said. But meanwhile, the Hell Knight was still sitting on top of the dumpster outside, eating ice cream, and Aqua and Psyche were still in the dumpster.

"Ok, ah'm thinkin of a number b'tween 32 and 34. What is it?" Aqua asked.

"It's 33, right?" Psyche asked.

"WRONG!" Aqua said.

"Ok, what is it?" Psyche asked.

"32 1/2 of course!" Aqua said.

"Ah, you got me again, Aqua." Psyche said and chuckled. "Wow, this garbage is really messing with our minds."

"Ah agree. Ah wonder how long it will take until we're able to get outta here?" Aqua asked. Just as the Hell Knight was finishing it's ice cream, Pac-Man came and ate it. The Knight was confused to what happened.

"Ey Psyche, ya got a banana peel on yer nose." Aqua said.


	11. Born To Be Wild

I haven't seen Miss Cheerilee in a while, so I decided to go hang with her later today, but before I showed up, she was showing her class a slideshow about the Disastrous Earthquake that hit Los Pegasus 80 years ago.

"And that children, is the collapsed memorial of Star-Swirl the Bearded, it was the first building to be rebuilt after the Earthquake." Cheerilee said.

"It's just a grave. Why would they rebuild that first?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"Because Star-Swirl the Bearded was a magnificent wizard! He taught a great deal in the unicorn magics during the World Party II attacks. They say, if his grave is destroyed or disrupted, you'll be cursed forever!" Cheerilee said in a spooky voice.

"But an earthquake hit it, not anypony. So you saying the quake would be cursed?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Actually, Sweetie Belle, it was. Not another earthquake hit Los Pegasus ever since." Cheerilee said.

"Whoooooa!" the class all said in surprise, and Diamond Tiara just made a raspberry sound.

"And this here is the old Applewood sign." Cheerilee said, flicking the slideshow. "Before the earthquake, it was called 'Applewood Land', but the word 'land' fell off, after some falling rocks rolled down the mountain during the quake."

"Seems like a coincidence! It looks better that way!" Apple Bloom said with glee.

"Come to think of it, it is!" Silver Spoon agreed. Then Diamond Tiara punched her in the shoulder. "OW!"

"Don't agree with her!" Diamond whispered to her.

Apple Bloom raised her hoof. "Miss Cheerilee?"

"Yes, Apple Bloom?" Cheerilee responded.

"How much did all the damage after the quake cost?" she asked.

"That's a very good question, Apple Bloom!" Cheerilee said.

"That's a very good question, Apple Bloom!" Diamond Tiara mimicked to herself with an attitude.

"You see, not the entire city was destroyed by the quake, though lots buildings were pretty damaged." Cheerilee explained. "It costed about 898 million bits to repair the entire city!"

"Whoa! That's a lot of bits!" Scootaloo said in shock.

"Indeed it was, Scootaloo! Indeed it was!" Cheerilee said.

"What caused the Earthquake anyway? Was it a giant monster that lived under the city?" Scoots asked.

"Please! Everypony knows there can't be a giant monster under the city. That's just not possible!" Diamond Tiara said, picking on her.

"Oh, and like you know all about monsters." Scoots said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, don't be like that, Scoots! She should know her own species!" Sweetie Belle teased, and the whole class laughed, including Silver Spoon, and Diamond punched her again.

"OW!" Silver Spoon yelled. "I just like to blend in!"

"Now students, this brings us to…." Cheerilee was about to say, but before she could finish, I bursted through the school house doors, making alarming noises, wearing a fire costume, and ringing a couple of Town Crier bells.

"UH OH! FIRE, FIRE! WEE OOO, WEE OOO, WEE OOO, WEE OOO! THERE'S A FIRE IN THE SCHOOL!" I yelled.

"Oh no, class! It seems our school has a fire!" Cheerilee yelled to the class. "What do we do if there's a fire?"

"We fight it!" Scootaloo yelled.

"No, we stop, drop, and roll." Sweetie Belle said, rolling around on the floor.

"No, we get out, and let the fire department handle everything!" Apple Bloom yelled.

"That's right, Apple Bloom!" Cheerilee said.

"That's right, Apple Bloom!" Diamond Tiara mimicked with an attitude. So all the kids were about to run out the door, but I stood in the way.

"Uh oh! The fire is blocking your only way out! OH NO! What are you gonna do?" I teased.

"We just run through?" Twist asked.

"We just sit and wait for the fire department?" Pipsqueak asked.

"We get out another way, and head to the donut shop, and call it a day?" Snails asked.

"Snails, that's gotta be the most stupidest thing I've ever heard." Snips said to him.

"No, actually he's right, Snips." Cheerilee said.

"See? I am so smart!" Snails danced and sang. "I am so smart! I am so smart! I am so smart! S-M-R-T… I mean S-M-A-R-T!"

"You have to rub it in?" Snips asked, annoyed.

"WHY ARE YOU STANDING AROUND?! THE FIRE'S SPREADING!" I yelled, getting closer to the kids, and they backed off.

"Oh wait, he's not blocking the door anymore!" Twist cried out.

"If I already stood somewhere, that means the fire is still there." I said.

"C'mon! Out the window, let's go!" Scootaloo yelled, opening the window and jumping through, and the kids in school followed. Snips and Snails jumped at the same time, and got stuck.

"Oh wait!" Silver Spoon said, drawing faces on their flanks, and laughed. "Look Diamond Tiara, I drew faces on their flanks!" Diamond just glared at her, and kicked Snips and Snails right through the window, and jumped through.

"LAWL! That was awesome!" I said. "That was really fun, Cheerilee! That was really fun!"

"DIE, FIRE!" Teacher's Pet cried out, and sprayed at me with a fire extinguisher. I feel on the ground, yelling, and spitting the foam out of mouth as Cheerilee just watched. Once the extinguisher was empty, I tried to get up, but then he threw the extinguisher at my head and ran away. Stars were spinning around on my head, as I was lying on the ground unconscious.

"Well, at least he knew what to do if he was in an actual fire." Cheerilee said and shrugged. Cheerilee let me hang around for the rest of the day, and once the school day ended, the bell rung and the students ran out of the schoolhouse, all except the CMCs.

"Bye, my little ponies! Have a wonderful day!" Cheerilee cried out at her students.

"Ah! She said it! She said it!" I cried out. If you get the joke, you'd know what I said comes from Family Guy, and Cheerilee just said 'My Little Ponies'. You get it now? "Did you girls here it?"

"Here what?" Apple Bloom asked.

"She said 'my little ponies'!" I said.

"Uh huh, so?" Scootaloo asked, feeling confused.

"You don't get it?" I asked.

"Nope, sorry." Sweetie Belle said. "Well, we're going to try to get our cutie marks by beat-boxing. Wanna join us, Flare?"

"No thanks, girls!" I said. "Your teacher never gets the chance to hang out. I wanna get to know her a bit, you know what I mean?"

"But mah brother is already with her." Apple Bloom said.

"What? No, not in that way. I mean, Cheerilee is always busy, so I just wanna show her a good time! I'll see you girls later." I said.

"Alright, c'mon girls! Let's go!" Scoots yelled, and the CMCs all ran out of the school. Before Cheerilee went back inside to sit on her desk, I was in her seat, spinning around on it.

"Weeeeeee!" I cried in glee as I was having fun on her chair.

"Having fun, Flare?" Cheerilee asked.

"Indeed I am! Happy face!" I said.

She giggled. "Well, sorry to spoil your fun, Flare. But I have some work to do."

"Work? You just finished teaching your class! You're done for the day!" I said.

"Yes, I'm done teaching. Unfortunately, I have to make plans for tomorrow's class, so I'll have to get back to work." She said sadly.

"No problemo, sista! You work now, and when you finally get out, we can hang! Sound like a good plan?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Flare." She said and sighed.

"Why you sorry?" I asked.

"Usually when I'm done, I have to go to yoga." She said.

"Oooooh, the Yoda, you do? Hmm? Then after that, hang out, we do?" I asked.

Cheerilee giggled. "No, not 'Yoda', 'Yoga'."

"Ooooooh, yoga!" I nodded. "What's that?"

"It's a type of exercise that helps your body, preventing it from aches or cramps. It's mostly stretching exercises." She explained.

"I know what yoga is, no need to remind me." I said.

Cheerilee was confused for a sec. "Well….. anyway…. After yoga is when I have to try and finish my novel."

"Hold the phone a sec." I said.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Hold the phone up, I might've left my tootsie roll under it." I said, pointing to her phone on her desk. Cheerilee held up the phone, and there was the tootsie roll. "Heeeeey! There you are, my little friend!" I took the tootsie roll, unwrapped it, and put it in my mouth. "So you saying you'll be busy all night?"

"Pretty much." She said.

"No worries. I'll be open on the weekend." I said.

"Flare, can I tell you something real quick?" she asked.

"No, I understand, you don't wanna hang out with me. It's cool, no worries, sista. I know how it is. At least you're being honest." I said.

"No, not that." She sighed. "I never have any free time."

"LAWL what?" I said.

"It's true." She said.

"I see you hanging out with Big Mac on certain days." I said.

"Well, actually, it's only dinner, and either him helping me with work, or me helping him with work. Other than that, I have no free time. Always busy, busy, busy!" she said.

"Busy, busy, busy? Wow that's a lot of busies! Maybe you should take a break." I suggested.

"I wish I could, Flare. Oh how I wish I could." She said. "But I can't. I can't all the fun affect my teaching duties, and such."

"But Cheer, don't you see? You're letting your whole life pass you. You need to have a good time every once in a while! Don't get stuck with work, work, work, with your busy, busy, busy life, life, life." I said.

"Well, well, well…. Oh great you got me saying it!" she facehoofed.

"LAWL! I'm good at that, aren't I?" I teased.

"I can't let fun get into my head. I'm a teacher after all, and what a teacher has to do, is what a teacher has to do. I mean, the kids have the easy life, but you know how tough being a teacher is, Flare?" she asked.

"Well, not as a teacher, but as a restaurant owner, yes." I said.

"Yeah, how's your business going anyway?" she asked.

"Business is slow, but mainly because of the Super Bull. Hoofball season is almost over, but I don't really watch it for the game, I watch it mainly because of the commercials, and the halftime show, and I heard Filloncé will be playing this season!" I said.

"I see." She said.

"C'mon, Cheer! Let out your inner filly! You gotta have some fun!" I said.

"I'm sorry, Flare. But there's nothing I can do." She said.

"Okee dokee. But first, tell me: When did you stop having fun?" I asked.

"Oh, Flare. I think that's a story I'll leave off for another time." She said, and was about to sadly walk out of the school, but I ran in front of the door, blocking her way out.

"C'mon, tell me! I'm your friend! You can tell me anything!" I said.

"Look Flare, there's really nothing more I gotta say on this subject." She said, trying to find a way around me, but I keep blocking her path. "Flare can you move, please?"

"I'll move if you tell me your backstory!" I said.

"It wasn't much. It was wacky. That's all I'm gonna say." She said. "Now if you be so kind? I really have to go."

"You call that a backstory? LAWL, even the Ugly Barnacle was a bigger story than that!" I said.

"Flare!" she yelled.

"Fine, fine!" I said, getting out of her way. "But you just wait, Cheerilee! I'm gonna find out why you can't have fun, if it's the last thing I do! Wait…. Actually, it won't be the last thing I'd do. The last thing I'd do should be something better than that. I wanna die by saving Equestria! Yeah, and someday I will! WOO! YEAH!" I was cheering loud, but I looked around, and Cheerilee wasn't around. "Cheer? Cheerilee?" She was already gone. Cheerilee walked back to her house, and did some yoda- I mean yoga. Her spine cracked as she was doing it, so she had to get her icy-hot pad thing in her closet. She walked into her closet to get her pad, but while she was looking for it, she saw a box underneath one of the shelves that say: 'Memories'. She sat down and looked at the box, then she was thinking about what I said about her backstory earlier. She thought to herself for a little bit, but then she had the urge to look at what's inside her box. She tore off the tape that was keeping the box shut, and she opened it. She looked inside and saw all her worthless junk from her past. Inside the box were her pom-poms of when she was a cheerleader, there was a little box inside that contained her braces, and there was even her wacky hair dyes and stickers and make up inside from when she looked wacky in the early 1990s, and there was even a picture book inside. She took out the picture book, blew away some of the dust, and opened it. It saw her with her old friends from her past, and all her wacky mane-styles, outfits, tattoos, and everything! Some pictures had her cheerleading for the school hoofball team, her flirting with the skateboarding dudes, and even a dorky picture of her showing her braces. She didn't know, but I was standing behind her the whole time.

"Whatcha got there, Cheer?" I asked. She screamed, and closed her book and box.

"Flare? How did you get in here?" she asked.

"I didn't want to intrude, but your door was unlocked, and I needed to tell you that Snips and Snails are egging your house, that I definitely DID NOT suggest them to do." I said.

"Oh…. Well, they'll be in trouble tomorrow!" she said.

"Whatcha lookin at?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh this is nothing." She said, pushing her box under the shelf.

"Memories, huh? Looks like you were taking my advice!" I said, peeking at the box.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said nervously.

"C'mon, let's take a look inside!" I said.

"I'm sorry, Flare. But this is secret. Now please, I have stuff to do, so can you go?" she asked.

"Okee dokee!" I said, walking out of her room.

"Thank you." She said. She got up, got her icy-hot pad, and walked out of her room.

"So can we look at the box now?" I asked. She got startled, because she didn't know I was there.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked.

"You told me to go, I thought you were talking about go out of your room?" I asked.

"I meant out of my house. Please, Flare?" she asked.

"Can I look at your memory box first?" I asked. She sighed.

"Alright, you wanna see my memory box?" she asked with an attitude. She took me into her closet and pointed to her box. "There! You saw the box. Now please go!"

"Can we look inside?" I asked.

"NO!" she yelled.

"GASP!" I yelled. "You mad, sis?"

Cheerilee sighed, and calmed herself down. "I'm sorry, Flare. I really don't wanna share my memories with anypony. So please, I need some time."

"I can take a hint. T-T-Y-L, sista!" I said, as I trotted out of her house. She just stood there, and looked at her box again. She sighed, and she shut her closet door, and she laid down on the couch with her pad on her back. I went over to Twilight's house so I can have a chat with my ol buddy Spike. We were playing chess. I just took out his castle.

"AH HA! KING ME!" I yelled.

"Dude, this chess, not checkers. Besides you didn't reach the end." Spike said.

"Your face didn't reach the end!" I said to him. Spike then growled and threw the chess board across the room. "You mad bro?"

"You cheat!" he yelled.

"I did not cheat, you're over acting!" I said.

"Me? I'm over acting?" Spike asked.

"I am so confused right now!" I yelled.

"ME TOO!" Spike yelled.

"WHAT THE HAY IS GOING ON HERE?!" I yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW!" Spike yelled. We screamed, but Twilight was standing at the end of her stairs, giving us a funny look.

"Uhh, are you guys okay?" she asked. Spike and I froze for a sec.

"You know what? I don't remember." I said.

"Neither do I." Spike said. Twilight chuckled, and walked back to her room.

"So Spike, you know Miss Cheerilee, right?" I asked him.

"Uhh, yeah." he said.

"Yeah I know her too, she's a nice mare!" I said and nodded.

"I agree!" he said. "She gave me a sweet hat for my birthday last year!"

"Oh I gotta see it later, but first I need to ask for your onion." I said.

"My what?" he asked.

"Your onion." I said.

"My... onion?" he asked confusingly.

"Yeah your onion." I nodded.

"Uhhhh... oooooook, what do you mean by that?" he asked.

"You know, asking about what other's think, what their onion is." I explained.

Spike tilted his head. "I'm not sure if I'm following."

"You know... there are fax, and there are onions." I explained. Spike still didn't know what I was talking about.

Just then, Twilight peeks her head through the door and says; "He's talking about opinions, Spike. He's pulling your leg again."

"No I'm not! Don't lie to him, Twilight! I'm not even touching him!" I said. Twilight rolled her eyes, and closed the door.

"You want my opinion, huh Flare?" Spike asked.

"Yeah I want your onion." I nodded. Spike just glared at me. "You know how Cheerilee is always busy all the time, with her students, and her school, and her yoda? Well, she needs some fun in her life. I was talking to her earlier today, and she looks like a busy mare. Probably too busy if you ask me."

"Come to think of it, she hasn't shown herself out in the streets that often anymore." Spike said.

"Exactly, that's what I'm saying!" I continued. "Cheerilee needs some fun in her life! She needs to drop her work, and start going out, being happy, and not holding that pen, grading her tests, and such!"

"Well what do you have in mind?" Spike asked me.

"I think it's time to teach the teacher! Teach her, teacher... wait what?" I just confused myself after I said that. "Wait hold on, Spike, let me get my bearings." I took a deep breath, so I can think about what I'm saying. "Ah! I got it! I gotta teach... the teacher... teach her... about... fun... RE-teach her, because that's who she was in the past! A fun, club... teach... look my point is, I can help her get back to who she was in the 90s. I grew up in the 90s, so I should know all about how to get her back to her old self!"

Spike put his finger in his ear, and asked; "Okay, what did you just say?"

"Wait a second, something just puzzled me." I said.

"What is it?" Spike asked.

"Why are we playing chess? CHESS IS FOR NERDS!" I complained.

So Spike and I walked back over to Cheerilee's house, but before we arrived, Cheerilee was just sitting on her sofa, watching television, eating yogurt. I knocked on her door- no wait, Spike did, because I yelled at him for knocking at the door, because I wanted to do it! Cheerilee got up and opened the door. "Hello, Flare. Hello, Spike. Can I help you with something?" she asked.

"Yeah hello, miss! I'm here to see Cheerilee, have you seen her?" I asked Cheerilee.

"Dude, she's right..." I punched Spike in the arm after he said that, cutting him off. "OW!"

"Yeah, I'm looking for Cheerilee. Is she here?" I asked.

"Um, I'm right here." Cheerilee said.

"Hmmm." I took a good look at Cheerilee, observed her, then I shook my head. "Well, you do look and sound like her. But the Cheerilee I know is always happy!"

"Sorry Flare, I'm just going through a little bit right now. I'm afraid you'll have to come back some other time." she said, about to close the door on me, but my hoof blocks the door from closing.

"Hold it right there, sista!" I said, pushing the door open again. "I'm here to help out with your problems."

"Problems? What problems? I don't have any problems." Cheerilee said.

"Oh you don't do you?" I asked.

"Exactly. So, I have some stuff to do right now." Cheerilee said, attempting to close the door on me again.

"Oh, you mean sitting down and watching TV?" I asked, with my hoof on the door, and pushing it open again.

"Well... I..." she studdered.

"You should use this time wisely to hang out with me! Well, not just me, others too." I said.

"Sorry Flare..." she yawned. "But I'm really tired right now. So if you please..." she attempted to close the door again, but I stopped it the exact same way. "Will you quit doing that?"

"Please! Tell me your problem! I can tell by the look on your face that you wish you can have fun, but don't know how! Please tell me!" I begged. Cheerilee sighed.

"You're not gonna leave it alone, are you?" she asked.

"Not really." I said.

"You know how Flare is." Spike said. I punched his arm again. "OW!"

"Well if you insist. I heard stories from my students, saying how much you help them. I also hear those stories from Twilight, and Big Macintosh, so I guess I can give ya a chance." she said and smiled.

"Excellent! So where shall we begin?" I asked after she welcomed me inside, and I sat on her sofa with her.

"Well, first off, I haven't had much fun in years! I've been teaching my class ever since I graduated Grand Teaching's University in Hoofington. I've been so busy with my classes, I never had the chance to have fun again!" Cheerilee said.

"Don't let teachings and plannings get to your head, Cheerilee." I said.

"Yeah, I mean, just look at you! Bags under your eyes, your eyes are bloodshot, you can't sit up straight, you're a mess!" Spike said.

"Thanks." Cheerilee said sarcastically.

"Your welcome!" he said.

"Tell me, Cheerilee!" I said, holding her shoulders. "What made you happy in the past? What gave you your adrenaline?"

"Well it was a long time ago, you think I'll remember?" she asked.

"Aw c'mon, you're in your late 20s or early 30s, you're not Granny Smith, you can remember!" I said, tapping on her head.

"Well..." she said rubbing her head. "I did like watching skateboarding dudes. That seemed to make feel alive."

"And I know just the skateboarder!" I said. So the three of us went over to the market district to check out my friend Black Thunder in action. He skateboards on the market stalls and park benches, and even the fountain in the middle of the square. He sees us walking along the square, and he skateboards towards us.

"Hey Flare!" Thunder said, holding his hoof out.

"Sup Thunder?" I said, giving him a bro-hoof.

"Just rollin." he said. "Hey Cheerilee!"

"Hey... um... I'm sorry, I forgot your name." Cheerilee said embarrassingly.

"This is Black Thunder. A really good friend of mine, and the special somepony of my friend Crystal Iceblast!" I said.

"Right!" Cheerilee said.

"So what do you two want?" Thunder asked.

"Cheerilee here says she gained adrenaline by watching skateboarders preform! Maybe you can fill in by doing so!" I said.

"Sure! I got alot of tricks up my sleeve!" Thunder said.

"You're not even wearing a shirt." I teased.

"Check this junk out!" he said, as he started preforming his tricks in front of Cheerilee. Using his skateboard by going on market stalls, spinning around on the fountain, even flipping off the roof! Yeah Thunder is the best skateboarder I've ever met! "How did you like that?"

"Yeeeeah, that was impressive, don't get me wrong! But I didn't get a spark!" Cheerilee said.

"What do you need a spark for?" Thunder asked.

"I'm trying to help Cheerilee have fun, I just said that!" I said.

"Yeah, but... you know what? Don't worry about it." Thunder said. "I'll catch ya later, Flare." He went back on his skateboard and skateboarded away.

"Well that was helpful." Spike said sarcastically.

"Yes it was! We just learned something! Cheerilee needs a bigger push!" I said.

"Or maybe we can do this another time." Cheerilee said.

"No way, Jose! It's now or never! Let's keep trying! We can't give up!" I said.

"Who's Jose?" Spike asked. So we walked over to Sugarcube Corner to see if Pinkie knows how to get the fun back in Cheerilee again. We went and explained everything to her.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to put the fun back into you, because you work so hard every day, and forgot how?" Pinkie asked.

"Uhh I just said that, duh!" I said.

"Can ya help me?" Cheerilee asked.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Pinkie asked with a glare. "Can I help put the fun back into you? Do you know who you're talking to? WELL DO YOU?!" Pinkie yelled in Cheerilee's face.

"Uhhh... yes?" Cheerilee said, feeling a little nervous.

"Okee dokee lokey!" Pinkie said with a smile. "It's quite easy! The power of fun comes from within!" Pinkie touches Cheerilee's chest where her heart is suppose to be. "You just need a little help bringing it back out! And I know just how to do it!" So Pinkie tried to do what she could to help Cheerilee bring the fun back in her again. First we tried bouncing on one of those bouncy balls kids sit on and bounce around in, Cheerilee couldn't get the hang of it. Me, Pinkie, and Spike did. These activities were Pinkie's ideas so don't ask me why we're doing these activities. Then we played a throw darts at a balloon game, Cheerilee missed the first two times, but she finally popped the balloon on the third dart, but the balloon was flying around the room after, fast like a bullet. We all ducked for cover, but when the balloon was finally out of air, it landed on Pinkie's alligator, Gummy. On his nose to be exact. After that Pinkie insisted that we make cupcakes. I wasn't good at making cupcakes, I'm a pizza, pasta, or other Italian dishes pony, but I don't got much experience in baking sweets like these. Well it turns out, neither did Cheerilee. She did worse than Apple Bloom when she made cupcakes, or so I heard, I wasn't in Ponyville then. Finally we tried hoof-gliding. Cheerilee enjoyed it at first, and we thought it was working. Unforchantly, it didn't, since the glider crashed into the mountain near the town. We went back to Sugarcube Corner, as Spike and I were trying to pick the thorns off Cheerilee, since she landed in a thorn bush.

"Well, that certainly went well." Cheerilee said sarcastically.

"Too bad you had to land on that thorn bush. I didn't even know it was there at first." Spike said.

"Don't give up! I have so much more on my list that we can bring back your fun spirits with!" Pinkie shouted.

Cheerilee made a nervous look on her face and shouted; "NO, NO, NO, NO!" Then she ran away, as fast as the roadrunner from Looney Tunes.

"What was she no-ing about? She falling out of a bathtub or something?" I asked.

"Maybe running is the fun thing she wanted to do!" Pinkie said with a smile. Spike and I just looked at eachother, then we went out to look for Cheerilee. We couldn't give up yet. We looked all over town for her, but couldn't seem to find her.

"Hmm, I wonder where she ran off to?" I asked.

"I wouldn't look in a thorn bush if I were you, because I highly doubt she's hiding in one of those things." Spike said.

"Uhh, what makes you think she's hiding, little man?" I asked.

"Little man?" he asked.

"You got a problem with me saying that?" I asked.

"No, it's just... Shining Armor kept calling me that when I was small...er." he said.

"I wonder how he's doing? I haven't seen him in ages." I said.

"You saw him during Nightmare Night." Spike said.

"Yeah, but I hardly bonded with him. The only time I actually bonded with him was when he visited my shop, many months ago." I said. Just then, we heard a noise inside from the trash cans next to a cottage. "Have you ever wondered if Cheerilee liked playing in the trash?"

"No, why?" Spike asked as I walked towards the trash cans.

"Oh just a feeling." I said, then I opened one of the trash bins, but there was only garbage in them. "AH HA!" I shouted.

"What? Did you find Cheerilee?" Spike asked.

"No, I found an empty box of Rasin Bran." I said, taking the box out of the trash bin.

"Uhhh... what do you need that for?" Spike asked.

"Nopony remembers to take out the box tops." I said. "Each box of a certain type of bran has box tops, to donate to the schools, and it turns out this box doesn't have a box top in it!"

"What do you mean?" Spike asked.

"I mean, that the box top is already cut out." I said, showing Spike the hole on top of the box where the box top used to be. "And if there's no box top, and this isn't Cheerilee's house right here, then that means..." I opened the second trash bin, and there she was! "Ta da!" I said.

"Wow, I'm impressed!" Spike said.

"How did you know I was here?" Cheerilee asked.

"Next time you hide in the trash, don't cut out the box tops." I said, giving her a wink.

"Why are you hiding in the trash anyway?" Spike asked.

"I... look, Flare, I appreciate all you're doing, I really am." she said. "It's just... I'm not really who I meant to be anymore."

"Says the one talkin trash. LAWL!" I teased and laughed.

"Yeah, ha ha." Cheerilee said sarcastically. "Look, I can't have fun anymore. I don't have the strength in my body to preval anymore! Not even Pinkie Pie can help. I'm sorry." Cheerilee climbs out of the trash bin, and shakes the trash off of her.

"Look, Cheerilee- Ooo! I could use a good comb! This one is still good." I said, taking the hair comb off her that was from the trash. "Look, I know the fun has died out of you, and I know Pinkie did her best."

"But if Pinkie can't do it, nopony can." Spike said. "You'll need some type of potion in order to get back in shape again, Cheerilee."

"Potion... potion. That's it!" I yelled. "A potion! A potion can bring back your fun, Cheerilee! It's like an energy drink! Like red bull, excpet it doesn't give you wings!"

"I dunno, I have quite a high blood pressure, Flare." Cheerilee said.

"High blood pressure? You look as healthy as Angel Bunny after eating one of those big salads with the whip cream and cherry on it that Fluttershy makes for him on occasions." I said. "And I know just where to get these potions!" Suddenly after that, we went to Fluttershy's cottage.

"You want what?" Fluttershy asked.

"Some of those salads that you make for Angel! If Cheerilee eats one those, maybe she'll have fun again!" I said.

"Oh, you want me to make you Angel's favorite meal, MIss Cheerilee?" Fluttershy asked.

"No thank you, Fluttershy!" Cheerilee said to her with a smile. "I don't even know why we're here. Flare, why are we here?"

"Oh, you don't wanna be here? Oh, um, it's fine. I'll let you guys go." Fluttershy said, about to close the door.

"No need, Flutters! We want that salad you make for Angel, so ol Cheerilee here can have fun again!" I said.

"Ok, no problem, Flare! Coming right up!" Flutters said. "Wait right here." Flutters goes into her kitchen to make the salad.

"Umm, I'm sorry, but how is a salad gonna help me have fun?" Cheerilee asked.

"Isn't that what I just said back near the trash bins?" I asked.

"No, you said you wanted to make a potion, as an energy boost, to help me have fun again." Cheerilee said.

"Oooooooh!" I said slapping my head. "I totally got it all mixed up! We were talking about you have an energy boost to have fun again, and I was talking about one of Fluttershy's salads, I got it all mixed up! I'm so stupid!"

"Don't blame yourself, Flare. We all make mistakes." Cheerilee said to me with a smile.

"Don't try to cheer me up when you're really mad at me." I said.

"Don't be silly! I'm not mad." Cheerilee said, still smiling.

"Yeah you are." I said. Cheerilee sighed.

"Look, you know where we can get one of those potions?" she asked me.

"I know a few places. Follow me." I said, as we both walked away from Fluttershy's cottage. We were already gone when Fluttershy came back with the salad.

"I'm here with your salad!" Flutters said, holding the salad. She looked around for us. "Um, hello? Miss Cheerilee? Flare?" Then she shrugged. "Ready for an early lunch, Angel?" Afterwords, we went to Zecora's hut, to see what she can do. We were just standing outside her hut.

"Zecora's hut?" Cheerilee asked.

"Noooo, we're going to Naboo." I said sarcastically. "Where do you think? Where are we standing right in front of?"

"Yeah, I see it." Cheerilee said.

"C'mon let's go inside!" I said, starting to walk up to her hut, but I saw a lady bug on a branch. "Ooo, lady bug!" So we went over to her door, and Spike was about to knock on it, but I slapped his hand away.

"OW!" he yelled. I was about to knock on the door, and it looked like it was gonna be gently, but I just banged on the door.

"OPEN UP! THIS IS THE POLICE!" I shouted. "I GOT A WARRENT, AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!"

"Oh police, what have I done?" Zecora asked, as she opened the door. "Why it's not the police, it's Flare Gun!"

"I can't fool you, miss zebrah!" I said.

"What can I do for you three? From I hear, it's a potion you need!" Zecora said.

"You heard correct!" I said. "My good friend Cheeriee wants some of your special magic liquid to boost her spirit of fun!"

"Did you try finding help from Pinkie Pie?" Zecora asked.

"Nope." I shook my head.

"Then let's see what I can find." Zecora said, looking through her shelves for something that might help. "Finding a potion to give you a boost fun, it'll make you energetic by the time we're done." As Zecora was looking for the potion, Spike finds a mustache potion on the shelf, takes it, then drinks it. Zecora finds just the potion Cheerilee needs, and gives it to her. "Drink it all down, and your fun will certainly come around."

"See? Cheerilee? See? All you need is a little boost from this squash kiwi-looking liquid substance, and your problems will be solved!" I said.

"Well..." Cheerilee just looked at the potion with a nervous look.

"Drink it, come on!" I said. "Come on! Come on!" Cheerilee was about to drink it, but I kept shouting at her. "Come on, drink it! DRINK IT! DO IT FILLY!"

"You're not helping!" Cheerilee yelled at me.

"DRINK IT! DRINK IT! DRINK IT!" I shouted at her, but then Zecora tapped my shoulder, which calmed me down. "Sorry." I said to Cheerilee. Cheerilee hesitated, but she was just about to drink it, but then I shouted. "WAIT!" Then she stopped.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Does this potion have any side-effects?" I asked.

"What?" Cheerilee asked.

"The side-effects by drinking this potion. We gotta know the side-effects. Better safe than sorry, right?"

"He's right you know." Spike said.

"I'm pretty sure my potions are fine. I have a potion-making license, so this isn't a crime." Zecora said, showing us her potion-making license.

"THEN DRINK IT ALREADY!" I shouted at Cheerilee.

"Alright! Alright!" Cheerilee said. She was about to drink it, but I stopped her again.

"WAIT!" I yelled. "We should tell a doctor."

"Zecora has graduated medical college." Zecora said, showing us her diploma. "Now drink up so you can get out of my cottage."

"Then do it, Cheerilee! Who's stopping you?" I asked.

"Apparently, you are, Flare." Cheerilee said, about to drink it, but I stopped her again.

"WAIT!" I yelled.

"I'm just gonna drink it!" Cheerilee said, and just drank it. We waited for a few seconds to see what'll happen, but nothing happened. Cheerilee was just standing there, with an annoyed look.

"Yeah, I'm bored." I said.

"Yeah me too, I'm going back to Twilight's." Spike said, with a mustache.

"Sure thing, brah." I said, not even noticing the mustache.

"Yeah, I don't feel any different." Cheerilee said.

"Give it time Miss Cheerilee. The power should activate after a full night's sleep." Zecora said.

"A full night's sleep? Wow, why didn't I think of that?" I asked sarcastically.

"I dunno, Flare. Maybe I'm not meant to have fun anymore." Cheerilee said.

"Nonsense! Just listen to the crazy stripped pony, she knows what she's doing!" I said. Zecora glared at me after I called her a crazy stripped pony. So we all went home, and Cheerilee wasn't feeling any different. The next day came, I was at my shop. I made 20 Apple-Crisp pizzas, and 10 bags of Cinnamon rolls for AppleJack.

"Here you are Jackie! Here are your apple-crisp pizzas, and cinnamon rolls for your family reunion!" I gave them to her.

"Aww thank ya, Flare!" AppleJack said.

"Not a problem! I really wish I could go and meet your family, but I have to watch the shop." I said.

"It's alright, sugarcube. Ah'll tell the ones ya know that you said hi." AppleJack promised.

"You promise?" I asked.

"Pinkie promise!" AppleJack said, crossing her heart, and putting her hoof on her eye.

"Well it would be a great mistake if you broke that promise. LAWL!" I said. AppleJack chuckled along.

"Yeah it would!" she nodded.

"So who's gonna be in the reunion? Is Braeburn coming?" I asked.

"Eeyup!" AppleJack nodded.

"Babs?" I asked.

"Eeyup!" AppleJack nodded.

"Apple Fritter?"

"Yes."

"Apple Bumpkin?"

"Yes."

"Red Gala?"

"Yes."

"Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes."

"Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp, Apple Cobbler, Peachy Sweet?"

"All of the above, yes!" AJ continued to smile.

"I would've thought you would've been annoyed by it by now." I asked.

"Nope! Go ahead, continue!" AppleJack said.

"Apple Tarty looks alot like my friend Spark Note you know." I said.

"Yeah, ah suppose he does." AppleJack said.

"Is Apple Bloom, Big Mac, and Granny Smith gonna be in it?" I asked.

"Uhh, yeah, duh!" AJ said and chuckled.

"How about AppleJack, is she gonna be in it?" I teased. AppleJack just smirked at me.

"No, she ain't gonna be in it." she teased. Then we both laughed. Just then, we heard a loud 'WOOOO HOOOO' coming from outside. "Uh, did ya'll hear that?" Then Cheerilee just bursted through my door, riding a scooter all around the shop, on top of the tables, the stage, on the walls, knocking stuff over, ruining food, and yeah.

"CHEERILEE!? What are you doing?!" I yelled.

"HAVING FUN!" Cheerilee yelled, still riding the scooter through the store.

"I think you should go now." I said to AppleJack.

"Can do." she said, taking the pizzas and rolls, and running back outside.

"Cheerilee what's going on?!" I yelled at her, but she wouldn't stop, she kept going. "Cheerilee?! CHEERILEE?!" She still didn't stop, so I took used my magic to put a chair in front of her, and she tripped off the scooter and landed on the soda machine. She got up quickly though, and ran towards me.

"HEY, Flare!" Cheerilee yelled, and jumped in front of me.

"I'm... assuming the potion worked." I asked, leaning back from her, looking a little freaked out.

"HAY YEAH IT WORKED!" Cheerilee yelled, and began jumping around. "I feel so alive right now, Flare! I never felt this alive before!"

"I'm glad you're back to the way you were before, Cheerilee! I know this fun thing is a little new and it's hard to control, but you'll get into it!" I said. "Let's see your kids at the schoolhouse see your fun!"

"You're right! I should show my students ways having a good time!" Cheerilee said. She takes the scooter and rides out of the shop and yells; "Thanks for everything, Flare!"

"Your welcome!" I yelled back. Then Scootaloo ran inside my shop looking worried. "Hey Scoots! What's going on?"

"No time to talk now! I'm looking for my scooter, have you seen it?" she asked, very worried.

"Check the schoolhouse, and look for Miss Cheerilee." I told her.

"Thanks, Flare!" she said, running fast out of my shop. It was pretty strange. You know what I was thinking about that was strange? Why was I playing chess at Twilight's house before? CHESS IS FOR NERDS!

Meanwhile over at the school house, all the students were sitting in their desks, awaiting for Cheerilee to arrive. A paper airplane was glided over towards Apple Bloom. She opened it, and it said: 'I think you finally have your cutie mark!' She gasped, then she looked down, but she saw it wasn't there. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon started laughing at her, and AB just glared at them. Then somepony threw another paper airplane at her, and it hurt her. "Ow!" she cried. Then she opened it up and it says, 'I think you're cute.' with a little heart in the end. She just looked back at Diamond and Silver giving them a weird look, then they pointed to Featherweight, and Apple Bloom gave him a wink, but it wasn't him, because he pointed to Snails who was giggling and waving at her, then she just gave him a 'what the hay' look. Then another paper plane landed on Apple Bloom, and she shouted "Ow!" and she opened it, and it said, 'That was actually for Sweety Bell.' Yeah, he misspelled Sweetie Belle's name.

"What is that?" Sweetie Belle asked Apple Bloom about the note.

"Oh, it's nothin." Apple Bloom said, putting the note inside her desk. Just suddenly, everyone in the class heard techno music coming from outside the school. They all looked around, Twist checked her ears to see if there was cotton in them, and everypony felt pretty confused. The music started getting louder and louder.

"Do you all hear that?" Scootaloo asked. Just then, Cheerilee bursted right through the door, with a boom box up to her ear, and wearing wacky colorful striped 1980s clothes, some colorful shades, and her mane looked like pink and white spaghetti noodles. She walked inside the classroom and started dancing to her techno music, she danced like when somepony is dancing to rap music. She dropped on the floor, spun on her flank, and her legs were waving around. Her class just stared at her weirdly, except for Teacher's Pet who was shaking his head up and down to the music.

"Uhh, good morning, Miss Cheerilee!" Apple Bloom said.

"YES! It is a good morning. They don't call you da-Bloom for nothin!" Cheerilee said at her face.

"Ooooook then." Apple Bloom said, looking a little freaked out.

"Since nopony has the guts to ask, why are you all dressed up like a hipster?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yeah, and dancing like one too?" Sweetie added.

"Why not dress up like a hipster and dance like one too?" Cheerilee asked, and continued dancing. "For today class, I'm gonna show you my hip moves! Just watch and learn, students!" Then she jumped on her desk, kicked all her stuff off it, and danced on it.

"Are you sure this is a decent lesson to learn?" Scootaloo whispered at Sweetie.

"Rarity never told me anything about this being a subject." Sweetie whispered back at Scoots.

"HA! I'm loving this new Cheerilee!" Snips yelled out, and moved around on his seat.

"Yeah, me too!" Snails said, moving around on his desk too, but keeps tilting his chair.

"My dad is going to soooo sue this school!" Diamond complained.

"You know, Miss Cheerilee. We're glad you're havin fun!" Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah, totally!" Scoots said.

"But the thing is, ah don't think we're learnin anythin useful by ya'll dancing like that." Apple Bloom said.

"You know what? You're right, Apple Bloom!" Cheerilee said.

"Thank you!" Apple Bloom nodded.

"I shouldn't even be teaching here! Perhaps it's time for me to move on, and spread my fun elsewhere!" Cheerilee said.

"Uhhh, ah don't think….." Apple Bloom was about to say.

"Thank you, Apple Bloom, thank you all! You've really inspired me! But it's time for me to move on!" Cheerilee said. "I'll never forget you as I unleash my wild side onto all of Equestria! So long!" She jumped on Scootaloo's sister, does a few tricks, and storms out of the school.

"HEY! THAT'S MY SCOOTER!" Scoots yelled, and started chasing her. "GIVE IT BACK!"

"Soooo, I guess school is cancelled?" Snips asked. Everypony was silent for a moment, but then all the students cheered, except for Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom.

"We're gonna need some help." Sweetie said to AB. So the CMCs arrived at my shop. I was just sitting in my office, talking on the phone.

"FLARE! FLARE!" Apple Bloom yelled as all three of them ran inside the shop. "We need yer help!" I wasn't around though. "Uh, Flare?"

"Flare's in his office right now." One of my employees Cremepop says.

"Can we go in?" Sweetie asked.

"If you knock." She said. So then the CMCs knocked on my office door, and went inside.

"Flare!" Apple Bloom cried out. But I was on the phone talking to somepony.

I nodded on the phone, but then my eyes grew in shock, then I yelled; "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T AGREE WITH ME?! DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH?!" Then I just looked at a giant red button beside my desk, then I smashed it real hard, and then a part of my globe which was on my desk exploded. Then I laughed evilly. The CMCs just looked at me with nervous looks on their faces.

"Oh hey, girls!" I said, as I hung up the phone. A few moments later, I finally finished. "What can I do for you girls? Come to think of it, what are you doing here? Is it early release day?"

"It would seem so." Scoots said.

"Miss Cheerilee has…. Kinda changed. She seems….. different." Apple Bloom said.

"By that we mean, COMPLETELY INSANE!" Sweetie yelled, crossing her eyes.

"Aw relax, Flank Tattoo Hunters, she's just having fun!" I said.

"Flank Tattoo Hunters?" Scoots asked, feeling confused.

"Wait, you knew?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Of course I knew! It was that crazy zebra's potion that did it! I knew it this whole time, and I'm so proud of her! Smiley face." I said.

"Hey thanks for the cinnamon rolls, Flare!" Black Thunder said, skateboarding past me with a bag of cinnamon rolls.

"So it was Zecora that did it?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Wait, what's going on?" Thunder asked.

"Cheerilee was feeling down, and she lost touch in her inner wild side. All she did was work, work, work and she needed some fun in her life. So we went to Zecora to get Cheerilee's inner wild self to be released." I explained.

"I'd say her inner Pinkie." Thunder said.

"HAY YEAH HER INNER PINKIE!" I agreed with him, and gave him a bro-hoof.

"Look, we need help, Flare! What can we do?" Scoots asked.

"Well what can you do?" I asked. They all looked at eachother, confused. "Yeah, that's what I thought." I turned to Thunder. "Hey, Thunder? You wanna help me stop Cheerilee?"

"Sure! I got nothing better to do!" he said to me.

"What about us?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Not me." Apple Bloom said shaking her head. "Ah gotta help AppleJack set up for the Apple Family Reunion for tomorrow."

"It's too bad, Bloomie! You're gonna miss out on all the fun! Winky face." I said to her giving a wink.

"Oh ah'm not worried, Flare! Just tell me all about it when ya'll get back!"

"Sure thing!" I said, then she trotted out of the shop, leaving only Sweetie and Scoots.

"So what can we do?" Scoots asked.

"First thing's first! We have to go to Zecora and find a cure!" I said. "I'm sure Zecora finding a cure for this would be just as easy as one of Angel's salad sundaes!"

"So I guess we're going to that loco zebra's place?" Thunder asked.

"Pretty much." I nodded. Then suddenly, we ended up going to Fluttershy's house again. I asked her for another one of those salads.

"Oh, well, I made you one of those salads yesturday, but you left, so I thought you didn't want it?" Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, but I want another one, if you please, Flutters?" I asked nicely.

"No problem at all, Flare! I'll be right back!" she said, going back inside her cottage to make it.

"Uhh, why are we here again?" Sweetie asked.

"For one of those salads with the whip cream and cherry on top." I said.

"I thought we were going to Zecora's?" Scoots asked. Then I just bopped myself in the head.

"Dang it, of course! I just mixed up what I was explaining... yet again!" I yelled. "Wizard of Feelings, I'm so stupid!"

"Hey, don't worry about it, man!" Thunder said, patting my shoulder. "These things happen all the time!"

"Yeah, but this is the second time! THE SECOND TIME, BRAH!" I screamed.

"Look, Flare, calm down! Let's just head over there and talk to her." Scoots said.

"Good idea." Sweetie said.

"Good plan!" I said, but then I saw another ladybug. "Ooo, lady bug!" then we all just trotted away from Fluttershy's cottage and off to Zecora's hut. Flutters eventually came back out with the salad.

"Here you are, Flare! Nice and fresh!" she said, but when she looked around we were already gone. "I'm really starting to think Flare is just playing with me. Oh! Not that I have a problem with it!" Then she flew back inside her cottage. "Well it looks like your lucky week, Angel! You get two of your favorite salads!"

So we went over to Zecora's to find a cure, she told us what we needed to do; "To bring back the old Cheerilee you know and love, is to give her a dose which should be just enough! Giving her this potion made with ingredients that make you bored: History books, naggy wife saliva, and a CD that contains 7 hours of the Cloudsdale Rainbow Factory Tour."

"Thanks for your help, Zecora!" Sweetie said.

"Hey I've always wondered, what is your cutie mark about?" Scoots asked.

"No, Scoots, be quiet!" I whsipered.

"Ah yes, the history of my cutie mark. It takes me way back when times in my homeland were dark." Zecora started telling the story of the history of her cutie mark, which takes her forever to finish, and trust me it's as boring as all hay! It took her 3 hours to finally finish the story! Thunder, Scoots, and Sweetie Belle were asleep in the middle of the story, and I was just glaring because I was feeling really impatient! When Zecora finally finished her boring story, we went over to Cheerilee's house to check up on here. Thunder was about to knock on the door, but I pushed him aside and started knocking on it myself.

"OW!" Thunder yelled as he landed on a pile of trash cans. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot!" I answered.

"Okay!" he said, agreeing with me.

"She's a party animal now! If there's no loud noises in there, what makes you think she's home?" Scoots asked.

"Good point! No, wait, Sweet has a good point! LAWL!" I teased, and poked Sweetie Belle horn. I continued knocking, but there was still no answer on the door.

"It's no use, Flare! She's not home." Scoots said.

"Hey, Scoots, who am I? I AM SO OBVIOUS, I SOUND SO SMART BY POINTING OUT THE OBVIOUS, BECAUSE I AM SO AWESOME AND I BORE THE LIVING HAY OUTTA FLARE GUN!" I teased Scoots, mimicing her voice.

"Uhh, Psyche?" Scoots asked.

"Exactly! I sound like Psyche, and that's how you're sounding right now!" I said.

"Seriously?" Scoots asked.

"No, not seriously, nopony can sound as irriating as Psyche. LAWL!" I teased. Thunder reached under the welcome mat, and found a key.

"Hey, Flare, look what I found!" Thunder said, showing me the key.

"Oh cool! You found a twig!" I said, pointing to the twig that was stuck on his mane.

"Wait, what twig?" he asked.

"The one on your hea- Ooo, ladybug!" I said, pointing to the ladybug on the twig. Thunder wipes the twig from his mane, and all the dirt off. "Thunder, what are you doing?!"

"Taking the dirt off my mane." Thunder said.

"The ladybug was still on it! It was suppose to give you good luck!" I said.

"Oh, poo. I forgot." he said. So I helped him out of the bush, and puts the key he found in the door.

"HEY, HEY! Thund- Oh wait, did you hear what I said?" I asked.

"You said, HEY HEY." Thunder said.

"I know, but the way I said it, it sounded like Krusty the Clown." I commented. Thunder chuckled, and then turned the key. "Hey, wait!"

"What's wrong, bro?" Thunder asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea." I said.

"Flare's right. What we're doing is trespassing. We shouldn't go inside." Sweetie said.

"No, I mean it's not a good idea to keep a skateboard on somepony else's mailbox like that." I said, pointing to Thunder's skateboard on Cheerilee's mailbox. Thunder just continued unlocking the door, and it opens. The house was dark, and it smelled like cider. Thunder flipped the light switch to turn on the lights, but they wouldn't come on.

"Oh, that's spooky." Sweetie said.

"BOO!" Scoots snuck up on Sweetie, and scared her.

"AAAH!" Sweets yelled, and then Scoots started laughing. "NOT FUNNY, SCOOTALOO!"

"Aw c'mon, that was hielarious!" Scoots teased. I shot flares from my horn around the room to lit the place up.

"Let there be light!" I said. The house was a complete pig sty! There were pizza boxes on the floor, it looks like the floor hasn't been vacuumed in months, and it looked like the place was robbed, counting on all the furnature knocked over.

"Pee you! Smells like Diamond Tiara's house in here!" Scoots said, holding her nose.

"Why would you be at her house?" Sweets asked her.

"You know, I was here yesturday and it was as clean as a whistle!" I said. "You know what's ironic? Whistles aren't very clean, because of all the germs after somepony has blown it."

"Hey what's this?" Sweetie asked, picking up a magazine.

"That's a magazine, captain obvious! Tongue face." I teased her.

"HEEY!" Sweetie yelled at me. "I'm GENERAL Obvious, not CAPTAIN!"

"No, I'm General Obvious." I said.

"Are not!" she argued.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too, DEE TWO! LAWL!" I teased.

"I... I don't get it." she said. As Sweetie and I were arguing, Thunder found an opened book on Cheerilee's staircase.

"Hey look what I found!" he said.

"A ladybug?" I asked.

"No, look at this book!" he said, showing us the page with the Star Swirl the Bearded statue in Los Pegasus.

"Hey, that's the same statue we learned about in class yesturday!" Sweetie said.

"Let me see that!" Scoot said, taking the book. "Hm, so it is. So what?"

"So what? SO WHAT?!" Sweetie yelled in Scoots face, but then she said calmly; "I have no idea." Cheerilee's phone in the kitchen started ringing. Sweetie ran into the kitchen and tried to reach for it but it was too high.

"Hey, Sweetie can you get that?" I yelled from upstairs.

"I'm trying to get it, it's too high!" Sweetie yelled back, trying to jump up and grab it.

"Don't you have a horn? You can use your magic!" Thunder yelled from closet under the stairs. Sweetie attempted to use her magic to get the phone down to her, but was unsuccessful.

"I can't! I never learned how to use my magic yet!" Sweetie yelled.

"Are you kidding?! I learned my magic the day I was born! I was shooting flares all over the hospital room!" I yelled back.

"Doesn't one of the foals that the Cake's have know how to use magic already?!" Scoots yelled from under the coffee table in the living room.

"You know, none of you are helping me feel better about myself!" Sweetie yelled back, as the phone still rung. Sweetie pushes one of the chairs near the phone so she can reach it, but then the phone stopped ringing the second she reached it. "AW C'MON!" she yelled.

"Hello! This is Miss Cheerilee! Sorry I'm not available right now, but please leave a message after the beep. Thank you, and have a great day!" Cheerilee's answering machine said.

The machine beeped, and a voice came through; "Hey Cheer! This is your old friend Lily Bubs! If you haven't left your house yet, I wanted to let you know that I'm ready to ROCK 'N' ROLL, just like old times! It's time to do what we were suppose to do 13 years ago! Time to mess up Star Swirl the Bearded's memorial! It's too bad we were unsuccessful then since we were arrested. Ever your parents bailed your out you were really not into the fun anymore! It's great to have you back! Meet us at the memorial, tonight at midnight! Vinyl and I are waiting for ya! See ya then, marefriend!" Then she hung up.

"Uh oh." Sweetie said nervously.

"Looks like Cheerilee is gonna have some super hardcore fun! I wish I was there to do something extreme like that!" Thunder said next to her.

"Wait, did she say Star Swirl the Bearded's memorial?" Scoots asked.

"Well to me it sounded like she said Far Whirl the Speared. Isn't that a character in Skyrim?" I asked.

"How am I suppose to know? I don't play video games." Scoots said.

"Wait! Cheerilee taught us in class yesterday about Star Swirl the Bearded's memorial! It's in Los Pegasus, near the Applewood sign. What is she planning?" Sweetie asked.

"Probably doing mass skateboarding stunts on the statues, and the stair cases!" Thunder said.

"No, maybe worse. I think she might disturb the memorial, and unleash chaos on her for disturbing his internal rest!" Sweetie yelled.

"HOLY WIZARD OF HOPE, Star Swirl is Discord!" I yelled.

"No he's not." Scoots corrected me.

"Right, because Discord is the God of Fun, not the God of Chaos! That's who this crazy magic pony Twilight admires has, and I have no idea who he is, because I never bothered asking her about him. Twilight keeps talking about him so much, it gets irritating!" I said.

"We gotta get to Los Pegasus and stop her, before it's too late!" Sweetie cried.

"Well, good luck to you!" I said, wishing her luck, and was about to walk out, but then she grabbed my vest and stopped me.

"Oh no you don't, Flare! You're coming with us." She said.

"You know how much it costs for a plane ticket these days?" I asked. "Besides, I had enough flying for a while. I flown around during the time Photo Finish made my friends and I models, once when I went to Trottingham with Psyche, and let's not forget the times I used my ROFLCOPTER to save the day."

"Well if we had more time we'd take a tra-" Scoots was about to say until I interrupted.

"SWAH SWAH SWAH SWAH SWAH SWAH SWAH SWAH SWAH SWAH SWAH SWAH SWAH SWAH SWAH SWAH SWAH SWAH SWAH SWAH SWAH!" I kept saying with my arms out like a helicopter. The CMCs and Thunder just looked at me awkwardly, then Thunder cheered out for me.

"Look, this is important. We have to bring back Cheerilee. Who knows, maybe she didn't even go to the airport yet." Sweetie said with a positive attitude.

"Well it beats paying for a ride, let's go!" I said. So we took a cab over to the airport real quick so we can catch her. We ran inside the airport and started running to the L.P. flight gate, seeing if Cheerilee was still there. We started running over there, as I was playing Hard Days Night by the Beatles on my Ipod. Thunder was skateboarding over there, jumping on benches, and plants, and even vending machines, doing awesome stunts! We had to stop at the security checkpoint though, they had to check us for anything suspicious. After the checkpoint we ran to the gate, and met up with the mare at the desk that's in front of the flight gate. We all stopped to catch our breath, and I asked her if the next flight to L.P. was still there. She said the plane already left, and apologized. We couldn't give up though, we had to keep trying, so we rented a hot air balloon. It was much slower, there were no snacks, and over the whole 6 hours of the trip, Sweetie Belle just kept singing really loud in our ears. It was a good thing I packed some extra snacks with me. Finally, peace and quiet at the last second, as Sweetie fell asleep on Thunder's left hind leg. Later that night, Lily Bubs (a yellow Pegasus pony with a white mane and her cutie mark was a closed daisy) was waiting over at the memorial along with DJ Vinyl Scratch.

"Oh this is gonna be so rad!" Lily said chuckling.

"Yeah it is! I can't believe we're actually doing this!" Vinyl said with glee. Cheerilee started riding Scootaloo's scooter up the stairs to the memorial, wearing a satchel on her back.

"Good to see you again, Cheerilee! You got the toilet papers?" Lily asked.

"Yeah-yah!" Cheerilee cried. "Did you bring the spray paint?"

"You know what, marefriend!" Lily said, holding the spray paint.

"What's Vinyl doing here?" Cheerilee asked.

"She said she wanted to….. wait, what did you want to do?" Lily asked her.

"To take all the snapshots! Duh!" Vinyl said, holding a camera.

"Right, to take all the snapshots! All our memorable memories!" Lily said.

"So we ready to do this?" Cheerilee asked, smirking.

"Yeah we are!" Lily cried, as the three of them bro-hoofed, or sister hoofed, whatever you wanna call it. But before they were able to start, I shot a laser using my laser blast spell on the toilet paper that Cheerilee was carrying, right before she was going to throw them, then Thunder rode by with his skateboard and grabbed the spray cans from Lily before she was going to spray the walls, then before Vinyl was going to take pictures about all that's going on, Sweetie Belle jumps from under Vinyl's hooves, and grabs the camera with her mouth.

"Hey!" Vinyl yelled. Sweetie started mumbling at Vinyl, but Vinyl wasn't able to understand what she was saying because of the camera in Sweet's mouth. "What was that?"

Sweetie spit the camera out of her mouth and said; "I said, even one little flash can disturb Star Swirl."

"Wait, this is Star Swirl''s memorial? I thought this was Michael Jockson's? YOU ALL LIED TO ME!" Vinyl yelled.

"What is going on here?" Lily asked.

"Flare! Sweetie Belle! Scootaloo! And that skateboard pony from yesterday! What are you all doing here?" Cheerilee asked shockingly.

"To get some sweet Chinese food they serve at the restaurant nearby!" I said, then Thunder elbowed me. "Oh, and stop you."

"Stop me? From what?" Cheerilee asked.

"From messing up with Star Swirl the Bearded's memorial!" Scoots cried out at her.

"I ain't gonna mess it up! We're just decorating it!" Cheerilee said.

"Cheer, I shouldn've pushed you too far! I apologize deeply!" I said. "I thought you were having a boring life by just hanging around and being a teacher, not having any fun. But now I realized why you stopped, I should've asked you first. Sad face."

"You don't need to apologize, Flare! I feel so alive, for the very first time, and I think I can fly!" Cheerilee yelled, jumping off the ledge. She just floated there until she looked down, then fell body first as her head just floated there with her neck stretching out, until her head followed along. She landed in the bushes down below. We all just looked at eachother awkwardly until she ran back up the stairs. "But you can't stop me from being me!"

"But the thing is, this isn't you. I shouldn've changed who you are. It was wrong of me, and I think it's the right thing to change you back!" I said.

"Cheerilee, what are you waiting for? Let's do this!" Lily said impatiently.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Cheerilee yelled, as she started trotting towards the statue to spray on it using the spray paint.

"I didn't want to force ya, but you left me no other onion." I said, even though I was actually suppose to say 'option', but I wanted to say 'onion' instead. "GO THUNDER!" So Thunder kicked his skateboard over to Cheerilee, then Cheerilee steps on the skateboard, trips on it then falls on her back on the floor. I throw the healing potion over to Scoots, and Scoots shoves it in Cheerilee's mouth, forcing it down her throat.

"I'm sorry, Cheerilee. But this is for your own good!" she said. Cheerilee burped up the potion, then her eyes rolled.

"Huh? What?" Cheerilee said. "What happened?"

"Cheerilee's back!" Sweetie Belle yelled.

"Now hang on, is she? How is Miss Cheerilee feeling right now?" I asked.

"I feel... confused. Where am I, and why am I dressed like this?" she asked herself.

"Yay! Cheerilee's back!" Sweetie yelled, then we all gave her a big hug, but Cheerilee was feeling really confused.

"O...ok." she said.

"Well what are we gonna do now?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I'm out of ideas." Vinyl said.

"Well, now that this useless story is over, I guess it's time for us to go- Ooo! Ladybug!" I said, seeing a ladybug on top of the Star Swirl statue, holding a spray can.

"Wait, what is the bug doing?" Thunder asked. The ladybug then sprays all over the statue, which disturbed Star Swirl's memorial, then the memorial just collasped with us still in it. Now, I know that was a pretty useless gesture, but that's what happened. The next day came, we were all in the hospital, all patched up after the memorial collapsed on us. I got Spike to write a letter to Princess Luna for me that morning, saying what I learned these past couple of days. After Spike uses his firebreath to send the letter to the princess, I have a short conversation with my hospital roomates: Cheerilee, Black Thunder, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle.

"Wow, I can't believe the potion actually worked!" Cheerilee said surprisingly. "I was lucky not to be arrested again!"

"Well, I suddenly see why that you've stopped acting wild in the first place." I said.

"I can't believe the Star Swirl the Bearded Memorial was actually a fake!" Scoots said angerly. "It's a good thing my scooter wasn't damaged though!"

"I can't believe what we learned in school was actually not true!" Sweetie said angerly.

"I can't believe I can't skateboard for a week!" Thunder said angerly.

"I can't believe it's not butter!" I said, eating a piece of toast with some of that butter product on it.

Nurse Redheart comes inside the room, holding a clipboard and says; "Pardon me? Each of room is going to be transferred to room 689."

"Oh finally! I hope it has a working TV!" Thunder said. Then the Nurse and her colleagues transfer our beds to the other room, but just when we left, Fluttershy comes in with that salad sundae.

"Flare, you here? I got that salad you asked for." she said. She looked around the room and saw we weren't here, then she got angry. "OH PHOENIX-FEATHERS!" she yelled, but softly, because she's Fluttershy.


	12. Crystalized

(This chapter is connected to the Just For Sidekicks, and Games Ponies Play episodes.)

Twilight's House, Friday morning, Spike was getting the mail for Twilight, and I was inside with Twilight, helping her clean up the place. My friend Crystal Iceblast was there too, reading about the Crystal Empire. It's kinda ironic seeing Crystal reading about a place all about crystals! I just finished cleaning Twilight's bedsheets, as Twilight was making a research paper for Celestia.

"Twilight, why did you axe me to do all your chores?" I asked.

"I'm writing a research paper for Princess Celestia, and Spike can't do all my chores himself, since he was helping AppleJack all of yesterday after she saved his life from Timberwolves." Twilight said. "And besides, you volunteered!"

"Oh yeah! LAWL LAWL LAWL LAWL LAWL!" I laughed. "Hey Twilight?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Did you pay attention about what I axed before?" I asked.

"Yes, Flare, I heard you. You were wondering why you were doing all my chores." she said, continuing to read some of her books for the research paper.

"No the way I axed you. Winky face." I said and winked.

"Sorry, Flare, I'm not really paying attention. I got this paper I need to do." she said.

"Of course you're not paying attention, you're broke. Celestia pays all your taxes, and you have no job, and you're putting hard-labor on a baby dragon!" I said.

"Well, it's what the princess planned out for me. She wouldn't be giving me all this if she thought I couldn't handle it." Twilight said.

"Which princess?" I asked.

"Flare, you know the answer to that question." she said, sounding a bit annoyed, but was really concentrating on her work.

"Yeah, it's Luna isn't it? Luna right?" I kept guessing. "Twilight is Luna? It's Luna right?"

"No, it's Celestia!" she said.

"Well why didn't you say so?" I asked. "Trolololo!" Twilight sighed.

"Wow!" Crystal said as she was reading. "The Crystal Empire was under a dark curse and it disappeared for a thousand years?"

"That's what happened." Twilight said.

"But wait, Luna helped defeat the evil king? Luna was imprisoned for a thousand years, and she came back before the Empire returned! The Empire disappeared first, then Luna, then Luna came back before the Empire did. How is that possible?" Crystal asked.

"She does have a point you know." Spike said, bringing in the mail.

"You know, I really don't know how to answer that." Twilight said.

"Did the statue that imprisoned Discord only last a thousand years?" Crystal asked.

"It's kinda weird seeing the Helments of Armory only last a millennium." I said.

"They're called the Elements of Harmony, and..." Twilight stopped for a sec, then groaned. "I got work to do!"

"Everypony's got work to do Twilight, everypony's got work to do." Crystal said, then she continued reading.

"Anyways, I got the mail, Twilight." Spike said, giving her some letters.

"Most of them are probably bills." I said. "That's all I get all the time. It's been weeks since I received anything from home." Twilight opened the letters to take a look at them.

"Oh look! It's a letter from Princess Cadance!" Twilight said, opening it.

"You mean, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza?" I asked in a fancy voice.

"She thinks being called that is unnecessary." Twilight said.

"She thinks your face is unnecessary! LAWL LAWL LAWL LAWL!" I teased her.

Twilight sighed, and began reading the letter: "Dear Twilight Sparkle, You and your friends are needed at the Crystal Empire this Saturday to welcome the Pony Games Inspector. It's imperative that the Crystal Empire gets chosen to host this year's Equestria Games. The Crystal ponies are way too busy to host the welcome, so you, Rarity, AppleJack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy are invited to come help out. The train tickets are already inside the envelope, for Saturday morning's 10:00 train. Hope to see you then! Princess Cadance."

"Now for the time: Is it 10:00 AM or PM?" I asked.

"Oh we're going back to the Crystal Empire? COOL!" Spike yelled.

"Hope you all have fun!" I said.

"Ooooh, umm, the invite list doesn't include you Spike." Twilight said looking at the invite list. "It's only me and the girls."

Spike looked down, upset. "Oh... I see. Well... it's okay."

"NO IT'S NOT OKAY!" I yelled. "Spike saved the Crystal kingdom when that demon king came to enslave all! Spike saved the day, and this is how Cadance repays him?!"

"Yeah, how is that?" Spike asked angerly.

"I don't know, Spike. I'm really sorry." Twilight said, feeling bad. Spike sat down on the floor with his head on his knees. Twilight felt really bad, but knew how to make it up to him. She sat down with him, and gave him a hug. "Hey Spike, you remember that 4-layered gem cake you wanted to make so bad?"

"...Yeah..." Spike said, looking up at her.

"Well, when we're gone, I'll allow you to make it." she said, smiling at him.

"Well... okay, but I need ingredients." Spike said.

"I saved a whole bucket of gems just for you for this occasion! I have a cook book for you. You can get started right away!" Twilight said.

"REALLY?!" Spike cried in happiness. Twilight nodded.

"Really." she smiled.

"In that case, I'll get started right away!" Spike said happily, and running into the kitchen which I didn't know Twilight had.

"See, Flare? He should be fine while we're gone." Twilight said to me.

"Spike was still pretty upset that he wasn't invited. I seriously need to have a talk with her." I said.

"Flare, it's fine. This cake project should give him time until we come back." Twilight said.

"Well... I'll think about." I said.

"I better go tell the girls, I'll see you around, Flare!" Twilight said, trotting out of the library. Crystal kept reading the Crystal Kingdom book, and she was reading about a purple crystal pony.

"Hey, Flare, check out this pony!" she said.

"What pony? I don't see another pony here other than us." I said.

"No come here, this is really interesting!" Crystal said. So I came over to check out what she was looking at.

Crystal read about the pony: "When King Sombra came in power to enslave all of the Crystal Empire, all the Crystal ponies lost their powers, and had no love inside them, and they were all miserable, all except one. This crystal pony was so happy that she tried to make other crystal ponies happy as well, but was unsuccessful. When King Sombra found out that there was a crystal pony still happy, he came to her personally, and make her miserable. He tried to make her miserable, but was unsuccessful, because her happiness was so strong, she couldn't get effected by the king's dark magic. This proved as a distraction, so Princess's Celestia and Luna used the Elements of Harmony to banish Sombra unguarded. She was one of the victims for when the Empire disappeared, and her fate is unknown."

"Wow, the Pinkie Pie of the Crystal Empire!" I said.

"I know, it's so awesome!" Crystal said.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Her name is Willow Iceblast!" Crystal said, then smiled at me with a squee. I just looked at her, confused.

"She has the same last name as you." I said.

"I know, but it could be just a coincidence! Alot of ponies have the same last name! Like Daring Do, and Ditzy Do, but they're not related!" Crystal said, but then she thought it over for a sec. "Are they?"

"I-D-K." I said.

"Hmm, wait a sec." Crystal said, and thought it over.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Oh thanks for making me lose my train of thought, Flare! Choo choo!" Crystal said and glared at me.

"Sorry." I said.

"Now I think I heard this name before." Crystal said, and looked at the book. "I think I need to do a little research."

"What are you doing right now then? You don't call this research? Lion face." I teased.

"No, I call this reading, because this is a pass time. Research is when I'm reading to find information. Right now I'm reading just for fun." she told me.

"Well, I'm gonna think of a plot to destroy Cadance for not inviting Spike. I'll axe you what you find out later. T-T-Y-L!" I said, trotting out of the shop. Crystal just looked at the book, and was thinking. Well of course she's thinking, she's not brainless!

"Hey Spike?" Crystal yelled from across the library.

"Yeah?" Spike yelled.

"Mind if I take this book with me?!" Crystal asked.

"You gotta ask Twilight!" Spike answered.

"Too much effort, I'm just taking it with me!" Crystal said, taking the book and trots out of the library. She heads back to her house to take out her family tree. Seriously she has a tree in her back yard with the names of her family on it. She takes a ladder, and sets it down near the tree. Now, I don't know why she uses a ladder, since she's a pegasus after all, she can just fly, but I wasn't there to say so... I just said 'so' right now... yeah the word 'so'... no I don't sew. Crystal searches the tree for the name 'Willow Iceblast', but she had no luck in finding the name. So she goes back inside the house to look for family portraits. She searches all over the house for it, but all she can find is a moldy donut under her couch, and yes she does eat it. Gross, huh? Don't say 'eww' to me, she was the one who ate it! She gives her mom a call for info, but it took her a while to realize she never even knew her parents. I know it's pretty sad, isn't it? So she continued looking for her family portraits, until she finds a book in her bathroom, in the medicine cabinet. Why does she keep it in there? She takes the book, and sits down on the couch. She opens the book, but the only pictures in the book were pictures of her in her younger years, but there was nopony else. There were many blank pages, and blank spaces where there should be other pictures, but all there was there were pictures of her in her younger years, all the parties she went to, the games she played, when she was toilet trained, all the pranks she pulled, etc. She never realized what was suppose to be in those blank pages, and frankly she doesn't care... for now. She pases across her living room many times, she plays Free Cell on her computer, she pases again, she reads, she pases again, then she plays Free Cell on her computer, she reads, she pases, she reads, and reads, and plays Free Cell, and pases, and pases some more- Okay I think I made my point. She went to bed early that night, but kept her eyes opened, she kept them opened for an hour as she just laid there. Her eyes opened in a flash, a few moments after she closed, and then she said, "I'm going to the Crystal Empire tomorrow. Also, I need to remember not to eat moldy donuts under couches." Her faced turned green, and she ran into the bathroom.

Earlier that night, I was in my trailer, writing down some blueprint plans. I said to my fish; "This is it, fishies! It's time to put my plans into action! I'm going to the Crystal Empire tomorrow with the others, and I'll teach Princess Cadance a lesson she'll never forget! Teach her not to invite Spike after she saves her precious kingdom!" Then I laughed evilly. "EVIL LAWL LAWL LAWL LAWL LAWL!"

"Go home, Flare. You're drunk." my fish Piddles said.

"Uhh, he's already home, Piddles." Rainbow said to him.

"I know, but still, his plan is crazy! It won't work!" Piddles said.

"It's kind of a waste of time to take revenge on a princess for not inviting his dragon friend to go. Wouldn't you say?" Pearl said.

"What? Oh I don't care about that. I mean his plans talk about a cookie in the middle of the street, and the princess coming to eat that cookie which is on the middle of the street, and then Flare places an anvil on a tree, and when the princess eats the cookie, the anvil falls on her. I mean that's crazy! Even Darrel can think of a better trap than that!" Piddles explained.

"Exactly!" Darrel said. "Instead of a cookie, it should be a hot fudge sundae! More ponies will come if it's a hot fudge sundae!"

"Mmmmm! Now I'm hungry!" Yoyo said, rubbing his belly.

"You're always hungry!" Dorthey said to him.

"I still think it's a waste of time for Flare to come up with an action like this." Pearl said.

"Oh he'll learn his lesson! He always does! The part of Equestria which makes this Equestria is ponies learning about friendship." Rainbow explained.

"That, and showing myths that's existing. Unicorns shouldn't exist, neither can pegasi, magic exists, dragons exist, and there are even sticks that glow! I mean, sticks can't glow, that's impossible! Who's ever heard of a glow stick?" Yoyo explained.

"I can't just standby and see Flare get himself arrested for trying to assault a princess! We need help!" Pearl said. "Rainbow, call for Apollo!" Rainbow whistled, and Blaze's phoenix Apollo showed up at the window.

"Hello, my aquatic friends!" Apollo greeted the fish.

"YAY! APOLLO'S HERE!" Darrel cheered, and then jumped out of the tank to give him a kiss.

"Ew, that's gross! No offense, Darrel." Apollo said, wiping his cheek.

"None taken!" Darrel smiled with a squee.

"Apollo, we need some help!" Pearl said.

"Of course, Pearl! How can I be at service?" Apollo asked. Spike bursted into my trailer eventually, and ran into my room.

"Hey, Flare!" he greeted.

"WHOA!" I yelled, because he startled me. "Holy Wizard of Strength, brah! Have you ever heard of knocking?"

Spike just stood there for a few moments, then knocked on my bedroom door. "Hey, Flare!"

"That's better. What can I do for ya, buddy?" I asked.

"Oh I just wanna know if you need me to look after your fish?" he asked, tapping on my fish tank.

"HEY, IT'S THAT DRAGON!" Darrel cheered and started swimming to him.

"Does he have food?" Yoyo asked.

"I hope he made a hot fudge sundae trap!" Darrel said, then Pearl facefinned and shook her head.

"Why?" I asked.

"I heard you're going to the Crystal Empire to avenge Princess Cadance. So I thought maybe I could look after your fish while you're gone!" Spike suggested.

"Thanks, Spike, but they can take care of themselves. Rainbow's guarding the tank, I can install the automatic fish feeder, and no I don't have any gems to give you, sorry." I said.

"Oh... I see." Spike said, feeling buzzed. "How about the phoenix?"

"Phoenix? What phoenix?" I asked, then I turned around and saw Apollo talking to my fish. I got startled because I didn't know he was there. "WHOA! Apollo, when did you get here? I just told Spike he had to knock, the same goes with you, brah!" Apollo just stared at me for a few moments, then he knocked on the window. "That's better." I told him, then I turned to Spike. "Anyways, that's Blaze's phoenix. You're gonna have to axe him."

"Well, I'll be fine with five gems." he said, looking at the gems he has in the bucket.

"What happened to the gems Twilight gave you? Was that not enough?" I asked. Spike didn't say anything. The morning came, Crystal exited her house, carrying her satchel, and the Crystal Empire book in her mouth. She places the book in her satchel, and takes a deep breath.

"It's time to be reunited with my possible ancestor!" she said, then she started trotting to the train station, where I was there waiting for the train to show up. "Oh hey, Flare!"

"Sup sista?" I asked."You going to the Crystal Empire too?"

"Yep! Are you going?" she asked.

"Uhh, duh! If I asked if you were going too, it obviously means I'm going." I corrected her.

"Oh hey. HA HA!" she laughed. "That's right, how silly of me!" We go inside one of the train cars, Blaze, Psyche, Engineer, and Aqua were inside. "Oh you guys going to the Crystal Empire too?"

"Well since ah heard ya were goin, ah wanted to try their spa out. Ah heard their spa is the best!" Aqua said.

"I heard they have the best science museum ever! I really wanted to check it out!" Psyche said.

"Princess Cadance gave meh an invention, to install some speakers into the stadium where the Pony Games might take place." Engie said. "Since they disappeared for a thousand years, they might not know the technology of today, and ah'm gonna fix that!"

"I wanna audition for the pony games!" Blaze said. "Also, Flare, we came to keep an eye on you."

"How can you take off your eye and put it on me?" I asked.

"Apollo told me what you were planning. Don't do anything stupid." Blaze warned me.

"Okee dokee smokey!" I said. Eventually, the Mane Six went into the train, but they went in the car in front of our's, and they didn't know we were there. The train started, and we rode on to the Crystal Kingdom. On the way, I talked to my friends, and axed them a few silly questions. "Alright, so, who would you rather eat with? Justin Bieber's fans, or Jabba the Hutt?"

"How about neither?" Aqua asked.

"Neither is not an option, neither is both." I said.

"Neither doesn't mean both." Engie said.

"Neither doesn't... wait... dang it Engie, you confused me! I forgot what I was saying!" I complained.

Engie chuckled. "That's just how ah roll, partner!"

"Hey Psyche, what made ya so interested in their science museum?" Aqua asked

"I read online about the secrets of a certain Crystal Empire artifact that can be used to read other pony's minds." Psyche explained.

"What makes ya so interested in readin pony's minds?" Aqua asked.

"I was psychic when I lived at Trottingham. I thought I could be the best psychic in Equestria, but... then I ended up banished from Trottingham." Psyche explained.

"That's pretty deep, partner." Engie said.

"You wanna know pretty deep? Try running away from home at the age of five after a whole school really wants you gone. Life wasn't easy when I lived alone for so many years with nothing but memories of my past." Blaze said, looking at a picture in his wallet that shows him and Rainbow Dash when they were fillies. "I'm still having nightmares about those times."

"Hey, it shows we all have somethin in common. Mah hometown was destroyed, and that's how Wind Racer and ah moved to Ponyville; Psyche was banished from his town; Blaze ran away from home at a young age; Flare ran away from home for the same reason; Engieh was raised at a militareh school; and Crystal was raised at a foster home." Aqua explained. "So realleh, weh were ran out of homes. That's somethin weh all have in common."

"Wow, ah never thought of it like that, Aqua." Engie said.

"Yeah, but most of us for different reasons." Psyche said. Crystal was at the end of the train car, looking out the window, staring at the arctic weather.

"'Eh Crystal? What's wrong?" Aqua asked.

"N-nothing." Crystal said. "Just... personal matters."

"Huh?" Aqua was confused.

"We were at Twilight's library yesterday. Crystal was reading about the Crystal Empire, and she found out she has a crystal pony ancestor." I explained.

"Oh realleh? Well ah guess it turns out she has family after all." Engie said.

"Aw c'mon, Engie! We are her family, and she knows it, don't you Crystal?" I asked her.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure, whatever you say, Flare." Crystal said.

"I thought of Crystal to be a cheerful pony, this must be really serious." Psyche whispered.

"I can hear you, Psyche." Crystal said. "And I can be cheerful whenever I feel like it! So why don't you all get off my back?!" she yelled at us, and she took her stuff and marched to the caboose car.

"You mad sis?" I commented. Throughout most of the train ride, we keep hearing the Mane Six in the car in front of us with their welcoming song.

"Just listen to them! They sound like a bunch of cheerleaders!" Psyche said.

"It kinda gets annoyin after a while." Engie said. The train finally stopped, and it sounded like in the next car, the Mane Six fell over or something.

"Oh finally! I thought they'd never stop!" Psyche said feeling relieved.

"Teaches them to read the signs that say, 'remain seated'." Aqua said. We all got up and exited the train car. Crystal ran out like a flash, knocking into Blaze in the process, and he fell over.

"LAWL! Clumsy much?" I teased Blaze.

"Shut up, man!" Blaze said, and Aqua helped him back up.

"She must be pretty excited. She really wants to meet her relative." Aqua said.

"Ya'll think she's still alive after all these years?" Engie asked.

"Rainbow Dash told me that the Crystal ponies don't remember anything after the Empire returned. It was like they were in a time capsule for all these years." Blaze said.

Engie whistled. "These poniehs are old!"

"Excuse me, sonny? Who you callin old?" an old crystal pony asked, and hit Engie in the head with a cane.

"OW!" Engie yelled. "WHY I OUTTA!" Engie wanted to attack her, but Blaze and Psyche held him back.

"Bring it on sonny boy!" the old crystal pony said.

"No, please, were sorry for everything, ma'am. Ah promise it won't happen again, just please move along." Aqua said, pushing her away gentlely.

"Don't touch me, sonny boy!" the old crystal pony said, and hit Aqua in the head with her cane.

"OW!" Aqua yelled, and rubbed his head. "What a rude mare!"

"Look, as much as I'd love to stay and help argue with old shinny mares, I must be on my way to check out that science museum!" Psyche said, trotting off.

"The spa sounds pretty promisin! Ah gotta go check it out!" Aqua said, trotting off as well.

"Well, those stereo systems won't install themselves." Engie followed.

"Don't do anything stupid, Flare." Blaze told me.

"Brah, relax! I know what I'm doing!" I told him, as I trotted off.

"I hope so, man. I hope so." Blaze said, and he flew off. Crystal trotted off too, and took a look around the Crystal Empire.

"Wow, this place looks beautiful!" she said. "Where do I go to start?"

"I'm not sure, friend. But the Games inspector is coming, and we must keep her happy!" a crystal pony that looked alot like Willow Iceblast told her. "Are you happy, outsider?"

"HAY YEAH I'M A HAPPY OUTSIDER!" Crystal said to her, and gave her a hoof bump. "I'm just gonna look for my ancestor, Willow Iceblast."

"Oh, well I hope you have good luck finding her!" the pony said. "By the way, my name is Willow Iceblast!"

"Please to meet you, I'm Crystal Iceblast!" she greeted, and shook her hoof.

"Wow! Funny, we have the same last name!" Willow said.

"Yeah we do, don't we?" Crystal asked. "Well, I better go look for Willow. Pleasure to meet you Willow!"

"Pleasure to meet you as well, Crystal!" Willow said. Then they both trotted away to opposite directions. Alright, after that, I just have to say... WOW! Just WOW! Crystal didn't even reconize her, and Willow acted the same way. I guess that prooves they are related. Or maybe Crystal is looking for a different Willow, I have no clue. By the way, Willow is a purple Crystal pony, with a shinny mane that looked like Sweetie Belle's, and her cutie mark is a yellow smiley face, like Wal-Mart's mascot, or should I say former mascot? I remember when I used to get yellow smiley stickers at Wal-Mart. It's too bad they don't have those anymore, I miss getting those. Anyways, the Crystal Kingdom was absolutely beautiful! I can't believe I never been here before! I thought the Crystal ponies were a myth at first. What puzzles me is, all crystal ponies are earth ponies. Where are the crystal pegasi, or the crystal unicorns? Crystal was wondering that too, she asked herself those things as she was walking across town to look for her relative, which she already found at the train station! So Crystal looked all around for her.

"WILLOW?! WILLOW ICEBLAST?! MY NAME IS CRYSTAL ICEBLAST! I'M YOUR DESCENDENT, AND I WANT TO MEET YOU!" Crystal yelled out in the streets. "WILLOW?! WILLOW ARE YOU?!" Crystal then yells at Ms. Harshwinny (the pony games inspector's ear). "WILLOW?! WHERE ARE YOU WILLOW!? WHERE IS MY WILLOW?! WILLOW ICEBLAST?!"

"PLEASE STOP YELLING IN MY EARS!" Ms. Harshwinny yelled at her.

"Well sorry, ma'am! I'm looking for my relative! Her name is Willow Iceblast." Crystal explained.

"You don't say?" Harshwinny asked sarcastically, trying to pull her suitcase.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Crystal asked her.

"What makes you think that?" Harshwinny asked and rolled her eyes.

"Just a hunch, I suppose. I don't really have a reason. Do you have a reason?" Crystal asked.

"Probably because, uh, I'm not a crystal pony? Ever thought of that?" Harshwinny asked rudely.

"Oh right, that too." Crystal said. "What's in that bag of yours? A bowling ball? It seems you're having trouble carrying that."

"It's just extra clothes, and paperwork." Harswhinny said.

"Paperwork, huh? You on a business trip?" Crystal asked.

"I suppose you can say that." Harshwinny said.

"Oh cool! I love business trips! You must be one of those international fire fighters!" Crystal said.

"Uh, fire fighter?" Harshwinny asked.

"Yeah, check out those clothes! You're totally a fire fighter!" Crystal said.

"Uh, yeah, sure, whatever." Harshwinny said, still dragging her bag down the street.

"So you gonna go check into a hotel?" Crystal asked.

"I'll check into a hotel after I go visit the princess." Harshwinny said.

"Pardon me, Miss, but the princesses are in Canterlot." Crystal said.

"No, I'm talking about Princess Cadance." Harshwinny said.

"OOOOOH! I didn't know Cadance lived here, I thought she lived in Canterlot?" Crystal asked.

"Well it turns out you thought wrong." Harshwinny said.

"So Miss Fire fighter?" Crystal tried getting her attention.

"Please, I'm really busy right now." Harshwinny complained.

"Busy what? Walking?" Crystal asked.

"I need to go to the palace, and to talk to the princess after the Equestria Games." Ms. Harshwinny explained.

"Oh you competing?" Crystal asked.

"No, I'm the inspector." Harshwinny said.

"Really? You don't look like an inspector." Crystal said.

"Oh as if you know what an inspector looks like!" Harshwinny said to her rudely.

"I do so know what an inspector looks like! I met Health Inspector Jones when he visited Flare's shop." Crystal said.

"I'm not a health inspector, I'm a games inspector! So if you please so kind! I have to be at the palace right now!" Harshwinny raised her voice at Crystal.

"Then why are you standing here next to me?" Crystal asked. Harshwinny started steaming, and got glared at Crystal. "Wow, what do they call you? Miss Harsh Whinny?"

"Miss Harshwinny actually." Harshwinny said.

"Harshwinny? Well I can say you are the winner of harshness!" Crystal teased her and laughed. Harshwinny started steaming again, and then she took her bag, and walked away from her. As Crystal stopped laughing, Ms. Harshwinny was already gone. "Harsh Whinny? Where did you go Harsh Whinny? Oh well, I wouldn't be surprised is she was an ancestor to Psyche!" she said and laughed. "That would be so ironic!"

Meanwhile, I was near the Crystal palace, I set a cookie down on the sidewalk, then I pull the rope that's carrying an anvil, and I hang it on the tree. I chuckle behind the tree, waiting for Cadance, but then I spotted the cookie on the ground, and I said; "Ooo a cookie!" I ran towards the cookie, and tried to pick it up, but the anvil fell on my head, and I passed out.

Over at the stadium, Blaze was talking to Shining Armor about auditioning in the Equestria Games. "So, Shining, you think I can sign up for the Equestria Games?" Blaze asked.

"Sure, Blaze, sure! Any friend of Twilight's is a friend of mine!" Shining said. "But, we're already planning the Wonderbolts to fly across the stadium before the event when we sing the Equestria National Anthem, are you sure you won't be with them?"

"I might, but I wanna see if I can get myself into the Games itself." Blaze said.

"Well we'll see what I can do, Blaze! I'll do I can, but this is mostly an earth pony event. I don't think wings or magic will be allowed." Shining said.

"I'll be willing to take a chance to tie my wings during the event. My wife Rainbow Dash did it during the Running of the Leaves event back in Ponyville. I think I can handle it." Blaze said.

"Great!" Shining said, then he turned to Enige and yelled from across the stadium. "HEY, ENGINEER! HOW ARE THOSE SPEAKERS COMING ALONG?!"

"They're goin great, partner! Ah'm on mah last one!" Engie yelled, installing the last speaker near one of the doors, but then Crystal charged right inside, and knocked over the ladder Engie was on. The ladder lost balance, and Engie was holding one of the speakers. He fell down with the ladder, and since all the speakers were connected by a wire, they all fell down and broke. "AW SHOOT, CRYSTAL! NOW AH HAVE TO START ALL OVER AGAIN!"

"Crystal, what's going on?" Blaze asked.

"I'm looking for my relative still. A crystal pony said some are practicing for the Equestria Games, so I figured she might be here." Crystal said.

"What's wrong?" Shining asked.

"Crystal is looking for her ancestor who is a crystal pony." Blaze told him.

"Her name is Willow Iceblast. I had the feeling she might be here." Crystal told him.

"Well I'm sorry, Crystal. But there's no ponies here by the name of Willow Iceblast. But there is a pony by the name of Oak Freeze if you're looking for a pony similar." Shining said.

"I'm not playing games, Shining! I have a long-lost relative, and I want to do all I can to meet her!" Crystal said.

"Well... I don't normally hang around the kingdom that much, I'm still the captain of the royal guard in Canterlot. I'm just here because Cadance wants me to coach some of the contestants for the games." Shining explained. "But my wife should know, she's over at the spa right now getting her mane done. Why don't you go ask her?"

"Awesome! Thanks, Shining!" Crystal said.

"Your welcome, Crystal!" Shining said.

"Ah good, this speaker is still workin!" Engie said, putting one of the speakers back up, but then Crystal knocks into Engie's ladder again as she runs out, and he falls over with the speaker and it breaks. "AW, DARN IT, CRYSTAL!"

Back to me, I was wearing a bandage on my head. I set up another trap, back at the same tree I was at. It was similar to the first trap, except I had an apple pie, and I didn't have an anvil, I had a huge rock. I set the apple pie down, and I hung pulled the rock up onto the tree using rope. Soarin the Wonderbolt was there on the scene, and he spotted the pie at the same time I did. "Ooo, an apple pie!" we both said at the same time, and we ran towards it as the rock fell on both of us, and we both past out.

Over at the spa, Rarity was dressing up Cadance's hair for the games inspector, and Aqua was laying down on one of the spa tables getting a massage as he had some of that spa mud stuff on his face with cucumbers.

"Are we almost done, Rarity? Twilight and the others can't hold the games inspector for much longer." Cadance said.

"Relax, dear! I'm almost done! Just give me 10 minutes!" Rarity said.

"That's what you said 10 minutes ago." Cadance complained. Crystal opened the door, and charged inside the spa.

"WILLOW ARE YOU HERE?!" Crystal yelled as a bucket of water fell on her head. "AAH! WHAT THE HAY!"

"Crystal?" Aqua said.

"Crystal? Aqua? When did you two get here?" Rarity asked.

"What happened? Crystal and Aqua are here?" Cadance asked.

"Ya just noticed?" Aqua asked.

"A BUCKET OF WATER FELL ON MY HEAD!" Crystal yelled.

"Yeah ah don't know how that happened." Aqua said.

"Princess Cadance? I was wondering, do you know what came first? The chicken or the egg?" Crystal asked.

"I'm sorry, dear? I'm not sure what you're saying." Cadance said.

"Please, Crystal, Cadance needs her hair-dress done for the Games Inspector." Rarity said.

"I can see that, but I need her to answer that question, also the question about is she knows of a pony named Willow Iceblast?" Crystal explained.

"Actually yeah, I know of a pony by that name! She was the only one who was immuned to King Sombra's magic." Cadance said.

"I know that! I think that pony is actually my ancestor, so I want to know where she can be." Crystal explained.

"Of course, Crystal! She runs an ice cream stand. She travels around town trying to sell as much ice cream as she can." Cadance explained.

"Oh no! She can be anywhere! I'll never find her!" Crystal complained.

"Today is Saturday, right? What time is it, Rarity?" Cadance asked.

Rarity looks at the clock; "It's 2:30."

"Ah good! From 3 to 5 she stops and sells ice cream at the science museum every Saturday. By the time you're there, Willow should be there."

"Ah, thank you, Cadance!" Crystal said. "Nice make-up, Aqua!" She tells him and runs out.

"What make-up? This is one of those spa masks!" Aqua complained.

"Hey Aqua? Are Flare, Blaze, Psyche, and Engineer here as well?" Cadance asked.

"Yes. Blaze and Engie are at the stadium, Psyche's at the science museum, and Flare is probably setting up traps around town." Aqua said.

"Why is Flare setting up traps?" Rarity asked.

"He's mad because ya didn't invite Spike to help with the Games Inspector greetin." Aqua said.

Cadance started laughing. "Really? Wow! Flare cracks me up sometimes!"

"Hold still, dear! Your laughing is ruining my concentration!" Rarity said, then suddenly Rainbow Dash crashed into the spa window, and started sliding down the window. Rarity heard the noise, but she didn't care, and just continued Cadance's mane.

Meanwhile, back at my trap spot, I put a helmet over my bandaged head before I set up my next trap. "Safety first!" I said. Then I placed a garlic roll on the sidewalk, and I pulled on a rope behind the tree, and this time I used a giant bell. I hung it on the tree, and awaited for Cadance. I heard footsteps from where the garlic roll is, then I dropped the bell on whoever was walking, and it made a big ding! "YES! I got her! Happy face!" I said, then I lifted the bell back up, and I saw it was Ms. Harshwinny under the bell. She body was shaking, and she held her ears.

"AAAH! MY EARS ARE POPPING!" she yelled.

"Woops. Lion face." I said, blushing, because I was so embarrassed. I dropped the bell back on her, and ran away, but I came back, lifted the bell, and took the garlic roll. "MINE!" I yelled at her face, and I dropped the bell back on her and ran away. Then I ran back, lifted the bell, and shoved the garlic roll in her mouth, and dropped the bell back on her, and ran away again.

Psyche was at the museum, checking out all the Crystal Empire artifacts. "Wow!" he said. "Who knew these crystals can store enough power to power the Empire Stable Building in Manehatten for 2 weeks? That is really interesting! Why don't we power our homes using these?" Meanwhile, Crystal charged inside the museum.

"Psyche!" she yelled, then another bucket of water falls off the door and onto her head. "AAAH, WHAT THE HAY?!"

"Huh? Oh hey Crystal! Did you have any luck finding your relative?" Psyche asked.

"Not yet, but I heard she runs an ice cream stand around here." Crystal said.

"Uhh, please excuse me asking, but why are you all wet?" Psyche asked.

"Oh another bucket of water fell on my head. That's twice today that happened!" Crystal said.

"Oh yeah, when I went to get some coffee, a bucket of water fell on me too. I really spazzed out after!" Psyche said.

"Yeah, yeah, nopony's interested, Psyche." Crystal said to Psyche, looking annoyed. Psyche sighed and rolled his eyes. "Have you seen a purple crystal pony with an ice cream cart?"

"Y-yeah, she's in the Crystal Empire History section." Psyche said, pointing north.

"Thanks, Psyche!" Crystal said, running towards the history section.

"Why does everypony talk to me like I'm Meg Griffin?" Psyche asked himself. Crystal ran into the history room and found the ice cream stand, and she found Willow near it.

"Huh? Oh hey Willow!" Crystal greeted her.

"Oh hey! You're that pony from the train station! Crystal, right?" Willow asked.

"Yeah!" Crystal nodded.

"Did you find your relative yet?" Willow asked.

"Cadance says she's suppose to be here with an ice cream cart." Crystal said.

"Oh I'm running this ice cream cart!" Willow said.

"Really? Wow, I still can't seem to find Willow anywhere!" Crystal said.

"Wow, bad luck today, huh Crystal?" Willow asked.

"Don't get me started! I was running across town trying to find Willow, and two buckets of water fell on my head today!" Crystal complained.

"Come to think of it, when I was serving ice cream at the library, a bucket of water fell on my head there too, and when I went to the public restroom!" Willow said.

"No way!" Crystal said in shock.

"Yeah way!" Willow said.

"Wow!" Crystal said.

"I know right?" Willow said. They were both silent for a few moments, but then they both laughed.

"So you're my long-lost relative, huh?" Crystal asked.

"I would assume so. I missed out on so much on my life. By the looks of our family tree. I would assume I'm your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother!" Willow said.

"Wow! Does that mean I'm... part Crystal pony?" Crystal asked.

"There's only one way to find out! If the Crystal Empire is chosen to be the one to host the Equestria Games, and we all power the Crystal heart with our happiness, that's how we'll know if you're part crystal pony!" Willow said.

"Alright, sounds cool! It's good to finally meet you, great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandma!" Crystal said, hugging her.

"You missed a great." Willow said, hugging her back. They both laughed. "It's good to meet you too, Crystal!" Time went by, and Cadance was about to announce which location is gonna host the Equestria Games.

"And the winner for the Equestris Games is: The Crystal Empire!" Cadance announced in front of the whole kingdom. "Well done everypony!" Then all the crystal ponies powered the heart, including Crystal Iceblast, and it Borealis colors spreaded across the sky, like from when Sombra was defeated.

"WHOA!" Crystal yelled. "I guess that means... I guess that means... I'm a mare!"

"Not just that! This proves you are part crystal pony! Your happiness just powered the crystal heart!" Willow said.

"Whoa! I'm part crystal pony!" Crystal cheered. "Look how shinny and crystaly I am!"

"It looks like your friends are crystally too!" Willow said, pointing to Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity, AppleJack, Blaze, Psyche, Aqua, and Engie all crystally. Rarity starts squeeing really loud.

"I'm so gorgeous... again!" Rarity yelled.

"Pretty, pretty, shinny, shinny!" Pinkie yelled.

"Wow, look at me, Rainbow!" Blaze said.

"Are you kidding? You're not as nearly shinny as I am!" Rainbow said.

"Oh yeah?" Blaze asked, smirking at her.

"YEAH!" Rainbow said smirking back. Then they both laughed, and snuggled.

"Hey, where's Flare?" Aqua asked. Cadance was waving at everypony down at the streets, then a giant net dropped down on her. Cadance screamed.

"CADANCE!" Shining yelled, trying to help her out of the net.

"What just happened?" Cadance asked.

"Where did that net come from?" Shining asked. I started charging at Cadance, looking all crystally, and I yelled; "LEROOOOOOOOOOOY JENKINS!" Then I tackled her, and she fell.

"FLARE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Cadance yelled.

"Flare, get off her!" Shining ordered me, pulling me off her. "What's wrong with you, man? Why did you attack her?"

"She invited Twilight and the girls over to welcome the Games Inspector, but she didn't invite Spike! After all Spike did for this kingdom! He saved your flanks! How can you not invite him to the welcoming?" I asked Cadance.

Cadance just laughed. "Oh, Flare! You rub me the wrong way!"

"I'm not even rubbing you!" I said.

"Flare, this is nothing. It's just a welcoming thing! Spike would have no interest in doing something like what Twilight and her friends did." Cadance explained.

"But he might wanna visit! Ever thought of that? Do you not like Spike?" I asked.

"Of course I do, he's just the cutest little dragon ever! I would've thought he would have better things to do then come and welcome a Games Inspector!" Cadance said.

"Hmm... I guess that's true." I said.

"Don't worry, Flare! I promise, when the actual pony games comes on, I'll invite him to come." Cadance promised.

"Pinkie promise?" I asked.

Cadance just tilted her head in confusion."What?"

"It's something to do with Pinkie Pie." Shining said.

"Ah, I see!" Cadance nodded.

"I apologize, Cadance. I guess I should've just talked this over with you, before I assaulted you. You're not gonna punish me right?" I asked.

Cadance chuckled. "Of course I am!" Then next thing I knew, I was writing down on a piece of paper; "I will talk my problems, not assault." 50 times.

"I'm so glad you finally reunited with your ancestor, Crystal!" Blaze said.

"Yeah, but I still don't understand where the buckets of water came from." Crystal said.

"Lion face." I said. Then they all looked at me. "What?"

"Well I suppose that answers our question." Psyche said.

"Well, at least look at us! We're all sparkly, and shinny, and we look expensive!" I said, checking out my crystal form.

"Oh no, our crystal forms won't last when we leave the city." Willow said.

"Go back to your writing, Flare." Cadance ordered me.

"Your face needs to go back to writing!" I said.

"That is another 50 times!" Cadance said, smirking at me. Then they all laughed.

"You're joking right?" I asked.

"Of course I'm joking, Flare!" Cadance said.

"Oh good, I'm just axing." I said.

"I know." Cadance said.

"Wow, nopony even noticed I kept saying 'axe' instead of 'ask', does anypony realize it?" I asked.

"I knew it from the start, Flare!" Twilight said. "I just wasn't gonna say anything!"

"You troll!" I said to her. And we all laughed again. So that was my first visit to the Crystal Empire. We all went home shorty after, and our crystal forms didn't last, but it was fun regardless! I just hope Spike didn't waste all those gems he earned back at home. 


	13. Game Night

Ahhh, Game Night! So many games, yet so little time! I'm hosting Game Night at my trailer tonight, with board games, video games, bottled games, imagination games, sports games, relationship games, dare games, dare-DEVIL games, games with games in them, and even games that are too manly for Psyche! I invited my friends Crystal, Blaze, Engineer, Psyche, Aqua, and Spike over for Game Night. I got my place ready for the occasion! Blaze knocked on my door, along with my friends beside him.

"Ahhh, Game Night! So many games, yet so little time!" Crystal mimiced me, because I just said that in the beginning.

"Ah got mah trusteh controller that can be connected to any game console, and any vending machine, or microwave!" Engie said, holding his controller up. "Ah made this mahself!"

"And of course, all of Engie's inventions are bound to go wrong sometime." Spike teased. Everypony laughed.

"Shut it, Spike!" Engie said, slapping in the back of the head.

"OW!" Spike yelled. "What does everypony keep slapping there?"

"That's what she said!" Blaze commented.

"INAPPROPRIATE, Blaze!" Psyche said in shock.

"No, I'm saying that's what Crystal said just five minutes ago." Blaze said. My Jabba's palace eyeball pops out near the front door.

"BOOOO! I'm a giant eyeball! Fear me!" I teased them in a spooky tone. Crystal screamed.

"Flare, please let us in." Aqua asked, looking annoyed.

"If proceeding inside is what you seek, you must answer me these questions three, and the other side ye see!" I said in a spooky tone.

"Flare, we don't have time for this!" Aqua said.

"What is your name?" I asked in the same tone.

Aqua just sighed. "Aquatic Armor."

"What is your quest?" I asked.

"Going inside your trailer." he said.

"What is your favorite color?" I asked.

"Blue." he said.

"Alright, off you go!" I said, opening the door.

"Thanks?" he said confusingly. Once he got in, I shut the door before Psyche was able to get in.

"STOP! Those who wish to proceed must answer me these questions three, and the other side ye see!" I said.

"Fine, ask away!" Psyche said relaxed. "This may seem fun!"

"What is your name?" I asked him.

"Psyche!" he said.

"What is your quest?" I asked.

"To go inside your trailer." he said rolling his eyes.

"What... is the capital of Tootsinberg?" I asked.

Psyche was confused and nervous. "I... I don't know that." Then a trap door opened below Psyche, but since this is a cartoon, he was standing in mid-air, then he looked down, held up a sign that said 'help', then his body fell, but his head and the sign stayed floating, then his head and the sign fell, like the Coyote from Looney Tunes when he falls off a cliff. Engie stepped forward to the door.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Red Engineer." he said.

"What is your quest?" I asked.

"To go inside that trailer and kick your flank at video games!" he said mischievously.

"What is your favoirte color?" I asked.

"Blue." he said, but then he got nervous. "No, oraaaaaaaaaannngggeeee!" he said as he fell beneath the trap door, then Blaze stepped forward.

"What is your na..." I was about to say, but then Blaze poked my eyeball camera. "OW! What was that for?"

"Let us in." he ordered me.

"Ow! Did you have to be such a plot about it?" I asked, opening the door for him, Spike and Crystal, then they walked in.

"How did that hurt him? That was just a camera, not his eyeball." Crystal asked.

"It's Flare, what can you expect?" Blaze asked her.

"I can expect him to shove garlic rolls in our mouths." Crystal said.

"Welcome!" I said, opening the door to my lounge. "Welcome to Flare's Game Night! I am your host, Steve Harvy!"

"You can't be Steve Harvey, you're not bald, and you don't host Family Feud." Crystal said, pointing to my mane.

"He does so. You remember Flare hosted Family Feud before. Remember?" Blaze asked her.

"LAWL remember, Crystal?" I asked.

"Steve doesn't say that. If you're gonna be Steve, you have to act like him." Crystal hinted.

"Gotcha!" I said. Just then, a door opened on the floor, and Engie and Psyche came up.

"When did ya'll get a basement, Flare?" Engie asked.

"And when did you get all those barrels full of cream soda?" Psyche asked.

"I like cream soda! That is my soda cellar!" I said, helping them up.

"You live in a trailer and move it from place to place! How can you have a cellar in general?" Psyche asked.

"Because I can't have a cellar in corporal, or sergeant, or even lieutenant. LAWL!" I teased.

"Look, it's no use arguin, let's just get started with Game Night." Aqua said.

"You, me, Fallout: New Vegas, now!" Spike told me.

"You, are, on!" I said mischievously. Then we ran to the XBUCKS and turned on Fallout: New Vegas.

"Ah gotta really try out this new controller, Flare!" Engie said.

"Hang on, brah, I just wanna get through this part with Spike." I said.

"Look out for that mutant!" Spike yelled.

"Wait, what mutant?" I asked.

"Ah, no, I got it! Saved your life!" Spike smirked.

"Nooooo! I don't want to owe you!" I whined.

"Too bad." he said mischievously.

"Time for me to save your life. I'm gonna lure another mutant over to you, then save you." I said.

"No, that doesn't count." he said.

"Does not!" I said.

"Does too!" he yelled in my face.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"DEE TOO!" I yelled, then started making beeping sounds, Spike just gave me a weird look. Aqua went into my bedroom to find the board games. My fish then spotted him.

"THIEF! THIEF!" Piddles yelled.

"That's no thief! That's Aqua!" Darrel said happily.

"I suppose he's here for game night." Rainbow assumed.

"What makes you think that?" Dorthey asked.

"It says on the calendar." Rainbow said, pointing to the calendar on the board near my dresser. Aqua kept looking around for my board games, as Blaze waited at the door for it.

"Did you find a game yet, Aqua?" Blaze asked.

"Well... how about Monopoly?" Aqua asked.

"Monopoly? Oh yeah right! All we do is go through the spots a million times until somepony loses all their money. It's gonna take forever to complete!" Blaze said.

"Life?" Aqua asked.

"Stop, get a job! Stop, get married! Life card, life card, life card! Useless game." Blaze complained. "Anything else?"

"Shoots and ladders?" Aqua asked.

"And that's all it is. Where's the fun in that?" Blaze asked.

"Now that, I agree with!" Dorthey said.

"Chess?" Aqua asked.

"Chess is for nerds!" I yelled out from the other room.

"Candy land?" Aqua asked.

"That will go in maybe." Blaze said. Just then, Aqua found a little note under Scrabble.

"Hey what's this?" Aqua asked as he looked at the note.

"What is it?" Blaze asked.

"Uhh, ah just asked that." Aqua complained at Blaze. "Looks like some sort of... riddle game."

"Scrub scrub spree, scrub scrub a-roo?" Blaze asked, reading the note. "That's what it says first." I was still playing Fartout... uhh, I mean Fallout in the other room with Spike, just then Aqua and Blaze came in with the riddle.

"Hey Flare? What's this?" Aqua asked.

"Not now, Aqua, Spike's under attack by one of these lizard things." I said. "I keep telling ya to avoid them, brah, they're a waste of your time!"

"But they might drop something expensive." Spike said.

"Your inventory is already almost full!" I said.

"I dunno why they added the limited inventory system in here. It's such a pain in the flank to use!" Spike said.

"Move it, little man." Engie said, pushing Spike over and sitting next to me. "It's mah turn!"

"You could've just asked you know." Spike said, leaning on his head after Engie pushed him.

"Yeah Engie, you could've asked him you know." I said to him.

"Yeah Flare, I could've asked him you know." Engie mimiced sarcastically.

"I just have one thing to say that." I said.

"And what is that?" Engie asked.

"HAY... BACON... STRIPS!" I said, poking his nose during every word.

Engie just looked at me confusingly. "Alrighty then."

"Flare, what is this?" Aqua asked again.

"What is what?" I complainly asked.

"This!" Aqua said, putting the game card in front of my face.

"Hey, don't my view while I'm playing a game, brah!" I complained at him.

"Alright, alright! Sorry!" Aqua said, moving the card away from my face.

"It's a riddle game. It gives you riddles." I said.

"You don't say!" Blaze said sarcastically.

"It would've been funnier if you that said with the meme mask on, Blaze. I keep my meme masks right over there." I said, pointing to one of the cabinets. "Anyways, you have to follow the riddles, and each riddle will take you to another riddle. Once you solved all the riddles, there's prize in end! It's really fun, I wanted to play that in a couple of hours, but you can't play it now if you want."

"Hmm, riddle games do sound like fun." Aqua said.

"YEAH THEY ARE!" Crystal yelled.

"I feel like playing this!" Psyche said.

"So do I!" Spike said.

"Not meh, ah wanna try out mah new controller!" Engie said.

"I second that!" I said.

"It's a good thing ah made two!" Engie said, giving me another one.

"PRAISE THE FLIPPIN WIZARDS!" I yelled, grabbing it with my unicorn magic.

"Are you sure you two don't wanna play?" Blaze asked.

"I made the game, I already know where everything is, and what the prize is, silly little Pooh Bears!" I teased.

"And riddle games make mah head explode unless it has to do with machinery." Engie said.

"Suit yourselves!" Blaze said.

"My suit is at the dry cleaners." I said.

"So let's find the first riddle!" Crystal yelled in excitement, hopping in place.

"Alright! So the first riddle says: 'Brush brush re, brush brush a-roo." Blaze said, reading the card.

"That sounds like a Bear in the Big Blue House song." Crystal said.

"You know that show, Crystal?" Blaze asked.

"Of course! It was one of my favorite shows when I was a filly! It was when Disney Junior was Playhouse Disney." Crystal explained.

"So brush-brush-re, I think has something to do with brushes, and where does Flare usually keep his brushes?" Psyche explained.

"Ah'd say in the bathroom, but Flare's a random one, ah doubt he'd leave his trailer organized." Aqua said.

"I DO SO KEEP MY TRAILER ORGANIZED!" I corrected him.

"And for that, ya just told us where the first riddle is." Aqua said mischievously. So they all went into my bathroom, but I stayed in the lounge with Engie to test out his controllers.

"So which one of yer games should we use to test out these controllers?" Engie asked.

"I got this new game: Mystery Scape!" I said holding the game case.

"Sounds ahmazin, partner! What's it about?" Engie asked.

"I-D-K Lawl!" I said. "It's not called Mystery Scape for nothin! It's one of those games of random things happening! The story changes at random times, it's so mind-blowing, brah!"

"Sounds awesome! Let's give it go!" Engie said.

"Affirmative! Mischievous face!" I said, putting the game into the XBUCKS. "Alrighty then, it's loading! Hey, Engie? What do these controllers actually do?"

"Well, ah haven't realleh tested them yet." Engie explained. "They're suppose to connect to any gaming system, microwave, vending machine, fridge, lights..." Meanwhile with the others, they're in my lavatory looking for the next riddle. It's kinda confusing calling this a lavatory, when there's no lava, and a lavatory kinda sounds like a coffee machine if you ask me.

"Did anypony find the next riddle yet?" Blaze asked, looking in the cabinet.

"I'm not a pony." Spike said, looking in the bath tub.

"Well every... whatever." Blaze said, as he continued.

"I think I found it." Psyche said, finding another note on one of my toothbrushes, as he accidentally stepped on Blaze's hoof.

"Ow!" Blaze yelled, then he bumped his head on the sink pipe. "OW!"

"Sorry." Psyche said, then he started reading the next note. "You may call me the Crystal Empire in a box. Ice, ice, baby!"

"Ice, ice, baby?" Crystal asked.

"Oh! I think I know what it's talking about! Follow me!" Spike said, exiting the bathroom, then stepping on Blaze's hoof.

"OW!" Blaze yelled, then he bumped his head on the pipe again. "OW! Spike!"

"You were in my way, Blaze." he said. Blaze just sighed. Back with Engie and me, the main menu screen popped up.

"Ready to do this, Engie?" I asked.

"Ah was born readeh!" he said. "Press start! Press start!" I kept pressing start but nothing was happening. "What are ya waitin fer? Press start!"

"I am pressing start!" I yelled.

"Is this part of the game?" Engie asked.

"No, something starts when I press start. These controllers are broken! Angry face!" I yelled. Engie checked on the controllers to see what the problem is. He opened the battery compartment and saw the problem.

"It seems there's a problem with the batteries." Engie said.

"What's wrong with the batteries?" I asked.

"It's empty." he said, showing me the empty battery compartment.

"Well why are you sitting around? Go get some batteries!" I ordered him.

"This is yer trailer, ya'll go get 'em!" he said.

I yawned. "Yeeeeeeah, I'm not gonna do that."

"Whah not?" he asked.

"Too much effort!" I whined.

"Where do ya keep yer batteries?" Engie asked.

"In the kitchen." I said.

"It's too much effort to just go into yer kitchen and get 'em yerself?" Engie asked.

"Uh, duh!" I said.

"Well, which drawers are the batteries in?" Engie asked.

"Lazy face." I said.

"Ya'll won't even tell meh where the batteries are?" Engie asked.

"Didn't you just hear what I said? LAY... ZEE... FACE!" I said.

Engie sighed. "Fine, ah'll get 'em." He said, walking out of the lounge and into the kitchen.

"Oh, and don't forget the hay bacon!" I yelled out.

"Didn't take ya'll much effort yell across the house!" Engie yelled back from the kitchen.

"It all depends on my mood, my friend! MAGIC LAWS!" I yelled. When Engie went into the kitchen, Spike and the others were there too.

"Still playin the game?" Engie asked them.

"Spike has the feeling the next riddle is in the fridge." Aqua said.

"Yes, I think the next riddle is in the fridge!" Spike said, opening the fridge.

"Uhh, ah just said that." Aqua said confusingly. Crystal opened up the fridge to find the next riddle.

"I don't see anything." she said.

"No, it said, ice, ice, baby. Which means it must be in the freezer." Spike said opening the freezer. Engie looked through all the drawers in the kitchen to locate where I keep my batteries.

"Hey where does Flare leave his batteries?" Engie asked.

"Fourth drawer to the left of the oven, where the blender is." Blaze said. Engie looked into the drawer and found them.

"Ah! Here we are! Much obliged, Blaze!" Engie said, saluting him.

"Not a problem, Engie!" Blaze said, saluting back.

"Did ya find the next riddle yet, Spike?" Aqua asked.

"Nope. I had the feeling it would be under the ice packs, but it wasn't there." Spike said.

"Did you look in the ice dispenser?" Psyche asked.

"Yeah, check the ice dispenser." Crystal said. Spike checked the ice dispenser, and he found the riddle inside.

"Well, what do you know? There it is! Nice work, Crystal!" Spike said to her with glee. Crystal smiled and let out a squee, and Psyche had a big confusing look on his face.

"Uh, I'm the one that hinted that the riddle is inside the ice machine!" Psyche complained.

"Yeah, that's nice, Psyche. Let's just continue." Spike said, walking towards the dining room table with the others. Psyche just facehoofed and

joined them. Engie had no idea of which batteries to use, so he just took all the batteries and rejoined me in the Loungue.

"What took you so long? Where's my smoothie?" I asked.

"Ah had trouble findin the batteries, and whah do you want me to get- Wait, ya asked for hay bacon, not a smoothie." Engie corrected me.

"Or did I?" I said smirking at him.

"Did ya?" Engie asked confusingly.

"I dunno." I said, shrugging. So Engie puts in the triple A batteries in the controllers, but I stopped him.

"Dude, are you stupid? Most game controllers have double A batteries inside, not triple!" I said.

"But ah made these controllers." he said. "Ah programed them to power on triple A."

"Look, it's bad luck to put triple A batteries in a game controller, brah. I'm telling you, don't do it! Bad things will happen!" I warned him.

"What kind of bad things?" Engie asked me sarcastically.

"Just... bad... things." I said, holding a flashlight under my face. Engie just rolled his eyes at me, then inserted the batteries inside anyway.

"Engie!" I yelled.

"It's not bad luck, we'll be fine, partner." he said.

"Fine, but when something happens, don't say I didn't warn you." I said, crossing my arms.

"Now press start." he told me.

"You're player 1, you press start!" I whined at him.

Engie sighed. "Fine." Then he pressed start, and the TV went blank. Engie just stared at the TV for around 20 seconds. I did too, but with a boring look, and leaning on my bean-bag chair.

I facehoofed and said, "Way to go, Engineer! You just broke the game!"

"Ah how was ah suppose to know?" Engie complained.

"I told you putting in Triple A Batteries was a bad idea!" I yelled.

"Shut up! It's not the batteries!" he said. "Just you wait, maybe it's loadin."

"And maybe it's not." I added.

"And maybe it is!"

"And maybe it's not!"

"AND MAYBE IT IS!" we argued.

"AND MAYBE IT'S NOT!"

"AND MAYBE IT IS!"

"AND MAYBE IT IS!" I told him.

"AND MAYBE IT'S NOT!" he yelled at me.

"Well, I'm glad we both agree on something." I said while giving him a teasing look.

"Wait what?" he said confusingly.

"You mad bro?" I asked, wearing my troll-face mask.

Engie was really confused. "But-uh-when-ah-you just... SHUT UP, FLARE!"

I turned around, and walked towards my vending machine. "Well, how about some hot fries, man? If you have a quarter I can get some for ya. They're really good and spicy, you'll love as they tingle in your mouth, and all that salt too!" Just as I was talking, my TV lit up as a big bright white light (ooo rhyme). I didn't notice, because I was going to the vending machine to get the hot fries, but Engie's eye pupils grew. Eventually, a vortex appeared, and it sucked Engineer right inside the TV. Engineer screamed, but he wasn't quick enough to call my attention, and he got sucked right into the TV. "Engie? These vending machine snacks aren't free, I need a bit." I said, and I wasn't aware Engie was there. "Dude, don't let me buy you stuff all the time." I turned around, and saw Engie wasn't there. "Oh... where did he go? Must've went freeloading inside my fridge. Oh well." I shrugged and walked over to the TV. "I hope he doesn't eat my leftover egg roll from lunch. That's what I'm really afraid of. He can take the Chinese noodles if he wants, but NOT the egg roll!" I looked at the TV, and it was still black. I just sat there on my bean-bag chair, waiting for Engie, which I didn't know he was inside my TV. Meanwhile, in the video game universe, Engie appeared in the middle of a big green checkerboard box room.

"Huh? Where am ah?" Engie asked himself. "Am ah... inside the game?" Engie looked around, and there was nothing interesting to be seen. "Howdy? Anypony here? Hello?!" Engie looked up, and saw something floating on his head, he screamed, and started running around like a maniac, but it didn't take him long to realize that those figures above him was a 'P1' symbol, saying he's Player 1. Engie thought to himself for a second, thinking of what to do next, and how to get out. He saw at a western wall, that there was a vortex that said 'Level 1' on top of it, he walked inside the vortex, and he disappeared. Back in real life, I was just sitting there, slurping on a smoothie. I was getting curious, because Engie was nowhere to be found.

"Hiccup." I said. "Gee, I wonder when Engie's gonna get back? I'm starting to wonder." I looked at one of Engie's controllers, and I saw a few electric bolts on it. "Forty-five degree angle mouth face." I said, then I cautionly picked up one of the game controllers, and took a look at it.

"What kind of controllers are these anyway?" Just then, my TV started lighting up again. "What in the Wizard of Hope's name is this? ENGIE'S GAME CONTROLLERS BROKE MY TV AGAIN!" I yelled, and slammed the controller on the floor. Just then, a 2-D pony hoof that looked like it game from a drawing, popped up out of the TV, and it moved around like it was asking me to come in. I was really confused. "Hey! GET OUT OF MY TV!" I yelled, trying to pull on the hoof, but the hoof was stronger than mine together, and it just pulled me right in, and looked like I was in a drawing sketch pad. The song 'Take On Me' by Ah Ha was playing in the background, and some pony dude with a black jacket and a white shirt started dancing. I just looked around, and I was really confused, but I just shrugged and danced with him. Eventually, a couple of firefighters appeared with axes, and they looked mad at us. The pony in the black jacket started running, but I wasn't afraid of no drawings! I just activated my hornsaber, and was about to pounce on them, but the pony in the jacket just grabbed me, and we ran. We wounded up at a dead-end, and those firefighters chased us all the way there. The pony in the jacket started pushing at the wall, but I wanted to attack the firefighters, but the pony in the jacket grabbed me, and pushed me against the wall, then I went through the wall, and nothing was black and white, and 2-D anymore. I appeared at a room that had a pink floor, green walls with yellow stripes, and a tiffany light hanging down on the ceiling."WHAT IS GOING ON?!" I yelled. "I can tell where I was before, and it reminded me of the Take On Me music video, but still, WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

Meanwhile, back with Engineer, he appeared in the middle of a big white room with lots of colorful squares. He walked forward curiously, holding his wrench close to him. He heard an echoing the background, and he held his wrench out, defending himself in case something came out to attack him. He went on the floor to look under one of the colorful squares, but when he lifted the square, it floated up and disappeared. He got back up and started to sweat. "Nopony's here. I'm stuck in video game land! No more Flare! No more! Ah found a place where ah'm gonna stay all... alooooooone." he said, when a giant colorful bubble that said 'alone' appeared out of his mouth, then lots of voices were heard in the background saying 'alone', with lots of words that say 'alone' appeared. Afterwards, all the 'alones' started shrinking, and all the voices kept saying 'alone', over and over again, until the words shrunk until no more. Engineer was really scared. "AH GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!" I yelled, and he started running in one direction, but obviously he wasn't going anywhere, since he was in the middle of nowhere! "WHERE'S THE EXIT?! WHERE'S EVERYTHING!?" he screamed, and then he started stomping on the ground. "WHERE?! WHERE?! WHERE?! WHERE?! WHERE?!" After that fifth 'where', the stomping caused a hole on the ground, and he fell into the room where I appeared in.

"Engie! There you are! How ya doin, brah?" I asked happily, as I helped him on his hooves.

"Flare? Yer trapped in the game too?" he asked.

"Trapped in the game? I thought I was trapped in a Ah-Ha music video?" I asked.

Engie just looked at me with a straight face. "No comment. Let's just find a way out."

"Hey check it out! You got a 'P1' floating on top of your head!" I said, pointing on his Player 1 symbol.

"Well ya'll have a 'P2' floatin on yer head!" Engie said, pointing to my player 2 symbol.

"Player 2? Aw man! I wanted to be player 7!" I complained.

"But there's only two of us playin, and the XBUCKS only allows 4 players." Engie said.

"Maybe somepony else got trapped in the game. I hope it was Spike." I said.

"They're probably still busy on your scaventure hunt game." he reminded me.

"Oh yeah! LAWL!" I laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's gonna take them forever to finish that game! I guarantee it!" I said with a mischievous look on my face.

"C'mon, there's the way to Level 2!" Engie said, pointing to a vortex that leads to Level 2.

"Level 2? What was level 1 then?" I asked.

"Ah was in the middle of nowhere." Engie said, walking towards the vortex.

"I didn't know that music video was level 1!" I said confusingly. We both walked into the vortex and disappeared. Back with Spike and the others, they were looking all around my trailer for the next riddle.

"I really don't get this!" Spike said. "What did the riddle say again?"

"Look for a pearl in a box, ah'm right next to her." Aqua said, reading the riddle.

"This is getting stupid!" Crystal complained. "Flare doesn't have any pearls! Unless we check his personal chest."

"Trust me, Crystal. Flare doesn't want us going into his personal chest." Spike said.

"Yeah, I strongly doubt the riddle would lead to there." Blaze said.

"But a pearl in a box? I didn't know Flare even owns any pearls!" Crystal whinned. Everypony noticed Psyche was laughing in my closet.

"What's so funny, Psyche?" Aqua asked.

"I'm reading Flare's personal diary!" Psyche said, and laughed even harder. "Look at this! Yesterday, I noticed my employees found my hoof-nail collection, and now I'm really angry face at them for that! Can you believe this?! Flare collects his hoof-nails! That is so gross!" Psyche laughed even harder.

"Psyche, don't go into Flare's personal belonins!" Aqua said.

"Keep reading, Psyche! Keep reading!" Spike said, sitting next to him.

"Alright! I went to deliver a pizza to Cranky Doodle Donkey, but he keeps telling me he didn't order a pizza, but when he finally blew a fuse, he smashed the pizza on the ground, and stomp on it. That was why I was crying all that day, but that would be embarrassing if that was the reason, so I lied and my reason was that Fluttershy's pet toad died!" Psyche and Spike were laughing really hard after he read that.

"Ah don't believe you too." Aqua said, shaking his head.

"Wait! I think I found the next riddle!" Blaze said, standing near my fish tank. "The riddle said a pearl in a box, I'm right next to her. Flare's white molly is named Pearl, and she's inside a fish tank, which is shaped like a box, and there's the riddle right next to her!"

"FINALLY! It's about time you found the riddle! I'm getting tired of swimming at the same spot for the past 40 minutes!" Pearl complained.

"You're really impatient, aren't you Pearl? Rainbow and I can float in place for a week if we wanted to!" Dorthey said.

"Then how would you eat?" Yoyo asked.

"I just hope the flakes float down towards me." Dorthey said. Blaze puts his hoof inside the tank, and grabs the next riddle.

"So, the riddle was inside the fish tank! Pretty clever." Crystal said, nodding.

"Get out of my trailer, and go have a snack while you swim." Blaze said, reading the next riddle.

"So, we have to leave the trailer to find the next riddle, huh?" Psyche guessed.

"But how we suppose to know where the next riddle is?" Aqua asked.

"There's the lake outside of town near Everfree, and there's the town pool." Blaze said.

"Well since it was Flare's idea to build the town pool in the first place, I suggest we head there first." Psyche suggested.

"Too easy! He only expects us to find it there." Crystal said.

"We should split up. Crystal, Aqua, you head to the lake. The rest of us will go to the town pool." Blaze said.

"Who elected you team leader?" Crystal asked.

"Look there's no time. Let's just win this thing!" Spike suggested. So then they went out of my trailer to look for the next riddle. Back in the game, Engie and I reached level 2, which looked like ctf_2fort on TF2.

"Hmm, this place looks like the spawn area for ctf_2fort when ah do mah matches." Engie said.

"Looks like we're playing a little TF2, huh?" I asked.

"Ah believe so." Engie said.

"You already picked your class, I wanna be Pyro!" I said.

"Whah ya wanna be pyro?" Engie asked.

"Uhh, they don't call me 'Flare Gun' for nothing you know! LAWL!" I teased, while holding a flare gun.

"C'mon, let's go!" he said. So we opened up the spawn menu door, and we started walking out, but in slow-motion, as Also Sprach Zarathustra plays in the background. We keep slow-mo walking out, until I give out a little fart, and it cuts off the music.

"LAWL!" I said.

"Way to ruin the moment." Engie said, facehoofing himself. We peeked over at the battlements, but there were no other classes around.

"Wow, the area is as empty as... ummm... my refrigerator after a Monday." I said.

"That's the best ya got?" Engie asked.

"Pretty much. Wow, this game lacks enemies! What a rip-off! I paid 4 whole bits on this game!" I complained.

"4 bits ain't alota money, Flare." Engie said.

"Says you! You don't own a famous pizza joint like I do! So I make like thousands of bits per week, and 4 bits... hmm... you got a point there, Engie." I said.

"C'mon, it's all clear, let's just go!" Engie said as he ran outside into the open, but then something exploded and he flew against the wall where I was, all burnt up.

"MAGIC LAWS! MAGIC LAWS! MAGIC LAWS!" I yelled really fast.

"Ow!" Engie said, as his red bar on top of him started to lose it's red.

"Hey check it out, Engie! You lost health!" I said.

"Yeah no kiddin! What was that anyway?" Engie asked. "Soldier? Demostallion?"

I helped him up. "I-D-K, brah. Maybe you stepped on a mine."

"There are no mines in Team Fortress!" Engie said.

"Yeah, well, this isn't Team Fortress. It's Mystery Scape." I corrected him.

"Yeah, ya do got a point there." Engie said.

"Of course I got a point there! 'Cause I'm smarter than you, fool!" I taunted him, then I started shaking my head around as the We No Speak Americano song played in the background until I stopped shaking it.

"Just keep yer voice down, and be careful. There might be more explosives out there." Engie said, peeking over. "It's all clear. So slowly... follow me... and..."

"FOR GREAT JUSTICE!" I yelled, and I started running through the battlements.

"FLARE, NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Engie yelled out at me. But just like that, I was already at blue base. "Ah don't believe it." he said in shock, shaking his head.

"There! You see? No harm done!" I said.

"Well in that case..." Engie started running through the battlements until another explosive hit him, but we got a better view of it. It looked like something green and square that ran towards him. Engie flew right over to me after the explosion, and his health meter went lower. "Ya'll have it easy these days, partner!"

"'Cause I'm better than you, fool!" I taunted, then I started shaking my head again to We No Speak Americano." I helped Engie get up, and we continued to walk. "I think I had a clear visuel of what attacked you."

"Oh? Do tell!" Engie said.

"Well, not completely, but it was green, and looked square, and it disappeared just as the explosion occured." I explained. "You have any idea what I'm talking about?"

"Ah think ah might have one idea." Engie said. Then we saw more of those green things running towards us. "WHOA, SWEET ANNOUNCER!" Engie used his shotgun that he found from spawn and blew up those green blocks.

"Oh now I know what they are! They're molotov Sprite cans that turned square!" I said.

"No you idiot!" Engie said, and slapped the back of my head. "Those are creepers from Minecraft!"

"I knew that! Winky face." I teased, and gave him a wink.

"But what are they doin here?" Engie asked.

"Two words: Mystery Scape." I explained. "I played this once before, anything can happen! And I mean: ANYTHING!"

"Uhh, can ya not say that while standin so close to mah face?" Engie asked, so I backed-away from him. "Now, ah don't realleh know how this game works, but ah'm assumin that our wait out is in the Blue base's intel room."

"So we're going in the sewers!" I said.

"No, we're goin to the intel room, that's in the basement of the base." Engie explained.

"Basement of the base, really?" I asked, giving him a funny look.

"Let's go." he said. So we both walked into the courtyard, but just as we were about to go up the stairs, we were surrounded by more creepers.

"IT'S A TRAP!" I yelled in Admiral Ackbar's voice.

"We can do this! Just watch mah back!" Engie said.

I looked at his back. "Your back isn't very entertaining." I said.

"Just help meh fight these blockheads!" Engie ordered me.

"Right ahead of ya, brah!" I said, activating my flamethrower that I got from spawn. The creepers screamed and started charging at us. We screamed and then started charging at them. Engie shot some creepers, and they exploded, and I used my flamethrower to light 'em up! Some were able to damage us, but we were holding up alright. Engie gave me most of the damage since his health was already low, but we did find a couple of health items and ammo on the way to the intel room. A creeper jumped on Engie's back, but he was able to throw it off him before it blew up. We made it downstairs to the basement, but I was out of ammo. "Sigh! I'm out of ammo!"

"Well yer pyro class, use yer fire axe!" Engie suggested.

"What this thing?" I asked, holding the axe. "This thing is only good for chopping down trees, it doesn't do damage to anything else!" I threw the axe on the wall, unaware there was a creeper there, and it blew up. "Forget it, I'm using my magic. Flamethrowers are over-rated anyway!"

"How about the flare gun ya got from spawn?" Engie asked.

"I already have the flare spell, dude!" I said.

"Look, whatever, we're so close to the briefcase room, and..." But before Engie can finish his sentence, a couple of creepers walked up towards us, and both of our healths were like at 1%. "Ya'll kiddin meh right?"

"Yay! This is fun!" I cheered, clapping my hooves.

"We're only on level 2!" Engie yelled.

"Outta 10 levels! Lawl!" I added.

Engie facehoofed himself. "We're doomed."

"No we're not! Look, the intel room is right there! If there was something big in there, there would be health items nearby, we'll be fine!" I said. "Now where's the quick-save feature? Just in case?" A tip notice showed up below us, and it said: 'No quick-saves are available in this game.' "D'OH!" I yelled. We both snuck over to the intel room and saw the briefcase right there on the table. "So... we have to get the breifcase and bring it back to base right?"

"Ah dunno. Let's just grab it and see what happens." Engie said.

"Alright... but if a giant ball chases us, I'm whacking you with a broom." I warned him.

"Fair enough." he said. So we both walked over to the briefcase, but first we took a look around to see any visible security systems. We both lifted our hooves and was about to grab it, but our hooves touched together. "'Ay! Careful, partner!"

"Hey! You got your chocolate in my peanut butter!" I said.

"Wait what?" Engie asked.

"Reeses puffs cereal! Part of this good breakfast!" I said holding a Reeses Puffs box. Engie just rolled his eyes, and just as he was going to pick up the briefcase, my hoof was in the way again.

"Flare!" he yelled.

"Are you picking it up, or am I? Because you just told me I was going to be the one to pick it up!" I corrected him.

"Fine! You pick it up." he with a facehoof.

"No, not with that attitude I'm not." I said, facing away from him. So then Engie just shook his head, and was about to grab the briefcase, but then I put my Reeses Puffs box in front of his hoof.

"FLARE!" he whined.

"PART OF THIS GOOD BREAKFAST!" I screamed. Then I just smiled at him and let out a squee. He just stared at me for a sec, then he looked at the briefcase, and was about to grab it, but before I can block his hoof, he blocked mine. He chuckled at me mischievously then was about to grab it with his other hoof, but I used my other hoof from the other side of him to block the way.

"Wait... what the?" Engie was really confused because I was standing to the right of him, and one of my hooves was blocking from the left of him.

However, he couldn't give up, so he used his tongue to reach for the briefcase, although half-way there he stopped and looked at me.

"What?" I asked. "I'm not gonna block with my tongue while your tongue is out! That's disgusting!" He looked back at the briefcase and just took the handle by his tongue and lifted it, then grabbed it with his hooves.

"See? No giant ball." he said smiling.

"Aww, I really wanted to use the broom!" I complained. Suddenly, just then, the area started shaking, like an earth quake. We nervously looked around, waiting for something to happen, although it was nothing, because a small health kit fell out of a vent and landed in front of us. Engie quickly pushed me and grabbed the health, healing himself.

"HA! I am in full-health, and you're still in low-filth! HA HA HA!" Engie teased me and started rahfulling (rolling on floor laughing). I just glared at him, then I shot laser blast at him, then whacked him with my hornsaber spell, and then shot a flare at him, and cooled him off using water squirter.

"OW!" he yelled. "What was that?! Now ah'm low on health again!"

"Well that's you get for teasing me like that!" I yelled.

"Ya'll tease meh like that all the time!" Engie reminded me.

"I only do it for fun, that was just rude!" I said.

"What's the difference?" he asked.

"Look, we'll find more health later, but for now we should be heading to the next level." I said, pointing to the vortex that leads to the next level. "Thank Wizard of Hope we don't have to fight those creepers-sneepers-beepers-neepers-cheepers-meepers-MEEP-MEEP-MEEP-oh isten to me I sound like an anchovie, meep meep meep-anymore!"

"Right, let's just head to the next level." he said, then we both walked into the vortex to the next level of the game. Back in our world, Blaze,

Psyche, and Spike were at the town pool, looking for the next riddle.

"Ah, the swimming pool at night! Can't think of a more relaxing time than this!" Spike said.

"Get out of my trailer, and go eat a snack while you swim." Blaze repeated the riddle. "We have to look for something 'snack' related."

"I'm way ahead of ya, Blaze!" Spike said, then he started crawling and sniffing at the ground.

"Heh! Wow! Look at this! I saw the Mayor shaving her legs, and it turns out her real color is pink!" Psyche laughed as he was reading my diary still.

"Seriously, dude?" Blaze said. "We gotta look for the riddle. Put that diary back where you found it!"

"No way, man! This is hilarious!" Psyche said. "By the looks of the Mayor she might be Pinkie Pie in disguise, just like Photo Finish is Rainbow Dash in disguise! HA! And look at this! The mayor wears make-up to bed! Why would Flare write this?" Psyche started laughing real hard, but unaware that the Mayor was standing right next to him, glaring, and clearing her throat.

"You should watch your mouth, Psyche." Blaze said.

"Ha ha ha! What do you mean?" Psyche asked. The Mayor waked Psyche with her towel, and walked away. "Ow! Why didn't you tell me she was here?"

"I was going to, but what's the use? I wasn't fast enough I guess." Blaze said.

"Wow, Blaze Goldheart not fast? That's a first!" Spike said.

"Hey, Spike! How about you go back to sniffing for the snack, boy? Go on boy, fetch the snack!" Blaze said.

"I'm not a dog you know." Spike said.

"No, but you're going to be in Equestria Girls." Crystal said.

"I still think that show is a rumor." Spike said.

"We had no luck at the lake." Aqua said. "All we found was this gem, and a coupon for Porker's BBQ." Spike grabbed the gem out of Aqua's hoof with his tongue, like a fly, and ate it. "Ah was actually savin this gem for the app."

"How about you guys? Did you find anything yet?" Crystal asked.

"No, not yet. But I suppose there's something to do with snacking around here, and then we'd find our riddle!" Blaze said.

"Hey guys, I found a Cheese-It box!" Spike said.

"Yeah, and that's mine." a light blue pony with a blond mane and a music note cutie mark said. She's a really good friend of mine, a new friend actually, her name is Spark Note.

"Hey Spark Note!" Blaze said.

"Hey, what's going on?" Spark Note asked.

"We're playing a riddle game that Flare made for us, and we're trying to find the next riddle." Blaze said.

"And we have the feeling it's in this Cheese-It box." Spike said, looking inside.

"Why would there be a riddle inside my Cheese-It box?" Spark Note asked.

"Hey, ya know how Flare is." Aqua said.

"HA! Flare sometimes eats his hoof-nails! That's even more disgusting!" Psyche laughed as he continued to read my diary.

"Will you quit reading that Psyche?" Blaze asked him.

"No way, this is funny!" Psyche said.

"Hey I found the riddle!" Spike said, holding the riddle in his hand.

"I hope you washed your hands before reaching in there." Spark Note said.

Blaze took the riddle and read it. "Something poundy with a pumpkin in a sweet place, a place that AppleJack talks about all the time. I... I don't get it."

"Me neither, that's a toughie." Crystal said.

"Havin problems there, sugarcubes?" AppleJack asked while relaxing in the pool.

"Oh hey AppleJack! Well, we're trying to find out what this riddle is. Flare gave us a riddle game to play." Blaze explains. "It talks about a place you talk about alot, a place with something poundy with a pumpkin in a sweet place."

"Sorry, sugarcubes. The only places ah talk about mostleh is mah farm, but ah don't think Flare left anything there."

"I see. Well thanks anyway, AppleJack!" Blaze said.

"Not a problem, sugarcube!" AppleJack said.

"Wait... ah got it!" Aqua said.

"Did you get another gem?" Spike asked really happy.

"Uhh, no." Aqua said. "Ah think ah know where the next riddle is! Sugarcube Corner!"

"That's right! A place where AppleJack talks about all the time!" Crystal said.

"Ah don't talk about Sugarcube Corner that mu- Oh, ha ha ha! Now ah get it! It's because ah say 'sugarcube' alot! Ah see what Flare did there!"

AppleJack laughed.

"Makes sense to me! Let's head over to Sugarcube Corner!" Blaze said.

Engie and I made it to the next level. Our objective was to get to the top of a pyramid, without getting killed by the Boomers from Gears of War guarding it. Engie and I split up and tried to evade all the Boomers. One of them shot down a column, and it was about to fall on Engie, however I saved him by using my magic to hold the column up. Engie nodded at me and ran off, as I punted the column over at some Boomers guarding the stairs to the top of the giant drinking-fountain, which was the Aztec pyramid, but it looked like a big drinking fountain to me. We climbed to the top, evaded the remaining Boomers, and grabbed the treasure on top, which was... an ice cream scooper. Hmm, well then. Meanwhile, Blaze and the others went to Sugarcube Corner to look for the next riddle. Spike was looking in the fridge of course, Blaze checked at the pick-up counter, Crystal was looking in the toy trunk in the baby's room, and Aqua was looking around Pinkie's room, as Psyche was reading my diary to Pinkie, and they were both laughing. Aqua just rolled his eyes and continued. Crystal eventually found the next riddle in Pumpkin Cake's mouth. Pumpkin looked like she was about to cry, because she was using that, so Crystal gave her a ice cube to put in her mouth. Crystal yelled out that she found the next riddle, but it woke up the Cakes and they saw the ponies downstairs and thought they were robbers, and they started attacking them until they ran out, and then Pound Cake hit Crystal in the head with a frying pan. Back at the game, we went up to level 4. We were about to race against some soccer moms in the mall, and the mission was to get the most items in our budget. Engie a shopping cart, I rode in the basket, and we waited until the light went green. When it did, we raced through the mall against the soccer moms and attempted to buy the most stuff. I pointed to the clothes and saw there was a pair of socks on sale, so we went over to get them, until I saw a pillow case 80% off, so we went to get that. The soccer moms were really a problem. One of the ugly old ones had spikes on one of the tires of her shopping cart and started scrapping those spikes towards one of our wheels. I took Engie's wrench and I was about to do something about those tires, but then her infant son popped up from the shopping cart with his toy sword. I had a little duel with the baby, until I pushed the sword out of his hooves. I stuck my tongue out at him, then he spit his binky out of his mouth and onto my eye. I took out a garlic roll and shoved it in his mouth. The soccer mom stopped the shopping cart, and took out some mouth wash to fix up the baby's breath. That will keep her busy. I high-hoofed Engie as we rode on to the check-out line and finished the level. Blaze and the others were continuing their scavenger hunt at Rarity's shop. Blaze was looking in the dressing room, Aqua was looking in Rartiy's clothes, Spike just stared at Rarity as she slept, Psyche was reading my diary to Opal and they were both laughing, and Crystal looked in Rarity's wardrobe. The main reason Crystal looked in the wardrobe is to see if there was a magical land on the other side, like Narnia, but all she saw was a dark alley on the other side, full of trash, hobos, and a black cat. Crystal was confused, because is that what Narnia looks like? Pound Cake then crawled over to Crystal and hit her in the head with a frying pan again. Eventually, Aqua found the next riddle on one of Rarity's dress dummies. Engie and I made it to level 7! We were under attack by sock monkeys wearing Indian clothes. I told Engie to just go get the treasure while I keep the monkeys busy. Engie did a flip over the monkeys and ran to go retrieve the treasure, which was a blender. The monkeys were about to pounce on me, but luckily for me I turned on my armor lock spell just as they land on me. I deactivated my armor lock, which caused a chain reaction for the sock monkeys to fly across the room, and they were stunned. Engie grabbed the blender, although it created a trap. A giant ball appeared, and started rolling down towards us. Engie and I started to running, so we can escape the ball. We eventually made it out, but just as Engie was wiping his sweat, I started whacking him on the head with a broom, because remember what I said before about a giant ball appearing then I was going to hit him in the head with a broom? Lawl remember? The scavenger hunters rushed over to Fluttershy's house to find the next riddle. Aqua was looking in the chicken pen, but he ran into a little trouble in there, as the chickens were throwing their eggs at him. Blaze looks in the beaver dam, but when he was looking, they were whacking him in the face with their tails. Psyche was reading my diary to Angel, and he was laughing, but Angel wasn't. He just slapped Psyche in the face, and shook his head. Crystal was searching inside a bear's mouth, because... you know how Fluttershy is and her animals. The bear roared at Crystal, but didn't attack. Instead, Pound Cake popped out from the bear's mouth and whacked Crystal on the head with a frying pan, then the bear and Pound Cake bro-hoofed. Eventually, Aqua found the riddle on one of the chickens, but of course there was egg shell and yolk all over him. Engie and I made it to level 10! The final level! The treasure was simple. All we had to do was to jump on one of the floating plates. We jumped on one, then another, then another, then another, and everytime we stepped on a plate, it sounded like Also Sprach Zarathustra, but just then, that last plate triggered a trap, and all the plates started falling, including us. Engie grabbed my hoof, and took out a pen, and a propeller was on it. Engie and I floated to safety, and was about to grab the battery on the pillar. Engie tried to grab it, but it his hoof just went right through. The battery disappeared, as it turned out to be a hologram. We looked back, and saw Emperor Zurg coming up to us with a big gun in his hand.

"So, we meet again players, FOR THE LAST TIME!" he said.

"Not today Zurg!" I taunted.

"What in tarnation is this?" Engie asked.

"Isn't it obvious? This is the same area as the beginning of Toy Story 2." I said. Zurg started shooting tennis balls at us with his gun, and we dodged out of the way. "Not giant balls, but small balls. It still counts." So I took out a broom, and started whacking Engie on the head with it, but more gently.

"GIMMIE THAT!" Engie said, grabbing my broom and snapping it in half.

"You mad bro?" I asked him.

"Prepare to die!" Zurg said, as he continued shooting at us. Engie grabbed one of the plates that followed us when we were falling before, and shielded us from the tennis balls that Zurg was shooting as us with. Engie then threw the plate at Zurg's head. Zurg yelled, because it hurt him. I did a back flip over Zurg, and I was about to fire my SHOOP DA WHOOP at him.

"SHOOP DA WHOO-" I said, but Zurg shot first! Wait, no he didn't. Han shot first! HA! I'm joking, but I did get shot, and died.

"FLARE! NOOOOOOOO!" Engie yelled, as he saw my body burn before his eyes. Engie ran over to me, and saw my torso was completely missing, it was just my legs. Engie was really upset, and a tear fell from his eye. Zurg was laughing evilly. Engie growled, his anger rose, and then he screamed. He was about to charge at Zurg, and finish him, but just as he was charging, he vaporized Engie with his gun. Zurg chuckled, and we were defeated. Was the game over? No, of course not! We just respawned right back to the beginning of the level. Both of us. "RAAAAAAAAAH!" Engie yelled. But then he realized we were back at the other side of the floaty plate bridge. "Wait. What in the livin hay just happened?"

"We lost, brah! Now we have to do the whole level all over again!" I complained. "Way to go, Engineer!"

"Flare?!" Engie cried in excitement. "FLARE, YOU'RE ALIVE!" He gave me a big hug. "Ah thought ya died, partner?"

"I did die. But thanks to you losing the fight against Zurg, we have to do the level all over again." I said, as I rolled my eyes.

"Ah... ah don't understand." Engie said confusingly. "Ya died. Ah died! How did we... this game has a respawn?"

"Well, yeah kinda." I said.

"Do we have limited lives?" Engie asked.

"Quite frankly, no." I said. "This game has unlimited lives. We just have to start the whole level over if we die. I always get stuck for hours and hours at the last level. I never seem to defeat it."

"Well... not alone. Ya'll have me now! There's two of us, and one of him! He doesn't stand a chance!" Engie said.

"You do have a point there, brah." I said.

"So whah didn't ya tell me we didn't have lives?" Engie asked. "Remember that level when we both were low on health, and we were under attack by those fighter planes?"

"Well, it takes teamwork, man! If you knew this was an unlimited respawn game, then our actions might've been a little more unrealistic." I explained. "If we thought we'd just die for real if we die in the game, then we'd work harder to win!"

"Ya'll are such a troll, Flare." Engie said shaking his head.

"Trolololol!" I said. "MAGIC LAWS! MAGIC LAWS! HAY-BACON! HAY-BACON!"

"Ready to win this thing, partner?" Engie asked with his hoof out.

"Ready as spaghetti, brah!" I said, punching him in the face.

"OW!" he yelled, holding his nose. Then his health bar reduces a little bit.

"Oh woops, I think missed your hoof." I said.

"UHH, YA THINK?!" Engie yelled at my face.

"Ow, that was loud!" I said, holding my ears, and yes that reduced my health too. Anything that hurts will reduce your health.

Meanwhile, the scavanger hunters were walking across town, and were about to find the next riddle. "So what does the next riddle say again?" Crystal asked, holding an ice pack on her head.

"It just says: Go to Filthy Rich's house." Blaze said, reading the riddle. "This ain't much like a riddle if you ask me."

"How long will it be until this hunt is over? I'm getting so bored right now!" Spike complained.

"Probably not much longer." Blaze said.

"Not much longer? Ya know how long we've been doin this for? FOUR HOURS!" Aqua said.

"Well, if that's what that means, then we might not be too far to finished. Ain't I right, Aquatic Armor?" Crystal asked him in a squeaky voice, close to face, and booped him in the nose.

"Well then..." Aqua said, rubbing his nose.

"I need some amusement. Psyche, did you find anything in the diary worth being amused about?" Spike asked.

"Not really. I'm in the part of the diary when Flare keeps writing down how much he hates Nickelback." Psyche said.

"I wouldn't blame him." Spike said.

"Nickelback's a great band! Why would anypony hate his type of art?" Crystal asked.

"You call that art? It's full of depressing rock music. Flare and I hate that." Spike said.

"I don't mind depressing rock. I just don't think his music is that good." Psyche said.

"How can you not like something, and not have a reason for it?" Crystal asked.

"Might be just a habbit." Aqua suggested.

"Actually, everypony has a reason for not liking something, they just don't it yet. Probably something to do with my past, or maybe it's a family thing, I have no clue." Psyche said.

"Well that's a fist- I mean, first." Spike said, then he slapped his forehead. "Why did I just say fist? Why in Celestia's name did I just say fist instead of first?"

"Well, here's Filthy Rich's house." Blaze said, walking towards his mansion.

"Wow! This place is cleaner than I thought." Crystal said.

"What made ya think it wasn't?" Aqua asked.

"His name is 'Filthy' Rich? Duh!" Crystal corrected him.

"Oooooook then." Aqua said confusingly. Blaze rang the doorbell of the mansion. A brown pony with a shaggy black mane, some square glasses, a pink maid outfit with a white apron, and some yellow gloves on her front hooves answered the door.

"Miser Rich no here." the maid with the hispanic accent said.

"Yeah, well we need to go..." Blaze was interupted by the maid.

"Ehh, no, no, Miser Rich... he no is here." the maid said.

"Yeah, well, did a red pony happen to come here and leave any riddles?" Blaze asked.

"No, no, you trespassing. I call cops." the maid said.

"That won't be nesscerry." Blaze said nervously. "We'll just be going."

"No, no..." the maid said and closed the door.

"Was that Consuela?" Psyche asked.

"Who?" Blaze asked.

"Consuela. She was that maid that I saw when I was in a town hall meeting back in Trottingham." Psyche said. Flashback for a moment, we see the maid on a court stand with a stallion talking to her.

"And what are your demands?" the stallion in the suit asked.

"We need more lemon pledge." Consuela said.

"You need more lemon pledge." the stallion repeated.

"Si." Consuela said.

"We're not responsible for that. You should just bring it from your own home." the stallion suggested.

"Nnnoooooo." Consuela said.

Back at the game, we just finished defeating Zurg. "Nooooooooooo!" Zurg yells as he falls down a pit.

"YEAH! THIS... IS... SPARTAAAAAAAAA!" I yelled.

"We did it Flare! We finally finished the game!" Engie said.

"Well, I couldn've done it without you, brah! We finished the game, and now we can return home, and finally play some games that makes my armpits sweaty a different way! Not including using the Wii, or the XBUCKS Connect." I said. A vortex appears right after Engie picks up the real battery treasure.

"This is it! We ready to go?" Engie asked.

"That's a stupid question, if I still had my broom I'd hit you with it, and I-D-C if there's no giant ball around." I said, walking inside the vortex with him. We appear back at the trailer lounge. "Phew! I'm parshed!"

"Yeah me too. How about we finally get some of dem hay bacon ya wanted!" Engie suggested.

"I said I was parshed, not hungry." I said, glaring at him. I inserted a bit into my soda machine, and pressed the Parasprite button, but instead of the lemonlime soda, an actual parasprite comes out and eats my entire soda machine. "HOLY WIZARD OF HOPE! MAGIC LAWS! MAGIC LAWS!"

"What happened?" Engie asked, inserting a bit into my vending machine, then he presses C-4, which is suppose to get the Cool Ranch Doritos, but instead the whole vending machine blows up, and Engie gets pushed back, and his health meter goes down. "OW!"

"Wait! Did I just see a health meter?" I asked.

"What?" Engie asked.

"Oh my Luna, I think I left the water running in the bathroom!" I said.

"No... ah think we're still in the game!" Engie said.

"Impossible! We just finished the last level! If we were still in the game, we'd probably be hitching a ride on the end credits." I said. The walls in my trailer wall fall over like this was a cardboard box, and it turns out we were in the middle of a burning Ponyville. "HOLY WIZARD OF WIZARDS!" I yelled.

"What happened to Ponyville?" Engie asked.

"Forget about Ponyville! Look! That's Carrot Top's house across the street! I did not move my trailer here recently, I left it next door to Carrot Top's house! Somepony didn't make this map right." I complained. Just then, we see a group of ponies walking towards us. They look like the Mane Six.

"Hey look! It's Twilight, Pinkie, Flutters, AppleJack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash!" I said.

"Uhhh... ah dunno, partner." Engie said. The Mane Six walk towards us, but they look like they have yellow and red eyes, their manes messy, and they have a big red S scar on their eyes. "Flare, who gave ya this game?"

"I just got a package from the mail. It said it was from 'An Old Friend'." I said.

"Well... ah think yer old Doctor friend made this game, and planned this all along!" Engie said.

"But when I played this, it seemed like a normal game. Why would the doctor just give me something that I love?" I asked, but then it hit me. No, really, the corrupted Fluttershy threw a squirrel with rabies at me, and it hit me. But then something popped my mind! Ow, my brain was cramping and it popped! But then, I had an idea! "Engie? Who gave you these controllers?"

"Ah made them mahself, but... the parts to make them were delievered to me by mail." Engie said.

"Well, it looks like we got ourselves into a trap." I said.

"What do we do now?" Engie asked.

"We fight of course! I'm sure if we finish the game, we'll be outta here!" I said, but then a bunch of more corrupted pony folk joined in, and were about to attack us. "On second thought... RUN!" So we both started running, as the town folk started chasing us. "What do we do?" I asked.

"Ah think ah have one idea." Engie said. The pony folk caught up to us, but we were disguised ourselves as merchants, and were selling torches and pitchforks.

"Torches! Get your torches here!" I yelled. "Can't be an angry mob without torches!"

"Pitchforks! Get yer pitchforks!" Engie yelled.

"No! Get your torches! Torches are hot, they're on fire! Fire burning on the mob floor!" I yelled.

"Pitchforks can be good for stabbin, and cookin yer pray!" Engie said.

"NO! GET YOUR TORCHES!" I yelled.

"NO! GET YER PITCHFORKS!" Engie yelled.

"TORCHES!" I yelled in Engie's face.

"PITCHFORKS!" Engie yelled in my face.

"TORCHES!"

"PITCHFORKS!"

"TORCHES!"

"PITCHFORKS!"

"COTTON CANDY!" Pinkie yelled. Engie and I just looked at eachother for a second.

"Ya know, this is realleh goin nowhere." Engie said.

Back with the four members of the Noble Six that aren't trapped in a game, and Spike. They were standing outside Filthy Rich's house, and sat on the curve, because they couldn't get the riddle, because of Consuela. "Well, what are we gonna do now?" Blaze asked. "We can't get the riddle with that maid guarding the front door."

"Well, that's a wrap. I bet Flare and Engie are missing us back home." Spike said.

"Now hold on a second, we ain't giving up yet!" Crystal said.

"That maid won't let us in. What else can we do?" Aqua asked.

"Did you find anything funny yet, Psyche?" Spike asked.

"Nope, I'm at the part where he wrote a list on the ponies he shoved garlic rolls in their mouths last Friday." Psyche said.

"C'mon guys! Let's not give up so easily! We have a game to win! Let us prove it to Flare that we can master his riddle game! And there's nothing, no obstacle, no hispanic maid, no guard, or dog, that can stop us from winning Flare's Scavanger Hunt!" Crystal said as Spike was holding an Equestrian flag that was waving in the background, and freedom music is playing on his radio.

"You know what? Crystal's right! We can do this! I mean, Flare wouldn't give us this game if he thought we couldn't do it!" Blaze said. "Would he?"

"Well, I have nothing better to do, so I'm in!" Spike said.

"Sure, why not?" Aqua said.

"This book is really starting to bore me, so sure." Psyche said.

"Alright! Here's what we're going to do..." Crystal explained the plan to them. Back at the game, we continued running from the corrupted ponies.

"How do we win this, Flare?" Engie asked.

"I have no idea! I never made it this far!" I said. "The game said there would be 10 levels! This is the 11th level!"

"Are ya sure?" Engie asked.

"I kept count on all the levels, so yes I'm surely sure, Shurley Temple!" I said.

"Well, this is Mystery Scape after all. Ya said anythin is possible." Engie said.

"That is true, but I never thought like this!" I said. The town folk still kept chasing us. The corrupted AppleJack started throwing fire apples at us.

"AAAH! How do we lose them?" I asked.

"Quick! Head to Town Hall!" Engie said. So we both ran inside Town Hall, and barricaded the door. The town folk tried to get in, but they couldn't.

We started breathing heavily, and held the door shut.

"Phew! What a work-out!" I said.

"It won't hold them for long. We need to think of somethin." Engie said.

"I-D-K, man." I said. "I don't have the prama guide with me."

"Wait, there's a prama guide?" Engie asked.

"No, and I dunno why I said that." I said.

"LET'S SHAKE UP THESE CHOCOLATE CREAMERS! BLEND THEM UP, AND SERVE THEM WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!" Pinkie yelled. The crowd cheered and continued trying to get the door opened.

"Wait! Ah got it!" Engie said.

"It better be a winning lotto ticket." I said.

"Nope, but ah got an idea!" Engie said.

"Well, we're screwed anyway, so it can't get any worse." I said.

"Remember all those treasures we got from the past levels?" Engie asked.

"Yeah, we got a briefcase, an ice cream scooper, vanilla ice cream, chocolate syrup, whip cream, a package of cups, a box of straw, a blender, a licence to make milk shakes, and a battery!" I said.

"RIGHT! So put those together and what do we get?" Engie asked.

"AN ELECTRONIC CHOCOLATE CREAMY ROBOT, THAT HAS A LICENCE TO BLEND IN MILKSHAKES TOGETHER, THAT CARRIES A BRIEFCASE FULL OF STRAWS, HAS A CUP FOR A

HAT, AND IT DRINKS JUICE FROM BATTERIES!" I said with a big smile.

Engie just looked at me really confusingly. "Uhhh, no." Engie takes the blender, opens it, he scoops out some ice cream and puts it inside, he squirts in chocolate syrup, and puts the top back on.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What do ya think?" Engie asked.

"Is this how we make the robot?" I asked.

"We're gonna feed the townfolk some chocolate milkshakes!" Engie said.

"Alright, but one problem... it requires milk." I said. Engie thought to himself, then he opened the briefcase and saw there was a carton of milk, and a cherry inside.

"Well that solves our problem." Engie said. He puts the milk in the blender, closes the top, and presses the button to turn it on, although it wasn't turning on.

"What's going on? Why isn't it turning on?" I asked. Engie thought to himself for a second, then turns the blender upside down, opens a little slot, and puts the battery inside. "That better not be a triple A battery, because that's how we got in this mess in the first place." I said. Engie turned on the blender, and it started blending.

"It's done!" Engie said. He opens the blender, puts the shakes in the cups, puts some whip cream on them, and cherries on top, then puts a straw inside. "This is it, Flare! This is how we win the game!"

"This is the weirdest looking robot I've ever seen." I said. The pony folk continued on banging on the door. Suddenly, Fluttershy started charging at the door, and it bursted opened.

"You're going to LOVE MEEEEEEE!" Fluttershy yelled.

"NO PROBLEMO!" I yelled. The pony folk started charging at us, but then they stopped when Engie held one of the chocolate shakes up high.

"Behold, citizens in Ponyville! Ah give you, the best chocolate shake in the history of Equestria!" Engie yelled. The pony folk just looked at

eachother confusingly. "What? Don't ya'll want the shakes?"

"No we just want you dead!" Rainbow Dash yelled out in the background.

"Ah... ah don't understand! This should've worked!" Engie said.

"Let me take it from here, brah!" I said. I build that giant chocolate robot. It roared at the pony folk, they all screamed and ran away. Then the chocolate robot started chasing them out.

"But... but..." Engie studdered.

"See? SEE?! I told you it was the giant robot! But did you listen? Oooooh nooooo!" I said sarcasticly. "You always think too hard. That's why you always build machines to protect you, instead of defending yourself. You see? That is why you're the lowest class. I'm smarter than you fool!" Then I started waving my head around as We No Speak Americano is heard in the background again.

"Shut up, Flare!" Engie said. We were both walking out of town hall, but then the doors slammed shut. "HEY! What gives?"

"Final boss? What do you think?" I asked. The roof opens on top of us, the wind is blowing, the sky is cloudy and lightninig, and a giant bright light, decends from the sky.

"Red Engineer, Flare Gun, you have done well! You have finished the game." the light said.

"Aww, I wanted a final boss." I complained.

"You have done well in beating the game. You are strong, wise, and Doctor..." Right after he says doctor, his voice goes staticy. "... the creator of this game, has one message for you: This game is a virus, and now it'll spread across your trailer, hacking your security system, and I will ruin you..." Just then, the bright light started studdering, flickering, and then it disappears, and everything in the background goes blank.

"Wha... what just happened?" Engie asked.

"Virus protection program. Doctor Whooves installed it in my system when he helped me upgrade the trailer. It saved my security mainframe just in time! The game is shut off now, and we won!" I said.

"We won, huh? But there's nothing around us! How do we get out?" Engie asked. I open a big metal door that was just there in the middle of nowhere, with an exit sign on top.

"We just take the exit! Duh!" I said.

"How long as that exit been there?" Engie asked.

"It's against the law of video games that if you ever make a program that makes you trapped in a video game, there is always an emergancy exit!" I said.

Engie slaps himself in the head. "Ya tellin me, THIS WHOLE TIME, WE COULD JUST EXIT THE GAME BY TAKING THE EMERGANCY EXIT?!" he yelled at me.

"Hmmmm." I thought to myself, then I nodded. "Pretty much, yeah."

"Yer an idiot." Engie said.

"Hey, I had a fun time, and thanks to you, you're a winner!" I said.

"But you made the robot!" Engie said.

"Actually, you made the robot." I said.

"Ah don't remember makin it." Engie said.

"I kept bragging about the robot thing to you, so I just confused you, and you just made it!" I said.

"Well then... ya know what? Yer right, Flare! Ah did have fun! Teamwork is the best solution to every problem! Even if you don't need to use teamwork, it wouldn't be hard. Even if ya don't need help, ah guess it wouldn't hurt if ya helped anyway!" Engie said.

"I'll be sure to remember that when I write to Princess Luna." I said. Engie and I smiled at eachother. "Well, I'm bored here, let's head on home!" He nodded, and we both entered through the exit, and teleported back to our world. Back with the Scavanger Hunters, they run out of Filthy Rich's house, and jump over the fence, running away from some greyhounds that were chasing them.

"Release the hounds!" Filthy Rich said at his door, then he clinched his hooves together and said; "Excellent!" Like what Mr. Burns says. The others hide in some bushes, and the grayhounds just run pass them. They all started breathing heavily.

"Ah... ah think we lost them." Aqua said, catching his breath.

"Well, at least we found the riddle!" Spike said. He opened it and started reading it.

"Well, what does it say?" Blaze asked.

"To win the game..." Spike started.

"To win the game, this must be the last one!" Crystal said.

"... Go back to... where you started." Spike said with a glare.

"You are kidding me right?" Blaze complained.

"I'm not going back to where I was born!" Crystal said.

"So let meh get this straight. We just wasted our time, hunting for useless riddles, when they're just tellin us TO GO BACK TO START?!" Aqua yelled.

"How ironic, isn't it?" Spike said.

"C'mon! We're gonna have a word with Mr. Unfair Riddler!" Aqua angerly said. Back at the trailer, we just pop out of the TV, just like that!

"Phew! Thank Luna that's over!" Engie said.

"What? You didn't think it was fun?" I asked.

"Ah didn't say that." Engie said. "But ah was tired anyway."

"So, I guess we both can agree that this was a successful game night?" I asked.

"Ya can say that again!" Engie said.

"So, I guess we can both..." I was about to repeat.

"Not really." he said.

"All this time, I still didn't get mah bacon!" I complained. The others march on inside, and head into the lounge with us. "Oh sup brahs? How was the scavanger hunt?"

"It was awesome!" Crystal said happily.

"Ya think that was funny, Flare? Givin us a riddle game like that?" Aqua angerly asked. "We nearleh became dog food, we were attacked by the Cakes, and chickens..."

"... and I was hit on the head by a baby multiple times!" Crystal said.

"Yeah, dude! Why did you get us to play that game? If we would've known that the riddle after Filthy Rich's house tells us to come back here, then we would've just grabbed that other riddle and just skip a load of difficult riddles!" Blaze said.

"Who said anything about the Filthy Rich riddle taking you back here?" I asked.

"The riddle pacificly says to go back where we started!" Aqua said.

"Does it say it Atlanticly?" I teased.

"We're not fooling around, Flare! Why did you make us play that stupid game?" Spike asked.

"For the record: I did NOT force you to play it, you had the choice to- IS THAT MY DIARY, PSYCHE?!" I yelled at him. Psyche closed it, and hid it behind his back.

"Well, uhhh... yes." Psyche said.

"HOW COULD YOU STEAL MY DIARY?!" I asked.

"I'm sorry! It was just so funny, and entertaining!" Psyche said.

"Why didn't you lie and say you don't have it?" Crystal asked.

"Wait, you found it entertaining?" I asked.

"Well, yeah." Psyche said.

"I found it entertaining too! It was pretty funny, Flare!" Spike said.

"Pinkie liked it too, and Opal!" Psyche said.

"Well then... if I would've known my diary would be so ammusing, maybe I wouldn've kept it a secret." I said.

"So how was your day staying in and playing video games, guys?" Blaze asked.

"Well... let's just say... we won't be playin that game ever again." Engie said, and winked at me.

"Why are you winking at me?" I asked him. "I loved that game! I'm totally playing it again!"

"So what was the next riddle?" Aqua asked.

"It was actually the riddle to take you all back home, where your prize is. I got you reach some prizes!" I said.

"Well, that was some game night! I'm gonna get myself a snack!" Crystal said. She inserts a bit into my vending machine, presses C-4, and guess what happens? No, it doesn't explode, what gives you that idea? Pound Cake pops out, and whacks Crystal in the head with a frying pan...

... and then the vending machine explodes.


	14. The Fund Fun Funfair

It was a nice cool fall day in Ponyville, and we're so very close to winter! Our story starts off at Sweet Apple Acres. AppleJack and Big Macintosh were just finishing their apple bucking before lunch time. Granny Smith rang a bell and called them in because she just finished making lunch.

"Woo hoo! Lunch time!" Granny Smith yelled.

"Woo wee! Ah am starvin!" AppleJack said. "Aren't ya starvin, big bro?"

"Do ah have to give the same response?" he complained, because all he says is 'eeyup' all the time. So Big Mac and AJ went inside so they can have their lunch.

"Golly! What have ya'll made today, Granny Smith?" AppleJack asked.

"Ya'll will love it! It's mah world famous cabbage soup!" she said, putting bowls of cabbage soup on the table. AJ made a disgusting look on her face.

"What is this stuff?" Apple Bloom asked, grossed out.

"Cabbage soup. The cheapest of all meals, they say! That, and bread." Granny Smith said.

"Where did ya'll hear that?" Apple Bloom asked.

"From a movie. Ah think it was called Barley and the Caramel Factory, ah think." Granny Smith said.

"Uhh, Granny Smith? Not to question yer cookin, but it lacks apple in here." AppleJack said.

"Sorry, puttin cakes. After the news, ah'm tryin to save on all the resources we can get." Granny Smith said sadly.

"What news?" AppleJack asked, but then Apple Bloom jumped on top of AJ.

"WHAT NEWS?!" Apple Bloom yelled. Granny Smith sighed and gave AJ a letter.

"What is this?" Apple Bloom asked.

"A letter." AppleJack said.

"Ah know that." Apple Bloom said sarcastically. "Ah mean, what's it for?" AppleJack read the letter, then her jaw dropped to the floor (cartoonly speaking).

"WELL SQUIRT LEMON JUICE IN MAH EYE, AND CALL ME A LEMONHEAD!" AppleJack yelled. "WE'RE IN DEBT!"

Big Mac spit out his cabbage soup all over Apple Bloom in shock.

"WHAT?!" Big Mac yelled. Apple Bloom glared at Big Mac, then took a towel to wipe her face.

"What does in debt mean, AppleJack?" Apple Bloom asked her.

"It means we owe money to the bank. We're broke, and ah dunno how!" AppleJack said confusingly.

"We usually have a big budget of loot! How can it all be gone?" Granny Smith asked.

"Big Macintosh? Do you know anything about this?" AppleJack asked him. Big Mac had a flashback of himself with Cheerilee at the park. They were flirting and giggling.

"Close yer eyes." Big Mac said to her.

"Oh. Got me a present, Big Mac?" Cheerilee asked in excitement. Big Mac put a diamond bracelet on her right wrist.

"Open." he said. Cheerilee opened her eyes, and then she gasped after she saw that bracelet on her wrist.

"Oh Mac! This is wonderful!" she said with tears of joy.

"Eeyup." Big Mac said. Then Cheerilee gave him a big hug.

"Thank you, thank you!" she cried. When the flashback ended, Big Mac gave AppleJack her answer.

"Eenope." he lied.

"What are we gonna do, AppleJack? Winter is just two weeks away!" Apple Bloom said with worry. "How we gonna get enough money to pay off our debts?"

"Ah dunno, sugarcube." AppleJack said to her. "Ah just don't know. But we'll have to do somethin!"

"Ehh, we gon get thrown out to the street like a couple of bums that spend all their money on ciders." Granny Smith said sadly.

"No we aren't!" AppleJack said. "Ah'll think of a way to get us some money. Ah just have to talk it out with mah friends. Maybe they'll know what to do." So AppleJack met up with her friends Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie over at my shop a few minutes later to discuss her problems.

"So let me get this straight, your family's in debt?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"That's terrible, AppleJack! Just tragic!" Fluttershy said.

"Ah know, girls! Ah know!" AppleJack said. "Ah mean, winter's just a couple of weeks away, and there's no way ah'll get enough money to get us through the season!"

"Don't give up, AppleJack! You can help out over at Sugarcube Corner! We'd love to have you cook one of those famous brownies for us again!" Pinkie said excitingly.

"I wouldn't do that, Pinkie. You remember what happened last time." Rainbow Dash warmed her.

"NOPE! Not a thing!" Pinkie said with a smile.

"Thanks, Pinkie. But ah don't think that's gonna be enough to get meh through the season." AppleJack said.

"AppleJack, darling, you overworry too much! I'll give you my supply of gems. No problem at all!" Rarity offered.

"No thank you, Rarity. Ya'll need those gems for yer dresses." AppleJack said.

"I'm sure with Spike's help, I can get more!" Rarity said.

"Thanks for yer offer, but ah'm afraid ah cannot accept that." AppleJack said.

"Maybe you can bribe ponies for money! I do it all the time, and it works like a charm!" Rainbow Dash suggested.

"What? No way, Rainbow Dash! Ah ain't no briber. Besides, that's lyin, it's against mah element!" AppleJack yelled. "AH'M DOOMED I TELL YA! DOOMED!"

"AppleJack, the first thing you should do is calm down." Twilight said. AppleJack took a deep breath, and did so.

"Sorry, Twilight. Ah'm just on edge." AppleJack said.

"Like this?" Pinkie asked, standing on the edge of the table, then she falls over and lands on one of my waitresses, Cremepop.

"No, not like that at all." AppleJack said.

"Sorry about that, Cremepop." Twilight said, helping her up.

"Put that pony on a leash or something!" Cremepop said angrily, trying to wipe the spaghetti sauce off her apron.

"Hey, don't talk to Pinkie like that!" Rainbow yelled at her face.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" Cremepop asked angrily at Rainbow's face, and they growled at eachother.

"GIRLS, please!" I yelled, breaking them up. "It was an accident! Calm down for Wizard of Hope's sake!"

"Ugh! Sorry about that." Rainbow said with an attitude. Cremepop stuck her tongue out at her. "WHY I OUTTA!" she yelled.

"Rainbow, calm down! Cremey lives a tough life, I'm trying to help her! She'll learn, I promise." I said.

"I hope so." Rainbow said with an attitude, sitting back down.

"Go back to work, Cremey." I said to her. She took the spilled food, and went back into the kitchen. "Sorry about that, sistas."

"It's okay, Flare." Twilight said.

"Wow, Flare, you were right. She does look alot like me." Fluttershy said.

"I-K-R?" I said.

"Pardon me, Flare, but what does that mean?" Flutters asked.

"I know right?" I said.

"I know you know, that's why I'm asking." Flutters said.

"I know, that's what it means." I said.

"Oh, sorry to be a burden, Flare." she said.

"No worries, Flutters. So what seems to be the problem?" I asked.

"AppleJack's in debt, and she's afraid she'll lose her farm, because she won't make enough money to make it through winter." Rarity said.

"She's not alone. I never been in snow before. It doesn't snow in Mareami, and we never had Winter Wrap-Up, we just get ready for the northern birds. Listen to my Welcome to Mareami song on YouTube, you'll know what I'm saying." I said. Seriously, that video does exist.

"Ah'm gonna be bankrupt, we're gonna be sold out into the street, and ah dunno what to do!" AppleJack said.

"There, there, AppleJack." Twilight said, trying to help her feel better. "Worrying about it will just make it worse. I'm sure we'll think of something."

"Well, you can try bribing." I suggested.

"No way!" AppleJack said.

"I already suggested that." Rainbow Dash said to me.

"Ooo, ooo, ooo! I KNOW! I KNOW! I KNOW!" Pinkie cried.

"What is it?" Rarity asked.

"One time, when I was little, I went to a festival, and I won the pie eating contest! Isn't that great? I love festivals! Festivals are fun!" Pinkie cried in excitement.

Then Rarity said, "But... what does that gotta do with..."

"Wait a second, Rare." I interupted. "I think Pink's maybe on to something!"

"On what?" Rarity asked.

"On the table! Duh!" Pinkie said, standing on the edge of the table again, then lost her balance and fell on Creme again. Creme growled at her, and Pinkie gave her an embarrassing smile and a squee.

"The festival idea!" I said. "That's it! A Summer Festival!"

"A summer?" Twilight said. "But we're at the end of fa..."

"FALL FESTIVAL!" I yelled. "I said it first!"

"Ooooook." Twilight said.

"Ah dunno how a Fall Festival is gonna help mah family, and mah farm." AppleJack said.

"Actually, AppleJack, that's a very good idea!" Twilight said.

"See, Jackie? Light agrees with me, don't you Light?" I said.

"I agree that you come up with weird nicknames, dear." Rarity said to me.

"Then it's settled! We'll make a Fall Festival, and the money we make at the festival, will all go to AppleJack and her family!" I said.

"Aw, Flare, ya'll don't have to do that." AppleJack said with a smile.

"Oh it's no big deal! I'm rich anyway, but I can't just give you me money now, can I? Winky face." I teased her.

"But wouldn't the festival cost money?" Rarity asked.

"Not if the town pays for it!" I said.

"That's still costing money." Twilight said.

"I'll talk to our boring, non-funny, too serious mayor about the festival. I have no doubt she'll agree with me!" I said.

"Hey, our mayor is not non-funny or too-serious!" Pinkie said to me.

"Yeah she is." I said. Pinkie was silent for a moment.

"Yeah you're right." Pinkie said. So I went over to town hall to talk to the Mayor about this Fall Festival idea, it took some silly talking, but eventually she agreed on doing it. She called in a town meeting to discuss it. Derpy flew around town, throwing down flyers of the Fall Festival.

"Town meeting! Town meeting this afternoon at 3! Fall Festival! Town meeting this afternoon at 3! Fall Festival!" Derpy called out. "Town meeting! This afternoon at..." Then she crashed into a tree.

"George, George, George of the jungle!" my friend Crystal sang. All the ponies gathered around the town square to hear the news of the festival.

"You sure this festival thing is gonna work, Twilight?" AppleJack asked her.

"Absolutely! Has Flare ever failed us before?" Twilight asked.

"Now that ya mention it." Aqua said.

"Fillies and gentlecolts! Citizens of Ponyville!" the Mayor began. "I have some great news about a new event, and fundraiser that's gonna take place in our very town next week. You know what it is?"

"Yeah, it's a Fall Festival! The flyers all say that!" Engineer called out sarcastically.

"Yes, it's a Fall Festival!" the Mayor said. "But it's not an ordinary fall festival! I will like to bring out our Festival's Direction, Crimson Flare Gun, to explain what's planned!" Everypony cheered as I walked up onto the stand with the microphone for my speech.

"Sup brahs and sistas?" I started. "The name is Flare Gun!"

"Yeah, the mayor told us already!" Engie called out.

"Thanks, Engineer." I said. "Now then, I would..."

"YOUR WELCOME!" Engie called out. I was silent for a sec.

"Anyways." I continued. "I'll be hosting a Fall Festival, and..."

"STOP SAYIN THE OBVIOUS!" Engie called out.

"QUIT SHOUTING!" I shouted back.

"OW! That's a microphone yer yellin in, we can hear ya loud and clear!" Engie yelled.

"Engie, please!" Aqua elbowed him.

"Thank you, Aqua." I said. "Anyways..."

"WHY DOES AQUA HAVE TO GET ALL THE CREDIT?!" Engie yelled out.

"Alright, let's get him outta here." I said. "Now, I have lots of friends in Ponyville. A few of them went to my shop earlier today. One of them, you may know her, is AppleJack! Granddaughter of Grandma Smith, who founded Sweet Apple Arces!"

"DARN TOOTIN!" Granny Smith yelled. "This Grandma Smith sure sounds like an interesting pony!" Then everypony laughed. "Why is everypony laugin?"

"At you! Yer Grandma Smith!" Apple Bloom said.

"Um, ah'm Granny Smith, not Grandma Smith, there's a difference, pumpkin." Granny Smith said.

"The Apple family is in debt right now, and we need your help to save them! Without Sweet Apple Acres, we'll be appleless!" I said. "But, I came up with the brilliant plan..."

"Umm, I came up with the plan, Flare!" Pinkie said and laughed.

"Right, Pinkie came up with the plan to start up a Fall Festival, and help the Apples get the money they need to survive through winter!" I said. "We got alot of plans! So all this week, me and the help of the citizens of Ponyville, and certain ponies from outside the town, we can make this event the best outta them all! You'll see! YOU'LL ALL SEE!" then I started laughing evilly as lightning struck in the background. I stopped after I heard the lightning. "Whoa! How did that happen?" Rainbow Dash was behind me with a dark cloud, and chuckling. "Oh I LAWL at you, Rainbow!"

"Isn't that the point?" Rainbow said with a smirk.

"Right. So if you have any donations ahead of time, or have any game or ride ideas! Feel free to visit my shop! I have a donation box ready to go, and a suggestion box." I said. "But don't get confused with the employee suggestion box." Over at my shop, my employee, Lyra was putting in a suggestion in the Fair Suggestion box, but wasn't aware of it, and my friend Mynx did the same for the employee suggestion box. "So without further ado, let the Festival set up... GET TO THE DARK SIDE OF THE FORCE... and begin!" The pony folk cheered. Some of the ponies in town were helping out in setting up the Fall Festival. I was in my shop, setting up a certain game I've been wanting to play for years! Blaze and Rainbow Dash came into my shop to see how I was doing.

"Hey Flare!" Blaze and Rainbow said.

"Hey Rainbow! Hey Blaz Moldfart, LAWL!" I teased.

"Blaz Moldfart? Really?" Blaze asked feeling annoyed, Rainbow was chucking, then started laughing really hard. "You think this is funny, Dashie?"

"Funny? This is hilarious!" Rainbow yelled, and laughed again. "Blaz Moldfart! CLASSIC!"

"I knew she'd like it!" I said.

"Hey what's that you're making?" Blaze asked, looking at my wheel with faces of some of the pony folk in town.

"This? Oh this is a game I'm setting up for the fair!" I said. "It shows the faces of me, you, Rainbow, Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy, AppleJack, Pinkie, Rarity, Crystal, Engineer, Psyche, Aqua, Cheerilee, Zecora, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Cremepop, and even the princesses Luna and Celestia!"

"So this is a game about our closings, right?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah! Remember those dares I asked you about yesterday?" I asked.

"Yeah." Blaze nodded.

"Well this is the ultimate daring game: I TRIPLE DOG DARE YOU!" I said.

"Whoa! This is so awesome!" Rainbow said.

"You may say that now, but wait until you start playing." I said. "Wanna give it a try, Blaze?"

"Oh, no, I couldn't. But thanks!" Blaze said.

"Aw c'mon, Blaze! You can do it!" I said.

"No, thanks, I don't want to." Blaze said.

"Aww, you a chicken, brah? Hmm? You a chicken?" I teased in a squeaky voice.

"I'm not a chicken! I just don't wanna do it!" Blaze said.

"Yeah you are, Blaze! You're totally a chicken!" Rainbow teased.

"Aw c'mon Rainbow, you taking his side?" Blaze asked.

"C'mon, Blaze! What harm can it do?" Rainbow asked.

"Unless you're chicken?" I teased.

"Shut up, man!" Blaze said to me.

"WAAAH WAAAAH! CHICKEN! WAAAAH WAAAAH!" I teased.

"That's not chicken, that's baby." Blaze corrected me.

"I'll kiss Flare if you don't do it." Rainbow said mischievously at Blaze.

"WHAT?! Don't you dare!" Blaze yelled.

"TRY ME!" Rainbow said to him with an evil smile. Blaze started sweating and getting really nervous. Then she started getting close to me.

"Wow you're serious. Alright I'll do it." Blaze said.

"I TRIPLE DOG DARE YOU!" I yelled, then I spun the wheel and it landed on Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, huh? Not bad. Give me your worst!" Blaze said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"It's Fluttershy! What worse can it do?" Blaze asked.

"Okee dokee." I said, then I read her card, as Blaze just bravely stood there, ready for anything. "Give Angel a bath."

"No problem!" he said. "I can handle that!"

"Are you sure you can handle that?" I asked.

"Angel's only a bunny. What worse can he do?" Blaze asked.

"Then go ahead to her house, and take the dare!" I said.

"Will do!" Blaze said, then he flew out of my shop. Rainbow and I both chuckled.

"You weren't really gonna kiss me, were you?" I asked Rainbow.

"What? No way!" Rainbow said.

"I figured. I wouldn't mind though." I said.

"Yeah, me neither." Rainbow said. "Although, if you beat Blaze and I in a race, I'd totally kiss you.

"That can be arranged." I said mischievously. Blaze went over to Fluttershy's house to take the dare.

"Oh, are you sure you can handle this dare, Blaze?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"Relax, Fluttershy! I'm Blaz Moldfart, I can handle anything!" he said bravely. "Wait... what did I say?"

"Well... okay." Fluttershy said, then she called for Angel. Angel hopped towards Flutters, and she picked him up. "I hope you know what you're doing, Blaze."

"Just gimmie the bunny." Blaze said.

"Oh, okay." she said, giving Angel to Blaze.

"Heya, Angel! Let's have a little fun! It's called bathtime!" Blaze said to him. Then Angel gasped. Blaze started bathing Angel, but... you don't wanna know about all that went on in there. Meanwhile, I was at another festival booth, setting it up. Psyche was walking by, drinking a slushy.

"What's going on, Flare?" Psyche asked.

"All the light switches around the world!" I said.

"Uh huh." Psyche said. "What's this booth for?"

"It's for the 'Throw the bottle to the pile of balls game!" I said.

"You mean throw the ball into a pile of bottles game?" Psyche asked.

"No, I mean the Throw the bottle to the pile of balls game!" I said.

"I... I don't understand." Psyche said confusingly.

"Exactly. You're not suppose to." I said, and I threw a bottle at his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Psyche asked angrily.

"Don't blame me, blame Aqua." I said.

"Aqua? I saw you throw that bottle at me!" Psyche said.

"Or that's what whoever threw the bottle at you wants you to think." I said.

"Yeah, I know that's not true." Psyche said.

"Here, I'll get you a slushy." I said, then I picked up the slushy he dropped on the ground and gave it to him. "Here."

"Oh, umm... thanks." he said.

"No prob, buddy!" I said.

"Why do I even bother?" Psyche asked himself. Time went on, and on, and more and more was getting done for the Fall Festival. Rarity walks over to the stage that was just built.

"Oooo!" she said. She walks over to the 'Ponyville Idol' signup spot, and she smiles wide. "AN IDOL SHOW?! Sweet Celestia, I have to sign up for this!" Rarity takes a pen using her magic, and was just about to sign it, but I stopped her.

"And what do you think you're doing, Rarity?" I asked, smiling at her.

"What do you think? I'm signing up for this fabulous singing contest! It's a good way for me to shine!" Rarity said.

"Sorry, sista. I forbid you for singing up." I said.

"Excuse me?" Rarity asked confusingly.

"You heard me. I'm forbidding you for signing yourself up for the contest." I said

"B-but…. But, Flare!?" Rarity whined.

"Yes, Rare?" I asked.

"You know how much I adore talent shows! Why are you forbidding me to sing?" she asked.

"Because, I'm already making you one of the judges, duh!" I said.

"Wait, a judge?" Rarity asked.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" I asked.

"EEEEEEEEEEE!" Rarity squeaked, but then she calmed herself down right away and cleared her throat. "That won't be necessary, Flare. I'd be honored to be a judge on Ponyville Idol!"

"Good! We'll get started Saturday night. Meet me here at 6 PM Saturday, and I'll tell ya what you need to do." I said.

"No need, Flare. I know how the judges on Equestrian Idol are. I'm sure there won't be a problem for Ponyville Idol!" Rarity said, then she trotted away, but when she was out of range from Flare, she started squeaking again, skipping around, and smiling real hard. "I'M GONNA BE JUDGE ON PONYVILLE IDOL! EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Derpy, Carrot Top, and Octavia all looked at her confusingly. Rarity just gave them an embarrassing smile and ran away. Meanwhile, Engie was on break. He sat down on a park bench, and took out a twinkie. I have a message for you humans: OUR TWINKIE FACTORIES ARE STILL IN BUSINESS! So ha ha ha! Engie looked around to see if anypony was around, and he was just about to eat it, but then he saw Crystal right beside him, and he just glared at her. Crystal laid on the ground, and held on to her hind legs.

"Hey, Engie?" she said.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, CRYSTAL?!" Engie asked her weirdly.

"I look like a hushpuppy!" Crystal said. Engie just glared at her. "Hey!" Engie twitches. "Hey, Engie? You know sometimes I like to curve up in a big ball, and pretend I'm hushpuppy!"

"AH'M ENJOYIN A TREAT, CRYSTAL!" Engie yelled.

"Hey Engie? Whatcha doing?" Crystal asked.

"CRYSTAL!" Engie yelled.

Crystal was just laying on the ground with her face down. Engie lifted the treat up to his mouth slowly, but just before he ate it, Crystal interrupted him again. "WAIT, Engie! Hey!"

"CRYSTAL!" Engie yelled.

"Hey!" Crystal said inside a pile of hay.

"AH'M ENJOYIN A TREAT, CRYSTAL!" Engie yelled.

"C-can you share?" Crystal asked. Engie just growls and takes a bite out of his twinke. Crystal lies on the ground straight and says, "Hey Engie? Don't I look like a big carrot?"

"CRYSTAL?!" Engie yelled.

Crystal holds onto her legs again and says, "Hey…. Engie?"

"CRYSTAL!" Engie yelled.

"Don't I look like a big pea?" Crystal asked.

"NOT RIGHT NOW CRYSTAL!" Engie yelled.

"What are you guys doing?" Derpy asked. Then Engie takes a water gun and squirts her."AAAH! WATER! I'm melting, melting! Oh what a world, what a world!" Derpy cries out and falls on the ground slowly.

"Hey Engie?" Crystal asked.

"CRYSTAL!" Engie yelled. "NOT RIGHT NOW, CRYSTAL! CRYSTAL!" Engie gets up and starts limping away. "CRYSTAL! AH'M ENJOYIN A TREAT CRYSTAL!"

"Fine!" Crystal said angrily. Then she gets up and starts hopping away, but then she knocks into a trash can.

"CRYSTAL! CRYSTAL! AH'M ENJOYIN A TREAT, CRYSTAL!" Engie yelled from the distance. Derpy rolls on the ground, still crying out, and pretending she's melting. Over at my pizza shop, I keep donation jar on the counter, wanting donations for the Festival.

"Come one, come all! We need donations for the Fall Festival, so we can use the Festival to donate for Sweet Apple Acres!" I yelled out.

"A Fall Festival sounds really fun!" my friend Rainer Hooftscastle said.

"Will there be a petting zoo?" his son Regen Hooftscastle asked.

"Of course, my little friend!" I said, rubbing his mane. "My friend Fluttershy is going to take control of that!"

"Sounds like fun!" Regen said.

"Who cares how it sounds like? Will it be fun, is the question, like to-be or not to-be. Lion face." I said. Later, it was dusk outside, and Cremepop was giving out the jobs of who's going to be volunteering at the Festival.

"There you go! There you go! There you go!" Crème said as she continued giving out flyers.

"I'm doing an air show with the Wonderbolts? AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash yelled. Then Blaze walks over to her, all scratched up. "What happened to you, Blaze?"

"It turns out Angel is a fussy little bunny." Blaze said.

"Flare's dare game to much for you?" Rainbow asked.

"HAY NO! I'm going to do better than anypony else in the dare game! I'm going to win that prize!" Blaze said.

"Wait, what prize?" Rainbow asked.

"The one that does the most dares gets an awesome prize, Flare says." Blaze said.

"Oh? Well good luck to you, Blaze!" Rainbow nods.

"I won't need it, babe." Blaze said mischievously.

"Well Rarity, it turns out we're judging Ponyville Idol together!" Spike said to her.

"That's wonderful, Spike! I hope you can handle it." Rarity said.

"Duh! I can handle anything!" Spike said.

Rarity giggles. "I know you can, dear! I know you can." Spike blushes.

"Uhh, Twilight? You think I can handle this petting zoo thing?" Fluttershy asks her.

"Of course you can, Fluttershy! You're great with animals! You were made for this job! It's your destiny!" Twilight said.

"B-but, I didn't know the petting zoo included a lion, or a tiger, or a bear." Fluttershy said.

"Oh my!" Twilight said in shock.

"Oh my is right!" Fluttershy said.

"Well, Flare says if you have a complaint, you should talk to him about it." Twilight said.

"B-but, I wouldn't want to disappoint him. I'm sure if Flare thinks I can do this, then I wouldn't want to let him down!" Fluttershy said with a smile.

"Umm, I hope you're sure about this." Twilight said, feeling worried for her.

"Don't worry, Twilight! I better get to work then." Fluttershy said, then she flies away. Twilight thinks to herself for a sec about if Fluttershy is okay with this.

"Hey, Flare?" AppleJack asks me.

"Sup, Jackie?" I asked.

"Ah just wanted to say thanks for all yer doin for mah family. But ya don't need to do this." AppleJack said.

"But your life is in jeopardy, baby!" I said, then I started singing Jeopardy by The Greg Kihn Band. "Ooooo ooo ooo oooooooo!"

"Ah know, but ya couldn't think of somethin smaller?" AppleJack asked.

"Well, the only other thing would be to win the lotto, but what are the chances for that?" I asked.

"Good point. Thank ya again, Flare!" AppleJack said, hugging me.

"Hey, no need to thank me yet. Let's see if we get all those donations." I said.

"Ah hope so. Maybe we can have enough to replace that old barn, or replace Big Macintosh's old plow, or replace Granny Smith's old hip!" AppleJack said.

"Or replace that old kitchen!" I said.

"But Flare, we did that already." AppleJack said.

"Oh, how about replacing that old swimming pool?" I asked.

"We don't have a swimmin pool." AppleJack said.

"Not your swimming pool, the town's pool!" I said.

"But that pool looks fine." AppleJack said.

"I know, but I wanted to make room for a water slide." I said. "Oh, and B-T-W, why do you need to replace that old barn? I mean, how many times did that barn get destroyed and you had to rebuild it? I mean the barn was already replaced many times, after Rainbow Dash destroyed it, Pinkie ruined the rebuilding of it, Discord flooded it, Twilight turned it to life after a spell going horribly wrong, your family destroyed it after the cart ride during your family reunion, Engineer's friend Pyro lit on fire after that little accident at his family reunion, Pac-Man ate it after I created him when I had the alicorn amulet, Trixie grew a giant orange in it after she had the alicorn amulet, a group of monkeys tore it apart after Fluttershy opened that school for apes, the Cutie Mark Crusaders repainted it purple while trying to get their painting cutie marks, Crystal repainted it green at the time she was color-blind, Derpy repainted it red during the time you wanted the barn to be a different color, and then Derpy accidentally destroyed the roof, Queen Chrysalis used the barn as a nesting ground when the Changeling kingdom was under attack by Fluffle-ponies, and she used it again when the Pac-Man I created was attacking her hive, Psyche destroyed it just by looking at it, and Aqua….."

"Alright, alright, ah get it, Flare!" AppleJack next day, it was Saturday! Day One: It was time for the grand opening ceremony of the Fall Festival! Everypony in town was gathered outside town hall for the cutting of the ribbon.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today for the grand opening ceremony of the first ever, Ponyville Fall Festival!" the Mayor said. Everypony cheered. "I hope we all have lots of fun! This Festival is really important! The Apple family in Sweet Apple Acres are in bank dept right now, and we need to help the main food source of our town to pay that debt, and be able to keep the farm, and be able to survive through winter! Now, our host of the Fall Festival: Flare Gun of Flare's Pizza Parlor, would like to say a few words."

I go up to the stage, and tell my speech for the ponies in Ponyville. "Brahs and sistas, I have a few words to say before we get started… HAVE FUN! This Festival is now opened! ACTIVATE! AC-ACTIVATE!" I yell out, pushing a button on the remote I'm holding, and all the festival stands light up and activate. Everypony cheers out, and goes around to the Festival and starts playing games. Everypony has a great time with all the games we have at the fair, including a balloon popping game, an RC race game, and even a shoot-the-target game. Ponies even go see Madam Pinkie at her booth, to discuss their futures.

"Hello, and welcome to the booth of Madam Pinkie!" Pinkie says, talking all Psychic.

"Madam Pinkie, I need your help." My friend Mynx says.

"Ah yes, Mr. Mynx! I can see your future now! I see….. I see you at the market, at a tomato stand." Pinkie says looking in her crystal ball.

"I see you…. Waiting in line…. You are having a fight with another costumer for the last grape tomato!"

"Oh jeez!" Mynx says. "But what about my relationship?"

"Your relationship?" Pinkie asked.

"Yes, my relationship with my special somepony. Who name is Spark Note, and her parents don't seem to like me that much. Will this affect my relationship with her Madam Pinkie?" Mynx asked.

"I see…. I see you, and Spark, breaking….."

Mynx gasped. "NOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled. "I don't want to break up with her! I love her too much! She's so pretty, and funny, and…."

"Uhh, who said anything about breaking up you silly goose?" Pinkie asks and giggles.

"What?" Mynx asks confusingly.

"I was going to say you were going to break her…."

"HEART?! NO! NEVER!" Mynx yelled.

"…. Her favorite drinking glass. Gosh, you over react too much!" Pinkie says and giggles.

"Oh…. Well then….. thank you Madam Pinkie!" Mynx said, feeling relived.

"Oh, and you're going to make her cry." Pinkie added, then Mynx started screaming.

"C'mon, Thundy!" Crystal said, holding Black Thunder's hoof running in the hall of mirrors.

"Alright, Crystal! Alright!" Thunder said. They both head inside the Hall of Mirrors. Thunder looks in the mirror, and it makes him look really fat.

"Whoa! I really need to lay off the brownies!" Thunder said.

"No silly! You're fine! It's just the mystery of the mirror!" Crystal said. "Like, look at this one! It makes you look really skinny!" Crystal pulls Thunder to a mirror that makes him look skinny.

"Wow! It looks like I'm a walking stick!" Thunder said.

"Hey, Thundy, check this out!" Crystal heads over to a mirror that makes her look like she has a big head and big eyes. "Greetings, Earthlings! We come in peace!" Crystal said speaking like an alien. "We are from France." Thunder and Crystal both laugh.

"Step right up, everypony! Use this hammer to whack this thing right here, make the thing ring the bell, and win a stuffed elephant!" Stereo said. "How about you, little filly? You want to try it?"

"I can handle anything!" Rainbow's five year old sister Candy Cotton says, and takes the hammer.

"Now careful, it might be a little hard for you." Stereo said.

"Shut up! I said I can handle anything!" Candy yelled at him.

"Alright, alright. I'm just saying if you need any help- GAAAH!" Stereo yelled after Candy hit the hammer on his hoof.

"SHUT UP! I'm trying to concentrate!" Candy yelled at him.

"That really hurt!" Stereo yelled. Candy lifts the hammer and bangs real hard on the thing, and the little thing goes up and hits the bell. DING!

"HA! IN YOUR FACES!" Candy taunted at everypony. "I AM AWESOME!"

"Woo! That's my sister! AWESOME! 20% COOLNESS!" Rainbow cheered at her, giving her a hoof-bump.

"What? A filly can do it? I bet you 20 bits I can hit ring that bell the first try!" Stereo said.

"I'll take that bet." Starnote said.

"You're on!" Stereo said giving him a hoof-bump. Stereo takes the hammer, smashes on the thing, and the thing goes up but doesn't ring the bell. "WHAT THE HAY?!"

"HA! You suck!" Candy taunted at him.

"I agree with the filly." Starnote said mischievously at Stereo with his hoof out.

"Shut up, Starnote!" Stereo said angrily, paying him the 20 bits.

"Wanna bet again?" Starnote asked.

"YOU'RE ON!" Stereo said, hoof-bumping him.

Candy and Rainbow both laughed. "You know what, sis? Flare is right. You are gaining weight." Candy said, poking at her stomach.

"But I haven't even eaten any junk food in weeks!" Rainbow said.

"Fillies and gentlecolts….. this is Ponyville Idol!" Badd Traxx said, hosting the show. "We have our three judges: Rarity, Spike the dragon, and Princess Luna! So let's get this party started!" The American Idol theme song plays in the background.

"Isn't this exciting? WE'RE JUDGES OF PONYVILLE IDOL! EEEEEEE!" Rarity squeed.

"Indeed." Luna said.

"Hey, I'm just here cause she's here." Spike whispered to Luna, pointing at Rarity.

"Our first contestant: Diamond Tiara!" Rarity said. Diamond Tiara comes on stage and starts singing Rich Girl by Gwen Stefani. Then the judges started judging. "Yeah I heard better singing from a pig!" Rarity teased. "Oh wait, she is a pig!" Rarity started laughing.

"HA! I second that!" Spike said, laughing along.

"How rude!" Luna said.

"Curse you all! I'm going to be at the top one day! I'm auditioning for Equestrian Idol, and I'm going to win that! I'LL SHOW YOU ALL!" Diamond Tiara yelled. "YOU HERE ME! I'LL SHOW YOU ALL!"

"Security?" Rarity said, facehoofing yourself.

"I'LL BE THE BEST SINGING SENSTATION YOU'VE EVER SEEN! YOU'LL SEE!" Diamond yelled until she was taken off stage by a couple of security guards. "YOU'LL ALL SEE!"

"Nopony likes a soar loser!" Rarity said and laughed, and Spike laughed along, and Luna just sat there and sighed.

"Hello, and welcome to the booth of Madam Pinkie!" Pinkie said.

"Yeah, I was just wondering….. am I ever going to find a special somepony?" Psyche asked.

"Of course you are silly!" Pinkie said. "You just have to put your heart into it!"

"I know that, I was just wondering if you knew." Psyche said.

"Of course I do! I'm Madam Pinkie!" she said.

"I'm here to steal your job." Psyche said.

Pinkie laughed. "Psyche you're so silly!" she said, and then pulled a lever which ejected Psyche out of the tent. "Thank you for coming to see Madam Pinkie!" Meanwhile with Fluttershy, she was gathering the wild animals in the petting zoo, and Twilight was hiding behind a bush, watching over to see if she was safe.

"There you go my friends! I hope you feel comfortable!" Fluttershy said, smiling at them. One of the tigers then roars real loud at her face. Twilight then springs into action. She uses magic to get some rope, and uses it to tie up the tiger's mouth. Then Twilight tackles the tiger and she stands on top of it.

"Don't worry, Fluttershy. You're safe!" Twilight said.

"But Twilight, that poor tiger just stepped on a thorn." Fluttershy said, showing her the thorn on the tiger's paw.

"Oh…. I see." Twilight said, removing the rope from the tiger's mouth. "Sorry about that." The tiger then roars at Twilight.

"Uh, no no!" Fluttershy said, rubbing the tiger's back. "Twilight was mistaken. Don't be mad at her. I promise she won't do it again. Right, Twilight?"

"Of course I do." Twilight said. The tiger then smiles and relaxes while Fluttershy rubs his back.

"Thank you for trying to protect me though, Twilight!" Flutters said with a smile.

"You're welcome, Fluttershy! If you need me at all, I'll be around!" Twilight said, trotting away, but then she hops back into the bushes, and continues to keep watch over her.

"Our next contestant is none other than the local moron: Snails!" Rarity said.

Snails came on stage and said, "Hello judges! Do you know which way the bathroom is?"

"Uhh, it's right over there." Luna said, pointing right.

"Thanks!" Snails says and runs off stage.

"Oh Thundy, look! The Tunnel of Love!" Crystal said, as she held onto one of Thunder's hooves.

"Well, what are we doing standing around? Let's go in!" Thunder said. Crystal laughed pulled Thunder on the ride.

"Please keep your hooves, head, and wings inside the vehicle at all times." Spark Note said, operating the ride.

"Thanks!" Crystal said. The ride started, and they rode inside the tunnel. Thunder yawned, and put his hoof around Crystal, but then Crystal screamed. "AAAH! SNAKE! SNAKE ON MY SHOULDER!" Crystal slaps Thunder's hoof away, and he lets go of her.

"Isn't this place romantic, Crystal?" Thunder asked, with a sedusive look on his eyes.

"It would, if I knew what that word meant." Crystal said smiling. Thunder leans on the side of the cart, but then he had an idea. He put some fresh spray in his mouth, and leaned over and tried to kiss Crystal, but then it turns out he was kissing a plush spider. Thunder yelled. "You like it, Thundy? I won it at the 'throw the bottle at the ball' game."

"You mean the 'throw the ball in the bottle' game?" Thunder asked correcting her.

"No I mean the 'throw the bottle at the ball' game!" Crystal said and squeed. Thunder just laughed along with her. Over at the arcade tent, Snips and Teacher's Pet were versing eachother at the wrestling game.

"Take that, Snips!" Teacher's Pet said.

"Ha, in your dreams! Watch this!" Snips said. "Wait, what?"

"Yay! I win!" Teacher's Pet cheered.

"Hey no fair! You cheated!" Snips said.

"No I didn't." Teacher's Pet corrected him.

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did- INFINITY!" Snips yelled.

"No I didn't- infinity plus one." Teacher's Pet said smirking at him, then Snips groaned.

"I don't understand though. I thought arcade games brings in chicks?" Teacher's Pet said confusingly.

"No, I said you win chicks at this game. Little toy chicks at the prize counter." Snips said. "The only game you can win the chicks as in fillies is the dancing game." All the fillies were over at the dancing game, rooting for Featherweight, who was a dancing machine in that game! Over at the Ponyville Idol contest, Silver Spoon was singing Fillies Just Wanna Have Fun on stage.

"Fancy singing, Silver Spoon! You're in!" Rarity said.

"I second that!" Spike said.

"Sure, why not?" Luna said.

"I'm in? YAY! Diamond Tiara did you hear that?!" Silver Spoon cried out happily. Diamond Tiara's jaw just dropped on the ground in shock.

"You are kidding me! I don't get in, but Silver Spoon is? THAT IS SO NOT FAIR! WE DO EVERYTHING TOGETHER!" Diamond yelled.

"Sorry, Diamond. You just weren't good enough." Luna said.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Diamond cried out like a spoiled brat.

"But, I thought you'd be happy for me?" Silver Spoon asked upsettingly.

"But how can you do this to me? We were suppose to go to the top together!" Diamond whined.

"I'm sorry, Diamond." Silver said.

"Drop out of the contest!" Diamond ordered her.

"What? No way! This is my time to shine!" Silver said.

"Drop out, or we're not friends anymore!" Diamond said angrily.

"C'mon, Diamond, don't be like that!" Silver said.

"I guess I have my answer." Diamond said angrily and walked away.

"FINE THEN! Who needs you anyway? I was using you to be popular anyway!" Silver yelled at her, slammed her microphone on the ground and marched away.

"Wow, what a drama queen!" Rarity said, rolling her eyes. Then Luna and Spike both looked at her weirdly. The first day of the Fall Festival finally ended. I was just closing up my shop, and began to walk home. AppleJack happened to be there, and she ran to me.

"Howdy, Flare!" she said.

"Huh? Oh hey, AppleJack." I said, sounding tired.

"Woo! What a day, huh sugarcube?" she asked.

"Y-yeah, sure." I said.

"Ah have to give ya some credit, partner! This Fall Festival idea was a darn-tootin idea!" she said.

"Uh huh." I said, sounding more and more tired.

"Uhh, ya alright sugarcube?" AppleJack asked me, sounding concerned.

"Y-yeah, I'm….. fine." I said.

"Ya'll don't look fine. Ya look tiresome." AppleJack said, feeling my head. "Wow, it feels like yer burnin up with a fever."

"I'm fine, AppleJack. I just wanna go home!" I said to her rudely.

"Whoa! Sorry!" she said.

I sighed. "Sigh… it's alright, AppleJack. It was a long day. I need to get some sleep. At least we got you up to 1,050 bits!" I said.

"That's great! Maybe ah can get Granny Smith that surgery she needed." AppleJack said.

"No, no! Nopony touches the money!" I said.

"Beg yer pardon? But that money's for us." AppleJack said.

"I know, but you can't collect the money until after the Festival. Sorry." I said.

"It's not a problem, Flare! Have a good night!" she said.

"You too, sista!" I said, and I limped on home. Day Two of the Festival has arrived. I got up really early that morning so I can get things started. Everypony came at the Festival at 6:30 that morning, and started playing more games!

"Hello, and welcome to the tent of Madam Pinkie!" Pinkie said.

"Hello, Madam Pinkie! May I ask you a question?" Crystal asked her.

"Sure!" Pinkie said.

"Great, thank you!" Crystal said and walked out, then Thunder came in.

"Welcome to the tent of Madam Pinkie!" Pinkie said.

"Is the spark between me and Crystal going to stay forever?" Thunder asked.

"Of course not silly! That would be too shocking for you!" Pinkie said.

"Oh….. I see." Thunder said sadly. "Well…. Thank you." He sadly walks out of the tent.

"What did I say?" Pinkie asked herself. "I just said that spark won't stay between him and Crystal. If that spark was there, they'd both be electrocuted! Duh!"

"Time for another session of: I TRIPLE DOG DARE YOU!" I said, spinning the wheel, and it lands on Rarity's.

"Blaze Goldheart, your dare, is to bathe Rarity's cat Opal!" I said.

"You kidding me right?" Blaze asked, facehoofing himself.

"Wow! What were the odds?" Rainbow said and laughed.

"Do it, Blaze! Mischievous face." I said. "Or do you think you can't handle it?"

"Are you kidding, brah? I can handle anything! You'll see!" Blaze said, and walked over to Rarity's place to bathe her cat.

"I sure feel sorry for him, he won't stop." Rainbow said.

"Hey, this is his choice, Rainbow. If he wants to keep doing the dares, he's only hurting himself." I said.

Rainbow laughed. "Yep!"

"By the way, you're gaining more weight then usual." I said to her.

"I AM NOT!" she yelled. "I don't know how this happening!"

"Next, we have a duet with Red Engineer, and Apple Fritter singing Filliesana Stallion, Missifilly Mare." Rarity said. Filliesana Stallion, Missifilly Mare is ponified version of Louisiana Woman, Mississippi Man, just a notice. So Engie and Apple Fritter walk up to stage with a guitar and a violin and start singing the song.

"Fabulous! Absolutely fabulous!" Rarity cheered, as all the judges clap their hooves.

"I totally agree, and I'm not just saying that because Rarity says so, I really liked that!" Spike said.

"Yeeee haw!" Engie and Apple Fritter both yelled out and danced around. Meanwhile, at the trainstation, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance come out of one the train cars along with some Crystal ponies. Twilight notices them come by.

"SHINING! CADANCE!" Twilight yelled out. She runs over to Cadance and does the 'Sunshine, sunshine' thing with her, and then she hugs them both.

"How ya doin, Twiley?" Shining asked.

"Great! What are you two doing here?" Twilight asked.

"We came to check out this Fall Festival, and we also thought we can let you borrow some of the stands that we used at the Crystal Fair!" Cadance said, as a few Crystal ponies carried out some of the festival booths.

"Wow! That was really thoughtful of you, Cadance!" Twilight said. "But I have to see if it's okay with the Mayor."

"Of course you have my permission! The more the merrier!" the Mayor said, carrying a couple of balloons that are tied to her torso, and eating some cotton candy.

"That's great! Thank you, Mayor!" Cadance said excitingly.

"So, you have any recommendations for what we should here?" Shining asked Twilight.

"Well there is…." Before Twilight could finish, she spots Fluttershy flossing a lion's teeth. "Excuse me, brother, I have to check on my friend. Look for Flare, he might know."

"Hey, we're just here to have fun right?" Shining asks. Twilight nods, and runs over behind the bushes to check on Fluttershy again. Over at another booth is Zecora's stories. Some of the really small fillies and colts around town gather around to hear one of Zecora's stories.

"Come along fillies and colts, gather around! Let me tell you a story of a colt who moved to another town." Zecora started the story. "In West Fillydelphia, born and raised, the playground where I spent most of my days. Me sitting around, relaxing all cool, shooting some b-ball outside of the school. When a couple of ponies, they were up to no good, started making trouble in my neighborhood. I got in one little fight and my mama got scared, she said, 'You're moving with your auntie and uncle in Cloudsdale'." Then Zecora started dancing when Badd Traxx turned on Prince of Clousdale (ponified Prince of Bel Air) on his boom box. Meanwhile, the Cutie Mark Crusaders walked through town, eating some cotton candy.

"Gosh, this Festival is really fun!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Yeah, I'll say! You should've seen Black Thunder and me at the Extreme Sports Contest! We nailed it with my scooter and his skateboard!" Scootaloo said.

"Ah can't believe Flare did all this for mah family! He's so good to us!" Apple Bloom said.

"But how did your family get in debt in the first place?" Sweetie asked.

"Yeah, your family is loaded!" Scoots said.

"Ah dunno. Probableh the taxes are goin a little too high." Apple Bloom assumed.

"Well, I'm sure whatever happens, this Festival will help you get your money back, guaranteed!" Sweetie said. Big Macintosh was listening to their conversation without them noticing, and he looks down really upsettingly.

"What have ah done?" Big Mac asked himself. Back at the Ponyville Idol stand, Rarity was slamming her head on the counter.

"Rarity, calm down!" Luna said.

"How can I calm down? This job is so stressful! Out of all my life in judging for this contest, I never seen more losers than this!"

"But Rarity, you just started this job yesterday." Luna said.

"And besides, look how good we're doing! We already got four ponies that are going to make it in the finals! Engineer and Apple Fritter, Silver Spoon, Derpy, and Pipsqueak!" Spike said.

"That's five ponies, Spike." Luna said.

"Engineer and Apple Fritter counts as one." Spike said.

"But everypony else! EVERYPONY ELSE IS A LOSER! I NEVER SEEN SO MANY!" Rarity yelled, and groaned.

"Wow, and you said Diamond Tiara was the drama queen, look how you're acting now!" Spike said.

Rarity growls at Spike, but then she calmed down quicky and said, "Yeah, you're right."

"Hey, can ya guys wrap this up?" Aqua asked the judges. "Flare is startin the Family Feud contest in a half-hour, and he needs this stage." Over at the animal farm, Fluttershy takes a microphone, and was about to say an announcement.

"Umm, uhh, is this thing on?" Fluttershy asked. Then everypony looks at her. "Oh… umm…. H-hi." Fluttershy asks shyly. "W-wel… welcome to…. EEP!" Flutters runs into the bushes where Twilight is. "Oh, hi Twilight!"

"What's wrong, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

"I can't do it, Twilight! I'm too shy!" Flutters said.

"Here, you want me to host the Pet Race for you?" Twilight asked.

"If you want." Flutters said.

"No problem, I can handle this!" Twilight said, then Flutters pushes Twilight out of the bushes and onto the stage.

"Whoa! Oh, um, hello everypony! Welcome to the Ponyville Fall Festival's Pet Race!" Twilight started.

"Does she have to put 'Ponyville Fall Festivall' before 'pet race'? We all know what this festival is already." Rainbow whispered to Psyche.

"Our contestants today: We have AppleJack's dog Wiona, Fluttershy's bunny Angel, Pinkie Pie's alligator Gummy, Rainbow Dash's pet tortoise Tank, my pet owl Owlicious, Blaze Goldheart's pet phoenix Apollo, and one of Flare's pet fish Darrel!" Twilight said.

"Alright Wiona, ah gotta go compete on Family Feud right now. Make mama proud!" AppleJack said to her dog. Wiona barked and licked her.

"You're fast, you're furious, you're awesome, and the tortoise always wins the race! So go get 'em Tank!" Rainbow says to Tank. Tank nods slowly, and puts on his goggles.

"GO GUMMY GO! GO GUMMY GO!" Pinkie yells, wearing a cheerleader outfit, rooting for her pet alligator.

"Do what you can, Angel. Just…. Don't get yourself hurt." Fluttershy says to him.

"You know what to do Owlicious!" Twilight says to him

"Who?" Owlicious says.

"You, you know what to do!" Twilight said.

"Who?" Owlicious repeats.

"YOU- Oh nevermind." Twilight said, chuckling. Blaze walks over to his pet phoenix Apollo, all scratched up.

"What happened to you?" Apollo asks him.

"It turns out Rarity's cat was worse to wash then Fluttershy's bunny." Blaze said.

"Alright Darrel! You're the fastest one out of all of us, so you can do this!" my other fish Rainbow says to him.

"I'm nervous. How am I going to get to the finish line?" Darrel asked.

"It's quite simple, just follow the tube until you reach the finish line." Dorthey explains.

"I think Flare's crazy. How can a fish, let alone a black molly win a pet race?" Pearl asked.

"Hey, if Flare thinks Darrel can do it, he can do it!" Piddles said.

"Hey Darrel, if you win a food reward, can you share it?" Yoyo asks him.

"If it's any reward, I'll share it!" Darrel said. "Sharing is caring!"

"Just do your best, Darrel. We'll be rooting for you!" Rainbow said.

"Hey, may the best pet win." Apollo says, holding his wing out for Darrel. Darrel jumps out of the tube and gives Apollo a kiss on the cheek, then he wipes it.

"Good luck to you, Apollo!" Rainbow says to him.

"He's totally going to win this." Pearl said.

"Yeah, that's who we want to win right?" Piddles asked.

"No, I meant Apollo." Pearl said.

"Don't be like that Pearl, we have complete faith in Darrel! I know he'll win the prize of unlimited amount of fish flakes!" Yoyo said.

"You don't even know what the prize is, Yoyo." Pearl said.

"ON YOUR MARK…." Twilight yells, holding a flag. All the pets get in postion. "GET SET….. GREEN LIGHT!" All the pets except for Darrel start racing to the finish line. Apollo is leading, followed by Angel, Wiona, Owlicious and Tank. Owlicious passes by Apollo, and then Owlicious sticks his tongue out at him. Apollo glares at Owlicious, and tries to pass him, but then Angel leads the way. Wiona shoves Angel out of the way and leads, then Owlicious flies beside him. Wiona growls at Owlicious and tries to go faster. Owlicious then carries a stick on one of his feet. Wiona looks at the stick, Owlicious swings it around and then throws it out of the race track. Wiona runs out of the race track, and runs into Mr. and Mrs. Cake's brownie stall.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Mrs. Cakes yells.

"MY BROWNIES!" Mr. Cakes yells as Wiona nibbles on the stick. Owlicious then leads the race.

"And Wiona is out of the race it seems, and it looks like my number one assistant is leading the race!" Twilight says.

"WHAT?! I'm the number one assistant!" Spike yells. Spike then enters the race track and tackles Owlicious. It was tied between Apollo and Angel.

"DARREL! What are you doing?!" Dorthey yelled out, because Darrel was still in the starting line.

"Wow, even the turtle past you! EPIC FAIL!" Piddles said as he facefinned himself.

"That's a tortoise, Piddles, not a turtle." Pearl corrected him.

"What's going on Darrel? Why aren't you going?" Rainbow asked.

"Twilight did not say go." Darrel said crossing his fins.

"But green light means go." Rainbow said.

"Doesn't matter. The rules pacifically say that all pets go when the starter says 'GO'! This isn't Red Light, Green Light." Darrel said. Then Rainbow sighs and shakes his head.

"NOW, TANK!" Rainbow Dash yells out. Then she hits a button on a remote, and a couple of rockets appear on Tank's shell, and he goes on fast towards the finish line. Tank passes Angel and Apollo, then suddenly Tank makes it to the finish line before any other pet. Apollo came in second, followed by Angel.

"YES! AWESOME! I knew you can do it!" Rainbow Dash cheered for Tank, then she nuzzles him.

"And the winner is: DARREL!" Twilight yells out.

"WHAT?!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"WHAT?!" all my fish yelled at the same time.

"WHAT?!" Apollo yelled.

"Uhh, Twilight, this seems to be some sort of mistake. Tank won the race." Rainbow said.

"But I didn't say go." Twilight corrected her. "I said green light, and the rules pacificly say, the race starts on 'GO'."

"TOLD YA!" Darrel said to the other fish.

"Well, we stand corrected." Dorthey said.

"How is that fair?" Pearl asked.

"What? You didn't want Darrel to win, Pearl?" Yoyo asked.

"Of course I did! It's just... mind-blowing." Pearl said.

"Nuff said." Piddles said.

"WOOOO HOO!" Darrel cheered out. "G-G everypet! G-G!" Meanwhile, Big Macintosh was walking to the stage for Family Feud, but before he can go up, Cheerilee stops him.

"Hey, Mac!" Cheerilee called out. "What's going on? Everything okay?"

"Eeeeyup." he said.

"You're about to play Family Feud?" Cheerilee asked.

"Eeeyup." Big Mac said.

"Oh, alright. I want to talk to you during the break, alright?" Cheerilee asked. Big Mac nods as he walks up to the stage. I was getting ready to host Family Feud, and the show was starting.

"It's time to plaaaaaaay Family Feud!" Spike said in the background. "Our returning champs: The Apple Family! Playing against the... Rarity's family! And here's the star of our show: The one who obeys the Magic Laws, Mr. Flaaaaaaaare Gun!" Everypony cheers as I walk out.

"Hello everypony! Welcome to the Family Feud! We have our returning champs: The Apple Family!" I said, walking over to AppleJack and her family. "How ya doin, AppleJack? Enjoying the Festival?"

"Ah sure am, Flare!" AppleJack said. Big Mac was feeling a little nervous about something. He looks down and sees Cheerilee waving at him, and he waves back.

"Why don't you re-introduce me to your family?" I asked.

"Well, this is mah sister Apple Bloom, mah brother Big Mac..." AppleJack said.

"Oh- EEEYUP!" Big Mac yelled, interupting her. Big Mac was feeling really nervous.

Everypony was looking at him, then AppleJack continuing introducing her family. "Mah Granny Smith, and mah cousin Braeburn!"

"When did ah get here?" Braeburn asked.

"Alright, now let's meet Rarity's family!" I said, walking to her side. "Welcome to the show Rarity, how are you enjoying the festival?" Meanwhile, AppleJack checks on Big Mac, because she knew something was wrong.

"Big Mac? Ya'll alright, brother?" AppleJack whispered.

"What? Oh, eeyup, ah'm fine, whah?" Big Mac asked.

"Yer actin jumpier then a bullfrog at an incest convention." AppleJack whisped.

"Ah'm fine, sis, no need to worreh." Big Mac said.

"Okay, but if ya need to get off, we can get Apple Fritter or Babs to replace ya." AppleJack whispered.

"BABS IS HERE?!" Apple Bloom yelled. Everypony then looked at her.

"Uh, yeah, ah didn't mean to ruin the surprise." AppleJack said then chuckled embarrassingly. Apple Bloom blushed, and laughed embarrassingly.

"Alllllllrighty then, anyway, LET'S BEGIN THE FEUD! Gimmie AppleJack, gimmie Rarity!" I said, beginning the show. We played the Feud until we got to commerical break. Big Mac exited the stage to meet up with Cheerilee, whom was waiting for him.

"There you are, Mac! There's something I want to show you." Cheerilee said, taking his hoof. They head on over to the arcade, and she takes him to the prize booth. "You see that right there?" Cheerilee points to a giant blue teddy bear.

"Eeeeyup." Big Mac said.

"I want that. I've been wanting that for a while." Cheerilee said. "I need your help. When you're done with the feud, can you please do me a favor and help me win that? It costs 25,000 tickets, but with a pony of your talents, I'm sure you won't fail, won't you Big Mac?" Cheerilee had a sedusive look on her eyes, and she blinked at him.

"Eeeenope." he said.

"Good! That's all I wanted. Now you better get back to the Feud, they're waiting for you." Cheerilee said.

"Oh darn-tootin!" Big Mac cried, because he knew the show was about to start again, so he ran out of the arcade tent and towards the stage. I went back on stage, beginning the Feud again.

"Alright brahs! Welcome back to the Feud! We have the Apple Family at 90 points, and Rarity's family at 77, but it's still anypony's game! Give me Magnum, give me Big Macintosh!" I said. Magnum went up to the stand, but Big Mac was nowhere to be found. "Uhhh, where is Big Mac?"

"OOH! HERE AH AM!" Big Mac shouted as he ran up to the stand, catching his breath, and then shaking Magnum's hoof.

"What happened, brah? Spend a long time at the bathroom? LAWL!" I teased, and everypony else laughed along. Big Mac laughed too, but nervously. Day Two of the Fall Festival has ended, and the Apple Family won Family Feud and won the prize of 1,000 bits. Day Three... Day Four... Day Five... and now we're at Day Six of the Fall Festival! The CMCs were walking around the streets with Babs.

"So Babs, ya enjoyin the Festival so far?" Apple Bloom asked.

"You know it! I can't believe we never had a festival like this in Manehatten!" Babs said.

"Ponyville's really an eventful town, cuz!" Apple Bloom said.

Babs chuckled. "I'm sure it is, cuz!" Over at the arcade tent, Big Mac looked around, it looked like he was up to something, and he was carrying the jar of thousand bits from the Family Feud that his family won and started playing the games.

"Hello, welcome to the tent of Madam Pinkie! I see you... throwing the biggest, baddest, greatest party in all of Equestria!" Pinkie says to herself while looking in a mirror.

"So our finalests are: Silver Spoon, Derpy, Engineer and Apple Fritter, Pipsqueak, the Cutie Mark Crusdaers, and Twilight." Luna said.

"Can't wait until the final two!" Spike said. The Festival was still going on as planned. Day Six... Day Seven... Day Eight! Two more days until the Festival is over. Big Macintosh was walking out of the arcade carrying the big teddy bear for Cheerilee.

"Hey, big brother!" AppleJack said walking towards him. "Where have ya been? Ah haven't seen ya in days!" Big Mac reveals his face to AJ and it looks like he hasn't showered, brushed his teeth, or shaved in days.

"Yikes! Big Mac how long have ya been in that arcade for?" AppleJack asked.

"Just a few minutes." Big Mac lied.

"Ya'll not lyin are ya, Big Mac?" AppleJack asked, giving him a funny look.

"Eeenope." Big Mac lied again.

"Alrighty then!" AppleJack said smiling at him. "Nice teddy bear! Apple Bloom's been wanting to win that for ages! Yer such a great brother, sugarcube! We wouldn've come this far without ya." she said, hugging him. Big Mac was REALLY feeling nervous now, because he blown all his money on the arcade.

"Oh no! Oh no! HAS ANYPONY SEEN A JAR OF BITS?!" I yelled out on a megaphone. "A JAR OF BITS FROM ONE OF THE TICKET STANDS IS MISSING! IF ANYPONY HAS SEEN IT, PLEASE REPORT IT IMMEDIATLY!"

"Flare what happened?" AppleJack asked.

"Your finances are gone!" I said to AppleJack using the megaphone, and I was just a few feet from her.

"WHAT?!" AppleJack yelled.

"I dunno what happened! I kept it secure, where did it go?" I asked.

"Ah dunno, big bro, ya know what happened to it?" AppleJack asked.

"Eeeenope." Big Mac said, but he was hiding that he did have it. He used it at the arcade during all that time he was there to win that prize for Cheerilee.

"That money was our only hope!" AppleJack said and started tearing up. "Ah promised Granny Smith that we'd ge the money before winter, and now that it's gone... our farm's gonna go out of business, and we'll be movin onto the streets!" she covered her face with her hat and cried.

"Don't give up, sista. We still have a whole day tomorrow! I promise we'll do all we can to earn back the money, I promise." I said, hugging AppleJack. Big Mac felt really bad about what he did. Meanwhile, Twilight continued watching over Fluttershy.

"Having fun, Twilight Sparkle?" Celestia asked her.

"Princess Celestia?!" Twilight cried.

"What? You didn't think I was going to miss out on the Fall Festival, was I?" Celestia asked.

"No, I guess not." Twilight said.

"Why are you wasting your time making sure Fluttershy doesn't get attacked by any of the animals?" Celestia asked.

"I'm just making sure she's safe." Twilight said.

"You're missing out on all the fun. Look at her, she hasn't been attacked by one animal at all. Fluttershy knows what she's doing, Twilight." Celestia explained.

"Yeah... I suppose you're right." Twilight said.

"Go on, Twilight! If she's in trouble, the local security will make sure she's safe." Celestia said.

"The local security?" Twilight asked, but to her surprise, she saw security guards everywhere in town, including a couple near the petting zoo.

"Flare Gun knows what he's doing, Twilight. Now go have some fun! The Festival is ending tomorrow." Celestia said.

"WAIT! How long was I here for?" Twilight asked in shock.

"Almost throughout the whole fair." Celestia said.

"WOW! I completely missed out!" Twilight cried, and ran out to have some fun, before it was too late. I continued looking around for the money, when suddenly...

"Well, look what the cat dragged in!" a familiar voice said. I looked back and saw a few of the Nashorse racers.

"JEFF GORSPEED?!" I yelled in excitement.

"Good to see ya again, Flare!" Jeff said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Came to check out this Fall Festival! Bought Pony Stewert, Danny Coltlin, and a couple of others, and we wanted to have some fun!"

"That's great! Also, congratulations on winning the horseshoe cup, Pony!" I said to him.

"Thank ya, Flare!" Pony Stewert said.

"I have to look for the lost budget. Have fun though!" I said.

"You wanna do what?" Doctor Whooves asked as ponies lined up in front of his TARDIS.

"We want to take a ride on your magical phone booth! It looks really fun!" Shy Blaze said.

"Well, first of all, it's not really magic, it's complex alien technology that would take me forever to explain." the Doctor said. "Secondly, are you sure you'd like to do that? It's awfully dangerous, also, I already have a companion presently... and the TARDIS is not an 'it', she's a 'she'."

The Eighth day of the Festival has ended. Big Mac was asleep at home, and he was about to go into dreamland. He was standing right outside Sweet Apple Acres, but it was different, the farm was owned by the Flim Flam Brothers. The barn was gone, and replaced by a factory, and it was snowing outside. Big Mac was really frightened. He wondered what happened to his family, so he ran into town and looked around. Ponyville was different, it turned into a city.

"Oh no!" Big Mac said to himself. Everything he once knew has changed. He was looking around for his family, until eventually he found AppleJack and Apple Bloom sitting down in a dark alley. AppleJack was laying on the ground, with lots of apple cider bottles.

"C'mon AppleJack! Don't give up!" Apple Bloom said sadly to her with tears in her eyes.

"It's over, sugarcube. Our business... our hope... even Granny Smith has moved on." AppleJack said. Big Mac gasped.

"We're not gonna do what she does! We ain't workin for the Flim Flam Brothers! That is not how we make our apple products!" Apple Bloom said, then she coughs, and passes out.

"Rest, Apple Bloom... rest. Your pain will go away very soon." AppleJack said putting her blanket around her. A tear fell from AppleJack's eye. "Whah Big Mac? Whah did ya betray us for that... teacher?"

"WHAT?!" Big Mac yelled.

"Because of you Big Mac. We lost everythin. And now... ah don't think we can afford the cure for Apple Bloom's desiease. Ah guess that's why she never got her cutie mark. She wouldn't need it." AppleJack said sadly.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Big Mac yelled. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" But then he woke up from his bed and saw everything was still around. Ponyville didn't change a bit, and he still had Sweet Apple Arces. "THERE'S STILL TIME!" he yelled. Day Nine... the final day of the Fall Festival. Big Mac ran into town, and saw AppleJack talking to my sister Water.

"Oh howdy, bro!" AppleJack said.

"Hey Big Mac!" Water said.

"Howdy." Big Mac said.

"So listen, Water, ah'm sorry to hear about Flare." AppleJack said.

"What, what happened?" Big Mac asked.

"Flare was up all night looking for the lost money. He still can't find it." AppleJack said.

"He's still going around town looking for it. So I decided to take over until he does." Water said.

"Look how much time Flare is putting in for us. He really wants us to stay in business. Now, brother, that is a true friend right there!" AppleJack said.

"I really feel sorry for him though. He'll go mad if he doesn't find the money. I hope you can live through winter if he doesn't find the money." Water said.

"Ah'm sure we'll be fine, sugarcube. It can't be any worse." AppleJack said. I pop out of the trash bin, and make weird noises to Starshine Trot, she gets scared and runs away.

"STOP!" Big Mac yelled. Then everypony stops and looks at him. "AH DID IT!"

"W-what?" AppleJack asked confusingly.

"AH DID IT! AH STOLE THE MONEY! AH SPEND IT ALL ON CHEERILEE!" Big Mac cried out. Everypony gasped, espeically AppleJack.

"GASP! Irony!" I said in a squeaky voice.

"Big Mac... h-how... how could you?" AppleJack asked very upsettingly. "Cheerilee means everythin to me, and ah just wanted to see her happy. All the gifts ah gave her. Ah just ruined us. Ah spend that expensive bracelet on her wrist, spend all our Family Feud and budget money on the arcade games, all to make Cheerilee happy." Big Mac said sadly. "Ah'm sorry, AppleJack."

"LAWL LAWL LAWL LAWL LAWL LAWL!" I laughed.

"What's so funny?" AppleJack asked me.

"Your budget money was in the arcade machines all along? HA! That's awesome!" I yelled.

"How is that awesome?" Water asked.

"The arcade machines? The arcade machines are Fall Festival property! That means we still had the money all along!" I cried in excitement.

"So... we're gonna be fine?" AppleJack asked happily.

"Better than fine! YOU'LL BE RICH!" I yelled. AppleJack cheered. "Big brother, ah'm still mad for ya stealin our money, but... it could've been worse. So ah accept yer apology." AppleJack hugs him.

"And Big Mac?" Cheerilee asks walking towards him. "It means so much to me that you'd put your family at risk just to make me happy. But it is completely unnessarry. Don't spend all your money on me. I still love you no matter what!" Cheerilee said, hugging him. "So I'm giving you back the bracelet, for your farm." Big Mac smiles.

"Well, it seems Big Macintosh learned a vital lesson, wouldn't you agree dear sister?" Celestia asked.

"I couldn't agree more!" Luna smiled and said.

"Besides! That was the best Fall Festival ever!" Crystal yelled.

"Our only one too, so far." Aqua said.

"Way better than the Crystal fair! We should host this again next year!" Cadance said.

"Or better yet, a Spring Fling!" Pinkie cried out.

"Good idea! See? Everything turned out okay!" Twilight said.

"Not for me." Pinkie said angerily.

"Why? What's wrong, Madam Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

"I'm not Madam Pinkie anymore. Psyche stole my business." Pinkie said.

"And we still need to find out who wins Ponyville Idol!" Rarity said.

"It's us, it's totally us, Apple Fritter." Engie said.

"Oh, Silver. If you wanted to be on the top, then that's okay. I shouldn've been so stubborn to you. Can we still be friends?" Diamond Tiara asks Silver Spoon.

"Of course! Besides, I was thinking of dropping out anyway!" Silver Spoon said.

"Oh good, then do it!" Diamond said, then Silver glares at her. Later that night, it was time for the firework show finale! It was time for me to launch the fireworks that brought an end to the Ponyville Fall Festival! I started launching the fireworks. Everypony was happy. AppleJack and Big Mac hugged again.

"Well, big brother. It turns out our farm will last another winter!" AppleJack said.

"Eeeeyup!" Big Mac said.

"It's a good thing ya told me. If Granny Smith knew, ya wouldn't believe!" AppleJack said.

"Believe what?" Granny Smith asks, glaring at them. I continue on releasing the fireworks. Spike goes up to one of them and uses his firebreath on them, but they get teleported to Celestia, and it goes right through her mane and onto the sky. Spike was embarrassed.

"Uh Flare? Aren't you forgetting something?" Blaze asked me.

"What? Oh right your reward for winning I Triple Dog Dare You!" I said.

"Yes, finally!" Blaze said.

"Here you go, brah!" I said, giving him a key chain.

"W-what's this?" Blaze asked.

"A keychain! Win Triple Dog Dare You, win a free keychain!" I said.

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN I BATHED ANGEL AND OPAL, I RAN AROUND CHANGELING KINGDOM, I EVEN ATE A MAREAMI HEAT PIZZA, AND ALL I GET WAS THIS LOUSY KEYCHAIN!?" Blaze yelled.

"Hey! You were the one who wanted to play the game, it's not my fault!" I said.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Blaze yelled.

"Whoa! ARMOR LOCK!" I yelled, activating my armor lock spell before he can tackle me. The fireworks kept booming onto the sky, and tis was the end of the Fall Festival!


	15. Secret's Revealed

I have the feeling that secrets are gonna be revealed on this particular night, because yesturday, I've been trying to get to the bottom of this mysterious Doctor that's been trying to ruin me! Ever since the plague at Chaos Mountains many months ago, I really needed to know who this mysterious Doctor was. Now, it's time to finally find out who this Doctor is, and bring him to justice! That night, in my trailer, I was fast asleep. My fish were sleeping too, except for Rainbow whom was keeping watch. Just then, a dark shadow sneaked over to my trailer, and head towards the front door. The mysterious figure punched the code in my security system, used a copy of my hoof-print, and eye DNA to hack my security system, then when it asks for the password, the figure used an audio-recording of my voice which said the password which was: 'WILLY-WILLY STUPID HEAD! BETCHA WISH THAT YOU WERE DEAD!' For the first time ever, somepony was able to hack into my trailer. They got inside, and took out a spray can which showed all the pressure sensors that were in my hallway. The figure used mirrors to reflect the sensors, so he was able to get a clear path to my bedroom. He sneaked inside my better, I was sleeping still, and Rainbow was keeping watch, but didn't really see him. The figure zoomed by, and it caught Rainbow's attention. Rainbow looked around, but he didn't see anything suspicious, but he somehow knew something wasn't right. The figure was hiding on the bottom side of the fish tank where Rainbow couldn't see. Rainbow tapped on Dorthey, and tried to wake her up.

"Pssst! Dorthey!" he whispered. Dorthey was still asleep, so he tried to wake her up again. "Psssst! Dorthey!" Dorthey just scratched her head, but was still asleep, so Rainbow slapped her in the back of the head.

"OW!" Dorthey yelled.

"Shhhhh!" Rainbow shushed her.

"What's your problem, Rainbow?" Dorthey asked.

"Shhhh! Something's not right here. I need some extra eyes." Rainbow whispered.

"What do you mean?" Dorthey asked.

"I mean, I think somepony has hacked the security system, and they're in the trailer right now." Rainbow whispered. Dorthey looked around.

"But I don't see anypony around." Dorthey whispered.

"I could be wrong, or maybe they're a good hiding." Rainbow whispered.

"Maybe we should wake up Flare." Dorthey whispered.

"What if it's a false alarm?" Rainbow asked. "We shouldn't wake him up until we know for sure that there's an intruder."

"Could be Spike." Dorthey whispered.

"I don't think so. Spike wouldn't come here unannounced in 3:00 in the morning." Rainbow whispered.

"What should we do?" Dorthey asked.

"Just keep watch." Rainbow whispered. "I'll need some extra eyes in this one." So Rainbow and Dorthey swam back and forth in the tank, looking around, and trying not to wake up any of the other fish. The mysterious figure slid in the ground towards my night stand. The figure goes up to look at me. He chuckles to himself.

"He sleeps with a teddy bear still?" the figure asked to himself very quietly, then he opened the drawer and tried to look for a keycard that accesses my security mainframe. He was about to scream, but he held it in because his hoof was caught on a mouse trap that was inside. I was still fast asleep.

I was mumbling to myself though; "Would you look like eggplant on that spaghetti, Luna?" The figure then shook his head, and reached inside the nightstand again and found a small trunk. He took it out, and opened it, but it made a loud chime. He closed it quickly, and he nervously looked back at me. I was still asleep, but I was moving around to the other side of my bed. The figure looked at the trunk again, opened it quickly, took my security mainframe keycard out, and closed it fast. I was still asleep, but it caught Rainbow and Dorthey's attention.

"What was that?" Dorthey asked.

"The intruder maybe!" Rainbow said.

"Maybe it was Flare." Dorthey suggested.

"I don't think so." Rainbow said. "It sounded pretty suspicious to me, but I can't be so sure." The figure slid on the floor towards my bedroom door and got out. He sneaked over to my exercise room (the room I never use), he pulled on one of the weights and a wall opened which revealed my security mainframe, he slid the keycard through the slot, and the mainframe activated. He started pushing keys on the keyboard on the mainframe and try to hack it.

"Access main security." The figure said to himself and typed it down, but the mainframe said 'Access denied'. "Access main grid." He said to himself, but it went 'Access denied' again. "Access main security grid." The thing went 'Access denied', but there was an 'and….' After that, then the monitor started spamming with the phrase: 'YOU DIDN'T SAY THE MAGIC WORD!'

My face popped up on the mainframe's monitor with my hoof shaking back and forth, I was smiling and I said; "Ah ah ah! You didn't say the magic word! Ah ah ah! Ah ah ah! Ah ah ah!" Then the alarm on my trailer went off. The figure started running towards my front door and escape, but then my door just got sealed by a steal metal door, the same thing went with all my windows.

"Well, well, well!" I said standing across the hall from him. "If it isn't the mysterious Doctor? Not so mysterious after all, huh? We meet at last!"

"Crimson Flare Gun….. I was wondering when we'd meet again, face to face." The mysterious doctor said. The doctor was where a parka and a hockey mask which covered his face. His eyes were yellow and red, and I could see that red 'S' scar on his eye.

"Again? We met before?" I asked.

"Of course we did!" he said. "You ruined me, and now I shall ruin you!"

"Revenge isn't the best way to solve your problems, brah. Besides, if I didn't ruin somepony I wouldn't remembered it. Lawl remember!" I said.

"It didn't take me long to realize you moved to Ponyville, Crimson. I see you making all these friends, saving lives, being a hero around these parts. I thought I would've ruined your life back in Mareami by getting everypony to hate you, but it seems your emotions are the exact opposite of what I wanted." He said.

"You don't even know how I'm feeling right now! Tongue face." I said. "Besides, it's not just me you're trying to ruin, you tried to ruin my friends too. Why?"

"Those are just ways for me to get to you!" he said. "Lyra breaking her hoof back in the Unicorn Games after I sent that robotic Trixie was unexpecting. Boorlie trying to ruin your business was a good plan while it lasted!"

"Wait, Boorlie worked for you?" I asked.

"I thought you would've known that?" the doctor said.

"Of course I knew that!" I said fast, having a lying look on my face.

"You liar!" he said.

"NO YOU!" I said.

"No you!" he said.

"NO YOU!" I yelled, and activated my hornsaber.

"Sooooo, it's gonna be that way, huh?" the doctor asked. "Looks like it's time to settle this! Right here, right now!" he also activated his hornsaber, so I guess that means this doctor is a unicorn, I suppose. Or is he?

"Come at me, bro! My body is ready! I bet you don't even lift!" I teased him. He just glared at me, then he started charging at me and screamed, and then he jumped and was about to hit me with his hornsaber. Alright, alright, let's backtrack for a second. This is was what happened that night, but what was I doing earlier that day? It all started this morning, over at Canterlot, it was time for the grand opening ceremony for my expansion of Flare's Pizza Parlor, opening at Canterlot Square. I was standing up front along with Twilight, Spike, and Cremepop, about to cut the ribbon to open my shop. The crowd was cheering for me.

"Sup brahs? Welcome to the grand opening ceremony of Flare's Pizza Parlor, expansion opening here in Canterlot!" I started. "My shop was a complete success back at Ponyville, but one shop just doesn't cover it all! Double the shops means double the smiles… and the money!" I started laughing evilly, and the crowd laughed along. A mysterious shadow was hiding in the behind the bushes, watching the ceremony. The news broadcaster Grass Marks was live at the scene!

"Grass Marks here, at the grand opening ceremony of Flare's Pizza Parlor that's opening in Canterlot!" he said. "I'm here with the founder and owner of the joint, Flare Gun, hosting the event! Tell me Flare, how do you feel about all this?"

"I feel with my hooves!" I said.

"Oooook." He said. "What inspired you to expand your shop?"

"Well….. I didn't really 'expand' it. The building still looks the same back in Ponyville, I just added another building!" I said.

"Indeed. Do you think it's going to be difficult running both shops?" he asked.

"My sister Water Gun is going to be watching over this one. My special friend Cremepop is going to be helping Water out here until we hire some full-time employees to work here!" I said.

"Very interesting!" Grass said, then he turned to the camera. "Well you have it here! We'll be right back with the cutting of the ribbon, after these messages!" I walked over to my sister Water, Twilight, and Spike over near the entrance.

"I'm really proud of you, bro! I can't believe you decided to expand!" Water said excitingly.

"Yeah! Congratulations, Flare!" Twilight said.

"Hey, I got Bonnie and Lyra to thank more. They did most of the work! I goofed off a lot of times!" I said with a smile.

Twilight chuckles. "Indeed you did, Flare!"

"Life in Equestria has been so awesome possum, you know?" I asked. "Life in Equestria shimmers, and life in Equestria shines!"

"Nice phrase, Flare! I'm definitely going to put that in a song when a randomly wake up in a morning." Twilight said.

"Alright, but be sure you add the Quills and Sofas guy in the song. I feel bad, because he doesn't get that much attention." I said.

"No problem at all, Flare!" Twilight said.

"Can I be the one to cut the ribbon?" Spike asked with a smile and a squee.

I laughed, but then I cut off the laugh and glared at him and said; "No."

"Uhh, Flare? Grass Marks says he's about to go live any second now!" Cremepop said.

"Thanks, Cremey!" I said, then I turned to Twilight, Spike, and Water. "Well then, today is Flare's time to shine, probably brighter than your brother, Twilight!"

"Impossible! You can't shine as bright as my brother, Flare!" Twilight teased.

"Perhaps, but I can try." I said, walking over to the ribbon.

"Welcome back, everypony! Here we are at the expansion of Flare's Pizza Parlor in Canterlot! Restaurant owner, Flare Gun, is about to cut the ribbon to open up the shop, and try out his great pizzas, including his garlic rolls, known as the Garlic ROFLs. Why does he call it that? We'll be having an interview with him at noon. Here we are with Flare Gun about to make his speech." Grass Marks explained.

"The first I opened Flare's Pizza Parlor, I really didn't think it would be much of success. I'd like to give special thanks to my special friends Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, AppleJack, Rainbow Dash, and Spike for helping me build the shop, and I would like to thank Doctor Whooves for giving us the materials to making the place indestructible, and installing the security system!" I said.

"It's not Doctor Whooves! It's just the Doctor!" Doctor Whooves called out from the audience.

"Oh... my." Fluttershy said in the audience, hiding her face, blushing.

"I also would like to explain all the products I have, and what gave me the idea to make them!" I said. I've been explaining the products for 2 hours, and eventually everypony was getting bored and tired, and are losing their patience. Even the mysterious figure behind the pushes was checking his watch.

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Crystal yelled in the audience.

"Fine, fine! Serious face. Why do I even bothering explaining my products when everypony is just gonna get bored with it?" I said with an attitude. "So, without further ado- a-doo, a-doo-doo... doo-doo. That word sounds weird, ado." I clear my throat. "Anyways, without any more time wasted- wha-wast-ed... wasted... way...sted. Wasted sounds like a weird word too. I now present the grand opening..." I was about to cut the ribbon, and mysterious figure in the bushes made a mischievous look, and chuckled. "... It's with great honor..."

"C'mon! C'mon!" the figure said to itself.

"... That I offically open..." I said.

"C'mon! Cut the ribbon!"

"... FLARE'S PIZZA PARLOR..." The scissors were just over the ribbon, and I was about to snip.

"Almost there!"

"... As soon as I take a bathroom break." I said, jumping over the ribbon, and running into the shop.

"AW C'MON!" the figure yelled out. The audience turned back at him, but he hid back in the bushes before they could get a good look. They just ignored him, and turned back towards the shop. I ran back out quickly after.

"Sorry 'bout that, brahs and sistas! When you gotta go, hey, you gotta go!" I said. "So now, I officially open this expansion." I said, sounding like a don't care, then I cut the ribbon. "Walla! We are officially opened for business!"

"Hmmm... huh what?" the figure got nervous, because wasn't paying attention, then he presses the button on his detonator, and all the balloons that were floating in the air, exploded, and then it started raining popcorn. Everypony cheered.

"Hey everypony! Free popcorn!" Derpy yelled out in the audience.

"WHAT?!" the figure yelled out. "How can this be? Those balloons were suppose to be inside the shop! What happened?

"Uhh, Flare? I seem to accidentally released all the balloons in the shop." Water said.

"Huh? Oh that's alright, sis!" I said, and we both laughed.

"GRRRRR! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN! THOSE POPCORNS WERE SUPPOSE TO DESTROY HIS SHOP!" the figure yelled out.

"Say what now?" I asked.

"Uh oh." the figure said, and he started running away.

"HEY, WAIT! WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" I yelled out, and chased him through the Canterlot streets. "COME BACK HERE!" The figure was trying to build obstacles in my path, by knocking over trash bins, knocking off the products on the market stands, and even pushing ponies out of the way. "COME BACK! YOU'RE GONNA GET TICKET KNOCKING ALL THIS STUFF OVER! THEY'RE GONNA MAKE YOU DO COMMUNITY SERVICE!" The figure then jumped in the hot air balloon, released the rope, and started flying away.

"HEY! YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR THE BALLOON RIDE!" Berry Cherry yelled out. I ran towards the balloon spot, and stopped, because there was no way to get to the balloon.

"FOR WIZARD OF HOPE'S SAKE!" I yelled.

"No kidding! That was the fourth balloon stolen this month! My boss is gonna kill me!" Berry Cherry said nervously, and walked away. The others joined up with me.

"Flare! Flare! You alright? What happened?" Twilight asked.

"I dunno." I said. "Somepony was trying to destroy my shop. They know it can be destroyed from the inside, and they were about to use those balloons for some reason, I just don't know what."

"Probably a popcorn party!" Pinkie said.

"Maybe those balloons were bombs." Spike said.

"Perhaps the popcorn was meant to overflow your shop, and destroy it." Water said.

"Exactly!" I said. "But who could've done this?" I looked down, and saw a badge with a black circle with a big red S. "As if I need to ask."

"Flare, this Doctor fella has gone too far this time!" AppleJack said.

"Right! You must act now, dear! This doctor is just going to keep attacking you until you are no more!" Rarity said.

"Time to get that Doctor back! Do to him what he keeps doing to you!" Rainbow said. "Kick his flank! Ruin his life! AND POW, he'll be no more!"

"I can't do that, Rainbow! Revenge isn't the best solution!" I said.

"Exactly, Rainbow!" Twilight said.

"Who asks you Twilight?" I glared at her and said.

"What do ya need us to do, sugarcube?" AppleJack asked.

"I need all of you to look after my shop, and make sure there are no more traps or bombs inside." I said.

"And maybe decorate the place a bit. Yellow... not the best color for the walls." Rarity said.

"Are... are you sure about this Flare?" Fluttershy asked.

"Of course, Flutters! This doctor is going to keep attacking me! I have no idea why though, and I must find out the truth! I had enough of him! It was funny at first to be honest, but now, he's starting to be irritating. So I must bring him to justice!" I said.

"C'mon, girls! Let's head back to the shop!" Rainbow said.

"Not you, Twilight." I said. "Or Spike for that matter."

"What do you need us for?" Spike asked.

"Every pony in Equestria is in the castle archives right?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Twilight asked.

"Maybe I can find the answer to my doctor problems there. Twilight you have direct clearance to anywhere in the castle, so I'll need your help to get inside." I said.

"Alright, sounds good!" Twilight said.

"What do you need me for?" Spike asked.

"Well, I'll need you to find him. You don't expect me to do it, do you?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Wait, by myself?" Spike asked.

"Well, unless Twilight helps you. I'm too lazy to read all those files and books in the archives! My department is cooking, and playing video games, not reading boring files about a certain somepony who keeps ruining me! Duh! That's your department Twilight!" I said.

"Uhhh, alright." Twilight said. So Twilight, Spike, and I head over to Canterlot Castle, and we walked threw the corridor with the stain glass windows and where the Elements of Harmony chamber is.

"Wow, look at these stain glass windows! Makes it feel like we're at church." I said.

"Well, all of these windows represents an important event in Equestria history." Twilight explained. "There's Celestia and Luna defeated Discord, and there's Celestia banishing Nightmare Moon!"

"And there's a paper clip!" I said.

"Yeah- Wait what?" Twilight asked confusingly.

"I see a tiny little paper clip on this window, the one with you and the others defeating Nightmare." I said.

"Hmm, so there is." Twilight said.

"Hey look, there's me!" Spike said, pointing to the one with him and Cadance defeating Sombra.

"Yeah I was so proud of you, brah! You did great defeating that evil king! I'm still mad at Cadance for not inviting you to the Crystal Empire during the games." I said.

"Yep! So many wonderful events in Equestria history! Makes me feel so lucky to be represented with my friends." Twilight said.

"Uh huh... I see." I said upsettingly.

"W-what's wrong, Flare?" Twilight asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Do I have to explain it?" I asked.

"Don't be jealous, Flare. Maybe someday you'll have your own window piece too!" Twilight said, helping me feel better.

"No I'm not. You have the Elements of Harmony. Look, I helped protect the kingdom with my friends once, but it wasn't enough for us to have our own window piece. We needed to do something more than that. That event in Chaos Mountain was just a small victory." I said.

"But, Flare, don't you see? You did what many ponies dreamed of, saving the kingdom!" Twilight said.

"Look, I don't want to get my hopes up of having my own window piece. I don't even want my own window piece. It ain't happening. So why should I want something that I'll never have?" I asked.

"But you'll never win a lotto ticket. Why do you keep wanting that?" Spike asked.

"Winning the lotto is a better chance than becoming a prophecy." I said. "Now Twilight, if you don't mind, let's head to the archives already. Shall we?" Twilight nodded, and we headed up to the archives room. Twilight and Spike searched for the archives, while I just stood there, leaning on one of the filing cabinets.

"So did you two whipper-snappers find it yet?" I asked.

"No. You know, you could actually help." Spike said.

"I am. I'm making sure you don't get lazy. Winky face." I said.

"You mean something that you're doing right now?" Spike asked with a glare.

"I said I'm helping! If you want a foot massage, I can do that. If you want a glass of lemonade, I can give you one." I said.

"Okay. Give me a glass of lemonade then." Spike said.

"Sure thing! HEY, MAID?! GET US A GLASS OF LEMONADE!" I yelled out across the hall to a maid that walks by.

"Eh, no, no, you get it." Consuela said.

"But you're a maid, it's your job!" I said.

"No, no, that buttler's job. Me just clean." Consuela said.

"You're one picky maid." I said.

"Si." she says, and trots away.

"I thought she worked for Filthy Rich?" Spike asked.

"Ah, Flare! I think I found something!" Twilight said, holding a file with her magic.

"LET ME SEE THAT!" I said, shoving her away and grabbing the file with my own magic, and read it. "Hmmm... there's no name. You lied to me! You said you found something!"

"Calm down, Flare!" Twilight said. "Gosh, you rush to conclusions! I didn't find the Mysterious Doctor's file, but I did find a file of your old friend Boorlie Pomodoro."

"Who's he?" I asked.

"You don't remember? He's the pony who impersonated a health inspector, and tried to get your shop out of business!" Twilight said.

"Still no ding-ding." I said. I obviously knew what Twilight was talking about, I was just playing stupid with her. Twilight just rolled her eyes.

"I think he might be still in the dungeon. We should have a chat with him." Twilight said. I agreed, so we all went down to the dungeon to check on Boorlie.

"Crimson Flare Gun. How's your business?" Boorlie asked angerly.

"It's going great, brah! I've just expanded into Canterlot, right where your old shop used to be! Happy face!" I said.

Boorlie glares at me. "That's... good."

"We need to ask you a couple of questions, Boorlie." Twilight said.

"I have nothing better to do." he said and shrugged.

"What is the capital of Baltimore?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Please excuse, Flare." Twilight said.

"No, please excuse you, Twilight!" I argued with her.

"Flare, we're trying to find out about this mysterious Doctor from him." Twilight said.

"Oh... the doctor... yes, he was my boss. He betrayed me just as you arrested me. Makes me feel a little bit bad for trying to run you out of business, Flare. But only a little. I needed to get my shop back on top." Boorlie said.

"Tell us what you know about your boss, Boorlie." Twilight said.

"I can't. Even if I wanted to, I can't." he said.

"Got dem dungeon fever, Poolie? Lawl!" I teased.

"Don't call me that!" he yelled. "I hate it when ponies call me that!"

"What do you mean you can't tell us?" Twilight asked.

"First reason: Flare ruined my business." Boorlie said.

"Not on purpose!" I said. "Wasn't my fault that ponies would rather come to my shop than yours!"

"Second reason, main reason: For all who works for the Doctor has a bracelet on their legs, that forbids us from giving away any of his secrets. If I say squeal, then I'll be squealed. The device will tickle my body until I give in, and I hate to be tickled!" Boorlie explained.

"So do I!" I said. "But don't tell anypony."

"What if I tried to get the bracelet off you?" Twilight asked.

"Don't count on it. The bracelet activates even if somepony tries to take it off." Boorlie said.

"Why would I count on that bracelet? That's stupid!" I said.

"I'll take you to my lab. I might have a few things there that might help." Twilight said.

"Well... you can try." Boorlie said.

"Flare, I'm going to try to get Boorlie's bracelet off, and he'll tell me everything." Twilight said.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"You should go and find more clues. Find out who else the Doctor was working with. I'll send Spike to message you when I find some answers." Twilight said. "You got it, Flare?"

"Loud and clear, purple mere!" I said. So I went out of the dungeon, and met up with the others at the castle courtyard.

"So, Flare, did ya'll find anything about this doctor?" AppleJack asked.

"Negative, but we found Boorlie." I said.

"That big meanie that tried to run you out of business?" Pinkie asked.

"Yes! It turns out he used to work for the doctor. Bad news is, he has a collar on him, and he can't tell us a thing with that on." I said.

"Oh, Flare! What are you going to do?" Fluttershy asked.

"I have to find more clues. I'm going to meet up with my group, and see if we can find anything." I said.

"And then we'll teach that doctor a lesson he'll never forget! TRY TO RUIN OUR FRIEND'S LIFE! Well, he has another thing coming!" Rainbow said mischievously.

"You tell 'em, Rainbow!" I said.

"So, what do you want us to do, dear?" Rarity asked.

"We're ready for anythin!" AppleJack said.

"Go back to Ponyville and look for clues there. I'll stay here with the Nobles, and see if we can find some clues here. Sound good?" I said.

"Sounds like a plan! Let us know if you find anything." Rainbow said.

"Likewise, sista!" I said. So I went back to my expansion Pizza Parlor, and met up with Engineer, Crystal, Aqua, Blaze, and Psyche.

"So, we're getting to the bottom of this strange doctor mystery, huh?" Crystal asked.

"Ah'm not sure what he's capable of though. Did ya see how much plannin he did, and how much work he done at Chaos Mountain?" Aqua asked.

"Aqua's right. Flare, this Doctor is one step ahead of ya, everehtime!" Engie said.

"I know, Engie, I know. But I can't just sit around and wait until he strikes again! It's time for us to take the first move! We have to find out who's under the mask!" I said.

"Think back for a sec, Flare." Blaze said.

"Think about what? My back?" I asked.

"No, just think about it for a sec, Flare. Think about who you made angry in the past. Think about who wants to ruin you." Blaze said.

"Well... there was Boorlie, and Fonz Punkskull." I said.

"No, no, those two both worked for the Doctor. I don't think those two are the doctor." Psyche said.

"Who cares what you think, Psyche?" I asked him rudely, but of course I was teasing.

"Seriously, dude?" Psyche asked.

"What about that officer back at Trottingham?" I asked.

"No, he worked for the doctor too." Psyche said.

"And there was Queen Chrysalis." I said.

"No, Flare, think farther. Think about before you moved to Ponyville." Blaze said.

"Well, Sheriff Silverstar from Appleloosa didn't like me that much." I said.

"Ah doubt he would be the doctor." Engie said.

"There were lots of enemies I made in Mareami. First there was Herb Leafhorn. He bullied me every day since Elementary School. There was his dad, Principle Leafhorn. After I hurt his son, he exspelled me, and I think that wasn't enough. Blueberry Pie, the cutest mare in the whole school. She swore to make my life miserable after I ruined her dress at the prom." I explained. "And finally, my former best friend, Porker Swinebutt, the pig who betrayed me, and I got revenge on him by destroying his lab, that didn't make him happy at all!"

"So it's gotta be one of those four! Herb, Blueberry, the principle, or Swinebutt." Aqua said.

"How can we know for sure though?" Engie asked.

"Wait! Maybe we can ask Discord." Psyche suggested.

"Yer crazy, Psyche! He's the God of Chaos!" Engie said.

"But thanks to Fluttershy, he's nice now. He worked for the Doctor, maybe he knows." Psyche said.

"That's a stupid idea, brah!" I said.

"But maybe we should ask him anyway." Aqua said.

"Good idea, Aqua! Let's go!" I said.

"B-but... but... uggh! Forget it!" Psyche said angrily. So we walked inside the castle to Discord's room.

"I think it was Chrysalis who did it." Crystal said.

"How can ya be so sure, Crystal?" Engie asked.

"I just do." Crystal said. "Was I wrong before?"

"Well... where should I begin?" Engie said.

"This is it! Discord's room!" Blaze said. "We should move in cautiously. We don't know how much chaos he has in that room of his."

"Or how many lawls he made! Lawl lawl lawl lawl lawl!" I said. Blaze opens the door, and the whole room looks like a bathroom. Discord is taking a shower in there. He opens the curton, he sees us, and he screams like a lady.

"DO YOU MIND?! Have you ever heard of knocking?" Discord asked.

"Whoops! Sorry!" Blaze said, closing the door. Then Blaze knocks on the door.

"Holy Wizard of Feelings, Blaze! How many times do I have to say I like being the one to knock?" I asked.

Discord opens the door, wearing a robe, holding a cane, and is dressed like an old man. "You whipper snappers! STAY OFF MY LAWN!" he yelled in an old man voice.

"But we're not even on..." Psyche said, but then he looked down, and saw we were standing on grass. "I stand corrected. I forget who we're talking to."

Discord teleports to his towel, and his room looks like a beach. "Come in! Come in! Enjoy this beautiful sunny day! Don't you just love a day at the beach?" he asks.

"Oh I love the beach! Especially when speed boats go by!" Crystal said. Discord snaps his fingers, and a speed boat rides by, and splashes water all over her. Crystal's mane is wet, and there's a fish in her mouth, and she spits it out.

"Crystal Iceblast! The funniest one in the group! I always admire your sense of humor, my dear!" Discord said, rubbing her chin.

"HEY! I'm the funniest one in the group!" I complained.

"How do ya do all this, Discord?" Aqua asked.

"A slight answer would be: 'I was born this way'!" Discord said in Lady Gaga's voice.

"Very interestin, Discord! Very intrestin!" Aqua said nodding.

"Oh thank you, Aquatic Armor! I always thought of you to be the kindest one!" Discord said.

"I must be honest with you, Discord. Your magic is quite impressive!" Psyche said.

"I always adored your honesty, Psyche!" Discord said, snapping his fingers, and the day sky turns into night.

"Wow!" Psyche said, watching the sky, seeing all the shooting stars. "Never thought I'd see another meteor shower like this in this lifetime!"

"Anything is possible, Psyche! Anything is possible, when you have my glamorous magic!" Discord said.

"Ah'd give ya'll anythin if ya gave me the biggest, baddest, sentreh of them all!" Engie said.

"How generous of you, Red Engineer!" Discord said. "Just for that, I'll give you what you want, for no charge!" Discord snaps his fingers and a giant sentry gun that roars, has teeth, and breaths fire appears right in front of him.

"YEEEEEEE HAW!" Engie cried out and danced. "Thank ya, Discord!"

"These better not be tricks, Discord. I don't want my friends getting hurt!" Blaze warned him.

"You are just like your wife, Blaze Goldheart! So very loyal in every way possible!" Discord said.

"ARMOR LOCK! ARMOR LOCK! ARMOR LOCK!" I keep saying as I turn on and off my armor lock spell.

"Ah, Flare Gun! I couldn've forgotten about you and your magic, my friend! I see each of you unique in every way. I also see some similarities to the Mane Six!" Discord said.

"Never thought of it that way." Aqua said.

"So Discord, we need your help for something." Blaze said.

"Anything you want, my friends! What do you need? Money? Food? A new puppy?" Discord asks, as he gives Crystal a cute puppy, and it barks at her.

"Awwww!" Crystal said.

"I want a winning lotto ticket!" I said.

"Ooo, sorry Flare! I can't make lotto tickets. I think that counts as counterfitting." Discord said.

"Since when did you care about counterfitting?" Psyche asked.

"I use my magic for good now, Psyche." Discord said, as he gives Psyche a red balloon. "I must obey the laws of the land. Even if it kills me."

"Thanks for everything, Discord! But all we want is some information." Blaze said.

"And what kind of information would you like?" Discord asked.

"Do you remember anything about Chaos Mountain?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, that used to be my home. Well... until that Doctor destroyed it." Discord said angrily.

"Yes! We need to know everything you know about that Doctor!" Blaze said.

"Well, my mind is a little fuzzy from that time we captured the Mane Six, and brainwashed Flare and you all, and turned Spike into Godzilla." Discord said, snapping his fingers, bringing in Godzilla, then teleporting it away.

"Well that Doctor keeps striking, and he won't stop until my life is ruined! We need to know everything you know about him!" I said.

"Well, I don't remember much about him. He never showed me his face. I know he has yellow and red eyes, and a big red 'S' scar on his eye." Discord said.

"Pretty obvious answer. Lion face." I said.

"He did make a weird snorting noise when he talked." Discord said.

"AH! That totally sounds like the principle. He has an allergy problem." I said.

"And he's a smart one, that's all I can say." Discord said.

"Thank you for everything, Discord!" Blaze said.

"Not a problem, Mr. Goldheart!" Discord said, giving him bigger wings.

"Uhh, I like my wings normal size." Blaze said.

"Picky, picky. Can't accept some wonderful gifts." Discord said, turning Blaze's wings back to normal.

"I'd like some bigger wings!" Crystal said. "That would be wicket!"

Discord stretches. "Nah, too lazy."

I shove a garlic roll in Discord's mouth. "Thanks, Discord and Datcord! C'mon, brahs! We should mind more info." I said. Discord swallows the roll I gave him.

"Mmm! Delicious! What is your secret, Flare?" Discord asked.

"A good chef never reveals all his or her secrets." I said. Then we all walked out. We head back to my shop, and I take a look at some of the evidence I found while I was confronting the Doctor's companions. Wow, if you listened to how I said it, it sounds like I'm referring to Doctor Whooves.

"What's going on, Flare?" Psyche asked.

"I'm taking a look at this wallet that I found when we were in Trottingham, after we confronted Officer Nickels." I said.

"After I confronted Officer Nickels." Psyche corrected me.

"Whatever!" I said. "I wonder if we can find any hoof prints. Maybe we can find a match, and then light the match, and play with it, after our parents told us it was wrong playing with matches."

"You aren't going to find any matches on that wallet. If you want to look for hoof-prints of the doctor, you should check on items he's touched." Psyche said.

"Like the balloons?" I asked.

"The balloons all popped. But he was in those bushes outside. Maybe we can analyze it, and find out match." Psyche said.

"Well, I suppose I got nothing better to do, so let's go with your dumb idea." I said, walking out. Psyche gave himself a facehoof, sighed, and shook his head. I was outside with the Noble Six and Doctor Whooves.

"So, you think you can analyize this bush with your sonic screwdriver, Doctor Whooves?" I asked.

"I suppose I can try. This sonic screwdriver can be used to analyze, and I can track a match to a pacific location. Oh, and it's just the Doctor." he said.

"Pacific location? Why not Atlantic?" I teased. The Doctor took out his screwdriver and analyized the bush.

"I think we might find your mysterious doctor, Flare!" Blaze said.

"And we'll bring him to justice!" Engie said.

"Awww, but I wanted to break his spine!" Crystal complained.

"I think I found a match, Flare. Follow me!" Doctor said.

"Who made you the boss? BOSS BOSS BOSS BOSS BOSS!" I asked.

"This isn't about being the boss, Flare. This is about bringing your doctor friend to justice, and that's what we're going to do. I can walk away now, or just follow my lead." the Doctor said.

"C'mon, Flare! We don't want that doctor strikin again!" Aqua said.

"Sigh. Whatever. Lead the way Doctor Whooves." I said.

"It's just the Doctor." he said. So we followed the Doctor through the Canterlot streets, we walked, and we walked, and we walked. The Doctor had the feeling that the signal wasn't in Canterlot, but in Ponyville. So we took the next train back to Ponyville. We kept following the Doctor, and we followed, and we followed, and we followed, Crystal was leaning on Aqua, because she was so tired, I kept complaining to when we're gonna get there, but we finally made it. "The singal is coming through this Barbeque restaurant."

"Porker's BBQ? The BBQ place right across the street from my old shop which by the way is still there?" I asked.

"So, it must be Swinebutt then." Engie said.

"Are you kidding me? Swinebutt's a scientist! Not a restaurant owner! That's my department! If any of them were to be a restaurant owner, it would be Blueberry Pie. She loves to cook." I said. So we all went inside. Ponies were eating up some tree ribs, and lots of other BBQ stuff, but there was nothing suspicious going on.

"You think this food might be brainwashing the ponies?" Blaze asked.

"BRAINWASHING!? EVERYPONY OUT! THE FOOD IS BRAINWASHING YOU!" Crystal yelled. She starts taking pony's foods.

"CRYSTAL, WAIT!" Blaze yelled.

"You're getting brainwashed by the Mysterious Doctor everypony! Don't let the food deceive you!" Crystal yelled, then she eats one of the ribs. "No matter how delicious they are!"

"CRYSTAL! Good lord! Keep calm! The food isn't brainwashing anypony!" the Doctor said.

"It's not?" Crystal asked.

"No of course not! I don't even need an analyzer to know that! I ate here many times!" the Doctor said.

"THE FOOD IS DECEIVING THE DOCTOR!" Crystal yelled, and tackled him.

"GAH! CRYSTAL GET OFF ME!" the Doctor yelled.

"I'll break them apart. You guys go find more clues." Psyche said.

"This is a good distraction. Let's head into the office." Aqua whispered. While everypony was looking at Crystal and the Doctor, Aqua, Blaze, Engie, and I sneak inside the manager's office. Luckily for us it was unlocked.

"Let's make this quick. We don't know when he'll be back." Engie said. "Ah'll try to get the safe opened."

"I'll check the desk." Aqua and Blaze said at the same time. They both looked at eachother. "I'll guard the door." they both said again. "I'll check the... I'll guard the..."

"That was pretty awkward, Aqua." Blaze said.

"Ah agree. Ya wanna check the desk?" Aqua asked.

"No thanks, I'll guard the door. You check the desk." Blaze said.

"Sounds good to me!" Aqua said.

"What am I gonna do?" I asked.

"Put on these uniforms and go into the kitchen, and pretend you're a chef." Blaze said.

"Why would I pretend about something I already am?" I asked.

Blaze sighed. "Just cook in there, but at the same time look for clues, without anypony else knowing."

"But you know, and I know, and Aqua and Engie know." I said.

"I meant anypony that's not us." Blaze said.

"Does that include Crystal, Doctor, and Psyche?" I asked.

"No, they can know." Blaze said.

"This size uniform is so small, and I don't even know how to cook tree ribs!" I said.

"Just do your best, man." Blaze said.

"Why don't you do it?" I asked, as I was putting the uniform on.

"Because, you have better cooking experience then any of us. You have a better chance at succeeding." Blaze said.

"But I don't know how to cook ribs! I can cook pizzas, garlic rolls, pastas, soups, certain desserts, tree burgers, but I never cooked ribs in my life, and it looks hard!" I said.

"Just do your best, man. We'll be here if you need us." Blaze said.

"I hope so, brah. I hope so." I said, heading inside the kitchen.

"Ah, you must be the new stallion!" one of the employees said.

"GARLIC ROLL!" I yelled, shoving a garlic roll in his mouth. "I'm certainly not here looking for clues about your boss, and I certainly do not run the pizza parlor across the street."

"Oh, okay." he said, not feeling suspicious at all. "You know what to do, right?"

"Sure I do! Lion face! B-T-W, can you tell me a bit about your boss?" I asked.

"I don't really know nothing about him." the employee said, continuing to cook.

"So that means you do know about him." I said.

"No it doesn't." he said.

"Yes it does, you said you don't know nothing about him, which means you do know something." I said.

"That doesn't make any sense!" the employee said.

"Yes it does. You DON'T know NOTHING, which means you don't know nothing about him, which cancels out, so that means you DO know SOMETHING about him." I said.

"Well... in that case, I know nothing about him." the employee said.

"That's better." I said. "So if you don't know about him, how did you get this job?"

"I just filled out an application, and the interview takes place on the phone. None of us ever see him- Wait... you should know that. You work here now, do you?" the employee asked. Then all the employees in the kitchen looked at me.

"Well... umm... I have a connection with the boss. I met him or her in real life!" I said.

"You did, really?" one of the employees asked.

"Yep! I knew him or her from my childhood!" I said.

"Really? Then why do you keep saying him or her?" one of the employees asked.

"Oh... uhhh... I can never tell. He or she's either a cross-dresser, or a stallion." I said. The employees all looked at eachother confused, then they shrugged.

"I guess that explains why we never see him or her. He or she never reveals himself or herself to us." one of the employees say.

"Affirmative!" I said. Back in the office, Engie was still trying to crack the safe, Aqua continued to search in the desk, and Blaze was still guarding.

"Wait! Ah think ah found somethin!" Aqua said.

"Lay it on us, Aqua!" Engie said.

"I found these pictures of a blue pegasus pony, she looks really cute." Aqua said.

"That must be Blueberry Pie." Engie said.

"Now I think all the cards are coming together. If you ask me, I think Blueberry Pie is the mysterious doctor!" Blaze said.

"Ah'm starin to believe so too." Aqua said. "Engie did ya hack the safe yet?"

"Ya darn right ah did!" Engie said, opening the safe. "Look at all of these electronic devices, ah never seen them so advanced."

"Blueberry Pie must be an evil scientist!" Aqua said.

"I think the mystery has been solved. Blueberry Pie is the mysterious doctor!" Blaze said.

"We better go now before she comes back." Engie suggested.

"Agreed. Let's go!" Aqua said, closing the safe. They exit the office, and see Psyche holding Crystal back from the Doctor.

"Finally! What took you all so long?" the Doctor asked.

"C'mon! That wasn't even 10 minutes!" Blaze said.

"These are the best ribs I ever tasted!" Carrot Top said.

"Yeah, they're alot better now than before." Minuette Colgate said.

"I'm definitely coming back here again!" Caramel said.

"Special credits go to our new employee!" one of the employees said, as I exit the kitchen. "Oncore! Oncore!"

"Flare? I thought you worked across the street?" Badd Traxx asked.

"Wait, Flare? As in Flare Gun?" one of the employees asked.

"What? You got a problem with that?" I asked, smirking at one of the employees really close to their face.

"Uh, no, no, not at all." one of the employees said.

"Well, good. Because... I quit!" I said, throwing the apron on his face, and we walk out of the shop.

"Well we did it, Flare! We found the mysterious doctor! It's Blueberry PIe!" Aqua said.

"I should've known. I knew she wouldn't let me go so easily after ruining her prom dress." I said.

"So now that we found out who the doctor is, what are we going to do now?" Psyche asked.

"I'm going to settle this with her. I'm going to go look for her, tomorrow." I said.

"And we're coming too!" Crystal said.

"No you're not, this is a personal matter. Blueberry is trying to ruin ME, not you." I said.

"But Flare, he tried to ruin us too!" Engie said. "Remember when we were stuck in the video game?"

"And Officer Nickels arresting us both?" Psyche asked.

"And the big ad sign on the interstate?" Blaze asked.

"And who made the night last forever?" Crystal asked.

"Actually, that was Nightmare Moon, Crystal." Engie said.

"And let's not forget about Chaos Mountains, Flare!" Aqua said. "She captured the Mane Six, and brainwashed us all!"

"Yeah, this is personal for us all, Flare." Psyche said.

"But she only used all of you to get to me. I must handle this on my own. This is too dangerous for you all." I said.

"Flare, I don't care what you say. You're not handling Blueberry on your own!" Blaze said.

"Yes I am! You're all gonna get yourselves hurt. It's between me and her. I don't want you guys to interfere." I said.

"But Flare!" Blaze said.

"Blaze, let him do this." Aqua said.

"What?!" Blaze yelled.

"Flare thinks he can handle this, and ah believe him. We should all believe in him." Aqua said.

"Aqua, you're crazy!" Blaze said.

"THE FOOD GOT TO AQUA TOO!" Crystal yelled. She was about to tackle him, but Psyche held her before she could.

"Flare, ah believe ya can do this. We have faith in ya. We all do." Aqua said as he smiled at me.

"Thanks, Aqua! I'm sorry, brahs. I really wish you can help me, but this is a personal matter, and I only want you all to be safe. I can do this! I will win! You'll see!" I said.

"We know ya will, Flare." Aqua said.

"But don't take any unnecessary risks, Flare. Call us when you need us." Blaze said.

"I sure will, Blaze! I sure will!" I said, nodding. Over at Twilight's house, Twilight was almost done getting the bracelet off Boorlie.

"Are you almost done?" Boorlie asked.

"Of course I am. Just hang in there." Twilight said.

"Well hurry it up! It won't be long until it activates." Boorlie said.

"Aaaaaaaand, done!" Twilight said, removing the bracelet. "There we go, Boorlie! You're free! Now tell me what we need to know!"

"You just fallen for my little trap, Twilight!" Boorlie said mischievously.

"What?" Twilight yelled surprisingly.

"That bracelet was actually a tracking device, just in case I escape the dungeon, and now you removed it, and I'm heading back to my boss now!" Boorlie said.

"Not if I have anything to say about that!" Twilight said, as she started her magic, but then he puts the bracelet on Twilight, and locks it on, and it cancels her magic. "What the?"

"Yes, that bracelet cancels any magic spells, and now you're defenseless!" Boorlie said.

"Oh yeah?" Twilight said angrily, and she was about to kick him, but it was too soft.

"Too bad you never bothered to train to fight using your hooves. You maybe a powerful foe with your magic, but without it, you're nothing! I'll be going now! Tootles!" Boorlie said, as he runs out, and locks Twilight in her lab.

"NO! NO! NO!" Twilight yelled, slamming on her door. "I GOTTA WARN FLARE!" Well, that was what happened before. Here we are now. The Mysterious Doctor broke into my trailer, and tried to hack my mainframe. I was about to have a hornsaber fight with him.

"COME AT ME BRO! MY BODY IS READY! I BET YOU DON'T EVEN LIFT!" I yelled at him. The Doctor activated his hornsaber, and started having a hornsaber duel with me. We went dueled until we were at my bedroom, and all the fish woke up.

"WHAT THE?! OW!" Piddles yelled, after he bumped his head.

"What is going on out there?" Pearl asked.

"What's with all the glowing sticks? Flare never said he was having a glowstick party." Yoyo said.

"WOOO! Glowstick party!" Darrel yelled.

"I don't think this is a glowstick party." Rainbow said. I continued dueling him, and he pushed me into the Living Room, but I stopped.

"Whoa, whoa! We can't duel in here! There's too many fragile stuff!" I said.

"Well, where do you want to duel?" the doctor asked.

"There's plenty of room in the kitchen, as long as we don't open the cabinets." I said.

"Alright." the doctor said. So we both moved into the kitchen.

"Alright this is good. Let's continue." I said. We both continued dueling. There was also punching and kicking, and the doctor accidentally cut my table in half. "Aw man! I'm not paying for that." The Doctor tackled me, and I fell on the ground.

"You can't defeat me, Crimson! I'll ruin you, just as you ruined me!" the doctor said.

"For ruining your prom dress? You mares are crazy!" I said.

"Wait, what?" the doctor asked.

"You know what. You came for revenge when I ruined your prom dress, Blueberry." I said.

"I'm not Blueberry." the Doctor said.

"Wait, you're not?" I asked.

"No! I can't believe it took you this long to know who I really am! It's pretty obvious!" the Doctor said. "All my inventions, don't they match the ones when I owned this trailer? The big red 'S'? It's the same logo I put on all my inventions, it's also the first letter in my last name! Porker's BBQ, right across the street from your shop? Did you forget what my first name is? Gosh, you're stupid!"

"Wait, a minute... Porker's BBQ... the inventions... the big red 'S'... that can only mean one thing... you're..." The Doctor removed his hockey mask, and it was revealed that the mysterious Doctor is actually my old ex-friend from Mareami, the scientist pig, Porker Swinebutt! "PORKER SWINEBUTT!?"

"That's Doctor Swinebutt to you!" Swinebutt said.

"Oh, I thought you were that colt from across the hall of my apartment that kept playing pranks on me, but I always seemed to laugh along with them." I said.

"This was MY trailer! MINE! You stole it from me! You destroyed everything I held dear! You also ruined my plans for YOU being the bullied instead of me!" Swinebutt said.

"Lawl what? Me being the bullied instead of you? I don't really get it." I said.

"I was actually the one being bullied the most back at Elementary School! I had to think of something! I was the most bullied one in the whole school! When I saw you, you were the second most bullied one in the whole school! But they bullied me more than you! So I made a brain-controlling device, to make them thing I was one of the cool kids." Swinebutt explained. "And I made them bully you more. I needed to earn your trust, so I can humiliate you even more! But after you left Mareami, the controlling wore off, and everypony started picking on me again! I needed you so I wouldn't be picked on! Now you moved to Ponyville, and made alot of new friends, and you're becoming more successful then me! I can't have that! So I have to ruin you to save myself!"

"Brah, you're stupid! Why couldn't you just make the mind-controlling device just make the ponies at school stop bullying in general?" I asked.

"I didn't have the technology to do so. Not enough power. I couldn't change their personalities, all I can do is make them think different." Swinebutt said.

"Brah, I didn't mean to ruin you back at Mareami, I was young, and angry! I can make it up to you, I promise!" I said.

"It's too late for that, Crimson! I'm going to run you out of town! Better yet, OUT OF EQUESTRIA! Then we'll be even!" he said.

"OVER PSYCHE'S DEAD BODY!" I yelled, and then I tackled him, and he rolled out of the trailer. I jumped on top of him, with a rubber ball in my hooves, and I started banging it on his head. "GET ON THE BALL! GET ON THE BALL! GET ON THE BALL! FOR ONLY $19.99!" Swinebutt kicks me off him, and I flip over and land on my head on a market stand. Swinebutt flips over the stand, and it almost lands on my head, and I get up quickly. Then Swinebutt kicks the stand, and it rolls towards me, and I roll down the hill with it. I hopped off the stand before it crashes on a wall.

Swinebutt and I glare at eachother. He goes upside down, and swings his legs around like a propeller, and he yells, "A bing-a-bong-a-bing!"

I jump up, and float in the air, kicking my legs around, and crossing my arms saying, "Youlooloolooloo, yooloolooloo!" I kick him in the face, and he kicks me in the back of the head. He takes my legs and flips me over, then I take him and throw him towards a house, but it came to my attention that he was behind me, and he had a piano. I screamed, because it looked like he was going to drop it on me, but it turns out I was standing on a sea-saw, and he threw the piano on the other end, and I started flying and I landed at town hall. Swinebutt ran towards town hall, and he kicks the door opened. I was looking at the curtains.

"You know, these cartons should be a different color." I said. Swinebutt screamed and started running towards me, like berserk. I took his body as he was running, and jammed it on the curtains. "You don't need a cabinet full of cleaners! That's right! I guarantee it!" I ripped off the curtains, and covered him with them.

"You order now, you can have a second beating, absolutely free!" Swinebutt said, taking the curtain and covers me with it, and holds it down. I used my SHOOP DA WHOOP spell on him, and he started flying out of town hall and he lands in some bushes outside, and he's knocked out.

I go out, and take a good look at his passed-out body. "Whether big or small, Flare Gun does them all!" I said. After a few moments, Swinebutt jumps up and we started having a slap fight. We just keep fighting and fighting in that one spot for hours until it turns dawn outside. Suddenly, Swinebutt grabs my hoof. I just look down and see him holding it. He lifts his back claw, and I gasped. "The Wushi Hoof Hold!"

"Oh you know this hold!" Swinebutt said, smirking at me. I just smirked at him back and punched his back claw. He just looked at his claw for a few seconds, and then he started screaming. I kicked him, and then he landed towards a house. I started charging towards him, but before I could do anything, Swinebutt knocks on the door at the house he's at.

The YEAH pony bursts open the door and yells, "WHAAAT?!" But when he opened the door, it help me on the face, and the Swinebutt did a good punch at me. We continued fighting until we were in front of Sugarcube Corner. A few ponies were exiting their houses, and they see what's going on. Some were excited, some were scared, and some were confused. Swinebutt was dominating the fight though. He did another punch at my face, and I fell on the ground, all black and blue.

"You are done, Crimson Flare Gun!" Swinebutt said, activating his mechanical horn, but suddenly Blaze appears and tackles him. Blaze, and Psyche hold Swinebutt on the ground, as he struggles to get up. "GAH! GET OFF OF ME!"

"Flare! Flare, are ya alright?" Engie asked, helping me up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Thanks for the help, brahs." I said.

"Wow, were we wrong. It turns it out it was Swinebutt!" Aqua said.

"Flare?! Flare you alright?" Twilight asked running to me with the rest of the Mane Six.

"Oh dear, look how hurt you are! Let me help you out." Rarity said, as she was trying to rub my face, but I pushed her hooves away.

"No, no, no. Thanks, I'm fine, Rarity." I said.

"Are you alright, Flare?" Fluttershy asked.

"Will everypony please stop asking me that?" I asked.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, Flare." Flutters said.

"Well, well, well! It turns out the mysterious doctor, is actually a pig!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Well, what else is new?" Swinebutt said, and snorted.

"Flare, you could've been beaten if we weren't around to save you!" Crystal said.

"Yeah, Flare! It turned out you needed us after all." Blaze said.

"I know, I know, I was wrong to do this on my own. I guess I did need help after all, even if it was personal situation." I said.

"And all it did was to teach ya the lesson the hard way." Aqua said, winking at me.

"Uh huh. I knew you wouldn't let me get away with this so easily, Aqua. Smiley face." I said.

"I'm so glad this is finally over!" Psyche said.

"Yep! Wait... Blaze, Psyche, if you two are here, then... who's holding..." I look over, and I see Swinebutt is gone.

"Yep, he got away." Engie said.

"FOR WIZARD OF HOPE'S SAKE!" I yelled. "Now we're back to square one, or circle one, or triangle one!"

"No we're not, Flare. We found out who this mysterious doctor really was. Now we're onto him!" AppleJack said.

"And that super-dooper meanie will get what's coming to him!" Pinkie said.

"I know. I will capture Swinebutt, and stop him before he ruins me even more! Be aware Doctor Porker Swinebutt! Because I'm going to end this once and for all! I'm coming for you, and you can't stop me!" I yelled.

"THE FOOD'S GOT TO FLARE TOO!" Crystal yelled, tackling me.

And so, we all know now who the mysterious doctor is! I will find him, and bring him to justice, if it's the last thing I do!


	16. Love is in the Flare

Oz: Great and Powerful was playing at the movies today, so I went with my bro Spike to go check it out. This movie's going to be awesome, brah! I know it because my author watched it! So many plot twists and references to the first Wizard of Oz movie! But I won't go on, because I don't wanna spoil it for ya. I do recommend seeing it though. Spike and I were walking inside the movie theater. I had some popcorn and soda on my hooves, and we walked to take our seats.

"Hurry it up, Spike!" I began. "I don't want to miss the pre-movie trivia questions."

"Flare, these questions are the easiest, most pandering questions in the world." Spike said, giving his opinion that I find completely false.

"Shut up, they're starting!" I yelled at him. A question popped up on the screen and the question was: 'Who is the captain of the Wonderbolts?' and the answer was: 'Sp_tf_re'.

"Ooo ooo! Spatfure! Spatfure! Wonderbolts, I win!" I yelled out. Then the answer was revealed to be 'Spitfire', and there was a picture of her on the side. "Who?" I said really confusingly. The next question came, and it asked: 'Name of this fashion inspector.' and it showed a picture of Hoity Toity. "Holy Wizard of Feelings! Do you have any questions for ponies that are not Applewood insiders?" Another question came up and it said, 'What color is this?' and it showed the color blue.

"Sweet Celestia, dude!" Spike complained.

"Alright, this is ridiculous! I need some help." I took out my cell phone and called my friend Blaze.

"Hello?" Blaze started.

"Hey Blaze, what's up? I'm at the movies, and I need some help with a trivia question." I said.

"Ok." he said.

"This question is asking me: 'What color is this?'" I said.

"Well... what color is this?" Blaze asked.

"That's what I'm asking you." I said.

"I... I don't understand. You're there!" Blaze said.

"Look, maybe you don't understand. This is like the trivia thing before the movie, with the brain teasers, and the pictures of Spatfure on it?" I said.

"Spatfure? You mean the captain of the Wonderbolts in the 1940s?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, so can you help me?" I asked.

"Alright, find a phoenix, or a dragon, touch him or her, and I'll be able to see what he or she sees." Blaze said. I looked at Spike and poked him on the shoulder. "It's blue." Blaze said.

A few minutes went by and the trailers came on. "You know what I don't get, brah?"

"What?" Spike asked.

"I know this movie is about the Wizard of Oz, but why do they show all action movie trailers? Where are all the comedies? I really want to see the Monster University trailer!" I said.

"Well this is an action movie. The trailers should be in the same category." Spike said.

"And what is up with them telling where the emergency exits are? What kind of emergency can happen in the movie theater? Popcorn machine fire? Somepony should keep a fire extinguisher at the snack bar." I said.

"Shhhh, ponies are trying to watch this." Spike shushed me.

"Ponies are trying to watch the trailers? What is so special about them? I mean, if they want to see trailers so bad they should go on YouTube and watch them there! I'll keep quiet when the movie starts." I said.

"But dude... the movie has already started!" Spike said.

"Wait, what? When?" I asked. "Wait a minute, that's just the logos of who made these movies. Walt Disney, huh? I wish they didn't buy out LucasFilms. Although it would be great if they bought out Hasbro!"

"Why would you say something like that?" Spike asked.

"Hasbro is ruining everypony's favorite show! All the singing, the Derpy censoring, the fandom censoring. Derpy isn't fanmade! She was an animation error! They should keep her on, but don't call her Derpy, maybe Ditzy Do. Ever of thought of that Hasbro? And what is up with them making Equestria Girls? Nopony's gonna watch that. We all had enough of those teenage girl shows. They were made to be ponies! The Mane Six is taking Lyra's dream!" I said.

"Hey, I just hope I'm on it." Spike said, shrugging and drinking his soda.

"You are, but you're going to be a dog." I said.

Spike spits out his soda in shock. "WHAT?! A dog?! I'm no dog! I don't wanna scratch myself, and eat bones, and see everything like it's a 1920s movie!" Which he's implying that dogs see in black and white.

"Shhhh! I'm trying to watch this!" I shushed Spike.

"But you've been talking throughout the whole... nevermind." he said. We've gotten through halfway of the movie, and Spike ate up all the popcorn.

"I wonder what happens to the monkey and glass girl when the Wizard of Oz takes place?" I asked.

"Flare there's no more popcorn, can you get some more?" Spike asked.

"Get it yourself! I'm not missing this!" I said.

"Well, fine. Then nopony gets any." Spike said, putting the popcorn bucket on his head.

"Oh poo, I have to use the bathroom!" I said.

"Then go!" Spike said.

"No! If I go, the movie will still continue, and I'll miss parts of it!" I said.

"Yeah I hate that. There can't be a pause button, or a bathroom break in the middle of the movie? This is ridculous!" Spike complained. Just then, I heard some giggling on top of me.

"Spike can ya stop giggling?" I asked.

"That's not me." Spike said. I looked around, and I saw Cheerilee and Big Macintosh behind me. Big Mac was whispering in Cheerilee's ear, and she was giggling.

"Sigh. Couples today are so annoying sometimes." I said. Then I heard some smooching sound to the left of me, and I saw Spark Note and Mynx slurping on a popsicle. Yeah, I thought they were kissing too. "Excuse me? You guys are slurping too loud." I said to them.

"Oh, sorry Flare." Mynx said. But they continued slurping, but lower. I groaned and continued watching the movie. Then I heard a big beaming, drilling sound. Spike and I looked over to the corner of the theater and we saw Doctor Whooves showing Cloud Kicker his sonic screwdriver.

"Is the Doctor cheating on Derpy?" Spike asked.

"Grrrrr!" I growled. Then I saw a pony blocking my view of the screen in front of me. "Hey! Do you mind? You're blocking my view of the screen!"

"Oh, sorry Flare! I just love singing on my Thundy's lap." Crystal said, jumping off him and sitting down. "I love my Thundy!"

"Thundy loves his Crystal." Black Thunder said and they hugged.

"My movie night is ruined." I said upsettingly. Later on, the movie ended and Spike and I walked on out.

"Phew! It's a good thing we were finally out! I've been holding it in since Oz just got to Oz!" Spike said, running into the bathroom. I just sat down on a bench, crossing my arms, and I saw lots of ponies around the theater with their special someponies. It made me feel jealous, because everypony has a special somepony, but I don't. It's pretty sad really. I'm 25 years old, without a marefriend, and I never had one. Well, I kinda had Fluttershy during the night of the gala, but that don't really count.

"Sad face." I said, looking down. Spike walked out of the bathroom with a toilet paper stuck on his foot, and he walked towards me.

"Well that's a relief! I thought I wasn't going to make it!" Spike said, wiping his sweat off his forehead. "Well then, you're ready to go?"

"Mhm, sure," I said, as we both started exiting the theater. It was snowing outside.

"So did you enjoy the movie?" Spike asked.

"Yeah." I said, still sounding upset.

"What was your favorite part?" he asked.

"I dunno." I said.

"Flare, is there something on your mind?" Spike asked.

"A tumor." I said.

"Very funny. Seriously though, you're not acting like your old self right now. There's something wrong with you, and I don't need dragon sense to know that." Spike said.

"It's just... in the movies today, I saw lots of ponies with their special someponies." I said.

"So? What's your point?" Spike asked.

"Spike, you don't understand! I'm 25 years old, and I don't have a marefriend! Never have!" I said.

"Well why didn't you just say so?" Spike asked.

"I... thought I just did?" I asked.

"Leave it to me, Flare ol boy! I know lots about getting the fillies to like ya." Spike said, putting his arm around me. "There are fillies, fillies everywhere!" he waves his hand when we said that.

"I know, but I got none to be in a relationship with me." I said.

"But look how many mares you're friends with! Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, Rari- NO! Not Rarity, she's mine!" Spike said.

"Well, Rainbow Dash is already married to Blaze. Plus, my friend Crystal is already going out with Thunder, Mynx has Spark Note, Big Mac has Cheerilee. Am I the only stallion without a marefriend, brah? WELL, AM I?!" I asked, shaking him.

"Look, Flare, calm down! I can help you find the perfect mare!" Spike said.

"But you think I'm ready to have a special somepony?" I asked.

"Absolutly!" Spike said.

"But I got both of my pizza shops, so many friends that I should hang with, my fish, and let's not forget the adventures I have the Noble Six." I said.

"But having one little marefriend isn't going to affect any of it! Because we're finding you the perfect mare that you have alot in common with!" Spike said, poking my nose.

Spike started singing a parody of The Perfect Stallion: "Flare Gun is epic and leet! He's the most awesome friend I can hope for! The perfect mare you and I must..." But just then, Derpy came with a letter for Spike.

"One letter for a mister Spike!" Derpy said giving it to him. Spike opens the letter and reads it.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" he said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders are suing me for copyright infringement!" Spike said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It turns out I was just singing one of their songs, and I guess parodies are out of the question." Spike said.

"I made of parody of their Babs Seed song, and they didn't sue me." I said.

"They must really like you then. Jealousy." Spike said.

"Excuse me? Where's my tip?" Derpy asked.

"Here ya go, Derpy!" I said, giving her a muffin. "Blueberry muffin, your favorite, anything to make a fellow mail-mare happy, the Doctor is cheating on you."

"Thanks, Flare!" Derpy said happily, but just then... "WAIT, WHAT?!" So Spike and I were sitting on a park bench so we can discuss which pony suits best for me.

"Alright, now tell me about yourself, Flare!" Spike said, holding a pad and quill.

"But you already know alot about me!" I said.

"I know, but we need to find a pony that suits best for you!" Spike said.

"I wanna go out with Princess Luna." I said.

"Really? Really, Flare?" Spike said giving me a weird look. "Luna's a princess, dude! You can't go out with her!"

"Shining married Cadance, so I don't see a difference with that and me going out with Luna." I said.

"Luna's out of the picture. Now give me a description on you, Flare!" Spike ordered me.

"I'm funny, I like to play video games, I'm friendly, and I sometimes randomly lick my lips when I talk." I said, licking my lips as I was talking. Spike writes all that stuff down.

"Excellent! So what would you like in a mare?" Spike asked.

"A heart, a brain, some lungs, and other internal organs to keep a pony alive." I said, licking my lips still while I'm talking.

"No I mean, how intelligent do you want in a pony, how strong?" Spike asked.

"Well a decent intelligent pony, maybe stronger in strength, but magic I'll have to think about, and they have to have a unique sense of humor. They make me lawl, and I have to make them lawl." I said, and yes I was still licking my lips when I'm talking.

"Hmmm... I think I might have a couple of ponies for you- And will you stop licking your lips?" he asked.

"But they're dry." I said.

"You've been licking them non-stop, how can they still be dry?" Spike asked.

"I haven't had a drink since the movies!" I said.

"Alright, alright. C'mon, I'll show you a couple of ponies that'll match your description." Spike said. So Spike went over to Twilight's house to ask her if she would be the one to go out with me.

"So let me get this straight, Spike. You want me to go out with Flare?" Twilight asked.

"You both know great magic tricks, Twilight!" Spike said with a glee smile on his face.

"That is true, but... I dunno. With all that Princess Celestia giving me, I'm not sure if having a special somepony is what I actually need at this time." Twilight said.

"C'mon, Twilight! Just give it a try! Flare is funny, he's handsome, he's smart!" Spike explained.

"Oh if you think so, maybe you should go out with him." Twilight teased, and giggled.

"Just one night, Twilight! He needs somepony of your talents!" Spike said.

"Well..." Twilight thought it over.

"Please, Twilight? Please, please, please?" Spike begged.

"Alright Spike, one night." Twilight rolled her eyes and said.

"Oh thank you, Twilight! Thank you! I swear, you won't regret it!" Spike said. Twilight rolled her eyes again, and she got ready for her date. She went with Spike over to the Soup 'n' Salads restaurant, unaware that they saw one of my co-workers, Cremepop walking past them.

"Oh hey, Cremepop!" Twilight greeted her.

"Hey, Twilight! Hey, Spike! Wow, Twilight, you look fancy tonight! What's the occasion?" Creme asked.

"Flare's looking for a special somepony." Twilight said.

"REALLY?!" Creme asked with a big smile.

"Yeah! So I'm filling in, and I'm meeting him at the Soup 'n' Salads later!" Twilight said.

"WHAT?! Oh, Twilight, I'm very pleased that you're trying to make Flare happy, really I am! But... umm... you look so busy, all that Celestia is giving you, and you have lots of friendship letters to fill out, and stuff!" Creme said.

"Yes, that is true, Cremepop." Twilight said.

"Here, why don't I keep Flare busy tonight, and you can go back to work? What do you say?" Creme asked.

"Sounds like a generous offer, Creme!" Twilight said.

"But Twilight's going out with Flare tonight, he's already expecting her! It wouldn't be right if Twilight didn't come, and you decided to take over." Spike said.

"Spike, it's no big deal." Twilight said.

"It is! If Creme went to the date instead of Twilight, he'll think Creme is trying to sabotage it, and Flare won't be happy at all, isn't that right Creme?" Spike explained.

"Well... yeah, I guess that's true." Creme said upsettingly.

"Relax! Flare and Twilight have alot in common! They're a part of a six-pony clan, they both know awesome magic spells, and they both write letters to a princess!" Spike said.

"I know, but..." Creme said, but got interrupted by Spike.

"I'll be fine, Cremepop! But thank you for your offer! I really appreciate it!" Twilight smiled and said.

"Oh, no problemo, Twilight! You have fun with Flare now!" Creme smiled and said.

"Thank you, Creme! Have a great evening!" Twilight said, and walked away along with Spike. Creme started to freak out.

"Oh no!" Creme yelled. "I can't let Flare and Twilight be in a relationship! I'm suppose to be Flare's special somepony! I have to sabotage this date!" Just then, Derpy was standing next to her.

"You said it, Creme!" Derpy yelled angerly, carrying a tennis racket. "I'm going to sabotage the Doctor's date! Him and Cloud Kicker are going down!" Meanwhile over at the Soup 'n' Salads, Twilight walks inside with Spike, but Twilight sits down at the waiting area, feeling nervous.

"What's wrong, Twilight?" Spike asked.

"I dunno about this, Spike." Twilight said nervously.

"Well if you don't know about this Spike, ask the other Spike." Spike teased.

"What?" Twilight asked confusingly.

"Nothing. Look, don't be nervous, Twilight! You'll do great!" Spike said.

"But I never had a date before." Twilight said.

"You read all about them though, so you this should be a cake walk!" Spike said.

"Reading about relationships, and actually experiencing them are two different things, Spike!" Twilight said as Spike starts pushing her to where I am.

"One night, Twilight. Remember that." Spike said.

Twilight takes a deep breath. "One night. Got it!" She walks on over to my table and sits down. "Hey, Flare!"

"Sup sista!" I asked as I was playing on my phone.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked.

"Sitting, breathing, blinking... playing an app." I said.

"Oh cool! What are you playing?" Twilight asked.

"If I answered the question, I'd be breaking the fourth wall." I said.

"Good point." she said. "So, how's it going over at the shop?"

"Fine! Fine! Please excuse me not giving you eye-contact, I just want to finish this game." I said.

"Take your time!" Twilight said. Then eventually I finished and put my phone away.

"There we go!" I said. "So Twilight, what's new with your studies?"

"Well, Princess Celestia recently gave me an assignment on a new spell. There's this spell that Star Swirl the Bearded did that turned a dead tree back to life!" Twilight explained.

"Does that include..." I was about to say, but Twilight kept on talking.

"Include making it stronger? Yes Flare, it certainly does!" she nodded. "It also can make the trees absorb more sunlight and water much faster than when it did before. The spell can also work at curing the tree if it has a disease of some sort. So these past two days, I've been trying to bring one of those dead plants I have in my library back to life, but..." I just kept nodding, but at the same time I was trying to talk, but Twilight never gave me a chance. She just kept talking and talking and talking. When it was time to take our order, Twilight just kept chatting about the materials and calories that a salad and soup has. Took the waiter 10 minutes to finally walk away to take our order, but then Twilight just kept talking to me about some other spells that Celestia wanted her to do. I was just sitting there, holding my face up, because I was done eating. "Excuse me? Am I boring you, Flare?"

"To be honest, yes." I said.

"I knew this wouldn't work." Twilight said.

"Don't get me wrong Twilight, I like you! But as a friend, not as a marefriend." I said.

"I know, I feel the same way. I guess I'm not yet ready for a special somepony. But I hope you find yours!" Twilight said smiling at me.

"Thanks Twilight! Go on ahead, I'll pay the bill, you have a great night!" I said.

"You too, Flare!" Twilight said, and she got up and walked out of the restaurant. Once I paid the bill, I also left. Cremepop was waiting outside.

"Time to sabotage Flare and Twilight's date! With this stinky perfume, it would be like somepony past gas, and Flare will be mine! MINE! MINE!" Creme said and did an evil laugh.

"What's so funny, Creme?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh Flare! How was your date?" Creme asked.

"I wanna hear what you were lawling about. I need a good lawl." I said.

"Oh it's nothing. How was your date?" Creme asked.

"It was great!" I said happily.

"That's... great... Flare!" Creme said, faking a smile.

"But it turns out Twilight's not the pony I'm lookin for, so I gotta keep looking." I said.

"Oh... I see." Creme said.

"Hey, how did you know about the date?" I asked.

"Twilight told me on the way over here." Creme said.

"Oh, alright, and what's that thing in your hooves?" I asked, pointing to her stinky gas.

"Oh this? This is just my... perfume! See?" Creme squirted the perfume on her face, and faked a smile.

"Real cute. Alright, I'll see ya later, Cremey!" I said, walking away. Then Creme started coughing after she sprayed herself.

"Awesome! I didn't have to sabotage the date! It got sabotaged on it's own! Maybe I don't need to do anything! I'll just wait until Flare goes to me! It's the perfect plan, and then Flare will be mine! MINE! MINE!" Creme said and laughed evilly again, but unaware that Derpy was laughing along with her.

"The Doctor will be mine, Cremepop! MINE!" Derpy said, and laughed evilly along. I went to the park and sat on a bench facing the pond. Spike eventually joined and sat with me.

"So, things with Twilight didn't work out, huh?" Spike asked.

"She talks too much." I said.

"I wouldn't argue with you there." Spike said.

"Well that's one pony down, who next?" I asked.

"I dunno, man, there are like a ton of mares in this town, all that doesn't include Rarity, because she's mine!" Spike said.

"Kay kay." I said.

"I'm serious dude, Rarity is mine!" Spike started raising his voice.

"I get it!" I said.

"I'm serious, man!" Spike grabbed my vest. "RARITY IS MINE! YOU CAN'T GO OUT WITH HER!"

"I PROMISE I WON'T GO OUT WITH HER IF YOU LET GO OF MY VEST!" I yelled at him. He let go of it.

"Sorry." he said.

"So who next?" I asked. Three pictures popped up below. One with Twilight, one with a white unicorn pony with a red mane, and the third was Pinkie.

"Twilight..." Spike said, pointing to the Twilight one. "Toxic..." Spike pointed to the middle pony. "Pinkie Pie!" Spike pointed to Pinkie's picture, then he breaks the fourth wall. "Flare already went out with Twilight... who's next?" A blue arrow pops out and clicks on the middle pony. "Toxic! Right! Toxic Heart!"

"Toxic Heart? I dunno, she seems like a too serious one. I'm not sure if it'll work out." I said.

"Aw nonsense, Flare!" Spike said. "You two will get along fine! You both know great magics, her mane is red your favorite color..."

"You don't have to remind me what my favorite color is." I said, glaring at him.

"Look, this might work! Just give it a chance!" Spike said.

"Well…. I am desperate, but I suppose." I said.

"Excellent! I'll hook you up!" Spike said, walking out.

"I can already see this being an epic fail." I said. So, over at Taco Shack, and I met up with her over there. It didn't go well at all. I just walked out of Taco Shack with so many taco shells and stuff all over me, and I just upsettingly walked home. As I was walking with my head facing down, there were two ponies dressed like Charlie Brown and Lucy. Lucy was holding a hoofball, and Charlie was running and was about to kick it, but Lucy held the ball away, and Charlie tripped and fell. I went back to my trailer, cleaned myself up, and laid on my bed. My fish were concerned about what happened.

"What happened to Flare?" Piddles asked.

"He was on a date, and it obviously failed." Pearl said.

"Now how are you suppose to know that, Pearl?" Piddles asked.

"Yeah, I mean, maybe it did go well, but he's not happy about it." Yoyo said.

"How can it be so? How does that make sense?" Pearl asked.

"Maybe he's happy! He looks happy! I mean, did you see the way he walked inside and laid on his bed with his head down? Totally happiness!" Darrel said. Pearl just facefinned herself.

"Sigh…. You know, fishies?" I asked them.

"Yeah we know fishies. They're a swell species!" Yoyo teased.

"I don't think I'll ever find a special somepony. I guess I'm meant to be forever alone." I said sadly. "Now where is my forever alone meme mask?" I got up from my bed so I can find it. But just as I was looking for it, Spike came inside my trailer to talk to me.

"Hey, Flare." Spike greeted me.

"Go away! I'm meant to be forever alone." I said, holding a meme mask on my face.

"That's not the forever alone meme mask, that's the close enough meme mask." Spike said.

"Close enough." I said.

"Don't give up, Flare! I know these past two dates were a failure, but there's still one more on my list!" Spike said.

"Oh yeah? Who?" I asked. The images below Spike appeared again.

"Twilight….. Toxic…. Pinkie Pie!" Spike said, breaking the fourth wall again. "Flare dated Twilight, and he went out with Toxic…. So next is….." The blue cursor clicks on the Pinkie Pie image. "Pinkie Pie! Right!"

"Pinkie Pie?" I asked.

"Yeah, Pinkie Pie! Now her I know will work!" Spike said.

"Pinkie is a pony that likes to be friends with everypony, I can't date her!" I said.

"But you both have a lot in common! You both are random, funny, work at a place that sells food, have poofy manes and blue eyes, you both are perfect for eachother!" Spike said.

"Come to think of it….. I actually feel a little spark between me and her. We bonded a lot, and I might've had a slight crush on her this whole time." I said as I was licking my lips while talking.

"That's the spirit, Flare! Go on and ask Pinkie out! I'll help you out every step of the way!" Spike said.

"Well…. I never asked a pony out before….. but I'll try." I said.

"You asked Fluttershy to Grand Galloping Gala. It's a bigger deal then just asking Pinkie Pie on a date, so this should be a piece of cake!" Spike said. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I opened it, and Cloud Kicker rushed right in.

"Cloud Kicker? What's going on?" I asked.

"You have to hide me! Derpy is after me!" Cloud Kicker paniced as she hid under my couch. The next day, I went over to Sugarcube Corner to ask Pinkie out on a date. I peeked inside, and I saw her telling jokes to the costumers and making everypony laugh.

"I dunno about this, Spike. Look at her! Look how funny she is! I can't beat that!" I said, but Spike wasn't even there. I figured it out shortly after.

"Hey Flare!" Cremepop said next to me.

"Oh hey Crème!" I greeted her.

"How's the dating life?" Crème asked.

"Ehh, could be better. Didn't find a special somepony yet." I said.

"Aww, I'm sorry to hear that, Flarey." Crème said, but then she smiled. "You know, you may never know who your soul mate actually is. She could be RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU! Ever thought of that?"

"Yes I have, Crème, and she's in that room right now waiting for me!" I said.

"Yes- Wait what?" Crème asked shockingly.

"Yeah, I'm going to ask Pinkie Pie out on a date!" I said.

"Well…. Okay! No problemo, Flare! You have fun!" Crème said.

"Thanks, Cremey! You're the best!" I said and hugged her.

"You're welcome, Flare!" Crème said, hugging me back. "Do your best!"

"I will!" I said. Then I rushed inside so I can ask Pinkie out. Crème was about to freak out, but she calmed down quickly.

"Don't worry. If his last two dates went bad, what makes you think he'll be successful in this one? There's no way Pinkie will be his special somepony! Soon, he'll ask me out, and then, he'll be mine! MINE!" Crème shouted out and laughed evilly, but then she started hiccuping. Pinkie was juggling and making jokes while doing it, making everypony laugh, until she saw me walking in.

"FLARE!" Pinkie yelled. She jumped on top of me and continued juggling cupcakes as she danced on top of my head. Everypony cheered out and laughed as she saw Pinkie putting on a hilarious show! It took some time until she finally concluded the show, and everypony was walking out of Sugarcube Corner. "BYE everypony! Come again soon! I got more tricks tomorrow! Lots of balloons, and candy canes, and even swamp tar!"

"Great show, Pinks! Really great show!" I said.

"Thanks, Flare! Thanks for helping me out, it was super doper fun!" Pinkie cheered out and hopped in place.

"It sure was!" I said. "The way you made those ponies lawl, and wet their pants…"

"And made them laugh…." Pinkie added.

"Lawl, laugh, same thing." I said.

"Actually…." Pinkie went close to my face. "One has something to do with clown shoes, and the other has something to do with dinosaurs."

"Wait…. What?" I asked confusingly.

"DINOSAURS, FLARE! DINOSAURS!" Pinkie yelled in my face.

"Ow! My ear drums!" I yelled.

"I didn't know you had musical instruments in your ear. Because I have an accordion around my neck!" Pinkie said and started playing the accordion.

"Nice accordion, sista!" I said.

"Thanks! So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Pinkie asked.

"Well…. I'm a little nervous right now." I said.

"Don't be nervous Flare! It's only the three of us here!" Pinkie said.

"Right." I said and nodded. "Wait, the three of us?"

"See for yourself!" she said, giving me a mirror, and I saw her pet gator Gummy was noming on my ear.

"Well what do you know? How ya doin, Gummy? I love this gator!" I said.

"Really?! NO WAY! I LOVE HIM TOO!" Pinkie cried out.

"That's awesome! I love gators! Aren't they a great college hoofball team?" I asked.

Pinkie giggled. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Me neither." I said. "So Pinkie, I….. I wanna…." I gulped. "I wanna get this thing off my chest."

"Well that's no way to speak to Gummy, he's not a thing." Pinkie said. I looked down, and I saw Gummy was on my chest.

"No, I'm talking about Gummy. There's…. something I wanna say." I said.

"Tell me anything! As long as it has nothing to do with chainsaws." Pinkie said.

"Well…. Ummm…. You've been a really great friend, Pinks….. so…. I thought…. If I took you out to dinner….. maybe I can show you how appreciated I am for all you did for me." I said nervously.

"Okee dokee lokey!" Pinkie said. "It's a date then!"

"So where and when?" I asked.

"OH! OH! I know this awesome pizza restaurant; it's called Flare's Pizza Parlor! Have you heard of it?" Pinkie asked.

"Uhh, no I haven't. Maybe we should try that place out! Lion face." I teased along with her.

"Great! So when do you want to meet?" Pinkie asked.

"I dunno, I'd say 8, but I want to be a little more original, because that's when everypony goes out on dates, and dates are another name for a veggie." I said.

"I know! I know! 8:01! 8:01 is the perfect time!" Pinkie said.

"8:01 then! Sounds good to me! See you then! Winky face." I said.

"Okee dokee, Flarey!" Pinkie said.

"Dress nice!" I said.

"Why would I dress evil?" Pinkie asked.

"Lawl, alright miss wise-gal, I'll see you at the shop then!" I said. I walked out of Sugarcube Corner, and Spike was waiting for me out there.

"So how was it?" he asked me, but I didn't know he was there so he startled me.

"AAH! Oh hey, Spike. Yeah, I asked her out. We're meeting at my pizza shop tonight at 8:01." I said.

"8:01, huh? How original." Spike said, rolling his eyes.

"Not sure if sarcasm one way, or sarcasm another way." I said. Just then, a newspaper flies on my face. I took out off my face and read it. "Oh look. Spatfure, wonderbolt captain is working with Hoity Troity now."

"C'mon, get it right! It's Spitfire, not Spatfure! Get her name right." Spike said.

"No it says Spatfure, see?" I asked as I showed Spike the newspaper, and he read it.

"No, it says Spotfere." Spike said.

"All these Wonderbolt captains have similar names don't they?" I asked. Eventually Spike and I went back to my trailer, in my bedroom. I was pasing back and fourth, because I was really nervous about this date. More nervous then the other dates, because this particular one I didn't want to mess up on. Spike was sitting on my bed.

"You know, you're not getting closer to what you want just by walking around." Spike said.

"I don't know what to do, man! I never felt this way before! I think Pinkie might be the one I'm looking for!" I said.

"Now calm down, calm down. No need to be nervous, you know why? Because you're not going to mess this up!" Spike said. "Pinkie Pie is an easy pony to impress. You can't fail!"

"But what if I do? Maybe she might not even want to be my friend anymore, and you know how much I hate being left out! If I'm not friends with Pinkie, I mean, everypony else is, and I hate being left out!" I cried out at Spike.

"Ok, now you're just repeating yourself." Spike said. "Look, to impress Pinkie, you just need to know what Pinkie likes, and Pinkie likes everything! I'll do all I can to make you look like you're a true gentlecolt, and I won't stop until you won Pinkie's heart!" Spike ripped off my clothes, and pushed me into my bathtub, then he starts singing... I dunno if I should call it a parody since this song was already funny already... of Down Syndrome Girl song from the show Family Guy. By the way Seth, I hope you don't mind if I use this song, I'm pretty sure you already stole from the Simpsons already, so it's only fair. Spike starts washing my mane, and starts singing.

"You've got to look your best tonight, you funny little parasite..."

(shapes the soap on my mane to look like the statue of Liberty's headpiece)

"... 'cause there's a lovely filly, and..."

(puts soap on my hoof to look like I'm holding the torch on the State of Liberty's hand)

"... she's waiting for you!"

(I'm out of the tub with a towel around my waist, and Pinkie's face appears in my mirror, but it turns into my face, and then Spike blow drying my mane and it gets all spiked up.)

"And though her pretty face may same a great comedy director's greatest dream, but before you get to see it there are things you must do!"

(I'm already wearing a tux, he places a red tie on me, and he puts a yellow flower on my jacket, but then replaces it with a rose.)

"We'll try... a tie... and boutonniere of yellow, or a rose, that shows, that you're a classy fellow."

(Jumps into my trunk, and pops out wearing a Thomas Jeffhoofson outfit, who is a ponified version of Thomas Jefferson, and then puts on sunglasses by the time he says 'style'.)

"With the a posh, panache, of Jeffhoofson, and Colticello, bursting out a mile with style! I know you can't wait to stare, at all that luscious pinky hair..."

(spray paints his wig pink)

"... but boy before you touch a single cuuuuurl... you must impress that..."

(jumps into my dresser, then pops out of the drawer on top of the drawer we went in, rolling his eyes)

"...super funny..."

(pops out of another drawer, pulling out his empty pockets)

"... not much money..."

(pops out of the other drawer wearing a monkey outfit)

"... acts like a monkey..."

(pops out of top drawer, normal looking)

"... clown of a girl!"

(He spins me around, and lays me on the floor, and puts baby powder on my flank while holding his nose.)

"On every normal day you reek, as if you're on a greasy spree..."

(He puts my hoof out of my nose, and wipes my droll)

"Your hooves are up your nose, and you are dripping with droll. But if you want a filly's love, you're better off by smelling of, a gentlecolts cologne instead of sneakers and stool."

(Sprays my armpits and under my shirt)

"A squirt, a spurt, of something just for Pinkie..."

(Sprays my eyes, then I cover them, then he sprays my mouth, and I spit out the taste.)

"And you'll see, that she, will not find you all so icky, and she does, because, the only smell that she'll be smellin, won't come from that dumpster behind your shop!"

(I pick him up and spin him around, then he pushes me over, puts on my shoes, and spins me around.)

"You wanna take that mare you adore, and spin her on the dancing floor, but boy before you do a single twirrrrrrrrrl... you must impress that cupcake eating, laughter spreading, caker cutting, clown of a girrrrrrl!"

(A picture of Pinkie slides down my window and I smile at that, then Spike puts on some sticks on his legs to make him look taller, and he wears a Pinkie wig, and puts on a pink dress, and we start dancing.)

"Her eyes are emerald portals, to a secret land of love, and her smile is like the sweetest summer flower..."

(I lift him up in there, to my side, and put him down.)

"Her kiss is so inviting, and her hugs are so delighting..."

(He jumps out of his sticks, dress, and wig and starts jumping on my stuff.)

(Sings fast) "... and what makes them really nice, is that they've got a little spice, because it's funnier than a lice that'll bite you for an hour..."

"OW!" I yelled as I felt a bite from my head, then a lice pops out of my head. Spike wears a tuxedo, and we're both wearing top hats and canes, and we start dancing around for the instrumental part of the song. Then we start dancing towards the door, and Spike sings the final part of the song, and as it goes on, he sings faster and faster:

"My bro, between the two of us, we'll get you on that silly bus, and then you're gonna take it for a whirrrrrl... Now go impress that super-thrilling, wishful-filling, depression killing... rofl-brining, car park dinging, happy singing, dingalinging... Stupefying, fortifying, as of Monday, shoelace tying... Stimulating, tiltillating, SpongeBob Squarepants impersonating... Mega-rocking, pillow-talking, and just a little crooked walking... Sweetness baking, saddness faking, for some reason, always shaking... Fascinating, captivating, happiness and joy creatiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing...

(My windows break.)

"Clown of a giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirl!" Spike concluded the song.

I marched right in my shop to set everything up. Though I didn't want to get my tux all dirty. Trust me, Rarity would pitch a fit if she had to clean it a second time this week, so I got Lyra and Bonnie to do most of the work in setting everything up.

"Hey thanks for helping set up my date, sistas. I really appreciate it." I said.

"Hey we're just glad that you're finally going to have a special somepony…. Maybe." Bonnie said.

"So who's the lucky mare?" Lyra asked.

"Who's pink and playful, and likes to make everypony happy?" I asked.

"Ooo! Ooo! Fiddlesticks? Spark Note? Caramel? The Pony who is obsessed with jelly?" Lyra asked.

"Oh that last one was a good guess!" I said.

"Seriously, Lyra? It's Pinkie Pie! You didn't know that?" Bonnie asked.

"How can that be obvious? It's a hard question." Lyra said.

"It's true. Even I wouldn've guessed it, Bonnie." I said.

"Well regardless, congratulations, Flare!" Bonnie said.

"Thanks! So get stuff ready in the kitchen, and I'll be waiting for Pinks." I said.

"Have fun, bossman!" Lyra said, and then they both walked into the kitchen. Just then, the front door opened.

"Oh for holy Wizard of Feelings! It's time!" I said to myself. I got my mane ready, and took out my flowers. "Good evening, Pinks!"

"Good evening, Flare!" Spike said in Pinkie's voice. "I'm ready for a date! How about a kiss?" Spike started making kissing faces at me.

"Spike? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to help out. I also bought the Crusaders to help too." Spike said.

"Hiya, Flare!" Apple Bloom said.

"So we heard you're dating Pinkie now, huh? Pretty radical, dude!" Scoots said.

"You two will be adorable together!" Sweetie said.

"Thanks!" I said to the Crusaders, then I leaned over to Spike and whispered in his ear. "I thought they were going to sue you for stealing their song?"

"They said they'll drop all charges if they help out and it would be successful." Spike said.

"And if you kiss!" Sweetie added.

"Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa! Who said anything about kissing? Let's not rush things here." I said blushing.

"But it'll be sooo cute!" Sweets said.

"Besides, a special somepony can't be a special somepony without kissin." Apple Bloom said.

"To be honest, I disagree with them both." Scoots said.

"I wouldn't blame you, Bicycleloo." I said.

"It's Scootaloo." Scoots said.

"Whatever you say, Skatealoo." I said.

"Now take your positions, girls." Spike said to them. "She should be here any….."

"HI FLARE!" Pinkie yelled in my ear.

"WHOA, SALAMI!" I yelled.

"What? Didn't expect to see me here?" Pinkie asked.

"I did, but I didn't hear the door open. Don't you ever make noise when you enter a room?" I asked.

"Never thought of that actually. I just enter. Who needs to make noise?" Pinkie asked.

"Good point." I said. Then Pinkie starts pointing at me. "What are you doing?"

"Pointing at you!" Pinkie said.

"Didn't yo mama say it's not polite to point?" I asked.

"You're my friend, Flarey! TACKLE HUG!" Pinkie yelled and glomped me. I lost balance and fell on the floor with Pinkie on top of me, and we both laughed.

"Yeah, I have the feeling this date will totally work out!" Spike said.

"It better, 'cause then you'd owe us." Apple Bloom said, glaring at him.

"Chill, Apple Bloom. I totally know what I'm doing!" Spike said.

"Half of the time you're not though." Lyra said.

"Shouldn't you be cooking?" Spike asked her. So Pinkie and I got up and we sat down on one of the booths.

"Wow, Pinks! You look really pretty tonight!" I said, checking Pinkie out. She looked like she was dressed for the Gala. It seemed she wanted to dress fancy too.

"Well, if you want me to put on my party clothes I could put that on instead." Pinkie suggested.

"I don't really care either way. You'd look good either way!" I said.

"Would I also look like Pinkie Pie either way?" Pinkie asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." I shrugged.

"Oh no! I'M NOT PINKIE!" Pinkie yelled.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE NOT PINKIE!" I yelled. We both started screaming, and then I started laughing, but she continued screaming, but then I thought the joke was over, and she thought it was serious, so I wanted to clam her down, and yes I said clam on purpose. "Clam down, Pinkie! Clam down! Yes, you are Pinkie."

Pinkie calmed down right away, smiling, and said, "Oh I knew that!"

I tilted my head. "Y-you have?"

"Heh! You should've seen the look on your face, Flare!" Pinkie laughed at me. "I should've brought my camera with me!"

"Here, I can take a pic for you." I took out my cell phone, brought that facial expression back on my face and took a picture of it. "I'll text it to you later."

"Okee dokee lokey!" Pinkie said. "You want to see me blow spit bubbles?"

"Oh that would be awesome! Show me!" I cried in glee. Pinkie started making spit bubbles in front of me. "Cool!"

"Oh, yuck!" Scoots said, feeling grossed out.

"Now, that's just gross. Who would enjoy that?" Apple Bloom asked. Then they saw Sweetie Belle doing spit bubbles.

"Eww, Sweetie Belle!" Apple Bloom said.

"What? They're full grown adults, and they're doing it." Sweetie said, defending herself.

"So have you seen Rainbow Dash's double sonic rainboom?" I asked.

"Totally! You should've…. insert plot here." Pinkie said. I didn't want to spoil that video for you all, so I censored it. Watch the video first. I'm about to say what I did during that time in the next part, so if you haven't seen the video yet, skip the next part. I'll put in a big line to separate them, alright? Good.

"Well you know what happened to me after that double rainboom happened?" I asked Pinkie. Flashback starts. Right after Rainbow does the double rainboom and destroys the town, I was hiding inside my shop, ducking my head. I got up and saw my shop wasn't harmed. "HA!" I yelled out. "Like I said, totally indestructible from the outside!"

"But not from the inside!" one of my business rivalries, Boorlie, runs into my shop and placed his backpack inside, and he ran out. "Ha ha haha ha!" he teasingly laughed. Then I heard an explosion coming from inside my shop, and my shop gets destroyed by hot cocoa mix from the inside.

"FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I yelled out. End of flashback.

Also end of spoiler….

"And that was how Equestria was made?" Pinkie asked.

"And that's how Equestria was made." I nodded.

"Whoa!" Pinkie said shockingly.

"I know right?" I asked. Spike peaked over to see what was going on.

"Give her the flowers." He whispered.

"Huh? Oh right." I said, giving her the flowers. "Here you go, Pinkie! These are for you!"

Pinkie gasped as her eyes grew. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, FLARE!" she yelled happily. "I love them!"

"I'm so happy face that you do!" I said. But as I was talking, Pinkie ate the flowers.

"I love tulips as an appetizer!" Pinkie said, and burped.

"Well how about having some garlic rolls as a second appetizer?" I asked.

"Whoa! Wow, you're making this date fancy, Flare! So fancy that there are two appetizers, and that's not all! We'll be eating so much that we need TWO forks!" Pinkie said excitingly, looking at the salad fork and the dinner fork.

"Well if you must know, that shorter one is a salad fork, and the bigger one is the dinner fork." I said.

"Is there a cupcake fork?" Pinkie asked.

"Well…. There is a dessert fork, but it comes with the dessert. Not all ponies order dessert here." I said.

"Aww, why not? Your desserts are super doper delicious!" Pinkie said.

"I know, but they're more interested in the desserts from Sugarcube Corner." I said.

Pinkie gasped again. "I work there!"

"I know! Wait, can I axe you something?" I asked.

"You just did, silly!" Pinkie said.

"Alright, can I axe you two more questions?" I asked.

"Sure! What's question number 2?" Pinkie asked.

"Why do the Cakes let you live there? Are they related to you?" I asked.

"You know what, I HAVE NO IDEA! Why do the cakes let me live with them? Are they my auntie and uncle?" Pinkie asked.

"I dunno, are they?" I asked.

"If they are, that would be super doper awesome; and that would make Pound and Pumpkin Cake MY COUSINS!" Pinkie yelled.

"WOW! That seems really interesting! Maybe your Nana Pinkie should adopt one of the Cakes, so one of them can be related to one of your parents, then they'll be your aunt and uncle." I suggested.

"Or my Nana Pinkie can adopt one of the Cakes, so what of them can be related to one of my parents, then they'll be my aunt and uncle!" Pinkie suggested.

"That's what I just said." I said.

"But I'm talking about the other Cake, and the other parent!" Pinkie said.

I tilted my head. "What?"

"What?" Pinkie mimicked me. We just sat there quietly and confused for a sec. Spike had to take action.

"I think it's time for a little entertainment! Go ahead and start, Sweetie Belle!" Spike said.

"Nope! I did the decorating already here already. Scootaloo does the singing!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Oh…. Okay." Spike said. "Go ahead, Scoots."

"This one is going to be AWESOME! Just stand back and let the pro show ya how it's done!" Scoots said walking on stage. "Mare and gentlecolt! Put your hooves together for the amazing, super-thrilling, totally radical, totally awesome, totally 19% cooler (because Rainbow Dash is already 20%), SCOOOOOOOOOOOTALOOOOOOOOO!" Pinkie and I started clapping our hooves, and Pinkie whistles. Scoots counts down and starts shouting and rocking out and singing I Wanna Rock. Pinkie and I just watched confusingly, because….. why is she singing a rock song when this is a romantic….. actually, why not? But still, Scootaloo's singing needs some work, and hey, at least she wasn't rapping. I'm not a big fan of certain rap, like Drake's rap, especially! After a while, a trap door opened, and Scoots fell through it.

"What happened to the music? I was having fun!" Pinkie complained. "Flare, what happened?"

"I didn't set this music just to let you know. I actually thought Octavia was coming." I said.

"Really? What happened to her?" Pinkie asked. Spike went into the storage room to check on Octavia. Her and her band was all tied up, and duct taped in there. Spike then snuck inside the dining room while Pinkie and I were talking.

"You know something, Pinks?" I asked.

"I know a lot of stuff!" Pinkie said.

"I want you to someday to teach me how to break the fourth wall." I said.

"Oh, well that takes YEARS of training! It ain't an easy task, Flare. Breaking the fourth wall can be really tough, and not just that, you must break it responsibly."

"Alright." I nodded, then I was silent for a sec, and then I asked her; "Pinks? How do you feel about me?"

"That's a stupid question. You're super doper fun, and I love you, and you're a great friend, Flare!" Pinkie said, tacklehugging me. "TACKLE HUG!"

"Oof!" I said, after she tackle hugged me. I blushed as she was holding my tight, and I chuckled embarrassingly. "Heh, heh! Uhh… roger that." Spike winked at me on the stage, and placed a radio on a stool and turned on an instrumental version of 'I'm Never Gonna Dance Again'. I gasped, and then I whispered; "SPIKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Trust me!" Spike whispered back.

"Well this is an awkward moment right now." I said.

"What do you mean, Flare?" Pinkie said, looking at me with a seductive look on her eyes. My heart was pounding, and I was really nervous. I mean, I liked it, but…. This is new for me, and I didn't know Pinkie was much of a lover, more like an all friendship type.

"Well…. Uhhh…. You want to dance, sista?" I asked nervously.

"YES!" Pinkie yelled, and she grabbed my hooves, and pulled me up to the stage and we started waltzing.

"Pinkie, this isn't a waltz song." I said.

Pinkie spit with her tongue. "You don't need a waltz song to do waltz, Flare! Duh!" she said as she continued swinging me around dancing with me. Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle just watched, with big smiles on their faces.

"Awww!" they said.

"Bleh!" Scootaloo said, covered in garbage.

"What happened to you?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"When did Flare install a garbage chute on his stage?" Scoots asked.

"What do ya expect? Those with bad talents, are bad eggs and fall into a garbage chute." Apple Bloom said chuckling.

"Right." Scoots said, nodding. "WAIT, WHAT?!" Then Sweets and Bloom started giggling. Pinkie and I continued dancing to the song, she leaned her head against my shoulder, and I really got nervous, so nervous I laid an easter egg, seriously, and I squaked. Lyra walked over to the easter egg, and opened it. She looked inside, and saw the easter egg prize inside, and she smiled.

"Yippie! A pay raise!" Lyra shouted happily.

Bon Bon gasped. "HEY! Where's my pay raise?!" I laid another easter egg, and it rolled to Bonnie. She smiled big and opened it. She looked inside, and then she glared. "Two bits off my next haircut. Gee, thanks." She said sarcastically.

"Flare's right, you need to get that mane cut." Lyra said.

"MY MANE IS FINE! It looks better than your's!" Bonnie shouted at her. We reached to the conclusion of the song, and Pinkie threw me into the air, and caught me just as the song ended.

"Wow, Pinkie! That was better than when I danced with you at the Royal Wedding." I said.

"Oh I loved the Royal Wedding! That's when we met Aqua and Psyche!" Pinkie said cheerfully.

"I know!" I said.

"Dinner is served!" Lyra said, taking out the food to our table.

"YIPPIE! FOOD!" Pinkie cried out, and hopped back to the table. I hopped along just to amuse her.

"You really like my pizza, don't ya Pinks?" I asked her.

"Normally I like dessert pizza, but regular pizza is delish too!" Pinkie said.

"It's too bad we got pastas though. LAWL!" I said. Pinkie giggled.

"C'mon you silly, melon head! Let's eat!" Pinkie said. I sat down across from her. I took my fork and started eating my spaghetti and shroomy-shroom-shrooms. Pinkie just dumped her face in her fettuccini alfredo, and started gobbling it up.

"I see how much you less then three fettuccini alfredos." I said and chuckled.

Pinkie giggled. "I have no idea what that is! But I'm assuming this is something banana cream flavored!"

"You nearly ate it all. You haven't tasted it yet?" I asked.

"Oh I tasted it, and it tastes cheesy! I'm just hoping it's banana flavored!" Pinkie giggled, and continued eating. I was confused of what she said. She said it tastes cheesy, but she hopes it's banana flavored? Now I'm not as random as Pinkie, but I get her completely, I know how she is, I've been there. Spike threw a book at me.

"OW!" I yelled.

"Read to poem to her." Spike whispered to me.

"Did you have to throw a book at me though?" I asked.

"Oh throwing books are fun! That's what I do at Twilight's house while she's away at Canterlot!" Pinkie said.

"WAIT! That was you?!" Spike asked. "I had to clean up that mess everytime! You know how much of a pain in the flank it is to clean that up?! YOU'RE UNBELIEVEABLE, PINKIE!"

"HEY! Don't talk like that to Pinkie!" I yelled at Spike, and marched towards him. "Let me tell you something, mister!" I poked at his chest. "I've waited so long to get a special somepony! Pinkie is my last chance to get one, and I will NOT let you ruin that for me! Pinkie very funny, very nice, and she's very important to me! I will not stand and see 'my bro' Spike hurting her feelings, because I will do all I must to keep her happy, and there's nothing ANYPONY can do…. TO STOP ME! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR… BRAH?!"

"You just solved the last piece of the puzzle, my friend." Spike said, smiling at me.

"What you talking about?" I asked. I turned around, and I saw Pinkie right behind me, with a shocking look on her face.

Scootaloo chuckled. "Busted!" Then Apple Bloom shushed her, then Scootaloo shushed her back. They kept shushing at eachother until Sweetie Belle says 'CHOO CHOO!'

"Pinks….. I…. I can explain." I said.

"No need to explain, Flare Gun!" Pinkie yelled at me.

"Wait, Pinkie! I…. probably didn't think any of that was true." I said nervously.

"Yes you did." Spike said, smirking.

"SHUT UP, SPIKE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I yelled at him. Pinkie grabs my tuxedo, pulls me towards her, and gives me a big kiss. My eyes grew big, and my jaw dropped to the floor, seriously.

"That meant so much to me, Flarey! Nopony has ever said that to me before." Pinkie said with a big smile on her face. She looked like she was about to cry, but she didn't. "This was certainly a great night, Flare! I would totally like to have so much more with you!" she winks at me, takes a to-go box, puts her food in it, and walks near the door. "I would love to be your special somepony, Flare! BYE!" Pinkie hopped out of my shop and sang as she hopped home. Crème happened to be standing out there, and she noticed Pinkie hoping out so happily.

"Could it be…. Nah! She's always happy. Well, it's my turn to shine!" she said walking into my shop. I was still standing there with my jaw on the ground, frozen like a statue…. Or carved in stone like a…. ice cube. Wait…. eh nevermind. Spike was leaning on a table, drinking a soda.

"You've done good, Spike ol boy! You've done good!" Spike said to himself.

"Hey, Flare! Hey, Spike!" Crème said walking towards us.

"Hey, Crème! Sorry, Flare can't hear you, he's frozen in shockness." Spike said.

"Oh, alright. I mean…. I know he hasn't found a special somepony yet, so I think it's time for Flare to ask ME out!" Crème said.

"Say what?" Spike said confusingly.

"Well…. Can you keep a secret?" Crème looked around, and whispered to Spike. "Wait, is anypony here?"

"The Crusaders just left, they were going to cancel my lawsuit. Lyra and Bon Bon are in the back cleaning up. Don't worry, they can't hear us."

"Well…. I actually…. Have a slight crush on Flare." Crème whispered to Spike.

"Aww, that's nice!" Spike said nodding, but then he had a shocking look on his face. "Say what now?"

"I have a crush on Flare, I have been since I first met him! I wanted to wait until he was done with his dates. If I was too late, I… I don't know what I would do." Crème said sadly.

"Well, uhhh…." Spike didn't what to say. I wasn't able to hear her, because Pinkie's kiss froze me solid, and all I was thinking about was her.

"Tell me Spike! Was this date successful?" Crème asked nervously, shaking Spike.

"Well... uhhh…." Spike thought it out.

"TELL ME!" Crème yelled at Spike.

"No, no it wasn't." Spike lied to her.

"Oh… phew! That's a relief." Crème said, wiping her sweat.

"But…. After this date, he said he didn't want to do anymore dating for a while." Spike said to her.

"Oh… I see." Crème said, nodding, then she smiled. "Well…. I'll be patient about it. I'm sure Flare is feeling pretty bad right now, and I'll give him some time."

"I'm glad you understand." Spike said with a smile.

"But will you please do me a favor, Spike?" Crème asked.

"Of course, Crème! Anything!" Spike said.

"When Flare is ready for dating, you'd know right?" Crème asked.

"Flare tells me everything, like I'm his personal diary." He said.

"Please let me know if he's ready, and suggest me to him, so I'll be the first. Please, Spike?" Crème begged.

"Of course, Crème Pop!" Spike said, smiling at him.

"Thanks, Spike." Crème smiled at him. "I'll see you both later." Crème hummed and skipped out of the shop. Spike frowned.

"Oh no. Now I have to keep Crème away from Flare and Pinkie together, just to keep her from being sad! It ain't gonna be easy, that's for sure." Spike said.

"What was that, brah?" I asked, unfrozen finally.

"Oh, nothing. How you feeling, Flare?" Spike asked me.

"Really good! I'm feeling a feeling I have never felt before!" I said. "I feel…. I feel…." Just then, I started swinging my arms up and down singing Numa Numa. Spike chuckled to himself, then he became nervous. The next day went by, and as I was saying my note to Princess Luna, I was walking in the snowy park with my new special somepony, Pinkie Pie. "Dear Princess Luna, Great news! I got a new special somepony! You may know her as the Element of LOL, Pinkie Pie! But special thanks to my great friend Spike, he stood by myself until the end. He never gave up on me! He knew I'd find the perfect date! But he's been following me a lot, Pinkie says he's following him too, Crème as well. I have no idea what he's up to, but I'll find that out later. Also…. I'm going to get a TON of bad emails saying it's wrong for an OC and a canon pony to date. Well you know what? Everypony has their own opinions. Who knows if this relationship is going to last forever? Maybe I'll break up with her. But…. I'm sure it won't have to come to that! Your loyal friend, Flare Gun!"

Just as Crème was about to walk into my shop, Pinkie was there too, I was flirting with her, and Spike kept stalling her for some reason, and he didn't let her in until Pinkie left. Hmm…. What is that little dragon up to? Meanwhile, Doctor Whooves just got home, and tried to turn on his lights, but then he sees writing all over his walls saying: 'Trader', or 'Cheater', or something similar to that. The Doctor was feeling pretty nervous, but then he sees Derpy sitting in front of his TARDIS. "Oh, Ditzy! What are you doing here?" the Doctor asked, but then Derpy didn't answer, she just kept mumbling to herself. "Uhh, Ditzy?" Derpy turned to him, with a crazy cross-eyed look on her face, while dramatic music plays in the background, kinda like the Dramatic Chipmunk video on YouTube.


	17. Eye of the Draconian

It was a nice cold winter day on this day. Heh! I said day twice! The little ponies were playing in the snow, but not all of them! My buddy Blaze Goldheart, with his wife Rainbow Dash is teaching his little 5 year old sister-in-law, Candy Cotton, some possum grade awesome flying tricks! Candy was feeling a bit scared, but stood tall to prove that she was brave.

"C'mon, Candy! You can do it!" her sister Rainbow Dash yelled.

"You're doing fine, Candy!" Blaze said in encouragement.

"Candy, I did a sonic rainboom at the age of 8! If I can do tricks in my youth, I'm sure you can too!" Rainbow said in fierce to her.

"Umm, okay I'll try." she said. She looked down and saw the cloud rings she had to go through. She took a deep breath, put on her goggles and flew down, screaming. She goes through the first ring with no problems, then she does a few twists and turns before she goes through the second one.

"Keep going, Candy!" Blaze shouts. Candy does a few flips before going into the third one, and she nearly flies into the last checkpoint.

"This is it, Blaze! All she has to do is do some sort of sonic boom, and she'll be, like, THE MOST AWESOME SISTER EVER!" Rainbow yelled.

"GO FOR IT, CANDY!" Blaze shouts at the top of his voice. Candy started flying down really fast, and it looked like she was about to break the sound barrier, but Rainbow got really worried. Like, what if she wasn't successful? What if her wing cramps? She's only a filly after all. Candy was screaming as she was flying down, Rainbow heard the scream, and sprang into action.

"CANDY! DON'T WORRY, I'M COMING!" Rainbow yelled. She flew down and chased her. Candy was going really fast, but Rainbow was going faster. She chased her down real fast, and was just about to grab her. Once Rainbow grabbed her, Rainbow did a sonic rainboom as she flew back up to Blaze.

"What happened?!" Blaze asked worryingly.

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!" Candy yelled at Rainbow.

"You were in trouble! You're only a filly! Maybe I shouldn've gotten you to do this." Rainbow said, shaking her head.

"I WAS FINE, SIS! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO DO A SONIC BOOM UNTIL YOU WENT IN THE WAY!" Candy yelled at her.

"You were screaming!" Rainbow argued with her.

"Yeah, with excitement." Candy argued back.

"Girls! Please!" Blaze stood in between them. "Stop arguing! It breaks my heart!"

"Tell Rainbow to stop being so overprotected!" Candy shouted.

"I was only thinking about your safety!" Rainbow said.

"I can take care of myself, Dash!" Candy said angrily at her.

"Enough!" Blaze pounded his hoof on the ground. Rainbow and Candy both got startled, because Blaze doesn't usually lose his temper like that.

"Blaze... are you okay?" Rainbow asked.

"You two only just got back together and I don't want you to ruin that!"

"I know, Uncle Blaze, but I can take care of myself! Next thing you know, she'll be putting pads all over my body!" Candy said. When she said 'putting' it sounds like she said 'pudding' doesn't it? Oh great, now I'm hungry!

"If you're not careful enough, it might come to that." Rainbow said.

"I said, ENOUGH!" Blaze shouted again.

"Sweet Celestia, Uncle Blaze!" Candy said. Blaze was blowing steam, but he started to calm down.

"I'm sorry, I've just been stressed out lately." he said.

"What's wrong, Uncle Blaze?" Candy asked.

"Rainbow and I have been getting bills for the house...and if we don't pay by the end of the month, they'll kick us out!" Blaze said worryingly.

"Not even his stupid Wonderbolt shows are good enough to pay our debt!" Rainbow said.

"RAINBOW?!" Blaze yelled.

"Wait... did I just say that?" Rainbow asked.

"I think the stress is effecting you too, babe." Blaze said. Rainbow was really shocked and embarrassed. Wow, you should see the look on her face right now! I should've seen the look on her face! "We're gonna be kicked out of our house! I'll never find a way to make five-hundred thousand bits in a month!"

"FIVE-HUNDRED THOUSAND BITS?! HOW DID YOU GET INTO DEBT THIS MUCH?!" Candy asked.

"We bought a big house." Blaze said.

"Excuse me, it was MY house first. I bought the big house." Rainbow said.

"Why though?" Blaze asked.

"The best flyer in Equestria needs to live in style, you know?" Rainbow said.

Blaze sighed. "Look, Rainbow, take Candy home. I'm going to see Flare to see if he has any ideas."

"Well... alright. But how do you think he's going to help?" Candy asked.

"Remember the Fall Festival, Candy? Flare helped AppleJack get out of debt using the fair, maybe Flare might have another idea!" Rainbow suggested.

Blaze nods. "Exactly! I'll see you two later, I got some money to make!" he says, and he flies off to my shop.

"He talks like money grows on trees." Candy said.

"Money does grow on trees though, that's where our money comes from." Rainbow said.

"Say whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...?" Candy said, looking at... you, breaking the fourth wall. Blaze heads over to my shop to see if I can figure out ideas to help get Blaze some money. He goes inside to look for me.

"Flare? You here, brah?" he asked around, but I was nowhere to be seen. "FLARE!? I need your help!" There was still no answer. He looks behind the counter to see Lyra and Bon Bon watching a video on an android.

"When did this happen? I would never kill humans or eat their hands!" Lyra said shockingly.

"Lyra, Bon Bon, have you seen Flare? I need his help." Blaze asked them.

"He's outside playing in the snow." Bon Bon said.

"Alright, thanks!" Blaze said as he started to walk outside.

"What? Those are not our voices! I never said 'Lyra' like that!" Bon Bon said.

"Hmm, but we do look good in hats though." Lyra said. Blaze goes outside to find me playing in the snow.

"SNOW ANGEL!" I yelled out, and fell in the snow, laughing real hard, and wiggling my hooves back in fourth really fast.

"Flare, I need your help." Blaze said.

I stood up and checked on my snow angel, but it turns out to be just a circle. "Oh. Sad face." I said.

"Flare, I need your help." Blaze repeated.

"Hey Blaze, have you been in the snow before?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I have, but that's not important right now, I need your help!" he said.

"You know, this is the first time I've been in snow. Now it's colder than I predicted, but still... I missed out. It never snowed in Mareami. But we did get more rain than any other cities." I said.

"Yeah I know, but Flare I need your help!" he repeated.

"You should've seen that snowpony I made with Pinkie! Did ya hear she's my special somepony now?" I asked him with a big smile on my face.

"Yeah, that's great, we should have a double date sometime, but FLARE! I NEED YOUR HELP!" I raised his voice a bit.

I gasped with excitement. "Yes we should double date! When do you and Rainbow want to meet us, and where!" I said.

"FLARE! I NEED YOUR HELP!" he yelled at me.

"Holy Wizard of Hope, brah! What in Luna's name is it?" I asked.

"Rainbow and I are in debt on our house...if I don't make Five-hundred thousand bits by the end of the month, they'll throw us out on the streets!" Blaze freaked out.

"Alright, Blaze, can you repeat that, but more calmly?" I asked.

Blaze calmed down and sighed. "Ok...Rainbow and I are in debt on our house...if I don't make Five-hundred thousand bits by the end of the month, they'll throw us out on the streets!"

"And that's nothing to worry about. The end of the month is a long way away. It's only the start of December. It's nearly Hearth's Warming! So relax, brah! You'll get the money in time!" I said.

"How about a Winter Festival?" I asked. "The Fall Festival worked with AppleJack!"

"No, there's not enough time." Blaze said.

"You could work for me extra, I can pay ya the money." I said.

"No, It's ok...I'm not putting you in dept so you can help me." Blaze said.

"I own a famous pizza joint! I'll get out of debt in a week!" I said.

"No, I can't do it to a friend." Blaze said.

"Good, 'cause I wasn't gonna pay ya anyway. LAWL!" I teased. Blaze shook his head, but then something caught his eye when he saw a wall nearby.

"THAT'S IT!" he said.

"What's it? You're gonna be a wall?" I asked.

"No! Look! The poster!" Blaze said, and he starts reading the poster to me. " Fighting is Magic: Professional fighting! Compete in the match against the current champion! If you can beat him, you earn Championship status, and win the Prize Money of Five-Hundred Thousand Bits!"

"THAT'S PERFECT! You can work there as a janitor! That'll get you your money!" I said.

"No! I'm gonna fight against the Champion!" Blaze said.

"LAWL! Blaze, you're such a silly little Pooh bear!" I teased, not believing him.

"You're not a fighter, you're a flyer!" I said. "Oh, listen to that, those words sounded similar!"

"The Wonderbolts double as a military unit, bro." Blaze said.

"The wonderbolts are not fighters, brah. I don't see them fighting anything but clouds." I said.

"Thats because we keep our missions classified...but your right, I do need training." Blaze said.

"Bro, you need alot more than training. You need a coach, a supplier..." I raise my voice in the next part, close to his face. "...A MANAGER!"

"That's great! You'll be my manager, Flare!" Blaze said.

"Oh... well... if you think I'm up to it." I said, smiling and winking at the camera.

"I know you can handle it! As your first official act as my manager, I want you to find me a trainer, and the Noble Six can help too!" Blaze said.

"LAWL! Are you kidding?" I laughed. "The Noble Six can't help you fight! Psyche's a weakling, Engie's an engineer, Aqua's too nice, and Crystal's a girl."

"I mean they can be my corner team! They give me water, and put ice packs on my cuts and bruises in between rounds! They can even help me train!" Blaze explained.

"But Psyche is a weakling, Engie's an engineer, Aqua is too nice, and Crystal's a girl." I repeated.

"They won't actually fight!" Blaze said.

"But Psyche's a weakling, Engie's..." I repeated.

"DUDE!" Blaze interrupted me. "THEY WON'T ACTUALLY FIGHT!"

"But Psyche..." I was about to repeat.

"THEY WON'T ACTUALLY FIGHT!" Blaze cuts me off again.

"I know they won't fight!" I said. "But I'm just saying, Psyche's a weakling, Engie's an en..."

"I get it, man! But I'm desprite!" Blaze said. "Just find me a trainer."

"You got it, brah! I know just the trainer! Follow me!" I told him, then I took him over to the Ponyville Trainstation, and we step onto the platform. "Your trainer should arrive any minute now." I said, checking my watch. We both sit down on the bench, waiting for the train to arrive. "Hey Blaze?"

"Yeah?" he said.

"When did I start wearing a watch?" I asked. Blaze facehoofs himself. "That doesn't answer my question."

"I don't know, man." he said.

"So how's Rainbow and Candy?" I asked.

"They're fine." he said.

"Are they getting along well?" I asked.

Blaze nods. "For the most part."

"That's good. But you know what's weird? I see Rainbow gaining more and more weight each week." I said.

"What do you mean? She seems fine to me." Blaze said. "Except she keeps getting sick every morning."

"She's gotta lay off the cheetos." I said. "Hey, you know what else is weird? The trainstation is right here in Ponyville, but we have to go 10 miles across the interstate to get to the Airport. Why can't there be an Airport right here? In Mareami, you don't have to drive through the interstate to get to the airport."

"Oh look, there's the train!" Blaze said, pointing to the train that's approching the station.

"You didn't answer my airport question." I said.

"I don't know man, I just do not know." Blaze said. We both walk up to the train engine, and I knock on the door. Diesel, the train conductor opens the door.

"Heya Flare!" Diesel said.

"What's up, Diesel?" I asked him.

"Not much, just going for another trip to the Crystal Empire. What's up with you?" he asked.

"My friend Blaze here needs a trainer, so I came to you." I said, putting my arm around Blaze.

"Ya gone darn done the right choice, buddy! I'm the best trainer in all of Equestria!" Diesel said.

"What?" Blaze said in confusion.

"This is the trainer I was telling you about. You wanted a train, and here he is. He runs this train." I said.

"Wha-NO!" Blaze yelled. "NOT A TRAIN ENGINEER! I MEAN A FIGHTING TRAINER!"

"Oooooooooh! I get it." I nodded. "Sorry, Diesel."

"Eh, no problem. If ya need a ride, you'll know who to call." Diesel said.

Ghost busters?" I asked.

"Yer funny." he said.

You're funny looking." I said. Diesel shook his head and closed the engine door.

"Ok, now I need a fighting trainer." Blaze said.

"Alright, if you want a trainer that fights, you'll have to wait until the train from Baltimare comes. That engineer sometimes fights Changelings at his free time." I said.

"I don't want a train engineer! I want a fighting coach!" Blaze shouted. "THAT'S not what I mean by fighting trainer!"

"Well why didn't ya say so?" I asked and laughed. "Come with me to the bus station. I know of a great fighting coach!"

Blaze nodded. "Finally!" So he follows me over to the bus station. We go up to a big white bus coach with a blue stripe going across it that says 'Mareatron'.

"Here we are!" I said. "Not only is this a bus coach, it's also an... Undercover transformer." I whispered.

"Shhh! Don't give me away!" the bus coach whispered to me.

"Don't worry, Mareatron! He's cool!" I said.

"DUDE! NO TRAINS, NO BUSSES! I WANT SOMEOME WHO CAN HELP ME WIN THE FIGHT AGAINST THE CHAMPION!" Blaze yelled.

"But you'd be lucky to be training with a transformer!" I said.

"I don't train, Flare. I keep the peace. I protect pony-kind." Mareatron said.

"Well, don't say we didn't try." I shrugged.

"Ok...it's clear your no help in finding a trainer, so I will get one myself." Blaze said, flying away.

"Wait! Don't you want to see Mareatron in action?" I yelled out for him.

"Ah, it's too late, he's gone." Mareatron said.

"It would seem so, Mareatron." I said to him. Mareatron transforms from a bus into a transformer.

"Auto-bots... roll out." Mareatron says and stomps away, setting off a bus alarm while he's at it. I know what you're all thinking, Mareatron is named after Megatron, a Decepticon. Well I couldn't find a good pony name for Optimus Prime, sorry. So Blaze flies on home, sits on his sofa, and turns on the TV. He flips through the channels to find anything interesting on while eating ice cream straight from the tub like what most depressed ponies do. He starts getting angry, because Rainbow and Candy are arguing in the other room on whether it is safe for Candy to use a butter knife. I mean, really, a BUTTER KNIFE, the dullest of all knives! Blaze groans and walks into the kitchen.

"What's going on here?" Blaze asked.

"Rainbow won't let me use a butter knife!" Candy complained.

"It's not safe for a filly her age." Rainbow said.

"To be fair, that knife is pretty dull." Blaze said.

"See? SEE?!" Candy yelled in Rainbow's face. "A dull knife, can't do any harm."

"But what if you put it in your mouth like what most five year olds do?" Rainbow asked.

"I'M NOT A LITTLE FILLY ANYMORE, DASH!" Candy yelled.

"I am in no mood to hear you two arguing!" Blaze said, starting to lose his patience.

"Fine, but if my sister starts doing dangerous stuff again, I'll have to use discipline." Rainbow promised.

"Now, please, while I think of a way to keep us from being kicked out onto the streets, be quieter." Blaze said.

They both sighed and said, "Fine."

"I love you Rainbow." Blaze said to Rainbow, kissing her on the lips. "You too, Candy." He nuzzles her forehead, and walks back into the living room. He starts flipping through channels again, eating the ice cream. "I need to find a trainer, and Flare is no help." Just then, Rainbow and Candy start arguing in the kitchen again.

Candy! Put that duct tape down this instant!" Rainbow ordered her.

"I need it to finish this picture I'm making!" Candy yelled.

"It's not safe! You can peel your fur off.

"MAKE ME!" Candy yelled.

"LET GO OF THE TAPE, CANDY!" Rainbow ordered her.

"YOU LET GO!" Candy ordered her.

"Grrr! What have I told them?" Blaze said angrily as he was about to give up, but then the TV interrupted him.

"Don't get out of that chair!" the TV said.

"Huh?" Blaze said, looking at the TV.

"Hi, I'm Iron Will! Physical fitness trainer, and fighting expert! You're gonna- WOOP POW! Be the toughest fighter in all of Equestria!" Iron WIll on TV said.

"Yes...yes! This is it!" Blaze said excitingly.

"Why you may ask? You ask why, I petrify!" Iron Will continued. "I can help you be a champion wrestler! I can help the chicks dig you up, son! You can even fight Discord, Chrysalis, and Sombra at the same time when I'm done with ya!"

"What do I have to do to contact his guy?" Blaze asked.

"Call me: 555-6969! Call now, or go down!" Iron Will said. Blaze picks up the phone and dials the number, but as it rings, Rainbow and Candy continue arguing in the other room. "Hi, this is Iron Will!" Iron Will said on the phone.

"Yes, Iron Will?" Blaze started. "I will like..."

"I am currently unavailable right now, please leave a message and your name, and I'll be back on the game!" Iron Will's answering machine said. Blaze groaned, and continuously slammed his head on the wall. The next morning comes by, and Blaze waits at the gym for Iron Will. He's wearing a head-band, a white tank top, and blue shorts, doing some stretching exercises. But while he was stretching, he sees Fluttershy doing some wing-ups on a mat.

"Oh hey, Fluttershy!" Blaze geeted her.

"Oh... hey, Blaze!" Fluttershy said.

"What are you doing here?" Blaze asked.

"I have to stretch it out. I have to be ready to look after the animals, Blaze. I need to be fit and ready!" Flutters said, trotting in place.

"Oh, that's good!" Blaze said.

"Mind if I ask what you're doing here? Well... if you do mind, that's... okay." Flutters said.

"I'm about to train with my new trainer!" Blaze said.

"Oh really? What for?" Flutters asked.

"Rainbow and I are in debt, so I'm going to enter in Fighting is Magic as soon as I get myself into shape." Blaze said.

"Oh, well, do be careful, Blaze!" Flutters said.

"I will, thank you, Flutters!" Blaze said.

"So who's your trainer?" Flutters asked.

"Iron Will." Blaze said.

"Oh, that's good." Flutters said with a smile, but then her smile went away fast. "Wait, you're training with... who now?" Just then, Iron Will kicks through the gym doors and marches inside.

"Iron Will's the name, training ponies is my game!" Iron Will said with his thumbs up, and a sparkle on his teeth.

"YES! You got my call!" Blaze said happily.

"Eeep!" Flutters got scared and hid.

"Oh don't mind her." Blaze said to Iron Will. "I'm Blaze Goldheart!" Blaze stuck his hoof out, wanting to shake his hand.

"Pleasure to meet ya, Mr. Goldheart. I'm Iron Will! I'm here to get you ready for Fighting is Magic!" Iron Will said, grabbing Blaze's hoof real tight and shaking it.

"AAAH-yeah, yeah." Blaze said in pain. Iron Will let go of his hoof, and it was glowing.

"Hmm, that's strange." Iron Will said, observing Blaze's glowing hoof.

"Huh? Oh, this is natural." Blaze said.

"Hooves aren't suppose to glow like that. Are ya radioactive or somethin?" Iron Will asked, snorting.

"No, I have phoenix powers." Blaze said.

"Ya do, huh? Well let me tell ya this son, those powers will really come in handy in the competition!" Iron Will said, poking his stomach.

"Ow! Uh, yeah, right." Blaze said.

"Only weak ponies say 'ow' like that!" Iron Will yelled. "You say 'ow', I GO POW! NOW DROP, AND GIVE ME 50!"

"What?" Blaze asked.

"Make that 500." Iron Will said. Blaze rolled his eyes and started doing the 500 push-ups. Fluttershy was hiding behind the punching bags, just watching Blaze struggle to do those push-ups.

"I can't watch!" Flutters said, covering her eyes. But then, the YEEAAAH pony walks by, and punches the punching bag Fluttershy is hiding behind.

"YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAH!" the pony cried out.

"Ouch." Flutters said softly, holding her chest. After Blaze did his push-ups, he was taking his breaths.

"Feeling tired, Goldheart?" Iron Will asked.

"No way! I feel like I can take on anything!" Blaze yelled.

"Good! Now, let's see how good you can do on your hooves! I want you to sprint around Ponyville without stopping! You stop, you start over!" Iron Will instructed.

"Yes sir! Wait...sprint? As in...without my wings?" Blaze asked.

"GO! SPRINT! NO WATER! NO STOP! JUST SPRINT!" Iron Will ordered him.

"Ew! Say it, don't spray it!" Blaze said, wiping his face.

"MOVE!" Iron Will ordered him.

"YES, SIR!" Blaze yelled, then he ran out of the gym and started sprinting all around town. He wasn't getting tired out yet. Until then, Flutters flew to him, looking worried.

"Um, Blaze? May I speak to you for a second?" Flutters asked him.

"Sorry, Fluttershy!" Blaze said, panting. "I can't stop and talk right now."

"I know, but you see, this is actually important." Flutters said.

"Sorry Flutters, can't talk!" Blaze said, as he continued running.

"But Blaze?" Flutters kept getting his attention.

"Gotta keep running! Can't talk, sorry!" Blaze said as he ran ahead of her.

"But..." Blaze ran too far ahead of her, so Flutters just gave up, landed back on the ground, and closed her eyes, then she said to herself; "You don't know what he's capable of." Blaze runs so fast, he runs into a couple of ponies, including Aqua whom was trying to do a water spell. Aqua spins around and falls with his eyes rolling. Blaze looks back and yells; "Sorry!" Eventually, Blaze makes it back to the gym with Iron Will.

"I'm impressed, boy!" Iron Will said, nodding.

Blaze continued panting. "Yeah... thanks..."

"But you ran away before I can tell you, you have to grab all the flags around town as you run." Iron Will explained, showing Blaze the map of the flag locations.

"WHAT?!" Blaze yelled.

"DO IT AGAIN!" Iron Will ordered him.

"NO! I already did it once!" Blaze shouted at him.

"Uh huh. I see." Iron Will said, nodding. "Then I guess you don't want to win Fighting is Magic after all. So I'll be on my way then." he starts walking out.

"No, wait! I didn't mean it by that!" Blaze begged for him to stay.

"No, no, you said you didn't need my help, and you're gonna lose Fighting is Magic. So, ta ta!" Iron Will said, upsettingly, but faked it.

"No, wait! It's for my family!" Blaze yelled. Iron Will turned back, and walked towards Blaze.

"Then if you're outta win the championship, you'll do exactly as I say, when I say it! Got it?" Iron Will asked him.

"Yes, sir..." Blaze said.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Iron Will yelled at his face with a megaphone so bad that his mane was messed up.

"YES SIR!" Blaze yelled.

"THEN GO! HUP-2, HUP-2! GO, GO, GO! AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU HAVE ALL THE FLAGS!" Iron Will yelled at him. So Blaze ran outside and sprinted towards the first flag. Blaze comes back during dusk, all tired out with all the flags, then he limps towards Iron Will, and collapsed on the ground. Iron Will takes a look at the flags.

"You're missing one." he said to him.

"S-SERIOUSLY?!" Blaze yelled.

Iron Will laughed. "No, not seriously. You did well, Goldheart! HA! You should've seen the look on your face when I said that!"

"Oh... I... get it... ha ha..." Blaze said, feeling really tired.

"That's enough for today. Be back here at 5 AM SHARP tomorrow!" Iron Will ordered him.

"YES SIR!" Blaze yelled, but when he made his first step, he collapsed on the ground. Blaze went on home, he ate dinner, showered, brushed his teeth, and went straight to bed, but he was unaware that he was in MY HOUSE. He was too tired to figure it out. Blaze jumped onto my bed, and my fish noticed him.

"Wow, Flare looks different today." Darrel said.

"That's Blaze, you idiot." Piddles said.

"Since when did Flare schedule a sleepover?" Yoyo asked. Just then, I got back home from work, I went into the kitchen to put my leftovers from dinner in the fridge, but then I noticed something.

"Hmm, somepony's been eating in my fridge." I said. I didn't care that time, so I just went into the shower to wash up, but then; "Hmm, somepony's been using my shower." I still didn't care, but I did when I brushed my teeth. "Hmm, somepony's been using my toothbrush." I finally found Blaze sleeping in my bed. "Hmm, somepony's sleeping on my bed." I walked into my kitchen to fill up a glass of hot water, then I placed it beside my bed, and I put Blaze's hoof inside, and just then, Blaze wets the bed. "What are you doing here, Blaze?" I asked him tiredly.

"Huh? What?! Wait, this isn't my house!" Blaze woke up and said.

"Trained hard today, brah?" I asked him. I was feeling really tired, if you just look at my face.

"Yeah..." Blaze said.

"Too tired to walk home?" I asked.

"Yeah..." he said.

"Well, goodnight, Blaze." I said, patting his head.

"Good night." Blaze said as he falls back asleep. So I fed the fish, I put on my jetpack, and I fly over to Blaze's house to sleep there for the night. But just as I reached the house, I suddenly realized I can just go right through the clouds. I said hi to Rainbow Dash, and told her what's going on, and I flew back home and slept in my guest bedroom. I dunno why I didn't go there first. I did have a long day at work today, harder than usual. I had to make a ton of orders for ponies that are heading south for the winter. The next morning came, Iron Will walked on over to my trailer and blew an air horn. Blaze yelled, and fell out of my bed. I woke up to. "WHOA, SALAMI!" I yelled, and bumped my head. "OW!"

"WAKEY, WAKEY! TIME FOR TRAINING, TRAINING!" Iron Will yelled on a megaphone. "SO HUP TO IT SOLDIER!" Blaze walked out of my room, rubbing his head.

"Blaze? Who yelled out like that?" I asked him, then I checked the time. "4 IN THE MORNING!? WHAT THE WIZARD OF HOPE?! I'M GOING BACK TO BED!" I shut the door and went back to sleep.

"Umm... why am I in Flare's trailer?" Blaze asked himself, then he walks out of my trailer to Iron Will.

"You're two minutes late, son!" Iron Will said.

"More like an hour early! How did you know where I was?" Blaze asked.

"A good trainer never reveals all of his secrets." Iron Will said. "Now to start up the day, run to the cafe, buy me a cilantro omlet, and run back."

"Yes sir! Wait, why do I have to get you an omelet?" Blaze asked.

"DO YOU WANT TO WIN FIGHTING IS MAGIC OR NOT?!" Iron Will yelled at Blaze.

"I DO!" Blaze yelled.

"THEN DO AS YOU'RE TOLD!" Iron Will yelled and blew his whistle. "GO! GO!" So Blaze sprinted over to the cafe, ordered an omelet, but just as he was running back, he met up with Crystal.

"Oh breakfast! Thanks, Blaze!" Crystal said, and ate it.

"CRYSTAL?! That wasn't for you!" Blaze shouted at her.

Crystal burped and said, "Well you could've told me that before I ate it. See ya!" Crystal waved, and ran off. Blaze sighed, and then ran back to the cafe to buy another omelet. As he was running back, he accidentally bumped into Engineer, and Blaze dropped his omelet.

"Hey! Watch where yer goin, son!" Engie said.

"Engie! What the hay?" Blaze yelled at him.

"Ya shouldn't be runnin with food then, partner." Engie said, and trotted off.

"Rrrgh!" Blaze yelled, then he ran back to the cafe got another omelet, and carefully ran back to Iron Will.

"What took you so long?" Iron Will asked.

"Sorry, I kept running into my friends." Blaze said, giving him the omelet. "Here you go."

"Oh that's okay, Goldheart. I'm not hungry anymore." Iron Will said, filing his finger nails.

"What?! B-but... but..." Blaze studdered.

"BREAK TIME IS OVER, MAGGOT! LET'S GET THIS GARBAGE DONE... MONTAGUE STYLE!" Iron Will said mischievously.

"Wait, that was break time?" Blaze asked. "No matter, I love montages!" So then the Rocky theme plays in the background as Iron Will was training Blaze. Blaze was running around town, the gym, doing pull-ups, push-ups, wing-ups, sit-ups, lifting weights, carrying heavy cider barrels across Sweet Apple Acres, and even practicing fighting with some of the other ponies in the gym, like YEEAAAH pony, Caramel, Big Macintosh, and Blaze thought it would be an easy fight with Rarity, but she OWNED him epically! Right after, he fought Iron Will himself. It was really hard for him, but he was able to defeat him just as the song ends.

"You're ready!" Iron Will said, giving him a thumbs up.

"AWWWW YEAH!" Blaze yells out as he jumps in the air, and just floats there frozen. Iron Will just looked at him confusingly, looked around, and then walks away awkwardly. Rainbow Dash eventually comes and sees Blaze like that.

"Blaze, how are you doing that?" Rainbow asked him.

"I DUNNO! I'M SCARED!" Blaze said frightenly.

"Well, get down." Rainbow said.

"I can't! I JUST CAN'T! GET HELP! CALL SOMEONE!" Blaze freaked out, but still frozen.

"But who shall I call?" Rainbow asked.

"I DUNNO! A POLICE, A FIRE- A SCIENTIST! Call a scientist!" Blaze shouted. Rainbow then runs off. "Am I gonna die?" he asked himself. Meanwhile, outside of my trailer, I was just taking out the trash when suddenly a snowball was thrown at me.

"HEY!" I yelled out, and I saw Spike standing there whistling. "Well thanks alot, Spike! While you were standing there whistling, somepony threw a snowball at me!"

"Oh really, Flare?" Spike giggled. "Did the snowball look like this?" Then another snowball was thrown at me, and Spike laughed.

"Yeah." I said, and I ran to him all freaked out. "I'm serious, Spike! Somepony's after me! I think I'm going to leave town!"

"Flare, I threw it. We're having a snowball fight! Don't you get it?" Spike asked.

"Snowball fight? I wanna play! I wanna play!" I shouted out.

"Alright, but first, you have to make a snowball!" Spike explained. "Oh yeah, a snowball!" I bended over to the snow to make one. "Oh this is gonna be great!" But when I put my hoof up, I didn't make a snowball, I made a snowcube. I went back into the snow, and I made a snow pyramid, then I made some DNA shaped snow object. "DOH! Spike, can you help me make a snowball?"

"Sure, Flare!" Spike said, making a snowball for me.

"Thanks." I said, winking at him, then I threw the snowball at him, and he fell.

"FLARE, HOW COULD YOU?!" he yelled.

"It's a snowball fight, remember?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." Spike said, and nodded. Then we glared at eachother, and we started throwing snowballs at eachother. Blaze walked over to us to share us the news, but one of us threw a snowball right on his face. We both stopped, and looked at eachother. "HE DID IT!" Spike yelled, pointing at me, then ran off. Blaze wiped the snow off his face, but was too excited to be mad right now.

"Hey, brah! What are you so happy face about?" I asked.

"I'm ready, man! I'm ready!" Blaze said excitingly. "I'm ready to fight!"

"Kay! THREE, TWO, ONE, FIGHT!" I yelled as I tackled him, and started pulling backwards on his leg. "SAY COUSIN! SAY COUSIN!" Blaze pushes me off from him.

"Not you, hay for brains!" Blaze said.

"Then who?" I asked, and then I gasped. "DID SOMEPONY TALK SMACK ABOUT RAINBOW DASH?!"

"No." Blaze said.

"Did somepony stain your Wonderbolt outfit?" I asked.

"No!" Blaze said a little louder.

"Oooooh, Fluttershy was laid out in the sun too long after her apple pie got rotton and clouds fell on the trees!" I said.

"No- Wait, what?" Blaze asked confusingly. "NO! I told you, I was competing in Fighting is Magic? Remember, to pay my bills?"

"I KNEW IT! I knew it all along! I was just testing you. Winky face." I lied.

Blaze rolled his eyes. "Yeah, suuure you did."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at him.

"So you still my manager, and the Nobles still going to be my corner team?" Blaze asked.

"Absolutely!" I nodded. "We're going to be playing four corners throughout the whole fight!"

"No! You'll be in my corner of the ring, giving me water, and putting ice packs on my cuts and bruises." Blaze corrected me.

"You do know that this fight is fake, right?" I asked.

Blaze shakes his head. "No, it's quite real."

"It's totally fake, man!" I said.

"Trust me, Iron will took me to see a few, and I saw stallions being taken out of there on stretchers! Mares too! One's collar bone was sticking RIGHT OUT OF HIS SHOULDER!" Blaze said.

"Alright fine. We'll just wait until we get to the ring." I said. "We'll see if it's real or fake." Blaze sighed. Then a giant snowball was thrown at us. "SPIKE!" I yelled. Then I saw Mareatron beside us, laughing so hard. A while later, we picked up Engie, Crystal, Aqua, and Psyche and we walked over to the stadium to sign up for the fight.

"I want ice cream!" Crystal whined.

"Can it wait until we get there, Crystal?" Aqua asked.

"BUT I WANT ICE CREAM NOOOOOOOW!" Crystal whined. Aqua then facehoofed himself.

"So Blaze, ya think yer ready for this fake fight?" Engie asked.

"It's not fake... and yes." Blaze said.

"Yes it is fake." I whispered in Engie's ear, and he nodded. Psyche was panting and grunting, as he was carrying most of Blaze's stuff.

"Why do I have to carry all this heavy junk?" Psyche asked.

"I'd take that as an advantage, brah. You're carrying the junk of a soon to be champion!" I said.

"I'm not strong you know!" Psyche complained.

"Yeah, well, what else is new?" I asked, not caring. Psyche sighed. Blaze walked up to the table to sign up for Fighting is Magic.

"Hmm, where is Iron Will?" Blaze asked.

"Who's that?" Aqua asked.

"My trainer." Blaze said.

"Yeah, he didn't like the trainers I gave him." I said.

"Because they weren't real trainers!" Blaze said.

"And this fight isn't even real either!" I said.

"I keep telling you it is!" Blaze said.

"And I keep telling you it isn't!" I yelled.

"Guys, guys! Please! No need to fight! Leave it for the ring, Blaze." Aqua said.

"Yeah, Blaze, we'll fight in the ring!" I said.

"No! I'm not fighting you!" Blaze said.

"Well of course you're not gonna fight Aqua." I said to Blaze.

"Nopony's fightin me!" Aqua said.

"I WANT ICE CREAM!" Crystal yelled.

"Aqua, go get Crystal some ice cream." I said to him.

"Fine." he said, and he took Crystal inside the stadium to get some ice cream.

"Let's just... get inside." Blaze said, facehoofing himself, and so we did. As we walked inside, Psyche was panting and struggling to carry Blaze's stuff.

"Here Psyche, let me take that." Blaze said, about to take some of the junk, but then I jumped in the way.

"NO, BLAZE!" I yelled. "We have it under control!" We both looked at Psyche, and he had a hard time breathing, and I looked back at Blaze. "Just worry about the fight. We'll take care of your stuff." I take some of the stuff Psyche is carrying, and give it to Engie.

"'EY!" Engie cried.

"Take this stuff over to Blaze's dressing room!" I ordered them, and they did, but struggling to. Blaze and I walked over to the sign up booth, so Blaze can sign up for the contest.

"Hello! I'd like to sign up for Fighting is Magic, please?" Blaze asked.

"Name." the pony behind the counter asked.

"Blaze Goldheart." he said.

"Blaze Goldheart? You've already been signed up!" the counter pony said.

"Really? By who?" Blaze asked, then I started whistling. Blaze looks at where the whistle's coming from, and he smiles.

"What?" I asked.

"Somepony just whistled." Blaze said.

"Yeah, I was whistling." I said.

"Oh ok, did you sign me up?" Blaze asked.

"No, what made you think that?" I asked.

Blaze shrugged. "I dunno. Where am I suppose to go?" Blaze asked the counter pony.

The counter pony fixed her glasses and said; "Go down the corridors until you find a door with a star on it. Walk downstairs, and find Dressing Room 9."

Blaze nodded. "Thanks!" and he starts walking towards the star door.

"Pssst." I tried to get Blaze's attention.

"What?" Blaze asked.

"I said pssssssssst." I said, with some of my saliva spraying on him.

"Eww! Say it, don't spray it!" Blaze said, wiping his face.

"Ssssssssssssssssssssssssounds like I have bracsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssessssssssssssss ss." I said, spraying more salivia on him.

"Stop it!" Blaze ordered me, wiping his face. We walked down the stairs, and down the corridor to find some dressing rooms.

"Room 5, room 6, room 7, room 8, room 9, room 10, room 11, room 12..." I said. Blaze suddenly realizes that we skipped his room.

"We passed my room!" Blaze said.

"What room was it again?" I asked.

"Room 9!" Blaze said.

"Well why didn't you say so?" I asked Blaze, shoving his face playfully. He rolls his eyes, and we walked inside.

"It's about time ya got here!" Engie said.

"Wait, how did you..." Blaze was really confused about why they were there.

"Flare already told us the room." Psyche said.

"Oh, alright." Blaze said.

"So what's the plan?" Engie asked.

"I dunno, but my hooves are tired! I can't even move them" Psyche said. He saw a glass of water near him, and he couldn't move his hooves, he tried to reach his tongue over to the glass to drink it, but he couldn't reach it.

"Here, use this." Engie said, placing a straw near his glass.

"Oh thanks, Engie! Now how am I suppose to put it in?" Psyche asked. He looked at the straw, used to tongue to try to reach it, but all he did was moving it around, and pushed it forward. Eventually he accidently pushed the straw on the floor, and he groaned. Next, he just licked the glass. "Bleh!" he said. "Doesn't anypony ever wash these glasses?"

"Y'all sure you'll be able to fight in this? Ah think ya should use more gun." Engie asked.

No, weapons aren't allowed in the ring." Blaze said. "I can count on you guys, tonight, right?"

"No math, please?" I asked.

"Dang it Flare, he means he wants to know if we have his back, t'night!" Engie said. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Blaze went up to open it, and it was Fluttershy.

"Hey, Blaze!" Flutters said.

"Hey Fluttershy! Is Rainbow and the others with you?" Blaze asked.

"Rainbow and Candy are getting snacks with Crystal and Aqua. I-I hope I'm not intruding." Flutters said.

"Oh no, it's ok! What is it?" Blaze asked.

Flutters got a little nervous. "It's just... there is something I have yet to tell you."

"And what's that?" Blaze asked. Just then, Rainbow bursted in and hugged Blaze.

"Blaze! I'm so proud of you!" she said.

"R-Rainbow? Where did you come from?" Blaze asked.

"I went to get snacks. You're gonna do awesome man! I have complete faith in you!" Rainbow said, playfully punching him on the shoulder.

Thanks! I honestly thought you wouldn't approve of this!" Blaze said smiling.

"Oh it's okay! I know you can take care of yourself! It's Candy I'm worried about!" Rainbow said, rolling her eyes.

"What?" Blaze asked.

"She's being reckless! She keeps doing dangerous stunts, and I have to end up resucing her! Then she punched me in the eye!" Rainbow said, revealing her black and blue eye.

"Darn! Why we should do that?" Blaze asked.

"She keeps telling me she can take care of herself! But I think she's too young to look after herself. Then she said I'm too much like dad!" Rainbow explained upsettingly.

"Well, I think you two need to-" Blaze was about to explain, but got interupted by the stage manager.

"Goldheart, Two minutes!" the stage manager said.

"Oh, I gotta go! Sorry! Good to know you're here!" Blaze said, kissing Rainbow on the cheek, then starts flying off to the ring.

"But Blaze! Wait!" Flutters yelled out.

"Sorry I gotta go!" Blaze said, running out. Flutters just looks at Blaze as he flies out, and then she looks down, feeling really worried.

Out in the ring was full of ponies, cheering and chanting out, as Mayor Mare started hosting the contest. "FILLIES AND GENTLECOLTS! WELCOME TO PONYVILLE'S ANNUEL, FIGHTING IS MAGIC!" The audience cheered and cried out.

"Now before we start our championship battle, we'll have our contestants fighting eachother!" the Mayor said.

"Totally fake." Engie said shaking his head.

"In this corner! We have a white pegasus pony who loves to do steroids! He's a member of the Wonderbolt Academy, and takes things up to the extreme! Give it up for Roid Rage!" the Mayor said, revealing snowflake.

"YEEEEEEAAAAH!" Roid Rage (the YEAH pony) yelled.

"In this corner, the new comer, the famous Half Pony, Half Dragon, BLAZE GOLDHEART!" the Mayor cried out. Blaze waved to the audience, and showed off his dragon breath.

"Good luck, Blaze, and be careful!" Aqua said.

"Thanks, Aqua!" Blaze said.

"You can do it, Blaze!" Crystal said.

"I know I can, Crystal!" Blaze said.

"You'll do great, Blaze!" Psyche said.

Blaze patted Psyche on the back and said; "Shut up, Psyche!"

"Get ready to fight! Those whose shoulders touch the ground for 10 seconds wins!" the Mayor said as Blaze and Roid Rage walked towards the center of the ring, smirking at eachother. "ROUND ONE!" The bell rings.

"YEEEEAAAAH!" Roid Rage yelled, and grabbed Blaze's shoulders. Blaze did the same, and they were struggling really hard to get eachother down.

"Hey! Let go!" Blaze yelled, and kicked him in the stomach. Roid Rage felt that, then he picked Blaze up and slammed him onto the ground.

"YEEEEEEEEAH!" Roid Rage yelled.

"Aaargh!" Blaze yelled. "Don't you ever get tired of saying that?"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Roid Rage yelled, and punched Blaze in the face, rapidly like a machine gun.

"ROUND OVER!" the Mayor yelled. Blaze and Roid Rage walked back to their corners.

"How ya doin, Blaze?" I asked as Engie sprayed water in his mouth, and Psyche was holding up a bucket, then Blaze spits the water on Psyche's face, completely missing the bucket.

"Not too good." Blaze said.

"That was only a warm-up round! But you can do it, brah! You can win this! Those punches were just to kick you into shape!" I said, play punching his shoulder.

"Or in this case, punch ya into shape." Aqua said.

"Not funny, Aqua." Blaze said.

"Sorry." Aqua said.

"Who's gonna be the champion of the world?" I asked Blaze.

"I am." Blaze said.

"I can't hear you, Blaze! WHO'S GONNA BE THE CHAMPION OF THE WORLD?!" I asked him louder.

"I am!" Blaze said a little louder.

"WHAT?!" I yelled out.

"I AM!" Blaze yelled the loudest he can be.

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA BE?!" I yelled.

"THE CHAMPION!" Blaze yelled.

"OF THE WHAT?!" I yelled.

"OF THE WORLD!" Blaze yelled out.

"AND WE'LL KEEP ON FIGHTING TO THE END!" I sang.

"AAAH! You guys are too loud! My ear drums!" Psyche complained.

"ROUND 2!" the Mayor called out. Blaze and Roid Rage went up to the center of the ring, and the bell rung again.

"YEEEAAAH!" Roid Rage yelled, as Blaze smacked him in the face with his wings. Roid Rage snorted and started charging at him. Blaze dodges out of the way, then Roid Rage charges towards the ropes, and the ropes go back like a rubber band, and he flies towards Blaze, tackling him. But as Roid Rage was trying to tackle him, Blaze sticks his arm out and rams it into his neck so he trip. Roid Rage takes Blaze's head, and puts it in a head-lock.

"AAAH! LET GO!" Blaze yelled.

"Say cousin! Say cousin!" Roid Rage said, squeezing his head tighter.

"No! I'm not giving up!" Blaze yelled.

"Then you will meet your destiny!" Roid Rage said as he picked Blaze up, and was just about to throw him on the ground, but Blaze manages to flip him over and off his neck.

Roid Rage then kicks Blaze in the knee, then Blaze falls, holds his knee and goes; "Ssssssssss! Ahhhhh! Sssssssss! Ahhhhhhhhh!" Roid Rage then kicks Blaze over, and Blaze fell on the floor in slow-mo, then Roid Rage sits on him.

The Mayor started counting. "1... 2... 3... 4... 5..."

"GET OFF ME! GROSS!" Blaze yelled.

"6... 7..." the Mayor said.

"GET OFF!" Blaze yelled trying to push him off.

"8... 9..." the Mayor continued.

"I SAID GET OFF!" Blaze yelled, pushing Roid Rage off. Blaze got up, and was ready to finish the fight.

"FINISH HIM!" I yelled in the Mortal Kombat voice. Blaze unleashes a barrage of punches to his face, and pins him down. The Mayor counted down all the way to 10, and Blaze won.

Blaze raises his hoof in the air, and says; "YEEEEEEEEEAAAAHHH!"

"Hey! That's my phrase!" Roid Rage said.

Blaze kicked him while he was down, and said; "Shut up! I won!"

"WOO! Great job, Blaze! Championships! Here we come!" I said, running to him.

Blaze nods. "Totally!" Another montague comes on, but a fighting montague, with an instrumental version of the Final Countdown playing in the background. In the beginning of the song, it shows Blaze wiping his sweat, grabbing his towel, drinks some water, and getting ready to fight. When the music gets a little, he starts having epic fights with other contestants like Ace, you know that tennis pony from the Call of the Cutie episode? He also fights Trixie, Shining Armor, Apple Slice, Coconut, Grape Crush, and finally Discord. He's has his trouble, but he was able to win them all. During the montague, me, the Noble Six, Rainbow, and Candy Cotton cheer in the background, and when Blaze is on his breaks, Fluttershy keeps trying to warn him about Iron Will, but she keeps getting interrupted. But during his fights, Blaze has been getting more and more stressed, and alot more dangerous! The montague ended with a big punch on the nose. Rainbow, Pinkie, and I were waiting for Blaze at the shop so we can have our double-date.

"And then she said, you wanna buy a taco with that?" Pinkie joked and laughed. "A taco, can you believe it?"

"I... I don't get it." Rainbow said.

"What's not to get?" Pinkie asked.

"You just said, 'And then she said, you wanna buy a taco with that?' nothing before that." Rainbow said.

"Hey, you wanna see something cool?" Pinkie asked, then she took my salt and peper shakers from the table, and puts them in her nose. "Ta da!"

"Do you have a problem with this, Flare?" Rainbow asked.

"Not at all! She's my special somepony now, she can do what she wants!" I said.

"That's right, Dashie!" Pinkie said, and then she sneezed the pepper out of her nose, and it hit Bon Bon as she was carrying a tray of dishes back to the kitchen, and she fell.

"So, Rainbow. How's the situation with Candy?" I asked.

"Not good, Flare. I nearly died today when she was flying away from that train. Kids never learn, do they?" Rainbow asked.

"She's only five, Rainbow. I'm sure she'll come through to her senses." I said. While I was talking, Creme Pop opened the door, and was about to go inside. "You wanna try to go to therapy? Maybe that can help your sibling problem." Spike ran towards the door, and slammed the door shut, and locking it, because I was with Pinkie right now, and he didn't want Creme to know. If you don't know why, read the last chapter.

"Therapy? Uh, that's not how I role, Flare." Rainbow said.

"No, but I'm sure you roll like this!" Pinkie said, jumping on the floor and rolling around. Rainbow and I just looked at eachother, confusingly.

"I wonder when Blaze is gonna come!" I said.

"I wonder too, he should've got here 20 minutes ago!" Rainbow said.

"These fights are really going through his head, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah, and he's been really stressed out lately, because of it. I dunno what's going on." Rainbow said.

"Reminds me of that Maroon 5 music video." I said.

"Which one?" Rainbow asked. The side door was kicked open by Blaze, and he walked towards our table, all bruised up. Creme saw the side door open, and she ran towards it, and by the time Blaze sat down with us, Spike ran to the side door and locked it, then Creme slammed into the door, and slid off.

"Wow, Blaze! You look like you got hit by a truck!" Pinkie said, and giggled.

"No, you saw what happened to me!" Blaze said, sitting next to Rainbow.

"Where have you been? You're 20 minutes later!" Rainbow said to him.

"You know where I've been!" Blaze said nasty to Rainbow.

"So Blaze, did you hear the news? I got a couple of new employees to work at the Canterlot shop!" I said.

"That's good!" Blaze said.

"Yeah, and they're both Crystal ponies! One's name is Check Mate, and the other's name is Honey Tone." I said.

"Well, that's good!" Blaze said. Derpy walks by with a box of pizza, but then she trips over, and accidentally drops the pizza on Blaze.

"Woops! Sorry, Blaze!" Derpy said.

"AAGH!" Blaze shouted and stood up. "Sorry's not gonna cut it you lazy eyes doofus!"

"BLAZE!" Rainbow yelled at him.

"You saw what happened!" Blaze yelled.

"It was an accident! Calm down!" Rainbow said.

"Yeah!" Derpy said.

"This doesn't concern you, dumb eye!" Blaze insulted her. Derpy starts crying, and runs into the kitchen.

"DITZY!" I yelled out. "B-R-B for a sec." I got up, and ran into the kitchen with her, and Blaze sits back down.

"Oooo! Blaze is mister grumpy pants today!" Pinkie smiled and said.

"Shut up you pink lame brain!" Blaze yelled at her. Pinkie's mane deflates, and she just sits down quietly.

"Blaze! This isn't like you! What's wrong?" Rainbow asked.

"Nothing is wrong with me!" Blaze yelled.

"Blaze, I think you need to calm down for a sec." Rainbow said, putting her arm around him.

"Don't touch me! I don't need to calm down!" Blaze yelled, slapping her hoof away.

Rainbow gasped and said; "Well if you're gonna be like that, I'm going home! You come when you calm down!" she angrily flies out of the shop.

"Fine! Go! I don't need you!" Blaze yelled at her, then he turned to Pinkie.

I don't know what her problem is."

Pinkie was shaking in fright. "M-m-me neither!"

"You alright?" Blaze asked.

"DON'T HURT ME!" Pinkie yelled, and hid behind the counter.

"Alright, I got the garlic rolls ready! Who wants garlic rolls?" I asked everypony, as I came out with a tray of garlic rolls. "Blaze you want a hot steamy garlic roll?"

"No I don't!" Blaze said.

"Calms an angry pony down!" I said with a smile.

"I'm not angry!" Blaze yelled at me.

"LAWL! You mad bro?" I asked. "Here take a garlic roll!"

"I don't want one!" Blaze shouted at me.

I held the tray close to his face. "Are you sure? Just smell them! They're delicious!"

"I DON'T WANT A GARLIC ROLL!" Blaze yelled, and slapped the tray of garlic rolls out of my hoof, and they all fall on the floor.

"GASP! That's gonna cost you!" I said angrily towards him.

"No way! You always say the food is on the house!" Blaze yelled.

"When you eat them properly! What in the Wizard of Hope's name is your problem, dude?" I asked.

"I don't have a problem! You have a problem!" Blaze yelled.

"If you wanna yell at me, can it be somewhere else? You're scaring away the customers!" All the customers in the shop run out, trampling on Spike on the way. Pinkie tip-hoofs out, and Cremepop walks inside. "NO, WAIT! COME BACK!" I yelled. "Sigh..."

"Let em go! This is terrible service anyway!" Blaze said.

"Blaze... I think you should go now. I'll see you at the last challenge tonight." I said, not looking at him, with an angry look on my face, but I still said calmly. "Now good day, sir."

"Fine! Your pizza SUCKS anyway!" Blaze yelled, throwing a pizza at my face.

"I SAID, good day, sir." I still said calmly. Blaze flew off, and Creme walked over to me worriedly, and we both looked at eachother. I went over to the championships at the arena, waiting in the dressing room for Blaze, along with the other Noble Six, and I told them what's happening to Blaze. Blaze eventually comes, and walks in angrily.

"Sup brah?" I asked.

"What do you want?" Blaze asked.

"Tonight's the big night!" Crystal said.

"Ah hope ya win! Ah can't believe ya made it to the championships!" Aqua said excitingly.

"Can you get off of my chair?" Blaze asked Aqua.

"Oh this is yer chair? Sorry." Aqua said, getting off.

Crystal ran up to Blaze, and hugged him. "I'm so proud of you, Blaze!"

"Get off of me!" Blaze pushed her off of him.

"After this, we're having a big party over at Sugarcube Corner for your victory, Blaze!" Psyche said.

"SHUT UP, PSYCHE!" Blaze yelled at him.

"Alright, partner! What in tarnation are ya gettin all worked up about?" Engie asked.

"I'm not worked up over anything!" Blaze yelled.

"Well, you sure working up a good sweat tonight! LAWL!" I teased him.

"Shut up, Flare!" Blaze said rudely.

"You mean Psyche right?" I asked.

"HEY!" Psyche complained.

"No! I mean you!" Blaze yelled at me.

"You? Who's you? There's nopony named 'you' around here." I teased.

"YOU! YOU FLARE!" Blaze yelled at me. "I'M SICK OF YOUR DUMB JOKES! I'M SICK OF YOUR DISGUSTING PIZZA! I'M... SICK... OF OF YOU!"

"In fact, don't even bother showing up at the party after the match! You're not my friend!" Blaze yelled at me.

"I'M NOT YOUR BUDDY, GUY! LAWL!" I teased him.

"Well, if yer gonna be that way, then ah'm sorry Blaze, but ah quit." Aqua said, and he walks out.

"Yeah, yer bein a jerk right now, partner." Engie said, following Aqua.

"I totally second that!" Psyche said, following Engie.

"YOU'RE MEAN!" Crystal said, and stuck her tongue out at him, and she walks out with them.

"WAIT! You can't quit!" Blaze yelled out.

"Don't worry, Blaze! I won't quit on you. You're my loyal friend, and I'll stand by your side until the end!" I said, smiling at him.

Blaze started to calm down. "I... I don't know what's going on, man!" he said upsettingly.

"You're stressed out, bro. I've been where you are. And I'll never abandon you, brah!" I said, putting my arm around him.

"Thanks, man." he said with a small smile.

"I know you didn't mean all that. You'd never replace me as your manager. Because if you did... then that's the only time I'll go." I said. Just as I open the door, I see Mareatron outside.

"Blaze, three minutes." he said.

"Blaze. W-what is Mareatron doing here?" I asked. "Why is he wearing a manager outfit? Why does he have a picture of you and him in his wallet? Why is he holding the manager clipboard?" I asked, grabbing the clipboard from him.

"I'm his new manager!" Mareatron said.

"NEW MANAGER?!" I gasped.

"Yeah, I think during my rage, I given you a replacement... sorry." Blaze said.

"Sorry? SORRY?!" I yelled.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oooooooooh!" Blaze started laughing really hard. I got really angry, and started walking out.

"Flare don't leave!" Blaze begged, but still continued laughing on the floor. "Flare don't..." I walked out already, and slammed the door. "FLAAAAAAAAAARE!" he yelled out, then I opened the door again and went back inside. "I LOVE YOU!"

"NO I'M DONE! I'M REALLY DONE!" I yelled.

"No you're not!" Blaze said.

"THIS IS HORSE JUNK! THIS IS REALLY HORSE JUNK!" I yelled.

"I can't..." Blaze laughed even harder and harder. "I CAN'T GET UP!"

"WHAT IS THIS?!" I yelled.

"I CAN'T GET UP!" Blaze continued laughing.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" I yelled again.

"I'M STUCK!" Blaze continued laughing.

"WHAT IS MY LIFE?!" I yelled. Blaze continued laughing, and slamming on the table. "I CAN'T DO IT, BLAZE!" I yelled. "I CAN'T EVER DO IT!"

"ALRIGHT WHATEVER! YOU CAN GIVE UP NOW, OR YOU CAN BEAT IT UP! BECAUSE I CERTAINLY CAN'T DO IT WITHOUT YOU, AND I KNOW YOU CAN'T DO IT WITHOUT ME!" Blaze yelled.

"I appreciate it... BUT LOOK AT WHAT WE'RE DEALING WITH, MAN!" I yelled, pointing to Mareatron.

"Heh... Flare!" Blaze said.

"You gotta draw the line somewhere!" I yelled.

"Flare." Blaze said.

"YOU GOTTA DRAW THE LINE IN THE SANIT, DUDE!" I yelled.

"Flare!" Blaze said.

"You gotta make a statement! You gotta look inside yourself and say: What am I willing to put up with today? NOT THIS!" I yelled in his face.

"ERRRA! I'M SUPBREH- I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYYYYYYY!" Blaze sang and started flying. "I believe!" Blaze continued to laugh. "That was a beautiful little moment we just had, right Flare?" I shook my head, and I walked through the big hole on the wall, where Mareatron went inside the building. "Flare? Flare where are you?" Blaze looked around, then he got angry again. "FINE! GO! I DON'T NEED YOU! GOOD RIDDANCE! I CAN DO THIS MYSELF!" Then Blaze started to cry, and then he slapped himself in the face. "NO! No tears! Not yet! There's still work to be done!" Then Blaze just marched outside, and went out into the ring.

"FILLES AND GENTLECOLTS! WELCOME TO THE FINAL ROUND FOR THE CHAMPIONSHIP OF FIGHTING... IS... MAGIC!" the Mayor yelled out. "In this corner, we have our semi-champion: Blaze Goldheart!" Blaze faked a smile, and waved at everypony.

"And in this corner! He's a Minotaur, and he trains ponies to be the toughest of the tough! Put your hooves together for Iron Will!" the Mayor said.

Iron Will slammed his fist into the ground of the ring and said; "Iron Will will slam this tiny pony RIGHT TO THE GROUND!

"WHAT?!" Blaze yelled. "But if I knew you were going to fight me, why did you train me?"

"HA! Iron Will trains to tire ponies out, and find out their weaknesses! Iron Will knows you're half-dragon with phoenix powers, and I know your specie's weakness now!" Iron Will said, and did an evil chuckle.

"Whatever, I'll still beat you!" Blaze yelled at him.

"Not without your team you're not!" Iron Will said mischieviously.

Just then, Blaze knew this was Iron Will's plan all along to cheat and win the money for himself. "Oh... crud." he said.

"HA! Look at you, Goldheart! You're probably too tired to fight! You should quit now!" Iron Will taunted at him.

"Blaze! Blaze!" Fluttershy yelled out and ran to him.

"What?!" Blaze yelled over at Flutters.

"I tried to warn you! Why didn't you listen? Well... I know you had more important things to do, but still... I know Iron Will's plans! He's cheap, and he cheats! He trained me to be aggressive once, and I almost lost my friends!" Fluttershy explained.

"And I just did lose my friends." Blaze said sadly.

"I know, Blaze, and we can fix that later. But you have to win this!" Fluttershy said, then she grabbed his tank top and yelled; "Do this for your family!" Blaze looks up in the audience and sees Rainbow Dash and Candy rooting for him. "Right! For my family!"

"Go get 'em tiger!" Flutters rooted for him.

"Iron Will, I'll KILL you for making me lose my friends!" Blaze taunted at him.

"You can try." Iron Will said.

"ROUND ONE!" the Mayor yelled, and the bell rung. Blaze delivered a big punch on Iron Will's face.

"When somepony tries to fight, show them how you bite!" Iron Will said, then delivered a bigger punch on Blaze's face, and he fell down. He rolls over, rubs his face a bit, and kicks Iron Will in the stomach. Iron Will leans back into the rubber bands, and sling shots himself to tackle Blaze, but Blaze moves out of the way so he'll miss, but didn't expect for Iron Will to grab his ankle, and slam him onto the ground multiple times. Iron Will grabs Blaze's mane and says; "You're weak!"

Blaze kicks him in the stomach and says; "YOU ARE!" Then Blaze starts kicking him, and beating him all over until he was black and blue. Blaze did one more kick until Iron Will hit the ground, and laid there.

The Mayor counted down; "1... 2... 3... 4... 5..." Everypony was in suspense. "6... 7... 8... 9..." Just then, Iron Will got back up quickly like he wasn't hurt, and threw a jar full of dark magic on Blaze. The jar broke and dark magic was spreading all over Blaze. Blaze started screaming in pain, and became weaker and weaker.

Iron Will laughed. "Your phoenix powers won't help you this time, Goldheart!"

Blaze struggled to get up and said; "I don't need my phoenix powers to beat you!"

"Now all I have to do is get rid of your dragon powers." Iron Will said mischievously, holding up a bottle of Mountain Dew.

Blaze gasped. "No! Not Mountain Dew! You wouldn't dare!" He started backing up slowly.

"Try me!" Iron Will said, walking closer to him. Blaze was about to fly away, but Iron Will grabbed his wing, and forced the mountain dew in Blaze's mouth. Mountain Dew, is a dragon's tabasco sauce, REALLY SPICY! Blaze started tearing up, and screaming as he swallowed the Mountain Dew. Iron Will laughed really hard. As Blaze mouth swollen up, and is unable to talk, he just continues to fight Iron Will regardless. Iron Will gets him back, and takes him down. "This is the end of Blaze Goldheart!" he said, then he took a whole barrel of mountain dew from the snack bar, and he dumped it all over Blaze. Blaze was wiggling around like a worm, unable to get up, as the Mayor counted down.

Fluttershy went up to the ring, and tried to get him up. "BLAZE! Get up! You have to finish this!" But Blaze was unable to get up. He just looked at Fluttershy with his swollen mouth that looks like the 'Forever Alone' face.

"1... 2... 3... 4..." the Mayor counted down.

"GET UP, BLAZE!" Fluttershy shook him.

"5... 6... 7..." the Mayor continued.

"DON'T GIVE UP! You still have a chance!" Flutters yelled at him.

"8... 9... 10... OUT!" the Mayor yelled. "Iron Will wins!" Fluttershy was really upset.

Blaze was able to talk again, and he said to her; "It... it's ok... I'll find another way to... get the money I need." Fluttershy started to tear up, then she got really angry.

"NO!" she yelled. "I CHALLENGE YOU, IRON WILL!"

"It looks like we have a new challenger!" the Mayor said.

Iron Will laughed. "HA! You can't fight! You're just a little weakling like you always were! You couldn't even last being assertive!"

"No, I can't, because I hurt my friends, and I WILL NOT stand by and see the same fate happen to my friend Blaze!" Fluttershy shouted at him.

"You're too kind to fight! Besides, even if you could fight Iron Will, he'd still WIN!" he taunted her.

"I'll be the judge of that!" Fluttershy said, putting on her headband, and wrist bands. "LET'S DO THIS!"

"Flutter... no!" Blaze weakly said.

"I will not let this monster ruin you!" Fluttershy said to Blaze.

"He's too dangerous!" Blaze yelled.

"I know what he's capable of." she said, then she growled at Iron Will. The bell rung.

"I'll let you strike the first move." Iron Will said with a smile.

"Your mistake." Flutters said mischievously as she started charging at him. Fluttershy gave Iron Will a big POW on the face, a big KICK in the stomach, a little TICKLE TICKLE TICKLE, and a big FINISH under the chin. Iron Will started weakingly rocking around, then Fluttershy mischievously given him a little blow, and the wind from her blow made Iron topple over and lay on her back.

"1… 2…. 3….. 4…. 5…." The Mayor started counting down, leaving everypony in suspense. "6… 7…. 8…. 9….." Iron Will tried to get up, but he couldn't, he was too weak. Then we knew he was finished. "…. 10…. OUT! Fluttershy is our new champion!" Everypony started cheering at Fluttershy, and Flutters was shy, but she pretty happy. She given a few roars, and then she hiccupped and blushed.

Iron Will got up and said; "You stole my championship from me. YOU STEAL MY CHAMPIONSHIP, I'LL MESS WITH YOUR…" But before he can continue, Candy Cotton given him a big kick in the face, and he passed out.

"See, sis? I TOLD YOU I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" Candy yelled out.

"Well… I certainly misjudged you, little sis. I guess I was being a little overprotective. I'm sorry." Rainbow said.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, DASH?!" Candy yelled angrily at her, then Candy given her a hug. "You're the most awesome sister ever!"

Rainbow hugged back. "I agree!" Rainbow looked over and saw Blaze trying to get up.

"Uggghhh!" Blaze said, rubbing his head.

"Blaze, are you ok?" Rainbow asked.

"No… I'm not ok. I failed. I didn't get the money. I'm right back in square one, and the worse part is…. I lost my friends." Blaze said sadly.

"No you didn't, brah!" I said, giving him a pat on the back.

"Flare?! B-but…. You left!" Blaze said.

"No completely. I wanted you to think we left. I planned this out with the Noble Six along. We'd never leave you, we wanted you to come to your senses, and Fluttershy was the one that brought them back!" I said.

"Oh… well… it was nothing really." Fluttershy said blushing.

"I'm sorry, brahs. I won't take you all for granted again." Blaze said, apologizing to the Noble Six.

"It's all good, Blaze!" Aqua said.

"Yeah. We all say stuff we might regret from time to time." Engie said.

"I finally got my ice cream!" Crystal said.

"We'll always be there for you, man!" Psyche said.

"Shut up, Psyche." Blaze said.

"B-but…." Psyche was really confused.

"I'm only joking, man! It's all good!" Blaze said, then he turned to me. "And, Flare. I was a bigger jerk to you. Your pizza isn't terrible. I feel like a jerk."

"Hey, it's all good, man." I said. "I know you know how it feels when you miss the toilet."

A flashback shows of me running down the stairs from Sugarcube Corner, and I hide inside the couch. Pinkie gasped upstairs, and then she yelled angrily; "CRIMSON FLARE GUN!" The flashback ends.

"I got it." Blaze said, nodding.

"Oh, and Blaze, I think this belongs to you!" Fluttershy said, giving him a big check.

"What's this?" Blaze asked.

"It's the prize money! You'll need it!" Flutters said.

"B-but… you won, this is your money!" Blaze said, giving the check back.

"Blaze, I already have the championship title, and I'm keeping the trophy. You need the money more than I do." Flutters said, smiling at him.

Blaze gave Fluttershy a big hug. "Thank you, Fluttershy! You're too kind!"

"Stick a sing on his back! Stick a sign on his back!" I whispered to her.

Later that night, I let Blaze make a letter to Princess Luna:

"Dear Princess Luna,

I learned that you shouldn't take your friends for granted, and you can't blame them for all they done for you. Just be lucky they have your back, no matter what. Also, if your little ones think they're ready for the real world, they should prove it first before you go on to conclusions. Your faithful subject, Blaze Goldheart."

Blaze gave Spike the scroll, and he sent it. "Thanks for your help, Spike!" Blaze said to him.

"Anytime, Blaze! Anytime!" Spike said, walking out of my shop where Blaze was writing the letter in. Then Spike got hit by a giant snowball. He stuck his face up, and was pretty upset. "GAH! WHAT THE?!" Then he saw me on Mareatron's shoulder, high-hoofing eachother, and laughing. "Only you, Flare. Only you." Spike said shaking his head.

"Of course me, because Psyche is a weakling, Engie's an engineer, Aqua is too nice, and Crystal's a girl!" I said. Then a bunch of snowballs were fired at me, and I fell off Mareatron's shoulder and landed in the snow.

"What did you say about me being a weakling?" Psyche asked mischievously.  
"And me bein an Engineer?" Engie asked.

"And me being a girl?" Crystal asked.

"But yeah, Aqua is too nice." Engie said.


	18. Internal Affairs

One snowy night, this was my sixth date with Pinkie Pie, so we both went to the bowling alley for this date. It was Pinkie's turn to bowl.  
"Go Pinkie go! Go Pinkie go!" I yelled out. Pinkie takes her bowling ball, and throws it in her lane, and it rolled very slowly towards the pins. The ball wouldn't roll any faster, it was just going really slowly, until it knocks into the first pin, and it just shakes about.  
"YAY!" Pinkie cried in cheer.  
"Well, better luck next time, Pinks!" I said. But with all of Pinkie's hopping, the bowling pin continues shake, and it knocks over the rest of the pins, GIVING A STRIKE!  
"YAAAY! WOO HOO! STRIKE ONE!" Pinkie yelled in excitement, but then she stopped. "Wait, Flarey? Isn't having strikes bad? Three strikes and you're out?"  
"That's baseball, Pinkie." I said.  
"Oh... right!" Pinkie said, hopping around, and humming. "YOUR TURN!" she screamed in my ear, as I was getting up to get my ball. "GO, FLARE, GO!" Pinkie yelled again, dropping the bowling ball on my foot.  
"OW! OW! OW!" I shouted, holding onto my foot.  
"Get up you faker, and bowl!" Pinkie giggled, pushing me up.  
"Alright, Pinks, alright!" I chuckled as I got up, and was about to bowl. I took the bowling ball, aimed for the pins, tip-toed like Fred Flintstone, and I rolled the balls towards the pins and knocked down 6 pins.  
"Yay! 6 pins! Great job, Flarey!" Pinkie said, hugging me.  
"Ah ah ah! I'm not done yet!" I said to Pinkie mischievously, then I used my unicorn magic to levitate the bowling ball and knock over the other pins. "WOO HOO! YES! STRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIKE! How you like that, Pinks?"  
"Heeeey! You cheated!" Pinkie whined.  
"It's only a game, Pinks." I said.  
"Yeah, but you still cheated, that's not fair!" Pinkie said.  
"Life isn't fair, Pinkie." I said, patting her on the back. "Look, I'll change the score back to 6? How about that?" I asked her with a big smile and a squee.  
"HAAAAAAAAAX!" Pinkie yelled, throwing a computer monitor at me, and when it hit me, I flew towards the pins, giving Pinkie another strike.  
"Now that's the way you cheat. You were doing it wrong." Pinkie said and giggled. After a half-hour went by, we finally finished our game. Pinkie beat me by 2 points. Pinkie told me a joke as we were walking out, and we were laughing really hard. As we were laughing, I went up close to Pinkie and gave her an angry laugh, which confused her, and then I went up to the camera, breaking the fourth wall and given the viewers an angry laugh. Just as we were heading out, I saw my friends Crystal Iceblast and Black Thunder just finishing their bowling game.  
"FLARE!" Crystal yelled, and hugged me.  
"Whoa- Hey there, Crystal!" I said.  
"HI FLARE!" Crystal yelled in my face.  
"Yeah…. Hey." I said.  
"HI FLARE!" Crystal yelled in my face again.  
"HI CRYSTAL!" Pinkie yelled in Crystal's face.  
"HI PINKIE!" Crystal yelled in Pinkie's face, then they both laughed.  
"What's up, Flare?" Thunder asked, giving me a bro-hoof.  
"Not much, Thunder! Just bowling with the prettiest mare in the world!" I said to him.  
"No, that's what I'm doing!" Thunder said.  
"You're bowling with Pinkie?" I asked.  
"No I'm bowling with Crystal." Thunder said.  
"Pinkie's the prettiest mare in the world." I said to him.  
"No, Crystal is." Thunder corrected me.  
"PINKIE IS!" I argued with him.  
"CRYSTAL IS!" Thunder argued back.  
"PINKIE IS!"  
"THUNDER IS!"  
"Now, now boys. We're both equally pretty." Crystal said, breaking up the argument. "I'm just more equal than Pinkie is."  
"Heeey! No you're not! I'm more equal than you!" Pinkie corrected her.  
"I'm more equal than you!" Crystal argued with her.  
"No, I am!" Pinkie argued back.  
"No, I am!"  
"I am!"  
"I am!"  
"IIIIIII AAAAAAAMMMM!" Pinkie yelled.  
"Alright, alright girls! Calm down! It doesn't really matter! We're all friends here!" Thunder said.  
"It's just some of us are more friendlier than others." I added.  
"Shut it, Flare." Thunder said, chuckling. "We don't wanna start another argument.  
"Or do we?" I said, looking back in forth suspiciously.  
"Arguing is fun!" Pinkie said.  
"I second that!" Crystal said.  
"No, I second that!" Pinkie argued with her.  
"No, I do!"  
"I do!"  
"I DO!"  
"IIIIIIIIIIII DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
"You know what, Thunder? Pinkie and I are going to go play mini-golf for our date tomorrow. Maybe we can make it a double-date, and you and Crystal can come!" I suggested.  
"That's a great idea, Flare!" Thunder said.  
"It was my idea!" Crystal said.  
"Sounds like fun, Pinks?" I asked her.  
"Well, duh!" she said. "Mini-golf is super-dooper fun game! Just gonna swing that ball until it goes all those acres to get to the hole!" she explained, simulating the game by holding an imaginary golf club and whacking the ball.  
"That's regula-" I was about to say, but then I heard a window break in the distance.  
"HEY! Who's imaginary golf ball is this?" a voice asked from the distance.  
"That's regular golf, Pinkie." I said to her. "Mini-golf is where you gently hit the golf ball into a wind mill or something, and try to hit a hole close by." I said, simulating the game by holding an imaginary golf club and gently hitting the imaginary ball. Just then, Sapphire Skies was walking by, and she trips on the imaginary golf club, and falls on the floor.  
"As long as we're not filing any lawsuits, I guess it shouldn't be a problem going on our golf date tomorrow." Thunder said.  
"So… see you guys tomorrow at 8?" I asked.  
"You betcha!" Thunder said, then we all left the bowling alley, and when Sapphire Skies was trying to get up, Derpy walked by, and she tripped on the imaginary golf ball, and landed on her.  
"Yay! Do it again!" Derpy yelled. The next night came, Pinkie and I were waiting for Thunder and Crystal to show up. I got the two of us some hot cocoa, since it was snowing out there.  
"Here's your hot cocoa, Pinks!" I said, giving her a cup.  
"YIPPIE!" she yelled, and started drinking it in one gulp.  
"So have you ever watched wipe out before?" I asked her. Then she spit out her cocoa right onto my face.  
"YES! It's such a funny show, Flare!" she said really fast. "You know I'd want to compete on wipe-out, but Mrs. Cakes said it was too dangerous, which I know it's too dangerous, but I don't care, because it'll be so super-super fun! Rainbow Dash said it would be awesome if I went on, and we went on together, we'd be an unstoppable team, and so…" she kept talking and talking and talking and talking, but I didn't care, not one bit! Eventually, Crystal came to join the party.  
"CRYSTAL'S HERE!" Pinkie yelled.  
"SO IS PINKIE!" Crystal yelled. Then they both playfully screamed at eachother, and I was holding my ears.  
"Yeah! So, what's up Crystal?" I asked.  
"Nothing much! I'm ready to play some golf!" Crystal said.  
"SO AM I! Golf is so much fun!" Pinkie said, using her imaginary golf club again.  
"So where is-" I was about to say, but I heard loud 'OW'. "So where is Thunder, Crystal?"  
"Well I'm not sure who Thunder Crystal is, but Thundy's getting our stuff over at the booth." Crystal said.  
"I hope he gets me the red ball. I won't play golf with any other color but the red one." I said.  
"I hear ya. Thundy knows I only like playing with the green golf ball." Crystal said.  
"I like the pink ball!" Pinkie said.  
"Obviously." I said, chuckling and rolling my eyes.  
"So while we wait, let me tell you what happened to me today." Crystal said. "You all know Shadow Flash right?"  
"I know him well!" I said.  
"He sneezed today." Crystal said.  
Pinkie gasped. "THAT IS SO COOL! I can sneeze too!"  
"Well, did anything interesting happen when he sneezed?" I asked.  
"Yeah, he closed his eyes while he sneezed." Crystal said.  
"Yeah, I can never get that sometimes. Why do our eyes always get forced shut while we sneeze?" Pinkie asked.  
"I know right? It's not like any of the snot will go in there. The nose is just right underneath the eyes. There's no way any of the snot can go in there." Crystal said.  
"Yeah, trust me, I've tried." Pinkie said.  
"And what were the results?" Crystal asked.  
"I ended up sneezing on Gummy." Pinkie said.  
"Oooo! Did he get sick?" Crystal asked.  
"Well, that's a stupid question. Alligators can't get pony sicknesses, unless they were rats." Pinkie said.  
"I think rat's DNAs are more similar to ponies." Crystal said.  
"Actually, they're similar to human DNA." I said.  
"Shut it, Flare, you're not in this conversation." Crystal said.  
"Yeah!" Pinkie agreed. "I wonder which species is closest to pony DNA?"  
"Probably horses." Crystal said. I gave myself a facehoof and groaned.  
Meanwhile, with Thunder, he walked over to the golf booth to get the golf clubs and balls for us. He rung the bell, and the pretty blue mare came up to him and said; "Well hello, handsome!"  
"Hey! I'll like four golf clubs, and four balls please. One white, one green, one pink, and one brown. Flare said he'd kill me if he didn't get brown." Thunder said.  
"Not a problem!" Horseshoe said. "What is a handsome stallion like you doing out in the cold without a proper warm clothing?"  
"Thanks for your concern, but I'm fine!" Thunder said.  
"Here, I'll give you a jacket, maybe I'll make some hot tea for you!" the mare offered.  
"No thank you." Thunder said. "I have to get back to my friends, and…"  
"Oh they can wait." the mare said. "Just come in! Come in! I'll make you some tea!"  
"Well…. If you insist." Thunder said weirdly.  
"You won't regret it." The mare said, opening the door for him, giving an evil look. "You know, I never let ponies back here unless I know I can trust them!"  
"I didn't think you'd trust me that much. Do I know you from somewhere?" Thunder asked.  
"Not that I recall." The mare said, pouring some tea in two cups. "You seem to be exhausted."  
"Well, it was kinda of a rough day on me today." Thunder said.  
"Aww, talk to me about it, maybe I can help." The mare said, massaging his shoulders. Thunder started feeling a little uncomfortable.  
"Well, uhhh… I got ripped off today at lunch. The waitress gave me the incorrect amount of change. She was 1 bit short! It made me upset, but I already left the resturaunt until I found out." Thunder said.  
"Aww, poor you." The mare said.  
"Yeah. By the way, my name is Black Thunder." Thunder said.  
The mare giggled. "Black Thunder, huh? Sounds like a cute name! A cute name for a cute stallion like yourself!" she said, giving him a sedusive look, staring close to him.  
"Look, if you're trying anything, I already have a marefriend." Thunder said.  
"Oh… well… I bet she doesn't please you that much, does she?" the mare asked.  
"Crystal Iceblast is the best, prettiest, funniest pony I have ever met, and I will not be tempted by a very hot and attractive that I should kiss right now mare such as yourself!" Thunder said.  
"You're right. I'm sorry, Thundy." The mare nodded. "I'll let you go. But first, please drink this tea I made for you."  
"I'm not really thirsty right now, thank you." Thunder said, walking slowly to the door.  
"Please?! It's all I want." The mare stood in front of him with sad puppy eyes and said. Thunder knew that it was a bad idea, but he knew not to say 'no' to a pony in need.  
"Ok. I'll have one cup of tea, but then I'm taking the golf stuff, and I'm going to go play golf with my friends, got it?" Thunder asked.  
"Nothing more." The mare said.  
"Ok, give me the tea." Thunder said, sitting down. The mare gave Thunder the tea, and he was a bit nervous, but he drank it slowly. Just then, he started to smile. "You know, maybe I was being a little too…. Hasty. Crystal isn't as hot and attractive as you." He said, rubbing under her chin.  
"Well… that might be true." The mare blushed.  
"She doesn't have to know. This will be between us." Thunder said, holding her.  
"Oh I second that!" the mare said giggling. Back with me, Crystal, and Pinkie, those two kept blabbering on about sneezing and other weird stuff, and I was feeling REALLY bored!  
"You know, maybe I should go check on Thunder." I said to the mares.  
"Alright, Flarey!" Pinkie said.  
"It'll give Pinkie and I some…. Mare time!" Crystal said.  
"Yeah mare time!" Pinkie repeated.  
"I said it first." Crystal said.  
"Sure thing, sistas!" I said to them, then I walked over to the golf stand to check how Thundy was doing. The thing was closed, and Thunder was nowhere to be found.  
"Thundy? Thundy where are you, brah?" I called out for him, but there was no response. I heard some giggling going on inside the booth, and I knocked on the door.  
"Hello? Is somepony saying a funny joke in there?" I asked. "Because of you are, I need to hear it! It better has something to do with thumb tacks." I opened the door, and I saw Thunder cuddling with the blue mare. "THUNDER?!"  
"What?" Thunder asked, but then he shook his head real fast. "W-what just happened." He nervously looked over to the mare, and the mare given him a big wink. Thunder was freaked out.  
"THUNDY ARE YOU HAVING AN AFFAIR?! TATOR!" I yelled out.  
"NO, NO! It's not what you think, Flare!" Thunder yelled nervously.  
"TATOR TOT!" I yelled.  
"NO! I really don't know how this happened!" Thunder yelled.  
"TATOR TOT!" I yelled.  
"NO! I-it must be the tea!" Thunder yelled.  
"TATOR TOT!" I yelled.  
"NO! There must've been something in this tea, must've drugged me!" Thunder explained.  
"TATOR TOT!" I yelled. Inside my throat were two ponies working a machine, and the word 'TATOR TOT' was riding through the conveyor belt, and get shot up the tube.  
"WE NEED MORE TATOR TOT'S DOWN HERE NOW!" one of the ponies said.  
"We're trying! We're running out of T's!" a pony from the distance.  
"Just rip off the bottom of the I's and send them down here!" the pony near the machine said.  
"But that'll give us a lot of paper work!" the pony from the distance said.  
"I'll take the heat! Just rip off the bottom of the I's and send them down!" the pony near the machine said.  
Back with Thunder and I, we were standing outside the booth. Thunder was nervous, and I was concern. "Thunder, were you just having an affair?" I asked.  
"Look, the mare drugged me alright? I'd never betray Crystal like this! She's my special somepony! You have to believe me, Flare!" Thunder begged.  
"I believe you, brah." I nodded. "You can never trust these mares. I one time knew this mare back in Mareami named Blueberry Pie, and she did the same thing to some of the stallions in my school. You have to be careful around these mares, bro."  
"I know, and…. I feel ashamed!" Thunder said, holding his eyes.  
"If we just explain it to Crystal, no harm will be done." I said.  
"We can't tell Crystal!" Thunder freaked out, and grabbed my vest. "She'll break up with me for sure! It'll break her heart! We can't tell her!"  
"We won't if you let go of my vest!" I said angrily at him. Thunder let go of my vest quickly, and I fixed it.  
"Look, can you just keep this between us, Flare?" Thunder asked.  
"Of course! You're one of my best friends, I can't betray you like this!" I said.  
"Thank you, Flare. I mean it, it means a lot to me." Thunder said, patting my shoulder.  
"But next time you grab my vest, I'll rip your chest hairs off." I threatened him.  
"I don't have chest hairs." Thunder said. I pulled off one of Thunder's hairs from his fur on his chest. "OW!" he cried.  
"Then what is this?" I asked him, showing him the piece of fur.  
"Alright, alright! I won't grab your vest anymore." Thunder promised. Then we walked back over to Pinkie and Crystal, but meanwhile, Blueberry chuckled, and walked on over to that blasted pig, Doctor Swinebutt!  
"It's done, Doctor! Thunder has officially betrayed Crystal." The mare said.  
"Ah! Excellent work, Blueberry Pie!" Swinebutt said. "Phase One of my plan has been complete! Now we must work on phase two: Have either Flare or Thunder spill the beans!" Swinebutt said mischieviously. "And then, when Flare is busy trying to get Thunder and Crystal back together, we'll break into his shop, steal his secret recipe, and bring it over to my shop, and we'll put Flare out of business for good!" Swinebutt started to laugh evilly.  
"Whatever, Porky. My work here is done." Blueberry said, then she gave him a kiss on the nose, and walked off.  
"Don't worry, my dear! Soon I'll have my vengeance!" Swinebutt said. Thunder and I walked back over to Crystal and Pinkie.  
"Hey there you boys are! Ready to play some golf?" Crystal asked. I started laughing embarrassingly, and crazy.  
"Where have you two been?" Pinkie asked.  
"We were just getting out of an affair-" I said, then Thunder punched me in the arm. "I mean, we're trying to get a fair deal for these golf clubs. Such turned on prices!" Thunder punched me in the arm again. "I mean, rip-off your clothes prices!" Thunder punched me yet again. "I mean rip-off prices!" Then I started laughing like crazy again.  
"Wow, and ponies thought I was crazy." Pinkie said, and giggled.  
"Yep! But I can always rely on my Thundy-Wundy to get things done! I love you, Thundy!" Crystal said, hugging her. Thunder got nervous, because he's afraid that Crystal will know what happened. We played our game of golf. It was tied between Pinkie and Crystal, I was third place, and Thunder was really nervous throughout the whole game. He kept telling Crystal how much he loved her, even more than usual. If you ask me, I think that's one way of spilling the beans, but then again Crystal is a strange one, like Pinkie, she'll never know…. Maybe. Later that night, I met up with Blaze, Aqua, Engie, and Psyche over at the soda bar in the other side of town.  
"And then that's how I got Candy Cotton to do her chores!" Blaze said, finishing his story.  
"Making a contest outta chores, huh Blaze? Sounds genius!" Engie said.  
"Thanks, Engineer! I swear, when Rainbow and I finally have our kid, that's how I'll get her to do her chores!" Blaze said. I sighed.  
"Flare, ya've been quiet. Is there something on yer mind?" Aqua asked.  
"A tumor." I said.  
"It's not a tumah!" Blaze said in a Terminator accent.  
"Seriously, Flare. Ya look upset." Aqua said.  
"Well…. I promised Thunder I wouldn't say a thing, but I feel like I need to tell somepony." I said.  
"Tell us anything!" Psyche said.  
"Well…. I saw him having an affair with another mare." I said.  
"Hey that rhymed!" Engie said.  
"Well that's not like him! He's really loyal to Crystal, so I've heard." Psyche said.  
"Yeah I know. How can he do this?" I asked.  
"Flare, relationships are a powerful type of friendships. More powerful than the friendships between the Mane Six. That's why I haven't had a relationship yet, I don't want to risk making any mistakes. I need to have more money first." Psyche explained.  
"Yeah, but I don't know what to do. I feel that I'll accidentally spill the beans!" I said. My friend Dark Runner walks by carrying a bowl of beans, and he sits down at the table behind me.  
"Flare, you know what? This is yer chance!" Engie said.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Ah mean, ya can use Thunder. Threaten to expose his mistake if he doesn't do what ya say." Engie said.  
"What are you saying, Engie?" I asked.  
"Aww man, I spilled my beans!" Dark Runner said behind us. Then I laughed.  
"He means, you can get Thunder to do whatever you want him to do, and if he doesn't do what you say, you can tell Crystal on him!" Psyche said.  
"What? That's not right! Thunder is my friend, and I'm loyal to him." I said.  
"Yeah, but you seen what he did was disloyal to Crystal. We'll see how he feels about it!" Blaze said.  
"Well… I guess it wouldn't hurt. He has that cool bubblegum machine I've always wanted for my shop." I said.  
"Bingo!" Blaze said.  
"Now Flare, isn't that wrong? Ya can't do that to Thunder! You'll lose his friendship with him!" Aqua warned me.  
"Ahh don't ruin the fun for him Aqua! It's perfect!" Engie said.  
"Besides, you're hiding something from Crystal, and you'll get part of the blame if you hide it from her!" Blaze said.  
"That is true, brah." I nodded.  
"Flare, ah'm telling ya, don't do it. Two wrongs don't make a right you know." Aqua said.  
"No, but three rights make a left, right Flare?" Psyche asked. Then I laughed.  
"Just for making me laugh Psyche, I'm giving you a gold star on your 'Making Me LOL' chart." I said, giving him a gold star under his name. He had the least amount of stars than anypony else, that's his second star. Aqua has 6 stars, Blaze has 8, Engie has 12, and Crystal has 31.  
"Yay!" Psyche cheered, clapping his hooves.  
"Well, I hope I don't feel like Spike after I blew in his nose." I said. A cutaway gag shows Spike and I sitting on my couch. "Hey Spike?" I said to him, then I blew in his nose, and his head exploded, and confetti came out. "Hahahaha! Evolve much?" I teased him.  
Later that night, Thunder and Crystal were sleeping, but Crystal woke up after she heard a noise downstairs. "Thundy, Thundy wake up!" Crystal whispered to him.  
"N-no, shoot, that was my last quarter." Thunder said in his sleep.  
"Wake up!" Crystal said, shaking him.  
"Huh-oh, what?" Thunder asked as he woke up.  
"I think there's an uninvited trespasser downstairs!" Crystal whispered.  
"B-but, all trespassers are uninvited, how can there be an invited trespasser?" Thunder asked.  
"Get up!" Crystal said, pushing him out of bed, then got up and grabbed a baseball bat.  
"Hey, wait a minute! Where's my weapon?" Thunder asked.  
"Oh, right… umm…." Crystal thought for a second, then she grabs the fresh scent spray, and gives it to him.  
"Ahh perfect! You'll whack the living crud outta them, and I'll make them smell like a springtime meadow!" Thunder said smiling.  
"Right!" Thunder nodded. Then they both tip-toed down the stairs and into the hallway, as Crystal was humming the Pink Panther theme song until Thunder finally shushed her. Crystal then zipped her lip…. No really she did. As Thunder and Crystal were looking around, Crystal was mumbling. "What?" Thunder said.  
Crystal then unzipped her lip and whispered; "I think we should split up."  
"What?! I did not cheat on you, I swear!" Thunder whispered nervously.  
"What? No! Where did you get that from?" Crystal asked confusingly.  
Thunder realized that it was not what she meant. "Nothing, nevermind." He said. Then Crystal tip-toed over to the kitchen, as Thunder checked the living room. They went in a circle, and then they bumped into eachother, they got startled, and Crystal started whacking Thunder with a baseball bat, and Crystal started spraying at him with the spray can. Then they finally realized what's going on. Thunder got up, and turned on the lights. Thunder was all bruised up, and Crystal was coughing.  
"Aww, Crystal! I can't believe you whacked me a million times with that baseball bat!" Thunder complained.  
"I can't believe you made me smell like a Hearth's Warming tree!" Crystal complained.  
"Alright, you check inside the house if the robber is still here, I'll check the backyard." Thunder said.  
"Sounds good, Thundy! Be careful!" Crystal said.  
"You too." Thunder said, and then he opened the sliding glass door, and he saw me relaxing in his hot tub.  
"Hey Thundy! Holy Wizard of Strength, did Crystal finally know?" I asked, observing his bruises.  
"What- Flare?! What are you doing here?" Thunder asked.  
"Oh I was feeling like I needed to relax, so I decided to use your hot tub!" I said.  
"Can't you use the one in the public pool?" Thunder asked.  
"Nah, this one is more private. Lion face." I said.  
"Get out!" Thunder ordered me.  
"Oh no, Thundy, you're gonna show me a little more respect, brah. Things are gonna be changing around here." I said to him mischievously.  
"What are you getting at, Flare?" Thunder asked.  
"I'm getting at, unless you want me to tell Crystal about your little incident, you'll start doing what I say!" I said.  
"You wouldn't dare!" Thunder said.  
"OH CRYSTAL?!" I yelled out.  
"FINE, FINE! Shhhh! I'll do what you say." Thunder said angrily.  
"How about showing a little smile on your face first?" I asked.  
"Ok, Flare, I'll do what you say." Thunder said with a fake smile.  
"Say it like Mickey Mouse." I ordered him.  
"Ok, Flare, I'll do what you say." Thunder repeated in a Mickey Mouse voice.  
"Now do it in a terminator accent." I ordered him.  
"Okeh, Flare, ah'll do what you saeh." Thunder repeated in a terminator accent.  
"HA HA HA HA! That's hilarious, brah!" I said. "By the way, when did you get a hot tub?"  
"This isn't mine, it's Crystal's." Thunder said.  
"Thundy? What's going on out there?" Crystal yelled out from the inside. Thunder looked at me nervously, and I just smirked at him and shook my head.  
"Nothing, Crystal! It was probably just the wind!" Thunder answered.  
"Good boy, Thundy! Good by!" I said nodding.  
"Thanks." Thunder said.  
"Ah ah ah!" I interrupted him. "No speaky to the Flare, until the Flare speaky to you!"  
"This is going to be a tough week for me, I can tell." Thunder said, facehoofing himself.  
The next morning came, and Thunder went outside to retrieve his newspaper when suddenly I popped out of nowhere, jumped on his back, and Thunder started kicking around like a bull.  
"WHOA! WHAT THE?!" Thunder yelled.  
"Giddy up, horsey! Yeee haw!" I yelled out, riding on his back. Eventually he was rough enough for me to fall off his back. "That was fun! I've always wanted to ride on a bull!"  
"I'm not a bull!" Thunder yelled at me.  
"YES YOU ARE!" I corrected him.  
"Why did you do that for?" Thunder asked.  
"You're my servant now, you must do what I say." I said smirking at him.  
"Look, just because I made a simple mistake, and you know my secret, doesn't mean you get to boss me around and such." Thunder said.  
"Well…. Unless you want me to tell Crystal about what happened, you won't have to do what I say." I said.  
"Alright, Flare, alright!" Thunder said, rubbing his head. "What else is there that you want your hinneyness?" he said sarcastically.  
"OH! You know what I've always wanted to do?" I asked.  
"I'm almost too afraid to ask." Thunder said.  
"A market cart joust!" I said.  
"What?" Thunder asked.  
"We go on market carts, and do a joust! You know what a joust is?" I asked.  
"I know what a joust is, Flare." Thunder said.  
"Good, because I don't." I said.  
"Actually, a market cart joust sounds pretty fun!" Thunder said.  
"Oh if you have fun with it, then let me change a few things." I said with a smirk. "I'm the one that carries the big stick in trying to get you off your cart, and all you carry is spoon! Mischievous face." I said.  
"Hey, at least it's easier for me to dodge." Thunder said, shrugging.  
"Dodging is against the rules in joust." I said.  
"What? No it's not." Thunder said.  
"Want me to tell Crystal our little secret?" I asked.  
Thunder sighed. "Fine. Let's do the joust!"  
"Praise the Wizards!" I yelled in excitement. So we went over to the market place and took a couple of carts. I took the corn cart, and Thunder took the lima bean cart. "Aw man! I wanted the lima bean cart!" I said.  
"Wanna switch carts?" Thunder asked.  
"No, it's fine. Here's your spoon." I said, giving him a spoon.  
"I'm starting to have second thoughts about this, bro." Thunder said.  
"Hey, it's your choice to back out! I mean, if you want to keep Crystal in your arms, you'd do this for her!" I said.  
"Yeah, I suppose." Thunder said.  
"C'mon! You said it yourself, it'll be fun!" I said.  
"That's true." He said nodding.  
"Get on your cart, and let's head to those twin hills over there." I said pointing to the hills at the landscape up ahead. I took my cart up the left hill, while Thunder put his on the right, and we put some blocks on the wheels so the carts won't slide down, and we sat on top of them, wearing armor, and I was carrying the big stick joust stick while Thundy was carrying a plastic spoon. "Ready, Thundy?" I asked.  
"I don't wanna do this!" Thunder yelled nervously.  
"GO!" I yelled, removing the blocks from both of our wheels. Our carts started going down the hills, and I put out my joust stick, pointing it right at Thundy, and Thundy nervously put out his spoon, and we both started going really fast at eachother. I just looked at him mischievously, but Thundy was feeling really nervous, but just as we were close to eachother, our carts crashed right into eachother and we were all bruised and cut up in the debris.  
"Ugh! I told you this was a bad idea!" Thundy yelled as he crawled out of the debris.  
I stuck out my head on top of the debris and I was all bruised up too, and I smiled. "What are you talking about, man? That went exactly as I wanted it to go!"  
Later on, back at my shop, I just finished a pizza for Spark Note, and then Thunder went out of the bathrooms wearing rubber gloves, went up to me and said; "Ok, Flare. I cleaned your bathrooms, unrusted your pizza trays, changed the light bulb on the L in your sign outside, scrapped off all the gum under your tables, undusted the picture frames, and fixed that pipe leak on top of the stage."  
"Awesome work, Thundy! I knew I can count on you!" I said.  
"I'm starting to question our friendship right now because of all this." Thunder said.  
"Unfriend me, and it'll be the last time you see Crystal smiling at you." I said.  
"I can only take so much you know." Thunder said.  
"It's alright, Thundy. There's just a few more things I want, and we'll call it even." I said.  
"And what's that?" Thunder asked. Back at Thunder's house, Crystal was chatting with Pinkie about the toilet paper in the bathroom upstairs, when suddenly, Thundy and I were carrying out a flatscreen TV.  
"Thanks for the TV, Thundy! I knew you'd make the right choice! My shop needed another TV." I said.  
"AAAH! Repo stallions!" Pinkie yelled.  
"Thundy? Why are you giving Flare our TV?" Crystal asked.  
"Yeah, Thunder. Why?" I asked him with a smirk.  
Thunder sighed and said; "Because Flare is the bestest friends, a stallion can ever hope for, and he makes better shooting noises than I do."  
"Pew, pew, pew!" I said.  
"Oh how sweet of you Thunder!" Crystal said, smiling at him.  
"Aww Flarey, aren't you lucky to have a great friend like Thunder?" Pinkie asked.  
"I sure am, Pinks! I sure am!" I said, winking at Thunder. Thunder just rolled his eyes. Later that night, I walked out of Thunder's bathroom, carrying a newspaper and whistling.  
"Enjoying my bathroom?" Thunder asked.  
"I sure did, Thundy!" I said, smiling at him, but the smile ended quickly. "B-T-W, you might need to call a plummer.  
"Did you clog my toilet again?" Thunder asked.  
"No, I clogged your sink again." I said.  
"Flare, I can't do this anymore!" Thunder said.  
"You're right, skateboarding is so overrated, huh?" I asked.  
"No! I love skateboarding, dude! It's just…. I don't want to be your servant anymore. I don't want Crystal to know about my accidental affair!" Thunder said.  
"It's alright, brah. I'm done!" I said.  
"I'm not gonna do anything more, because I- Wait, did you say you were done?" Thunder asked.  
"Yep! I don't need you to do anything more for me." I said.  
"Y-you don't?" Thunder asked.  
"No. Look…. I didn't want to do this at first, but my friends talked me into it, and it sounded cool at first, it didn't make me feel right." I said.  
"So…. It was Rainbow Dash that did it?" Thunder asked.  
"What? No! This isn't Book 1 anymore! I don't hang out with the Mane Six as much as I used to, I hang with the Nobles now." I said.  
"Oh…. I see." Thunder said nodding.  
"I apologize brah. I mean, I was going to get you to do something worse tonight, but I changed my mind." I said.  
"Well…. At least I know you won't tell Crystal about my affair." Thunder said.  
"I know, brah, and to be honest, I wasn't going to anyway if you disobeyed me." I said. Then I looked behind Thunder and saw Crystal. "Oh hey, Crystal!"  
"Huh? Oh hey, babe!" Thunder said to her. But Crystal had a shocking look on her face. "Uhh, babe? You alright?"  
"I… I don't believe you? Thundy…. Is this true?" Crystal asked.  
"Hey you rhymed!" I said to Crystal.  
"Thundy…. You…. Had an affair?" Crystal asked.  
Thunder was silent for a sec. "I… yes…" Thunder said.  
"OH MY LUNA!" Crystal yelled with tears in her eyes.  
"Crystal! I'm sorry! Please, don't go!" Thunder begged.  
"It's too late, Thundy! You ruined my trust! I can't believe you'd do this to me!" Crystal started crying, and ran into the bedroom and locked the door.  
"CRYSTAL!" Thunder yelled, pulling on the door and knocking. "Crystal, come out! I'm sorry!"  
Suddenly, I just popped out, facing the camera (breaking the fourth wall) with a Looney Tunes tube behind me. I laughed and said; "It looks like I got a pony in another situation! How will I get him out of this one? Stay tuned!" Then I started singing. "Because we have Blaze, and Aqua, and Engie, and Psyche; and all your cartoon paaaaaaaals!"  
Meanwhile, over at my shop, Dr. Swinebutt started sneaking over to my front door so he can break inside and take over my business. Before he could do anything, he heard something in the bushes. "What?" Swinebutt asked himself. He looked over but didn't see anything. "Must be just the wind." Swinebutt took out a small device, and stuck it on the door, but the noise was heard in the bushes again. Swinebutt activated his mechicanical horn, and aimed it towards the bushes. "Who's there? I know somepony is there!" he said and snorted. Just then, a pony came out, and it was his former assistant and the one that tried to put my shop out of business: Boorlie Pomodoro.  
"Doctor!" Boorlie said.  
"Ah, Boorlie Pomodoro! You….. got out of the dungeon." Swinebutt said.  
"Yeah, exactly! I see you're breaking into Flare's shop, huh?" Boorlie assumed.  
"Yes, in fact I am!" Swinebutt said.  
"Trying to put him out of business, huh? Here, I can help you again, like old times! We both can take Flare's shop out of business and rule it together! Teach him for putting me out of business!" Boorlie said.  
"Sorry, Boorlie, but you're not my assistant anymore. I already told you that, did I not?" Swinebutt assumed.  
"I know, but I was in the dungeon then. I'm here now! We can finally have our revenge on Flare Gun, for ruining us both!" Boorlie said.  
"Boorlie, let me tell you something. You are a worthless, spineless wimp." Swinebutt insulted him. "You already failed me once, and I never give second chances for those who failed epically."  
"Doctor Swinebutt! I know we had some difficulties in the past, but I shall assure you, it will not happen again! Please, doctor! Gimmie another chance!" Boorlie begged.  
"I have a policy, Boorlie. No second chances, no excuses!" Swinebutt said. Then he used his mechicanical horn to electric shock him, and he falls on the ground.  
"Swinebutt….. why?" Boorlie asked.  
"I told you why. Now get out of my sight!" Swinebutt said. "Make yourself useful, and get lost!" Swinebutt started pressing buttons on his little device.  
"So that's the way it's gonna be, huh?" Boorlie asked, feeling betrayed.  
"I SAID…. GET LOST!" Swinebutt ordered him with a glowing look in his red eyes. Then the little device that was on my door used a little plasmatic burst to make a little hole on my door, without destroying the glass. It's kinda complicated to explain. Swinebutt crawls right in, and the device shuts off, leaving the door exactly how it was.  
"So that's how it's going to be, huh Swinebutt?" Boorlie asked. "Flare is still my enemy, but now it seems I have two! Go ahead and take over his business, you pig!" Boorlie goes over, and looks at Swinebutt's BBQ shop across the street. "Because I have another revenge plan to comprehend." Then he laughed evilly.  
Later that night, Thundy was sobbing on his sofa, and I was trying to comfort him. "I… I can't believe she broke up with me!"  
"Hey, it could be worst, brah. It could be worse." I said.  
"WORSE?! How can it be worse?! My special somepony is gone and it's all your fault!" Thunder yelled at me.  
"My fault? My fault!? You were the one that spilled the beans!" I yelled at him.  
"Oh no! Not again!" a voice in the background yelled out.  
"Yeah, but…. I dunno man. I'm so stressed out right now! I can't live without Crystal! She's….. she means everything to me!" Thunder said and continued weeping.  
"I know, Thundy. I know. But look at it this way! This is your chance to go out and see other mares! Simple is that!" I suggested.  
"I dunno, bro. Crystal is the only pony for me. I dunno if seeing other mares is actually a good idea." Thunder said.  
"Trust me, man! Once I'm done with you, you'll be as happy as witch in a broom factory!" A cutaway gag shows a witch flying around in a broom factory, and laughing really hard. She goes down near one of the factory workers, and asks for the broom in the worker's hooves.  
"Oh." The worker said, and gives it to her. The witch starts flying around and laughing again. "I'm gonna stick up to her!" the worker said.  
"No you're not." Another worker said.  
"I know." The first worker said upsettingly.  
Two ponies on a stage were playing their guitars, and one of them says; "You know, when ponies save hundreds of bits by switching to Geico sure are happy."  
"How happy are they, Johnny?" the other guitar pony asked.  
"Happier than a witch in a broom factory." Johnny said.  
"Geico, 15 minutes can save you 15% or more on car insurance." A voice in the background says as the Geico logo appears on the screen, and the witch continues flying around.  
Later on, I took Thundy to the skateboarding park just outside of town. We were sitting on a bench next to a straw-shaped ramp. "So Thundy, ready to meet some chicks?" I asked.  
"I dunno about this, Flare." Thunder said. "You think I'm ready to get some chicks?"  
"Of course! So let's head over to Sweet Apple Acres and get some!" I said.  
"Then why are we here?" Thunder asked.  
"To find the perfect mare for you! After this, I was thinking of adopting a baby chicken." I said.  
"Oooook. So what do you think?" Thunder asked.  
"Well, the skateboarding park is a great place to find that extreme pony you've always wanted! It can be any of these mares! Like that one, that one, or the one with the long blond hair." The pony with the blond hair turned around, and it was revealed to be a stallion. "… that looks like a stallion."  
"I'm not too sure about this." Thunder said.  
"Trust me, brah! Have I failed you before?" I asked. Thunder was looking back and thinking about all the times I failed him, like installing some rockets in his skateboard, and he rides right into a train; and the time I got him to bungee jump from a plane, and he lands in front of a train; and the time I got him to try my jalapeno and pepperoncini, which gave Thunder some fire breath which blasted him right onto a bear, and then the bear chased Thunder until he ran into a train.  
"I have no comment to say." Thunder said.  
"Look, brah. See all these pretty mares? It's up to you, to win them over!" I said, poking his nose.  
"Well… I'll try." Thunder said. So Thunder went up to a skateboarding mare who stopped for a juice box, and he said; "What's up, sister?"  
"Hey! Not much!" the mare smiled at him. "Just enjoying the skateboarding life! You a skateboarder too?"  
"Sure am, dudet!" Thunder said.  
"Well then, dude, show us what ya got!" the mare said, smirking at him.  
"Sure thing, girl! Let me show you how it's done! Just don't get in my way." Thunder said, taking his skateboard and doing awesome stunts on the ramps. When he jumped off the ramp, he was doing awesome poses, including looking at himself in the mirror, writing in his diary, drinking some coffee, and some other silly poses, and he finally landed next to the mare and her friends.  
"Wow! I gotta say, that was some unique moves!" one of the mares said.  
"Yeah, I'll say!" another mare said.  
"Unique? Didn't know you knew that word." Thunder said to her.  
"Uhh... yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I?" the mare asked confusingly.  
"I can show you some basics if you want!" Thunder said.  
"Uhh, we know how to skateboard, dude." the mare said.  
"What do ya say we grab some lunch?" Thunder asked.  
"Ok, sure!" the mare said. "Mind if my friends come?"  
"Sure!" Thunder said, then he shouted out at me; "Hey, Flare?! Wanna come with us for lunch?"  
"Sure!" I said walking over.  
"Anyways, my name is Black Thunder." Thunder introduced himself. "And this is-"  
"MY NAME IS FLARE!" I shouted out, cutting Thunder off. "Sorry, I don't like it when other's introduce me. I like to introduce myself."  
"That's cool! Alright, let's eat!" the mare said. "My name is Flame Spark, and this is my friend Orange Rust!"  
"Nice to meet you both!" Thunder said.  
"I own a pizza shop!" I said.  
"Wow! Sounds really interesting!" Orange Rust said, as we sat down at a table near the Hot Dog stand.  
"I'll go get us some wieners... in hot dogs that is!" I said, and we all laughed. "B-R-B!" I got up to order some hot dogs.  
"So... Flame Spark. How long have you been skateboarding for?" Thunder asked.  
"All my life! I've became a pro for like 8 years!" Flame said.  
"And how many days is 8 years?" Thunder asked smiling.  
"Uhhh... I dunno. Why you ask?" Flame asked confusingly.  
"It's trivia! The mares love trivia! My old marefriend used to love it!" Thunder said.  
"Ooooook then." Flame said.  
"How long have you been skateboarding for?" Orange asked.  
"All my life! Since I was like 6!" Thunder said.  
"Nice!" Flame Spark said.  
"Do you know how many years ago that was?" Thunder asked with a big grin on his face.  
Flame Spark and Orange Rust looked at eachother confusingly. "Is this another one of your trivia questions?" Flame asked.  
"Yeah!" Thunder nodded. "Wanna see another cool skateboarding move? I like to show them off!"  
"Uhh, no thanks!" Flame smiled. "I'd rather have my food."  
"Me too! I'm starving! How long until it'll get here?" I asked, sitting next to Thunder.  
"I thought you were getting it?" Flame asked.  
"I did." I said, putting the hot dogs on the table, and putting on my troll meme mask on. "You mad bro?"  
Flame and Orange laughed. "It's a good thing our food is here!" Orange said.  
"Here, want me to feed you Flame?" Thunder asked, taking her hot dog.  
"No thanks, I can feed myself." Flame said.  
"Oh, I insist! I'll do anything to make you happy!" Thunder said.  
"Uhh, yeah. I'm good..." Flame said confusingly.  
"It's a pleasure, Flame!" Thunder said. Flame groaned and rolled her eyes.  
"So, any of you play video games?" I asked.  
"I do sometimes, but most of the time I like to-" Orange said, but as she was talking, when Flame took a bite from her hot dog, Thunder started wiping her face.  
"Hey, HEY! What are you doing, Thunder?" Flame asked.  
"I was wiping your face." Thunder said with a squee.  
"I can wipe my own face, thank you!" Flame said angerily.  
"Sorry! It's just that my old marefriend liked it." Thunder said.  
"Yeah, I think you're still in love with her, Thunder." Flame said angrily, and got up from her seat. "C'mon, Orange, let's go!"  
Thunder was really confused. "Wha-what just happened?" he asked.  
"You screwed up! That's what happened! We were doing so well, what happened?" I shouted at him.  
"I dunno, I thought mares liked that?!" Thunder shouted at me.  
"Not everypony is like Crystal you know. You can't seem to get her outta your head, can you?" I asked.  
"You know what, Flare? You're right. I can't get Crystal out of my head." Thunder said. "I mean, it wasn't my fault, that mare was taking control of me! I had no control of myself! I was just being nice, and drunk some of her coffee, but... I dunno. It's like somepony wanted this to happen."  
"Well... we can think of revenge later, but for now, how about we get you and Crystal back together?" I asked him.  
"You think she'll forgive me?" Thunder asked.  
"Of course, brah! It's always a happy ending! The minute you walk back to Crystal's place, she'll start crying tears of joy knowing you came back, and she'll be begging for ya back!" I said. But just then, we went over to Crystal's house.  
"NO!" Crystal yelled. "I didn't say I wanted to order a new sofa!" Crystal was on the phone with the Quills and Sofas guy. "I said I wanted quills, I'm out! Why do you sell quills and sofas? You had two jobs, dude! TWO JOBS!" Just then, Crystal's doorbell rung, and then she groaned. "I'll call you back. Somepony's at the door." Crystal hung up, and answered the door.  
"Hey, Crystal!" Thunder said, smiling at her, then she was closing the door on his face, but my hoof just went ont he door, forbidding it from closing.  
"Crystal! Thundy has something to say!" I said.  
"Go away!" Crystal yelled, trying to shut the door.  
"OW! That's my foot! Quit it!" I yelled in pain, since Crystal was trying to close the door on my foot.  
"CRYSTAL! There's donuts out here!" Thunder yelled.  
"DONUTS!" Crystal yelled in excitement, and she opened it, and I held onto my foot.  
"Ow! Ow! Ow! For Wizard of Hope's sake, Crystal!" I shouted.  
"Sorry! But why was your foot on my doorway?" Crystal asked me.  
"Why was your doorway on my foot?" I asked.  
"Crystal, please listen to me!" Thunder begged.  
"Go away, Thunder! I never wanna see you again!" Crystal cried.  
"Crystal, I can explain! Look, it wasn't me! It was the coffee I drank!" Thunder said.  
"What are you talking about?" Crystal asked.  
"Look... back at the golf course, the mare behind the counter wanted me to come inside and give me some coffee, because she thought I was cold. She was starting to seduce me, so I decided to leave, but she begged me to stay to have the coffee, and I can't say no to any mare. But once I drank the coffee..." Thunder started tearing up. "I... I don't know what happened! The coffee... it... brainwashed me! You're the only mare for me Crystal, and... I'm sorry! I... I really am. I... I... can't live without you."  
Crystal turned around and looked at Thunder. "Thundy... that's not what I'm mad about."  
"You're mad because of my affair, right?" Thunder asked.  
"Affair? I don't even know what an affair is!" Crystal said.  
"Then... what were you mad about?" Thunder asked.  
"That sweater I gave you yesterday... you... you didn't wear it once. It... it broke my heart. Thought you didn't love it. Thought..." Just then, the song 'A Moment Like This' by Kelly Clarkson was playing in the background.  
"Crystal... I... I love the sweater!" Thunder said, grabbing her hooves.  
"Then... why didn't you wear it?" Crystal asked.  
"Because we were in the house, and... the heater is on." Thunder said.  
"Oh... right." Crystal said.  
"Crystal... I'm sorry." Thunder said.  
Crystal cried tears of joy, then she hugged him. "Apology accepted, Thundy! I could never say no to you!"  
"See? Told ya!" I said.  
"No need to rub it in, Flare." Thunder said. "And turn off the music." I turned off my Ipod, where 'A Moment Like This' was playing.  
"Spoil the moment, Thundy. I was getting dem feels." I said.  
"I love you, Thundy!" Crystal said, cuddling on Thunder.  
"I love you too, Crystal." Thunder said, holding her tight. "And Flare, turn off the music!" I turned off my Ipod again, because I was playing 'A Moment Like This' again. While the two were snuggling, I wasn't aware that Swinebutt was still at my shop, trying to locate my secret recipe.  
"Where is it? Where is it?" Swinebutt asked himself, looking under my office floor. "The recipe has to be around somewhere! I have to put Flare out of business or... of course! The Canterlot shop!" Just then, he heard an alarm going off from across the street. "D'oh! What's that noise?" He exits my shop, and goes outside to see a broken window. "BOORLIE!" Swinebutt runs over to his shop, unlocks the doors, and runs inside to see his security system go against him. The Turrets on the ceiling shoots Swinebutt with a stun blast, and he falls on the floor. "GAH! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!"  
"Hello, Doctor!" Boorlie said, standing on top of him.  
"BOORLIE! What are you doing in my shop?" Swinebutt asked.  
"You mean: MY SHOP?!" Boorlie asked.  
"Yeah, that's what I just said. What are you doing in my shop?" Swinebutt asked, fixing his glasses. "Oh no, Swinebutt! This isn't Porker's BBQ anymore! Now this is Boorlie's BBQ!" Boorlie said mischievously.  
"What are you talking about?" Swinebutt asked.  
"I'm talking about, your security system, the deed, it's all mine now! This place is under new management! Which is time for you to go, Swinebutt!" Boorlie said to him.  
"You can't make me leave my own shop!" Swinebutt yelled at him. But just then, Boorlie pressed a button on his remote, which ejects Swinebutt out of the shop, and he flies high in the sky, and falls into the hot tub behind Thunder's house. "GRRRRR! THAT'S IT, BOORLIE! YOU AND FLARE ARE BOTH ON MY TO-DO LIST! YOU HEAR ME?! I'M COMING FOR YOU BOTH!" Swinebutt yelled out. "YOU JUST WAIT!"  
"Hey, what are you doing in my hot tub? Don't tell me I got caught twice!" Thunder said, facehoofing himself, after he saw Swinebutt in his hot tub.  
"Well... at least you're still single!" Swinebutt said.  
"Actually... Crystal and I got back together. Wait, how did you know about what I experienced?" Thunder asked confusingly. As Thunder looked away, Swinebutt was already gone. Yeah he climbed his fence, and landed in a trash can with a black cat inside. Later on, Crystal and Thunder were writing a letter to Princess Luna together upstairs.  
"Dear Princess Luna,  
Today we experienced alot. We learned that if you find a special somepony, but you have problems with them, and trying to find somepony else to replace them; you should try going back to them, because... they're the only ones you know. Also, our friend Flare learned not to try to be a jerk, and try to frame those he's trying to keep secrets from if they don't do what he says. Be a loyal friend, and special somepony. So don't try cheating on your loved ones.  
Your loyal subjects,  
Crystal Iceblast and Black Thunder."  
Crystal gave Thunder a big kiss on the cheek.  
"You know, this gives me an idea!" Thunder said to himself. Back at my trailer, I was chatting with Spike in my bathroom. I was brushing my teeth.  
"Wow! What a day, Flare!" Spike said to me.  
"Oh yeah? What was your day about?" I asked him with the toothbrush in my mouth.  
"I had to help Pinkie out. It seems the town police have given Pinkie a ticket for reckless imaginary golfing." Spike said.  
"Oh yeah, she needs more practice, brah." I said. "When I went to work today, there was something weird about Dr. Swinebutt's BBQ shop across the street. It was called Boorlie's BBQ now."  
"Looks like your old friend Boorlie wanted revenge on him after his betrayal." Spike said.  
"I know. He said he's still going to try to get me out of business though, because he wants to be the top Ponyville restaurant, instead of me." I said.  
"Yeah, looks like a new unfriendly competition between you and Boorlie, huh?" Spike asked as I spit in the sink, then I gargled with Mountain Dew, and spit it in the sink.  
"Ok, does it really make sense to brush your teeth, then gargle with Mountain Dew?" Spike asked.  
"Yeah, about that." I started. "I have this fear of-" Just then I heard a crash coming from the other end of my trailer. "What was that?"  
"I dunno." Spike said. We both looked at eachother, then Spike took my baseball bat that happened to be in my bathroom, and I took my fresh scent, and held it like a weapon. We walked into my lounge to see Thunder watching movies on my TV.  
"Thunder?" I asked.  
"Oh hey, Flare!" Thunder said.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"Well... since you have my TV now, I decided to use it here." Thunder said.  
"Yeah, but you didn't have my permission to use it." I said.  
"Unless you want me to tell Pinkie that you were abusing my friendship, she's not gonna like that one bit. I know that for a fact." I said.  
"It's true. Pinkie hates abusive friendships." Spike said.  
"So a little revenge, huh Thundy?" I asked.  
"Yeah, pretty much." Thunder nodded.  
"You can have your TV back when you're done." I said.  
"Ah ah ah, Flare! No speakie to the Thundy, unless the Thundy speakie too you!" Thunder said, smirking at me. I just rolled my eyes, and closed the lounge door. "And shut off the music!" Thunder yelled at me as I was playing background music on my Ipod.


	19. Welcome to Mareami

It was colder today than any other day, the snow wasn't falling that much, but it was as cold as the Crystal Mountains today! Fluttershy and Rarity decided to walk over to my shop for breakfast. It's not often that ponies come over to my shop for breakfast. Then again….. breakfast pizzas! They eventually arrived in front of my shop to find Lyra, Bonnie, and Crème Pop sitting outside. Lyra and Bon Bon were playing Uno as Crème rolled on the ground, holding onto her legs, all freaked out.

"HA! DRAW TWO!" Lyra yelled at Bonnie. "IN YOUR FACE! IN YOUR FACE!"

Bon Bon just smirked at her. "DRAW FOUR WILD, YELLOW!"

"What?! I have no yellows!" Lyra complained.

"And that's why I used the color!" Bon Bon chuckled.

"Good morning, dears! What are you doing out here in this cold?" Rarity asked them.

"Playing Uno!" Lyra said.

"Besides the obvious." Rarity added.

"We're waiting for Flare, this is the 8th time this week he's opened late!" Bon Bon said.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry to hear that!" Fluttershy said.

"But wait, how can it be 8 times this week he hasn't opened, when he only opens 7 times a week?" Rarity asked confusingly. Lyra and Bon Bon just looked at eachother confusingly.

"What seems to be Crème Pop's problem?" Rarity asked.

"She always does that when Flare comes late. She always thinks Flare's not gonna show up." Lyra said.

"He will! Yeah…. Yeah he will! What makes you think he won't?" Crème asked crazingly, with a psycho look on her face, and her eye twitches. Rarity and Fluttershy looked at eachother weirdly. "SHUT UP!" Crème yelled.

"Goodness! I wonder why Flare has been opening his shop so late. This isn't like him!" Fluttershy said worriedly.

"Nonsense, Fluttershy! He'll be here eventually!" Rarity said. Two hours later… "Or, maybe not."

Crème squeed with a very big smile on her face. "THERE HE IS!" she yelled in excitement. I ran over to the door, panting, and catching my breath.

"Sorry I'm late, sistas. I overslept….. again." I said, unlocking my shop.

"Again?" Fluttershy asked.

"He's been doing that a lot lately." Bon Bon said.

I yawned. "It's no big deal. Nopony comes for breakfast anyway."

"Actually, darling, we're here for breakfast." Rarity said.

"But it's okay that you're late. I oversleep sometimes too." Flutters said.

"No, it's not ok." I said. "I shouldn't be oversleeping so much." I walk inside and turn off my alarm. "I've been working so hard lately! It's not easy running TWO pizza shops! I shouldn've bit off more than I can chew." I took a big bite from my bagel in my hoof, then I started choking. Crème freaked out, and then she went behind me, and squeezed my stomach until I spit my bagel out.

"Eww!" Rarity said, as the other ponies were also grossed out by the bagel in the middle of the floor.

"I apologize deeply! I didn't even have breakfast this morning, I was really in a hurry to come here! I didn't even have time to shower, shave, or even feed my fish!" Back at home, my fish were waiting for their meal. Dorthey looked at her watch impatiently, and Yoyo started nibbling on the rocks on the bottom, with a psycho look on his face.

"We need to learn to start feeding ourselves." Rainbow said. Back at my shop, I walked into the kitchen to get everything ready. "So, yeah, this isn't really my week. I mean , I have so many bills to pay, I have to get my apples from Appleloosa now, since it's snowing at Sweet Apple Acers, I'm helping my sister get used to things in the Canterlot shop until I can find proper management there, THIS WEEK HAS BEEN SO DARN STRESSFUL FOR ME, I DON'T EVEN FALL ASLEEP UNTIL 4 IN THE MORNING!" I yelled.

"Oh, dear, well….. if you need any help…." Fluttershy started.

"WHO ASKED YOU?!" I yelled out Flutters. "WHO ASKED YOU, HUH?!" Fluttershy started squeaking, and tears fell out of her eyes. I took a deep breath, and calmed down. "I'm sorry, Flutters. I'm just so stressed out right now! Being a restaurant owner isn't as easy as it seems, you know. I might've had lots of bullies back in Mareami picking on me, but at least I didn't overwork. It seems I can't get rid of my stress! Sigh, I also miss my family. I haven't seen them in ages. Except for that one time my mom came down for Mother's Day, and my sister lives nearby, but….. I'm sorry, sistas, I need some time." So I walked into my office and closed the door.

"Gosh, I didn't know Flare has been going through a lot!" Flutters said.

"He's been like this all week. We keep telling him he should rest it out, but he says it'll just be more work later. He keeps saying he also needs the money." Bon Bon explained.

"I thought he was loaded?" Rarity asked.

"He blew half of it by making his expansion, not to mention his business trips!" Bonnie said.

"Flare needs to rest it out. I can take over the shop until he comes back." Crème said.

"Flare needs a vacation! We must take him on vacation!" Rarity said.

"We tried telling Flare that, but he said he doesn't have the money and time right now. It just goes to show….." Lyra said. Everypony was silent for a sec.

"What goes to show what?" Bonnie asked.

"Nothing, that's it." Lyra said. I was in my office, checking my mail, with a tired look on my face.

I went through my mail, just throwing them aside. "Bill, bill, bill, bill, fashion magazine, bill, fashion magazine, advertisement, coupons, bill, fashion magazine- What was with these fashion magazines? Is this Rarity's mail? Bill, bill, nomination for the awards, bill, fashion magazine, coupons, fashion magazine- I'M SO TIRED OF THESE FASHION MAGAZINES! I'M GOOD OF WHAT I'M WEARING! FOR WIZARD OF HOPE'S SAKE!" I yelled, grabbing my hair, and started throwing my stuff around. Fluttershy and Rarity knocked on the door, and opened it slightly.

"Flare? Dear, are you okay?" Rarity asked. I started barking like a dog at them. They screamed and closed the door. I crawled around in a circle, laying on the rug in front of my desk, and started chewing on my Jeff Gorspeed bobble head. Rarity and Flutters opened the door slightly again.

"Flare, I know this isn't a good time, but…." Rarity said, but she got scared by my barking.

"Maybe, I should try." Flutters said. "Flare, I know this isn't a good time, but…. Please may we talk to you?" Flutters asked nicely.

"What is it Flutters?" I asked.

"How come it worked when you did it?" Rarity asked.

"Flare's acting like an animal, and…. You know I'm good with animals." Flutters said. They opened the door, and they walked inside.

"Flare, deary….." Rarity said, but I started growling at her when she went close to me, then she backed off, and I continued chewing on my bobble head. Every time she goes close, I growl, and when she backs off I chew on the bobble head. She keeps coming forward and backwards in an order like…. Well…. Think of on Family Guy when Brian was chewing on that cross, and Meg was trying to grab it, and Brian growled at her so she can back away. Yeah, this was exactly like that. Flutters glided to me, and rubbed my back.

"There, there, Flare. It's okay. We all get angry sometimes." Flutters said.

"Aw c'mon! Why isn't he growling at you?" Rarity asked.

"Shhh!" Flutters shushed Rarity. "Look, I know you're working hard, but you need a vacation, Flare. You're working too hard, and you need your rest."

"But what can I do?" I asked. "I can't leave the shop! I can't afford a vacation right now!"

"How much money do you have in your bank right now?" Flutters asked.

"48,000 bits." I said.

"That's more than enough!" Flutters said.

"But if I'm this low, I need to use it in case something happens. I have my bills, my insurance payments, food, THIS IS JUST CRAZY!" I said.

"Like you?" Lyra asked by the door.

"SHUT UP, LYRA! Nopony asked for your onion!" I yelled.

"Onion?" Rarity asked.

"It's how I say opinion." I said. "Look, I appreciate all you're doing, but no. I can't go on vacation."

"Well…. I can at least help sort your mail." Flutters said, looking through my mail.

"It's nothing really. Just a lot of bills, some fashion magazines, some coupons, and a nomination for awards." I said.

"WAIT!" Rarity yelled. "I'll take these fashion magazines off your hooves!" she gathers my fashion magazines.

"Wait, what about this nomination awards letter, Flare?" Flutters asked.

"Huh? Wait, a minute, a nomination awards letter? Let me see that." I said, grabbing the letter. "It's for me! What did I get nominated for? I never get nominated for anything."

"You never got nominated for anything, Flare?" Flutters asked.

"Uhh, did I just say that?" I asked rudely.

"Oh, sorry, Flare." Flutters said.

"No, sorry, I didn't mean to say that. Well, this was this one time I was nominated for the biggest weirdo in high school." I said.

"Did you win?" Rarity asked.

"RUDE!" I said.

"Well, at least you'd win something, darling!" Rarity said.

"No. I lost at the one thing everypony thought I was good in. I was the only nominated one, and I still lost! I mean, how is that possible?" I asked.

"Ponies are harsh sometimes, Flare. You just need to accept that." Flutters said, putting her arm around me.

"Pew, pew, pew!" I said, firing my little laser pointer pen at her.

"Well, what are you waiting for, dear? Read the nomination letter!" Rarity said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I said to her. But then I started reading it anyway. "'_Dear Crimson Flare Gun, you are hereby nominated for the award having the best pizza restaurant in all of Equestria.' _Oh, I thought it was a award for having the most epic collection of hoof-nails. _'We're having the award ceremony on Saturday December 7__th__ at the Hoof Point stadium in…'_" I gasped. "MAREAMI?!" I yelled.

"Your hometown?" Rarity asked.

"Nooooooo, my junky playground, what do you think Rarity?" I said to her sarcasticly.

"But, dear, I thought you loved Mareami?" Rarity asked.

"I do, but do you remember the reason why I moved to Ponyville? Lawl remember, Rarity?" I asked.

"I somewhat do." Rarity said.

"But you're nominated for awards, Flare! Isn't that great?!" Fluttershy asked excitedly.

"Well yeah, but... it's Mareami!" I said. "I don't think I want to experience the risks of humiliation again!"

"Maybe we should go tell the others, and maybe we can give some advise!" Fluttershy suggested.

"That's a great idea, Flutters! Tell the girls, I'll tell the Nobles to come meet us at Twilight's House, at 6 PM tonight. Kay?" I asked.

"Sounds good, Flare! See ya at 6!" Fluttershy said. 6:01 PM, at Twilight's House, everypony was talking to eachother, waiting for me to show up. I slowly walk inside, looking tired, and I stand up in front of everypony.

"Sorry I'm tardy, brahs and sistas. Last minute customers." I said.

"Yeah whatever we're doin here, it better be good. Ah wasn't done building a new device." Engie said.

"Now, I have an important announcement to make!" I said.

"We know! Why else do you think we're here?" Crystal asked sarcasticly.

"The Food Awards is going to take place on Saturday, and... I've been nominated for the best pizza resturaunt in all of Equestria." I said.

"That's great, Flare!" Blaze said.

"Yeah, why feel so down in the dumps about it?" Aqua asked.

"Well, the thing is... it's taking place back in my hometown of Mareami." I said.

"How many times do you have to say HOMETOWN before Mareami. We all know already that it's your hometown, you don't need to brag about it!" Crystal complained.

"So yeah, I'm going over there tomorrow morning with my sister Water." I said.

"That's another thing, you keep saying 'your sister Water', we all know that's your sister." Crystal added.

"Crystal, shut it." Psyche said to her.

"Hey you can't tell her what to do, Psyche!" I yelled out at him.

"Yeah, Psyche!" Crystal mimiced.

"Shut it, Crystal." I said.

"So why did you gather us here then?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I need some advise into avoiding those who made me suffer while I was living there. Twilight, you might have a solution." I said.

"Just ignore them, or try to make peace!" Twilight suggested.

"Well, they won't listen to me!" I said.

"You'll never know unless you try!" Twilight said.

"I did try." I said.

"OOO, OOO! I KNOW, I KNOW!" Pinkie yelled. "How about you shoot yourself out of cannon into a plastic cup, wearing this mustache?"

"We're seriously goin through that again, Pinkie?" AppleJack asked.

"Well, duh! Aren't mustaches the coolest?" Pinkie asked.

"She's got a point there, you know." I said.

"Look the answer is quite simple, we should go with ya!" AppleJack suggested.

"I can't afford plane tickets for you all! I only got two plane tickets, and I already said to Water that she can go." I said, showing everypony the tickets.

"Why choose Water out of me, Flare? We have something special!" Pinkie said, staring at me real closely.

"I understand that, Pinks, but Water is my sister. She hasn't seen our family longer than I have." I said.

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE, FLARE! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE LET ME GO!" Pinkie begged. "I'LL DO ANYTHING! ANYTHING YOU WANT!"

"Sigh... I'm sorry, Pinks, but no." I shook my head.

"Okee dokee lokey!" Pinkie said happily.

"Any other advise?" I asked.

"Give me a phone call, maybe I can help you then." Twilight said.

"I dunno, Twilight. Long distance." I said.

"Well, then... just have fun! Have a safe flight! Win those awards! We'll see you on TV!" Twilight said.

"Sounds good to me! I'll see you all on Monday!" I said, walking out.

"You know, Flare needs to learn to wipe his hooves before coming inside the house." Spike said.

"Spike, take a letter for the princess!" Twilight said to him, then Spike took out a piece of paper and a quill.

"Twilight, what are ya'll doin?" AppleJack asked.

"Dear Princess Celestia..." Twilight began. "We'll need 12 tickets for a flight to Mareami."

"Wait, what are you doing, Twilight?" Rarity asked.

"You see, our friend Flare thinks he's going to suffer from bullies again, and it's our job as his friends to help him out in this situation." Twilight continued. "We'll help Flare make his peace, and he'll never be afraid of going to Mareami again. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle." Spike rolled up the letter, and blew it to the princess.

"What are ya doin, Twilight? What makes ya think the princess will give ya the tickets?" Aqua asked.

"I wrote down that our 'FRIEND' Flare needs help, and she'll know that it's a friendship lesson, and she'll give us the tickets!" Twilight said.

"Sounds like a good plan! I just hope when we get to the hotel, I don't get the room next to the noisy ice machine." Psyche said. Spike burped up a letter with the tickets inside.

"See? I knew she would do it!" Twilight said.

"But Twilight, there's 16 tickets in here, not 12." Spike said.

"Hmm, I guess the princess either made a mistake, or wants other ponies to go." Blaze said.

"Who do you think should go?" Rainbow asked.

"Apple Bloom always wanted to try out the theme parks they have in Mareami. Maybe we can take her." AppleJack suggested.

"Sweetie Belle keeps bragging about their mall they have over there!" Rarity said annoyed. "Then again... I KEEP BRAGGING ABOUT THE MALL THEY HAVE OVER THERE!" she said excitingly.

"Since they're going, we might as well take Scootaloo, and Candy Cotton with us." Blaze suggested.

"Aww, I wanted to take Thundy with me!" Crystal complained.

"Sorry, Crystal. So let's pack our things! We'll be leaving tomorrow morning, everypony!" Twilight said.

"I'm telling ya, if I get that room next to the noisy ice machine, I'm going to kick a house keeping cart!" Psyche threatened. The next day went by, I was just packing up for my trip to Mareami with Water.

"C'mon, Water! If we get a head start to the airport, I believe we won't have that large of a line at the security checkpoint!" I yelled from across the trailer.

"Just a minute! I'm trying to put on some make-up!" Water yelled back.

"Sis, you can put on make-up on the plane! I mean, you don't really need the makeup until we get to the ceremony!" I said walking into the room Water's in.

"Hey! You're not a mare, you wouldn't understand, bro!" Water said, and to me it looks like she overdid the make up on her face.

"Hey, Water? How about a little bit of face with your make-up?" I asked.

"Very funny, Flare." Water said, throwing one of her lipsticks at me. "Will you pick that up?"

So I picked up the lipstick she threw at me, and gave it back to her. "I dunno why you're so happy going back there?"

"Flare, Mareami is our home! We can't abandon it!" Water said.

"But... Herb, and Swinebutt!" I said.

"Swinebutt already followed you here. Herb... maybe he changed." Water said, putting her hoof on my shoulder.

"I dunno, sis. Herb seemed to despise me." I said.

"Just relax! You're not going to a high school reunion or nothing." Water said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, at least we're going there for only the weekend." I said with a positive attitude.

"Exactly! That's the spirit, and we'll be seeing family too!" Water said.

"Yeah, that's true. Oh I rhymed!" I said.

"Don't forget to install the fish feeder, bro." Water reminded me.

"I never forget about the fishies, sis." I said, smiling at her.

I walked over to the fish tank to check up on them. "Oh no, it's Flare! Quick act like a fish! ACT LIKE A FISH!" Darrel freaked out.

"OW! Right in my ear, Darrel!" Yoyo complained, holding his ear.

"Well, I'm going back home to Mareami! I wish I could take you with me." I said.

"And why can't you?" Dorthey asked.

"I can't take you with me, because…. Well….. can fish survive being in airplanes?" I asked.

"Did he just understood what I said?" Dorthey asked.

"I'm assuming he just assumed." Pearl assumed.

"I'll install the fish feeder. I'll be back Monday night, and of course Rainbow is in charge." I said.

"YES!" Rainbow said to himself.

"Why would you be surprised? You're always in charge." Dorthey said.

"And that's why I'm superior, always will!" Rainbow said.

"Don't let us end up of what Chuck did when Spot was around." Dorthey said.

"None of us were around then." Piddles said.

"Water are you ready yet?!" I yelled out.

"In a minute! I'm looking for my eyeliner!" Water yelled back.

"Water, our flight leaves in 3 hours! That security checkpoint line is gonna fill up like mad!" I yelled.

"I found it! Did you install the fish feeder yet?" Water asked.

"Just finished!" I said to her, then I said to the fishies; "Well, have fun! I'll miss you all so much. Just…. Don't get to upset."

"Don't worry, we won't." Yoyo said, chuckling and elbowing Dorthey.

"Quit doing that!" Dorthey said to Yoyo, moving away from his elbow. Darrel starts weeping, and swimming in front of the tank.

"PLEEEEEEASE DON'T GO! TAKE US WITH YOU!" Darrel cried out. I waved to them, and I walked out of my bedroom with my luggage.

"It's too late, Darrel. He's gone." Piddles said, patting his shoulder.

"Ehh, whatever! We're gonna make our own vacation! With Blackjack, and chicks! In fact, forget the vacation!" Darrel said. I went outside with my sister, who was carrying out four big suitcases.

"Water, what's in those suitcases?" I asked.

"I need to know which dress to take to the awards." Water said.

"You're only going to use one dress!" I whined at her.

"But I don't know which one to use! What if one was stained?" Water asked.

"I can never understand you mares sometimes!" I complained.

"Quit your complaining, Flare! If you were a mare, you'd understand." Water said.

"Hey, I'm already nervous about those bullies back in Mareami." I said.

"Flare, don't worry about them. We're gonna see mommy and daddy again, right?" Water asked.

"Look at you Water! You're 28 years old, and you still call our parents that!" I said.

"I'm still their baby!" Water said.

"You are a baby." I teased.

"Oh, shut up, bro!" Water said, whacking my head with her purse playfully.

"FLAREY!" Pinkie cried out, tackle hugging me. I lost balance and fell over.

"Oh, Pinkie! I swear was going to kiss you good-bye right before I leave." I lied.

"Oh that's ok, Flarey! No need!" Pinkie said, carrying a couple of suitcases and her party cannon.

"Why you all packed up for?" I asked.

"We're going with you, bro! We're coming with you on your trip to Mareami!" Blaze said, helping me up.

"It's gonna be totally rad! I can tell!" Rainbow Dash said.

"All of you? All of you are coming?" I asked.

"Well…. If you don't want us to. We can stay." Flutters said.

"No, no. It's cool! But…. How did you get tickets?" I asked.

"I gave a letter to the princess saying this is a friendship trip, so she gave us all tickets so we can come with you, and settle your problem!" Twilight said.

"Which princess? It's not Cadance right? I'm still mad at her." I said.

"Oh get a rest with you being mad at Cadance already, Flare!" Psyche said.

"C'mon, partner! Ya ready to go home?" Engie asked.

"Perhaps, but are you sure you all want to go?" I asked.

"C'mon, Flare! Is there anything we couldn't handle before?" Rainbow asked with her hoof around me.

"Yes, lots. I can name 20." I said.

"Oh yeah? Let's hear it!" Rainbow dared me.

"We don't have time for this. We have a flight to catch!" Aqua said.

"Aqua's right. You know how long the lines are at those airports. Trust me, Psche and I experienced it." I said.

"Tis true." Psyche said, shrugging.

"THEN LET'S PARTY!" Pinkie cried out. So we all marched on to the Airport, and were passing through the security checkpoint. Crystal was playing around with the security guards, making fake beeping sounds, but then the security guards came and pushed her on the ground.

"AAAAH! HELP! I WAS JOKING, CALM DOWN! YOU MAD, BROS?!" Crystal yelled out.

"Aww, just like Crystal stealing my lines." I complained.

"You have way too many lines, Flare. How about sharin them?" AppleJack asked. Shortly after, we went over to the terminal and waited for our flight.

"Hang on a second, when does our flight leave?" Aqua asked.

"2 in a half hours." I said.

"Sooo, why were we in a such a hurry to go?" Scootaloo asked.

"Security checkpoint lines." Water said.

"You lazy impatient idiot! We're going to be waiting for our flight anyway! You too lazy to wait in a stupid line?" Candy Cotton asked.

"At least we'll be sittin down." Apple Bloom said.

"You punks are lazy, you know that?" Candy insulted them.

"Yeah you go girl!" Scoots said to her, leaving a hoof up for a bump.

"Put your hoof down filly, I ain't touching that." Candy said to Scoots.

"Wow, what a meanie." Sweetie Belle said.

"Look, let's just sit down, relax, and we'll wait for our flight to be ready, and we'll fly on over to Mareami, alright?" Blaze asked.

"Who made you in charge?" Crystal asked him.

"I'm not in charge, I'm just saying…." Blaze said.

"You're just saying garbage. That's what you're saying Blaze." Crystal said. Blaze just sighed.

"So, Flare, tell us a bit about Mareami. Tell us what it's like." AppleJack requested.

"It's full of mean ponies." I said.

"Besides that." AppleJack added.

"She's talking about the environment and such." Psyche said.

"Well…. Mareami is very pretty! I lived over at Hoofington Beach with Water, my parents, and my fish." I explained. "Ocean Drive is a very pretty place full of neon lights, and shops, and restaurants that face the beach; I know of a place full of cool t-shirts and souvenirs, even some post cards which palm trees in them that say 'Greetings from Mareami', and all that."

"Oh I need to get my hooves on one of those snowglobes." Crystal said nodding.

"That reminds me, Scoots you'll love the lighthouse! It shows a great view of the city, and you can see all the cruise ships come into port!" I said.

"Sounds awesome! Is that the highest point in the whole city?" Scoots asked.

"No, the highest point in the whole city is the Bank of Equestria building in Downtown. Has over 40 floors!" I said.

"WHOA! 40 floors?!" Scoots asked.

"Sounds awesome!" Candy shouted.

"Hey, Flare? What sort of super fun places do they have over there?" Pinkie asked.

"If you wanna go partying, I suggest going to the West Palm Night Club over at Hoof Point. I used to sneak into my school parties at that place!" I said.

"Woo wee! I bet Vinyl would love goin there!" AppleJack said.

"Also, Pinkie, if you want fun as in theme park rides, there are three theme parks! Candy Kingdom, where it's a candy themed park; Magic World, where your dreams come true; and Galactic Studios which also have actual movie sets and such." I said.

"WHOA! Ah've always wanted to go to a real live theme park!" Apple Bloom said.

"Rarity, can we go to the theme parks? Please, please, please?" Sweetie begged to her sister.

"Perhaps, deary. Maybe if Flare wants to take you." Rarity said.

"So I heard Mareami as a space center, is that true?" Psyche asked.

"Sure is, sista! The Lunar Space Center in Cape Canvill!" I said to him.

"Sista? I'm a stallion!" Psyche corrected me.

"You look like a mare though, you know that Psyche?" I asked.

Pinkie giggled. "He's right, Psyche! You do look like a mare!" she said, putting her arm around his neck. After some time went by, our flight came in, and we were called to the booth where we showed them our tickets, but then Crystal made some beeping sounds like at the security checkpoint, and then the airport guards pushed her down again and searched her.

"Awww come on!" Crystal complained. We went inside the plane, we all sat down in our seats and got ready for our flight.

"Wow! Ah never been on a real airplane before! This is pretty swell!" Apple Bloom said.

"And I'm going to be actually flying! WOO HOO!" Scoots cheered.

"Shhhh!" one of the passengers shushed her.

"YOU SHHHH!" Scoots shushed the passenger back.

"I don't know why we're taking a plane. I can fly there in 10 seconds flat, no problem!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Is that a bet?" Blaze asked.

"What? You want me to do it, Blaze?" Rainbow asked.

"Do what you want! It's one extra plane ticket!" Blaze said. Rainbow was silent for a second, then she walked over to one of the flight attendance, and tapped on her.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Rainbow asked her. "What movie are you going to be playing for the trip?"

"Any movie you want! Each seat has it's own little television." The mare said.

"What? When was there a television at every seat?" Rainbow asked.

"You must've not seen it." Blaze said. "Besides, you're in first class!"

"We're in first class?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah, Princess Celestia gave us first-class tickets!" Twilight said.

"And the food's free!" Engie added.

"WHOA! THIS IS SO AWESOME- I mean…. Sure, I guess I'll stay for the flight. Not that I need help flying." Rainbow said sounding calm, but hiding her excitement.

"I could really use some salted peanuts right now." AppleJack said.

"Oh wait, I almost forgot! Everypony might need these." Psyche said, passing out some gum.

"Gum? What do we need gum for?" Spike asked.

"The altitude of the plane causes your ears to react strangely." Twilight said.

"Like how?" Spike asked.

"They pop." Twilight said.

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine. Dragon ears aren't like pony ears." Spike said, putting his arms behind his head and relaxing.

A few minutes went by, and the flight attendances were giving us a few drills and safety features, I just facehoofed myself and said to myself; "I know these rules already. Besides, what are the odds of having a plane crash? And what are the odds being over water? We're flying across land the whole way!"

"Hey, Flarey! Check this out!" Pinkie said with an oxygen mask on her head. "Party hats!"

"Those aren't party hats, Pinkie. Those are oxygen masks. You put them over your mouth so you can breathe better." I said.

"Actually, those are party hats." A flight attendant said. "The oxygen masks have straps on the side, and these things don- Oh wait, these are the oxygen masks." Just then, the seat belt light comes on, and we all buckle up our seat belts as the plane starts riding along the airstrip. Scoots was feeling really excited, but Aqua was breathing on one of the oxygen masks, because he was really nervous.

"What's wrong, Aqua?" AppleJack asked.

"AH NEVER FLOWN ON A PLANE BEFORE!" Aqua yelled.

"A'right, a'right, shhhhh." AppleJack said, holding him and trying to calm him down. "Everythin will be fine. Alright? Everythin will be fine."

"Ah hope so. If we crash… ah dunno what ah'll do." Aqua said.

"WE'RE GONNA CRASH?!" Crystal screamed, then the whole plane started freaking out.

One of the flight attendances blown their whistle and said; "Calm down, everypony! Calm down!" everypony got quiet. "There will be no plane crashes. So relax! Enjoy the flight! Snacks our available now if you're hungry."

"Some Salt and Vinegar Lay's for Psyche!" I said.

"Shut up, Flare." Psyche said.

"You shut up!" I said to him.

"Ah wonder if ah can build speed boosters on the engines to make them go faster?" Engie asked.

"Why you ask?" Flutters asked.

"Ah'm alreadeh getting bored, Fluttershy." Engie said.

"But…. We didn't even leave yet." Flutters said.

"Exactly! But it feels like we've been flyin for hours!" Engie said.

"Oh lookie here! Here comes the ramp!" Sweetie said. Aqua kept breathing faster in the mask, and AppleJack was trying to calm him down.

"Here we go! 10…. 9….. 8….. 7….." Rainbow started counting down, but before she could finish, we already started flying. "Awww. Started too late. But still, WOOOOOO HOOOOO!"

"This is soooo awesome!" Scoots cried out.

"OW MY EARS!" Spike cried. Then he took out the gum that Psyche given him, and put it in his mouth. "IT'S NOT WORKING, TWILIGHT!"

"Chew and swallow, chew and swallow." Twilight said. Spike did so.

"OW MY EARS!" Spike cried again. Just then, we heard a baby crying in the background.

"Every….. single….. plane." I said, facehoofing. "Always a crying baby!" Just then, the crying baby threw a raddle at my head. "Ow!" I shouted, and the baby started laughing. Time went by, and we finally made it to our target altitude. The first hour went by, Engie was trying to hack his cell phone app, Spike was playing on my DS, Twilight was reading (of course), Pinkie was dancing in her seat to her tunes on her MP3 player, the CMCs used their pillows to make a fort on their seats, and the rest of us were either sleeping or using the TV. I was looking out the window, thinking about what's going to happen once we reach Mareami. Is everypony going to avoid me? Is everypony going to throw eggs at me? What about my friends? Just because they're my friends, will they end up with the same fate as me? Or worse…. Will they betray me for THEM?! Nah, not that last part. But still, I'm really nervous. I couldn't stop thinking about why I left that city in the first place. I really need to think about the fun we're going to have, and how happy I'll be seeing my family again. But my heart was beating fast, and my sister tried to help me feel better, which sort of helped. I needed to get these images out of my head, so I decided to watch a movie, and eat a spinach leaf sandwich with some Chex Mix until we finally arrived. The plane started descending towards Mareami International Airport, as Spike kept screaming because his ears were starting to hurt again. We just got out of the plane, and into the terminal. Nopony was throwing eggs at me or nothing. Everypony thought I was just a random traveler. Did I change that much? I was only living in Ponyville for almost a year.

"Wow! This is Mareami International Airport! Looks very nice!" Twilight said.

"Way better than the Airport in Trottingham." Psyche said nodding.

"So what do we do first? We get a cab or something?" Aqua asked.

"Forget a cab! Princess Celestia ordered us a limo to take us to the hotel of our choice!" Twilight said.

"I recommend Embacy Suites! It's the nicest hotel in the whole city! None of this Holiday Inn nonsense!" I said. "They also have free breakfast, and snacks around 4 PM."

"I thought we were going home?" Water asked.

"We'll be going home, sis, no problem!" I said, patting her back.

"Well let's go get our luggage, and wait outside for our ride!" Engie suggested.

"Got it!" Blaze said, as we went down the escalator to the bottom floor, and went to the conveyor belt to wait for our luggage. We had to wait 20 whole minutes for all of Rarity's junk, and we went outside to wait for our limo. Our limo guy was already waiting outside, holding up a big poster that says; 'Twilight Sparkle'.

"You had to use your own name, huh Twilight?" Crystal complained.

"The princess ordered this limo for us, and she probably thought it was better to use my name." Twilight said.

"Excuse me? Are you Twilight Sparkle?" the limo driver with the Latin accent asked.

"I sure am! I also have my friends here!" Twilight said.

"Good! Where do you all want to go?" the driver asked.

"Embacy suites!" Rarity answered. "I heard it's quite lovely there!"

"Ok, which one?" the driver asked.

"Excuse me?" Rarity asked confusingly.

"Which one. There's two of them." The driver said.

"The one on East beach, please!" I said.

"Ok, let me take your luggage in the trunk, and we'll head over there!" the driver said, as we all went into the limo.

"Wow! Ah've never been in a real limo before!" Apple Bloom said.

"There are so many vehicles you haven't been in, huh Apple Bloom?" Sweetie asked.

"There aren't many vehicles back in Ponyville." Apple Bloom said. Eventually, the limo driver went onto his seat, and started up the limo.

"There are ciders in the cabinet if you all want any." The driver said.

"AWESOME! I'm starting to love Mareami!" Rainbow Dash said, taking out a bottle of apple cider from the cabinet. "I don't know why you left this city, Flare. So far, it's amazing!"

"You don't know the half of it!" I said smiling. "Hey, James? How about opening the sun roof?"

"Yes, sir! Oh, and the name is not James, its Pedro." The driver said.

"Whatever you say, James." I said. The driver opened up the roof of the limo, and we were driving out of the Airport terminal, and we started to have a good view of the city, as the Welcome to Miami song started playing instrumentally in the background.

"Whoa!" Aqua cried out, breathing into the oxygen mask again.

"You brought that thing with you?" Engie asked.

"Hey, ah thought they'd allow it. Pinkie still has her's." Aqua said, pointing to Pinkie who was still wearing her 'party hat' on her head.

"Wow! It looks like Manehatten over there, but the buildins are not as tall, and it feels hotter, and there's less fog." AppleJack said.

"Because this ain't Manehatten, AppleJack!" I said. "Welcome… to Mareami!" Everypony saw the view of Mareami, and most of them were impressed by how it all looked. "Mareami! South beach, feeling da heat!" I said. "Can ya'll feel that? Can ya'll feel that? Oh! Jig it out!" I started rapping a parody of Welcome to Miami by Will Smith as we were driving along the streets.

**Flare: **_"Here I am in the place where I got stressed out-Mareami the ponies I feel left out.  
But the place is cool I guarantee, We don't have out houses to go pee pee.  
So we dance all night at the night clubs, we have fresh cider at the town pubs.  
We got three theme parks which is lots of fun, we got the pretty mares that say…."_

**Pretty mares at the side of the street:** _"Hi, Flare Gun!"_

**Flare:** _"Ya'll feel me. All ponies and phonies, Salvatore Leones, ice cream conies.  
All advanced technology you'll find right here, we got a big leet mall right over here! _  
_The city is connected to the Gatorglades, all the cool ponies can wear fantastic shades.  
Don't be shy just come on down, to the number one city that's the best around!  
Party in the city where the heat is on. All night at the beach till the break of dawn!"_

__**Mares on the street: "**_Welcome to Mareami! Binevenido a Mareami!"_

__**Flare: **_"Ridin in the buggies that bounce around, keep losing your phones in the city canal.  
I'm going to Mareami!"_

**Mares:**"_Welcome to Mareami!"_

"Wait, hang on a second, Flare. Did you say….. a mall?" Rarity asked.

"Oh here we go!" I said feeling annoyed. "All you mares being obsessed with those malls! I don't get you all sometimes."

"Rarity? What's a mall?" Sweetie asked.

"A mall is a wonderful place with all these fabulous shops, there's just so much to see! EEEEEEE!" Rarity squeed.

"Whoa nelly! What's so good about these fancy malls anyway?" AppleJack asked.

"The food court." Crystal said.

"Exactly! But the Hoof Point Mall has everything! They have JcPenny, Sears, Macy's, there's even a Target near it! Ponyville is missing out on so, so much, you know?" I asked.

"Ah can tell." AppleJack said.

"I WANNA GO TO THE MALL!" Rarity yelled.

"Hang on, let's check into our hotel first!" Sweetie said.

"Exactly! I wanna work on getting a suntan." Spike said. "OW! Also, I'd like some medication for my ears."

"Everywhere in town there's a CBS Pharmacy or a Walgreens! You can't get away from these pharmacy's you know." I said.

"FLARE! I wanna know more about Mareami!" Pinkie shouted.

"Good call, Pinks!" I said, and continued rapping:

**Flare: **_"Yo we get alot of rain to mess the place up, but we ain't got events like Winter Wrap-Up.  
We get ready for the northern birds, and we got the jerks to get you hurt._  
_Little Hoovana isn't a place, to hang around to take a taste  
We're most famous for the Lunar Space Center, watch out for the signs that say 'DO NOT ENTER'.  
Check out the stadium which is awesome of course, we got sports events like racing in Nashorse.  
All the neon lights all the food and shops, Seastar Island, fancy stops!  
Party in the city where the heat is on. All night on the beach till the break of dawn."_

__**Thug with a deep voice: **_"Welcome to Mareami, something something Mareami._

__**Flare: **"_Jumpin to the skies just bring it on, no need to get lost just follow along.  
I'm going to Mareami!"_

**Thug:**_ "Welcome to Mareami!"_

"Ya'll don't have Winter Wrap-Up?" Apple Bloom asked.

"How come? Winter Wrap-Up's fun!" Sweetie said.

"Have you noticed there are lots and lots of birds around?" I asked.

"Oh yes! That's what I was really paying attention to." Flutters said. "I recognize a lot of these birds! Some of them are in my choras!" A couple of the bluejays start singing in front of Fluttershy.

"That's because this is one of the cities that those birds go to while it's winter up in Ponyville. We get a lot of rain during the summer though. It's a good thing we came during the winter time. Summer is REALLY hot here. Maybe even hotter than Appleloosa." I said.

"Whah stay away from Little Hoovana?" Engie asked.

"Thugs, lots and lots of thugs. Refugees too from the islands nearby. It's not really a tourist attraction place." I said. "Don't worry, you'll know where a tourist attraction spot is, and which isn't."

"The mall!" Rarity said.

"Yes, the mall is a good tourist spot." I said, then I continued rapping;

**Flare: "**_This isn't Ponyville or Canterlot, this isn't even Manehatten whatcha talkin about?  
We got palm trees like Los Pegasus, maybe not as much neon lights as Las Haygus.  
But it's much much cleaner than Trottingham, you better have brought a video cam.  
Because once you leave you'll really miss out, on the 10 story parking lot!  
This place is real leet, be real beat, smell my feet, feel dat Mareami heat!  
Get a ride on the jet skis in the open seas, go fishing using rotton swiss cheese!  
We got three theme parks like Magic World, Galactic Studios, and Candy World_

_Beware the Seagulls, that can poo on you, we got great videos games like Far Cry 2_

_We got pet stores, and the Hoof Point Mall, we got lotsa apples, we got dem all!  
In this place, Twilight, you'll be called a nerd, and our favorite song is Surrrfin Bird._  
_Party in the city where the heat is on, all night on the beach till the break of dawn!_"

**Mares:** _"Welcome to Mareami, bienvenido..."_ (the mare coughs)

**Flare: **_"Flyin to the trees to feel the breeze, this ain't the place to feel the freeze.  
I'm going to Mareami!"_

**Mare:** _"Welcome to Mareami!"_

__**Flare: **_"Dancin in the boulevard the night away, Flare Gun is here to make your day!"  
_

**Mare:**_ "Welcome to Mareami, a... oh Celestia I forgot my line."_

__**Flare: **_"Jumpin at sea just look at this, win first prize in the surfing contest! I'm going to Mareami!"  
_

**Mare: **_"Uhh, what was my line again?"_

__**Flare: **_"Party in the city where the heat is on- UGH!"_

"Ow, my chest!" I said, holding my chest in pain after I said 'UGH'. Eventually the limo stopped over at Embacy Suites. We all left the limo, and it was Blaze who had to pay the tip, since he was the last one out.

"Wasting my Fighting is Magic money." Blaze said and sighed. We took our belongings, I went over to the front counter with Twilight so we can get our rooms ready, as the others were waiting over at the tables in the middle of the lobby.

"Wow, Flare's right! This place is lovely!" Rarity said.

"Rainbow? Are we going Downtown any time soon?" Candy asked.

"Sure! We'll go later. We have to check in first." Rainbow said.

"You know, I preformed over at the stadium before with the Wonderbolts." Blaze said. I walked over to the others with our room keys.

"Alright everypony, we have our rooms ready! We're staying at the sixth floor." Twilight said, giving everypony their room keys. "Blaze, Rainbow Dash, Candy, and Scootaloo are in room 621. AppleJack, Apple Bloom, Rarity, and Sweetie Belle will be in room 622."

"Aww, why can't I stay with you guys?" Scoots complained to Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom.

"Engineer, Aqua, Psyche, Spike, and Flare will be staying in room 623." Twilight continued. "And finally; Pinkie, Water, Crystal, Fluttershy, and I will be staying in room 624."

"How many beds are there in each room?" Aqua asked.

"There's four beds in each room, and there's the couch. So the fifth pony will be sleeping on the couch." Twilight said.

"I'm not sleeping on the couch. Psyche, you sleep on the couch." I said.

"You automatically pick me?" Psyche asked.

"Ah agree." Engie said.

"Ah second that." Aqua said.

"Ditto." Spike said. Psyche sighed, and shook his head.

"I'll be fine in sleeping on the couch in our room, Twilight." Fluttershy said.

"No need, Fluttershy! I'm going to be sleeping in the day. I hear all the cool stuff happens at night!" Crystal said.

"Oh, okay Crystal." Flutters said.

"Alright, let's head to our rooms; then we can go see our parents!" Water said.

"Right. Did you call mom?" I asked her.

"Yes. I told her that we'll see her right after we settle things here." Water said. So we went up the glass elevators which took a long time to come down, and we went over to our rooms which were in the northeast corner of the sixth floor.

"Oh lookie here, Psyche!" Engie said.

"What is that?" Psyche asked. He looked over and saw the ice machine was right near our room. "DARN IT! I did not want to stay near the noisy ice machine!" Psyche looks around, then he runs to a housekeeping cart, and knocks it over. A Hispanic maid named Consuela comes out, and starts whacking Psyche on the head with a broom.

"NO, NO! NO! NO, NO!" Consuela repeated herself.

"OW! Quit it!" Psyche yelled.

"So Consuela works for Filthy Rich, the princesses, and she works at this Embacy Suites." Spike said. "How many jobs does this maid have?" Consuela then pulls on Psyche's ear, and throws him into his room. Psyche tries to come out, rubbing his head.

"No, no. You stay. You in time out." Consuela said.

"What?" Psyche asked.

"You in time out. You stay in room." Consuela said.

"But I have places to be!" Psyche complained.

"No, no." Consuela said, tying him on the couch. "You stay."

"Darn it!" Psyche said. "A little help guys?"

"Well, we'd be glad to help ya, Psyche! But ya seemed to be a little…. 'tied up' at the moment." Engie teased and we all laughed.

"That's an old joke, Engie." Psyche said.

"Wow, this room is nice! Doesn't beat sleeping on a cloud, but still nice!" Blaze said.

"I'd rather sleep in the room where Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom are." Scoots complained.

"Hey, I'm here right? Aren't you happy for that at least?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh right! You're in here Rainbow Dash! Mind if I sleep on your bed?" Scoots asked.

"No problem kiddo!" Rainbow said, patting her head.

"I'm not sleeping with Blaze!" Candy said.

"I was actually thinking of Rainbow and I on one bed, and the fillies on the other one." Blaze suggested.

"I know, that's what I was going with. But still Scoots wants to be near me, so I'll sleep on the right side of our bed, and Scoots will sleep on the left side of her's." Rainbow said.

"Want me to sleep with this loser that can't even fly?" Candy asked.

"CANDY COTTON!" Rainbow shouted at her.

"What?! It's true." Candy said.

"Ehh, it's cool, Rainbow Dash!" Scoots said. "I'll get used to your sister, right?" she asked, putting her hoof around Candy.

"Don't touch me." Candy said to her angrily.

"By the way, Rainbow. You have to lay off on the Cheetos or something. You're really starting to let yourself go." Scoots said.

Rainbow looked at her stomach and said; "FOR THE LAST TIME! I'M NOT EATING TOO MUCH! I don't know how this is happening!"

"We should hit the gym later, babe. Gotta lose some pounds. You're gaining more and more each week!" Blaze said, poking her stomach.

"Shut up, Blaze!" Rainbow said, pushing him over.

"Ow! I was kidding, gosh!" Blaze whined, rubbing his head. Water, Pinkie and I went out of our rooms, and started walking towards the elevators.

"Hey, wait! Where you guys going?" Blaze asked, running out of his room.

"We're going to go see our parents." I said.

"Mind if I come to?" Blaze asked.

"Not at all! They'll be happy face to meet you!" I said.

"Awesome!" Blaze said.

"Where you four going?" Twilight asked.

"Off to see Flare's parents!" Pinkie said.

"Mine too you know, don't forget me." Water added.

"I'll come too!" Twilight said.

"Alright, can you tell the others that we'll be back around 5?" I asked.

"Sure!" Twilight nodded.

"Tell them to call me if they're going anywhere." I said.

"Rarity, Fluttershy, and AppleJack already went to the mall." Twilight said.

"By themselves?!" I shouted.

"They'll be fine, right?" Twilight asked.

"They don't even know this town! I hope they know their way back." Water said.

"How about Spike?" I asked.

"He went to the beach with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Candy Cotton, and Rainbow Dash." Twilight answered.

"Ah, I less then three the beach!" I said. "I hope Spike goes well on his suntan! How about Crystal?" I asked as we walked inside the elevator.

"Crystal's napping." Twilight said.

"That's cool!" I nodded. "Aqua and Psyche went to the pool, and Engie's getting a snack downstairs."

"So where do your parents live?" Blaze asked. Before we walked out of the hotel, we saw Consuela grabbing Psyche by the ear at the pool, and taking him back to the room.

"They live in an apartment complex over at Hoofington Beach. Can't wait to see them again!" I said. So we walked down Ocean Drive over to my parent's house, but on the way, I had the feeling I was being watched. I wasn't bullied at all yet, but I had the feeling I was about to. We went over to my parent's apartment, and I turned the key and opened the door. "DING DONG!" I yelled out. "Burgle, burgle! We're burglars! Here to steal all your junk!"

"FLAREY! WATER!" my mom Bow Gun yelled out, and gave us a big hug.

"Hey mom!" Water and I said.

"I missed you both so much! How are you?" my mom asked.

"Great! Great! Where's dad?" I asked.

"Oh, he's still at work right now." Mom said.

"Again? He works too much! I guess that's why he never came down on Daddy's Day." I said.

"And you have a problem with me calling him 'daddy'." Water teased and gave me a shove.

"Hey Twilight! Hey Pinkie!" mom greeted them, and gave them a hug.

"Hi, Mrs. Gun!" Twilight said.

"HI, MRS. GUN!" Pinkie cried out, and tackle hugged her.

"Whoa, Pinkie!" I yelled out, trying to get her off. "That's my mom!"

"Oh, sorry, Mrs. Gun!" Pinkie said.

"It's quite alright." Mom said, then she looked over at Blaze. "You must be Blaze Goldheart!"

"Yes, I am!" Blaze said, holding his hoof out, as they shook hooves.

"My name is Bow Gun, I'm Flare and Water's mother." Mom said.

"So I figured." Blaze said.

"So how you all liking Mareami so far?" mom asked.

"IT'S SUPER DOOPER HOT, AND BEAUTIFUL!" Pinkie cried out, and hopped in place.

"I KNOW, RIGHT?! IT'S SO AWESOME!" my mom yelled out and hopped along, then Water and I hopped along too. Blaze and Twilight just looked at eachother confusingly. "How about the fishies, Flare? How's my little Darrel?"

"He's doing great!" I said.

"I don't know why you had to steal the fishies from me, Flare. Why?" mom asked.

"I couldn't go to Ponyville alone! I needed to bring some family with me!" I said.

"But…. I'm there." Water said.

Just then I had myself a little idea. "Hey mom, you want to meet some of my other friends?"

"Sure!" mom said.

"That's awesome! Why don't we all meet at Cheesecake Factory for dinner! Bring some family members along too!" I said.

"Good idea, Flare!" mom nodded.

"Yeah, I haven't been at Cheesecake Factory in ages!" Water said.

"CHEESECAKE FACTORY! CHEESECAKE FACTORY!" Pinkie shouted and hopped. "Wait, what's cheesecake factory?"

"It's a great restaurant that serves great meals; and do you know what they serve for dinner?" I asked and winked.

"CHEESECAKE!" Pinkie yelled.

"I was actually going to say peanut butter pie, but yeah, they do serve cheesecake too!" I nodded.

"Sounds delicious, Flare!" Twilight said.

"When she we meet?" Blaze asked.

"Around 5. You know grandma doesn't like to eat late." Mom said.

"Good idea!" I said. "AM or PM?" My mom smirked at me, and gave me a playful push. "I'm serious! AM or PM?" I asked. So we went back to the hotel to pick up the others, and get ready so we can head over to the factory. Psyche had trouble getting out of the room, because Consuela kept putting him back in time out. I eventually distracted her, by giving her a job to unclog the toilet, because Spike took a giant dragon doo. Spike didn't like the idea, but I did it anyway! I rented us a carriage, and I drove us over to the cheesecake factory. We went out, and I saw my family just up ahead.

"Dad! Grandma Carbine! Everypony else I our family!" Water and I both said at the same time, and we given them hugs.

"Wow, ya'll have a large family, Flare!" AppleJack said.

"Look who's talking!" Rainbow Dash teased her.

"I would like you all to meet my family!" I said, introducing them. "My dad Sub-Machine Gun, my grandma Carbine Gun; my cousins Deagle Gun, Glock Gun, and Tazer Gun; my aunts Beretta Gun, and Shot Gun; my uncle AK Gun, my other uncle M4 Gun, but he's not here right now; my grandpa Machine Gun the third, and I got my other grandparents Kar Cannon and Colt Cannon, and the rest of the Cannon family live in Manehatten." Then I whispered; "The Jersey side."

"Eww! The Jersey side!" Rarity said.

"So you used to be Bow Cannon?" Twilight asked my mom.

"That's right, Twilight!" my mom said.

"And family, these are our friends; Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, AppleJack (yeah she's named after the cereal), Rainbow Dash, Blaze Goldheart, our beautiful mare Psyche, Crystal Iceblast, Aquatic Armor, Candy Cotton, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and….. that's Kyle over there." I said.

"Kyle?" Engie commented. "No, mah name is Red Engineer!"

"Really? Because you look like a Kyle to me." I said to him.

"Come along Kyle, and the rest of Flare's friends! Let's head inside and have a nutritious meal!" aunt Beretta said as we started walking inside. So we ordered ourselves a table, and sat down.

"Wow! This place is so fancy! We get so much food that we need TWO FORKS to eat them!" Pinkie said, looking at the salad fork and the dinner fork.

"So Tazer, I had the feeling we met before." Twilight said.

"We did! I went to Celestia's school with you!" my cousin Tazer said.

"We did? How come I don't remember?" Twilight asked.

"You were probably too busy on your studies to notice. You used to study a lot I know." Tazer said.

"How come I didn't see you at the high school reunion?" I asked.

"Why would you be there, Flarey? You weren't at Celestia's school." Tazer said.

"Oh, well you see, Twilight was sick one time, and I had to take over for her because she couldn't go to her high school reunion, so I filled in." I said.

"Oh, so you were the Twilight that was rapping, huh?" Tazer asked.

"Pretty much!" I shrugged.

"Hey Deagle, I see you have an airplane as a cutie mark. You into flying too?" Rainbow Dash asked my other cousin.

"Sure am! It's awesome, sista! I fly planes and balloons all the time. I even helped fly that Equestrian Airlines plane that flown into town at noon today." Deagle said.

"Oh, that was the plane we were on!" Aqua said.

"Really? How come I didn't notice you guys?" Deagle asked.

"Probably too busy flyin?" Aqua asked.

"I don't fly, I'm not a Pegasus. What's wrong with you?" Deagle asked and laughed.

"Wow, does your whole family have a sense of humor, Flare?" Aqua asked.

"LAWL LAWL LAWL LAWL LAWL LAWL LAWL LAWL!" my whole family said. Most of the ponies in the table were shocked after they heard that.

"Great, I'm surrounded by Flares!" Psyche said, facehoofing himself. "As if one Flare wasn't bad enough."

"What are you talking about Psyche? THIS IS AWESOME!" Pinkie yelled. "I love Flare's family!"

"I'm sure Flare's family love you too, Fluttershy!" my dad said.

Pinkie giggled. "I'm Pinkie Pie!"

"Really? Wow, there's so many of you. I'm not good with names." Dad said.

"Yeah, I'm Fluttershy actually." Flutters said.

"You look really cute, Fluttershy!" my dad said. Fluttershy started to blush, and hide her face. Then my mom whacked my dad at the back of the head. "Ow!"

"I'm right here you know!" mom said.

"What?! I wasn't hitting on her or nothing!" dad said.

"Some things just never change around here." Water rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Ugh! Where's our food!" Candy complained.

"We didn't order yet." Apple Bloom said.

My grandpa Machine Gun chuckled. "I remember the ol Flare boy used to complain a lot about when the food will be here! I never forget!" grandpa said.

"Grandpa!?" I complained, feeling embarrassed.

"What it's true! I never forget!" grandpa said, he was silent for a sec and he finally said; "Now what day is it today?"

"So Machine Gun, ah heard ya like to install stereos and alarms. Is that true?" Engie asked.

"No it ain't sonny. That's my son, Sub-Machine Gun!" grandpa said.

"Right, ah forgot the sub." Engie said.

"They don't serve subs here, Kyle." Glock said.

"Mah name ain't Kyle!" Engie whined.

"I miss having you around, Flare! What do you do in Ponyville?" my aunt Shot Gun asked.

"I run a pizza parlor for a living!" I said.

"Oh that's right! You couldn't find a more original name for your shop?" Shot asked.

"I couldn't think of a better name! Somepony already took Papa John's!" I complained.

"You know, I've always wanted to meet a real live dragon!" Uncle AK said looking at Spike.

"I'm pretty much the only dragon you'll ever see!" Spike said.

"Don't be too sure about that Spike! I'm right here!" Blaze said.

"Yeah, but you're a draconian. A half-pony, half-dragon. I'm full dragon!" Spike said. Pinkie spit out her food.

"Blaze is half dragon?!" Pinkie yelled.

"You didn't know that?" Blaze asked. We all continued talking for a little bit, but then I saw something outside looking at me. It was pretty suspicious, and I wanted to be careful. But it couldn't get me here, with all my family members and friends here. Aunt Beretta kept calling my name, but I was too distracted of the figure looking at me.

"Flare? Flare? FLARE?!" Beretta called out.

"Whoa! What?" I asked.

"I just wanted to ask, do you like living in Ponyville?" Beretta asked.

"I less then three it!" I said. "I mean, nothing can ever replace Mareami! I loved it here! It was just time for me to move on to a more peaceful place! Look how happy I am with my new friends!" I said.

"I understand." Beretta said.

"But we miss you so much!" grandma said.

"I miss you too, Grandma! I miss going to your house to play Uno, and drink some of your delicious Strawberry, Banana, Orange Juice smoothies!" I said.

"Oh yeah, Flare sells some of those at his shop!" Crystal said.

"Oh you did, did you?" my grandma asked angrily. "I should sue you for stealing my recipe!"

"Look, grandma, I thought you would be cool with it?" I asked.

"As punishment for your thieving, you'll have 20 kisses when we get home!" grandma said.

"Nooooo! Not the kisses!" I playfully freakout.

"So sonny, you have yourself a special somepony I hear." Grandpa said, winking at me. I blushed.

"Well….. yeah." I said.

"I AM!" Pinkie yelled out.

"You seem to be really cute, and very active! You remind me of myself when I was younger!" aunt Shotty said.

"You were living in a rock farm?" Pinkie asked.

"No, of course not! I was just random like you!" Shotty said.

"You were? You mean you 'still are'!" uncle AK said. Shotty playfully pushed AK in embarrassment.

"Hey, it's alright AK! We all have our crazy times!" Twilight said.

"Like that one time you were freaking out for not getting the letter in time for Celestia?" Spike reminded her.

"That only happened one time!" Twilight shouted at him. Everypony laughed.

"I love your friends, Flare! They crack me up!" Deagle said.

"Yeah, I guess you made the right choice in moving to Ponyville, huh?" Glock asked.

"Oh what? You didn't want me here? You liked it when I moved to Ponyville?" I asked, feeling insulted.

"No, no! Don't take it like that!" Glock said. "It's just that-"

"I know what you meant, Glock!" I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"Heh! Yer family cracks me up too, Flare!" AppleJack said. So we all had our meals, and we eventually walked out. We said our goodbyes, and I drove us back to the hotel. I felt like going for a walk, so I went out and did so. I was just about to head out, but then Twilight chased after me.

"Flare! Flare!" Twilight called out.

"Sup sista?" I asked.

"Where you going?" Twilight asked.

"Just for a walk around memory lane! Wanna join?" I asked.

"Sure! I have nothing better to do!" she said and smiled.

"Alright! Come on!" I said. We both walked outside, and walked around East beach. We were walking around the beach, and I was looking up at the Mare in the Moon.

"So this is where you went to talk to Luna, huh?" Twilight asked.

"Yeppers!" I said. "I used to walk around this beach every night when it's not raining so I can talk to her!"

"I'm learning so much about your life, Flare! It's really interesting!" Twilight said.

"Ehh, you still don't know the half of it." I said.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow, Flae?" Twilight asked.

"The same thing we do every night, Twilight. TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" I yelled out, and laughed evilly.

"Oooook." Twilight said confusingly.

"I'm going to get ready for the award ceremony." I said.

"Oh that's awesome, Flare! Good luck!" Twilight said.

"I say you and the others should go over to the theme parks tomorrow! All three theme parks are right near eachother!" I said.

"Actually, I was thinking of going to the Lunar Space Center with Psyche!" Twilight said.

"Or you can do that! I'm sure the kiddies, Pinkie, and Crystal would like to go over to the theme parks and play over there. Trust me! They're really fun!" I said.

"I'll take your word for it!" Twilight said. Just then, I had the feeling I was being watched again. "What's wrong, Flare?"

"I keep having the feeling that I'm being watched!" I said, looking around.

"You're over reacting, Flare." Twilight said.

"No I'm not." I said. "Come on. We should head to a more populated area. Maybe I can show you the West Palm Night Club!"

"That's pretty cool! Alright, let's go!" Twilight said. So we walked over to the night club, but the whole way there, I was being followed by a strange figure. It wasn't Swinebutt, I knew that for sure. This figure was too tall to be Swinebutt. I walked on over to the night club with Twilight, and we took a seat. We ordered ourselves some drinks.

"So Flare, you did mention something in the song you sang before about the Gatorglades." Twilight said.

"The Gatorglades is a swamp near here. Alligators roam that place. On field trips, I used to go there with my class, we go on airboats and ride around the sawgrass areas, and observe everything!" I said. "We also had a fun activity! Every time the tour guides said 'blue', we had to say 'beautiful water'! Everytime they said 'red', we say 'sugarcane'! And everytime they said 'green', we say 'cattail'!

"I used to go on some interesting field trips with Princess Celestia! But we never did fun activities like that!" Twilight said.

"Well you should've." I said. "We used to take lots of cool field trips! We used to go to the Lunar Space Center, Lighthouse Point, the museums, there's a science museum nearby if you want to see!"

"I'd be delighted!" Twilight said. Just then, a couple of ponies in tuxedos and sunglasses started walking towards me.

They grabbed my shoulder, and one said; "Crimson Flare Gun? You're coming with us."

"LAWL WHAT?!" I yelled out. Twilight did a blast spell to blast them away from me.

"Who are those stallions?" Twilight asked.

"I'm not sure! By the looks of things, they're part of a mafia!" I said.

"Crimson, you need to come with us." One of them said.

"Over Twilight's dead body!" I yelled, activating my hornsaber.

"Wow….. really?" Twilight glared at me. They started walking towards me, and I whacked them with my hornsaber, knocking them out. Just as I feeling relieved, more mafia stallions showed up and started shooting stun spells at me. Twilight pushed me over, and we both took cover. "We have to get out of here!" Twilight yelled.

"No need to axe twice!" I said. "Woowoowoowooowoowoowoowoowoowoowoo!" I activated my SHOOP DA WHOOP, and shot it at a support beam which nearly fell on them. Twilight and I started running towards the door where a couple of mafia ponies were guarding. I used water squirter on them, laughed like Peter Griffin, and I ran outside. We started running back to our hotel, but they were chasing us. Twilight and I started shooting laser blast spells at them. We ran behind a dark alley, and climbed up a letter to the roof of a building. I found a couple of cardboard boxes up there, and threw them down at the mafia ponies. We were running around the rooftops, and but we soon had no more roof to jump to. The next roof was too far away. We looked back and we saw some of the mafia ponies running towards us. Twilight and my horns started glowing, and we were ready to defend ourselves against anything that was about to get in our way! Just then, Blaze and Rainbow Dash came to protect us. Rainbow Dash started spinning around the mafia ponies, and Blaze was about to breathe fire on them, but before he can, they ran away. Twilight and I collapsed on the ground in exhaustion.

"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" Rainbow yelled.

"Let them go, babe. We saved Twilight and Flare." Blaze said to her, then he looked over at us. "Are you too alright?"  
"I guess so. Thanks for saving us, you guys!" Twilight said.

"What were those?" Rainbow asked.

"Mafia ponies. They're out to get me for some reason. I don't know why though!" I said.

"We better get you two back to the hotel." Blaze insisted. So Blaze and Rainbow took us both back to the hotel, and we stayed there for the rest of the night. The next morning came, and we were having breakfast downstairs.

"Are ya sure ya don't want to come, Flare?" AppleJack asked.

"I have to get ready for the award ceremony. Go ahead AppleJack! The fillies need this!" I said.

"Ya want me to take them to the theme parks? What if we miss the award show?" AppleJack asked.

"You won't, don't worry." I said.

"I got Celestia to give us tickets, and fast passes! We can skip the lines if we want!" Twilight said.

"This is going to be sooooo cool!" Sweetie Belle yelled.

"Can't wait to try out an actual rollercoaster!" Scootaloo said.

"Ah hope they have caramel apples there!" Apple Bloom said.

"THEME PARK! I wanna go to Candy Kingdom first!" Pinkie yelled.

"A'right! A'right!" AppleJack said.

"I can't wait to get there! But it's all the way across town though!" Crystal said.

"Just catch the 10:30 bus. It drives all around town! You should be able to go over to the theme parks using that." Water said.

"Thanks, Water!" AppleJack said.

"But AppleJack?" I started to whisper in her ear. "If you see anypony wearing a tuxedo and sunglasses that look suspicious, get away from them, alright?"

"Ya got it sugarcube!" AppleJack winked.

"You all have fun now!" I said. "Try every ride at least once!"

"Don't worry, we will!" Candy said.

"Absolutely! Except for the Tower of Terror though." Crystal said. So the CMCs, AppleJack, Candy, Pinkie, and Crystal all left for the theme parks.

"Well, Twilight and I are heading for the Lunar Space Center!" Psyche said.

"Have fun, sista!" I said.

Psyche sighed. "For the last time, Flare! I'm not a mare!"

"Hey you rhymed!" I said.

"You sure you'll be alright?" Twilight asked.

"Of course! Blaze and Water will stick by me the whole time!" I said.

"We're going back to the mall!" Rarity said.

"You all need anything?" Flutters asked.

"No thanks. Actually, if you find any of that Italian chocolate, my mom loves those! Can you get some for her?" I asked.

"Of course!" Flutters said.

"See you at the awards ceremony, Flare!" Rarity said. Then Rarity and Flutters left for the mall.

"Alright, so Rainbow Dash, Spike, and Aqua went to the beach, and Engie went to see my dad and learn about his stereo and alarm business. So we better get to the stadium, and go check ourselves in!" I said.

"You think those mafia ponies will be coming after you again?" Water asked.

"Hope not. The stadium has tight security though. So I don't think they'll be trying anything that big." I said. So we took the rented carriage over to the stadium to check ourselves in. Meanwhile, the ponies that went over to the theme parks made it to Candy Kingdom.

"WHOA! This is sooooo cool!" Apple Bloom said.

"CANDY KINGDOM! CANDY KINGDOM!" Pinkie yelled, and she ran over to the ticket booth to get a ticket. "Hello! Seven tickets for Candy Kingdom please!"

"You'll have to wait in line like everypony else." The pony in the booth said.

"But I got a fast pass! I skip the lines." Pinkie said.

"You only skip the lines inside the park." The booth pony said.

"Pinkie, we already have our tickets!" AppleJack said.

"Oh right." Pinkie giggled, and they waited in line to get inside the park. They slid their tickets in, put their hoof prints on the scanner, but Crystal made beeping sounds as she was doing so, then security came and pinned her down again.

"AWW C'MON!" Crystal yelled.

"Sheesh, you seem really suspicious this weekend, Crystal." Candy said. Back at the stadium, I went to check myself in for the award ceremony, but before I went inside, a mysterious figure started shooting with a stun gun at me. Luckily for us, the stadium's security showed up and chased him away.

"They followed you here!" Water said.

"I'll take care of this!" Blaze said, about to fly after them.

"No, I need you to stay with me, Blaze. I need you to defend me, not attack them. This is a defending mission." I said.

Blaze sighed. "Fine. But I really wanted some action!"

"You'll get your action, I promise. For now, I have to check myself in, then I have to go back to the hotel and change for the red carpet, and then come back here." I explained.

"Why couldn't you change now and get it out of the way?" Blaze asked.

"I don't want to get my tux sweaty. Mareami's a hot place, brah." I said.

"Right." He said. So, the day went by pretty fast. Psyche and Twilight were really enjoying the Lunar Space Center, learning all about the awesome space travels they made, one small step for ponykind! Engie was having fun, learning all that my dad knows at his store. Rarity and Flutters were at the mall with my mom, and my mare cousins; and Aqua, Spike, and Rainbow were relaxing down at the beach. Spike was really working on his sun tan; working a little too much if you ask me. Over at the theme parks, they were trying out any ride they can! The CMCs had problems getting in the rides where they weren't tall enough in. Candy kept complaining about why it matters about size, Pinkie too, but she was tall enough for the rollercoaster. Candy eventually had an idea, and just flew up to the spot where she had to be the size to go on the ride.

"If my head reaches this thing, I go in right?" Candy asked. The pony just shrugged and let her in. The rest of the CMCs were wearing a tall disguise so they can go in the ride. As soon as they were done at Candy Kingdom, they moved over to the Magic World theme park. There were a lot of robots guarding the place that had a big black circle with a red S on them. AppleJack knew something was wrong, but the robots had no interest in them, it was the mafia ponies AppleJack had to be aware of. Aqua and Rainbow Dash went to check out the view over at the Lighthouse, and they really enjoyed it! Well…. Rainbow did. Aqua wasn't a big fan of heights, and he started breathing heavily in the breathing mask he took from the plane. It was 2 PM, I wanted to get ready back at the hotel to get ready. I checked myself in and such.

"Oh wait, I have to use the restroom." Blaze said.

"Can it wait until we get to the hotel?" I asked.

"No." Blaze said, dancing around.

"Alright, but only if you have to go number 1." I said.

"Yes." Blaze said.

"Fine. Make it quick!" I said. Blaze ran over to the bathroom to relieve himself, and we were waiting near the car for him. We were waiting there for 20 minutes, I was wondering what took him so long. I had the feeling he had to poop, so I gave him a phone call seeing what took him so long, but he didn't answer. I left him 3 messages in his voice mail, I knew something wasn't right. Water and I went back inside the stadium to see where Blaze is. I told Water to wait outside, I went inside the restroom, but I didn't see him anywhere. I keep hearing slams on the closet door, I opened it, and I saw Blaze all tied up in there.

"Well Blaze, you seemed to be a little tied up at the moment. LAWL!" I teased.

I removed the handkerchief in his mouth, and he said; "It's a trap!"

"You're not Admiral Ackbar." I said. Just then I was whacked in the head with a pipe. "OW! What the hay?"

"Hello, Crimson! Remember me?" a familiar voice asked. It was relieveled to be my elementary school principle, Herb Leafhorn Senior.

"PRINCIBLE LEAFHORN?!" I yelled out.

"That's right! You're a fool to come back here, Crimson. You should've never come back!" he said.

"See Blaze? SEE?! I knew this was gonna happen! I just knew it!" I said.

"Me and the Sharks mafia were coming after you." Herb said.

"The sharks?!" I yelled. "That gang that lives in Gangsville?"

"Yes!" Herb said.

"Why are you coming after me?" I asked.

"Because, I loathe your family! What your family did to mine years ago, in World Party II!" Herb said.

"That was years ago, brah! Get over it!" I said.

"No. Colonel Machine Gun, your grandfather, after what he did to my father! Many years ago! He… kept doing pranks on him, embarrassed him, making him a laughing stock! That's why I got my son to bully you at school!" Herb said.

"So let me get this straight. It was you that got your son, Herb Leafhorn Jr. to bully me at school?" I asked.

"Yes! I'm going to do to your family after what your family did to mine! Time for revenge!" Herb said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Blaze said.

"Quiet you freak of nature!" Herb shouted at him.

"HEY! Leave Blaze alone!" I said.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" Herb asked.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." A couple of mafia ponies came up, and aimed water guns at him.

"The Dolphins! GET OUT OF HERE!" Herb yelled at them.

"Step away from the ponies! That red pony is coming with us!" one of the mafia ponies said.

"I am so confused right now. Weren't those the same mafia ponies they went after us?" I asked.

"Why are they against Herb?" Blaze asked.

"Because the Sharks gang, and the Dolphins gang are rivals!" Herb said.

"Get out of here, or you'll end up like a sad clown." One of the mafia ponies said.

"Very well then." Herb said. "You haven't seen that last of me, Crimson Flare Gun!" Then Herb ran off.

"What is going on here?" I asked. Just then, the mafia ponies shoved a giant sack over my head. This was about the time that AppleJack and the others finished up at Magic World and went to Galactic Studios, and Psyche and Twilight decided to tour the Gatorglades after they were done at the space center. A half hour went by, and the mafia ponies removed the sack from my head, but I wasn't tied up or nothing. I was standing in the middle of what looked like a briefing room. "Wow, this place is filthy! Smells like dead rat in here!"

"We got those a lot." A mafia pony said.

"Hello, Flare Gun!" my old school bully Herb Leafhorn Jr. said from the other side of a table.

"HERB LEAFHORN JR.!" I yelled.

"I know, I know, I have a lot of explaining to do." Herb said.

"YOU DARN RIGHT YOU DO! You really got some nerve to fillynap me! I got friends in high places now that'll kick your flank!" I yelled.

"Flare, listen!" Herb said.

"NO, YOU LISTEN! You made Swinebutt betray me, you made my life miserable at school!" I yelled.

"FLARE! LISTEN TO ME!" Herb yelled and slammed on the table.

"Why are you calling me Flare? Why don't you call me Crimson like you always do?" I asked. "You know I hate it."

"That's why I'm not calling you it!" Herb said. "Look, Flare. I'm really sorry, alright? My father made me bully you! He said he was going to take me to military school if I don't!"

"You know what, I actually believe you." I said.

"You do? Did my dad tell you?" Herb asked.

"No, because parents always threaten their kids about military school if they don't do what they say." I said.

"Good. I need to explain something to you." Herb said.

"I'm all ears, especially my corn! Lawl!" I teased.

"Flare, I feel so guilty about picking on you, and beating you up at school, and I'll do anything to make it up to you!" Herb explained. "After I saw Swinebutt betray you like that, I felt…. I felt that all this hate in the world, I mean…. Look nopony wants hate, and I know that for sure. My dad's a leader of the Shark gang mafia. They like to do anything to keep them on top, make them rich, selfish. So I created the Dolphins gang here in Little Hoovana. I created this gang to keep the peace, keep friendship flowing along! I know how much you wanted that, so I thought if I were to make this gang, I thought you'd be happier, but I was too late, you ran away. Until I found out you moved to Ponyville, I felt so bad that you might've not liked it. So I wanted to make sure nopony else suffers the same fate as you!"

I was really confused there for a second. "Forty-five degree angle mouth face." I said. "So…. You never really hated me?"

"Your jokes were a little annoying, but no I didn't hate you. I was young, stupid, and now I'm old enough to make my own decisions. My dad cannot control me anymore." Herb explained. "After what my dad did to you, and all the other ponies he hated….. I hated him for that. So I must do all I can to destroy his gang, and restore peace to the city!"

"Wow…. I never thought you felt that way." I said.

"I will not stand by and see other ponies suffer hate, conflicts, suffering, anger, selfishness. It's so unbearable, Flare!" Herb said.

"My teddy is unbearable." I teased and laughed.

"Funny." Herb said. "So, if you want to punch me in the face right now, and beat me up, so we can be even, then by all means do so!"

"But….. NO!" I said.

"Why not? You know you want to!" Herb said. "It's ok! I promise, I won't get my gang to stop you."

"Herb, you apologized, you learned your lesson, and you were only trying to protect yourself. I might've done the same thing. But you know what? Two wrongs don't make a right. But three rights make a left though." I said. "But my point is, beating you up will not solve my problems. But you making Mareami peaceful for me, well… that means a lot to me, Herb." I held my hoof out, so I can have a bro-hoof, and he did so.

"So we cool now?" Herb asked.

"No, of course not! I just bro-hoofed you, and said that you did something that meant a lot to me, so no we're not cool." I said sarcastically.

"Nice, I see you learned sarcasm!" Herb said and chuckled.

"Learn new stuff everyday, my friend! Learn new stuff everyday!" I said and nodded. "But I'll need all the lunch money back that you stole from me.

"Of course!" Herb said.

"And one more thing: Swinebutt is coming after me." I said.

"I figured." Herb said. "He betrayed me too after I failed a mission he gave me."

"Looks like Swinebutt is both of our to-do list's, huh?" I asked.

"My gang will do all they can, if they see him around these parts, we'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget!" Herb said.

"Thanks, Herb! You're really an unexpecting ally, you know that?" I asked.

"Sometimes if you think somepony is mean to you, they always have a reason. Maybe they might be a trusted ally someday." Herb said.

"That will be a letter for Princess Luna!" I said.

"Oh, you know Luna?" Herb asked.

"Yeppers!" I said. "Now listen, I better get back to hotel and get ready for the award ceremony!"

"Oh yeah, you were nominated for best pizza restaurant! Congratulations, Flare! I see your life outside of Mareami really paid off!" Herb said.

"I'll need a ride though, and protection from the Sharks." I said.

"At your service! Would you like to meet the leader of our gang?" Herb asked.

"I thought you said you were the leader?" I asked.

"I'm actually a co-leader, I run this gang along with our founder. Poni?" Herb yelled out. A fat blue pony with a tuxedo came in, and he had an Italian accent.

"Yeah, yeah, what is it Leafhorn?" the mafia don asked.

"Flare, this is our don, Poni Cipriani!" Herb said.

"Hey I'm Poni Cipriani!" Poni said and nodded.

"Heheh! GTA reference!" I said.

"Oh, wiseguy, huh?" Poni asked, taking off his sunglasses.

"Sure am!" I said.

"Ah, capieche!" Poni said.

"Anyways, I better get ready for the awards." I said. So Herb and Poni took me back to the hotel so I can get ready for the award ceremony. I went over to the awards ceremony, and took a walk on the red carpet, where ponies were taking pictures of the nominees!

"Hello! Grass Marks here with the nominees of this year's Food Choice Awards! We're here with mister Flare Gun, founder and owner of Flare's Pizza Parlor!" Grass Marks the news anchor said. "How are you, mister Gun?"

"Doing great, brah! I never been nominated in anything that didn't have to do with having the best black and blue face!" I said.

"Well it's nice that you got nominated for something decent! Now is it true that you were from this city?" Grass Marks asked.

"I got a better question for you, Grass! If life gives you lemons, replace them with garlic rolls to shove in their mouths!" I said.

"Uhh, that wasn't a question." Grass said.

"No, that wasn't the question. The question is: To be or not to be?" I said.

"Ooook then, well good luck to you, Mr. Gun!" I said.

"Your welcome!" I said, shoving a garlic roll in his mouth, and walking inside. I took a seat next to my friends and family, and was getting ready for them to announce the awards. For the pre-show's musical number, we had Slim Haydey do a rap for us. The awards were announced, we had the best food services, best fruit, best bakery (which by the way, the Cakes won that one, and I had no idea they were there), and we came on down to the best pizza restaurant. The nominees were, Pizza Pie, Boorlie Pomodoro, and me. The winner was… Boorlie Pomodoro.

"LAWL WHAT?!" I yelled.

"HA! In your face, Flare Gun! For once, I'm the better restaurant!" Boorlie taunted me.

"You don't even run a pizza shop anymore. You run Swinebutt's BBQ now." I said. As soon as they heard that, Boorlie was disqualified and I was the automatic winner! I was actually pretty shocked, I didn't know I was going to win to be honest. I was really really happy! All my friends hugged me as I walked on stage to collect my award.

I went and did my speech right after; "Thank you! Thank you all, brahs and sistas! I really didn't expect this! I will like to thank all my friends for helping me get this far, my grandma Carbine for teaching me how to be a great chef, the Chef's University of Mareami, and of course all of my employees! I couldn've gone this far without you all! Happy face!" I said. So everypony was cheering at me, but I had the feeling somepony was missing in the crowd. It was actually Blaze who was missing, he was still tied up in the closet in the bathroom.

"Hello? HELLLLOOOOOO?!" Blaze yelled out. "Is anypony going to let me out anytime soon? I really need to be pee!" And so, I won my award, and the next day I did some activities around the city with my friends, and spend a lot of time with my family! Candy got to fly off the Bank of Equestria building Downtown, she sure felt dat Mareami heat! They all did! Got to spend some time at the theme parks, totally unaware of the robots that were guarding Magic World, and we sure had a fantastic vacation! The day after, we all packed up our stuff, and put them on the limo for our trip back to Ponyville. Spike was burning red, since he suntanned too much.

"I'll tell you something , Twilight. My tanning days are over!" Spike said.

"No kidding!" Twilight said and giggled.

"Don't peel off any skin in the limo, eh?" the limo driver said.

"I can't believe you're already leaving." My mom said very sadly to me.

"Hey, we'll be back very soon, mom! I promise!" Water said.

"Now that I know I have friends here, and I'll be safe from harm, I should be coming back a lot more often now!" I said.

"I'm just…. It's like you JUST got here." Mom said.

"Mom…." Water said, and we both hugged her.

"We'll call you everyday! Just…. Be strong!" I said.

"I'll be fine, Flarey. It's you I'm worried about." Mom said.

"I'll be fine, mom! I promise!" I said.

"You better not break that promise! Or you're dead!" mom threatened.

"I love you too, mom!" I said smiling at her.

"Be safe, son! Keep that shop alive!" dad said.

"Don't worry, dad! I even expanded! I'll expand here too! Don't you worry!" I said.

"Are you sure you wanna go, Flare? You don't have to. We'll make sure you stay safe! You can join our gang, and keep the peace!" Herb said to me.

"We're always open for new members!" Poni said.

"Thanks, brahs. But…. Mareami will always be my home! I'll abandon it! Mareami will always be my motherland!" I said.

"Listen to him, he sounds Russian." Crystal said.

"But you see, Ponyville's my home now, and I made a lot of friends already! I can't just leave them!" I said.

"You can't just leave us either you know!" mom said.

"She's got a point there." Herb said.

"I know, but I already set up everything there! But I promise, Pinkie promise, that'll be back!" I said, crossing my heart and sticking a cupcake in my eye.

"Pinkie promise?" Poni asked.

"I MADE THAT UP!" Pinkie said, hopping.

"I see." Poni said.

"Alright, Flare, but remember, if you need us, we'll be here…. Waiting for ya!" Herb said.

"Thanks, Herb! Kick your dad's flank!" I said.

"HEY! Don't talk about my dad that way!" Herb yelled at me.

"What?" I asked.

Herb laughed. "I'm messing with ya, c'mon!"

"HA! You got me, man!" I said.

"See ya around, Flare!" Herb said.

"Don't be a stranger now." Poni said.

"Be safe!" mom said, hugging me.

"I'll be great! Very great!" I said.

"Not correct grammar, Flare." Twilight said.

"Don't ruin the moment Twilight." I said.

"Well…. Catch you all on the flipside! Kay thanks bye!" I said, going into the limo with everypony.

"WAIT UP!" Psyche yelled, hoping into the limo, being chased by Consuela.

"NO, NO! TIME OUT, NOW!" Consuela yelled out.

"GET US OUT OF HERE! NOW!" Psyche yelled. So the limo started driving back to Mareami International Airport. My family, Herb, and Poni waved goodbye as the limo drove to the Airport, as the Shark mafia was keeping watch of us.

"I'll get you, Flare Gun! You just wait!" Herb senior said. So we headed to the airport, and flown back home to Ponyville, which the plane ride was pretty much the same as when we were flying up.


	20. Flare Through Time II

*Road to Rupert Theme Song plays in the background*

SHROOM FILMS PRESENTS….

FLARE THROUGH TIME II

STARTING:

MegaSean45 as Flare Gun

Spike as himself

Brony with the Bowtie as Doctor Whooves

BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE FRIENDSHIP IS EPIC FANFIC

CREATED BY: MEGASEAN45

Twis was the night before the night before the night before the night before the night before night….. actually, twis was the week before Hearth's Warming. I just got finished ice skating with Pinkie Pie. I was replacing my ice skates with my regular shoes, and I saw Spike come along.

"What's up, Flare?" Spike asked.

"Sup brah?" I asked.

"I asked you first." Spike said.

"No, I axed YOU first!" I said.

"Whatever, nothing much just strolling along. You enjoying the snow?" Spike asked.

"Yeppers!" I said. "Ever since the first day, I've been loving the snow!"

"The first day, you were afraid of the snow!" Spike said. A cutaway gag shows me opening the door to my trailer, and I was really feeling nervous.

"C'mon Flarey, you can do it!" Pinkie said.

"I'm not sure, Pinks! What if my hooves get cold?" I asked.

"SUCK IT UP, FLARE GUN!" Pinkie yelled, grabbing my vest, slapping my face. "YOU CAN HANDLE ANYTHING!"

"PLEASE don't grab my vest Pinkie, I really hate that." I said.

"Then go!" Pinkie ordered me, pushing me closer to outside, but I didn't step out yet. I was still feeling nervous, but I knew I had to do it. "C'mon, Flarey! What's there to worry about?"

"I'll get frostbite." I said.

Pinkie giggled. "Don't be silly, Flarey-Warey! I know you can do it! I believe in you!"

"You do?" I asked.

"Of course, silly willy! Now auntie Pinkie proud and step onto the snow!" Pinkie said. I looked down at the snow, lift my front hoof up very slowly, then I was just about to put my hoof down. I walked slowly outside, really nervously, then I opened my eyes, and I was right outside.

"I DID IT! I made it outside! Nothing can stop me now!" I yelled.

"I like trains!" Derpy said. But just then, a train ran me over. Seriously? Why was there a train right in front of my house? Did I move my trailer to the trainstation and didn't notice since the tracks were covered by snow? Or was this just a gag? The cutaway gag ends with Spike and I walking over to Rarity's shop. We walk inside, and we see Rarity working on a dress, although she notices us just as we walk in. "Flare! Spikey Wikey!" Rarity greeted us.

"Hi, Rarity!" Spike said with hearts on his eyes.

"Sup sista?" I asked.

"Just working on a dress!" Rarity said.

"Well, pffft, OBVIOUSLY!" I chuckled and rolled my eyes at her.

"So what can I do you for, deary?" Rarity asked.

"I have a collection of holy socks, and I thought you can sew them for me?" I asked.

"Uhhh….. well….. I suppose I can do that." Rarity said in a disgusting tone.

"Heh! I'm kidding. I just need you fix my jacket. My zipper broke off." I said.

"Oh, no problem dear! I'll get that done with you pronto!" Rarity said, taking my jacket. "As Celestia as my witness, I will not stand to see a friend of mine suffer the cold air from the outside world!" Rarity said dramatically, with her hoof over her head.

"Drama queen." Spike said.

"Why does everypony talk about Celestia all the time? What ever happened to Luna?" I asked.

"I'm sorry dear. I'm just to used to saying Celestia's name, that I keep forgetting that Luna came back!" Rarity said.

"I know, but that's all I hear anymore! Celestia this, Celestia that! Give Luna a chance why don't ya?" I complained.

"Calm down, Flare! At least ponies aren't afraid of her anymore!" Rarity said.

"Are they, Rare? Are they?! Maybe they still are, and don't even notice!" I yelled.

"Flare, for Celestia's sake, calm down!" Spike said.

"See? There you go too, brah! FOR WIZARD OF FEELING'S SAKE!" I yelled.

"You don't even say Luna's name. You keep talking about these Combine Wizards." I said.

"That's not the point! Celestia is hogging all the loyalty of her subjects all to herself! Luna needs to have a chance!" I yelled.

"Flare, darling, you have to calm down about this Luna-nonsense already. Luna rules Equestria along with Celestia, they're equals!" Rarity said.

"Well the subjects might not think so. Ponies need to say Luna's name, and I'll find a way to fix it!" I said. So I was walking to my shop, I saw Spark Note walking by, I threw a snowball at her.

"GAH!" Spark yelled. "Oh my Cel-

"LUNA!" I yelled. "Say Luna!"

"What in Celestia's name is your problem, Flare?" Spark Note asked.

"Quit saying Celestia's name! Say Luna!" I demanded.

"Look I have places to be, so please help me up." Spark said, holding up her hoof. I helped her up, and she wiped the snow off her. "Oh my Celestia!" she walked away.

"DAM!" I yelled.

"Flare! Language!" Spike said.

"No, I see a beaver dam up ahead." I said, looking at a couple of beavers making a dam. "So forcing ponies to say Luna's name didn't help, I guess I'll have to try Plan B."

"What's plan B?" Spike asked. Just then, I paid Skyblaze some bits to say Luna's name.

"4 bits! Say Luna's name!" I said.

"Luna's name!" Skyblaze teased.

"No, say 'Luna'."I said.

"Luna." Skyblaze said.

"Good boy!" I said, patting his head. His tongue was hanging like a dog's, then I gave him a treat, and he wagged his tail, and he ran off.

"So you're paying ponies to say Luna's name?" Spike asked.

"Affirmative!" I said.

"You're gonna go broke by the end of the week if you keep that up." Spike said.

"Oh… didn't think of that. Good point!" I said. "Looks like it's time for Plan C!" Just then I was versing Keith in hoof-wrestle, and I was doing my best to win, but he was beating me, but I got him in the last second.

"OW!" Keith yelled. "Did you have to do it that hard?"

"Now that I won, you have to say Luna's name." I said.

"I say Luna's name already! What are you talking about?" Keith asked.

"Oh… alright!" I said.

"Sweet Celestia, dude! You nearly broke my hoof." Keith said, walking away. My smile just broke like glass, and turned into a rage face, and I yelled; "FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" And then I started going berserking, knocking over everything in my path, until I joined back with Spike.

"Looks like we're switching to Plan E." I said.

"What happened to Plan D?" Spike asked.

"I skipped that one, because it was too inappropriate for this kid-friendly story." I said. "So we're going to Plan E!" Just then, I was standing on top of a staircase with Big Macintosh and yelled; "THIS… IS…. SPARTAAAAAA!" And I kicked him down the stairs, while he makes some silly-red neck cries and ows, and then I winded up back with Spike. "And then he said he wasn't going to do any favors for me again after I kicked him down the stairs." I said.

"You know, you should discuss your plan, and plan ahead before you do anything." Spike suggested.

"But that takes effort!" I whined.

"Tell me about Plan F." Spike said.

"You're too young to know about Plan F." I said.

"How about Plan G?" Spike asked.

"I was going to banish them to Raccoon City if they don't say Luna's name." I said. A cutaway gag shows Mynx screaming for his life, because Raccoon City was full of Zombies.

"How about Plan H" Spike asked.

"Plan H was that I'd promise myself to eat 5 jalapeno peppers." I said. "Plan I?" Spike asked. "Buy them lunch for a week." I said. "Plan J?" Spike asked. "Buy them lunch for a month." I said. "Plan K?" Spike asked. "Buy them ice cream for a year." I said. "Plan L?" Spike asked. "LAWL!" I said. "Plan M?" Spike asked. "Never heard of that letter." I said. "Plan N?" Spike asked. "Say YOLO many times until they're annoyed, but I wasn't going to do that one, because… it'll annoy me way before it annoys them. I hate that word. Doesn't make you sound cool." I said. "Plan O?" Spike asked. "Trick them into eating a whole Mareami heat pizza, and don't give them water until they promise to say Luna's name." I said. "Plan P?" Spike asked. "That's the plan I'm going in now!" I said, dancing around like I have to use the bathroom. I ran to Doctor Whooves house which was the nearest house. I bangned on his door really loud and fast. "OPEN UP, DOCTOR! OPEN UP!"

Doctor Whooves opens the door and says; "Yes?" But I continued slamming, thinking it was the door, unaware I was slamming on the Doctor's face. "OW! OW! STOP IT!" Doctor yells out, as he pushes my hoof away. "What is it?!"

"I need to switch to Plan P!" I said, dancing around.

Doctor tilted his head. "Plan P?"

"Look at his dancing and you'll know what he means." Spike said.

"But... this isn't a porti-john." Doctor said.

"YOU GOT A LAVATORY IN THERE?!" I shouted at him.

"Yes." Doctor said. "Just go up the stairs, take a left, left, left, left, nothet left, right, left, left, left, walk half a mile down to the room on the left, and that's it"

I just kept dancing in place in silence for a moment, then I eventually said; "Shorter version please."

"Just go up the stairs, turn left, and you'll be there." the Doctor explained.

"Thanks!" I said, running to the bathroom as fast as the roadrunner.

Spike took a look around the TARDIS and said; "Wow, this phone booth is alot bigger on the inside, just like Flare's trailer!"

"Really now?" the Doctor said. "Does he have a TARDIS too?"  
"No, it's just a magical trailer. Like you have a magical phone booth." Spike said.

"Well, actually, it's not magic. It's highly advanced alien technology." the Doctor explained.

"Yes, I know you read alot of comic books. But you don't need to pretend it's all real seriously." Spike said.

"Of course it's real! It's right in front of you!" the Doctor said.

"Looks like magic to me." Spike said.

"Well, it isn't." Doctor said.

"Yeah, right. I suppose you're gonna say that aliens, dragons, and magical unicorns exist too, huh?" Spike asked sarcasticly.

The Doctor was confused of a sec. "Well... I'm an alien, you're a dragon, and Flare is a magical unicorn." Doctor explained.

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know." Spike said. The Doctor sighed, and gave himself a facehoof. A toilet flush was heard in the background, and I came walking out with a toilet paper on my shoe.

"Gee wiz, Doctor! Your toilet sure is different than the one's I'm used to!" I said.

"What do you mean? It should look like any other normal toilet." Doctor said, feeling confused.

"I mean, your toilet looks like a sink!" I said.

"Flare, please don't tell me you wizzed in the sink!" Doctor hoped.

I looked back and fourth suspeciously. "What if I said I washed my hooves in a device that looked like a toilet?" I asked.

"YOU WASHED YOUR HOOVES IN THE TOILET?!" Doctor yelled.

Then I started laughing. "Gotcha, Doctor!" Then I high-hoofed Spike.

The Doctor sighs in relief. "Good."

Spike was aware, so he sniffed his hand. "Pee you! Why does my hand smell bad?" Spike asked.

I started chuckling. "I got a joke! What do you call the TARDIS's bathroom?"

"What?" Spike asked.

"A TURDIS!" I said and laughed.

"I don't get it." Spike said confusingly

"So, what are you two up to on this fine day?" Doctor asked.

"I keep seeing ponies around town, and they keep saying Celestia's name." I explained. "Oh, and I found this Chuckie Cheese token. Does this belong to you?"

"Um, no, I don't think so." Doctor said.

"What I'm saying is, Luna doesn't get the respect she deserves, you know?" I asked.

"Flare won't stop complaining about Luna not having much attention." Spike said.

"Yeah, Doctor. I won't stop complaining about Luna not having much attention- and Spike if you ever gossip about me again, I'll tie you up to a tree branch, facing down." I threatened him.

"Yes, well, I don't see why you would-" the Doctor then realized what's going on here." No...no no no no! No way! Uh uh! NO!"

"What's your problem?" I asked.

"I'm not taking you back in time so you can muck something up!" Doctor yelled at me.

"Wait, you can do that?" I asked.

Uh...No! No no, I can't!" Doctor said, with a liarjack look on his face.

"You have a time machine? AWESOME!" I shouted in excitement. "Spike, I think it's time for Plan T!"

"Plan T?" Spike asked.

"What's Plan T?" Doctor asked.

"Time travel!" I said. "We'll go back in time, and stop Luna from becoming Nightmare Moon! That way she'll never be banished, and everypony would love her just as much as Celestia!"

"No! No no! No way!" Doctor denyed. "You can't go back and change it! It could have catestrophic events on the future!"

"But Doctor Whooves, don't you see? If I stop Luna from becoming evil, lots of tragic events won't happen! World Party II will never have existed! Nightmare Night would have a different theme! And best of all, no eternal night!" I explained.

"It's the Doctor; and you can't change time! It's very dangerous buisiness!" Doctor said.

"Wait, so changing time is a business? I can make money?" I asked.

"I kinda agree with Flare on this." Spike said. "If Luna never became Nightmare Moon, nopony will have a reason to fear her."

"And more ponies will say her name!" I said.

"No! I'm not changing anything in the past!" Doctor said.

"You won't have to. IIIIIIIIIIIII AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!" I yelled in a spartan voice, as trumpets were playing in the background.

"I am NOT taking you back so you can change everything!" Doctor swore.

"Let's vote on it then." I said. "Whoever wants to go back and change time, say I."

"I!" Spike and I said at the same time.

"Whoever wants to stay here, say I." I said.

"Well that's not fair! You knew that the two of you were going to say yes!" Doctor whined.

"Life ain't fair, brah. We out voted you, and this is a democratic country, so we're going!" I demanded.

"No democratic pony laws are gonna stop me." Doctor said.

"Wanna make a bet then?" I asked.

"What bet?" Doctor asked.

"If we change the past, and nothing tragic happens when we come back, then you have to sing a musical number with Spike and I, and enter the Mareami heat challenge!" I explained.

"Fine then! But if something catestrophic DOES happen, like I know it will, then you have to help me change everything back, AND you have to wash the TARDIS for a month!" Doctor said.

"Oh good, I thought you were going to banish me to the dinosaur age. YOUR ON!" I said with my hoof out. Then the Doctor bumped it. "Alright Doctor! Set course to 1,002 years ago!" The Doctor nods, and he starts fiddling with the controls, levers, and knobs until we see the TARDIS go through a time vortex, as the Doctor Who theme was playing in the background.

"Oh, sorry, that was my ring tone." Spike said, putting his phone on vibrate.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"No, but we will be there in a few minutes." Doctor said.

"I thought the TURDIS was fast?" I asked.

"It is!" Doctor said. "And it's the TARDIS! We're here by the way!"

"No we're not, you liar, that was too fast!" Spike said.

"Go outside and see for yourselves then!" Doctor said. So Spike and I walked over to the door, and Spike was about to open it, but I slapped his hand away.

"Ow!" Spike yelled.

"I'm opening it!" I demanded.  
"Ok, ok, jeez!" Spike complained. I open the door, and we're in Ponyville, but... it looks pretty much the same to me, except with less houses, and town hall was smaller.

"Wow! Ponyville looks alot similar than where we're from!" Spike said.

"Yeah, except for less buildings, and town hall looks smaller." I said.

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, here we are! One thousand and two years into Equestria's past! Celestia and Luna are in their Teenage years, and Starswirl the Bearded is mentoring them!"

"No, Queen Faust mentored them I thought?" I corrected him.

"Well, yes, she did, and so did Starswirl the Bearded! I should know, I've met them both!" Doctor said.

I wasn't really listening to him, I found a bit on the ground. "Look, a penny!" I said.

"Wha-Are you seriously paying more attention to a PENNY then you are to me just taking you back in time?!" Doctor asked.

"Look, it's heads!" I said, picking it up. "Wait!" I drop the bit back on the ground. "I shouldn've touched it."

"Why not?" Spike asked.

"I don't want to affect too much of the past. I mean, even killing a butterfly will have us ended up being chased by dinosaurs when we go back to the present!" I explained.

"That's just a story! Written by somone who's apart of a species that hasn't discovered Time Travel!" Doctor said.

"Wanna make another bet?" I asked.

"No. You're causing enough damage already." Doctor said.

"Buh-WHAT?! We just got here!" I complained.

"No, I mean since I'm letting you change the past!" Doctor said.

"Is that I dare?" I asked. "Spike, I think he just dared me!"

"No, I don't dare you." Doctor said, shaking his head.

"Then let's get back to the task at hoof already!" I demanded.

"Right, but... I suggest we first should take a look around, maybe learn a thing or two about the past, huh?" Doctor suggested.

"Sound good! You can never know too much about the past!" I said.

"Sounds boring." Spike said.

"Wha-BORING?!" Doctor felt insulted. "How is learning about the history of Equestria boring?"

"Twilight never stops talking about it." Spike said, rolling his eyes.

"C'mon Spike, it'll be fun!" I said cheerfully.

"No thanks, but I should try looking for the gem mine! Find the gems before other dragons do!" Spike said, moving his eyes back and fourth.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, brah." I said, with my hoof on his shoulder.

"Is this about that dinosaur thing?" Spike asked, glaring at me.

"YES! Steal those gems, and we'll be chased by dinosaurs in the present!" I shouted at him.

"Hey, is that Granny Smith?" Spike asked, pointing to a young green filly. "Ponyville was founded by Granny Smith."

"DANG! How old is she?" I shouted.

"And so, there I was, getting all loaded up for the next wave, when suddenly, AMBUSH!" a pony with an 1800s war outfit said. This pony was talking about some sort of war story. The Doctor was really interested, so he walked up to him.

"Excuse me, Hello, I'm the Doctor, and I couldn't help but overhear you talk about some kind of war? What war is this exactly? I never thought a world literally built off of Tolerance and Friendship would ever have any wars." Doctor asked.

"Ah yes, the Chaos Wars! It was certainly the biggest war I've ever seen! The battles between Equestria and Discord's army!" the pony said.

"Ah! Yes, I've heard of that! Hm...so, we are at the right date in time...brilliant, I didn't overshoot it!" The Doctor said excitedly.

"Didn't overshoot it? You tried to kill somepony?!" the pony gasped.

"MURDERER! MURDERER! MURDERER!" the war pony yelled.

"What?!" Doctor shouted.

"MURDERER! MURDERER! MURDERER!" I yelled along with the war pony.

"No! I'm not a murderer! It's a figure of speech!" The Doctor freaked out.

"What? Can't take a joke? Sheesh! What time you from?"

The Doctor was silent for a few moments, remembering his past. "It's…. complicated." He said.

"Heh! I like this pony! He's got a great sense of humor!" I said.

"Well, I like it when ponies enjoy my sense of humor!" the war pony said, as he turned around. Just then, I noticed something in his mane, near the back of his neck.

"Hey, what's that?" I asked the Doctor.

"What's what?" the Doctor asked.

"That! In his mane!" I said, pointing.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked, looking at the tattoo I was looking at.

"s that a tattoo of a Colt .45 with fire coming out of it, and the fire is shaped like a comedy mask that we see in theaters?" I asked.

The Doctor looked closely. "Looks like it. Why is it so important?" he asked me. I turn around, and lift my mane, and the same tattoo was there! "Ah! So he must be your ancestor!"

"Maybe? He is! His name is Colonel Machine Tony Salvatore Joey Luigi Gun the first! And in his time, he was the greatest war hero comedian who ever set hoof in the battlefield!" I explained.

"Ah!" the Doctor said interested. "That's interesting! Very interesting! But, he can't know that you're his great-great-great-great-great-great-" 15 seconds later…. "Great great grandson! Too dangerous!"

"I wasn't going to tell him in the first place." I said.

"Tell me what?" Colonel Gun asked. "Danger's my middle name!"

"I thought your middle name was Tony Salvatore Joey Luigi?" Spike asked.

"Uh nothing, Colonel Gun! Nothing that concerns you." The Doctor said, and then he takes out his Psychic paper. "The Doctor, official Representative of the Princessess, and these are my assistances, Flare and Spike. This is higher up even for you, Colonel!" Doctor said.

"I don't see any of you as a Pegasus, so you can't be higher up than me." Colonel Gun said.

"He's right you know." I said.

The Doctor facehoofed himself, because the Colonel is an ancestor of me! Of course we have the same sense of humor! It runs in the family! "Jokes aside, we have business in Canterlot. Can't stay and chat, but it was nice meeting you!" Doctor said.

"Likewise! Go get me a sandwich before you come back." Colonel said and chuckled.

"Come on, Flare!" The Doctor said, bumping into somepony right after. "Oh! Terribly sorry!" The pony the Doctor ran into kinda looked like my friend Blaze Goldheart, but there was a shorter mane, and there was a scar on his eye. NOT Swinebutt's type of scar, a different one.

"Oh, it's quite alright, it's my fault actually." The pony said.

"Hey, you look just like my friend Blaze Goldheart!" I said to him.

"Well, yes, that's my name! Captain Blaze Goldheart! But I can't say I've ever met you in my life…. Hmm…. You look an awful lot like MY friend Col. Machine Gun." Captain Blaze said.

"Oh, I'm Flare Gu-" I was about to say, but the Doctor shook his head, because it might cause paradoxes if I say my last name. "I'm Flare!"

"No surname?" Captain Blaze asked. "Hm… alright then. Well, I must be off! The princess has been having some suspensions as of late, and I need to get the 'bolts stationed! Cya!" Blaze was about to fly off, but the Doctor stopped him.

"Wait! D'ya think you could give us a ride to Canterlot?" the Doctor asked.

"Of course! I can arrange a carriage to pick you up!" Blaze said. So he goes out to get them the ride, as I take a look at that Psychic paper.

"That's not a picture of a forum showing you're the representative of the princesses! LAWL!" I said. "Seriously, that's what I see. Like seriously actually." The Doctor rolls his eyes as he puts away the paper, and the carriage arrives. "What's this about Doc? What is that?"

"A carriage that'll take us to Canterlot!" Doctor said.

"Not the carriage! The paper!" I said.

"This is the Psychic paper!" Doctor said. "With this, I can pass off as any ID or credentials we need, just by thinking about it! Whatever I think about, appears on the paper!"

"Then why did it say you're gonna lose the bet?" I asked as I stepped into the carriage.

"Probably because it was picking up what YOU were thinking of." The Doctor said, stepping into the carriage with me.

"Take these three to Canterlot, on the double!" Blaze said to a couple of pegasi attached to the carriage, the carriage starts flying over to Canterlot, and the three of us are sitting inside waiting for us to be dropped off.

"You know what's funny?" Spike asked.

"Your face?" I asked.

"What?" Doctor asked.

"You guys aren't giving me a chance to talk at all." Spike said.

"Really? Sorry about that." The Doctor said. The Doctor looks out the window and into the sky, probably thinking of BBQ ribs. HA! Nah, I bet he's thinking about how much that can change the present of what we're about to do.

"There it goes, Doctor! The sun setting for the last time!" I said, as we see the sun going down.

"Last time? What do you mean?" Doctor asked.

"Before the big event! Remember?" I asked him.

"Ah! Yes, when Luna becomes Nightmare Moon, ah…. Yes." Doctor said.

"Hey, what would you two rather do? Clean up Cranky Doodle's bathtub, or dust Twilight's whole library?" I asked.

"Clean Twilight's library, of course! I do that already!" Spike said.

"How about you, Whooves?" I asked.

"It's the Doctor; and I never met this Cranky Doodle, so I can't answer the question." Doctor said.

"I guess you'll pick cleaning the bathtub." I said. "I choose the library!" Just then, the carriage lands in Canterlot square. Before the guards search us, the two were having a conversation with eachother.

"Hey, did you hear?" one of the guards asked.

"Hear what?" the other guard asked.

"Princess Luna has gone insane! I heard she's rebelling against her sister!" guard 1 said.

"You're kidding!" guard 2 said.

"Do you think Equestria can handle another war?" guard 1 asked.

"I have no idea." Guard 2 said.

"Well, looks like we're right on time, huh?" Doctor asked.

"How many times in your life have you said the word 'time'?" Spike asked the Doctor.

"Probably an infinite number of times, but that's not important now!" Doctor said.

"Yeah, what is important is we get chimi-changas after this!" I said. Just then we heard some yelling and arguing coming from one of the castle towers, and there's a glowing light coming from the windows.

"You hear that?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah, my stomach is growling with some chimi-changas!" Spike said in an accent. "Way to go Flare! You got me hungry!"

"Your welcome!" I said.

"No, not that! The arguing, from the tower!" Doctor said.

"They must be arguing about what to do for dinner. I was like that with my family." I said. A cutaway gag shows my old Mareami condo, my mom and I were hiding behind the couch, tip-toeing around the condo, sneaking around, wearing cameo outfits and stripes on our faces, when suddenly we get ambushed by my dad and my sister. We all start shooting eachother with our magic spells, making a mess around the condo, and I gotta say it was epic!

"APPLEBEES!" my mom and I shouted out.

"OLIVE GARDEN!" my dad and my sister shouted. We all continuing chanting and fighting until my sister was the only one left standing.

"Olive Garden it is!" she said. The cutaway gag ends back with Doctor, Spike, and I running to the castle to check up on what's going on. We find a younger version of Celestia and Luna in the main chambers, arguing.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Luna yelled. "PONIES SLEEP IN MY BEAUTIFUL NIGHT, AND PLAY IN YOUR PITTIFUL DAY!"

"Luna, please! Ponies do enjoy your night, you're just too jealous to see it!" Celestia said.

"No Celestia! You're just holding me back! MOM ALWAYS LOVED YOU MORE!" Luna yelled.

"Hey look, this is before Celestia and Luna had sparkly wavy manes! They're so…. Blad now." Spike said.

"No, no, their manes are just pink and blue. This is when they were teenagers." Doctor said.

"No, my sister!" Luna said with her horn that starts glowing. "It is YOU that's being childish!"

Celestia started getting tears in her eyes. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this….. but…. You've left me no other choice!"

"NO! YOU LEFT ME NO CHOICE! YOU'RE NOT MY SISTER!" Luna yelled as she fired a big blast at Celestia causing her to fall and pass out. "Time has changed! The sun shall fall, and the night…. Will last…. FOREVER!" Luna shouted and started laughing evilly as she epically transforms into her Nightmare Moon form.

"Hi Luna!" I said, waving at her.

"FOOL! Our name is not Luna anymore! Our name is….. NIGHTMARE MOON!" Nightmare yelled as a swirling cloud was spinning around her head with lightning coming out.

"Luna, this isn't you. You're right, ponies have been sleeping throughout your night, but... perhaps they didn't know it would offend you this much. What if you talked to the subjects, and see how they feel. Maybe they'll change their minds." I explained.

"NO! THEY WON'T LISTEN! NOPONY EVER LISTENS!" Nightmare yelled.

"Now Luna, please calm down. I know stuff seems to be a little... out of the ordinary, but you have to hear your subjects out!" I begged.

"SILENCE!" Nightmare shouted at me. She shot a blast out of her horn towards me, but I shield myself using Spike and his mouth zips up.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Nightmare ordered us.

"Alright, Nightmare! It's alright! I won't force you to hear your subjects out." I said smiling at her.

"Thank you." Nightmare said, about to walk out.

"I just didn't know you were too scared to hear your subjects out." I said.

"Yes I- Wait a minute!" Nightmare stopped and turned to me. "What did you just say?!" Spike starts mumbling, but we can't understand him with that zipper on his mouth, but it sounds like he said 'Uh oh'.

"You're too scared! It's alright to be scared, Nightmare!" I said

"Scared? HA! We are not scared of anything!" Nightmare said, then she unleashed her Royal Canterlot voice. "SO STEP OUT OF OUR WAY!"

"Scary cat! Scary cat!" I teased her.

"Shut up!" Nightmare whined.

"SCARY CAT!" I teased her, and I started clucking like a chicken and flapping my hooves around.

"Flare! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Doctor yelled at me.

"Trust me, Doctor!" I said, winking at him. "SCARY CAT! SCARY CAT! NANA NA NA NANA!"

"GRRRR!" Nightmare Moon started getting really angry, then yelled in her Royal Canterlot voice; "EEEEEENOUGH! SHUT THY MOUTH! We will show you we are not scary cats! We will talk to our subjects right now! You'll see!" Nightmare started marching outside to talk to her subjects.

I chuckled and smirked at the Doctor. "Piece of cake!" Spike starts mumbling at me again. "Can't understand ya, brah!"

Spike unzips his lips and says; "I said that was amazing! How did you know she would react to that?" he asked.

"All evil villains like to show they're not scared! They wanna show their honor!" I said, pounding on my chest.

"Genius!" Spike said.

"You can say that again!" I said.

"Genius!" Spike said.

"You can say that again!"

"Genius!"

"You can say that again!"

"Genius!"

The Doctor clears his throat and says; "Shouldn't you go speak to her?"

"I did my part, doc. Now, all we have to…. Is watch!" I said.

"Alright then…." Doctor said, having a bad feeling. Just then, Captain Goldheart runs inside.

"What's going on here?!" he yells.

"I just solved the conflict between two sisters!" I said.

"WHAT?! I heard there was a fight going on, and why is the princess unconscious?!" Goldheart asked.

"Luna did it, but relax! All our problems will be solved!" I said.

"Captain Goldheart…. Why do I feel I've read about that name before?" Doctor asked himself.

"B-but… this can't be!" Goldheart said.

Colonel Gun runs inside. "Captain Goldheart! Princess Luna just called all her subjects to the castle grounds! Also…. How you doing, my friend?" the Colonel asked.

"Colonel Gun…. I'm confused." Captain Goldheart said.

"Hi confused! I'm Colonel Gun!" Colonel Gun said.

"Wow! I know a few ponies by the name of confused!" I said.

"I wonder what Luna has to say?" Captain Goldheart asked.

"I dunno. But she's wearing strange armor." Colonel Gun said. "I think a war is about to come forth."

"I was standing right outside the door, I heard them arguing." Captain Goldheart said. "Well, we've done enough damage. What say we go back and see how everything panned out?" the Captain and the Colonel rush out.

"Hey Flare? I was wondering. I thought your family lives in Mareami?" Spike asked.

"At this time, Mareami was a church, a cow pasture, and six houses." I said.

"Yes, and most ponies didn't move there until after the battle between Celestia and Nightmare Moon. Well, we should get back." Doctor said.

"Now hold on! What if this is a screw up? If everything looks fine now we'll go. If everything looks like we'll be being chased by dinosaurs in the present, then we should undo this." I explained.

"Exactly! That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Doctor said.

"I thought you said 'go back' like 'back to the present'?" I asked. We run outside to see what's going down. Nightmare Moon is standing on a balcony, making her speech.

"My loyal subjects! Our name is no longer Princess Luna! You will now refer to us as: NIGHTMARE MOON!" she yelled out as lightning flashed in the background. "You all slept through our beautiful night ALL THE TIME! You shall pay for it! To make sure this doesn't happen, the night... will last... FOREVER!" she laughs evilly.

The Doctor sighs in relief. "Good. They didn't change the past! All we have to do is wait for Celestia to wake up, and do her task!"

"Wait for it…." I said to myself.

"But first, tell me. How do you all feel about this?" Nightmare asked. Just then, everypony starts talking at the same time, and Nightmare couldn't understand a word they were saying. "Ok, ok! One at a time! YOU!" Nightmare pointed to a pony that looked like a farmer.

"Well…. If the night lasts forever, what about our crops?" the pony asked.

"Good question, maybe you can resort to another light source! The moon makes a good light! YOU!" Nightmare pointed to a brown mare.

"We're tired at night, Nightmare Moon!" the pony said.

"Pathetic excuse! YOU!" Nightmare pointed to a lime-green mare.

"You take us offensive of us sleeping at night?" the mare asked.

Nightmare Moon looked down very sadly and said; "Yes…. Yes we do… everypony sleeps. Nopony would rather admire our beautiful night! It's…. unbearable."

"We can stay up if you want." A filly said.

"Yeah! We can find time to sleep in both day and night! That way we can admire both times!" a stallion said.

"Well then…. I suppose…. We came to an understanding?" Nightmare asked "Perhaps the night might not last forever. Maybe there is hope after all." Nightmare smiled faintly. "Thank you, loyal subjects! I almost made a terrible mistake, and for that, we are sorry!" Everypony started cheering at Nightmare Moon. Nightmare smiled, and a tear fell from her eye.

"Flare! We did it!" Spike shouted.

"See Doctor? See? Everything's going to be ok!" I said.

"I don't know, Flare. I still have a very bad feeling about this." Doctor said.

"Doctor, we did a good deed!" I said, putting my hoof around the Doctor. "Look! Everypony is happy for her, and now... she's happy too! Nightmare will never be bainished, and now everypony will say Luna's name in the present! Celestia won't take all the glory!" Just then, a shadow comes from behind Nightmare Moon. It was Celestia; and she looks very angry!

"Foul demon! You have possessed my sister!" Celestia yelled.

"Celestia?" Nightmare turned around and said.

"I wish not to do this, but you left me no other choice." Celestia said with the Elements of Harmony appearing around her. "Luna…. Forgive me. I must banish you to the moon. Then in a thousand years, a pony will remove the demon that plagues your body!" Celestia said, activating the Elements.

"Celestia! We understand everything now! Please?!" Nightmare begged. Celestia closed her teary eyes, and she magic catapults Nightmare Moon into her Lunar Prison. The Mare in the Moon appears on the sky. Celestia collapses, crying to herself.

I had a big shocking look on my face. "Doctor, please open the TURDIS." I said softly.

"It's the TARDIS, Flare." Doctor corrected me.  
"I SAID OPEN IT!" I yelled at him. The Doctor quickly opened the door to the TARDIS, and we all head inside.

"Close the door." I said to the Doctor softly. The Doctor closes the door.

"Spike, here are some ear muffs." I said, giving him a pair of ear muffs, and he puts them on. I clear my throat, then I spray fresh scent in mouth, and then I inhale, and I scream REALLY LOUD! So loud, that if this were a video, the camera would go farther away from us, viewing the city of Canterlot, then Equestria, then the world, then the galaxy, then the universe! You get what I'm saying right?

Spike was humming to himself, then he turns to me. "Huh? Oh, did you say something, Flare?" he asked me.

"Oh stop it, Flare! We did what you wanted, eh?! Changed the past!" Doctor reminded me.

"WE DIDN'T CHANGE ANYTHING! NIGHTMARE MOON WAS STILL BANISHED! WE'RE BACK TO TRAPIZOID ONE!" I yelled at him.

"It's square one! And you have NO RIGHT to be angry!" Doctor yelled at me.

"Because of you, the entire UNIVERSE could be in jeopardy!" Doctor yelled. I start humming the Jeopardy game show theme song to myself. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" Doctor yelled, shaking me.

"DON'T TOUCH MY VEST!" I yelled at him. "And I did listen! Didn't you hear me humming the Jeopardy theme song? So what if the Universe enters a game show? Big whoop!"

"There! I'll show you!" the Doctor said, opening the TARDIS door. We all walk out slowly, but…. Nothing really changed.

"What am I looking at? Everything looks the same! I don't see any dinosaurs!" I said.

"Something will be different!" Doctor said.

"Well, let's look around! All the ponies seem normal!" I said. "There's Derpy, still clumsy. Bon Bon and Lyra are close; and hey there's Psyche!"

"He doesn't look like he always does." Doctor said.

"He looks the same to me." I said. "Same flank tattoo, same looks, I should go over there and slap him in the face!" I walk on over to him. "Hey, Psyche! What's up, brah?"

"Huh? How do you know who I am?" Psyche asked.

"It's me, Flare!" I said.

"Flare? Flare who?" Psyche asked.

"Just the Flare!" I said in the Doctor's accent. The Doctor glared at me.

"Uh huh. Well, if you need anything. Feel free to come to my library later!" Psyche offered.

"Library? LAWL! When did you learn to read?" I teased him.

"Uhh…. I always did." He said confusingly.

"Well, where is this little library of your's?" I asked him sarcastically.

"It's over there, in that tree!" Psyche said, pointing to Twilight's house.

"HA! Very funny, brah! That's Twilight's library!" I laughed.

"No, that's my library." Psyche said. "Whoever this 'Twilight' is, I guess she owned it before me. Well I got things to do, so I'll see you later!" Psyche started walking over to the library.

"Well, if Twilight's not living there? Where is she?" Doctor asked.

"Ok, so Psyche doesn't know me, and Twilight lives somewhere else! Big whoop!" I said, not caring.

"Big whoop?! Where's Twilight?! Where do I live?!" Spike yelled.

"Flare, don't you see?! You altered two pony's lives!" Doctor shouted, accidentally hitting somepony. "Oh! Terribly sorry!" That pony he knocked into looked like Blaze Goldheart, the one I knew, but he looks really sad, and he's not wearing his Wonderbolt suit.

"Hey Blaze!" I said to him.

"What? You wanna make fun of me too?" Blaze asked in a depressed done.

"Nah, not really- Hey look your zipper is down!" I said, pointing to where his zipper is suppose to be, but the funny thing is…. He doesn't wear pants!

"Just… leave me alone!" Blaze said, and started to walk away.

"Hey whoa, buddy! What's your problem?" I asked, holding his shoulder.

"I'm not your buddy!" Blaze pushes my hoof away, and flies away.

"Oh…. Oh, I think I know what just happened." Doctor said.

"I'M NOT YOUR GUY, FRIEND!" I yelled out.

"Flare! Do you know what happened?" Doctor asked.

"Blaze didn't say 'guy' after he said, 'I'm not your buddy'?" I guessed.

"No! We changed his timeline! His ancestor, Captain Blaze Goldheart, was supposed to pull Celestia to safety after she was knocked out cold! And he was one of her greatest generals during the battle! When we stopped Luna from becoming Nightmare Moon, he couldn't do that! And so anyone in his family line was labled a coward" the Doctor explained.

"What about me? Are we still friends?" I asked nervously.

"He never met you, because he went into hiding to escape the ridicule!" Doctor explained.

"Well…. It looks like there's one thing left to do! See if I still have a job!" I said. I ran away to see if my shop was still around.

"Twilight! Where is she?" Spike asked.

"She may still be living in Canterlot. If my calculations are correct, in this universe, she never moved to Ponyville!" Doctor explained.

"We have to see how everypony is doing! If Blaze is alone, what about Rainbow Dash? What about Rarity? What about the Elements of Harmony?" Spike asked.

"We'll have to find out." Doctor said.

"Let's go after Flare first. Do you think he's going to find his shop?" Spike asked. Spike and the Doctor run after me. I'm standing right in front of where my shop used to be, and I look really sad.

"My shop…." I said. We look at it, and it says; 'Boorlie's Pizza Parlor'. "BOORLIE!" My friends (or I dunno what they are now) Spark Note and Mynx start walking out of the shop.

"Best pizza in all of Equestria!" Mynx said.

"I'll say!" Spark agreed. I used my magic to take one of the slices out of the box Mynx is carrying, I take a bit of it and gasped. Spike also takes a taste.

"This is your recipe!" Spike gasped.

"Yeah…. But in the wrong hooves." I said.

"Oh Celestia, what are we gonna do?" Spike asked. "Where's Twilight and the other's?"

"I say we should go to Sweet Apples. They're more likely to be around than anypony else." I suggested. So we all agreed, and we went over to Sweet Apple Acres, but as we were walking, we heard a noise coming from the bushes near us.

"Wha-what was that?" Spike asked.

"What do you mean what was that? I have more important things to do than listen to bushes more!" I said.

"Oh yeah? What's more important?" Spike asked.

"NOT hearing the bushes more." I answered. We hear the bushes move again.

"No, it could be suspicious." The Doctor said, scanning the bushes with his sonic screwdriver.

"EXTERMINATE!" a voice cried out.

"W-WHAT?!" The Doctor yelled.

"EXTERMINATE!" a voice yelled out again.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE! DALEKS! THEY FOLLOWED ME HERE!" The Doctor cried out. The Doctor jumps into the bushes, about to attack, but Fluttershy ends up popping out, startled.

"Eep!" Flutters cried out, hiding in a tree.

"Oh… Fluttershy? If she was in the bushes, then who was making the noise?" the Doctor asked.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" The Doctor turns around and sees me yelling in a plastic cup.

"FLARE! DO YOU REALIZE THE GRAVITY OF THE SITUATION?!" The Doctor yelled at me.

"Yeah, gravity is a fundamental force of the universe, and is considered a noncontact force. It is what holds the planets in orbit as well as the very universe itself, keeping us from floating off into space, and plays a crucial role in almost every nature process from the ocean tides to the body's circulatory system." I explained.

"No!" the Doctor said and sighed. "I mean, yes, but what I mean is, we could've asked her about where the others were, and you scared her away!"

"No, you scared her away! You jumped in the bushes!" I corrected him.

"You were impersonating a Dalek!" the Doctor said.

"Yes I did, but I wasn't the one who scared Fluttershy. I was the one who scared you. You were the one who scared Fluttershy." I explained.

"And I didn't scare a thing!" Spike added.

The Doctor sighed again. "Let's find her."

"Find her? She's right over there!" I said, pointing to a tail that's hanging out some bushes.

The Doctor clears his throat. "Miss Fluttershy?"

"Hold on Doctor! She might not know you. She's a shy one. She has no problems with non-pony folk though, I'll talk to her." Spike said.

"But Spike?" I asked.

"Shush! Look away!" Spike turned to the bushes and said.

"But Spike?" I repeated.

"Look away! Both of you!" Spike ordered us.

"Sigh." I said, and looked around.

"Spike, wouldn't the same apply to you?" Doctor asked.

"No, because when Fluttershy first met me, she wasn't shy at all, since I'm technically an 'animal' to her." Spike said.

"Oh, alright then." The Doctor said.

"Hey Fluttershy! Look! A baby dragon!" Spike said, jumping up and down. "Flutters? Fluttershy?" Spike stopped hoping around, and he started tangling on her tail. But all the sudden, the tail started hissing like a snake. That's because it was a snake!

"AAAAAH! SNAKE! SNAKE!" Spike started screaming and running around as the snake that looked like Fluttershy's tail started chasing him around.

"I was just about to say that wasn't Fluttershy. THAT'S Fluttershy." I said, pointing to her on a tree branch. The Doctor clears his throat.

"Afternoon, Miss Fluttershy! I am the Doctor! May we ask you a few questions?" he asked. Fluttershy hides her face using another tree branch.

"It's no use reasoning with her, brah. It's like she never seen an actual pony before." I said to him. In the background, Spike is still being chased by the snake.

"Believe me, I have my ways." The Doctor said to me, then he turned to her. "Excuse me? Sorry to bother you, but we'd like to know why you're hiding." Fluttershy quickily flies on top of the tree, avoiding us even more.

"Doctor, stop! You're scaring her! You clearly don't know Fluttershy that well, do you?" I asked.

"You'd be surprised. She was one of my companions at one point. Just let me talk to her." Doctor said.

"At ONE POINT!" I said. "She might not know who are now!" Just like that, I shoot a laser blast at the snake chasing Spike, then the snake gets scared and slivers away, and Spike feels relieved.

"Exactly! I'm just using the same trick I did when I first met her." Doctor said.

"I say we should see AppleJack. She might know more of what's going on. She'll be easier to attract." I suggested. "Trust me, if there's anypony that'd still live in Ponyville, it's AppleJack!" So we walk over to Sweet Apple Acres, but something doesn't seem quite right. All the apples on the trees are pears, but we don't notice it at first. The Doctor notices it when we walk 200 feet inside.

"Ugh, pears! What happened to all the apples?" Doctor asked.

"What's the difference between apples and pears? They're similar fruit." Spike said. "Like oranges and tangerines, and peaches and nectarines."

"Pears…. Are disgusting…. And there should be apples here! WHY AREN'T THERE ANY APPLES?!" the Doctor shouted.

"Alright Doctor, I know of a great way to start fixing this!" I said, turning to him.

"And how is that?" Doctor asked.

"STOP YELLING!" I yelled at him, and I started walking again until we reached the farmhouse, and we knocked on the door.

AppleJack opened the door and said; "Howdy! What can ah do for ya'll?" she asked.

"Hello, AppleJack! Tell me, why are there pears on the trees? Aren't there usually apples?" Doctor asked.

"AppleJack? Naw, ya got me wrong. Mah name is PearJack." PearJack said.

"PearJack?! But how? Your family farmed apples in the past!" Doctor said.

PearJack sighed and shook her head. "But that was a loooong time ago. Before the dark times. Please, come in." The three of us walk inside and look around.

"I bet this place is heaven to you, Doctor!" Spike teased.

"Just be quiet, Spike." The Doctor said.

"Ya see, Apples are a sign of evil, so we heard. Our family stopped with the apples, and started harvesting pears. They're just like apples." PearJack said.

"Wow, never thought I'd hear her say that." Spike said.

"But that's preposterous! How can apples be a sign of evil?" Doctor asked.

"It was because of apples the rebellion started." PearJack said.

"Apples? Wait…. Rebellion?" Doctor asked.

"Yes. Ah can't explain it though. Mah brother Big Pinhead is in the war. Ah just can't harvest pears without him." PearJack explained.

"And ah can't get mah cutie mark without him!" PearBloom said. "Without mah family, ah'm alone! We got no friends!"

"So, you two don't have any friends?" Doctor asked.

"Not really. Friendship is dead these days. That's what they all say." PearJack said. "The only reason friendship is still in Ponyville is because of the Elements of Harmony. They power automatically, but nopony can touch them."

"Where's Twilight? She'll know everything!" Spike said. Just then, an explosion was heard in the background.

"What was that?!" Doctor yelled. The Doctor ran outside, and saw the blue sky is turning orange and brown.

"Ah knew this day would come. Somepony has broken through the Element's vault!" PearJack said.

"Well, it was great meeting you, AppleJack, but I must go! I'm clearly needed!" the Doctor said, running off.

"It's PearJack!" PearJack yelled.

He doesn't want us to call him Whooves, and now he calls you by your wrong name." I complained. "Anyways, you know where I can find something to eat?"

"Ya'll should try Taco Shack." PearJack suggested.

"OH GOOD! Taco Shack is still around! C'mon Spike! Let's head to Taco Shack!" I told him. Spike and I run over to Taco Shack, as the Doctor runs over to the source of the explosion, which is the Element Vault in the town square.

"So, this is where the Elements of Harmony are being held, but where is the 'thief'?" the Doctor asked himself.

"HEY! Get out of the way!" Rainbow Dash yelled, wearing some sort of armor, and she zooms inside.

"Huh? Oh, Rainbow Dash!" Doctor said. Rainbow starts screaming and flies out fast.

"IT'S HER!" Rainbow yelled.

"Who?" the Doctor asked. The Doctor walks inside the vault to see for himself. It was dark inside, so he uses his sonic screwdriver to light up the room. He sees a shadow run by. "If you're trying to scare me, it's not working! You can just come out so we can talk!"

"I don't talk, I only feed upon your hate!" a voice that sounds like Twilight says. The Doctor turns his screwdriver over to Twilight, whom looks really different. She has King Sombra's eyes, and her clothes are really dark.

"Oh, Twilght! Good to hear from you!" the Doctor said.

"Good? There's no more good in this world! Only hate!" Twilight said, blasting the Doctor with her magic, and he passes out. "My master King Sombra will be very pleased to know my mission was complete!" Twilight said, laughing evilly, and teleports away. The Doctor wakes up a couple of hours later on a hospital bed. "Oh no…. this is not good!" The Doctor tries to get up, but Pinkie comes by and stops him.

"Stop! You need to stay where you are!" she said, laying him back down. Pinkie was wearing a nurse outfit, and her mane is straight.

"No, Pinkie, you don't understand! I need to go." Doctor said.

"Pinkie? No, my name is Nurse Pinkamenia." Pinkie said. "You're too injured! You need your rest!"

"I've been through worse, I'll be fine! I need to find my friends, and stop Twilight!" Doctor said.

"Twilight is unstoppable! She became King Sombra's apprentice. Trust me, you don't know what she's capable of! Do you know anything about the civil war?" Pinkie asked.

"Well, I can find out what she's capable of...and no, I don't know about the civil war, Please, Pinkamena, Charming, Pinkamena, funny, Pinkamena... tell me all about the civil war."

Err, I don't know how I'm funny, but I'll tell you about it." Pinkie said. "It all started a thousand years ago. After Princess Luna came to her senses, stopping her big mistake, Princess Celestia banished her into the moon. Even though Celestia thought she was doing the right thing, she wasn't. Everypony was furious at her. They started throwing apples at her! Celestia knew she made a terrible mistake. She felt so bad that she wanted her sister back, but she ended up destroying the moon, and Luna along with it. Now, everypony thought Celestia did a terrible job as a leader, then the uprising started, and this is the thousandth and second year of the war. It'll never stop it seems!"

"Flare, you idiot! It seems now all we can do is go back and right the wrong things in the past!" Doctor said to himself, then he looked at Pinkie and chuckled. "Oh! Listen to me rambling about subjects that are pointless to you, I really should be going!" The Doctor gets up, and starts walking out.

"I hope you can make it across the street, under your condition." Pinkie warned him. The Doctor looks around to find Spike and I. He finds Spike across the street over at Taco Shack, eating a taco. The Doctor runs inside and sits with him.

"Spike! Where's Flare? He needs to hear what he caused!" Doctor said.

"Flare already knows!" Spike corrected him.

"What? But…. How?" Doctor asked.

"He was reading the newspaper, and then he started crying and ran away." Spike explained.

"I tried to tell him! We need to find him before he causes even more trouble!" Doctor said.

"Listen to yourself Doctor! This is why he's sad! You always think he's causing trouble! I know he did cause trouble, but it's not entirely his fault!" Spike said.

"We don't even need to find him! We can just go back and stop him from changing the past!" Doctor explained.

"But Flare only did this to help Princess Luna! He didn't know about any of this. I know he shouldn've skipped to conclusions, but... you can't just leave him here! He's our friend! If he can break time, he can fix it too! Trust me, we can't do this without him!" Spike explained.

"Technically, we won't be leaving him here. If I went back and stopped him from changing the past, he'll have no memory of it. He'll be like he was before." Doctor explained.

"Do you want Flare to learn his lesson or not?" Spike asked. "If he has no memory, he'll just do it again!"

"But… Spike?" Doctor asked.

"Look, if you're leaving him here, then I'm not going with you either." Spike said, pushing his food away. "You maybe a timelord, and very smart, but you know nothing about friendship. You're abandoning a friend Doctor." Spike gets up from his seat, and starts walking outside, but he comes back again to grab his taco, and he walks back outside again.

The Doctor runs up to him and says; "Wait!" he puts his hoof on Spike's shoulder. "You know me! I never abandon anyone." The Doctor smiles at Spike, and he smiles at him back.

"That's the spirit, Doctor!" Spike said.

"Now, if I remember correctly, Flare should be at his trailer. That's where he usually goes when he feels emotionally distraught. We can find him, and convince him to come back with us." Doctor explained.

"I don't think so. Flare never moved to Ponyville, it says so on the newspaper. But when Flare is upset, I know of one place he'll go. Follow me!" Spike said. The Doctor and Spike walk along, and I was just laying down on a cliff edge facing Ponyville, sobbing on a newspaper.

"What have I done?" I asked myself. "I shouldn've never had this idea in the first place! All I wanted was Luna's name to be said by everypony, but now….. I caused this!" I started beating myself up. "I am such an idiot! Stupid Flare, and his stupid idiotic ways!"

"It's alright, Flare." The Doctor said walking towards me. "We can go back, we can fix everything!"

"Why? All I do is mess everything up! Look, I even became a dictator! That's how stupid I am!" I said.

"Wait, you're a dictator?" Doctor asked. I show him a newspaper showing me in the cover, and it says; 'Crimson Flare Gun, dictator of Mareami, sentences all that's treated him like trash to the tickler for an endless days of tickle'.

"Oh that's bad." The Doctor said. I started crying even louder.

"Hey, c'mon!" the Doctor said, holding my shoulder. "Flare, here you have an opportunity to redeem yourself! Take it! If you come with me to fix everything, this will have never happened!"

I sat there in silence for a few seconds, but then I finally said; "You really think I should help you fix it?"

"Yes. Knowing you, your past self won't listen to me. So who is better to listen to than himself?" Doctor asked and chuckled.

"He'll listen to Spike." I said.

"And you! He'll listen to you as well!" Doctor said.

"You don't know that!" I said.

"But isn't it worth a try? Do we have any other choice?" Spike asked.

I nod. "You're right, brah! Let's undo this!" So we head over to the TARDIS at Town Square, but before we could go, Twilight is standing there right in front of it. Lots of town guards were lying down on the ground. Rainbow Dash starts flying around, trying to confuse her, but Twilight has brilliant aim and is able to take her down, and freeze her,

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT SHRIMP?!" Twilight shouted at Fluttershy. Fluttershy got scared and ran away. "ANYPONY ELSE WANNA TAKE ME ON?! HUH?! I TOOK ON CELESTIA! I CAN TAKE YOU ALL TOO!'

"Let me handle this." The Doctor said to us. He clears his throat and started walking over to her. "Hello!" But before Twilight looks in our direction, I block his mouth and pull him behind the destroy Celestia statue that Twilight blasted before we came.

"SHHHH! And you say I never listen!" I whispered to the Doctor.

The Doctor pushes my hoof off of him. "Flare, I can handle this!"

"No, not by yourself you can't!" I warned him. "These pony folk keep saying how great powerful Trixie- I mean Twilight is. You don't know what she's capable of!" Big Mac tries to go berserk on her, but Twilight freezes him before he has the chance.

"Flare, trust me! I'm the only one she will listen to, and I've battled stronger beings and won, you know that!" the Doctor said.

"If she doesn't listen to Celestia, why would she listen to you?" I asked.

"I actually got a better idea! Flare and I will distract Twilight while you sneak into the TARDIS and get it running." Spike suggested.

"But, it's just…." The Doctor looks into Twilight's eyes. "There's still good in her, I know it!"

"Well, either way, you got outvoted again, Doc! I wanna go with Spike's plan!" I said.

"Nice!" Spike said, hoof-bumping me.

The Doctor sighed. "Fine." A couple of minutes later, we got prepared with our plan.

"On my mark! You know the plan, Flare?" Spike asked.

"I sure do!" I said.

"You ready, Whooves?" Spike asked.

"It's the Docto-" the Doctor corrected Spike.

"It's the Doctor, we know!" I interrupted him.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Spike said. Spike and I walk over in front of Twilight wearing top hats and canes, and the Doctor annoyingly sneaks over towards the TARDIS. Music starts playing in the background, and Spike and I sing a parody of Mary-Ol Land of Oz, and dance to our words:

**Flare:** _High-hoof here…._

**Spike: **_Low-hoof there….._

**Flare and Spike: **_And a couple of broly hugs! That's how we get along so well, if you become a friend of our's!_

**Flare:** On a boat, or in a car….

**Spike: **_I'll stick to you like a scar!_

**Flare and Spike:** _That's how you'll ugly will be masked, if you become a friend of our's!_

**Spike:**_ We can play and sing, and giving great adviiiiiiiice!_

**Flare:** _Can you even get your scales to match my eyes?_

**Spike: **_Uh huh!_

**Flare: **_That'll be nice! Lawl lawl here, G-G there…._

**Spike:** _And a couple of cider bars!_

**Flare and Spike:** _That's how we'll really waste our time if you become a friend of our's!_

Tubas, drums, and other instruments play in the background as Spike and I start doing Gene Kelly-like dances, and Twilight is quite impressed. "I dunno how, but I find this quite entertaining!" she said.

"Oh we haven't even gotten started yet!" I said, as we continued the song:

**Flare:** _Chip chip here, chip chip there…._

**Spike:**_ And a little bit whack-a-mole!_

**Flare and Spike:** _That's how we commit animal violence, if you become a friend of our's!_

**Spike:** _Zip-zip here…._

**Flare:** _Zip-zip there…._ (whispers) _Doctor, pull up your zipper!_

**Doctor:** _What?!_

**Flare and Spike:**_ That's how we make embarrassments, if you become a friend of our's!_

**Flare:** _I don't lie, I really like to cheeeeeeeeat…._

**Spike:**_ If you don't lie, do you brush your teeth?_

**Flare:** _No way!_

**Spike:** _No wonder you smell like feet._

**Flare:** _High-hoof here…._

**Spike:** _Low-hoof there…._

**Flare and Spike:** _And a couple of broly hugs! That's how we get along so well, if you become a friend of our's!_

**Flare:** _HA HA HA!_

**Spike:** _HO HO HO!_

**Both:** _HA HA HA HA…._

**Doctor:** (pouts his hoof) _Haaaaaa!_

**All:** _That's how we get along so well, if you become a friend of our's! _(starts dancing towards the TARDIS) _That's how we get along so well, with a ha ha ha, ho ho ho, ha ha ha, ho ho ho, ha ha ha, ho ho ho, if you become a friend of our's!_

The song ends, and the TARDIS door shuts tight. Everypony cheers out for us, because what we did seemed to be more entertaining than anything they ever seen in a long time, if not ever! Twilight suddenly came to her senses though. "Wait a minute. WAIT A MINUTE!" Inside the TARDIS, I lock the door tight.

"There, that should keep her. Now let's get back to the past!" I said, humming the Back to the Future Theme right after.

"That's Back to the Future, Flare." Spike corrected him. Twilight started banging on the door, trying to get in.

"Doctor, HURRY!" I yelled out.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" the Doctor said, turning buttons and knobs, trying to get the time machine working. Just then, Twilight used magic like a blowtorch, and started blowtorching her way through the door. "Doctor, what are you doing!? Doctor….. GO!"

"Just a minute…." Doctor said.

"WE DON'T GOTS A MINUTE!" I yelled, holding the door, so Twilight doesn't get through. She's nearly done, she already is on the other side of the door with her blowtorch.

"GOT IT!" Doctor yelled, pressing a button, and the blowtorch stops all the sudden. "We're here."

"Couldn't cut it any closer?" I asked, rubbing my head. We open the TARDIS door, and we're back in Canterlot over a thousand years ago.

"So, all we have to is find our past selves, fix everything, and then you're doing my chores." Doctor said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"The bet, remember?" Doctor asked.

"Bet? What bet? I don't remember any bet!" I lied.

"Remember or not, you're still cleaning this time machine for a month." Doctor reminded me.

"Look! There we are!" Spike said, pointing to us, about to enter the castle.

"Yeah, my stomach is growling with some chimi-changas!" past Spike said in an accent. "Way to go Flare! You got me hungry!"

"Your welcome!" past me said.

"No, not that! The arguing, from the tower!" past Doctor said.

"They must be arguing about what to do for dinner. I was like that with my family." Past me said.

"STOP! Stay right where you are!" present Doctor cried out.

"Huh? Who are you?" past Spike asked.

"We're you, from the future!" present Spike said.

Past Doctor sighed. "Ok, who messed everything up?"

"Take a wild guess!" present Doctor said sarcastically, pointing at me.

"Smooth move, brah." Present me said.

"Sweet Celestia, Flare! We just got here a while ago, and you already screwed everything up!" past Spike complained.

"You see, THAT is why I need to change the past! So everypony can say her name!" past me complained.

"Look, Flare, trust me. You'll be changing a lot more than you think. I already thought of a Plan Q, tell Celestia to tell everypony that they have to say Luna's name more often." Present me said.

"Sounds good to me! I was just about to have second thoughts anyway." Past me said.

"Which means you have a TARDIS to clean, Flare." Past Doctor reminded me.

"No! I didn't do anything, the bet's off!" past me said.

"Because of your reckless actions, you messed everything up!" past Doctor said.

"Shut up, Doc! Just, shut up!" past me said to him.

"Well, I had enough here. Let's go home!" present me said.

"I agree. But that past Doctor is right. You need to clean my TARDIS!" Present Doctor said and smirked at me, while stepping into the time machine, and we followed him.

"I hope you get eaten by a dinosaur when we return to the present." Present me said, then our TARDIS disappeared back to the present. We appear back in the present, and stepped out of the TARDIS.

"So did we do it? Is everything back to normal?" I asked.

"Let me check." The Doctor takes out a laptop and types down; 'Nightmare Moon'. The topic pops up, and there it was! Nightmare Moon's defeat! "Ah! There it is! Nightmare Moon's defeat! We did it!"

"ALRIGHT! We did it! We made Nightmare Moon evil, and we made her get banished and hated!" I said excitedly.

"YES!" Spike yelled in joy.

"We made Luna hated!" Doctor cried out, and then we all high-hoofed eachother, but right after, we felt that this was an awkward moment, saying she was hated before and all. Just then, Rainbow Dash came bursting in, all excited.

"Oh there you all are! There's the writer of the Daring Do series! You are so awesome!" Rainbow said excitedly to one of us.

The Doctor glared at me. "You really sicken me, Flare."

"Then why aren't you sneezing?" I asked. Rainbow went over to Spike and gave him a noogie.

"Who knew our very own dragon friend would be the creator of the most awesome book ever made?"

"Uhh, yeah, of course!" Spike said, pretending he knew what he was talking about.

"You're a genius, Spike! I'll buy you a milkshake later!" Rainbow said, flying away. The Doctor and I both glare at Spike.

"What? I didn't know he'd actually go through with that! Or…. I would." Spike said.

The Doctor sighed. "Now we have to go back, and fix everything, again! Everypony back to the TARDIS!"

"I'm still hungry for some chimi-changas." I said, as we walk back inside the TARDIS. We head back to where we were before, and we run out, and we see Past Spike, me, and Doctor; along with an extra group of us's.

"Way to go Flare! You got me hungry!" past Spike said.

"Your welcome!" past me said.

"Hey who are those- Oh yeah, we were just here." Just before recent us's warn past us's about changing time, another TARDIS shows up, and another group of us's show up.

"STOP!" future Doctor yells.

"Who are you?" present Doctor asked.

"We're from the future!" future me said.

"What? But we're from the future!" present me said.

"We're from the further future!" future me said. "We're here to stop you from stopping those three us's from doing what they're about to do!" Eventually, yet-another TARDIS shows up.

"STOP!" the us's from that TARDIS yelled out.

"We're from the further-further future!" the me from that TARDIS yelled out. "What you three are doing is actually fine! It's what YOU THREE are doing that makes things bad!"

Then yet-yet another TARDIS shows up! "STOP! We're from the further-further-further future! What YOU THREE are doing eventually works out! It's what YOU THREE are doing that makes things work!" Just then, 24 different TARDIS's showed up with the same exact reasons! One of the TARDIS's had Derpy with them.

"I dunno why I'm here, I'm just looking for the can." Derpy said. One of the groups of us's were trash bins/

"Holy Wizard of Hope, what happened to you?" one of the me's asked the trash bin us's.

"We don't know! This is life for some reason!" trash can Spike cried out.

"My name is PUSH! See, it's on my door!" trash bin me said. All of the 30 different us's continued to argue with eachother continuously.

Somepony had to do something about it, so the present Doctor went on top of a tree stump and yelled out; "EVERYPONY, SHUT UP!" All of us went silent and looked at Doctor. "I am really confused right now! I have no idea what's going on, so we'll put it to vote! Who says we should change the past?" 43 of the us's, including Derpy rasied their hooves. The Doctor counted them all. "43, ok! Who says no we should keep everything how it is?" 48 of us raised our hooves, including Derpy who voted twice. "48, alright! So the nos have it!"

"Wait a minute, 43 and 48? We're including Derpy who voted twice, that makes 90 of us, there should be 91!" I said.

"Sorry! I got chopped in half on the way here!" one of the me's yelled out. "That makes 90 ½ of us!"

"Wait, if one of me is chopped in half, shouldn't all the me's be chopped in half?" I asked the Doctor.

The Doctor sighed. "You know what? I guess not! Ok, EVERYPONY, go back to your TARDIS's, go back in your own time, and STAY THERE! No mentioning about novels, no going to the bathroom, no eating, don't even breathe the air! Just go back to your own times, and STAY THERE!" the Doctor ordered all of the us's. So, all of us when back to our own time's. It took a while for the me that was chopped in half to get to the TARDIS, since he had to crawl his way. Just then, present us's went back into our own TARDIS.

"Phew! I'm glad that's all over! I just hope we don't have any dinosaurs in the present!" I said.

"We're here." The Doctor said, and then we all walked out, but something wasn't quite right.

"Wait a minute. Ponyville looks the same as Nightmare Moon era, what gives?" I asked.

"I send us back to right before we arrived to change the past. I'm going to have a little talk with our past selves, just to be sure our present day hasn't changed AT ALL!" Doctor explained.

"Forget this! Let me do the talking!" I said. Just then, the TARDIS featuring our past selves arrived, and they came out. I aimed my horn at them, and it started glowing, then I yelled; "GET BACK IN YOUR TIME MACHINE! GET RIGHT BACK IN YOUR TIME MACHINE RIGHT NOW!"

"FLARE?!" present Doctor yelled.

"Whoa! Whoa! What's all this about?" past Spike asked. "Who are you?

"NEVER MIND WHO I AM!" I yelled at them. "JUST GET BACK IN YOUR TIME MACHINE! GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM, AND STAY THERE!"

"Look, there's just one thing I wanna-" past me said, but he got interrupted after present me shot past me in the leg with laser blast. "OW! OW!"

"GET BACK IN THERE!" present me yelled.

"Ok, ok! No problems! We're going back in!" past Doctor said, going back into the TARDIS along with past me and Spike, and the TARDIS disappears.

"And that's how we do it in Mareami!" I said to the Doctor and Spike.

"That was a little too much, Flare." Doctor said.

"Nothing is a little too much Flare! There needs to be a lot of Flare!" I said.

"So, what's gonna happen now?" Spike asked.

"Well, if my calculations are correct, everything that's happened before we came to this time would've been erased. Which means, the three of us never exited." Doctor explained.

"UGH! My brain hurts!" I yelled.

"Eh, you won't feel that pain when you return to the present. The only pain you'll have is when you shot yourself in the leg." Spike said.

"Oh…. Poo." I said. Just then, everything got erased, and the three of us never existed, which means this entire chapter never happened. How do I remember it? Well, I don't actually. But don't worry about that! My only concern is that I don't get sued by Family Guy from stealing their joke. So the three of us returned to the present, and the Doctor bandaged up my leg.

"There we go! Good as new!" the Doctor said.

"I dunno how this would happen! All I wanted was Luna's name to be said by everypony!" I complained. "How am I suppose to do that now?"

"Well, I don't know, Flare. But you shouldn't let it bother you. Luna would know how much of a great friend you are to her, and that'll mean everything to her!" the Doctor said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I said.

"Hey, Flare. How about that bet you had with the Doctor?" Spike reminded us.

"Shut up, Spike! The bet's off! I didn't do anything wrong, so forget the bet!" I said.

"Flare, you have no choice, you have to do my chores….. that is, if you had to." The Doctor said, smiling at me.

"Of course I don't have to!" I said.

"I don't know why, but I have this sudden urge for a chimi-changa right now." Spike said.

"Yeah, me too." I said. "Hey, Doc, thanks for everything!"

"Hey, no problem! As long as you learned your lesson, and have to know what the risks are by time travel." The Doctor said.

"As long as we're extra careful, can we time travel again?" I asked.

"As long as it's for research purposes only, then no problem!" the Doctor said.

"Great! I suppose I'll see you again soon!" I said.

"Farewell, Flare and Spike! It was great having you two come and visit!" the Doctor said.

"No problemo, brah! See ya!" I said.

"Bye, Doctor!" Spike said, then we both exited the TARDIS.

"Phew! Glad that's all over!" I said.

"Well, here we are again! Safe and sound!" Spike said.

"It's a good thing the alternative us's were there to stop us from changing the past. But I guess we'll never know what happened if we did." I said.

"It's a good thing everything is back to normal, though!" Spike said. Just then, we saw a dinosaur next to us, reading the newspaper and drinking coffee.

"Hey!" the dinosaur said to us.

"Uhh…. Hey." I said confusingly.


	21. Here Comes Santa Paws

Merry Hearth's Warming, brahs and sistas! We're just about to head to the most wonderfulest time of year! It's three days until Hearth's Warming, and everypony is decorating the town full of lights, reeves, and it's the only time they sell egg nog in the stores, which makes me really upset, because they should have egg nog all year long! Don't you all agree? This is my first Hearth's Warming here in Ponyville! Let's start off the story with everyone's favorite characters of the story: My fish! They were just decorating the tank full of Hearth's Warming decorations. Pearl was putting up the tree, humming a little Hearth's Warming tune.

"There! All done!" Pearl said.

"Nice try, Pearl! But you didn't decorate it though." Rainbow said.

"What do you mean?" Pearl asked.

"I mean, Flare put all these decorations in, and look you taking all the glory." Rainbow said.

"I can't wait until we get our presents!" Darrel cried out in excitement.

"Darrel, the only presents we ever get is some special type of food Flare only feeds us on occasions." Dorthey said.

"EXACTLY!" Yoyo said. "That's why we're so excited! Right, Darrel?" Yoyo put his fin in the air, and Darrel slapped it.

"You got it, Yoyo!" Darrel said.

Dorthey sighed and rolled her eyes. "Where's Piddles?"

"Probably sleeping….. again." Pearl said.

"Piddles has been sleeping a lot lately." Dorthey said.

"Hey, let him sleep, he's fine!" Rainbow said. Piddles was sleeping on one of them columns.

"C'MON PIDDLES! Wake up! It's Hearth's Warming!" Darrel said in excitement, trying to push Piddles up. Piddles woke up quickly and swam to the other side of the tank, and went back down.

"Leave me alone! I'm trying to sleep!" Piddles said.

"C'mon, Piddles! It's daytime! We don't sleep in the day!" Darrel giggled.

"Yeah, well, I do. So if you excuse me, Darrel. I got some zees to catch." Piddles said. "Wake me up when it's feeding time."

"I'll take care of that!" Yoyo said. Just then, Apollo, Blaze's pet phoenix flies through the window and onto the fish tank.

"Greetings, my little friends!" Apollo said.

"Hey, who you calling little?" Yoyo complained.

"My mistake, Yoyo." Apollo said.

"Hey, Apollo! What brings you here?" Rainbow asked.

"Just here to wish you a Happy Hearth's Warming, and see what you all are up to." Apollo said.

"I'm decorating the tree!" Pearl said.

"Pearl, I told you, Flare put that in, and you're taking all the credit for it just by patting on it." Rainbow said.

"I'm just waiting for my Hearth's Warming presents!" Darrel said.

"I'm happy if you're happy, Darrel." Apollo said.

"It's food actually!" Dorthey said.

"Ah, I see." Apollo nodded. "Where's Piddles?"

"Sleeping." Dorthey said.

"He's been sleeping a lot lately." Apollo said.

"I know! That's what I said!" Dorthey said.

"Great minds think alike, huh Dorthey?" Apollo nodded. Eventually, I bursted through my bedroom door carrying a lot of boxes, and set them down on the floor.

"Ah, Hearth's Warming! The most glories and greediest time for the year!" I said. "You know something, fishies? I have the feeling… WOOOOO HOOOO, that tonights gonna be a good night!" I sang, then I laughed. "Sorry, I had to say that!"

"I don't remember the last time I heard that song." Pearl said.

"I have the feeling… WOOO HOOOO, that tonight's gonna be a good night!" I sang again. "Wow, I can't believe I just that again. Anyways, I have a feeling- WOOOOO HOOOO, that….. I gotta stop doing that. What I'm saying is, I think that this Hearth's Warming will be pretty different than other's, you know why?"

"Because you're in snow?" Rainbow guessed.

"Because this is your first Hearth's Warming in a trailer?" Yoyo guessed.

"Because you'll drink egg nog this year?" Darrel guessed.

"He drinks egg nog every year." Yoyo said.

"Because this year I'm gonna spend Hearth's Warming with my friends!" I said.

"That was my next choice!" Darrel said.

"Yeah…. Right." Dorthey said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"This is also a great year to try out my Santa Paws costume!" I said. "I'm gonna be Santa Paws this year, ring a bell on the streets, taking pictures of fillies on my lap, and ask them what they want for Hearth's Warming, and pretend to care!" I put put on my santa robe, my hat, and a big white beard, making me look exactly like Santa Paws. "And now for the finishing touches!" I place a big wire on my head with a mistletoe hanging over my nose. "Perfect!" I walk over to the fish tank. "Now I look a lot like Santa, and I'm ready for Hearth's Warming!" I said, kissing the fish tank, since the mistletoe I was wearing was right on top. Pearl and Darrel were blushing, Rainbow and Dorthey gave me a strange look, Yoyo was just hungry, and Piddles was still sleeping. "It's time for me to go out there, and spread some Hearth's Warming cheer!" I looked up and saw Apollo on my window. "Merry Hearth's Warming, Apollo!" I said, kissing him.

Apollo wiped his cheek and said; "As if Darrel kissing me wasn't bad enough."

"Aw c'mon, everypony loves kisses!" Darrel said. "Don't pretend you don't love it!" Darrel smirked at him.

I bursted outside into the snow, and yelled out; "MERRRY HEARTH'S WARMING, BRAHS AND SISTAS!" I started dancing around in the snow, and around light poles and such, and started singing;

**Flare: **_"Have a holly jolly Hearth's Warm._

_It's one of the best times of the year (just one of them)!_

_A fat old stallion breaks into your home, and he robs you wrong!  
Have a holly jolly Hearth's Warm_

_You don't steal from bumble bees…._ AAAAH! GET 'EM OFF! GET 'EM OFF!" I was in a bee hive, taking their honey.

Then I step on a pony's hoof; "_Step on the toes to friends you know, and everyone you'll meet!_

_Oh, oh, the missile blows, it destroys all the anger and war_

_Go to bed early in the eve, because your kids will wake you at 4!_

_Have a holly jolly Hearth's Warm_

_And in case you're too deaf to hear…"_

I yell in a pony's ear;_ "HOLY WIZARD OF HOPE, HAVE A HOLLY JOLLY HEARTH'S WARM, THIS YEAR!"_

**Aqua:** _"Have a holly jolly Hearth's Warm_

_It's one of the best times of the year."_

**Crystal: **_"We all laugh at the Hoops and Yoyo cards, and a Blue-Ray of Cars!"_

**Psyche: **_"Have a holly jolly Hearth's Warm, I want a telescope to look deeper into space."_

**Blaze:** _"I want a volcano-proof wonderbolt suit…."_

**Crystal:** _"I hope it burns your face!"_

**Blaze:** _"Hey!"_

**Aqua:** _"Oh, oh, nopony knows how much I don't care about gifts. Beeeeeecause all I want, is my family to liiiive!"_

**Flare: **_"Have a holly jolly Hearth's Warm, and there's not a need to fear."_

**The 5 of us: **_"We just wish for you to have a fantastic Hearth's Warm, this year!_

_Praise the Princesses, have a fantastic Hearth's Warm, this year!"_

"I hope we're not singing too many songs." Psyche said.

"I'll make sure we won't." Aqua said.

"Wait a second, where's Engie? He didn't sing any part of the song." Crystal said.

"He must not be here right now. I'm gonna spread more Hearth's Warming cheer. I better get some egg nogs, because I ran out of egg nogs to sell out my shop. Egg nog is soooo good, I just can't keep them, you know?" I said. So I walked over to the market to get some egg nog, and I rushed on over to my shop, which was all decorated for Hearth's Warming already.

"Hey looks, it's Santa Paws!" Lyra yelled out.

"HO HO HO! Merry Hearth's Warming!" I said.

"I hope Santa doesn't sue you for stealing his looks." Bon Bon teased.

"I'm sure he'll understand!" I said. "You know, at days like these I miss living in Mareami. Out of all the malls in the world, he chooses the Hoof Point Mall every year to ask the kiddies what they want for Hearth's Warming!"

"You know, it sounded like you said kitties for a second!" Lyra said. A cutaway gag shows kittens sitting in Santa'a lap, and Santa is asking the cats what they want for Hearth's Warming. Of course the cats kept saying meow, and when Hearth's Warming came, all they got was Meow Mix, which is a type of cat food.

"Oh great! Every year he gives me meow mix! I keep asking him for a rubber mouse! Is that too much to ask?" the cat asked. The cutaway gag ends.

"Hey Santa, did you remember to give everypony presents?" Bon Bon asked.

"Give? I still need to buy them! I got this list here, and I have to check it twice!" I said. "And since Hearth's Warming is just a few days away, I better get Hearth's Warming shopping!" Just then, Cremepop walks right under my mistletoe, just before I was to go out Hearth's Warming shopping.

"Hey, Flarey!" Crème said.

"Hey, Cremey!" I said.

"I'm right under your mistletoe right now." Crème said to me, with a seductive look on her eyes.

"Oh right! Sorry, sista!" I said, and I was about to give her kiss, but then Spike went right in the middle of it.

"Hey, Flare! Nice man-smooch!" Spike said.

"What is it, Spike?" I asked.

"I got this letter from the princess, she wants to know if you want to enter the next Hearth's Warming play." Spike said.

"That depends, what part am I playing?" I asked.

"Try to guess. Who are you right now?" Spike gave me a hint.

"I'm Flare." I said.

"No, I'm talking about the costume." Spike said.

"Oh, she wants me to play as Santa Paws?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's going to be a different type of Hearth's Warming play this year. Different from last year's." Spike said.

"I didn't even see last year's." I said. Crème sighed, and went back to her post.

"Well, you wanna do it?" Spike asked.

"You don't have to ask me twice! Sign me up!" I said.

"Great! I'll tell Twilight right away!" Spike said. Then he went out of the shop, and walked over to Twilight's house to tell her the news, then I walked into the kitchen, and…. Well you know the rest. It was time for my lunch break, and I decided to meet my friends at the Soda Bar, where Crystal, Psyche, Aqua, and Blaze were waiting for me.

"Sup brahs?" I asked.

"Sup?" Blaze asked.

"Ehh, nothing. Where's Engie?" I asked.

"Haven't heard from him all day." Blaze said.

"Me neither." Crystal said.

"Not a thing." Psyche said.

"Hey! Who asked you Psyche?" I asked him.

"You didn't ask Crystal!" Psyche complained.

"Yeah, so?" I asked. Psyche sighed and shook his head. "So what are you all planning to do for Hearth's Warming?"

"My mom's coming down, and it's going to be me, Rainbow Dash, Candy Cotton, and her all together for a great Hearth's Warming night!" Blaze explained. "Gonna be telling stories, cuddle, warm up by the fire….."

"Don't lie, Blaze. We all know you're not going to do that." Crystal said.

"Yeah you're right! We're going to be racing, and doing stunts, and I'm going to try a volcano trial race with my mom!" Blaze explained.

"Well, what I'm gonna do is-" I was about to explain.

"Nopony asked you Flare." Psyche said, getting me back after I said the same thing to him before.

"Alright, Psyche, I get the point." I said, rolling my eyes. "How about you, Aqua?"

"It's just gonna be me and Wind Racer, really."Aqua said.

"I see. Well, you're always welcome to have Hearth's Warming with Water and I if you're lonely." I said.

"Ah'll have to think it over." Aqua said.

"But for sure, I have to go out Hearth's Warming shopping real soon! I've been so busy at the store, I wasn't able to get anypony gifts yet!" I said.

"No rush, man! You got plenty of time!" Blaze said.

"Hey, I got a quest-chin." I said.

"A quest-chin?" Aqua asked.

"Yes, a quest-chin." I said. "What would you rather do? Burn a Yu-Gi-Oh card, or say One Direction is a good band?"

"Totally say One Direction is a good band!" Blaze said.

"It's true. I'd never burn a Yu-Gi-Oh card, even if you paid me!" Psyche said.

"One Direction is terrible! I'd rather burn the card than admit they're cool." Crystal admitted.

"You're terrible, Crystal. You're really terrible." I said.

"It's just an opinion!" Crystal said.

"How about this? Who would you rather date? A cute and friendly stallion, or an ugly and abusing mare?" I asked.

"Cute stallion!" Crystal said.

"Not you, Crystal. You have a different question. Would you rather date a cute and friendly mare, or an ugly and abusing stallion?" I asked her.

"I'm going with the mare, because you won't make me date a stallion!" Psyche said.

"Same here." Blaze said.

"I'd actually go with the cute and friendly stallion." I admitted. "I mean, I will never date somepony that's abusing! Remember Fonz Punkskull?"

"Right. That's why I'd go with the cute and friendly mare." Crystal said.

"I got a good one! Would you rather die a slow and painful death with your friends, or die a quick and painless death alone?" Crystal asked.

"That one's a toughie! I wouldn't want my friends to be in pain along with me. So I'd rather go with alone." I said.

"Same." Psyche said.

"Ditto." Blaze said.

"That's not what I meant. I meant, do you want to have a slow and painful death with your friends still loving you, or die a quick and painless death with all your old friends hating you, and you're all alone?" Crystal asked.

"I'd rather have my friends still love me, but having a slow and painful death." Blaze said.

"Same." Psyche said.

"I can't live with hate, and I can die with hate too, so I'll have to agree." I said.

"Really? Wow, because I wouldn't care. I'd rather put myself out of my misery." Crystal said.

"You do have a point there, Crystal. But I'm still sticking with the answer I already given." I said.

"Aqua, you're not answering any of these questions. Why?" Blaze asked.

"Ah'm sorry, but this is stupid and pointless. Ah'd rather not participate." Aqua said.

"Sigh. What's Engie taking so long?" I asked.

"I tried calling him a while ago, he wouldn't answer." Psyche said.

"Maybe we should go check up on him." I suggested. So we all agreed to go check on Engineer, so we left the pub and went over to his house. We rung the doorbell, but there was no answer. Well….of course there was no answer, I just rung the doorbell and he were to answer it this particular moment? Well, he hasn't answered at all, so we kept on ringing the doorbell.

"Maybe he's not home." Aqua assumed.

"Nah, his lights are on. It isn't like Engie to waste electricity." Blaze said.

I continued knocking on the door and saying his name, like what Sheldon does on Big Bang Theory. Knock, knock, knock; "Engie?" Knock, knock, knock; "Engie?" Knock, knock, knock; "Engie?" Knock, knock, knock; "Engie?" Knock, knock, knock; "Engie?" Knock, knock, knock; "Engie?" Engie finally resisted, and opened the door. He had a sentry aimed right towards us. We all were surprised.

"WHOA SALAMI!" I yelled. The gun was about to fire at us, but Engie forgot to load it up. HA!

"Darn piece of junk!" Engie said, kicking it. Then the Sentry gets knocked over and lands on his hoof. "OW! OW! OW!"

"Engie, what's all this about?" Blaze asked.

"Nothin. What do ya'll want?" Engie asked with an attitude.

"Oh, nothing then, if you're gonna talk to us like that." I said, feeling insulted, and was about to walk away, but Blaze stopped me.

"What's wrong, Engie?" Blaze asked.

"Nothin. Go away!" Engie demanded.

"C'mon Engie! We can help you out!" Psyche said.

"Ah'm givin ya'll FIVE SECONDS to get out, before ah get ya to freeze to death out here! FIVE… FOUR… THREE…." Engie yelled, pointing a water shotgun at us. Trust me, water guns are a weapon out here in the snow.

"That won't be necessary Engie! We'll be going now." Blaze said nervously, as we all walked away.

"THAT'S RIGHT! RUN YOU COWARDS!" Engie yelled, then he slammed the door shut.

"I don't get it, what's wrong with Engie?" Psyche asked.

"Maybe it's just a squirrel thing." Crystal said.

"FLARE! FLARE!" Crème yelled out running under my mistletoe.

"Oh that's right! I almost forgot your kiss!" I said. So Crème held out her cheek, and I was about to kiss her, but then Blaze got right in the middle.

"Nice man-smooch, Flare!" Blaze said. "Listen, I have an idea. You should go talk to him yourself."

"Why me?" I asked. Crème sighed again and walked away.

"Because, he might listen to you!" Blaze said. "Look you Flare! You cheered us up when we were in need, now you must do the same for Enige!"

I was silent for a sec. "I dunno, Blaze. You think I can do it!" I asked.

"I rely on you, Flare." Crystal said. "You helped Thunder and I get back together."

"Ya helped me out in mah time of need. It's the least ya can do." Aqua said.

"Well…. I suppose I can try." I said.

"Look at you! You're dressed as Santa Paws, you'll do great!" Blaze said.

"Oh right, I forgot I was still wearing this! HO HO HO!" I said. Later that night, Engie was inside his house, working on a project, he saw a picture of him along with Red Pyro and Heavy, and a picture of him with a dead blue spy. Engie just sighed, and shook his head. Just then I started knocking on the door again repeatly. Knock, knock, knock; "Enige." Knock, knock, knock; "Enige." Knock, knock, knock; "Enige." Knock, knock, knock; "Enige." Engie opened the door.

"What do ya want, Flare?" Engie asked.

"Pizza delivery for a mister Red Engineer!" I said.

"Ah didn't order a pizza." Engie said.

"It's on the house, brah!" I said.

"Oh, well….. thanks partner." Engie said. "So… where's the pizza?"

"It's on the house!" I said.

"Ah know, but where is it?" Engie asked.

"I told you! It's on the house!" I said.

"What do ya mean?" Engie asked. I pointed up to the roof, and the pizza was right there. Engie shook his head. "Seriously, Flare?"

"You get the joke, brah?" I asked.

"Yeah….. sure." Engie said upsettingly.

I used my magic to take the pizza off of the roof, and then I gave it to him. "So that'll be 8 bits!"

"Ah thought ya said it was free?" Engie asked.

"I said it was on the house." I said.

"That's what free is." Engie corrected me.

"Oh that's free? Wow, and all this time I've been putting pizzas on houses. I guess that explains all the complaint phone calls I've been having." I said.

"Here ya wanna come in, Flare?" Engie asked.

"Plox! Plixy plox." I said. So Engie moved out of the way, and we both sat on the couch, eating some of my pizza.

"Look Flare, ah know yer here for a reason. Ya might as well spit it out." Engie said. I was about to spit on the floor, but Engie predicted what I was doing. "If ya dare spit it out, yer a dead stallion!"

"Look, what's wrong Engie? I know you're having a bit of problems right now." I said.

"Well, ya might not under- Can ya take that mistletoe off from on top of us? This is gettin awkward." Engie said. So I turned the mistletoe around, and it was behind me instead of in front.

"Better?" I asked.

"It'll do." Engie said. "Ah know ah haven't been comin around lately, but….. ah got a good reason."

"It better be a better reason than the time I had to help you get your teleporter out of a ditch." I said.

"Well… ah just… it's complicated to explain." Engie said.

"I can tell. You're skin's turning orange." I said.

"What?" Engie asked looking at his skin. "Mah skin was always orange! Look, ah've just… ah can't do it!"

"You can't do it what?" I asked.

"Ah can't say it! Ah'm tryin to say that…. AH HATE HEARTH'S WARMIN ALRIGHT?!" Engie yelled.

"Wow, you hate Hearth's Warming, huh? Big surprise." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Ya know?" Engie asked.

"Well, every holiday story is about somepony hating the holidays. Well… maybe I can help you get your spirit back!" I suggested.

"Ah dunno if ya can. Ah mean, ah always spend Hearth's Warmin with the other classes, havin a good time. It was just us, eating Scout's pancakes, Heavy's sandvich's, Sniper's gravy, mah bacon." Engie explained.

"So why don't you go?" I asked.

"Well….. ya see… ah….. don't have the moneh to go." Engie said.

"Looks like we're going on another trip then!" I said.

"What do ya mean?" Engie asked.

"I mean, I'll take you over to the classes. They're obviously you're family." I said.

"Whah? Ah thought ya were spendin Hearth's Warmin here?" Engie asked.

"I am. But I thought we go over there. I'll drop you off, meet them, and come back!" I said.

"No, no, ah don't think that's a good idea." Engie said.

"Oh nonsense, Engie! I'll reunite you with your family!"I said.

"Well…. They're not mah biological family, but they're always there for meh in mah time of need." Engie said. "Unless they were a spah, or an annoyin little kid."

"I've had this problem before." I said. "I insist! Let's go meet your family!"

"Well…. Ya think we should?" Engie asked.

"Of course, brah! Anything for you! Besides, I'm Santa Paws! HO HO HO!" I said. "Besides, I have a little time to spare before I go Hearth's Warming shopping!"

Engie nodded. "Alright. Alright. We'll go see them."

"So where are they?" I asked.

"Dodge Junction." Engie said.

"So? We'll head over to Dodge Junction tomorrow and you'll be reunited with your family!" Engie said.

"But the train tracks are frozen solid, the airport flights have been cancelled due to all the snow, and if we walk, it's beyond the Everfree Forest!" Engie said.

"Everfree hasn't stopped me before. It won't stop me again." I said, shaking my head. "I'm Santa Paws! I'd do anything to keep others happy face! So cya tomorrow?"

"Y-yeah….. sure." Engie said, giving me a fake smile. "But ah urge ya to reconsider!"

"Nope nope nope! Not until you're reunited with your family!" I said, walking out of his house. "Don't worry, Engie! I won't let you down, buddy!" As soon as I walked out Engie, fixed his helmet and shook his head.

"Dang it, Flare." Engie said to himself. So I went over to Twilight's place for a little help. Twilight saw me as I was throwing books off her shelf.

"Uhh, you ok Flare?" Twilight asked.

"No, I'm just Flare." I said, still throwing books off the shelves.

"What are you looking for?" Twilight asked. "Come to think of it, when did you start caring about books?"

"I don't care about books. I'm just collecting these books so I can BUUUUUURN THEEEEEM!" I said an evil tone, then laughed evilly with fire bursting behind me, but then Spike started spraying on me with a fire extinguisher.

"Seriously, Flare?" Twilight asked, not believing a word I said.

"No. My interwebs are down, so I have to rely on…. Ick… READING!" I said in a disgusting tone.

"Oooook, well what are you looking for?" Twilight asked.

"I'm looking for a map through the Everfree Woods." I said.

"What? Why do you want a map?" Twilight asked.

"Well…. You see… I'm burying this dead body, and….." I joked, but Twilight didn't know.

"YOU WHAT?!" Twilight shouted.

I laughed. "I can't believe you're taking me seriously! You suck, Twilight!"

Twilight glared at me, and let out a sarcastic laugh. "Seriously, Flare."

"Fine! I want to help Engineer reunite with his family, but since every other type of transportation is unsafe, because of the snow, I have to rely on taking a shortcut through Everfree." I explained.

"Aww, Flare. That's very sweet of you, but…. Don't you have Hearth's Warming shopping to do? Not to mention Hearth's Warming play!" Twilight said.

"I am aware of my scheduling, Twilight." I said.

"But, Flare…. I think you should realize that-" Twilight was about to explain.

"Twi... Light, I appreciate your concern! But I can handle anything! Just give me a map for Everfree Forest, so I can reach Dodge Junction." I said.

Twilight sighed and shook her head. "Fine, but there's something you're really not getting here, Flare!" she said.

"Less talkie, more lookie!" I said. A few moments later, she given me a map for Everfree. "How did you find that so fast?"

"It was under 'Maps'." Twilight said.

"I see." I nodded. "Well, wish me luck, sista! HO HO HO!" I took the map, and ran back out. Twilight had a worried look on her face, she really wanted to tell me what she needed to tell me, but….. we'll get to that later. The next day came, I won't say what I did the rest of yesterday, because it's for a plot twist later- that I just spoiled, now you know there's a plot twist! Me and my big mouth! I kept knocking on the door again saying Engie's name when I got to his house again. Knock, knock, knock; "Engie?" Knock, knock, knock; "Engie?" Knock, knock, knock; "Engie?" After the third knock, I saw a note on his doorbell. It reads:

_Dear Flare, Ah decided to go to Dodge Junction on my own. Thank ya for all you're doing, but ah can handle myself. Don't bother lookin for meh, ah'll be back in a few days. Sincerely, Red Engineer._

_PS: My book club membership needs to be renewed, follow the information in the folder behind the tree._

_PPS:_ …..

"LAWL! He said P-P!" I laughed.

_PPS: And believe me I am still alive._

_PPPS: While you're dying I'll be still alive_.

I wanted to continue reading, but everything after that was part of the Still Alive song. "ENGIE'S GONE INTO EVERFREE ALL BY HIMSELF?!" I shouted. "He can't go alone! He needs a friend by his side! IMMA COMIN, ENGIE! HO HO HO!" I ran over to Everfree to see if I can find him, but he didn't even go inside yet! He was just about to walk in when I saw him. "Engie! You didn't get lost!"

"Oh…. Hey Flare." Engie said.

"You're not thinking of going there by yourself, are you?" I asked.

"Ah appreciate yer help, Flare. But ah'd rather do this on mah own." Engie said.

"I'm not going to let you in there by yourself, I'm coming with you, brah!" I said.

"Well…" Engie thought it over for a sec, but just then, Crème started skipping towards me.

"Flarey, wait!" she yelled out, standing under my mistiletoe. "Didn't you forget something?"

"I got my chocolate mints!" I said.

"No, not that." Crème said.

"My Hearth's Warming shopping?" I asked.

"No, my kiss!" Crème shouted.

"Oh, that's right!" I said, bopping myself in the head. "I could've had a V8!" So I leaned over, about to give her a kiss, but Engie popped up right in the middle.

"Nice man-smooch, Flare!" Engie said. "And no, ah want let ya go."

"Engie, I will not take no for an answer! Now I'm going with you, even if I have to force it out!" I demanded.

"Ah'm sorry, Flare." Engie sighed, and shook his head. He took his wrench and whacked me in the head with it. Stars were floating around my face, and my eyes rolled around.

"The sun'll come out…. tomorrow!" I sang softly, looking really dizzy. "Bet your bottom…"

"Bet mah bottom?" Engie asked.

"I'M COMING ELIZABETH!" I yelled, then I collapsed on the ground past out. Engie just looked sadly at me, then he took my Everfree map.

"Thanks for the map, Flare!" Engie said, taking my map and strolling into Everfree. I eventually woke up on Fluttershy's bed. I knew it, because Angel was licking my nose, even though I kept saying it was Pinkie that was doing it. Just when I thought it was Angel, I just gave him an awkward look, then I turned to the other side and saw Pinkie staring at me.

"MORNING, FLAREY!" Pinkie yelled.

"WAH!" I cried, jumping from the bed and landing on the ceiling, with my head going through. I eventually came down with stars floating around my head and my eyes rolling….. again. I shook my head real fast. "What am I doing in Fluttershy's house?"

"Oh, I found you past out on the ground outside Everfree." Fluttershy said, putting a tray on my lap with tea on it.

"Oh, thank you, Flutter- WOW-OW THE TRAY IS HOT!" I yelled. Fluttershy grabbed the tray quickily.

"How you feeling, Flare?" Flutters asked.

"I feel with my hooves!" I said.

Pinkie giggled. "Isn't Flarey the silliest pony you've ever met?"

"I thought you were the silliest pony she's ever met?" I asked.

"Twilight says you were going to the Everfree Forest with Engie." Flutters said.

"I was, until I woke up here. I-D-K what happened, a coconut must've fell on me." I said.

"There are coconuts in the Everfree Forest?!" Pinkie asked shockingly.

"I suppose so. Either that, or a Pegasus dropped a heavy object on me…. I blame Psyche." I said. "Hey can I have some of that tea now?"

"Sure." Flutters said, giving me the cup. Right after I touched it, I dropped it quickly. "OW! HOT!" A while later, I was just about to walk back to my shop, but the Mayor stopped me.

"Santa Paws! Our very own Santa Paws!" Mayor said.

"Yeah, hello Mayor! What do ya need?" I asked.

"You don't remember? You're our Santa Paws! You have to go to Town Hall, and ask the foals what they want for Hearth's Warming!" Mayor said.

"Can it wait? My friend is in trouble right now, and I have to go after him." I said.

"Your friend can wait! C'mon, you have foals to make happy!" Mayor said, taking my hoof and dragging me over to Town Hall.

"Wait, Mayor! Mayor! Engie!" I yelled. Meanwhile, Engie was walking through the Everfree Woods. It was really cold for him in there. Unlike Ponyville, the weather moves by itself here. I dunno why ponies have a problem with that, it's not that scary. I wouldn't be surprised if a colony was build in Everfree. I mean, Zecora doesn't have to worry about changing the weather. Then again, if ponies change the weather, we know what to expect, unlike when the weather moves by itself. Engie knew it would be warmer when he gets closer to Dodge Junction. He heard a lot of strange noises around him, he had took out his pistol and aimed it around the woods, because he really didn't know what to expect. It's not everyday a pony wonders into Everfree... unless it was the Mane Six or the CMCs. He kept telling himself not to be afraid, and not to give up, so he didn't. I was at town hall with the kiddies around town sitting on my lap, taking pictures with them, and they tell me what they want for Hearth's Warming. I saw an elf nearby, which was actually Spike dressed like one.

"Spike?!" I said.

"Don't ask." Spike said with an annoyed tone.

I started laughing. "This is too rich to ask!" Spike just glared at me as I continued laughing. Had most of the kids in town come by! Pipsqueak, Featherweight, Berry Pinch, and lots of the other foals I don't normally see were simple. Candy Cotton asked for lots of extreme stuff, Snips was squishing my thigh because he's so fat, Snails didn't ask for anything he was just eating cheese balls, Apple Bloom just wanted to be with her family which brought joy into my heart, because… most of my family was still in Mareami, it makes me want to go and see them, brought tears to my eyes. Scootaloo knew it was me.

"Heh! You look funny, Flare!" Scoots said.

"Ho ho ho! What do you mean? I'm not Flare! I'm Santa Paws!" I said in a Santa voice.

"C'mon, you think anypony can believe this fake beard?" Scootaloo asked pulling my beard which was attached to a string around my face, and she let go and it really hurt my face.

"Ow!" I shouted. After Scoots, Sweetie Belle was next. You know something? She kept saying what she wanted for 10 whole minutes! She got a whole list of junk she wanted Santa to get her. Does she think Santa's made of money? Santa works hard getting all the kids what they wanted, every single year! I mean holy Wizard of Feelings, brah! Well then, it took a while, I kept saying excuses of trying to get Sweetie away, but Sweetie was actually the last filly in town that wanted to see Santa. It's a good thing my shift is finally over. I had to go! I put on mistletoe and left in a hurry. I couldn't have my mistletoe on with the kiddies, because…that would look weird. I had to finally get out of there so I can go on the search for Engineer. I saw Rarity come up to me.

"My darling Santa Paws!" Rarity said.

"Hey Rarity! Ho ho ho! I got stuff to do right now, what is it?" I asked.

"I just need your help for a few little minutes!" Rarity said.

"C'mon sista!" I whined. "Engineer needs my help, and-"

"Please, dear? It'll only take five minutes! Just five minutes!" Rarity begged. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, Rare. Five minutes." I said.

"Yay!" Rarity cheered and clapped her hooves. "What you need to do is simple, just stand over here, hold this sign around you, and ring this bell." Rarity gave me sign that has to do with a Hearth's Warming sale, and she gave me a bell to ring.

"Can't cha get Spike to do it?" I asked.

"Spike's already helping me make a dress!" Rarity said, pointing to Spike who's wearing a dress with needles on it.

I grabbed the bell with my mouth. "I'll only do it for five minutes." I said, but with the bell in my mouth, it sounded like I said; "I'll only oo eh por pive miness"

"You're a great stallion, Santa! Thank you very much!" Rarity said, giving me a kiss, since I had a mistletoe on. Rarity walked inside, so I stood there ringing the bell for 8 minutes, since I lost track of the time, there were 3 extra minutes I was there for. I was just about to leave when Rarity stopped me. "Wait, Santa!"

"What is it, Rare?" I asked with an annoying tone.

"Can't cha stay a little longer? There's a celebrity in town!" Rarity said.

"Unless it's Mike Myers, I'm not interested! Engineer needs my help NOW! I'll handle your problems later. So HO HO HO! Santa Paws is coming to the rescue!" I said, trotting away. Eventually, Mike Myers trotted by, passing Rarity's shop, having an interview with a couple of journalists. Rarity facehoofed herself. A while later, I went to Sweet Apple Arces to borrow sleigh.

"Thanks for letting me borrow the sleigh, Jackie!" I said.

"No problem, sugarcube!" AppleJack said. "Just make sure Engineer gets back okay; and Big Mac needs it for later."

"Sure thing! T-T-Y-L!" I said. After that, I called upon my own raindeer! I attached them to the sleigh so we can look out for Engineer. I hoped on the sleigh and said; "This is it, brahs and sistas! Time to bring Engineer to his peace." I start whipping them. "So ON PRANCER, ON DANCER, ON CUPID, ON BLITSON, ON….. the rest of you!"

"Quit it with the whipping!" Psyche complained. HA! Yeah, some of my pegasi friends were the raindeer. I had Rainbow Dash, Blaze, Psyche, Crystal, Spark Note, Fluttershy, Derpy, and Mynx!

"Tell me why we were doing this again?" Spark Note asked.

"Yeah I look really dorky." Rainbow said.

"Engineer needs our help, and we're the best bet to find him! Besides…. I'm Santa Paws! I need my raindeer to help guide me!"

"FLARE, WAIT!" Crème yelled out, running to me.

"Oh, we still need kissy kissy!" I said.

"Exactly!" Crème said, holding her cheek out.

"Hang on a sec, Crème. DOES ANYPONY WANT ANY MAN-SMOOCHES! TELL ME NOW, SO YOU DON'T INTERUPT MINE!" I yelled out. "Any man-smooches? Huh? Any at all? Any takers?" All the pegasi raindeer just looked at eachother weirdly, and some shook their heads. "Alright then!" So I leaned over to give Crème a kiss, but then Spike put a frying pan between us, and I kissed it.

"HA! Nice PAN-smooch, Flare!" Spike said, laughing.

"YOU'RE A MORON, SPIKE!" I yelled out. Spike giggled and ran away. "C'mon! ON DANCER, ON PRANCER, ON ALL THE RAINDEER! GO, GO, GO!" So all the pegasi started flying. "HO HO HO!" I yelled out. "HO HO HO! I can feel the breeze!"

"Flare, we haven't gotten off the ground yet." Mynx said.

"What? Why not?" I asked.

"The sleigh is too heavy!" Crystal complained. All the pegasi tried their best to get the sleigh going, but they all couldn't do it.

"I can try harder if you want me to." Fluttershy said.

"We need more pegasi." Blaze said.

"No, I got a better idea!" So I went out to get a few stuff. I tied a muffin on a string, a gem on another, a wonderbolt badge on another, a monsterous puppet behind Fluttershy, and other objects that make these pegasi happy, or scared. That way, once they see them, they'll start chasing them, and they'll have the energy to fly! I put the objects in front of them, and they reacted.

"MUFFIN!" Derpy yelled out.

"That's one delicious looking gem!" Blaze said, licking his lips.

"WONDERBOLT BADGE! WONDERBOLT BADGE! AND IT EVEN HAS MY NAME ON IT! GIMMIE!" Rainbow cried out. Fluttershy screamed when she saw the monster behind her. Once everypony reacted to the objects they really wanted, or got scared of, they started flying off the ground, and the sleigh started going in the air.

"HO HO HO!" I cried out. "MERRY HEARTH'S WARMING!"

Meanwhile, back with Engineer, he was dragging himself through the snow. There was a blizzard out there in Everfree. He was getting really tired and hungry, and he started talking to himself; "Ah can't do this! Yes you can! No ah can't! Yes you can! You shut up! You shut up! No you! No you! No you! Oh, real ma-ture." Engie fell in the snow and started breathing heavily. "Ah'm cold…. Hungry….. tired…. Maybe this wasn't so a good idea after all. Maybe ah should've taken Flare with me. Now ah'm gonna die out here." Enige stuffed his face in the snow in depression, when just then, he heard a voice.

"Engineer…. Engineer….." a familiar voice said.

"Flare?" Enige asked.

"Engie…. You must go to the Dagobah system. There you'll find Yoda." A ghost of me said to him.

"FLAAARE!" Engie yelled out. The ghost of me disappeared, and my sleigh landed beside him.

"ENGIE!" I yelled out.

"Flaaaare!" Engie yelled out. Just then, he past out on the snow when I saw him.

"It is freezing out here!" Crystal complained.

"Well that's what you get for not bringing a sweater." I said. I took Engie's past out body, and I put it on the sleigh. "It's a good thing I brought my blanket with me." I said, putting a big smelly blanket around him. "This may smell bad kid, but it'll keep you warm." I started breathing heavily, and I said; "I thought they smelled bad….. on the outside?" I got the sleigh moving again, and we started flying back into the air.

"Flare…. Yoda…. Dagobah system!" Engie said in his sleep. Just then, I flew the sleigh over to Dodge Junction. It was warm out! It seems the blizzard hasn't followed us here. I landed the sleigh near the hospital where the doctors over there treated him. My raindeer went inside to wait on Engie's recovery. Engie started coming back to his senses, and he woke up. "Ugh! What… happened? Where am ah?"

"Engie! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Crystal cried out and hugged him.

"Crystal? What's going on here?" Engie asked.

"You're in the Dodge Junction hospital! Flare knew you were in trouble." Psyche explained.

"His name is Santa Paws!" Crystal interrupted.

"Right…. Santa Paws knew you'd be in trouble, so we went out to rescue you!" Psyche explained.

"Are you feeling alright, Engie?" Flutters asked.

"Yeah…. Kinda." Engie said.

"HEY, ENGIE!" I said coming in with a tray. "I got us some egg nog!"

"Flare, how did you…." Engie was about to say.

"IT'S SANTA PAWS! HO HO HO!" I interrupted him.

"Whatever, Santa Paws! How did ya find me?" Engie asked.

"I'm Santa Paws, I know everything!" I said, then I looked close at him with my eyes opened wide. "I'm always watching you!"

"Be real." Engie said.

"Twilight gave me a heat tracker, and a footprint scanner." I said.

"Ah!" Engie nodded.

"Dude, why did you go alone? I had a sleigh! I could've given you a lift!" I said.

"By the way, Engie. Where's your family? Shouldn't they be here?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah, we've been trying to look at them when the doctors were working on you." Blaze said.

"Ah….. ah have a confession to make." Engie said.

"Your family doesn't exist?" I asked.

"Well… kinda." Engie said. "Ya see…. Ah lost them about two years ago. It's…. it's kinda complicated to explain. Ah just came here to Dodge Junction because…. Well…. Ah wanted you all to think ah had family. So ya wouldn't know ah'm alone."

"Engie, you don't have ANYTHING to be a shame about!" I said.

"I NEVER knew my family, Enige. I was adopted, and I only know my crystal pony ancestor." Crystal said.

"My Hearth's Warmings were always alone before I moved to Ponyville! You know why? Because…. I have my friends there to be my family!" Psyche said.

"Same here!" I said.

"Copy catter." Psyche said.

"Cluck cluck cluck!" I said.

"Spark Note's all the family I got." Mynx said.

"And Mynx is all the family I got." Spark said, and they held eachother's hooves.

"Before I ran away from home, I was alone every Hearth's Warming! Now that I found Rainbow again, now I'm never alone for Hearth's Warming!" Blaze said.

"So…. What is this about? Get to the point!" Engie said.

"The point is….. we ARE your family, brah!" I said.

"And there's no better family than your friends!" Flutters said.

"See? Why did you have to go and overdo that?" Rainbow asked her.

"I'm sorry, was that too much for you?" Flutters asked.

"Yeah, just a little." Rainbow said.

"My bad." Flutters said and squeed.

"So…. Ah guess ah made a terrible mistake!" Engie said.

"Yes you did!" I nodded. "At least you learned from it, and as long as there are no more man-smooches, or Sweetie Belle yelling in my face about what she wants for Hearth's Warming, or Snails dropping cheese balls in my shoes, then I say this will be a really great Hearth's Warming!" We all agreed on that, and after Engie was recovered, we headed back home to Ponyville! I know it took Engie a while to understand who his true family is, but it's great that he understood it! So we took the train over to Canterlot for our Hearth's Warming play. It was actually Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. I was playing Santa of course, Fluttershy was Rudolph, Sam the Snowman was played as Spike, Dasher was played by Rainbow Dash (as expected since the names are similar), Woodenshy was Dancer, Spark Note was Prancer, Mynx was Vixen, Psyche was Comet, Crystal was Cupid, Blaze was Donner, Black Thunder was Blitzen, Twilight was the Elf Foreman, Pinkie was Mrs. Claus, Engie was the Abominable Snow Man, AppleJack was Clarice, and were there other characters I left out? Well, I can't record the whole play, but if you seen the movies or read the books, I think you'd know how it would turn out.

"Well, Flare! Ah gotta say, that was some fine rehearsal!" Engie said.

"Glad you liked it! The play's tomorrow! Tomorrow is Hearth's Warming Eve!" I said.

"Flare Gun! Red Engineer!" Luna said, trotting towards us.

"What's up, Moon?" I asked.

"Nothing. I was just checking up on you guys! Fantastic job on the play, by the way! "Luna said.

"Thanks! It was really fun!" I said.

"I heard Engineer here learned a valuable lesson this week. Didn't you Red?" Luna asked.

"Eeyup!" Engie said. "Flare and the others taught me somethin! Just because yer biological family isn't around for special events like this one, doesn't mean your friends aren't as much as a family than your biological family is. As long as you're not alone, what can go wrong?"

"I learned something too!" I said, then I burped.

"Well…. What is it?" Engie asked.

"That's it!" I said.

"The burp?" Enige asked.

"Yeah the burp." I said.

"So what are you doing for Hearth's Warming, Luna?" I asked.

"Just going to stay here in the castle with Celestia." Luna said.

"Shoot! You should come with us, Luna!" Engie suggested.

"Oh... I couldn't!" Luna blushed.

"C'mon! Ya've been alone for so long in Hearth's Warmin, it's the least we could do!" Engie smiled.

"Thank you, Engineer!" Luna said.

"Well we better get home before Pinkie eats all the Gingerbread houses in town…. Again!" AppleJack suggested.

"I agree! Let's go!" I said.

We all went back to Ponyville and got everything set up for Hearth's Warming, the next day came, Twilight was fast asleep on her bed. Spike started jumping on her bed saying; "It's Hearth's Warming, Twilight! Wake up! It's Hearth's Warming! C'MON! WAKE UP!" Twilight yawned and half-opened her eyes.

"Sweet Celestia, Spike! Usually I'm the one who wakes you up, and you go back to sleep!" Twilight said, slowly stepping out of bed.

"Well, I don't get presents those days!" Spike said.

"Good point! Merry Hearth's Warming, Spike!" Twilight said, hugging him.

"Merry Hearth's Warming, Twilight!" Spike said. They both ran downstairs, and set everything up for when the guests come, since Hearth's Warming is taking place at her house.

Before Spike could get the punch done, the guests have already arrived. The Apple family came first, followed by Pinkie and the Cakes, Aqua, Blaze with Rainbow Dash and Candy Cotton, Fluttershy, Psyche, Water and I, Engineer, Rarity along with Sweetie Belle and Scoots, Crystal with Thunder, and Crèmepop. Each of us had presents to give to one another.

Pinkie got a 3DS for Psyche, it's pretty much what he always wanted, it was a lot better than the present I got him. It was a deed to one of the stars beyond the Galaxy. How did I buy it? I didn't. I just gave him a piece of paper with the word 'Deed to one of the stars beyond the Galaxy' on it.

Crystal said when she came in that her favorite Hearth's Warming activity is when the Ground Hog sees it's shadow. Her foster-mom used to let her go outside by herself when her personal coach came over. None of us had the heart to tell her that it's the wrong holiday for that, because Aqua said it might cause more problems than solve them. Twilight asked Big Macintosh if he wanted a slice of her fruitcake that she was making in the oven, she kept saying he should try a little nibble, but all Big Mac did was stare at her weirdly. Twilight didn't know what he was thinking about. She thinks she said something wrong.

I got Spike a new XBUCKS 360, so he doesn't have to keep borrowing mine, but he was unaware that he keeps getting a red-ring. Blaze suggested that he should play a game. Take a gem from him everytime he gets the red-ring of death. Spike accepted the challenge but kept losing, but he just doesn't have the guts to give up!

Rainbow Dash wanted to really impress Spitfire, so Scootaloo got her this detergent to make her Wonderbolt cadet clothes smell like the exotic flyer she is. Candy Cotton kept complaining a weird smell, like somepony jumps in the dumpster behind Boorlie's BBQ, but Rainbow kept whispering that it was Engie that did it.

Aqua doesn't know much about the video games since he's from a village where it had 1700s technology, so I got him my old Windows 2000 PC. He doesn't know much about it, but I gave it to him because Windows 2000 is like the worst type there is. He hasn't tried any other types, so he won't be complaining much.

Twilight gave Fluttershy this awesome book: Better Owner, Better Mare. It'll help her bond to her animals more. It's really funny, because when Fluttershy tried that stuff on Angel, she had to do skateboarding stunts with her. Fluttershy was really afraid, but Thunder was there to help her out.

Speaking of Twilight giving books, that's all she gave us was books, books, books! I suggested behind Twilight's back that we should roast marshmallows later with them! We all chuckled and agreed.

Later on we were singing Hearth's Warming songs, but Pinkie suggested a different type of style: Polka style! What Pinkie did there just gave me an idea! I should do my own type of polka music one day! Right after is when Princesses Celestia and Luna showed up to join the party! We had fun for the rest of the time there together! We were using our gifts, chatting, playing in the snow outside, and later that night we were roasting marshmallows on a fire. Got some firewood from Everfree, Spike breathed fire on it, but Big was afraid that the logs were to fall on Celestia's head, since Spike uses his firebreath to send letters to Celestia, but does the same rule apply for logs too? And where did we get the tinder from? Take a wild guess! It's a good thing Twilight didn't know, but most of us said no to burning the books, but some of us went on with the plan anyway!

Finally, Crème was awaiting her kiss. But I wanted to make sure no man-smooches go in the way, so Crème and I walked away from Twilight's frontyard, exited town, traveled through jungles and mountains, traveled beyond Equestria, dodging anything that tries to block our path, and our destination after traveling around the world: Twilight's backyard! I looked around to see if anypony was around, and I was just about to give her that kiss I owe her, and…did. I gave her a chocolate kiss. Yep! What? You wanted me to cheat on my special somepony Pinkie Pie for another mare? Hay no! I couldn't do that! I'm loyal! My fish had a nice Hearth's Warming time as well! They just finished their holiday feast.

"Ah! A wonderful Hearth's Warming!" Yoyo said.

"It's too bad we didn't get any REAL presents." Darrel said.

"Darrel!" Dorthey shouted at him.

"What? It's true! We don't have much to give to one another, counting we stay in this tank all the time." Darrel said.

"He's right, Dorthey." Rainbow said.

Piddles yawned as he was laying down and mumbled; "When did he become right?"

Apollo flies inside with a bag. "Hello, my aquatic friends!" he greeted.

"Who are you suppose to be?" Yoyo teased.

"It is snowing outside! I'm trying to stay warm." Apollo said.

"That's not what I said, but whatever." Yoyo shrugged.

"SANTA!" Darrel shouted with joy.

"I thought Flare was Santa?" Pearl asked.

"You got presents for us, Apollo?" Darrel asked.

"Darrel! Don't be rude!" Dorthey demanded.

"It's fine, Dorthey. In fact, that is why I've come!" Apollo said.

"That's awesome, Apollo! What did you get us?" Rainbow asked.

"First, for Yoyo!" Apollo said, dropping a package into the tank.

"What is this? Is it food?" Yoyo asked, shaking the package.

"Of course it isn't." Dorthey said, rolling her eyes.

"Actually it's a tiny room service menu. Food will be delievered to you whenever you are hungry, if you just call the number, my friend!" Apollo said.

"That is soooo nice of you! Thanks, buddy!" Yoyo said.

"And for Darrel!" Apollo said, dropping his present in the tank.

"BOMB!" Darrel freaked out, and hid behind Rainbow.

"That's not a bomb, is it?" Rainbow asked.

Apollo chuckled. "No, it's a present! Open it!" Darrel slowly swims over to the present, swimming back and forth, feeling it around, listening to it, then shakes it.

"Oh just open it already!" Pearl said impatiently. Darrel opens it slowly, then once it completely opens, Darrel gasps and hides behind the coluum.

"Don't be afraid, my little friend! It's just a slide just for you!" Apollo said. "I know how much you like to have fun and play, so I figured this slide would work!"

"Is it a bomb slide? Does it explode?" Darrel asked.

"No, it's a normal slide!" Apollo said. Darrel slowly swam over to the slide and rode on it.

"That was…. I'd rather let it be a bomb." Darrel said.

"And now for Rainbow!" Apollo said, dropping him the package.

"Hey, it's a box! I've always wanted a box! Thank you, Apollo!" Rainbow said.

Apollo chuckles. "No, it's what's INSIDE the box!" So Rainbow opened the present. "It's a water proof megaphone! I know you like to take charge, so this is so everyone can hear you when you do."

"Oh! Thanks, Apollo!" Rainbow said.

"But don't you already have a me-" Dorthey was about to ask, but Rainbow cut her off.

"And now for Dorthey." Apollo said, dropping her present inside.

"I hope it's a megaphone too." Dorthey said, opening it.

"It's a list of good qualities about you, Dorthey!" Apollo said.

"What does it say? I can't read!" Dorthey complained.

"It's full of good things about you! I know how much you appreciate…. Well…. Yourself." Apollo said.

"Thanks a lot, Apollo! You made me look stubborn!" Dorthey said angrily.

"Stubborn doesn't mean what you think it does." Apollo said.

Dorthey was silent for a few seconds, but she finally said; "Thanks."

"Here's your's Pearl!" Apollo said, dropping her's in the tank.

"Oh, my dear Apollo! You shouldn't have!" Pearl said.

"Ok!" Darrel said, and takes it. "I'll take it then!"

"HEY!" Pearl yelled.

"Now Darrel, that belongs to Pearl." Apollo said.

"Yeah, DARREL!" Pearl repeated.

"FINE!" Darrel yelled, throwing the present at Pearl, and it floats over to her. Darrel angrily swims away.

"You mad bro?" Yoyo commented.

"It's a mirror!" Apollo said after Pearl opened it.

"Wow! Another mirror added to my collection! Thank you, sweetheart!" Pearl said.

"Hmm, it appears Piddles is asleep. I think he'll like his gift them." Apollo said, unwrapping it for him. "It's a fish-sized pillow pet of a pig." Apollo places it right near him, which wakes him up.

"Huh? What's this?" Piddles asked.

"It's your present!" Apollo said.

"Wow! My own stuffed animal! Thanks, Apollo!" Piddles said.

"We got something for you too, Apollo!" Rainbow said. "It's the greatest…."

"….the sweetest…." Pearl added.

"….mind-blowingist….." Dorthey added.

"…..most deserving…." Yoyo added.

"….awesomeist….." Piddles added.

"….silent but deadliest…." Darrel added.

"….. present EVER!" Rainbow finished.

"Hey! You got to say something twice!" Piddles complained.

"Oh, but you didn't have to!" Apollo said, smiling.

"Oh but we did, for being a great friend!" Rainbow said.

"Well…. What is it?" Apollo asked.

"TA DA!" all the fish said, throwing him a very small knitted sweater saying: 'World's Best Phoenix Friend' with a heart on it.

"Oh… I….. I love it!" Apollo said, putting it on his wing. "Sure it's small, but it's what the thought that counts!"

"Take it to Twilight! She'll make it your size!" Yoyo suggested.

"Oh you look adorable in it!" Pearl said.

"I…. I think I will. Thank you…. So much….." Apollo said with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Are you….. crying?" Dorthey asked.

"Yes…. But they're tears of joy." Apollo said, wiping his eye.

"C'mon! This isn't much! I'm sure other's given you better presents!" Piddles said.

"But….. you are my closest friends." Apollo said.

"I thought Blaze was your closest friend?" Dorthey asked.

"Blaze is my master, and no one else gives me the respect you give me." Apollo said. All the fish smile at him, and Apollo smiles back.

Just then, I stumble inside my room and say; "HEY! What's that pig doing in the tank?!" The fish all look at Piddle's new pillow pet. "How many times do I have to say it? No species of Swinebutt allowed in this household!" All the fish look at eachother weirdly, and Apollo looks at me confused. "What?"

Anyways, Happy Hearth's Warming everypony! For those of you who are still reading the fanfic, thank you for tuning in, and I love you all so much! If only I could see you all in person so I can hug you! Hugs for all my fans! For those who aren't my fans… hugs for you too!


	22. Changes in Attitudes

Happy New Year! We're in the middle of January of 2013, and so far…. HA! No end of the world! These predictions are so stupid! I mean really! It's been a couple of days after New Years, Pinkie made a New Years party, and it was a blast for sure! You should've seen how wasted Psyche and Derpy were in the party….. and me! It all starts off with me waking up the next morning after the party.

"Ugh! What happened?" I asked myself, rubbing my head. I looked around and saw the messy Sugarcube Corner kitchen, then it all started coming back to me. "Oh yeah, the party! I must've past out in the Sugarcube Corner kitchen…. On the ceiling." I eventually fell off the ceiling and landed on the floor. I was a complete mess. I was walking around really silly, since I was pretty exhausted. "Pinkie, sista! Whoa, girl! We gotta do this more often!"

Pinkie giggled as she woke up from her couch. "But we do this every weekend!"

"Exactly! We do this every weekend like…. You look really pretty right now Pinkie!" I said, rubbing my head. "Ugh! I have such headache!"

"No kidding! I got a bad headache too!" Psyche said, waking up from Pinkie's rug.

"Yeah, me three." Derpy said.

"Me six." Crystal said.

"What time is it anyway?" Psyche asked. I took out my cell phone to check the time, but my battery is dead.

"Battery's dead." I said.

"Crud!" Psyche said, laying back down. "Wake me up when it's Thursday."

"I gotta- I gotta get mail done… now." Derpy said, getting up and trying to walks outside without any problems.

"Wait, did Derpy just go through the door without any problems?" Psyche asked.

"Wow, she's partied-out." Crystal said.

"So am I! I gotta get back to the shop!" I said.

"I love your food so much, Flarey! What do you put in them that makes them so good?" Pinkie asked.

"That's a secret, Pinkie!" I said.

"But you can tell me! I'm your special somepony!" Pinkie said, jumping on me.

"I don't care. My recipe will remain a secret until I want to reveal it." I said.

"Where's Mr. and Mrs. Cake anyway?" Pinkie asked.

"Don't know, don't care." I said, burping. "I gotta get washed up and head to the shop! I'm late as it is!" So I walk up to the bathroom so I can get washed up for the big day, but as I open the door, a bucket of water falls on me. "I bet this is Crystal's doing."

"Actually, my husband made it a couple of days ago, because he's trying to keep the bathroom clean." Mrs. Cake said. Mr. Cake was in the tub, holding a mop on his hooves.

"STAY BACK!" Mr. Cake yelled at me, aiming the mop at me. "I'M ARMED!"

"Why are you keeping your bathroom clean?" I asked.

"GET OUT!" Mr. Cake yelled, chasing me out of the bathroom and closing the door.

"We had a strange customer came in a few days ago. They asked to use our bathroom, and they dirtied it all up!" Mrs. Cake explained.

"So why is he working to keep it all clean?" I asked.

"Well, let's just say what this particular pony did, my husband never wants to see another dirty bathroom ever again." Mrs. Cake said.

"Wow, some New Years this turned out to me." I said.

"Today is Thursday, dear." Mrs. Cake said.

"What?" I asked. "I thought New Years was Tuesday?"

"You were all past out on the floor for two days." Mrs. Cake said.

"No I wasn't, I was past out on the ceiling." I corrected her. "WAIT! Today is Thursday?! I missed two days of work! I gotta go! Cya, Mrs. Cake!" I started running out of the bakery, but on the way out, I kicked Psyche and said; "Wake up, Psyche, it's Thursday!"

"No it's not, I didn't go back to sleep since I last woke up." Psyche said.

"We were asleep for two days, brah." I said.

"Two days? Wow, I guess that explains why I'm so hungry." Psyche said, rubbing his head.

"Here, eat this." I shoved a garlic roll in his mouth, and ran over to my shop to open up. Bon Bon and Lyra were waiting for me.

"Hey, Flare! Partying hard, or hardly partying?" Lyra asked.

"I got a better question for you: Why did the lima bean cross the road?" I asked.

"What does that gotta do with anything?" Lyra asked.

"Nothing, but you two better get to your posts now, or I'll make jet-ski noises again!" I warned them.

"Is that a threat?" Bonnie asked.

"It's not a threat, it's a promise! Now to get to your stations!" I ordered them. Bonnie and Lyra ran inside to get everything ready for the big day, and so did I. It was slow that morning, so we decided to watch some TV. Two Broken Girls was playing on TV. You know that show Two Broke Girls? This show is exactly the same, but the characters are piles of broken glass, and that's how Two Broken Girls was made!

"Hey, Flare? Can I ask you a question?" Bonnie asked.

"Can I answer your question?" I asked.

"Sure." Bonnie said. "Lyra and I been working here for a very long time."

"I know! You two do such a good job, I can't decide who to put on my Employee of the Month wall!" I said. "It's always a pattern! Lyra then Bon Bon, Lyra then Bon Bon, Lyra then Bon Bon! Been that way for months!"

"Well, we just wanna know…. Do you trust us?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course I trust you! I leave you alone in my shop while I'm out, and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong here!" I said. "But you guys need to guard my office more. Somepony keeps going in there to go through my personal business. I have the feeling it's Boorlie!"

"Uhh, yeah…. Sure." Bonnie said, going with it. Bonnie and Lyra were actually the ones who go through my stuff, but I didn't know then. "But what we really want to know is, can you tell us your secret recipe for making your famous pizzas?"

I spit out the coffee I was drinking right after I heard that. "THIS COFFEE IS COLD!" I yelled. "I'm sorry, what was that Bonnie?"

"We wanna know your secret recipe for your pizzas." Bonnie repeated.

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" I yelled out while I was looking at my water bill. "They're charging me THIS much for water! Can one of you remind me to use the sprinklers once this week?"

"No problem, bossman! But we just wanna know your recipe." Bonnie said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, since you trust us, I-" Bonnie was about to say, but I interrupted.

"No, not why to you! Why is there a golf cart parked so close to the shop?" I asked, looking at a golf cart outside. "Come to think of it, how did a golf cart get here anyway? I didn't know Ponyville had a golf course!"

"I didn't either, but Flare listen, about your recipe." Bonnie continued.

"NO WAY!" I yelled.

"Why? You're hardly in the shop, and we're your trusted employees!" Bonnie said.

"There's no way Equestria Girls is actually coming!" I said, watching the trailer for Equestria Girls on my android phone. "I mean, this is like another Winx Club, or Monster High."

"Flare, can you listen to me for just one second?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, I can't judge right away. Equestria Girls might look like it's for 10 year olds or something, but we'll never know how it is unless we actually watch it! Love and tolerance, brah!" I said. I just made a good point there. If you readers like MLP, then you can give Equestria Girls a chance.

"FLARE!" Lyra yelled.

"I heard what you said the first seven times! No, I'm not giving you my recipe!" I said.

"She only asked four times." Lyra corrected me.

"Regardless on how many times you axe, I'm not giving you my recipe! It's a secret!" I said.

"But, Flare! Don't you trust us?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course I do! But the recipe is mine, and mine alone! If I feel that I want to give it away, then so I shall! But I can't trust ANYPONY with the recipe!" I said.

"But Flare!" Lyra and Bonnie whinned.

"No flanks!" I said. "Look, if I tell anpony the recipe, they might spill the beans and tell everypony else. Once it gets revealed in the open, other pizza companies are going to make the SAME recipe, and even though I'll be rich because I'll be filing a lot of lawsuits, nopony is taking the recipe from me! Under any circumstances! Got it?"

"But what if you die? The recipe will be gone forever then!" Lyra said.

"You know what? You made a good point there, Lyra." I said. "Even when I die, I still want my business to live on. Ok, I won't tell you the recipe, but I'll give a little contest. For the next pony who works the hardest, without goofing off, will be the next employee of the month; and for the next employee of the month, I'll tell them the location of the secret recipe. That way, just in case something bad does happen to me, you'll know where it is in case of an emergency."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Lyra said.

"Of course it is! Now get to work, we have the lunch rush coming in a few minutes!" I said. From that point forward, Bonnie and Lyra have been working harder than they ever had before! I'm quite proud of them! They're working really hard to become the next employee of the month! Later that day, a pony I never seen before came into the shop. He was pretty suspicious, but he didn't look like a pawn to Dr. Swinebutt, or a spy to Boorlie.

"Good afternoon, sir!" Lyra said to the customer. "Welcome to Flare's Pizza-"

"-Parlor! May I take your order!" Bonnie said, interrupting Lyra.

"HEY! I was here first, Bon Bon!" Lyra shouted at her.

"No you weren't!" Bonnie said.

"You're calling me a liar?!" Lyra asked angrily.

"I AIN'T CALLING YOU FOR DINNER!" Bonnie yelled at her, and then they started fighting.

"Employee of the month is mine!" Lyra yelled.

"No, it's mine!" Bonnie yelled.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir!" I said to the customer. "What would you like?"

"Yeah, I'll like 7 large pizzas, one with sundried tomatoes, one with artichokes, one with eggplant, one with mushrooms, one with pineapple and broccoli, and the rest is just cheese." The pony said.

"Coming right up, brah! ORDER UP!" I yelled at Bonnie and Lyra. They both were pushing and shoving eachother, trying to get the order in. They were really despite for employee of the month; and for what? A recipe? "Alright, this is not working out right now! STOP, FIGHTING!" They both just stood there looking at me. "Please! Please find a better way to settle this! It's only an employee of the month title, and a recipe! I'm not dying anytime soon!" I know that because I'm writing this story. Wink, wink. "So how about playing rock, paper, scissors to settle this?"

"We don't have any fingers." Lyra said. "Oh would I kill for fingers!"

"Hoof wrestling?" I asked.

"I recently had surgery on my right hoof, and I'm right-hooved." Bonnie said.

"Fine! You two can find a way to settle this yourselves. Just don't fight and cause havoc! Neither of you are going to earn employee of the month if you just keep fighting like that!"

Lyra and Bonnie looked at eachother. "We're sorry, Flare."

"No problemo, sistas!" I said. "We'll pretend the fighting never happened. Now take turns doing your jobs like you were before, and one of you will get employee of the month in no time! Now get back to work, this strange customer needs his pizza!"

"Coming right up!" Lyra said.

"Whatever you say, bossman!" Bonnie said. Just as they start working, they both glare at eachother. I know this is going to get ugly very soon! So we gave the pony his pizza, and he paid up. The pony trotted out of the store, then flew off. That particular pony was flying beyond Ponyville, and beyond Equestria until he reached some sort of dark wasteland. The wasteland was full of Changelings, so this must be the Changeling kingdom! The pony that has my pizza changed back into his original form, and went to the Changeling's capital city, which was a giant hive. All the changelings in the hive were working really hard. There were merchants, lots of workers, and it's what you might expect the Changeling kingdom to be. Queen Chrysalis was sitting on a big table with some of her royal subjects, awaiting dinner.

"CURSEOUS! Where is our dinner?!" Chrysalis called out.

"It's right here, your highness!" the changeling who bought my pizzas said.

"Thank you, Silver Link! I just hope these pizzas are as good as they all say." Chrysalis said.

"All the foods we eat are useless! We need LOVE!" a changeling called out.

"YES! Love is what keeps us alive! We're all losing our powers!" another changeling said, attempting to change into another pony, but failed, feeling exhausted.

"I know, but this all we can have. I mean, for every Equestrian city we go to, for every other kingdom, we always seem to fail. We're…. done for." Chrysalis said upsettingly.

"Your highness, don't give up! We can still survive this!" Silver Link said.

"We have exhausted so much. This maybe the end of the Changelings." Chrysalis said.

"Then let's make the best of it, your majesty!" Silver Link said. "Let's eat up these pizzas. They might help us feel better!"

"For our sake, I hope you're right." Chrysalis said. So the changelings past out their pizza slices until each of them had their own pizza. "Well…. Cheers to another lousy meal." Chrysalis said before she took a bite. "Ehh, it's ok I gue-"Chrysalis froze right after. Her eyelids weren't even blinking.

"Queen Chrysalis? Your majesty? Are you feeling alright?" Silver Link asked, waving his hoof over her eyes.

"This pizza might be poisoned!" one of the changelings said. Other changelings tried the pizza too, and they froze as well.

"We must quarantine these toxic products, and take all the infected to the medical center! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" Silver Link called out. The infected changelings were taken to the medical center for treatment, and a few Changelings wearing bio-suits disposed all the pizzas in the dining hall. The doctors were trying to find out the problem, and it took them a while, but they eventually did.

"What's wrong with them, doctor?" Silver Link asked.

"Nothing wrong at all! In fact, they're more healthier now than they ever been!" the doctor said.

"Wait…. How is this possible?" Silver Link asked.

"We analyzed the pizzas, and there's a recipe inside that made their energy get restored. It seems there is love inside the pizza." The doctor said.

"That's impossible! How is there love inside food that's not even alive?" Silver Link asked.

"We're researching now, but there seems to be blockade inside the pizzas that forbids us analyze the recipes." The doctor said.

"So why is Queen Chrysalis all frozen?" Silver Link asked.

"She froze from shock actually. This pizza has the most love-readings than anything else we've ever tried, especially more than the love between Shining Armor and Princess Cadance." The doctor said.

"Wow…. I don't believe this." Silver Link said.

"We made a medicine that'll unfreeze them. Tell all the changelings that if they have this pizza, they must have this medicine right after they take their first bite." The doctor said, as he puts the medicine inside Chrysalis, and Chrysalis wakes up. Chrysalis rubs her head in pain.

"Are you feeling alright, your highness?" Silver Link asked.

"Alright? ALRIGHT?! I nearly died!" Chrysalis shouted at Silver Link.

"I know, but we can explain!" Silver Link said nervously.

"No need! I can tell that this pizza is the best thing I've ever had!" Chrysalis said. "I feel the love inside me growing, and I don't even need to get married!"

"So what does this mean?" Silver Link asked.

"We must find the one responsible for making this product, and make him our personal chef! The one who made this has what we need to become powerful!" Chrysalis said.

"According to the box and recite, this pizza is from Flare's Pizza Parlor." One of the changelings said, carrying one of the boxes.

"Flare? I heard that name before." Chrysalis said, thinking. "Let me see that box!" The changeling gives Chrysalis the pizza box, and sees the picture of me on it. "Oh no! Not him again!"

"Who is this pony, your majesty?" Silver Link asked.

"Flare Gun. I met him during the royal wedding, and let me tell you this, he was the most annoying pony I've ever met!" Chrysalis said. "You should've seen him with his teasing, and his non-stop talking, and his LAWL LAWL LAWLZ!"

"True, but the most annoying pony you ever met is actually the key to our survival!" Silver Link said.

Chrysalis was silent for a few seconds, and thought it over for a while. "It seems we don't have much of a choice. Flare Gun must become one of us! Silver Link! Capture Flare Gun, and bring him to me!"

"Yes, your highness!" Silver Link bowed, then flew off back to Ponyville to do his duty. Back at my shop, it was nearly closing time, and even though Bonnie and Lyra have been quietly doing their jobs, I'm still worried that they might try to impress a little too much again.

"You two are dismissed for the night." I told them.

"How did we do? Did either of us win employee of the month yet?" Lyra asked.

"Don't worry! Happy face. The time will soon be here for one of you to hold the title!" I said. "Now both of you go home, get some rest, get ready for a new day!"

"Alright! See ya tomorrow, bossman!" Bonnie said.

"Hope you'll make your decision soon!" Lyra said.

"Not to worry, sista! I'm sure I'll make my decision before the week is over." I said, and they both left. "LAWL! Neither of them are really going to get my formula. Well, one of them might get it, but I don't think they'll understand the recipe very good." Just then, my phone started ringing. I know it's after closing time, but might as well, so I picked it up. "Hello this Burger King! How may I help you?" I chuckle. "I'm joking, this is Flare's Pizza Parlor! What can I do ya for?" I nodded as he says his order. "Ok, seven large pizzas…. Mhm…. Alright….. kay kay….. yes… sounds good! You want it delivered? Okee dokee smokey! I'll be there in 40 minutes with your pizzas! Your welcome, bye!" I hung up, and I made my last batch of pizzas for the night. I closed up the shop, and walked across town so I can deliver the pizzas. It was pretty quiet that night. Not a single pony out in the streets, and it was really foggy, and yes it's still snowing. My main concern is I hope the pizzas don't get cold before I deliver them. I finally reached the house these pizzas were supposed to be delivered to. I believe this house is actually the house of my friends Spark Note and Mynx. I rung the doorbell, and held it down, even after Spark Note answered the door.

"Oh, Flare! What a surprise!" Spark Note said, welcoming me, as I continue holding the doorbell down. "You got my pizzas ready right?" I don't respond, I just continue holding the doorbell down. "Flare?"

"Hang on, I'm not done yet!" I said, continuing to ring the doorbell. Spark Note just stood there, waiting for me to stop. I eventually do, but I let go with a nice force. "Sup Sparky?"

"Not much! Thanks for the pizzas, Flare!" Spark said.

"Thanks! Is Mynx home?" I asked.

"No, Mynx is out right now." Spark Note said. I heard a small 'help' in the background, coming from the house. "Yep. No Mynx here! Please come in!"

"Sure thang!" I said, walking inside with her, hearing the help in the background again. She told me to sit down on the couch, and I did. I sniffed the air. "Something smells funny."

"Funny as in HA HA funny?" Spark asked.

"If it was HA HA funny, I'd be burning tire rubber." I said.

"What?" Spark asked, confusingly.

"Exactly." I said. "But something smells gross in here."

"What do you mean?" Spark asked.

"I can't really explain it though. Is it the new fresh scent you have in here?" I asked.

"Yeah…. Yeah, new fresh scent." Spark said.

"It's weird. It looks clean in here, but it smells like a dirty kitchen. This is like the exact opposite of the Febreze air freshener commercials." I said. A cutaway gag shows Spike taking me blindfolded into a dirty kitchen, and I sniff around.

"Ok, what do you smell?" Spike asked.

"I smell…. Lemons. Not the ones that burn your house down, the ones that ruin your teeth when you eat them with your iced tea." I said, continuing to sniff. "Smells really good in here! Are we in an orchard or something?"

Spike chuckled. "Take off the blind fold, and you'll find out!" I took off the blind fold, and I saw the kitchen full of dirty dishes, roaches, spilled sauces all over the floor, etc.

"HOLY WIZARD OF FEELING!" I yelled.

Spike started bursting out laughing. "It's the Febreze air freshener! It's making the room smell amazing!"

"I'm gonna kill you Spike!" I yelled at him.

"What? Why?" Spike asked.

"This is MY kitchen! You made a big mess in here!" I yelled at him. "Wait, is that a cockroach eating….. please tell me that's chocolate."

"Well….. then I'd be lying to you." Spike said.

"HOLY-" I ran into my bathroom so I can get…. Stuff out of my system, because what I experienced there was disgusting!

"Well, at least the febreze actually works!" Spike said.

"AAAAAAAH! BRAH! NOT MY BATHROOM TOO!" I yelled out. The cutaway gag ends, continuing with me sitting on Spark Note's sofa. "Anyways, that'll be 56 bits for the pizza."

"Sounds good! But first, would you like me to get you something to drink?" Spark Note asked. I heard the help in the background again.

"Sure, but what's that noise?" I asked.

"It's nothing! Mynx is watching TV upstairs." Spark said.

"But you just said he was out!" I said confusingly.

Spark was silent for a few moments. "Want your drink now?"

"Sure, sure! No problem, sista!" I said, feeling like nothing suspicious was going on here. Spark left the room to get my drink, I keep hearing the 'help' in the background as I reading a magazine. "Hmm, I wonder what Mynx is watching?" I walked upstairs to go find out, and I opened the door and found Spark Note and Mynx tied up on the floor.

"FLARE! HELP!" Mynx yelled.

"Sure, I'd love to help! But it seems you're a little… TIED UP at the moment!" I teased and laughed.

"FLARE! IT'S A TRAP!" Spark yelled.

"Who are you? Admiral Ackbar?" I asked.

"NO! THAT OTHER SPARK NOTE! IT'S A CHANGELING!" Spark yelled.

"Don't be silly, Spark! You're in the kitchen right now, getting me a drink!" I said.

"NO! THE CHANGELINGS ARE PLANNING TO-" But that was the last thing I heard before the fake Spark Note put a bag over my head, and whacked me before I passed out.

"FLARE!" Mynx and Spark both yelled.

"Your friend will be safe." The fake Spark Note said, before turning back to Silver Link. "We have some 'special plans' to do with him!" he said and chuckled, taking the sack I'm in, and then flying back to the Changeling kingdom. It was hard for him to carry me though, 'cause I was so heavy. "Sweet Chrysalis! What does this pony eat?!" He starts flying back to the kingdom, and I wake up before we get to the palace, moving around.

"Ugh, what happened?" I asked, waking up inside the sack. "What is this? Wow, it had to be a sack. I'd rather be kidnapped in a Walmart bag, if you be so kind?"

"Quiet in there!" Silver Link said.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked.

"Where do you think?" Silver Link asked.

"DIDNEY WORL?" I asked.

"No, you fool! Back to the palace!" Silver Link said.

"The Canterlot palace? Luna better be there! Are you saying Luna's name as much as you say Celestia's?" I asked.

"No! Queen Chrysalis's palace!" Silver Link said.

"Hey, Chrysalis!" I said excitingly. "I haven't seen her since the battle of Chaos Mountains! How is she?"

"She's doing fine." Silver Link said, continuing to fly to the palace.

"I wonder what the Changeling kingdom looks like? Does it have nice cities with a bunch of lights?" I asked.

"No." Silver Link said.

"Aw, pitty. Let me take a look." I said, using my hornsaber spell to cut a hole in the bag so I can peek through. "Wow, your kingdom is a dump, man!"

"What did you expect?" Silver Link asked.

"Wow! This place makes Trottingham look beautiful!" I said. "And trust me, Trottingham is a dump too!"

"Gee…. Thanks." Silver Link said sarcasticly.

"No problemo, brah!" I said.

"Jeez! Chrysalis was right! This pony is annoying!" Silver Link said.

"Yeah that pony, can't live with them, huh?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "Wait, which pony you talking about?" Eventually, Silver Link flew us inside Chrysalis's palace, and set me down in the middle of the floor. I peek through the hole again, looking down. "Wow, we're so high up, it makes the Changelings down below look like ants!"

"Those are ants." Silver Link said, shaking the sack until I slip out.

"That ride was fun! Can we go again?" I asked.

"Greetings, Flare Gun! I have been expecting you!" Chrysalis said, sitting on her throne.

"Wow! I'm expected! That's a first!" I said.

"As you know, I brought you here for a very pacific reason." Chrysalis said.

"Not an Atlantic reason?" I asked.

"Do you ever stop talking?" Chrysalis asked.

"Don't change who I am, sista! I am who I am, and nopony can stop me!" I talked back at her.

"Just hush up, and listen to me!" Chrysalis ordered.

"Fine! Gimmie a refreshment, and I'll listen." I said.

"SILVER! Go get our guest something liquid!" Chrysalis ordered. Silver bowed and walked out of the chamber.

"Now, Flare Gun, I called you here because I tried some of your pizzas." Chrysalis said.

"Oh really? How were they?" I asked.

"Let's start from the beginning. Us Changelings absorb the power of love. We feast upon love from creatures around the world for generations!" Chrysalis explained. "Once we found out that Equestria has more love than anywhere else, we decided to feast upon love from the ponies there. I must find romance to feed my subjects with. But once I heard about the royal wedding, I did my research, and the love between Shining Armor and Princess Cadance was very strong, and had enough power for us to take over Canterlot for a short time, but once the love between the royal couple counter-attacked on me, it was too much for us to take."

"I don't know how that's possible. You get defeated by the type of magic that also defeated you. Doesn't really make much sense to me." I said.

"Using love against us is a different type of magic. Giving me the love personally is what makes me stronger, and I use it to feed my subjects." Chrysalis explained. "After we were defeated, the ponies in Equestria were aware of what we were after, and now we cannot find enough food for us to go on. Most of my subjects are losing their powers, and don't have the energy to do…. Anything! My people are starving, Flare Gun, and we need your help!"

"Look, I am not marrying you. I'm sorry, but I already have a special somepony, and to be honest, you're not really my type." I said.

"Well, you're not my type either! But I don't you to marry me!" Chrysalis said.

"Well, what do you want from me then?" I asked.

"Your pizza." Chrysalis said.

"What's my pizza gonna do to help your people?" I asked.

"Silver Link bought us some of your pizza, and we decided to give it a try. What we didn't know was, your pizza was actually the key to our survival! We were doing a little research, and even though we couldn't find out the recipe for your pizza, but we did find large traces of love inside, even more than the love I obtained in the royal wedding." Chrysalis said.

"It's true. I make my food full of love! Not just my pizzas, but my pastas too; and nopony ever buys my pastas! I have this awesome ziti made that everypony should try out!" I said.

"Set those facts aside, we need your recipe for your pizzas." Chrysalis said.

"Yeah, good luck with that! I already have two employees competing for employee of the month, because the next employee of the month gets the location of my recipe." I said.

"What's your point?" Chrysalis asked.

"I'm not giving anypony my secret recipe! If I gave someone the recipe, it wouldn't be a secret anymore! Duh! All the best meals have a secret recipe, and no matter who you are, you will not get it!"

"Then in that case, you will have to stay here for the rest of your life, making pizzas for us." Chrysalis said.

"I'd love to make pizzas for your people! But atlas, I can't!" I said.

"Why not?" Chrysalis asked.

"Where should I start? Well I have my own business back in Ponyville, as well as an expansion in Canterlot; I have friends back at home that need me; I have fish to feed; and somepony has to make sure my buddy Blaze Goldheart doesn't do anything he might regret. He has a temper you know, and if he finds out that I'm staying with Changelings, he'll come here myself and destroy the place just to rescue me. He has a BIG hatred for Changelings!"

"Wow, that's racist!" Chrysalis said.

"No kidding! That's what I said to him, but he keeps saying you're not a race." I said, as Silver Link came back with our drinks.

"Wow! Well, I'm not surprised." Chrysalis said. "Lots of ponies think that way."

"But if you want me to help your people out, then I will." I said, taking a sip of my drink. "This tastes like Hawaiian Punch."

"Thank you, Flare Gun. Nopony has ever treated us with this much respect." Chrysalis said.

"Well, I don't judge right away. I have to get to know them first. I can't know that Changelings are bad creatures, unless I find out for myself." I said.

"Well, just for that, I'm going to help your stay here become easier." Chrysalis said.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"You're a pony, and most of my subjects have a hatred for ponies as well, especially my mother! Trust me, if you think I'm mad, you should meet my mother!" Chrysalis said.

"So how you want my stay here to become easier?" I asked.

"Like this…" Chrysalis said, then she uses her magic on me, I start glowing, then I start floating in the air. It's a wee-bit painful, but wasn't too bad, but I felt like my DNA is changing! My horn changed shape, my skin turned black, my mane and tail turned light blue, and little bug wings appeared on my back. I fell on the ground, breathing heavily. Chrysalis took a look at my blue vest. "Hmm, doesn't seem to match. Let me fix that." Chrysalis turned my vest green so it'll match my looks. "What do you think, Flare Gun?" she asked, putting a mirror in front of me.

I take a look at myself and scream. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"I turned you into a Changeling! Now you'll blend in just fine!" Chrysalis said.

"I have a horn, AND wings?! Holy Wizard of Hope, I'm an alicorn! Now everypony is gonna call me mary-sue!" I yelled.

"Trust me, all changelings have a horn AND wings. You have all the same magic tricks you had before." Chrysalis said.

"Let me see." I said, testing out my magic spells, starting with flare, water squirter, armor lock, bubble shield, hornsaber, rail-blast, laser blast, changing objects into something from a video game, and my favorite…. SHOOP DA WHOOP! "Alright, that's good! I can't live without my armor lock, or giant laser!"

"But now you have a new power! You can change yourself into anything!" Chrysalis said.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Anything!" Chrysalis said.

"Hmm, I'm gonna try changing myself into Discord!" I said. I used my new Changeling to try to change myself into Discord, but I wasn't that successful. All I did was change myself into looking like my sister Water Gun. "Wow, I didn't realize Discord looked a lot like my sister." I teased.

"Changing looks takes a lot of practice. You'll only change into the things you know very well. You have to make sure your detail is correct and everything, otherwise somepony will find out that you're not that particular pony you're trying to form yourself to look like." Chrysalis explained.

"Well, I might take this as an advantage! Maybe being a changeling is awesome!" I said, turning myself into my changeling form. "Hey check this out!" Put my arm near my mouth, and I stick my tongue through one of the holes on my arm, making 'loo loo loo loo loo loo' noises.

"What are you doing?" Chrysalis asked.

"I've always wanted to do that! Now that I'm a changeling, my arms look like swiss cheese!" I said.

"But now that you're a changeling, ponies may treat you differently." Chrysalis said.

"Pffft! That's an easy mystery to solve! Watch this!" I change myself into looking like my old self. "See? Nopony will know the difference! I look just like old unicorn Flare!"

"Takes a lot of energy out of you though by being a different model, but with your pizzas by your side, eat them every once in a while, and I believe you'll be fine!" Chrysalis said.

"Possum grade awesome, sista!" I said, changing back into my changeling form. "Alright, so I believe you want me to cook you some more pizzas, huh?"

"If you please! Just cook enough pizzas for my people to last for at least week, then you can return home to Ponyville with your friends and your business." Chrysalis said.

"What about sleep though?" I asked, taking out my cell phone to check on the time. "It's a quarter after midnight!"

"You're a changeling now! Eat your pizzas, it'll be your coffee!" Chrysalis said.

"My parents don't let me drink coffee." I said.

"Well, your parents aren't here! So hup to it, Flare Gun! Save your people!" Chrysalis said.

"Right!" I said, running out of the throne room, but I come back a few seconds later and ask; "Uhh, where's the kitchen?"

"Oh, right. Silver, please show our new head chef to the kitchen!" Chrysalis ordered him.

"Yes, your highness!" Silver Link said, taking me to the kitchen. I took look around the palace, and it was what I expected, a hive full of market stalls and other Changelings working. I felt bad for the changelings, really, I did! So we finally met up into the kitchen, where there were pots in fireplaces, food being chopped on the counters, and their only sink was a bucket of water. "Here we are!"

"No." I said.

"No what?" Silver Link asked.

"I can't work in a kitchen like this!" I said.

"But all you need is love to make your pizza taste good!" Silver Link said.

"It's not just that! I need the proper equipment, the right ingredients, and I want my cooking environment to be a little more…. My style." I explained.

"What's wrong with our kitchen?" a changeling chef asked.

"Our kitchen is fine!" another one said.

"Look, I understand that this is the type of kitchen you like to prepare your meals in, it's just... if I'm to make perfection, I have to do it right. Trust me, I tried making pizza another way before, and it didn't work out." I said. A cutaway gag shows me putting a raw pizza in the microwave, and then the pizza went alive and started attacking me.

"Well, what kind of equipment would you need?" Silver Link asked.

"I cook all my pizzas in a brick oven, I need the proper tools, the veggies have to be washed in a proper sink, and…. You know what? Take me back to my shop. Everything I need is over there." I said.

"But her highness wants your pizzas to be prepared here." Silver Link said.

"Does she want my pizzas or not? If I'm to cook them properly, I need to be at my shop. All the proper equipment is there." I said.

"Well…. You're going to have to ask her." Silver Link said. So I walked back into the Queen's chambers, as Chrysalis filing her hoof-nails.

"Excuse me? Queen Crystales?" I asked.

"It's Chrysalis, and what seems to be the problem?" Chrysalis asked.

"I can't work under these conditions!" I complained.

"What? You uncomfortable with our layouts?" Chrysalis asked.

"I was actually going to ask why you are using regular brown thin paper towels instead of Bounty? But yeah, I am feeling uncomfortable with the layout." I said.

"Well too bad! You have to get used to it! You're a changeling now, Flare Gun, and you must get used to everything around here whether you like it or not!" Chrysalis said.

"Oh yeah? You want try this pizza I made over a fire, using YOUR ingredients?" I asked.

"No problem!" Chrysalis said, using her magic to take the pizza I made, and taking a bite of it. "Taste's ok, but it doesn't taste like the pizzas you usually prepare."

"That's what I'm saying! I need to go back to Ponyville, and use the proper equipment to make them! I worked hard getting the pizzas to be how they are today! After I finished building that place, I had to make sure my food tastes perfect before opening! Wasn't easy finding the proper tools to make them how they are now." I explained.

"I see what you mean. Ok, Flare Gun, I'll allow you to go back to Ponyville to make the pizzas, and you can live your life how you did before." Chrysalis said.

"YAY! MESA GOING HOME!" I yelled in Jar Jar Bink's voice.

"Ah, ah, ah! There's something you'll need to know first." Chrysalis said.

"I'm all ears like string beans! No, wait, which vegetable has ears?" I asked.

"What you need to know is, you cannot show your true self to ANYPONY in town!" Chrysalis said.

"Oh yeah! Potatoes are the ones with the ears! Counting Mr. Potato Head." I said.

"FLARE GUN!" Chrysalis yelled.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Have you listened to a word I've been saying?" Chrysalis asked.

"I heard that last part!" I said and smiled.

Chrysalis groaned. "You can't tell anypony you're a changeling! That's what I said!"

"I thought you said 'Have you listened to a word I've been saying'?" I asked.

"NO!" Chrysalis yelled. "Uuuggghh!"

"Don't worry! I won't tell anypony I'm a changeling now. I'll just show them!" I said.

"NO! That's even worse! Nopony can know you're a changeling! NO-PONY AT ALL!" Chrysalis ordered me.

"Ok! Ok! I get it!" I said. "Nopony will know I'm a changeling. I won't tell anypony, I won't show anypony. You have nothing to worry about!"

"I somewhat have a hard time believing you." Chrysalis said.

"I wouldn't be surprised." I said. "I get that a lot."

"Take Silver Link with you. He'll make sure you don't get into trouble." Chrysalis said.

"Alright! Going to have a fellow Changeling with me! HIGH-HOOF!" I said to Silver Link with my hoof up high. Silver just stood there, staring at me, and after a few seconds, I just awkwardly put it back down.

"It's up to you, Flare Gun! Save our kingdom! If we don't get those pizzas, all of us will be lost!" Chrysalis said.

"I will not let you down, Crystalis!" I said, saluting to her.

"It's Chrysalis. Now begone with you!" Chrysalis ordered us. So Silver and I flew off back to Ponyville. On the way over there, I had some trouble flying with my new Changeling wings.

"Man! How am I suppose to fly back with these stupid bug wings?" I asked.

"HEY! They're not stupid bug wings!" Silver Link complained.

"You're right. They're stupid CHANGELING wings. Better?" I asked.

"You a pony folk are all the same! Thinking we're a bunch of freaks!" Silver Link said.

"I don't think you're a bunch of freaks, I just think you need a better lifestyle then you do now. What are you? A bunch of bees?" I asked.

"It may seem to be that way." Silver Link said. So we flew back to Ponyville, it was in the middle of the night so not many ponies were out, so nopony noticed us. I opened up my shop, disabled the alarm, and put my apron and chef hat on.

"Alright! Welcome to Flare's Pizza Parlor, brah!" I said.

"Shoop da cook?" Silver Link asked, staring at my apron. "What the heck does that mean?"

"Everypony axes that all the time, and nopony seems to get it no matter how much detail I put in it. Just sit down, relax, watch a little TV, if you want a drink, just take a cup and use the fountains over there." I explained.

"Thanks, Flare!" Silver Link said. "How long are you going to be in there?"

"It depends how many pizzas you want me to make." I said. "Oooo! I never seen the stove this clean before! This employee of the month thing must be really paying off!"

"Alright, well, if you can. Make 180 large pizzas." Silver Link said.

"That enough to fill the entire kingdom?" I asked.

"No, it's enough to fill the entire hive! The entire kingdom will take forever! Let's just start off with the hive, and we'll think of the kingdom later." Silver Link said.

"Holy Wizard of Hope, Silver! I hope you're paying me big for this! I never made these many pizzas for one order before! And on top of that, I never even worked at night before!" I said.

"Get used to it. Nibble on a pizza once in a while, it should give you the energy you need to last the night." Silver Link said.

"I understand that. But doing the same thing all the time is, well…. Boring!" I said.

"Well, find a way to entertain yourself while you're doing it." Silver Link said, turning on the TV, watching Two In A Raft Men, where Alan and Charlie are stuck in a raft in the middle of the ocean.

"I hate being lost at sea on a raft." Alan said.

"I hate being lost at sea on a raft with you!" Charlie said, as the audience laughed.

"Now hup to it, Flare! The kingdom isn't going to feed itself!" Silver Link said. I sighed, and I really knew this was going to be a long night! Silver Link just sat there, watching TV, and making sure I don't slack off. I bit on a few pizzas, and it was keeping me awake, but I was so BORED! The day times are usually fun, because there are ponies to talk to while I'm working. Now, well…. It's just Silver Link! He didn't want to talk, he was just interesting in watching Saturday Night Live! It was almost 6 in the morning, and I was able to make 214 pizzas that night.

"There! Finished! I made some extras just in case." I said.

"Excellent! This will surely help our people!" Silver Link said.

"Well, you better get going now. It's almost six, and the ponies are going to be awakening soon." I said. "Take the pizzas to your kingdom!"

"What are you going to do?" Silver Link asked.

"I'll stay here and live my life. Nopony will suspect a thing!" I suggested.

"Alright. I'll be back tonight for more pizzas." Silver Link said.

"Oh, uhh, sure! No problemo, brah!" I said. Silver Link took all 214 pizzas, and tried not to topple them over, but he did, but I used my magic to catch them. "Just use this delivery bag. It'll be easier." I gave Silver Link a delivery bag, and put all the pizzas inside, but the pizzas still stacked like a tower. "Much better!"

"Hope so." Silver Link said, taking the pizzas and flying out. After I cleaned up, I saw Lyra and Bonnie racing inside my shop. They both got stuck on the doorway, because they both tried getting in at the same time. They were still running in place as they were stuck.

I was still in my changeling form. I'm glad they didn't see me. "Oh salami!" I said, changing into my old pony self, and walking out to greet my employees. Lyra, Bonnie! You're 3 hours early!"

"We'd never want to let you down, sir!" Lyra said.

"Yeah, we wish to be the best employees we can ever be- employee of the month!" Bonnie said.

"Excellent! Excellent!" I said. "Now I'm going to go out and run some… arrends. You two take care of things here yourselves until I get back. Got it?"

"We won't let you down, sir!" Bonnie and Lyra both saluted at me.

"Good. Now stop hanging around the doorway, and get to work!" I ordered them.

"Right away!" Lyra said. They both tried to get themselves unstuck from the doorway, but had a hard time doing so.

"Need some help?" I asked.

"No, no! We got it!" Bonnie said. They still kept trying to get themselves unstuck, but they still had a hard time. I just stood there, glaring. "Just a little more."

"We got it, Flare!" Lyra said, but of course they didn't.

"I don't have time for this." I sighed and said, then I used my rail-blast spell to push them out of the doorway, and they fell on the ground. "You two have to learn to get unstuck backwards instead of getting more stuck forwards." I said to them, then walking away. Bonnie and Lyra just looked at eachother, and then both raced back into my shop, and were able to get in, but when they went through the kitchen door, they got stuck there now. I walked through town pretty slow, and tired. "Oh Luna, I'm feeling really exhausted right now! I can't believe I agreed to do this. Being a changeling and all must be the worst thing that's ever happened to me!" Just as I was passing through Sweet Apple Acres, I saw AppleJack bucking apples off the tree. "Wow, AppleJack is really concentrating on bucking those apples. If only Pinkie were there to startle her." I looked around. "Well, no Pinkie around here. I wish there was a way for me to be Pinkie, and startle her myself. It would be really funny." But then my brain just hatched an idea. Really there was an egg inside my head, and it hatched a light bulb. "Wait! I CAN be Pinkie! I'm a changeling now! Which means I don't have to JUST be Flare anymore! I can be anypony!" So I tried hard to turn into Pinkie, but then I turned into AppleJack. "AppleJack? Startling, but she'll suspect something." Then I changed into Engineer. "Engie? Nah." Then I changed into Twilight. "Twilight? Hmm, I'll save her for later." Then I finally changed into Pinkie. "Walla! Pinkie Pie! Now let's see how this new trick works!" I tip-toed over to AppleJack who was concentrating on one of the stronger trees.

"A'right. Ah need complete focus. Just the right kick will do the trick." AppleJack said, and just before she kicked, I jumped at her.

"HI, APPLEJACK!" I yelled. AppleJack got startled, then she hit the tree with one of her hind hooves ankles.

"AAAAH! MAH ANKLE!" AppleJack yelled. "GAH! PINKIE!"

"Whoa! You alright AppleJack?" I asked.

"NO, AH'M NOT OK! YA MADE ME BREAK MAH ANKLE, PINKIE!" AppleJack yelled, holding her ankle. "AHHHH! Ahhhh!"

Just then I smiled. "This is unbelievable! She thinks I'm Pinkie! So Pinkie takes the blame for this, not me!" I said. AppleJack continued moaning and yelling, holding her ankle. "Well, this is a bit too much. I never meant to do any physical harm." I awkwardly trotted away from AppleJack, and changed back into me. I walked further into town, thinking of another non-harmful prank. Breaking AppleJack's ankle was so unexpecting, I hope the farmer doesn't shoot her for this. Oh wait, she is the farmer. Just then, I saw Rarity walking through town, wearing a very nice outfit.

"Wow, Rarity! That's a very nice outfit!" Fluttershy said, feeling the fuzzy fur on it.

"HEY! Hooves off! This is my favorite outfit! I do NOT want it to be ruined!" Rarity shouted at her.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, Rarity." Flutters said, feeling pretty embarrassed.

"It's ok, dear! We still meeting at the spa later, right?" Rarity asked.

"Absolutely!" Flutters said nodding.

"Fabulous! I'll see you later, Fluttershy!" Rarity said, as she continued walking.

"Good bye, Rarity!" Flutters said, walking in the opposite direction.

I laughed mischievously. "Wow, Rarity! You don't want anything to happen to that outfit, huh? It would seem terrible if somepony had to ruin it! AppleJack should totally take the blame for this!" I hid behind some bushes then changed myself into looking like Fluttershy, even though I think I look like AppleJack. "Look out, Rarity! Here comes AppleJack!" I ran over to Rarity, then started splashing in a mud pile and mud spilled all over Rarity's outfit.

Rarity started screaming. "AAAH! FLUTTERSHY! HOW COULD YOU?!"

"Look at you, Rarity! You look like a melted Hershey's Bar!" I said, laughing.

"Fluttershy! You knew this was my favorite outfit! How…. How could you?!" Rarity started crying, and ran away. I was confused to why she called me Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy?" I asked, looking at myself. "Oh, woops. I thought I was AppleJack. Wow, I wouldn't do that Fluttershy! I should go apologize to her, and tell her the truth." I was about to go walk to Rarity's, but then I stopped myself. "Wait, I swore to Chrysalis that I wouldn't tell anypony about me being a changeling. I have to keep that promise! Alright, lesson learned! No more harmful pranks. Messing with Rarity's favorite outfit was a mistake." Just then, my stomach started rumbling. "Getting hungry. Perhaps it's time to go get some food." So I trotted over to Sugarcube Corner to get some food. I'm still in my Fluttershy form. I peeked inside the the shop, and I saw Mrs. Cake with a plate of brownies.

"Oooo! Those brownies look delish, Mrs. Cake!" Pinkie said.

"Thank you, Pinkie! Would you like one?" Mrs. Cake asked.

"You know it!" Pinkie said, taking a brownie and eating it. "Wow! Those ARE delish!"

"Come back for more whenever you wish!" Mrs. Cake said happily.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Cake! I'm going to go see AppleJack!" Pinkie said, hopping in place.

"Have fun, Pinkie!" Mrs. Cake said, then Pinkie hopped right out the door, passing me.

"Hi, Fluttershy!" Pinkie said, as she continued hopping over to AppleJack's.

"Wow! Pinkie is allowed to have all the brownies she wants, eh?" I asked. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt taking one!" I changed myself into looking like Rarity, and trotted inside to take some brownies. On the way, I accidently stepped on Psyche, who was still lying on the ground there.

"OW! I'm still lying here!" Psyche yelled.

I walked over to the counter, and took one of the brownies and ate it. "Mm mm! Yummy!" I said. Those brownies were so delicious I had to have more. I opened my mouth wide towards the counter, and I shoved all the brownies inside my mouth at once. Mrs. Cake walked back behind the counter, humming to herself, but then she spotted me eating all the brownies.

"Oh, heya dear!" Mrs. Cake said.

"Hi, Mrs. Cake!" I said with my mouth full.

"Wow, I never seen you eat this much before!" Mrs. Cake said.

I chuckled. "That's a good one, Mrs. Cake!" I said with my mouth still full, then I swallowed the rest of the brownies that were in my mouth, and I burped. "Ahhh! Those were good! Got any more?"

"Well, I can make you batch for 8 bits!" Mrs. Cake said.

"You're funny, Mrs. Cake! I'm Pinkie! I know you give me ALL your food for free!" I said.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Cake asked confusingly, since I didn't know that I changed myself into looking like Rarity, not Pinkie. My stomach rumbled again, but in a different way. "Ugh! I have to use the lavatory! B-R-B!"

"Wait, Rarity!" Mrs. Cake yelled, but I wasn't listening. I ran upstairs, accidentally stepping on Psyche again, and running into the bathroom, since my stomach didn't really agree with the brownies. Mr. Cake walked by just as I finished, and I hopped back out like what Pinkie does, with a piece of toilet paper on my hoof. Mr. Cake looked inside the bathroom, then he screamed.

"MY BATHROOM! NO!" Mr. Cake yelled. He peeked his head out, and saw me hopping down the stairs. Then he whispered angrily; "Oh, you're going to get it now, Rarity!"

So I walked outside, and chuckled. "This is great! With these new powers, I can do anything! I'll be able to get away with anything, and other's will take the blame! I gotta say, being a changeling must be one of the best things that's ever happened to me! Let's do this!" So I went around town to some pranks. I went over to see Rainbow Dash who was getting a suntan over by the lake, but since the sun isn't out, and it's snowing, she's sunbathing under a bit lamp; and then I did a cannonball into the lake while in the form of Aqua! Kept splashing Rainbow in the hole I made through the ice near her, getting her all wet; and as Rainbow's face was turning red from anger, right before she snapped, I cooled her off by dumping a bucket of water on her, and who is to blame? Aqua!

After that, I went to go see Fluttershy, who was feeding her animals, and giving a bear a spongebath. When Flutters turned away from her animals to give the bear the bath, all the animal's food turned into piles of junk food! Then when she turned back to the bear, the bear was bathing in mud. Fluttershy was shocked, and she saw me laughing on the ground in the form of Engineer!

Right after, I went to go see Engineer who was building a new mail box in his front yard. Just then, his mail box grew into a giant spider robot with lasers, and started crawling around town, destroying everything. Engineer was very surprised. Engineer looked at his blueprints, and saw a taped-up piece of paper blocking the name of the blueprint that said 'Robotic Auto-junction Mailbox', but when Engie removed the paper, the actual blueprint said 'Robotic Destruction Mailbox'. Engie gasped, then he saw me laughing and rolling on the ground, as the model of Blaze.

Right after, Blaze was flying around, doing awesome stunts, and is about to dive into a trampoline, but me in the model of Crystal was flying right beside him, and then I tilted Blaze's head a bit, and the results were: he hit the edge of the trampoline. Blaze just laid there, rubbing his head with stars flying around it, and I started laughing at him.

Meanwhile, while I was doing more pranks, Fluttershy walked over to the spa to meet up with Rarity. She was wearing a robe and a towel on, humming a song, and she saw Rarity relaxing in a mud-bath. "Hi, Rarity!" Fluttershy said, walking over to her.

Rarity removed her one of her cucumbers on her eyes to see who it was, she smirked at her and said; "Oh… it's you."

"Yeah! I've come for our little spa-date! Mind if I come inside?" Flutters asked.

"I'm sorry, dear, but this mud bath is full." Rarity said rudely to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but…. There's no one else inside with you." Flutters said confusingly.

"Really? Oh I haven't noticed?" Rarity said sarcasticly.

"Why are you speaking like that to me? Not that it's a much of a big deal." Fluttershy asked.

"Oh? So we're playing stupid now, huh? Ok, Fluttershy, I'll join along! You ruined my favorite outfit!" Rarity said angrily at her.

"What?! No I didn't!" Flutters said.

"Don't lie to me!" Rarity said, walking out of the mud bath, walking towards Fluttershy with a very angry look. "I saw you, and you did it on purpose! You knew I didn't want my favorite outfit dirty, and you decided to just ruin it anyway, because I knew you were jealous!"

Fluttershy was really confused and scared. "Please don't hurt me. I just came here to relieve my stress."

"Oh yeah? What could you POSSIBLY have that is more stressful than what I'm going through right now?!" Rarity asked.

"Howdy, ladies!" Engie said upsettingly, walking inside.

"Well, well, well! Look who decided to show his face? You really got some nerve coming here, Engineer!" Fluttershy said angrily at him.

"Beg yer pardon, Fluttershy?" Engie asked.

"Don't play dumb with me! You came here to ruin my day some more? HUH?!" Fluttershy yelled in his face.

"What did ah do?!" Engie asked.

"You made my animals fat, and my bear EXTRA dirty! I'd have to give it six more baths to remove the mud off him!" Flutters yelled.

"Whoa, Flutters! Calm down! Ah have no idea what ya'll are talking about!" Engie said confusingly. "All ah'm doin is relievin mah stress, because it appears Blaze played a prank on me! Think it's funny to switch blueprints on me like that! Now ah created mailbox which is destroyin the whole darn-ol city, and ah need to calm down!"

"What's with all these pranks that are going on?" Crystal asked, while having her mane under a big hair dryer.

"What's yer story, Crystal?" Engie asked.

"Well, I was trying to play a prank on Pinkie today, but AppleJack thought it was funny to ruin the prank, AND ruin my mane style while she was at it!" Crystal complained, removing her head from the hair dryer, showing her mane to be all messy and green. "Oh, and she also dyed it green."

"GREEN HAIR?! That monster!" Rarity said.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Crystal said.

"Well while ya'll were doin a prank on Pinkie, Crystal, she made me break mah ankle!" AppleJack said, while getting a message, and showing her cast on her hind hoof.

"And don't get me started on Psyche!" Aqua said, while relaxing in the hot tub. "He stole mah water purifier, and now mah sister Wind Racer is sick, because of all the germs she's been gettin by drinkin water!"

"No I didn't! Don't get me started on Rainbow Dash paralyzing me when she made me drink all that cream soda!" Psyche yelled, still laying down in Sugarcube Corner at the same spot.

Rainbow Dash bursted inside and jumped in the hot tub quickly, and was shiving. "A-a-a-a-a-as if! N-n-n-none of this would've happened i-i-i-i-if Aqua d-d-d-d-d-didn't….." Rainbow started coughing.

"Aqua dumped a bucket of water on Rainbow, and Crystal ruined my concentration on my stunt." Blaze said, holding a bag of ice on his head.

Pinkie bursted inside, looking really angry, and steaming. "YOU'RE DEAD, RARITY!"

"WHAT?! What did I do?" Rarity asked.

Pinkie ran up to Rarity's face and shouted; "Because of you taking all the brownies, and ruining the bathroom Mr. Cake worked so hard to clean! I CAN'T HOST ANOTHER PARTY THERE FOR A WEEK!" Pinkie screamed and Rarity's face so loud that the towel flew off Rarity's mane, and it messed it up.

"MY HAIR!" Rarity yelled.

Everypony started arguing at eachother, and some pushing around occurred, and it looked like some fights were about to start, but Blaze stood up and yelled; "EVERYPONY STOP!" Everypony stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "Look, I don't know what's going on, but these pranks aren't a coincidence, I think somepony is messing with us…. Or something."

"What do ya mean, Blaze?" Aqua asked.

"What I mean is, I think this whole thing was planned out! Did you all find something quite strange when these pranks occurred?" Blaze asked.

"Now that you mentioned it, how can I be shivering when Aqua poured the water all over me, when Aqua was all wet as well and didn't feel a thing?" Rainbow asked.

"Just because ah like gettin wet, doesn't mean ah can't shiver." Aqua said.

"Fluttershy would never ruin my favorite outfit on purpose!" Rarity said.

"Of course I wouldn't! I liked your outfit, it was beautiful!" Flutters said.

"Yeah….. was." Rarity said sadly.

"Trust me, if ah pranked somepony, it wouldn't be givin them green hair. It would be somethin way funnier than that." AppleJack said.

"I would never startle AppleJack while she's working!" Pinkie said.

"Yes ya would." AppleJack said, glaring at her.

"Oh, right!" Pinkie said, giggling.

"How did I exactly ruin your concentration, Blaze?" Crystal asked.

"You tilted my head." Blaze said.

"You can tilt somepony's head to ruin their concentration?" Crystal asked.

"So you obviously couldn't do it." Blaze said.

"Now wait just a gah-darn second! Out of our groups, Twilight and Flare are the only ones not here!" Engie said.

"That is true! Where are they?" Rainbow asked.

"This has Flare's name ridden all over it!" Aqua said.

"Now hold on! These pranks are just too clever for Flare, maybe it was Twilight." AppleJack said.

"No! Don't you see! We all thought it was eachother who did it, because we all looked like us when we did it! So the fact remains….. it was a changeling!" Blaze said.

"A changeling?!" Pinkie yelled.

"YES! A changeling! Isn't it quite obvious! They can survive cold waters, because their blood is extra warm; and disgusting themselves as us kinda gives it away; and their nasty little buggers! I hate them so much!" Blaze said.

"Wow! If only you can listen how racist you sound right now!" Crystal said.

"It's only racist if I talk about another type of pony, like an earth pony; but changelings…. They're a totally different species! They ruin our lives just for fun!" Blaze said.

"So, what are we going to do?" Flutters asked.

"I say we should capture that Changeling, and force it to tell us why they did it, and then make them punish them good!" Rainbow suggested.

"Yeah! We should make it watch the SUPER MARIO BROS MOVIE!" Pinkie yelled.

"WHOA! Pinkie that's pretty overkill!" Rainbow said in shock, then she gave her a mischievous look. "I like it!"

"And if there's one pony who researches changelings, it's Twilight! She can help us catch it!" Blaze said.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go get lard!" Pinkie yelled.

"No! Let's go to Twilght's and get her to help us stop it!" Engie yelled. So they all left the spa to go to Twilight's for help. They head over there and explain to her everything! It's too much to explain again, so I'll just skip on to the part where she heard everything.

"So let me get this straight, you've all been getting pranks, which you thought it was eachother, but it was actually a changeling?" Twilight asked. They all agreed at the same time. "Well, that would explain a lot. I don't know much about changelings though."

"C'mon Twilight! Ya have to help us!" Engie said.

"Yeah! This changeling is messing with our lives, and it must be STOPPED!" Rainbow yelled.

"Well, I do know what attracts a changeling is love." Twilight said.

"So what are you saying, dear?" Rarity asked.

"What I'm saying is, is there's enough love in one place, it'll attract the nearest changeling, and we'll trap it, and question it!" Twilight said.

"But the question is… where would we find such love?" Twilight asked.

"Me and Rarity!" Spike yelled.

"Oh Spikey! Not yet, dear!" Rarity said, friendzoning him again.

"Aww man." Spike said, feeling buzzkilled.

"Rainbow and I are married." Blaze said.

"Yeah, and there's me and Flare!" Pinkie said excitedly.

"Sounds good to me! Let's get his trap planned out, and we'll meet at Flare's shop tonight!" Twilight said.

"We should go get some supplies though. Ah might know of a place we can get some. Follow me." Engie said, and everypony started to follow him out.

"Hey Spike, can you get things settled here?" Twilight asked him.

"On the double!" Spike said, saluting her. Twilight giggled, and she walked out, and closed the door behind them. Spike was just about to clean up, but then Twilight was standing there near the desk. Hey, didn't she just leave? Wink, wink! "Twilight? Didn't just walk out?"

"Hi, Spike! I'm Twilight! WORDS WORDS WORDS WORDS WORDS WORDS WORDS WORDS, I'm very boring, WORDS WORDS WORDS WORDS WORDS WORDS WORDS WORDS, BOOKS, BOOKS, BOOKS, and more BOOKS!" Twilight said.

"Uhh, are you ok Twilight?" Spike asked.

"I am not Twilight!" Twilight said, changing into Rarity. "Don't you want a kiss, Spikey Wikey?"

Spike started screaming. "AAAAH! IT'S THE CHANGELING!" Spike started running to the door, but I flew in front of it blocking his exit.

"Relax, brah! Relax!" I said, still as Rarity.

"KEEP AWAY FROM ME, CHANGELING! Here, take the owl first!" Spike cried, pointing at Owlicious.

"Spike, it's ok! It's me!" I said, changing back to my changeling self. "I WILL NOT STAND FOR YOUR TRICKS, CHANGELING! YOU WILL NOT TAKE ME ALIVE!" Spike yelled, protecting himself with a stool.

"Spike, stop being ridiculous." I said, using my magic to remove the stool from his hands.

"I will not fall for your tricks!" Spike yelled. "I know karate!"

"Bro, it's me, Flare! Chrysalis said I couldn't tell anypony, but you're not anyPONY! Huh? HUH?!" I chuckled.

"Well… you sound like Flare, but…. IT'S NOT TRUE! FLARE IS NOT A CHANGELING!" Spike yelled.

"Spike, the last video game we played was Rage; I know you sleep with a blankey; I got you an XBUCKS for Hearth's Warming; and the current password to get to my trailer is 'I ATE THE BONES?!'" I said in the accent of the guy from the KFC Boneless chicken commercials.

Spike stopped getting scared, and looked into my eyes. "Flare?!"

"Sup brah?" I asked.

"B-but how?! You're not a changeling! You've been a changeling this whole time?!" Spike asked.

"No, no! I just turned into one last night!" I said.

"But how?!" Spike asked.

"Well, it was a long story." I AM NOT REPEATING THE WHOLE STORY AGAIN, you all know what happened, so I'll just skip on to where I explained it to him already!

"Wow! I don't believe this!" Spike said.

"The changelings need me, brah; and this was the only way I could help them! They're not the disgusting evil creatures you think they are." I said.

"Well…. I believe you, bro. But Twilight and the other's are currently after a changeling!" Spike said.

"Yeah, I know, I heard the conversation." I said.

"So once they find out, they'll be after you, you know?" Spike asked.

"They won't find out, unless SOMEONE spills the beans!" I said, smirking at Spike.

"What?" Spike asked.

"Don't tell them!" I said.

"Who said you were the boss of me?" Spike asked.

"I'll give you a Spikey-Snack if you don't tell." I said.

"Yeah it's going to take A LOT more than a Spikey-Snack." Spike said.

"Two Spikey-Snacks?" I asked.

"Ok, you win, I won't say a thing." Spike said.

"Excellent! Open wide!" I said, taking out two gems from Spike's Spikey-Snack box, and threw it in his mouth.

"Spikey-Spikey Doo!" Spike yelled out. Later that night, back at my shop, it was after closing time, and after Lyra and Bonnie were still competing really hard to get their employee of the month, they left, and Silver Link later came in to order the next batch of pizzas.

"Hello, Flare!" Silver Link said.

"Sup brah?" I asked.

"Not much! How was your first day as a changeling?" Silver Link asked.

"It was great! With these new powers, I did pranks on other ponies, but other's were to blame! You know what I mean?" I said.

"I read you loud and clear!" Silver Link said. "Time for our next batch of pizzas!"

"Coming right up!" I said. As I started working, the Mane Six, and the Noble Six were walking towards my shop, so they can prepare the trap for the changeling.

"This is so awesome! We're going to catch ourselves a changeling!" Rainbow said excitedly.

"I know I'm so psyched out!" Crystal said. "Speaking of psyched out, where is Psyche?"

"When is this paralyzer going to ware off? I really have to pee!" Psyche said, still laying down on the Sugarcube Corner floor.

Just before they went inside my shop, they stopped. "Wait!" Engie called out. "I see the changeling!"

"I see it too! It's inside Flare's shop!" Rainbow said.

"Do you see Flare?" Flutters asked.

"No, but the lights in the kitchen are still on! Is Flare making a pizza for it?" Rainbow asked.

"Perhaps. Flare will accept anything as a customer, as long as they pay." Blaze said.

"Well, it seems Flare likes to take risks in his business." Rarity said. "I envy him for that."

"We have to get inside and trap it!" Twilight said.

"Right! Follow my lead, I know just what to do!" Blaze said. Back inside, I was talking to Silver Link while cooking my food.

"Hey Flare, why you still in your regular pony form? No one is here but us." Silver Link said.

"I know, but I like my old form. Maybe you should change yourself into a pony too, just in case." I suggested. Just then I heard a lot of racket coming in from the dining room. Heard some loud noises, and some yelling. "What the?!" The racket was ruining my concentration, so I went out there to check on everything. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" I yelled. I saw my friends trapping Silver Link, and tying it up. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!"

"We're digging to Antarctica!" Crystal said in a high-pitched voice.

"Ant-who-ica?" I asked.

"Sorry, Flare, but this changeling is trespassin on pony property, and we're bringing it to justice!" Engie said.

"YOU PONIES ARE NUTS!" Silver Link yelled.

"What is this all about?" I asked.

"This changeling has been pranking us all day! But the question is…. WHY?!" Twilight asked.

"Ow, ow! You're stepping on my wing!" Silver Link yelled.

"Oh…. It appears it is time to tell the truth." I said.

"What are you talkin about, sugarcube?" AppleJack asked.

"Brahs, I have a confession to make." I started. "Silver Link here is not the changeling that's been pranking you all day… I am."

"What?!" they all said.

"Ha ha! Very funny, Flare!" Crystal said.

"You're not a changeling, Flare." Aqua said.

"Yes I am! I turned into one last night." I said, changing into my changeling form, and they gasped. "You see…." And there I go explaining it all again. Getting really tired of explaining it a lot!

"So you're the changelings only hope in saving them?!" Twilight asked.

"Wow, Flare! That would explain a lot. You're doing a great thing for them!" Flutters said.

"I don't agree! Changelings are disgusting vile creatures! Why would you want to help them?" Blaze asked.

"Why not?" I asked.

"They feed upon us, and they nearly took over Equestria a few times already!" Blaze said.

"All they want is love, brah! Their kingdom is dying, and they need love! I can't just cook pizzas for them! The ponies need to show some love and compassion to the changelings! How much do you know about them anyway?" I explained.

"You know what? Flare does have a point there." Twilight said.

"Please, tell me you're joking, Twilight!" Blaze said.

"I'm not! I understand why Queen Chrysalis try to impersonate as Cadance to get to my brother. The love those two have for eachother is strong! The changelings need the power of love to survive, otherwise they'll just die out!" Twilight said.

"Well good!" Blaze said.

"What about me, Blaze? Do you have a problem with me? I AM a changeling after all!" I said.

"Only because they turned you into one! You're the same ol Flare I knew before." Blaze said.

"Blaze, c'mon!" Twilight begged.

"You all want to help them? Fine! Just leave me out of this!" Blaze said, walking out of the shop.

"What is his problem?" Engie asked.

"Can someone PLEASE untie me?" Silver Link asked. So we all untied Silver, and he got back up on his hooves.

"We're sorry about all this." Flutters said.

"Yeah, we didn't know this was all just survival missions you've been doing!" Aqua said.

"It's ok. I'm glad we have an understanding." Silver Link said.

"You know what? I think I have a way for us to fix this!" I said.

"Oh? Do tell!" Silver Link said. So Twilight, Silver Link, and I went back to the Changeling kingdom to set things right. Twilight gave them supplies of love potion to help survive. While we were doing so, I was thinking of my message for Princess Luna:

"Dear Princess Luna, Not all evil beings are all they seem. They only do what they need to survive. I learned that the changelings need love in order to live-on, so I decided to help them, but I couldn't stand on telling anypony else. If we can just explain every situation with your friends, I'm sure they'll help out too. Your friend, Crystal Iceblast. PS: This is actually Flare talking, but I formed myself as Crystal when I wrote this. L-O-L."

"There we go, Chrysalis! Supplies of love potions that'll keep your kingdom running for a long time!" Twilight said.

"Thank you, Twilight Sparkle. I was wrong about you. I'm sorry I banished you to the caves under Canterlot during the wedding." Chrysalis said.

Twilight laughed. "It's no problem! You seemed to learn your lesson now."

"For how long though?" Chrysalis asked. "I mean, it's not me, it's my mother you should be worried about. She hates ponies!"

"Well…. I don't hate you, Chrysalis." I said.

"I don't hate you either, Flare Gun. Even though you irritate me, you're not the weirdo I thought you were." Chrysalis said.

"Don't worry, it's my friend Blaze you should be worried about. He still hasn't gone over his hatred for the changelings." I said.

"I'm sure if we just be patient, he'll warm up to the idea!" Twilight said.

"I hope my mother warms up to ponies as well." Chrysalis said.

"CHRYSALIIIIIIIIIIS!" a voice was heard in the background.

"Oh shoot! It's my mother!" Chrysalis yelled.

"Our work here is done anyway." Twilight said. "Thanks for everything, Chrysalis!"

"If I ever come back to attack Equestria, it's only to keep my mother from doing my job for me! Trust me, I was easy to Canterlot during the wedding crisis! If my mother were there, well…. Let's not go into details." Chrysalis said.

"It's ok! C'mon, Flare! Let's go home!" Twilight said.

"Right behind you, Light!" I said.

But just before we headed out, Chrysalis said; "Wait, Flare Gun! There's one more thing I need to do!"

"I am NOT giving you my secret recipe!" I said.

"No, not that." Chrysalis said, and she used her magic on me, and she turned me back into my old pony self.

"W-what did you just do?" I asked, looking at my hooves.

"I took away your changelings powers." Chrysalis said.

"Aw whaaaaaat?!" I complained. "After all I done for you, you took away my changeling powers?!"

"Trust me, it's for the best." Chrysalis said, winking at me.

"Awww. There were a few pranks I still needed to do!" I complained. But before I could finish, Twilight already teleported us away. I'm no longer a changeling, and Blaze is happy that we got rid of them. I hope the love potions we gave Chrysalis will help the kingdom out. Now everything is back to normal! Although there is one thing I still need to do. I was at my shop with Bonnie and Lyra, and they were still working hard. I came out and said; "Alright! Lyra, Bon Bon! It's time!"

"Awesome! Who wins employee of the month?" Lyra asked.

"The winner…." I said. "…. Of employee of the month….." both of their eyes grew bigger and so did their smiles. "…. For this month…. Of January….. goes to….. a hardworking employee….. who done very well….. without much problems….. and is somepony I can trust completely….. and deserves to know the location of my secret recipe, in case something goes wrong….. and that particular pony is….. somepony that I love and dear as a friend-"

"OH FOR CELESTIA'S SAKE, FLARE!" Lyra yelled.

"C'mon! Tell us already!" Bonnie said.

"The winner is….. Derpy!" I said.

"WHAT?!" Lyra and Bonnie gasped in surprise.

"Yay! What did I win?" Derpy asked.

"How did Derpy win?" Bonnie asked.

"C'mon! She's not even a full-time employee!" Lyra complained.

"Yes, and even though she made mistakes, she still worked hard, but she didn't work for employee of the month like you two did. You two only worked to get it, even though you should be working hard all the time, and Derpy did the job!" I explained.

"You know what? You're right, Flare. We did try too hard." Bonnie said. "Derpy deserves to win."

"What did I win?" Derpy asked.

"I guess we should've worked hard all this time, then we would've won employee of the month." Lyra said.

"I'm glad you learned your lessons! But your effort shall not go unrewarded!" I said.

"Really? What did we win?" Lyra asked.

"I'll take you all on a trip!" I said.

"Wow! Where are we going, Flare? On a sunny beach vacation?" Bonnie asked.

"Nope!" I said.

"A trip to a big city like Manehatten?" Lyra asked.

"Try again!" I said.

"Ooo, ooo! The Crystal Empire?!" Bonnie asked.

"BETTER THAN THAT!" I said.

"The recycling plant?" Derpy asked.

"Aw c'mon, there's no way we're going there!" Bonnie said, rolling her eyes.

"Actually, we are!" I said.

"WHAT?!" Bonnie and Lyra both gasped again.

"C'mon! That trip is better than nothing!" I said.

"Yeah no thanks, we'd rather stay here. But thank you, Flare!" Lyra said.

"I second that!" Bonnie said. "C'mon Lyra, let's go on our lunch break." Lyra and Bonnie both left the shop to go to their lunch break.

I looked at Derpy and said; "It's too bad. A full tour of the recycling plant, they give you a free pack of bottles full of root beer, and a 1500 bit gift card to any gas station!"

"Oh well! I guess we'll have fun without them!" Derpy said, and giggled. Meanwhile, over at Sugarcube Corner….

"I'm so going to kill Rainbow Dash next time I see her." Psyche said, still paralyzed on the ground.


	23. Election Fever

The last day of winter has finally come, and you know what's interesting? This is my very first Winter Wrap-Up! When I lived in Mareami, I had to make preparations for the northern birds when winter up here started, and at this time, Mareami's Winter Wrap-Up, is Bird Doo-doo Wrap-Up mostly! We start off in the morning of the last winter day, and I head outside to get some fresh air!

"Ahhh, what a beautiful snowy day! It's too bad it's all leaving though, sad face." I said. "Well, at least I get to do Winter Wrap-Up for the very first time! Not like back in Mareami, where I had to do Bird Doo-doo Wrap-Up. How would the birds feel if I did that to their car?" A cutaway gag shows me on the tree, and a pigeon is cleaning their car, and I aim my flank right at the car, and I said to myself mischievously.; "That's right, get it nice and clean." The cutaway gag ends as my friends Crystal and Aqua come over to see me!

"Hey, Flare!" Crystal said.

"Sup brahs?" I asked.

"Not much, what's up with you?" Aqua asked.

"I'm feeling GREAT! This is my very first Winter Wrap-Up, you know? This is so awesome!" I said.

"Yeah, Flare! Winter Wrap-Up is really a fun event to participate in!" Aqua said.

"I remember my first Winter Wrap-Up!" Crystal said. A cutaway gag shows Crystal piling snow into packages. "And let's not forget the year they got me to retrieve the southern birds!" Another cutaway gag shows Crystal shoving birds in packages, and shoving them in mail boxes. "And there's the year I had to get the nests ready." A third cutaway gag shows Crystal successfully making a nest, packaging it up, and setting it on the tree.

"I wonder what we're doin this year though." Aqua said.

"I so wanna get the southern birds! It's the right job for me!" I said.

"Well we'll see." Aqua said.

"What do you mean we'll see?" I asked.

"You don't pick your job. Mayor Mare is the one that picks out the jobs for everypony, Flare." Aqua said.

"Well….. I'm sure with enough requests I'm pretty sure the Mayor will give me the job! I'm capable of doing the assignments I'm interested in doing!" I said.

"Well, that remains to be seen." Aqua said.

"As long as I have enough packages! This Winter Wrap-Up is going to be a breeze for me!" Crystal said. So, the three of us walked over to Town Hall for our town meeting on how this Winter Wrap-Up is going to work.

"Sup brahs?" I asked my friends when I first see them.

"What's up, Flare? I heard this is your first Winter Wrap-Up!" Rainbow Dash assumed, elbowing me.

"It sure it, sista! This ain't going to be a hard task is it?" I asked.

"Nah, it'll be easy! The Mayor just assigns us which team to go on, and Twilight organizes us so we can get winter finished, and on with spring!" Rainbow explained.

"What puzzles me is, why are we doing Winter Wrap-Up the day RIGHT before Spring?" I asked. "I mean, it'll be a rush if we do it today. If we started a few days ahead, maybe we wouldn't rush so much!"

"Our town population has increased, BIG TIME!" Engie said. "Ah think we'll be fine, no rush!"

"What do you guys usually do in Winter Wrap-Up?" I asked.

"I just lead the Pegasus team to clearing the clouds!" Rainbow said.

"Didn't you say you can clear all the clouds by yourself in 10 seconds flat?" I asked.

"Yeah…. Why?" Rainbow asked.

"Now that it's Winter Wrap-Up, you ask for help! You keep saying you can clear the clouds yourself in 10 seconds flat, so how why don't you do so? It'll save us all a lot of time! Depot time!" I explained.

"Well….. I…" Rainbow stuttered nervously a bit, because I sure did confuse her!

"Ah usually go around with a couple of other ponies, makin sure the water supply in town is running smoothly, and makin sure it's not too frozen. Ah'm assumin that's what ah'm doin today." Aqua said.

"I hope I get to help wake up the animals!" Crystal said.

"Oh, well be careful when you do so, Crystal. They're awfully sensitive." Fluttershy said.

"I read you loud and clear Flutters!" Crystal said, winking at her.

"What are you going to do Psyche?" I asked.

"I dunno, this is my first Winter Wrap-Up in Ponyville. Hope it won't be as hard as Winter Wrap-Up in Trottingham was!" Psyche said. A cutaway gag shows Psyche in Trottingham, shoveling snow off the roofs of buildings using a plastic spoon.

"How about you Engie?" I asked.

"Ah usually build some bots in doin the job for me. But everypony keeps calling me a lazy-geek, because of it, so ah have to help mah bots out now whenever somepony walks by where I am. When nopony is around, that's when ah goof off" Engie said.

"Man, I can't believe the Mayor has to choose our jobs for us! Why can't we pick our own?" Crystal asked.

"If I were mayor, I'd make freedom of choice, no matter the circumstances!" Psyche said.

"Hey Psyche?" I asked.

"Yes?" Psyche asked.

"SHUT UP!" I ordered him.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, welcome to the Ponyville Winter Wrap-Up 2013!" Mayor Mare started, while talking on a mic in front of town hall, and everypony cheered. "Now, first and foremost, let me say a few words before we get started. This winter was a big one!"

"Ok, that was a few words!" Pinkie teased in the audience, and everypony laughed.

"Yes, very funny Pinkie Pie!" the Mayor said, fixing her glasses. "Now, since this winter had more snow then anything else, we ordered bigger plows for the farms, and some bigger shovels. I would like to personally thank Big Macintosh, and Caramel for ordering them for us!" Everypony cheered, and Caramel waved to everypony, and Big Mac just shyly stroked his hoof. "Even though there's more snow than we ever had, that would not mean it'll mess with our honor! We will get Spring here, on time, and with Twilight Sparkle as our organizer, we'll be sure to stay on top! Now let's get this Winter Wrap-Up started!" Everypony cheered. So the Mayor gave the leaders ponies a clipboard, and collection of colored vests. The Weather Team leader was Rainbow Dash again, the Plant Team AppleJack, and Animal Team Amethyst Star.

"Ok! I'll need Fluttershy, Rarity, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, Minuette Colgate, Lemon Hearts, Sea Swirl, Crystal Iceblast, Spark Note, Psyche, Badd Traxx, Crèmepop, and Twinkleshine over here, please!" Amethyst Star called out.

"Awesome! I get to be on the Animal Team again!" Crystal cheered.

"Aww! I hope get to wake up the cute little grizzly bears!" Spark Note said.

"Alright Plant Team! Ah need Berry Punch, Caramel, Big Macintosh, Cherry Berry, Doctor Whooves, Carrot Top, Daisy, Red Engineer, Woodenshy, Stereo, Keith, Cheerilee, Shoeshine, Daisy, and Coconut to come over here, please!" AppleJack called out.

"It's just the Doctor. Why does everypony keep saying my name wrong?" the Doctor complained.

"Ah think ah know just the bot for this assignment! Ah was hopin to get this job!" Engie said.

"Alright, everypony! Give me Pinkie Pie, Cloud Kicker, Derpy, Dizzy Twister, Parasol, Rainbowshine, Flare Gun, Water Gun, Raindrops, Sassaflash, Blaze Goldheart, Black Thunder, Mynx, and Aquatic Armor!" Rainbow Dash called out.

"Yes! Isn't this great, Flarey? Our first Winter Wrap-Up, and we get to be on the same team!" Water cheered.

"I know! I hope we get the birds! That way we can go back home, and see our family! Praise the wizards!" I cheered.

"Here you two go!" Rainbow Dash said, giving us blue vests.

"Oh this is awesome!" Water said, putting the vest over the vest she was already wearing, and I do the same.

"Alright, it's time to give you all the jobs that Twilight and the Mayor gave us!" Rainbow said, looking through the clipboard she's holding. "Black Thunder, Mynx, Cloud Kicker, Dizzy Twister; you're with me in the clouds!"

"As I expected! Can I do awesome skateboarding stunts while I'm up there?" Thunder asked.

"No problem, dude! Doing stunts always gets the job done!" Rainbow said. "Aqua, you know what to do! Make sure the water in town is unfrozen, and is fresh!"

"Ah'll do mah best, Rainbow!" Aqua said.

"To make things easier, Twilight suggested to take Water with you." Rainbow said.

"Sounds cool!" Aqua nodded.

"Alright, Aqua! We're going on another adventure together it seems!" Water said, putting her hoof around him.

"Yes, indeed!" Aqua said.

"Aww, but I thought we were going to do the birds together?" I asked.

"Sorry, Flarey! Give mom and dad my love!" Water said.

"Pinkie, you'll handle the ice that's frozen in the lake." Rainbow said.

"Okee dokey lokey!" Pinkie said.

"And since Derpy keeps getting lost in getting the southern birds, you'll be the one in getting them Blaze!" Rainbow said.

"But I wanted to say here with you, Rainbow!" Blaze complained.

"I'll be here when you get back! Just get the job done fast, and come back here and see me!" Rainbow said.

"You're right! I can get the job done fast! Don't worry about a thing, Dashie! I'll be back in an hour when I get all the birds!" Blaze said.

"Go get 'em tiger!" Rainbow said, then Blaze flew off to get them.

"Wait, if Blaze is getting the birds, what am I going to do?" I asked.

"You, and the rest of the team will get all the snow off the rooftops, and make sure no snow is overflowing the sewage drains." Rainbow said.

"LAWL WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Is something wrong?" Rainbow asked.

"You're darn right something's wrong! I wanted to get the birds!" I complained.

"Sorry! But this is what the Mayor chose!" Rainbow said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, well I'm going to go complain to that Mayor! I wanna do the jobs I WANNA DO!" I shouted.

"Then go ahead, complain. On the way there, go get those rooftops cleaned off." Rainbow ordered me. I just glared at her, and walked back over to Town Hall to go complain to the Mayor. I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" the Mayor called out, while sitting at her desk. I opened the door and walked inside. "Ah, Flare Gun! What can I do for you?"

"Yeah, while we're all here working our flanks off outside, you get to relax in here over a cup of hot cocoa!" I said angrily at her.

"I'm sorry, Flare, but I still have all this paperwork to fill out! Besides, Twilight assigned everypony a position, and I trust her to do well!" Mayor said.

"Well….. I have a complaint!" I said.

"What's your complaint?" the Mayor asked.

"I wanted to be the one to go get the southern birds, since I know the south very well, it's no problem! Why did you gave Blaze the job, but not me?" I asked.

"Twilight says, Blaze Goldheart is a fast flyer, and knows to get the job done! He's a Wonderbolt after all, and he's been to the south before many times!" the Mayor explained.

"I know, but I used to live in Mareami! I wanted to go home and see my family, and you want me to do a janitor's job?!" I asked.

"Mr. Gun, Winter Wrap-Up is a big event! I know you're from a city that doesn't know anything about Winter Wrap-Up, but I assure you, Twilight and I discussed it over, and we know what's best to make sure Spring is here on time!" the Mayor explained.

"I know, but still! I want to see my family! Why can't we choose our own jobs?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Gun. Now, please, go back to your assigned job." The Mayor asked.

"But, Mayor!" I whined.

"No more on this subject! I have a lot of work to do!" the Mayor said.

"Yeah, my flank!" I said to myself as I walked out. I angrily went up to the first rooftop I saw, and kicked the snow off, and sometimes I used my flare spell or hornsaber to help melt the snow. I complained to myself while doing my job. "Stupid Mayor! She thinks she runs this town! Well I second that! Just wait until the next election! I am NOT voting for her! She makes me sick!" I groaned, and kicked snow off the roof, but the snow landed on somepony, because I heard a gasp, and some mumbling coming from a pile of snow below me. I jumped on down, and the pile of snow kept mumbling. I just thought to myself, then I added two coal eyes, a carrot nose, and a top hat to make it look like a snowpony. "Ta daa!" I said. The pony inside shook his head fast which showed his face, and it was Psyche! "Psyche?! What are you doing in my snowpony?!"

"Why did you dump all this snow on me?!" Psyche yelled.

"Sorry, brah! I didn't know you were in there!" I said.

"Please help me out." Psyche asked.

"Kay kay, hold still." I used my rail-blast spell to push Psyche out of the snow pile, and he landed on the wall over a building. He rubbed his head.

"Yeah, thanks." Psyche said sarcastically.

"No problemo, brah!" I said, helping him up. "What's going on? Aren't you supposed to be waking up the animals?"

"I'm having problems trying to locate the snakes. I looked in their dens and they're not there." Psyche said. A cutaway gag shows an airplane, and a flight intendant is giving everypony on the plane some flight instructions, but all the passengers are not ponies, they're snakes.

"We decsssssssided to go sssssssouth for the winter. Sssssssince the birdsssssss can." A snake said. The flight indented just stood there in shock.

A pony that looks and sounds like Samuel L. Jackson yelled; "I HAVE HAD IT WITH THESE MOTHER-FLIPPIN SNAKES, ON THIS MOTHER-FLIPPIN PLANE!"

The cutaway gag ends, and Psyche asks me; "What about you, Flare? Scraping all the snow off the rooftops?"

"Unfortunately." I said.

"What's wrong?" Psyche asked.

"This is not the job I wanted!" I yelled, throwing my shovel, and it lands on Engie's harvesting robot. It starts malfunctioning and starts chasing the rest of the harvesting ponies.

"HEY, HEY! What's going on?!" Engie yelled, chasing the harvesting robot. "Come back!"

"Well, what job did you want?" Psyche asked.

"I wanted to go south to get the birds, but the Mayor wouldn't let me! Stupid Mayor, thinks she runs this town!" I complained.

"But…. She's the mayor! She DOES run this town, Flare." Psyche said.

"It's too bad though! She thinks she's the big boss!" I said.

"I know what you mean. If I were mayor, I'd make freedom of choice, and make things in Ponyville for fair." Psyche said.

"And what are the odds of you becoming Mayor?" I asked.

"Better than yours." Psyche said.

"Good point." I nodded.

"Sometimes I wish Winter Wrap-Up can be a lot easier than it is now!" I said, and then a spotlight shined over me, and I looked up. "Oh what? I have to sing now?!" I shook my head. "Alright! Let's get this over with." So I started singing a parody of the Winter Wrap-Up song, because….. well duh! Of course I'm singing a parody of Winter Wrap-Up during Winter Wrap-Up, it's SOOOO suspecting! So obvious! Anyways, it goes like this:

**Blaze:** _"Three months of unsuspecting freezing chill attacks…."_

**Aqua:** _"We stayed warm with hot cocoa, and our blanket sacks…."_

**Engineer:** _"But now I'm running out of building materials, and all transportation has stopped…."_

**Crystal:** _"And even though I love my boots, but it's making this loud clop…."_

**Flare:** _"It's time to welcome Spring, and all things big and mean; but it's also time to say goodbye, oh no I bent my spleen! How can I help, if I don't have fun with it? I wanna have my choosing job, I don't like this one little bit!"_

**Ponies:** _"Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!"_

**Psyche:** _"There's nothing you should fear!"_

**Ponies: **_"Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!"_

**Flare:** _"I got a banana in my ear!"_

**Ponies:** _"Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up! 'Cause we drink root beer, because we drink root beer!"_

**Blaze:** _"Bringing back all the southern birds, but some of them were in boxes; I bet Crystal is to blame, she even packaged the foxes! We move along, and I return to my wife! But where is that annoying duck, it's almost 12:05!"_

**Ponies:** _"Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!"_

**Engie:** _"This robot needs more gears!"_

**Ponies:** _"Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!"_

**Aqua:** _"This water is froze right here!"_

**Ponies:** _"Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up! 'Cause tomorrow we will sheer, 'cause tomorrow we will sheer!"_

_(some packs of sheep start gasping)_

**Spark Note: **_"The little creatures hibernate and all lost some weight!"_

**Mynx:** _"Time to welcome the sunburns, oh I can hardly wait!"_

**Black Thunder:** _"Whacking all the clouds, along with starting a show! What do you say about my stunts?"_

**Spark Note and Mynx:** _"We'll give it an 8.3!"_

**Black Thunder:** "Oh real mature."

**Ponies:** _"Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!"_

**Badd Traxx: **_"No more freezing benches on my rear!"_

**Ponies:** _"Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!"_

**Woodenshy:** _"The hot flashes are very near!"_

**Ponies: **_"Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up! 'Cause hot flashes are very near, 'cause hot flashes are very near!"_

**Pinkie:** _"Gonna break all the ice, and also spilling the beans!"_

**Cremepop:** _"Throw out the old raggy rugs, because they burn the knees."_

**Rarity:** _"Decorate the trees…."_

**Crystal:** _"No Rarity, you sang at the last song."_

**Fluttershy: **_"Wake up all the animals…."_

**Psyche:** _"I'll allow Fluttershy to sleep along!"_

**Rarity:** "Yeah, really mature."

**Black Thunder:** "I just said that!"

**Ponies: **_"Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up! Let's finish our Holiday jeers! Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up! 'Cause tomorrow is Spring I fear. Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up! 'Cause tomorrow is Spring I fear, 'cause tomorrow is Spring I fear!"_

**Flare:**

**Ponies:** _"Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up! Let's finish our Holiday jeers! Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up! 'Cause tomorrow is Spring I fear. Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!_

**Flare:** _"Cause tomorrow is Spring I fear, 'cause tomorrow is Spring I fear, I got a banana in my eaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar…" (starts choking) _"Swallowed a fly!"

Just as the song ended, I just finished my duties, and Winter Wrap-Up was nearly over. "Well, that wasn't so bad." I said.

"You see, Flare? Like I said, when you have a problem you'll get over it!" Psyche said.

"When did you say that?" I asked.

"Well….. that's not the point. You did your Winter Wrap-Up duties, and how do you feel?" Psyche asked.

"I feel pretty good, brah! Winter Wrap-Up was really really fun!" I said. "Can't wait until Winter comes back, and then we can wrap it up again!"

"So does that mean you're not mad at Mayor Mare anymore?" Psyche asked.

"Of course I'm still mad at her! Even though I'm ok with these shoveling snow duties, the Mayor still didn't give me what I wanted, and she still just SAT THERE in TOWN HALL doing NOTHING!" I complained.

"I know it's pretty hard, but that's just what a mayor does, run a town, they say it's a lot harder than it looks." Psyche said.

"Well, she's still making property tax go too high, and not to mention the security in this town is awful! Are there even any cops in this town?" I asked.

"I suppose you got point there." Psyche said.

"Got a point? Bro, don't get me STARTED! Mayor Mare doesn't deserve- Lawl! Mayor Mare, that sounds like I'm saying 'mirror mirror' a bit!" I laughed. "Mayor Mare on the wall, who is the most laziest one of all? That's you!"

"So you have any other reasons that the Mayor shouldn't be mayor anymore?" Psyche asked.

"I got a whole list, and I checked it twice!" I said. "Just wait until the next election!"

"What? You're running for mayor?" Psyche asked.

"No, I don't have much experience in running a town; but YOU do!" I said.

"Me?!" Psyche asked.

"Psyche, you're very smart, understanding, compassionable, and you know what needs to be done! You'd make a great mayor, brah!" I said.

"If you say all that stuff about me, why are you always rude to me and say shut up all the time?" Psyche asked.

"Because you're the Meg Griffin of the group, and we need somepony to be our toy, and you were the best choice!" I said.

"Well…. That'll be a subject we'll get to later, but I don't know, man." Psyche said.

"Trust me, Psyche! In the next Ponyville election, you're going to be our new mayor, and the Noble Six and I are going to help you get there! Ooo I rhymed!" I said.

"Well… if you say so." Psyche said.

"You're in luck, guys! The next Ponyville election is actually coming up! The Mayor's four-year term is almost up!" Fluttershy said.

"That's perfect! Psyche can you do this, please?" I begged him.

"Well….. I'll think about it." Psyche said.

"Take a walk around town while 'Dust In The Wind' is playing in the background, then let me know what you think then." I said.

"You said 'then' twice." Flutters said.

"Alright." Psyche said. So he took a walk around town while the song 'Dust In The Wind' was playing in the background. Psyche was walking around kicking a tin can in the melted city streets, as certain objects around him turned into dust in the wind behind him, one of the objects was Engineer's robot, and Engie was pretty aggravated, and another object was a Lyra and Bonnie sitting on a bench, and the bench turns into dust in the wind, and Lyra and Bonnie fall off. Psyche then leans over on a hill edge, looking over the town, and dust was flying around, which turned out to be a snowglobe (or a dustglobe) that Psyche was holding on his hoof. Psyche then was skipping rocks down at the Ponyville lake that was finally melted. The song finally ended, after he skipped his last rock.

That night, I was cleaning up one of my drinking glasses at my shop, then Psyche bursted in with his answer; "Ok, let's do it."

"Praise the Wizards!" I yelled in excitedly. The next day came, and Psyche and I were at my place getting stuff ready for the next election. "Ok, Psyche, now that you're going to become Mayor, we have to think of things you'll have to promise the town when you become one. Now, what are you going to do to the town when you become mayor?"

"Well, I'll increase security around here. I mean you know the changelings keep coming, and not to mention Dr. Swinebutt keeps trying to ruin you." Psyche said.

"I haven't seen Swinebutt since the time Crystal and Black Thunder nearly broke up." I said.

"But he could come back." Psyche added.

"That is true." I said, writing down on the notepad I'm carrying. "Increase security. Alright, what else?"

"Freedom of choice! I know you didn't like it when Mare didn't give you the job you wanted, so I'll add that to the picture." Psyche said.

"Freedom of choice." I said, writing it down. "Anything else?"

"Mare has been raising taxes so I'll try my best to lower them as much as I can." Psyche said.

"Lower taxes." I said, writing it down.

"More festivals! Remember the Fall Festival you made? Maybe we should have more events!" Psyche suggested.

"I like your style, brah! More events!" I said, writing it down.

"Alright so what do you have so far?" Psyche asked.

"Let's see, uhh….. well….." I didn't know what to say, because the list wasn't what I was writing down.

"C'mon, Flare, you wrote down all my suggestions on the notebook already, how can you not know?" Psyche asked.

"Now Psyche, there's a logical explanation for this." I said.

Psyche glared at me, and then grabbed the notebook out of my hooves, and took a look at it. What he saw on the notepad was a drawing of Psyche blabbering, while I'm lying dead on the ground from boredom. "Oh you're just the worst." Psyche said with an annoyed tone.

"Thank you!" I said, smiling at him. Later on, we came back from the hardware store with giant posters and sticks, and other supplies. "If you're to become mayor, Psyche, you'll need a logo and a theme."

"Ok, what do you have in mind?" Psyche asked.

"Let's start off with the logo. I was thinking a giant star in the background with your name on it!" I suggested.

"Ok." Psyche said, shrugging.

"What? Ok?" I asked.

"Yeah." Psyche said.

"You're just gonna go with that? You're not going to argue with me?" I asked.

"No, why?" Psyche asked.

"I wanted us to have an argument." I said.

"Look, I'm ok with the logo, I like it!" Psyche said.

"A star with your name on it? You can't think of a better one?" I asked.

"Not really." Psyche said.

"C'mon, brah! Let's have an argument!" I said.

"No! What's the use or arguing? I like your logo idea!" Psyche said.

"Yes, we must argue! It's what makes our friendship go on!" I said.

"No, Flare!" Psyche yelled.

"YES! We must argue!" I yelled.

"NO!" Psyche argued with me.

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES! Look, there's no use saying no! We're already arguing!" I said.

"What?" Psyche asked confusingly, then he looked at me annoyed again. "Seriously, Flare? Wow!"

"You gotta admit, that was pretty clever, wasn't it?" I asked.

"Yes, yes it was." Psyche said.

"No it wasn't." I said.

"Shut up." Psyche said.

"No you shut up! We must argue again!" I said.

"We have the logo idea, how about the theme?" Psyche asked.

"Do I have to figure out EVERYTHING for you?" I asked.

"Dude, I'm going to be the mayor, but you have better ideas than I do." Psyche said.

"Maybe I should become mayor then!" I said.

"No!" Psyche said.

"I'm just kidding, man! I'll make a terrible mayor! But you have the makings of one!" I said.

"Alright, you want me to pick the theme? Ok. How about, 'Psyche knows your future'?" Psyche asked.

"Ehhh, I'll put that one for a maybe." I said. "How about 'Psyche! I got you good!'?" I suggested.

"C'mon, let's be serious! This is not a class election, this is a real-life town mayor election!" Psyche said.

"I never said it wasn't." I said.

"We have to think of a good theme, bro! One that'll blow the minds of everypony! One that shows I am the perfect mayor for this town! One that says 'If you know what freedom is like, you'd vote for Psyche'!" Psyche said. I gasped right after he said that. "What?"

"Perfect!" I said.

"What's perfect?" Psyche asked.

"Something that is exactly what you wanted!" I said.

"I know what perfect means; I'm just asking why you're saying perfect?" Psyche asked.

"That theme, you just said, it's perfect! If you know what freedom is like, you'd vote for Psyche! Genius, brah! Genius!" I said.

"Then I suppose we came to an agreement!" Psyche said. A little while after, we were painting the signs. "Vote for Psyche! Don't this sign look awesome, Flare?"

"You should've put a number 4 where the 'for' is suppose to be." I suggested.

"But 'four' and 'for' are two different things." Psyche said.

"It's weird that you think it matters how you spell the word, whether it's a number or a verb!" I said.

"If I put in a '4' instead, ponies will think I'm not qualified for the job." Psyche said.

"But Psyche, that's the complete opposite! They'll think you're more qualified for the job because of your originality!" I said.

"Using a '4' for 'for' is not original. It's been around since the dawn of time!" Psyche said. A cutaway gag shows a cavepony holding up a sign over a fire that says 'Fire 4 Ugher'.

"Look, this is Ponyville, not Canterlot. Ponies aren't that classy here. Nopony cares if you use a number where a verb is supposed to be." I said.

"You make signs your own way, alright? I'll make the signs my way!" Psyche said.

"Roger that! I'm sticking with the '4'!" I said, showing a sign that says 'Vote 4 Pedro'.

"Vote for Pedro? Bro, this paint doesn't come off!" Psyche said.

"Teaches you to use pencils more then." I said.

"Flare, why can't I ever take you seriously sometimes?" Psyche asked.

"Look, Psyche, every time we have a big adventure together it always ends up with us arguing, and you saying offensive opinions about me! Can't we have ONE adventure with us not fighting?" I asked.

"I thought you said you wanted arguing?" Psyche asked.

"Only when I want them." I said.

Psyche sighed. "Look, we'll leave the signs for later. I should work on my public speech."

"Whatever you say, Pedro." I said.

"Don't call me that." Psyche shook his annoyed and said.

"Would you rather me call you Edward?" I asked.

"Pedro is fine." Psyche said.

"You need some food in your system to make a great speech! I'll make us some banana splits! What do you say?" I asked.

"That sounds nice, Flare! Sure!" Psyche said. So we went into the kitchen, I made us both some banana split sundaes, with gummy bears in them, and Psyche got himself some paper and a pencil so he can write his speech.

"You don't need to use paper, you know. You can borrow one of the computers in the lounge!" I said.

"It's ok, I like writing better." Psyche said.

"So how you going to start your speech? Fellow citizens? Fillies and gentlecolts? Once upon a time? Twis was the night before Hearth's Warming?" I asked.

"I dunno, I'll have to think it over." I said.

"Just don't add any of that 'What John Kennedy said' quotes, or something like that. Nopony wants to hear other's opinions." I said.

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning to add any quotes in the speech." Psyche said.

"I'll bet you 10 bits that Mare is going to add a quote in her speech." I said.

"I ain't taking that bet, 'cause I agree with you." Psyche said.

"Try to be more original in your speech too. I don't think it's a good idea to add a 'And further more' in it." I said.

"Why not?" Psyche asked.

"Because that phrase is for president speeches, not mayor speeches." I said.

"Alright, alright! I'll think of something." Psyche said, taking a bite out of his ice cream.

"Yep! I have nothing but good feelings about ya, ma boy!" I said, taking a bite out of my ice cream too. "GAH! Brain freeze!" I cried. After a little while, we finished our sundaes, and Psyche was still thinking of what to put in his speech. "How long do you think you're gonna make that speech anyway?"

"I don't know. But this has to be perfect!" Psyche said.

"Psyche, it's no biggie. It doesn't have to be perfect." I said.

"I know, but…. I really need this mayor job!" Psyche said.

"Since when were you so interested in it?" I asked.

"Right after I realized what this town is going through, and to think of all the achievements I'd accomplish! Flare, this is just what I need! I can't lose this election!" Psyche said.

"Well, I…" I said.

"Flare! This is a big deal!" Psyche said excitedly, grabbing my vest. "I need this mayor job for this particular achievement I have to accomplish! You have to help me win!"

"I will if you let go of my vest!" I said angrily. Psyche let go of my vest. "Why does everypony keep grabbing my vest? This vest is NOT suppose to be grabbed! The next pony that grabs my vest is going to have a swift kick in the face! So much, that I'll use their bleeding nose as a ketchup dispenser!"

"I'm sorry, Flare. Calm down!" Psyche said.

"S'ok." I said. "Just… how long will you be writing on that speech?"

"As long as it takes, Flare. As long as it takes." Psyche said.

"Alright, well…. I'm gonna go play GTA 4. Call me when you need me." I said, walking out of the kitchen, and back into the lounge. Psyche just sat there thinking of what to put in his speech. He was sitting there for hours and hours writing down stuff, but if the speech wasn't good enough, he crumpled it up and threw it in the trash bin. The trash bin I have in my kitchen is one of those circle ones with the thing on top, when you push it, it can sometimes spin around. It's awesome! I've always wanted one of those trash bins for my kitchen! The trash bin in the kitchen back at home was square! Bleh! Oh wait, why am I talking about trash bins? Anyways, Psyche was on his 39th redo of his speech. It was 10:00 at night, and Psyche was feeling pretty tired. I made him a little coffee to help him stay awake, and I got him an egg roll and some wonton soup from a Chinese restaurant that I ate at for dinner. I had egg fu yung over there. Felt pretty weird having breakfast for dinner, you know?

It became midnight, and Psyche was on his 56th redo. I let him stay for the night so he can work on his speech. I was just on the XBUCKs, playing GTA 4 in the other room, playing one of Brucie's car theft missions. A little while later, I went to bed, but Psyche was still wide awake doing his speech. He got to his 70th redo, and there was no more paper in the house; well, there was toilet paper, and tissues, and paper towels, but who would want to write on those? So I let him use my dry-erase board to make his speeches. 4:30 in the morning, the marker he was using went dry, and….. well, I lost count on the redos he went through. Since there wasn't much of another option, he couldn't wake me up to find an alternative, so he used my paper towels to make his speeches. The time was 5:12 in the morning, and there was no more coffee. Before Psyche could find an alternative, he past out on my table.

I got up at 7:49, and walked into the kitchen to check on Psyche. I found him sleeping on my table, drooling on one of the place mats, and one of the paper towels he was using to make his speech. "Oh nice work, Psyche!" I said upsettingly. "Use up all my paper towels to make your stupid speech! You would've saved a lot of trees if you just used a computer, man!" I went to get some coffee, but of course…. "Oh nice job! You used all my coffee too! Well, if you ate all my cinnamon rolls, I'm going to kill you." I looked in the fridge, and saw the cinnamon rolls were still there. "Oh phew! You're safe Psyche….. for now." I said, and ate one of the rolls. I sat down at the table across from Psyche who was still sleeping like a rock. I dunno how they got that expression: 'Sleeping like a rock'? Rocks don't sleep, they're dried up lava! How is dried up lava sleeping? Though, I think maybe a few rocks around the world are actually meteors or asteroids that fell from space, shrunk in the atmosphere, and landed on the ground as the rocks we see now. Perhaps….

So I continued to sit there, drinking tea, I said I was out of coffee not tea, and eating my cinnamon roll, while staring at Psyche, and thinking about an old pharmacy called Eckerd, which all of them got replaced by CVS Pharmacy, but we'll get back to that story another time. I then took a shower, got dressed, brushed my teeth, shaved off my invisible beard, fed my fish, and came back to see Psyche was still past out on the table. I was going to ignore him, and let him wake up himself, but I'm about to leave, and I don't trust ANYPONY to be in my trailer when I'm not here, unless it was Water, but Water got an early start today, because she has a playdate with Aqua's sister Wind Racer. So I filled up a bucket of water, because I really wanted to wake Psyche up, but…. I did not dump the water on him, and no I didn't put his hoof inside the bucket so he'd wet his pants. I'd do that if he WAS wearing pants. What I did do with the bucket full of water, is I put it on the table, and I started banging on it with a big metal spoon, and started singing Good Morning To You really loud in his ear with a megaphone. Psyche screamed as he woke up, and fell off the chair.

"Ow!" Psyche yelled, rubbing his head. I continued singing, then Psyche took the spoon out of my hoof, and hit me on the head with it.

"Ow!" I yelled from the megaphone.

"You know I don't like it when ponies wake me up using something very loud." Psyche said.

"If we were anywhere else, then sure. But you're in my house." I said from the megaphone.

"And turn the megaphone off!" Psyche cried. I turned off the megaphone, and put it on the table. "What's the big deal, man?"

"It's time for you to go. You were here all night, and you're gonna be late for your speech if you don't get yourself cleaned up real soon!" I said.

"Oh fie! THE SPEECH!" Psyche yelled, looking at the clock. "It's almost 10:00! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"I gave you a chance to wake up yourself." I said.

"My speech! Where is it?" Psyche asked, looking through the pile of papers that were in the trash bin.

"I dunno, which speech are you talking about? You made a lot of speeches last night!" I teased and laughed.

"Flare, I'm not joking around! One of these speeches has to work!" Psyche said.

"I don't think you'll find any of them good." I said.

"Why not?" Psyche asked.

"If you thought those speeches were good, you wouldn've thrown them away in the first place! Duh!" I reminded him. Psyche groaned, and started looking through his thrown away speeches, starting to freak out, but then I took a look at one of the speeches that Psyche wrote down on a paper towel, I nodded my head. "How about this one?"

"What about it?" Psyche asked, still searching.

"I kinda like this one." I said. "Yeah, not bad! I think this one will do the trick!"

"Let me see it!" Psyche said, taking the paper towel speech and reading it. "Yeah, you're right. This one is good!"

"See? I knew you could make a great speech! You're the smart one in the group you know!" I said, winking at him.

"Thanks!" Psyche said.

"I can see it now! Mr. Psyche…. Umm, what's your last name?" I asked.

"Illusion." Psyche said.

"Mr. Psyche Illustion! The greatest mayor in Ponyville, that ponykind has ever known!" I said.

"Well c'mon, Flare! Let's go!" Psyche said, about to run out.

"Let's? What's with this 'let's' nonsense?" I asked.

"I can't do this alone." Psyche said.

"Well you're going to have to. I have a lot of errands to run." I said.

"But you said you were coming along!" Psyche said.

"Well, I was going to, but I have to get more paper, paper towels, dry-erase markers, and coffee; because SOMEPONY used them all up!" I explained.

"But who would- Oh…. Right….." Psyche said, feeling embarrassed. "Sorry about that. Here…." Psyche took out a few bits from his pocket. "Here, this should be enough."

"No, no, it's ok." I said, refusing his offer.

"I insist." Psyche said.

"You need the money more than I do. I'm loaded!" I said.

"Since when did you become loaded?" Psyche asked.

"I run two pizza parlors, and one of them is in Canterlot. How can I NOT be loaded?" I explained.

"Good point." Psyche said. So Psyche went over to town hall to turn in his speech. Luckily, my errands didn't take too long, so I was able to join the crowd before the ceremony started. I brought myself a cooler full of drinks, just in case I get parched, and it wouldn't be a surprise if I was, since I've been having a sore throat this morning; and besides, the cooler is a nice little place to sit on; or stand on if I needed to see from farther away. Princess Luna came on the scene to start the election.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, welcome to the 375th annual Ponyville election!" Luna said, starting the ceremony off. "Now before we begin, let me take the chance to say how well you all did in the last Winter Wrap-Up! Because of all the new ponies we've been having this past year, Ponyville has broken it's record at the most Winter Wrap-Ups it has ever had!" Everypony cheered. "Now, let us take our chance to meet our contestants, and let them make their speeches! Our first candied: the former mayor of Ponyville who wants to try her luck again, Mare!" Everypony clops their hooves as Mare makes her way to the stage.

Mare clears her throat and starts her speech; "Good morning, everypony!"

"It's noon!" a pony in the audience yelled out.

"I am here with you today, because I would like to be your new mayor!" Mare said.

"No duh!" the same pony in the audience called out.

"Now, if I got back to becoming your mayor again, I cross my heart, I wouldn't stop until everypony is completely scarified and safe! I'd continue my hard work to make sure Ponyville is in the condition it already is! I know I am well qualified for the job! Pick me as your mayor, and Ponyville will remain peaceful and happy! Thank you!" Everypony clapped their hooves for her as she walked off stage.

"Wow, what kind of speech was that? She didn't even put much effort in it!" I complained. "I seen gym signs put more effort in then that!" A cutaway gag shows a sign outside a gym that says 'Tired of being fat and ugly? Just be ugly, and join the gym!'

"And now for our runner-ups! Please put your hooves together for…. Psyche Illusion!" Luna said. Everypony clapped their hooves as Psyche walked up on stage.

He started his speech: "Dearest Ponyville citizens! I am proud to be here today! I was from a city called Trottingham, which had lots of crime and thugs everywhere! I can't become a mayor of a town that big, but here…. Here is different! Everything is so peaceful, and to make sure we have no crime in our town, I'd like to install a police force in our town, to keep it safe! This town needs a sheriff! To make sure everypony is happy, there'll be a suggestion box in my new office, if I am to be elected. Thank you all, and long live Equestria!" Everypony clapped their hooves as he walked off stage. I ran over to the side of the stage to congratulate him. "How did I do, man?" he asked.

"You did good! You did really good!" I said.

"Thank you, Flare! Maybe being mayor won't be so bad!" Psyche said.

"I bet you're gonna win this one, brah!" I said.

"Now, for our last runner-up. He's a former-police chief, and wants to keep this town in order! Please give a warm welcome to Penny Nickles!" Luna said.

"WHAT?!" Psyche and I both yelled. Officer Penny Nickels…. If you read Chapter 9 of Book 2, you'd know he was a police chief that arrested us when we went to Trottingham, and steal Psyche's family crest! It was all a set-up though, he was working for Dr. Swinebutt.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Nickels said, as he walked up on stage. "I feel honored to be welcomed by you fine ponies! Really, it warms my heart!"

"What is this all about?" I whispered to Psyche.

"I don't know! What is he doing here?" Psyche whispered back.

"That's what I'm asking you!" I whispered.

"I'm keeping a close eye on Nickels, he's up to something." Psyche whispered.

"If he's here, then Swinebutt shouldn't be too far away. I'm going to go look for him." I whispered.

"You do that." Psyche whispered. So as Psyche was listening to Nickel's speech, I went out to look for anything out of the ordinary. Everypony was at the ceremony, so Swinebutt shouldn't be too much in hiding. I found a strange looking van not so far away from town hall.

"Swinebutt!" I said to myself while walking towards the van. I tried opening the door, but it was locked. "Oh, so that's how you wanna play it, huh?" I used my hornsaber spell to break through the van, and opened it. "ALRIGHT, SWINEBUTT! What is this all abo- oh, hello." It turned out that this wasn't Swinebutt's van, it's Vinyl Scratch's DJ van.

"What are you doing?!" Vinyl Scratch yelled.

"Sorry, sorry! I thought you were somepony else!" I said embarrassingly. I took out my checkbook, and wrote down a check for 200 bits. "Here, this should cover the damage." Vinyl grabbed the check, then she kicked me out of her van, and drove away. While I was sitting there, rubbing my head, I saw Swinebutt sitting down which was where the van was, but on the other side, carrying a small device.

"SWINEBUTT!" I yelled.

"Well, if it isn't Crimson?" Swinebutt said.

"What is this all about, you pig?" I asked.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." Swinebutt said, playing innocent.

"Don't play innocent with me! I know Officer Nickels works for you! What's the catch?" I asked.

"What catch? I'm just sitting here, minding my own business; something you should be doing." Swinebutt said, and snorted.

"Well…. You're right, I should be minding my own business. But my friend Psyche is trying to run for mayor, and with Psyche's arch-nemeses competing against him, it's too much to be a coincidence." I said.

"Hey, I need Nickels to run for mayor, alright? I have an important job for him to do!" Swinebutt explained.

"What? To ban pizza from Ponyville so you can put me out of business?" I asked.

"It's none of your business, Crimson!" Swinebutt said.

"It is my business if it's involved with my business!" I said.

"Look, I have better things to do right now. I have some loose-ends to tie up before trying to ruin your life again." Swinebutt said.

"Yeah, sure…. I totally believe you, brah!" I said sarcastically.

"Good. Now if you please, I have work to do!" Swinebutt said.

"You think I was born yesterday, brah? You've ruined my life in Mareami, and you're trying to ruin my life here too, you did that many times already!" I said.

"Oh yeah? Name them." Swinebutt said, testing me.

"Trixie, Boorlie, CHAOS MOUNTAINS, Fonz Punkskull, Trottingham…. I can go on!" I said.

"Yeah, well... I don't have time for you right now. I'll ruin your life some other day, Flare." Swinebutt said.

"Fine! But I have my eye on you, buster!" I warned him.

"Oooooh, I'm so scared! How will I ever get to sleep at night?" Swinebutt said sarcastically, and snorted. I just stared at him, and then I carefully walked away, looking back at him. I went back to town hall where Nickels finished up his speech, and everypony cheered at him, louder than when they were cheering at Mare and Psyche.

"What's going on, brah?" I asked Psyche.

"Bad news, Flare! Nickel's speech was impressive! Too impressive!" Psyche said.

"What did he promise?" I asked.

"He stole my idea of making a police force!" Psyche said.

"Well, if he stole your idea, pony's shouldn't vote for him, because they'd know it was your idea first." I said.

"No, he wants to make a police force out of robots!" Psyche said.

"Robots, huh? Swinebutt knows how to make those." I said, nodding.

"This doesn't look good, Flare. He made so many other promises, I didn't even think of!" Psyche said.

"Alright, clam down, brah!" I said.

"I am cla- wait, 'clam down'?" Psyche asked.

"Yeah, clam down." I said.

"It's 'calm' down." Psyche corrected me.

"I know. But I switched the L and the A, because I know that's an easy typo to make." I said.

"Ok, I get it. It's stupid, but…. I know you made stupider jokes than that." Psyche said. Psyche and I joined up with Engie, Blaze, and Aqua over at the cider bar shortly after to talk about what's going on.

"So who's this Penny Nickels guy anyway?" Engie asked.

"Used to be a part of the THPD, the Trottingham police department." Psyche explained.

"He's that pony that arrested you and tried to steal your family crest from your mom's grave, isn't that correct?" Aqua asked.

"Can we not mention my mother please?" Psyche asked.

"Ah'm sorry, Psyche. Ah didn't mean to offend ya." Aqua said.

"It's ok, Aqua." Psyche said.

"So what's this Nickels guy up to? Is he still working Swinebutt?" Blaze asked.

"I assume so." I said. "I found Swinebutt earlier today, and I know he's up to something. Seeing both Nickels and Swinebutt is kinda fishy, don't you think?"

"You didn't try to capture him?" Blaze asked.

"Why should I? He used a weakness on me. He said I should be minding my own business, and I felt bad, so I just walked away." I said.

"Don't let that pig tell ya what to do! He was interfering with yer business from day one, Flare!" Engie said.

"Even before ya moved to Ponyville, he was trying to make your life miserable, all because of stupid reasons that he gave you." Aqua said.

"Swinebutt can wait, we have to make sure either Psyche or Mare wins the next election." Blaze said.

"Mare is the reason that I got Psyche to join the election in the first place!" I said.

"Better her than Nickels." Blaze said.

"I agree. It's not about winning the election anymore. This has turned personal! We can't let Nickels win!" Psyche said.

"But Psyche, you wanted to make change in this town! Make the change that Mare wasn't able to do!" I said.

"It doesn't really bother me all that much, Flare. The only reason I got into the election is to make you satisfied!" Psyche said.

"Didn't you WANT to be mayor? You did say that, brah!" I asked.

"Yes, I do want to be mayor, but I'm not desperate for it!" Psyche said.

"Psyche, you have to win! You have to! Nickels needs to be taken down!" I explained.

"Yeah…. I do hate Nickels so much! He nearly stole from me my most prized family treasure! You're right, Flare! Let's win this thing!" Psyche said, wanting a hoof-bump.

"Alright! Fillies and gentlecolts, let's pop!" I said, bro-hoofing him.

"I got a very bad feeling about this." Blaze said. Just then, Engie looks at a giant robot-like thing on the bar with a mustache.

"HEY, you!" Engie yelled at the robot, that is revealed to be Engie's harvesting robot, and the robot starts getting away. "GET BACK HERE!" Engie starts chasing it out.

A couple of days went by, and during those days, Psyche and I really had to do our best to make sure he wins! We were putting up signs all over town that say 'If you know what freedom is like, you'd vote for Psyche'! I gotta say, Psyche is pretty creative! I dunno why he needed my help for creativity! For every pizza I sold at my shop, they get a free 'Vote 4 Psyche' sticker! I put up posters too, one of the posters has Psyche with an Uncle Sam outfit and it says 'I want you, to vote who's right! Which is Psyche!' We even drew funny mustaches and clown noses on the posters of Mare and Nickels. We had so much fun!

Days went by, and Princess Luna told us the scores so far. There were 9 votes for Mare, 16 votes for Nickels, and 22 votes for Psyche!

"Psyche, isn't this great? You're winning!" I said.

"You know what? I never thought I'd get this far! I couldn've done it without you, Flare!" Psyche said, patting me on the back.

"No problemo, brah! I'm always there for you!" I said.

"I can't believe this! I thought Ponyville loved me as their mayor! How can it all go so wrong?" Mare asked.

"Calm down, Mare. The election isn't over yet." Luna said.

"This isn't right! I'm doomed!" Mare said.

"Tonight is the night you talk to the undecided voters. The final votes will be counted tomorrow morning, and then we'll have our new mayor!" Luna explained.

"Ok…. Ok….. deep breathes….. deep breathes….." Mare said, taking deep breathes, because she was really afraid she wasn't going to win. Nickels hid behind some crates, and activated his ear communicator.

"Boss." Nickels whispered.

"What is it, Nickels?" Swinebutt asked.

"This isn't good! I'm down to second place behind Psyche! What are we going to do?" Nickels whispered.

"Clam down, Nickels. Everything will be under control. Just hang in there." Swinebutt said.

"Did you just say 'clam' down?" Nickels asked. A few minutes went by, and the undecided voters gathered around town hall so they can talk to the candidates. Psyche, Nickels, and Mare went to their spots, and Luna started up the show. This conference just turned into a musical. Luna starts it off by playing a piano-guitar:

**Luna:** _"Welcome to the town hall debate, where ordinary ponies talk to the candidates!"_

**Keith:** _"The fillies tell me, they like a stallion with insurance. So how do I get some, without paying a million bits for it? Tell me, who's gonna work out, baby? Who's gonna work it out?"_

**Psyche:** _"This isn't just a health issue, it's an economic issue. This is money out of that family's pocket."_

**Nickels:** _"If pony-care is implemented fully, it would be another 2,500 on top. You've seen health insurance premiums; gone up… incomes come down."_

**Psyche: **_"I said that we would make sure that insurance companies, can't jerk you around."_

**Keith:** _"What you gonna do?"_

**Nickels:** _"We need to make sure our legal system works."_

**Luna:** _"Oh, what you gonna do?"_

**Psyche:** _"Go after wannabee gangsters, we're gonna get it done in a second term!"_

**Keith:** _"Oh, what you gonna do?"_

**Mare: **_"Take the money we've been spending on parasprites."_

**Nickels: **_"More building."_

**Mare:** _"Double our exports."_

**Keith: **_"Who's gonna work it out, baby?" _(**Luna:** "_Gonna work it out?"_)**Keith: **_"Who's gonna work it out?"_

**Stereo: **_"Since I got out of college, I've been living in Keith's basement!" _(**Keith:** "You were?") **Stereo:** _"How you going to give me a job before he goes totally ape stuff?"_ (**Keith: **"I already am!") **Stereo: **_"Who's gonna work it out, baby? Who's gonna work it out?" _(**Luna:** "_Yeaaah!"_)

**Psyche: **_"I want you to be able to get a job, I know what it takes; To make Ponyville the most attractive place, that's why I wanna bring down the tax rates!"_

**Mare: **_"Low-skill jobs are not gonna come back, I want jobs with a high wage. If we're adding to our deficits for tax cuts, we will lose that race!"_

**Pony-Senpai: **_"Just because I am a mare, my salary's a little bit less…" _(**Luna: **_"Ooo!"_) **Pony-Senpai: **_"How can every mare get equal-pay, and please stop looking at my chest. Tell me who's gonna work it out, baby. Who's gonna work it out."_

**Nickels:** _"I had the chance to pull together a cabinet, I brought us binders full of mares; my boss said 'I need be making dinner for my kids'; so we said fine."_

**Mare:** _"My grandmother worked her way up to become the senator of Ponyville, but she hit the glass ceiling; now I've got a stallion-friend and I wanna make the same opportunities, anypony's daughters have."_

**Pony-Senpai: **_"What you gonna do?"_

**Nickels:** _"We need to make sure our legal system works."_

**Luna:** _"Oh, what you gonna do?"_

**Psyche:** _"Go after wannabee gangsters, we're gonna get it done in a second term!"_

**Keith:** _"Oh, what you gonna do?"_

**Mare: **_"Take the money we've been spending on parasprites."_

**Nickels: **_"More building."_

**Mare:** _"Double our exports."_

**Pony-Senpai: **_"Who's gonna work it out, baby?"_ (**Luna:** _"Who's gonna work it out?"_) **Pony-Senpai: **_"Who's gonna work it out?" _(**Stereo:** _"Yeaaaah!"_)

**Nickels:** _"From the space observer, we haven't heard; any specifics beyond the herd."_

**Psyche: **_"That's completely false!"_

**Nickels:** _"Not true!"_

**Psyche: **_"Absolutely true!"_

**Mare: **_"What is true?"_

**Luna:** _"Woooo!"_

So everypony clapped at the candidates just as they got all the answers they need. "The booths are opened! Cast your final votes now!" Luna said, pointing to the voting booths with Spike on the table, passing out the papers, and the ponies go into the booths to cast their votes. "We'll be counting the votes, and tomorrow morning we'll have our new mayor!" So everypony casted their votes and went on home. I was about to leave, but I had to tell Psyche a couple of things first.

"I see nothing but great things for you, ma boy!" I said.

"Yeah well, tomorrow's the big day!" Psyche said.

"It sure is! Tomorrow will be the day of YOU becoming the new mayor of Ponyville!" I said.

"I hope so." Psyche nodded. "I'm gonna go get some rest for tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll catch ya later, brah!" I said. So Psyche went on home, but not I. I had to stay and make sure Nickels or Swinebutt don't think of trying anything. I got Spike to get some stuff at home so I can stay and keep watch.

"Are you sure about this, Flare?" Spike asked.

"I can't let Nickels or Swinebutt try anything. They're up to no good." I said.

"Alright, if you need any help. Call me." Spike said.

"I'll be fine, brah." I said, taking a seat on my lounge chair, drinking some soda so I can stay awake. Nickels and Swinebutt were nowhere to be found that night, and suddenly I got a little drowsy, but I kept telling myself I had to stay awake! I had to do this, for Psyche, and for the fate of Ponyville, but I couldn't make it, I fell asleep.

The time was 5 AM, and Swinebutt got up early so he can change the votes. He snuck into the voting booths and tried to change the votes, but the system was password protected. It took him an hour to finally hack in, but luckily, in case the system gets hacked, I have a little alarm system on my cell phone, to wake me up in case something happens. I wake up a little while after, and just as Swinebutt was changing the votes, I walk inside to stop him.

"Cheat much?" I asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Swinebutt said.

"What's done is done! The voting booths are closed, and tomorrow, Psyche will become our new mayor!" I said.

"Well, even though Psyche had the most votes, I won't let him win! Nickels is becoming the new Ponyville mayor, and there's not a thing you can do to stop me!" Swinebutt said.

"So let me get this straight… Psyche got the most votes?" I asked.

"Not for long!" Swinebutt said, still changing the votes around.

"So Psyche won! I knew he could do it!" I said.

"It doesn't matter. Nickels is becoming our mayor, and I'll destroy both your life, and Boorlie's!" Swinebutt said.

"You're still mad at Boorlie for stealing your business, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah…. Do you need to always point out the obvious?" Swinebutt asked.

"You can't get away by cheating! Cheaters never win! Step away from the panel, Doctor!" I said as my horn starting glowing.

"Make me!" Swinebutt yelled. I was about to fire my laser blast spell at him, but he tackles me, and we start fighting in the booth, but around this time, ponies woke up early, so they'd get good spots to see their winner. The ponies were looking over at one of the voting booths to see what the racket was, and even Luna was on the scene.

"What is going on here?" Luna asked. Swinebutt and I bursted out of the booth, and continued to punch eachother. Luna broke up the fight using her magic. "Explain this!" Luna demanded.

"FLARE TRIED TO CHEAT! I saw him! Psyche sent him to cheat!" Swinebutt yelled.

"No I didn't! Swinebutt is trying to make Nickels win, and then destroy my business!" I said.

"… And Boorlie's." Swinebutt added.

"I was only there to stop him!" I said.

"NO! I was trying to stop you! You knew were the cheater, Flare! You were laying outside all night, waiting for your chance to go win the easy way!" Swinebutt said.

"Luna, you know that is not true. You know me!" I said.

Luna took a deep breath, she released us both, and said; "I made my decision." Everypony was very nervous of the suspense. "I hereby disqualify Penny Nickels, and Psyche Illusion from the election."

"WHAT?!" Nickels yelled.

"I somewhat knew this was going to happen." Psyche said, facehoofing herself.

"So, by the power of Equestria, and the Elements of Harmony; I hereby declare Mare the winner of this election.

"Wow! I can't believe it! I could've sworn I was going to lose!" Mare said.

"Aww c'mon, Luna!" I complained.

"No c'mons, Flare Gun. I made my choice." Luna said making her final decision, and trots away.

"It is so good to be back to my old post again! Being a mayor is all that I'm good at anyway." Mare said.

"Yeah, you deserved it. Congratulations!" Psyche said to her.

"Yeah, perhaps I was a little harsh to you before." I said to her. "You do a great job running this town, and I'll accept any position you give me!"

"Well, to be honest, Flare, you're right. We should have the right to make our own decisions. Next Winter Wrap-Up, everypony can get whatever post they want!" Mare said.

"That's awesome! Thanks!" I said.

"It was Twlight's idea for us to get organized like this in the first place. I thought it was a good idea!" Mare said.

"Tis true." I nodded. "Congrats on the election, and I wish you best of lucks, sista!"

"Thank you, Mr. Gun!" Mare said.

"Now as for you, Swinebu-" I turned around to give them a message, but they were already gone. So instead, I turned to Psyche. "Hey, brah?" Psyche just ignored me, and trotted away. I knew he was mad at me, because he thought I cheated for him. I know I risked my friendship with him…. Again, I had to do what was right for the town. Perhaps I made the wrong choice.

Later that night, I sat down at the cider bar, alone, and depressed, until Princess Luna came in and ordered a cider. "Hello, Flare Gun!" she said.

"Hey." I said.

"You guessing that you should've thought twice about what you done?" Luna asked.

"I always skip to conclusions, you know? I'm the particular pony I sworn to never be! I screwed up!" I said.

"We all make mistakes, Flare. That's what makes us equal." Luna said.

"But I swear, I did not cheat! Psyche was going to win anyway, but Swinebutt was trying to change it!" I explained.

"I know, Flare Gun. I know." Luna said, drinking the cider she just got. "Thank you!"

"So if you knew I cheated, why did you disqualify Psyche?" I asked.

"Because I didn't want to be mayor in the first place anyway." Psyche said, sitting down next to me.

"So why did you join the election?" I asked.

"I wanted to be mayor at first, but I thought it over, and it looks like hard work, and you know what? Mare is the right pony for the job, so she deserves the post!"

"But what about the taxes, and the things you wanted to change?" I asked.

"Mare agreed on the suggestion box idea." Psyche said.

"But Psyche, I have to know…. Did you actually think I cheated?" I asked.

"At first, yes. I know you were desperate on wanting me to be mayor; but I was thinking and, well…. I forgot who we're dealing with! I saw Dr. Swinebutt with you, and we all know how that pig is!" Psyche said. "I mean, if it was anypony else in there with you, I'd actually think you're cheating. But with Swinebutt, heh, I kinda figured you were trying to stop him!"

"Psyche I didn't mean to force you to become mayor. I guess I was just so angry at the position Mare gave me during Winter Wrap-Up, that I needed somepony to take her place; and you, you're the best there is!" I said.

"I know. No need to brag about it." Psyche teased, and laughed.

"But I'm still mad at Cadance though." I added.

"I know, and that…. I could care less about." Psyche said. So, we had a great night, the three of us. We overdid it on the ciders though, and Engie's harvesting robot crash the party. Heh! Swinebutt and Nickels got away again.

"I can't believe you screwed us up!" Swinebutt yelled.

"That was your fault! Everypony saw YOU cheat! Don't blame me for something I didn't do!" Nickels yelled.

"And that's why you're off the hook." Swinebutt said.

"But I didn't- Ok, fine…. Whatever." Nickels said.

"Don't worry, I had second thoughts about this plan anyway. I have developed a new plan, and we're just trying to ruin Flare's life, but I know how much Flare hates it when his friends are part of this." Swinebutt said.

"So what are you planning on next, boss?" Nickels asked.

"This plan should work, but I'll need to make preparations back at HQ. We'll also need to call upon some old friends to help with the job." Swinebutt said.

What is Swinebutt planning on now? Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it.


	24. Birthday Bash '012

Let's go back in time. It's September of 2012. One night, I was fast asleep, and I had a dream. Not Martin Luthor King's dream, another dream. It was a silly dream. It was actually about me driving along the freeway with a rapid wolverine in my underwear, when suddenly, a pony behind me came right up and stick their hooves across my eyes. I kept on guessing who it was, from Spike, to the Mane Six, to the Noble Six, to any of my friends, and relatives, but before I could keep on guessing, but that was the time I crashed into the incoming truck; and as I was laying there bleeding on the asphalt, I finally recognized the face of my hibachi dealer, who rips off his lips and says; "Everything you know is wrong, black is white, up is down, and short is long, and everything you thought which was so important doesn't matter. Everything you know is wrong, just forget the words and sing along, what you need to understand is: Everything you know is wrong!" Special thanks to Weird Al by giving me that dream I had, just by listening to his song right before I went to bed. Way to go, brah!

Now for the real story: My fish were in the tank, most of them were sleeping, but Rainbow and Dorthey had to wake them all up. "Pssst! Darrel! Wake up!" Dorthey whispered to Darrel.

"Uhhnn, I don't wanna go to school. Ten more minutes." Darrel said while he was still asleep.

"WAKE UP!" Dorthey whispered, shoving Darrel around, and Darrel woke up real quick, swimming around.

"AAAH! JELLYFISH! JELLYFISH! JELLYFISH!" Darrel cried, swimming all around the tank, waking up Yoyo, Pearl, and Piddles while he was at it. Dorthey stopped Darrel, and shushed him.

"We don't need to be quiet, Dorthey. Flare can't even hear us." Rainbow said.

"What's going on?" Yoyo asked.

"I hope you REALLY have a good reason by waking me up like that!" Pearl complained.

"Do you guys know what today is?!" Rainbow asked.

"Sunday, September 16th, 2012" Piddles said. Piddles stopped for a sec, and knew what today actually is. "It's Flare's birthday!" All the fish look at the calendar that's hanging on the closet door, and they all scream.

"Everyone calm down!" Rainbow yelled. "I know it's Flare's birthday. That's why we got up early, so we can be prepared!"

"Right!" Darrel said. "Wait, prepare for what?"

"Ear plugs for all!" Dorthey said, passing out some ear plugs. "I got some pillows over there, just in case."

"Alright, let's get this tank sound proof!" Rainbow said; but just then, my alarm starts going off. "TOO LATE! EVERYONE TAKE COVER!"

All the fish start hiding in random places in the tank. Yoyo hides under the rocks, Rainbow and Dorthey hide in the vase, Pearl hides in the castle while closing the door with a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on it, Darrel just floats there covering his eyes with his fins, and Piddes was knocking on the castle door yelling; "Aw c'mon, Pearl!" Piddles looks around for hiding place, but they were all full.

I suddenly stuck my hoof out from under the covers of my bed, and turn off my alarm, I jump out of bed with lots of blow horns, and stuff, and yelled; "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! SUPER-DEE-DOOPER HAPPY FACE!" I started using my blow horn, and turned up my Stereo screaming; "HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TO MEEEEEEEEEE! WOOOOO HOOO! WAKE UP FISHIES! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY!"

Piddles was holding his ears, and yelled; "AAAAH! SO MUCH NOISE! MAKE IT STOP!" I continued making all this loud noise, because I so excited that I turned 26! Can't you believe it? 26 years old! I was making a tone of racket! My trailer was positioned right under Rainbow Dash's and Blaze's house. They started getting really annoyed over the loud noise.

Rainbow Dash started shaking Blaze around in bed and said; "Blaze! Go get Flare to shut up!"

""Uhhnn! I don't wanna go to school! Ten more minutes!" Blaze said, still sleeping.

"BLAZE!" Rainbow yelled, pushing Blaze out of bed.

"Ow! I hope you have a good reason for waking me up like that!" Blaze complained.

"Flare is making a tone of noise! I need you to go down and get him to shut up!" Rainbow yelled.

"Alright, Dashie. Alright, just calm down." Blaze said while he was trying to stand up. Blaze flies down to my trailer, and starts knocking on the door. "Flare?! Flare I need to talk to you!"

My eyeball camera near the door activates, and looks over at Blaze, and I speak through the intercom. "SUP BRAH!?" I yelled.

"Flare! What's with all the noise? You and Pinkie having another party in there?" Blaze asked.

"Sorry? I can't hear you over the music and blow horns!" I yelled, using the blow horn on the intercom, which really hurt Blaze's ear drums.

"OW!" Blaze yelled. "TURN OFF THE MUSIC!"

I use the blow horn on the intercom again. "WHAT?! You want us to go pick up chicks?! Sure thing, man! I'm down!" I yelled.

"NO! KEEP IT DOWN!" Blaze yelled.

"Don't worry! I don't plan to frown today!" I yelled.

"NO! JUST…. OPEN THE DOOR!" Blaze yelled.

"DON'T WORRY! I KNOW MY BANANAS ARE ROTTEN TO THE CORE, BUT HOW CAN YOU SMELL THEM FROM UP THERE?!" I yelled.

"OH… PEN…. THE… DOOR!" Blaze yelled at the top of his lungs. Yeah, he was standing on the top of his lungs when he said that, heh! I tease!

"OH! KAY KAY!" I yelled, I went over to the door, opened it, and honked the blow horn in Blaze's ear. "SUP BRAH!"

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE RACKET?!" Blaze yelled.

"I'M SO EXCITED RIGHT NOW, BRAH!" I yelled.

"CAN YOU TURN OFF THE MUSIC?!" Blaze yelled.

"HUH?! OH SURE THING, MAN!" I yelled, and I used the remote to turn off the stereo.

"That's better." Blaze said. I honked the blow horn in Blaze's face again, and he grabs it from me, and blows it in my face.

"OW!" I yelled. "That hurt!"

"Yeah that doesn't feel so good, doesn't it?" Blaze said with an attitude.

"What's your problem, brah?" I asked.

"My problem is that you're making so much noise! Keep it down!" Blaze demanded.

"Sorry, Blaze! I'm just really excited, because today is my birthday today!" I said.

"And you had to get up 5 in the morning to turn up the music?" Blaze asked.

"Oh…. I thought I set my clock to 6? Oh well! The early bird gets the worm, right?" I asked.

"Well, happy birthday, man!" Blaze said.

"Thanks, dude! Since you're awake, maybe we can hang!" I suggested.

"Ok, sure!" Blaze said.

"I'm feeling so psyched right now, man!" I said.

"I heard my name. What's going on?" Psyche asked.

"Psyche? What are you doing awake this early?" Blaze asked.

"To tell Flare to keep it down! I can hear his music from a mile away!" Psyche said.

"You automatically assumed it was me?" I asked.

"I actually thought it was Pinkie at first, but I checked and it wasn't her." Psyche said. "But since your birthday is coming up, you were the next best choice!"

"Yeah, my birthday is today!" I said.

"Oh really? Happy birthday, Flare!" Psyche said.

"Thanks, man!" I said. "I got the whole day planned! This is gonna be so awesome!"

"I can tell! You're already partying it out hard!" Blaze said.

"So, what do you guys say we have an early start to partying?" I asked.

"Sure! I'm down!" Blaze said.

"I got nothing better to do!" Psyche shrugged.

"LET'S PAR-TAY!" I yelled. We all ran back into my trailer, turned up the stereo, and started using the blow horn again. Rainbow Dash was groaning, and covering her face with her pillow.

"You had one job, Blaze! ONE JOB!" Rainbow complained. A couple of hours went by, and I decided to make the three of us a hearty breakfast!

"That before-birthday party sure was fun, Flare!" Blaze said.

"You and Pinkie are similar in so many ways, you know!" Psyche said.

"She taught me everything she knows!" I said.

"So what you making?" Blaze asked.

"It's a surprise!" I said.

"It's YOUR birthday, man! Why are you surprising us?" Blaze asked.

"Because I thought, since you might surprise me later, I might as well return the favor! Oh I rhymed!" I said.

"Hey, isn't this your first birthday in Ponyville?" Blaze asked.

"Sure is, brah! Isn't this exciting? Most of my birthdays were lonely, and it was just my family! But now that I am here, I have so many friends to share my birthday with, and a ton of new presents too!" I said.

"What do you want for your birthday anyway?" Blaze asked.

"Oh, gimmie anything you want!" I said.

"C'mon, brah! We insist!" Blaze said.

"No, I insist. I already have everything I ACTUALLY want. As long as it isn't table hockey, I'm fine." I said.

"Why not a table hockey?" Psyche asked.

"I don't have room for one! I already have an air hockey table, AND a pool table in the lounge already! There's no room in there for a third table!" I said.

"Got it!" Blaze said.

"Where's the party taking place?" Psyche asked.

"I asked Pinkie to make the party for me, and surprise me with the location!" I said.

"She's probably going to host it in Sugarcube Corner, like always!" Psyche guessed.

"I actually thought she was going to do it at my shop." I guessed.

"Hey, knowing Pinkie, we might have the party at a T.G.I. Fridays for all we known!" Psyche said, and we all laughed.

"Heh! Anyways, breakfast is ready as spaghetti!" I said.

"You cooked spaghetti for breakfast?" Blaze asked.

"Silly Blaze! The only spaghetti you can eat for breakfast is leftovers!" Psyche said.

"That's right!" I said.

"Right." Blaze nodded.

"That's why I made angel-hair pasta instead!" I said.

Meawhile, at Fluttershy's cottage; Fluttershy puts a salad in Angel's food dish, and she calls out for him. "Angel! Time for breakfast!" Angel starts hopping in the room, but all his fur is gone. Fluttershy screams and faints.

"Now who wants a hearty breakfast?" I asked, putting some Angel-Hair pasta in Blaze and Psyche's dishes.

"How is this hearty? Pasta ain't good for you." Blaze said.

"Of course it is! It's good for your soul!" I said.

"Blaze don't have a soul!" Psyche teased.

"Shut up, Psyche!" Blaze said.

"Yeah, shut up, Psyche!" I added, but then I laughed. "But that was hilarious! You're my favorite pony today, Psyche!"

"Thank you!" Psyche bowed. So we all had our breakfast, we talked for a little bit, and I was just about to head out.

"Ah! I gotta say! That was delicious, Flare!" Blaze said.

"Glad you liked it! Now get out!" I ordered them.

"Pardon?" Psyche asked.

I laughed. "I'm just kidding, well…. I'm half-kidding. I want you to leave, but only because I have some errands to run." I said.

"Getting prepared for your party?" Blaze asked.

"Yep! I need a fine outfit! I already ordered one from Rarity! I need to go pick it up." I said.

"Got it!" Blaze said.

"So we'll be meeting at the party later, I guess?" Psyche asked.

"If you didn't give me a present, don't bother coming." I teased.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure I won't!" Psyche teased.

"Well, you got nothing to worry about, man! I got you something pretty sweet!" Blaze said.

"That's awesome, brah! Can't wait to see it!" I said.

"Awesome! So catch ya later?" Blaze asked.

"Catch ya later!" I said.

"Bye!" Psyche said. Blaze and Psyche walked out of my trailer, just as I was getting my phone, money, and other stuff, turned on my alarm, and I walked out. I skipped along the town until I got to Rarity's shop. Rarity was upstairs already, getting a dress done. Sweetie Belle was also there, reading a magazine. I walked inside, and sat on down.

Sweetie Belle got up quickly, and ran over to me. "Hey, Flare!" she said in excitement.

"Hey, Sweets! What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much! Just hanging with my big sister!" Sweetie said.

"Really?" I looked around. "Because it doesn't seem like it, lawl!" I teased.

"Well, Rarity has a few things to do. She said we'll hang in a little while." Sweets said.

"What's Rarity's definition of a 'little while'? 2 hours? 3 hours?" I asked.

Sweetie giggled. "6 weeks?" she added.

"Yeah six weeks! Maybe even a billion years!" I added. We both were laughing.

"Maybe in 8 generations!" Sweetie added, and continued laughing.

"Ok, let's not go that far." I said seriously. Some time went by, and Rarity came on downstairs with her new dress.

"Sweetie? Darling? I'm ready for our playda-" Rarity stopped talking, and saw mud tracks on the ceiling, and Rarity got pretty angry. "SWEETIE BELLE! How many times do I have to say- Wait, how did your mud tracks get on the ceiling?"

I was holding Sweetie up on the ceiling, while Sweetie was walking on it, she was giggling, and I was singing; "Spider Belle; Spider Belle; does whatever a Spider Belle does! Can she swing; from a web? No she can't; she's a belle! Look oooooout; she's Spider Belllllllllllllllle!"

"Oh….. Flare! Darling! Hello!" Rarity said with an embarrassed tone.

"Oh hey Rare! I guess we didn't have to wait for you for six weeks!" I said.

"What do you mean by that?" Rarity asked.

"Sweetie and I were thinking of your definition for a 'little while'." I said.

"Ok, all the blood is coming to my head!" Sweetie said, looking pretty dizzy.

"Oh; sorry, Sweets!" I said, putting her back on the floor.

"What can I do for you, Flare?" Rarity asked.

"Is my party outfit ready?" I asked.

"Why yes it is! What kind of party are you going to anyway?" Rarity asked, looking for my 'birthday suit'.

"It's my birthday party! What you forgot?" I asked.

"Your birthday party? That's today?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, I told you like a million times already!" I said.

"Oh dear! I'm sorry, dear!" Rarity said.

"It's cool! As long as I got a present for you, it's fine!" I said.

"Oh…. Your present!" Rarity was feeling really nervous, because she knew she forgot to get me a present, but an idea popped into her head. She got my outfit, and gave it to me. "Here's your present!"

"This isn't my present." I said.

"Yeah it is! See? I'm giving it to you! My treat!" Rarity squeed.

"I ordered this. It can't be a present unless you surprise me with something." I said.

"Oh….." Rarity said.

"It's alright, Rare! I get what you're saying! You have my real present somewhere, and you were trying to trick me into thinking this is my present, so you'd surprise me later!" I said.

"What? Oh! Right! Yes, of course! You're too smart for me, Flare!" Rarity giggled embarrassedly.

"I know how generous you are, Rare! My party's going to start pretty soon!" I said.

"Ok, dear! I hope you like the new outfit!" she said.

"I do, thanks! Alright, I'll catch later, sista!" I said, walking out of the shop.

"Toodles!" Rare said, waving at me as I walk out. She starts freaking out after I leave. "OH THE HORRORS! THE HORRORS! Why must my work be in the way of remembering very important days that my friends have?!"

"So what you forgot Flare's birthday? It's alright!" Sweet said.

"NO! It's not alright!" Rare yelled, shaking Sweetie around. "Don't you know what this means?!"

"It means you're going to delay our playdate?" Sweets asked.

"Just for a little while, dear!" Rare said.

"And your definition of a little while is…." Sweetie said with an attitude.

"I have to find Flare a present! I'm so caught up on my work that I forgot to get him one!" Rare said.

"Just make him a nice outfit!" Sweetie suggested.

"Oh, and what did you just see me give him?" Rare asked.

"Flare will never suspect you giving him another outfit." Sweets said.

"C'mon, Sweetie Belle, let's get real! I need to give Flare something big! Maybe the best present ever! But the question is, what present would be the best present for a pony like Flare?" Rare asked herself.

"Flare usually likes video games." Sweetie said.

"Oh…. I never thought I'd get the heart of being inside a video game store." Rarity took a deep breath. "But it doesn't seem to be much of a choice there, is there?"

"There's nothing to worry about Rarity! Flare's an easy pony to impress! Just give him one game, and he'll be satisfied!" Sweetie said.

"Thank you, Sweetie Belle! You are a true life saver!" Rare said, taking her pocket book and running out.

"I'm a piece of candy?" Sweetie asked herself after Rarity called her a life saver. So Rarity ran over to the video game store to find me a game for my birthday. Rarity felt a bit uncomfortable being in a video game store though. Video games aren't really her thing, but she knew she had to do to make my big day the best it can be! Rarity walked inside, and saw a lot of video game nerds, looking at games, trying them out, reading game informer magazines, but regardless, Rarity felt really uncomfortable in this environment. This place was quite strange to her.

"Hello, miss! Can I help you?" one of the clerks with a Scootish accent asked.

"Oh, hi! It's my friend's birthday, and I want to get him a video game as a gift, if you please?" Rarity asked.

"You've come to the right place, miss! We sell are sorts of video games here!" the clerk said.

"Really? I haven't noticed." Rarity said sarcastically.

"What kind of games does your friend like to play?" the clerk asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't pay attention, and I don't hang with him that much." Rarity said.

"Well, if I had to guess, perhaps your friend likes shooters! How about Dead Space 2?" the clerk asked.

"DEAD Space? Flare Gun deserves better than this DEAD stuff! He'll have nightmares!" Rarity said.

"I wouldn't be surprised. I had a lot of costumers that had nightmares with the first Dead Space. They got so scared, their spleens fell out!" the clerk said.

"EWWW!" Rarity yelled.

"Ya don't seem like a gamer girl." The clerk said.

"I'M NOT!" Rarity yelled.

"Hi, Rarity!" Spike said.

"Spikey! What are you doing here?" Rarity asked.

"I'm here to find Flare a birthday present! Maybe we can look together! Make these gifts from the both of us!" Spike said with hearts on his eyes.

"I appreciate the offer, Spike!" Rarity said, looking a little freaked out. "But I need to give Flare the best of the best, he deserves it!"

"Well, you came to the right place! I already gave Flare a pre-order for Halo 4!" Spike said.

"How on Earth did you get the money?" Rarity asked.

"Twilight asked for some from Celestia. Being a student of the princess does has it's advantages, Rarity, you know?" Spike said.

"Well, I wonder what Flare would like?" Rarity asked, looking around store. "Ah! Here we are! Super Mario 64! This looks like a game that Flare would like!"

"First of all, Flare already has that game; second, Flare's getting a little tired of Mario." Spike said.

"Oh…. Alright then. How about….." Rarity continued looking around. "Mario and Sonic in the Olympics! That sounds like fun!"

"If you knew Flare well, you'd know he hates sports games." Spike said.

"I obviously don't know him well enough then." Rarity giggled embarrassedly. "How about Little Monster?"

"That game is for babies." Spike said.

"Well, if you know Flare so much, what do you think he'll like?" Rarity asked.

"FPS's, RPGs, TPS's, strategy games, any will do!" Spike said.

"How about this one?" Rarity asked.

"Call of Duty: Black Ops 2?" Spike started laughing. "COD stopped being good since Modern Warfare 2!"

"This is so hard, Spikey!" Rarity whinned. "I know nothing about games! How can I find the right one for Flare?"

"Then don't give him a game. Flare has so many games he hasn't even used yet." Spike said. "If you really wanna impress Flare, perhaps I can help."

"Spikey-Wikey, I'd love you forever if you helped me find the right present for Flare!" Rarity hugged Spike really tight, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Well, in that case….. Flare would LOVE IT, if you gave him a new pair of ear buds!"

"Thank you, Spike! You're the best!" Rarity ran out of the video game shop, leaving Spike behind with hearts spinning around his head.

"She'll love me forever for sure!" Spike said to himself.

"A baby dragon and an adult pony? I would love to see how your kid will look like!" the store clerk said.

"Whoa, buddy! Take it slow! I don't want to think about that yet!" Spike said, blushing.

Meanwhile, I walked on over to see Pinkie, maybe I can get a sneak peek of my party! I knocked on the door to Sugarcube Corner, like what Sheldon Cooper does to Penny. Knock, knock, knock; "Pinkie?" Knock, knock, knock; "Pinkie?" Knock, knock, knock; "Pinkie?"

Pinkie opened the door, and said; "Hiya, Flarey!"

"Wow, that was unexpecting." I said.

"What do you mean?" Pinkie asked.

"I thought you were going to yell happy birthday to me?" I asked.

"Of course, silly! You didn't give me a chance to!" Pinkie said. We were both silent for a few seconds.

"Are you going to say it?" I asked.

"Wow, aren't you rushy?" Pinkie said, and giggled. "How about some balloons?" Pinkie gave me a couple of balloons.

"Oh how nice! You just gave me a couple of sacks full of your breath! Just what I needed!" I said.

Pinkie giggled. "Hope you like them!"

"Hey, no worries! I do! But balloons are always weird to me. Balloons is just another way of saying; 'Sup brah? Want a couple of plastic sacks full of my breath?'"

"But these are all plastic sacks full of Gummy's breath!" Pinkie corrected me.

"I stand corrected." I said, while peeking inside.

Pinkie giggled. "What are you peeking at, silly?"

"I just wanted a sneak peek of my party!" I said.

"Well, it wouldn't be a SURPRISE party if you knew the location? Duh! Your party is somewhere else!" Pinkie said.

"Oh that's cool! Where is it?" I asked.

"I can't tell you! It would spoil the surprise!" Pinkie said.

"Right! Hmm…. Maybe it's time I went on a little scavenger hunt." I said.

"Scavenge away, matey! Arrrr!" Pinkie said in a pirate voice, and winks.

"Aye, matey!" I said, with one of my eyes closed. "Can I least have a hint of where it is?"

"No way! That would spoil the surprise even more! Laters!" Pinkie said, closing the door.

"Aww, ya seriousen me?" I asked like 'seriousen' was an actual word. Hey, I speak Flareneese! Anything is possible when I make up my own language!

MONTAGUE TIME! Meanwhile, Rarity heads over to the electronics shop to get my ear buds. She searches high and low for them, but can't find them anywhere. Not the ones I'm looking for though. She was looking at the Ipod cases, thought they were ear buds. Yeah, Rarity's not good with electronics, is she? Except for hair dryers. But her eyes didn't deceive her! Rainbow Dash was already there, buying me those ear buds. Rarity got upset, because she really wanted to get me those.

Meanwhile, I continued my scavenger hunt. I went over to Sweet Apple Acres to see if it was there, but I did smell something delicious coming from the farmhouse. I was about to knock on the door, but Big Macintosh was blocking the way, wearing a bouncer suit. I tried to find a way around him, but he kept blocking the way. I tried to trick him in saying "RUN! IT'S GODZILLA!", while pointing behind him, using a Japanese accent, and had that look on my face with an anime character spazing out. I tried other methods in tricking him, like putting an apple fritter on the ground attached to a string, but that didn't work, in fact, once I pulled it back, I wanted to eat it, but there were fire ants on it that made my tongue all swollen. I even tried to get a decoy to stand out there in front of Big Mac while I sneak through the window, but once I got inside, there was a sling shot that Granny Smith used to throw me back out. I then gave up on trying to find out what the Apples have in store for me, I might as well wait until later.

Rarity then wanted to get me something really cute! So she went over to Fluttershy's to get me a new pet of some sort. Rarity wanted to get me a dog, but Fluttershy knew that I feel uncomfortable around dogs, you should've seen me when I first met Wiona! Rarity wanted to give me a bird after, but Flutters also knew that I didn't like birds, because birds always bite. Rarity then tried a turtle, but Flutters told her that I'm afraid that the turtle will eat my fish. Rarity then wanted me to get a frog, but Flutters knew I can't have a frog, because my sister hates them. Rarity didn't know what to do after that, but Flutters offered to get a cat, but Rarity knew that having a cat is a bad idea. Just look at Opal!

I went over to Engie's house, and did the Sheldon Cooper on his door. Engie was in there making me something. I saw the blow torch sparks from the window.

"Go away, Flare!" Engie called out.

"Why?" I asked.

"Uhh, ah'm not home!" Engie shouted out.

"But where did that voice come from then?" I asked.

"This is a voice message system. Please leave a message after the beep!" Engie said.

"Are you sure this is a voice message system?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes it is, now go away!" Engie yelled.

I shrugged. "Ok, I guess I'll come back later." I said. Engie felt relieved and went back to work.

Rarity went over to Sugarcube Corner to see if she can get me anything sweet. She looked over at the Candy Apples, and asked for one, but then Pinkie came and said; "NO, Rarity!"

"What?" Rarity asked.

"You can't get Flare a candy apple for his birthday!" Pinkie said.

"Why not?" Rarity asked.

"Because Flare has a dentist appointment next week! This stuff rots the teeth!" Pinkie said.

"Ooook, how about the cookies?" Rarity asked.

"His grandma already got him fresh cookies in the mail!" Pinkie said.

"How about the cake?" Rarity asked.

"C'mon, a cake on a birthday? Be more original, Rarity!" Pinkie said.

"This jell-o?" Rarity asked.

"Cherry Berry actually already ordered that jell-o." Mr. Cake said.

"C'mon, Rarity! You can think better than giving Flare sweets! That's already my department! Get him something he'd love!" Pinkie said.

"But what else is there to get him?" Rarity asked.

"You have a creative imagination, Rarity! I'm sure you'll think of something!" Pinkie said.

I went from house to house, trying to spoil my surprise. I tried Aqua's house, but only his sister Wind Racer was there, and she told me Aqua was trying to fix a water leak over at the Water Purifier plant. I tried Fluttershy's place, but she said she had to cure a sick mutated chipmunk with a beaver tail, and the toe tails the size of gram crackers. Derpy was sick with the muffin flu, and after that, I just gave up. I suppose I'll just wait until the party to find out what they all got me.

Meanwhile, Rarity was walking slowly and upsettingly through town, because she didn't know what to get me for my birthday. She sighed and said; "I don't know what to do! I don't know what to get Flare for his birthday! Everything I try to get him, somepony else already got him, or they tell me he won't like it. I could've gotten him that automatic soap dispenser if I didn't chicken out of the challenge I had to do to win it."

A cutaway gag shows a pony giving away an automatic soap dispenser for Rarity. "Step right up! Win a free automatic soap dispenser!" the merchant yelled.

"What's the catch?" Rarity asked.

"No catch! All you have to do is make macaroni art of a kitty, and whoever wins the macaroni art contests, wins the dispenser!" the merchant said.

"Sounds good! I'm in!" Rarity said.

"Good! Just grab some sticky messy glue, and head over to your station!" the merchant said.

The cutaway gag ends, and Rarity says; "I could've entered that contest if he didn't say the words 'sticky' and 'messy' in that sentence." Rarity said with a grossed-out look on her face.

"Pssst, hey." A voice whispered.

"Huh?" Rarity asked.

"Over here." The voice whispered again.

"Over where, darling?" Rarity asked.

"Over here!" the voice was coming from behind a few trash bins between two houses, and it was a pony wearing a dark robe. Rarity walked over to the pony cautiously. "I overheard you were looking for a birthday present. Is it true?"

"Yes, it is. How did you know?" Rarity asked.

"A wise pony never reveals all their secrets." The pony said.

"What is this all about?" Rarity asked.

"I know just the thing that will please your friend!" the pony said, taking out a cube-shaped object. "With this!"

"What is this?" Rarity asked.

"It's an imagine-holographic simulation device." The pony said.

"An imagine-holowhata whatulation device?" Rarity asked.

"It's a game, but can be done in real life. All you have to do is insert the game of choice into the slot here, and the game 'magically' comes to life from just a push of a button! Amazing, isn't it?" the pony explained.

"Well…. Flare does like video games. How much is it?" Rarity asked.

"60 bits." The pony said.

"Ooo, that seems like a lot, but I must do anything to impress Flare, so here!" Rarity said, giving the mysterious pony 60 bits.

"Use it wisely." The pony said, giving the cube to Rarity.

"Ok, so how does this work?" Rarity asked, looking at the cube. "Are there any particular instruction that's I have to know before using it?" Rarity looked back where the mysterious pony used to be, but they were already gone. Rarity looked back at the cube and smiled; "This will surely make Flare very happy!"

So, I was sitting in my office at the shop, very UNhappy, because I really needed to know what everypony was going to give me for my birthday. Lyra and Bonnie were working still, so they had nothing for me it seems. All I had in my head was what the presents were to be, or where ever the party is. I just played with the objects on my desk. I tried sharpening my pancil- I mean, pencil; I tried to play with those little balls on my desk on strings that when you hit them, the string ball on the other side moves. What is that thing called again? Whatever. Yeah, it's called whatever.

"Ugh! I'm so bored!" I said. "I really hate waiting for surprises. Just like Derpy hated the re-run of The Last Roundup."

A cutaway gag shows Rainbow Dash putting up a banner on town hall with AppleJack on it. Mainly this is a replica of the same scene from the Last Roundup. A lightning strike hit Dash's tail, and Dash said; "Now, careful!" Derpy was hopping on a storm cloud. "You don't want to cause anymore damage than what you've done."

"WHAT?!" Derpy yelled angrily, and flew towards Rainbow Dash's face. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! Did you just forget what you said since this became a re-run? WHAT'S MY NAME?!" Derpy yelled in Rainbow Dash's face.

Just as the cutaway gag ended, my cell phone started ringing, and I answered it. "Sup brah?"

"Hey, Flare! Ah need yer help over at the farm. Can ya come over here?" AppleJack asked.

I smiled. "Mischievous face! Of course, AJ! I'll be there momentarily!" I said.

"Thank ya, sugarcube! See ya in a little bit!" AppleJack said.

"Bye!" I said, and hung up. "Party time!" So I trotted over to Sweet Apple Acers to help ol AppleJack out on whatever she needed, thinking it was a party, but once I got there, there wasn't a party. AppleJack needed me to help Big Mac with putting a few crates on the top of shelves of the barn. Once I finished, AppleJack and Big Mac thanked me for the hard work, and then I had a phone call with Aqua who needed me over at the town pool.

Nope, no party there either once I got there. Aqua needed me to hold a big pole thing near one of the drains in the drained pool, while Aqua was in the sewers, trying to clean out the pipes with the other side of the pole. Once we were done, Aqua and I filled the pool together, and I got another phone call.

After that, I got yet another phone call from Black Thunder. He needed me to record him doing skateboarding stunts, and then edit the video by putting music in the background, and then upload it on his account on YouTube. I knew it was too good to be true. It doesn't seem that the party was going to be anytime soon. This isn't what I wanted for my birthday! I didn't want to do chores for my friends! I just ignored the rest of the phone calls I had, and just upsettingly walked over to my shop so I could just continue playing with my balls….. on the strings that are on my desk, and continue making cutaway gags of certain events in Ponyville that I wasn't a part of; but just then, when I walked into my shop, I heard a loud; "SURPRISE!" I gasped then I fainted.

"Oh right, Flare hates surprises. I forgot." Pinkie said.

"J-K!" I said, getting back up. "Wow! That was a great surprise! I am so surprised right now, my boredom is gone, and I don't have to keep messing around with the balls on my desk in my office."

"Well, I hope you like everything! Pinkie and made it really fast while you were gone!" Blaze said.

"Well, as long as nopony says 'Relax, Flare. It's a party!' Then everything should be fine." I said.

"Why don't you want anypony to say that?" Crystal asked.

"Because everyone says it a lot, and it's way too obvious which makes you sound stupid. Anyways, let's par-tay!" I yelled.

We all cheered, and started to party it out like its $19.99! Yeah, that's how much the party costed, because Billy Neighs' employers sold it to us. So we had a lot of fun! We played on the piñata, pin the tail on the pony which was Pinkie, we did some karaoke, we danced, we did the Mareami Heat challenge, and the best part was, we had a lot of fun! Everypony sang happy birthday to me, and we had some cake! But the sad thing is: it wasn't the cake I wanted. I said I wanted chocolate cake with vanilla frosting, but guess what I got? Vanilla cake with chocolate frosting! I didn't say anything to them, and just went with it.

Now, it's on to the presents! I was having too much fun in the party that I totally forgot to care about the presents! So here's the list: Spike got me a pre-paid GTA 5 case, so I can get it right when it comes out! Granny Smith baked me a pie! What flavor? She said 'PIE FLAVORED', and a mini pie popped out of the big pie. AppleJack and Big Mac got me my very own tree in their farm and named it after me! Ok, could've been a better gift then that, but it was awesome! Fluttershy got me a little fish-sized piano for my fish; Psyche got me a Blu-Ray of Paranorman; Blaze and Rainbow Dash both got me a free ticket and back-stage pass for the next Wonderbolts show; Aqua and Wind Racer got me a new snuggie, which is a blanket with sleeves; Bonnie got me an iTunes gift card, even though I never use iTunes; and Lyra gave me a Starbucks gift card, even though I don't know if there's a Starbucks even in Ponyville; Derpy got me a cool propeller hat, which by the way was my favorite present out of the bunch; Engie made me an automatic house-cleaner, which was my second-favorite present, because I really don't like cleaning bathrooms; Crystal got me a little Princess Luna bobble head; Black Thunder gave me a Blu-Ray of Frankenweenie; the Cutie Mark Crusaders drew me a picture of me and them, which really made me smile; and Pinkie got me a replacement cane to go with my top hat and cane, because this cane can be bended and stored in my pocket, which will really be useful! Oh, and Twilight gave me a book….. yeah.

"This is so awesome! Thanks, brahs! I really appreciate the presents!" I said. "Wait! I didn't get Rarity's present yet!"

"Oh…. Me?" Rarity asked embarrassedly.

"Yes, you! I couldn't forget you, sista! I'm pretty sure you got me something!" I said, looking at her mischievously.

"Well, I wanted to save the best for last!" Rarity said.

"Engie's present, and Derpy's present was the best!" I said.

"Well…. Third best then!" she said, giving me the cube she bought.

"Oooo, a cube! Pretty cool! Is it a Rubik's cube?" I asked.

"Actually, it's a…. imaginative-somethingraphic….something…." Rarity forgot the name of it.

"Ehh, who cares! What's this button do?" I asked. I pressed the button, and then a jellyfish of some sort appears in the middle of the room. "Oh hey, a jellyfish of some sort! Cool! But why does this cube look familiar?"

"Not to worry, dear!" Rarity said. "All it is, is a cube that brings your games to life!"

"A cube that brings your games to life?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Yeah! You just insert a game into this slot, but it appears there's already a game in it!" Rarity said. Just then, more jellyfish-like figure started appearing all around the store. One of the jellyfish hopped on Blaze's head, and Blaze fell on the floor.

"BLAZE!" Rainbow Dash yelled, trying to get the jellyfish thing off his head.

"Facehugger jellyfish? They look like those alien jellyfish from the game Sea Horrors." I said.

"But the pony said they were holographic!" Rarity said.

"Wait, who sold you this game?" I asked her.

"I dunno, a strange pony wearing a black robe. Didn't see what they looked like." Rarity said.

"Rarity, don't you know not to buy stuff from strangers?" I asked her.

"Honestly, Flare! If there was a stranger around town, Pinkie would've noticed, and she would've told everypony!" Rarity said.

"I was too busy setting up the party!" Pinkie said.

"Woops." Rarity said embarrassed. Just then, all the other jellyfish started hopping on everypony's head. I dropped the cube, and Rarity screamed.

"That's an imaginative-holographic simulation device, Rarity! Every gamer knows when they made these, they all gone wrong, and they stopped selling it!" I yelled.

"I didn't know, Flare!" Rarity cried. "I was trying to find you present, but I couldn't find anything! It was a last minute thing!"

"Yeah, well. I don't think you'll be able to help me out in this. These jellyfish creatures are slimy and dirty, and I know you won't be able to fight them with me." I said, while firing my laser blast magic at the jellyfish that were floating towards us.

"WHAT ARE THESE THINGS?!" Crystal yelled.

"Jellyhuggers, from Sea Horrors! Quick! Put on a helmet, and try squishing these things with your…." Just before I finished, one of the jellyhuggers already got to Crystal, and it was just me and Rarity left. "Rarity, can you help me out?"

"I ain't touching those sticky slimy beasts!" Rarity cried.

"You won't. I can lure them towards me while you shut the cube off." I said.

"You shouldn've let go of it in the first place." Rarity glared at me and said.

"Just do it!" I ordered her. "Alright, jellys! COME AT ME BROS!" Just then, a jellyhugger got thrown onto my head, and I fell on the ground.

"Oh dear!" Rarity was very scared. The jellys started floating towards her. There was a swarm of them, and they were surrounding the cube. Rarity was too afraid to interfere. She tried running towards the door, but the jellys were blocking the door, blocking her escape. She would've tried smashing through the window, but she's afraid that would leave a mess. Now, she knew what she had to do. So she had to run through the jellyhuggers, no matter how messy she got, and she grabbed them with her magic, and threw them away from the cube, and the cube was all slimy. She didn't want to push that slimy button, so she struggled. She started sweating, and she was shaking, but she had to do what she had to do. So, with a few months of struggling, she finally pushed the button, and the jellys disappeared. HA! I was kidding, it wasn't a few months of struggling, it was actually a few seconds. Everypony woke up, but at least it was all over.

Pinkie licked the jelly off her face, and said; "Mmm! Blueberry!"

"Rarity, you did it!" Crystal yelled.

"Yeah! You saved our lives! Way to go, girl!" Rainbow Dash flew up to her, play-punched her shoulder and said.

"Yeah, but….. if it weren't for me, this wouldn've happened." Rarity said upsettingly.

"You sure about that, Rarity?" the pony with the robe who sold her the cube asked.

"YOU! I want a refund!" Rarity yelled at the pony. But then the pony took off it's robe, and it was revealed to be me.

"Surprise revenge!" I said.

"WHAT?!" Rarity cried.

"HA! I got you good, Rarity!" I laughed and said.

"What just happened?" Rarity asked.

"I was bored today, so I decided to play a prank on everypony by giving you this corrupted cube. I was actually going to be the one to save everypony, but….. I guess I was too slow." I chuckled.

"That wasn't funny, Flare!" Rarity said angrily at me.

"Relax! It's my birthday! I wanted to do something heroic today." I said.

"By playing a prank on us?" Aqua asked.

"Whatever it takes." I said.

"Oh…. So, if you gave me this, then I didn't get you anything." Rarity said sadly.

"Yes you did. You gave me something worth more valuable than anything in the world, Rarity! You shopped till you dropped! You risked your time, and couldn't stop under any circumstances, until you got me a gift for my birthday. Even though you didn't give anything, you still showed that you care; and that's worth more than anything I could ever imagine." I said, smiling at her.

"Oh…. But, I still feel bad. I wanted to give you something." Rarity said.

"I would've accepted ANYTHING." I said. "As long as you care, that's all it matters!" I gave Rarity a big hug, and she hugged back.

"Happy birthday, darling!" Rarity said.

"Thanks, Rarity!" I said.

"What are we doing just standing around and hugging? Let's continue this party!" Pinkie yelled.

So for the rest of the day, we partied it all out! It was really fun! Even though I feel bad that this chapter felt a bit rushed if you ask me. Book 2 needs to be completed already. Happy birthday to Crimson Flare Gun! That's me!


	25. Aquashock

Over at my friend Aquatic Armor's house; his sister Wind Racer was making breakfast for them both. Aqua walked down stairs, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, brother!" Wind Racer said.

"Mornin, sis!" Aqua said. "What's for breakfast?"

"Well, we got eggs and bacon; egg sausage and bacon; egg and spam; egg sausage and spam; bacon sausage egg and spam; spam eggs bacon and spam; spam eggs bacon sausage and spam; spam spam spam bacon and spam; spam spam spam spam spam spam baked beans spam spam spam spam spam spam spam." Wind Racer said.

"Err… ya got anything without spam in it?" Aqua asked.

"Well, we got eggs sausage bacon and spam; doesn't have too much spam in it." Wind Racer said.

"Uhh, can ah have eggs sausage bacon, without the spam?" Aqua asked.

"Ewww!" Wind Racer said.

"What do ya mean, ewww? Ah don't like spam!" Aqua said.

"Well, you can give me your spam, Aqua! I love it! I'm having spam spam spam spam spam spam baked beans spam spam spam spam!" I said, sitting from across the table.

"Baked beans are off!" Wind Racer said.

"Flare, when did ya get here?" Aqua asked.

"Just now." I said to Aqua, then I faced Wind Racer. "How about having spam spam spam spam spam spam baked beans spam spam spam spam without the baked beans?"

"You mean spam spam spam spam spam spam spam spam spam spam spam spam?" Wind Racer asked.

Just then, a bunch of Viking ponies walked inside the kitchen and sang; "Spam spam spam spam, spam spam spam spam, spam spam spam spam, SPAMLEY SPAAAAM, SPAMLEY SPAAAAAAM; SPAMLEY SPAAAAAM, SPAMLEY…"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Spike yelled, banging on a pan with a wooden spoon, and the Vikings stopped singing.

"Spike's here too?" Aqua asked.

"I'm actually just here for the spam." Spike said.

"The spam spam spam spam spam spam spam spam spam…." I said.

Aqua was feeling very confused to what is going on, but he didn't want it to bother him too much, so he just went outside to get the mail as the Vikings started singing again. Aqua reached into his mailbox, and got a couple of letters out. He looked through them; there were two bills, three magazines that Aqua never subscribed to, and a strange letter from a pony by the name of Tissue Lion. "Hmm? What is this?" Aqua asked himself. He walked back into the kitchen as Spike was yelling shut up to the Vikings again, then Aqua asked Wind; "Wind, can ah speak to ya in private?"

"Of course, Aqua!" Wind Racer said. Then she turned back to us and said; "Please excuse me!"

"Don't wait too long! I WANT MY SAUSAGE!" I yelled.

"And spam right?" Spike asked me.

"Ok that's starting to get annoying." I said to him.

Wind Racer walked with Aqua to the living room and asked; "What is it, brother?"

"Ah just got this strange letter from someone named 'Tissue Lion'. Ever heard of a name like that?" Aqua asked.

"No, I haven't." Wind Racer shook her head and said.

"Must've delievered it to the wrong house." Aqua said.

"I don't think so, Aqua. Your name is written on the address; and our family crest on it." Wind Racer said, pointing to the stamp that shows a shield and a water drop.

"Our family crest?" Aqua said in shock. Aqua quickly opened the letter and read it. It reads: 'Dear Aquatic Armor, Have you ever felt that you're in a place you don't belong? Do you think you want your ideas to be roamed freely without judgment? Have you ever wanted to use your powers for a better use? Well, I got a proposition for you! I am a dear friend of your parents, and before they died, your father along side me had a business deal. Him and I own a city under the sea; a city for seaponies. This city goes by the name of: Hoofture. Since you're a descendent of a pony that created Hoofture, I would like to share my finances with you, and give you a chance for your face to shine along this city. This letter has a map that'll show you a way to one of the entrances to the Hoofture. Find your own boat ride. See you soon! Sincerely, Tissue Lion.'

"Our father build a city for seaponies?" Wind Racer asked.

"Ah suppose he did." Aqua said.

"Since when?" Wind Racer asked.

"Ah don't know, sis; but ah don't know what's up. There's so much of our family that we have completely forgotten. It's all a blur for me." Aqua said. "Although, this might be a chance for us to learn who we really are."

"That is true. We have been searching for years, and I think this might be the answer to our problems." Wind Racer said.

"Ah hope so. But ah don't know what to expect. Maybe ah should go alone." Aqua said.

"Aqua, this is a family matter. I'm your sister! Allow me to come along!" Wind Racer said.

"I appreciate it, sis, but ah think this trip might be too dangerous." Aqua said.

"How can it be dangerous? It's a land of the seaponies, Aqua!" Wind Racer said.

"But ah think there's more to this than we think, sis." Aqua said.

"I'm coming along with you, Aqua." Wind Racer said.

"Ok, but you should stick by me the whole time!" Aqua said.

"Trust me, if I were to be separated from you, it would be for a bathroom break." Wind Racer said.

"Yeah, that's what ya said when we were at Las Haygus for a convention. Ya had to take a bathroom break in a casino, and then ya blew all our money!" Aqua said.

"I doubt Hoofture is anything like Las Haygus." Wind Racer said.

"Can I come too, Aqua?" I asked with a puppy-look on my face.

"Nuh uh, no way, Flare!" Aqua said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"This is a personal family member, Flare." Aqua said.

"If you think this is dangerous, YOU KNOW I can handle myself." I said.

"Ah know." Aqua said.

"So why wouldn't you let me go?" I asked.

"Ah'm sorry, Flare. But ah don't want to risk anythin gettin screwed up." Aqua said.

"Oh, and you think I'll screw up?" I asked.

"Basically." Aqua said.

"Since when did I screw up?" I asked.

"Ah think it's best if ah don't answer that." Aqua said.

"Would you please let me go, brah? I've always wanted to see seaponies in personal!" I said. Just then, Aqua had a strange look on his face, like something got triggered in his mind.

Aqua's face froze, then he said; "Ok, Flare! Ya can come!"

"YAY!" I cheered. "Can we bring the Vikings too?"

"No." Aqua said.

"Awww. Sorry, brahs." I said to them upsettingly.

"Ehh, it's ok." One of the Vikings said. "We had our spam. We're good to go!"

"I'll go on with them. They're tourists anyway." Spike said.

"You don't wanna come, brah?" I asked.

"I've seen these seapony types before, Flare. They're strange ones. No thanks, but I rather stay behind." Spike said.

"Sounds good, brah!" I nodded. "Well Aqua, it's time to head out to sea!" I went back to my trailer to get some stuff packed up for our voyage; Aqua and Wind Racer did the same at their house. Aqua studied the map, and we rented a boat. My friend Shadow Hooves let us use his boat so we can head out to the Hoofture entrance. It was stormy and rainy out, and the waves were high.

"Are we getting closer?" I asked Shadow.

"Getting closer, Flare! What are we looking for exactly?" Shadow Hooves asked.

"We're looking for some sort of structure, ah assume." Aqua said. "Might look like an ancient…."

"Oh, you mean like that?" I asked, pointing to a lighthouse up ahead that looked ancient.

"Yes, exactly like that." Aqua said.

"Pull us over there, Shadow!" I said.

"Roger that!" Shadow said, driving the boat over to the lighthouse on the island.

"Thanks for the ride, brah!" I said to him.

"Don't mention it, Flare! Call me if you need me to pick you up." Shadow said.

"No problemo!" I said, as Aqua, Wind Racer, and I stepped out of the boat, and Shadow drives the boat away into the open sea. It was still stormy, and it was pretty slippery as we walked up the stairs to the lighthouse. I slipped a few times, hurting my knee.

"How is climbing these stairs so easy for you guys?" I asked.

"Maybe because we're not wearing shoes like you are." Wind Racer said and winked at me.

"Good point." I said, trying to stand back up, but I slipped again, and nearly fell off the stairs.

"Need some help?" Aqua asked, rolling his eyes.

"No, no, I got it!" I said, crawling up the stairs instead of walking. The three of us went inside the lighthouse, and then door slams behind us. "AAAAH! Haunted lighthouse!" I yelled. Just then, the lights turned on, showing a statue of a pony with lion hair, holding a banner that said; 'No princesses, no gods.'

"No princesses, no gods? Only ponies?" Aqua asked confusingly.

"They probably don't believe in religion here." I said. "Last time I was in place where nopony believed in religion was Gamestop." The three of us walk down more stairs, which made me complain, and we find some sort of pod-like structure at the bottom.

"What is this?" Wind Racer asked.

"Looks like some sort of golden submarine-like thing." Aqua said. The three of us went inside, and Aqua pulled the lever which shut the door, and the pod started moving under water. I started singing Yellow Submarine by the Beatles, but Wind Racer kept asking me to stop, but I kept going, because technically you can call this a yellow submarine! I stopped after she yelled at me to shut up. Just then, the lights in the pod turned off, and a projection screen went down.

"Oh cool, they set up a movie for us so we wouldn't be bored on the way!" I said.

The movie turned on, and a voice came up, and pictures were shown on the screen. "I am Tissue Lion, and I'm here to ask you a question." The pre-recorded message said. "Is a stallion not entitled to the sweat of his brow? 'No', said the pony from Hoofington, 'It belongs to the poor!' 'No!' says the stallion from Canterlot, 'It belongs to the princesses!' 'No!' says the stallion from Manehatten, 'It belongs to everypony!' I rejected those answers; instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible! I chose…. Hoofture!" The projector screen goes back up, showing us Hoofture.

"Whoa!" I said.

"Yeah, it's a nice city isn't it!" Wind Racer said.

"No, I'm saying whoa, because that's a huge whale I see down there." I said, pointing to the blue whale.

"Wow, this is like Manehatten!" Aqua said.

"Yeah, but with more fish." I added. "That reminds me, I should make a song for this trip! _Up in the bathyspod, taken the surface fog, it's like Manehatten, but with more fish!_"

"Nice song." Aqua said.

"Work in progress. That's all I got for now." I said.

"Hoofture…. Where the artist would not fear the censor; where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality!" Tissue Lion continued. "Where great would not be constrained by the small; and with the sweat of your brow, Hoofture will become your city as well!"

"Wow, I never thought to own a city." I said. The three of us looked around, and saw how pretty the underwater city was. We saw seaponies swimming by. "Shoop de doop! Shoop shoop de doop!" I sang. The seaponies were swimming around, looked happy, but…. Something was a bit odd about them. "Hey look, a radio!" I started turning the knobs on the radio next to the door of the bathyspod, and we heard some static. "C'mon! I wanna hear country music!"

"Wait, ah think ah hear something coming outta the radio." Aqua said, as we started to hear voices in the radio.

"What? There's somepony stuck in the radio?" I asked, activating my hornsaber. "I'LL RESCUE THEM!"

"Flare, no!" Wind Racer said, holding my shoulder.

"Shhh!" Aqua shushed us, as he listened to the voices in the radio.

"We gotta be careful, mate!" an Australian voice said. "He's sending his strongest bots over here."

"Dang! What are we gonna do, man?" another voice asked.

"I don't know, but we have to try anything we can. Try to get to the diving suits so we can get outta here." The Australian voice said.

"Wait! The charts say a Bathyspod has been activated, and is on it's way down here." The second voice said.

"It ain't safe here, but we'll need all the help we can get. Hope the pony coming down will know how to help us out." The Australian voice said.

"Wait! Tissue's bots found me!" the second voice freaked out.

"Don't panic! You got your magikids?" the Australian voice asked.

"IT'S TOO LATE! THEY GOT ME! THEY'RE CARRYING ME AWAY…" the second voice cried out, and then the radio gets staticy again.

"Wow, this is like a scary movie!" I said.

"What is going on here?" Wind Racer asked.

"Ah'm not feeling so good about this." Aqua said.

"Relax, Aqua! They must be criminals, and are getting themselves arrested. Don't worry! All we have to do is head to Tissue Lion's office, and then we'd be all good!" I said.

"For our sake, ah hope yer right, Flare." Aqua said, as our bathyspod arrives at the Metro Station. Our pod goes inside a small chamber, where the ocean water drains, and the doors in front of us open, as the pod arrives in the station, and we hear screaming coming from a pony that was taken by a pair of flying robots.

"Hey, that must be the pony that got captured by the bots!" I assumed. Just then, another robot goes on top of the pod we were in, cuts the power, and disconnects the pod from it's cable, and the pod falls on the floor. The three of us were frightened after the robot did that.

After the pod's power goes off, the robot flies away, and the Australian voice appears again from the radio, and says; "Would you please grab the shortwave radio inside your pod?"

"Sure!" I said, but just before I grabbed the radio, Aqua grabbed it first. I'm not sure why, it's not like Aqua to just grab something after they see somepony else try to grab them.

"Who are you?" Aqua asked on the radio.

"I'm Atbass." The Australian voiced pony said. "It was a mistake for you to come here. We're in the middle of a rebellion."

"A rebellion?" Aqua asked.

"Yes, but I can't explain through this radio, they'll hear us." Atbass said. "Use the emergency escape switch to open the pods doors, but be careful with the Spicers."

"Spicers?" Aqua asked.

"Spicers! They carry pepper, ginger, oregano, you name it! Plenty of spices!" I said.

"Spicers are the name of those robots controlled by Lion Industries. I need you to come over here at Bass Barrel, and meet me over there. I'll explain everything!" Atbass said.

"How about explain right now? We have no idea what's goin on!" Aqua said.

"Would you please come over here to Bass Barrel without question?" Atbass asked.

"Yes, Atbass. Right away!" Aqua said.

"Out." Atbass said.

"Yeah, the letter didn't mention anything about a rebellion going on!" Wind Racer said.

"It must be either new, or there's a plot involved." Aqua said.

"Then I say we should get this pod working again, and get the hay outta here!" Wind Racer suggested.

"We have no other choice, sis. Let's just find this Atbass fella." Aqua said, as he pulled the emergency lever, and the pod's door opens up.

"Aqua, we're not here for a rebellion. We're here to look for Tissue Lion, and see what he has in store for us!" Wind Racer said.

"Plans changed!" Aqua said, raising his voice a bit. "Ah have no idea what's goin on right now, but under no circumstances am ah gonna just walk around this strange place without knowing what events are occurin right now."

"Speaking of walking around this place without knowing what's going on…." Wind Racer said, looking at me, as I start walking around the Bathyspod station.

"Ooo! This place looks creepy! The power's out!" I said. "And yet this place feels so cool to me! I can't wait to go exploring!"

"Flare, there's a rebellion going on." Wind Racer said.

"I know!" I said.

"Why would you walk around a place you never been to before while there's a rebellion?" Wind Racer asked.

"I can't protect myself, Wind Racer." I said. "Besides, I'm not interested in joining a stupid rebellion. Go ahead, Aqua! I'll catch up with you later."

"But Flare!" Wind Racer complained.

"Leave 'em, sis. Ah got no time to argue with him." Aqua said.

"But you said it yourself, we have to stick together!" Wind Racer said.

"And yer stickin with me, right? So c'mon! No time to waste!" Aqua said, as he started walking, and Wind Racer followed him. I looked over, and saw them walking away, and I ran over to them.

"Hey, wait for me!" I yelled.

"Decided to join the party, Flare?" Aqua asked.

"Well, it looks like this is the only path to take. I don't see anyother way out of that station." I said. The three of us walked through a creepy corridor, with picket signs laying on the ground saying; 'Hoofture is not safe', 'Foo on Lion Industries', 'He enslaves us all', etc.

"Looks like somepony was on strike." Wind Racer said, looking on the signs.

"My employees went on strike once. It didn't last long though." I said.

A cutaway gag shows Lyra and Bonnie going on strike, chanting outside my shop yelling; "NO FAIR PAYMENTS! NO FAIR HOURS! NO FAIR PAYMENTS! NO FAIR HOURS!"

I walk outside my shop and say; "What's going on here?"

"We're tired of you underpaying us, and giving us unfair hours while you go out and have fun with your friends!" Bonnie yelled.

"We will not take this anymore!" Lyra cried.

"That's too bad. I got these Hulk gloves for Lyra for being such a great worker, but oh well. I guess she doesn't want them." I said, carrying a couple of Hulk gloves.

"GIMMIE!" Lyra cried, grabbing the gloves. "I love the payments you give me, Flare, and the hours! You're the best boss ever!"

"Thank you, sista!" I said.

"Hulk gloves! They're like hands, but they're fists instead; and they make noise!" Lyra said, punching Bonnie in the face with one of the gloves, as the glove makes a rawr sound.

"Ow!" Bonnie yelled, holding her face. "I still think your hours and payments are unfair, bossman." She said to me, as Lyra punched her with the hulk gloves again.

"I'll make sure Lyra doesn't punch you with those gloves anymore." I said.

"Alright, I forgive you." Bonnie said.

The cutaway gag ends, and Wind Racer asks her brother; "Do you even know where we're exactly going, Aqua?"

"Not really, but there should be a map somewhere that'll tell us where to go." Aqua said.

"_So come on down to Hoofture…._" I started singing, but I stopped in the middle, because I didn't know what to sing next. "_So come on down to Hoofture…._ Uhh….. what should I say next?"

"Don't care. This is your song." Wind Racer said.

"I know, but I could use some help. I can give you credit for helping me making it! Maybe this song will be Flare Gun featuring Wind Racer! I can see it now!" I said.

"Y-yeah, thanks, but no thanks." Wind Racer said.

"You sure? We'll be famous!" I asked.

"I'm sure." Wind Racer said.

"Ok, so we're here." Aqua said, looking at a map.

"We're in the map?" I asked.

"No, our location is right there; Hoofture Central Station." Aqua said. "We have to go through the Information Center to get to where we need to go. The Information Center has our entrance to Bass Barrel."

"So, how we gonna get there?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Aqua asked.

"The door's locked." I said, pointing to metal airlock door across the room with a broken switch next to it.

"Oh…. Well, ah'm sure we can find something." Aqua said.

"I think we should try short-circuiting the door, maybe that'll help!" I suggested.

"Ok, but do any of you have any magic spells that can shoot circuit doors?" Wind Racer asked.

"If that door weren't such a solid metal…." I said, knocking on the door. "I'd use my hornsaber or SHOOP to break the door open. _Shoop shoop de doop!_" I sang again.

"So, any of ya got any ideas?" Aqua asked.

"My pappi learned magic in a blink of an eye!" a voice that sounded like a filly's said in the distance, as carnival music was heard while she was talking. "My pappi knows great magic, and he's an earth pony! Can light a fire with a clop of his hoof, and shock his bullies by winking at them! Are you as good as my pappi, mister? Not if you don't visit the Organizing Orchard you aren't! Smart pappi's get spiced at the Orchard!"

"There are fillies here too?" I asked.

"Ah dunno, but it sounds like the voice is coming out of that machine right there." Aqua said, pointing to a machine with statues of fillies beside it, and there's a sign on it that says 'Organizing Orchard', and there was a canister of some liquid inside the machine.

"Would you please grab that magikid? Drink that stuff, and it'll give you special powers! No matter if you're a unicorn, an earth pony, a Pegasus, or even a seapony!" Atbass said from the radio.

"I dunno about this, Aqua. You never drink anything you don't know about." Wind Racer reminded him. Just then, Aqua takes his hoof, and grabs the canister from the machine, and opens it. "Aqua? Aqua, what are you doing?"

"You heard Atbass! Ah need to drink this stuff." Aqua said.

"Aqua, this isn't like you! What's going on?" Wind Racer asked. Aqua opens his mouth, and drinks the liquid inside the canister.

"How's it taste?" I asked.

"Tastes like….. ah dunno, it has a shockin taste." Aqua said.

"Don't make puns, brah. That's my department." I said.

"FLARE!" Wind Racer yelled.

"WHAT?!" I yelled back.

"Aqua just drank something that he doesn't know what it is." Wind Racer said.

"Ah…. Ah feel kinda funny." Aqua said, holding his head.

"I don't see you laughing." I said.

"Aqua, are you okay?" Wind Racer asked.

"Ah dunno…. Ah feel….. ah feel…." Aqua started shaking around, and walking weirdly. He started grunting, like he just drank something poisonous.

"Aqua?! AQUA?!" Wind Racer cried. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Aqua kept grunting, but his grunts got louder and louder, and he started holding his head with both of his front hooves, and he started walking towards the railing.

"Keep still, mate. All first-time users of this stuff feel funny after they drink them. It's the magic starting to flow inside you. Just relax, and everything will be fine!" Atbass said on the radio. But then Aqua leans on the railing, and he falls down a story, passing out on the floor down below.

"AQUA!" Wind Racer and I both yelled.

"Wow, for a first-time user, you handled it worse than the last tourist that came down to Hoofture." Atbass said from the radio.

"What happened to the last tourist?" I asked.

"Let's just say, he has a pretty fragile nerve. Knocked over the Organizating Orchard machine, a light post, and threw a trash bin on the glass, and the ocean water started leaking in." Atbass said.

"Aqua, are you okay? AQUA?!" Wind Racer yelled, at Aqua's unconscious body.

"You two should get out of there." Atbass said. "I have word that a Big Pappi is heading towards your location."

"What's a Big Pappi?" Wind Racer asked.

"A pony in a big metal diver's suit that protects Little Sissy's, Trust me, you two should bail!" Atbass warned us.

"I'm not leaving here without Aqua!" Wind Racer cried.

Just then a couple of Spicers showed up and said; "Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" The robots started shooting at us with some sort of stun gun they have build on them.

"Let's bail." I said.

"What about Aqua!?" Wind Racer yelled.

"He'll be fine, we'll come back for him!" I said. I grabbed Wind Racer's hoof, and we ran back upstairs and threw a corridor until we stopped at another closed airlock.

"It's an airlock!" Wind Racer yelled.

"I know what it is, dum dum!" I said, glaring at her.

"We can't just go into the open ocean, we'll drown!" Wind Racer said.

"Then let's use those scoopa-diver suits that are hung on the wall right there." I said, pointing to a couple of scoopa-diver suits.

"Doesn't seem that we have a choice, do we?" Wind Racer said, putting on a scoopa-diver suit. We had some trouble putting on the suits. The suit felt a bit too big for Wind Racer, and it felt too tight for me, but we didn't have much of a choice. Had a lot of trouble putting on my helmet. I asked Wind Racer for help, and what she did was slam the helmet on my head. It hurt, but it was successful. Once we got the diver suits on, I opened the airlock, and we headed inside.

Meanwhile, back with Aqua, he was still past out on the floor. A giant diver's suit beast starting stomping over to Aqua's past out body, and a little yellow filly started walking towards Aqua along side the beast. "Look, Mr. Poppers; an sleeping angel! Maybe he has some tonsils in him!" the little filly said, but before she could do anything to Aqua, she backed away and said; "Wait a minute, he's waking up! It's alright, he'll be asleep again soon." The little filly started walking away, and the metal beast followed her out.

Aqua started to wake up, and he rubbed his head. "Ugh! Feels like a tree crashed into me. What happened? Where's Racer and Flare?"

"Are you alright, mate? That was some fall you had." Atbass said on the radio.

"Ah'm fine." Aqua said, rubbing his head. "Just have a little headache is all. Where did mah friends go?"

"I don't know, mate. Don't worry about them. We need YOU." Atbass said.

"Ah dunno. Ya think ah should go without mah sister and friend?" Aqua asked.

"Would you please?" Atbass asked.

"Alright, sure." Aqua nodded.

"Use your new magic power to short-circuit the door." Atbass said.

"Huh? Oh, right." Aqua said. "How do ah work this?"

"Wow, and you're a unicorn! You're the last type of pony I'd hear that from!" Atbass complained.

"But the machine said other types of ponies can use these powers too." Aqua said.

"Just clop your hoof, or move it straight forward, and… think about it I guess." Atbass said.

"Ok…." Aqua said confusingly. Aqua tried stomping his hoof, but nothing happened. He tried moving his hoof forward, but nothing happened, he tried everything he could to try to work his new lightning power, but nothing's working. Doing all those poses really tired Aqua out. He was panting, and catching his breath, but while his tongue was out, it started glowing, and lightning came out of it, and it struck the switch near the door, and the door opened. "Wow, that was odd."

"Just walk on through, and find your way to Bass Barrel." Atbass said.

"Ok." Aqua said, walking inside the aquarium corridor. Meanwhile, out in the ocean, Wind Racer and I were swimming around, checking out Hoofture from the outside. We saw fish and seaponies swimming by. I even saw an octopus that looked like Octavia, but I didn't really get why- OOOOOH, I get it! OCTavia! Ha ha ha ha! I get it! That's funny! I didn't understand seapony Lyra though.

"AH, I got it! _So come on down to Hoofture…_" I started singing. "_Spill some liquid on your arm! It will slowly corrode your genetical code, but it's all part of the charrrrrrrm! _That was good! The song's improving!"

"So where are we exactly going?" Wind Racer asked.

"We're swimming around the ocean." I said.

Wind Racer shook her head, and sighed, and said; "I know that, but where in Hoofture?"

"I-D-K, where ever we go, we go." I said.

"We still need to know what this rebellion is all about." Wind Racer said.

"You wanna know about the rebellion, huh?" a seapony asked.

"Yeah, what do you know about?" Wind Racer asked.

"Wind, it's not polite to ask strangers about their personal business." I said.

"My name is Carol Reef." The seapony said.

"Yeah, nopony asked for your name." I said.

"The rebellion started, because the leader of this city, Tissue Lion, promised us many things, but it turned out he build this city for his own amusement; to enslave seapony kind." Carol said.

"Oh that's terrible!" I said.

"Wait! If Tissue Lion is an evil dictator, and Aqua is on his way to him, that must mean there's something fishy going on between this deal!" Wind Racer said.

"That's me, sorry." Carol said.

"No, not that kind of fishy. I think Aqua is going to run himself into a trap!" Wind Racer said.

"Right! I should go swallow some safety items, just in case." I said.

"W-what?" Wind Racer looked at me very confusingly.

"We should go warn Aqua!" I said.

"Right! Let's head back to the Bathyspod station and go tell him!" Wind Racer said.

"Good idea! But I hope he's awake." I said.

"I know this city fairly well, let me join you." Carol asked.

"Sure!" Wind Racer said.

"What? Don't I have a say in this?" I asked her. The three of us began to swim back to the Bathyspod station to go warn Aqua of what he might run into. Meanwhile, Aqua made his way through the aquarium corridor until he reached some type of lobby. The lobby was leaking though. There was a tiny hole on the ceiling which is causing ocean water to come inside.

"Since the resistance started, parts of Hoofture started leaking. Watch yourself." Atbass said on the radio.

"Thanks." Aqua said.

"The elevators should still work though, so you can get to the upper floors." Atbass said. Aqua walks over to a glass elevator and pressed the button which caused the elevator to come down. The door opens, and Aqua walks inside. The elevator goes up, and Aqua just stood in there as elevator music was playing. Once the elevator went up to the upper levels of the lobby, and he hears somepony singing 'Hush little baby'.

"Huh? Who's singin that?" Aqua asked himself, as he looks over and sees a pony singing in a baby carriage.

"You may think that's a pony singing to her foal, but it's not like that anymore. Magikids can change a pony, mentally and physically. This pony is paranoid now." Atbass explained.

"So what do ah do?" Aqua asked.

"Give her a slight shock. Once she's stun, you can run pass by her, and try to get to the restaurant up ahead." Atbass said.

"Ooook." Aqua said. "It's not like ah have a choice." So Aqua sticks out his tongue and it stuns the mare, then Aqua runs by the mare, but before he runs into the restaurant, he runs by, and looks inside the foal carriage to sing what the pony was singing to. "Is that a One Direction soundtrack? Wow, that's sad." He said, then he runs inside the restaurant and catches his breath.

"Yeah, you don't have to stun them with your tongue." Atbass said.

"Ah tried all other ways, they didn't work." Aqua said.

"Whatever. There's more paranoid tourist ponies up ahead. So be careful." Atbass said.

"Ah read ya loud and clear, thanks." Aqua said. The restaurant was filled with paranoid stallions and mares on the tables, banging their heads on the plates, and there was a stallion attacking the bartender with a napkin! Yeah, that's how paranoid they are. Aqua just awkwardly walked right through, minding his own business, feeling pretty freaked out until he runs inside a bathroom, which was pretty clear in there. There was only one stallion inside the restroom, drinking sink water, and pouring some of the foam soap on his face, pretending he's shaving. There was a big hole on the bathroom wall which led to another room. He looked out the window and saw a few paranoid seaponies outside, that were whipping eachother with seaweed. One of the seaponies fell on the ground, holding their nose. Aqua was pretty scared, because he thought he was going to be turning into one of them since he had a magikid before. He tried to calm is sanity just by ignoring it all, but he felt that he needed to be away from them. So he decided to look for an empty room so he can rest, and make sure he doesn't become insane.

Meanwhile, Wind Racer and I walked back to where we left Aqua before, and we searched the whole area, but Aqua was nowhere to be found. "Where did Aqua go?" I asked.

"He must've woke up and went on." Wind Racer guessed.

"I hope he ain't going over to Tissue Lion." I said.

"No, he said he was looking for this Atbass fella." Wind Racer said.

"How do you even know if ANY of these ponies can be trusted?" I asked.

"I can hear you, you know." Carol said, crawling next to me with a helmet on full of water.

"You seem to be sane, Carol. How did you keep your sanity while most of these ponies became paranoid?" Wind Racer asked.

"I never trusted those magikids! They drive a pony insane!" Carol said.

"Shoop shoop de doop!" I sang.

"Will you quit singing that?" Carol asked.

"I thought you seaponies liked that song?" I asked.

"We used to, but it got really annoying. I blog all the time, and every time I post pictures, all anypony says these days are 'Shoop de doop', like we're from Generation 3 or something." Carol said.

"I know how it feels. You should've seen my marefriend Pinkie when she had a G3 face. I couldn't sleep for days! I felt paranoid, and I never had a magikid yet!" I said.

"Didn't you say one time you went to a haunted house, and this 'Gak' stuff made ponies have a G3 face?" Wind Racer asked.

"That chapter didn't much sense to me." I said.

"What chapter? What are you talking about?" Wind Racer asked.

"Nevermind." I said.

"C'mon! We have to look for Aqua!" Wind Racer said.

"We've been here for 30 minutes, and nopony sang 'Under the Sea' yet. I am disappointed." I complained as we walked into the aquarium corridor.

"Would it make you feel better if I sang it?" Carol asked.

"No, I want somepony to sing the song without me asking." I said.

Meanwhile, Aqua made it to the Information Center, but before he was walking downstairs, he saw a little filly, putting a funnel type device on a past-out stallion's mouth.

"Uhh, Atbass?" Aqua said through the radio.

"Yes, Aqua?" Atbass said.

"What is that filly doin with that stallion?" Aqua asked cautiously.

"You may think that's a filly, but it's actually not. She's a Little Sissy now." Atbass said.

"A what?" Aqua asked.

"A Little Sissy." Atbass repeated. "She gathers pony tonsils."

"Uhhh, why?" Aqua asked.

"Tonsils can be used as very useful resources to make sure the magikids stay working, and makes them tasty." Atbass explained. "These Little Sissies keep the wheels of Hoofture turning. But…. Be careful if you go near them."

"Ah am almost afraid to say why." Aqua said.

"You'll find out in a second." Atbass said. Just then, a paranoid stallion starts sneaking over towards the Little Sissy as the Little Sissy was using the funnel-vacuum cleaner device she has to try to gather the tonsils from the past-out stallion.

"Mr. Poppers, Mr. Poppers." The Sissy starts singing. "Are you there? Are you there? I wanna get some tonsils, then go out for ice cream. Teddy bears…. Teddy bears." The paranoid stallion was about to grab the Little Sissy, but then the Sissy starts screaming, and a giant diver-suited beast comes in, and tackles the paranoid stallion. The beast beats up the stallion, and stars float around the stallions head, and he passes out. The Little Sissy starts running away, and the beast follows her ot.

"THAT'S the Big Pappi! The Sissy gathers tonsils, and the Pappi keeps her safe." Atbass explained.

"This is TENSE!" Aqua yelled. "Ah ain't gettin near one of those beasts!"

"As long as you stay away from the Little Sissys, you should be fine. The Big Pappi only bothers those who go near the Little Sissys." Atbass said.

"Well, don't worry! Gettin near those Sissys is the least of mah concern!" Aqua said, walking down the stairs, and walking towards an airlock.

"You'll need a divers suit to reach Bass Barrel. The only way through is through the water. The aquarium corridor got leaked out, so you'll have to swim." Atbass said.

"Ehh, ah ain't afraid of no water." Aqua said, trying to put on one of the diver suits near the airlock. Aqua opens the airlock, and walks inside.

Back with Carol Reef, Wind Racer, and I, we trot around the aquarium corridor, and I continue singing. "_So you're a paranoid freak of nature, but in time you're gonna beeeeee! So glad you came on down, to the best little town, at the bottom of the deep-blue sea!_"

"You're improving on the song, Flare! I like your originality!" Wind Racer said.

"LAWL thanks!" I said. Just then, we see a couple of seaponies outside that art fighting over a coral dog, and then one of them picks up a giant rock, and throws it at the seapony, but misses, and it hits the aquarium glass, causing it to leak.

"SWEET LUNA!" Wind Racer yelled.

"FOR WIZARD OF HOPE'S SAKE!" I yelled.

"By the looks of how these seaponies are acting, Hoofture won't last long by the looks of things." Carol said.

"Well, it's a good thing I swallowed some water safety equipment just in case these leaks occurred." I said. I start choking, and I cough up a life jacket. "Here, Wind. You might need this."

"What do I need a life jacket for?" Wind Racer asked.

"In any water leakage situation, you should always have a life jacket on." I explained.

"Y-yeah, I don't think it works like that when we're miles under the water." Wind Racer said.

"We won't be able to make it to the Information Center from here. The water is leaking like crazy!" Carol said. "Quick! Get into the airlock that leads into the Medical Center." Carol hops on my back, and Wind and I start running towards the airlock that leads into the city hospital. Meanwhile, when Aqua went inside his airlock, the lights went off an a projector screen went on, and it showed Tissue Lion on it.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" Tissue Lion said to Aqua.

"Are you Tissue Lion?" Aqua asked.

"I could be, or maybe I'm not. It depends. Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" Tissue asked.

"Ah'm Aquatic Armor. Ya gave me a letter sayin ah should come here, and split the finances with ya." Aqua said.

"WHAT?! I did no such thing! This is a plot I tell you! Or…. Maybe you're lying to me! You want my riches! Well, you greedy son of a gun, I won't stand by to see you mess things up for me! This is my city! I chose the impossible! You should turn back while you still have a chance." Tissue said. Then the projector screen turned off, and the airlock opened, and water poured inside.

"Now you seen the one responsible for all this! Tissue Lion…. He runs Hoofture with an iron hoof! This is why we need you in the resistance. We have to take down Tissue Lion!" Atbass said on the radio.

"Well…. If ya say so." Aqua said.

"I know so, Aqua. Now, head over to Bass Barrel. Should be just straight ahead. Meet us there." Atbass said.

"Ok." Aqua swam through the sea, seeing seaponies doing weird stuff, some are violent, some are just….. plain creepy, and he was on his way to Bass Barrel.

Wind Racer, Carol, and I made it to the hospital. "Alright, so what do we need to do, Carol?" I asked.

"Get to the bathyspod room. We can take a shortcut to Bass Barrel from Park Place." Carol said.

"Oh great! Now we're playing Monopoly." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Wait…. You hear that?" Wind Racer asked, hearing a stomping noise from the distance.

"Big Pappi! We need to hide!" Carol said.

"Where is there to hide?" I asked.

"Behind the reception desk!" Wind Racer said. So we hid behind the reception desk of the hospital lobby, and we see a Little Sissy come inside along with her Big Pappi guardian, and the Little Sissy walks over to a past-out stallion near a Carnival of Values machine, and uses her vacuum to get his tonsils out.

"Oh! I got more of the song!" I said, and then I started singing; "_Aquatic nightmare drones, are known to freely roam, with little sissys that require their help!"_

"FLARE! Shhh!" Wind Racer shushed me, but I continued singing.

"_I mean to tell you plainly missy, if that thing there was my sissy, I believe I would drown myself! _Mraaaawwwwah!" I sang.

"Mr. Poppers, I think I hear angels singing!" the Little Sissy said.

"Mr. Poppers? Like Mr. Poppers penguins?" I asked, elbowing Wind Racer. Wind Racer just facehoofed herself and shook her head.

Aqua swam over to Bass Barrel, and opened the airlock. He walked inside, tried to avoid any paranoid ponies, or Little Sissys along the way. "Ok, Atbass; ah'm in!" Aqua said on the radio.

"Perfect! You have to get to the Snuggling Hideout. You'll meet us there." Atbass said.

"And where is this Smuggin Hideout?" Aqua asked.

"Just look for the freezer section of Bass Barrel, and go through the tunnels." Atbass said.

"Sounds good! Ah'll meet ya there!" Aqua said.

"I got a suggestion for you! If you see any of Lion's robots anywhere, just shock them with your lightning, and they'll be stunned for a few seconds. Should give you a chance to run by." Atbass suggested.

"Understood!" Aqua said. Aqua made his way through Bass Barrel, nearly running into trouble with a Big Pappi, and he found his way into the freezer section. Lots of frozen leakage were all over the place, and the room was pretty slippery for him. Aqua slipped, fell down some stairs, and made his way to another part of the freezer where there was a hole in the wall. Aqua thought this might've been the hole that led into the Smuggling Hideout, where the Resistance are held. "Ah wonder if Flare and Racer are doin alright." He said to himself.

Just then, I was facing one of Lion's security cameras, putting my face really close to it and said; "Hello? Hello?" I knocked on the camera lends. "Can you hear me? Hello? I wanna hear some polka music. You got any polka music?" The camera went staticy, and it went back with me chanting; "POLKA, POLKA, POLKA!" Then I went into a Spanish accent. "Rico-soave! Don't hate me because I'm beautiful." Then I started begging. "PLEASE PLAY SOME POLKA MUSIC! PLEEEEEASE?! I WANNA HEAR POLKA MUSIC!" Then I started crying, and after the camera went staticy again, I said; "Hi, remember me? I wanna hear some POLKA MUSIC! Well…. If you can't play some polka music, umm…. Play something by Queen. Oh yeah! I got it! Play Queen…. Doing some Polka music! That's what I wanna hear! Play it! PLAY IT!"

"FLARE! Will you calm down!" Wind Racer yelled.

I faced away from the camera and said; "Sorry, Racer, but I couldn't help it! Look at all these slot machines around this place!"

"I promised myself I wouldn't go near a casino again." Wind Racer said.

"This place is Fort Trotlic. Full of shops, clubs, shows, bars, you name it!" Carol said.

"If I can name it, is there a crazy psycho-path, artist, that looks into too much of his work too seriously?" I asked.

"Actually…." Carol said.

"Well, hello there, little moths!" a voice from the background said. "My name is Stone Note, and it is a pleasure seeing some new bright and shinny faces around here!"

"Excuse me?" Wind Racer said, feeling confused on what is going on.

"It's Stone Note!" Carol said. "We should get outta here!"

"Not so fast!" Stone Note said, as the doors leading to the exit closed.

"We're trapped! We're gonna be pasted statues for sure!" Carol panicked.

"Now, now, I won't turn you into pasted statues." Stone Note said.

"See? He's not gonna turn us into pasted statues! We're all good!" I said.

"IF you do me one favor." Stone Note added.

"Oh you see? We always get tricked by that IF." I said. Back with Aqua, he was walking inside the tunnels, using his lightning to disable any of Lion's machinery along the way, and once he reached the rebel outpost, nopony was there.

"Uhhh…." Aqua was very confused.

"Aquatic! Come in Aquatic! Do you read?" Atbass said on the radio.

"Aquatic here, where are you guys?" Aqua asked.

"Plans changed. Lion's bots found us! We're moving on. We have to capture Tissue Lion. We're heading over there now. Would you please catch up with us as quickly as possible?" Atbass said.

"Understood." Aqua said.

"Not so fast." Tissue Lion said on the radio. "You seem like a fascinating pony, but I will not allow you to join Atbass and his little resistance. They're not as they seem."

"All ah know is, you treat Hoofture like it's yer little dollhouse, and we're gonna end this!" Aqua said.

"Not today. I build Hoofture to choose the impossible, and Atbass will not stand in my way. So…. Would you please stay still, and allow my bots to capture you?" Lion asked.

"O….ok." Aqua said, lowering his guard. A few of Lion's bots came by, and surrounded Aqua. They knocked him out, and took him over to Lion's office.

Back with us over at Fort Trotlic, I just finished up hanging some pictures on the wall on the stage. "There. We took some pictures of some past out ponies, and a couple of Big Pappis doing a few dances. Can we go now?"

"It's…. beautiful!" Stone Note commented about the pictures.

"Glad you like it. We have places to be, you know." I complained.

"What's that? Oh you don't like it don't you? I don't need to be judged by you!" Stone Note angrily said.

"We could care less about your art! We have to find our friend and warn him what he's up against!" I yelled.

"FORGET YOU! FORGET ALL YOU DOUBTERS! HERE'S WHAT I SAY TO ALL OF YOU!" Stone Note yelled in rage.

"Now you done it, Flare." Wind Racer glared at me and said.

"What? Freedom of speech is against the law here in Hoofture?" I asked.

Just then, Waltz of the Flowers started playing in the room, and Stone yelled; "Fly away little moths! FLY!" Just then, lots of paranoid ponies bursted into the room, and started attacking us. Wind Racer, Carol, and I had to defend ourselves against the incoming horde of ponies. We fought them, had some trouble, but we managed.

Back with Aqua, he wakes up, all tied up on a chair in Tissue Lion's office and says; "Ugh! Oh, where am ah?"

"Ah, my friend! You are awake! I've been expecting you!" Tissue Lion said, using his mini-golf course in his office.

"Tissue Lion?" Aqua asked.

"Yes, Aqua." Tissue said. "Tell me, Aqua... what is the difference between a pony, and a slave?"

"Uhh... ah don't follow." Aqua said.

"Is one superior than the other? One have more dignity? No... a pony chooses... a slave obeys." Tissue said. Aqua just sat there, tilting his head in confusion. "You don't need those anymore." he said, as one of his robots untied Aqua. "I bet you know of a familiar sounding phrase... 'Would you please?'"

"Would you please?" Aqua repeated.

"I'm sure you heard it before, by many ponies." Tissue said. Aqua started thinking, and something popped in his head. He did hear the phrase 'would you please' many times in his life, by many ponies he knows, including me, because I said it to him in the beginning of the chapter. That's the only reason he let me go with him, that's the only reason he listened to Atbass in the first place! "SIT, would you please?" Tissue said to Aqua, and Aqua sat down. "Stand, would you please?" he said, and Aqua did as he said. "Run... stop... turn..." Aqua did as he asked.

"Ah think ah know what's goin on here! Stop controlling me!" Aqua yelled.

"A stallion chooses... a slave obeys." Tissue said. Aqua started getting very nervous. Back with Wind Racer, Carol, and I, we just finished facing off the attacking paranoid ponies, as the song in the background ended.

"I am terribly sorry about that." Stone Spark said. "An artist has a temper when it comes to his work."

"Yeah, well... sorry to anger your work. We just REALLY want to save our friend from danger, that's it." I said.

"I understand, but let me get a good look at my prizes!" Stone said. A drumroll started playing in the background, and searchlights faced the door on top of the stairs. The doors slammed open, and water started bursting in. Wind Racer and I quickly placed our helmets back on our heads, even though I perfer flank, and after the room was flooded, a gray seapony with shades on, and he looked like some sort of artist came swimming down the stairs, and clapping from audience was heard in the background, even though there wasn't any audience around. "It's beautiful!" he said, as fireworks started booming around him as he swam down the stairs.

"Nice entry! Woo hoo!" I said, cheering.

"Thank you for helping me complete my collection!" Stone said.

"No problemo, brah! Now can you open the bathypods that leads to Park Place?" I asked.

"But of course, young stallion! Please, come back anytime!" Stone said.

"Sure! See ya around!" I said, as we started swimming to the bathyspod chambers.

"That was awkward." Wind Racer said.

"Hey, at least he didn't turn us into paste statues." Carol said. "Hey, look!" Carol pointed to a machine up ahead that said I-Invent.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's an I-Invent machine. You can use it to scramble items together, and it can make something pretty useful for the road ahead!" Carol said.

"I didn't think there were roads in the ocean." I said.

"Perfect! We can make some sort of weapon, so we can defend ourselves easier." Wind Racer said, running to the machine.

"You go ahead, I have my magic to keep me safe!" I said, tapping on my horn. As Wind Racer used the junk she collected when she was around Hoofture, she put them in the machine, and started to make something. Meanwhile, I continued to sing; "_Try out the I-Invent, it doesn't cost a cent! You're gonna love to mix and match! Just steal some glue from evil red pony, and a screw from smelly fat pony, and you… made some junk from scratch!_"

"Got it! I made some sort of crossbow." Wind Racer said.

"A crossbow out of screws, glues, and some broken coffee table debris?" I asked.

Wind Racer aimed the crossbow at Stone Note, and shot him with it. "It works!"

"Wind?! Why did you do that?!" I yelled.

"Relax! It uses tranquilizer darts. He'll be up on his hooves in no time." Wind Racer said.

"I hope you knew what you were doing when you made that thing, Wind Racer." Carol said. We went into the bathyspod chamber, and looked at the controls.

"Wait! This pod can take us to Lion Industries! We can go straight to him!" Wind Racer suggested.

"Hopefully it's not too late." I said. So we took the bathyspod all the way over to the capital of the city.

Back in Lion's office, Lion wanted to give Aqua a test. "Now Aqua, I will give you a test." Tissue said, giving him a piece of paper. "Prove that you are a pony, and not a slave, and sign this contract!"

"What is it?" Aqua asked.

"You'll be in complete control of this city." Tissue said.

"What? But…. Ah don't want to." Aqua said.

"Then prove that you won't. Prove that you can stand-up to your masters, and be free!" Tissue said. "Now….. would you please sign this contract?" Aqua started struggling not to sign that contract, but he gets triggered by that phrase. He grabs the pen, but he tries his best not to sign it. Tissue just stands there, and waits to see if Aqua can stand up to him.

Meanwhile at Park Place, Atbass and his fellow troops started marching on to Tissue Industries which was just behind an airlock door. Park Place was one of the places in the city that has living plants. These plants are the only ways to keep the surface ponies alive if they're down here. "Onward, troops! We must bring an end to this, and take over Hoofture, and bring freedom!" The soldiers started chanting, and started marching over to the airlock. Carol, Wind Racer, and I were peeking over at them.

"So, Aqua's not with them." I said.

"Are we too early, or too late?" Wind Racer asked.

"I don't know, but we should keep a low profile, and see if Aqua joins the group." Carol said.

"_So you're stuck awhile in Hoofture; and politically it's…. tense!_" I sang. "_Libertarians scream, it's a horid movie dream, and brah I mean soakin; I'm not even jokin don't you know, the locals love the lifestyle, and watch 'em scale the walls with gleeeeeee, so glad you came on down to the best little town at the bottom of the deep blue sea!"_ As I sang, we followed the resistance all the way to Lion Industries.

Back with Aqua and Tissue, Aqua was still struggling to not sign the contract, but Tissue wasn't being fair, and he pressured him. "What would your parents think, Aqua? What would your father think of his own son wouldn't continue his timeshare?" Tissue asked.

"Yer right, Tissue." Aqua said, and he signed the contract.

"You…. You signed it." Tissue said in shock. "HA! You're such a fool, Aquatic Armor!"

"Oh shoot." Aqua said, knowing he did something wrong.

"You fell for my little trick Aqua! Now you're in control of this city!" Tissue said.

"That's no trick, ah knew that!" Aqua said.

"Yeah, but what you don't know is that this city never belonged to your family!" Tissue said.

"WHAT?!" Aqua yelled.

"Yeah, I just needed a fool to replace me as the leader of this city, and you know what? You're that fool that fit the bill! A pony that doesn't even know his own family, and thinks his family actually owns a city like this, even though they lived in a modern-time village, not knowing of this technology!" Tissue said.

"Then where did this 'Would you please' thing come from?" Aqua asked.

"Your village was a slave village. They had to respond to that phrase in order to take orders. Your village folk were those type of folk that couldn't take kindly to orders, so we need to improvise!" Tissue said.

"AH CAN'T BELIEVE AH JUST FELL FOR THIS!" Aqua yelled.

"HA! Now that you're in charge, the resistance will be after you now, and not me! I'm free, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Tissue taunted at him.

"Ya ain't gettin away with this Tissue Lion!" Aqua yelled.

"But Aqua, don't you know how tough and exhausting it is to build a city like this?" Tissue asked. Then he grabbed Aqua's armor, and said to his face; "DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE…. TO RUN THE SAME CITY FOR 5 DECADES?!" Tissue calmly let go of Aqua and said; "I didn't want to be a city leader anyway. I wanted to be a lumberjack. Leaping from tree to tree as they float down the mighty rivers of Everfree Forest! The giant redwood, the larch, the fir, the mighty scots pine!" Just then, Tissue walks over to an area of the room with pine trees in the background, and he takes off his coat revealing a lumberjack shirt, and a choir was playing in the background. "The smell of fresh-cut timber! The crash of mighty trees! With my best girlie by my side!" A filly with blonde curly hair that looks like a southwestern girl shows up, and Tissue puts his arm around her. "We'd sing…. Sing…. Sing!"

**Tissue:** _"I'm a lumberjack and I'm ok; I sleep all night, I work all day!"_

**Mounties Choir:** _"He's a lumberjack and he's ok; he sleeps all night, and he works all day!"_

**Tissue:** _"I cut down trees, I eat my lunch, I go to the lava-tree. On Wednesdays I go shopping; and have buttered scones for tea!"_

**Mounties Choir:** _"He cuts down trees, he eats his lunch, he goes to the lava-tree! On Wednesdays he goes shopping; and have buttered scones for tea! He's a lumberjack and he's ok; he sleeps all night and he works all day!"_

**Tissue:** _"I cut down trees, I skip and jump, I like to press wild flowers! I put on filly's clothing, and hang around in bars!"_ (the girl next to him starts getting confused)

**Mounties Choir:** _"He cuts down trees, he skips and jumps, he likes to press wild flowers! He puts on filly's clothing, and hang… around in bars?"_ (the Mounties look at eachother with weird looks) _"He's a lumberjack and he's ok; he sleeps all night, and he works all day!"_

**Tissue:** _"I cut down trees, I wear high heels, suspenders and a bra!" _(the girl next to him starts crying) _"I wish I'd been all girlie, just like my dear mama!"_

**Mounties Choir:** _"He cuts down trees, he wears high heels, suspenders and a… brah?"_ (The Choir just glares at Tissue with disgusting looks, and they walk away)

**Tissue:** _"I wish I'd been all girlie, just like my deeeeeaaaar mamaaaaaaa!"_

The girl continues crying and says; "OH, TISSUE; AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE SO RUGGED!" She runs away crying, and Tissue just has a confused look on his face thinking what everypony's problem was. Aqua was freaking out, he was really scared. Carol, Wind Racer, and I continued to follow the resistance until we finally we nearly reached Tissue Lion's office. When the group stopped to take a break, we decided to go on ahead of them. We finally reached Tissue Lion's office, and Wind knocked on the door. Aqua got scared, and took the coat rack in his office, and held it near the door, to defend himself. Tissue Lion wasn't in the room anymore, he escaped.

"WHO'S THERE?! GO AWAY! TISSUE LION IS GONE!" Aqua yelled. "Ah promise ah'll make this city fair for ya! Just don't hurt me!"

"Aqua?" Wind Racer said.

"Wind Racer?" Aqua said, lowering the coat rack. Aqua opened the door, and saw us. "Wind Racer!" Aqua gave Wind a big hug in relief.

"And Flare, how about me? Where's my hug?" I asked.

"Ah feel so relieved that yer here!" Aqua said.

"We're here, brother! What's wrong?" Wind Racer asked.

"It was true, this was all a trick! This city does not belong to our family! Tissue Lion used me to free himself from hard work, and the resistance!" Aqua yelled.

"That's terrible!" Carol yelled.

"Uhh, who's that?" Aqua asked.

"That's Carol, one of the only sane seaponies left." I said. "Carol meet our friend Aqua!"

"Pleasure to meet you!" Carol said, holding her fin out.

"Likewise!" Aqua said, shaking her fin.

"How did this happen, Aqua?" Wind Racer asked.

"Ah found out ah was a slave." Aqua said.

"Hey, you're not the only slave around here, brah!" I said. "I'm a slave to my XBUCKS!" A cutaway gag shows me cleaning up a toilet in my house, and as I was tired, my XBUCKS game console went inside and whipped me.

"BACK TO WORK!" my XBUCKS demanded.

"Yes, master." I said, continuing to clean the toilet.

The cutaway gag ended, and Aqua said; "This is different. Ah'm forced to do whatever anypony says if they say the words 'Would you please'?"

"Seriously?" Wind Racer asked.

"It's true, sister." Aqua said, then Aqua just looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Ah thought ya were gonna say that phrase to me, and make me do whatever ya say?" Aqua asked.

"Look, I make jokes all the time, but I ain't forcing you to do anything! That's just wrong!" I said.

"Oh… ok." Aqua said.

"Would you please pick your nose?" I asked, giving him a mischievous look. Aqua did so. "Now would you please jump up and down in one foot yelling 'I EAT PSYCHE'S BOXERS FOR BREAKFAST!'" Aqua did so.

"FLARE STOP IT!" Wind Racer yelled.

"LAWL! Alright, fine. Would you please stop, Aqua?" I asked while chuckling, and Aqua stopped.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Aqua yelled.

"I'm sorry, brah!" I laughed. "But THAT was totally worth it!"

"Where is Tissue Lion anyway?" Carol asked.

"He fled. He used his private bathyspod to return to the surface." Aqua said.

"GREAT! What are we gonna do now?" Wind Racer asked.

"Ah dunno. The only thing we can do is stop the resistance. Ah'm doomed, there's nothing ah can do, sis. Ah'm sorry." Aqua said.

"We'll find a way out of this, brother, I promise!" Wind Racer said.

"If any of ya got a plan…" Aqua started. I was about to say something, but Aqua stopped me. "A SERIOUS plan, no jokes, to help find me a way out of this, then go right ahead."

"Just rip up the contract you signed, duh!" I said.

"Ah tried, but this contract is completely indestructible!" Aqua said, holding the contract. "Ah tried rippin it, drillin it, firin it at, even made it listen to a One Direction song, but nothin happened." I tried using my hornsaber, my laser blast, my rail-blast, and my SHOOP to try to tear up the contract, but it was still in one piece. "Ah tried tellin ya, Flare."

"WE GOTTA GET YOU OUTTA HERE, AQUA! I mean, it's cool that you run a city now and all, but you're needed back home in Ponyville!" I said.

"WHAT ELSE AM AH SUPPOSE TO DO?!" Aqua yelled.

"Guys, I think I found something." Carol said, looking at the contract.

"Please, tell me it's a way out of it!" Aqua begged.

"If another pony signs this contract, they'll be the ones to run the city instead of you." Carol said.

"Oh if only Tissue Lion were here." Aqua said.

"More like Tissue Lyin!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"How about Atbass?" Wind Racer suggested.

"What about him?" Aqua asked.

"HE'S the one that kinda got you in this mess in the first place! I say he should be the one to sign it." Wind Racer said.

Aqua smiled. "Sister, yer a genius! Go capture Atbass, and get him to sign this contract!"

"I don't think we'll have a problem finding him." I said, looking out the window, and seeing Atbass's resistance coming this way.

"Crud! It's the resistance!" Carol said.

"Ah'm doomed!" Aqua said, facehoofing himself.

"Not so fast, brother! Atbass is with them, and we need to find a way to get him to sign this contract!" Wind Racer said.

"_And there's this Atbass Joe, right on your radio, and he'll give you helpful hints and such."_ I sang. _"I bet you'll do his biding with a tease, if he utters 'Would you please', and OOOOOH I said too much!"_

"Flare, now is not the time to work on yer song! Mah life is at stake here!" Aqua said.

"I hope that stake is medium rare." I teased.

"FLARE!" Aqua yelled.

"Alright, alright! I think I got an idea." I said. Just then, the resistance kicked office door opened, and bursted inside. I activated my hornsaber, and put Atbass in a head lock. "DON'T MOVE, OR YOUR LEADER GETS IT!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Atbass yelled.

"You wanna take over this city, right?" I asked.

"Of course I do, you fool!" Atbass yelled.

"Well, all you have to do is sign this contract." I said.

"Yeah, right. I know all about these contracts. Lion's contracts always have a trickery in them." Atbass said.

"Tissue Lion isn't here anymore, Atbass! Ah'm in charge now!" Aqua said.

"GOOD! I guess we're thirsting for your blood, mate!" Atbass said.

"Atbass, would you please tell us the truth?" I asked.

"No! You know the phrase! I…. I must obey!" Atbass said.

"Wait, what?" Aqua said. "How did ya know that phrase would work on him, Flare?"

"To be honest, it was just a guess. So this dude comes from your village Aqua. He's a slave too!" I said.

"So he is." Aqua said.

"My name isn't Atbass, my name is Ray Promenade." Atbass said.

"Just like in Bioshock. All these events remind me of Bioshock." I said, rolling my eyes. "It's not just a coincidence."

"Look…. Lion Industries and Promenade Corp used to work together, until changes happened when the magikids started effecting the citizens of this town." Ray said. "Just then, I knew Lion did a terrible job running this town, and I knew he enslaved all! So I changed my name and I wanted to take over!"

"Bro, there's always somepony out there to trick you, but our moral is, you can't always trust a pony, even if their family crest is on it." I said. "If you just did your research, and trust your friends to help you get out of a situation, then it's no problem to ask. No need to fight, just talk it out."

"Wow, there's a friendship lesson in all this. Never realized that." Carol said.

"I get your point." Ray said.

"Tissue didn't want to be leader anymore anyway. I don't think Tissue thought you just wanted his city, I think he thought you were gonna kill him." I said.

"We didn't." Ray said. "We just wanted to teach him a lesson, and take over the city ourselves."

"Then do so." Aqua said, giving Ray the contract. "Just sign this contract, and the city is your's. Just make sure you're fair."

"Thank you, Aqua." Ray said, signing the contract.

"Now everypony is happy!" Carol said.

Just then, Ray started to chuckle weirdly. "Uhh, are you alright, Ray?" Wind Racer asked.

"I've never been better!" Ray said with a mischievous look.

"Oh what now?" I complained, facehoofing myself.

"HA! Now I tricked you! Tissue Lion wasn't being unfair! I just said that so I can take over the city myself! I'M THE ONE WHO MADE THE MAGIKIDS IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Ray said.

"Oooooh, didn't see that coming." I said.

"Now Hoofture is mine, and every one of you will now do what I say! Because nopony is signing any contract!" Ray laughed evilly, putting the contract inside a safe, and throwing it out in the open sea, and it drops into an ocean gyser. "Now I will be in charge forever!"

"I seriously don't have time for this." I said with an annoyed tone, taking out a Little Sissy from a sack I had on my back. All the resistance members gasped.

"IS THAT A LITTLE SISSY, FLARE?!" Aqua yelled.

"HOW DID YOU GET ONE?!" Carol yelled.

"I just asked if she wanted some tonsils, and she came with me. I took her when her Big Pappi wasn't looking." I explained.

"What's one Little Sissy gonna do?" Ray asked.

"Oh, I don't have one Little Sissy." I said, taking another one out of the sack. "I have TWO!" Everypony gasped again. "You sissys know the plan! Rip his tonsils out!" I released the Little Sissys, and they ran over to Ray.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Ray yelled, throwing them across the room. They started crying, and Ray just laughed. "You thought two Little Sissys were gonna stop me? HA! You're so clueless!"

"Oh, I'm not the clueless one! You are!" I said giving him a mischievous look.

"What do you mean?" Ray asked. Just then, he heard loud footsteps coming from the distance. TWO Big Pappis rushed into the room, and charged over at Ray, and they were about to beat him up. "I guess I really should've seen this coming."

"Uhh, Big Pappis? Mind if I make a suggestion?" I asked. Both of the Big Pappis looked at me. I explained what they should do, instead of beating up the Little Sissys, they should just guard him, and keep watch over him, making sure he does his city duty fairly. From that point forward, Ray wasn't a dictator, he was a true and fair leader, as long as the Big Pappis were around, and Carol was the one to watch over him, saying 'Would you please', so he would do whatever she says. After that, we came to an agreement. We destroyed all the magikids, all the paranoid ponies in the city returned to normal, and we freed the Little Sissys. The Big Pappis now are the ones to police the city, as well as Tissue Lion's old robots, and everything was perfect.

"Phew! Thank you! Thank you both!" Aqua said to Wind Racer and I.

"Hey, we couldn't just sit there and watch you rot, brother. You're not up to running a city anyway." Wind Racer said.

"Ah know ah wasn't." Aqua said.

"Now there's one thing left to do." I said.

"And what is that, Flare?" Aqua asked.

"Would you please…" I began.

"OH NO! Flare, don't!" Wind Racer yelled.

"Let me finish, Wind." I said, then I looked at Aqua. "Would you please be free from the phrase would you please?"

"Ok." Aqua said.

"Now to test it out. Would you please get stomped on by a Big Pappi?" I asked.

"FLARE!?" Wind Racer yelled.

"No, ah won't get stomped on by a Big Pappi." Aqua said, smiling and shaking his head.

"Well what to do you know! You freed him, Flare!" Wind Racer said.

"It was as simple as that!" I said.

"Aquatic Armor? Wind Racer? Flare Gun? Your bathyspod is ready to take you back home!" Carol said.

"That's good! Ah'm kinda gonna miss this place." Aqua said.

"Feel free to visit anytime! We'll help any of you in your time of need!" Carol said.

"I better get that song done! I'm gonna make that song, and post it on YouTube!" I said. So I concluded the song as we went into our Bathyspod, and the Viking ponies showed up again, and they were the choir as I continued singing. _"So, you get a bit of story; and a horrid… beating… SPREEEE; so glad you came on down to the best little town, you try and not to drown in this creepy town, it really takes the crown though it's the only town, at the bottom of the deep blue sea- Forget SHOOP SHOOP DE DOOP, it's the best little town…. At the bottom of the deep blue- Somewhere beyond the sea, they spell it H-O-O-F-T-U-R-E!"_ After that, we returned home to Ponyville.


	26. Attack of the Killer Fish

So we start off over at my shop. ANNNG! Nope! We do not start off at my shop this time! My trailer? No way! We're starting at a new place now! We start off our story at the Ponyville Bistro. Yeah, that's a new place, isn't it? It was me, Blaze, and Crystal vs. Aqua, Psyche, and Engie in a condiment table war.

"Alright, ah'm movin mah infantry division." Engie said, moving some salt and pepper shakers to another part of the table. "Mended by mah battalion of orcs from Lord of the Rings." Engie moves smaller salt and pepper shakers in front of the bigger ones. "We fight the Hoofington Volunteers, and the north once again wins the Battle of Uniberg."

"Not so fast!" Blaze said. "The north still has two infantry divisions, PLUS Superman, and Godzilla!" Blaze moves a ketchup bottle and a green hot sauce bottle in front of the 'battlefield'.

"No, no! Orcs are magical, and Superman is vulnerable to magic!" Aqua said, knocking over the ketchup. "Plus, ya already lost Godzilla to the Fillinois Cavalry Hulk!" Aqua shows them the relish bottle, and moves the green hot sauce.

"Why can't you get Robert E. Lee charge the line with Shiva and Ganesh?" Crystal asked, holding a couple of different types of hot sauce bottles.

"So, you guys ready to order?" my sister Water who was our waitress asked.

"Hang on, sis." I said to her, then I faced Crystal. "Shiva and Ganesh? The Hindu Gods against a whole union army?"

"And orcs!" Psyche added.

"I'll be back." Water said, walking over to her manager.

"Excuse me, Ganesh is the remover of obstacles, and Shiva is the destroyer. When the smoke clears, Abraham Lincoln will be speaking Hindi and drinking mint juleps." Crystal said.

My sister walks back to us and says; "My boss says you have to order, or leave and never come back."

"What do ya recommend for somepony who worked up a stallion-sized appetite from a morning of weight training and cardio-funk?" Engie asked.

"A shower." Crystal said, rolling her eyes.

"We don't eat here, I don't know what's good." I said.

"It's all good." Water said.

"Statistically unlikely." I said.

"Just get a treeburger, you like treeburgers!" Blaze said to me.

"I like treeburgers where we usually get treeburgers, you can't make the assumption that I'll like the treeburgers here." I corrected him.

"Ah'm sorry, give him a treeburger." Engie whispered to Water.

"Uh, which one? The classic burger, the Ranch House Burger, the Barbecue Burger, or the Kobe Burger?" Water asked.

"Can't we just go to Big Colt's Burgers? They only have one burger. The Big Colt." I asked.

"The Barbecue Burger is like a Big Colt." Water said.

"Excuse me; in a world that already includes a Big Colt, why would I settle something LIKE a Big Colt?" I asked.

"Because you are not at Big Colt!" Water saying the obvious to me.

"Fine, I'll have a BBQ Burger." I said.

"Make it two." Blaze said.

"Waitresses don't yet at Big Colts." I said.

"Ah'll take the Ranch House." Engie said.

"Ah'll have a cesaer salad." Aqua said.

"Do you sell alfredos?" Crystal asked.

"We sure do!" Water said.

"Good, then get me the mac and cheese!" Crystal said.

"Alright! By the way, Flare, I'm going to be out of town after my shift for a few days." Water said.

"Awesome! Where you going?" I asked.

"They got this purse I really want to get! They only sell that kind of purse in the Macy's over at Mustangia!" Water said.

"Well you have fun over there! It's gonna be pretty lonely back at my trailer!" I said.

"Relax, bro! You survived nearly a year without me there! Besides, you got your fish!" Water said.

"Right, the fishies! Darrel, Pearl, Rainbow, Dorthey, Yoyo, and Piddles!" I said.

"Do you always have to say their names in that order?" Water asked.

"That's usually the order of who I see first in the tank. Well, it was that way, until Yoyo started swimming to me more." I said.

"I love those fish!" Water said. "Well, I better get back to work! I'll see you boys around!" Water heads over to the kitchen to fill in our order.

"You kidding right?" Psyche asked with an annoyed tone.

"What's the matter?" Aqua asked.

"She didn't take my order!" Psyche whinned.

"How can she take your order when you're too neurotic to talk to her?" Crystal asked.

"Nethertheless, this will reflect in her tip." Psyche said.

I sighed. "I less then three those fish, you know? Them all swimming around and such!"

"You always like talking about those fish, don't ya Flare?" Aqua asked.

"Hey, those are fish are like my family! I'm gonna spend some time with them when I get home, but too bad I have to get back to work after this." I said.

"Aren't you proud of Water getting her new job though?" Blaze asked.

"The only reason she got this job, is because I told her if she doesn't, I was going to kick her out in the streets." I said.

"How could you do that to your own sister, Flare?" Psyche asked.

"I wasn't ACTUALLY going to! I just tricked her into thinking I was, but she really needs to stop hanging around the house, being lazy, always asking me for money." I said.

"Smart move, brah!" Blaze said, giving me a brohoof.

Water walks back and says; "I'm sorry, Psyche! I forgot to take your order!"

"Oh, it's ok, Water!" Psyche smiled at her. "I'll take a Minestrone soup, and the curly hay-fries."

"Got it! Curly hay-soup with the minestrone fries coming right up!" Water said, walking away.

"Wait, WAIT! I didn't order the- Why do I even bother?" Psyche complained. After lunch, I returned to my shop to work. I know I own a restaurant and I should have my lunches there, but I like trying new places! Besides, I want to see how bad of a job she was doing! LAWL! A customer came up to Bonnie to complain about a pizza she ordered.

"Excuse me, this pizza is a unmitigated disaster. I asked for artichoke, apple, and hay." The customer complained.

"But…. That's what that is." Bonnie said.

"No, this is apple, artichoke, and hay. It's the right ingredients, but in the wrong order. In a proper pizza, the artichokes are always first to create a barrier of non-soggyness to the hay, and the apples are to be in the middle to not get the moisture mixed up." The customer explained.

Bonnie sighed and gave herself a facehoof. "I don't believe it."

"I know, it's basic culinary science." The customer said.

The phone next to Lyra started to ring. "I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" I yelled, running over to the phone, but Lyra answered it before I got to it. "DANG IT!" I yelled.

"Hello, Flare's Pizza Parlor! How can I help you?" Lyra asked the pony on the phone. "Yes, ma'am! Yeah, it's a big honor!"

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know." Lyra said, still talking on the phone.

"Who is it?!" I asked again, but a little louder.

"How big of an order is it?" Lyra asked.

"WHO IS IT?!" I yelled.

"Wow! That big huh?" Lyra asked.

"LYRA!" I whinned.

"Ok." Lyra said, then she took the phone away from her ear and said; "It's Princess Celestia, she wants to fill in an order."

"Wow! Luna usually likes to eat here, but Celestia almost never calls! Wonder what she wants?" I asked, taking the phone from her. "Hello, Flare's Pizza Parlor, this is Flare Gun!"

"Good afternoon, Flare Gun!" Celestia said.

"Heya, Tia! What can I do for ya?" I asked.

"Well, I'm having a royal Canterlot feast tonight with some representatives from Germaney, and as I'm told, the representatives have a soft spot for pizza!"

"Whatcha talkin about, Tia?" I asked with a Gary Coleman accent.

"I'd like to order 80 large pizzas, umm, put all your toppings on the side, and…. 65 bags of garlic rolls, and 76 2-liter sodas, all kinds!" Celestia explained. My eye pupils grew after she said all that. "Hello? Flare Gun? Are you still there?"

"80 PA-PA-PA PIZZAS?! 65 GAR-GAR-GAR-GAR GARLIC ROLLS?!" I asked shockingly.

"And 76 2-liter sodas." Celestia added.

"Oh…. Well then! You got yourself a deal, your highness! I'll be there right away with your order!" I said excitingly, breathing very hard.

Celestia giggled. "Thank you, Flare! See you in a few hours!"

"Bye!" I said, and hung up the phone.

"What was her order?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh nothing special, except it was THE BIGGEST ORDER I EVER HAD! Well, except for that one time Discord wanted 200 pounds of pizza dough." I said.

A cutaway gag shows me supplying a train load of pizza dough with Discord. "Um, Discord? What do you plan to do with 200 pounds of pizza dough?"

"Not roll around in it like a freak if that's what you're thinking." Discord said with a scared tone.

"Well that's good." I said.

"I'm using this dough to save the lives of a poor community outside Equestria that is in dire needs of this dough!" Discord said, dramatically, as a violin was playing in the background without anypony playing it, and Discord starts crying, and blows his nose with some tissues he created.

"Those tissues better be Puffs." I said, smirking at him. The cutaway gag ends, and hours went by, and I was filling in the HUGE order! I ordered some heating crates so the pizzas would stay warm, and they loaded on to a cargo train was to take over to Canterlot for the feast!

"I gotta say, Flare! This order might be your best one yet!" Lyra said.

"I'm so glad I was able to get this order done!" I said.

"Well, I hope you enjoy yourself! You're not going to be back here until late, you know?" Bonnie asked.

"What? Oh right! This is going to be an overnight job! Thanks for reminding me, Bonnie! I gotta go put on my automatic fish feeder!" I said.

"Why would you WEAR an automatic fish feeder?" Lyra teased.

"I have no idea, but I might as well install it for the fish. I'm not going to be home until late, and my sister is out of town, so I have to rely on the fish feeder to keep them alive!" I said. So I ran back to my trailer to pack up some stuff that I'll need for the trip, and I went to see my fish so I can install the feeder. "Hey fishies!" I said to them.

"Oh look, Piddles! It's that red pony we never see anymore!" Yoyo said.

"Yeah, he works too much, and spends too much time for his friends to worry about us anymore." Piddles said.

"Hey, he's a busy pony, you guys! Let him do his thing!" Rainbow said.

"Sorry I won't be home tonight, you guys. I have a BIG order to make over at Canterlot! So I'll be installing the feeder again." I said.

"Awww! That feeder feeds us too little! You usually feed us a lot more!" Yoyo complained.

"Well good! I need to go on a diet anyway!" Pearl said.

"NOOOO! Don't leave us again!" Piddles whinned.

"Hey, why would he care about us? We're just a bunch of fish!" Dorthey complained.

"Wow, Dorthey! You should really listen to how racist that sounded!" Piddles said angrily at Dorthey.

"Racist? We're not even a race!" Dorthey corrected him.

"Whatever! Speciesist!" Piddles said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm really gonna miss you guys though! You're my family!" I said to them.

"Hey, we'll be fine. We got Darrel over there keeping us entertained. He's been sitting there all day, just singing about what he sees." Rainbow said.

"Pony looking for the feeder." Darrel sang, while playing a piano. "I sing like I'm in a fancy theater! Hey there rover! Come on over!"

"So yeah, we'll be fine for the next night or two." Rainbow said.

"OH NO!" I yelled.

"What is he 'oh noing' about?" Piddles asked.

"Probably found that toxic fish food that nearly turned us into monsters a couple of weeks ago!" Dorthey said.

"The fish feeder is broken!" I complained. "GREAT! What am I gonna do now? I can't just leave you guys here to starve!"

"We'll able to survive a night." Pearl said.

"Not me!" Yoyo said.

"This can't be good! Looks like my only option is hiring a pet sitter." I said. Spike pops up next to me in Road-Runner speed, carrying a can that says 'Spike's Pet Sitting Service, 1 Gem'. "No, Spike. I know you're capable of taking care of animals, but a job like this requires a professional!"

"Does he realize all he has to do is pinch some flakes in here and then we'll be fine?" Piddles asked.

"Yeah, totally not a professional job." Pearl said. So I gave Fluttershy a call, and she went over as fast as she could. She rang the doorbell, and I activated my eyeball camera.

"Hey, Flutters!" I said. Fluttershy gasped and hid in the bushes. "Holy Wizard of Hope, Flutters! You've been coming to my place for over a year now! You always get startled at this eyeball camera!"

"I'm sorry, Flare. But that camera is just so creepy!" Flutters said. I deactivated the camera, and opened the door.

"How you doing, Flutters?" I asked, giving her a hug.

"I'm doing well, thank you!" Flutters said.

"Come in!" I said, letting her inside. We both walked through the hallway towards my bedroom. Giggity! "Thanks for offering to do this for me Flutters! I know it's last minute, but I get so worried about my fish when I leave the house. It's bad enough I'm out for the whole day!"

"I like it better when he's not around. No offense." Dorthey said.

"Hey, it's a pleasure, Flare! I just adore your fish, and I've been waiting for the day I can finally take care of them!" Flutters said.

"Well, if that were the case I could've hired you sooner!" I said.

"So, is there anything special that they need?" Flutters asked.

"Just feed them around 7:30, PM, not AM! Also, in the morning, you have to feed them at 7:30 AM." I instructed.

"Got it!" Flutters nodded.

"And they just love attention! Especially Darrel!" I said.

"Flare Gun is with his special somepony, instructing her on taking care of uuuuuuuuus!" Darrel sang, while playing his piano.

"No, Fluttershy isn't his special somepony! Twilight Sparkle is!" Pearl said.

"No, it's obviously Rainbow Dash!" Piddles said.

"You're all wrong! Spike comes and sees him everyday! He's the special somepony!" Yoyo said.

"That's not right! He can't be a special somepony, because he's a dragon! Duh! He's his special somedragon!" Dorthey said.

"Makes sense to me." Piddles said.

"Also the light goes off at 9:00 every night, and you have to turn it on at 7 the next day. Give them a half-hour time before feeding them." I said.

"The fish food is right here on the shelf below the tank. If you want to clean the tank, here's the cleaning magnets. One on the outside window of the tank, and one on the inside. Piddles seems to follow it a lot."

A cutaway gag shows me cleaning the tank with the magnet glass scrubber, and Piddles swims around following it, saying; "Hello, there! I'm Piddles! Don't mind the other fish in thinking you're a monster. It looks like you like moving around back and forth just like me! I really like to exercise the- Hey! Hey, where you going? I'm talking to you, and you move all the way to the other side of the tank? How rude!" Piddles swims towards the cleaner. "Anyways, what's your name? Where do you come from? You look like the weirdest fish I ever- HEY! I didn't mean it that way! Don't jump out of the tank! You won't survive in the outside world! Don't go on the shelf! You don't know the last time that was clean- Oh nevermind, I hate him now." The cutaway gag ends.

I walked outside with my satchel. "Alright, Flutters, I gave you the information you needed for the security system in my house. Are you sure you can do this?"

"Of course, Flarey! I promise, I'll do all I can to make sure your fish stay happy and healthy!" Flutters promised.

"I trust you completely, sista! Good luck to you! See you tomorrow!" I said, walking to the trainstation, and Flutters was waving until I got there. Flutters closed the door, and walked back to the fish tank. While I was walking inside the train, I saw a mysterious figure walking out. "Hey, what were you doing in there? That pizza wasn't for you!" Just then, I heard a beeping sound inside. I looked around the train to where the beeping sound was coming from, but every few seconds that went by, the beeping kept going faster and faster. As the beeping was going on, I was singing the Potter Puppet Pals song, until I found the source of the ticking which was a- you guessed it- PIPE BOMB! Once I saw the bomb, I grabbed it with my magic, put it outside, and covered it using my armor lock spell. I didn't know I could do armor lock to other stuff other than myself! Must be a new spell! The bomb exploded, and I released the lock. Twilight ran over to me in worry.

"Flare!" Twilight yelled.

"Twilight!" I yelled back.

"Flare, what happened?" she asked.

"I don't know! I have this shipment of pizzas to take to Canterlot, but I found this pipe bomb on board! Somepony was trying to kill me; or worse, destroy my pizzas!" I said with a frightened tone.

"Uhh, how can destroying your pizzas be worse than you being killed?" Twilight asked.

"Because this pizza is for royalty!" I said. "This pizza has to be at Canterlot tonight! We must impress the Germaney folk!"

"Well, I can't bare to see you at risk with somepony trying to ruin your pizzas, but to be on the safe side, I should come with you." Twilight said.

"Oh, Twilight, you don't have to do that! I can take care of everything myself!" I said.

"I insist! It's been a while since I last seen Celestia! It'll be honor!" Twilight said.

"Alright, sounds good! If somepony is trying to destroy my pizzas, they'll to think twice before messing with Twilight and Flare!" I said.

"RIGHT!" Twilight said, giving me a bro…. sisterhoof, I dunno. So we both went inside the train, and searched to see if there were anymore explosives, or anything that can ruin the pizzas on board, but it was all clear! We sealed all the doors, and the train started going. Twilight and I were on the alert, making sure the pizzas stay nice and secure!

Meanwhile, Fluttershy went over to my fish to start her pet sitting. "Hello there, fishies! My, you all look lovely today!"

Pearl giggled and blushed. "Oh stop it you!"

"I think she was talking about me." Dorthey said.

"You must be so lucky to have a great pet owner like Flare to take care of you!" Flutters said.

"He doesn't like calling us 'pets', he likes calling us family; and I like his enthusiasm!" Rainbow said.

"Isn't she lovely?" Darrel sang to Fluttershy.

"So, I don't know what Flare usually does to play with you all! What does he usually do?" Flutters asked.

"He usually likes to shake his head around the tank as we swim around until he feels dizzy and passes out on the toilet!" Yoyo said.

"Well, I don't normally take care of fish. I usually take care of woodland creatures! But I do believe taking care of fish is just as easy!" Flutters said.

"You sure about that? Flare said he needed a professional to take care of us!" Dorthey said sarcastically.

"I'm pretty sure we'll all get along fine! Won't we?" Flutters asked.

"I dunno, but forget my diet, I am hungry!" Pearl said, swimming over to a leftover flake from breakfast.

"White fish named Pearl, reaches for a flake!" Darrel sang, playing on his piano. "Gonna take a btie! Eh, nope, nope! She gonna breathe on it first! Wipes it on her scaaaaaales!" Pearl was just floating there, staring at Darrel, and Darrel was just staring at her back until she did something. "She takes a bite! Chews it once…. Twice…. Three times…. Four times…. STOPS! Salvia working, takes a long hard look at Darrel!" They were both silent again. "Five times…. Big fish named Rainbow swimming oveeeeeer!"

"This is starting to annoy me." Pearl whispered to Rainbow.

"They're swimming down the tank! Left fin, right fin, left fin, right fin, left fin-" Darrel sang, but before he could finish, Dorthey threw a rock at him. "OW!"

"Sorry, it slipped!" Dorthey lied.

"That was completely unnecessary, Dorthey." Rainbow said to her.

"I said I was sorry!" Dorthey said, giggling. Just then, Fluttershy heard the doorbell ring. AppleJack and Rarity were standing outside the door.

"You know, Flare can think of a better location to put his trailer other than next to the trainstation!" Rarity said.

"Ah'd actually like sleepin when a train goes by! It's so relaxin! Ah envy Flare living in a house that can be moved to where ever he likes!" AppleJack said.

"Flare, dear? You home?" Rarity asked, ringing the doorbell again. Fluttershy opens the door.

"You're not Flare!" Rarity said.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Flutters said, feeling bad.

"Howdy, Fluttershy! What are ya doing at Flare's house?" AppleJack asked.

"Uhh, it's actually called a 'trailer', AppleJack." Rarity corrected her.

"Well excuse me for callin it by it's category!" AppleJack said with an attitude, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I'm here, because Flare has a big order to fill in at Canterlot. His fish feeder is broken, so he let me stay and take care of his fish until he comes back." Flutters said.

"That's very kind of, dear!" Rarity said.

"Ah would've thought he'd get Spike to do it?" AppleJack asked.

"Well, he says this work needed 'professional help'." Flutters said.

"Well, it's a good thing he trusted you for the job, Fluttershy! You're a professional!" AppleJack said, winking at her.

"Oh, I wouldn't say professional when it comes to fish!" Flutters said embarrassedly.

"May we come in?" AppleJack asked.

"Oh honestly, AppleJack! You think it's wise asking the pony that doesn't even own this house that we can come in?" Rarity asked.

"Ah thought ya said it should be called a trailer?" AppleJack asked.

"Well, Flare didn't say I wasn't allowed to have guests, but come on in!" Flutters said.

"Thank ya, Fluttershy!" AppleJack said, and they all walk inside and walk over to my bedroom. Giggity! "Aww, look at those happy fish!"

"Indeed! I could use another fish like Pearl!" Rarity said. "Her looks kind of remind me of myself!"

"What? I'm a marshmallow?" Pearl asked.

"Ah thought that rainbow one was Pearl?" AppleJack asked.

"No, that's Rainbow." Rarity said.

"No, the smaller rainbow." AppleJack said.

"Oh, that's….. what's her name again?" Rarity asked.

"You know Rainbow's name, but you don't know mine?" Dorthey complained.

"Calm down, Dorthey! Not everypony seen Wizard of Oz!" Rainbow said.

"Oh, that's Dorthey!" Flutters said.

"Wow, y'all know those fish quite well, huh?" AppleJack asked.

"Yep!" Flutters nodded. "I come and see them everytime I visit Flare! In fact, they're one of the main reasons I visit Flare!"

"Well, ah sure have got mahself an appetite! Ya hear me, Yoyo?" AppleJack asked.

"You read my mind, sister!" Yoyo said.

"Oh, they can't be fed until 7:30." Flutters said.

"Aw, dear! It's 7:27! It wouldn't hurt feeding them a little earlier!" Rarity said.

"But Flare said 7:30!" Flutters said.

"Did he say 7:30, or did he say AROUND 7:30?" AppleJack asked.

"Uhh, around?" Flutters said, unsure.

"Then 7:27 is around! Come on, we should feed them until that little albino catfish decided to fall asleep!" AppleJack said.

"Oh, Piddles? Yes, he does like to sleep a lot." Flutters said.

"She sure knows us very we-" Piddles said, but he then fell asleep instantly.

"How about this fish food?" AppleJack asked, with a fish food containor with a biohazard symbol on it.

"Umm, I don't think I feel comfortable with that logo." Flutters said.

"What? This one? It's just the logo's brand!" AppleJack said. I would've thought AppleJack knew what 'biohazard' was.

"Indeed! C'mon, Fluttershy! Let's just feed the fish this stuff, and we can go play with Water's make up!" Rarity said.

"Y'all can play with the make-up, ah wanna play with Flare's exercise equipment!" AppleJack said.

"You in, Fluttershy?" Rarity asked.

"Well, I think I was just want to take a nap." Flutters said, feeding the fish the biohazard flakes. I seriously don't know why I still had those. I guess I was waiting for Twilight to be available so she can research them, but it never occurred to me. Maybe I should've told them what that stuff actually was.

"Wait, ah don't think we should feed them that stuff." AppleJack said, stopping Fluttershy.

"AppleJack! These fish need to be healthy, and grow up big and strong!" Rarity said.

"I'm already big and strong." Rainbow said.

"But it just occurred to me, this logo seems to be pretty familiar." AppleJack said. Oh NOW she's specious of the biohazard logo! What took her so long? I mean, by the looks of the biohazard logo, you should already know that it means trouble! What if it was the radiation logo? Maybe it would've been more recognizable that it wasn't good! If I got Twilight to look after the fish, she might've thought what the logo meant right away, and she'd probably ask why I still have it! Maybe that could've reminded me that I wanted her to research that stuff.

"C'mon, Fluttershy! Feed the fish! It's what Flare wants!" Rarity said.

"Ya can't be too sure though." AppleJack said.

"You can't let Flare down, Fluttershy!" Rarity said.

Fluttershy inhaled, and said; "You're right, AppleJack! I don't know what this stuff does!"

"HA!" AppleJack said.

"But then again, you're right, Rarity. I can't let Flare down. It wouldn't be wise of Flare to keep something poisonous lying around for his fish to eat." Flutters said, putting a few flakes inside the tank. You know what? She's right! It was stupid of me to leave that stuff around, so this is pretty much my fault. Maybe I should've left that stuff in Water's make-up cabinet, and let Rarity rub that stuff all over her face!

"Oh boy! This stuff looks good!" Yoyo said.

"I dunno, something looks fishy about this fish food." Pearl said.

"Well, duh! It's fish food! If it wasn't fishy then why would we be eating it?" Yoyo asked.

"He's right! Whatever falls in here, and it's edible, I'm totally eating it!" Piddles said.

"It starts snowing, weird black flakey fish flakes, we gonna eat it all up!" Darrel sang.

"Darrel, stop singing and dig in!" Rainbow said.

"Don't mind if I do!" Darrel said, as he swam to the flakes, and started eating them up.

"See? No harm done! The fish ate up the flakes, and look how happy they are!" Rarity said.

"I dunno, ah still have a bad feeling about this stuff." AppleJack said.

"What's done is done, Fluttershy! You did good! Flare will be very proud of you!" Rarity said.

Flutters smiled. "I did good! I did good!"

"Well, good for you! If you need me, I'll be taking a bath!" Rarity said, walking in the bathroom with Water's make-up.

"And ah'll be usin Flare's weights." AppleJack said. It's fine if she uses the weights, I NEVER use them!

Flutters went back over to the tank and said; "Enjoy your food, fishies! I know I'm a great pet sitter! Don't be sad though if you miss Flare! He'll back tomorrow morning with a lot of money from the banquet! You just make yourselves comfee, while I go take a nap!" Flutters went over to the bed, and laid down.

"This new fish food Fluttershy gave us is really good! I feel like I have a lot of energy!" Dorthey said.

"Yeah, me too! I feel like I like I wanna lift something!" Yoyo said. He lifts a rock without any trouble. "Hey, I just lifted a rock without having trouble lifting it!"

"Did this stuff just make you stronger?" Piddles asked.

"Might've! You try lifting something, Piddles!" Yoyo said.

"Alright!" Piddles takes one of the vases in the tank, and lifts it. "Whoa! I never thought the vase was this light!"

"That's weird. The food she gave us must've made us stronger." Rainbow said.

Darrel tries to play the piano again, but everytime he hits a key, the key breaks. "Maybe a little too stronger." Darrel said.

"GAH! Fluttershy!" AppleJack yelled.

"Yeah?" Flutters asked.

AppleJack ran back into my bedroom (giggity) and said to Flutters; "What happened to Flare's weights?"

"What do you mean?" Flutters asked.

"Ah looked in the exercise room, and all his exercise equipment are torn apart!" AppleJack said.

"Oh, well, maybe Flare planning to upgrade them." Flutters assumed.

"Ah did see a lot of tools and stuff in there. Ah did see some heavy crates, ah guess ah can lift those." AppleJack said.

"UGH!" Rainbow groaned.

"What's wrong, Rainbow?" Piddles asked.

"I can't fit inside castle. I usually can fit in there, but it seems I gained a little weight." Rainbow said.

"It actually looked like you gained a little size, Rainbow." Yoyo said.

"Yeah, you too, Yoyo." Rainbow said.

"Really?" Yoyo asked, looking at his body.

"WEEEE!" Darrel yelled as he was swimming around the tank, but once he bumped onto one of the sides of the tank, it cracked and it started leaking.

"OH, way to go Darrel!" Dorthey yelled at him.

"WHAT?!" Darrel yelled.

"You made the tank leak!" Dorthey said.

"So? Then the water will flood the outside world, and we can swim around where ever we want!" Darrel said.

"Not if this tank loses water first!" Dorthey yelled.

"Calm down, both of you! It doesn't matter, let's just patch up the cracks, and once somepony notices the cracks, they'll be able to fix it properly." Rainbow said.

"Well, what can we use for it?" Pearl asked.

"We can use Darrel's piano." Yoyo suggested.

"Nuh uh! No way! I'm using that!" Darrel said.

"Calm down, Darrel! You broke it anyway! Let's just use it to block the cracks until you break something else!" Piddles said. So Piddles pushed the piano, but the piano slid by, and hit the crack, and the crack became bigger.

"Dang it, Piddles!" Dorthey yelled.

"I didn't know my own strength! You gotta quit complaining once in a while!" Piddles yelled.

"GRRR! I feel like crushing you right now, Piddles!" Dorthey yelled.

"NOT IF I CRUSH YOU FIRST!" Piddles yelled back.

"Hey! You two never yell…. All the time. What's the meaning of this?!" Rainbow yelled.

"Listen to you Rainbow! You think you're in charge around here, but you're not! You always think you're better than us!" Dorthey yelled.

"How about you Dorthey? You're always out there trying to steal my job!" Rainbow yelled.

"You tried stealing Chuck's job!" Yoyo yelled.

"HE tried to steal Spot's job!" Rainbow yelled.

"UGH! I can't stand any of you!" Pearl yelled.

"WILL ALL OF YOU JUST BE QUIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!" Darrel yelled, but his yell was so loud that the whole tank shattered, and all the fish dropped out of the tank, and started flopping around on the ground.

"Look what you've done, Darrel!" Yoyo yelled.

"Shut up, fatso!" Darrel yelled at him.

"I don't think this is that bad, I can actually breathe out here." Piddles said.

"Yeah, we can float too." Pearl said.

"Are we some sort of super fish?" Yoyo asked.

"You gotta stop reading all these comics, Yoyo. They rot the mind." Pearl said.

"You rot your mind over your stupid fashion magazines!" Yoyo yelled.

"You too need to grow up! The magazines you read are just displays! They're not real!" Piddles yelled.

"HOW DO WE KNOW IF WE'RE ALL REAL?!" Darrel yelled. "LOOK AT US! WE'RE TALKING FISH!"

"Yeah, but nopony seems to understand us!" Rainbow yelled.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! YOU ALL KEEP CORRECTING ME LIKE I'M SOME SORT OF CHILD!" Darrel yelled.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE A CHILD!" Dorthey yelled.

All the fish started growling at eachother, but as they were growling, they started growing, and they started to get more in rage! They never seen eachother so angry! But everytime they look at eachother, they seem to get angrier, and angrier! They kept growing and growing too! AppleJack, Rarity, and Fluttershy didn't seem to notice. Flutters was asleep, Rarity was in the bathroom, and AppleJack was watching TV. They started smashing though my bedroom door, breaking it, and they did the same to the front door, and they swam outside. My trailer alarm started going off, it woke up Flutters, and AppleJack was turning down the volume, thinking it was the TV, and Rarity was sitting in the tub with cucumbers on her eyes, and she yelled; "APPLEJACK!? Turn down the TV, dear?!"

Meanwhile, on the train ride to Canterlot. I was standing in the front side of the cargo car, while Twilight was standing in the back side, staying on the alert, but at the same time we were relaxing, making sure our ride to Canterlot was smoothly! "Hey, Twilight?" I asked.

"Yeah, Flare?" Twilight asked.

"How come if supply transfers are traveling through a car they're called shipments, but if supply transfers are traveling through ships they're called cargos?" I asked.

"I dunno. I guess that's how ponies liked to call them." Twilight said.

"Doesn't really make much sense to me." I said.

"Well, there are so many things that don't make sense, Flare, but you just have to live with them." Twilight said.

"Listen to you, you sound like my mom!" I said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Twilight asked.

"More or less." I said.

"Don't you even miss her?" Twilight asked.

"Of course I miss her, but I moved to Ponyville to make some friends! You shouldn't have a problem with that Twilight, you moved here for the same reason!" I said.

"I never said I had a problem with it." Twilight said.

"I know, but the tone of your voice makes it sound like that." I said. Twilight just sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Hey, Twilight? Before the royal wedding, you were saying how much you love Shining, and yet you didn't remember Cadance."

"Cadance was part of my early childhood, and I only remember bits and pieces of what we did. Shining however was there my whole life! He said goodbye to Spike and I before we left Canterlot for my special friendship task." Twilight explained.

"Well if only Cadance saw you then, you were like; 'I HAVE A BROTHER! AND I LOVE HIM, LA LA LA LA, HE WAS THE ONLY ONE IN MY CHILDHOOD' you were singing, and then you were like; 'OH, AND THERE'S MY FOALSITTER. Oh…. I love her too.' See?" I explained.

"That doesn't even sound like me!" Twilight said.

"Well, it sounded like that to me when I was recording the whole thing!" I said.

"I'm surprised Rainbow Dash didn't blow a fuse and smash that camera." Twilight giggled.

"I wanna do a captures thing again. Maybe in Book 3." I said.

"What?" Twilight asked confusingly.

"Nevermind." I said. Just then, we heard a tapping noise coming from on top of the train.

"Did you hear that?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, I did. Did you?" I asked.

"If I didn't hear that, how would I be asking you?" Twilight asked.

"Because everything I know is a lie!" I said. We hear the tapping again. "What do we do?"

"One of us has to go on top of the train to search it out. Might be somepony out to ruin your shipment again." Twilight said.

"Since this is a train, I can't tell if it's called a shipment, or a cargo." I said.

"So, who's it gonna be?" Twilight asked.

"You! You go on top of the train! Lion face." I said.

"What?!" Twilight asked. "A stallion never tells a mare to do the dirty work!"

"You got your teleportation magic! If you accidently fall off train, you can come back. I have no way of getting back on." I said.

Twilight sighed. "Alright, fine."

"Don't worry! I'll keep a close eye on the planeits." I said.

"The what?" Twilight asked.

"The planeits! Since shipment is car, and cargo and ship, I'm thinking of making planeits on a train, but I haven't figured out what the supplies on a plane should be called, train….. something." I said. Twilight shook her head, and went outside and climbed on top of the train. She checked, but there was nothing there. She looked over at the other tops of the train, but nope, nothing! She heard a dinging sound coming from behind her; she turned around and saw a train signal hanging over the tracks. She gasps, and jumps down quickly, and heads back inside. "How was the search?"

"I NEARLY DIED!" Twilight yelled, catching her breath.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." I said.

"AND YOU'RE JUST STANDING THERE, FILING YOUR NAILS?!" Twilight asked.

"I usually bite them, but since you're here, I might as well file them." I said. Twilight groaned, and facehoofed herself.

Back at home, AppleJack and Rarity rushed into my bedroom (giggity) as Fluttershy was screaming, and the alarm was going off in the house.

"I can hear you, dear! This alarm is loud!" Rarity yelled.

"NO! THE FISH ARE GONE!" Flutters yelled. "Flare relied on me to do one thing, and-"

"Hang on, sugarcube!" AppleJack said, as she walked over to my security station, and bucked it with her hind legs, and the alarm got turned off. "Alright, there you go! Ah couldn't hear ya over the alarm!""

"Flare relied on me doing one thing, and I failed him!" Flutters starts weeping on the fish tank debris.

"It's ok, dear! You did your best!" Rarity said.

"I did?! If I did my best I wouldn've lost the fish! Flare's never gonna talk to me again!" Flutters cried.

"Calm down, Fluttershy! We can find Flare's fish. Ah don't see any bodies around. So they must be somewhere else." AppleJack said.

"Flare's gonna kill me!" Flutters whinned.

"Darling, calm down! You got yourself in this situation, you can get yourself out." Rarity explained.

"I don't know, Rarity! These are Flare's fish we're talking about! He loves those fish more than anything!" Flutters said.

"We'll get them back! We just have to look for them!" Rarity said.

"Ah dunno how fish could just get up, and walk away, and smash all his doors while they're at it. Does Flare know about this?" AppleJack asked.

"Perhaps there's something he didn't tell me." Flutters said.

"Ah think the best thing to do is to call Flare, he'll know what to do." AppleJack said.

"NO! If Flare knows, then Fluttershy will take responsibility, and he'll never wanna be friends with her again!" Rarity said. Fluttershy gasped after she heard that.

"WE HAVE TO GET THOSE FISH BACK!" Flutters cried.

"But where could they be?" Rarity asked. Just then, they heard screaming and roaring coming from outside. Fluttershy, AppleJack, and Rarity all ran outside, and they saw GIANT fish causing havoc throughout the town.

"Oh, this is bad." Rarity said. Fluttershy falls back, and faints. Fluttershy eventually wakes back up with AppleJack and Rarity standing over her.

"Ya alright, sugarcube?" AppleJack asked.

"Ugh! How long was I out?" Flutters asked.

"9 days." AppleJack said.

"WHAT?!" Flutters yelled.

"Nah!" AppleJack teased. "Ya've only been out for 15 seconds."

"Honestly, AppleJack!" Rarity said with an annoyed tone.

"Honestly's mah element!" AppleJack said.

"Where are the fish? We have to get them back!" Flutters yelled.

"But how? They've turned into mutated monsters!" AppleJack said.

"WAIT!" Flutters turned around, and ran back inside the trailer, and looked at the fish food she fed them with. "AppleJack? What does 'biohazard' mean?"

"BIOHAZARD?!" AppleJack cried. "Biohazard is a type of radiation! Ah think this fish food was the reason the fish became monsters!"

"Then why did you get her to feed it, AppleJack? If you knew, you could've stopped her!" Rarity said.

"AH DID TRY TO STOP HER! Y'all kept blabberin on about how much it would mean to Flare if Fluttershy did the feedin job for him!" AppleJack corrected her. Rarity and AppleJack started to argue, and Flutters got a wee-bit angry.

"Will you both STOP ARGUE!" Flutters yelled.

Rarity, and AppleJack both looked at Flutters in surprise. "Whoa!" AJ said. Did I say wee-bit angry? I meant wee-bitter angry.

"I got myself into this situation, and now I'm going to fix it! I'm going to change Flare's fish back to the way they were before he gets home, and NOPONY is gonna stop me!" Flutters said. She starts walking into town, and AppleJack and Rarity follow her.

"Fluttershy, wait!" AppleJack called out. "Are ya sure you can do this?"

"Positive!" Flutters said, and continued walking.

"But this maybe a dangerous job! Look at them, causing havoc and destruction throughout the entire town!" Rarity said.

"I have to do this, for Flare!" Flutters said.

"But do ya know how ya can stop them?" AppleJack asked.

"I did my homework! I searched around Flare's trailer for anything that might help out, and I found this note that has the antidote right here!" Flutters said, holding a piece of paper showing the antidote. "It says if the fish are relaxed, and they eat regular fish food, they'll go back to normal."

"Since when did you get that paper?" Rarity asked.

"ARE WE GONNA SAVE FLARE'S FISH, OR WHAT?!" Flutters asked loudly.

"YES! Let's do this!" AppleJack cried.

"YEEEEAAAAH!" the YEAH pony yelled.

"No, not you, Snowflake." Rarity said.

"Awww." The YEAH pony said, sadly.

Fluttershy, AppleJack, and Rarity went over to their houses to gather supplies so they can be able to get my fish easier. AppleJack gets her rope, a few apples, and asks Apple Bloom for her Capturing Hat, which looks exactly like her old hat, but I wouldn't blame her for switching hats. I use different vests too depending on the occasion! I have my angry vest which is a lighter blue than most of the other vests, and there's my happy-go-fun day vest which is the most regularist blue than all the other vests, but I think you get the idea. Rarity takes a few make ups, and hair brushes with her, but how is that gonna help in this situation? Fluttershy gathers a net, some sort of food launcher, and…. A couple of other stuff, but do we have to go into details? AppleJack gave each of them walkie-talkies so they can stay in contact with eachother.

"So how are we going to do this?" Rarity asked.

"Ah think the best strategy is to split up. We'll take two fish each. Ah'll take Pearl and Piddles, Rarity will take Darrel and Dorthey, and Fluttershy will take Yoyo and Rainbow." AppleJack explained the plan.

"But I wanted to get Pearl! She has my eyes!" Rarity complained.

"Fine, ah'll take Dorthey, she's a hassle anyway." AppleJack said.

"But shouldn't it be girl with girl? Take Darrel." Rarity said.

"FINE! Whatever! Let's just go save the town, and Flare's fish before he gets back!" AppleJack said. So the three of them split up in different parts of the town to take care of the fish problem. The townsfolk were running and screamming all over the place, locking their doors, and putting their plants inside because Yoyo and Piddles kept eating everything they see. AppleJack jumped on a roof, and twirled her rope around, and tried to capture Piddles, but after the rope was tied on, Piddles started twitching really fast, and moving around, and AppleJack flew off the roof, and landed on the ground. Piddles was moving around so much, that AppleJack was being dragged around the ground, but she finally let go and gave up on Piddles.

Rarity tried to bait Pearl with all the make-up, and dresses she had, and Pearl took the bait. Rarity started charging to her with a big fishing net, and she threw the net on, but the big net wasn't so big after all; it just covered her face. Pearl roared, and tore the net off her face, and slapped Rarity with her hind fin as she was swimming away. "WELL! I never!" Rarity shockingly said, holding her cheek.

Fluttershy was pretty scared, but she had to do what she had to do. She used her launcher to try to get the food in Rainbow's mouth, but Rainbow didn't roar that much. Flutters had to do all she could to get Rainbow's mouth opened, but luckily Rainbow DAAAASSSSHHHH, was there to save the day. Dash flies on down to pound Rainbow in the back, and get his mouth to open. Dash was successful, and Fluttershy shoots the fish flakes inside Rainbow's mouth. Rainbow just floats there without any emotion. Fluttershy's eye pupils grew, thinking she was successful, but Rainbow then spits out the food, and wakes Rainbow Dash with her tail, and she starts flying, not her type of flying, but force flying, and she yells; "Looks like Rainbow Dash is blasting off agaaaaaaiin…." Then a star twinkled when Dash was out of sight. So yeah, everypony was having a real tough time getting my fish to calm down. We'll get back to them later.

The sun was setting, and it was starting to get darker. Twilight and I were still on patrol, but I could tell we weren't on the train alone, well…. Besides the conductor, which is my friend Diesel, but I know he'd never sell us out! "Everything clear?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, but it's really starting to get hot in here!" I said. "SO TAKE OFF ALL YOUR CLOTHES! LAWL!"

"Well, this heat has to keep the pizzas nice and hot." Twilight said.

"You know what I just realized?" I asked.

"What did you just realize?" Twilight asked.

"I could've just got my Canterlot pizza shop to fill the order! How can I be so stupid?" I asked, slapping myself in the head.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Don't slap yourself in the head, it kills brain cells." Twilight said.

"Sorry, I'm just really bored right now!" I said.

"Well, find a way to entertain yourself!" Twilight said.

"If I had my top hat and cane with me right now, and Spike were here, we'd do a musical number!" I said.

"Oh yeah?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah! A little something to keep my spirits up! I heard you Ponyville folk like to sing, but more like Disney Movie style music, I'm more into swinging music." I said. "Hey, mind if I go back to the Shining Armor and Cadance subject?"

"Not at all! What you need to know?" Twilight asked.

"At the wedding after Chrysalis banished you to the mines underneith Canterlot, I thought it would be more clever if she just let you stay, and then you'd keep making a fool of yourself, and you would've never found the real Cadance." I suggested.

"What? You wanna go back in time and tell Chrysalis that so all of Canterlot would fall under the changeling's hooves?" Twilight asked with an attitude.

"I'm just saying, sista! Chrysalis did a poor job in that plan, she could've gone more clever than that." I said. Just then, we heard footsteps on top of the train again. "They're back!"

"They? You saying there's more than one?" I asked.

"I heard more footsteps than I should. You should cover that door, I'll take this one." Twilight said.

"And since when did you become the boss of this little group? BOSS BOSS BOSS BOSS BOSS!" I asked.

"This isn't about being the boss, Flare. This is about keeping your food safe! You with me or not?" Twilight asked.

"You should've said it like this; 'Are you win me, or again me?'" I said.

"What?" Twilight asked confusingly.

"My mom and I used to do that a lot. Win me or again me. It sounds like with you and against you, but more badflank!" Just then, we heard the door over at my end of the train slam shut.

"Shhh! They're in here!" Twilight whispered.

"Ok, but why are we whispered?" I whispered back.

"Just keep on the alert." Twilight whispered.

"Roger that!" I whispered. Twilight and I walked around the train car, and looked behind crates, and tried to make sure no intruders get a hold of the pizza! Both of our horns glowed, so we can see around the train, which was dark by the way, and I keep looking back at the pizza making sure it was safe. We kept looking around, and then I heard a noise in front of me. I started walking backwards, and I kept on going until I knocked into Twilight. I got startled and started shooting flares everywhere.

"Whoa! What happened Flare?" Twilight asked.

"I got startled, you startled me." I said.

"You knocked into me, I was just searching this crate." Twilight said.

"So if you're over here, then what's that over there?" I asked, pointing to a blue pony wearing a black mask and a black suit. "It's a ninja!" I yelled. The ninja pounced on us, and we started to fight it. I activated my hornsaber, as Twilight started shooting at it with her magic. The ninja hopped around the train, trying to get us while he could, but then another ninja pounced on Twilight, and she fell over. The ninja was about to punch her in the face, but she used her magic to protect herself. We kept on fighting the ninjas, but the ninjas did a good number on us, but we couldn't give up!

Back at Ponyville, AppleJack, Rarity, and Fluttershy all joined up together to catch their breath. "These…. These fish are….. mighty tough!" AppleJack said, all tired out.

"Look what that fish did with my hair!" Rarity whinned.

"We…. Might need some help." AppleJack said.

"I'll tell you what we didn't do. We were suppose to relax them, and all we did was stress them out even more!" Flutters said.

"So what do we do?" Rarity asked. "Do you know how to relax them?"

"No, I don't. But I know of one that might." Flutters said.

"So let me get this straight." Spike said as the three ponies went over to Twilight's house to see him. "You want my help to save Flare's fish from causing destruction to the town?"

"It would mean the world to us!" Flutters said.

"Well, ok! I know how to get Flare's fish to relax. Flare tells me about his fish all the time! But it's gonna have to cost you." Spike said.

"Show him the case, Rarity." Flutters said. Rarity puts the briefcase she was holding on the ground, and opening it, revealing pack of gems.

"WHOA! I hit the jackpot!" Spike cried in excitement. "Alright, I'm in! It's quite simple really!"

"What do we need to do to get these fish to relax?" AppleJack asked.

"Some fish might take harder to relax then others. But with fish those size, it's going to take a lot to relax them!" Spike said.

"Just tell us what we need to do, Spike! We can handle it!" AppleJack said, and winked.

"Darrel is a happy fish. To relax him, you're going to have to make him happy. Play a little game with him, maybe he'll cooperate!" Spike said.

"But those fish are beasts! How can we make them happy just by playing with them?" Rarity asked.

"They maybe monsters on the outside, but in the inside they're still those happy loving little fish that Flare knew and loved, and it's up to us to save them!" Flutters said.

"Exactly! As for Yoyo, he likes to eat. Just give him some food, and he'll be fine." Spike said.

"Got plenty of apples!" AppleJack said.

"Or I could just feed him the fish food, and he'll return to normal." Flutters said.

"Piddles usually sleeps. Just make him fall asleep, that should be relaxing enough." Spike said.

"As for Pearl, just take some pictures of her. Like you Rarity, she likes to be fabulous!" Spike said.

"I wouldn't blame her!" Rarity said.

"As for Rainbow and Dorthey…. Sheesh. They both like to be in charge. I guess you could just tell Dorthey she's the boss, and maybe she'll calm down, I assume." Spike said.

"What about Rainbow?" AppleJack asked.

"I have no idea. I think you're on your own for him." Spike said.

"Ok, I guess it's time to go fry some fish!" AppleJack said, carrying Fluttershy's food launcher.

"WHAT?!" Flutters shockingly said.

"Wow, that didn't sound right at all, AppleJack!" Spike said.

"Sorry, sorry! But we're all just sitting here like fish in a barrel, huh?" AppleJack teased, and chuckled a bit. Everypony just looked at her awkwardly.

"You're not good at puns." Rarity said to AJ.

Back at the train, Twilight and I continued fighting those ninjas. I know it's pretty ironic to be fighting ninjas, but that's what they were! One of the ninjas bucked Twilight with their hind legs, and she past out when she hit a crate. The blue ninja was signaling the green ninja to do something, which turned out to be opening the big train car doors at the side, and try to push one of my crate of pizzas out of the train and over the cliff edge. "NO! Those pizzas belong to a royal banquet, which isn't really a bank, because I doubt there's money; but you're pushing out priceless treasure, and I will not stand by while you destroy it all!" I yelled at them. I used my magic to knock the green ninja out with one of the crates. The blue ninja started fighting me again, but even with my magic, this ninja is tough! I really needed Twilight's help at this point, but she was still knocked out. Just then the blue ninja took a small crate, and hit me on the head with it, and I fell on the floor. The ninja knew it was the time to push one of the crates out of the train, while I just laid there, helpless, and in pain.

Back at home, ponies were still running away from the killer fish. Pinkie Pie was throwing cupcakes at it, and Rainbow Dash tried to confuse them by flying around their face, but neither of them could do any good. The Wonderbolts came to the rescue as well, but what makes you think they could do it? "WOO! Nothing can stop the Wonderbolts!" Rainbow Dash yelled. Just then, they all plummet to the ground next to Rainbow. "I stand corrected." She said. Just then, AppleJack ran over to Pinkie who was throwing cupcakes at Dorthey.

"TAKE THAT YOU BIG MEANIE! Try to break our town why don't ya!" Pinkie yelled.

"Pinkie, what are ya doin?" AppleJack asked.

"Assaulting with cupcakes! Duh!" Pinkie said rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry about that, ah got an important task for you!" AppleJack said, holding Pinkie's shoulders.

"Ooooo! A special task? TELL ME! TELL ME!" Pinkie yelled, hopping up and down. "Ah need ya to entertain Darrel. Play with him, or make him amused."

"Oh, I can do that!" Pinkie said.

"Good luck, Pinkie!" AppleJack said, about to run off but Pinkie stopped her.

"Which one is Darrel again?" Pinkie asked.

"The black one!" AppleJack said with an annoyed tone.

"Oh, it's the fun fish! Okey dokey!" Pinkie said.

"Ah'll go handle Yoyo. Got some apples right here!" AppleJack said.

"And ah know just the song to put Piddles right to sleep!" Engie said.

"Dorthey will be no problem to take down!" Rainbow Dash said.

"I know just the thing to make Pearl look so fabulous, nopony would resist!" Rarity said.

"Are ya sure you can handle Rainbow, sugarcube?" AppleJack asked Fluttershy.

"Absolutely! I couldn't think of a more easier fish than Rainbow!" Flutters said.

"Alright, but Spike said he's a tough one." AppleJack reminded her.

"I know." Flutters nodded. "Well, wish me luck!"

"C'mon! Let's go get Flare's fish!" AppleJack yelled. Darrel kept swimming around really fast around town picking on all the buildings. He was currently picking on Psyche's house.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" Psyche yelled. Darrel roared at Psyche, while spraying some saliva on him. "Say it, don't spray it." He said.

"Hiiiiiiiii Darrel!" Pinkie yelled. Darrel confusingly looked over at Pinkie who was carrying her one-pony band instruments. "Wanna have some fun?" Darrel hopped up and down excitedly. "Do you, Darrel? Do you wanna have some fun?!" Darrel nodded very fast. "Well, I know just the thing for you!" Pinkie starts dancing and singing with her instruments, and Darrel danced along, but causing a few quakes which knocked over market stalls, and ponies toppled over. After all the dancing, Darrel started to relax. Pinkie hopped on by Darrel, and put some regular fish flakes in his mouth. Darrel started shrinking back to his regular fish self. Fluttershy flew over, putting Darrel in a bowl full of water, and Darrel was swimming around happy.

"One down, five to go." Flutters said.

"Awww, I was having fun being a monster!" Darrel whinned. "Hey, Pinkie? How about playing those instruments for me again?"

Meanwhile, back at the train, the ninja was just about to kick one of the pizza crates out the train. I crawled over, and grabbed the ninja's leg, but I was too late. He already kicked the crate out. "NOOOOOOOOO!" I cried. "Do you realize what you've done?!" It was too late for that crate, but there was still a second crate, and I had to stop him, but I was feeling very weak. He didn't bother fighting me, he just pushed me over, and grabbed the other crate. Luckily, I used my rail-blast spell on him, and he got pushed to the other side of the train, hit the wall real hard, and got knocked out. I was going to push the crate back in, but the green ninja was awake again, and he tackled me. I couldn't take this anymore, I didn't want to come to this, but I had to throw the ninja out of the train over the cliff. What other choice did I have? I regret doing it, but luckily he had a grappling hook, and started swinging back up, but the train was moving so fast. He started climbing the rope back up, and I tried to detach the hook, but the hook was on the train car pretty tight.

AppleJack laid apples around the ground, and yelled; "Yoohoo! Yoyo! Got some fresh food here for y'all!" Yoyo was already occupied, eating all the food from the stalls in the market. AppleJack knew the apples couldn't be enough, she then saw a stall with some pies on it. AppleJack used her lasso to bring the pies over to her, and she called out for Yoyo again. Yoyo sniffed the pies from the distance, and started floating towards the pies, and ate them. Yoyo was feeling pretty relaxed, and he shrunk back to his normal yoyo loach self. Fluttershy came as fast as she could to put Yoyo in the bowl with Darrel.

"Yoyo, how was your buffet?" Darrel asked.

"Pretty good! But I don't think I'll be able to eat for a month!" Yoyo said, rubbing his stomach, and burping.

Darrel sniffed Yoyo's breath. "Have you been eating pie?"

"Four to go!" Flutters said.

Back on the train, the ninja still kept climbing the rope, trying to get to me. I kept trying to detach the grappling hook, but I still couldn't do it. I even tried using my hornsaber to cut the rope, but that didn't work either. The green ninja grabbed my leg after he climbed high enough to reach me, but just before he did anything, I said; "I'd look to the left if I were you." The ninja confusingly looked to the left of him. "No, my left." I said, the ninja looked to the right of him, then he gasped because we were approaching a tunnel, and the green ninja SLAMMED right into the rocks on the side of the tunnel, and then he started sliding off slowly, and there were stars floating around his head. He was ok though, but he had no hope of catching up to us.

Back in town, Pearl floating by until she reached Rarity's shop. She smiled, and she tried to reach her fin inside until she got some dresses. She tried them on, but they tore off, because she was too big for the dresses. Pearl roared again, and was just about to smash Rarity's shop, but she had a lip stick balm on her fin. She put some on her lips, and tried to find something to see her reflection, so she smashed the Ponyville Water Tower, and looked through the reflection of the water, and she smiled big, knowing she was gorgeous. Rarity came along, gave Pearl some fish food. She ate the food, and shrunk back to her old self. "Wow, that was easy!" Rarity said with glee.

Back on the train, I was just feeling revealed that the ninja was gone, but the blue ninja woke up and tackled me. We rolled around until we got outside. I was laying in the middle between the two train cars, and he was laying on top of me, he got up, and started climbing the ladder to the top of the car. "Sigh. Always with the top of the car! Always has to be a fight up there!" I complained. I climbed the ladder and followed him up. I pewed, pew pew pew, at him with my laser blast, and he threw some ninja stars at me, and WHOA, one of those stars tore my vest! I got really angry. "HEY! NOPONY, AND I MEAN NOPONY, MESSES WITH MY VEST!" I tackled him and started pounding him, but to my stupidity, he was stronger. He kicked me off him, and I landed hard on the roof of the train car. Ouch! Felt like the blood in my brain was leaking!

Back in town, Dorthey was attacking the Cutie Mark Crusaders treehouse, shaking it around and such, and the crusaders inside started screaming. "Don't worry, Rainbow Dash will be here to save the day!" Scoots said.

"Y'all always relying on Rainbow Dash! What if it's Mare Do Well that saves the day?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Mare Do Well is nothing compared to Rainbow Dash!" Scoots said. Just then, Mare Do Well starts flying around the Cutie Mark treehouse, trying to get Dorthey to get her attention on her.

"See? Told ya!" Apple Bloom said.

"GO MARE DO WELL!" Sweetie Belle cried.

"Dorthey the fish, your rain of terror has ended!" Mare Do Well yelled.

"Since when did Mare Do Well talk?" Sweets asked.

"But I have to say…. You are the boss, Dorthey. The boss! You rule everything now! You're in charge of the tank now!" Mare Do Well said. Dorthey smiled. "And also pretty awesome." Mare Do Well added. Dorthey blushed, and pouted with her fin. "Here, have some awesome food, for an awesome boss!" Mare Do Well said, giving Dorthey the fish food. Dorthey eats the food, and shrinks back to her regular self. Fluttershy comes and puts Dorthey safely back in the bowl.

"How was your time, Dorthey?" Pearl asked.

"Pretty well! It seems I'm the boss now!" Dorthey said.

"Says who?" Yoyo asked.

"Says that masked mare!" Dorthey said.

"You were awesome, Mare Do Well!" Apple Bloom said in excitement.

"Ehhh, Rainbow Dash could've done better." Scoots said with a boring tone.

"I sure have, Scoots! I sure would have!" Mare Do Well said, taking off her mask, revealing to be Rainbow Dash.

"Oooo, plot twist!" Sweets said.

"HA! Told you it would be Rainbow Dash that would save the day!" Scoots said.

Over with Piddles, he was digging lots of holes on the ground, but not for long! Engie comes by with his guitar and sings One Step Forward by The Desert Rose Band, and eventually Piddles fell asleep. That was the time to feed Piddles the food, and he goes back to normal. "Ya done good, Engineer! Ya done good!" Engie said to himself.

Back on the train, I was laying down on the roof, in pain, and I look up at the ninja. "Say good night to your pizza, Crimson!" the ninja said mischievously.

"Oh, you do talk." I said.

"Y-yeah, why wouldn't I?" the ninja asked.

"For a second there, I thought you were the same voice actor Doomguy, Chell, Gordon Freeman, Matthew Kane, the Rookie from ODST, Crono from Chrono Trigger, I can go on!" I said.

"Well…. Time to say goodbye to your pizza, Flare! Once I press this detnator, the whole train car explodes, and your pizza will be gone for good!" the ninja said.

"And us along with it!" I reminded him.

"Oh…. I didn't think of that." The ninja said.

"Are you one of Cookie Cutter's ninja padwans?" I asked.

"SAY GOODNIGHT!" the ninja yelled, but before he could press the detnator, Twilight appeared behind him and knocked him out with one of my pizza crates.

"See? I told you that you needed help!" Twilight said to me mischievously.

"I never been so glad, Twilight! You saved my last pizza crate, and our lives! I couldn've done this without you!" I smiled at her and said.

"Oh this? This is the pizza crate that one of the ninjas through out the train." Twilight said.

"You saved my pizza? Twilight, you're the best! I never doubted you for a second!" I said, as she gave me a hoof up, and I hugged her. I looked over her shoulder and saw a tunnel coming. "Twilight? TUNNEL!" I yelled. Twilight used her teleportation to teleport her, me, and the pizza crate back inside the train car. "Phew! Way to think fast, sista!"

"Hey, it's no problem! You would've done the same for me, right?" Twilight asked, smiling at me.

"Y-yeah…. Sure." I said, didn't know what else to say. Twilight play punched me in the shoulder, and we laughed all the way back to Canterlot. Back in town, there was one more fish to take care of!

"Alright, Fluttershy! That's nearly all the fish! Only one more!" AppleJack said.

"Yeah, but it's the toughest one of all!" Spike said.

"Piece of cake! How bad can one fish to be?" Rainbow Dash bravely asked.

"Maybe two fish!" Pinkie said. "Or maybe a red fish! OR A BLUE FISH!"

"Yeah, I highly doubt that." Rainbow Dash said. Rainbow was floating around near town hall, circling it.

"There's Rainbow! He's at town hall!" AppleJack said.

"How are we going to relax him?" Rarity asked.

"Ah know just the thing!" Engie said, carrying his guitar, and walking towards Rainbow.

"Uhh, Engie, I don't think that's going to work on him." Spike said.

"Relax, Spike! Worked on one fish! What are the odds of it not affecting the other?" Engie asked. Engie was playing a country song for Rainbow, but Rainbow took his guitar and smashed it in the ground. "HEY! Ah was suppose to do that after the song!" Engie whined.

"HEY, Rainbow?! YOU'RE THE BOSS! You're the best! The most awesome fish in the world!" Rainbow Dash cried out.

"HEY! She said I was! What's the big deal? She saying that to every fish she sees?" Dorthey complained.

"And the most awesome boss fish will eat his food, right?" Rainbow Dash asked, showing Rainbow the fish food, but Rainbow smacks the food out of her hooves. "HEY! That's not what the most bossiest of all fish does!" Rainbow, smacks Rainbow Dash with his fin, and she flies into a radish cart.

Meanwhile, our train arrives at Canterlot, and Twilight and I push the crate of pizzas over to the castle to make the delivery. "This is so possum grade awesome, Pinkie- I mean Twilight!" I said.

"Why did you call me Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

"I see her a lot, and I get mixed up with names a lot. I even called my dad, grandma once; and my uncle Water. I even called Fluttershy Trixie once! How do they even compare?! It's too bad those ninjas had no amusement into trying to destroy this pizza. I mean, what can you expect if you're hired by Boorlie Pomodoro? I kinda had the feeling he'd be responsible for hiring those ninjas." I said.

"Well, what can you do, Flare? Business wars are like that" Twilight said. Twilight, and I walked over to the front door of the palace, where the guards were blocking our way in.

"Halt! You have business here?" a guard asked.

"Are you talking to me, or her?" I asked.

"You! Twilight is allowed here anytime!" a guard said.

"Yeah, Twilight, you're allowed here anytime, but I obviously have to tell them my business!" I said to her with an attitude.

"I'm sorry, Flare. What do you need me to do?" Twilight asked.

"Tell these guards to let me through! This pizza is for the banquet!" I said.

"Hmm…. Likely story. I'll have to notify the princesses first." A guard said. The guard went over to the intercom system, and spook through it. "Princess? Twilight Sparkle is here, and….. uhh, who are you?"

"YOUR MOM!" I said rudely to him.

"Flare Gun. His name is Flare Gun." Twilight said.

"Yeah, I could say my own name, thank you very much!" I said to Twilight with an attitude.

"Yeah….. and a Mr. Flare Gun." The guard said through the intercom.

"Wow, and you need permission from us to let those two in?" Luna asked from the intercom.

"Twilight is alright, but this 'Flare Gun'….." the guard said suspiciously.

"I feel insulted that you'd need permission to let him in. He's a personal friend of mine, and he should be treated as such! LET HIM IN!" Luna ordered the guards.

"Oh, yes, your highness! Right away!" the guard said startling. "Our apologies, Mr. Gun. We had no idea that our princess as a big bond over you."

"You're darn right I do! Now step aside, thunder-heads!" I ordered them. The guards moved aside, and let us through, and the two of us walked inside.

"You know, Flare. You didn't have to be that rude to the guards." Twilight said.

"Well, I'm sorry. But those guards seemed pretty rude to me as well. I've been to this castle many times! How can they not know me?!" I asked.

"I've lived in this castle for a few years. You've only visited here for, I dunno, 8 times?" Twilight guessed.

"10. I've been here 10 times." I corrected her.

"Fine, 10." Twilight said.

"Well, 11, counting now." I added.

"Twilight Sparkle! Flare Gun! Pleasure having you both here!" Celestia said.

"Thank you, Princess Celestia!" Twilight said.

"If only my welcoming was a little more…. Well…. Welcoming." I said.

"I see you've brought us the pizza for the banquet! A bit later then expected, but a job well done!" Trollestia said. I said 'Trollestia', because that seemed like a Trollestia moment right there.

"Yep! Had no trouble getting here! Smooth ride!" I said.

"Indeed!" Celestia said. "Thank you very much! This pizza will do very nicely!"

"And that'll be a total of 857 bits!" I said.

"FLARE!" Twilight shockingly said.

"What?" I asked.

"You can't ask the princesses to pay for this!" Twilight said.

"Why not? Business is business!" I said.

"It's quite alright, Twilight." Celestia said.

"See? It's quite alright, Twilight!" I repeated.

"QUITE alright." Twilight said. "C'mon, you expect the princess, our goddess, our ruler, my faithful teacher, to pay for ALL THIS PIZZA?!"

"Easy, sista! There's no need to spaz out about it, like a shotgun." I said. A cutaway gag shows a SPAS-12 shotgun, shooting all over the place because it's landlord said it's rent is due.

"Really, it's alright, Twilight! I like to give my fair share. Do you accept credit cards?" Celestia asked.

"Sure do!" I said, holding out my credit card machine.

"Hang on, I wanna guess. Is that Equestria Express, Visa, or MasterCard? I assume it's Visa, because Visa beats all credit cards!" I said. Celestia swiped her card through my machine, and it was revealed to be Equestria Express. "OOOOOH, so close! Equestria Express was going to be my next guess anyway! Now, just sign your name." Celestia writes her signature on my credit card machine. "Aww, you even added a little heart on it!"

"Of course! Luna already took smiley faces though." Celestia said. A receipt comes out of the machine, and I give it to her. "Your receipt."

"Thank you, Flare Gun!" Celestia said.

"I hope you enjoy your banquet, Princess! Hope things go well with Germaney too!" Twilight said.

"Don't worry, it's all under control! Would you two like to join us?" Celestia asked.

"Twilight can if she wants, but I have to head back. Besides, I already know how the food tastes like." I said.

"I'd be honored, Princess! But I have to get back to my studies!" Twilight said.

"You need to learn to put those books down once and a while, Twilight. Just because I give you an assignment, doesn't mean you have to do it right away." Celestia said.

"I only do what I must, Princess!" Twilight said.

"Very well then! You two have a nice trip back to Ponyville! My guards can give you a ride if you want!" Celestia suggested.

"After that trip I had, and no matter how much I like trains…." I said, but after I said 'I like trains', a train went by in the castle, and ran over a few guards.

"We're ok!" the guards said.

"I thought you'd never ask!" I said.

"Alright! You two have a pleasant evening!" Celestia said, taking the pizzas over to the dining hall.

"You too, Princess!" Twilight said.

"Bye, marshmallow horse!" I said.

"Ready to head back, Flare?" Twilight asked.

"Right after I give Fluttershy a call." I said, taking out my phone.

Back in Ponyville, the ponies were doing everything they can to calm down Rainbow, but not even Fluttershy can calm him down! Meanwhile, Fluttershy phone starts ringing, and she answers it. "Hello?" Flutters asked.

"Hey, Flutters! We delivered the pizza!" I said.

"Oh, that's…. great, Flare!" Flutters said, as Pinkie was trying to use her instruments on Rainbow, but Rainbow threw a rock at Pinkie's tuba, which messed her up.

"The princess was kind enough to let us use her carriage to get back in town! I assume we'll be back around ten minutes!" I said.

"Oh, that's…. great, Flare!" Flutters said.

"How are my fishies doing?" I asked.

"Oh, they're….. great, Flare!" Flutters said.

"You repeat yourself too much." I said. "Anyways, I'll see you in a little while! Talk to you later!"

"Ok! B-bye!" Flutters said, hanging up nervously. "Hmm, since when did I have a cell phone?" she asked herself.

"Fluttershy, we can't take it anymore! Nothing is working against the fish!" AppleJack cried.

"Well, we have to act fast! Flare said he's gonna be home in TEN MINUTES!" Flutters said.

"Shoot! We'll never get Rainbow back to normal, AND clean up his trailer in time!" AppleJack said.

"Oh what are we gonna do?" Flutters asked herself. Just then, Blaze flies by in the sky with his pet phoenix Apollo, then Flutters had an idea. "BLAZE?!"

"Yeah, Fluttershy?" Blaze asked, flying down to her.

"We need to borrow Apollo for a second." Flutters said.

"Sure thing! What do you need him for?" Blaze asked.

"Since Apollo and Flare's fish are friends, maybe he can communicate with Rainbow, calming him down!" Flutters said.

"Well…. It seems like a long shot, but why not?" Blaze said. Just then, Blaze communicated with his phoenix, and then Apollo flies up to Rainbow, who starts shaking town hall, and he starts talking to him.

"Rainbow, my aquatic friend, what has happened to you?" Apollo said.

"I am more powerful than you can ever imagine, you puny little duck!" Rainbow said to him. Wow, that voice!

"Duck?! Rainbow, what's gotten into you?!" Apollo asked.

"BECAUSE! All those other fish hold me back; even Flare! I'll show them!" Rainbow yelled.

"Rainbow, this isn't the way!" Apollo said. "How are the others holding you back?"

"By thinking I don't deserve to be the leader of the tank!" Rainbow said.

"Rainbow, are they saying that?!" Apollo asked.

"Just… SHUT UP! They gone against me! DON'T YOU GO AGAINST ME TOO!" Rainbow yelled.

"Blaze, are you sure your phoenix can handle this?" Flutters asked.

"Much like I'm Flare's best friend, my pet is the best friend of Flare's pets. He's the only one who can." Blaze said.

"Rainbow, I know how you feel." Apollo said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU PENGUIN?!" Rainbow yelled, punching town hall. Aww, how is that insulting? Being a penguin is awesome! Penguins are cool!

"I know how it feels to be unappreciated." Apollo said.

"Yeah…. Right." Rainbow said sarcastically.

"There was a time where I thought my master had forgotten all about me because of his Rainbow Haired mate." Apollo said.

"Of course not! We're just animals, Apollo! We're nothing more than their prisoners!" Rainbow said.

"That is not true! We are their companions, their friends!" Apollo said.

"Then why did you call Blaze your master?" Rainbow asked.

"It is a show of respect. I am honor bound. Not many ponies know this, but when Blaze found me, he saved my life." Apollo said.

"Really?" Rainbow asked.

"Really." Apollo said.

"Tell me more." Rainbow said.

"I was laying there in the Everfree Forest. Both my wings were broken, and I was pleading for help, but nopony came." Apollo explained, as Rainbow Dash quickly leave some fish flakes on his fin. "Except for my master. He could speak the language of the phoenix."

"Wow." Rainbow said, as he eats the flakes and shrinks back to his regular self, and Fluttershy puts him back in the bowl with the others, and Apollo flies down to them.

"Ever since, I have been more than his pet; I have been his friend." Apollo said.

"Tell the story again, I wasn't listening!" Darrel said.

"Thank you, Apollo!" Flutters said to him. Apollo screeches at Fluttershy.

"What did he say, Blaze?" Flutters asked.

"He said, 'anything for my friends'." Blaze said, and Flutters smiled. A few minutes went by; Twilight and I made it back to Ponyville by the help of the royal guards.

"Thank you, sirs!" Twilight said.

"Yeah, thanks!" I said. "Tell your buddies back at the front doors of the castle that if they don't let me in right away next time…."

"Flare, c'mon!" Twilight said. So I followed her over back to my trailer, where AppleJack and Rarity were just fixing it up after it broke before.

"AppleJack! Rarity! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, Flare! We're just…. Fixing up your door! It broke before." Rarity said embarrassedly.

"How did it break? That door is unbreakable." I said.

"Well…. Ummm…." Rarity said, not knowing what to say next.

"Are you hiding something from me?" I asked them suspiciously. AppleJack and Rarity were really nervous. "HA! I'm kidding! Where's Flutters?"

"Inside with your fish!" AppleJack said.

"Thanks!" I said, heading inside my trailer.

"So, how was your trip with Flare, Twilight?" AppleJack asked.

"Oh you know….. nothing special. Just another trip to Canterlot." Twilight said.

"Flutters? I'm back! Where are my little angels?" I asked.

"And then this little Pinkie went wee wee wee, all the way home!" Flutters said, reading a story to my fish.

"Flutters?" I asked.

"Oh, you're back! Good timing too!" Flutters said.

"Yep! It looks like you have everything under control! Thank you for taking care of my fish, sista!" I said.

"Hey, it was no trouble at all!" Flutters said, smiling at me.

"Well, I'm glad! Maybe you should be my full-time fish sitter then!" I suggested.

"I would love to!" Flutters said. "But, there's one thing you should know."

"They weren't giant mutants and tried to terrorize the town, right?" I asked her suspiciously.

"NO! What made you think that?" Flutters asked nervously.

"It was a joke! Holy Wizard of Hope, you're so guillable!" I said.

"Oh…. I'm sorry." Flutters said.

"No worries. What were you gonna say to me?" I asked.

"This fish food!" Flutters said, carrying the food with the biohazard symbol on it. "You shouldn't leave it out for other's to take. It could be poisonous!"

"You're right, Flutters. I should've told you about this product. It isn't poisonous, but it's bad. Thanks for telling me!" I said. "I better give this to Twilight so she can research it."

"Yes, you should." Flutters said.

"Thanks again, Flutters!" I said, giving her a big hug.

"Aww, isn't this a happy ending?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah, but those fish flakes that we ate before really hit the spot!" Yoyo said.

"But they turned us into monsters!" Piddles said.

"And I'm still the leader!" Dorthey said.

"Uhh, no you're not." Rainbow said.

"Awww." Dorthey said sadly.

"There is no leaders in this tank. We're all equal!" Rainbow said to her, and Dorthey smiled.

"Well, it looks like there's only one thing left to do!" Darrel said, and he started swimming around the tank singing; "Left fin, right fin, left fin, right fin…" and then all the other fish joined along with him. Well, that's the chapter! I bet you're wondering. Did I ever figure out that my fish were mutants? No, I didn't. In fact, I don't know if this story is even true! I just assumed so. I have no idea what happened back in Ponyville. It could be another parasprite infection for all I know, after the damage I seen in town. Also, the moral of this chapter: Don't leave unidentified equipment for other's to use, because it can leave to the destruction of an entire town, or maybe worse. Whatever. Just leave everything in a secure place, so no one will be confused!


	27. Roses Are Gold

Rainbow Dash and her husband Blaze Goldheart were fast asleep in their house above my trailer. I couldn't really sleep that well last night, because I was afraid their house was going to fall on me. But we're not starting the story with me, we're starting the story with them! Rainbow wakes up, yawning hugely, and climbing out of bed. She walks over to the bathroom to brush her mane, and she goes over to Blaze saying; "Wake up, sleepy head!" Blaze was still asleep. Rainbow kept booping his nose, waiting for him to wake up. "Hey, Goldheart? Get up!" Blaze just swiped Rainbow's hoof away, and turned over. Rainbow removed his covers, and his pillow, and wacking him with the pillow. "HEY, WAKE UP!"

"WHOA! Wah?" Blaze woke up, and fell out of bed. "Dang it, Rainbow! Always waking me up like I'm in some sort of military or something!"

"Uh, hello? You're part of the Wonderbolts!" Rainbow reminded him. "This is why you do late night training! It's 2:00 in the afternoon!"

"Sorry, babe." Blaze said, rubbing his head. "Spitfire wouldn't leave me alone last night."

"That's Spitfire for ya, all work and no play!" Rainbow said.

"Yeah." Blaze said, climbing out of bed, cracking his neck and stretches.

"Blaze, something weird is going on." Rainbow said.

"Oh yeah?" Blaze asked.

"All of a sudden, I'm craving eggs. Weird, never had cravings before." Rainbow said. "Except for that one time I craved burning tire rubber." A cutaway gag shows Rainbow walking past a tire refinery. She smirks and then starts doing many of her awesome tricks in them, but as she was doing tricks, she accidentally twisted her wing, and landed on a tire. Once she got up, she licked her lips and tasted the tire around her mouth. From that day forward, she ordered tires from Pepcolts, and usually either fries them or puts them in soup.

"I'm sure your craving is nothing! I can make you some eggs if you want!" Blaze said.

"I guess you're right! To the kitchen it is!" Rainbow said. Blaze and Rainbow both walked over to the kitchen to get some breakfast, but Rainbow's sister Candy Cotton was already there, cooking something.

"Oh! Hey, Candy!" Blaze said.

"Hey, Blaze! Hey, Rainbow!" Candy said.

"Nice to see you, squirt! What's for breakfast?" Rainbow asked.

"Eggs and bagels!" Candy said.

"Nice!" Blaze said.

"Sounds good! I'm starved!" Rainbow said.

Candy giggled. "Hi, Starve! I'm Candy!"

Blaze sighed. "I hate it when Flare encourages her to make these jokes."

"Hey! He's also the one that taught me how to cook!" Candy said.

"He taught you how to cook?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah! You two are never around to teach me much. But it's ok! I'm always there for you two!" Candy said.

"Sorry, Candy. We've just been so busy!" Blaze said.

"You know! He's a wonderbolt, I'm almost a wonderbolt, but it's great to see you, squirt!" Rainbow said, messing up Candy's mane.

Candy starts giggling. "Stop messing up my mane, Rainbow! That's the wind's job!"

"Aww, but you're my sister! It's my job to bug ya! I couldn't ask for a better one than you!" Rainbow said, booping her nose.

"Yeah! You're really somepony we can live without, sis-in-law!" Blaze said.

"Thank you, Blaze! I know we had a lot of trouble getting along, but I think of you as more of a dad, then my own dad!" Candy said.

"Thanks, Candy! You're like a daughter to me too!" Blaze said.

"Nah, you don't mean that!" Candy said.

"I do! I really do!" Blaze said.

"I'd like to see you prove it, Goldheart!" Candy said, smirking at him.

Rainbow giggles. "You're as bad as I am, Candy! But you should know we love having you around! Nopony could ever replace you!"

"Oh…. Well then….." Candy said, drinking up her orange juice. "Mmm! That's good OJ!" They were all silent for a few moments. "Awww, come here you both!" Candy tackle hugs Blaze, and Rainbow joins along, having their own little loving moment. But as the hug was going on, Candy felt a little shove coming from inside Rainbow. Candy felt insulted, and let go of her. "My Luna, Rainbow! If you really wanted me to let go, you could've just said so."

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything." Rainbow said, confued.

"You pushed me with your huge gut! Flare's right, you need to lose some weight! I mean seriously! Look at that thing hanging out!" Candy said.

Rainbow looks down at her gut. "Sweet Celestia!" Blaze just stood there, looking at the gut. "BLAZE! What is going on with me?! How am I gaining weight?"

"Rainbow… I don't think you're gaining weight." Blaze said, looking pretty surprised.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow asked.

"I mean, I think you should see a doctor." Blaze said.

"What? Is this bad?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't know. But I think I might have a clue to what this is, but we should talk to a doctor to know for sure." Blaze said.

"For a second, I had the feeling you swallowed Tank." Candy said to Rainbow. Just then, Tank was flying by, and he crashes into Apollo's head. Shortly after, Rainbow, Blaze, and Candy all went over to the hospital where Rainbow was getting tested to see the source of her weight gain. Candy and Blaze were in the waiting room. Blaze was pacing around, back and forth, while Candy was sitting there, feeling really bored. Candy kept complaining that she's bored, and she wants to go home, but Blaze was feeling really annoyed, and tried to get her to stop, but in the calmest way possible. Right before Blaze was about to snap, Rainbow stepped out, with tears in her eyes.

"Rainbow, what is it?" Blaze asked.

"I am not gaining weight." Rainbow said.

"I kinda figured it. What is it then?" Blaze asked.

"I'm….. I'm….. PREGENANT!" Rainbow yelled.

"WHAT?!" Blaze yelled. Blaze knocks backwards, and leans down on one of the waiting room chairs. Blaze's head was spinning! Oh I wish his head was spinning not in a figure-of-speech kind of way, but in a real way. It's too bad I wasn't there. I'm pretty surprised that it's taking me a long time for me to appear in this dang chapter! "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am, dimwit!" Rainbow yelled.

"I….. I don't believe this. I suppose that explains the morning sickness, the cravings, the gut…" Blaze said, poking her gut.

Rainbow starts pacing around the room. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! I'm not ready for this!"

"Rainbow, calm down! We'll be ok!" Blaze said, holding her tight. "This is a wonderful thing, and you know it!"

"What does 'pregnant' mean?" Candy asked.

"It means Rainbow is having a foal." Blaze said.

"WHAT?! You're having a foal Rainbow? That's awesome!" Candy said. "Since when did this happen?"

"Uhh…." Blaze said, raising his hoof and chuckles nervously. "Guilty as charged!"

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Pinkie cried, bursting into the hospital, and dancing around with balloons and her party cannon. "RAINBOW IS HAVING A FOAL! YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?!"

"Whoa! Pinkie, how did you know?" Blaze asked.

"What do you think? She's Pinkie Pie! She's always the first to know!" Rainbow said.

"A good party-throwing, fourth-wall breaking pony like me, never reveals ALL her secrets." Pinkie said, smirking at them.

"Pinkie, this is serious! I'm not ready to be a mom!" Rainbow freaked out.

"You should've thought of that when you were having your fun with Blaze!" Pinkie said, winking at her.

"Shut up, Pinkie!" Blaze blushed.

"It's not my fault! He did it!" Rainbow blushed, pointing to Blaze.

"What does she mean by 'fun'?" Candy asked.

"DUH! Having fun jumping around on the bed, falling off and breaking your head! Then mama calls the doctor, and the doctor says; 'NO MORE PONIES JUMPING ON THE BED!' Then they call a bird called a stork, they order a foal! THE END! That's what my Nana Pinkie told me!"

"And…. You're about our age, and you still believe in that?" Blaze asked.

"I always believe of what my Nana Pinkie says!" Pinkie said.

Rainbow facehoofs. "Why do I even bother?"

"THIS IS SO COOL! I'm gonna throw us a party!" Pinkie cried.

"You mean a foal shower?" Blaze asked.

Pinkie giggled. "Sure! It'll be great bathing some foals!"

"That sounds disturbing." Candy said.

"He means, a party celebrating the foal. Like with gifts and stuff." Rainbow said.

"I LOVE GIFTS! Especially giving them!" Pinkie yelled. "Wait until we tell the other's!"

"Don't let this get out! The stupid press will be all over this!" Rainbow said.

"It's gonna be between us, Rainbow!" Pinkie said. "You, me, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, AppleJack, Pinkie Pie- Oh wait! I'm Pinkie Pie!"

"I agree with Rainbow. I don't want these vultures, prowling over us!" Blaze said.

"What are vultures gonna do?" Pinkie asked.

"Look, once our friends know, they could tell others!" Rainbow said.

"You can at least trust me, and Flare!" Pinkie said. Oh finally! I'm at least mentioned in here! Rainbow and Blaze both looked at eachother, then Blaze looked at Rainbow's stomach, and patted it, and smiled.

"My son or daughter is in here, and I can't wait until he or she comes! This is the best thing that's ever happened to me, Dashie!" Blaze said.

"Me too, Blaze! Me too!" Rainbow smiled and nodded. Blaze didn't know whether of not to tell me the great news, but regardless, he walked on over to my shop. He kept on thinking if he should do this, or shouldn't. He walks inside, and he sees me along with Lyra and Bonnie, laughing behind the counter. Blaze gets angry.

"FLARE!" Blaze yelled. He flies over to me, and pins me to the wall. "HOW MUCH DID YOU HEAR?!"

"I heard a lot, brah." I said. Blaze groaned angrily, and unpins me. "How is that a problem? I didn't think it would affect you that much!"

"IT AFFECTS ME A LOT!" Blaze yelled.

"It's only a game, man! It doesn't really matter! I dunno why you're so angry face about it!" I said.

"WELL I- wait, what are you talking about?" Blaze asked.

"It turns out GTA 5 is going to have THREE playable characters at once!" I said.

"Oh." Blaze said.

"Isn't that awesome?" I asked.

"Yeah….. sure." Blaze said.

"Yeah, you feel relieved on that don't ya?" I asked.

"Flare, I think Blaze is hiding something." Bonnie said.

"Oh are you now, Blaze?" I asked, smirking at him.

"What do you mean?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, what do you mean, Bonnie?" I asked her.

"He couldn've attacked you for no reason. He thought you knew something, and now he feels relieved that you don't." Bonnie said.

"Yeah that is true. Blaze Goldheart, what are you hiding from me?" I asked.

"Well….. I….." Blaze sighed.

"Maybe it's best if we gave you a minute." Lyra suggested.

"Yeah for sure. Excuse us, ladies." I said to them, then Lyra and Bonnie walked back to their stations so I can talk to Blaze personally. "What is it, man?"

"Well….. I don't feel comfortable by saying this. You promise you can keep a secret?" Blaze asked.

"You know I can keep secrets. You keep giving me them! How about you slow down on the secrets?" I asked.

"Alright, well…. Rainbow Dash….. she's….. pregnant." Blaze said.

"What? Rainbow Dash is joining a pageant? Don't worry, bro! My lips are sealed!" I said.

"A pageant? NO! I said she's pregnant!" Blaze said a little louder.

"She lost her net? Well, she can always borrow one of mine if she wants!" I said.

Blaze started steaming, and then yelled. "NO! RAINBOW DASH IS PREGENANT!" After he said that, the whole shop looked at us, and Blaze was feeling really embarrassed. "Aw man!"

"She's pregnant? Congratulations to her! Who got her pregnant?" I asked.

"Who do you think?" Blaze asked sarcastically.

"I was gonna say me, but I would've known if I did anything freaky with her." I said. "Ooo! Was it Soarin?"

"No! It was me!" Blaze said.

"Oh, I was gonna say Engie next." I said. "Congratulations, brah! You and Dashie are becoming a mommy and a daddy, huh? How does it feel?"

"I don't know, man." Blaze said.

"But I thought having a foal would be one of the greatest things that ever happened to you?" I asked.

"It is! It's really awesome being a parent! But I don't know if we're ready to have one!" Blaze said.

"Well you should've thought of that when you and Rainbow were having a little fun together." I said.

"Yeah, Pinkie said the same thing." Blaze said.

"That's my girl!" I said. "So you all gonna have a foal bath soon?"

"It's pronounced foal shower, Flare." Blaze corrected me.

"ARE YOU GONNA HAVE IT?!" I asked again.

"Calm down, man! I suppose so! Pinkie already planned it!" Blaze said.

"When and where?" I asked.

"I think we're meeting at Twilight's house tonight." Blaze said.

"All of Pinkie's parties take place at the same locations. Ever get tired of those places?" I asked.

"I suppose." Blaze said.

"Except for that one time we went to Running of the Bulls." I said. A cutaway gag shows Pinkie, me, and a couple of other ponies running away from a stampede of bulls.

"PINKIE! WHY WOULD YOU PLAN THIS KIND OF PARTY?!" AppleJack yelled.

"BECAUSE IT'S FUN! FEEL THE ADERNALINE!" Pinkie yelled.

"Nice bulls! Nice…. Gentle…. Bulls!" Fluttershy said, all frightened.

Fluttershy, Spike, and I were hanging on a flagpole, waiting for the stampede to stop. We jump off, and feel relieved that we're alright. As we catch our breath, Iron Will runs by saying; "Whether it's big or small, Iron Will's got it all!"

"YOU'RE NOT BILLY MAYS!" I yelled at him.

"Iron Will's not a bull, he's a minotaur. Get it right!" Spike complained. The cutaway gag ends with Rainbow Dash and Blaze just about to head over to the foal shower.

"Are you sure you can fly over to Twilight's with that foal?" Blaze asked.

"I'll be fine!" Rainbow said.

"You do know you have to be EXTRA careful now, right? You're carrying precious cargo now." Blaze said.

"I know! I'll be fine, just a bit of a…. slow start." Rainbow said as she started flying, but only a little bit. She was just floating there, having some trouble.

"Be careful!" Blaze cried.

"I'm careful, don't worry! Oh, I'm already feeling light headed." Rainbow said, holding her head, and landing back gently on the ground.

"Maybe I should just carry you." Blaze suggested.

"No, no! I can handle it!" Rainbow said, starting to fly again, but started getting dizzy again, and started falling, and Blaze caught her just in time.

"I'm carrying you." Blaze said.

"Alright, fine! Carry me!" Rainbow said with an attitude.

"Just because you have to lay back now doesn't make you less awesome than you already are!" Blaze said, smiling at her.

"Awww!" Rainbow said, blushing, and nuzzling Blaze. Blaze starts flying, holding Rainbow on his back, and starts heading over to Twilight's house for the shower. Rainbow and Blaze thought it was a romantic view, flying together in the air, seeing Ponyville from down below. Eventually, Blaze lands over near Twilight's house, and Rainbow pops off Blaze, but has a little trouble, and she knocks on the door.

Twilight opens it with a smile on her face saying; "Hey! There's the new parents!"

"Hey, Twilight! Good to see ya!" Rainbow said.

"Yeah! Good to see you!" Blaze said.

"Why won't the THREE of you come in?" Twilight asked, moving out of the way so they can go in.

Blaze chuckles at Twilight's joke; "Nice one, Twilight!"

"What? It's true!" Twilight said.

"Sure is!" Rainbow said. "Thanks for doing this for us! Let's just hope this is kept secret."

"SURPRISE!" everypony in the room yelled; including the Mane Six, the Noble Six, Spike, Cheerilee, and Big Mac.

"Sweet Luna, Pinkie! How many ponies did you tell?!" Rainbow surpriseingly asked.

"All our friends!" Pinkie said.

"And Psyche." Engie added.

"Oh, har har, Engie!" Psyche said with an annoyed tone.

Rainbow laughed. "Good to see you too, Psyche!"

"Come! Sit down! We got presents!" AppleJack said.

"Yay, presents! Gimmie!" I cried, trying to grab AJ's present, but AJ slapped my hoof away.

"Ah, ah, ah! Not for you, Flare! They're for the foal!" AppleJack said.

"Unless you want a pacifier and some diapers!" Crystal said.

"Sure! I'd love a pacifier; and maybe if I have a diaper, I don't have to get up at night to go to the bathroom!" I said. A cutaway gag shows me laying in bed, but then I wake up and say; "Oh no, I have to go pee! Oh wait, I'm wearing a diaper now, I could just go in here!" I close my eyes, and do my business. "Ahh, that's better- Oh no, wait, I didn't have to pee; I had to poop."

The cutaway gag ends, and Rainbow Dash takes AppleJack's gift, and opens it. "It's mah old mobile!" she said.

"Wow! It has stars, apples, and even the princesses on it!" Rainbow said.

"When ah was a foal, it put me right to sleep! It worked on me, but it was too 'girly' for Apple Bloom. Big Mac here loved it, went to sleep every night with it, but he needed to retire it." AppleJack explained.

"Eeeyup." Big Mac said sadly.

"Now, we're givin it to you!" AppleJack said.

"Thanks, AJ! I'm sure the foal will love it as much as you did!" Rainbow said.

Blaze nodded. "Yeah! It definitely will!"

"Ooo, ooo! Open mine! OPEN MINE!" Pinkie yelled excitedly, and hopped in place, carrying a present in front of Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow laughs. "Okay, Pinkie; hoof it over!" Rainbow takes the present, and it opens it.

"It's a music box!" Pinkie said.

"A music box?! Awesome! I had one of these when I was a foal!" Blaze said.

"So did I! I guess we have a family collection!" Rainbow said.

"Ah didn't get a music box. All ah got when ah was a foal was a rock, and a case of dental floss." Engie said. "But ah did make a mean machine outta those babies!"

"Play it! PLAY IT!" Pinkie yelled excitedly, still hopping.

"Alright, alright! Keep your pants on!" Blaze said.

Pinkie giggled. "I'm not wearing pants silly!" Pinkie looked back and forth suspiciously. "Or am I?" Rainbow plays the music box, and it shows a little Pinkie Pie figure inside, with some tables and balloons, and Pinkie's pre-recorded voice of her singing one of her famous party songs.

Once the song was completely, the Pinkie in the box said; "Remember, auntie Pinkie loves you!" Then the box automatically closes.

"That's so cute! Thanks, Pinks!" Rainbow said, smiling at her.

"Yeah! The foal will love it!" Blaze said.

"Aww! Anything for my bestest friends in the whole wrong!" Pinkie said, hugging Rainbow and Blaze.

Rainbow hugs Pinkie back and says; "I can already tell that you're going to be a great aunt!"

"You definitely are!" Blaze agreed.

"Hey, where's my hug, Pinkie?" I complained. Pinkie gave me a mischievous look, then she jumped onto me, and I fell over.

"Alright, who's next?" Blaze asked. He looks down, and sees a present with butterflies on them. "I'm guessing this is Fluttershy's." Fluttershy blushed, and looked the other way. Blaze opened it, and it reveals to be a perfectly knitted teddy bear.

"Aww! A teddy bear!" Blaze said. "The foal will love this!" Fluttershy covered her face, blushing even more and more until her face became bright red…. JUST LIKE ME!

"C'mere, you!" Rainbow said, giving Fluttershy a big hug.

"Y-your welcome, Rainbow Dash! I-I made it myself!" Flutters said, shyly. "I stayed up all night working on it. Tried to knit it perfectly! I-I just hope your foal will…. Like it."

"Our foal will love it! Thank you, Fluttershy!" Rainbow said, smiling at her, and Fluttershy smiled back.

"How about we open Twilight's next?" Blaze asked, giving the present to Rainbow. She opens up the present.

"It's the entire Daring Do collection!" Twilight said. "I know how much you love Daring Do, Rainbow Dash! So I decided to make copies, and give them all to you to read to your foal! Make sure she's brave and adventurous, like you!"

"Twilight, we don't know what gender it will be yet!" Blaze corrected her.

"With parents like us, there's no doubt he or she will love adventures!" Rainbow said.

"She'll love these books!" Blaze said.

"Glad you like them!" Twilight said, squeeing.

"Open mah present next! Ah made something extra special for the foal!" Engie said. Rainbow takes the present and opens it. "It's a foal walkie-talkie! Y'all will be able to listen to the foal, in case they're cryin or something."

"You mean a foal monitor?" Rainbow asked.

"Exactly!" Engie said.

"This was really thoughtful, Engie! Thanks!" Blaze said.

"But wait, is it safe, Engie? Yer inventions tend to explode at times." Aqua said.

"It's COMPLETELY safe!" Engie said.

"But wait, I only see one. Where's the other one?" Twilight asked.

Engie was silent for a sec. "What? How many are there suppose to be?" he asked.

"Two." Twilight said.

"Aww shoot." Engie said.

"It's alright, Engie! I'm sure we can just buy a pair." Blaze said.

"NO! Ah must complete the present!" Engie said and stood up. "Ah'll build ya a second one, and get it ready by tomorrow! Ah promise!" Engie runs out of the house.

"Wow, he sure is dedicated." Rainbow said.

"Here you are, darling!" Rarity said, giving Rainbow her gift. "I'm sure you'll find mine to be quite dashing!"

"No pun intended." Crystal teased, and everypony laughed. Rainbow opened the present.

"It's a nice little picture frame made by Sweetie Belle and I! A little something beautiful for your foal to see!" Rarity said.

"Why is there a picture of you wearing a bikini, Rarity?" Psyche asked.

"Huh? Oh, that picture is just something to…. Keep the shape." Rarity blushed, and grabbed the picture out of the frame, and hid it behind her back.

Rainbow giggled. "We think it's thoughtful, Rarity!"

"Aqua! Get up here!" Blaze said.

Aqua gave Blaze the present and said; "Wind Racer and ah both got this for ya, Blaze!"

"We hope you like it!" Wind Racer said.

"I'm sure we will!" Blaze said, and opened it.

"It's a little carved necklace of the Wonderbolts logo." Aqua said.

"I made it!" Wind Racer said and smiled.

"Yeah, but ah gave the idea!" Aqua said.

"But I made it!" Wind Racer repeated herself, and Aqua glared at her.

"Oh it's awesome! The foal will love it!" Rainbow said.

"Glad ya like it!" Aqua said.

"I made it." Wind Racer repeated.

"Alright, Psyche! Let's see yours!" Rainbow said.

"Sure thing, Dashie!" Psyche said, giving her the present, and she opened it. "It's one of my old mini-telescopes. I couldn't think of what to get it. I hope this is good enough."

"Oh it's great! Don't worry, Psyche! Very thoughtful!" Blaze said.

"Let's see what Crystal has!" Rainbow said.

"Here you go, my rainbow twin!" Crystal said, giving her the gift.

"Huh? Blaze, do we look alike?" Rainbow asked.

"Hm… I don't think so." Blaze said, observing her.

"I see it! Crystal and Rainbow look alike; except Crystal has green eyes, Rainbow has violet; her hair is blue, and yours is rainbow." I explained. Rainbow just opens the present, and Pinkie's head is inside the box.

"SURPRISE!" Pinkie cried.

"AAAGGH!" Rainbow yelled, letting go of the box, and then they both started laughing. "PINKIE!"

"We got you good, didn't we?" Crystal laughed as she hoof-bumped Pinkie's hoof.

"Yeah you sure did!" Blaze said.

"Ready for mine?" Cheerilee asked, showing them the box. Rainbow takes it and opens it. "It's little drawings that my whole class made for arts and crafts!"

"Awww, that's so adorable!" Rainbow said.

"Guess who's idea was it?" Cheerilee asked them.

"Scootaloo's?" Rainbow guessed wildly.

"Sure was! She wanted you to be the best mom ever, and she would want to play with her anytime!" Cheerilee said.

"I'll be sure to take the squirt up to it!" Rainbow said.

"Wow, this is a nice drawing! It's a picture of your foal with Gem Headpiece, and Dull Tableware!" I said, looking at the drawing that Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon made.

"I can't stand bullies! Those two will NOT be hanging out with our foal." Blaze said.

Rainbow had a disgusting look on her face, as she took out a drawing that was all snotty. "Let me guess…. Snips and Snails?" she asked. Cheerilee nodded.

"Uh… let's see Flare's! Last but not least!" Blaze said.

"FINALLY!" I yelled, getting up and walking towards Rainbow. "Oh you're gonna love it! Water and I worked nonstop to get this! Rainbow, you're gonna spill your water once you see this!"

"Flare, that's—OW!" Rainbow yelled.

"Rainbow? Are you ok?" Blaze asked.

"I'm fine…. I'm just-OW! No, I'm not fine! I think my water broke!" Rainbow yelled.

"WHAT?! ALREADY?!" Blaze yelled.

"Aw c'mon! You didn't even see it yet!" I complained. "You were suppose to spill your water when you see it! B-T-W, you didn't break your water yet!"

Spike walked over to the water glass near Rainbow Dash, and knocked it over. "There you go, happy Flare?"

"Flare, that means that foal's coming! We need to get her to the hospital!" Blaze yelled, and Rainbow was taking deep breaths.

"Want me to call an ambulance?" Twilight asked.

"No! It'll take too long! I can get her there!" Blaze said, as he gently takes Rainbow, and puts her on his back.

"Just hurry! We'll catch up!" Twilight said, opening the door, and Blaze flew off with Rainbow.

"NICE JOB, FOAL!" Pinkie said angrily. "Totally ruined the party!"

"Let's get this place cleaned up, and head over to the hospital." AppleJack suggested.

Over at the hospital, Rainbow Dash was already in bed, breathing hard, and Blaze was in there with her. "Blaze….. I'm scared!" Rainbow said to him with tears in her eyes.

"It's ok!" Blaze said, holding her hoof.

Rainbow continued panting. "I'm scared! I can't be a mother, and what if there's something wrong with the foal?!"

"RRRGH! J-just breathe!" Blaze ordered her.

"Just breathe, Mrs. Goldheart." The Doctor said to her. "Your foal should be here soon. In fact, it's coming quicker than predicted!"

"It hurts! IT HURTS!" Rainbow yelled.

"BREATHE, Rainbow!" Blaze said.

Rainbow starts breathing again. "Ok…. It doesn't hurt so much anymore."

Meanwhile, in the waiting room, Pinkie is pacing back and forth, gnawing on a rubber glove, then eating it. After she eats the glove, she gets another one and gnaws on it. Pinkie was really nervous for Rainbow Dash.

"Pinkie, just sit down and calm down, dear!" Rarity said.

"HOW CAN I?! RAINBOW IS HAVING A FOAL?!" Pinkie yelled.

"Pinkie, Blaze is in there with her! Everything will be fine!" Twilight said.

"Yeah, sugarcube! Y'all shouldn't worry 'bout nuthin!" AppleJack said.

"I wanna go in there, and give Rainbow and Blaze my present!" I complained.

"Flare, you can give them your present AFTER the foal is born." Twilight said.

"Why can't I just go in there? I wanna see!" I whined.

"Eww, Flare that's disgusting!" Crystal said.

"Says the one who didn't even give them a real present." I said, glaring at her.

"Th-that doesn't make any sense, Flare." Aqua said.

"They need our support right now, Flare. We'll just have to wait." Flutters said.

"Wow, I haven't been this nervous since the first time I tried asking a mare out." I said. A cutaway gag shows a group of teenage mares talking, I run to them and say, "Hi!" and I run away giggling, and they just look at me like 'What just happened?'

As the cutaway gag ends, Psyche comes back into the room with some pasta, soup, and green beans. "You guys gotta try this food! I dunno why everypony says hospital food tastes bad, it tastes delicious!"

"Y'all got that food from the cafeteria, or is that food for the patience?" AppleJack asked.

"Cafeteria." Psyche said.

"It's the patient food that tastes bad, Psyche." AppleJack said.

"Whatever!" Psyche shrugged, and continued eating it. "I just love it!"

Pinkie starts eating two rubber gloves at the same time and yells; "WHEN IS THE FOAL COMING?!" Then she hops on top of Fluttershy, and they both fall to the floor. Candy Cotton was drawing a picture, and Twilight takes a peek at it.

"Whatcha drawing, Candy?" Twilight asked.

"Drawing a picture of me, and my new niece of nephew!" Candy said, showing the picture. "We're gonna do acrobatic stunts, go fishing, do arts and crafts, play on the tator totter, catch the monster in my closet, and maybe if we're lucky, we'll be able to join the Junior Wonderbolts!"

"I can tell you and the foal will be such good friends, Candy!" Twilight said.

"Thanks, Twilight! Maybe you can show her some of your magic tricks!" Candy suggested.

"Now that sounds like a good idea!" Twilight said. Just then, everypony hears a loud screaming coming from Rainbow's room, and has the sound of a baby crying.

"Wow, Rainbow screamed so loud, that she sounds like she's crying like a baby." Crystal said.

A little while later, Nurse Redheart comes into the waiting room. "WHAT IS IT?!" Pinkie yelled, gobbling up all the rubber gloves in the box in one gulp.

"Your friend is healthy, and she gave birth to a beautiful little filly!" Nurse Redheart said. All of us gasped. Meanwhile in the room, Rainbow is holding her foal on a blanket. We can't see her face yet though.

"Blaze…. She looks so….. awesome!" Rainbow said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah…. No kidding!" Blaze said.

"What should we name her?" Rainbow asked.

Blaze thought it out for a sec, and he made his choice. "Rose…. Because she has your beautiful rose eyes." He said, smiling at Rainbow.

"Oh, you!" Rainbow said, kissing his nose, and the foal giggles. It shows her face. She's gray, and she has red and yellow hair like Blaze, but she has Rainbow's eyes.

"See? Now that wasn't so bad, right?" Blaze asked Rainbow.

Rainbow glaresa t him with the fury of a thousand suns. "Wasn't so bad? WASN'T SO BAD!?" she yelled.

"A-are you sure it's safe to go in there?" Flutters asked while standing outside Rainbow's room.

"LET ME SEE!" Pinkie yelled, bursting inside the room with her party cannon.

"Whoa, stop!" Blaze said to Pinkie, stopping her from using the cannon. "You're gonna wake the foal!"

"Well, duh! You can't have a party while you're asleep!" Pinkie said, rolling her eyes.

"Fillies need sleep, and Rainbow is exhausted." Blaze said. He stares at Rose and starts tearing up.

"Are you….. crying, Blaze?" Flutters asked.

"Yeah…. I'm just so happy! I'm a father!" Blaze yelled.

"We're parents!" Rainbow yelled.

I start tearing up. "I know, Flare! Isn't this wonderful?" Flutters asked.

"This would be more wonderful if I didn't sit on a needle!" I said, showing a needle on my flank. Pinkie removes it, and I scream; "OW!"

Candy Cotton comes inside, and smiles. "My new niece!" Candy runs over near Rainbow. "May I see, sis?"

Rainbow doesn't pay attention to Candy, and continues looking at Rose. "Blaze, we have so much planning to do!"

Candy goes and pulls on Blaze's wonderbolt suit. "Blaze! I wanna see!"

"I know! What school she's gonna go to, what to feed her, college plans…. I'll need to take days off from Wonderbolts training." Blaze said.

"Rainbow? Sis?" Candy tried to get her attention again, but nothing. She runs over, and pulls on my shoe. "Flare?"

"Bro, she's so beautiful! I wish I could stop crying so I can take a better look, but that needle I sat on hurts so much, everything's a blur!" I said.

"Oh, by the way, Flare…. Umm…. We've been meaning to ask. Rainbow and I were talking and…. We want you and Pinkie to be Rose's godparents." Blaze suggested.

Pinkie and I both gasped. "THAT WOULD BE AMAZING!" Pinkie yelled, and bounced. "I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO BE A FAIRY GODPARENT!"

"Wands and wings, and floaty crowny things!" I said.

"Pinkie? ANYPONY?!" Candy yelled, trying to get attention.

"No, a god parent! Which means if something were to happen to me and Blaze, you two would take care of Rose!" Rainbow said.

"Aww, Pinkie!" I said with more tears in my eyes. "It's like raising a child of our own."

"I KNOW!" Pinkie yelled. "Can I launch my party cannon now?"

"Sure." Blaze said.

Pinkie squeed and launched it. "WOO HOO!" Everypony in the room started dancing and partying.

"Hello?! ANYPONY?! Why isn't anypony paying attention to me?!" Candy yelled.

Meanwhile, a pony was watching them through the window. We didn't know that he was out there, but he said; "Well, Woldheart! Wit wooks like you wound me another wescimen for my wollection!" the pony laughs evilly, and walks away.

Two weeks went by, and back at Rainbow and Blaze's house, Rose starts crying, and Rainbow and Blaze are feeling very exhausted.

"Again?" Blaze complained.

"Ugh! It's your turn." Rainbow said, slamming her head on the table.

Blaze sighed and said; "Alright…" Blaze takes Rose and starts rocking her in his hooves. "Shh, shh, it's ok. Are you hungry, Rosie? You want something to eat?"

Candy comes trotting inside, and walks over to Blaze. "Hey Blaze, you wanna go see who can find the hoops that are scattered around Ponyville? I bet you can't beat my time!"

"Not now, Candy." Blaze said.

"Are you sure?" Candy asked.

"Yeah, maybe another time." Blaze said.

"Ok." Candy said, and she trotted over to Rainbow. "Hey, sis! Wanna race? I wanna see how you and that meanie Gilda raced!"

"Now now, Candy. I have to help Blaze with Rose." Rainbow said.

"Please Rainbow? We never did anything together in ages!" Candy begged.

"Maybe another time, Candy. Go hang out with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, or Flare, or something." Rainbow suggested.

"The CMCs are having a meeting, and Flare is blind." Candy said.

"Well….. I dunno then." Rainbow said.

"Well…. WHAT CAN I DO?!" Candy yelled.

"You can run some errands for us." Rainbow suggested.

"Errands?!" Candy asked.

"Yes, errands." Rainbow said. "I need you to pick up some diapers, some more baby food, a new toy, and I need you to take this robe to the dry cleaners."

"What's wrong with the robe?" Candy asked.

"Rose puked on it." Rainbow said.

"Eww!" Candy said. "Why can't you do it?"

"Because I have to stay here and help Blaze with Rose." Rainbow said.

"Hmph! Fine." Candy said with an attitude, taking some of Rainbow's money and flies off. Candy walks through town carrying Rainbow's bath robe, with an attitude. "Stupid Rainbow! Stupid Blaze! Hanging out with that stupid foal instead of me! Why can't they spend some time with both of us? Not even Rose likes me that much! I tried playing Peek-a-Boo with her, and they just yelled at me!" A cutaway gag shows Candy covering her eyes in front of Rose, and pops out and says; "Peek-a-boo!" Just then, Rose starts crying, and Blaze comes in and picks Rose up.

"Candy! Did you make Rose cry?!" Blaze yelled at her.

"I did peek-a-boo! Babies love that!" Candy whined.

"Well Rose doesn't! Go to your room!" Blaze ordered her.

"B-but…" Candy stuttered.

"Room! Now!" Blaze demanded. Candy stomps all the way to her room. "Shh, shh, it's ok Rose! Look!" Blaze covers his eyes. "Where's daddy? Peek-a-boo! Here he is!" Rose starts giggling, and Candy just growled when she saw that.

The cutaway gag ends about the same time Candy accidentally bumps into me, wearing some sunglasses and a stick. "What? Blaze? Rainbow? Is that you? Do you want my present now? I've been trying to call you for days, and I've been wanting to give this to you." I said.

"Flare, it's me!" Candy said.

"Oh, hey me!" I said. "Sorry about that. That needle I sat on in the hospital, and the tears I shed that night made me blind. Everything's a blur now. Every time I try calling Blaze I get the wrong number! Like that one time I called Moe's tavern."

Another cutaway gag shows me blind-dialing Blaze, and the voice on the other line said; "Hello, this is Moe's Tavern."

"Hi, I'm looking for a Blaze Goldheart." I said.

"Oh yeah, you think you're so funny don't you? With all your prank calling. Well I AIN'T FALLING FOR THAT AGAIN! DON'T CALL AGAIN!" Moe yelled, and hung up.

"Hey! I was prank calling Blaze, not you, dum dum!" I yelled. The cutaway gag ends, and I say to Candy; "Anyways, I better get to my shop." I start walking until I end up in a barber shop, and Candy just watches. "Alright! Time to make some delicious pizzas! Wow, my special pizza sauce feels foamy! Why is there scissors in the kitchen? LYRA?! How many times do I have to tell you that the kitchen is not a barber shop! A comb too? You know what, Lyra? How about you work at a barber shop instead of here? Wow, what happened to my sink? It feels like the faucet is a shower."

Meanwhile, at the Cutie Mark Crusaders treehouse, the CMCs try to plan their next stage of getting their flank tattoos. "So, what should we try next to get our cutie marks?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I dunno! Something that isn't lame, I hope." Scoots said.

"How about we try dog grooming cutie marks?" Sweetie Belle suggested.

"Dog grooming?" Scoots asked with a boring tone.

"Yeah! You'll see that the dogs would look so cutesy wootsy when we're done with them!" Sweetie said. "You should see Opal's smile when Rarity dresses her up! It almost feels like she's angry!" Just then, Candy opens the door and walks inside.

"Uhh, ever heard of knocking?" Sweetie asked. Candy just stood there, rolling her eyes, and knocked on the open door. "Come in!" Sweetie said with a smile.

"Hi, Candy Cotton! What brings ya here?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Why the long face, Candy?" Scoots asked.

"Nothing." Candy said.

"Doesn't look like nothin." Apple Bloom said.

"Come on, Candy! You can tell us! We're good listeners!" Sweetie said, holding a notebook. "Maybe I'll get my therapy cutie mark!"

"Well…. It's Rose." Candy said.

"Isn't she so adorable?" Sweetie asked.

"She is! Ah just wanna pinch her cutie little cheeks!" Apple Bloom said, pinching her own cheeks. I'm talking about the cheeks on her face, alright?

"I just wanna stare into her awesome eyes! They look just like Rainbow Dash's!" Scoots said.

"Ah think Rose has a new fan, huh Scootaloo?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Totally!" Scoots said.

"You know, you girls ain't helping." Candy said with an attitude.

"How could you not like Rose?" Scoots asked.

"Rainbow and Blaze are paying more attention to her than me! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Candy yelled, stomping on the ground.

"Whoa! Somepony's jealous!" Apple Bloom teased.

"AM NOT!" Candy yelled.

"She is just a baby, she can't take care of herself." Sweets said.

"Seriously? I'm 5 years old! I'm technically still a baby!" Candy said.

"Hey, you can fly just as awesome as Rainbow Dash, you are NOT a baby." Scoots said.

"Am too!" Candy whined.

"You look about the same age as us." Sweetie said.

"Looks ain't everything!" Candy whined. "I can prove to be just as helpless as that little brat Rose; and I'll prove it!" Candy walked out, and slammed the door shut, and a picture frame fell down and broke.

"She's totally jealous!" Apple Bloom teased, and the three of them started giggling.

Back at the Rainbow house, Psyche and Crystal fly up to the house and ring the door-bell. "Can you get that Blaze? My hooves are full!" Rainbow yelled, rocking Rose in her hooves.

Blaze walks over and opens the door. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Blaze! We came to check up on things!" Crystal said.

"And we have a surprise for little Rosie!" Psyche said.

"Well that's sweet of you guys!" Blaze said.

"Come over to Sugarcube Corner, and bring Rose!" Crystal said.

"Who is it, Blaze?!" Rainbow yelled.

"It's Psyche and Crystal! They want us to go to Sugarcube Corner because they have a surprise for us!" Blaze yelled.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Rainbow said. "C'mon, Rose! Let's hit it!" Rose giggled as they started walking out, and Candy was crawling on the floor wearing a diaper. "Hey Candy, wanna come?"

"Goo goo gaga?" Candy asked.

"Sooooo is that a yes or a no?" Rainbow asked.

"CARRY ME!" Candy yelled.

"Sorry, lil sis, I got my hooves full right now." Rainbow said.

"Candy, you're ten years old!" Blaze said.

"I'm five! How can you forget my own age?" Candy asked.

"Sorry! But you look older for your age." Blaze said. "Take off that diaper!"

"Hang on!" Candy said, she starts grunting and struggling, trying to poop. "Hold on, it's coming!" She keeps on going for a few minutes, but nothing came, and she gave up. "Ugh! It'll come! I just need some baked beans."

"That is just gross." Blaze said.

"Take off the diaper, Candy! You coming or not?" Rainbow asked, losing her patience.

"Ugh! Fine!" Candy said with an attitude. She takes off the diaper, and throws it on Blaze's face.

"Stop it! That is disgusting!" Blaze complained.

"You touch those diapers every day! Even Rose's dirty one!" Candy said.

"But I don't stuff them in my face!" Blaze said.

"Are we going or what?" Psyche asked, losing his patience.

"Yeah, we are." Blaze said. "C'mon, let's go!" So they all fly off to Sugarcube Corner, but as for me, I was standing right below their house, tapping my stick around, because I'm still blind. "Hey what's going on? Crystal? Psyche? You still up there? For Wizard of Hope's sake!" I yelled. Blaze flies down and sees me.

"Hey, Flare!" he said.

"Blaze? Is that you?" I asked, tapping my stick all over the place.

"Yeah it's me." Blaze said, as I stuck the stick in his mouth. He starts coughing and says; "Ow!"

"Sorry, brah! I wasn't able to tell you, but I'm blind." I said, lifting my sunglasses and squinting at him. "I can only see a blur! Wow, when you're a blur, you look like a tiny rhino that squirted ketchup and mustard on it's head."

"Really? That's weird." Blaze said.

"Can you help me get to Sugarcube?" I asked.

"Sure, brah!" Blaze said, taking my hoof and leading me over there. As we finally arrive at Sugarcube Corner, I said to Rainbow; "I swear, Rainbow, every time I look at you, I think I'm high, because when I look at you, I keep seeing colors." Blaze starts laughing.

"So, why did you bring us here, Psyche?" Rainbow asked, holding Rose.

"To give Rose a special…." Psyche opens the Sugarcube Corner door.

"SURPRISE!" everypony yelled, holding a cake that said 'Happy 2 Week Anniversary Rose',

"Oh you guys!" Blaze said.

"And girls!" Pinkie added.

"You didn't have to!" Rainbow said.

"Anything to make Rosie happy!" Aqua said. Rose giggled.

"Oh, Rosie. If only I can see your cute little smile right now. I can see my bestest bro in you!" I said, then I start raspberrying her tummy, and Rose starts laughing, and Candy rolls her eyes. "You should tickle her when you get the chance, Blaze. I was never tickled when I was a baby, and now I'm VERY ticklish. Tickling at a young age will help prevent that."

"Well C'MON! Let's get this party started!" Pinkie yelled, firing her party cannon again. As the party started, the Cake babies, Pumpkin and Pound Cake start waving at her, and Rose waves at them back.

"I think Rose wants to meet the Cakes!" Flutters said.

"Well then, she will!" Blaze said, setting Rose down next to the Cake babies.

"Alright, where is that cake?" I asked, tapping my stick everywhere, and into Blaze's mouth again.

Blaze coughs and says; "OW! Stop it!"

"I can't see, brah! You keep getting in my way!" I said.

"Rrgh!" Blaze groaned.

Candy walks over to the Cake babies and asks; "Hey, mind if I play with you?" The babies just ignored her and kept playing with Rose. Candy got pretty frustrated because nopony was paying attention to her throughout the whole party. Everypony was having a real good time, chatting and playing and stuff, and Candy just stood there angrily and watched. Later on, Rose fell asleep on the couch. Everypony just looked at her with smiles on their faces.

"Awww, she's sleeping!" Flutters said.

"I wonder what she's dreaming about?" Psyche asked in a soft voice.

"Shut up, Psyche." I said in a soft voice. Rainbow Dash nuzzles Rose's cheek, and Blaze nuzzles her stomach.

"I am so proud of you both!" Twilight said. "She's your creation, a fine treasure you both made together!"

"Yeah, and she'll grow up to be a fine young mare!" Blaze said.

"Just like you, Blaze!" I teased, and everypony laughs.

Candy couldn't take it anymore, so she laid down on the floor and said; "Hey look, I'm sleeping too! Wanna see?"

"She has our mane, Rainbow" Crystal said.

"But she has Blaze's color!" Rainbow said.

"How am I suppose to know what she actually looks like? To me, she looks like an even smaller rhino that squirted ketchup and mustard on their mane."

"Hey, you wanna see me do a cool trick?" Candy asked, but still nopony paid attention to her.

"Ah she likes the foal formula ah got her!" Aqua said.

"She loves it, Aqua!" Rainbow said.

"C'MON GUYS! ANSWER ME!" Candy yelled. "LOOK AT ME! I'M CUTE TOO! I'M UNIQUE! Rose just looks like Blaze and Rainbow combined as a foal! DO ANY OF YOU LOOK LIKE ME?! LOOK AT ME!"

"I wonder where Engie is with that other foal monitor?" Crystal asked.

"I don't know, but I trust him." Blaze said.

"UUUGGGGHHH!" Candy groaned, as she marched outside, and slammed the door.

"Hey, did any of you hear something?" I asked.

"THAT'S IT! I NEED TO BRING THAT FOAL OUT OF MY LIFE!" Candy yelled.

Later that night, Candy covered herself in black stealth outfit, and she snuck across the hall to check if Blaze and Rainbow were sleeping, and they were, as Blaze held her tight. Candy kept going, until she tripped on Tank. "WHOA!" she yelled. She checks on Rainbow and Blaze, and they're still asleep. Candy sneaks over to Rose's bedroom. Blaze's phoenix Apollo watches her as she enters Rose's room, and smirks at her. Candy enters the room, and takes a spray, and sprays the area, revealing pressure censors. She uses her mirror to reflect the censors away, so she can take Rose. Candy grabs Rose, and takes her outside. It was thundering out there. Rose was still asleep. Candy takes Rose, and leans her against the edge of the cloud.

"I'm sorry, Rose. But you're ruining my life, and I can't have you around!" Candy said. Rose yawns, and wakes up, smiling at Candy with puppy dog eyes. "Your puppy dog eyes won't save you now!" Rose kept staring at Candy. "STOP THAT, ROSE! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY LIFE! WHY ARE YOU STEALING BLAZE AND RAINBOW FROM ME?!" Candy starts tearing up. "ANSWER ME!" Rose gives Candy a big hug, and snuggles on her chest. Candy's anger slowed down, and she figures out what she's doing. "What am I doing? This is my niece! I can't get rid of you, no matter how much I try! I'm sorry, Rose." Candy and Rose give eachother a big hug, but then Rainbow and Blaze run outside.

"CANDY!" Rainbow yelled. Candy gets busted! "WHAT IN CELESTA'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I know, I was about to get rid of her." Candy said. "But I finally realize…."

"THAT YOU WERE ABOUT TO KILL OUR BABY!" Blaze yelled.

"NO! NOT KILL!" Candy begged. "Just leave her somewhere until somepony picks her up and raises her! Hey, I'm doing you a favor! You looked miserable when you took care of her!"

"SO?! WE DON'T CARE! ROSE IS OUR DAUGHTER, AND WE'D RISK ANYTHING FOR HER!" Blaze yelled.

"B-but, I didn't…." Candy said. Rainbow grabs Rose away from Candy, and holds her tight.

"You crossed the line, Candy Cotton!" Rainbow said angrily at her. "Your jealousy got the best of you, and we are truly upset!"

"B-but…." Candy stuttered.

"No buts!" Blaze said.

"You're not the sister I known and loved! Keep away from Rose!" Rainbow ordered her.

"You are not allowed to see her anymore!" Blaze said.

"But Blaze, listen!" Candy yelled.

"No! This is the last straw!" Blaze said.

"Do what's right, Candy! Do something useful for once!" Rainbow said, walking inside along with Blaze and Rose on her shoulder. Yeah, Rose and Blaze were both on Rainbow's shoulder (sarcastic). Sounded like I said that right? Candy just sits there on the cloud, it starts raining, and she starts crying. After a few minutes of weeping, she yelled; "FINE! YOU WANT ME TO DO SOMETHING USEFUL?! I WILL!" So Candy went back inside, and started packing her stuff, and wrote a note:

'_Dear, Blaze and Rainbow Dash; I am sorry I've been such a bad sister, and a terrible aunt. When the last minute came, I realized Rose was a treasure, and I wanted to stop. I become to fall in love with her... not in that way. But you all been paying too much attention to her, and I feel you don't need me anymore. So I decided to pack-up, and move on. I'm gonna do something useful with my life, like you said Rainbow. I love you all, especially little Rosie. I won't bother her anymore._

_Love, Candy Cotton_

_PS: I took your suitcase and umbrella, I hope you don't mind.'_

Candy flies off the cloud in the rain, and starts walking away crying. Just then the mysterious pony from the hospital showed up and says; "Woldheart, woo will be wine!" Candy Cotton turns around and sees the pony, and screams. The pony snatches her, and he runs away.

The next morning came, it was bright and sunny. I was jetpacking myself to work, but I was still blind. I was flying around wrecklessly, until I crashed into Rainbow and Blaze's bedroom, and I'm hanging on their ceiling fan, spinning around. Blaze, and Rainbow wake up from the crash.

"GAH! WHAT WAS THAT?!" Rainbow yelled.

"WHOA!" Blaze yelled.

"I'm spinning, why am I spinning? Am I on a mary-go round?" I asked while hanging on a fan.

"No, you're on our fan." Blaze said.

"Oh hey Blaze! Sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to 'drop in' for a bit! LAWL!" I teased. Blaze laughed. "Hey Blaze, I'm your biggest 'fan'!"

"Who's up for breakfast?" Rainbow asked.

"ME! I'm up for a second breakfast!" I said.

"I am too!" Blaze said, as he went to get Rose from her room. "And I get you're up for breakfast?" he nuzzles Rose. We all walk over to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Hey where's my little friend? I got something for her!" I said.

"She's over here!" Blaze said, holding Rose.

"Who is that Candy Cotton?" I asked.

"No it's Rose." Blaze said.

"Oh, I'm talking about Candy Cotton, where is she?" I asked.

"Candy? You know what she tried to do right?" Candy asked.

"What did she do?" I asked.

"She tried to kill Rose." Blaze said.

"She what?! No way, that's not like her!" I said.

"Well not kill, just leave her to die." Blaze said.

"She jelly I guess?" I asked.

"Her jealousy got the best of her!" Rainbow said, giving me an omelet.

"This better be a cheese and shroom omelet!" I said.

"Yeah it is, don't worry." Rainbow said.

"You know, we haven't been giving her enough attention. I think we should talk to her!" I suggested.

"I don't want her near Rose." Blaze said, holding her tight.

"Then don't take her! Just talk to her, maybe we'll come to an understanding, Blaze!" I said, looking at a coat rack.

We can't just leave her here, she's just a baby; and I'm over here." Blaze said.

"Oh, sorry, brah!" I said, looking at Rainbow Dash. "Oh there you are, Blaze! You look colorful. Am I high again?"

"I'll just talk to her." Rainbow said.

"Hey Blaze, you sound a lot like Rainbow!" I said.

"That's because you are talking to Rainbow." Blaze said in an annoyed tone.

I look over to the fridge. "Ok that's totally you! But where's your hair? I can only see the rhino." Blaze takes my head and turns it towards him. "Oh hey Rose! When did you get a strong grip?"

"It's Blaze." Blaze said.

"You renamed Rose to Blaze? Why?" I asked.

"Blaze I looked in Candy's room, and she wasn't there." Rainbow said.

"That was a delicious omelet, Rainbow!" I said, wiping my face with the note Candy written. "Holy Wizard of Strength! You guys need to get softer napkins." I then blew my nose on the note.

"Hey, what is that?" Blaze asked.

"A very rough napkin or tissue." I said. Blaze takes it, and takes a look at it.

"Wait, it's a note!" Blaze said.

"Can I read it?" I asked. "I can make it sound dramatic, or use a Scottish accent!"

Blaze reads it, and gasps. "Oh no!"

"Oh no indeed! You didn't put cheese on this omelet like I told you, Dashie!" I said.

"I didn't know you would realize." Rainbow said.

"I maybe blind, but my taste buds still work!" I said.

"What does the note say?" Rainbow asked.

"Candy ran away!" Blaze said.

"SHE WHAT?!" Rainbow yelled, dropping the dishes.

"She ran away!" Blaze repeated.

"I knew it! You were too harsh on her!" I said.

"It wasn't me!" Blaze said, looking at Rainbow.

"Hey! I was just mad at her! She tried to abandon our foal!" Rainbow said.

"Sounds more like you abandoned her, Dashie." I said. Rose nods in agreement.

"We have to find her!" Blaze yelled.

"I agree! But where could she have gone?" Rainbow asked.

"Now why would you two want to go look for her? After the way you talked to her, and after you SAID she tried to kill Rose, you still want her back?" I asked.

"And she'll always be my little sis!" Rainbow said.

"BOOM! That's what I like to hear! True love! Let's go get her!" I said.

"Let's go!" Blaze yelled. The four of us fly out of the house, but since I'm blind, I can't see the fuel gauge on my jet pack, it was on E, and I started falling, and I land on the ground.

"Out of gas? I thought I just filled this thing?" I asked.

There was a little business card next to me after I fell. Blaze takes the card and looks at it, wondering what it is. The card said: 'Steelhoof Labs, 1223 Shield Ave. Canterlot. Home of the rearch of endangered creatures.'

"OH NO!" Blaze yelled.

"What's wrong?" Rainbow asked.

"Not this freak!" Blaze yelled.

"Who is that?" Rainbow asked.

"This pony in INSANE!" Blaze said. "Professor Steelhoof, an insane scientist! He stalked me when I was a kid so he could dissect me and perform all sorts of experiments!"

"Why though? What makes you so different?" I asked. "You're half-dragon with phoenix powers, so what?"

"EXACTLY!" Blaze said.

"Oh…. Right." I said, HERPY DERPY!

"WAIT A MINUTE! CANDY!" Rainbow yelled.

"What? What about her?" Blaze asked.

"Isn't it obvious?! Steelhoof foalnapped her when she was running away! He might be using her to get to you!" Rainbow explained.

"This isn't good! Rainbow, Flare, you stay here with Rose. I'm going alone!" Blaze said.

"Nuh uh! I say Rainbow and I should go, and you should stay. I don't think he'd want to make experiements on blurry colors, and a blind good-looking stallion." I said.

"Hey, who you calling a stallion?" Rainbow asked giving me a weird look, even though I was actually calling her the blurry colors.

"No way! Then he'll use YOU to get to me! It's ME he wants, it's ME he'll get!" Blaze said.

"Brah, this might be a…. go ahead Admiral Ackbar." I said.

"IT'S A TRAP!" Ackbar said.

"Exactly! You can't go alone!" I said.

"I KNOW it's a trap!" Blaze said.

"I agree with Flare on this one. Candy is my sister, and I need to rescue her too." Rainbow said.

"You'll need the help of my magic, so I'll go!" I said.

"And I'll come too, so I'll know whether or not it's a trap." Ackbar said.

"Fine. Flare and I will go. Rainbow, you stay here with the baby." Blaze said.

"Fine." Rainbow said with an attitude.

"AWESOME! GIVE ME BRO-HOOF, BLAZE!" I yelled, hanging out my hoof for Blaze to bump, but I was facing the wrong way.

"I'm over here." Blaze said.

"Oh." I said, turning around. "GIVE ME BRO-HOOF, BLAZE!" I yelled, and he bumped my hoof. Rose starts mumbling, and Blaze gasped.

"Rainbow! Rose is trying to say something!" Blaze said.

"OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH!" Rainbow said in excitement.

"D… D… DADDY!" Rose said, holding her arms out.

"HER FIRST WORD!" Blaze said with tears in his eyes, and gave her a big hug.

"C… C…. CANDY!" Rose said.

"TWO WORDS! This is sooooo awesome!" Rainbow said in a high-pitched voice. "C'mon, Rose! Say mommy. Say mommy!"

"B…. BIRD!" Rose said.

"HA! Bird is the word!" I said.

"I think that's enough enough for now." Blaze said. "C'mon! You two need to get home, while Flare and I need to get going!"

"Got it!" Rainbow said.

"Right! One of those words Rose said was Candy! Rose wants Candy back!" I said to Blaze. "And if Rose wants Candy back, I think it's about time you changed your mind about keeping them apart!"

"I suppose so, if she learned her lesson." Blaze said.

"Let's go!" Blaze said, flying off, and I start walking in the opposite direction. Blaze turns around and picks me up, and takes me over to the labs.

Over at Steelhoof Labs, Candy regains consciousness, and is hanging a some iron chains. "Ugh! Where am I?" Candy asked. "What's going on?!" Candy started struggling on the chains.

"Woo are in my waborotories!" a voice said.

"Who are you?!" Candy asked.

"I wam Woessor Weelhoof, and woo my aworable wittle fwiend, are mwy wargaining chip!" the pony with a lab coat said, staring at her with his cybernetic eye.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Candy demanded.

"I'm afwaid escape is wot an option! You'll wave to wait wuntil your…. Wiological warity of a bwother womes and attempts to wave woo." Steelhoof said.

"Who, Blaze? What do you want with him?" Candy asked. "And why are you speaking like that?"

"Wi won't know, won't worry about it." Steelhoof said.

"Who wouldn't?! He's a wagconian! Not just any wagconian! Wah wirst wagconian to we born in a wousand wears!" Steelhoof said. "This way be my only chance to study wim."

"BLAZE IS GONNA KICK YOUR FLANK ONCE HE FINDS OUT YOU…. No…. no, he's not gonna come for me." Candy said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh? And why is wat?" Steelhoof asked while he taps on his cybernetic hoof.

"Because he thought I was gonna get rid of his new daughter. He doesn't love me anymore, why would he want to rescue me?" Candy asked.

"Ah yes, his waughter!" Steelhoof said.

"His water?" Candy asked.

"No his WAUGTER, you know, a willy?" Steelhoof asked.

"With all those W's, you make it sound so hard to understand you." Candy said. "But yeah, his daughter is Rose Goldheart, and he's the only filly he would ever want."

"Interesting." Steelhoof said evilly.

"Yeah, well good luck on whatever you're planning on." Candy said.

"Steelhoof? There's somepony here wanting to see you." A female computer voice said.

"WHO IS IT, CLARESE?! Can't woo see wi'm monologuing?!" Steelhoof yelled.

"It's a unicorn by the name of Crimson Blast, and he's here with a unique specimen." Clarese said, showing me on the monitor in a disguise, carrying Blaze Goldheart, who is all tied up.

Steelhoof gasped. "HE WAPTURED THE WESCIMEN!"

"Yeah, yeah, I got your specimen, let me in!" I said in an Italian accent.

"This wisn't a wick is it?" Steelhoof asked.

"Ey, ey, the only thing I want is my well-paid reward, buddy! This thing is very valuable!" I said.

"Oh! Then wome in, wome in!" Steelhoof said, buzzing them inside, and the monitor shuts off. "Wooks wike your wuck has wun out!" he said to Candy. Candy has a very nervous look on her face.

Back in the reception, Blaze whispers to me; "This is a HORRIBLE plan!"

"Trust me, brah! I ain't selling you out. Just guide me to the lab." I whispered back.

"I've been been here! How would I know?!" Blaze whispered.

"Follow the signs or something! Just…. Where is the buzzed door?" I asked.

"Please follow me." A scientist mare said.

"Oh hubba bubba ding ding, what's that sound of that thing?" I asked. "Sounds like a hot looking mare scientist, Blaze! Can you take a picture of her with my phone so I can see later?" So I follow the mare through the door and into the hallway, but I hit the side of the door. "Blaze, I need you to be my eyes."

"Ok." Blaze said, giving me directions to the lab. "Left…. Right…. Left again…. Right…. Straight…. Watch out for the trash bin. Alright we're here."

"Wello, welcome to Wheelhoof Wabs!" Steelhoof said.

"Wow, that accent." I said. "Hey, Steelhoof? Say; 'Shhh be very very quiet, I'm hunting wabbits!"

"Stwop teasing about mwy accent, and whoof over the the wecimen." Steelhoof said.

"I have the feeling this dude lives alone." Blaze said.

"WONG! I wive here with my computer wife Clarese! Sway hi Clarese!" Steelhoof said.

"Hi Clarese! How is it like to have a loser for a husband? LAWL!" I teased.

"WOSER?! I am not a woser! I am a wenius!" Steelhoof said.

"You certainly are wenius! LAWL!" I teased.

"WUT UP!" Steelhoof yelled.

"Oh not much, what's up with you?" I asked.

"RRRGGGHHH!" Steelhoof groaned.

"Now cough up the money, and your specimen will be yours!" I demanded.

"Fine. How much you want?" Steelhoof asked.

"Half a million bits." I said.

"A WALF A WILLION?!" Steelhoof yelled.

"How bad do you want this draconian?" I asked.

"Grrr! Alwight fwine!" Steelhoof said, handing me over a briefcase with a half-million bits. "Walf a willion wits."

"Thank you!" I said.

"No, no wank woo!" Steelhoof said. "You're wine Woldheart!"

"Hey, Scooby Steelhoof Doo, guess what?" I asked.

"What?" Steelhoof asked.

"You know about the seaponies, they go SHOOP SHOOP DE DOOP?" I asked.

"Wot weally." Steelhoof said.

"Well I go SHOOP SHOOP DA WHOOP!" I said, charging my laser using my SHOOP on Steelhoof, but with me being blind, I missed him completely, and I just fired it at the fire alarm, and the sprinklers on the ceiling started spraying, and the fire alarm went off. "Did I get him? Did I get him Blaze?"

"YOU MISSED!" Blaze yelled, and smacked me in the back of the head.

"OW!" I yelled. "What was your first clue?"

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" Clarese alerted.

"BLAZE! FLARE!" Candy yelled.

"WHAT?! WOO TWO ARE WORKING WOGETHER?! CLARESE! WEAL THE WOORS! WOO NOT LET THE WISONER WESCAPE!" Steelhoof yelled. So Clarese triggered the blast doors, and sealed them off.

I went over to Blaze and untied him using my hornsaber. "You handle Steelhoof, I'll handle the computer."

"WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Candy yelled.

"You can just 'HANG' there, LAWL!" I teased.

"Oh ha ha." Candy said sarcastically.

"I'll get you in a second, Candy!" Blaze yelled. He gets pinned down by Steelhoof as Steelhoof activates his buzz saw on his cybernetic hoof.

"Wepare for your wexamination!" Steelhoof said mischievously at Blaze.

"Not a chance, bucko!" Blaze said, punching out his cybernetic eye.

"AGH! MY EYE!" Steelhoof yelled. I run over to the computer, and start pushing random buttons on the keyboard.

"What do you think you're doing?" Clarese asked.

"Pushing random buttons. I'm hoping one of them is security override." I said. "Worse case scenario, I pick self-destruct." Blaze and Steelhoof continue to fight, and he pushes Steelhoof aside, and runs over to where Candy is being held. I push a random button, and the lab turret guns activate.

"Is that security override?" I asked.

"That was activating the turret guns, dim wit!" Clarese said.

"I'm not a dim-wit, I'm blind! If I can see, I'd know what I'm doing." I said. The turret guns start firing berserkly all over the lab, destroying everything.

"WOP! YOU ARE WESTROYING MY WEAUTIFUL WAB!" Steelhoof yelled.

"Candy?! Candy are you here!?" Blaze yelled.

"OVER HERE!" Candy yelled.

Blaze runs over to her, and cuts the chains. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Why did you come back for me?" Candy asked with a frown. "I'm a terrible aunt."

"Because we couldn't just leave you! You're my sister!" Blaze said. "And Rose wanted you back. Your name was her second word!"

"It was?" Candy asked with a tear in her eye, and she gave Blaze a big hug. "I'm so sorry, Blaze! I shouldn've let my jealousy get the best of me! You just spend so much time with her, that you never want to hang out with me."

"It's alright, Candy. We were just busy! It was only bad timing. We should've given you a little more attention." Blaze said, smiling at her, and Candy smiled back.

"Alright, you're REALLY pushing my buttons now!" Clarase said to me, as I kept pushing the buttons on her keyboard.

"HEY! WEEP AWAY FWOM MY WIFE!" Steelhoof yelled, running towards me.

"What? Who said that?" I said, turning around, moving my stick everywhere, and I accidentally shoved it in Steelhoof's mouth. "Oh, sorry Blaze!"

"I got Candy! Let's go!" Blaze yelled with Candy on his back.

"Alright! Which way is the exit? My clothes are all wet!" I complained.

"This way! Hurry, before the door closes!" Blaze yelled. But we were too late. The door sealed shut, and the turret guns in the lab aimed right towards us.

"Leaving so soon?" Steelhoof asked.

"DARN IT!" Blaze yelled.

"You thought you could escape? You thought you had a tiny silver of hope? But now you two will die!" Steelhoof said aiming a cyber eye at Candy and I. "And you will remain alive for my experiments!" He said, pointing at Blaze.

"Why would you kill me? I'm a seller! I got mah money, take him!" I said, pushing Blaze up front.

"Way to sell out your best friend, Flare." Candy said sarcastically.

"SEIZE THEM!" Steelhoof yelled. Just then, Blaze looked behind him and saw a bottom part of the blast door starting to melt. The part of the door broke off, and Rose just crawled right through.

"ROSE?!" Blaze and Candy gasped. Just then, Blaze's phone started ringing, it was Rainbow Dash. "I'm busy!" he said.

"WHERE'S ROSE?! I CAN'T FIND HER ANYWHERE!" Rainbow yelled.

"She's right here, Rainbow. I…. don't know how though." Blaze said.

"Ah! Wanother wecimen for my wollection!" Steelhoof said mischievously. "Seize her too!"

"IF YOU TOUCH MY LITTLE ROSIE, I'LL BREAK YOUR GOOD EYE!" Blaze threatened him.

"The wyber eye is my wood eye." Steelhoof said.

"Blaze…. Look!" Candy said, pointing to Rose. Rose starts glowing, and she floats in there.

"No….. she can't have…. My…." Blaze just stood there in shock.

"Phoenix power activity detected." Clarese said.

"She does?!" Blaze gasped. Rose starts getting blazed in furry, and everything in the room started to malfunction, including Steelhoof's cyber eye, arm, and leg.

"PHOENIX POWERS?!" Steelhoof gasped. "AAAGH! CLARESE! SWEETIE, I NEED HELP!"

"Malfunction! Malfunction! All systems shutting dooooooooown….." Clarese said as she started to shut down.

"CLARESE! MY LOVE!" Steelhoof cried. A giant shockwave spreads throughout the entire lab, causing a power failure, and Rose charges at Steelhoof, which pushes him across the lab and he passes out. Rose's glow stops, and she falls asleep in Blaze's hooves.

After this turn of events, I took off my sunglasses, because my blindness went away. "Hey! I can see!"

"I can't believe it….. she has my powers." Blaze said in shock.

"Wait! What just happened? What did I miss? All I saw was a bright light, and then I got my sight back." I said.

"Rose… somehow has my phoenix powers." Blaze said.

"Amazing!" Candy said, looking at Rose. "Well, Rose is a part of you, Blaze. Of course she has them!" Just then, Candy knew she was violating what Blaze said, and she stepped back. "Oh… sorry…"

"Candy, you're coming with us." Blaze said to her.

"No. I can't go anywhere near Rose. So why live in the same roof as her?" Candy asked.

"Candy, we understand how you felt. We were angry…. Rose…. Loves you. We're sorry, Candy. You can go near Rose if you like; but please…. Come home." Blaze begged.

"Y-you mean it?" Candy asked.

"CANDY!" Rose cried out, holding her hooves out for her. Candy starts tearing up, running over to Rose, and gives her a big hug.

"Aww, isnt' that sweet? This is just like 500 virgins, waiting in heaven for a muscular wrestler!" I said.

A cutaway gag shows a muscular pony wrestler walking in heaven saying; "Here I am!"

Just then, heaven was full of nerds playing a game. "We're playing World of Warcraft, wanna join?" a nerd asked.

"IRON WIIIIIIIIIIIILL!" the wrestler yelled. Back at Rainbow Dash's house, everypony was having some lunch, and Rainbow gives Candy a big hug.

"It's so good to have you back, Candy!" Rainbow said.

"It's really good to be back, sis; and with a new squirt to share the fun with!" Candy said, putting her arm around Rose.

Blaze walks over between Candy and Rainbow and says; "I think I deserve a kiss for saving her?"

"Blaze! You know I'm not much of a kisser!" Rainbow said and blushed.

"C'mon, babe! If I'm gonna be the mister, you just have to be the kisser!" Blaze said.

"No, Blaze!" Rainbow said, pushing him away. "I don't like kissing in front of ponies!"

"Hey if I were still blind, I wouldn't see a thing." I said.

"Please, Dashie?" Blaze asked.

"Ugh! On the cheek." Rainbow said.

"Close enough for me." Blaze said. Rainbow leans over and kisses him on the cheek real fast.

"Thank you for saving Candy." She said.

Blaze blushed. "No prob!"

"OH! I almost forgot!" I leaned under the table, and I brought out a present. "I never gave you my present yet from the foal shower!"

"Oh that's right! The present!" Rainbow just remembered.

"Thanks, brah!" Blaze said, opening it up, then he frowned. "It's a foal monitor."

"It's the OTHER foal monitor actually." I said and chuckled.

Engie bursted inside the house with a jetpack and said; "So THAT'S where ah put it!"

"This is awesome! Thanks, man!" Blaze said.

"No problemo, brah!" I said. "Also a little something for both Rose and Candy!" I gave both of them a signed photo of Spitfire.

"A SIGNED AUTOGRAPH PHOTO FROM SPITFIRE?! THANKS, FLARE!" Candy said with glee.

"B-but…. But." Rainbow stuttered.

"You jealous, sis?" Candy asked mischievously at her.

Rainbow growled. "WHERE'S MY AUTOGRAPHED PICTURE?!"

"Isn't this awesome, Candy?" I asked.

"It sure is!" Candy said.

"You're awesome, dude!" Blaze said.

"Hello? Am I invisible? LOOK AT ME!" Rainbow cried.


	28. Keep Your Friends Close - Part 1

"Good evening, my friends." Swinebutt said, and snorted. "As you know, we've all had failed attempts to get revenge on one pony. One typical pony that is a vain to our existence! He was a small time; everypony thought he was just a simple lowlife; nothing more than a loser. A loser that makes every other loser seem cool. A loser that has no hope in going on in life. All that has changed now. He moved on to bigger places, bigger life, and now…. He's happy! He has friends now, he has the fame, and the experience to become something greater than we can ever imagine! We cannot let that happen! I called you are here today, because you all have suffered the same deal I have suffered from him, or his friends. Crimson Flare Gun, our prime target! Now is the time for us to all work together, and rise up against him! Except this time, Flare is not our only target. After all of our failed attempts, we're too late. Flare Gun has grown a connection to his friends, his best friends; otherwise known…. as the Noble Six! To share our revenge schemes, we will make them all suffer! It's more believable to all their friends if all six of them were to go against all that loved them. Besides, we'll need the Noble Six in order for us to take over, and show those fools that laughed at us, that we… are the dominators of this land! I called upon you all so we can be able to capture them all!"

"Yes, they all shall pay for their interference in our plans, boss! I'll never forget that day I lost my job, all because of that purple pony: Psyche! He must go down, one way or another!" former Officer Penny Nickels said.

"Aquatic Armor, he….. made me in control of Hoofture, even though I was hostage of two Big Pappis!" Ray Promenade said.

"Ze Red Engineer has foiled my plans to capture the enemy intelligence for too long. Let's make sure the respawns are off, so he can step out of my way permanently!" Blue Spy said.

"My wolleagues wought I was a waughing wock for wever wapturing wis ONE waconian: Waze Woldheart! I'm wormally a prow wat wapturing wagons, and weforming wesearch on wem; but wis….. wis is an wabsolute wisaster!" Professor Steelhoof said.

"I don't have anything against the Noble Six, but that sister of Flare's really sickens me!" Fonz Punkskull said. "I was humiliated because of her!"

"Yeah, but Water Gun isn't apart of this, Fonz." Swinebutt corrected him.

"Hmph! Whatever! That mare Crystal Iceblast, I hated the way she looked at me! Nopony looks at the one and only Fonz Punkskull like that!" Fonz said.

"Precisely!" Swinebutt said. "With the six of us working together, we can bring an end to the Noble Six once and for all! We all have a little score to settle between these ponies, and this week, it shall happen!"

"So what do you want us to do, boss?" Nickels asked.

"I'd love to see the results on this plan! I do not believe it shall fall!" Steelhoof said.

"Well, the question is: What if we got the Nobles to go against their friends, but at the same time they don't?" Swinebutt asked. Everypony just looked at eachother confusingly, and shrugged.

"Well, throughout the last couple of weeks, I've finally made my latest invention! BEHOLD!" Swinebutt said, holding a piece of brown hair.

"What is that?" Fonz asked.

"Looks like a piece of hair if you ask me." Ray said.

"This isn't JUST a piece of hair! This hair belongs to Flare Gun himself!" Swinebutt said.

"Woo woo wealize how diswurbing it wounds to cowect wair from wother wonies?" Steelhoof asked.

"Do you realize how hard it is to understand what you're saying, Steelhoof?" Ray asked, glaring at Steelhoof.

"Look…. From a hair sample, a hoof nail, or even a tear drop; it can make a difference to what I'm experimenting on, my friends!" Swinebutt said, and snorted. "For this project, I'll need you five to collect a sample from each of the Noble Six members."

"Why?" Fonz asked, flicking a toothpick to the other side of the room.

"HEY! Don't litter in here!" Swinebutt yelled at Fonz.

Fonz shrugged, not caring and said; "Sorry."

"That information is classified for the time being. Just gather the samples from each of the Noble Six, and I'll reveal what I have planned! I can almost guarantee this plan shall not fail!" Swinebutt said.

"WALMOST waurentee?" Steelhoof asked.

"Look, each plan has it's risks, but this one I really have a good feeling about! Gather the equipment you think you'll need from the lab, the next flight to Ponyville leaves in 3 hours, so you five better get ready for what's ahead!" Swinebutt said. "Also, make sure the Nobles don't find out what you five are up to. We don't want any suspicions going on."

"As you wish, boss!" Nickels said.

"Now, let me ask you all another question." Swinebutt said. "What is the biggest number you can think of?"

"A MILLION ZILLION BILLION!" Ray yelled.

"Nice one, Ray! How about you, Fonz?" Swinebutt asked.

"Ten." Fonz said.

"Ok…. Can any of you think of a better one?" Swinebutt asked.

"INFINITY!" Steelhoof yelled.

"Can any of you beat that?" Swinebutt asked.

"INFINITY AND ONE!" Nickels yelled.

"Actually we're looking for infinity + infinity, sorry." Swinebutt said.

"What about infinity TIMES infinity?" Blue Spy asked. Everypony had a shocking look on their faces, then Swinebutt made an explosion sound effect, with his hooves on his head; showing his mind has been blown.

This is the FRIENDSHIP IS EPIC: Book 2 finale – Part 1! Let's get this party started! Today was Pinkie and I's 4 month anniversary since we started dating! Today, Pinkie's parents invited me and her over for dinner! While we were walking over to their rock farm, we had a little conversation.

"Thanks for coming with me to my parent's house for a dinner party, Flare! This is going to be super-dooper fun!" Pinkie said, hopping along side me.

"Hey, I wouldn't miss this out for the world, Pinks! Your parents are very nice ponies! The only thing I'm worried about is your sister." I said.

"My sister?! You and Blinkie get along fine you silly thing you!" Pinkie said, giving me a noogie.

"It's not Blinkie, it's Inkie. She don't like me that much." I said.

"Aww, of course she likes you, Flarey! You're one of the most get-alongest ponies ever!" Pinkie said.

"If only that were true." I said, and nodded. "Oh, hey Trixie!" I waved to Trixie who was working on the farm.

"Hey…" Trixie said in an annoyed tone, pick-axing a couple of the smaller rocks.

"You think your parents will be happy face to see me, Pinks?" I asked.

"Of course they will! My parents love you!" Pinkie said.

"If only that were true." I said again. Pinkie hopped over to the door, and rung the bell. Her dad Clyde opens the door, smiles and says; "Pinkie! Good to see you, sweetheart!"

"HI, DADDY!" Pinkie excitingly said, hugging her dad.

"Hey, Mr. Pie! Thanks for inviting me over!" I said.

"Since when did I say you can come over?" Clyde asked, glaring at me.

"B-but…. I thought you invited me over for dinner?" I asked.

Clyde started laughing. "I know I did, I was foolin you! Come in, son! Come in!" Clyde said.

"Aww, what about me daddy? I wanna come in!" Pinkie whinned.

"Sorry, Pinkie; but I don't think there's enough room for you." Clyde said, shrugging.

"Awwwww!" Pinkie whinned.

"Here, babe! You can take my chair! I can eat in the living room, watching some TV! My mom never lets me eat anywhere else but the dining room back at home." I said.

"I'm just foolin you again! There's enough room for everypony!" Clyde said.

"YIPPIE!" Pinkie cheered, hopping inside the house, and I hop along inside, but got tired right away.

"Wow! I dunno how Pinkie can have the energy to hop this long! I haven't hopped this long since I hopped on my dad with my sister." I said. A cutaway gag shows me and my sister hopping on our dad, with the words 'Hop on Pop' on the top. "Hop. Pop. We like to hop. We like to hop on top of pop!" I said.

"STOP!" my dad yelled. "You must not hop on pop." Just then, I whack my dad with a fish.

"Where did you get that fish?" Water asked.

"There were three on a tree." I said.

"Fish in a tree? How can that be?" Water asked. I continued hopping on my pop with my sister until we broke his stomach and he had to go to the hospital. The cutaway gag ends.

"Please, take a seat anywhere!" Clyde said.

"Wow the hardest part of any First Grade class, finding a seat!" I said as I hopped inside the dining room with Pinkie. I sat on the seat in front of me, but I was sitting on a hat. "Ooo comfee!"

"Sorry, sonny, you're sitting on my hat." Clyde said.

"Oh, sorry, Mr. Pie!" I said, standing back up, and moving to the seat next to me, but I sat on a cat. The cat screamed meowly, LAWL! I was about to sit in the seat next to me, but that seat was actually a cactus.

"NO, FLARE, NO! Don't sit on that!" Pinkie yelled.

"I swear ever since I got here, this turned into a Dr. Seuss book!" I said. "This feels like the time my whole day felt like a Harry Potter book!" A cutaway gag shows me about to fill in order for one of my customers. "Ok, so what would you like today?"

"Flare Gun must not go to comic-con this year!" Dobby said. "A plot! A plot of terrible things happening!"

"So would you like that here or to go?" I asked.

"Flare Gun must stay here!" Dobby said.

"I don't even know what you're talking about, brah! I'm going to comic-con later today, and don't tell me not to!" I said. Later, I finally arrived at comic-con, and half of the ponies in comic-con were wearing costumes from the movie 'It's A Good Day To Die-Hard' and The Hang Over. "Well, I should've listened to Santa's little helper, this comic-con sucks." I said.

The cutaway gag ends, I sat down on the table next to Pinkie, and Clyde sat on down. We heard the door open and close, and Pinkie's sister Blinkie and Inkie came inside and sat on down.

"I can't believe we have to sit through this stupid dinner!" Inkie complained.

"Hey, I just find it nice that we get to sit like a family again!" Blinkie said.

"I had to cancel a date because of this!" Inkie complained. "Because of this thing!" Inkie pointed at me.

"Thing 1 or Thing 2?" I asked.

"Just shut up." Inkie said, facehoofing.

"Now, now Inkie. Be nice to our guest. This dinner is for him." Sue said.

"That's not true, mommy, it's about all of us!" I said.

Pinkie giggled. "She's not your mommy, silly! She's mine!"

"I know, but she seems like a mommy to me!" I said.

"Oh, Flare, you're such a gem!" Sue blushed and said.

"If I were a gem, Spike would've eaten me years ago!" I teased, and Pinkie giggled.

"Well, we're lucky to have you in our lives, Flare; I think you're a wonderful match for our daughter!" Clyde said.

"Aw c'mon, I bet there are many other ponies that are way better than me to be in a relationship with ol Pinkie here!" I said.

"Exactly!" Inkie said.

"Wow, that's rude." Blinkie glared at her.

"What? I'm just agreeing to what he said!" Inkie said.

"So what's for dinner, mom?" Pinkie asked.

"It's your favorite: Dark Bark Cake-shaped with extra gravy on the side, along with some mashed potatoes, and a cup of hot cocoa!" Sue said.

"THANKS, MOM!" Pinkie said.

"Yeah, this is a huge treat! I haven't had a treat like this since I had that treeburger with onion rings in it!" I said. A cutaway gag shows me having a treeburger with onion rings on the side, but before I started eating, I thought, what if I had them both together? So I put the onion rings in and tasted it, and my taste-buds went to heaven. "ONION RING BURGER, GENIUS!" I wanted to make that with my pizzas at my shop, but those ponies from the Ponyville Bistro took my idea already, which made me VERY upset. The cutaway gag ends as I continued to eat my food with Pinkie's family.

Meanwhile, back in Ponyville, Aqua was fixing up a sink pipe for Cheerilee. Once he finished, he wiped the sweat from his forehead, and stood up. "There ya go, Cheerilee! The leakage shouldn't a problem anymore!"

"Thank you, Aqua! I really appreciate your help!" Cheerilee said.

"It's no trouble at all! Ah was glad to help!" Aqua said.

"Well, I'm sure your help won't go unrewarded." Cheerilee said, writing a check for Aqua.

"Thank ya, Cheerilee!" Aqua said, taking the check and looking at it. "Uhh this check says 120 bits."

"Yeah, and?" Cheerilee said, with an uncaring tone.

"Ah charged ya for only 90." Aqua said.

"Think of it as a tip." Cheerilee said, winking.

"Oh…. Well….. thanks!" Aqua said.

"You're welcome, Aqua! Come back anytime!" Cheerilee said. Aqua exited her house, and was walking on home, until he saw a sign saying, 'Learn from your past from the Mysterious Sun.' Aqua turned and saw a tent. He shrugged and decided to walk inside.

"Hello?" Aqua said.

"Come in, my son! Come in!" a pony that was sitting down, turning away from Aqua said.

"Ah heard ya can tell me about mah past." Aqua said.

"That indeed, that indeed." The pony said, turning the chair around, which is actually a disguised Ray Promenade.

"Well what can ya tell me?" Aqua asked.

"Your future, your past, your present…. I know it all." Ray said, looking at his crystal ball.

"Well, ah guess it couldn't hurt to guess. Ah pretty much don't care about mah future, but mah past…. That ah wish to learn." Aqua said.

"I see you in a village, a village full of modern-age technology…. I see you running around with a brown Pegasus." Ray said.

"That's mah sister Wind Racer." Aqua said.

"I see your mother and your father. Your mother is doing laundry, and your father is blacksmithing. I assume that's their jobs?" Ray assumed.

"Ah don't remember, but ah suppose." Aqua said.

"What's this? I see interuders entering your village! They have torches, they're…. they're…. they're turning the village on fire!" Ray explained. Aqua gasped. "All the villagers, they're either dead or taken prisoner. Only two ponies escaped!"

"Me and Wind Racer." Aqua said.

"Yes…. That was perhaps your past, Aqua." Ray said.

"Gosh…. Ah never knew." Aqua said.

"Yeah well, time to pay up! I'll need aflock of your hair." Ray said.

"Uhhh, why?" Aqua asked.

"That's…. my type of money. Hair, gimmie your hair." Ray said.

"Uhh, no thanks, ah think ah'm good." Aqua said, awkwardly standing up.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ray asked.

"Here, just take this check instead." Aqua said, giving him the check, and running off.

"Oi, oi!" Ray tried to stop Aqua, but he got too freaked out and just walked away. Ray needed to think of a new plan. Back at the Pie residents, we continued eating our dinner. I kept telling the Pie's jokes, and all except Inkie was laughing. I don't get why she doesn't like me all that much, but frankly, I could care less. Heh, I said 'frankly', I know a pony with that name!

"My boy, you are a natural! Perfect for our little girl!" Clyde said.

"Well…. I wouldn't say perfect." I said.

"Isn't Flarey the funniest stallion ever?" Pinkie asked.

"I'll say!" Blinkie said.

"Hey, stop it, you're embarrassing me!" I said, blushing. "Alright, you say something Inkie!"

"Alright. You're the biggest weirdo noseball I've ever seen!" Inkie said.

"Well, at least you called me big. I hate being called little." I said.

"INKIE!" Sue yelled.

"What? He wanted something for me to say, and I gave him my honest opinion." Inkie said.

"It's alright, Mrs. Pie. I don't mind!" I said.

"And he's the nicest stallion too! So sweet like cupcakes!" Pinkie said, nibbling on my mane.

"Enough of this about me, how about you Pinkie?" I asked. "You on the other hoof are a complete natural, Pinks! You know what I love the most about you? You're random just like me! Very funny, wanting to be friends with everypony, and I like that in a mare! You know why?"

"If you sing I'll kill you." Pinkie teased.

"Well, I better get my grave ready then." I said. I stood up on the table with a searchlight over me.

"Hey! Mom never lets us on the table!" Blinkie whined.

"This song is for you Pinks! Been saving it for a very special day, for a very special somepony." I said.

"Yippie! So who is that?" Pinkie asked. I turned on my Ipod, and started singing More Than A Feeling by Boston, and this ISN'T it a parody! It's the song itself. Boston's too awesome of a band to make parodies of, they're songs are too happy! As I was thinking there were cutscenes of Pinkie and I on our wonderful dates!

**Flare:** _"I looked out this morning out this morning and the sun was gone; turned on some music to start my day; I lost myself in a familiar song; I closed my eyes and I slipped away!"_

Kept thinking about the dates Pinkie and I had together; like the time I went bowling with Pinkie and she threw a computer monitor at me, the time we went golfing and caught Black Thunder cheating on Crystal (not really), we watched movies at the theater together while doing the brain teasers in the beginning with Spatfure as one of the answers. Everything was perfect, man! Just so romantic!

**Flare:** _"It's more than a feeling…" _(**Pinkie's Family:** _"More than a feeling…"_) _"When I hear that old song they used to play_" (_"More than a feeling…"_) _"I begin dreaming…" _(_"More than a feeling…."_) _"Til I see Pinkie Pie trot away! I see my Pinkie Pie trotting away."_

I even remember the first time we started dating! Was pretty lonely, and wanting to find somepony by my side to keep me happy. If I had a marefriend, I wouldn't feel so lonely anymore. Pinkie was just what I needed to keep me happy!

**Flare:** _"So many people have come and gone; their faces fade as the years go by; Yet I still recall as I wander on; As clear as the sun in the summer sky!"_

Pinkie took care of me when I was sick, she made me smile when I was sad, she helped me at the shop when Lyra or Bonnie were out. But the strange thing is, every time Pinkie is around my shop, Spike has been keeping Cremepop out. I started to get a little suspicious around that little dragon. What was he hiding from me?

**Flare:** _"It's more than a feeling…" _(**Pinkie's Family:** _"More than a feeling…"_) _"When I hear that old song they used to play_" (_"More than a feeling…"_) _"I begin dreaming…" _(_"More than a feeling…."_) _"Til I see Pinkie Pie trot away! I see my Pinkie Pie trotting away."_

As the instrumental of the song was on, back in Ponyville; Swinebutt's henchmen were still trying to get those samples from my friends. Blue Spy was over at Engie's house trying to sap his machines, and he was successful. Engie tried to catch the Spy, but he escaped, laughing and snorting. Although he completely forgot his mission of retrieving Engie's samples. I ended the song there, and everypony except Inkie was cheering.

"Big deal." Inkie said.

"Woo hoo! That was amazing, Flare!" Blinkie said.

"You see, this is why I picked him to be my special somepony!" Pinkie said.

"Well, it's official now! This stallion is a natural!" Clyde said.

"Stop it, Clyde! I'm not perfect." I said, blushing.

"You certainly are, my boy! I would be proud to call you my son, and you have our blessing!" Clyde said.

"Why do you have to say I have all of your blessings? Let them all speak for themselves." I said.

Everypony laughed. "We all do, Flare Gun. We all do!" Sue said.

"Now it's been 4 months, and the Pie family scroll says…" Clyde takes out his family scroll and reads it. "After the child has a special somepony that they completely trust, in the fourth month, the stallion must ask the mare to marry him."

"AWESOME- wait, LAWL what?" I shockingly asked.

"You have to marry our daughter, Flare! Propose to her by this week!" Sue said.

"Wait…. What?" I asked.

"You heard them, ol Pinkie is getting married!" Blinkie said.

"THIS IS SO AMAZING!" Pinkie cried. "FLARE AND I WILL BE TOGETHER FOREVER!" Pinkie gave me a big hug, and the whole Pie family started cheering, except for Inkie of course.

"Yes, Flare. You have to marry her now." Inkie said looking mischievously at me. I was pretty nervous, I was silent throughout the rest of the meet. It's not that I don't love Pinkie, I really do! But…. I'm not ready to get married!

Back in Ponyville, Crystal was trotting across town, humming a little tune, but then she started getting her tune out of key, because an ice cream truck chime is cutting her off. "HEY! Quit making me lose track!" Crystal yelled. Just then she noticed the ice cream truck, and smiled. "Oh boy! Ice cream!"

"Ice cream! Get your ice cream here!" Fonz yelled out in the truck. Crystal ran over to the truck so she can place an order for some ice cream.

"I'll take a double-scoop rocky-road on a cone, with gummy bears, but take out the green ones." Crystal said.

"Certainly!" Fonz said, giving her the ice cream. "Here you go!"

"Thank you!" Crystal said. Crystal didn't recognize that this is Fonz Punkskull, but she don't remember him really.

Fonz chuckled to himself and said; "That ice cream has dynimate in it! It'll blow up, and cause her hair to fall off. Then I'll be able to collect the hair, and give it to Swinebutt!" he said to himself.

"Here you go, Thundy! Your favorite!" Crystal said, giving the ice cream to Black Thunder.

"Thanks, Crystal!" Thunder said, licking the ice cream. "I love you so much, babe!"

"Anything to make my Thundy happy!" Crystal said.

"No, wait! That ice cream was for her!" Fonz cried.

"No it's ok, sir! I'm lactose intolerance!" Crystal said, as Thunder continued licking the ice cream.

"Well, would you look at the time, I must be going now!" Fonz said with an embarrassed tone as he drove the truck away.

"What's his problem?" Thunder asked.

"Hey, Thundy? Wanna know something that'll blow your mind?" Crystal asked, as Thundy puts the entire scoop of dynamite ice cream in his mouth. Thundy nods. "Ok, so this…." But before Crystal can start, the dynimate in Thundy's mouth explodes, which causes his face to get all dark, and his hair to fall off. "I DIDN'T EVEN SAY THE JOKE YET, THUNDY!" Thunder starts coughing on the ash in his mouth. He's fine though.

Pinkie and I walked out of her parent's house, and out of their farm, as we headed on home. "Yippie! Wasn't that fun, Flarey?" Pinkie asked, while hopping by my side.

"Y-yeah, it was great." I said, still freaked out about the marriage thing.

"My family loves you, Flarey! They think we're perfect together!" Pinkie said.

"P-praise the Wiz-wizards." I said.

"You better find me a ring, Flarey! You have to propose by the end of the week, otherwise we're forced to break up." Pinkie said.

"Pinkie, let me tell you something." I said, as I stopped walking, and she started hopping in place. "I'd love to marry you, Pinkie! But do we have to go with your family code? Do I have to propose this week?"

"That's what the code says!" Pinkie said.

"What if we violate it?" I asked.

"I'm forced to break up with you." Pinkie said sadly.

"Can we just run away together? We don't have to follow your family code." I said.

Pinkie gasped. "DON'T SAY THAT! We must follow the family code, Flare Gun! If we don't then they'll feast upon our souls!"

"GASP!" I yelled. "Wait…. Why would they feast upon our souls?"

"Oh I don't know." Pinkie said and giggled. "I'm not sure what would happen. No Pie ever broke the family code before."

"I don't know why you have a family code, that sounds stupid." I said.

"What? You have a code to get into your trailer!" Pinkie said.

"Wrong code, Pinks." I said.

"I already know your code! It's 1-3-3-7!" Pinkie said.

I shushed her quietly. "SHUSH! Do you have to say it so loud?"

"It means more visitors, doesn't it?" Pinkie asked.

"It also means more thieves to break into my house, plus it'll be an advantage to Swinebutt and his goons!" I said.

"Why can't you and Swine-" Pinkie starts laughing after she says his name. "I can't breathe!" she cried.

"Why can't me and Swinebutt what?" I asked.

"Hang on!" Pinkie said, continuing the ROFL. I just stood there with a blank look on my face, I wasn't really in the mood, but I just let her do her thing. After a few minutes she finally stopped, and stood up. "I'm sorry, Flarey! Ok… I'm good. Why can't you, and-" Just then she started laughing really hard again. I just facehoofed myself. I used my magic to put her on my back, and I started walking back to Ponyville. All the way back she continued laughing her flank off, only because of Swinebutt's name! I carried her all the way back to Sugarcube Corner, and I placed her in bed, where she continued laughing, but before I walked out, she stopped laughing and asked; "Why can't you and him get along?"

I sighed. "Trust me, Pinks; I tried. He sold me out. I wish we could get along though."

"Okie doki loki! Good night, Flarey!" Pinkie said, stretching her head towards me and giving me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed, but I was concerned to how Pinkie stretched her neck like that.

Engie came inside, stretched his neck, and said; "Nope." Turns out Engie can do that too. Wish I could. Pinkie went to sleep, and Engie and I walked over to the Cider Bar with Blaze, Psyche, Aqua, and Crystal to hang, and we were also watching TV.

"And now back to Declaring War on the Griffon Kingdom in reverse." The TV announcer said.

"YOU PONIES ARE DEAD!" the griffin leader yelled.

"BRING IT ON, GRIFFONS!" Luna yelled.

"THIS MEANS WAR!" the griffin leader yelled.

"I BET EVEN KATHY GRIFFIN TALKS ABOUT YOU!" Luna taunted.

"I BET YOUR CASTLE SMELLS WORSE THAN YOUR STABLES!" the griffon leader yelled.

"No, we can run our kingdom just fine! It's you that's the greedy ones!" Luna said.

"Look at your prices going up, Luna! So greedy you are! I bet you can't run your own kingdom!" the griffon taunted at her.

"Look, what I'm saying is, we can't let your civilian tourists to steal everything we own!" Luna said.

"My people love to tour Equestria, that's why we need full access!" the griffon leader said.

"I can't allow full access without permits, I am sorry." Luna said.

"Look, my people love Equestria, and would want to visit there all the time! Can't we just have full-access without the need of pass ports?" the griffon leader asked.

"What would you like to ask me?" Luna asked.

"I just need the request of one favor, Princess Luna." The griffon leader said.

"I'm doing fine, thank you! What do you need?" Luna asked.

"I'm doing swell, how are you?" the griffon leader asked.

"Hello, this is Princess Luna! We are here with our friends from the Griffon Kingdom! Good to have you here! How are you?" Luna asked.

As we were watching TV, Aqua noticed my sad look. "Hey, Flare. Why the long face?" he asked.

"Why you asking that? Is it because I'm a horse?" I asked.

"No, it's not like that at all!" Aqua said.

"You think horses are ugly, Aqua?! HUH?!" I yelled at him.

"What are ya talkin about, mate?" Aqua asked.

I took a deep breath. "I apologize for that, brah. Just something going through my mind."

"Again! Always something going through your mind Flare!" Psyche said.

"What's your problem, man?" Blaze asked.

"It's Pinkie." I said.

"Relationship issues?" Blaze asked.

"No, we're getting along just fine! We've never been closer!" I said.

"Then what seems to be the problem?" Engie asked.

"Her family has a strict code. I have to purpose to Pinkie THIS WEEK!" I said.

"That's wonderful, Flare!" Aqua said.

"Lucky!" Psyche said.

"No, that's not wonderful, and shut up, Psyche!" I said.

"What?" Psyche asked.

"I like Pinkie, but spending the rest of my life with somepony as hyper as her?" I asked.

"What do you mean? You wanted to spend the rest of your life with Pinkie I thought?" Blaze asked.

"But she's an animal, Blaze! You think I want to wake up every morning like this?" I asked. A cutaway gag shows me sleeping in bed, and uses her trumpet to play Reveille, that military morning song! "GAAAH! SIR, I'M AWAKE, SIR! Wait what?"

"Morning, sleeping beauty!" Pinkie said.

"Pinks, it's…. 5 in the morning! Wake me up in 2 hours!" I said.

"Silly, Flare! Wake up earlier means more time of fun!" Pinkie said, pulling me out of bed. The cut ends.

"And let's not forget, she has her pet alligator, Gummy." I said.

"He's harmless though!" Psyche said.

"To ponies, yes. But what about my fish?" I asked. A cutaway gag shows Pinkie placing Gummy in the fish tank.

"You all play nice now!" Pinkie said, walking away.

"What is that a dinosaur?" Darrel asked.

"THAT'S AN ALLIGATOR, DARREL!" Pearl freaked out.

"Don't worry, I'll protect us!" Rainbow yelled. "Halt! You're violating entry! Trespassers will be prosecuted to the full extent of the…." Before Rainbow could finish, Gummy swallows him.

"RAINBOW!" all the fish cried.

"Well! I guess I'm in charge now!" Dorthey said with a mischievous look, until Gummy swallows her too.

"Wow, I envy his appetite!" Yoyo said. The cutaway gag ends, but to let you know this was only a gag. My fish are fine.

"Flare, Pinkie is the most funnest pony ever! How can you say such things?" Crystal asked.

"Funnest ain't a word, Crystal." Aqua corrected her.

"Birds the word though!" Psyche said.

"SHUT UP, PSYCHE!" I yelled, slamming my drink on the table. "THAT IS MY LINE! NEVER STEAL MY LINE FROM ME!"

"Wasn't your line in the first place." Psyche corrected me.

"Well, I…. for Wizard of Hope's sake!" I said.

"You hear that sound? Dog got served!" Psyche whispered with a mischievous look. I have to admit, that little moment Psyche just had was pretty leet! I'm proud of him!

"But Flare, how can you say those things about Pinkie?" Crystal asked.

"I… DK, Crystal. I-D-K…. that's weird. Why would I say any of that about Pinkie?" I asked.

"Ya better watch out, partner! Never bad-mouth Pinkie! She's loved by the entire town, and the entire town will hate ya if ya ever upset 'er." Engie said.

"Surprise face!" I gasped.

"Now Engie, everypony is entitled to their own opinions, right?" Aqua asked.

"Now with Pinkie. Say something bad about 'er, and the entire town will end ya, Flare!" Engie said. Just then, Professor Steelhoof in a disguise comes by and takes our cider glasses.

"HEY! We were still drinking those!" Crystal complained.

"Wow! So many rude waiters! They just take your drinks without asking if you're done! I hate that!" Psyche complained. Steelhoof enters the kitchen, and uses his cybernetic eye to scan for any of our saliva. It's gross, I know, but it's a part of his mission.

"Ah ha! Waze Woldheart's salaviwa! Pwerfect!" Steelhoof said.

"Excuse me? What are you doing with those glasses? Give me them, and get back to work!" one of the bus ponies ordered, taking the cider glasses and cleaning them up, washing off the saliva.

"Way! I was still using woose!" Steelhoof complained.

"Yeah, well…. Get some more and bring them in." the bus pony ordered him.

"Wes, ma'am." Steelhoof said, bringing in more glasses and dirty dishes, but then he stops and realizes. "Wait a winuite! I don't weven work here!" The next day came, I went over to my shop to open up. Cremepop put on some make-up, and placed some flowers on her mane, making herself extra nice today.

"Alright, Cremepop! Today's the day you're gonna finally impress Flare Gun, so much he'd want you!" she said to herself in the mirror. "Look at you pretty mare! Who wouldn't want an attractive mare like you?"

"Probably everypony you ever known! Flare won't want to date you!" the Cremepop in the mirror said to her with a mean look.

"Yes he will, don't say that!" Crèmepop said.

"Why? He wasn't attracted to you before, what makes you think he would now?" reflection Cremepop asked.

"SHUT UP!" Crème yelled, punching her reflection in the face, disobeying the laws of physics. "I THOUGHT WE SETTLED THIS LAST TIME?!" Crème walked outside her house and started skipping on to my shop, while humming a little tune.

"Wow, Crèmepop! You look beautiful today, darling!" Rarity said, as she was walking by.

"Thank you, Rarity!" Crème said, waving to her.

"Wow, Crème! I wouldn't be surprised if you were in a model magazine!" Derpy said, flying by.

Crème giggled. "Me neither, Derpy! Me neither!"

Mynx whistled as Crème walked by. "I'd take a piece of that" he said. Spark Note smacked him in the back of the head out of jealousy. "OW! My Luna, Sparky!"

Crème walked on inside my shop, and said; "Hi Spike!"

"Hey, Crème!" Spike said, reading a jewelry magazine, mostly the gem jewelry section.

"Hi, Flare!" Crème said, posing in front of me.

"Well, well! Look at you, Cremey! You look pretty hot today! Probably should turn on the ceiling fans." I said.

Crème giggled. "Thank you, Flare! I made this look especially for you!"

"Well, I gotta say, Crème! I was feeling a little down before, but you just made my day!" I said.

"Isn't that the point?" Crème said and giggled.

"I suppose so!" I said. "I bet you'll look great filling out orders today, Cremey! Go ahead and grab a notebook and a pen, and get right on it!"

"Sure thing!" Crème said, taking a notebook, and went to start filling orders. Just as I went back to work, Pinkie started hopping inside.

"Hey, Spikey! Where's Flare?" Pinkie asked.

"Oh no!" Spike said to himself. "Uhh, he's not here. You should come back later." He tried to push her out.

"Spikey, don't be rude to a customer!" Pinkie said and giggled.

"Seriously, Flare is in the middle of something, and he'll love it if you came back later." Spike said.

"Is he in his office? GREAT! I'll go see him in then!" Pinkie said, hopping towards my office.

"Pinkie, wait!" Spike cried. "I can't let Pinkie near Flare when Crèmepop is here! She'll know he's in a relationship with her, and it'll break her heart! Not just that, Flare might also lose a friend! I can't let that happen!" Spike was about to run over to my office, but Pinkie was already inside, and Crème didn't even notice her go in. Spike decided to keep Crème away from my office door, and not even face that direction in case she comes out.

"Hi, Flarey!" Pinkie said as she went inside my office.

"Hey, Pinkie! What's up?" I asked while staring in my laptop.

"I wanted to see the best stallionfriend I ever had!" Pinkie said, hopping towards the back of my desk. "Whatcha looking at?

"NOTHING!" I said, closing my laptop.

"Looked like something." Pinkie said.

"Believe me, babe. It's nothing." I said.

"Are you hiding something from me?" Pinkie asked, squinting at me.

"Perhaps. But whatever was on here is nothing important." I said.

"Oki doki loki!" Pinkie said. "So have you made your decision yet?"

"For what?" I asked.

"For marrying me, duh!" Pinkie said.

"Oh…. That. Well, I'm still thinking it over." I said.

"Don't think too slow now! You have to make your decision by tomorrow!" Pinkie said, as Spike peeped inside.

"I understand that, babe, and I'd love to marry you. But this is a big decision to make, and I'm terrible at big decisions!" I said. A cutaway gag shows me in a video store, picking out the DVDs between Scary Movie, and Not-So Scary Movie. "Ugh! I can only afford one! Which do I pick?"

"The store will be closing in 5 minutes." The pony on the intercom said. I started whining, because I didn't know which one to pick, and the gag ends.

"You have to make your decision soon, Flarey. Otherwise…. We'd have to break up." Pinkie said upsettingly.

"I don't wanna break up with you, Pinks! I less then three you! You're the only mare for me!" I said.

"I DON'T WANT US TO BREAK UP, FLARE!" Pinkie yelled with tears in her eyes.

"No, Pinks! Please don't cry! I just got this floor mopped!" I begged. "Actually, I used a swiffer-mop instead! Doesn't leave any filth behind! I'll never need my old mop again after I got this, baby!" I said like they do in the advertising commercial. My closet door opened, and my old mop was peeking over at me while the song Baby Come Back was playing in the background, and the mop was dripping sadly as it watched me with the swiffer.

"Ok, Flarey. Just so I know you truly love me, you'd make your decision to marrying me by tomorrow!" Pinkie said.

"I promise I'll think it over." I said.

"Pinkie promise?" Pinkie asked.

"Yes, cross my heart, flying, cupcakes in eyes, all that stuff. Yeah." I said, making the Pinkie Promise.

"Alright, Flarey! See you tomorrow!" Pinkie said, leaping out of my office.

"Hey, what was Pinkie Pie doing in Flare's office?" Crème asked as she saw Pinkie hopping out.

"I-it's nothing I assume. Probably just an invitation for a party." Spike lied.

"Then why didn't she invite me?" Crème asked sadly.

"She probably did! She said she was giving an invitation for Flare to give to you too!" Spike said.

"Oh, ok!" Crème said, as she continued cleaning the table, and Spike felt relieved. Meanwhile, Psyche was trotting across town, and he sees a truck in town that says 'Donate your blood, help save lives.' Fluttershy and AppleJack walk out of the truck with bandaids on their arms.

"How did I do?" Flutters asked.

"Ya did a brave thing, Fluttershy! Yer helpin save some lives!" AppleJack said.

"I know! It didn't even hurt that much! Felt like a bee sting, and I get stung by bees once in a while." Flutters said.

"Ah believe ya deserved yerself a little reward over at Soup 'n' Salads!" AppleJack said, putting her arm around Flutters.

"You mean it, AppleJack?" Flutters asked with a big smile on her face.

"Eeyup! Y'all earned it!" AppleJack said.

"That sounds like a good idea!" Psyche said, trotting over to the blood donation van, and he climbs inside. "Hello? I'd like to donate some blood, and help save lives!"

"Ah, of course, my friend! We'd be thrilled to have you dontate your blood!" Officer Nickels said mischievously while wearing a disguise. "Please take a seat on the chair, and relax your left hoof." Psyche sat down on the chair, and placed his left hoof on the holder. Nickels puts this rubber band this on his arm to tighten the vessel, and he cleans Psyche's arm with a cotton ball, and he sticks the needle in to take the blood out. After he was finished, he puts a band-aid on.

"So where is this blood going to?" Psyche asked.

"Any place that it's needed, my friend! Any place that it's needed!" Nickels said.

"That's good!" Psyche said.

"Alright, done!" Nickels said.

"I don't think that was enough blood." Psyche said.

"That was good enough! We're closed now, ta ta!" Nickels said, kicking Psyche out of the blood drive van.

"Well, then…." Psyche said, standing back up, dusting his legs, and walks off.

"HA! I got Psyche's blood!" Nickels said, carrying a package with Psyche's blood.

"HEY! What are you doing here?" a doctor with an Indian accent asked, as he kicked Nickels out of the van.

"I guess I spoke too soon." Nickels said upsettingly, because the blood was inside the van still.

I went on my lunch break, but I needed some help. I invited Twilight to go over to the Ponyville Bistro with me, because I needed some advise. I went on over, and she met me over there, and we took a seat. "Thanks for coming to lunch with me, Twilight! I don't know where else to go." I said.

"It's no trouble at all, Flare! What do you need help with?" Twilight asked.

"I know you're one of Pinkie's best friends, and I'm her special somepony." I started.

"Go on." Twilight said.

"I love Pinkie, I love her with all my hearts! All two of my hearts, because I'm the Doctor!" I said.

"No, I'm the Doctor." Doctor Whooves said.

"You always have to ruin my Doctor Whooves jokes, don't you Doctor Whooves?" I complained.

"It's just the Doctor, and if you're going to say jokes about me, at least do them right." He said, and walked away.

"So what's going on between you and Pinkie? Relationship issues?" Twilight asked.

"No, not relationship issues. You're the second pony who said that!" I said.

"Oh, lucky me!" Twilight said.

"So I went to dinner with Pinkie and her parents, and I gotta say they really less then threed me!" I said.

"That's good! Part of being in a relationship is making sure the parents and the family like you too!" Twilight said.

"Well, except Inkie." I said.

"Aww, Inkie's a sweet mare!" Twilight said.

"I know, but she don't like me that much." I said.

"Well, you can't be friends with everypony Flare. But I'm sure if you two were to bond more, then perhaps a friendship might go on. Maybe she's rubbing you the wrong way, or maybe she's jealous, I don't know. Maybe you can tell Pinkie to tell Inkie to give you a chance!" Twilight suggested.

"Sounds like an awesome possum idea, sista! But that's not the problem I'm having." I said.

"Oh? Then what seems to be the problem then?" Twilight asked.

"You said 'then' twice." I said.

"Oh… well, sorry about that." Twilight said.

"It's cool. So the problem I'm having, is that the Pie family lives under a strict code. I've been going out with Pinkie for four months already, and at the end of the fourth month, I'm suppose to purpose to Pinkie to be my wife." I explained.

"So, what's the catch?" Twilight asked.

"The catch is…" I was about to explain, but somepony was throwing a frisbee at me, and I caught it with my mouth.

"Nice catch, dude!" Thunder yelled.

"Thanks, brah! Nice make-up, and nice new hair-do too!" I said, talking about his burned up nearly-bald head after the ice cream incident.

"Thanks!" Thunder said.

"So, yeah Twilight. That was the catch! LAWL!" I teased.

Twilight giggled. "Very funny, Flare! But seriously, if you want me to help you out, you have to give me the point."

"Ok, so the point is…" I was about to explain, but my sister Water was pointing a pen at me.

"So, what would you two like to order?" Water asked.

"You see Twilight, THAT'S the point right there." I said, pointing to her pen.

"I'll have a daisy sandwich, no mustard." Twilight said.

"I'll take a bark creaser salad." I said.

"Coming right up!" Water said, taking our menus.

"Alright if there are no more interruptions, I'll need more detail to your problem." Twilight said.

"Ok, so…." I was about to explain, but an anvil nearly dropped on me. "Aw c'mon, this doesn't make sense! How is this a pun to the word 'detail'?"

"Sorry, Flare!" Derpy said, waving to me.

"Consider that out of your paycheck!" I said to her.

"Ok, Flare, I need…." Twilight was about to say, but I interrupted her.

"I know what you need, stop saying anything, I don't want anymore puns, or even a safe falling on me." I said.

"Ok, sorry." Twilight said.

"So Pinkie's family has this strict code. After the fourth month that the special somepony has been in a relationship with the son or daughter, they must get married!" I explained.

"That sounds….. random." Twilight said.

"It's Pinkie's family, what can you expect?" I reminded her.

"Good point." Twilight said. "So you're gonna marry her?"

"I-D-K." I said. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to marry yet. But I have to make my decision tomorrow otherwise she's forced to break up with me!"

"Ouch!" Twilight said.

"No kidding!" I said.

"No, ouch, you stepped on my hoof." Twilight said.

"Sorry, I was just playing hoofsies! I loved playing that game with my sister when we were younger!" I said, chuckling, and kicking Twilight's hooves.

"Oook, what do you want me to do?" Twilight asked.

"Help me a way out of this! I don't want to marry her right now, but I don't want to break up!" I said.

"If this is Pinkie's family code, I'm sorry Flare, but I don't see another way." Twilight said.

"Then I guess it has come to this…. I…. have to break up with her." I said.

"Flare, I'm telling you this as a friend, Pinkie is my best friend, and it would be terrible if I saw her with a broken heart! Please…. Let her down easy." Twilight said.

"What if I don't?" I asked.

"Then I can see why nopony wanted to be your friend back home." Twilight said.

"How could you say that, Twilight?!" I asked.

"Look, I'm not saying you can't do what you want, but Pinkie doesn't deserved to be harsh on. But I know you'll do the right thing, Flare." Twilight said.

I nodded. "Kay kay."

"Alright, I'm glad you're feeling safe right now." Twilight said. Just then a safe falls on me. I use my magic to turn the combination, and the safe opened, and I was all in black and blue.

"TWILIGHT!" I yelled. "I keep telling you not to say any puns!"

"Sorry!" Derpy said with an embarrassed smile. For the rest of the day, the Nobles have been getting these strange characters to take the flock of their hair, a tear drop, or try to beat them up for blood!

Swinebutt's goons tried shuffling who they should hunt down. Steelhoof went to tell Crystal a sad story but when Crystal started crying, she ran off before Ray could collect any tears.

Fonz went over to pick a fight with Aqua, but Aqua wasn't one that wanted to fight, but he had to defend himself. Aqua did bleed a bit, but before Fonz can collect any blood, Aqua ran off to call the police, and the police chased Fonz out of town.

Blue Spy tried to gain saliva from Blaze by disgusing himself as Rainbow Dash, and try to get him to kiss him, which…. Was pretty weird. Sounds like a terrible way to get any data from kissing. Spy chickened out before he can get anything.

Ray tried to disguise himself as a barber to try to get some hair from Psyche, but Psyche didn't want a haircut, but he somehow made him. After Steelhoof cut off a piece of Psyche's hair, he was successful. He put the hair in the baggy and ran off.

Finally, Nickels paid a little filly to get Engie to spit in her cup. The filly was adorable, and looked homeless and dirty, and Engie couldn't resist. So he spit in the cup. The filly walked over to Nickels to give him the cup, but the filly tripped over and the cup fell in the dirt, and dirt got all over. This made Nickels pretty angry, but seeing that little filly face made him smile, because everypony knows they can't say no to a little filly.

Nightfall came, I closed the shop and went on home. I was about to go bed, but I wanted to talk to my fish first. "I dunno you guys! This is a tough decision to make! Should I stay or should I go?"

"If I go there it'll be trouble!" Darrel sang. "And if I stay it will be double! Should I stay or should I go?"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with Pinkie, but does it have to be right away?" I asked.

"Hey, it could always be worse." Piddles said.

"How can it be worse?" Yoyo asked.

"There could be a fourth princess, and that'll really screw things up for Equestria." Piddles said.

"But, Piddles? What does that got to do with this?" Pearl asked.

"It doesn't. I just don't want a fourth princess." Piddles said.

"Yeah that'll somewhat not make any sense. I mean, it's bad enough they added Cadance in the picture, whom Flare might still be mad at, but a fourth princess will just mess everything up." Rainbow said.

"Why are we talking about this?!" Dorthey asked.

"I have to make my decision by tomorrow otherwise Pinkie will leave me!" I said upsettingly. "Then again…. If I break up with her…. What's the whole town gonna think of me?"

"Regardless, I don't think they'll resist not having your pizza." Yoyo said.

"How would you know, Yoyo? You haven't tasted it yet." Piddles said.

"By the looks of everypony's faces, I'm assuming they can't ever get away from it." Yoyo said.

"I'm going to sleep now. Good night, fishies!" I said, turning off the light, and making myself comfee on the bed.

"Pssst, he's gonna have a nightmare about breaking up with Pinkie!" Darrel whispered.

"Shhh! Don't foreshadow it!" Rainbow whispered. I entered dreamland, and I'm trotting over to Sugarcube Corner.

I start knocking on the door three times and saying Pinkie's name. Knock knock knock, "Pinkie?" Knock knock knock, "Pinkie?" Knock knock knock, "Pinkie?"

Pinkie opens the door with a big smile on her face. "Hi Flarey! It's great to see you! Come in!"

"Thanks, Pinks!" I said, walking inside, following her to the couch.

"So, did you make your decision? Is that a ring in your pocket?" Pinkie asked.

"Actually, Pinks,…. I did make my decision." I said.

"YES! This is going to be so fun! You and me are gonna spend the rest of our lives together!" Pinkie yelled in excitement giving me a big hug.

"Actually…. About that…. I actually decided I'm not going to marry you." I said.

"What?" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah, but I'll respect your family code, and I'll let you off easy." I said.

Pinkie had a shocking look on her face, but then she started laughing. "That's a good one, Flarey!"

"I did not say Swinebutt's name again." I said.

Pinkie started laughing really hard again. "SWINEBUTT!?"

"Pinkie don't make this difficult for me!" I begged.

"What's wrong, Flarey?" Pinkie asked, still laughing.

"I just wanted to-" but before I could say anything, Pinkie continued laughing at Swinebutt's name again. It was starting to annoy me. I couldn't hold it any longer, I had to spit it out! "PINKIE! LISTEN TO ME!"

"Wow, looks like somepony woke up on the wrong side of the bed today!" Pinkie giggled.

"Pinkie, I'm breaking up with you!" I said.

"Flarey, stop joking around!" Pinkie said, continuing to laugh.

"It's not a joke, Pinkie! I'm sorry! You're making me do something I am not ready for! I can't marry you, I'm not ready. I don't have any other choice." I said, with tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry! Holy Wizard of Feelings, I'm so glad I got that off my chest."

"Y-you... you don't love me?" Pinkie asked.

"That is not true, Pinks. You know I less then three you. But your family is forcing me to do something I cannot do. It's the only way. But we can ALWAYS be friends, no matter what!" I said.

"F-Flare…. Nopony has ever spoken to me like that before." Pinkie said with a shocking look on her face.

"Probably because nopony seen your parents like I did. Plus, I had a hearty breakfast this morning, so I knew what I had to say." I said.

"Flare…. Your decision….. it breaks my heart." Pinkie said, with tears in her eyes.

"Pinkie, quit messing around. I see you as a sister to me, and I would never want to make you this sad. I don't want to make that same mistake like I did to my last marefriend." I said.

A cutaway gag shows me at my high school, and my old marefriend was walking towards me saying; "Hey Flare, you ready for Journalism?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you there!" I said. My marefriend started crying, and she jumped out of the school window, and landed in a dumpster, then continued running to the street, trying to call for a cab. Then she runs to the airport, still crying, and flies to…. I don't know where.

Her friend that she was walking with angrily said to me; "YOU'RE AWFUL!" I was really confused, because I didn't know what I just said. That proceeding joke was brought to you in part by: STALLIONS! Stallions….. not knowing what they did since the 1960s, when they invented rap.

"Flare, I…. I can't be around you anymore." Pinkie said.

"Wh-why not? We can go back to the things were before! Before we were in a relationship! We were the best of friends, were we not?" I asked.

"Flare…. I wanted you. I needed somepony to help me complete my life! There was an empty space inside me, and you filled it. Now that you're doing this, the empty space expanded, and now I feel completely empty!" Pinkie said.

"Pinkie, please!" I begged.

"Goodbye…. Flare Gun!" Pinkie said angrily, with tears in her eyes, as she pulled a lever and ejected me out of Sugarcube Corner.

"Wow, that was hard landing. I didn't feel anything though. Did my head go num?" I asked. I looked over and saw my friends up ahead. "Sup brahs?" They all looked at me with angry looks on their faces. "Oh look at you guys! An angry face contest! Sounds awesome!" I gave them an angry look too, but some of them just rolled their eyes. "What's going on?"

"We don't want to talk to you anymore, Crimson!" Crystal said.

"Yeah, Crimson! Y'all suck!" Engie said.

"Hey, I don't like to be called my first name!" I said.

"Well you deserve it, Crimson!" Psyche said, grabbing my vest. "And you deserve to be grabbed on by the vest!"

"WHY?!" I asked.

"Why? You know why! You broke up with Pinkie, the most happiest, fun-loving, random pony in Equestria; and YOU broke her heart!" Blaze said.

"I let her down easy!" I said.

"Don't care. Why would ya do this to her, Crimson? WHY?! Why do we even put up with you?!" Aqua asked.

"I'm only doing what Twilight told me!" I said.

"Flare, you have no idea what I was saying to do at the Bistro, do you?" Twilight asked angrily at me.

"You told me if I wanted to break up with her, I'd let her down easy." I said.

"WELL YOU WEREN'T EASY ENOUGH!" Twilight yelled. "Now look at her! She's sad, her mane's deflated, and you made it happen!"

"I WAS ONLY TAKING YOUR ADVISE! For Wizard of Hope's sake, sista! What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Leave Ponyville. Leave, and never come back." Twilight said.

"What y'all did to Pinkie was unforgivable!" AppleJack said.

"She's our BEST FRIEND, Flare! After all she did for you, you broke up with her!" Rainbow Dash said.

"You are so selfish!" Fluttershy said.

"Why do I even call you my brother, when all you do is make ponies miseriable?!" Water asked.

"Aw c'mon, Water! You're my sister! I done a lot for you!" I said.

"Well, Pinkie did a lot for YOU, and now look at her, this the thanks you give?!" Water asked.

"I shouldn've never hooked you up with her Flare. You betray her, you betray us all!" Spike said.

"NO, I DIDN'T!" I yelled.

"Buck 'em out of town!" AppleJack yelled.

"Eeeyup!" Big Mac said, bucking me way out of town. I flew across Ponyville, and hit my trailer. Everypony in town started throwing torches, and firing their magics inside my trailer, burning it all.

"NOOOO! MY STUFF! MY FISHIES!" I yelled.

"Is that all you care about, Flare? Your stuff, and your fish?!" Candy Cotton yelled.

"We got our cutie marks, Flare." Scootaloo said.

"AND HERE THEY ARE!" Sweetie Belle yelled, showing me their cutie marks which is me with devil horns, and a trident, along with a big X over me.

"I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!" I yelled, as I started running out of town. The whole town was angry mod, and chased me out. I hid inside the Everfree Forest. There was a dark cloud in the sky shaped as Pinkie's face, and it rained on me with a crying sound on it.

"GIGGLE AT THE GHOSTIES!" one of the Everfree trees said, as all the trees started laughing at me. I held my ears, I started screaming, and I continued running.

"AAAAAH! CRYING FACE! MAKE THIS ALL STOP! LUNA, HELP! LUUUUNNAA!" I yelled very loud with tears in my eyes. I couldn't take this torture. I kept screaming Luna's name! "LUNA! PLEASE, I NEED YOU!"

Eventually Luna finally showed up in front of me. "You seem to be in a tight spot right now, Flare Gun." She said.

"Please tell me this a dream!" I begged.

"No, Flare, it is not." Luna said, shaking her head.

"NOOOO!" I yelled.

"It's a nightmare, which isn't even considered a dream, if you ask me." Luna said.

"Luna, I don't know what to do! I'm afraid if I actually break up with Pinkie, this will happen!" I said.

"Ah, Flare Gun, I keep seeing these nightmares from all over. Relationship issues is a powerful feeling." Luna said.

"Ugh! Why does everypony think this is a relationship issue?! It's not a relationship issue!" I complained.

"Regardless of your feelings, Flare Gun, the choice will always be yours." Luna said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Flare Gun, if you're not ready to marry Pinkie Pie, then you don't have to. If you wish that you need to break up with her, then you must." Luna said.

"But Luna, I don't want to hurt her! I don't want anypony to hate me!" I said.

"Nopony will think you any different than now, Flare Gun." Luna said, as she laid her hoof on my shoulder. "If you wish that you need to end this relationship with Pinkie Pie, than the only pony that's in your way…. Is you."

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes, you." Luna nodded.

"But…. I want Pinkie and I to still be friends." I said.

"Flare Gun? Pinkie Pie is friends with everypony! She would never want to lose a friend. As long as she knows that you actually care about her, then she'll always love you." Luna said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"I'm sure." Luna nodded. "You must do what you think is right. Don't force this upon yourself, Flare Gun. Don't make the wrong decision, or it'll haunt you forever."

"Wow, you're starting sound like Nightmare Moon again." I said.

"I am? Oh…. Sorry." Luna said.

"Thank you for your help, Luna! I'll do my best!" I said, as I smiled at her.

"Good luck!" Luna said, smiling back. The dream started fading away, and I finally woke up that morning.

I rubbed my eyes and said; "I know what I must do! I must go to Dunkin Donuts for breakfast!" So I got out of bed, got dressed, and went over to Dunkin Donuts to get a egg croissant sandwich, and I ate it all up, but as I ate it, it hit me! "Now I know what to do with Pinkie!" I ran over to Sugarcube Corner, but just before I got to the door, Pinkie already stepped out.

"Oh… hey Flarey!" Pinkie said.

"Aww, Pinks, I wanted to do the Sheldon Cooper on your door like I did in my dream!" I complained.

"Oh, you want me to go back in?" Pinkie asked.

"Nah, you just letting me to do it will ruin the moment." I said.

Pinkie and I both took a deep breath, and we said at the same time; "Pinkie / Flare, I need to talk to…"

"Oh, you first." I said.

"No, it's ok, Flarey. You first!" Pinkie said.

"No, I insist." I said.

"No, I insist." Pinkie said.

"No, I in… OH just talk already!" I said, trying to end the argument.

"Fine, picky!" Pinkie said, and she cleared her throat. "Flare, I've been thinking, and…. You have the right to not be ready to marry me."

"I know, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." I said.

"But the thing is…. I can't violate my family code." Pinkie said. "So, I'm sorry Flarey." Tears started to shed in her eyes. "I think it's for the best, if…. We just…. Stay friends."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Aren't we friends now?"

"Flare, don't make this difficult for me!" Pinkie begged.

"I know exactly what you're saying, sista." I said, holding her hoof. "I completely agree. Your family code has gone out of hoof."

"I guess I wasn't really ready for a relationship after all." Pinkie said.

"Neither was I, Pinks. Neither was I." I said.

"We'll always be friends though! Please remember that!" Pinkie begged.

"Affirmative." I said.

"PLEASE FLAREY!" Pinkie begged.

"I said affirmative, that means yes." I said.

"PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CUPCAKE WITH WHIP CREAM, HOT SAUCE, AND A CHERRY ON TOP?!" Pinkie kept begging.

"Yes, yes, I will always be friends with- hot sauce on cupcake?" I asked.

"Don't knock it till you tried it!" Pinkie said.

"Trust me, I believe that might be good. I remember when Burger King had those Bacon Sundaes, those were good." I said.

"They were good, weren't they?" Pinkie asked with a big smile.

"Oh you tried them?" I asked.

"Yeah! So…. I guess that's that then!" Pinkie said.

"That is that." I nodded.

"Here, I want you to take something." Pinkie said.

"Is it a hot sauce cupcake?" I asked.

Pinkie giggled. "No silly!" Pinkie reached into her pocket, and took out a little box. She unfolded the box, and opened it, and there was an accordion inside.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's my old accordion! It's red, but I wanted a blue one, so I got a blue one already, and I was giving this red one away. Since your favorite color is red, and you mean a lot to me, I want you to have it!" Pinkie said, as I took out the accordion.

"B-but… I don't know how to play the accordion." I said.

"It's not just the accordion. This box is full of instruments, perfect for a band! You may need it." Pinkie said.

"Like…. Polka music?" I asked.

"Exactly!" Pinkie said.

"How is polka music gonna help me?" I asked.

"The power of polka is in you, Flare! The power of polka is in you! Just believe, and it may save your life!" Pinkie said.

I just stood there, looking at the polka kit, and I smiled. "Smiley face." I said. "I trust you completely, Pinkie! You're a great friend, and nopony can ever take your place!"

"Thank you, Flare! You're a great friend too!" Pinkie said.

"If it's no troube…. May we have…. One last kiss… before I-" I asked, but before I could finish, Pinkie grabbed my vest, pulled me towards her and started kissing me. I really don't like being grabbed in the vest, but this time, I'll make an acceptation.

As I was having my last kiss with Pinkie, Cremepop was standing there across the street, and saw the whole thing. "OH NO!" she cried. "This explains why Flare never asked me out, or…. Was attracted to me. He…. Was attracted…. To Pinkie Pie! All this time! Flare loves her, and…. Not me. I… don't believe this!" Crème started tearing up. "I… thought we had something special! If only I knew sooner! WAIT!" Crème stopped tearing up, and got angry, and she whispered; "Spike!" She ran off to Twilight's house in a hurry.

Meanwhile, somewhere at the outskirts of Ponyville; Swinebutt's goons all met up to report to Swinebutt their failure. "Hello, my friends! Did you all retreve the samples from the Noble Six?" he asked.

"We're sorry, sir. But our mission failed. None of us were able to get anything, over bad luck." Nickels said.

"I don't believe this! I thought Aqua was harmless!" Fonz said, with an ice pack on his eye.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU FIVE!" Swinebutt yelled in anger. "I ASKED YOU ALL TO DO ONE SIMPLE THING, AND YOU CAN'T EVEN GET ANY TYPE OF SALAVIA, HAIR, OR BLOOD SAMPLE FROM THE NOBLE SIX! You're all useless!"

"Now hang on, Doc! I was able to get a patch of hair from Psyche!" Ray said, with the hair in the bag.

"Well…. I suppose our mission wasn't a complete failure after all." Swinebutt said

Steelhoof scanned the hair with his cybernetic eye and said; "Wats a cat hair, Way."

"A what?" Ray asked.

"Cat hair…. How unfortunate." Blue Spy said.

"Does Psyche even own a cat?" Nickels asked. A cutaway gag shows Psyche sitting down in the Ponyville Park, and a pigeon flies over and sits on his head. Just then, a black stray cat appeared, and jumped on Psyche's head to attack the bird, which caused many scratches to appear on his face, and Psyche started yelling, and demanding the cat to get off of him. I guess that explains how Psyche got the cat hair.

"Well, it seems you all can't handle a simple task." Swinebutt said.

"We're sorry, Doc! Is there anything else we can do?" Ray asked.

"Well, since you couldn't handle Plan A, perhaps it'll be a different story when we start Plan B." Swinebutt said and snorted.

"What can we do, boss? We promise we'll be successful this time!" Fonz said, cracking his hooves.

"Since we can't just hunt down for the samples, we'll have to bring the samples to us! Lure them down to me, and then we'll be able to collect them!" Swinebutt said.

"So how are we gwonna wure wem down to woo?" Steelhoof asked.

"Flare has a special friend. If she were to be kidnapped, Flare would not stop at anything to come and rescue her; and no doubt he'll bring his friends for assistance." I said.

"Sounds genius, boss!" Nickels said.

"But who is this pony you speak of?" Ray asked.

"Her." Swinebutt said, showing them a picture of Cremepop on the screen. "Her name is Cremepop. Capture her, and bring her back to the HQ in Mareami. DON'T MESS THIS UP!"

"We promise, sir!" Fonz said.

"Excellent! Knock 'em dead!" Swinebutt said, as the video feed ended.

"Knock 'em dead? I thought we were just capturing, not killing?" Nickels asked.

"It's a figure of speech. Now come, we have a job to do!" Blue Spy said.

Over at Twilight's house, Cremepop knocked on the door, and Twilight answered it. "Hi, Cremepop! What brings you here?" she asked.

"Move it, Twilight! Where is that little squirt?" Crème asked angrily as she pushed Twilight aside.

"Well, somepony's pushy!" Twilight said.

"Where is he?!" Crème asked.

"Who's here, Twilight?" Spike asked, walking down the stairs. "Oh, hey Cremepop!"

"YOU!" Crème said angrily, as she charged at him.

"Uh oh." Spike said, as he was about to run away, Crème tackled him, and held him against the wall.

"CREMEPOP!" Twilight gasped.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME ALL THIS TIME?!" Crème yelled at Spike.

"Crème! I don't know what you're talking about!" Spike said frightened.

"You knew this whole time! You were keeping Flare and me apart, because this whole time, he was in a relationship with Pinkie!" Crème yelled at Spike.

"CRÈME?! What is this about?!" Twilight yelled.

"Spike here was keeping me away from Flare, so I wouldn't know he's in a relationship with Pinkie!" Crème said.

"I only did what I thought was best!" Spike yelled. "I didn't want you to have a broken heart, because you told me your heart would be broken if Flare were to be in a relationship with anypony else! I had to lie! I was only trying to keep you happy!" Crème's anger slowed down, then she lets go of Spike, but when she releases him, Spike was held up high, and he dropped down and hurt himself.

"OW!" Spike yelled.

"Spike, is that true?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, Twilight! I had to do it! I didn't want Crème's feelings to be hurt, and I couldn't tell Flare, because Crème promised me I shouldn't tell Flare that she's in love with him!" Spike explained.

"Crèmepop, is that true?" Twilight asked. Crème didn't say anything. "Crèmepop? Are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine." Crème said.

"I apologize, Crèmepop." Spike said.

"N-no, it's not your fault, Spike. You were only doing what you thought was right, and I am grateful." Crème said.

"Oh…. Ok." Spike said.

"If this is what Flare wants… then this is what he'll get. I…. I don't want to s-stand in his way." Crème said with tears in her eyes.

"Crèmepop…. I am so sorry you feel this way." Twilight said.

"It's alright, Twilight. It's not your fault. Maybe coming here to Ponyville wishing Flare to be mine was a big mistake." Crème said sadly, walking towards the door.

"Crème? Where are you going?" Twilight asked.

"Doing what I should've done long ago." Crème said, exiting Twilight's house, and shutting the door.

"Crèmepop, wait!" Twilight yelled.

"Let her go, Twilight." Spike said, holding his arm in front of her. "We can't change what's done. I'll let Flare know about this as soon as possible. Only he can fix this."

"I hope so, Spike. If only I knew what was going on sooner, maybe I wouldn't tried to find someway to fix this." Twilight said upsettingly.

"Well, Twilight. What's done is done." Spike said.

"What's done is done." Twilight nodded. "I just hope she'll be ok."

Outside, Crèmepop was crying, and walking back home. "I can't believe this. I really wanted Flare to be with me. I…. I guess I wasn't gonna enough. I…. I just have to accept that." Crème made it home, and she went inside. She tried to turn on her lights, but they didn't work. "Oh, we're doing this now, huh? It's like every movie! ALRIGHT, WHO'S IN HERE?!" Crème yelled.

"Hello, Crèmepop!" Fonz said, walking mischievously towards her.

"W-who are you?" Crème asked, frightened.

"We're going to take you for a little trip!" Blue Spy said, as he shut the door behind Crème.

"That doesn't answer my question. Who are you?" Crème asked again.

"Old friends of your friend Crimson Flare Gun!" Nickels said, walking towards her.

"STAND BACK!" Crème yelled, holding her coat rack to defend herself.

"Oh, no need to be hasty! We're not going to hurt you!" Ray said.

"Yeah, you're wust bait. Ware and his Woble Six is who we need." Steelhoof said.

"HELP!" Crème yelled, as Spy places a sack over her. Crème started to struggle to escape.

"I hope you put in air holes this time, Spy. Not like the last pony we captured." Ray said.

"Relax, Ray! She'll be fine." Spy said.

"Let's just take this mare back to Swinebutt. The sooner the better." Nickels said. Just then, Crème was kicking around the sack.

"Uhhh, who's wonna carry wer?" Steelhoof asked.

"Not me." Fonz said.

"Not me!" Ray said.

"I can't carry her. I don't work out." Spy said.

"Alright, wet's draw some straws." Steelhoof said. Just then, Ray took out his notepad and drew a straw real fast.

"I got the best straw, I win!" Ray said, showing everypony the straw he drew.

"No, we all wick a straw from wis box, and the wong with the shortwest straw, will be the wong to carry were. So Swinebutt's goons all pick a straw from the box.

"HA! My straw is bigger than your's, Spy!" Nickels said.

"As if! It looks like all of our straws are bigger than Ray's!" Spy said.

"Oh no! I can't carry her!" Ray whined. "Wait! Fonz's straw looks smaller than mine!"

"Yeah, it looks like Fonz's straw is the smallest." Spy said.

"Aw c'mon! You serious?!" Fonz complained.

"Sworry, Fwonz!" Steelhoof said, placing the sack with Crèmepop in it on Fonz's back, and ties the sack on. Crème continued yelling and kicking around, and even kicked Fonz in the back of the head a few times.

"OW! Stop kicking me!" Fonz ordered her.

"NO! LET ME OUT!" Crème yelled.

Fonz sighed. "This is gonna be a long trip.

"FLARE! HEEEEELLLLLPP!" Crème yelled at the top of her lungs.

Over at the cider bar, I was drinking some ciders by myself, all sad though, but then I felt something calling my name. I'm sure it was nothing though, I must've just drank too much cider, and it's just a part of my imagination. Am I wrong though?

TO BE CONTINUED….


	29. Keep Your Friends Close - Part 2

It's been two days since I broke up with Pinkie. It was a beautiful day in Ponyville. The birds were singing, bla bla bla, let's not go into detail. Twilight was really happy that morning, that she opened her window and sang; "_Morning in Ponyville shimmers!_" She shut her door, and continued singing, but we're not following Twilight in this chapter. I'm just saying Twilight was singing that song, because…. Don't you remember when she sang that song?

Well, we actually start off over at Blaze and Rainbow Dash's house. They were still asleep peacefully. Blaze yawns, rubs his eyes and wakes up. "Good morning, babe! Lovely night it has been, huh?"

"It sure was, darling!" Rarity said, laying down on his bed next to him.

"AAAAH!" Blaze screamed, and jumped out of bed.

"What seems to be the problem, dear?" Rarity asked.

"RARITY?! What are you doing in my bed?!" Blaze yelled.

"Uhh, Blaze, we've been married for a very long time! You don't remember?" Rarity asked.

"Rarity!? We're not married!" Blaze corrected her, feeling very confused.

Rarity giggled. "Blaze, you're such a gem! You look cute when you're freaked out!" she said, as she got out of bed, but her cutie mark seems different.

"Rarity? What are you doing with Rainbow Dash's cutie mark?" Blaze asked.

"I've had this cutie mark for years, dear! What is with you this morning?" Rarity asked. "Well, it doesn't matter. I have weather duties to do, you see."

"Uhh... no this isn't right. That's Rainbow's cutie mark, and you're suppose to be at your shop making dresses. Rainbow is suppose to be handling the weather, and she's MARRIED TO ME!" Blaze said.

"Blaze, you seriously have gone crazy this morning, dear. You should go fly around the neighborhood, or something. Ta ta!" Rarity said, as she was about to exit the house.

"What is going on here, Apollo? Why was Rarity in my bed? Where's Rainbow Dash?" Blaze asked his phoenix.

"I don't know, master. I was up all night, and didn't see a thing." Apollo said.

"That is so strange. How can Rainbow and Rarity switch places without you knowing? You see everything going on around the house!" Blaze asked.

"I say you should head over to Rarity's shop. Maybe Rainbow Dash is there." Apollo suggested.

"Good idea, Apollo!" Blaze said.

"Thank you, master!" Apollo said.

"Will you stop calling me that?" Blaze asked.

"It shows respect!" Apollo said.

"Yeah, you already show me enough respect without calling me master." Blaze said.

"Uhh, Blaze dear? Will you help me off the cloud, please?" Rarity asked, standing on the edge of the door, because the house was on a cloud. Blaze carried his 'wife' out of the cloud, and went over to Rarity's place to see if his actual wife Rainbow Dash was there. Blaze flew over there, and he walks inside.

This is the FRIENDSHIP IS EPIC: Book 2 Finale – Part 2!

"Hello? Rainbow Dash? Are you here, babe?" Blaze asked.

"Hi, Blaze!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Hey, Sweetie Belle! Is Rainbow Dash here?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know why she would, but…. AppleJack is here." Sweetie said confusingly.

"AppleJack?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, Aqua is here too." Sweetie said.

"Hey, Blaze!" Aqua said.

"Hey, Aqua! What are you doing here?" Blaze asked.

"Ah have this small crack on mah armor here. Ah thought Rarity might fix it up for me." Aqua said.

"Yeah, well. I just had a confusing morning, dude." Blaze said.

"No kiddin. Same here." Aqua said.

"What happened to you?" Blaze asked.

"Ah came to see if Rarity could fix mah armor, but ah was told AppleJack was here. Said this is AppleJack's shop, and Sweetie Belle is her sister." Aqua said.

"Ok, I know I wanted AppleJack to be my sister during the social, but c'mon! Rarity and I bonded so much since then! Now AppleJack's is crawling back to me!" Sweets said.

"It's not just that. AppleJack has Rarity's cutie mark." Aqua said.

"That's strange, because Rarity was sleeping on my bed today, saying she's my wife, she has to do weather duties, and she has Rainbow's cutie mark." Blaze said.

"Just as ah thought live in Ponyville couldn't get any weirder." Aqua said.

"Howdy, Blaze! What brings y'all here?" AppleJack asked.

"Hey, AppleJack! I-I'm just passing through." Blaze said.

"Alrighty then! Want me to fix that armor for ya, Aqua?" AppleJack asked.

"If ya think ya can." Aqua said.

"Sure! Y'all just check out mah other dresses ah made! Ah need yer opinion on them, sugarcube." AppleJack said, as her and Aqua started walking upstairs.

"Uhh… ok." Aqua said. Blaze still couldn't figure out what was going on. He went over to Sweet Apple Arces to see if his wife was there, but all he saw was a mane-deflated Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie, what are you doing here, and why do you have AppleJack's cutie mark?" Blaze asked.

"What are you talking about, Blaze?" Pinkie asked, as she was shaking one of the apple trees.

"This doesn't look right though. This is AppleJack's farm, not your's." Blaze said.

"Yeah, well… I was born and raised here, and I never see AppleJack get the guts to help me! Always bothering with those stupid dresses!" Pinkie complained.

"Look if you don't know what you're doing, why can't you let your family help you?" Blaze asked.

"Because she keeps sayin she wants to do it herself. Sayin she don't need no help." Apple Bloom said.

"Eeeyup." Big Mac said.

"What happened? Ah thought AppleJack was mah sister, not Pinkie!" Apple Bloom whined. "Ah mean, the only one that thinks Pinkie is actually in the family is Granny Smith!"

"Woo hoo! Go buck dem apples, granddaughter! Yer number 1! Yer number 1!" Granny Smith cheered for Pinkie, while wearing a foam finger, and a hat while rocking in her chair.

"Thank you, Granny!" Pinkie waved at her, as she continued attempting to buck apples. Blaze was still confused. He ran over to Fluttershy's cottage to see if she was there. He walked over to her house, but before he arrived, Twilight and Spike were already walking out.

"Oh hey, Blaze!" Twilight said.

"Twilight, what do you do for a living?" Blaze asked.

"Uhh, I'm a student for Princess Celestia, and I own a library in Ponyville, studying the magic of friendship." Twilight said.

"Ok, so you're fine." Blaze said.

"Yeah, so you figured it out too, huh?" Twilight asked.

"Of course he does! He's married to Rainbow Dash!" Spike said.

"Not anymore it seems. I'm married to Rarity now." Blaze said.

"What?! You left Rainbow Dash for Rarity?!" Spike paniced.

"No, Spike, he means the cutie mark isn't just changing their destinies, it's changing their history!" Twilight said.

"So, it's like Rarity and Sweetie Belle, they're not brother and sister, right?" Spike asked.

"Exactly!" Twlight said.

"Yeah, I saw it. I was at Rarity's shop today, and AppleJack was there." Blaze said.

"We better go find out what's going on with everypony, Spike! Let's go!" Twilight said.

"Just a heads-up, Blaze. Rainbow Dash isn't the pony you've known anymore." Spike said, as he and Twilight walked away.

"Thanks for the tip, dude." Blaze said. We walked over to Fluttershy's house, and went inside, and saw the animals running wild in there, and Rainbow Dash has been struggling. "RAINBOW!" Blaze ran over to her and gave her a hug. "What happened, babe?"

"Babe? Who you calling, babe?" Rainbow asked in a confusing tone.

"Rainbow Dash, it's me! Blaze Goldheart! Your husband!" Blaze said, trying to get her to remember.

"Blaze, I don't know what's your problem, but I really don't have time to care right now!" Rainbow said, trying calm down the raccoons by patting them up the back.

"Rainbow Dash, this isn't your destiny! You've dreamed of being the Wonderbolts, you handle the weather in town, you're married to me, and you have a beautiful daughter named Rose at our house right now!" Blaze explained.

"Rose? She's your and Rartiy's daughter, Blaze!" Rainbow said, as she pushed an ant eater away from her hoof, after it was sniffing it.

"Rainbow, what is going on with you?!" Blaze yelled.

"Look, Blaze, I don't have time with you right now, so if you please, leave!" Rainbow ordered him, as a bear started wrestling with her.

"You need me to help you out though?" Blaze asked.

"Thank you, but I got it under control here!" Rainbow said, as she body slammed the bear.

"Oh…. Ok." Blaze said upsettingly, as he walked out. When he walked out, the whole house started shaking. He really wanted to help, but he couldn't. He was feeling too upset, because Rainbow doesn't remember anything. She thinks she's Fluttershy. Blaze just went over, and sat on a bench near Sugarcube Corner. He sighed and said; "What is the big idea? How could this happen?"

Just then, the doors to Sugarcube Corner slammed open, and the ponies inside started angrily marching out, complaining about the terrible humor that Fluttershy was giving in there. "Wait! Don't leave! I got a funny joke!" Flutters yelled. "Why is six afraid of seven? Because seven nine eight! Get it?"

"That doesn't make any sense!" Rose Luck complained.

"Yeah, you suck!" Vinyl Scratch taunted. Fluttershy sighed upsettingly, and walked back inside, and Psyche and Crystal walked out.

"That was terrible! I couldn't find anymore dead humor than I experienced here!" Crystal complained.

"Now, now, Crystal. I'm sure we can figure out what's going on here." Psyche said.

"But didn't you see how awful that was? I thought Fluttershy was suppose to bring smiles on our faces?" Crystal complained.

"No, Pinkie is suppose to do that. Somehow, Fluttershy ended up with her cutie mark, and Pinkie is nowhere to be found." Psyche said.

"You're not making any sense, Psyche! You can't just switch cutie marks! That's physically impossible!" Crystal said.

"Maybe she's at Fluttershy's house. We should go check there." Psyche suggested.

"Good luck with that. I checked Fluttershy's house, and Rainbow Dash is there with Fluttershy's cutie mark." Blaze said.

"For Luna's sake! Nopony is making any sense today!" Crystal yelled. "You can't switch cutie marks! How can you?"

"Do you know what's going on, Blaze?" Psyche asked.

"Not really, but all I know is that Rarity has Rainbow Dash's cutie mark, Rainbow Dash has Fluttershy's, Fluttershy has Pinkie's, Pinkie's has AppleJack's, and AppleJack has Rarity's." Blaze explained.

"Then who's does Twilight have?" Crystal asked.

"Twilight's." Blaze said.

"And who has your's?" Crystal asked.

"Me." Blaze said.

"And who has Psyche's?" Crystal asked.

"Mine is still mine, last I checked." Psyche said.

"What about me? Oh no, I hope I didn't switch cutie marks with Engie! Last time I tried to build something, it backfired on me!" Crystal said. A cutaway gag shows Crystal building a catapult. She hops on top of it, and holds the string. 'Beep beep' said the roadrunner, as it ran past Crystal's catapult. Crystal pulls the string, and the catapult just falls apart, and a giant rock falls on her. The rock rolls out of the way, and Crystal was flat like a pancake, then her body goes up and down like an accordion. The gag ends.

"Relax, Crystal. Your cutie mark is still your's." Psyche said.

"Hey! Y'all got a problem with havin mah cutieh mark?" Engie complained to Crystal.

"I didn't say that. I just didn't want to chase that roadrunner anymore, because a stupid coyote stole my job! Stupid cow!" Crystal complained.

"Well, good news is, ah got mah armor fixed." Aqua said, as he joined the group. "Bad news is, AppleJack made it worse, and when they resprayed it, they colored it the wrong blue."

"But yer armor looks the same, partner." Engie said.

"Yeah, but this blue is slightly more lighter than the blue this armor actually has." Aqua said.

"Yer startin to sound like Flare. Picky of his own color!" Engie said.

"Hey, speaking of Flare, where is he?" Psyche asked.

"Trust me, Psyche, I had just about ENOUGH of Flare yesterday!" Blaze said.

"What did Flare do yesterday?" Psyche asked.

"It was the day after he broke up with Pinkie. He was just sitting down at random places yesterday with a boombox singing Time After Time." Blaze said. It was true, that was me yesterday.

A cutaway gag shows me sitting on my couch, carrying a boombox, and I started singing Time After Time with a sad tone: _"Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick and think of you-"_ Scene changes with me sitting down on one of the booths in my shop. _"Caught up in circles confusion is nothing new."_ Scene changes with me sitting on the bar at the cider pub while Blaze plays pool in the background. _"Flashback – warm nights – almost left behind…" _Scene changes with me outside, sitting on a bench with Blaze standing behind me. _"The second hand unwinds – If you're lost you can look and you will find me."_ Back at the shop booth scene. _"Time after time… if you fall I will get you…" _Scene shows me out in the Ponyville Lake while it's raining. _"I WILL BE WAITING – Time after time."_ Back at the bench scene. _"Time after time."_ In Blaze and Rainbow Dash's house, while I'm sitting on their bed at night, while they're being annoyed by my singing, and they're trying to sleep. _"Time after time…. Time after ti-"_ Rainbow kicks me off the bed, and I start whispering; _"Time after time."_ The gag ends.

"I couldn't take much more of Flare after that, you know?" Blaze said.

"Blaze, Flare lost somepony near and dear to him, can't ya just accept that?" Aqua asked.

"I accept it, Aqua! I do! It's just, if he knew this was going to happen, why does he have to be all upset about it? Can't he just move on with life?" Blaze asked.

"Hey, I understand him. I'd feel the same if I lost Thundy." Crystal said.

"Hello? Crèmey? You in here?" I said, looking inside a mail box.

"Oh look, there's Flare now!" Engie said.

"Crèmey? Crèmey?" I asked, looking side a plant plot, and then behind a light post.

"Looks like he's lookin for something." Aqua said.

"Ey, Flare! What's going on, partner?" Engie asked.

"Sorry, can't talk now, Engie. I'm looking for Crèmey." I said, looking inside a water bottle.

"Errr, ah don't think she'll be able to fit in there." Engie said.

"Hey, anything's possible! It happened to me when I was getting chased by a couple of loan sharks." I said. A cutaway gag shows me getting chased by a couple of loan sharks.

"GET OVER HERE, CRIMSON! YOU OWE US MONEY!" a the loan sharks yelled. It doesn't help because I was right near the ocean. I mean, lots of loan sharks hang around there. The loan sharks that were chasing me were actually sharks. I stopped once I found a table with some table cloth, and a water bottle on top of it. Once the sharks got to wear the table is and said; "Hey! Where did he go?"

"Hmm, I wonder where Crimson is…. Is he…. DOWN HERE?!" the shark said once he looked under the table cloth, but I wasn't there. "Hey! I just saw him right here! I thought he would've went under the table?"

"He ain't here. Maybe he hid in the ocean." The first shark said, as the loan sharks started running towards the ocean. A pony walked by, and opened up the water bottle on top of the table, and when he was expecting water to pour in his mouth, but nothing came out. The pony started shaking the bottle, but then I just fell out from inside the bottle, and landed on him. Yeah, I was inside the bottle! Pretty cool, huh? The gag ends there.

"So what happened to Crème? Why are you looking for her?" Blaze asked.

"I went to my shop this morning, and usually she sits there waiting for me; but when I got there, she wasn't there." I said.

"Maybe she just gone late." Engie assumed.

"I waited two hours for her, but it's not like her to not come to work without calling me first." I said.

"Maybe she's got plans, and her phone lines are down." Engie guessed.

"I-D-K, brahs. I've looked all over for her, but I can't find her anywhere! I'm starting to worry." I said.

"Maybe she's at your shop now." Aqua assumed.

"Nah, I would've gotten a call from Lyra or Bonnie saying she's there." I said.

"Did ya check her house?" Aqua asked.

"Of course not! That's the last place I would look!" I said.

"And why is that?" Aqua asked.

"Flare, it's her house, you should've looked there first!" Blaze said.

"Why? She hates living in that dump! She said she'd rather live in my shop, but with that security system in there, the alarm will go off." I said.

"Hey, to be honest, I'd be even happy living in your restrooms, they're so darn clean!" Crystal said.

"Thanks, sista! I really want my bathrooms to be as clean as a hotel room!" I said.

"Last time I was in a motel room." Crystal said.

"I said HOTEL, not MOTEL." I said.

"Nah, it can't be HOTEL unless there's pimps there. I know it's a MOTEL because it had yellow bartenders." Crystal said.

"Look, I think it wouldn't hurt if you went to check her house, Flare." Blaze suggested.

"Alright, you guys go ahead and check." I said.

"Uhh, why us? Why not you?" Psyche asked.

"I've been looking for her all morning, now it's your turn!" I said.

"Nuh uh, you're coming with us, Flare." Psyche ordered me.

"Make me!" I argued with him.

"Your parents already made you, dude." Crystal said.

"Look, Flare, if Crème ain't anywhere else, it wouldn't hurt checkin over at her place." Aqua said.

"And I keep telling you; SHE'S NOT THERE!" I said with an attitude.

"How do you know? You didn't even check!" Psyche asked.

"I just know, because that would be the last place she'd be in at the day time in lovely morning like this." I said.

"Ya call this a lovely mornin? It's rainin, hailin, snowin, and it's hot at the same time!" Engie said, looking up at the checkerboard sky, with the different weather patterns.

"Wow, the sky looks like the skybox in Minecraft." Aqua said, looking up. Just then, a cardboard box fell from the sky and landed on Aqua.

"HA! A skybox! I get it!" Crystal said, and laughed.

"How is it rainin boxes? That's physically impossible!" Aqua said.

"C'mon, let's just head over to Crèmepop's house, and see if she's over there." Blaze said. So the six of us went over to Crème's house to see if she was over there. I wanted to do the Sheldon Cooper knock on her door, but once I done the first knock, the door slid open with a creaky sound.

"She was robbed." I said.

"Now how would you know that?" Psyche asked.

"Her door was unlocked." I said, and then I played with the light switch, and the lights weren't coming on. "Yep, she was robbed."

"What you can tell by the lights?" Psyche asked. "It could be a power failure."

"Ah'm pretty sure she was robbed, this place is a mess!" Aqua said.

"Oh no, the house was always like that." I said.

"Hey what's this?" Engie asked, looking at some sort of monitor with a radio on it.

"Looks like a communications station of some sort." Blaze said.

"A communications station? Crèmepop doesn't have a communications station!" I said.

"Then what do ya think this?" Engie asked me sarcastically, pointing to the station.

"Looks like a radio, a microphone, and a TV with a bunch of little receivers and wires. Crème has all those." I said.

"Yeah, but look how they're set up." Engie said.

"Crème likes to decorate her own way." I said. Engie started messing with the dials and knobs on the radio.

"What are you doing, Engie?" Crystal asked.

"Tryin to broadcast a signal, maybe we can get something." Engie said. "Hello? Hello? Anypony there?"

"Try turning on the TV." Aqua suggested.

"Ah, good idea." Engie said, turning on the TV.

"Hello there, it's the Ray Promenade show!" Ray said, when he appeared on the TV.

"Ray?!" Aqua yelled.

"Ah, hello Aquatic Armor! Good to see you again!" Ray said.

"What are woo dowing, Way? Pwetend woo don't hear wem, so way'd wink wis is a TV show." Steelhoof said.

"STEELHOOF?!" Blaze yelled.

"Will you guys get away from the screen? This is for Swinebutt is talk through!" Nickels told them.

"OFFICER PENNY NICKELS!?" Psyche yelled.

"Alright, somepony go get him!" Fonz said.

"WHOA! I have no idea who that is." Crystal said.

"That's Fonz Punkskull!" I yelled.

"Yeah, hey Flare! How's your sister?" Fonz asked.

"Fine, fine." I nodded.

"Good." Fonz said. "I kinda miss her."

"Yeah, well, you ain't having her back!" I said.

"Hmm, pitty." Fonz said.

"Alright, here I am!" Swinebutt said and snorted as he walked to the screen. "Hello, Crimson!"

"What's up, Swinebutt?" I asked.

"You don't seem very dramatic right now." Swinebutt said.

"What's there to be dramatic about?" I asked.

"Uh, Flare. Swinebutt is on the monitor, Crèmepop is missin, ain't it obvious?" Aqua reminded me.

"I know, but how would you know if Swinebutt kidnapped her? There's no proof." I said.

"Actually there is." Swinebutt said, turning the camera. "BEHOLD! Your kidnapped friend!"

"Consuela? You kidnapped Consuela?" I asked, because the camera was aimed towards the Hispanic maid.

"Misser Swinebutt, we have no more Windex in HQ." Consuela said.

"Sorry, turned the camera the wrong way." Swinebutt said, as he turned the camera again. "BEHOLD! Your kidnapped friend!"

"GASP!" I yelled, as I saw Crèmepop was all tied up on a chair, struggling to get out. "CRÈMEY!"

"What are you trying to pull, porkchop?!" Blaze yelled at him.

"WHOA! No need to make offensive comments, Blaze!" Swinebutt said.

"GIMMIE BACK MY CRÈMEY!" I demanded.

"You want your Crèmey so bad? Come and get her!" Swinebutt said mischievously and then he laughed.

"Alright, we will; and we're gonna kick your flank too! NOPONY MESSES WITH MY FRIENDS!" I yelled.

"We'll be waiting for you, Crimson!" Swinebutt said.

"Alright, I'm here! They online?" another Swinebutt asked.

"Wait…. two Swinebutts?" Aqua asked.

"Double the fun!" Crystal said.

"Hey, don't steal Luna's phrases, Crystal!" I said to her.

"Seriously, Spy?" the second Swinebutt asked the first one, and the first Swinebutt turned back into Blue Spy.

"Sorry, boss." Spy said.

"SPAH!" Engie yelled.

"Ok, I apologize for that." Swinebutt said. "Now, Crimson. We have kidnapped your-"

"Spy told me everything already, brah." I said, glaring at him.

"Oh…. Well, then I guess you already know what to do then! Come and get your marefriend if you want her so much!" Swinebutt said, and chuckled.

"She's not my marefriend! She's just a very close friend of mine!" I corrected him.

"Whatever! We still have her, and if you don't come within the next three days, we'll be forced to tickle her!" Swinebutt said and laughed evilly.

"TICKLE HER!? No, not tickling! Please don't tickle her!" I begged.

"Then come and get her, Crimson! We're waiting for you!" Swinebutt said mischievously. I activated my hornsaber, and I slashed the communications station in half.

"Holy Wizard of Hope, THAT was annoying!" I said.

"Flare YOU IDIOT!" Engie yelled, bopping me on the head.

"OW! What?!" I asked.

"How are we suppose to find Crèmepop, when we don't even know where she is?!" Engie yelled.

"Oh….. right." I said.

"Wow, that was a foolish move, Flare." Psyche said.

"It didn't cross my mind, I'm sorry!" I said.

"How are we suppose to know where to find him?" Aqua asked.

"Maybe I'll go see Twilight, she'll be able to help me out." I said.

"Well, it's a good thing ya finally shut that pig up. He was more annoyin then that time that camel joined our team." Engie said. A cutaway gag shows Engie along with the other TF2 classes on a map, fighting the blue team, and a camel was walking by.

"Hey, hey! Anyone know what day it is today? Huh?" the camel asked. "Hey, hey, Demoman? You know what today is?" Everyone was trying to ignore the camel. "Hey, Medic? Heavy? You two know what day it is? How about you, Engineer? You know what day it is today? Huh? Huh? Know what day it is today?"

Engie sighed, and shook his head. "It's hump day."

"YES! Hump day! Hump day!" the Camel sang.

There were two ponies playing guitar on a stage. One of them asked; "How happy are ponies when they save 15% or more by switching to Gieco?"

"Probably more happy than a camel on Wednesday!" the other pony said.

"Gieco, 15 minutes could save you 15% or more on car insurance." The TV announcer said, and the gag ended.

I walked over to Twilight's house, but I didn't know whether to go home or not to get my umbrella, my winter scarf, or put on some sunblock, because the weather was so weird today! I started knocking on the door to Twilight's house when I got there. Knock, knock, knock; "Twilight?" Knock, knock, knock; "Twilight?" Knock, knock, knock; "Twilight?"

But it wasn't Twilight that answered the door, it was Spike. "Hey, Flare!" he said, looking like he's in a bad mood.

"Oh, my bad. I knocked for the wrong pony." I said, and knocked on the door again. Knock, knock, knock; "Spike?" Knock, knock, knock; "Spike?" Knock, knock, knock; "Spike?"

"Yes, hi Flare." Spike said with an annoyed tone.

"What's your deal?" I asked.

"Oh, Twilight messed up big time, and now she won't stop singing about it." Spike said, as we both walked inside to sit down.

"Oh? What did she mess up on?" I asked.

"She messed with the Elements of Harmony, and now all her friends got their cutie marks scrambled." Spike said.

"Oh, right, yeah I saw that happen today. I wanted to go see Pinkie, but Fluttershy was at Sugarcube Corner making jokes." I said. "I gotta say, jokes aren't her thing."

"Hey, Twilight's the one that messed up, not me." Spike said. We were quiet for a few seconds, and I heard Twilight singing upstairs, saying something about 'one mistakes', and 'heart aches', I don't know why.

"Sounds like Twilight's is singing still." I said.

"No kidding! This was the third time she sang today, and it's not even noon!" Spike complained.

"Hey, as long as Twilight has adventure today that makes PERFECT SENSE, and she takes as much time to think about solving her problem as possible, and she doesn't instantly find a way to solve it and expect it to work like that; AND her reward for solving her problem is something that nopony would complain about, then I say, no problem!" I said.

"Well, for her and her friends' sake, I hope you're right." Spike said. Just then, Spike started feeling a little sick, and he burps up a scroll.

"Does that ever hurt you?" I asked.

"Ehhh, not really. It did at first, but I'm used to it now." Spike said, handing me the scroll.

"Are you sure? Because when you burp up scrolls, I have the feeling it feels like vomiting." I said.

Spike opened up the scroll, and read it. "Dear Flare Gun, Please come to Canterlot as soon as possible. I have found a clue for the whereabouts of your friend Crèmepop. Bring your friends with you. Your friend, Princess Luna."

"Oh, well then. That's going to be tough to choose." I said.

"What is she talking about? What happened to Crèmepop?" Spike asked.

"Dr. Swinebutt hired some goons to kidnap her, and I don't know where she is, and I have to find her in three days otherwise they'll tickle her!" I said.

"Ooo, that's bad." Spike said.

"Now then, all I have to do is make a very tough decision." I said.

"What's the tough decision?" Spike asked.

"To figure out which friends I should bring with me to Canterlot." I said.

"Why?" Spike asked.

"Luna said to bring my friends, but I don't know which friends to bring. I have the Mane Six, I have the Noble Six, I have you, and I have my employees, and I got some other friends that I don't normally talk about." I said.

"I… think she meant the Noble Six." Spike said.

"Alright then, I guess I'm going to Canterlot with the Noble Six!" I said.

"Have a great trip then!" Spike said.

"Thanks, brah! Hey, let me know how things go around here. I hope Twilight solves this cutie mark problem." I said.

"As long as she doesn't instantly come up with a solution, and thinks that'll actually solve it, then there's nothing to worry about!" Spike said.

"Alrighty then! See ya soon, brah!" I said, as I walked out of her house, and back into the random weather outside.

"Maybe I should go check up on Twilight. I hope she's not giving up on her friends." Spike said, as he starts walking upstairs. "I hope she doesn't sing another song 20 seconds from now." So I told the Noble Six about the news from Luna, so we headed over to Canterlot to see what she has in store for us. We waited in the Elements of Harmony corridor for Luna to appear. I just stood there, looking at the glass windows that showed the stories of Equestria's past. I was currently looking at the Crystal kingdom one when Spike and Cadance saved the day.

"Yep! Great stories these are, huh Flare?" Aqua asked.

"They sure are, brah! They sure are!" I said.

"Ah'm glad Equestria is as peaceful as it is now! All because of these stories, it's been safe ever since!" Aqua said.

"Yeah, I suppose…." I said.

"Is something wrong, Flare?" Aqua asked.

"It's just…. We've saved Equestria a couple of times." I said.

"Yeah, so?" Aqua asked.

"So why don't we get our own window?" I asked.

"What do ya mean?" Aqua asked.

"Our own window that tells the story of how we saved the kingdom!" I said.

"Oh, well…. Ah don't know." Aqua said.

"Do they think we didn't do much of a job protecting it?" I asked.

"C'mon, Flare! Who needs a stupid window anyway? We helped make the kingdom safe, and that's all it matters!" Aqua said.

"I know, but…. It would be possum grade awesome if everypony saw us on these windows, and how we protected the kingdom from certain dangers, then we'd be famous! We'd be heroes!" I said.

"You don't need a window to be a hero, Flare. The hero comes from within." Blaze said.

"Yeah, like those alien movies when the aliens POP OUT of the character's stomachs!" Crystal said.

"Thanks for that mental image, Crystal. I'm glad I ate a light breakfast today." Psyche said.

"Noble Six?" a guard that looked a lot like Flash Sentry asked.

"Who's talking?" I asked.

"The princesses would like to see you in the throne room." He said. So we all headed to the throne room to see the princesses.

"Why does everypony laugh, or give me strange looks every time I eat a banana?" Celestia asked her sister.

"Princesses!" I said.

"Why do you always have to represent us, Flare?" Crystal asked.

"Ah, the Noble Six! You're here! We've been expecting you!" Celestia said.

"No kidding! Luna sent me a letter saying you needed me." I said.

"Technically, she gave the letter to Spike to give to you." Psyche corrected me.

"Shut up, Psyche. You always have to prove yourself right, you know?" I complained.

"Sorry, it's who I am." Psyche said.

"So we overheard that your friend Crèmepop has been captured by Dr. Swinebutt, is that correct?" Celestia asked.

"You have to axe the obvious?" I asked.

"Well, my dear sister here has found a solution that might solve your problems!" Celestia.

"How can it be a solution if it MIGHT solve my problems?" I asked.

"As you can see, the goons that kidnapped Crèmepop have traveled by plane to take her to the location she and Dr. Swinebutt are held." Luna said, as a projection screen came down in front of the thrones. "We found some security footage at the nearby Airport. A private jet transported the following ponies identified as Fonz Punkskull, Professor Henirch Steelhoof, Blue Spy, Penny Nickels, and Ray Promenade. They were seen carrying a brown sack that kept on moving, even made Fonz fall over, they even chased the bag one time, and try to push it inside the plane. Took them 20 minutes to finally get her inside."

"Wow, Crème is a strong girl." Aqua said.

"The Airport management was able to trace the plane, and the plane landed over at Mareami International." Luna said.

"So Crèmepop must be somewhere in Mareami." Engie assumed.

"Do you know where?" Psyche asked.

"Sorry, Psyche, but that's all the data we were able to obtain. Crèmepop and Dr. Swinebutt are indeed somewhere in Mareami, that's the only fact we have." Luna said.

"We have to rescue her! She's a dear friend to me, and I will not let that piece of bacon terrorize her!" I yelled.

"I expect you all to move cautiously when finding her. There's no doubt that Dr. Swinebutt has laid a trap for you all." Celestia said.

"Celestia, I know what that pig is all about! I know his tricks, I know what he does to his prisoners! I'll be able to defeat him, just like all the other attempts he tried to get me!" I said.

"Then we wish you all the best of lucks!" Celestia said.

"We got you seven tickets for the next flight to Mareami, leaving tomorrow." Luna said.

"Why seven?" Crystal asked.

"Since Flare Gun is going home, I have no doubt his sister would want to come to." Luna said.

"I don't want Water to be a part of this rescue mission! She means a lot to me, and I wouldn't want her to fall under Swinebutt's hooves!" I said.

"I know, but it'll save her from complaining." Luna said, winking at me, giving me the package with the tickets inside.

"Thank you, Luna! Thank you, Celestia! I promise I will bring Crèmepop home, and then, I'll bring Swinebutt into custody! I can't take anymore of his schemes!" I said.

"Well, it looks like we're going on another roadtrip then!" Crystal said, putting on some sunglasses. "HIT IT!"

The song Push It To The Limit starts playing in the background as the six of us start walking out of Canterlot and back to Ponyville. We start packing all the things we need, including some pool toys, towels, sunblock, money, but that's our vacation stuff; we also pack a couple of things that we'll need for a rescue mission, like I bring my trusty magic charger, so I can recharge my magic faster; my walkie-talkies, just in case we split up; some tracking devices so it'll be easier to find eachother; and because I think I'll need it, I'm bringing that little magical folded box with the instruments that Pinkie gave me, just in case. I finally installed my fish feeder, gave Water her ticket, but it was taken a while for her to go, because she needed to find out which make-up she wanted to bring. I keep telling her this isn't just a vacation, it's also a rescue mission. My friend Crèmepop needs my help, and I must save her! I wanted to do a little song to, my own parody of Push It To The Limit, by Scarface:

**Flare:** _"Push it to the limit! Trot along the kingdom edge, but don't guard down just keep your head, and we'll win it!"_

"_Further than the limit! Past the point of self-respect, we're reaching the top, but we still gotta expect to unexpect iiiiit!"_

"_Here are to save the day, and get pancakes in the beginning of May and we choose our fate! _

**Noble Six:** _"CHOOSE THE FAAAAAATE!"_

**Flare:** _"Going for the bed and bath and beyond, and maybe get some tea-cups for my friend Bon Bon, so close now we're reaching the sale, so PUSH IIIIIT! OH YEAH!"_

As the instrumental was on, we headed over to the airport, went through the stupid annoying security station yet again, and waited to get our plane so we can head back to Mareami. We went inside the plane and got our seats. I was glad there were no annoying babies crying this ti- nope, I spoke too soon, and the in-flight movie was the Scooby Doo movie, which really ruined the plane ride for me! I went through my satchel and got myself a little book.

"What are you reading, bro?" Water asked.

"Nothing important." I lied.

"Wait, a minute, this is somepony's diary!" Water said.

I snatched the book away so she wouldn't see. "Mind your own business, sis!"

"I can see the title in front of the book. This is Crèmepop's diary! Why are you reading her diary?" Blaze asked.

"Because SHUT UP, that's why!" I said.

"You know, it's wrong to read somepony's diary, Flare." Psyche said from the seat in front of me.

"Says the pony that READ MY DIARY, PSYCHE!" I reminded him.

"Ok, I guess I sort of deserved that." Psyche said, sitting back down.

"Alright, but look at this, guys! Crèmepop has gone through a lot in her past just like me! Dear diary, I wanted to join the cheerleading squad, but they didn't want me to join because I was so fat. A colt got the part over me! I mean seriously? A colt joining the cheerleading squad? Everypony laughed at me, and you know what else? This colt was six years old!" I said, reading the diary.

"Wow." Water said.

"I know right?" I asked.

"Crèmepop was fat?" Water asked.

"I believe so." I said as I continued reading. "Dear diary, I was called trash after I said I hated the most popular colt in school, and I was shoved in the garbage, and they kept me in there until I went to the dump! I was lost for days, finding my way home, but I didn't know where my home was. I was lost in this big city, and I didn't come home until 4 days later, and my family didn't even give me a warm welcome. They thought I was at my friend's house, but they didn't know I didn't have any."

"Wow, her story is similar to your's, Flare." Aqua said.

"Yeah…. But it sounds worse." I said.

"So, no wonder she's your marefriend, Flare!" Crystal said.

"She is not my marefriend, Crystal! I thought I made it clear before?" I reminded her, starting to get annoyed that everypony keeps calling Crème my marefriend. Our plane finally arrived at Mareami, and we walked out of the Airport.

"Oh no, guys!" Engie gasped.

"What happened?" Water asked.

"Luna forgot to give us a hotel!" Engie said.

"And that's NOT where the bartenders are." Crystal said.

"Well, that's great! Now we have nowhere to stay!" Psyche complained.

"Oh fooy, Psyche! You guys can stay with us!" Water said.

"You want us to stay with you at your old place?" Psyche asked.

"Of course! We're all friends! Our parents won't mind you staying with us!" Water said. "That ok with you, Flare?"

"I don't mind! We're gonna be having our own little slumber party!" I said.

"Awesome! Crystal, it's you and me, I'd want to you see my collection!" Water offered.

"Sounds like fun, Water!" Crystal said.

"So I'll take the bags back to our place, Flare, and you guys can start looking for Crèmepop right now." Water said.

"Ya don't have to do that, Water." Engie said.

"Oh it's my treat! Flare won't let me interferre anyway, so I'll just take the bags back to our place, and you guys can start looking now." Water said.

"Sounds good!" Blaze said. "I'll check the skies."

"Before we split up, I got these-" I was just about to say, but before I could continue, I see a volkswagon beetle go by. I punch Psyche in the arm and yell; "BLACK ONE!"

"Ow!" Psyche whined.

"So before we split up, I got these walkie-talkies that we should use." I said. "Engie upgraded them before we left, so now they take long-distance. They're city-range now."

"Thank you, thank you!" Engie said, bowing his head. "Ah also made these trackin devices for each of us. We put a piece of hair in the device, and the device will tell us if we're gettin closer or not."

"Where did ya get Crèmepop's hair from?" Aqua asked.

"From her hair brush, duh!" Engie said.

"So here's the plan: Blaze will patrol the skies to see anything out of the ordinary. Engie, you take the Downtown area; Aqua, you take the northwest part of the mainland; Psyche, you check the northeast part of the mainland; Crystal, you'll check city central; Aqua, you'll take West Beach, and I'll take East Beach." I said.

"Wait, I wanted to take the beach!" Crystal complained.

"Trade?" Aqua asked.

"Sure!" Crystal said.

"Alright, ah'm takin the city central then, and she's takin beach." Aqua said.

"Alright then. LET'S MOVE OUT!" I yelled.

"You do not have the makings of an army sergeant." Crystal said, shaking her head. The song ain't finished yet, time to continue:

**Flare: **_"Welcome to the limit!"_

**Noble Six:** _"The limiiiiiit!"_

**Flare:** _"Finding clues one step at a time! The power ball's still playing so, we better win iiiit!"_

Throughout the time this song was on, the six of us looked high and low all day, trying to find Crèmepop, but we did run into some accidents along the way, nothing worth talking about though, except for when Crystal was getting ice cream, she was afraid her hair would fall off just like Thundy's, so she avoided it. Also Blaze accidentally crashed into a helicopter when he was flying. The helicopter was fine, but Blaze hurt himself as he splattered on there, and the helicopter pilots just used the wipers to wipe Blaze off their windshield. Anyways, back to the song:

**Flare:** _"Bring it on the limit!"_

**Noble Six:** _"The limiiiiit!"_

**Flare:** _"With not a pony left to stand in our way! We might careless, but we'll never be safe, if you feel iiiit! Feeling dat Mareami heat!"_

"_Something something the limit!"_

**Noble Six:** _"The limiiiiit!"_

**Flare:** _"Heading to the top of the cube! Don't sit there just gimmie some food, and you'd be fiiiiiiiniiiiiished!"_

"_Welcome to the limit!"_

**Noble Six:** _"The limit, the limit, the limit, the limiiiiiiit!"_

**Flare:** _"Knocking over the limiiiiit" _(**Noble Six:** _"The limit, the limit, the limit, the limiiiiiit!"_)

And yeah, that was the song, you should know what's after that. It was nearly sunset, and still no sign of Crèmepop. "All units report in." Engie said on the walkie-talkie, in a tired tone.

"Still nothing!" Crystal said on her walkie-talkie.

"Ditto." Aqua said on his.

"We've been searching for her all day long! I think it's about time we stopped!" Blaze suggested.

"NO! We have to find her! Swinebutt's gonna tickle her the day after tomorrow!" I said.

"Hey, just like the movie!" Crystal said.

"Forget it, Flare. We're all tired. It's time we turned in." Blaze said.

"No, brah! Crèmey's in trouble, and…. If we wait…. I dunno, this city is really big, it's hard to track her! Even with these little devices!" I said.

"Are you even sure they work, Engie?" Psyche asked.

"Of course ah'm sure! Ah made a million of them, and they worked! Ah even tested these!" Engie said.

"Flare, it's no use. Crèmepop can wait until tomorrow, but ya just have to wait! Ah promise we'll look again tomorrow." Aqua said.

"I know what Swinebutt's like, he may let her starve!" I begged.

"Speaking of starving, I sure am starving!" Crystal said.

"Please, Flare? We're all tired, and we need our rest. I promise, the first thing tomorrow, we'll look for her!" Blaze said.

I took a deep breath, and sighed. "Sigh. Alright, brahs. We'll turn it in for the night." I said.

"THANK YOU!" Crystal said, feeling relieved.

"Hey, Psyche?" I asked.

"What?" Psyche asked. About that time, I was actually next to him, and I punch him in the shoulder when I see another volkswagon go by.

"BLUE ONE!" I yelled.

"Ow! Quit it!" Psyche whined. "Let's just go find a place for dinner!"

"Alright, but I'm choosing dinner!" I said through the walkie-talkie.

"Fair enough. Where would you like to meet up at?" Blaze asked. So we all met up at my favorite Mexicolt resturaunt; Ole Ole! I gotta say, they have the best chips and salsa there, and the most delicious chimi changas I ever tasted! Used to go there a lot when I was younger! If only Spike were with us, he's been wanting chimi changas for a while now!

"Ah, I gotta say Flare, those chips and salsa are the best, you are right!" Crystal said.

"Hooves down!" Aqua said.

"Well, I wanted to take you dudes here last time we were in Mareami, but you all didn't want Mexicolt food." I said.

"Well, ah certainly regret not comin here before!" Engie said.

"Just wait until our food comes! It is delicious!" I said, just as a couple of familiar looking ponies start walking in from the front door.

"Hey, who are those dudes by the door?" Blaze asked. I looked back and took a look.

"Hey, that's the Cipriani Family!" I said. I waved over to Poni Cipriani, and he saw me, and started walking over.

"Well, well, well! Look who came back to town! How you all doing?" Poni asked, sitting down with us.

"We're doing great, Poni! Good to see you again!" I said.

"You too, Flare! You too!" Poni said, shaking my hoof. "So what brings you here in Mareami? How can you be in town without letting us know first?"

"What, you gonna whack me?" I teased.

"Yeah, wanna be a wiseguy about it?" Poni asked glaring at me.

"Whoa, you mad bro?" I asked.

"Nah, just disappointed." Poni said, patting me on the back. "Should've let us know you were back!"

"Sorry brah, but we're here on a search and rescue mission." I said.

"Oh? Who you searching for, and rescuing?" Poni asked.

"There's this pony by the name of Crèmepop who's a close friend of our's." Crystal said.

"Uhh, close friend of MINE!" I corrected them. "You dudes never hang out with her."

"Regardless of our relationship with her, it's critical that we find her, and bring her to safety." Psyche said.

"Well… maybe we can help you boys out." Poni said.

"And girl." Crystal added.

"You have a picture of her?" Poni asked.

"Yeah, I have a picture of her on my phone, just gimmie a second." I said, taking out my phone, and trying to find her picture. "Wait I got a text message from Spike, he said Twilight solved the cutie mark problem." I started texting my response to him. "That's…. nice….. brah! Can…. You…. Explain….. later?" I send the text and continued looking for Crème's photo. "Oh Luna, he texted back!"

"Don't read it then, man! Read it later!" Blaze said.

"Nah, I never leave a text hanging unless I'm REALLY busy, or I'm sleeping, or my phone is off." I said, then I started reading the message. "Sure thing, man. Where are you?" Then I started texting back. "I…. am….. at….. dinner." I send the message, and continued to look for her photo, but then I got another text message from Spike. "For Wizard of Hope sake, brah!"

"Stop responding!" Psyche said.

"Spike is a fast texter!" I said. "Ok, here's the picture of her- No, wait, that's Fluttershy with cream of weat all over her face, hang on."

"I never thought it would take this long to look for a picture on my phone. I usually just save them on my computer, and delete them off my phone, unless they're important, or if I seen a hot mare on the street." Poni said.

"Here she is! Her mane style looks a bit different then than now, because everypony kept confusing her with Fluttershy, so she made a humantail on her mane." I said.

"Ah! Can you text me the picture?" Poni asked.

"I don't have your number." I said.

"Do you have Herb's number?" Poni asked.

"Actually, yes I do. I dunno when I got it though." I said, sending Herb Leafhorn, Jr., my old school bully that turned into my friend recently the picture of Crème, and explaining why he needs it. "Ok, so you mafia dudes think you'll be able to help me out?"

"Of course, my boy! We're the friendship mafia! We keep things peaceful around here, and if anypony in our streets has been kidnapped, then we'll rescue them, and bring the kidnappers to justice!" Poni said.

"Actually, Crème got kidnapped in her house in Ponyville." Engie said.

"Well, regardless, we'll help you out!" Poni said.

"Ok, it was Dr. Swinebutt and his goons that kidnapped her." I said.

"Ah, that rascle again? Alright, we'll do our best to find them." Poni said.

"Thank you, Mr. Cipriani! I promise I'll pay handsomely for this!" I said.

"Hey, good deeds are it's own reward, Mr. Gun!" Poni said.

"Might ah ask? Why do ya call yerself a mafia, when ya do good deeds?" Aqua asked.

"I dunno, I just like that name; 'Mafia'. Makes us sound badplot!" Poni said, and chuckled.

"LAWL, yeah, you got that, man! You got that!" I said and chuckled.

"Alright, chow!" Poni said, as he walked out to get his own table.

"Isn't this great, Flare? Ya got the mafia workin along side ya!" Engie said.

"I guess I should've axed for their help before. I keep forgetting I befriended them!" I said.

"That's awesome, brah! With the mafia working by your side, we'll be able to find Crèmepop in no time!" Blaze said. So our dinner arrived, and we all loved it! Except for Aqua; he got sick.

We all went back to my parent's house, had a little chat with eachother, and had ourselves a little slumber party. We decided to have some fun, like watching a few movies together, Water showed Crystal her collection, and those two were having so much fun in the other room, having a little 'girl time'! They were giggling a lot in there, we wanted to ease-drop on them, but they kept going quiet when they heard us near the door, and then they whacked us with pillows, and a couple of times, Water used her water magic against us. After a while went by, it was time for us to go to sleep. I was sleeping on my old bed, as everypony else was sleeping in sleeping bags on the floor. Water and Crystal were sleeping in the other room, and Engie and I were planning to do a prank on them in the middle of the night, but it's only midnight right now. All my friends were asleep, but not me. I was up, reading more of Crèmepop's diary, seeing a lot of cool stories she made. I was laughing at a few, was about to cry on a few, and I even got to the part where it says she had a crush on me! Wow, I didn't know Crème felt that way about me! I was quite impressed! I was blushing, because most of the diary kept saying cute things about me; saying I'm the cutest pony she ever known, the funniest too, and she'd spend the rest of her life with me if she had to. I guess I was barking up the wrong tree this whole time! Crème was the one I was suppose to be with, not Pinkie! I eventually fallen in love with Crèmepop, and when we finally rescue her, I'll ask her out on a date! I got to the one of the more recent parts of the diary, and I started to frown. I eventually gasped! My heart started pounding, and a couple of tears fallen out of my eyes.

"I…. I don't believe this!" I said to myself.

"What's wrong, man?" Blaze asked.

"Blaze? What are you doing up?" I whispered.

"I heard you gasping. I heard you crying too. What's wrong, man?" Blaze whispered. "Are you reading Crèmepop's diary again?"

"Yes, but I found lots of content in here that I never known before!" I whispered.

"Like what?" Blaze whispered.

"Will you two SHUT UP?! I'm trying to sleep!" Psyche complained. We were both quiet for a sec.

"Let's talk in the other room." Blaze whispered. So Blaze and I got up, and we walked to the living room, so I can explain what I discovered. "So what's the problem, man?"

"I was looking through this diary, and I found out…. Crèmepop's in love with me." I said.

"Awww! That's so sweet!" Blaze said.

"Yeah, but it gets better." I said. "She says I'm the cutest, funniest, nicest pony she ever known, and she'd want to spend the rest of her life with me!"

"That is so cute, man! I guess you've been barking up the wrong tree, huh?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, I just said that!" I said.

"So, I assume you'll be asking her out when we rescue her, huh?" Blaze asked.

"Well, you see man, that's why I'm upset." I said.

"What do you mean, Flare? You're single again! You're not going out with Pinkie anymore, so what's the problem?" Blaze asked.

"The problem is….. I was the reason she's gone!" I said.

"No you're not, Swinebutt is!" Blaze said.

"Yes, Swinebutt kidnapped her, but she was planning to run away from home. She found out I was in a relationship with Pinkie, and it broke her less then three." I said.

"Her what?" Blaze asked.

"Her heart." I said.

"Ah, I keep forgetting what less then three meant." Blaze nodded.

"So, Blaze, maybe this is what she wants. Maybe I shouldn't rescue her. She doesn't want me anymore it seems." I said sadly.

"That is not true, man! You saw her in Swinebutt's video feed! She was suffering in there! She NEEDS you, man! You're her prince charming!" Blaze said.

"Ok, shut up with that prince charming garbage, brah! Unlike Rarity, this isn't a fairytale for me, capieche?" I asked.

"I understand, but my point is, Crèmepop needs you! You should give her what she wants! She wants you to date her, man! If this is what she wants, then ol Flare Gun's gonna give it!" Blaze said.

"You're right, brah! You're absolutely right! I have to be the one to rescue Crèmepop!" I said.

"Yeah, and we'll help!" Blaze said.

"Yeah, exactly! You take care of Swinebutt's goons for me!" I said.

"Yeah, and then you'll date that girl!" Blaze said.

"Yeah, and then we'll have an ice cream eating contest when we get back!" I said.

"Maybe…." Blaze said.

"Aww, so Crèmepop IS your marefriend after all, bro! That is so sweet!" Water said.

"SHUT UP, sis! Mind your own business!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at her.

"So? You weren't minding your own business when you were ease-dropping on Crystal and I!" Water said, winking at me.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" I asked.

"I was gonna ask the same thing." Water said.

"I'm doing some important research right now!" I said.

"Yeah, reading the diary of your future special somepony is TOTALLY important!" Water said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, and she started laughing.

"Angry face!" I growled at her.

"Calm down, bro." Blaze said, holding my shoulder. "Save your anger for Swinebutt. He's the one that you should be mad at." For once, Blaze was right. Heh, yeah for once! Yeah that's what I said! So we went to bed, Engie and I slept over the prank we were planning, but don't worry about it, we needed our much needed rest. It was 8 in the morning, and I heard my phone's text message chime go off. My text message chime was pretty loud, I sort got my volume to go up a bit. Plus the phone's vibrate was on, and it shook my nightstand, causing a loud noise to wake me, and Aqua up, since Aqua was the closest to my nightstand. I looked at the text message, and it was from Herb Leafhorn, Jr. It said; 'I have found the location of your marefriend. Meet me at the stadium at 10:30.'

"STOP SAYING SHE'S MY MAREFRIEND!" I yelled, which woke everypony else up. So we all woke up, my dad made us some breakfast, and I went to the stadium alone. Over at the stadium, there was a practice Nashorse race going on. Saw my favorite racers go by, including Jeff Gorspeed who waved at me. I looked over at the section that Herb is suppose to be in, and I walked over. "Sup brah?"

"Sup, brutha from another mutha?" Herb asked, giving me a bro-hoof.

"Not bad, not bad! I didn't know you liked Nashorse too!" I said.

"Yeah, it's pretty much my favorite sport event I like to watch!" Herb said.

"Wow, I should've hung with you more in school!" I said, and chuckled.

Herb chuckled along. "Heh! Yeah man, for sure!"

"So I got your text message." I said.

"Yeah, no duh! Why else would you be here? Trying to get a sale on Pony Stewert hats?" Herb asked sarcastically.

"Heh! Yeah, along with some Jimmy Fastson bobble heads!" I said, and we both laughed.

"Yeah, I remember getting in a fight with one kid trying to get a foam finger, and brah, things really got tough!" I said.

"Uhh, dude…. That was me." Herb said.

"Oh…. Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, really." Herb said.

"Oh, well then, sorry that I won the finger." I said.

"Yeah, man. Too bad it was the last one." Herb said.

"Well, you couldn't have one anyway, you know why?" I asked.

"Why?" Herb asked.

"Cause I'm NUMBER ONE!" I said.

"HA! Yeah, for sure man, for sure!" Herb said.

"So, do you know where Crèmepop and Swinebutt are?" I asked.

"Yes, I needed to meet you here, because I wanted to give you a few stuff that would help ya out." Herb said.

"Alright, but first tell me the location." I said.

"Aww, I wanted to give you the items you needed first." Herb whined.

"Alright, do that." I said.

"Nah, I'll tell ya the location first." Herb said.

"Well- MAKE UP YOUR MIND, BRO! You say one thing, and then you agree with me, and then you say another thing! Why do ponies do that?" I asked.

"I dunno, man!" Herb said.

"For Wizard of Hope's sake, man! You're crazier than birds that like to hang out in outside restaurants!" A cutaway gag shows a couple of pigeons waiting around at a fast food joint that has tables only outside, and they were waiting for ponies to throw food at them.

"Alright! This is the perfect spot to get free food, dude!" one of the pigeons said.

"Awesome! So what do I do?" the second pigeon asked.

"You just wait. Sometimes ponies throw fries at us, so we can eat them!" the first pigeon said.

"They do? They just give them away!" the second pigeon asked.

"I know, man! It's crazy, isn't it?" the first pigeon asked.

"Wow, you two bums are sad, you need to get jobs." Big Bird said, as he walked by. The gag ended.

"So the location that your friend is hanging out in is in the Magic World theme park." Herb said.

"My friend? Swinebutt ain't my friend, LAWL!" I teased.

Herb laughed. "I wasn't talking about him!"

"Yeah, I know! I'm weird!" I said.

"Yes you are!" Herb said.

"So how you know he's there?" I asked.

"It's pretty obvious. Swinebutt's bots are all over the park. His family actually owns the theme park!" Herb said.

"No way!" I said shockingly.

"Yeah way!" Herb nodded.

"Well, this makes things a little more difficult. I never thought I'd be fighting my worst enemy over at my favorite theme park! Especially if it's a place, where they say, is where dreams come true." I said.

"Well, the world is full of surprising unexpected things, my friend." Herb said.

"Sure is, Herb. It sure is." I nodded.

"So the items you'll need are in this package." Herb said, giving me a package. "Six tickets are inside already, for you and your friends. They're V.I.P. passes though, so you can be able to cut the lines."

"Don't I need scissors to cut the lines?" I asked.

Herb laughed. "Enough with the jokes, man! This is serious!"

"Uhh, hello? Have you just met me, and this crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe? I'm never serious, man!" I said.

"I figured." Herb nodded. "I heard your Engineer friend is a hacker. Maybe it'll be easier if he was around to help hack the security systems around the area."

"I wouldn't want to hack anything! What if the rides shut down? I don't want the other guests around the park to affected with what me and my friends are up to!" I said.

"Trust me, unless we're going to our last resort plan, then no guests should be affected by what we're up to." Herb said.

"But wait, what do you mean 'last resort plan'?" I asked.

"Me and the mafia will help you out. Just in case you and your friends get captured, what you'll need to do is try to turn on the park's alarm systems. That'll give the signal for all of us to come in and rescue you. But to be safe, this should stick as a stealth mission. The last resort plan is if we have no other choice." Herb said.

"So regardless, this mission will be successful?" I asked.

"If you're able to turn on the alarms in the park, then yes." Herb said.

"Alright, let's do this!" I said, giving him another bro-hoof.

"Yeah, let's pop!" Herb said. So I went back home to pick up my friends. We all disguised ourselves, and walked up to the front of the theme park.

"Alright, so we're disguised as Magic World visitors, and try to find where Crèmepop and Swinebutt are hidin!" Engie said.

"This sounds like fun! We're going into a theme park for free!" Crystal said. "Best part: V.I.P.! We get to cut in lines! Makes riding the rides a lot easier!"

"Yeah, but we're not here to have fun, Crystal. We're here to rescue Crèmepop." Aqua said.

"I know! But riding the rides WHILE looking for Crèmepop! Makes this mission fun, at the same time, useful!" Crystal said.

"Alright, so we're heading inside!" I said. "The plan is: We use our tracking devices to look for Crèmepop. If we find out the location, do not provoke without backup. We can't let an ambush stop us. We have to work together!"

"Sounds good!" Blaze said.

"And in case of an emergency situation, we have to turn on the alarms, so the mafia can move in, and support us." I said.

"Why can't we just pull the alarm now?" Crystal asked.

"Because we don't want the rest of the visitors in this park to be concerned of what's going on. We want them to still have fun around here! Remember, this is mission is between us!" I said. "That also means, you can't ask anypony for help unless it's eachother, or Herb. Herb is outside the park right now, keeping an eye on things. He'll radio in if he sees anything out of the ordinary. But don't ask anypony for help!"

"Why not? We can just go to the information booth for help!" Crystal asked.

"Because, if they know we're after Swinebutt, they'll tell him, and they'll lock down the park, and send out the robot guards in the park after us!" Engie explained.

"Exactly! So we're all splitting- RED ONE!" I yelled, as I punched Psyche in the arm when another volkswagon drove by.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Psyche yelled.

"So, we're all splitting up. Crystal, you check Adventure Land, Psyche you check Future Land, Blaze you check the skies of course, Engie you check out Redneck Land, Aqua you check out Fairytale Land, and I'll check out Circus Land." I explained.

"Sounds good! Let's move out!" Engie yelled, and we all went out to go look for clues.

"You watch out Swinebutt! I'm coming after you! You too, Crèmepop! I'll save your life, and then I'll give you that date you wanted! I should've done it before, Crèmey! I'll find you!" I said as I started looking around the theme park for her. As we were all looking, I wanted to sing a little song. It's a parody of Summer of 69 by Bryan Adams! Isn't he a talented singer? He is, isn't he? It goes like this:

**Flare:** _"I got my first loyal employee, found her eating a lime. Was in needed of a lot more help, this was Ponyville October 29."_

"_Me and Lyra and Bonnie, were working together and we tried real hard. Then I saw, this pretty pink and white mare, I knew she would help me get real far."_

"_Oh when I look back now…. I saw her eyes staring at me forever…. And if I had a choice…. Yeah I'd always wanna see them! Those were the best days of my life!"_

"_Oh yeaaaaah!"_

As I was singing, and my friends were looking for Crèmepop, Engie ran into a little trouble. One of the robots saw through his disguise, and grabbed him, and took him into an Employees Only section. Looks like Engie was caught! None of us noticed though. I wasn't the only one singing though. As Crèmepop was held, all tied up in Swinebutt's HQ, she sang along, like we were there together singing!

**Crèmepop: **_"Ain't no use complaining, when I had a job to do. Spend my evenings down at your pizza shop…. And that's where I got attracted to you, yeah!"_

**Flare and Crèmepop:** _"Standing in front of the pizza shop door…. You told me you'd wait forever…. Oh we're both from Maream… I knew it would be now or never! Those were the best days of my life!"_

"_Back in October 29!"_

Crème was still rotting in her pen, and we all were still searching, but as we were doing so, Aqua fell in a trap door, and we lost touch of him.

**Flare and Crèmepop:** _"Man we were killin' time, we were just stuck in the friendzone…. I guess plain friendship don't last forever….. forever, no!"_

Crystal was riding the rides this whole time, but when she was riding Pirates of the Equesterian sea, the raft floated to a restricted section of the ride, and we lost touch with her next.

**Flare: **_"And now the times are chargin, look at everything that's come and gone. Sometimes when I think about you, I should've dated you, but it all went wrong!"_

**Flare and Crèmepop:** _"Standing in front of your pizza shop door…. You told me you'd wait forever…."_

(Psyche gets grabbed by a hook, and we lost contact with him.)

"_Oh we're both from Maream…. I knew it would be now or never! Those were the best days of my life!"_

"_Back in October 29!"_

"_Ooooh, back in October 29!"_

"_Oh yeah! Back in October 29!"_

Also during the ending parts of the song, Blaze gets shot down by a tranquilizer dart. "Report in, brahs!" I said from my walkie-talkie, but nopony responded. "Hello? Brahs? Crystal? Engie? Psyche? Aqua? BLAZE?! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?! Why aren't you responding?!"

"How is everything, man?" Herb asked.

"Herb, I lost contact with the others!" I said.

"I see. You need some help?" Herb asked.

"No… not yet. But I need you to stay there, and keep watch on stuff. I think they might be captured." I said.

"But you haven't been captured yet." Herb said.

"I know…. I think I might be falling into a trap. I'm heading over to the back isles of the park. The tracking device is going strong right now! But the signal is showing below ground! I think Crèmepop is right through here!" I said.

"Alright, but be careful, Flare! If this is a trap, you might need some help." Herb said.

"Let's just stick with the plan, brah. I push the alarm, and that's when you come in with the other's." I said.

"Ok, I understand. Be careful down there! If it's underground I might lose contact with you." Herb said.

"Understood! Over and out." I said. I walk downstairs of one of the buildings in the back isle of the park, and the signal to my tracking device is getting stronger. I know now that I'm getting very close to Crèmepop! I know I must take care of Swinebutt too, but I have to get Crèmey to safety before I think about anything else. I wanted to call for her name, but I didn't want the guards to see me. In fact, there weren't ANY guards at all! I was all alone when I was walking through the corridors. I saw some security cameras, and I know they see me, but nothing's going on. No alarms, no guards, no anything! There were signs that led to a prison area, and all the doors on the way there were unlocked. I knew now I was walking myself into a trap! I had to warn Herb!

"Hello? Herb? Come in, Herb!" I said through the walkie-talkie, but there was no response. "Herb Leafhorn, do you read? I'm inside the base, and the signal to Crèmepop is getting even stronger now! But I think I'm running myself into a trap. If you don't hear from me in the next 15 minutes, send help without the alarm! Did you read that? Herb? Come in, Herb! Herb?" There was no response at all. I was too deep underground, I must've lost signal. I had to be prepared, so I was charging up my horn, and I got it ready for anything that might pop out. I was feeling a little scared, but my love for Crèmey now was so strong, that I couldn't let anything get between me and her now. I know I violated her privacy, but reading her diary made me realize she was the real pony for me. Just the, I heard screaming coming from the corridors to the east. "CRÈMEY?!" I yelled. "I'M COMING CRÈMEY!" I started running through the corridors really fast, trying to find where the scream is being held. The signal to Crèmey was EXTRA strong now, the device was beeping REALLY FAST! The device said that Crèmey was just through the door to the right of me. I opened it up, and I went inside. It was dark in there. I shot a few flares so I can see what's going on. Once I went inside, the door SLAMMED SHUT behind me, and a spotlight turned on, and there Crème was in front me! "Crèmey!"

"Flare! NO!" Crème yelled.

"I'm here to get you out, Crèmey! I'm sorry for putting you into this! I'm here to get you out!" I said.

"NO, FLARE! IT'S A TRAP!" Crème yelled.

"It's a trap? That's Admiral Ackbar's line!" I said.

"NO! RUN, NOW!" Crème yelled.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, but I was too late, I whacked in the back of the head by somepony. I dunno who, but I had the feeling it was Fonz whacking me on the back of the head with a baseball bat. Before I past out, I kept hearing little blurry voices, yelling my name. I knew it was Crèmey that was yelling them, but I couldn't do anything, and I past out helplessly.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	30. Keep Your Friends Close - Part 3

I was laying down, helplessly on the floor after I was whacked in the head by Fonz's baseball bat, or at least that's what I assuming I got hit by. I was having visions while I was out. I see me and Crèmepop sailing in the ocean on a yacht. She was offering me a hot fudge sundae, and some iced tea in a glass with a little umbrella on it, because the glasses with the little umbrella on it are always the sign of paradise.

"I gotta say, Crèmey! Life has been awesome possum these days!" I said.

"I know! Our new lives together really make life worth living!" Crème said.

"With you around, Crèmey; I don't care if I have no friends! I don't care if everypony keeps bullying me, and betraying me! As long as I have you with me, that's all I ever want!" I said.

"Aww stop it, Flarey!" Crème said, blushing.

"Hey, one thing's for sure, I don't even mind selling everything I own for this yacht, even my own business! All I want is to make you happy face!" I said.

"That's all I ever want from you too, Flare!" Crème said, snuggling on me. I stare at her pretty eyes, and her hair, and her pretty smile. She leans over, trying to give me a kiss. I lean over too, trying to kiss her too, and once I gave her a kiss…. I actually found out who I was really kissing.

"Hey, lover boy! You wanna see me bring home the bacon?" Swinebutt asked, giving me a seductive look, and then laughint evilly.

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed. I found out it was just a dream, once I woke up. "Oh, thank Wizard of Feelings it was just a dream!"

"Hey, brah!" a voice said in front of me.

"What's up, brah?" I asked. "Who's talking?"

"I'm you, from the future!" future me said.

"Hey, didn't the Doctor ever tell you not to screw up time?" I asked.

"Oh, don't worry! The Doctor is long gone!" future me said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He went back to the human world, and made Jammie Lynn Spears one of his companions!" future me said.

"WHAT?! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed again. After that, I woke up again from another dream. "Whoa! Another dream? Oh Luna, I really hate it when there's a dream inside a dream, and you keep waking up non-stop! That gets really old! Am I awake now?"

"Heffalumps and woozles…." A voice said in the background.

"LAWL what?" I said.

"Heffalumps and woozles!" the voice said again. "Steals honey…. Beware! Beware!"

"What is this?" I asked, as I landed on a ground with fog all around me.

Honey pots started appearing around me and started singing; _"They're black, they're brown, they're up, they're down, they're in, they're out, they're ALL ABOUT! They're far they're near, they're gone, they're here, they're quick and slick insincere! Beware, beware, be a very wary bear!"_ These heffalumps and woozles were everywhere, messing with my mind, and pushing me around, and they continued singing; _"A heffalump or woozle, is very, confusel; the heffalump or woosel is very sly – sly – sly – sly! They come in ones or twoosels, but if they so choosels; before your eyes you'll see them multiply – ply – ply –ply! They're extra ordinary, so very, be wary, because they come in every shape and size, size, size, size-"_

"HANG ON A MINUTE!" I yelled.

"What's wrong, boy?" a woozel asked.

"You got the wrong guy! This ain't my nightmare!" I said.

"It's not?" a heffalump asked.

"No! I'm not scared at all! I find this to be very funny!" I said.

"Oh…. Well, then. Sorry about the confusion!" the woozel said.

"You mean: Confusool? LAWL!" I teased.

"Don't tease our song, just be gone already!" the woozel said, feeling offended. Right after, I feel like my head is killing me! I opened my eyes, and see nothing but a blur. I can tell now I was actually awake.

"Ugh! Wha-what?" I said, trying to get up. Fonz kicked me in the face. "OW!" I yelled.

"WAKE UP!" Fonz ordered me.

"Hey, hey! That's being a little harsh, don't you think, Fonz?" Ray asked.

"Well, aren't you a softie?" Fonz asked.

"Look, the boss has his prize now! He doesn't want them in pain…. Yet." Ray said.

"Grrr! Fine!" Fonz said with an attitude. "Just you wait until the boss gives them signal, you shrimp!"

"Ugh! I feel dizzy!" I said.

"Sorry about Fonz, man. You know how he is about the ponies he hates." Ray said.

"I can imagine…." I said, rubbing my head, still half-asleep.

"Flare? Flare are you ok?" Blaze asked, running towards me.

"Ah, partner! Look at ya! Ya look terrible!" Engie said.

"I feel terrible." I said.

"Well you should've seen them before! Each of them came inside and ripped off pieces of our hair!" Psyche said.

"W-wha… why?" I asked.

"We don't know why. But ah somehow think that those ponies we saw back in Ponyville before that were after out hair or blood were actually them in disguise!" Aqua said.

"Well I guess that explains why Thundy's hair fell off when one of them gave us the ice cream." Crystal said. I just continued laying there as they all talked on top of me. I could hardly see, I was in pain, and feeling pretty dizzy. Also, whatever is going on right now, is under a first-person view.

"How can ice cream make a pony's hair fall off?" Enige asked.

"There was dynamite inside the ice cream." Crystal said.

"WHAT?! How can ya not notice that, Crystal?" Aqua asked.

"It wasn't me! It was Thundy!" Crystal said.

"Regardless, you should've heard the fuse inside." Psyche said.

"Yeah, for real. How can ya not hear the fuse?" Aqua asked.

"I had the feeling that noise was actually the ice cream's truck's tire going flat." Crystal said.

"Well that's just the stupidest thing ah ever heard!" Engie said.

"Guys, I think we should take Flare, and put him on the bench here." Blaze said.

"Yeah, good idea." Engie said, as they all picked me up, and laid me down on the bench.

"Wh-where are we?" I asked.

"We're in a dungeon of some sort. Just don't try to talk Flare. Just relax." Aqua said.

"Wow, Flare, ya certainly look terrible!" Engie said.

"Leave him alone, Engie!" Aqua said.

"Yeah, leave him alone, Engie!" Crystal said.

"Don't start that, Crystal. You kept on saying on bad Flare looked when he was still out!" Aqua reminded her.

"You just mentioned it now, Aqua!" Crystal said.

"That's not the- nevermind, ah don't want to argue with ya, Crystal." Aqua said, facehoofing himself.

"Wh… what's Swinebutt up to?" I asked.

"We don't know yet. We haven't seen him yet." Blaze said.

"Were you able to find Crèmepop?" Psyche asked.

"Y-you mean you guys haven't seen her?" I asked.

"Not at all. Did you?" Psyche asked.

"How could he if he asked ya if you seen her?" Engie asked Psyche.

"No, I did see her. I found her! B-but…. She said…. It was a trap, and then I woke up here." I said.

"Looks like Swinebutt fooled us all." Engie said.

"Celestia, how could we be so foolish?" Aqua asked.

"If only we were able to reach an alarm sooner, then our reinforcements would be and we'd get out of here!" Blaze said.

"Wouldn't they come in and rescue us if we take so long?" Engie asked.

"I doubt it. Herb said only an alarm will trigger them. For now, they're just on stand-by." Blaze said.

"H-how long have I been out?" I asked.

"A few weeks." Crystal said.

"Knock that off, Crystal!" Aqua said to her. "Ya've only been out just 40 minutes after ya were dragged in 'ere."

"Seriously though, Flare. You look awful!" Crystal said.

"Alright that's it! Give me a mirror." I demanded.

"Ah really don't think that's a good idea, Flare." Aqua said.

"Just give me a mirror!" I ordered them.

"Alright, fine. Somepony give him a mirror." Blaze said.

"Here, ya can use the puddle down there as a mirror." Aqua said. I leaned over to face down at the puddle underneath me, and I see what my face looks like.

"That's it? A bloody nose, and a black eye? I've had much much worse in the past!" I complained, as I got up from my seat, oh and everything is third-person view again.

"No Flare, you should sit down." Blaze suggested.

"No, Blaze, I'm fine. I just need to stand up for a sec, and think of a way out of this." I said. I went over to the door, and pulled on it, hoping it would open.

"You know, Flare; if the door was unlocked, we would've been out of here by now." Psyche said.

"Then I'll use my magic!" I said.

"Good luck, you have an anti-magic ring on your horn." Psyche said.

"Well then, Psyche; looks like we're cell buddies again!" I said.

"Woo hoo." Psyche said sarcastically.

"Is there anypony out there I can talk to?" I asked.

"Just Penny Nickels. He was assigned to guard the door." Engie said.

So I knocked on the door to get Nickels' attention. Knock, knock, knock; "Penny?" Knock, knock, knock; "Penny?" Knock, knock, knock; "Penny?"

"What can I do for you, prisoner?" Nickels asked.

"What is going on here?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, my friend! You'll find out soon enough." Nickels said.

"Nickels? Please bring the prisoners to the lab." Swinebutt said on his radio.

"On our way, boss!" Nickels responded on the radio. "Alright prisoners, let's go!" Nickels opened the door, accompanied by some robot guards, and they hoof cuff us, and they led us over to the lab. We headed over to the lab where Swinebutt and Steelhoof were setting things up in there.

"Ah, Crimson! It's so good for you to join us!" Swinebutt said.

"Hey, I don't care what you do to me, just LET CRÈME GO!" I demanded.

"But why? The two of us were having a little fun!" Swinebutt said.

"What are you doing to her, you porkchop?!" I asked angrily.

"Porkchop?! Wow, you're really being offensive today, aren't you?" Swinebutt asked.

"This battle is between you and me, I don't want Crème to be a part of this! She's very special to me!" I said.

"And that's why I have her, and later this evening, it will be time for tickling!" Swienbutt said.

"TICKLING?! You promised you wouldn't if we came to rescue her!" I complained.

"Yeah, but you DIDN'T rescue her, did you?" Swinebutt asked mischievously. I just stood there, not saying anything.

"Dot, dot, dot." I said.

"You see, Crimson, you always fall for my tricks! You're such a gullible little pony, you know that?" Swinebutt asked.

"HEY! I'm a gullible BIG pony! Don't call me little!" I demanded.

"Acting like a spoiled child, that's Flare Gun for you!" Swinebutt said.

"Why do ya need us here, Swinebutt? Why did ya take off pieces of our hair? Why were ya after it?" Aqua asked.

"Why to ruin your lives of course!" Swinebutt said. "It's not just Flare anymore, because-" Before he could finish, his maid Consuela walks into the room.

"I clean in here?" Consuela asked.

"Uhh, yeah sure, but I'm having a little evil meet right now, so keep it done." Swinebutt told her. Consuela started dusting off the shelves, as Swinebutt continued talking. "Because to get my goons to help me, I need to repay them, and I'm like-"

Before Swinebutt can finish, Consuela takes out a radio from her pocket, turns on a radio, and some Hispanic music comes on really loud while she's cleaning, and Swinebutt gets annoyed by it. The song was probably called; 'Muchos hornos'. I don't' speak Spanish, what does that mean? Swinebutt just facehoofed, and he walked out of the room. He came back a few minutes later once Consuela was done in there.

"Alright, sorry about that." Swinebutt said, as he entered. "So where was I?"

"No worries. Aqua was asking about why we're here, and why you took off pieces of their hair." I said.

"Oh, right! Why, to ruin your lives of course! It's not just Flare anymore, because to get my goons to help me, I need to repay them, and I'm like 'Why not', Flare is more offended anyway when I mess with his friends!" Swinebutt explained.

"Yer a real charmer, aren't ya?" Engie asked.

"Why thank you, Engineer!" Swinebutt said. "Now, my plan is to keep you all here, while I put your decoys out to take over as your lives, everypony will hate the Noble Six, and I can also use them to overthrow the princesses, and take over Equestria!"

"Oh now this is about taking over Equestia, huh? What about me, brah? What happened to ruining my life?" I asked.

"Silly Flare, it's not JUST about you anymore! I'm off to bigger places now! I've been a laughing stock to all, and to end it, I must be the new ruler of Equestria, and I need your evil clones to help me out!" Swinebutt said.

"So you're making evil clones of us?" Psyche asked.

"You got it!" Swinebutt said.

"COOL!" Crystal said.

"Your clones are in development right now. Although, I do have one clone that's actually finished." Swinebutt said. "Steelhoof, bring in the first clone!" Steelhoof nodded, and he went over to the other room to get the first clone.

"Oh is it me? I hope it's me! My clone's gonna look pretty awesome if you ask me!" Crystal said.

"Sorry, Crystal Iceblast, but it's not your clone." Swinebutt said.

"Blaze's clone?" Crystal asked.

"Blaze's clone is actually going to take longer than any other. We need to make sure the dragon powers, and phoenix powers are still inside. Cloning procedures take awhile, you see." Swinebutt explained.

"Good to know you like putting in every detail." Blaze said.

"Flare's clone came along nicely though! He has all of Flare's powers, and knows all his secrets!" Swinebutt said.

"Sooo, you made Psyche's clone right?" Crystal asked.

"NO, Crystal! He made Flare's clone!" Psyche corrected her.

"Now how do you know that?" Crystal asked.

"Uhh, he just said he made it." Psyche said.

"BEHOLD! Wah new weevil clone!" Steelhoof said coming back in, announcing the arrival of my new evil clone. The clone starts walking inside. We were all wondering what he would look like. I hope he has a sense of humor like me. Once he stepped out of the shadows, he was wearing a black suit, he had red eyes, and he had a big red S on his eye. Wait a minute, why does he look so familiar? THAT'S RIGHT! He's the Evil Emperor Zurg! No wait…. That's not right.

"Sup brahs?" my evil clone said mischievously.

"HOLY WIZARD OF STRENGTH!" I yelled.

"Is that…. Is that…." Aqua stuttered.

"No, it can't be! That looks a lot like you from that time you were brainwashed at Chaos Mountains, Flare!" Blaze said.

"It's…. Darth Flare!" I said.

"Yes, Crimson, it is me! Darth Flare! Never thought you'd see me again, huh?" Darth Flare asked.

"HOW?! You were me! But…. Now you…. Have your own body…. And…. Stuff…. Lots and lots of stuff." I said.

"Foolish pony! I'm not just an evil version of you! I'm a criminal mastermind, I'm disloyal, I'm like the complete opposite of you! And the best part: I DO NOT have a sense of humor." Darth Flare said mischievously.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled. "How can you not have a sense of humor? When I was you, or…. I don't know how I'm suppose to say it. When I was Darth Flare, I used to tease the Mane Six when they were held in their cells, and I used to go 'EVIL LAWL LAWL LAWL LAWL'!" I explained.

"You still use leet speak?" Darth Flare asked.

"Only every once in a while. It was starting to get annoying so I slowed down." I said.

"Hmm, I see. Anyways, Flare Gun! I am here to take over your life! I know everything about you! Your security codes for your trailer, what's inside your personal chest, and I even know your secret recipe in your shop!" Darth Flare said.

"DO NOT REVEAL MY SECRET RECIPE! PLEASE?!" I begged.

"Oh I will, Flare! I most certainly will! Especially to Boorlie Pomodoro!" Darth Flare said.

"Not Boorlie!" I begged.

"Yes, Boorlie!" Darth Flare said.

"Actually yes, go reveal my secret recipe to everypony, even Boorlie! I want you to! You'd be making my business stronger that way!" I said with a smile.

"You can't fool me, Flare. I know your tricks. I know you're trying to just say you're happy about it, just to get me to stop doing it, so you would suffer. I'm not an idiot, unlike you." Darth Flare said.

"Hey, if I'm an idiot, you should be too. I'm…. technically you!" I said.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, MORON!" Darth Flare yelled, and slapped me in the face.

"OW!" I yelled.

"OW!" Darth Flare yelled. "Why did that hurt?" Darth punched me under the chin, and it hurt me as well as him. He flicks me in the nose, I go 'Ooo!', and so does he. He flicks my nose again, and we both go 'Ooo!' He just looked at me for a few seconds, squinted at me, and then flicks my nose again, and we both go 'Ooo!' "Well then, it looks like you screwed up again, Swinebutt."

"What do you mean?" Swinebutt asked and snorted.

"You made it so if I he gets hurt, I feel the same pain. Now I can't lay a hoof on him." Darth Flare said.

"It's just a little biological error. I'm sure I can fix it up before I make the other clones." Swinebutt said.

"Yeah, well, you hurry it up, porkchop! I need all the assistance I can get if I were to help you take over." Darth Flare said.

"PORKCHOP?! I am your superior, and your creator, don't EVER INSULT ME!" Swinebutt ordered.

"Ppppfff! Whatever! I'll be making some pizzas."

"Wait, you're making pizzas?" I asked.

"I know your recipe, and I am hungry. I know I'm evil, and I want to make you miseriable, and take over your life, but nopony can deny your pizzas are the BOMB!" Darth Flare said.

"BOOM!" I said.

"Do that again, and I'll punch myself in the stomach, and in case you're too stupid to notice, it'll hurt you too." Darth Flare threatened me.

"I know what's going on, I ain't deef!" I said.

"It's 'deaf', you twit." Darth Flare said, rolling his eyes and walking out.

"My Luna! That pony is more bad than Duke Nukem on adrenaline!" Crystal said. A cutaway gag shows Duke Nukem running around really fast, punching the aliens real fast, like those robots from the Rock 'Em Sock 'Em game. After Duke fights the aliens, their heads pop off, but when Duke fought the Flash because they were going equally fast, BOTH of their heads pop off. The gag ends.

Nickels takes us all back inside the dungeon. "Get in there you! You're gonna make well servants for us, either that, or we dispose of you. Swinebutt's choice!" Nickels said, and he laughed mischievously. "But Swinebutt says, if you want to do anything that might prove him useful, or might amuse him, he'll take any suggestions!"

"Grrrr! Swinebutt has gone too far this time!" Blaze yelled.

"He already crossed the line ever since he came into our lives!" Psyche said.

"We can go on like this! We have to get outta here!" Aqua said.

"There is no known way out! We're lost in these underground corridors!" Engie said. "Our only option is try to get to the alarm, and call for the mafia to help us!"

"We can't though. They cuff our hooves every time we walk through the halls. Ah dunno what to do." Aqua said.

"Man, we screwed up bad!" Crystal said.

"No….. I screwed up bad." I said sadly, sitting down in the corner, facing the wall.

"Flare, what are da doin over there?" Engie asked.

"I put myself in time out." I said.

"To be honest with you, Flare; this whole dungeon is one big time out." Psyche said.

"Flare, what's wrong?" Crystal asked.

"It's my fault. It's my fault Swinebutt came into our lives." I said.

"No it's not." Blaze said.

"YES, BLAZE! IT IS!" I said, standing up, and turning towards him. "I angered him, and he followed me to Ponyville, and now that I befriended you all, YOU'RE ALL AT RISK! All because of me. If I didn't move to Ponyville in the first place, you would've all been fine."

"Flare, it's no big deal. Ya had no idea he was followin ya." Aqua said.

"I know, but still! Just for my own happiness, I put your lives at risk, I put Crèmepop's life at risk, and I think I've endangered the WHOLE KINGDOM'S lives at risk!" I yelled.

"Flare, listen-" Blaze said.

"NO! YOU LISTEN! Everything I do is wrong! Wherever I go, the pain just follows me around! I can't get away from it! Swinebutt will not stop until I make my downfall; and now he wants to take over the kingdom too! I made him angry, and I deserve to be hated on." I said, as tears fell out of my eyes, and I sat back down in the corner.

"Flare…." Blaze said, trying to put his hoof on my shoulder, but I push it away.

"NO! Just leave me be! I want to be alone right now." I said. The Noble Six just stands there, not saying anything. They all feel bad, because they think it wasn't my fault, but it is. Dr. Swinebutt is interfering with their lives, all because I befriended them; and Crèmepop….. what I done to her was far worse than anything I could ever imagine. I failed to rescue her, I failed as a friend, and I never knew how she truly felt until I lost it.

Hours went by, Engie had his guitar with him, and he sang himself a little song; _"Headin' up to San Celetgo, for the labor day week-end show. Ah've got mah hush-puppies on, ah guess ah never was meant for glitter rock and roll…. And honey ah didn't know….. That'd ah be missin ya soooo! Come Monday, it'll be alright; come Monday, ah'll be holdin ya tight, ah spend four lonely days in a brown L.P. haze, and ah – just want ya back by mah siiiiiide."_

"That was really good, Engie." Psyche said.

"Yeah, even though prisons usually have harmonicas, not guitars." Aqua said.

"You want me to hum like I'm using a harmonica?" Crystal asked.

"Sure." Aqua said. Crystal started humming Kumbaya My Lord, while pretending to use a harmonica. Just then, something hit me. After Engie played that Jimmy Buffet song, it hit me! Why does Jimmy Buffet's last name sound different than restaurant buffet's? Should we call Jimmy Buffet, Jimmy Buff-ay; or do we call restaurant buff-ays, buffets? Like saying it how it's spelled? Just then, something else hit me! OW! No, not that rock that Crystal threw at me!

"BRAHS, and sista… I KNOW WHAT TO DO NOW!" I said.

"What do ya mean?" Aqua asked.

"I KNOW HOW WE CAN GET OUT OF HERE!" I said.

"Alright, but not too loud. Nickels is out there." Psyche whispered.

I ran up to the door, and started knocking on it. Knock, knock, knock; "Penny?" Knock, knock, knock; "Penny?" Knock, knock, knock; "Penny?"

"Quit doing that! That's really starting to get annoying!" Nickels complained.

"I want to give Swinebutt some amusement! I wanna make him a music video!" I said.

"A music video, huh?" Nickels thought.

"Yes! Do you have any supplies laying around they we can use?" I asked.

"I'll ask the boss if it's ok to lockdown the perimeter, and you can freely look around for anything you might want to use." Nickels said.

"AWESOME! Go ahead and tell him!" I said. Nickels nodded, and he went back to Swinebutt to tell him the news.

"What was that about?" Blaze asked.

"I know how we can get out of here!" I said.

"Good idea, Flare! When we can freely look around for items we use, we can find a way out!" Aqua said.

"Well, yes and no. The thing is, we're not getting out that way." I said.

"So… how we gettin out?" Aqua asked.

"We're not, but I heard the theme park alarm is in a security room up ahead. That room will be locked down, as well as our escape. They'll only leave storage rooms unlocked for us. We'll look around, and find items for the video, AT THE SAME TIME, find items that we can use to escape!" I said.

"So what's going on with the video?" Blaze asked.

"We're going to actually make the video, and when we finally show the video, that'll distract the guards, and once we find the items that we can use to escape, one of them will be the key to unlock our hoofcuffs, and we can sneak to the security station and activate the alarm. Then the mafia will come in and rescue us!" I said.

"Wow, Flare…. Ah never knew you could think of a plan like that." Aqua said shockingly.

"Yeah, that's probably either the smartest, or the stupidest plan I ever heard in my entire life!" Psyche said.

"Not sure if offended or touched." I said, while taking out a small box out of my pocket.

"What is that?" Blaze asked.

"Inside this box are two things; things I call Thing 1 and Thing 2." I said.

"Seriously, what's in that box, man?" Blaze asked.

"Right before Pinkie broke up with me, she gave me this box. Inside has musical instruments that we can use to make the video." I explained.

"But most of us don't know how to play instruments." Aqua said.

"Yeah, only Engie knows how to play the guitar." Aqua said.

"But Pinkie says, the power of polka is inside us! As long as we can feel the music, we can play it!" I said.

"Wow, I must've hit him on the head with that rock harder than I thought." Crystal said.

"I'M SERIOUS, brahs! I trust Pinkie completely! I know these instruments will save our lives! I know it sounds crazy, but has Pinkie let us down before?" I asked.

"Flare's right, guys." Psyche said and nodded.

"Pinkie let me down before." Crystal said.

"Now then! Let's make ourselves a polka video! Mischievous face!" I said. So an instrumental version of Push It To The Limit by Scarface plays in the background as we all walk around the corridors, looking for items that'll be useful for the video, at the same time. Like if we're getting ourselves some wire, we also find rope and a hook so we can make a grappling hook. We also spend a lot of time making the video. Engie was in charge of the special affects. We borrowed a laptop computer, and as Engie was making the digital effects, he was also researching and hacking the HQ's database, so we can look for the security station, and find a way to escape safely, as well as locate Crèmepop and bring her to safety. Many hours went by, and it was nearly dusk. Swinebutt, his goons, and the robot guards were all gathered in the projector room to watch the video.

"Wow I can't wait to watch this video!" Ray said.

"I certainly hope this music video is better than what MTV shows to us these days." Blue Spy said.

"Hmph." Darth Flare said to himself.

"Now, now, Darth! Your time will come to rise soon! Just keep yourself entertained while we watch their new music video!" Swinebutt said.

"This is pointless! I'm out." Darth Flare complained, walking out of the room.

"Well, suit yourself then!" Swinebutt said.

"Sup brahs? My name is Flare Gun, and I would like to show you the preimere of our new music video! I hope you like it!" I said. I jump off of stage, and meet up with my friends in the back, the lights get dimmed. The projector screen turns on, and the video starts, starting with counting down the time left until the movie starts.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Engie whispered, holding the hoof-cuff key, and removing our hoof-cuffs from place, so we're free.

"Alright so once Aqua's second scene comes on, we sneak out." I whispered.

"Aww, but I wanted to see the whole thing!" Crystal complained.

"No time." I whispered.

"I don't want to see my first scene though. Pretty pathetic!" Blaze whispered.

"Just follow my lead." I whispered. The count down ended, and the video started. The polka song we were singing was Polka Face by Weird Al, and whatever goes on this music video is similar to the actual Polka Face music video. It starts off with me, Crystal, Engie, and Blaze on the alps playing our musical instruments. The three of them were dressed like yetis, while I was dressed in a mountain-climbing outfit. I was playing the accordion, Engie was playing the tuba, Crystal was playing the drums, and Blaze was playing the clarinet. After our little musical number, we start singing!

**Aqua and Psyche (wearing green hats with feathers, and overalls):** _"Muh muh muh muh!"_

(Two clarinets appear on the screen, and the third clarinet was backwards.)

**Aqua and Psyche:**_"Muh, muh, muh, muh!"_

**Flare (wearing an accordion outfit):** _"Oh, whoa, oh oh!"_ (I start moving my accordion body up and down) _"Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read-a my polka face…"_

**Blaze and Crystal (wearing the same outfits as Aqua and Psyche):** _"She's got to love nopony."_

**Flare (wearing a cider barrel with a cider glass on my head):** _"Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read-a my polka face…"_ (I take the cider off my head, and poor it inside my barrel body.)

**Blaze and Crystal:** _"She's got to love nopony."_

**Flare (sticking his head out of a zipper in trousers on a big green hat with a feather):** _"P-p-p-polka face, p-p-polka face!"_

**Aqua and Psyche:** _"Muh muh muh muh!"_

**Flare (sticking his head out of the horn of the saxophone while legs out of the blowhole):** _"P-p-p-polka face, p-p-polka face!"_

**Noble Six:** _"HEY!"_

(Crystal is wearing a giant robot suit, running around a neighborhood, and city streets, rawring at the camera, and pointing at random objects in the street, like a traffic light, and a fire hydrant.)

**Crystal: **_"Fillyizer, filly-fillyizer, you're a fillyizer; oh, filliyzer, oh, you're a fillyizer, baby! You, you, you are; you, you, you are; fillyizer, fillyizer, fillyizer…"_ (Deep voice) _"…. Fillyizer."_

(Crystal starts writing around on the front of a sports car, and smashes a few cars in a couple of scenes, throwing them.)

**Crystal:** _"Boy don't try to front- (uh unt)! I know just as what you are (are, are)! Boy don't try to front (uh unt)! I know just as what you are (are, are)!"_

(Crystal starts chasing Blaze down a dark alley, and tries to put on lip-stick until her face short-circuits.)

**Crystal:** _"(__**Noble Six: **__YOU) You say I'm crazy! (YOU) I got your crazy! (YOU) You're nothing but a FILL-E-IZER!"_

(Engie stares at me wearing a dress, and he starts spinning his head around, seriously spinning it, and then his head falls off and lands on the ground.)

**Engie: **_"You spin mah head right round, right round, when ya go down, when ya go down down!"_

(Engie's head starts spinning around again, and his head gets flushed down the toilet by me still wearing a dress)

**Engie: **_"You spin mah head right round, right round, when ya go down, WHEN YA GO DOWN- HEY!"_

(Psyche is sitting down on a sidewalk, shaking his head while wearing a hobo outfit, and listening to music.)

**Psyche:** _"Day and night… The lonely loner seems to free his mind at night. He's all alone through the day night (__**Noble Six:**__ Day and night)! The lonely loner seems to free his mind at night (at, at, at night)!"_

(Aqua drinks out of a water bottle, wearing a dress, while shaking around and bowling, and then cries after he says 'I need you now')

**Aqua:** _"It's a quarter after one, ah'm all alone, and ah need you nooooow!"_

(He dances, trips on the bowling ball, and trips down the stairs, bounces on a trampoline, and holds a teddy bear.)

**Aqua:** _"Said ah wouldn't call, but ah lost all control and ah need you nooooow!"_

(Aqua starts crying, and the room starts flooding, and the stuffed animals hold out umbrellas.)

**Aqua:** _"And ah don't know ah can do without- Ah just need you now!"_

**Blaze:** _"And I was like-"_

(Blaze starts moving his head back and forth.)

**Blaze: **_"Baby, baby, baby-" *trumpet*_

(Blaze looks down and sees himself in a high-chair, wearing a diaper.)

**Blaze:** _"Baby, baby, baby-" *trumpet*_

(Engie and I show up beside him.)

**Blaze:** _"Baby, baby, baby-" *trumpet*_

(I hold out a spoon with baby food, and Blaze shakes his head really fast, begging for no food, and then I stuff the spoon in his mouth, and he looks at the camera in confusion.)

**Blaze:** _"I thought you'd always be mine!"_

(Crystal was wearing sunglasses while she starts tapping on the symbol on her drums in a jazz-like style, then bangs on one of the drums twice. After that, a couple of searchlights swing by until they aim on Aqua, who was carrying an electric guitar around him.)

**Aqua:** _"So, so what? Ah'm still a rock star! Ah got mah rock moves, and ah don't need you, and guess what? Ah'm havin more fun-"_ (Aqua bangs the guitar on the ground, breaking it) _"-And now that we're done, ah wanna show you tonight-" _*trumpet* _"… Ah'm alright…"_ *clarinet* _"Ah'm just fine; and you're a tooooool!"_ *shows a giant hammer on the camera* _"So, so what? Ah am a rock star-"_ (Aqua starts dancing) _"Ah got mah rock moves; and ah don't want you tonight!"_ (Jazzy trumpet plays in the background, as Aqua crosses his legs real bad, it really hurts him, and he fakes a smile.)

(We start snapping our hooves, as Crystal stands there, kissing us dressed as mares, but only on the cheek!)

**Crystal:** _"I kissed a mare and I liked it…"_ (She kisses me dressed as a mare) _"The taste of her cherry lipstick. I kissed a mare just try it…"_ (She kisses Aqua dressed as a mare, as a picture of Black Thunder appeared on the screen) _"Hope my coltfriend don't mind it! It felt so wrong, it felt so right-"_ (She kisses Blaze dressed as a mare, but he makes a frightened face, while looking at a picture of Rainbow Dash) _"-Don't mean I'm in love tonight. I kissed a mare, and I liked it…"_ (She kisses Psyche, who was NOT dressed like a mare, and he wears a t-shirt saying 'I'm a stallion'. Crystal freaks out.)

**Crystal (but Psyche's mouth moves): **_"I LIKED IT!"_ (Psyche gets punched by a mechanical boxing glove)

(Psyche starts walking through a park, carrying a briefcase on his wing, and walking a penguin with wheel-feet on a leash)

**Psyche: **_"And I'd like to make myself belieeeeeve- that planet Earrrrrrth tuuuuurrrrns sloooooowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep…."_

(Psyche and the penguin jumps into a bed which turns into a giant briefcase, and a giant penguin picks it up, while walking Psyche on a leash)

**Psyche:** _"Cause everything is never as it seeeeeems!"_

(Engie starts pouring cider for me and Aqua)

**Engie:** _"Blame it on the goose, gotcha feelin loose! Blame it on the foam, gotcha in the zone! Blame it on the ci-ci-ci-ci-ci-ci-ci-hi-der! Blame it on the ci-ci-ci-ci-ci-ci-hi-der! Blame it on the apple- (__**Noble Six:**__ HEY!) Blame it on the peary (HEY!) Blame it on the grape (HEY)! Gotcha lookin scary (HEY)! Blame it on the ci-ci-ci-ci-ci-ci-hi-der! Blame it on the ci-ci-ci-ci-ci-ci-hi-der!"_

(Blaze starts dancing around on the dancefloor wearing a Rainbow Dash wig on.)

**Blaze:** _"Dashie's like a melody in my head that I can't keep out- got me singing like! Na na na na everyday! It's like my iPod stuck on replay!"_

(Everytime he says 'replay', Blaze rips his hair out.)

**Blaze:** _"Stuck on replay! Stuck on replay! Replay! Replay-ay-ay-ay!"_

(Psyche wearing a chicken outfit starts spinning around Aqua in a pig outfit.)

**Aqua and Psyche:** _"Baby are you down down down down down?"_

(Aqua smashes Psyche on the ground with his tail multiple times, then Psyche spins his tail around like a propeller and they start flying.)

**Aqua and Psyche:** _"Baby are you down?"_

(They both start falling.)

(Engie reaches inside Crystal's chest and takes out a fake-paper heart and throws it on the ground.)

**Engie:** _"Ah'm only gonna break break yer break break yer heart."_

(Engie starts smashing the heart with a baseball bat)

**Engie:** _"Ah'm only gonna break break yer breah break yer heart."_

(Engie then uses a jackhammer on the heart.)

**Engie:** _"Ah'm only gonna break break yer break break yer heart."_

(Engie puts dynamite on the heart and holds his ears, and Crystal runs away)

**Engie:** _"Ah'm only gonna breaaaaaak yeeeeer heaaaaaart!"_

(KA BOOMIE)

The video goes back to me, Crystal, Blaze, and Engie on the alps playing an instrumental polka number, with slide-whistles playing in the background, as well as fun party laughter. I jump up on Engie's mountain, and nod at him as he plays the tuba; I jump on Blaze's mountain to check out his clarinet playing; I jump on Crystal's mountain to check on her drum playing; and then I jump back at my own mountain, nodding at the audience with a smile.

**Flare:** _"(__**Noble Six:**__ Don't stop!) Making pop! DJ blow my speakers up-"_

(Blaze uses TNT to blow up the speakers, and they explode.)

**Flare:** _"(__**Noble Six: **__Tonight!) Imma fight – till we see the sunlight!"_

(I punch the moon, and then block my eyes when the sun comes out. Then my face appears on a clock)

**Flare:** _"(__**Noble Six:**__ Tick-tock!) On the clock, but the polka don't stop (NO)!"_

(I start yodeling on top of a mountain.)

**Flare:** _"Yodel-yodel-lady-hoo! Yodel-yodel-lady-hoo!"_

(I appear wearing make-up with an accordion hairdo.)

**Flare:** _"P-p-p-polka face, p-p-polka face!"_

**Noble Six:** _"Muh muh muh muh!"_

(My accordion face starts playing.)

**Flare:** _"P-p-p-polka face, p-p-polka face!"_

(The Noble Six all show up in top hats and canes on a stage.)

**Noble Six:** _"Oh no you caaaaaaaaan't- reeeeeeeeeead myyyyyyy…"_

(The Noble Six starts dancing and sparklers go off on the stage.)

**Noble Six:** _"P-P-POLKA FACE! TALK ABOUT MY POLKA FACE! P-P-P-POLKA FACE! HEY!"_

(Polka melody conclusion plays, as the video flicks fast on random scenes from the video. Then I end the song wearing an instrument outfit.)

Everypony in the projector room cheered as the video ended, including Swinebutt! "HA! That was amazing! Flare Gun, I must give you credit, this video made my day! Congratulations, man!" Swinebutt said with a big smile on face. I didn't respond though. "Flare?" I still didn't respond. "WHERE ARE THE PRISONERS?!" he yelled. "FIND THEM! FIND THEM NOW!"

Me, Engie, Crystal, Blaze, Psyche, and Aqua were running down the corridors of the HQ. The turret guns activated before we were able to get to the security room. I activated my bubble shield spell to protect us from the guns. "Wow, Flare! Haven't seen ya use bubble shield in a while!" Aqua said.

"I've been practicing it. I can now walk and use bubble shield at the same time!" I said.

"Nice! If only the same was said about armor lock!" Blaze said. We went inside the security room, and I deactivated my bubble shield. Engie walked over to the security station, and Psyche locked the door.

"Alright where's the alarm?" I asked.

"The whole system is on lockdown! Ah need a password to override it!" Engie said.

"Well hack it then!" Psyche yelled.

"Ah can't! Ah left the laptop in the projector room so the guards would watch the video!" Engie said.

"Well you better hurry and get it over with! I think I hear guards outside!" Psyche said.

"Move that shelf on the door. It'll be harder for them to get in." Aqua said.

"Good idea, Aqua!" Psyche said, as the two of them pushed the shelf against the door.

"Hurry it up, Engie! They're coming this way!" Blaze said.

"Ah can't! Ah don't know the password to override it!" Engie yelled.

"MOVE OVER!" I yelled, pushing Engie aside. "Crimson… Death." I typed in the password, and it got accepted.

"How did ya know that was the password?" Engie asked.

"I know he likes to say my first name, and he wants me dead, probably. Turn on the alarm, brah!" I said. So Engie pressed the button that turned on the alarm, and the whole HQ, including the Magic World theme park was on high-alert. All the vistors were getting scared and started running all over the place.

"That's our cue!" Herb said from outside the gates. "EVERYPONY MOVE IN!" The Cipriani mafia starts moving into the theme park, destroying all of Swinebutt's robots on the way.

"There, we did it! Let's get outta here!" Engie yelled.

"OPEN UP! We have you surrounded!" Ray yelled from outside.

"Go back to Hoofture, Ray! It's safer there!" Aqua taunted at him.

"Get out of there, and come along quietly!" Fonz yelled.

"We have to get out of here!" Blaze said.

"Over here! I see an air vent!" Psyche said.

"Obviously, that's the way we escape!" Crystal said in annoyed tone. "Seriously, you call that original?"

"C'mon!" Psyche said, opening the vent, and crawling in first, followed by Blaze, Crystal, me, Aqua, and Engie. Engie placed the vent back in place just as Ray and Fonz kicked the door open.

"Where'd they go?!" Fonz yelled.

"They must be invisible! Maybe Spy was one in here." Ray assumed.

"AH SHUT UP!" Fonz yelled, slapping Ray in the back of the head.

Meanwhile, in the labatory, Darth Flare was inside pressing some buttons on the cloning machine. A cylinder of some sort pops out, and Darth places it in his satchel. "Don't worry, my friends. You'll rise soon enough!"

"What do you think you're doing, Darth?" Swinebutt asked as he entered the room.

"Just packing up some stuff, and now I'll be on my way!" Darth said.

"What are you doing with my cloning samples?" Swinebutt asked.

"You may have made us, Swinebutt, but you're only using us as toys, as pawns! Me, and my brothers, and sister, will live free, away from your control!" Darth said.

"Darth, put those cloning samples down, and go hunt down the Noble Six!" Swinebutt ordered him.

"NO! You're the boss of me!" Darth said.

"Excuse me?!" Swinebutt said shockingly.

"I maybe an evil version of Flare, but I know what he knows! I know you betrayed him, you betrayed Boorlie Pomodoro too, and you'll betray me! I know it!" Darth said.

"Darth… stand down!" Swinebutt ordered him, activating his hornsaber.

"So if you're just gonna stand in my way, I have no choice but to remove you!" Darth said, activating his hornsaber.

Meanwhile, me and my friends started crawling through the air vents, tried to find our way out. Aqua spits something out of his mouth and said; "Dust bunny!"

"Oh yeah, ah hate those dust bunnies! Had some trouble with one at mah house once." Engie said. A cutaway gag shows Engie fighting a giant bunny rabbit made of dust with a broom, the bunny ate the broom, and Engie was defenseless. The bunny rawred at Engie, and he was looking around for something to use, until he found a vacuum cleaner. "SUCK ON THIS!" Engie yelled as he activated the vacuum cleaner, and sucked the dust bunny monster inside. The rabbit screamed when he was getting sucked inside. Engie was successful. "Silly rabbit! Tricks are for kids!" he said, leaning and posing on the vacuum cleaner as the Ghost Busters theme was playing in the background. The gag ends.

Just then a spider comes down on Crystal's nose, and she screams. "SPIDER! SPIDER!"

"OW! Say that louder why don't ya!" Aqua yelled sarcasticly.

"You want me to?" Crystal asked.

"NO! We're in an air duct! Screaming in here is like screaming in somepony's ear with a megaphone, because believe me, that's happened to me!" Blaze said.

"Hey! Up ahead! I see daylight!" Psyche said.

"Ah didn't know it was still daytime." Engie said.

"It's our way out! Let's go!" Crystal said. Psyche, Crystal, and Blaze started crawling over to the vent that led outside, but instead I turned left, and Aqua and Engie were confused.

"Flare, where are ya goin?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah, the exit's this way!" Engie said.

"I can't leave without Crèmepop!" I said.

"Flare?! We'll come with you!" Blaze said.

"No, this is something I have to do alone. She's the main reason we're here in the first place, remember?" I asked. "LAWL remember guys?"

"You're right, Flare! We'll distract Swinebutt and his goons while you go get her!" Blaze said.

"Good luck, Flare!" Aqua said.

"I'll be fine! I won't fall for any of Swinebutt's traps again!" I said. Then I started crawling over until I found a familiar looking corridor below me. The others went to the exit. I dropped down, and I knew now I was in the same corridor as before. I ran through the corridor until I made it back to where Crèmepop was held. "CRÈMEY!"

"FLARE!" she yelled.

"Crèmey! Are there any traps in here?" I asked.

"No, no traps this time." Crème said.

"Good!" I said, I ran over to her and untied her, and I held her by me. "Crèmey I'm so sorry I got you into this!"

"What do you mean?" Crème asked.

"I know how you feel about me, and it's not what you think!" I said. "Pinkie and I broke up recently, but we're still friends."

"Oh that! I completely forgotten about that!" Crème said.

"Yeah, but we're not in safety yet. Stay behind me!" I said.

"But, Flare…." Crème said.

"What?" I asked.

"Thank you for rescuing me." Crème said, then she pulled me to her and gave me a kiss. Once she released me, I blushed.

"Well…. I expected that. But why does everyone bother kissing when we're not even done with our mission yet?" I asked.

"It's for good luck!" Crème said.

"I don't need luck, sista!" I said, as I turned around with my horn glowing. "I have leet by my side! Because….." I put on some sunglasses. "FRIENDSHIP IS EPIC! YEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I yelled as the CSI Miami theme song plays in the background as Crème and I started walking out.

Darth Flare and Swinebutt continue to fight their hornsaber battle until they reached outside. "Give back those clone samples, Darth!"

"Over YOUR dead body!" Darth said.

"Shouldn't it be over MY dead body?" Swinebutt asked.

"Exactly! That's what I said!" Darth said mischieviously.

"You know, even though you're my evil creation, you still have a lot of Flare in you." Swinebutt said, as they both continued to fight.

The Noble Six opened the air vent, and jumped down, and they were outside. "We made it! We're outside! We escaped!" Crystal yelled.

"Wi wouldn't be so sure wabout wat." Steelhoof said, as he, along with Fonz, Ray, Nickels, and Spy beside them.

"Looks like it's time to end this, Spy!" Engie said.

"It is your funeral!" Spy said. The Noble Six, and Swinebutt's goons started to charge at eachother, ready for an epic fight, but it turned out, it was all just a girly slap fight.

"Ow! You pulled my hair!" Crystal whined.

"Ow, I'm telling mom!" Nickels whined.

"Eww! Your hooves are all sticky!" Engie whined.

"Shut up!" Ray whined.

"Ooooo, he said the S wooooord!" Blaze said.

Crème and I ran out of the HQ, and we were finding a way to escape. The theme park was pretty occupied. Too many ponies trying to escape that way, and too many mafia ponies charging in. "So how we gonna get out of here?" Crème asked.

"I have no clue!" I said. Just then I saw Swinebutt and Darth running towards a nearby helicopter on a pad. "It's Swinebutt, and Darth!"

"Go get 'em, Flare!" Crème said.

"Right! Get yourself to safety, while I go finish this!" I ran over to join the battle. Swinebutt saw me running by.

"NO! Forget this! Two of you is too much!" Swinebutt said. He kicked Darth in the face, and he climbed inside the helicopter quickly, activated it, and he started to fly off. I joined Darth on the helipad, and we were both shooting at the helicopter with our laser blast spells.

"Wait, why are you shooting at him?" I asked.

"I can't let him escape! Now that I stole his clone samples, he'll be coming after me!" Darth said. But we were too late, Swinebutt escaped, yet again!

"FOR WIZARD OF HOPE'S SAKE!" I yelled.

"Yeah, for once I agree with you." Darth said.

"So you're against Swinebutt now?" I asked.

"That doesn't mean I'm NOT against you! This world ain't big enough for the two of us, Crimson!" Darth said.

"Yeah, you're right….. DARK FLARE!" I said.

"I guess you know I hate that." Darth said. "I'll be coming after you, Flare; but for now, I have some new friends to make!" Darth pushed me off the helipad, and he ran towards a nearby volkswagon beetle, and then he drove off.

I punched myself and said; "GRAY ONE!"

The Noble Six was lying on the ground in pain; "Ugh! How did we lose the slapfight?" Aqua asked.

"It is over, Noble Six!" Ray said.

"Yeah, surrender at once!" Fonz said.

"Hey, Fonzy!" Water said, while tapping on his shoulder. "Did you miss me?" Just then, she punches Fonz in the nose real hard.

"OW! Forget this! Forget you all! Forget Swinebutt! I AM OUTTA HERE!" Fonz yelled, as he ran away like a coward.

"Woward!" Steelhoof said.

"HEY! You mess with our friends, you mess with us!" Herb said along with ten more mafia ponies.

"Won second thought…. Wootles!" Steelhoof said as we ran away.

"Yeah, you're right Aqua, it's safer in Hoofture!" Ray said, and he ran away.

"We shall meet again, Engineer." Spy said, as he turned on his cloaking device, and disappeared.

"TRAIDERS! You're all traders to Swinebutt!" Nickels yelled. He then looks back and sees everypony looking at him mischieviously. "Uhh… hey guys! Wait up!" Nickels ran off as well.

"Are you boys alright?" Herb asked, helping my friends up.

"We're fine, Herb. Thank you!" Blaze said.

"Any friend of Flare's is a friend of our's! Let's get out of this place!" Herb said. I got up near the helipad, and Crème was running towards me.

"FLARE!" Crème yelled, as she was running as fast she could.

"CRÈME!" I yelled. Crème ran over to me as I had my hooves out. Once she came over, I picked her up and spun her around. "Crèmepop, I am so sorry I didn't understand your feelings before! From now on, it's you and me!"

"I couldn't agree more, Flare!" Crème said.

"Will…. You….. go out with me?" I asked.

"I would've even accepted marriage, but….. I'll think about it." Crème said, winking at me.

"How about tomorrow? 10 AM, I'll show you the town!" I suggested.

"Why that sounds wonderful!" Crème said, smiling at me. I smiled back, and then we both cuddled, and nuzzled. Throughout the whole day the next day, it was just Crèmepop and me, we were spending the whole day together! I showed her my favorite shops and restaurants, I took her to the space center, lighthouse point, the Gatorglades, the Hoof Point Mall, Seastar Island, and all the best places to hang out in here in Mareami! I felt so alive when she was there with me! I felt even more alive with Crèmepop then I ever been with Pinkie! I mean, Pinkie was a great pony, and a great friend! But I think Crème and I were actually meant to be together. Throughout the date I kept getting text message from Spike, but you know what? I just ignored them. Crème was the only thing on my mind right now. Oh, I didn't finish More Than A Feeling, did I? I finished the rest of the song, as Crème and I were going out.

**Flare:** _"When I'm tired, and thinking cold…. I hide my music, forget the day…. And dream of a mare I got to know! I close my eyes and she slipped awaaaaaay! She slipped awaaaaaaaaAAAAAAYY!"_

"_More than a feeling (more than a feeling), when I hear that old song they used to play (more than a feeling)! I begin dreaming (more than a feeling), till I see Crèmepop walk awaaaaaaaaaay!"_

And so, this ended my second vacation back home in Mareami! I gotta say, it was all worth it! I made a new special somepony, I got to see my family, I defeated my worst enemy big time, but at the same time I gained a new one, and one of the best parts: I discovered the power of polka! I'm pretty sure I'd want to use that power again. Perhaps it's our ticket to heroism, and maybe I'll get to have that window in the Canterlot castle, along with my friends! But that time will wait. I have Crèmepop to share my moments with now, and there's nothing that'll keep between us! I swear by the Wizard of Hope, I would do anything to keep her happy! I also know Swinebutt will return, as well as Darth Flare, and when that moment comes, I'll be ready for them!

The next day came, I was working at my shop along with Crèmey. "Hey Flare, mind if I run a few errends?" she asked.

"No problemo, babe!" I said, giving her a kiss. "Take your time!"

"Thanks, Flare!" Crème said, humming and trotting out of the shop, and Spike comes in with a trumpet.

"What's up, brah?" I asked.

"Here yee, here yee! Come fourth, soon-to-be-Princess Twilight Sparkle!" Spike said, as Twilight walks inside.

"Playing princess, huh Twilight? I know you've always wanted to be like your teacher, sista!" I said.

"Oh, I'm not playing! I'm actually going to be one!" Twilight said, spreading her wings for me to see.

"LAWL WHAT?!" I yelled. Lyra's jaw drops as she sees it.

"Aren't they pretty, Flare?" Twilight asked.

"PRETTY?! You're an alicorn now?!" I asked.

"Yeah, isn't this amazing! I'm having my coronation tomorrow!" Twilight said.

"Your coronation of being a mary-sue?" I asked.

"What?" Twilight asked.

"Celestia and Luna are good enough alicorns if you ask me, and it's bad enough Cadance is one. Does this really make sense?" I asked.

"Well, are you jealous?" I asked.

"I'm not jealous, but nopony is gonna like that! Plus, I'm so confused! Why are you a princess?" I asked.

"I made my own magic, and then Celestia made me a princess!" Twilight said.

"THAT EASY?! It's that easy to be a princess?!" I yelled. "You just make your own magic, and then you instantly become a princess?! That doesn't make any sense!"

"Hey it gets worse. She thought out the cutie mark problem just like that!" Spike said snapping his fingers.

"OH YOU ARE KIDDING ME!" I complained. "Alicorn princess Twilight, and she thought of a solution to the cutie mark problem, and now she's a princess! How does this make sense?! I mean seriously, what the hay?! MAGIC LAWS! MAGIC LAWS! YOU MUST OBEY THE MAGIC LAWS!" That was certainly an awkward moment right there. Twilight just slowly backed away. It's nice that Twilight is living her dream, but how does this make any sense what-so-ever? Sweet Luna, I think we can all agree that this finale made a lot more sense than that one! But….. if this is what Twilight wants, I am forced to accept that. I wanted to make her happy, so I went to the princess coronation.

It wasn't so bad at the coronation, at least Luna was there, I saw Derpy there, Spike was singing along with Twilight, and I liked that. I just stood there, watching the coronation with my friends. I punched Psyche again, because I saw another volkswagon go by during the parade. Aqua was there with Wind Racer, waving at the Mane Six as they went by. Engie blew a few fireworks, but the fireworks blew Thundy's wig right off his head, and Crystal giggled. Blaze, Candy Cotton, and Rose were all waving to Rainbow Dash in the parade. Apollo flew off Blaze's shoulder, and went over to my fish, which I so happened to bring with me to check out the parade. I also had a lot of fun watching along with my new special somepony: Crèmepop!

"Yes! Everything is going to be just fine!" Twilight said as she started flying.

Just fine? That's it? What about great?! Also, don't jinx it Twilight. You say everything is fine, and everything will turn into a disaster! Just you wait until the Season 4 premiere!

Meanwhile, inside the castle, Discord was watching the parade from his room in the tower, Swinebutt was there, he bursted inside. "Well, well, well! What do we have here? A piece of bacon walking into the room?" Discord teased.

"Yeah, ha ha, very funny." Swinebutt said in an annoyed tone.

"I gotta say, you need to scrub that ketchup stain off your eye! Makes you look creepy!" Discord said, talking about Swinebutt's red 'S' on his eye.

"Look, Discord, I have a proposition for you." Swinebutt said.

"Go ahead! I'm all ears!" Discord said, as ears of corn appear where his ears are suppose to be.

"Good! So here's my deal…" Swinebutt said. It cuts off from there. Also, meanwhile, Darth Flare was someplace else, I don't know where though. He started pushing buttons, and a machine near him activated. Once it finished, the door of the machine opened, and steam came out.

"My friends! Welcome to your new lives!" Darth Flare is mischievously.

Well…. That's all I got for now! Wow, time flies when you're having fun, huh brahs? If you're still here reading this, thank you for reading Friendship is Epic – Book 2: Dat Mareami Heat! I hope you enjoyed it, and now it's time for things to get a lot more interesting! It's not just gonna be lulz and everything, this is going to be a big adventure! What is Swinebutt planning next? What is Darth Flare up to? Will Crèmepop and I's relationship last forever? Will I get ponies to quit grabbing my vest, or disobeying the Magic Laws? Find out next time….. on FRIENDSHIP IS EPIC – Book 3: Blessings of the Night! OH PSYCHE, WHITE ONE!


End file.
